The Blade of the Void
by DestrinBriar
Summary: The stage is finally set with bad blood and unforgivable actions. How will this turn out? I certainly don't know!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own either Familiar of zero or Zero. The Zero used is the Zero from MMZ series, and the stylized art that includes. all rights go to their respective owners.

This is a reupload. Hopefully it doesn't all get bolded again. And hopefully the breaks in the scenes will work correctly this time.

Chapter One: I'm a Familiar... Of me?

Zero looked down at the world below him. He'd lost contact with Ciel. The platform he was on rumbled below him. He'd made it in time. He'd saved the new world Ciel was sure to bring. Another rumble from below. The world looked so beautiful from here. For the first time in so long, he looked down at the world and was hit with a realization. Reploid. Human. It didn't matter. All were looking for a place. He supposed that X realized that long ago. Ah well he'd be seeing is partner again soon. He closed his eyes and waited, not seeing the portal that opened up below him.

Zero landed awkwardly. Opening his eyes, as he no longer felt the vacuum of space, he saw nature. Had they teleported him out in time? His eyes came to rest on a young girl in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked the girl intently, examining Zero's face, the clear blue sky behind her. He recognized the language. French. Odd, considering the language had mostly died out.

She seemed to be in her mid teens. Underneath a black cloak, she wore a white blouse and a gray pleated skirt. She looked, shocked, at his face.

Her face is...cute. Reddish-brown eyes danced upon the stage of her flawless, white skin and strawberry hair. Was she a reploid? No, she was definitely human, but he'd never seen one with hair quite that color before.

Zero noticed a crowd of people in black cloaks were curiously examining him. In the distance, on an endlessly rich grassy plain, he saw a huge castle with stone walls, just like the ones that were developed in early Europe.

It's just like a fantasy novel that X used to love reading. That had always been funny, that the great X had a weakness for such human pursuits. Then again, that might have been why he loved them so much.

Giving his head a shake at the thought of his friend, he responded "Who am I...? I am Zero."

"Z-z-z-zero!" the girl demanded in anger "Are you toying with me, commoner! Who paid you to do this! Where is my familiar! And why are you in those weird clothes!"

Commoner? What does she mean by that? Everyone around him had some sort of stick in their hand and wore the same uniform as that girl's. Where am I? I don't sense any electronic devices. Anywhere. Doing a self diagnostic scan, he noted that he was mostly undamaged from his fight with Weil, and what little damage had been done was being repaired.

"Louise, what were you thinking, calling a commoner with 'Summon Familiar'?" someone asked, and everyone but the girl who was looking at his face started to laugh.

"I... I just made a little mistake!" the girl in front of Zero shouted in a refined voice that carried like a bell.

"What mistake are you talking about? Nothing unusual happened."

"Of course! After all, she's Louise the Zero!" someone else said, and the crowd burst into laughter again.

It appeared the girl looking into Zero's face was named Louise.

Just where the hell was he?

"Mr. Colbert!" Louise, shouted.

The crowd parted, revealing a middle-aged man. Zero thought it was funny, because the man looked ridiculous. He carried a big wooden staff and was covered in a black robe.

Zero decided that he ought to stay quiet until he understood what was going on.

The girl named Louise seemed to be in a panic, begging to redo something and gesturing frantically.

I feel sorry for her, it seemed something important had gone wrong.

"What is it that you want from me, Miss Vallière?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning one more time!"

Summoning? What's that? They mentioned it earlier.

Mr. Colbert, the man wearing the black robe, shook his head. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?"

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did."

A familiar? Wait, wasn't that what wizards used? Small creatures or the like to augment their powers? At least X's reading habits came in handy. For once. Too bad X always read them instead of just downloading the data.

"Your elemental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon. It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it, because the Springtime Familiar Summoning is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take him."

"But... I've never heard of having a commoner as a familiar!"

Everyone around laughed. Louise scowled at them, but the laughter didn't stop.

'Springtime Familiar Summoning'? What's that? I don't understand. What are they talking about? I mean really, where is this place? Man, this felt so troublesome.

"This is a tradition, Miss Vallière. I cannot allow any exceptions; he," the middle-aged wizard pointed at Zero, "may be a commoner, but as long as he was summoned by you, he must be your familiar. Never in history has a human been summoned as a familiar, but the Springtime Familiar Summoning takes precedence over every rule. In other words, there is no other way around it: he must become your familiar."

"You have got to be joking..." Louise shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Well then, continue with the ceremony."

"With him?"

"Yes, with him. Hurry. The next class will begin any minute. How much more time is this summoning going to take? After mistake upon mistake, you have finally managed to summon him. Hurry and form a contract. Or would you rather be expelled?" Everyone voiced their agreement.

Louise stared at Zero's face as if troubled.

"Hey," Louise addressed Zero.

"Its Zero" i respond not liking the tone. She grimaced but continued.

"You should count yourself lucky. Normally you'd go your whole life without a noble doing this to you."

Noble? How stupid. What nobles are you talking about? Nobility had gone out of style hundreds of years ago.

Louise closed her eyes with an air of resignation. She waved around the wooden stick in her hand.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."

She chanted those words over and over, like a magic spell, and touched Zero's forehead with the stick. Her lips then slowly drew closer.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked calmly.

"Just stay still," Louise said, a touch of irritation in her voice. Her face got closer

Louise's lips touched Zero's.

What is happening? What kind of contract is this? The touch of her soft lips confounded Zero even more. Zero remained frozen, paralyzed. He'd dealt with so much crap. Being shot at. Being slashed at. Being blown up. Being dead. Being energy. But all this crap together? Zero was beginning to think that he had a few files corrupted.

Louise removed her lips. "It is done."

Her face is all red. Is she embarrassed by her boldness? Zero couldn't help but feel lost.

"I should be the one embarrassed, not you. It was me who was kissed all of a sudden."

But Louise ignored Zero completely.

"You have failed 'Summon Servant' many times, but you have managed to succeed with 'Contract Servant' in one try," Colbert said happily.

"It's just because he's only a commoner."

"If he was a powerful magical beast, she wouldn't have been able to make a contract." came another, from a red head who seemed to have a rather large red lizard standing near her.

Some of the students laughed.

Louise scowled at them. "Don't make fun of me! Even I do things right once in a while!"

"Truly 'once in a while', Louise the Zero," laughed a girl with gorgeous curly blonde hair.

"Mr. Colbert! Montmorency the Flood just insulted me!"

"Who are you calling 'the Flood'? I'm Montmorency the Fragrance!"

"I heard that you used to wet the bed like a flood, didn't you? 'The Flood' suits you better!"

"I hadn't expected better manners from Louise the Zero."

"Watch it! Nobles ought to show each other the proper respect," the middle-aged wizard interjected.

What are they talking about? What contract? Who are they calling a servant? And why is my name part of hers?

Suddenly, Zero's body started to heat up. Zero stood up. "I'm burning up!"

"It will be over soon; just wait. The Familiar's Runes are being inscribed," Louise said, irritated.

"Stop it! What are you doing to me?" Zero hadn't ever felt like this before, it was like his entire body had turned molten. After a few moments, the fire cools, and he takes a breath as he drops to his knee. That was on his list of things never to let happen again.

"By the way."

"What?"

"Why do you allow yourself, a commoner, to use language such as that in front of nobles? And why do you keep calling yourself Zero!" the little girl demanded.

"That was quick..." The middle-aged wizard, known as Colbert, approached the kneeling Zero and checked the back of his left hand. After removing Zero's gauntlet much to the reploids growing annoyance, jumping out at him, were unfamiliar letters.

Are those runes? Zero stared at it and thought, If this isn't a trick, then what is it?

"These are very unusual Runes," said the middle-aged wizard.

At this point, Zero just couldn't stay silent anymore. "Who are you people?" he asked calmly.

"Well, let's go back to class, everyone." the older man stated, ignoring him completely.

The middle-aged wizard turned on his heel, then rose gently into the air. Is he floating in the air? Unbelievable! The other people who looked like students also floated up. No jet packs. Nothing.

It can't be! One person could rise up into the air by some trick, but so many? Zero looked for wires or even a crane, but the surrounding area was just a large grassy plain. There was nothing to suggest that any tricks or setups were used.

Everyone who was floating quietly moved towards the stone walls of the castle in the distance.

"Louise, you'd better walk back!"

"She shouldn't try to fly. She can't even manage levitation."

"A commoner is perfect as your familiar!" the students jeered as they flew away.

The only ones left behind were Zero and the girl named Louise.

As soon as it was only the two of them, Louise took a deep breath, turned toward Zero, and yelled, "Who are you?"

That was it. Zero was mad. That's my line! he thought. Pull me from falling to my death and then demand... His trail of thought was swiftly replaced by one of confusion. After the brief moment of confusion he fired back, "Who are you? Where is this place? Who were all those people? Why can they fly? What did you do to my body?" Zero demanded, he was going to lose his cool if he didn't start getting answers.

"I don't know what backwoods you came from, but all right, I will explain it to you." The pink haired girl replied in a falsely modest fashion.

"Backwoods? This, you see? This is the backwoods! I can't even hook into the satellites. How the hell is where I'm from backwoods. Is there some kind of interference? Why the hell can't I link up to the resistance base? Why can't I transfer out of here?" The angry reploid demanded.

"Satellites? What is that? What is interference?" the cute girl asked, showing no signs of lying through her body langauge. She looked more confused than anything.

"Satellites. They orbit the world, and allow data to be sent through waves of energy or in many cases lasers or other such energy or information transfers they're the basics for the world's communcations. You wouldn't be able to have international real time connections without them. Even children should know that." Zero rebuked.

Louise puffed out her chest as best as she could and made a dismissive gesture. "I have never heard of them. Of anything you're talking about. And I'm no child. I am a noble."

"Anyhow, why are they flying? You saw it too! They flew, and i didn't see them using anything to propel them! I mean yeah they were really, really slow but they kinda just were defying the laws of physics." Zero complained. "Have I been out for a little while? No. No, I didn't deactive even after the fight with Weil."

"Of course they flew. What would we do if mages couldn't fly? And what do you mean your fight?"

Zero grabbed Louise's shoulders and yelled, " It doesn't matter. If you're with my you'll see them often enough. Anyhow, what is all this about mages? Where the hell am I? This sounds like some stupid story out of X's old library!"

"This is Tristain! And this is the renowned Tristain Academy of Magic!"

"Academy of Magic?" Zero deadpanned.

"I'm a second year student, Louise de La Vallière. I am your master from now on. Remember that!"

All of Zero's fire suddenly disappeared. He was starting to get a really bad feeling about the situation. "Uh... Louise..."

"What?" she snapped back at her familiar who seemed less than interested in listening to what she said.

"Did you really summon me here?"

"That's what I've been telling you over and over again. I can't believe you're that dense. Why does my familiar have to be so uncool... I wanted to have something wicked like a dragon or a griffin or a manticore. At least an eagle or an owl."

"A dragon or a griffin? Really?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, those would be totally cool familiars."

"Really? Do they actually exist? Is that what you wished for? Power? The power to destroy your enemies?" Zero asked

"They do exist, and I am unsure what you wanted me to answer. I asked for powerful, it is all in how the prary is recieved. i din't want the power for anything but to porect me and help me carry out my station as a noble. And strong familiars often are exactly the same element as the person that summoned them?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Zero said, laughing. But Louise didn't seem to be joking. X would have loved it here.

"Well, you've probably never seen them before," Louise said seriously, pity in her voice.

The mages who had flown away and the fantasy words they used suddenly connected.

He felt a chill run down his spine, and broke out in a cold sweat. "Maybe... These people, they really flew, didn't they? Are you really witches and wizards?"

"Of course we are! Not witches, they are nothing like us. Wizards though, that is what we are. A witch is a heretic against the founder. Now, let go of my shoulders! You shouldn't even be talking to me!"

"I'm totally a cache of corrupted data. Its gotta be. This is so illogical that it can't be anything but. " Slowly, his strength left him, and Zero fell to his knees.

"Louise", he said with a weak voice.

"Don't call me directly by name."

"Hit me." he said, removing his helmet.

"What did you say?"

"Please, hit me in the head as hard as you can."

"Why?"

"I want to see something."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you want me to hit you, right?" Louise clenched her hands into fists.

"Please do."

Her fists began to tremble. Louise's expression became unreadable, but it seemed a lot of thoughts were going through her head. "Aren't you concerned at all about being summoned?"

"How should I know?"

"How could I, the third daughter of the Vallière family... a noble who takes pride in her proper pedigree and ancient lineage, end up having to make someone like you my familiar?"

"How should I know?" Zero repeated.

"...And just who decided that the contract had to be sealed by a kiss?"

"How should I know?"

Louise clobbered Zero in the head with all her strength. "That was my first kiss!"

Perhaps she was a bit too forceful... a small crack was heard from her small fist, And she cried out in pain.

"Hey, are you ok!" Zero asked, suddenly concerned for her.

"My hand!" she had tears in her eyes.

Taking up her hand, he felt it carefully. Nothing seemed to be broken. She seemed to have a nice bone bruise on her knuckle. Wait. She was bruised. He was fine. That was actually logical. The only logical thing to happen... was...he for once in his life, Zero felt an overload as everything that was illogical slipped into place, and his eyes went lifeless as he tried to make sense of it.

*** Break ***

Zero, hundreds of years old. Comrade and friend of X.

Athletic ability: Exceptional. Duration without a girlfriend: Whenever Iris had died. Overall Purpose: Destruction and killing machine.

Maverick hunter's evaluation:"Ah, Zero. S-class hunter. He refuses to give up, and he has a strong sense of curiosity, but at times his courage is near on suicidal. Always rushes in. Best suited for battle."

Creator's thoughts: "You shall be my greatest creation. I will rule the world with you."

Ciel's thoughts:"The protector of the world. My protector...Where are you?"

To put it plainly, he just didn't think too deeply about things before acting. If it needed to be done, it would get done. Regardless.

Also, he had a fiercely competitive spirit. In that sense, he might have been quite similar to Louise in personality.

Anyway, a mere thirty minutes ago, Zero had been falling to his certain doom on the space station Ragnarok. When he opened his eyes...He was in a strange world.

*** Break ***

"Is that true?" asked Louise, looking at Zero with an expression of disbelief. In her hand, she held bread from tonight's dinner.

They were in Louise's room. Louise had brought Zero here once he had regained consciousness.

Zero, answered her, "So what if it wasn't?"

If there were a nation with wizards who flew through the sky, even only a few, he certainly would know. And even if there were, what about those huge moons floating in the sky? They were easily twice the size of Earth's. Their huge size was not the issue; it was known that in some countries there were nights like that. However, that there were two of them was strange. Not to mention the fact that they had different colors. The only thing that explained that was atmosphere. This was definitely not Earth.

It was dark now... Night had already fallen. I guess Ciel is worrying about me right now, he concluded sadly.

From the window, he could see the grassy plains where he'd been lying. Across the plains, illuminated by moonlight, he could also see a tall mountain range. Over to his right was a vast expanse of dense forest. Zero let out a sigh.

Evergreen forests like this one simply should not exist. Not with the state of the world. Those trees all seemed natural and there wasn't the rough landscape to show towards previous disasters.

The castle and the grounds he had passed on his way looked very much like something directly out of the Middle Ages. It had been a curious spectacle that would've amazed him if he'd come here on a trip.

An entrance arch and a sturdy staircase, both made of stone... This was the Tristain Academy of magic, Louise had explained. All the Academy students lived in dormitories on the school grounds.

Academy of Magic? Wonderful! Dormitories? He was going to kill X if he ever got out of this hibernation. He started as he recalled, that X was already dead. Even his cyber form would probably be fading now. What little of his good spirits faded almost immediately.

"I can't believe it." she replied

"Look, neither can I." Zero agreed," I mean our science has shown in many cases that the chances to go between dimensions isn't alll that hard and thateach one would possibly work in ways the same as ours or sometimes in rules that are unusual or downright unworkable. This seems to be that one. To end up on another world like that it's pretty easy to see how there could be differences but I don't even want to think of the chances of you breaking through that wall and somehow grabbing me just as I was about to be destroyed.

"By another world, what do you mean?"

"There aren't any magicians. And there's only one moon."

"There's such a world like that?" Louise asked suspiciously

"I'm telling you, it's where I came from!" Zero shouted.

"Don't yell at me, you commoner."

"Who are you calling a commoner?"

"Well, you're not a mage, right? So you're a commoner."

"Why does it matter if I'm a mage or not?"

"Look, do you really know nothing about the world?"

"As I've been telling you all this time, I'm not from this one!"

At that, Louise set her elbows on the table with a troubled look.

On the tabletop was a lamp . It seemed as if electricity wasn't used.

Jeez, electricity isn't that complicated to set up, is it? Even basic systems were easy to make.

"Please..."

"What?"

"Send me back... I have people who rely on me"

"That's impossible."

"Why...? I'm sure you'll get just as powerful a creature next time." Zero objected.

"Because you've been bound by a contract as my familiar; it doesn't matter if you come from the countryside or a completely different world like you've said. Once the bond is established, it can't be undone."

"You gotta be kidding..."

"Look, I don't like this either! Why do I have to be stuck with a familiar like you? And what is it that makes you so powerful."

"Well then, send me back."

"Are you saying you're really from another world?" asked Louise, seemingly still perplexed.

"Yeah." Zero nodded.

"Show me some proof."

Zero stood up, pulled the handle for his saber, and released its lock. Holding out the energy saber, he let her inspect it, with awe filled eyes.

"What is that?" Louise gave a surprised yelp as the blade appeared before her.

"Its an energy saber, also called the Z saber," replied Zero.

"I've certainly never seen anything like this. What kind of magic artifact is it?"

"It's not magic. It's science."

"It's pretty... What element of magic does it use? Fire? Air?"

"Science. I doubt you'd understand the specifics."

Louise stared at Zero blankly. Clearly she didn't get it. "So, what kind of element is this 'science'? Is it different from the four elemental powers?"

"I told you, it's not magic" Zero said calmly, moving the blade around, creating a near dazzling light show.

Louise sat on the edge of her bed and dangled her feet. Then, shrugging, she said with a dispassionate look, "Hmm. But I don't really understand it..."

"Why? Is there anything like this in this world too?"

Louise pouted. "No, but..."

"Then just believe me, I doubt you'd understand how this works. Most people where I'm from wouldn't understand it."

Clutching her long hair, Louise just shook her head. "All right! I'll believe you!"

"Really?"

Crossing her arms and cocking her head, Louise gave an annoyed growl. "Only because you would've gone on about it if I didn't say so."

"Well, it doesn't matter, as long as you've got it. Now, send me back."

Louise bit her lips gently as she shook her head. "I told you, it's impossible."

"Why is it impossible?" Zero demanded, pressing for advantage as he saw when the girl wrapped in around herself. He knew she was hiding something.

Louise's face was etched with discomfort as she answered Zero. "That's because there's no spell that can connect this world to your world."

"Then how did I end up here?"

"I wish I knew!" Louise cried out angrily. "DO you think I'm lying to you? Listen, I'm being completely honest when I say there's no such spell. Nobody's even heard of another world."

"There obviously is one if I'm here" Zero said quite simply.

"'Summon Servant' is used to call living beings from within Halkeginia. Normally, only animals or magical beasts are summoned. This is actually the first instance that I've seen it work on a person."

"In that case, cast that spell on me one more time."

"Why?"

"It might return me to my world."

Looking discernibly perplexed, Louise tilted her head to one side.

"...That won't work. 'Summon Servant' is a strictly one-way spell. No incantation of any kind exists to return a summoned familiar back to where it was brought from."

"Whatever, just try it."

"It's impossible. And I can't even cast it now."

"What? Why?"

"...Using 'Summon Servant' again is..."

"Yeah?"

"...Completely ineffective unless the familiar you first summoned has died."

"Say what?" Zero froze.

"Would you like to die?"

"Die? How is that possible?." He looked straight ahead, then his eyes trailed down to the runes that had been inscribed on his left hand.

"Let me guess, people where you come from, don't die?" was the sharp, sarcastic comment.

"No... They do. But I'm not alive. So how can i die?" Zero looked at her with a puzzled face.

"W-w-what did you say? Of course you're alive! You're talking and everything" Louise had to wonder if perhaps her familiar was touched in the head.

"Yeah? That doesn't mean I'm alive. Just like the rest of my kind, I'm not alive. I've technically never been alive" He said, looking at her quite seriously. But he had to wonder, if this spell took living beings, just how close were reploids?

"What do you mean the rest of your kind? I know some nobles treat commoners like animals, but none have ever taught them that they're not even living! That's barbaric!" Louise replied.

"Commoners... Huh" Zero said. "Louise... Do you have scientists here, people that study the world, and how it works?"

"Well. Mages do that" Louise said simply.

"That would explain it then" Zero said looking at the lamp

"Explain what?" she demanded, feeling like there was an insult planted in that statement.

"Don't be offended by this, please. This place seems to be very uncivilized. There are little to no technologies present, and in the over all view of things, i can't see them being needed, at least not by the nobles of the world who can do enough low tech jobs, that they don't care enough to research them" Zero said simply.

"Low tech? What's that, and what do you mean uncivilized? An uncultured commoner like you!" Louise near shrieked, finding the insult at the academy, and nobles in general to be more than she could take after all he'd said.

"It wasn't said as an insult" Zero said holding his hand up for silence. "There are some good things about this. In industrialized societies, more pollution happens. the world itself can be damaged. With higher technology, more powerful weapons can be developed"

"Powerful weapons?" Louise asked

"A club, while messy, is not as dangerous as a sword, right?" Zero asked, and after a nod continued "But, a bow allows you to attack someone at range before they can ever harm you. Lets say you have, a weapon called a gun"

"We do have guns!" Louise said quickly, as if to prove that her kingdom wasn't as far behind this mere commoner's. "But they're nothing compared to a good mage.

"I see. That's too bad. Guns are only the start. You first have a simple type of gun. Then a gun that can fire and reload faster. And a gun that can fire multiple shots without reloading. Then one that can fire really far. Then, one that can destroy buildings. Then you get to bombs, large explosive devices." Zero said, a cold, logical tone to his voice, with what seemed like a hint of regret.

"We have those too..." Louise said, quietly. She didn't want to brag after hearing him talk like this. He seemed sad for some reason.

"That's too bad as well. At first, bombs are just simple explosives. As technology gets better, you learn to send the bombs to other places. Then you learn how to send them across the world. Getting bigger all the while. In one day, all it took was one being like me to revolt. To break our trust. And millions were killed. The only good thing you can think about it, is that they probably didn't feel it. The ones that were close to the blast anyhow" Zero said, looking out at nature.

"Millions?" Louise asked in horror.

"Millions. And it never got better from there. Weapons of that magnitude don't just do damage to the people. It can destroy the world around it. Irradiate it so that plants can't grow. Kick up enough dust to lower the world's temperature. but it still gets worse from there"

"Worse, how can it be worse than that?" Louise asked. The things that he was saying were just too horrible to imagine. She couldn't believe such things existed.

"Eventually, you get to creations like me, or my partner X" Zero said looking at her quite seriously.

"Creations? What do you mean? And who is X?" Louise

"Zero, X. That is our names, made by Dr. Wily and Dr. Light" Zero paused "Our creators were at odds. I was designed to be the ultimate killing machine. To take over the world. X was designed to protect the world. We were both given wills. Something that was forbidden at the time of our creation. This is why we were given our names, as a hint at our powers, and capabilities"

"What? Why would zero be a hint of power?" she asked.

"It can be seen, as the start of all things, just as X is a variable in our mathematics. Our ability to evolve, change, grow, and become more powerful is inherent in our names. Hmm. Delusion from stasis or corrupt files or not... This world is beautiful, like mine once was. And will be again."

"This can't be true. You have to be lying" Louise responded, almost whining as it all started to sink in. "For me, to just summon something like you? You're powerful right? How could i do that? You're saying you're not even alive! You think you can just mock me like this? You think I'll accept it! I know i'm no good at magic, but I'll find my element some day!"

Smiling at the girl, Zero shook his head. Insecure, just like someone else he used to know. "Everyone else summoned creatures from this world. You little girl, summoned something from so much farther away. I doubt you can even understand the distances involved. Something with so much power, and potential. Something so... dangerous" Zero said, with a hint of regret in his voice at the last part "I fail to see how that makes you no good. And supposedly i am your familiar because of this mark. That means that you have some potential"

"So you'll serve me?" she looked at him

"I will protect you" He said looking at her simply. "lately, I've come to understand X better. The need to bring peace between reploids, and humans. Its not about which side you're on. Its about protecting those who can't protect themselves" looking at his clenched fist, he sighed

Louise stood up and crossed her arms. This close, she was actually quite cute. Slender and well-proportioned legs, thin ankles. Not very tall. Her eyes were like a curious kitten's, and her eyebrows traced a subtle line over them. Also, what the hell was he thinking?

"But what exactly does a familiar do?" asked Zero.

"Firstly, a familiar is able to grant its master an enhancement in vision and hearing."

"Like how?"

"That means what the familiar sees, the master can also see."

"Oh."

"But it seems that doesn't work with you. I can't see anything."

"Yeah, probably the fact i use optics instead of eyes," Zero said offhandedly.

"Also, a familiar will retrieve items that its master desires. For instance, reagents."

"Reagents?"

"They're catalysts used when casting certain spells. Something like sulfur, or moss..."

"Uh-huh..."

"But you won't ever find me stuff like that, will you? Considering you don't even know what kind of reagents there are."

"Not a clue"

Louise frowned irritably, but continued talking. "And this is most important of all... A familiar exists to protect its master! The task of protecting them from any and all enemies is a duty of the highest priority!"

"Hmm. Fairly sure i covered that."

"...A powerful magical beast would almost always defeat its enemies, but I don't think you could even beat a raven."

"If i so chose, i could probably destroy everything in this world." Zero stated flatly.

"D-d-don't say things like that! You're just a commoner, even if you have that sword! That's why I'm only making you do things I'm fairly sure you can do: laundry, cleaning, and other miscellaneous tasks."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Why you...I won't feed you if you don't!"

"I don't need to eat. Its pleasant, but totally unnecessary" Zero responded simply receiving a skeptical look in return.

"Right then, all this talking has made me sleepy," said Louise with a great yawn. She threw him a blanket.

"Its okay. I won't get cold."

She then brought her hand up to the top button of her blouse.

One by one, the buttons came undone.

Soon she was down to her underwear. Zero stammered. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?"

Louise answered as if it was the most obvious thing. "I'm going to sleep, so I'm getting changed."

"Do it somewhere else where I can't see you!"

"Why?"

"Because! It makes the situation awkward! Where I'm from even the female reploids have this modesty!"

"It's not awkward at all."

"Is that because you're a mage? You're okay with doing that in plain sight of a guy?"

"A guy? Who? I don't need to think anything of being watched by my familiar."

What the hell. That's exactly how you'd treat a dog or cat. Is that waht this was going to be? Zero, the one and only Zero treated like a household pet?. Shaking in almost uncontrolled rage, Zero turned away. She really was getting on his nerves.

"Oh, and these. Wash them for me tomorrow." Several items came flying over to land softly beside him. He picked them up, wondering what they were.

A lacy camisole and matching panties. "No."

He bolted upright, without even realizing he'd done so. Louise was pulling a large nightgown over her head. While he couldn't make any details, it didn't seem as though she was embarrassed. It was kind of disappointing. Although again, he kept wondering WHY he was disappointed. A murmur or two in the back of his head said something, but not loud enough for him to hear.

"Who do you think is going to support you? And just whose room are you going to sleep in?"

"Don't need sleep either" Zero said indifferently.

"You're my familiar, right? Laundry, cleaning, other menial tasks - they're naturally your job."

"You can say it all you want. Doesn't mean its gonna happen. If you're in danger, I'll protect you."

As he saw down in the corner he thought to himself, 'I need to find some way of returning. I'll try asking someone. But from what Louise told me earlier, nobody even knows another world exists, so there's no way they'll believe me. I need to think this through rationally. In any case, struggling won't get me anywhere. I don't have any clues, and even if I escaped from here, there's no guarantee that I'll even find a way back. I'll live as a familiar, and in the process, I'll look for a way to return home.'

No matter the situation, Zero's amazing adaptability had always saved him. Where anyone else would've panicked and crumbled, Zero came through thanks to his flexible personality and strength of will.

Louise snapped her fingers, and the glow of the lamp died out.

The lamp is magical too? I guess that means there really is no need for electricity, Zero reasoned.

A shroud of darkness descended upon the room which his eyes quickly adjusted to.

Outside the window, the two moons shone down mysteriously.

And so began Zero's life as a familiar.

***** Author's notes *****

At this point, Zero was taken from certain death, and put into a rather odd situation. As is brought up a few times, he's not even sure what he's experiencing is real.

As for Zero's personality, in my view, the old Zero from MMX was actually the harder one, while in MMZ he mellowed a bit, esp at the beginning. He was more like X during MMZ, and towards MM2+ he started filling his own shoes again complete with distrust for authority(not that you can blame him with his past experiences), but seemed to be more moderated, like he'd picked up some of X's original traits, due to being in the same sort of situation. Waking up, not knowing anything, and finding himself pressed to defend the people who woke him.**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Familiar of Zero or any of the capcom characters.

Chapter Two: Louise the Zero

When Zero woke up, the first sight to greet his eyes was the underwear that Louise had stripped off.

It had somehow ended up in his line of sight, having been carelessly tossed away.

Louise was still asleep in bed, snoring gently. Her sleeping face was simply cherubic. Now she seemed a lot more childish. She was a loud and annoying girl when she spoke — "noble" this, "magician" that — but, while she slept, she was cute. Zero almost wished that she would stay that way forever.

Still, it was a refreshing morning. Dazzling light shone down into the room.

First things first, he pulled the blanket off Louise.

"Wh-What? What's going on!"

"It's morning. Traditionally, a time to get up. So get up before I just pick up your bed and carry it to your class." Zero replied calmly, inwardly grinning at what she would say if he actually did it.

"Huh? Do... What? O-Oh... Wait, who are you..." Louise yelled in a slurred voice. Her expression was vacant as she trailed off, looking half asleep.

With a smirk and a shake of his head that caused his long blond hair to flow from either side he replied "Zero."

At hearing that hated word, her vacant eyes were no longer vacant. She looked positively livid. "Oh, the familiar. That's right, I summoned you yesterday, didn't I?" Louise got up and yawned. Then, she ordered Zero "Clothes."

He tossed her the uniform that had been draped over a chair. Louise began to sluggishly undress. Zero quickly turned the other way.

"Underwear." the young girl demanded imperiously

"Nope."

"They're in the lowest drawer... Of that closet... Over there."

It seemed she thoroughly planned to make the most out of Zero. Then he rememebered that she had thrown her clothing at him last night meaning... HIs face turned red as he rushed to get her a pair of panties.

Holding his tongue, he went and opened the indicated drawer. Lo and behold, it was packed full of underwear. Grabbing a pair at random, he threw it over his shoulder without looking back.

Once Louise had put them on, she mumbled again.

"Clothes."

"I just gave them to you."

"Dress me."

Don't push it. Zero turned to object angrily, only to find Louise sitting sleepily on the bed wearing nothing but the underwear he had thrown at her. He suddenly didn't know where to look.

Louise pouted in displeasure.

"You must not know because you're a commoner, but nobles will not dress themselves if a servant is available."

"You can at least dress yourself."

"Right then. As punishment for being a disrespectful familiar: No breakfast," Louise declared, raising a finger triumphantly.

"Got it" Zero said, walking out the door, much to the displeasure of his master

He saw three identical wooden doors along the wall. One of them opened a few minutes later, and from inside appeared a girl with flaming red hair. She was taller than Louise, roughly the same height as Zero. She gave off a strongly flirtatious aura. Her face was attractive, and she sported a captivating bust line. Her breasts were like melons.

The top two buttons of her blouse were undone, highlighting an impressive cleavage which impulsively drew the eyes in. Her skin was tanned, giving her the look of healthy and natural beauty. Her height, skin color, bearing, and breast size... It all made for a strong contrast with Louise, who lacked in those charm points.

When she saw Louise leaving her room, she grinned broadly.

"Good morning, Louise."

Louise returned the greeting with a frown.

"Good morning... Kirche."

"That... is your familiar?" Kirche asked somewhat mockingly, pointing at Zero.

"That's right."

"Ahaha! So it really is a human! That's amazing! He is dressed rather unusually though."

"Wrong" Zero responded bored, but was ignored by both present

"It's just like you to summon a commoner with 'Summon Servant.' What else to expect from Louise the Zero?"

Louise's white cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Shut up."

"I summoned a familiar yesterday, too. Unlike a certain somebody, I was successful on my first try."

"Really."

"And, if you're going to have a familiar, it should be a good one, like this. Flame!"

Kirche called her familiar triumphantly. From her room, a large, dark-red lizard slithered out. A wave of heat hit Zero.

"Hmm, is that all?" Zero asked, looking unimpressed.

Kirche Frowned.

"Ohoho! Don't tell me this is your first time seeing a fire lizard?"

"Not really. I've fought bigger" Zero responded nonchalantly, but left it unsaid that what he'd fought had been mechanical.

"Funny commoner, but don't worry. As long as I order it not to, it won't attack."

Kirche put a hand to her chin and tilted her head teasingly.

The creature was at least as big as a tiger. Its tail was tipped with flame, and its mouth emitted sparks and embers.

"Is that a salamander?" Louise asked jealously.

"That's right! A fire lizard! See, look at the tail. A flame this vivid and large means it's without a doubt a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! It's like a brand! Collectors can't even put a price on these!"

"That's nice," Louise said, her voice bitter.

"Isn't it? It matches my affinity perfectly!"

"Your affinity is Fire, isn't it?"

"Of course. After all, I'm Kirche the Ardent. The ardent of gently smoldering passion. Everywhere I go, I have boys falling for me. Unlike you, right?"

Kirche puffed her chest out proudly. Not wanting to lose, Louise did the same, unfortunately the battle was a lost cause.

"I don't have the time to go around flirting with everything I see, unlike you." she responded, her wounded pride demanding at least that.

Kirche only smiled calmly. Then, she turned to Zero.

"And what's your name?"

"Zero."

"Ha, what a wonderful name for your familiar, Louise the zero!."

"Hey!"

"Well then, I'll be off now."

She stroked her flaming red hair back and dashed off. The salamander followed her.

As she disappeared, Louise shook a fist in her direction.

"Oh, that girl gets on my nerves! Just because she summoned a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains!"

"Calm down, it's just a summoning."

"No, it's not! You can determine a mage's true power just by looking at his/her familiar! Why did that idiot get a salamander, while I got you?"

Zero just looked at her and laughed. Back home, he doubted anyone would have complained at his lack of power. He was even beginning to miss the guardians. At least they would have let him work his frustrations off if they were still around.

"...Okay, okay. By the way, she just called you 'Louise the Zero', but, what's the 'Zero' stand for? Is it your surname?"

"No way! My name is Louise de La Vallière! 'Zero' is just a nickname."

"A nickname, huh? I can understand why she's called 'Ardent,' but why are you 'Zero?'"

"You don't need to know," Louise answered uncomfortably.

"Is it your breasts?" Zero asked, glancing at Louise. Yup. Flat as a board.

Louise's hand flew out. He dodged it.

"Come back here!"

At least this is somewhat amusing Zero thought, if futile, as he danced around the violent little ball of anger chasing him. Something about this girl seemed to irk him, even as it piqued his curiosity. At least he wouldn't be the only one irked.

If she really wanted to chastise me, wouldn't it be better to use magic instead of hitting or kicking me? That would be more effective, and more mage-like. Why is that? Zero wondered.

*** Break ***

The Academy of Magic's dining hall was the tallest and center most building on the premises. Inside, three extremely long tables were arranged parallel to each other. Each one looked like it could easily seat a hundred people. The table at which Louise and all the second years sat was the middle table.

It appeared that students could be identified by the color of their cloaks. Viewed from the entrance, everyone sitting on the left-hand table looked a little older and wore purple cloaks — third years.

The students sitting on the right-hand table wore brown cloaks — first years. the colors told you the year. Interesting.

Every single mage on the school grounds, students and teachers alike, gathered here for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

On an upper level, he could see teachers enjoying pleasant chatter.

All the tables were magnificently decorated.

Numerous candles, bunches of flowers, baskets full of fruit...

Zero's mouth was agape with amazement at the sheer grandeur of the dining hall. Even Neo Arcadia wasn't like this. How many centuries had it been since Earth was like this. Damn war. Damn it and everything that it destroyed. he supposed that damned him as well. Louise raised her head imperiously and began to explain. Her hazel eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Tristain's Academy of Magic doesn't teach just magic, you know."

"Right..."

"Almost all mages are nobles. The saying 'nobles achieve nobility through the use of magic' is a foundation for the education we receive as nobles. Thus, our dining halls must also be fitting of a noble's status."

"Okay..."

"Understand? Normally, a commoner like you would never set foot inside the Alvíss Dining Hall. Be grateful."

"Pull out my chair, will you? You're not a very competent familiar," Louise remarked, crossing her arms and tilting her head. Oh well, ladies first. Zero pulled Louise's chair out for her.

Louise didn't even thank him as she sat down. Zero also brought over a chair to sit on.

"This is amazing! I haven't seen food this plentiful in over a hundred years" Zero stated. A huge roasted chicken sat in the middle of the table. Other than that, there was also wine and a pie baked in the shape of a trout. So much food, and nobody made a big deal about it.

Louise pointed to the floor, where a bowl had been placed. "As your master, I do have to take care of you, so i'll forgive this morning, just this once."

"It's a bowl."

"Yes. It is."

"There's something suspicious in it."

Louise propped her chin on her hands and spoke.

"You know, familiars are supposed to stay outside. You're only in here because I especially requested it."

Zero looked dumbly at the floor, staring at the bowl sitting in front of him. In it were some sorry-looking scraps of meat floating around in a thin soup. On the edge was half a loaf of hard-looking bread. Zero was glad he didn't need to eat.

"Oh, Great Founder Brimir, and our lady, the Queen, we thank you for this humble meal that you have graciously provided us this morning," the harmonious prayer sounded through the hall. Louise joined in as well, closing her eyes.

Irritated at this mistreatment, Zero looked resentfully at his master.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. I find the company here to be lacking." Zero responded, hoping that what he remembered from the books he'd read would lead to a rather direct barb.

"What?" Louise demanded as the reploid left. She would have to discipline him. He might say he didn't need to eat, but she'd see after a few meals how he felt about that.

Louise herself began digging enthusiastically into the grand feast, sure that her familiar would soon be fully under her sway.

The classrooms in the Academy of Magic were similar to university lecture halls. And like everything else, they were constructed from stone. The lecturing teacher stood at the lowest level, and the seats were arranged upward like stairs. When Zero and Louise entered, every student in the room simultaneously turned their heads towards them.

And then the laughter began. Kirche was there as well, surrounded by a group of boys.

I see, so she really does have them wrapped around her little finger.

The familiars that everyone had brought along were a varied bunch. Kirche's salamander was curled asleep next to her chair. There were students with owls resting on their shoulders. From a window, a gigantic snake peered into the class. One boy whistled, and the snake withdrew its head. Other than those, there were also ravens and cats.

But what drew Zero attention the most were the creatures that would've been considered fantastic monsters back in his world.

He spotted a lizard with six legs. That's gotta be... Zero tried to recall what fantasy lore he knew. A basilisk! There was also a huge eyeball floating gently in midair. What could that be? He decided to ask Louise.

"What's that floating eye?"

"A bugbear."

"Then what about that octopus thing?"

"A Skua," Louise answered him in a sullen voice and sat down. Zero sat down beside her. She glared at him.

"What?"

"That's a mage's seat. Familiars aren't permitted to use it."

I wasn't allowed to eat breakfast at the table either. An animal huh? Below them? I suppose a lesson is in order, Zero thought. He stood and walked up to one of the windows at the back of the class, easily equivalent to a third story. Easing it open, he took his leave.

Louise glanced at him, but didn't realize in time what her familiar had intended to do.

The door opened, and the teacher entered just as Zero jumped out the window.

She was a middle-aged woman dressed in a voluminous purple robe and hat. She had a plump, round face with a friendly expression on it that turned to panic, seeing the young man jump out the window.

Zero landed softly, and looked up at the window with a defiant glare as the class went to the window to see what had happened to the obviously suicidal familiar. All were surprised that he just stood there, looking up at them with contempt. He wondered what his new master would say about this, chuckling to himself.

After a few minutes an explosion rocked the room that he had left. Sudden fear for the safety of his "charge" welled up in him, and scaled the wall to the window that he had previously vacated. He found an unlikely scene, that rendered him speechless. Everyone was behind their seats, and his little master was covered in soot.

"Looks like I messed up a little..." she said, in a weak voice.

Of course, that elicited a vehement response from the other students.

"That wasn't 'a little!', Louise the Zero!"

"Your success rate is always ZERO!"

***Author's notes***

Small chapter, i know. Couldn't think of a way to make this longer without making it seem to contrived. I'll fill in some stuff here as to how I view the characters, and the possible reasoning behind things and how things work.

Sleeping and eating: Both can be done by reploids, but at the same time, they use energy. In my mind, both sleeping and eating are less a requirement, and more of an enjoyment. Eating would give them a form of chemical energy, which i could easily believe if they are close enough to natural life to be selected by a spell that ends on death. Sleep would allow for non essential systems to power down, allowing increased healing and or self diagnostics by using the now freed up power in other ways. So while Zero might not need these things, he can still enjoy them as equally as any human.

While some think Zero would immediately leave or rebel, I do not. He's smart. He has a tactical mind. The academy and his "master" pulled him to this world. They might be the only link to his old world. Not to say he might not hit a breaking point where his tactical mind gets fed up with this whole thing, but for now he's still figuring out the terrain so to speak. For now, you can guess where the line in the sand will be drawn.

X and Zero were friends for years. Well, over a hundred years(not counting sleeping). X to me, seemed like the type of person to put a lot of stock into creation. Be it a good story, or something more concrete like a building, or pretty much any non destructive creation. Creation should be enjoyed. X had to do a lot of destroying. Taking the time to read books normally, could be very therapeutic for someone with his type of personality(in my opinion as always). Zero being his friend, had access to the data that is books. While paper books aren't impossible during their time, I'm sure most literature in their time had electronic releases. Zero and X are good enough friends that Zero would at least download the data to give X someone knowledgeable to talk to about whatever held his interests at the time. I mean, how many times have us normal people read a book, or gone to a movie that you didn't really want to just for the sake of a friend.**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Familiar of Zero or Any of the Megaman X/Z characters included here.

Chapter Three: Legend

Mr. Colbert was teacher who had dedicated twenty years to Tristain Magic Academy. His Runic name was "Colbert the Flame Snake." Since the Springtime Familiar Summoning a few days ago, he'd been concerned about the commoner boy that Louise had summoned. Or more precisely, he'd been concerned the runes that had appeared on that boy's left hand. He'd never seen anything like them, and so for the last few days, he'd done nothing but research the various texts for a reference. Colbert was now in a section called "Fenrir's Library" that only teachers were able to access.

He levitated up to an out-of-reach shelf and scanned it intently for a particular book. His efforts were rewarded as his gaze fell upon the title of the book. It was a very old text which held descriptions of the familiars that had been used by the Founder Brimir.

His attention was focused on one particular paragraph written in it, and as he read on in fascination, his eyes grew wide. He compared the book with the sketch he'd made of the runes on the boy's left hand.

Holding the book in his arms, he hurriedly descended to the floor and ran out of the library. He was nearly shaking with excitement. His destination was the Headmaster's Office.

***Break***

The Headmaster's Office was located highest floor of the tower. Sir Osmond, the current Headmaster of Tristain Magic Academy, was sitting behind his elegantly built desk, looking unbearably bored as he shook his white beard and hair.

Looking at nothing in particular, he slowly murmured "Hmm" and pulled open a desk drawer. From inside he procured a smoking pipe. Miss Longueville, the secretary who had been writing something at the other desk placed to the side of the room, waved her feather quill.

The pipe floated into the air and landed in Miss Longueville's palm. Sir Osmond muttered dejectedly, "Is it fun taking away an old man's little pleasures? Miss, um..."

"Managing your health is also part of my job, Old Osmond."

Sir Osmond stood up from his chair and walked up to the cool and collected Miss Longueville. Stopping behind the seated lady, he closed his eyes, his expression grave.

"If the days keep passing by so peacefully, figuring out how to spend time is going to become a rather big problem."

"Old Osmond," Miss Longueville spoke up without taking her eyes off the feather quill that was scribbling away on the parchment.

"What is it? Miss..."

"Please stop saying you have nothing to do as an excuse to touch my bottom."

Sir Osmond opened his mouth slightly and began walking around in tottering steps.

"Please also refrain from pretending to be senile whenever a situation goes bad," Longueville added calmly. Sir Osmond sighed deeply.

"Where do you think the ultimate truth may be? Haven't you ever wondered that? Miss..."

"Wherever it is, I assure you, it's not underneath my skirt, so please stop sneaking your mouse under the desk."

Sir Osmond's face fell, and he murmured sadly, "Mótsognir."

From under Miss Longueville's desk scurried out a little mouse. It dashed up Osmond's leg and perched on his shoulder, twitching its tiny head. He fished out some nuts from a pocket and held one out to the mouse.

"Chuchu," the mouse chattered

"You're my only truly trustworthy friend, Mótsognir."

"Chuchu"

"Ah, yes, yes. You want more? Very well, I shall give you more. But first, I would ask that you report back, Mótsognir."

"Chuchu"

"I see. White and plain white too. But Miss Longueville should really stick to black. Wouldn't you agree, my cute Mótsognir?"

Miss Longueville's eyebrows twitched.

"Old Osmond."

"What is it?"

"The next time you do that, I'm reporting it to the palace."

"Bah! Do you think I could be Headmaster of this Academy if I was scared of the palace all the time?"

Sir Osmond flashed his eyes wide and yelled angrily. It was an impressive display, completely unexpected of a frail-looking old man.

"Don't get all prissy just because I peeked at your underwear! At this rate, you'll never get married! Haa To be young again, Miss..." Old Osmond began stroking Miss Longueville's bottom without hesitation.

Miss Longueville stood up and wordlessly kicked her boss around.

"Sorry. Stop. Ow. I won't do it anymore. Really." Old Osmond covered his head and cowered. Miss Longueville breathed heavily as she continued kicking Osmond.

"Ack! How can you! Treat a senior! In this way! Hey! Ouch!"

This "peaceful" moment was interrupted by a sudden intrusion.

The door was thrown open with a slam, and Colbert rushed inside.

"Old Osmond!"

"What is it?"

Miss Longueville was back at her desk, sitting there as if nothing had happened. Sir Osmond had his arms behind him, and turned to face the visitor with a serious expression. That was certainly a quick recovery.

"I have some big news!"

"There is no such thing as big news. Everything is but a collection of small events."

"Please take a look at this!"

Colbert handed Osmond the book he had been reading just before.

"This is "The Familiars of the Founder Brimir," is it not? Are you still going around digging up old literature like this? If you have time to do that, why don't you think up some better ways of collecting school fees from those slack nobles? Mister, err... What was it again?"

Sir Osmond cocked his head.

"It's Colbert! You forgot?"

"Right, right. Now I remember. It's just that you talked so fast I never really caught it. So, Colby , what is it about this book?"

"Please take a look at this also!"

Colbert then handed him the sketch of the runes on Zero's left hand.

The moment he saw that, Osmond's expression changed. His eyes took on a solemn light.

"Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us?"

Miss Longueville stood up and left the room. Osmond spoke only after he confirmed she was properly outside.

"Explain this to me with every detail, Mister Colbert..."

*** Break ***

It was just before lunchtime when they finally finished tidying up the classroom that Louise had made a mess of. As punishment, using magic to clean up had been forbidden, so it had taken considerable time to finish. But then again, Louise couldn't really use most spells anyway, so it hadn't affected her much. Mrs. Chevreuse had regained consciousness two hours after she'd been caught in the explosion.

Having finished tidying up, Louise and Zero headed to the dining hall for lunch. While it had been a bit of a pain to clean up, it wasn't anything hard, and he had at least gotten Louise to give him a run down on the magic elements and the different category of mages.

"'Louise the Zero.' Now I get it. That's just perfect. My only question is, where all that power comes from?" Zero asked quite simply. He knew this was sure to annoy her. But at the same time, a part of him was curious. He'd run through some things in his head, and nothing added up.

Louise didn't say a word, which only caused Zero to continue further.

"Transmutations shouldn't allow for anything to go wrong. If you can't transmute, it would just effect the material with whatever your element is. I wonder. Could it be a lack of training, or perhaps just an oversight by the staff. I mean, you certainly have power. Power is force, and an out of control force is still power. But it would seem control is lacking. Maybe your gift is more unique than others" Zero said. "Would you like to know what i think, after you explained the magic principles to me?"

Louise's eyebrow was twitching furiously. She was on the verge of blowing her top, but Zero was too absorbed in his logical process to stop.

"Why don't you tell me what you think?" she grated out between her teeth.

"I believe that my name might be a good moniker for you after all. Nobody understands your ability. You have tried all their recognizable elements. Perhaps, you're something else entirely. Something new." Zero said seriously, thoughts of X and himself popping into his head.

"Shut up. You don't have to pity me!" she said, stomping away.

Zero was gonna say something like this. But even he knew that when a girl got this angry it was best to leave them alone and talk to them about it later.  
>*** Break ***<p>

When they arrived at the dining hall, Zero pulled out a chair for Louise.

"I'll be outside when you're done." Zero said, leaving as soon as she was seated.

*** Break ***

Zero sat outside, enjoying the sun, and the grass. For the first time, he'd not needed to worry about fighting. Nature really was a beautiful thing. He couldn't help but smile as he shook his head at all that had happened.

"Is something the matter?"

He turned around to see a normal-looking girl in a maid's outfit carrying a big silver tray, looking concernedly at him. Her black hair was neatly adorned with a headband, and her freckles were cute.

"It's nothing..." Zero responded.

"Are you by any chance the one who became Miss Vallière's familiar...?"

"You know me?"

"A little. It's become quite a rumor, you know, that a commoner was called by the summoning magic."

The girl smiled sweetly. It was the first carefree smile Zero had seen since he came to this world.

"Are you a mage too?" Zero asked.

"Oh no, not me. I'm a commoner, just like you. I serve the nobility here by doing domestic duties."

Zero figured it would be as useless to explain himself to her, as to his actual 'master', so Zero decided to just introduce himself.

"I'm Zero. Nice to meet you."

"That's quite a strange name... I'm Siesta."

"You must be hungry."

"Not really" Zero said indifferently.

"You should eat. Someone mentioned you haven't eaten at all since you got here. Please follow me this way."

Siesta walked off.

Zero was led to the kitchen located at the rear of the dining hall. Lots of large pots and ovens were lined up inside. Cooks and other maids like Siesta were busily preparing food.

"Please wait one moment, okay?"

Siesta had Zero sit on a chair placed in the corner of the kitchen and disappeared hastily into the back.

She soon returned with a bowl full of warm stew in her hands.

"This is some stew made from the leftovers of the nobles' meals. If you don't mind, please eat this."

"Are you sure? I really don't need to eat"

"Yes. It's only the staff meal though..."

Her kindness was touching. This was completely different from the soup that Louise had given him. He scooped up a spoonful and brought it to his mouth. Delicious. While he didn't need to eat, a good meal was still worth enjoying.

"This is excellent"

"That's great. There's plenty if you want seconds, so take your time."

Zero ate the stew slowly. This was amazing. Siesta stood watching him, smiling sweetly all the while.

"Weren't you given anything to eat?"

"I was offered food, but with the way it was being given to me, and the treatment, I'd rather do without food, than accept that. A matter of pride as it were" Zero responded, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Oh no! You shouldn't act like that. Its just how the nobles are to us commoners, they're so much more important!"

"Noble? Since I've come here, the only noble action I've seen, has been from you"

"Noble? Me? That's so nice of you to say, but I'm still just a commoner... You must have a lot of courage to stand up for yourself though..." Siesta said as she turned away, a blush covering her face. Nobody had ever complimented her like that before.

Zero gave Siesta back the empty bowl.

"You really have no idea how long its been since I've had food that good. Thank you." Zero smiled at her, causing her blush to deepen.

"I'm glad you liked it. Feel free to visit whenever you're hungry. If you don't mind having whatever we're having, I'd be happy to share."

Such a kind offer. Zero was even more touched. Something about this girl reminded him of Ciel. Looking to help the troubled, even if it didn't involve her.

"Thanks..." Zero said, wondering just what Ciel was up to.

Zero suddenly broke out in tears, surprising Siesta, and himself.

"What's the matter?"

"I-i'm not sure. I'm worried. I'm stuck here, with all the people I swore I would protect back home... And the only person who has even shown any consideration for me, I just, suppose I became emotional ." Something was wrong. He'd sobbed before, he'd screamed when Iris had died. But tears? Something was very wrong, he knew he shouldn't even be able to cry. It wasn't part of his damned design!

"Th-that's an exaggeration."

"It's not. If there's anything I can do for you, just tell me. I'll lend a hand."

"In that case, please help me serve the desserts."Siesta said with a smile.

"Okay," Zero nodded. At least he'd been asked.

*** Break ***

Lots of dessert cakes were arranged on a big silver tray. Zero carried the tray, while Siesta picked up the cakes with tongs and served them one by one to the nobles.

One mage in particular stood out. He had curly blonde hair, wore a frill-trimmed shirt, and looked rather self-important. There was a rose stuck in his shirt pocket too. Something about him pissed off Zero the moment he saw him.

"So, Guiche! Who're you going out with now?"

"Who's your lover, Guiche?"

So it seemed the prideful mage was called Guiche. He gently raised a finger to his lips. You could almost feel the self importance oozing from him.

"'Go out?' I hold no one woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many."

At that moment, something fell out of Guiche's pocket. It was a small glass bottle with a purple liquid swirling inside it.

Zero called out to Guiche.

"You dropped this bottle from your pocket."

But Guiche didn't turn around.

Zero passed the tray to Siesta and bent down to pick up the bottle.

"I said, you dropped something." Zero stated, placing the vial on the table.

Guiche shot Zero a dirty look, and pushed the bottle away. "This is not mine. What are you talking about?"

Guiche's friends then realized where the bottle came from and raised a loud commotion.

"That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?"

"Yeah! That vivid purple color is the perfume that Montmorency only mixes for herself!"

"So to have something like that fall out of your pocket, Guiche, means that you're going out with Montmorency now, right?"

"No, wait, listen to me. I'm saying this for the sake of her reputation, but..."

As Guiche was about to say more, a girl, who wore a brown cloak and had been sitting at the table behind them, stood up and walked over to Guiche's seat.

She was a cute girl sporting chestnut-colored hair. According to the color of the cloak she wore, she was a first year student.

"Guiche..." And with that, she started crying uncontrollably. "I knew it, you and Miss Montmorency are..."

"They're misunderstanding. Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you..."

But the girl called Katie slapped Guiche's face as hard as she could.

"That perfume you dropped from your pocket is more than enough proof! Goodbye!"

Guiche rubbed his cheek.

At this point, a girl with tightly rolled hair stood up from a seat further down the table. Zero recognized her as the girl who'd had the argument with Louise when he was first summoned to this world.

Wearing a severe expression, she approached Guiche with quick clipped steps.

"Montmorency. This is a misunderstanding. All I did was accompany her on a long trip to the forests of La Rochelle..." Guiche said, shaking his head. While he was trying to remain composed, a drop of cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"Just as I thought! You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?"

"Please, Montmorency the Fragrance. Don't twist your rose-like face in anger like that. It saddens me to see it!"

Montmorency grabbed a bottle of wine that was on the table and poured its contents out audibly on Guiche's head, then yelled "Liar!" and stormed off.

Silence fell upon the hall.

Guiche pulled out a handkerchief and slowly wiped his face. Shaking his head, he spoke dramatically. "It would seem those ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence."

They seem to understand perfectly, Zero thought, as he took the tray back from Siesta and began walking off.

Guiche called him to a stop. "Stop right there."

"What now?" Zero asked, already out of patience for the lack wit.

Guiche spun his body about on the chair and crossed his legs with a flourish. It gave Zero a headache to see such arrogance exude from every action. He also felt an overpowering urge to punch him in the face. "Thanks to you thoughtlessly picking up some bottle of perfume, the reputation of two ladies has been damaged. How will you take responsibility?"

Zero replied in a cool tone, "Hey, it's your fault for two-timing. I'm fairly certain I don't have anything to do with your love life, oh rose who blooms for the pleasure of many. And if you were going to do something you shoulda done it with people who aren't close by or not in contact with each other. It's common sense. But not only are you a two timer, but you're too damned stupid to be a two-timer. "

Guiche's friends burst out laughing. "Exactly, Guiche! It's your fault!"

Guiche's face flushed crimson. "Listen, server. When you put the bottle of perfume on the table, I pretended not to know anything, didn't I? Would it have hurt to be a little bit tactful and just go along with it?"

"Whatever. Either way, you would have been uncovered. You couldn't even think fast enough on your feet for such a simple thing as a vial that you dropped. You would have doubtless given yourself away without my help. I just happened to assist you to an earlier conclusion which likely would have led to you to a far less painful end if women here are anything like they are back him. On top of that, I'm not a server."

"Hmph... Ah, you are..." Guiche snorted, as if looking down on Zero.

"You must be the commoner summoned by that "Louise the Zero." To have expected a noble's wits from a commoner was completely my mistake. You may leave."

Zero snapped then. Pretty boy or not, there was no way he was just going to stand there quietly taking all this from such a conceited narcissist. The fact that he reminded him of Elpizo, somehow, made it even harder not to make just one inflammatory comment.

"Shut up you over-pretentious bastard. Why don't you try taking some responsibility for your own actions, or are you too much the little boy?"

Guiche's eyes narrowed. "It would seem that you don't know the proper etiquette for addressing a noble."

"What's so noble about trash?" Zero demanded

"Very well. Then I shall teach you a lesson about respect. A perfect way to relieve some stress." Guiche stood up.

Zero bared his teeth and growled. I didn't like this guy right from the start. Second, he's going out with two fairly cute girls - though neither are as cute as Louise. Also, I do not care that they're cute and Louise is not cute. Zero couldn't help wondering what was wrong with him.

"You wanna do it here?" Zero asked. He'd beat the hell outta this kid if it came to it.

Guiche turned in the other direction.

"Are you running away?"

"Don't be stupid. I can't taint the dining table of nobles with the blood of a commoner, can I? I'll be waiting at Vestri Court. Come once you're finished delivering those cakes."

Looking excited, Guiche's friends stood up and followed him off.

One person remained though, as if to make sure Zero didn't run away himself.

Siesta gazed at Zero, her entire body quivering. Zero spoke with a grin.

"It's all right. There's no way I'll lose to that weakling. Some noble, huh?" Zero said laughing

"You... You're going to get killed."

"What?"

"If you truly anger a noble..." Siesta dashed off in a hurry.

What was that about? Zero muttered. Is that guy really that strong?

Louise ran up to him from behind. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? I saw all that!"

"Louise." Zero acknowledged her presence.

"How can you just go promising duels like it's no big deal?"

"From what I saw, it was no big deal," Zero said. Few people had the courage to do that back home, or was that just common sense.

Louise sighed and shrugged disappointingly.

"Apologize to him."

"No"

"If you don't want to be hurt, go and apologize. If you do it now, he might forgive you."

"No"

"Just do it." Louise fixed Zero with a firm look.

"Nope" Zero looked at her. Did she really think him so weak?

"So stubborn... But you know what? You can't win. You'll be badly injured. Actually, you'll be lucky to come back alive with just injuries."

"I won't know that unless I try, right?" Zero said, nonchalantly.

"Listen, a commoner can never beat a mage!"

"So where's this Vestri Court?"

The friend of Guiche's that had been watching Louise and Zero's exchange pointed with his chin. "This way, commoner."

Zero smirked, and walked off. They'd see just how damned common he was after this.

"Aaah, jeez! Really! Why does this familiar keep going off and doing stuff on its own?"

With that, Louise chased after Zero.

*** Break ***

Vestri Court was the central garden situated between the Wind and Fire elemental towers. It was the perfect place for a duel.

Right now... the place was packed with people who had heard the rumors.

"Gentlemen! It's a duel!"

Guiche lifted his artificial rose high, eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Guiche is going to duel! His opponent is Louise's commoner!"

Even now still just an animal Zero thought bitterly. He was getting angry enough that he was going to ensure that they knew his name after this.

Waving his arms about, Guiche acknowledged the cheering.

And then, as if finally noticing Zero's presence, he turned to face him.

Zero and Guiche stood in the middle of the Court, glaring intently at each other.

"First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away!" Guiche remarked in a sing-song voice, as he twirled his rose.

"Like anyone would run away from a spoiled brat like you."

"Right then, let us begin," said Guiche.

"First" Zero interrupted "As is traditional where I come from, the rules. Shall we make this to the blood, or death?" Again he had to thank X's odd choice of reading for his knowledge ahead of time.

"W-what?" Guiche asked "Its a duel. We fight until there is a winner. A Noble isn't afraid of death"

"I see. Very well then. Before we begin, do you have any last words?" Zero said quite calmly, reaching his right hand to his saber. It could be used to intimidate, not kill if it came down to it. You couldn't exactly call a buster shot back.

It's roughly ten paces to where Guiche is. I don't care much for nobles or mages; but that's fine. I won't kill you. I'll scare some sense into that empty head of yours.

Guiche watched Zero with a leisurely smile and flicked his rose.

A petal floated down as if dancing in the air...And became the armor-clad shape of a female warrior. Its height was about the same as a person's, but it appeared to be constructed from some hard metal. Under the pale sunlight, its skin... its armor gleamed. It stood stoically in Zero's way.

"I guess I forgot to mention earlier. My Runic name is 'the Bronze.' Guiche the Bronze. Accordingly, my bronze golem "Valkyrie" shall be your real opponent."

"What is this? Can't fight for yourself, well then" Zero brought his right hand down, saber's blade leaving a glowing arc and a bisected golem in his path. Before anyone knew what had happened, his saber was already back in its resting place.

"Eh?" was the only response the mage could come up with upon seeing his creation destroyed so easily. All he had seen was a flash of that commoner's hand.

"I will not bow to you, unless you can subdue me with overwhelming force. So, can you?" Zero said, taking a step forward pausing for a moment as he heard Louise call his name. He'd only used his saber for a quick slash, that he doubted anyone had even registered it.

"Stop! You'll get hurt!" she cried lunging out to grab his hand.

"No" was the simple answer Zero gave. "I can't go back to my world... Which means I'm stuck living in this one for now, right?" Zero muttered, almost to himself. He didn't look at Louise.

"That's right. So what about it? Right now that doesn't matter!"Louise held his right hand tightly.

Zero declared in a clear strong voice. "I will not bow to anyone against my will! This is a matter of my pride! I am Zero. Watch closely, because very few people have faced my blade and walked away! Let it be etched into your mind as its last memory" In that instant... The runes inscribed on that hand began glowing brightly as he gripped his saber once again. He realized the runes on his left hand were glowing. And then...His body felt light. Everything seemed amplified. He remembered this feeling. It was almost like being his old self again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this.

"Firstly, let me congratulate you. I'm honestly quite impressed that a commoner would come this far against a mage." Guiche said lazily. With that, he twirled the rose in his hand.

'That artificial rose must be his wand. Really, how vain can you get?' Zero wondered.

Zero bolted towards Guiche in a whirlwind of action, leaving multiple after images. It wasn't required, but damned if he didn't feel like showing off a bit.

Panicking, Guiche waved his rose wand wildly. Petals danced, and six new golems appeared. Altogether, seven golems was Guiche's full arsenal. Never had he thought that a mere commoner could be a match for even one. The golems surrounded Zero and sprang at him all at once.

And just when it looked like they had him, five of them were slashed apart, their bodies seemed half melted. It had been so fast that nobody even saw the blade, making everyone wonder just what kind of superhuman ability this was. All they saw was the glowing metal where the golems had been cut in half, and what appeared to be droplets of metal that scattered and rapidly cooled..

The remaining golem promptly dashed over to guard Guiche, but it too was taken down by an unseen sword-stroke. This one seemed to shatter like glass, a layer of frost covered the the area that was struck, and shards of bronze were sent flying.

A kick to the face sent Guiche sprawling to the ground. He saw Zero leap at him. I'm gonna die! he thought, as he shielded his head. He felt a hand constrict on his throat, and his body lifted from the ground. His eyes opened, and he looked down into Zero's eyes

"Noble's aren't afraid of death hmm? You're trembling a lot aren't you. Your heart rate is also rather high. You're at least at a hundred sixty beats a minute. That is rather unhealthy." He tightened his grip a little. "If i was a normal person, that first golem could have killed me. You are aware of that aren't you?" Zero glared into the young man's eyes.

Guiche was paralyzed. The look in his eyes. he couldn't speak. He could only listen

"You think you're so good, with your magic, and your station. Well, I've got my hand around your throat. All it would take is a few quick flexes of my fingers, and you'll never be a bother again. And its alright, because nobles aren't afraid of death. Right? Right!" Zero asked again, shaking the scared Guiche a bit. He had to admit there was something pleasurable about this. The young man seemed to waste no time bullying, and taking the chance to harm someone below him in station. If he had been right about Zero, he didn't seem to care at all that he'd kill someone over his own mistake and misplaced blame. And that pissed him off more than anything in this whole situation.

"You want to continue?" Zero asked in a low voice, tightening his hand around the young man's throat.

Guiche shook his head as much as the grip would allow. He'd totally lost any will to fight. And in a failing voice he said, "I... I don't want to die." His whole body was shivering in fear now.

Zero released his hand and walked away. Guiche fell to the ground boneless. "You are not a warrior. You are a coward. You didn't take responsibility for yourself, and you were stupid enough not to assess me as a risk. You lived by my mercy. You've got a long way to go before you live up to that so called noble title, kid" were the parting words Zero left him. He shook his head. This world, while so beautiful, had so much fundamentally wrong with it.

He could hear rowdy cheering from the audience such as "Whoa, that familiar is awesome!" or "Oh man, Guiche lost!"

He could see Louise running over to him. He saw the look in her eyes. He wasn't sure if she was terrified or furious. "I won" he preempted anything she was going to say.

Guiche stood up from where he had been unceremoniously dropped, "There's no way my golems could have lost to "just a commoner."

"Hmph. Wasn't it just because you were weaker?" Zero asked simply.

"You're just a familiar, so why do you keep doing stuff on your own?" Louise shouted at him at the top of her lungs, tears in her eyes.

Zero looked at her, shook his head, and walked off. Apparently these nobles had harder heads than he thought. He wondered when they'd realize he wasn't a dog or some other order of low life form.

*** Break ***

Sir Osmond and Colbert finished watching the entire event via the Mirror of Far-Seeing. They exchanged another look.

"Old Osmond."

"Hrm."

"That commoner actually ended up winning..."

"Hrm."

"Guiche is only a first level Dot mage, but even so, he shouldn't have been beaten by an average commoner. What amazing speed! I'm still not sure how he cut those golems to pieces. I couldn't even see his movements once it started. I've never seen a commoner like him before! There's no doubt that he's Gandálfr!"

"Hrmm..."

"Old Osmond. We should report this to the palace immediately and ask for instructions..."

"There will be no need for that." Sir Osmond shook his head.

"But sir! This is the biggest discovery of the century! A Gandálfr reborn in the modern world!"

"Mr. Colbert. Gandálfr was no ordinary familiar."

"Exactly! The familiar used by the Founder Brimir, Gandálfr! There was never any description of its appearance, but it's said to have been created specifically for the purpose of protecting the Founder Brimir during his spell incantations."

"Correct. Founder Brimir's incantations were especially long... However, that made his spells very powerful. And as you know, mages are most vulnerable while spell casting. Gandálfr was the familiar that he used to protect himself in those times of vulnerability. Its strength..."

Colbert eagerly cut in at this point, looking extremely excited.

"It could annihilate an army of one thousand all by itself! Ordinary mages were said to be no match for it!"

"So, Mr. Colbert."

"Yes?"

"That boy, he really is just an average commoner, right?"

"Yes. No matter how I looked, he was just an average commoner. I even confirmed it with a Detect Magic spell when Miss Vallière initially summoned him, but he was still a genuine average commoner. I sensed nothing magical about him at all. As a matter of fact, it seemed like he was barely alive"

"And who was it that turned him into a modern Gandálfr?"

"That would be Miss Vallière, but..."

"She must be a very talented mage, I take it?"

"Not at all. Rather, one might say she's un-talented..."

"A puzzling duo to be sure."

"Yes."

"So how did an average boy contracted by an untalented mage become Gandálfr? What an utter paradox. I just can't see where the ends meet."

"Indeed..."

"In any case, there is no need for us to hand over Gandálfr and its master to those fools at the palace. Give them a toy like this and they'll just cause another unnecessary war."

"Oh, I see. I apologize for overlooking such important matters."

"I will take responsibility of this case myself. You will not speak of this to anyone else, Mr. Colbert."

"Yes! I understand!"

Sir Osmond took hold of his staff and turned to look out the window. He immersed his thoughts in the far reaches of history.

"The legendary familiar Gandálfr... Just what kind of form had it taken before, I cannot help but wonder."

Colbert murmured as if dreaming.

"Gandálfr was said to be able to use any weapon to take down its enemies..."

"Hrm."

"So it must have at least an arm and a hand, I think."

*** Break ***

Back in her room, Louise was giving him the riot act. He could almost imagine that he was getting yelled at for whatever suicidal action he'd taken in the past. Come to think of it, he'd always had that independent streak about him.

"Ya know, according to the duel, I should have killed him" Zero said simply when he got tired of standing there getting yelled at.

"W-what!" Louise demanded.

"I had no intention of it, but he is the one who gave that particular part of it. He's a bully, and just like everyone here, unworthy of the title of noble. He needed a lesson in humility."

"He's a noble! You have no right to give him lessons in anything you commoner!" Louise nearly shrieked. She had been so worried about him, and then to have him literally rip the golems to pieces... The worse part was, each attack had appeared to have a different element. Was that the sword?

"Commoner. Ya know, I think I'm just about done here" Zero said, looking at her

"W-what?" Louise responded shocked.

"The only reason I've not left, is that insecurity you've got. The way it defines everything about you. It reminds me of someone i met about two centuries ago. Full of potential, just unrealized and unsure. But he never had an attitude like yours. Instead of lording over the people he felt were weaker than him, he stood tall, and got his recognition by proving himself. He earned his praise. You simply quiet your fears and insecurity by clutching to that noble title of yours like it was some kind of life line!" Zero said in a scathing reply.

Louise looked at him. Century. That was a hundred years."How old are you Zero?" she asked carefully.

"I don't know exactly. I spent a lot of time sleeping. I'm a little over three hundred and fifty years old. Can't say exactly though."

"You don't look any older than me though"

"I wasn't made to look older than you"

"I'm sorry" She said, looking away.

"For what?" Zero said flatly.

"I was just so upset that I summoned you. I've always been a failure. Even my family views me as one. But to have it confirmed in front of my class. To have everyone know it? I guess I treated you horribly"

"Yes. You did. " Zero said. He took off his helmet. "But at least you proved that i wasn't wrong"

"What?" Louise wondered aloud.

"I knew that i seemed to be your failure. I must have been the long line of failures seemingly made flesh. You're not a bad girl. But you really gotta stop with this whole noble thing. Yeah that kid had magic. I've got none, and I still could have taken his head off."

"Zero..." She said softly

"Yeah?"

"Were you really made to be a weapon, to take over the world?"

"Yeah. The ultimate weapon." he said, his head falling back as he looked at the ceiling.

"I'm glad" she said, looking at him, a strange smile on her face.

"What?" he said, looking startled. That was in no way a response he would have expected from that conversation.

"You're proof people can be more than what others think they should be. If you were just a weapon, you would have killed Guiche. But you didn't. You scared me, but you didn't actually hurt him. I'm glad."

"Hmm. Never thought about that. All I've done since i was born, has been fight" Zero said sadly.

"What about when you were a child"

"I was never designed to be a child either. I was designed to be what you see in front of you"

"So, you were never a child? You didn't have friend's growing up?"

"Heh. My creator wasn't much into developing the personalities of his creations. He made me after a great deal of failures with lesser creations. His only real purpose for me was destruction and subjugation. Not something to be proud of"

"But you overcame that?"

"Not really no. I became a maverick hunter. I destroyed the reploids like myself, who became the enemies of humanity. Then i fought against the humans of Neo Arcadia and their reploids when they were trying to kill the reploids that were just trying to live peacefully. I've never really gotten away from it. I'll always be nothing but a destroyer. But I'll protect those who wish to create with my power."

"Zero..." Louise murmured his name. Something about that seemed so sad. Hundreds of years of fighting.

"Its getting late. Go to bed. I'll wake you in the morning"

"Good night Zero"

"Good night" Zero smiled. No matter how things changed, they stayed the same.

***Author's Notes***

And here comes the reason Zero has been more patient with Louise than he normally would be.

Zero's weapons are powered by him. As such, when they're not in use they are in their resting place, the"Handles" on his hips as one reviewer put it. Its basically the same in the series if you ever see him run when not charging up his weapons. He is equipped with just his buster, and saber, and his bare hands. He has his elemental chips(Fire/Ice/Thunder). I feel the chips give him some more versatility and are more interesting than just specific skills, especially with what i have planned. EX skills aren't entirely ruled out, but most of his EX skills in my opinion aren't anything special compared to what he should be able to do normally.

I'll admit he was harsh on Guiche, but the circumstances are pretty similar to back home. The reploids who were being killed off because of the energy crisis didn't do anything wrong, and they purposely misplaced blame onto them. They then started a systematic genocide against them. Keep in mind that you have what they feel is survival as their goal, you can at least see a reason for it. In this situation, it is simply pride. If they start killing this way as kids, just what type of actions/sacrifices will happen for their pride when they get older, and DO have the power to cause the deaths of whole towns, or even cities for the sake of their pride. Thinking in that way, Zero wanted to ensure that Guiche fully understood that he could have died, and just why he came so close to his own downfall. That and an angry Zero is never a good Zero.

As for them not understanding science, it all comes down to what things are called. For hundreds of years, science was often referred to as alchemy, which made a lot of progress in creating science as we know it. Alchemy did this while failing in its primary goal of turning lead into gold(which is possible, its been proven with current science, but it costs so much more to make than just finding it its ridiculous. Also I'm pretty sure they used mercury for it, but i can't remember exactly). So for them, a mage is a scientist, but they are a culture that is based on magic, and is very very rigid. In history, rigid cultures like this don't make large advances. Most large advances don't come till the norms are broken. For a long time, not much changed tech wise about this world, then we come to the "New world", AKA America, and all of a sudden everything goes into a frenzy of development because of the broken norm. In a comfortable situation like they are in now, just what is the reason to look up newer ways to do things when they have ways that work just fine for them, and at the same time, keep the nobles with the ability to lord themselves over 90% of the population? In this case, its not just repression as was seen in our past(esp of alchemy since the crown thought it would devalue gold should anyone learn how to turn lead into gold), but more a lack of reasoning to push forward. Why put money into figuring out ways to do the same thing you can do with a wand. The only problem is, that without figuring out new ways they're less inclined to look at limits and how to break them. Why spend the time and money to create such simple things as an anti-inflammatory, if we can have a water mage use their power to stop swelling and heal the person in pain. Without basic medication like that, and the research that went into making it, you'd never get to some of the more advanced medical techniques either. They'd never do something so barbaric as dissecting prisoners to get a greater medical understanding of the human body, at least not the way we did. But these things lead to modern knowledge of the human body, which is required for such things as surgery and the like. Their world view IS magic. Hopefully this brings an understanding as to the difference between a "scientist" and a mage would be, and how they don't understand science beyond alchemy.

In the original storyline, even Colbert didn't really start looking into the true how of things till Saito showed up, broke the norms and explained to him the basics of how things worked(as he understood it). Colbert being a naturally curious and intelligent person took it from there, but without the catalyst that was Saito and his basic knowledge it could be argued that he wouldn't have made half the progress he did. He probably wouldn't have even figured out how to use the Zero, or how the engines worked because without knowing what they do and not having a reference in his own world to anything similar, you end up with a fancy piece of equipment in a vault that is totally misunderstood(see staff of destruction with Louise waving it around like an idiot).

Well that's all till next time. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own either series

Chapter Four: A Familiar's Day

It had been a week since Zero started his life as Louise's familiar at Tristain Magic Academy. If one were to explain an average day for Zero, it would read like the following:

First, like the majority of animals and humans in Tristain, he woke up in the morning when he chose to sleep. His bed was, as usual, the floor. the first thing Zero did every morning was to wake Louise up. Awake, Louise got changed. Dressed in her uniform, which consisted of a black cloak, a white blouse, and a grey pleated skirt, Louise then washed her face and brushed her teeth. The room didn't even have sensible things like running water installed, so Zero had to go down to the fountain and bring up water for Louise's use in a bucket. After that was breakfast, which Zero excused himself from as soon as Louise would take her seat. Then he'd visit the kitchen, where the energetic and lovely Siesta would serve him food like stew, and meat on the bone. He found the honest people working in the kitchen to be of much better temper, and alot better company than the assorted nobles. Zero, having beaten the noble Guiche at the Vestri Courts, was hugely popular there.

"'Our Sword' is here!" Boomed a lively voice as Zero entered the kitchen. The man in question was Marteau, the head chef, a well-rounded man well into his forties. Naturally, he was also a commoner himself, but with his position of head chef at the Academy, he earned as much as a lower class noble, a fact he could be proud of, even if he didn't flaunt it. Dressed in simple but fine clothes, he commanded the kitchen with a wave and a flourish of his hand. Despite his highly respectable position as head chef of a magic academy for nobles, Marteau wasn't the least bit arrogant, and surprisingly enough, disliked both magic and nobles. He had given Zero the name "Our Sword" and treated him like a king when he had laid the arrogant young noble low with his bright blade. Thanks to him, the kitchen was a place that Zero could run to when annoyed or stressed out by his summoner's volatile temper.

Zero sat down at his chair, and with a smile, Siesta promptly brought him a bowl of warm stew and soft white bread. He looked at it, and then offered her a smile and his thanks.

"Today's stew is extra special," Siesta declared, looking particularly happy.

Zero curiously lifted a spoonful to his mouth and his face instantly lit up."Wow, this is delicious!"

At this, Marteau approached the table holding a kitchen knife in one hand. "Well of course. That stew's the same stuff we serve to the noble kids."

"I can't believe this is the kind of stuff they get to eat everyday...its amazing here..."

Marteau snorted loudly at Zero's comment.

"Hmph! Sure, they can use magic. Making pots and pans and castles from dirt, conjuring up unbelievable gems, even controlling dragons - so what! But see, creating such exquisite dishes like this is a kind of magic itself. Wouldn't you agree, Zero?"

Zero shook his head, "No, I don't think so. Magic seems like a short cut. I already proved it has its downfalls. This is work. More solid and reliable, and a much better product in the end. One could say its beyond magic"

"A fine fellow! You're a good man! I'd never heard it put that way, but I like it. " the man said, a giant grin on his face.

He put an arm around Zero's shoulders.

"Here, "Our Sword"! Let me place a kiss upon your forehead! Come on! I insist!"

"No. And stop calling me that," Zero said, using his hand to keep the giant cook at bay.

"Why?"

"It's just... weird." Zero wondered how many titles he'd pick up. Legendary Reploid, God of Destruction, Hero, Our Sword.

The man let go of Zero and spread his arms out in protest.

"But you cut a mage's golem to pieces! Don't you get it?"

"I suppose."

"Say, just where did you learn to use a sword? Tell me where I can go to learn how to swing a sword like that."

Marteau stared earnestly at Zero. He asked the same thing every time Zero came to eat, and Zero's answer was the same every time, accompanied with the same blank stare every time.

"I've been fighting all my life. Its nothing special. This food you prepare is something far greater. Its much harder to create something, than to just mindlessly destroy. Stick to something like this. It brings far more honor than a blade ever could."

"You guys! Did you hear that?" he yelled, his voice echoing around the kitchen.

The younger cooks and the apprentices shouted back. "We hear you, boss!"

"This is what they call a true master! They never boast about their skill! Look and learn! A true master never boasts!"

The cooks chanted happily."A true master never boasts!"

Then Marteau turned back around to face Zero. "You know, "Our Sword," I'm starting to like you more and more!"

He was simply telling the truth, but Marteau always thought he was just being modest. It was somewhat frustrating. He felt like he was deceiving the good-natured man, he was anything but common.

Since that day, the runes hadn't glowed anymore. He wondered what effect the runes had when they glowed. He felt off yet somehow right when hey had been glowing... Even when Zero tried to make a point of staring at his own runes, Marteau thought that he was just being reserved.

The chef turned to Siesta. "Siesta!"

"Yes?" Siesta, who had been cheerfully watching the two of them get along, responded brightly.

"Bring our hero here some of Albion's finest." the loud man said with a grin on his face.

Her smile widened, and retrieving a wine bottle of the requested vintage from the rack, she poured some into Zero's glass. Siesta looked on as Zero's face grew redder and redder from the wine. These events repeated almost routinely, with Marteau occasionally asking for stories about Zero's past. Zero seldom indulged him but when he did it was often quite filtered and tame compared to what really happened.

Zero visited the kitchen, Marteau became more attached to Zero, and Siesta's respect for him deepened even further.

Although one particular day... there was a crimson shadow spying on Zero from a window of the kitchen. One of the young cooks took notice of it after Zero had already cataloged it as a non threat.

"Hey, there's something outside the window."

The shadow gave a garbled 'kyuru kyuru' and slinked away.

After breakfast, he accompanied Louise to class.

In the beginning, the lessons fascinated Zero with their marvels: turning water into wine, combining various reagents to brew special potions, materializing fireballs out of nothing, levitating boxes and sticks and balls out of the class windows for their familiars to fetch. The novelty of that wore off the moment Louise tried to get him to play fetch... The flat look he had greeted her with had caused her to blush and the rest of their class to laugh at her until he leveled the same look in their direction.

Once again, there was a crimson shadow watching Zero. Despite himself, Zero had to grudgingly admit that red probably wasn't the best color for stealth. Although he had been good enough that it hadn't mattered. He watched what he reconized as as Kirche's salamander with its belly to the floor. When it noticed his attention it stared at Zero through the gap in the row of chairs as it stopped moving.

Zero waved his hand at it. "You're Kirche's salamander, aren't you? I know you have a name. What was it... Oh yeah, it's Flame. Flame-" Zero motioned for it to come closer, but the salamander flicked its tail around and spat out a few embers before running back to its master. "Why would a lizard be so interested in me?" Zero wondered aloud.

***Break***

"You just can't listen to me, can you?" Louise demanded of Zero. "Don't you realize that as a commoner, if I can't even control you, everyone will look down on me!"

It seemed she was still upset over what happened earlier in class. Simply because he'd talked back to her when she was being irrational about something or another involving his duties as her familiar. He hadn't been paying any real attention to her at the time. "I never agreed to be a slave. I also never agreed to do half the things you do demand of me" Zero responded. While things had been more peaceful, Louise was taking baby steps to getting away from her "noble" attitude.

"In that case, you can make your bed outside this room. And since you don't get cold, you don't need to take that blanket with you either!" said Louise, arching her shapely eyebrows. What a bitter girl.

Zero shrugged and then left the room without any complaints. The moment he left the room, the door locked with a loud click. Zero sighed, and just stood looking at the door. God he wished he was home right now. Even with how absorbed she had been with research he had always been listened to.

The door to Kirche's room opened, drawing his attention.

Her salamander Flame crawled out, with its burning tail emitting a warm glow. The two stared at each other. The salamander shuffled closer to Zero.

"Hey, there. What are you doing out and about?" Zero asked, kneeling to place a hand softly on its head.

"Kyurukyuru," it growled comfortingly. It looked harmless before it clamped its jaws on Zero's arm, shaking its head as if asking him to follow it.

"Huh, want me to follow you? Not like i got anything better to do. Although you can let go. You're gonna break a tooth if you try biting into my armor." Zero scolded the creature which seemed to understand. As he followed the creature to the room it occupied with it's summoner he wondered what could Kirche possibly want from him. Zero wondered if maybe someone else was gonna give him a lecture about quarreling with Louise. Ah well might as well get it over with. Not like he couldn't leave out the window if she annoyed him.

The room was pitch dark, save for Flame's mild glow. Kirche's voice commanded from the darkness, "Close the door." Zero shrugged but obliged.

"Welcome to my room."

"It's pretty dark in here."

He heard Kirche snap her fingers. Starting from the one nearest him, lamps lit up one by one towards Kirche like lights floating above a street.

Doused in the mild glow, Kirche sat on her bed, with a look of worry on her face. She was wearing nothing but her underwear. One thing was for sure: supported only by her sexy bra, her full breasts were the size of cantaloupes.

"Don't just stand there. Come to me." Kirche cooed with her most captivating voice.

Zero now understood, and rather loudly, face palmed.

"Don't be shy, come and sit down. It isn't right how she treats you." Kirche said softly.

Zero sat by her side as he was told, although he was careful not to touch her as she leaned partially towards him. "What are your intentions?" Zero asked somewhat nervously, although he knew all to well. He had again misjudged the situation and it was going to get awkward before it was over, he predicted. Layer had pulled a few tricks like this on him as well. Kirche merely stared at him while slowly waving her fiery red hair. Under the faint lamp light, Kirche's brown skin looked wildly erotic, as if trying to capture Zero to do her bidding.

Kirche made a long sigh, and worriedly shook her head.

"You must think me a lowly, despicable woman."

"Kirche?"

"To be thought so is inevitable. Do you understand? My runic name is 'Ardent'."

"I know that."

"My lust is as flammable as hay... that's why I suddenly called you here. Don't you get it? Isn't this really bad of me?"

"It could be worse." Zero replied.

"Worse, you say?"

"Well, its not like you're trying to kill me. Its flattering really." Zero said simply, "While some might think it unseemly, what could be considered even a low form of love, can still be classified as a positive, if misplaced feeling"

Kirche looked at Zero with moist, watery eyes. Any man would show his most primitive instincts after looking at these eyes. She knew that much.

Kirche suddenly clasped Zero's hand, enveloping them with her warm palms before slowly caressing through every finger.

"Loving you, my dear is not misplaced. To you, is my love too sudden?"

"Yeah, that's sudden. I show up, out of nowhere. I do some unexpected things, and become a mysterious unknown. Believe it or not, its not too far off what happened before!" Zero laughed, remembering how the female reploids were always crushing on him or X, because of their mysterious pasts, power, and confidence.

"Your grandeur in defeating Guiche is just... so cool... like a hero of the legends. When I saw you right that moment I was in love. Can you believe it? I was attracted to you just like that! Passion! Oh, this is a passionate love!"

"Passion, huh?" Zero was at a loss, and was even getting a bit embarrassed. None of the girls in the past had professed this much in such a short time.

"My runic name, 'Ardent', is quite passionate too. I've been writing love songs since that day! Love songs! Just for you... Zero. You appear in my dreams every night, so I told Flame to see how you're doing... oh, I'm so embarrassed. But it's all because of you!"

Zero looked at her, and she seemed to see a sadness in his eyes, but he said nothing.

Kirche took his silence as acceptance, and slowly, with closed eyes, approached Zero with her lips.

Zero pushed Kirche's shoulders away

Kirche looked at Zero with surprise, as if asking "Why?" Zero looked away from her body.

"How best to put this..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm a weapon. I mean this literally. I'm not human." Zero stated,"The only woman I've ever loved died a long time ago, because of that fact. If not for me, she would still be alive even now. You want no part of me."

"What?" Kirche hadn't expected to hear that. He had a lost love? He didn't look any older than her through. "What was her name?"

"Iris" Zero stated. "She was somewhat like me. Her brother and I fought. When I killed him, she went insane. I tell myself I had no choice, that the fate of millions of people was on the line. But its never really enough. Before she died, she returned to herself, which made it even worse."

"You killed her?" Kirche couldn't believe it. "Didn't you try and stop her?"

"Yes. I tried to talk her out of it. I tried to subdue her. But she was powerful enough that it was either kill, or be killed. And as always, I'm a weapon that will complete their mission."

Kirche looked at him. He didn't look like a weapon. He looked like someone who had been forced into an action they regretted terribly. Instinctively her arms went around Zero drawing him into a protective embrace. Just what had happened to him? "If she returned to herself at the end, did she blame you?"

"She wanted to live in a world where only people like us lived. with me. That was her dying wish. I never asked for her forgiveness..." he said, voice rough with emotion.

"Then do you think she would have wanted you to be alone?" Kirche asked him, looking into his eyes.

"What?" Zero was startled at such an unexpected question.

"You're around other people, but you're always alone. Do you think she wanted you to live alone from everyone because of her?"

"I don't know. I just keep my distance because anyone I get close to gets hurt in the end anyhow. Back home, I have a lot of enemies."

"You're not back home though. You're here. You don't have to be a" Kirche wondered just what type of trials the young man had faced as she tried to comfort the young man in front of her. Unfortunately she interrupted by a thump at the window.

A beautiful playboy looked inside indignantly, annoyed that the woman he had come to see already held another in her arms. "Kirche... I came to check because you weren't there on time..."

"Berisson! We'll meet two hours later then!"

"That wasn't what we agreed on!" They were on the third floor. It looked like this Berisson guy was floating on air with some magic spell. Zero couldn't help but be impressed that with magical powers beyond normal human abilities adolescents still used them to get around the rules and see each other when they shouldn't. He stifled a laugh at that.

Kirche nonchalantly took out her wand from between her breasts, and waved it without even looking at him. Flame shot out from a nearby lamp and flew into the gentleman at the window like a snake.

"What an annoying owl." Kirche said to Zero, dismissing what had just happened.

Zero watched in shock. If she still wasn't clutching him, he'd likely have face palmed again at the absurdity of the situation. Owl, that was the best she could come up with? Not stalker, not annoying ex-lover. Owl.

"Eh... you didn't hear all that, did you?"

"Another of your passions?"

"Just a friend. Whatever... right now, that doesn't matter. We were talking..."

At that moment, they were interrupted again.

A sharp-looking man peered into the room with a sad face. "Kirche! Who is that guy? Aren't you going to heat up the night with me?"

"Styx! Leave, now! I'm in no mood for this!"

The young man demanded, the darkness and Kirche's figure keeping Zero's form from being readily identifiable,"Who is that guy, Kirche?" When she refused to answer his anger seemed to get the better of him, and as he was about to enter the room, Kirche waved her wand again. The fire flew from the lamp again, hit the man, and sent him to the ground.

"...I take it that he's your friend too? Or is he a new form of owl as well? Or a friend that is an owl. A frowl?" Zero asked, a smirk on his face.

"Instead of 'friend', lets just say that I've only heard of him. Oh well, I don't want to waste our time. Whoever said 'the night is long' didn't know how quickly the sun rises. About what I was saying, you-" And again, a groan came from the window, interrupting her. Zero turned around.

Three men looked inside, and said the same thing at the same time. "Kirche! Who the hell is this? You said you don't have any lovers!"

"Manican! Ajax! Gimli!" Kirche spoke their names in turn, her annoyance clear.

Oh wow... five completely different people showed up so far... That's actually pretty impressive Zero thought. He wondered how many more would show up. He was betting at least one more would show up. Or at least one more group. How should he count it?

"Go away! I'm busy!" Kirche waved irritably.

"But, Kirche!" the three said in unison.

"Flame." Kirche casually ordered her salamander, who was sleeping in the corner. Flame sent a blaze towards the three men at the window, and they fell to the ground together with a muffled thud and some curses that could be heard.

"And those are...?" Zero asked, laughing at the predicament.

"Them? I don't even know them. But as I was saying, you don't need to be a weapon anymore! If it's caused you so much pain, then I'll become your weapon!" she said, fiercely.

Kirche held Zero's face with her hands and went straight for his lips. Zero's eyes widened in shock. Kirche's kiss was full of passion. Zero did not resist when she pinned him to the bed.

This time it was the door. Somebody kicked it open.

Zero thought it was just another guy. He was dead wrong. Wearing her thin pajamas, Louise stood and stared at the two from the doorway. He wondered just how angry Louise would get if he asked if she was also one of the passions of Kirche. Wisely, he chose to to to keep his mouth shut.

Kirche mildly eyed Louise, and kept her lips locked with Zero's.

Louise murderously moved towards Zero and Kirche, knocking down a few lamps in the process. Louise's hands moved faster than her mouth. More impressively is that her legs moved faster than her hands.

"KIRCHE!" Louise howled as she made her way towards Kirche.

Kirche acted like she just noticed her presence, and slowly removed herself from Zero, while waving her hand indignantly. "Don't you see that we're kind of busy here, Vallière?"

"Zerbst! Whose familiar do you think you're touching?" Louise demanded.

Zero was at a loss. Louise's brown eyes glimmered with fiery anger. Then it came to him. She couldn't bare to see her property in the hands of someone else! Zero looked at her with a flat eyed gaze that made her look away.

Kirche raised her hands above her head. Stuck between the two, Zero only sighed. It seemed that letting the whole situation develop into Kirche kissing him had made Louise extraordinarily angry. Although at this point, the only reason he cared about her anger was that it was annoying.

"Hmm, I was simply comforting your pained familiar" Kirche said simply, before Zero could speak. "Turning him out like that, even though his heart is so heavy. What a cruel master you are. I wonder if you even have a heart!"

"A heavy heart huh, as if." Louise said, although her face was full of doubt, "You just wanted another notch, another trophy taken away from a Vallière!"

"Love and fire are the Zerbst family's destiny. It's a fate that burns in our bodies. It is our lifelong goal to embrace this passionate flame. You should know that." Kirche shrugged, while Louise shook in anger. "But, that wasn't what was behind that kiss we shared. For a master to care so little for their familiar? Its a shame. To not see the pain etched across their heart? A true failure, lower than a Zero. I'm sorry I have associated my love's name with one so lowly as you"

"Come here, Zero." Louise stared at her familiar.

"Oh? Louise... he is indeed your familiar, but he has his own will too, don't you think? Please respect his choice." Kirche responded.

"Wait, what?" Zero responded as he turned to look at the girl. She was a noble. This was the first time he'd heard a noble say something like that. Everyone else had just dismissed him as some mindless commoner with some unusual abilities.

Louise raised her voice. "You... by tomorrow you'll be run through by magic from at least ten nobles! Is that all right with you?"

"Oh, no problem with that. Didn't you see how good he was in the Vestri Court?"

Louise shrugged. "Hmph... so his swordsmanship is amazing, but that doesn't matter when he's attacked by fireballs from the back and whirlwinds from the front."

"No problem! I'll protect him, even if you can't!" Kirche gave Zero a passionate look. She seemed to have an iron in her eyes that she didn't before. Zero was unsure because of it.

"Protect me?" Zero laughed. His shoulders shook, and both girls looked at him puzzled at the unexpected display of mirth. "Protect me. That's... too much. To think, all it took was coming to another world for someone to wish to protect me" he said, looking out the window at the two moons. "Thank you Kirche. You have no idea how much I actually mean that" he said, smiling kindly at her, making her heart nearly miss a beat.

"Aww...are you leaving so soon? I wanted to talk more. Among other things" Kirche sadly peered at Zero who had started moving towards the door. He interested her. With everything he said, and did, it was the exact opposite of what she expected. It was so rare to find a unique man to love, among all the stupid adolescents of the academy.

"That's her usual tactic! Don't be fooled by her." Louise tugged Zero's hand, and walked out.

***Break***

Back in her room, she closed the door with a deadly silence, and faced Zero. Forcefully biting her lip, she sent him a murderous glare.

"Like some stray dog in heat..." her voice was quivering. Louise's hands move faster than her mouth, and her feet move faster than her hands. It looked like her voice would get shakier soon. Anger filled her face.

"What now?" Zero asked, simply staring out the window of her room. She had been muttering to herself for a few minutes. "Ya know, muttering to yourself like that is the first sign you're going crazy"

"I almost saw you as a person. Looks like I was wrong." Her face was contorted in rage, and her eyes were alight. She wished her for the hundredth time that she hadn't gotten such a pain for a familiar.

"Saw me as a person? If that's how you treat people, I'd hate to actually be an animal" Zero couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had she summoned someone with a weaker will than his. It would probably be a living hell. Or she'd be dead.

"And you went to wag your tail at that Zerbst witch..." Louise reached into a drawer in her desk for something. A whip.

"Wag my tail? Before she kissed me, we did nothing more than talk. It wouldn't have gone past that kiss. She just caught me off guard when she did that" Zero protested.

"Dogs must be treated like dogs. I've been too soft on you."

"A whip huh?" Zero eyed the whip in Louise's hand. It was quite well made.

"I'm going far out of my way to use a horse's whip on you. You're just a dog after all." sounding like she was actually going out of her way to help him.

"A dog, huh?" his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Louise started whipping. After the second stroke she heard a snap, and the top of the whip had been broken off in Zero's hand.

"One more time and you'll lose that hand!" Zero yelled at her, unknown to him, a light started to emit from the crystal like structure inlaid in his helmet, giving him an altogether dangerous and foreboding look.

"What? How is that girl better? What is so good about her?" Louise yelled holding the whip in both hands, apparently she was paying attention even if she seemed to be in an unthinking rage.

"Simple. She treated me like a person. I have to agree though. As a master, you're clearly second rate. In some ways, she already knows more about me than you." Zero responded lazily, although he couldn't figure out why he'd opened up to her about Iris. He hadn't even told Ciel about that. He wished that the guardians were around. He really needed a nice long fight to get some of the frustration out of his system. He hadn't had a real fight since he got here.

"What do you mean knows more about you, what did you tell her?" Louise demanded, offended that her familiar would confide in that damned Zerbst rather than her.

"It doesn't matter. Just a moment of weakness, nothing to worry about" Zero looked at her blankly. The stare unnerved her. "Besides, as you said, I'm just a dog. Therefore, you shouldn't concern yourself about my past. It would be far, far too troublesome for one who is so far above me."

Louise sat on a chair, crossing her legs, her breathing still uneven.

"You can go out with anybody you choose. But, no matter what, you must not go out with that woman."

"Why's that?"

"First, Kirche isn't a Tristainian; she's a noble from neighboring Germania. Just that makes going out with her completely unacceptable. I hate Germanians."

"What does that mean to me?"

"My house, Vallière, has estates on Germania's borders, so we're the first on the field against Germanians the moment any war starts. Even worse, right opposite to us on that border is Kirche's birthplace." Louise bit down hard on her teeth. "So basically, the Zerbst family is our sworn enemy."

"And they call themselves a passionate family. Seems yours has passion too, even if it is just in killing"

"Hers is just a low, unworthy family. Kirche's great-great-grandfather stole away my great-great-grandfather's lover! That was around 200 years ago."

"That's quite a while ago. Even by my standards."

"Plus, Zerbst constantly slanders Vallière. My great-great-grandfather's fiancé was stolen away because of that."

"Huh?"

"My great-great-grandfather's! His wife was taken away just like that."

"Okay, whatever...so basically, this is all because your family lost a lover or two to Kirche's family?"

"Not just that. We've lost count on how many family members we've lost from the wars."

"I'm just a lowly little familiar...it's not like I'm worth being stolen." Zero said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No. I will not let Kirche steal a single bird. I'll shame my ancestors if that happens." With that, Louise poured a glass of water, and downed it in one gulp. "That is why Kirche's forbidden."

"Your ancestors have nothing to do with me." Zero said defiantly.

"Yes they do! You're my familiar, right? As long as you eat from the Vallière family, you are to follow my orders."

"As I recall I've not eaten anything you've given me" Zero stared discontentedly at Louise, "Familiar this, familiar that..."

"You have a problem with that?"

"Of course not. Why would I. Being ripped from my home. From the family I built and protected. From the world I bled for." Zero said in a controlled calm voice. The tone didn't match his words at all. "Why the hell would that be a problem!" He nearly yelled suddenly.

"You should thank me!" Louise shouted back. She wouldn't back down after what she'd seen before.

"Thank you, for what?" Zero demanded angrily.

"If the word that a commoner became Kirche's lover gets out, do you think you'll survive?"

"Louise, you have no idea what I am. You have no idea what I'm capable of. There is a reason that back home, I had many titles. I was known as Zero, the legendary reploid. I was called the hero. I was also known, in a much less complimentary fashion, as the God of Destruction. All in all, I'm a damned extinction level event waiting to happen! Hell, I've nearly been one three times that I can think of! I don't think a damned thing in this world has the ability to stand up to me!"

"Extinction level event?" Louise looked at him, unsure what that even meant. She'd never even heard of it.

"It means, that I could cause the extinction of the human race, and more likely all biological life in the world. Basically, I'm a world wide natural disaster just looking for a place to go off! And while you all have magic, you have nothing on the world when i was developed, much less the hundreds of years of progress that came after it. You've yet to see me do anything but handle my saber in a half hearted way. I do not enjoy killing, I do not revel in death. But I've been there. I've done that. And this whole academy of people who call themselves nobles are no more a threat to me than an ant. At least Kirche listened to me. She didn't lecture me, and she sure as hell didn't hit me with a whip like some animal or slave. God, you have no fucking idea how out of line you really are!" with that, Zero opened the door, walked out, slamming it behind him.

Louise stared after him, and gasped in shock. The heavy wooden door had buckled nearly in half, the hinges had been torn off the upper portion of the door, and the frame was noticeably warped.

Zero went down to the courtyard. He was shaking in rage. Damn it. He shouldn't be losing it like this. He was calm, he was collected. Damn it, he shouldn't have thought of Iris. Damn it. What was wrong with him? Standing there, looking at the two moons, he just let his mind blank. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, but suddenly he screamed out loud,"Just what the hell am I fighting for?" slamming his fist into the wall, collapsing a large section of it. He'd asked that before. What was he really fighting for. He couldn't really tell now. Before being brought here, he'd always had a reason to fight. He's always had a reason to move forward. He only had the hope of getting home here. But aside from hints that things could be brought to this world, he had no real proof of anything leaving this world.

Behind him, he heard a soft response,"I'm sorry. I-" as he turned to look at her, Louise looked away "I can't claim to understand. But you don't need to fight. I'm sorry"

"Its alright. I'm sorry that I lost control like that" Zero said softly. He looked at the pile of rubble that had been part of the wall. Destruction. Was that his only legacy?

"Its funny. Kirche actually ran over to my room when you broke my door. Apparently she was concerned for me..." she said, looking sadly at the ground.

"I did what?" Zero didn't remember breaking the door.

"You slammed it hard enough to nearly break it in half and bend the frame."

Chuckling sheepishly "Ah, sorry. Sometimes i forget I'm not dealing with metal doors. Although the same thing probably would have happened. Not really sure why, but my emotions have been a lot stronger since I've been here. I'm sorry if I scared you. Well, not really sorry, but it wasn't my intention."

"Its okay. But no normal person could have done that. Not with their bare hands" Louise said quietly. "Zero, I believe you"

"What?" He looked at her. What did she believe?

"That you're not from this world. That you're a weapon. That you're over three hundred years old. I believe you. But I don't think you're a god of destruction. I mean, I'm just a failure of a mage, and if someone I didn't know had whipped me, I probably would have tried to blow them up. You only broke my door, and that was an accident. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Give me a sword." Zero stated simply after thinking for a moment.

"Don't you have one?"

"Mine is rather, flashy some would say and can draw questions I really don't want to answer at times. It doesn't really fit with any of the weapons you have here, although it fit just fine back home. And it would be nice having a weapon that isn't as deadly. I would like a simpler weapon, that isn't universally fatal."

"Ah... I get it now..." Louise nodded in understanding. "I'll buy you a sword. You'll never have enough lives if Kirche has her eyes on you anyway. We brought that on ourselves, so we'll have to take care of it." Louise weakly said. Even she knew that Zero could see through her front.

"How rare..."

"What?" Louise stared at Zero.

"I thought you were such a miser."

"I can't let a familiar get used to luxury. It makes for bad habits. If it's absolutely necessary, I'll buy it. I'm not a stingy person." Louise said proudly.

"Huh?" Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he still just "Familiar"? Maybe she really didn't understand.

"Now that you get it, lets go to sleep. Tomorrow is the Day of Void, so I'll take you shopping."

"Its fine. I feel like working off some of my frustration. I'll be back by morning" And with that, Zero ran to the edge of the academy, scaled the wall, and jumped over it, leaving multiple after images as Louise tried to follow him with her eyes. He acted like he'd done it a hundred times before, like it was no big deal.

"Maybe I should be more careful. He might just leave if we keep fighting like this" Louise said to herself. Then a sudden burst of excitement filled her. If he really was this powerful, that meant she had actually followed through on her boast. She summoned the most powerful creature with her spell! Even a dragon couldn't claim to cause the destruction of the entire human race! Although few would probably boast about it, it still was amazing to think of the required power to even think to make the claim. But that would mean he hadn't shown his true power. The conversation they had earlier came to mind and she returned to her room, troubled. Just what was Zero really capable of?

***Break***

Zero ran through the forest, jumping from large branch to large branch, then to the trail. He didn't know how long he'd do this, but there was a freedom to this speed, to this movement. The nature of this world was amazing. It seemed to help calm him. It made him want to protect this place. So that it wouldn't face the same fate as his world. A barren, nearly lifeless husk that had once been so beautiful. Especially since he himself had played a major part in the downfall of that world.

***Author's notes***

So, Zero finally got fed up. Not quite enough to cause fireworks, but more than enough to scare the hell outta some people. One would imagine that the whole building shook at least a little with that much strength thrown around.

If anyone is wondering about Zero's emotional changes, there are two reasons behind it. The first is related to something in the anime with something that is said about a certain familiar type and how it might apply to a Reploid. Its in the third season. The final thing is, in my opinion Zero has a certain condition. His main tactic is "Fight till I drop and get destroyed" and if that doesn't work, he seals himself in a pod so he doesn't have to deal with 'normal' life. In the X series he's a lighter hearted character than the MMZ series because he has more of a support cast, but he's still just a hunter. He stays on the front lines even when X takes the back seat to do more political and peaceful solutions. He's had to fight thousands of times even before MMZ. People think that being a reploid that wouldn't effect him. He's the legendary reploid Zero, and in a military or battle situation unflappable. But as is the case with most battle hardened veterans, he's got a slightly off kilter view compared to everyone else. Tying into what the rune is doing, it would have a doubling effect on Zero. So you have Zero in a situation unlike any he's ever seen before. He's in a civilian role, with his only chain of command, being an annoying girl that treats him as a useless possession half the time. He's not the type to give in, and he's not the type to attack an unarmed civilian. So he's gotta deal with it somehow. So he needs to vent. And without anything that he can blow up without good cause...

When it came to the Megaman Z games, I tended to talk to everyone at the base just for flavor if nothing else. So to me, Zero didn't seem too reserved in the MMZ series, it was just a more serious story line compared to the endless Sigma incarnations in the first series. To me, he was more social in MMZ series since he had free run of the resistance base and could talk to all the personnel at the base for all the games. He actually seemed more social by the end of MMZ4 than he had in the MMX series. He also ended the life of a human. That was a big step and a rather large plot point as well. With his realization on Weil that a human and a reploid were the same when it came to being an enemy. If they stood in his way or threatened the ones he protected, he would stab,slash, or blow them up. Or all of the above. But he wouldn't hold back.

As for Kirche, she will be a bit different after this, compared to cannon, due to the fact that Zero has just now become far, far more interesting with an actual past, rather than the kinda dead end past of "I have a laptop and mention my mother like twice" Saito had going for him. I liked him as a character, but all his development was forward, without any look into his past, and what developments he might have needed based on his past, then again that kinda fit his "average" character so it worked for him. He was a character without much tragedy, while Zero has centuries of them that in my opinion he never actually had time to face.

Also, reviewers, what normal megaman(Original Megaman Series) character would you like to see brought into this series, and why? Put this into your reviews if you care enough to.

I would also like to thank Robo reader 21 for their assistance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.

Kirche woke up before noon. The Day of Void she thought sleepily, a good day to relax. She looked at her window, and found that all the glass was gone, with burn marks surrounding the frame. Still groggy, she stared at the window for a moment before remembering what happened last night.

"Right… a lot of people came, and I blasted them away. Stupid people. Couldn't they take a hint when they saw the other idiots getting blasted?"

She stopped caring about her window entirely after that. She got up and began putting on makeup, while excitedly plotting how she should seduce Zero today. The wounded hero. That was her Zero, and she'd nurse him back to health, with her own body if needed! She giggled at the thought of just how her body could nurse him.

When she was done, she left the room and knocked on Louise's door. She rested her chin on one hand, hiding her smile. Zero will open the door, and I'll immediately embrace and kiss him. Oh… what will Louise do when she sees that… Kirche thought. The girl had been scared the previous night and they'd had a short talk before she ran outside after her familiar. She didn't like having enemies really. Especially if Zero would get caught up between them. I can try to eye him outside the room, and maybe he'll approach me himself. The thought of rejection never entered her mind.

However there was no answer after she had knocked. She opened the buckled door with a loud creak, but the room was empty. The two weren't there.

Kirche looked around the room. "Still the same… a tasteless room."

Louise's backpack wasn't there. Adding that fact with the Day of Void meant they had gone out somewhere. Kirche looked out the window and saw Louise on horse back, with Zero walking beside her, ready to depart.

"What? Going out, huh?" Kirche mumbled in annoyance.

After thinking for a while, she quickly left Louise's room.

Tabitha was in her room, reading a book as usual. She sat up in her bed, enjoying the Day of Void. Tabitha loved the Days of Void. They're when she could sink into her favorite worlds. On these days everything else was an irritant.

Before long, strong knocks rocked her door. Without standing up, Tabitha simply picked up and waved her staff, which seemed to exceed her height. She cast "Spell of Tranquility", effectively blocking out those distracting door knocks. Satisfied, she returned to her reading, her expression remaining unchanged throughout the encounter.

Then somebody forcefully broke the door open. Noticing the intruder, Tabitha moved her eyes from her book. It was Kirche. She began babbling about something, but with the silencing magic, none of her words reached Tabitha.

Kirche took away Tabitha's book, and then grabbed the little reader's shoulders to make her look at her. Tabitha blankly looked at Kirche, her face unreadable. However, one could see that she had an unwelcoming gaze.

But Kirche was Tabitha's friend. She would have blown anyone else away with a cyclone. Seeing no other way, Tabitha canceled her magic. As if a lock was opened, Kirche's voice instantly emerged. "Tabitha! Get ready, we're going out!"

Tabitha only softly explained to her friend, "Day of Void." That explanation was enough for Tabitha, who attempted to take her book back from Kirche's grasp. Kirche stood up and raised the book high in the air, their height difference barring Tabitha from the book.

"Yes, I know how Days of Void are important to you, I really do. But now's not the time for this talk! I'm in love! It's love! Do you get it now?" She didn't, and shook her head. Kirche was propelled by her emotions, but Tabitha was a calm and collected thinker. One can only wonder how such polarized people could be such good friends.

"Right… you won't move until I explain. Geez… I. AM. IN. LOVE! But the object of my passion is going out with that damn annoying Louise today! I want to go after them, and find out where they're going! Do you get it now?" Tabitha still didn't, because she still didn't know why that mattered to her.

"They just left! On horseback! I can't catch up without your familiar, you know? Please help me at least with that!" Kirche started crying. Tabitha finally nodded.

"Oh thank you so much… so… let's hurry up!" Tabitha nodded again. Kirche was her friend, and she couldn't help it if her friends had their problems that they couldn't take care of themselves. It was a bit annoying, but she didn't have a choice. She opened her window, and whistled. The sound of the whistle rang in the azure sky for a moment. She then jumped out of the window.

Those who did not know her would have found it weird, if not alarming. Kirche, however, followed close after Tabitha and jumped out the window without a thought. Just a note – Tabitha's room was on the fifth floor. She tended to fore go the door altogether when she had to go outside since jumping out the window was far quicker for her.

Strong and tough wings spread out to the wind. Then, a wind dragon flew into the air and received its two passengers.

"Your Sylphid is still so awesome no matter how many times I see it!" Kirche grabbed a protruding spine and sighed in admiration.

The dragon, which got the name of the "Fairies of the Air" from Tabitha, swiftly and perfectly caught the upward draft around the tower, and reached 600 feet in the air in the blink of an eye.

"Where?" Tabitha succinctly asked Kirche.

Kirche immediately cried, "I don't know… I was panicking. Louise was on her horse, and Zero was following behind"

Tabitha commanded her wind dragon, "Two people one on horseback. Don't eat them." Her dragon made a short grunt, showing understanding. Its blue scales glittered, and its wings flapped strongly against the wind. It flew high in the air, scouring the ground for a horse; a simple task for a wind dragon.

Satisfied that her familiar was doing its job, Tabitha snatched her book back from Kirche's hands, leaned back against the dragon, and started reading again.

Meanwhile, Zero and Louise walked briskly on Tristain's city streets, having deposited their campus-loaned horse at the city gate's stables.

White cobblestone roads… feels like a theme park here. Compared to the Academy, there were far more people in common garb here. On the street side were vendors selling fruit and meat.

"A little bit tight here…" Zero noted.

"Tight? This is a really wide street as it is."

"Just this? Seriously?" Not even 5 meters wide. With this many people walking around, every step felt cramped.

"Bourdonné Street, Tristain's widest avenue. The palace is straight ahead." Louise pointed. "You still have my wallet right? There are a lot of pickpockets around here"

Louise said wallets are for servants to carry, and mercilessly gave that duty to Zero. The wallet was heavily filled with gold coins. He only took it because he knew she wouldn't be able to carry it long distances. "I am… I am… very carefully, too. How can anyone steal something that heavy?"

"With magic, that can be done in a second."

But there was nobody around that looked like a mage. Zero learned how to discern between commoners and mages in the Academy. Mages always had capes on, and they looked really arrogant when they walked. According to Louise, that was a noble's walking stance.

"Aren't they all commoners?"

"Of course. Nobles only take up ten percent of the population, and there's no way they will walk in slums like these."

"You're a noble though" Zero said with a bit of mirth in his voice

"I'm here for your benefit. If not for you I would never have come here." was her haughty response.

"Why would nobles steal?" Zero wondered, if they had that supposed pride, why would a noble steal?

"All nobles are mages, but not all mages are nobles. If for whatever reason a noble is disowned from their family, left the family name on his or her own accord, dropped status to be a mercenary or a criminal… Hey! Are you listening?"

Zero had lost interest, he got the gist of it. All squares are rectangles. Not all rectangles are squares. No reason to over explain things.

"Okay, okay, I understand. Where's the blacksmith's shop?"

"Over here. They don't just sell swords though."

Louise walked into an even narrower road. A revolting stench, coming from piles of trash and other dirty things on the ground, soon hit their noses.

"It's really dirty here." Zero stated. Advanced sanitation and waste disposal was one good thing about industrialization he thought. It was bad practices like this that had caused the outbreak of plagues back on earth.

"I told you nobles don't come here that often." Louise grumbled.

At the fourth intersection, Louise stopped and looked around.

"Should be near Peyman's Potion Shop… I remember it's around here somewhere…"

She saw a bronze sign and happily cried, "Ah! Found it!"

A sword-shaped sign dangled under it. It looked like this was the arms dealer's shop. Louise and Zero walked up the stone stops, opened the door, and entered the shop.

Despite the bright daylight outside, the shop was a bit dark inside. A gas lamp flickered. The walls and shelves were filled with unorganized weapons. A detailed suit of armor decorated the room. A man in his fifties smoking a pipe eyed Louise suspiciously. That is, until he saw the pentagram on her golden button. He removed his pipe and said, "My lady! My noble lady! All of my wares here are real and reasonably priced! There's nothing criminal here!"

Zero couldn't help but wonder why the suspicious looking old man had felt that he needed to mention that.

"Oh… that's rather weird… a noble buying a sword! Quite strange."

"Why is that?"

"Well… priests wave sacred staffs, soldiers wave swords, and nobles wave wands. Isn't that the rule?"

"Oh, I'm not the one using it. My familiar is."

"Ahh… a familiar that can use a sword, huh?" The shopkeeper spoke in a lively voice, and looked at Zero. "I believe that would be this gentleman over there?"

Louise nodded. Zero grunted at this but Louise ignored him, and continued, "I'm not very knowledgeable about swords, so please show me anything that is reasonable."

The shopkeeper jubilantly walked into his warehouse, silently rambling, "Oh, this is too great… I can raise the prices so high with this…" shortly afterward, he returned with a longsword of about a three feet in length. It was a very exquisitely decorated sword. It looked like one could swing it with just one hand. There was even a hand guard on the short handle.

The shopkeeper said as though he just thought of something, "Speaking of which, it seems that nobles like to let their servants bear swords lately. The last time any of them came to pick one from me, they picked this type."

The sword was stately, and showed a certain amount of refinement to it. Very well-suited for a noble. thought Louise.

"Is that the trend?" Louise asked. The shopkeeper naturally nodded.

"That's right. It seems that there's an increase of thievery on Tristain's city streets lately…"

"Thievery?"

"Yes. Some mage thief that calls himself something like 'Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt,' and I heard he stole a lot of treasures from the nobles. Those nobles are getting really rattled, so they're arming their servants with swords."

Louise had no interest in thieves and focused on the sword instead. It looked like something that would break in an instant. Zero wielded a sword that was a lot longer.

"I'd prefer something bigger and broader."

"My lady, please forgive my bluntness – swords and people have compatibilities, just like men and women. As I look at it, this sword fits my noble lady's familiar very well."

Zero couldn't help but remember the Sigma blade he once wielded. While his own weapon had over time evolved to be even stronger he remembered that he had swung that monster around just fine.

"Didn't I say I want something bigger and broader?" said Louise, impatiently lowering her head. The shopkeeper went inside again, remembering to silently mumble, "She obviously doesn't know anything about weapons... But that could be my fortune!" After a while, he returned, one hand rubbing the new specimen with an oily rag.

"What about this one?" It was a splendid broadsword of around a four and a half feet in length. The handle was made for two-handed wielding and was lavishly decorated with jewels. A mirror-like blade reflected light with an irresistible glow. Anyone could look at it and say it was a very sharp and broad blade. "This is the best thing I have. Rather than say it's for nobles, it's more like something nobles wish they can wear on their waists, but that's something reserved for very strong men. If not, wearing it on the back isn't half bad."

Zero walked closer, his eyes staring at the sword critically. "This thing is worthless. Its balance is terrible. If I'm not mistaken this is gold. Gold is better used as a conductor than a serious weapon. While it might have an edge now, its soft enough more than one swing would probably snap this thing in half. Perhaps you say its for a noble, because you expect them to go for flash over substance. In a real fight this thing would be liability at best." Zero giving it a scathing review.

"Well… it's made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei. It can cut through metal like butter because of the magic infused in it! See this inscription here? It is magic, so its much stronger than it looks!" The shopkeeper proudly pointed at the words on the handle. "You can't get this cheaper anywhere else."

"Well… I'm a noble." Louise held her head up high. The sword was in fact impressive, and if Zero wore it, would definitely be noticed.

At that, the shopkeeper bluntly gave the price, "This will go for just three thousand new gold coins."

"Not interested" Zero interrupted. "Its useless. Although I do find it amusing that you're trying to use a noble's pride against them."

At that moment, a deep, male voice came from a messy pile of swords, "Wow, someone is direct and to the point, aren't they?."

Louise and Zero looked towards the sound. The shopkeeper held his hands to his head.

"Kid, you feel like a weapon. Something tells me you'll be a good partner for me!"

"What did you say?" Zero asked, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. And how they knew!

"Are your eyes there just for decoration?"

Zero looked behind him. What? It's actually a sword that's saying it. It came from a rusty, damaged sword. "A talking sword!" Zero exclaimed.

The shopkeeper suddenly yelled angrily, "Derf! Do not bother the customers!"

"Derf?" Zero carefully inspected the sword. It was the same length as that huge broadsword, though its blade was slightly less broad. It was a thin longsword, although its surface was coated with rust, he could tell that the rust was only on the surface. The blade itself could be cleaned easily. It also was edged on only one side. It could easily be used for a non lethal strike if it came to it.

"Could it be… that this is a sentient sword?" asked Louise.

"That's right, lady. It's a sentient, magical, intelligent sword. I wonder what kind of mage could make a sword speak… but it's got a rotten tongue, always arguing with my customers. Hey, Derf! Keep up the insolence and I'll ask this noble here to melt you!"

"Sounds good to me! I'd like to see you try it! I'm kinda tired of this world. I'd love to be melted down!"

"Fine! Then I'll melt you down!" The shopkeeper approached. But Zero stopped him.

"That's just so wasteful… isn't a speaking sword rather important? If it speaks its got intelligence. It also seems to have a will." Zero stared at it. "You're called Derf, right?"

"Wrong! It's Lord Derflinger! Remember that!"

"Just like a person, it even has a real name." Zero muttered. "My name is Zero. Nice to meet you."

The sword fell silent, and it seems to closely observe Zero. After a while, it silently spoke. "So you came… are you a user?"

"A user?" Zero questioned the sword.

"Hmm… you don't even know your true powers, huh? Oh well! Buy me, my friend!"

"All right. I'll buy you," said Zero. The sword went silent again.

"Louise, I'll take this."

Louise reluctantly said, "Oh… you want this thing? You can't pick anything prettier that doesn't talk?"

"You don't like this one? Trust me. Weapon to a weapon, this is probably the best we'll find." something about the sword called to him, Zero noted.

"See… that's why I don't like it." Louise complained, but seeing Zero not cave, she asked the shopkeeper, "how much for this one?"

"Eh… 100 will do."

"How much would that melted scrap you were going to make be worth?" Zero asked simply

"What?"

"You were just gonna melt it down right? As i see it, we're doing you a favor, taking something that harms your business off your hands." Zero said nonchalantly, but the serious eyes he had were more than the shop keeper could take.

"For that one? I'll let you take it for cheap. 40 gold. Its magic metal after all so I could get it reforged into something worthwhile." He waved his hand dismissively.

"I'll throw in 2 more gold for some oil, and a few other supplies to try and get him back into a serviceable condition" Zero responded.

The Older man looked at Zero, then nodded, "Deal."

Zero took out Louise's wallet from his jacket pocket, and carefully poured its contents onto the counter. One by one, gold coins dropped onto the wooden surface. After careful counting, the shopkeeper finally nodded. "Thank you for your business!" the shopkeeper said as he sheathed the sword and gave it to Zero along with a small bundle. "If it gets noisy, just shove it back in the scabbard, and it'll shut up."

Zero nodded, and received Derflinger.

Two figures watched Louise and Zero leave the weapons shop – Kirche and Tabitha. Kirche watched the two from the shadows of the streets, fiercely biting her lip. "Louise the Zero… trying to warm your relationship with Zero with a sword, huh? Striking out with gifts so quickly after finding out he's my prey? What the heck!" Kirche stamped the ground in anger. Tabitha, her job done, was reading as usual. Sylphid circled around the skies above them. They had followed the two here soon after they'd spotted them.

Kirche waited for them to walk far away, and immediately ran into the weapons shop. The shopkeeper stared at Kirche as if he couldn't believe it. "Whoa… another noble? What the hell is going on today?"

"Hey there, boss…" Kirche played with her hair, a charming smile in her lips. The shopkeeper's face turned deep red under the sudden seduction.

"Do you happen to know what that noble bought not long ago?"

"A s-sword… she bought a sword."

"I see… so she did get him a sword… what kind of sword?"

"A d-dirty and rusty one."

"Rusty? Why?"

"Because the young man wanted it i suppose."

Kirche laughed, coming to her own conclusion. "She went broke! Vallière! Your Duke's house will cry for this!"

"Uh… is my lady here to buy a sword, too?" The shopkeeper perked up, not willing to let go of the chance. This noble looks racked and rich compared to that tiny one.

"Hmm… show me your best."

The man walked inside, brushing his hands in excitement. He returned, of course, with the broadsword he just showed to Zero.

"Ahh… a very well-made sword!"

"You have a good eye, my lady. That noble not so long ago had a servant that really wanted this one, but it's too much for them." he lied smoothly.

"Is that so?" The noble's servant? So Zero wants this!

"Of course… this sword is made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei after all. It can cut through metal like butter because of the magic infused in it! See this inscription here?" The shopkeeper repeated what he had said before.

Kirche nodded. "How much?"

The shopkeeper asked for more, seeing how Kirche looked a lot richer, "Hmm… for new gold coins, 4500."

"Hmm… that's a bit pricey." Kirche frowned.

"Well… great swords need to be paid for their worth, you know?"

Kirche thought for a while, slowly moving her body towards the shopkeeper. "Boss… isn't this just a bit expensive?" Upon being caressed at the throat, the salesman suddenly lost his breath. Temptations hit his mind.

"Uh… but… great swords are…"

Kirche sat on the counter, raising her left thigh. "Isn't the price a bit too high?" She slowly raised her left foot onto the counter. The salesman's eyes irresistibly stared at her thighs.

"Th-that's right… then… 4000 new gold…"

Kirche raised her thigh further so that he could almost see in between them.

"Ah… no no no, 3000 would do…"

"It's getting hot in here…" Kirche ignored him, only opening her shirt's buttons. "I feel really hot in here. Help me take off my shirt, please…" She threw her most attractive expression at him.

"Ah… I got it wrong, I got it wrong… it's 2500!"

Kirche took off one button, and looked up at the shopkeeper.

"1800! 1800 is fine!"

Another button, exposing her cleavage. She looked at him again.

"Hey, 1600 will do!"

Kirche stopped with her buttons, and turned her attention to her skirt instead, raising it just so little. The man looked like he could not take any more.

"How does 1000 sound?" she suggested, slowly lifting her skirt more. He looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

And then she stopped. His rapid breathing turned to a sorrowful moan.

"Oh… ohhhhh…"

Kirche straightened herself out, and asked again, "1000."

"Oh! 1000 will be fine!"

Kirche stepped down from the counter, quickly wrote a check, and slapped it on the counter. "Bought!" She then picked up the sword and left the shop, leaving the salesman to stare at her check.

After a moment, he suddenly regained consciousness, holding his head. "DAMMIT! I SOLD THAT BABY FOR JUST 1000?" He took a bottle of liquor from his cabinet. "Oh… I'm done for today…"

***Break***

Two huge moons shone down on the walls outside the fifth floor of the Academy of Magic, which encased a treasure room. The light stretched out a shadow, standing straight against the walls. Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.

Fouquet's long, green hair moved with the wind, and Fouquet briskly stood, openly showing the figure that strikes fear in all the nobles of the country.

Pressing a foot against the wall, Fouquet felt the wall's power and could not help but admire it. The main tower of the Academy is as strong as it looks… is a physical attack really its only weakness? I can't break through something this thick without attracting attention. It was not hard for an expert in earth magic like Fouquet to check a wall's thickness with their feet, but breaking a wall was completely different. It looks like they used only hardening spells on it, but I can't even break this with a golem. It's got a very strong hardening spell… my alchemy won't do much.

"Damn it… and I already got this far." The thief's teeth grit in frustration. "I'm not leaving the Staff of Destruction, no matter what." Fouquet crossed his arms and went into deep concentration.

Meanwhile, as Fouquet thought in annoyance about the wall, Louise's room was in chaos. Louise and Kirche glared at each other in anger, while Zero just sighed as he sat against the wall. Tabitha nonchalantly continued to read on Louise's bed.

Louise had her arms on her waist. "What is the meaning of this, Zerbst?" She glared at her rival.

Kirche waited for Zero's admiration as she gave him the sword, "I told you, I got what Zero wanted, so I came here to give it to him."

"Ah, that's a shame. I already got my familiar a weapon. Right, Zero?"

"This sword is beautiful. A work of art. But in all honesty, that is all it is. I'd never wield this in battle. I'd never be able to protect anyone with this. Sorry, although I do appreciate it. Another selfless act, even if it might be born out of selfishness" he said, studying the weapon. It really was a work of art. If only all weapons could be like this. Something inside him told him this weapon wasn't forged for war. As he looked at it, both Louise and Kirche mistook this as him actually desiring the toy.

"Give that back to her this instant!" Louise yelled at him

"Jealous words are quite unmannerly, Vallière!" Kirche trumpeted triumphantly.

"Jealous? Who's jealous?"

"Aren't you? I, Kirche, easily got Zero's most desired sword as a gift. You can't say you're not jealous, can you? Although he's much more caring of your feelings with his rejection of my gift"

"Jealous! That aside, I will not accept even a tiny little bit of generosity from a Zerbst! That's all there is!"

Kirche looked at Zero. This was getting ugly quickly.

"You see that? Zero loves this sword, but he doesn't want to hurt your feelings, got it? This sword is created by Germania's very own alchemist Lord Shupei!" Kirche threw a seductive glare to Zero. "You listen here… all that is good under the sun, let it be swords or women, can only come from Germania! Tristainian women, like Louise, are all extremely jealous, impatient, miserly, and snobbish, and nothing can change them!"

Louise glared at Kirche.

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

"Oh… how… amusing. Women like you are all romantic-minded idiots! Did you hook up with too many guys back in Germania, making nobody trust you, and ending up dropping out and running all the way over here to Tristain?" retorted Louise with a cold, uncompromising laugh, interspersed with angry shivers.

"You have guts, Vallière…" Kirche's face darkened.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Added Louise victoriously,

They simultaneously brandished their wands.

Tabitha flicked her staff even faster than the two, blowing their wands away in a gust.

"Indoors," she simply announced.

Louise angrily muttered, "And who is this? She has been sitting on my bed since-"

"She's my friend," countered Kirche.

"And why is your friend in my room?"

Kirche stared. "Is that a problem?"

Louise just responded with a strangled sound.

Zero murmured his thanks to Tabitha, but she never replied, only quietly reading her book, as if conversations were really inconvenient.

Meanwhile, Louise and Kirche still glared at each other.

Kirche looked away, "Well… let's have Zero decide."

"Me? Decide?" Zero immediately felt distressed for being singled out. Why couldn't things just be simple.

"Right. This is about your choice of swords." Louise also looked at him.

Suddenly Zero felt worse. Kirche had obviously paid a lot for the sword, because she thought he wanted it. But he wasn't lying when he called it useless. Okay, that just made this impossibly hard. Now it just feels like I'm picking between the two of them and not the swords. He wondered if there was any way of getting out of this easily.

"Well? Which is it?" Kirche and Louise both stared at him.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to go with Derflinger" Zero said with a hint of regret as he pointed to the semi-polished blade on the table "As I said, the sword you gave me is not a weapon. It is better suited to a noble who would use it as a decoration, or perhaps as a form of wand, if that's even possible. But if magic is like electricity it might conduct it better..." Zero trailed off. He didn't understand magic that well, but energy was energy, right?

"Hey." Kirche turned to Louise, not accepting Zero's response as honest.

"What?"

"Guess it's time to get this over with."

"Hmm… you're right."

"I really hate you, you know?"

"Same to you."

"We think quite a like." Kirche smiled and raised a brow.

Louise, too, defiantly stuck her chin up.

"Let's duel!" They shouted in unison.

"Geez… you don't have to…" Zero was shocked. The two glared at each other as if they did not hear him.

"But of course, we have to do this with magic!" Kirche triumphantly declared.

Louise bit her lower lip, and nodded. "Fine. Location?"

"Really? Are you sure, Louise the Zero? Are you really sure you want to fight me in a magical duel?" Kirche goaded.

Louise lowered her head. Am I sure? Of course… not. But it was a challenge from a Zerbst, so she had to take it. "Of course! I will not lose to you!"

"Are you guys even listening to me?" Zero asked aloud.

"No" was the muted response he got from Tabitha as she looked up from her book.

Meanwhile, standing on the walls of the central academy tower, Fouquet felt footsteps. He jumped off towards the ground, and just as Fouquet reached it, he whispered "Spell of Levitation", landing like a feather, absorbing his momentum. Fouquet then disappeared into the courtyard bushes.

Entering the courtyard were Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Zero.

"All right, let's begin." Kirche announced.

"Are you guys really going to duel?" Zero anxiously asked."I'm really no reason to start a duel."

"Yes, we are." Louise confidently answered.

"Yes, you are!" Kirche said passionately at roughly the same time, earning a glare from Louise.

"Isn't it a bit… dangerous? Let's just stop here and let it go, shall we? Isn't it kind of idiotic to fight over the swords like this?" Zero asked

"That's true, so whoever gets injured is the idiot," said Kirche.

"Uh-huh." Louise nodded.

Tabitha approached Kirche, and whispered something in her ear. Then she pointed at Zero.

"Hmm… now that's a good idea!" Kirche grinned.

Then, Kirche whispered something to Louise.

"Ah… not bad." Louise nodded.

And they both looked at Zero. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this whole thing. He was wishing he'd stayed in the room. As a matter of fact... He dashed off in the opposite direction immediately.

***Break***

"Hey… are you guys serious!" demanded Zero, but nobody cared.

He was hung in midair by a rope from the main tower. On the ground he could see the silhouettes of Kirche and Louise. Despite it being the middle of the night, the two moons made for clear vision. He could even see Tabitha on her wind dragon. It held two swords in its mouth.

Kirche and Louise looked upon him, dangling and flopping around in midair.

Kirche rolled up her fists. "Here's how we do it… the first to cut off the rope and let Zero down wins. Then the winner's sword goes to Zero. Sounds good?"

"Got it." Louise nodded, her face blank.

"No limits on type of spells used. You can go first… my treat."

"All right."

"Okay… good luck."

Louise brandished her wand. In the air, Tabitha began to shake the rope, wobbling Zero left and right. Spells like "fireball" have high accuracy rates, and as long as the target doesn't move i can hit it. However, Louise had more than that to worry about – she had to make the spell work in the first place.

Louise thought hard. What would work? Wind? Fire? Water and earth are both out… they don't have many spells that can cut ropes. Fire spells work the best here…and here Louise remembered that that is exactly what Kirche is good at.

Kirche's fireballs will cut that rope easily. I can't fail this one.

She picked fireballs anyway. Aiming a small one at the target, she recited the short spell. If she fails, Zero gets Kirche's sword, and to someone with an ego like Louise, this is completely unacceptable. She finished reciting, and with her utmost concentration, flicked her wand. If it works, a fireball should come out of the tip.

But nothing came out of the wand. The next moment, the wall behind Zero exploded. The shock wave shook Zero even harder. "What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" Zero's angry yell drifted down towards them. Once this stupid levitation crap wore off he'd give them a piece of his mind! Zero looked up at the rope. It had remained intact. If she thought she could use the shock wave to break the rope, she wasn't thinking. Zero noticed a large crack appeared on the wall.

Kirche collapsed in laughter. "ZERO! ZERO LOUISE! You broke the wall instead of the rope! Now that's talent!"

Louise looked down.

"Really, I've got to ask you… what the heck did you do to make it blow up like that? Oh god… my sides hurt…"

Louise frustratingly held her fists and knelt to the ground.

"Next is my turn." Kirche aimed at the rope like a hunter would her prey. Tabitha was shaking the rope, so it was tough aiming. Despite that, Kirche kept a brisk, easy smile. Chanting a short spell, Kirche waved her wand out of habit, fire spells are her specialty after all, so she could afford a little flare.

From her wand appeared a melon-sized fireball, which flew towards Zero striking the rope, and burned it loose in an instant. Zero sighed, moving to the ground slowly from the levitation spell they'd used to subdue him.

"I win, Vallière!" Kirche announced in earnest.

Louise sat down, pulling on the grass with her hands in despair.

Meanwhile, Fouquet watched them from the bushes. The thief saw the crack on the walls from Louise's blast. What kind of magic is that? She asked for a fireball spell, but nothing came out of her wand, and the wall blew up. More importantly, they couldn't let go of this chance. Fouquet started chanting a long spell, waving his wand at the ground. When finished, a mild smile formed on his face. Following Fouquet's voice, a bulge formed on the ground.

"What a shame, Vallière!" Kirche laughed.

Her battle lost, Louise reluctantly and gloomily slacked her shoulders. Zero watched her, a complicated emotion on her face. "Why don't you untie me?" He managed a low tone. He really didn't want to break the ropes but he would if nobody let him out.

Kirche smiled, "Oh, why of course, I'll be glad to!" Right then, Kirche felt something behind her. She turned around. She couldn't believe her eyes. "What… what the heck is this?" Her jaw dropped. What she saw was a huge earth golem moving towards them. Kirche ran away screaming.

Zero had enough. He broke the ropes that were binding him with little strain, the girls not realizing that they had left him behind.

Louise recovered her senses and ran towards him. Above them, the golem raised its foot.

Zero grabbed her, and dashed out of the way. It was big, but slow. Minimal threat at best. Placing Louise down, Zero, for the first time, grabbed his buster. Louise hadn't asked him what it was. She figured it was some sort of oddly shaped memento, but as he held it in front of him, a small blast ripped from it. The aim was true, and the golem was hit dead center by the small bolt of plasma, and a three foot hole was blown threw it.

Louise watched the golem start to regenerate, and asked, "Wh-wh-what…the hell is that? Was that magic!"

"One of my weapons. Nothing special" Firing off three more shots three more large holes opened up in the golem, but regenerated, if slowly.

"…whoever summoned this must be at least a triangle level mage." Louise murmured.

Zero bit his lip, and thought of Louise, who tried to assist him despite her danger. "That aside… why didn't you run?"

"No respectable master would desert her familiar like that." She answered frankly.

Zero watched her quietly. So she did have some sense of responsibility.

Fouquet, standing on the golem's shoulder, smiled and paid no attention to the wind dragon or Kirche escaping. Or the blasts that had rocked his golem. A dark cape covered him from head to toe so they could not make out his face. Fouquet transformed the golem fist to a metallic composition, and ordered it to punch the wall. A dull thump sounded as the metallic fist hit the wall, collapsing it. Under the dark cape, Fouquet smirked.

The golem transported Fouquet in with its hand, and the thief entered through the hole and into the treasure vault. It stored valuables of every kind, but Fouquet had only one target.

The Staff of Destruction.

A row of staffs of many sorts hung on the wall, but one came to Fouquet as completely unlike a staff. It was about five feet long, and made with a sort of metal that he had never seen before. He looked at the metal plate right under it, reading, "Staff of Destruction, do not remove." His smile grew to a grin.

Fouquet picked up the Staff of Destruction, and was shocked by its lightness. Just what is this thing made of? He had no time to ponder and ran back on to the golem's shoulder.

Fouquet burned a message onto the wall before leaving: "I have the Staff of Destruction. – Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

"I finally did it, I've managed to obtain the Staff of Destruction. Now to get out of here, and not a day too soon!"

With its caped summoner sitting on its shoulder, the golem was about to leap over the academy walls, when an odd sound, and a large amount of earth being displaced alerted the mage to the new arrival on the shoulder of the golem, and the loss of the upper portion of its head. Zero stood there, saber out lighting the night with its power. "Staff of Destruction huh, sounds dangerous"

"Y-you?" Fouquet backed up in surprise. How had that familiar gotten up here, and what was that dreadful weapon he held.

"I think you should give that back. It was probably sealed up there for a reason" Zero said in a light voice.

"Sorry, but not going to happen" Fouquet replied. He had to be careful, and he knew the best way out. He'd distract him and then sink into his golem, and transfer themself into the ground. It was a little risky, but that sword set off every alarm Fouquet had.

Zero saw the figure move their wand, and a large portion of the golem broke off launching itself at him. Dodging the unexpected attack, he lost sight of Fouquet, and then they were gone. After a few moments of looking around, the golem started to crumble under him. Preparing to jump off the golem, he found himself lifted into the air, courtesy of Tabitha.

Zero landed lightly, beside the crumbling earth golem.

"Zero, Are you ok!" Louise demanded, looking him over. One moment he had been beside her, the next he had literally scaled the golem and was on Fouquet!

"I'm fine. They got away. I didn't know that you could sink into soil like that" Zero stated calmly. After a moment he turned and asked Louise, "That mage… They said something about a staff of destruction?"

"Dangerous." Tabitha answered from behind him.

"It was a thief. But… that was quite bold." Kirche said in disbelief.

"Zero you idiot! You could have been hurt!" Louise yelled at Zero. "I know you're strong, but you don't have to do those dangerous things! As a familiar, you're the only thing I've ever done right!" tears in her eyes, she hit him in the chest a few times in her anger.

"I'm sorry Louise. I just saw a chance to move and took it. I'm okay, so don't worry," Zero said to her, calming her down as he put a hand on her head. Once she had calmed down, Zero continued,"Now... I'd like us to have a little talk about using me for target practice..."

***Author's Notes***

Between reviews and PM's the current Score : Bass: 4 Megaman: 3 Roll: 3 Skullman: 1

Bass will likely be a very pissed off Robot because well, he was kinda cast off by wily once the new masterpiece made him obsolete. Bass does have an ego if nobody noticed.

At this point Megaman will likely be at least a semi antagonist for the main point? Zero is made by Wily.

Roll would probably be relieved to find an artificial life form period. She Would also be a pushing point for Zero to develop tech to keep her working correctly, since she isn't quite as self sufficient or advanced as her other Megaman counter parts. As I'm sure you noticed Zero has a soft spot for people who can't take care of themselves being disposed of for no reason. X and Zero are similar in capabilities if not temperament. If given a reason to do the whole scientist role, Zero probably would. Although he'd probably be annoyed the whole damned time.

Skullman: Not sure what to do with this. He's a robot master, and has no real story aside from "Stand in room. Fight megaman. Give megaman power", even if he wasn't a wily made robot.

Also, going to put this point in now. X and Zero are referred to as reploids. In all reality they are not. Reploids are the artificial lifeforms created from the 10% of X's information that and himself could actually understand. Zero is not the same as X, but is close. Both of them have the true capability to evolve. No other reploid has that capability, not even Axl's generation with A-trans which is pretty much just reploid DNA stealing. So in essence, while the heart is the same, the actual beings known as X and Zero are in my mind not even close. It is how they always bring themselves to higher than their peak performance, and put down the "new" generations which have more power than them on paper. This would have to be part body, part programing. It also explains how Zero can beat the hell outta Omega in his body. Omega had the original body, but not the programing to utilized it to its fullest, while Zero was in a body that was probably getting closer to his original body with every battle. His programing spent all those MMZ games altering his body as it self repaired, getting it closer to the power that he had before, if that makes sense. I'll continue to refer to them as reploids just because its easier that way though, i am just giving my thoughts on it.

While her blasts aren't massively powerful, she did so much damage to the wall. The reason i think it happened like that? The wall was so full of magic, basically held together by a massive concentration of magic, that when void became present and broke the bonds, the magic itself was part of the backlash that created the explosion. Kinda like a cut bow string. A small amount of force for a knife would release all that tension in the string, but you'd have no real control over how the tension disappeared after it got cut. That's what i think all the blasts that she creates are. And while the Soil golem is big and powerful, its not something that has been fortified by multiple Square level mages. And with multiplicative properties of magic a single square mage is far beyond a triangle mage. So multiple Square mages = fun explosions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Staff of Destruction.

The next morning…

At the Tristain Academy of Magic, there was much commotion from last night's events, just as though a wasp's nest had been stirred.

Why? Because the Staff of Destruction had been stolen.

And it was brazenly stolen by using an Earth Golem to break through the wall of the vault.

The teachers of the Academy of Magic gathered inside the vault were speechless when they saw the gaping hole in the wall.

The inscription on the wall etched by Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt said it all:

[I have the Staff of Destruction. – Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.]

At this point in time, all the teachers at the academy could do was gripe and whine

"It's that thief who had looted the nobles clean, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt! How daring of him to target the academy!"

"What were the guards doing?"

"Even if the guards are around, they're useless! They're only commoners!"

Old Osmand gently stroked his long beard while looking around

"The staff of destruction has been stolen. We have minimal clues to go on..." commented one of the teachers

"Well, that's the situation that we're in now. I think all of us, including myself, have to be held accountable for this incident. Why did we think that a thief could never infiltrate the academy? Is it because of the number of mages we have in the academy here that gives us the assurance that we won't be attacked? This type of thinking is wrong from the beginning."

Old Osmand gazed at the hole in the wall and continued, "It's our complacency that has gave Fouquet the courage to trespass, and steal the Staff of Destruction. We're all at fault."

"Lets head up to my office then. We have some students who witnessed the theft first hand."

***Break***

"Well then, who were the ones who witnessed the theft?" Osmand asked.

"It was these three." said Mr. Colbert while pointing to the three people behind him.

It was Louise, Kirche and Tabitha. Zero was also present but due to the fact that he was a familiar, he wasn't counted as a "person".

"Oh… It's you guys…" Osmand said as he looked at Zero with great interest.

Zero looked back at him. While the old man looked foolish, something about him set off alarms. He wasn't half so useless as he appeared. He didn't sense anything threatening, but he also could tell the old man was more than he let on.

"Please tell us about the event in depth."

Louise stepped forward and described what she saw. "A great clay golem appeared and broke the wall. The hooded magician standing on its shoulder went in and took something… I think it most probably was the Staff of Destruction...Zero attacked them, but they disappeared. The golem became a big mound of earth in the end."

"After that, what happened?"

"Later, all we saw was a mound of earth, with no sign of the hooded mage."

"So… that is what happened…" Osmand said while stroking his beard.

"Even though we wanted to carry on the chase, but without any leads we couldn't. So…"

At this point in time Old Osman suddenly remembered a question to ask Mr. Colbert, "Ah, Where is Miss Longueville?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her since morning."

"Where could she have gone to during these trying times?"

"That's right, where could she be?"

In the midst of those mutterings, Miss Longueville finally appeared.

"Miss Longueville! Where have you been? Something terrible has happened!" said Mr. Colbert anxiously.

Miss Longueville spoke to Old Osmand in a very cool and calm manner. "I'm extremely sorry that I'm late! I was doing some investigations. So…"

"Investigations?" the older man questioned her.

"Yes. When I woke up this morning there was already a lot of commotion happening, so then I went to the vault and saw the inscription on the wall made by Fouquet. I knew that the thief infamous throughout the land had struck again. Therefore, I immediately started investigations."

"You're really very efficient, Miss Longueville." Mr. Colbert said admiringly, then asked again in an urgent manner, "But in the end, did you find out anything?"

"Yes, I have gotten hold of the whereabouts of Fouquet."

"What!" Mr. Colbert spoke with amazement. "Where did you get this information from Miss Longueville?"

"According to the commoners around the area, they saw what seemed to be like a person wearing a black hooded cloak entering an abandoned house in the nearby forest. I think that the person is most probably Fouquet and that abandoned house is most probably his hideout."

Louise upon hearing that exclaimed, "A black hooded cloak? Unmistakable, that must be Fouquet!"

Old Osmand too got psyched up and asked Miss Longueville, "How far is it from here?"

"By foot it takes half a day, by horse it should only take four hours."

"We must report this to the Imperial Court right away! We must seek reinforcements from the imperial army!" Mr. Colbert shouted yet again.

Old Osmand shook his head and stared at Colbert and with a vigor unfitting for an old man and shouted, "You fool! By the time we report this to the imperial court, Fouquet would have gotten away Scott free! Besides, if we can't even handle such a small problem on our own, we're not fit to be called nobles! Since the staff was stolen from the academy, then it's the academy's responsibility to get back the staff ourselves!"

Miss Longueville smiled, as though she was waiting for this answer all along.

Old Osman coughed for a while, and then started recruiting volunteers. "Now, we're going to organize a search team to find Fouquet. Those willing to join, please rise up your wands."

All of the nobles looked at each other awkwardly, not one raised a wand.

"No one? That's peculiar. No one wants to be known as the hero who caught Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt?"

Louise was among those who lowered their heads but she decided to raise her wand.

"Miss Vallière!" Mrs. Chevreuse exclaimed in surprise. "You mustn't do this! You're still a student! Please leave this to the teachers!"

"But none of you are willing to help…" Louise muttered.

Zero looked at Louise. The rather serious look on Louise coupled with her gently biting her lips looked earnest that it had captivated Zero. Ah well, with him there she'd be in no real danger.

Seeing that Louise had raised her wand, Kirche too raised her wand.

Mr. Colbert even more surprised, exclaimed; "Miss Zerbst! Aren't you a student too?"

Kirche replied nonchalantly, "Well, I simply cannot lose to the Vallière family."

Seeing Kirche raising her wand, Tabitha did the same.

"Tabitha! You need not do this! This does not concern you at all!" Kirche said.

Tabitha just answered, "I'm worried."

Feeling touched, Kirche looked at Tabitha with gratitude.

Louise at the same time also muttered, "Thank you… Tabitha."

Seeing the three of them, Old Osmand laughed and said, "Well then, it's all up to you three now."

"Sir! Headmaster Osmand! I strongly object! We must not put the lives of our students in danger!"

"Well, would you then go in their stead, Mrs. Chevreuse?"

"Ah... Erm… Well… I'm not feeling very well recently, so…"

"They have seen Fouquet before plus, even though Miss Tabitha here is very young, I have heard that she has already been conferred the title of chevalier, am I right?"

Tabitha did not answer and just stood quietly.

All the teachers looked at Tabitha in astonishment.

"Is that true, Tabitha?" asked Kirche in similar astonishment.

Once again, there was great commotion inside the vault.

Old Osmand went on and looked on Kirche and said, "Miss Zerbst from Germania comes from a family of distinguished war heroes, and she herself has a very strong background in fire magic."

Kirche flicked her hair with confidence.

Louise, thinking that it was time for her to be praised too, cutely stood to attention.

Old Osman was now in a pinch. There was almost nothing to praise about Louise…

"Ahem!" Clearing his throat, Osman veered his sight clear of Louise and said; "That... Miss Vallière comes from the prestigious Vallière Family, a family renowned for their mages. And… She'll be a promising one in the future… and as for her familiar…"

Placing his gaze on Zero, Osmand continued saying; "Even though he's a commoner, he has defeated General Gramont's son, Guiche de Gramont in battle." Old Osmand thought to himself: and if he really is the legendary Gandálfr… "Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt should not be a match for him."

Mr. Colbert also enthusiastically added; "Yes! Yes! Because he is the legendary Gand…"

Old Osmand hastily covered Mr. Colbert's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "A.. Hahaha… He's talking nonsense! Haha!..."

Then there was silence again.

Then Headmaster Osmand in a solemn tone spoke, "If anyone thinks that they're more capable than the mentioned three, please step forward."

No one stepped forward.

Therefore Old Osmand turned to the group of four and said, "The academy awaits the capture of Fouquet then!"

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha stood to attention and said, "We swear upon our wands to capture Fouquet!"

After that they pulled the edges of their skirts and made a curtsy. Zero nodded in acceptance of the mission, and below his breath muttered,"Mission, start", with a smile. It somehow seemed traditional. That's how it was supposed to go, right?

"Well then, ready the carriage and set off right away. You must conserve your energy before you reach your destination."

"Miss Longueville, could you go with them, too?"

"Yes, Headmaster Old Osman. I had wanted to go with them as well," said Miss Longueville.

So under the lead of Miss Longueville, the four quickly set off.

Even though it was considered a carriage, in actual fact it was just a cart with wooden planks attached as a seat. The good thing about it though was that if they were attacked, they could easily jump out of the carriage right way.

Miss Longueville was in charge of driving the carriage.

Kirche asked the silent Longueville who was concentrating on the reins, "Miss Longueville, this type of job could be done by a commoner. Why do you have to do it yourself?"

Miss Longueville smiled and answered; "It's all right. I'm not a noble anyway."

Kirche paused for a while, and asked again, "But aren't you Headmaster Osmand's secretary?"

"And a rather competent one at that. Managing to get this far and back to the school in such a short period of time" Zero said from behind her.

"I am his secretary, but Old Osmand isn't a person who is concerned by a person's status when looking for help. Whether if he's a noble or commoner don't seem to matter to him."

"A noble who believes in the merit of actions. How novel" Zero said, with a smile on his face.

"If it's possible, tell me in depth how you lost your status, please." Kirche asked suddenly.

But Miss Longueville just smiled at Kirche. It seemed like she did not want to speak anymore.

"Just tell me please, even if it's just a little." Kirche pestered as she began leaning closer to Miss Longueville. Just then she felt someone grabbing her shoulder. It was Louise. Kirche then turned around and said, "What is it that you want, Vallière?"

"Forget it. Stop raking up someone's past." Louise growled at her.

"Humph, I'm bored, that's why I needed some one to talk to". Kirche replied while placing her hands behind her head and laying against the side of the carriage.

"I do not know if this applies to your country, but in Tristain, it's a shameful act to force someone to reveal something that he or she does not want to say."

Kirche did not answer her. She got up and sat in a cross legged position and began saying, "It's all because of your impetuousness that got me into this mess. Capturing Fouquet…"

Louise gave an angry stare at Kirche, "What do you mean by that? Didn't you volunteer yourself in?"

"If you had came alone, wouldn't Zero be in danger, too? Am I right, Louise the Zero?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Anyways, if that large golem appeared again, you would surely run to the rear and let Zero do all the fighting, right?"

"Why would I run away? I would use my magic, you'll see!."

"You, using magic? What a joke!"

"Besides, you're the one who ran away last night, not me!" Louise stated imperiously. She knew that Kirche couldn't deny that.

The two started bickering again. Tabitha continued reading her book.

"That's enough! Would you both please stop it?" Zero interrupted. They looked at him, and noticed that he was holding his left arm tightly.

"Zero, are you ok?"Louise asked.

"I'm fine. Just... a kink in my muscle i think" Zero lied. He'd been doing a diagnostic since his arm started hurting. According to his diagnostics something was wrong. He was getting readings he hadn't gotten from his body since before Omega had usurped it. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell was happening to him or his systems. First crying, now these false readings, and this almost unbearable pain shooting the length of his arm.

Kirche did a gesture and said, "Fine, I'll stop. I'm not the one at fault anyway."

Louise bit her lips.

Louise stared at Zero. She was sure he wasn't telling the full truth, but didn't know how to press him.

Suddenly, it turned dark. The carriage had entered the forest. The darkness and the weird smell present in the forest sent shivers down the girls' spines.

"We'll have to walk from here onwards." Miss Longueville said. The group then disembarked from the carriage, and proceeded to the small path into the forest.

"I'm afraid of the dark and don't like the feeling around here…" Kirche said while wrapping her arms around Zero's.

"Could you not keep so close to me?" Zero asked. He really could do without Louise's constant complaints.

"But I'm afraid!" Kirche said with exaggerated reaction. Anyone could tell that she was lying.

Zero, worried about Louise, glanced at her.

Louise turned her head away. "Humph"

The group reached a clearing in the forest. It was roughly the size of the Vestri Court and in the middle was an abandoned house. The house was built from wood with a corroded stove. You could tell the years hadn't been kind to it.

The group hid behind the bushes and observed the house.

Miss Longueville pointed to the house and said, "From the information I've gathered, that should be the place."

"Looks like no one is inside. Is Fouquet really hiding there?"

The group started discussing, using sticks to draw their battle plan on the ground. They all agreed that ambushing him was the best way. All the better if he was sleeping. Zero looked on, amused at their simple plan.

Firstly, they would need to scout around the house and know what is going inside. After that if Fouquet was in fact inside, the scout will draw him out, because there is not enough earth inside the house for him to create an earth golem. Once outside, the rest would all cast their magic against him, without letting him have a chance to summon his golem.

"So who is going to lure him out?" Zero asked.

Tabitha replied, "The one with the best reflexes."

All stared at Zero.

"Me? Sorry, I have my own plan" Zero sighed. He drew out Lord Deflinger, and then pointed it at Miss Longueville, "Ok, Fouquet, why did you lead us out here?"

The runes on his left hand started glowing. At the same time Zero felt his body becoming light again. The pain in his arm seemed to cease.

"What are you talking about?" Longueville stared at the familiar in shock.

"You heard me. I saw your face clear as day last night. I wondered what your act was for, so I indulged in my curiosity." Zero said simply.

"What!" Longueville drew her wand, and started to cast a spell, only to have her wand shattered with a swing she couldn't see.

"Not sure how you got away last night, but without your wand, you won't again" Zero said with a simple logic.

"Damn you" Fouquet was both angry and terrified. The familiar had somehow manged to get to the top of her golem last night, although that demonic sword it was using wasn't in its hands, she knew his capabilities weren't human.

"You can either talk or I can end this. Either way, this is boring me" Zero said simply. his fingers deftly turning the blade end over end in a seemingly relaxed fashion.

"You wouldn't dare" Fouquet answered, "You're just a child, you don't have the stomach to do anything"

"I've probably ended more lives than you can imagine. Ending one more that seems to have no problem sacrificing the lives of children won't cause me any issues" Zero stated, the sword stopped spinning as he held the blade to her throat, millimeters from ending her life.

Tabitha waved her staff at the door and muttered, "There's no trap." She then opened the door and went inside the house.

Kirche and Louise just watched Zero and Fouquet face off. "Well then, i guess this is it" Zero draw the blade back and at the end of his arc, flipped it as he he slammed it into her gut. Fouquet fell to the ground unconscious.

After a few minutes, Tabitha exited the house with a box."The Staff of Destruction." Tabitha said while waving it around.

"Isn't this too easy?" Kirche exclaimed.

Zero looked at the Staff of Destruction and said with astonishment, "Kirche, is this really the Staff of Destruction?"

Kirche nodded and said, "Unmistakably, I saw it once during my tour of the treasure vault.

Zero brought the "staff "closer and examined it closely. "If I'm not wrong this is a …" his voice faded as he recognized the insignia for the maverick hunters. This was a high powered rocket launcher given to the 'grunts' that were lead by the more experienced hunters... It was a lower generation model though. If he remembered right, it was probably from before Sigma had revolted. But how could that be?

"Recognize?" Tabitha asked quietly.

"Yeah. Its a weapon from my world. Its old though. Limited ammunition. It fires single shot high yield rounds. Could probably have destroyed that golem of hers in a single round. But this thing has to be over two hundred years old." Zero was concerned. How many more things were there from his world here. And why just weapons?

"Dangerous" Tabitha responded, with a nod from Louise and Kirche.

"Well, we should get going" Zero picked up Fouquet and slung her over his shoulders, picking up the box that held the staff in his other hand with ease.

***Break***

Inside the headmaster's office, Headmaster Osmand listened to the group's account of what happened.

"Hmm… So Miss Longueville is Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt… Because she's such a beauty I did not think twice about hiring her as my secretary."

"How did you go about hiring her?" Mr. Colbert asked.

"In a tavern. I was a customer while she was a waitress there. Where I slowly caressed her from her hands down to her buttocks…"

"Then what happened?" Mr. Colbert asked again.

Headmaster Osmand embarrassingly confessed, "Because she wasn't angry at all after what I did, I asked her whether she wanted to become my secretary or not."

"Why?" The bewildered Mr. Colbert continued asking.

"Anyways!" Headmaster Osmand cried out using vigor unfitting for an old man. Osmand started coughing. And said sedately, "She could use magic, too."

"Yeah, magic that could kill." Mr. Colbert mumbled to himself.

Headmaster Osmand coughed again then told Mr. Colbert in a prudent manner, "Come to think of it, the reason that Fouquet allowed me to touch her all over the place, served me wine happily, and praised that I was a handsome man, while I was in the tavern, was just to infiltrate the academy. All those praises were most probably just lies…"

"Yes. Beautiful women are deadly mages."

"I couldn't agree more with you, Colbert."

Zero, Louise, Kirche and Tabitha stared blankly at the two, although Zero became the center of attention a moment later when his palm hit his head rather loudly. "That's it. That's the excuse? Jeez, you guys are as bad as Axl!" Zero shouted, laughter leaking into his voice. He wasn't sure if this was hilarious, or sad. It probably was a little of both.

The embarrassed Osmand cleared his throat and regained his solemn composure."A job well done for all of you, you have returned the Staff of Destruction and captured Fouquet."

The three besides Zero acknowledged proudly. He just looked unconcerned.

"Fouquet will be handed over to the town guards, and the Staff of Destruction will be returned back to the treasure vault. Finally the case is closed."

Gently caressing each of the trio's heads, Osman said, "I have requested the imperial court to confer upon you the title of Chevalier, I believe that we should have news of it soon. And since Tabitha already has the title of chevalier, I have requested that she be given the Elven Medallion."

The trio's faces brightened up upon hearing the news.

"Really?" Kirche said astoundingly.

"Yes. You have done more than enough to deserve this title. Haven't you?"

Louise gazed at Zero who was listless since they entered the office. She could tell something was bothering him.

"Headmaster Osmand, Zero… won't get anything?"

"I'm afraid not. Because he's not a noble…"

Zero replied with a rather amused tone, "I don't need anything. I'm just a tool after all. Standard noble operating procedure. Us common tools are to be used so that the powerful nobles can chase skirts, right?" Zero laughed at the now embarrassed Osmand and Colbert. He knew he hit close to home on that.

Headmaster Osmand gently clapped his hands together, and said, "I almost forgot, Tonight's Ball of Frigg will resume as planned since we have gotten back the Staff of Destruction."

Kirche's face brightened up. "That's right. Let's forget about Fouquet and dance all night long!"

"The main attraction of the ball will be you three. So go get ready and dress up!"

The three bowed, and left through the door.

Louise stopped and looked at Zero.

"You go first." Zero told Louise.

Even though Louise was still worried, she nodded and left the room.

Osman turned to Zero and said, "You have something to ask me?"

Zero nodded.

"Please ask. I'll try to answer your question to the best of my abilities. Even though I couldn't confer you a title, this is the least I can do to show my appreciation."

Immediately after that, he asked Mr. Colbert to leave the room. Mr. Colbert, who was waiting for Zero to speak, looked quite disappointed as he left.

After Mr. Colbert left, Zero looked at seriously and stated, "The Staff of Destruction was originally from my world."

Osmand's eyes gleamed. "Originally from your world?"

"I'm not from this world."

"Is this true?"

"It is. I was transported to this world due to Louise's summoning."

"I see. If that's the case…" Osmand squinted his eyes.

"The Staff of Destruction was a weapon from my world. From an organization I was a part of. Who was the person who brought it to this world?"

Osmand sighed and said, "The one who gave the Staff of Destruction was my savior."

"Where is the person now? That person is definitely from the same world as me."

"He died. That was over thirty years ago…"

"What did you say?" Zero couldn't understand it. The weapon was over two hundred years old. This didn't make any sense.

"Thirty years ago, while I was strolling inside the forest, I was attacked by a two headed dragon. The one who saved me was the owner of the Staff of Destruction. He used another Staff of Destruction to kill the two headed dragon and then collapsed. He was already injured at that time. I transported him to the academy and treated his wounds. But to no avail…We haven't told anyone about it, but the man... Wasn't a man"

"He wasn't human was he?" Zero asked simply

"He had skin like you or I, but I suppose you could say he wasn't human. I have no idea exactly what he was. He was almost like a golem, but was closer to biological though. Our healing magics had no effect on him though.

"And he died?" Well, knowing he couldn't be healed by magic was a pretty good thing to know Zero thought.

Headmaster Osmand nodded.

"I buried the Staff of Destruction that he had used to save me along with him in his grave, the other one I named the Staff of Destruction and kept it inside the vault in order to commemorate my savior…"

Osman gazed far away and said, "While he was resting on the bed till the day he died, he kept saying repeatedly 'Where is this place? I need to get back, the out break!' It sounded dreadful. I do not know what it was he needed to get back to... But I guess that he must be from the same world as yours."

"Yes... without a doubt. Who was the one who brought him to this world then?"

"I don't know. Right till the end, I still had no idea how he ended up here."

"Damn it! Just when I thought that I had a clue." Zero swore. The clue had led him into a dead end. Osmand's savior was most probably a soldier of the early maverick hunters, probably before Sigma himself had gone maverick. But how did he end up in this world? Even though Zero wanted to know badly, there was nothing he could do.

Osmand held Zero's left hand, "The runes on your hand…"

"Oh yes. I wanted to ask about that, too. Once the runes glow, I feel exceptionally light, and strong…"

Osmand pondered for a moment and said, "…That I know. That is the runes of "Gandálfr", the legendary familiar."

"The runes of the legendary familiar?"

"Yes. Gandálfr was a legendary familiar who could use any weapon at will."

Zero was confused. "…Then, why am I the legendary familiar?"

"I don't know." Osman quickly replied.

"I'm sorry. But there is a possibility that the runes of Gandálfr are related to you being transported to this world." he said apologetically. After a short pause he looked at Zero, "Hmm... would you mind if I examined them? Something has felt off every time you've entered this room."

"Sure. At this point I just want what information i can get" Zero said, offering his left hand to the old man after removing his gauntlet.

"Odd. Its not glowing, as it was in your fight with Guiche... But oddly enough i still sense its power working. Its weak, but still there. Why would it do that, its only supposed to do such a thing when you are wielding a weapon" The old man looked positively confused.

"Hmm" Zero could only think of one possibility, "Hey, Osmand. What if I were to tell you that I was created to be a weapon?"

"What?" The old man looked at the youngster in front of him. A boy of his age? As he looked at Zero he saw the seriousness etched into his face. This was cruel beyond words. "Who would do such a thing to so young a child?" the old man shouted with more vigor than Zero expected. After a few moments the old man got a hold of himself, his face slightly flush with anger, "You bring up an interesting point. The runes would probably always be active, but there is so little information to go by. It does seem to explain why your runes didn't glow when you destroyed the first Golem when you fought Guiche..."

"You were at the fight? I didn't see you there" Zero was sure he hadn't been in the crowd.

"Well, I do tend to scry the larger happenings that go on in this school, especially to ones I find interesting. And a commoner giving an important lesson to a noble is one never to miss. But that's besides the point. It seemed that your runes didn't glow until you had gotten truly angry. When you talked about not bowing, your runes started to glow. Perhaps for the full effect of the runes to work you must have the resolve to use them"

"What?" Zero was beginning to understand. Was he always at least somewhat empowered by the runes, since they were always active? What could having a constant flow of magic into him do to what was essentially a construct of science. Zero waited for the headmaster to put his thoughts into words.

"Magic isn't unlimited. And neither are your powers as a familiar one would reason. If you were always using your powers at full, it would probably burn you, or the power out eventually. While magic isn't perfect, you're part of a great legacy. It was probably made with these fail safes in mind." He pulled on his beard slightly as he pondered the ramifications. He also wondered who did this to the boy. At least Colbert hadn't heard that. He was the type to get upset at these things.

"Thanks. At least its good to know a little more about this" Zero said, putting his gauntlet back on his hand.

"I'm sorry that I could not be of much help. I'll always be on your side, Gandálfr!" Osmand hugged Zero, much to his surprise. "I must thank you once again for bringing back the possession of my benefactor."

"It's all right…"Zero said "Not hugging me again would be the first thank you I'll accept." Zero couldn't help but wonder what was up with these people and hugging him all the time. He could almost hear Alia making a joke about him being too Androgynous.

***Break***

On top of Alvíss Dining Hall, there is a great hall. That is where the ball was being held. Zero leaned on the railings of the balcony and looked at the grand reception. He felt the fool dressed up as he was. Few people had even recognized him without his signature armor and helmet. He'd rarely had to use his civilian guise, seeing as X was the one who always made it to the political functions. While not appropriate for combat, the sleek black suit he wore was a lot less threatening than a fully loaded maverick hunter among a group of politicians. For some reason Zero never understood, they always got so antsy around compact doomsday weapons walking among them fully armed and armored. What was the worst that could happen? While not quite as grand as many of the things worn here, his sleek, simple style combined with the higher quality fabric simply seemed to highlight the fact that he was built to be better than others without all the excessive adornments. The crimson cloak that Louise had given him made it seem a good combination, keeping his normal color scheme going. The only real concern Zero had, was the effort it took to change his armor. Normally his other armors were stored as data and energy within him. When he had switched, converting it had been much harder than usual. Zero wondered what could have caused the problem, but shrugged it off. He'd just avoid using that system more than was required.

The students and teachers who were dressed grandly gathered around tables filled with exquisite food and chatted amongst themselves. Zero arrived through a flight of stairs leading up to the balcony. Seeing them, Zero felt that he would not fit in at all and therefore, decided not to enter.

Next to Zero was some food and a bottle of wine that Siesta had brought for him earlier. He poured himself a glass of wine and drank it.

"This is a party partner. Aren't ya gonna join in?" asked Derflinger which was leaning on the balcony. "I mean, you polished up nice for this, so why not have some fun?"

"We don't need to party. We're just weapons, remember?" Zero said, somewhat bitterly.

Just before the ball started Kirche, who was beautifully dressed in an evening gown was accompanying Zero. But as soon as the ball started she was nowhere to be seen.

Zero had no choice but to use Derflinger as a companion to drive away boredom. At least he was good for conversation, minus the whole "Go join the party" spiel he got every once in a while.

In the middle of the dance floor, Kirche was surrounded by a group of young males, talking and laughing.

Tabitha dressed in a black gown feasted away on the sumptuous food on the table. It was one of the few times he saw her sans book. He had to admit, he liked her. No nonsense, good head on her shoulders. But something seemed off. He'd figure it out later.

Looks like everyone is enjoying the dance to the fullest Zero thought. Well, they earned it I suppose. They volunteered for a potentially dangerous mission when the 'responsible' adults had shown their true colors. His attention was drawn to a sudden commotion.

The doors to the great hall opened and Louise appeared.

The guards at the door notified everyone on her arrival. "The daughter of Duke Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière arrives!"

Zero held his breath. Louise was dressed in a white evening gown with her long, strawberry hair tied up into a pony tail. Her hands were covered by pure white gloves. Her petite face along with her low cut evening gown made her sparkle like a gem.

After confirming that the guest had arrived, the musicians started playing music that was extremely soothing to the ears. All around Louise were males that were captivated by Louise's beauty asking for a dance with her. Before this, no one ever realized Louise's beauty and only thought of her as "Louise the Zero." Now, that same group of males were trying to win her heart.

The nobles started dancing gracefully on the dance floor. Louise turned down everyone's invitation for a dance, saw Zero on the balcony and headed over. Louise stood in front of Zero and placed her arms on her waist, "Looks like you're not even trying to enjoy yourself" She said.

"Not really…" Zero moved his gaze away from the dazzling Louise.

Derflinger said, "Girl, don't you think the clothes really do make the man? I was surprised when I saw him without his armor"

"Maybe a little." conceded Louise, who was staring at Zero.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Zero asked while avoiding Louise's gaze.

"I have no dance partner." Louise replied.

"You had a good number of offers, it seemed." Zero noted.

"Zero, do you really think I might be something special?" Louise asked after a short pause. There was some note of desperation in it that Zero caught immediately.

"I wouldn't have said so if I didn't think so." he looked back over the balcony. The two moons were still surreal to him.

"Zero.." she said hesitantly.

"What?" He asked, looking at her.

Louise did not answer, she just extended her hand.

"Huh?"

"Even though you're just a familiar, I could make an exception." The blushing Louise said while avoiding Zero's gaze.

"Don't you mean 'Could I have this dance?'?" Zero asked while trying to avoid Louise's gaze.

After a moment of silence, Louise sighed.

"Only for today!" she said.

Louise then held the ends of her dress and made a curtsy.

"May I have a dance, sir?"

These actions made the bashful Louise look even more cute and alluring than ever before.

Zero gave her a stately bow, the first she'd ever seen him give. She was captivated how his hair seemed to flow perfectly as he took her hand mid bow, and together, they walked towards the dance floor.

"I have never danced before." Zero said conversationally.

"Just follow my rhythm," Louise said, and then gently held onto Zero's hand. Zero imitated Louise's actions and followed her rhythm. As he scanned the party, he began to move more confidently as he copied the other males who seemed more competent than the others.

"You've never danced before, hmm?" she asked laughing "I'm pretty sure I can call your bluff, good sir,"

"Oh, I might not be half as good as my old partner at copying things, but I do make use of what poor talent I have been gifted with," Zero said with false modesty, as he stepped a bit more confidently, taking the lead.

Louise laughed, a sound that made Zero smile. She looked up at him, "A weapon couldn't dance so well, I don't think" to which Zero just chuckled. "Zero..The Staff of Destruction… It's a weapon from your world isn't it?" Louise lowered her head and asked, "Do you wish to go back?"

"Yes. I want to go back, but since there's no way to go back yet, I'll have to get used to life here for a while."

"You're right…" Louise muttered to herself as they continued dancing.

Louise was still blushing and did not dare look at Zero. "Thank you." She abruptly uttered.

Zero looked at her puzzled, "For what?"

"Nobody has ever believed in me before. Not really." Louise replied. "I mean, you're strong, you've got some very unique skills. All in all, you're an amazing, if willful familiar. And the only person to believe in me. To have someone finally believe in me, even if it it is just one person..." Louise couldn't finish her sentence

"You're welcome. But that's what I'm supposed to do." he responded rather indifferently.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your familiar. Aren't I?" Zero asked simply, with a confident smirk on his face.

Louise smiled.

The twin moons in the sky shone onto the dance floor, and along with the candle lights, created a romantic atmosphere on the dance floor.

Derflinger who was still leaning on the balcony looked at the both of them, "Unbelievable!" it said to itself."Partner! You amaze me! A familiar dancing with his Master? That's the first time I've seen this happening!"

***Author's notes ***  
>Yes, I know i write a lot here, but I'm actually getting a lot of questions in both messages and reviews, and I prefer to respond to people here because if 1 person has a question, its likely someone else will as well, so might as well use this area to clear up any misunderstandings or things that aren't understood.<p>

About a number of concerns on weapon usages. The buster is used sparingly for two reasons. 1) Zero's buster ain't his main weapon. He prefers his saber in combat as able 2) Don't give away more than you need to. The buster might come in handy as a fairly good surprise. A few bolts of plasma in the face of someone you don't like? They won't even know what happened. The Knuckle is mainly used to disarm and steal weapons, mostly with finite usages for the useful items. Zero probably won't find many weapons worth stealing. And well, being able to climb or scale walls is kinda normal for him anyhow. On the other hand, Zero knuckled Guiche. right? All in all though, compared to either of his other weapons its at most a medium damage attack with short range. Best used for non lethal attacks. Saber/Buster are the only weapons Zero has along with his knuckle. His chips are internalized, which explains how he can switch chips mid fight/weapon without any real issue in game. I'm trying to put things as close to how Zero functioned under player control in MMZ, while still trying to reach through with logical explanations. Unfortunately the explanations can be a bit long and can break up the story so they get put here.

I've come to a decision about Zero's armor. So here is the rundown as to how is armor actually works here. Teleporting in the MM/MMX/MMZ series turned them into energy/data and redirected them. The easiest way to switch armors, would probably be a self contained system that stores them as energy/data. This would explain why all the stuff was readily accessible by Zero in the games. Unfortunately this would take some energy to use, as would changing his armors a lot. In the games he was still in a high tech world, so he didn't have to worry too much about it. In this, he has to worry about it because he's the only source of energy, aside from the far less efficient food. He'll not overuse different armors. But for long range stand off fights, he might just use the X armor, while favoring his normal armor for hand to hand combat. The X armor, since it doesn't let him use his sword as normal, would in my opinion be more than just a color change. It would have to be significantly heavier than his other armor to restrict him that much. This would also allow more of a defense, allowing him to be a shield for others in the worst of situations. His Civilian suit he has, can still be considered armor, since it would need to be similar to his other armors. I think something akin to a metal/kevlar(like substance), would allow for a fairly good looking suit, while still having the conductive properties to be stored as data/energy, compared to normal clothing which probably couldn't be broken down that way.

On the questions as to how i update so fast, i didn't post my first page till i had roughly 10 chapters close to completion. I'm holding them making changes as i find flaws/story points i want to add in, to keep myself from being rushed or burned out, so updates will continue to be pretty fast.

On to the characters,Votes are in. Not telling who won, but i can tell you who didn't. Skullman had 1. Apparently he really doesn't get enough love.

I also had about 4 messages and 1 review asking for multiple characters. Sorry, but while this story is going to differ very heavily from FoZ, I'm not likely to push it too far out. I want the story of FoZ to at least remain somewhat intact, even if things happen for different reasons. Because certain characters and events are pretty much needed, or at least give flavor. I've gotten a bunch of hate mail about Derflinger, and how I'm forcing him into the story. I don't understand why. He's intended to be the Gandalfr's left hand. I'm also getting lots of messages about how Zero should put the nobles in their place, like Guiche. They are kids. Zero isn't really a bully, nor would he harm what equates to children. Its just not in his character. Even before he got reprogrammed by , Capcom officially said that he didn't kill all the original Megaman cast because its not part of his core personality. When his core personality came out, all he wanted to do was fight X. That was it. He didn't want to destroy the world. he didn't want to kill everyone. He just wanted to see who was stronger. After he won that fight(by soul bodying against X last moment), he then saved X from Sigma. This was the bad ending which didn't happen in this story line, but its just to point towards Zero's basic underlying self.. People seem to think Zero is an easy character to write for, but he's really not. He's got so many different traits, and so many different things in his head and past tragedies that its a terrible thing. And for people to say Iris's death didn't effect him that much, go watch the scene in Japanese. The emotion behind that is actually pretty heavy.

Welp that's enough for today i hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Justice

It had been a day since the incident with Fouquet. Zero sat looking up at the night sky. The stars were different. In all his life, he had thought the night sky would be a constant. Looking up at the twin moons that seemed to demand his attention. He lifted his left hand and inspected it. When he'd attempted to switch his armor back from the ball, his left gauntlet had changed. He'd never had this happen before. For some reason, the back of the gauntlet had shifted, and the rune that was inscribed below it was easily viewable, and the excess material had seemingly been put into the the red bracer that had connected to his gauntleted hand, forming a sort of half guard. He wondered if this was the rune's doing. As he pondered this, a sound behind him alerted him. He turned to face it, to see Siesta standing looking hesitant. He smiled and greeted her,"Hey Siesta. Nice night, huh?"

"Yes. Its so peaceful out here at night. It lets you think calmly. Don't you agree?" she said, a sort of melancholy seemed to surround her.

"Yeah..." Zero agreed, "So what thoughts are you having that bring you out here?"

"Nothing too important." She replied evasively. After a pause she looked at Zero directly, "Zero, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" Zero wasn't sure what she was referring to.

"Well you have fought against a powerful mage. You've done dangerous things. Its like you're one of those heroes in the stories. How do you find the courage? I just don't understand."

"Well its not so much courage, its just there are some things that have to be done. No use complaining about em. I just do what I feel needs to be done. It has nothing to do with being a hero." Zero responded after thinking a moment.

"Just do what needs to be done, huh?" Siesta said, nodding to herself, as if affirming something. "Thank you Zero. Good bye"

Zero watched her leave, then went back to gazing at the night sky.

***Break***

After escorting Louise to the dining hall, Zero made his way to the kitchen as normal. Marteau greeted him vigorously. "Good morning, Our Sword!"

"Good morning, Marteau, where's Siesta. She's normally the first to greet me." Zero asked him politely.

Marteau looked away. After a pause, "She didn't tell you?"

Zero looked at Marteau, "Tell me what?"

"She has moved on from her service here. She was requested quite specifically by the Count Mott" he spat out the name, full of contempt.

"For what?" Zero asked.

"To be his maid. But as we all know, when a pretty girl is asked for in such a way..." Marteau left the insinuation hanging in the air.

"What? Why would she do that?" Zero demanded.

"She works here because her family needed the money. If they didn't rely on her, its likely she wouldn't even have worked here." the cook said sadly.

Zero's eyes widened at the conversation last night. And her thanks. And the good bye. "Where is this Count Mott's property" Zero asked quietly.

"I don't know. I've never been there before. I simply know him by his reputation, and when he comes to the academy with dispatches directly from the palace. He's quite impressed with his job" he replied, his voice full of contempt,"He's just the voice of someone else, doing the leg work they don't wanna do. What's so proud about that?"

"Thank you. I'll be leaving now" Zero said as he walked out. He had to calm himself. His body was burning up suddenly. He looked down, his rune was glowing.

"Wait, you haven't had anything to eat yet, Our sword!" Mart yelled after him.

Zero was livid. So this is how nobles were, huh? As he waited for Louise, Zero began to roll some things over in his mind. He was now committed. He would take action. But he needed to wait, and do this calmly. He had to stay collected or he might not be able to act at all.

"Zero, are you okay?" Louise asked as she walked up to him. "You look upset."

"What do you know of a Count Mott?" Zero asked in a deadly voice.

Louise paused for a moment, feeling uneasy. "Not much. I know he's a messenger for the Royal Palace, but not much more than that. I don't like him at all though. He's always so full of himself." Louise finished, making a face as she described her feelings for him. "Why, did something happen with you?"

"No, its just a name I had heard. Figured you might know more about the nobles around here than the regular commoners" Zero said, his tone changing on the word nobles.

"Ah, ok. Are you coming to class with me?"

"Hmm. No, I was asked to help a friend" Zero lied. He wasn't asked to. But he'd promised.

"A friend?"

"Just someone from the kitchen"

"But I'll be the only person who's familiar is absent" she murmured, "You promised that you'd help me look better in front of everyone"

Zero sighed. "Okay, I guess it will have to wait till after classes are through."

"Thanks Zero!" Louise chirped, as they headed off towards classes.

***Break***

It was evening now. Louise had just gone into the dining hall for dinner.

Zero wandered around a bit, until he found Mr Colbert exiting his small Laboratory.

"Ah, Zero. How are you doing today?" the kindly teacher asked

"I'm fine. Mr. Colbert, can I ask a few questions of you?"

"Of course. You might not be a student here, but I'm not one to deny knowledge from someone just because they're not a noble"

Zero smiled despite himself."I was just wondering if you knew where the property of a Count Mott is"

"Oh, of course. He's a rather prominent figure. Might I ask why you want to know?"

"Just trying to get the lay of the land. I'd heard he might have something from my home. I'm willing to follow any possible leads." Zero lied to the larger teacher. He felt bad about it, but didn't think that he'd want to be involved. He seemed too gentle for this sort of work.

"Ah, I see!" Professor Colbert motioned for him to follow him into his lab, "Here is a map I had for one of my previous assistants. Its got all the different alchemy and potion shops i deal with frequently marked" His hand picked up a wax pencil, and a few marks were made on the map. "This is the Academy here, and this mark here is the Count's estates"

"Thank you. Sir. I just needed to look at the map. No reason to give it to me" Zero said, not wanting any evidence leading back to the gentle teacher if things went badly.

"Tell me how it goes Zero." Colbert said kindly as the young man left.

***Break***

Louise sat eating. Something was troubling her. Zero had been acting strangely all day. He'd been like an entirely different person. It reminded her of the time she had pushed him too far.

"Did you hear about the maid?" said one of the young men to Guiche

"What maid?" He asked disinterestedly.

"The pretty busty one"

"What about her?"

"Apparently old man Mott got his hands on her." he said "Too bad, she really was pretty. Even if she was just a commoner..." The rest of the sentence was in tones too low for Louise to hear.

Suddenly it clicked. She knew the maid that they were talking about. There was only one like that, and she was Zero's friend. He'd been angry all day, and asking about Count Mott. She stood up and ran out of the dining hall suddenly. As she ran out the large double doors, she ran into Mr Colbert

"Are you alright miss Vallière?" Mr. Colbert asked, noticing the look of distress on her face.

"No! Have you seen Zero!" she asked, panic in her voice.

"Oh, yes. I just finished talking to him"

"Where is he?"

"He should be on his way to Count Mott's estate by now. He said that there was an item there that might be related to his home! Isn't that exciting?" Mr. Colbert replied, his gentle face smiling.

"Oh no!" She got up started to run

Mr. Colbert chanted a spell of levitation to stop her. Something was wrong "Oh no, what? Is something the matter?"

"One of Zero's friend has been taken by Count Mott as his new personal maid. I think Zero's going to take her back!" she shouted struggling futilely against the spell.

"Ah. That would seem like something that boy would do. Well I suppose we should stop him. If we go by the sky we can get there faster than he can by foot"

Louise looked at the older man, and nodded "Thank you"

***Break***

Zero sped across the roofs. Houses flew by beneath his feet. He knew he was probably drawing some attention. He didn't really care though. He had the information he needed now, and he would be finishing this unpleasant business soon enough.

"Hey Partner. You're goin quite a bit out of your way for this girl. She must be something real special to ya huh?" He heard Derf say from his back.

"She's someone I will protect" Zero stated with a deadly finality.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you're willing to kill in this matter" Derflinger said slowly. When he got no response he said more seriously, "Well, I have to respect a partner with a good heart, and the ideals to go with it. I've taken a liking to the girl too, so use me instead of that other weapon you have! I'll do my part too."

"Thanks" Zero said to the sword, patting the hilt. He supposed he had a partner this time around, even if it wasn't quite the same.

"Hey, its the least I can do. Ya cleaned me up as best ya could, and ya don't ignore me. So why shouldn't I stand with my partner?" Derflinger said happily.

Zero stopped on the roof he landed on as he noticed a large Manor coming into view. He paused a moment to look at the splendor of the house and its estate. The carefully sculpted landscape, the beautiful and stately fountain babbling in the evening were both stately and beautiful, speaking of wealth and elegance. He wondered how many girls the man had lured in like this, taking advantage of their situations. Zero shook his head as he jumped down into an alley and walked out normally, drawing some strange stares from the people who had heard and seen him jumping along the roofs. Paying no mind he walked toward the house.

"Who are you?" one of the guards demanded.

"I"m just a messenger from the academy. I was sent here with an important message for Count Mott."

The older guard walked up to him, "What message?"

"I was told to only tell it to Count Mott" Zero stated meeting his eyes with an intimidating stare.

The older guard recognized the gaze of a killer. The nobles didn't pay enough for him to deal with this. "Alright, this way"

***Break***

Louise and Mr Colbert landed at the gate to the manor

"Ah, Excuse me ma'am, sir. Is there something I can do for you?"

Mr. Colbert stepped forward and spoke,"We're here to warn you, about a blond familiar commoner wearing red and black armor. He's likely to arrive soon and wish to speak to Count Mott"

"What? We already had a messenger who could fit that description. He said he had a message for Count Mott!"

"Where is he now?" Louise demanded

"He's on his way to meet him now" The young guard said uncertainly.

"We have to catch up to him. Your count is in danger!" Louise said. She was more worried that Zero would fight him. Fighting someone like Guiche, or Fouquet was one thing, but a real noble, one who was affiliated with the palace would be something else. He would die no matter how strong he was.

"What!" the yelled in shock,"What do you mean danger?"

"We need to get to the Count now!" Mr. Colbert said. Even if he was just a familiar, he was still part of the academy. It was his responsibility to get him back safely.

"Alright, follow me!" The younger guard said, and ran off with them following.

***Break***

"So, young commoner, what is the message you would deliver only to me?" The Count Mott asked of Zero, his tone full of superiority.

"Its simple. Release Siesta from your service and allow her to go back to the academy." Zero stated, with a calm that none would expect from a commoner in the presence of a noble who was tied to the Royal family.

"What? What did you say?" The count couldn't believe his ears.

"Do I need to repeat myself, sir? I've noticed you nobles are a little bit on the slow side, so I have no problem repeating the message if you couldn't understand the first time." Zero responded coldly.

"You would dare speak to a noble like that?"

"I do" Zero glared at him defiantly.

"Arrest this boy and get him out of here" Count Mott stated with an air of authority.

"Try" was Zero's only response as he drew his blade.

"Ha! You drew your blade in the presence of a noble. Now there can be no complaints at your death!" The count drew out his wand.

"Then shall we have some fun and put a wager on this?" Zero asked lightly.

"What?"

"Let us make this a duel. If I win, your life is forfeit. Your fortune is mine. If I lose, you may have my Saber and my life" he pulled out his Z-Saber, and put a rather large gash into the floor before returning it.

"What is that?" The count demanded.

"A powerful weapon" Zero said truthfully.

"Why do you use that rusty sword if you have something like that?" Demanded the count. Something seemed to be wrong about this situation. Was that rusty sword more than he thought it was?

"A simple promise to a friend. He asked that I use this sword to protect Siesta. That way he could do his part to save her. And what can you do, when you make a promise you must follow through. Not that i would expect garbage like you to understand that sentiment" Zero stated, hoping that he could goad the Count into agreeing by insulting his noble pride.

The count laughed at him,"Fine, very well. I accept your challenge. I will make you rue the day you thought yourself good enough to challenge a noble you common dog!"

The door slammed open at that moment to reveal Mr. Colbert, Louise and the younger guard.

"Zero stop!" Louise shouted

"Sorry. This young man has already challenged me to a duel. It is too late for forgiveness" the count said as he gestured with his wand and one of the vase tipped over, its water draining onto the floor.

"We have a wager. If I win this duel, his life and fortune are mine. If he wins, he can have my Saber and my life." He held Derflinger in a guard position, and the runes on his hand began to glow. Unknown to him, his helmet started to glow at the same time. As the count lifted his wand to cast a spell, Zero _moved_. There was no art to this. No impressions to be made.

Count Mott howled in pain, "My hand! My hand! What did you do! What are you!"

Zero held the hand still clutching the wand in his left hand, as he stood behind the count. Zero ignored his questions. "So, Count Mott... how many lives have you destroyed. How many people have been trampled under your power? What gives you the right to treat people as you do?" Zero tossed the hand over his shoulder. He hears it land with a thud, and a retching sound follows from Louise.

"I'm a noble, damn you" he said, clutching the stub in his hand.

"So that makes it okay to do as you wish to the people below you?"

"She's just a commoner! What does it matter?" Count Mott demanded. "Why is it so important to you!"

"Hmm. It seems you're rotten to the core if you can't see it, even now." Zero said looking at the man in front of him. "I'd say I've won this unless you have another wand to use in your left hand. If you do, I'll let you try it"

"Zero!" Louise yelled, "Stop!"

"No" Zero stated flatly.

"Please! You've won, why are you doing this?" Louise had tears in her eyes. She'd been worried for Zero, but this was too much. She'd never seen him this angry. 'He's really going to kill him. He's really going to kill him with that sword!' she thought

"Because nobody in this world understands. Nobody here seems to even care. Noble this. Commoner that. To me you're all just humans! Why the hell does something like that give you the right to treat people this way!" he shouted, pointing the sword at the count again. "Your toys, your animals. It is wrong. You said that nobody would complain if you took my life..." He stepped slowly towards Count Mott, until he felt himself lift off the ground.

"Zero, stop. There is no reason to kill him." Mr Colbert said sadly.

"Oh, there isn't?" Zero demanded. He quickly grabbed his buster, pointing it at Mr Colbert, and it started to glow slightly. "Tell me. We protect Siesta, what happens to the next common girl that he decides he wishes to possess. How do we protect them? Who will stand up for them, and ensure their safety? Will it be you? Is there someone else besides me who gives a damn about these people? Tell me Colbert, and I won't fire." Zero shouted at him, his body still in the levitation spell, his hand steady.

Mr Colbert just looked at him, unable to come up with an answer.

"We can't. And nobody in this rotten world will. I will not stand by for this. I will end it here and now. This man is no better than a maverick. Except he does this out of his own will!" he finished, and pointed the buster at Count Mott who cowered.

"Partner, you do realize that you've taken everything from him. He's down a hand, and his fortune. He's a ruined noble at best. No better than a commoner" Derflinger said. "It would be a more just punishment for one like him to live on as a commoner. But if you're going to kill him, I know you can throw me. We're partners so lets share the blame."

Zero looked at his sword. He sighed after a few moments. "Alright Derflinger. Good points." He wouldn't bloody the hands of someone else.

"Of course, I'm a sword! We always make great points!" Derflinger said, with the sound of barely contained laughter.

Pointing his buster at the ground he let go of the charged shot, blasting a small crater in the ground where the marble floor seemed to melt. "You can let me down now Colbert. This fight is over."

"Alright" Mr. Colbert said reluctantly, and complied.

Zero pointed his sword at the count, "Where is Siesta?"

"She's taking a bath, I ordered her to prepare for tonight" the count said with what dignity he could.

"Very well." Zero said, and turned to the guards "Have someone get her and her belongings." He then turned back to the count "Your fortune is mine. You will put that into writing so that you can't try and deny it later,"

"What?" the count demanded.

"You will write down the terms of this duel, and its results. Once that is done, I want you out of here. You can have the clothes on your back, what you can carry, and whatever you can take from the kitchen"

"But my hand!" the count cried

"Won't kill you. Its an extremity, and it was sheered off pretty well. If you refuse..." He moved Derflinger to rest on his shoulder.

"Alright..." the defeated count said as it finally sunk in, "I'll have to go to my office though..."

"Colbert, I trust you to follow him."

"Ah, yes"

"If he needs it, burn the wound shut to keep him from bleeding out." Zero said with an indifference that chilled all present.

"Ah..." Mr. Colbert nodded. as he followed the count who was still clutching his stub in pain.

"Zero..." Louise could only stare at her familiar, terrified. She had her first glimpse of his power. Is this what he had talked about? The power to kill without mercy?

"It shouldn't have come to this" Zero stated without looking at Louise.

"What?" Louise was startled by her familiar's statement.

"If he'd simply released Siesta it would have been fine. I would have left"

"But you said..." Louise couldn't understand it. Zero had wanted to kill the man, and she had no doubts that if Derflinger hadn't spoken he would have.

"I did. But that was only after the casual way he referred to killing me. It showed he has no respect for the lives of others. To use and throw away people, to kill because they do not bow to what your whim is. That makes you a monster no matter your station. The last monster I met I killed. That was the battle I had faced before you summoned me. I was willing to give my life to protect the people I cared for from him. In the end, none of them even knew, but to me they were my precious family. The people I believed in. The people i would die for." Zero said, looking away from his summoner.

"Zero..." Louise said, biting her lip. It finally hit her, just what he had lost, "I'm sorry for taking you from your world."

"Its alright. Its not like you meant to. Its not like I was gonna survive the reentry into the atmosphere anyhow. I should have died. It might have been better that way." Zero said, knowing that in all reality the action would have likely meant his death, but then one of the most powerful weapons in history would have been disposed of.

"It would not! If that's what would have happened, then I'm not sorry I summoned you! Summoning you might have been a mistake, but its the best mistake I've ever made, and I've made a lot of them to get the name The Zero!" Louise shouted at him, her fists balled at her sides. "Don't you dare say that it would have been better if you died!"

Zero looked at her, surprised at her sudden outburst. Smiling he shook his head as he leaned up against the wall, arms crossed.

"So, what are you going to do with his money and property?" Louise asked after a few minutes had passed. She examined the room they were in. Aside from the damage Zero had caused, it was exquisitely expensive. Marble floors that were polished to a near mirror finish, beautiful oil paintings in golden frames, what appeared to be a crystal chandelier. Everything about this mansion seemed to declare "Wealth".

"I'm gonna sell the property. I'll give some to Siesta, and the rest I suppose will go to whatever establishments around here that help people. Not really sure what you people have in the way of clinics or the like"

"What?" Louise hadn't expected that.

"This house, this fortune, was built on the backs of the commoners. I'm simply returning what they worked for to them. Isn't that justice?" Zero asked her.

"But... but... Don't you realize how much money you're giving away?" Louise didn't think Zero understood. This man worked directly for the palace. Wasn't that why he had challenged him for his fortune as well as his life?

"I don't really care. Its not mine, though. All I came here for, was to help a friend" Zero said deprecatingly.

Siesta gasped behind them. "Zero? What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you. That's what the hero is supposed to do right? And as the hero, I just did what had to be done" Zero smirked at her.

"Why? I didn't tell you..." Her voice trailed off.

"Does that matter?" Zero asked. "I said if you ever needed help, I'd be there. I'm fairly certain I did"

"But I came here because my family needed the money!" She said, crying. "I had finally worked up the courage after I had talked to you. I can't let my family down!"

"Its fine. With this your family will be fine. You won't even have to work at the academy anymore. You can go home" Zero comforted her.

"What?" Siesta didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Myself and the count had... Words. His fortune is mine. I knew why you had come. I know you needed the money. Marteau even told me why you worked at the academy. I'll give you what you need so that you never have to be in this type of situation again."

Louise glared at Zero. She wouldn't admit it, but she was jealous. Zero had done all this for that maid. She shook her head. He'd do the same for anyone wouldn't he? She told herself that had to be it. When the golem nearly stomped on her, he'd saved her. That was it. She came to the conclusion that he just had a hero complex. That had to be it, she told herself.

"You did all this for me?" Siesta asked in wonder.

"Of course. Didn't I say if you ever needed help I'd do anything I could?" Zero said with a confident smirk.

Siesta crashed into Zero, embracing him much to his embarrassment, "Thanks to you I didn't..." her voice trailed off.

"Its okay, like I said. I just came to help a friend" Zero said trying to extract himself from the embrace. After a few moments he had a thought. "Ya know I say I wanna give all this money back to the people, but I don't really know the first thing about this country. What would be the best place to do that?"

Louise thought for a moment, "I believe the headmaster would probably be the best person to ask about that. Of all the nobles I've met, he seems to care the least about rank or status."

"True. I'll do that." Zero looked up the stairs "I wonder when Mr. Colbert will be back with Mott. It shouldn't take this long to write down something"

"Well..." Louise started slowly, "You did kind of remove his primary hand. Its probably a little harder to write without it" she pointed weakly to the hand that Zero had tossed into the corner of the room.

"True, didn't think about that" Zero laughed.

"Is that a hand?" Siesta fainted at seeing the detached limb.

"Huh. Didn't expect that type of reaction," Zero said as he caught her.

"What do you mean? I almost got sick when you tossed it like that! Who wouldn't have a reaction to it!" Louise demanded, to which Zero just held his hand up. She then hit his head with her palm. "Idiot!"

"You sure have a way with people, Partner." Derflinger said. "But its true, most people do react that way to that sort of thing the first few times. I have to wonder though. Who trained you to fight? Your speed and strength are amazing, and your control is so precise. But the way you wield me is so much different than anyone else. Its almost like I can feel you partner. When we cut that bastard noble, all I felt was one word. Protect. At that time all I wanted to do was cut him. It almost hurt, and when i did cut him, i felt so much joy. Looking back, its not what I normally feel. But I also felt angry. And sad. None of my previous users ever bonded like that! To be able to put all that feeling into your weapon strikes... I gotta know, just who trained ya!"

"Well, partner, it would take a lot more time than we have now to even start explaining to you. How about we have this conversation when we have a few days to go through it a bit more in depth?" Zero said after pondering how best to put it.

"We're done" Mr. Colbert said from the top of the stairs.

"I have your damned contract here. You've ruined me!" The man said, his voice almost hysteric.

"You ruined yourself. I just took off your hand. Its in the corner if you still want it, friend" Zero said, noting the rough bandaging of the man's hand. That must have been what took so long.

"Zero, I believe it would be best if you went back to the academy. I need to take this document to the palace and get it officially stamped. After that, this property will be yours" Mr. Colbert said.

"Sure. thing. Can you have Siesta's things sent on back?" Zero asked, to which Mr. Colbert nodded.

Mr. Colbert walked past them, hesitating as he passed. After a few moments he turned to look at Zero and said,"Zero. I must know, how did you get here before myself and Louise. We flew here"

"Simple really. I ran. Right partner?" Zero said nonchalantly

"You mean dashing around like a maniac? I suppose that can technically be called running." Derflinger stated clinically.

"I... See" said the older man, looking even more perplexed at the odd duo. "Please do not run quite so fast this time if you wouldn't mind. Especially since you'll likely be carrying one of the ladies you'll be escorting back" Mr. Colbert said as he noticed the fainted Siesta.

"Whatever you say" Zero said, with a laugh. "Its not like i need to rush back. There isn't anyone to save back at the academy"

"I suppose there are worse things to fight for than to save someone else. Worse things indeed" Mr. Colbert said feeling a pang of guilt. Since the fight he'd been thinking. Zero seemed to be a troubled young man. But even with his willingness to kill, his heart was in the right place.

"We'll be going back. Later" Zero said, picking up Siesta bridal style.

***Break***

As they walked down the streets back towards the academy, Zero noticed he was getting quite a few strange looks. Ah well, carrying Siesta and walking alongside a young noble would probably be fairly abnormal. After a few more minutes, he noted that Siesta's breathing had changed a bit. He stopped walking a little bit later, and looked down at her,"Well, look who's up" Zero said to her.

Siesta opened her eyes. She had hoped she could pretend for a little while longer. She'd never been held like this before. Neither had anyone cared enough to stand up to a noble for her. It was just like one her books! Sighing, she replied,"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"For making you carry me. You had to come save me. You had to fight a noble for me. Then you had to carry me. I must be a pretty big trouble to you, huh?" Siesta said piteously. She hoped that this would get a response from him.

"Nope. You're someone I will protect. I decided that I'd protect you. If Mott hadn't gotten in the way, I wouldn't of have had to fight. Simple as that. Funny though, he didn't apologize for inconveniencing me. That wasn't very polite. Aren't nobles supposed to be polite Louise?" Zero asked in a mock innocent tone.

"Well, that is true. Nobles, especially ones of his station are supposed to know their decorum. I'm unsure if that is expected to remain after losing one of their hands to said person they've inconvenienced" Louise responded. While she didn't like the barb that had been in Zero's statement, she liked that dirty old man even less.

Zero lowered Siesta to the ground, and she let go of him almost reluctantly. "So there you have it. There is absolutely no need for you to apologize. And with the three of us agreeing, you're out voted"

"Hey, you never asked me!" Derflinger said out loud.

"Well you are my partner. You wouldn't have asked to protect her yourself if you didn't agree, right?" Zero shot back.

"That may be true, but you should at least ask!"

"My deepest apologies Lord Derflinger" Zero said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

Siesta suddenly laughed. "I wonder if I'm the only one who thinks it funny to see a sword and their swordsman arguing like that.

"You get used to it" Louise replied as they continued their trek back to the academy.

***Break***

As they walked through the main gate of the academy, Zero noticed a few people pointing at them, and some whispers. Ah well, he didn't feel like dealing with it. He just wanted to get Louise and Siesta settled in. They both had had a fairly shocking day.

"You! Zero, stop" yelled Guiche at the returning group of people as they passed.

"What, kid?" Zero didn't feel like any more conversations about how he should have been more careful when dealing with nobles.

"I'd like to thank you" Guiche said, with a small bow.

"For what?" Zero wondered. While it hadn't been deep, he didn't think the kid would show any respect to him. Fear, yeah, but not respect.

"Count Mott was a despicable man. My father on many occasions used him as an example as to how not to be a noble. He didn't care about the responsibility of being a noble, just the pleasures. As a noble, I must thank you for your service." Guiche said without his usual egoism.

"Wait, what?" Zero was bewildered by this turn around from Guiche.

"I believe you misunderstand me Zero. I'm a noble. I have power over the commoners. Naturally this comes with privileges. With that power also comes responsibility. It is my duty to protect them. That is why I have my beautiful and noble Valkyrie. With their power, I can form a beautiful shield for the people I must protect!" Guiche had twirled his flower and brought it close to his face as he said that.

"I see" Zero said, looking at the kid again. "Ya know, Guiche, you might not be as much of a lost cause as I thought. But I don't really have time to talk. Louise and Siesta have had a fairly long day."

"Ah, then by all means my friend," Guiche said bowing to the two ladies.

As they walked away, Siesta looked at Zero again. She needed to say something but her mind was blank. She blushed as she walked beside him unsure what to do. Before she knew it, she had been escorted to her Quarters. Gathering her courage, she told herself, 'Do what has to be done!', and walked up to Zero, "Thank you for everything Zero. You really became my hero today. I'll never forget this!" She then pulled his face down to meet hers, kissing him soundly. After that, she fled to her room her face feeling heated.

"Why do people keep doing that?" Zero said, shocked at the sudden action from Siesta.

"Hmm. I wonder, stupid dog" Louise said in a dangerous tone.

"Dog?" Zero protested,"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Always wagging your tail at other girls!" Louise said

"Huh? What the hell is that even supposed to mean?" Zero couldn't help but laugh. She was sulking, so she shrunk in on herself and her fists were balled at her side. There was something comical about the way her little form almost promised violence when she was like that.

"You jump in, fight for her honor. Save the day. Save her honor and family. Then you carry her around bridal style while she sleeps! She probably was awake for quite a while before you figured it out! Then you announce that she's someone you'll protect! How can someone not fall for that you idiot! Don't you understand a girl's feelings!" Louise shouted, her face red. "You're my familiar! So why don't you do that for me!"

Zero looked at Louise. She was jealous. He recognized it. And he said about the only thing he could to try and defuse the situation, "Well, my 'master' has a little too much common sense to get into too many situations that require me to do so much. If my 'master' would kindly get herself kidnapped or something I would gladly rush to save the day. Although, if my 'master' is feeling quite tired by such a long and arduous day, this humble familiar could carry her to her room, as is her want" Zero said, bowing deeply to her with a flourish. He wasn't sure if this would irritate her, but it was about the only thing he could think of.

"Nevermind" was Louise's response, as they walked back to her room. She was almost tempted to take him up on that offer. But her noble pride would not allow it.

"Have I told you that you have a way with people, partner?" Derflinger mentioned, with a laugh as they followed her back to the room for the night.

"All the time, partner" was Zero's calm response.

"At least I don't have to worry about being bored with you around!" Derflinger said, laughing again.

***Author's Notes***

Yes the time line on this changed a little, but they didn't have the conversation as early as Saito had his in the anime. This was another character that i disliked on principle alone, and i couldn't see Zero being very nice to. The guy is basically a noble who does nothing but take advantage of those below him, and is despised by a bunch of characters. Nobody really does anything about it because he is a noble and his targets are commoners. For Zero to be confronted with the whole commoners can be used as mere chattel thing, yeah. That's not gonna end in a pretty fashion. Mott is lucky Derflinger was there. If he wasn't i don't know if anything anyone had said woulda stopped him. But being talked out of killing by his now "partner" and then demanding that if he did kill that he "Share the blame", Zero isn't the type of person who'd push his actions and blame on others. Zero does what Zero does, and has never tried to force anyoen else to do something. He's the type of person who would bloody his own hands, rather than soil someone else's. And he had agreed to use Derflinger in the fight. Zero saw a very large connection between Wiel and this guy, in that both felt above the "commoners", and didn't feel pity in how they used/discarded them, and that people who went against their "rule" were expendable, just like the caravan of humans headed to ground zero while fleeing Neo Arcadia. Someone like this is easily able to get a spot on Zero's kill list.

Zero is an adaptable person. He's understanding more and more about this world, and in this case uses Mott's "noble pride" against him with the wager. He does this less to get the money, and more to deprive such a wicked person of their life and money. Essentially a robin hood type tactic. But if he had his way, with large amounts more stabbing. As you may notice, he's getting more and more sensitive to the repression by the nobles. Early on in the series you do not see much in the way of good actions by the nobles. Saito didn't really have the power or resolve to stand up to the nobles though. Zero on the other hand does. This attitude will change a bit as more of the better ones are introduced later. The princess, Guiche in his less douche bag moments, and especially Louise once she stops with the insecure lashing out at people thing she does more at the beginning and less once she's The Zero(void), and not the zero(failure) will allow that the nobles aren't all bad. But he's still not gonna like the flaws inherent in the system.

And the reason that Zero blasted the floor is, once you charge your buster, you have to release it. Its pretty much the way it goes. So the charge he was intending to use to wipe Mott from the face of the earth, just created a shiny hole in the marble.

And I'd just like to make one comment on Zero now. Natural ladies man, and naturally oblivious to the fact that he is in fact, a natural ladies man.

I would also like to point out, that Zero has in fact been skipping his anger management classes it would appear. Plus I may have forced him to listen to Nonstop Nyancat for a few hours prior to this chapter.

Ah yes, I also caught two Saito's in this chapter as well. think i got em all this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Princess

Zero looked around the class and sighed. Everyone was staring at him this morning. Was it really that much more of a shock that he'd beaten a triangle mage compared to a dot mage? He was fairly certain that they said Fouquet was a triangle mage. She had been more of a danger than the stupid old man, but they decided to treat this as the more shocking event? Was it because she wasn't actually a noble? He'd never understand people. He flexed his right arm. For some reason, now it was starting to ache. He'd been running his diagnostics all night, and now it was his right arm that was giving the anomaly. Just what was happening to him? He was pulled out of his musings by a voice from one of the students behind him.

"Can you believe it? Such a zero of a mage was able to summon a familiar that was so powerful? It must be the founders way of compensating for her being so useless otherwise! Perhaps his name is Zero to signify that!" One of the student said from behind Zero, causing chuckles to break out from a few people.

Zero looked to Louise, who had her hands balled on the desk in front of her, and sighed. Turning to look at the student again, he stated quite loudly with an air of seeming indifference,"Not that I'd expect such uneducated fools to understand, but my name Zero means that I was to be the start of something new. Something with unlimited potential and power. To be able to summon something like me her potential has to be far greater than some fool who got a cat. I mean seriously. I can defeat a triangle mage with a single attack. Your cat can puke in your shoes if it gets annoyed with you. What does that say about YOU as a mage?" with a laugh Zero watched for the young mage's reaction.

"What did you say?" the young man in question stood up, trembling in outrage. "Say that again!"

"Sit back down kid, you know you're just posturing now. Unless you'd like to face me like Guiche did. Although I might not be half as nice with you as him." Zero said darkly, his eyes narrowing. He turned to face forward after the young mage sat down, his face red from embarrassment or rage.

"Zero..." Louise said looking at him, "that isn't going to help..."

"I don't care. They talk down about you when they think I can't hear it. If they're going to do that they'd damned well better have something to back up that talk or shut the hell up." Zero stated looking annoyed.. "I don't care if its noble pride or something, but I'm just a 'commoner', so I don't understand. I can't wait till you really figure yourself out and put them all in their place. Stupid kids" Zero muttered to himself.

Louise looked at Zero and couldn't help but smile. He might be direct at times, but she'd come to realize he was anything but common. His intellect was at odds with his demeanor. While she hadn't expected it, his mind was probably the equal of anyone in the academy. His logic and problem solving skills were amazing. Suddenly she spoke up, "Zero, i wanted to apologize"

"Hmm? For what?" Zero asked. She hadn't done anything to piss him off. He was just annoyed by these stupid brats.

"Do you remember the day you first came to class?"

"Yeah. You blew the room up with a huge explosion" Zero recalled.

"I wanted to apologize for not taking you seriously. I know i got angry at you, but you were just trying to help. I'll keep doing my best. I'll make you proud to be my familiar" Louise said, determination filling her voice.

"Never had any doubt about it," Zero said as he sat there. Looking around the room, he noticed that nobody had even cracked a book, except for Tabitha. For self study, there sure was a remarkable lack of studying present.

"So, what did the headmaster say when you talked to him earlier?" Louise asked Zero quietly.

"He said that the only places he knew that the money could go to were orphanages. Apparently the there aren't clinics or other things around here that treat the Poorer commoners. He said he'd make sure Siesta was taken care of, then he'd pass the gold into various orphanages. He said that improving their lives as children could make a difference as they got older. He also said that investing in businesses in a few places would likely help the commoners, by creating jobs and allowing them to buy more with more money. I kinda stopped him there. I really didn't want a lesson on economics. So I left it to him. Saves me the pain," Zero said with a shrug.

"I still don't understand how you could just give up that much money. You probably could have bought yourself a minor noble title," Louise said quietly. And if he were a noble...

"Don't care about titles. With or without a title I'm still Zero. It would probably just get in the way and tie me down." Zero said smirking at Louise's irritation. Noting her reading her book out of fustration again he looked towards the front of the room, waiting for something worth paying attention to.

"Zero! I'm so bored!" Kirche said as she leaned back in her chair, her head tilting back till she met his eyes. "Self study is so tedious!"

"Well, you're not really studying are you?" Zero asked amused

Before Kirche could answer door opened, and Mr. Colbert entered the room. Zero wondered what was up with the giant blond wig he was wearing, and the excessively expensive clothes he was wearing. The teacher had always displayed much more sense than the other nobles when it came to this sort of thing. Murmurs and comments rippled through the class about the obvious change in Mr. Colbert.

"I have something to tell everyone." Colbert exaggeratedly tilted his head back, causing his wig to slide off, landing on the ground. The class burst into laughter.

Tabitha, who sat in front, pointed at his balded head and suddenly said, "Shiny." in a serious voice.

The laughter grew more intense. Kirche laughed while hugging Tabitha's shoulder, "You don't speak often, but when you do its the best!"

Colbert blushed, and loudly yelled. "SILENCE! Only commoners laugh out loud! Nobles only covertly snicker with their heads down even if they find something funny! Otherwise, the royal court will question our school's educational results!" The classroom finally quieted to those words.

"All right. Everyone, today would be the most important day for Tristain Magical Academy. This is our great Founder Brimir's birthday, a very celebratory day." Colbert's face straightened, and he placed his arms behind his back.

"It is highly probable that His Majesty's daughter, the beautiful flower that we Tristainians can proudly boast to the rest of Halkeginia, Princess Henrietta, will, to our great fortune, pass by the Academy on her way back from visiting Germania."

Whispers and chatter filled the room.

"Therefore, we must not allow any slack. As this is very sudden news, we have begun preparations to receive her to the best of our abilities. Due to this, all of today's classes are hereby canceled. All students, please put on your formal wear, and assemble at the main entrance." The students anxiously nodded in unison. Colbert severely nodded in return, and loudly announced, "This is an excellent opportunity to let Her Majesty the Princess know that everyone has matured as model nobles. Everyone must prepare to be their best to let Her Majesty witness this fact! Dismissed!"

***Break***

Four elegant stallions led a carriage quietly on the road to the Magic Academy. Bridles and tack made of silver and gold gave them a splendorous look. The carriage was exquisitely adorned with gold, silver, and platinum sculptures. A number of intricately detailed crests were placed on the carriage. On one of those, a unicorn crossed with a crystal staff signaled that this carriage belongs to Her Majesty the Princess.

One can find, upon closer examination, that the stallions drawing the carriage were not normal horses. The ivory horns which seemed to be a part of the beaten gold helmets, were in fact a part of the animals, identifying them as unicorns.

The carriage's windows had ivy borders and coverings, as if disallowing the outside from looking in. Behind the Princess's carriage is Cardinal Mazarin, who has held all Tristain political authority with an iron grip since His Majesty passed away. His carriage's splendor does not lose to Her Majesty the Queen's. In fact, his was even more embellished. The difference of these two carriages on the road clearly shows who currently holds the top authority in Tristain.

Around the two carriages was the Imperial Guard, a division of mage guards. Composed of the most prominent noble families, the Magic Imperial Guard is the pride of all nobles in the country. Every noble male dreams of wearing the black cape of the Magic Imperial Guard, and every noble female dreams of being their brides. This Imperial Guard is Tristain's symbol of prosperity and power, very similarly to the great dragon knights of Albion.

The road is paved with flowers as commoners cheered from the roadside. Every time the carriages passed them, one could hear "Long live Tristain! Long live Princess Henrietta!" and sometimes even "Long live Cardinal Mazarin!" though those shouts paled in comparison to the cheers for the Princess. The Cardinal was not well-regarded as he is rumored to be of commoner blood. Some say it's jealousy of his position, others believed it to be true. As the carriage's curtains opened, and as the crowds see the young Princess, the cheers get ever more passionate. She also returned a genial smile to the people.

Henrietta closed the curtains, and deeply sighed, losing the rose-like smile that she just sent to the crowds. All that was left was distress and deep melancholy unbecoming of her age. The Princess was turning 17 this year. With a slim figure, light blue eyes, high nose, she is an eye catching beauty. Her slender fingers played with her crystal staff. As of Royal blood, she is, of course, a mage.

Neither the cheers along the road nor the flowers flying in the air could cheer her up. She seemed to be holding deep political and romantic anxieties.

Sitting beside her, Mazarin watched her while playing with his beard. Wearing a hat like that of a priest and a grey formal suit, he was a slim and frail man of forty-some years old. His hair and beard have already grown white, and even his fingers looked like skin on bones, creating an appearance far too old for his age. Ever since His Majesty had died, his iron grip on both foreign relations and internal politics had considerably aged him.

He had left his carriage and entered the Princess's. He wanted to talk about politics, but the Princess only sighed, and paid no attention.

"That is your thirteenth time today, Your Majesty." Mazarin noted, annoyed and concerned.

"Hmm? What?" she said, not really paying attention to the old man.

"That sighing. Those of royalty shouldn't do that all the time in front of their subordinates."

"Royalty? What? Have I missed something, M'lord?" Henrietta said, sounding shocked. "Aren't you the King of Tristain? Doesn't Your Highness know about his rumors on the streets?"

"I am not aware." Mazarin replied indifferently. He was lying. He knew about everything in Tristain, and even Halkeginia. He knew all about it. He just pretended that he didn't.

"Then let me tell you. Tristain's Royal family has beauty, but not its scepter. Cardinal, you're the one holding the scepter. Bird's bones wearing a gray hat..." she said distastefully.

Mazarin blinked. The words 'bird's bones' coming out of the Princess stung. "Please don't speak of commoners' rumors so carelessly..."

"Why not? They're just rumors. I'll marry the King of Germania as you told me to." she said, regret heavy in her voice.

"We can't help that. An alliance with Germania is extremely important to Tristain." said Mazarin.

"That I know."

"Your Majesty understands the rebellion being carried out in that 'White Country' Albion under those idiots? Those people can't seem to tolerate the existence of royalty in Halkeginia." He frowned.

"Impolite, unrefined imbeciles! They're trying to hang that poor prince! Even if the entire world can forgive their actions, Founder Brimir shall not forgive them. I wouldn't forgive them." Henrietta said fiercely, surprising the Cardinal at her out of character reaction.

"Indeed. However, Albion's nobility has unsurpassed power. The Albionian Royal Family might not even survive tomorrow. One of Founder Brimir's three bestowed royalties is going to fall, just like that. Countries that cannot solve their own internal strife have no right to exist."

"The Albionian Royal Family is nothing like Germania's. They're all my relatives. You have no right to say that even as Cardinal."

"I humbly apologize. I will ask for forgiveness from Founder Brimir before I go to bed tonight. However, what I just said is the truth, Your Majesty."

Henrietta only sadly shook her head. Even that gesture radiated her beauty.

"Word is that those stupid Albionian nobles have the gall to declare how they're going to unite all of Halkeginia as one. It certainly seems like those people would set their sights at Tristain after extinguishing their royalty, seeing as we're the smallest of all the other countries left. If it really turns out like that, it would be too late if we don't take steps to prepare right now." Mazarin severely explained to Henrietta. She looked out the window, pretending to pay no attention. "Reading the opponent's actions and countering it at the first available opportunity is true politics, Your Majesty. If we can create an alliance with Germania, then we can create a covenant to counter Albion's new government, and ensure this little country's survival."

Henrietta continued to sigh. Mazarin opened the curtain and looked outside, and saw the shadow of his pride. A young, breathtakingly sharp-looking noble, sporting a feather-hat and long beard, marched with the convoy outside. A device of a griffin fastens his black cape, and one look at his mount shows why. It had an eagle's head, wings, and talons, and it had a lion's body and hind legs. A griffin.

This man is the leader of one of three Mage Guard divisions, the Griffin Knights, Captain Lord Wardes. His division is the most memorable amongst the entire Mage Guard, and especially to Mazarin. Wielding formidable magical prowess, the Mage Guard is organized through extremely selective trials amongst nobles, and each member rides a magical beast to his division's name. They are the Tristainian symbols of fear and pride.

"You summoned me, Your Highness?" Wardes's eyes twinkled, and approached the carriage window on his griffin. The window slowly opened. Mazarin looked out.

"Wardes, Her Majesty is feeling depressed. Can you get something for us that can cheer her up?"

"Understood." Wardes nodded, and observed the road with the gaze of an eagle. He quickly found a small section of the street, and had his griffin head there. Pulling out his long staff from his waist, he chanted a short spell, and briskly waved it. A small gust erupted from the ground, collecting all the petals strewn on the ground into Wardes' hands. He returned to the carriage with the bouquet, and presented it to Mazarin. Mazarin stroked his beard, and suggested, "Perhaps Captain, It would be better to present these to Her Majesty yourself?"

"That would truly be a great honor." Wardes saluted, and turned to the other side of the carriage. The window slowly opened, Henrietta extended a hand to receive it, and showed her left hand to him. Wardes emotionally held her left hand, and lightly kissed it.

Still quite upset, Henrietta asked, "What is your name?"

"Your Majesty's Mage Guard, Griffin Knights leader, Lord Wardes." He gratefully lowered his head and replied.

"A model of nobility. How very fine of you."

"I am merely a lowly servant for Your Majesty."

"There have been fewer nobles who would say this lately. When Grandfather was still alive, oh my... under the great Philippe III's reign, the whole nobility shared that kind of marvelous chivalry."

"Sad times nowadays, Your Majesty." Wardes said regretfully.

"May I expect your sincerity when I am effected by such upsetting times again?"

"When that happens, no matter where I am, in battle or in the skies, no matter what I must leave behind, I will run over to serve Your Majesty."

Henrietta nodded. Wardes saluted once again, and left the carriage's side.

"Is that noble quite capable?" she asked Mazarin.

"Lord Wardes. His runic name is 'Lightning.' Even the 'White Country' can only boast of few people who can prove to be a match against him."

"Wardes... I think I've heard of that place before."

"I think that is close to Lord Vallière's territory." the cardinal said absently.

"Vallière?" Henrietta nodded. That name is now in their destination, the Magic Academy.

"Cardinal, do you remember the name of the noble that caught Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Aren't you about to knight them soon?" Henrietta was shocked.

Mazarin was uninterested. "I think it's high time for knighting rules to change. One needs to serve in the military to deserve that. How can the title of a knight be so easily given away for arresting a thief? Either way, it seems we would be fighting Albion with Germania soon, and it will not be a good idea to lose our nobles' loyalty due to jealousy."

"You made a lot of decisions without me knowing." Henrietta accused.

Mazarin did not reply. Continuing to mumble, Henrietta remembered that the name Vallière was among the nobles who caught Fouquet. It will all work out, Henrietta thought, and calmed down.

"Your majesty, there is another problem that I must report to you" Mazarin said,

"And what is that?"

"One of the nobility was apparently challenged by a commoner who resides at the academy of magic" he said regretfully.

"Oh?" Henrietta looked at the cardinal, "I take it that he died, and that it is causing some strife with the commoners?"

"No. In fact, apparently the noble had made the mistake of staking his fortune and his life upon it. The commoner defeated, or should I say mutilated him. Took off his hand as i understand it. To give the commoners the thought that they can throw off nobility in such a way, with what is happening in Albion, we might wish to take steps in this matter."

"I... see," the princess said, "Who was the unfortunate noble that this happened to?"

"Count Mott, one of my esteemed messengers. He was affiliated with the royal family, and still this commoner did not care," the cardinal said with a hint of distaste in his voice.

"I can't find myself too upset at this," the princess responded, "After all I know that you know what he had been doing. I didn't have the power to stop him, and you refused to. To punish the person who finally brought him low, one thinks the commoners would react even more violently to that. But, one of your wisdom would be able to see that immediately."

"A valid point, but are you sure? It is little different than the revolt in Albion and all such things must start somewhere." The cardinal didn't want to let this go.

"Somehow, I think you're trying to get me to take the responsibility for this." she looked at him with a rare flash of steel in her eyes. "If you want something done about it, you can easily do something about it."

"Well, the head master of the academy is protecting this individual. There is also the matter of it being a duel, and since it had all been done legally, that there was absolutely nothing I could do to convince him to give the person up." the Cardinal said, looking at the floor of the carriage.

"Ah. So you found someone who wouldn't bow to your great and magnificent power. Well, that does happen sometimes. But you won't get me to help repress a commoner who was simply doing the right thing." she said, a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Be reasonable your highness." The Cardinal said to her, but before he could say anymore he was interrupted by the herald that was riding outside the carriage.

"Her Royal Highness of the Kingdom of Tristain, Princess Henrietta has arrived."

The first out the door, however, was Cardinal Mazarin.

The students grunted, but Mazarin paid no attention, standing at the side of the carriage, holding the Princess's hand as she alighted. The students finally applauded. A youthful, flowery smile emerged from the Princess's face as she elegantly waved.

"That's the Princess of Tristain? Heh... I'm better looking than that." Kirche mumbled. "Oh my dear, who do you think is prettier?" She turned to Zero.

"Nope. Loaded question. Not gonna answer. Gonna pretend I didn't hear it." Zero said, recognizing the dangers inherent to that situation immediately, especially when Louise growled when Kirche asked that particular question.

"You can tell me, its not like I don't already know, right?" she said, pressing herself against Zero.

Zero looked towards Louise, who was attentively looking at the Princess. He wondered why she was so absorbed in the princess. A past perhaps?

Louise suddenly blushed, which Zero saw. What is this about? He turned towards whatever she was facing. A hat-wearing, rather cool-looking noble, riding on a magical beast with an eagle's head and a lion's body. Louise was watching him enthralled.

Zero found it weird. Something about him set him off immediately. That way he carried himself, was like a warrior. And even though he had a reasonably handsome face and a kindly expression, his eyes had a hardness to them that he'd seen in only a few sentient beings. He was a cold blooded murderer. There was no remorse in his eyes like a soldier normally held. There was no emotion. Just a coldness that spoke of deaths uncounted. He wondered why she was looking at him so deeply and blushing like that. Ah well, he'd keep an eye out for that guy. Not like he could reasonably act on feeling alone.

***Break***

That night...

Zero laid on the floor, watching Louise. It seems like she couldn't calm down. She would stand up one moment, and sit down the next, worrying about something while hugging her pillow, ever since she saw that noble earlier. After that, she said nothing, and since then sat on her bed just like that. It was actually starting to get irritating. "You're... acting weird." Zero started, but Louise made no answer. He stood up, and waved in front of her eyes. She didn't move. "A bit too weird." Zero pondered what to do. He walked up to her, and she didn't even acknowledge him. "I'm kinda lonely like this. I think I'm going to get spend the night with Kirche. I should be back by morning, but with a girl like that... You never knew" he said lightly, and turned to take a step. As expected he found that something had grabbed his wrist.

"What did you say, you stupid dog?" she said with a growl, her face turning red.

"Ah so there you are. I just knew that would work" Zero gave her a confident grin.

"How dare you!" Louise tackled him and started hitting him with her tiny fists,"Idiot!"

Zero laughed at the reaction he got. Sometimes pushing her to this point was hilarious to watch, "Well, my dear 'master' you seemed in such a state of shock, that I said the only thing I could to jolt you out of it!" As he said that, there were some knocks on the door

"Who could it be?" Zero asked Louise.

The knocks were very orderly. It started with two long knocks, and then three short ones...

Louise rushed to the door, and opened it slightly.

Standing there was a girl, covered entirely in a black veil.

She looked around, and then walked in, closing the door behind her.

"...you are?" A shocked Louise barely managed to voice.

The veiled girl made a 'shh' gesture with a finger on her mouth, and took out a staff from her black cape, lightly waving it while chanting a short spell. Glowing powder filled the room.

"A silencing spell?" Louise asked. The veiled girl nodded.

"There might be extra ears and eyes around."

After making sure the room had no magical ears and no peeping holes, she slowly removed her veil.

In front of them stood the Princess, Henrietta.

Louise frantically went down on her knees. Zero stood there with his arms crossed.

Henrietta coolly, and gently spoke. "It has been a while, Vallière."

***Author's notes***

No familiar talent show unfortunately. Would just slow down the plot, and I don't see Zero doing it anyhow. it kinda puts him back into the animal category rather than person. So going the Manga/novel way of just having the princess show up unannounced, and Mr. Colbert making a fool out of himself. And of course, the awesomeness of Tabitha.

I appreciate the positive reviews I've gotten, and would like to thank people for reading. Unfortunately, aside from deciding which character from mega man will end up in the series if it gets that far, I'm really not open to the requests in messages. Pairings will be what they're planned to be. No Spoilers on that. This isn't to be rude, but more to imply that as i'm writing the story and thinking about it, i write what i think the character would do in the situations, and with the changes/effects that are made on them by the world around them. The story while different is going to stick to a lot of the main plot points of Familiar of Zero, because I've been able to figure out ways to keep the events happening in a rational way. Without that I feel it would enter too much of a flux, and Zero's developing character, would be the only consistent thing in the series, making it too abstract to really make it enjoyable. Wondering how Zero will deal with things compared to Saito has been one of the things that has been a common theme in this story. But if i took that away, and let Zero go totally berserk or something, pretty much all the enemies they encounter will die. Fast. With no real suspense or attachment to the characters.

With Zero you have a character that is overwhelmingly powerful. He can destroy everything that stands in his way. The growing attachment to the people he's meeting, the changes in/to himself, and to the ideals that he is building here, are the core of that. He can't go off entirely. he needs to protect the people who can't protect themselves. He's growing from scarred veteran, to a more fulfilling protector roll. He'll never be as kind as X was, but X was an optimist of the highest order. Zero has had far more tragedy than X in my opinion, and you can either be a person who spreads tragedy, or who prevents it from being spread. And as he develops, he's doing more and more humanization to his character. X dealt with humans during pretty much his entire life, from his discovery to the creation of Neo Arcadia. Zero in all games only dealt with reploids for the most part. While he must have had human contact, he didn't work with one for years, he didn't take the time to do the political game with them, to understand their motivations. He's sort of easing into it now, but he's still a few hundred years behind X on that score, with way more baggage to boot. This is just the Zero in my particular story though, which is why he might not react or have the same thoughts as the Zero you envision. They leave an unbelievably large amount of stuff open to interpretation in these series, making it very easy for it to be inconsistent between what fans think of individual characters.

I do appreciate criticism, and have tried to fix things people have mentioned as fast as possible, and ensure the history on the Megaman/X/Z is correct/repaired when wrong. This i have no problem accepting, and i ask that those of you who have sent me messages when I've been wrong please continue to do so. I appreciate it, and am having fun doing this. I also want the story to be as correct as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Princess Henrietta, who had just appeared in Louise's room, looked like she had been overcome with emotion, and hugged the kneeling girl.

"Oh, Louise, Louise, my dear Louise!" she chanted happily.

"This won't do, Your Highness. Coming to a humble place like this..." Louise said ceremoniously.

"Oh! Louise! Louise Françoise! Please stop acting so formally! You and I are friends! We are friends, are we not?" the princess asked, her voice sounding somewhat hurt.

"I am not worthy of such kind words. Your Highness." Louise replied with a steely, strained voice. Zero just looked on, not sure at this sudden change in the young girl.

"Stop that, please! Neither the Cardinal, my Mother, or those greedy court aristocrats who buzz around wearing friendly faces are here! Oh, don't I have any friends who will open up to me? If even Louise Françoise, my old friend whom I've missed dearly, acts so distant, I would just die!"

"Your Highness..." Louise lifted her face.

"When we were little children, didn't we get together and chase butterflies at the palace courtyard? And got all muddy?"

With a shy face, Louise answered. "...Yes, and La Porte the chamberlain told us off for getting our clothes so dirty."

"Yes! That's right, Louise! We were arguing over those puffy cream cakes, and ended up having a real scuffle! Oh, whenever we fought, it was me who always lost. You would grab my hair, and I'd just start crying."

"Not at all, princess achieved victory on at least one occasion." Louise said.

"You remembered! Looking at the two of us, one could call that battle the Siege of Amiens!" the princess said, giggling.

"That was when we were fighting over a dress in princess' bedroom, wasn't it?" Louise asked.

"Yes, in the middle of our 'Make-Believe Royal Court', we ended up fighting over who would play princess! And it was my blow to your stomach, Louise Françoise, that successfully decided it."

"I'd fainted in the presence of princess." Louise said calmly, as if that would explain it.

After that, the two of them exchanged glances and broke out in laughter. Zero, amazed, just kept watching them in that state. The princess may have looked like a lady, but she was actually a tomboy.

"That's more like it. Louise. Ah, I'm getting so nostalgic, tears are coming out." the princess said as she wept.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Zero asked, as Louise closed her eyes in reminiscence before answering.

"I had the pleasure of serving as princess' playmate back when we were children." Louise responded. Louise turned back to Henrietta. "But, I am deeply moved that princess would remember such things... I thought you'd already forgotten about me."

The princess gave a deep sigh and sat down on the bed. "How could I forget? During those times, every day was fun. There was nothing at all to worry about." There was a profound sadness in her voice.

"Princess?"

Louise looked worried as she peered into Henrietta's face.

"How I envy you. Freedom is such a wonderful thing, Louise Françoise." the princess said, her voice had a hint of jealousy in it.

"What are you saying? You're the royal princess, are you not?"

"A princess born in her kingdom is like a bird being raised in a cage. You go here and there on your master's every whim..."

Henrietta said, looking lonely as she gazed at the moon outside the window. She then held Louise's hands and gave a sweet smile before speaking. "I... I'm getting married."

"...You have my congratulations." Louise, who somehow felt the sadness in that tone, spoke in a subdued voice.

It was at that moment that Henrietta realized she hadn't acknowledged Zero, who had been watching them with a gentle smile.

"Oh, forgive me. Was I intruding?" The princess asked, hands coming to her face in embarrassment.

"Intruding? How would that be?" Louise asked, unsure of what the princess meant.

"Well, isn't he your lover? Oh no! It seems I was so caught up reminiscing that I didn't realize my blunder!"

"Huh? Lover? That creature?"

"Well I suppose creature is better than commoner. I think anyhow." Zero said sarcastically.

"Princess! That's just my familiar! Don't even joke about it being my lover!" Louise shook her head wildly, denying Henrietta's words.

"It?" Zero asked quietly. Louise looked away, knowing she'd get an earful later.

"Familiar?" Henrietta looked at Zero with a blank expression on her face. "But he looks like a human..."

"Close enough, Princess." Zero gave a strained greeting to Henrietta. "At any rate... I'm a familiar. You may call me Zero"

"True, true. Oh, Louise Françoise, you may have changed since our younger days, but you are still quite the same."

"I didn't make it my familiar because I wanted to."Louise saw the annoyed look on Zero's face, and continued,"But Sometimes what we didn't intend for can be worthwhile"

The princess sighed again.

"Princess, what happened?"

"No, it's nothing. Forgive me, oh, I'm so ashamed of myself. It's not something I should tell you... but I am just so..."

"Please tell me. What troubles are they that cause princess, as cheerful as she is, to sigh like this?"

"...No, I cannot tell you. Please forget I said anything. Louise."

"I will not! Didn't we use to talk about everything? Princess was the one who had called me a friend. Won't you share your worries with your friend?"

After Louise spoke, Henrietta gave off a cheerful-looking smile. "You've called me a friend, Louise Françoise. That makes me so happy." Henrietta nodded her head in determination, and began to talk. "You must not speak to anyone about what I am about to tell you now."

After that, she gave a quick glance in Zero's direction.

"Should I step outside?" The reploid asked.

Henrietta shook her head.

"A mage and her familiar are as one. I see no reason for you to leave." And with a sad tone, Henrietta started talking, "I am to marry the Emperor of Germania..."

"Germania, you say?"Louise, who hated Germania, spoke out in astonishment.

"That country of barbaric upstarts?"

"Yes. But it can't be helped. It must be done to solidify our alliance."

Henrietta explained the political climate of Halkeginia to Louise.

There was an insurrection among the nobles of Albion, and it looked like the Royal Family would soon be overthrown. If the rebels won, then the next thing would be the invasion of Tristain. To defend against this, Tristain was looking to form an alliance with Germania. For the alliance's sake, it was decided that Princess Henrietta would be married into the Germanian Imperial Family...

"So that's why..." Louise said with a depressed voice. It was clear from Henrietta's tone that she did not desire this wedding.

"It is alright. Louise, I have long since abandoned the notion of marrying the one whom I love. As a member of the royalty I have no choice. I have to protect my kingdom. Its the reason we royalty exist." she said with a said surety, that seemed to weigh down on everyone in the room.

"Princess..."

"Those two-faced Albion nobles do not want Tristain and Germania to become allies. Two arrows are easier to break when they are not tied together."Henrietta murmured."...Therefore, they have been searching frantically for anything that would interfere with the marriage."

"And they've found something?" Louise questioned the princess.

Zero didn't know anything about the alliance or Albion, but in any case, it seemed like it was something serious. He just sat and watch as the two sat in silence on the floor, the princess having lost all composure, clung to Louise.

"Then this is about that thing that could get in the way of princess' wedding?" Zero guessed.

Louise looked at her familiar, her face went pale, and Henrietta gave a regretful nod.

"Oh, Founder Brimir... please save this unfortunate princess..." The princess covered her face with her hands, and sobbed loudly.

"Tell me, please! Princess! Just what is it that could interfere with the princess' wedding?" Louise, like she had also been infected, rattled off with an agitated look. With both hands still on her face, Henrietta looked like she was in pain as she began muttering.

"...It is a letter that I had written some time ago."

"A letter?"

"Yes. If those Albion nobles get their hands on it... they would probably send it forward to the Germanian Imperial Family as soon as they could."

"What kind of letter could that be?"

"...That I cannot tell you. But if the Germanian Imperial Family were to read it... they would never forgive me. The marriage will fall through, and with it, the alliance with Germania. Then Tristain would stand alone against the strength of Albion."

Louise gave a gasp and seized Henrietta's hands.

"Where would that letter be? The letter that would bring crisis to Tristain!"

Henrietta shook her head.

"It is not with us. The truth of the matter is, it is already in Albion."

"Albion! But then...! Is it already in the enemy's hands?"

"No... the one who holds the letter is not with the rebels of Albion. As the conflict between the rebels and his kinsmen unfolded, Prince Wales of the Royal Family..."

"The Prince Wales? The Prince Valiant?"

Henrietta bent back and laid down on the bed.

"Oh, it's a disaster! Sooner or later, Prince Wales will fall captive to the rebels! And when that happens, the letter will come to light! And everything would be ruined! Ruined! Without an alliance, Tristain would have to take on Albion by itself!"

Louise held her breath.

"Then, Princess, the favor that you're asking of me..."

"Impossible! It's impossible, Louise! How could I be so terrible? It's all confusing! When I think about it, I couldn't ask you to do such a dangerous thing as to go to Albion while this conflict between the nobles and the royalists is unfolding!"

"What are you saying? Be it the kettles of hell, or into the jaws of a dragon, if it's for princess' sake, I'll go anywhere! There is no way the third daughter of the House of la Vallière, Louise Françoise, could overlook such a crisis for princess and Tristain!"

Louise kneeled down and lowered her head reverently.

"Please leave this matter to me, the one who has captured Fouquet the Crumbling Earth."

"Actually, I'm the one who caught her. Just clarifying" Zero said simply, a wicked grin on his face.

"You're my familiar." Louise said simply.

"And?" Zero responded annoyed.

"A familiar's achievement, is its master's achievement." Louise said with perfect confidence.

"And a familiar's mistake?" Zero wondered

"That would be your mistake, wouldn't it?"

"That's hardly just," Zero said, in an annoyed tone.

"So you will help me? Louise Françoise! You are a dear friend!"

"Of course! Princess!"

Louise grasped Henrietta's hands, and as the former spoke heatedly, the latter gave in and started crying.

"Princess! I, Louise, forever friend of the Princess, will be your confidante! Have you forgotten my vow of eternal loyalty?"

"Ah, the loyalty. This loyalty and sincere friendship! I'm deeply moved. I will never forget through life your loyalty and friendship! Louise Françoise!"

"Louise. Sorry to bother you while you're reaffirming your friendship and everything." Zero interrupted.

"What?" The princess asked, looking startled at the casual way Zero was acting.

"Going to Albion in the middle of a war is fine, but I have some questions to ask" Zero said, as he interrupted their moment.

"What?" Louise, "But you're my familiar! You have no right to question her highness!"

"And? I still have questions." Zero looked at the princess "If you'll answer them truthfully, I'd be willing to go along on this job. And without me you'd be sending your friend to her death. Therefore you wouldn't send your friend."

Henrietta looked at Zero, and saw he was serious,"Ask what you will"

"This revolt, what caused it?"

"A number of the nobles thought that they would like to gain control from the royals. Basically, a group of people decided that they wanted the power and had consolidated together to take back the power from the Albion Royalty. From what we know, they have plans to move on all the countries. As a group, they wish to take over the world as we know it. There is the possibility that they might even move on the lands of the elves, but that wouldn't happen till they have all of our Galad, Germania, and Tristian under their control as well."

"So this group of nobles has moved to take over Albion, and is likely to attack this country next?"

"Yes"

"And you're being forced to marry for the sake of an alliance before that has a chance to happen?" Zero pressed further.

"Yes" She sighed, she didn't want to think about it.

"So, in the end, you're ultimately setting yourself up for a lifetime of misery to protect your people from war?" Zero asked, a sad smile on his face.

"I, suppose you could put it that way..." The princess said, her voice unsteady.

"Well. Nobility. Congratulations" Zero said as he looked at her.

"What?"

"You're the first person I think deserves the title noble since I've come to this world"

"This world?" She said, shocked. What did he mean by that?

"Yep. Whatever, if you give me a mission, I'll accomplish it. I've already proven myself against two triangle mages. One of them was even a noble!" Zero stated

"A jerk of a noble at that!" Derflinger said from where he was resting against the wall.

"You're the one who defeated Count Mott!" the princess gasped, shocked at this turn of events.

"Yeah. Wasn't hard. He couldn't exactly wave his wand around when i removed his hand. Didn't really want to fight but he was going to bring harm to someone I said that I will protect. If he hadn't gotten in my way i wouldn't have done it. But the nobles here seem so puffed up and self important that they can't tell when they're obviously outclassed." Zero said.

"I see..." the princess looked down. This familiar was different than anyone she had ever met. "So you'll do this mission?"

"I suppose. I'm not all that thrilled about it since you're throwing your life away, but I can respect your decision." Zero said.

"Then shall we go to Albion, find the Crown Prince of Wales, and get the letter back, princess?"

"Yes, that is correct. I feel confident that you, the ones who have caught Fouquet the Crumbling Earth, should be able to accomplish this difficult mission."

"As you wish. How urgent is this task?"

"I've heard that the nobles of Albion have managed to drive the royalists into a corner of the country. It will just be a matter of time before they are defeated."

Louise's face looked serious as she bowed to Henrietta.

"Then tomorrow, we shall depart."

Afterwards, Henrietta turned her gaze towards Zero. "Dependable familiar."

"Huh? You mean me? My name is Zero." he responded

"Ah, yes. I am sorry. Please keep taking care of my most precious friend."

And then she gently held out her hand. A handshake? he thought, but the back of her hand was turned upwards. What sort of gesture was this? Ah, the whole kiss the girl on the back of her hand.

Louise spoke up with an astonished voice. "That won't do! Princess! To offer your hand to a familiar!"

"It is alright. This person will be acting for my sake, and without a reward, I won't have his loyalty." The princess said simply.

"Huh?" Zero seemingly bewildered. For some reason, he felt like paying back his little master talking down to him again. He had warned her, and now he'd play the fool for her benefit.

"When she offers her hand, it means you can kiss her. That's saying it plainly enough for you." Louise said, unhappy that the princess would lower herself to this.

"That's...how aggressive..." Zero said simply, as if bewildered by what she had said.

Henrietta smiled sweetly at Zero.

Zero grinned deliberately at Louise. Louise muttered under her breath and turned her face away.

Zero caught Henrietta's hand, and then firmly pulled her to him.

"Eh?" Henrietta absentmindedly opened her mouth in surprise. Then before they could blink, Zero pushed his lips against Henrietta's.

"Mmph..." The strength left Henrietta's body, and, slipping through Zero's hands, she fell to the bed.

"She fainted? I wonder why that is?" Zero said, seemingly mystified.

"What are you doing to her highness? You d-d-d-dog!"

"I'm not quite sure I understand the question?" Zero said innocently.

When Zero turned around, the bottom of Louise's shoe was flying towards him.

Zero took Louise's jump kick in the face and turned his head with it. He was actually surprised she'd been able to jump that high.

"What was that for? 'Master', this humble familiar was simply doing what he was told!" Zero said, playing the part of ignorant fool to the T.

"It was on her hand she gave you permission, the back of her hand! A kiss on the back of the hand! Why'd you give her an all-out kiss on the lips?" Louise was so mad, it felt like she was going to catch fire.

"How should I know! I don't know anything about your rules here. I'm in fact just a commoner dog. If you don't explain things to me correctly, how am I supposed to know?" Zero asked, with a mock innocence.

"Y-y-y-you, you, you dog..."

Louise's voice began trembling in fury.

Henrietta rose from the bed while shaking her head. Louise rushed to kneel beside her. She then grabbed Zero's head and pushed it down to the bed.

"I-I'm sorry! My familiar's misconduct, is my own misconduct! And you say it, too! Apologize!" Louise demanded.

Zero almost laughed as the ever-prideful Louise was apologizing to someone. On top of that, she was shaking all over. If he didn't do what she says, she'd probably give me hell for it later. Well more hell later, anyhow. "Sorry. I only did it since you told me I could kiss you. I misunderstood the instructions given to me" Zero said, his clear voice sounding sincerely contrite.

"And where can you find someone who would go for the lips when they hear that?" Louise demanded of her familiar, and when he raised his hand, she hit him again.

"I-it's alright. Loyalty must be rewarded, after all." Henrietta bowed her head, giving real effort to appear calm. While the familiar was a commoner, he was also perhaps the most attractive man she'd met, with the exception of the Prince Wales. And the firm but gentle way he'd held her made her heart race.

At that time, the door slammed open and someone came flying in.

"You! The princess! What do you think you're doing?"

It was the one who had dueled with Zero before, Guiche de Gramont. With an ever-present imitation rose in his hand.

"Ah, a spy, listening to a classified meeting?" Zero said, as he stood up, facing the kid.

"Guiche! You! Were you eavesdropping? Did you hear our conversation just now?" Louise shouted at the young dot mage.

Guiche, however, didn't answer the pair's questions and just stood in a daze. "For my hunt of the rose-like, lovely princess bringing me to this place... and then seeing a theft, so to speak, occur through the door's keyhole... that idiot commoner taking a kiss..." Guiche flourished his imitation rose and cried. "Duel with me! You scoundrel!"

Zero extended his saber in front of him, giving Guiche the first real look at its deadly light,"You sure about that? I won't go easy this time."Zero gave Guiche a scornful look after he fell to the floor.

"Barbarian!" was Guiche's only response. "To think I had praised you!"

"So, what now? This guy overheard princess' story. Shall we have him hanged?" Zero wondered aloud,"Or do we do this more silently."

"That might be best... it's really too bad he had to hear our conversation just now..." Louise added.

"Your Highness! By all means, please appoint me, Guiche de Gramont, to this difficult mission." the young man begged.

"Oh? You? What use do I have for someone who couldn't last a second against me?" Zero wondered aloud.

"Let me join your group!"

"Why?" Zero asked him.

Guiche's face reddened. "I wish to be of use to Her Highness..."

Zero was sensing something from Guiche's appearance right then."You, are you in love? With the princess?"

"Don't say such rude things. I am, absolutely, just wanting to be of use to Her Highness."

However, Guiche's face was burning intensely as he said this. Telling by the passionate look he was giving Henrietta, he was certainly under her charm.

"But you have a girlfriend. Who was that again? Uh, Monmon-something..."

"It's Montmorency."

"So what's going on?"

But Guiche was silent. Ah, I see, Zero thought. "Did you get dumped? She completely dumped you, I bet? Well, being unfaithful to one's partner is normally a sure way to be left all alone, no matter how clever ya are. Not that I'm accusing you of being clever!" Zero said, with a laugh.

"Q-quiet! It was all your fault! If you had displayed any tact at all, then none of this would have happened!" Guiche said, glaring at Zero.

"What did I tell you about taking responsibility for yourself? So you wanna be like Count Mott huh?" Zero said, his eyes narrowing as he taunted the young man.

"Gramont? Son of General Gramont?" Henrietta interrupted their argument.

"I am his son, Your Highness." Guiche stood up and gave a reverent bow.

"Are you also saying that you wish to help me?"

"It would be an unexpected blessing for me if I were to become a part of that mission."

Henrietta smiled at Guiche's enthusiastic expression. "Thank you. Your father is a great, brave noble, and it seems you have inherited his blood. Then, please. Would you help this unfortunate princess, Sir Guiche?"

"Her Highness has called my name! Her Highness! Tristain's lovely flower, has smiled her rosy smile at me!"

Guiche, having felt too much excitement, fell on his back in a faint.

"Is he alright?" the princess asked silently.

Zero poked at Guiche. He wondered if there was a flag pole to hang the idiot from. Louise paid no mind to the disturbance and spoke in a serious voice.

"Well then, tomorrow morning, we shall depart for Albion."

"We have heard that Prince Wales has set up camp somewhere around Newcastle in Albion."

"Understood. I've traveled through Albion with my sisters before, so I'm familiar with the geography."

"It will be a perilous journey. If the nobles of Albion discover your mission, they will do everything in their power to get in your way."

A short laugh followed,"That wouldn't be half enough to cause us trouble." Zero said in response.

"At least you are confident Zero, but do not underestimate the nobles of Albion. They have access to the dragon knights which are the signature of their country" Henrietta responded.

"I suppose we'll say," Zero said with a mysterious smirk on his face.

Henrietta sat at the desk and, with Louise's feather quill and some parchment, wrote a letter out. Henrietta quietly gazed at the letter she had written herself, before she began shaking her head sadly.

"Princess? What's the matter?" Louise, asked, unsure about her friend's sudden hesitation.

"I-it's nothing." Henrietta blushed, gave a nod as if she had settled on something, then added another line at the end. After that, she murmured in a soft voice.

"Founder Brimir... Please forgive this selfish princess. Even though my country is in distress, I cannot help but write this one sentence... I cannot lie about my own feelings..."

Henrietta's facial expression made it seem like she had written a love-letter rather than a secret message. Louise couldn't say anything more, and just looked at Henrietta quietly.

Henrietta rolled up the letter she had written. She waved her staff. Out of nowhere, sealing wax appeared on the rolled-up letter, and a seal pressed down on it. Then she handed the letter over to Louise.

"When you meet the Crown Prince Wales, please pass this letter to him. He should then return the letter in question immediately."

After that, Henrietta removed a ring from the ring finger on her right hand, and gave it to Louise.

"This is a Water Ruby that I had received from my mother. It should work as a good-luck charm, at least. If you have any money concerns, please sell this to get some travel funds."

Louise bowed her head in silence.

"This mission is for the future of Tristain. For that, my mother's ring will protect you from the harsh winds blowing in Albion."

***Author's notes***  
>Zero finally found a good noble. And that good noble is getting the shaft. Kinda sucks.<p>

Another slow chapter. But wow, Zero finally won one on Louise without scaring the hell outta her. He just embarrassed the hell out of her in front of her most cherished childhood friend. Wait, is that better, or worse?

As for the current equipment, Zero wasn't able to make/maintain those changes on his own. It was Cerveau in the base who kept giving the upgrades and maintaining em. Most of em had more moving parts and other things that would make them more complicated on upkeep and repairs, esp without the tools required.. Zero only has his unmodified Z-saber, and Buster, and of course his hand to hand capabilities. With the correct facilities he could probably do such, but not with what he has on hand. Thank you for the reviewers for letting my lazy ass know the name.

Zero is not becoming human. Being a human would mean his body would rip itself apart if he did half the crap he is able to. That is the only spoiler you'll get.

**Zero: **As a word to the readers, I'd just like to say, even if this world is fucked up, i can reliably say Sigma is not responsible for this. That bastard just wouldn't stay dead. And if the author does try working him in, expect slower updates as the author may or may not be missing one or more hands.

Heh, that's funny. I wouldn't do that. You are joking right? You are just a fictional character after all

**Zero: **Say whatever you need to, to help you sleep.

Right. No Sigma. Enjoy the story all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Although dawn had just broken, Guiche and Louise had already started preparing the saddles for their horses. Slung over Zero's back was Derflinger. Because of its length, it could not be attached to the waist. "Zero, are you sure you don't want to use a horse? This is going to be a much longer run than the one to town."

"I'd be a burden on the animal. I can run" Zero stated. He was much heavier than someone of his size should be, and he didn't want to abuse an animal with no real reason.

Louise was dressed in her academy uniform, the only difference was that she now wore horse riding boots instead of shoes. Judging from that, it looked like a great deal of time would be spent riding the horse.

Just before setting off, Guiche spoke rather awkwardly. "I have a request..."

"What is it that you want?" Zero wondered, sounding annoyed. To him, the jury was still out on weather or not he liked the kid or not.

"I wish to bring my familiar along."

"Do you have a familiar in the first place?" Zero asked

"Of course I do. All magicians have one."

Louise and Zero looked at each other, then looked at Guiche again.

"Where's your familiar now?"

"Here." Guiche replied while pointing to the ground.

"But there's nothing on the ground," Louise said.

Guiche responded by tapping his feet on the ground. Just then, a giant brown creature popped out of the ground.

"Beldandy! Oh, my cute Beldandy!"

Zero, dumbfounded, asked, "Why did we want a giant mole again?"

"This is my cute little familiar Beldandy." Guiche said proudly, "Yes. Ahh... My Beldandy, you look so cute from any angle I look. Have you eaten your meal of earthworms before you arrived here?"

The gigantic mole hummed happily in response.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Guiche said while rubbing cheek to cheek with his familiar.

"Actually... I don't think that you could bring it along with us..." Zero said.

"That's right Guiche. That creature moves underground right?"

"That's right. Even though it's slightly bigger that usual, Beldandy is still a mole all right." Louise agreed.

"How are we going to bring it along? We're all riding on horses. Well, except for Zero anyhow" Louise said in perturbed fashion. This just seemed like it would slow her down on the mission to help the princess.

"That's all right. Beldandy moves along quickly underground. Am I right, Beldandy?

The gigantic mole nodded in agreement.

"But we're going to Albion! We can't bring creatures that move underground!." Louise explained.

Guiche, upon hearing that, knelt onto the ground and replied, "I cannot bear the separation with my dear Beldandy... Oh! The pain..."

At the same time, the giant mole seemed to pick up some scent from its nose and drew nearer and nearer to Louise.

"What is this stupid mole trying to do!"

"Like master, like familiar. They both share the same interest – girls." Zero said, stifling a laugh..

"Stop! Stop this right now!" Louise said, her arms flailing comically.

The giant mole knocked Louise off her feet and started sniffing all over her.

"Ah! Watch where you're sniffing! Stop it!"

Louise being constantly poked by the giant mole's nose, started to roll all over the ground. All that rolling disheveled her clothes and exposed her underwear. Louise was starting to get very annoyed...

"Ah... How beautiful is the scene of a giant mole teasing a damsel."

"Might wanna call your familiar off. I don't know about you, but I really don't want to be blown up later." Zero said, seriously.

Both Zero and Guiche nodded in unison.

"Stop blabbering nonsense over there, you oafs! Come over and help me quickly! Ahh!"

The giant mole saw the ring at Louise's right hand and started pecking it with its nose.

"You insolent mole! Don't use your nose to sniff at the ring the highness has bestowed to me!."

"I see now. It's the ring. Beldandy loves jewels."

"Such an irritating pest!"

"Please don't call Beldandy an irritating pest. It's because of me that Beldandy searches for precious stones and jewels. For an Earth magician, there's nothing more helpful than this."

Just as Louise was preparing to blow her top, a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew away Beldandy.

"Who is that!" Guiche shouted agitatedly.

A rather stout looking noble wearing a feathered cap appeared out of the faint daylight behind him. Zero looked rather surprised. "Its you."

"What have you done to my Beldandy!" Guiche hastily took out his rose shaped wand but the noble wearing the feathered cap was faster. Before Guiche could cast any spell, his wand was already out of his hand.

"I'm not your enemy. I'm under the orders of the highness to accompany you on your journey. The princess is worried about just having you few going to Albion, but then again sending a whole troop of soldiers with you will be too conspicuous. Therefore, I was appointed to accompany you all on this journey." The noble said while taking off his feather cap and bowing.

"I'm the captain of the Griffin Knights, Viscount Wardes."

The grumbling Guiche quickly shut his mouth. For most of the nobles, Guiche included, being able to join the Griffin Knights meant great prestige.

Wardes looked at Guiche and spoke apologetically. "Sorry for what I did to your familiar. I couldn't stand watching my fiance being harassed."

"What!"

Zero was shocked. "Fiance?"

"This majestic looking noble is Louise' fiance?"

"Lord Wardes..." Louise spoke in a trembling voice after standing up.

"It's been such a long time. My Louise, my dear Louise."

Zero couldn't help but wonder what was wrong wtih this world. He looked old enough to be her father, he thought to himself.

Wardes approached Louise and with a beaming smile on his face, carried Louise up.

"It's really been such a long time." Louise said with her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Still as light as ever. Just like a feather."

"Viscount... please don't be like this... There are people over here..."

Wardes, who placed Louise back down and replaced his hat said, "Care to introduce your companions to me?"

"Erm... That is Guiche de Gramont and my familiar, Zero." said Louise while pointing at them while she was introducing them to Wardes. Guiche who did not dare look at Wardes directly, lowered his head. Zero just looked at him with an unwelcoming stare.

Wardes said with a rather surprised look on his face, "Are you Louise' familiar? This is the first time I've seen a human being a familiar."

"Yeah, stay around me you'll see lots of things you've never seen before" Zero said, meeting his gaze.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my fiance."

"Didn't do it for you." Zero said,"I did it because nobody else gave a damn enough about her to help her. If you did, you might have been there to protect her."

"Alas, my duty as a knight, keeps me away from my fair Louise. I am glad that someone else has stood in my stead to protect her" Wardes said, as he looked Zero up and down.

Zero took the opportunity to size up Wardes. He was indeed handsome. Even though Guiche could also be considered handsome, he was always making a fool out of himself and making irrational decisions. He could even rub his own cheek with a giant mole. Wardes had looks, and his eyes were keen, sharp, and to Zero dead.

In addition he had a muscular and well built body. Zero had originally thought that all male magicians would have a body like Guiche or Count Mott, but he was proven wrong. Wardes would be fairly hard for a normal person to put down in hand to hand combat, but Zero didn't feel threatened by that.

"What's wrong? Are you having doubts about this trip? There's nothing to be afraid of! Aren't you the one who caught Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth? With your courage alone, nothing is impossible." Wardes gave him a broad smile.

Zero looked at the man, and could tell that smile was forced. "Courage alone does nothing. Without the power or skill to subdue or kill your enemies, courage is just a way to get to your own destruction quicker"

"Hmm. I suppose you are correct. But defeating a triangle mage with but a sword. One must have power or skill in spades to do that"

"Perhaps it was just luck" Zero answered back.

Louise, not able to calm down due to Wardes' appearance, was feeling restless with anxiety.

Wardes gave a whistle, and a griffin appeared out from the morning clouds. He had climbed to the back of the griffin with grace, and then extended a hand to Louise. "Come over, my Louise."

Louise lowered her head in hesitation and bashfulness, just like a girl who is in love. This pissed Zero off for some reason.

Louise, who was still hesitating, was suddenly carried up the griffin by Wardes.

With one hand on the reins and his wand in the other, Wardes shouted, "Well everybody, onwards!"

"Guiche, i guess you'll handle her reins for the horse."

"Excuse me, familiar, but aren't you going to ride a horse? It will be far slower if we have to keep at a walk" Wardes told him, puzzlement in his voice.

The one sincere thing I've heard him say, and its a way to look down on me,"Yes, I know, but you can't really force the horses to run too fast for to long. Although i suppose if we ran with them for a little while it wouldn't be too bad" Zero took off down the road, going about four times what he knew the horses could comfortably go, much to the shock of all but Louise.

"Is he really human?" Wardes asked, as he looked down at Louise. The only response he got was a shrug.

The griffin moved forward. Following behind it were Guiche, looking full of admiration for Wardes; trying to keep a handle on the second horse he was leading. .

***Break***

From the headmaster's office window, Henrietta was watching Zero and group departing for Albion. She was concerned since it appeared Zero would be walking. As she saw his burst of speed, followed by the cocky stance he held when he turned around to get the others to follow, she smiled. Something told her that Zero would be alright. She closed her eyes, starting to praying...

"Founder Brimir, please grant them protection throughout their journey..."

Next to her was Headmaster Osmand trimming his nasal hair.

"You aren't going to see them off, headmaster Osmand?"

"No, as you can see, I'm busy trimming my nasal hair, your highness."

Henrietta shook her head in disapproval.

Just then, someone knocked at the door.

"Enter," said the headmaster.

Mr. Colbert entered room with an anxious look on his face.

"Bad news! Headmaster!"

"You say that quite often. What seems to be the problem now?"

"From the news that I've heard from the castle guards, Fouquet has escaped!"

"Hmm..." said Osmand while stroking his beard.

"According to the guard who was on duty that time, some noble knocked him out using wind magic. The person used the opportunity that most of the manpower was diverted to protect the princess to help Fouquet escape! This means that someone inside is a spy! Isn't that bad news?"

Henrietta's face turned pale upon hearing the news.

Headmaster Osmand made a gesture to Mr. Colbert asking him to leave.

"Okay. Okay. We'll hear further details from you later."

After Mr. Colbert left, Henrietta placed her hands on the table and sighed deeply.

"We have a spy in our midst. This must be the doings of the Albion nobility!"

"Maybe it is... OUCH!" said the headmaster while trimming his nasal hair. Henrietta looked at him helplessly.

"How can you still be so relaxed? The future of Tristain is at stake!"

"The opponent has already made his move. All we can do now is to wait, isn't it?"

"Even so..."

"It's all right. If it's him, he'll be able to cope with any problems they'll face during their journey. I think you'll be quite surprised at just what that boy is capable of." The headmaster said, his voice sounding slightly heavy. He had seen the power that Zero had wielded as he scryed the fight between Mott and him. If one could call such a one-sided beating a fight at all.

"The person you're speaking of is Guiche? Or Viscount Wardes?"

The headmaster shook his head.

"Don't tell me that person is Louise's familiar. How could that be possible? Isn't he just a commoner?"

"Your highness, have you heard of the story of Founder Brimir before?"

"I have read most of the story..."

The headmaster smiled and replied, "Then, do you know about Gandálfr?"

"Isn't that Founder Brimir's strongest familiar? Don't tell me..."

"That boy is very powerful. He has the capability to move beyond speeds that can be seen easily, and has access to two very powerful weapons. He also holds the legendary runes of the Gandálfr and furthermore, he comes from another world different from ours. Unfortunately, he comes from a troubled past. All I've been able to get from him, is that he's been trained since birth to be a warrior. A weapon actually. Without a weapon he can activate the runes on his hands. I'd not wish to face him in battle...I'm uncertain if anything less than an army would be able to stop him. But enough of that." The old man said, ending his serious contemplation as he went back to trimming his nasal hairs. At this point of time, Headmaster Osmand felt that he had already divulged too much. Regarding the secret of "Gandálfr" he always wanted to keep that to himself. Although he trusted Henrietta, he did not want the Royal family to know about it yet.

"Another world?"

"That's right. He comes from a world different from Halkeginia. Or I should say, from a place not on Halkeginia. I have always believed that this youth from another world will succeed. That's also the reason that I'm so carefree even during these perilous times."

"Another world different from Halkeginia really exists..."

Henrietta gazed far away. The sensation of the youth's lip still lingered on Henrietta's lips. Touching her lips with her fingertips, she closed her eyes, smiled and said,

"Let me pray then, for the breeze that comes from another world."

***Break***

It would take two days to reach Port City La Rochelle by horse from Tristain. The port city is situated on a deep and narrow gorge and because of this, it has a small population of three hundred. As La Rochelle is the gateway to Albion, the number of travelers is ten times more than the local population.

Boulders could be seen on both sides of the narrow mountain pathway. People had carved holes in the boulders, turning them into taverns and shops. Although the buildings look ordinary, upon closer inspection one can realize that all of them are carved out of a single rock, a feat done by Square ranked earth mages.

On the narrow street, it appeared to be dark even though it was afternoon due to the gorges blocking the sunlight. If one made a turn on the street, they could see an even narrower street leading to a bar.

On the signboard resembling a keg of wine, the shop's name was written – "Golden Wine Barrel Bar". However, nothing in the shop resembled its name; the shop was dilapidated like an abandoned house. Piles of ruined chairs could be seen piling next to the door.

Most of the patrons were gangsters and mercenaries. When drunk, they would often fight over the smallest of things like staring incidents or minor squabbles.

Whenever they'd fight, they would fight with their weapons. Therefore, it was common to see people dead or seriously injured inside the bar. The shopkeeper, not wanting to see any more injuries and deaths, put up a notice inside the shop.

"Please use the chairs when you fight in here."

From the notice, the customers could feel the shopkeeper's helplessness. So they started to use the chairs instead of their weapons when fighting each other. Even though there were still injuries, no one was killed anymore. From then on, chairs that were destroyed during fights got piled next to the door.

Today, the "Golden Wine Barrel Bar" is filled with patrons as usual. Almost all the patrons are mercenaries returning from Albion.

"The king of Albion is finished!" One said

"Don't that means that they're going to start a republic soon?" asked another.

"If so, let us offer a toast to the republic!" a third cheered.

The people offering toasts to themselves were formerly mercenaries hired by the royalist to fight along side with them. However, faced with the imminent defeat of their clients, they all decided to retreat back here. This was not considered to be a dishonorable act. As mercenaries, they valued their lives more than their beliefs, and so they are not obliged to fight to their death for their clients.

As they were drinking, the bar's door opened. A rather tall lady had entered the bar. The hood the lady had worn covered most of her face except the lower part of her face. However, from just the lower part of her face one can already be sure about her beauty. As it was rare for such an attractive lady to come to such a place alone, all eyes on the bar were already on her.

The lady, unfazed by all the eyes staring at her, ordered some wine and food and sat on a table in a corner of the bar. After the food was served, she promptly paid up.

"That... That's a lot of money. Is it really all right?"

"That includes lodging. Do you have any empty rooms?"

An elegant voice replied. The shopkeeper nodded his head and left her table. Several of the male patrons looked at each other and approached her table.

"Excuse me miss, it's dangerous for you to be here alone."

"That's right! There are lots of dangerous characters around. Don't worry though, we'll be here to protect you."

With a vile smile on his face, one of them lifted up the lady's hood. Whistles and catcalls could be heard once the hood was removed. The lady was quite a beauty, with her large eyes and elegant nose.

This beautiful lady is none other than Fouquet of the crumbling earth.

"She's really top notch! Look at her skin! It's as white as ivory!"

Another patron attempted to lift up her chin with his arm, but his hand was pushed away by Fouquet. Fouquet gave a faint smile. Another male patron immediately stood up, took out his dagger and placed it on Fouquet's face.

"Aren't chairs supposed to be used instead of weapons at this joint?"

"This is only to frighten you. Chairs can't intimidate anybody right? Don't act so innocent anymore, aren't you here to look for company? We'll keep you company then."

Even with the dagger pointed on her face, Fouquet showed no fear. With a slight movement, she reached for a wand.

In a instant, she chanted her incantations. With that, the dagger that the man held turned into earth and settled onto the table.

"She's.. she's a noble!"

The men immediately backed away from her. As Fouquet was not wearing a cloak, none of them knew that she was a magician.

"Even though I'm a magician, I'm not a noble," Fouquet said nonchalantly. "Most of you are mercenaries right?"

The male patrons looked at each other. If she was not a noble, their lives would not be endangered. If they had done that to a noble, they would be killed without any qualms.

"Yes... And you are...?" a veteran of the group replied.

"It doesn't matter. In short, I'm here to hire all of you."

"All of us?"

The mercenaries looked at Fouquet with a puzzled look on their face.

"What's with the expression? Is it really that weird for me to employ mercenaries?"

"No. That's not what I meant. You have gold, don't you?"

Fouquet placed a bag full of gold onto the table. After inspecting the contents of the bag, the veteran said, "Wow..."

The bar's door opened again. This time, a man wearing a white mask had entered the bar. He was the same man who had helped Fouquet escape from prison.

"Well, aren't you early."

Fouquet seeing that man, gave a low "Hmm" as a reply.

The mercenaries, seeing that man's peculiar dressing, were all quite surprised. "They have started on their journey," the masked man said.

"I have done what you had told me to and hired all these men."

The man in the white mask gave a once over at the mercenaries that Fouquet had hired.

"All of you were formerly employed by the Albion royalist. Am I right?"

"That was until last month," one of the mercenaries replied with glee.

"But the soon to be defeated royalist aren't our employers anymore." another affirmed.

The mercenaries laughed in unison. The man in the white mask laughed as well.

"I'll fulfill all your monetary desires. However, I'm not like the soon to be defeated royalists, if anyone dares to run away from battle, I'll kill him myself."

***Break***

Since departing from the magical academy, Wardes' griffin had been endlessly moving towards their destination. Even though Guiche had already changed both mounts twice, Wardes' griffin just like its master, appeared to be tireless.

"Hold on, isn't the pace too fast for us?" Louise, who was on Wardes' griffin, asked. Over the duration of the journey, Louise spoke in a more informal manner to Wardes than when they were reunited. But that was also partly due to the Viscount's request.

"Guiche is already on the brink of exhaustion."

"What of Zero?" Wardes asked, as he looked at the unusual young man, who had easily kept pace with the horses. How had that boy kept going at that pace? Every once in a while he'd turn around and jog backwards, as if mocking Wardes, with the excuse of 'breaking the tedium'.

"I'm fine. If we need to pick up this pace, it would help though. I'm getting kinda bored and this is an important mission right?" Zero asked,

Wardes turned back and looked at Guiche. Just like Louise had said, he held both reins of the horses tightly, and looked to be close to the point of exhaustion.

"But I had originally planned to journey to port city La Rochelle without stopping..."

"That would be difficult, it would take two days to reach by horse."

"If that's the case, why don't we just leave them behind?" Wardes said,"If we do, we shall arrive there far more swiftly."

"If that's the case, shouldn't I have left you behind? I could probably have been there already if i ran, even if i had to carry Louise." Zero said simply

"A good boast," Wardes said, "You have my respect for your endurance and capabilities, but to think that you could match the speed of my Griffin in flight is folly."

"Aren't we in this together? Furthermore, a magician should not abandon her familiar..." Louise said slowly.

"You seem protective of them both. Which one is your sweetheart?"

Louise's face immediately turned red and replied, "What... What sweetheart!"

"That sets my heart at ease. If my fiance tells me that she already has a sweetheart, I would die of a broken heart," replied Wardes with a smile.

"But that was only something that our parents had agreed on."

"Then, do you dislike me, my small and dainty Louise?"

"Please, I'm not young anymore," Louise replied, pouting.

"But in my eyes, you're forever that small and dainty Louise."

Louise remembered that dream that she'd had a few days back, where she was back in the courtyard of her home, la Vallière.

The secret boat on the forgotten lake...

Whenever she was throwing a tantrum there, Wardes would always be there to pacify her.

The marriage that was decided by her parents.

The betrothal that was decided since youth. The one that she would be married to. Her fiancé.

At that time, she still did not fully understand what was going on. She only knew that, so long as she was with the man she had admired, she would be happy.

But now, she finally understood everything. She would be married to Wardes.

"I don't dislike you," Louise replied with a tinge of embarrassment.

"That's wonderful, in other words, you like me?"

Wardes gently hugged Louise's shoulders.

"I have never forgotten about you even after all this time. Do you still remember? After my father's death during the lancer campaign?"

Louise nodded her head.

Wardes began to reminisce and narrated to Louise about the past.

"My mother had passed away earlier, I inherited my father's estate and title. Wanting to make a name for myself, I went to the capital. Fortunately, the highness had a deep impression of my father who had perished in the battlefield, I was incorporated into the Griffin Knights. I had entered the Griffin Knights as a trainee, training was tough then.

"From then on, you seldom went back to your estate again," replied Louise while closing her eyes. She too seemed to be immersed in her memories.

"My house and estate were cared for by butler Galgann while I put all my effort serving the nation. After so long, I finally made a name for myself, accomplishing what I had decided upon leaving my homeland."

"What was that you have decided upon?"

"To ask your hand for marriage once I have made a name for myself."

"You're kidding right, Viscount? You're so popular among the girls, you have no need to honor your promise to such a failure like me." Louise said, looking away from him. About Wardes' betrothal. Louise had cleanly forgotten it until she had that dream a few days back. The bridal pact to Wardes was all but a fleeting dream. In her opinion, it was only a agreement made on a whim.

After Wardes had left his estate ten years ago, Louise had never seen him again. Wardes had already become part of her distant memory. Distant memories had suddenly become reality.

"This journey is a good chance for us to regain those feelings we had when you were young," Wardes said with a gentle and calm tone.

Louise thought to herself, do I really love Wardes?

Even though she did not dislike him and she did admire him when she was young, that was all in the past.

Suddenly faced with a fiancé and probably marriage, she did not know what to do. Furthermore, they had been apart for so many years, she did not really know whether if she still had any feelings for him.

Louise turned her head and looked behind.

She saw Zero assisting Guiche onto her unused horse, helping to rotate the animals to give them a rest. For such a jerk of a familiar, he sure was caring. In his own stupid way, she thought after that, her face heating.

"We have already been on these horses for nearly a whole day, doesn't he get tired? Are those griffin knights monsters?" Guiche asked as the horse he was on trotted a little faster than his previous mount, moving him back and forth.

"He's nothing special. He is just more used to this than you. Don't worry so much." Zero said,"You've held on a lot longer than i thought ya would kid." He glared at Viscount, silently trying to figure out why he didn't like the man.

Guiche, looking at Zero in such a state, began teasing him. "Heh heh... Don't tell me you're jealous?" Guiche said with a snicker.

"Ah! What are you implying?"

"I guessed it correctly, didn't I?" Guiche laughed even harder.

"Shut your mouth, mole boy!" Zero said, his eyes narrowed

"Mwahaha... You actually carried a love for your master that would never flower? To tell you honestly, love between people of different status will only result in tragedy."

"Stop talking nonsense!." Zero spat back. 'Sometimes I just wanna punch him in the face' Zero thought acidly.

Guiche suddenly looked to the front and exclaimed, "Look! They're kissing!"

Zero, shocked, immediately turned to the front. However, Wardes and Louise did not kiss.

He then looked again at Guiche. Guiche was barely controlling his laughter.

"Very funny!" Zero said, "See if I help you next time you need to change mounts!"

"Hey! If you guys continue fighting, I'll have to leave you both behind!" Wardes shouted.

Zero glared at him, his irritation at the prick finally hitting a breaking point. Zero said "I'd like to see you try!", sprinting past Wardes leaving a trail of red and black after images as he quickly outpaced the griffin, leaving Wardes to gape at the incredible speed that was displayed. After he had finished running to prove his point, Zero sat by the side of the road, looking down at the outskirts of La Rachoelle. Forty minutes later, he heard the sounds of people and horses. "Damn, they made good time" Zero thought, then he realized, this wasn't Wardes or any of the others. Way too many, and he heard the sounds of weapons. An ambush?

"You guys got the pitch for the torches ready? We need to illuminate the the valley so we can get a clear shot of who we kill. Don't kill the pink haired girl, or the grey haired man on the griffin. Anyone else who's with em, fill em full of arrows!"

Zero silently followed the band of mercenaries, and saw them moving to take the high ground. Ensuring Louise was riding with him, and the mercenaries not targeting him. Zero had dealt with betrayal all too often. Now he knew why he had disliked that man from the start. He draw his buster out, and readied his saber. He watched the scouts go out and waited. After a half hour they returned

"They're coming. They're about five minutes away. They didn't detect us. But there was only one person aside from the people we're not supposed to shoot" One of the scouts said.

"What? we were told there would be a minimum of two. Damn it, did something happen?" said the man who seemed to be running the show.

Zero started charging his buster. As he felt it hit its peak, he aimed at the leader, and fired. A short, clipped scream, and the sound of sizzling flesh was all that was heard, as the leader had his torso blown to pieces, and two of his flunkies fell to the ground beside him.

"Derk is down! What the hell! Nobles!" one of the closer mercenaries shouted.

"You should be so lucky" Zero said as he stood up, his Saber in hand lighting the night. "You plan an ambush against my team? I don't remember the last time I spared anyone who did that"

"What? Who are you?" demanded another of the mercenaries.

Zero gripped the saber tightly, and his runes began to glow,"You may call me Zero for whatever is left of your short life" He ran forward, firing multiple buster shots with his left hand, striking out at any of the bandits he got close to with his saber. After a few seconds, the mercenaries were running and screaming. Nodding to himself, he stopped chasing, and fired only a few more buster shots. He heard the sound of wings beating, and looked up, to see Sylphid carrying Tabitha and Kirche, who were looking down at the carnage blow them. "Little late to the party" Zero called up to them.

Sylphid landed near him, and let them off.

"Dead" Tabitha said, as she looked at all the bodies.

"What was that all about Zero! We saw you appear, and attack these men!" Kirche looked at the carnage. While some had gotten away, all those that Zero had struck were dead. It really was true then, Zero was a warrior unmatched. He didn't even look remorseful for what he did.

"They were planning on ambushing us. They had orders not to harm Wardes or his fiance... Louise." Zero said. "They also knew how many people we would have. Makes you wonder how they had such good information."

"Traitor" Tabitha said silently.

"Same conclusion as me. You're pretty smart. You're way too serious though. I'm betting you could be cuter than Louise if ya smiled some" Zero said as he laid a hand on her head. She blushed but just stood there

"But who?" Kirche wondered.

"Had to be Wardes" Zero said simply.

"But how can that be?" Kirche demanded,"He's a noble, a Tristanian mage knight!"

"I've seen people turn traitor in any organization Kirche. Some even are traitors before they join" He said,"And believe me. There has been something about him this whole time that's seemed off. He was trying to get rid of me and Guiche from the start."

"Plan?" Tabitha asked quietly.

"Hmm. I think I got a good one. Isn't it amazing, just how powerful you two are?" Zero said, looking at them, his eyes going wide in wonder. "With your amazing magic and beautiful dragon?"

"I see" Tabitha said, then nodded.

"I don't get it,"Kirche said, "what's this plan, and what does our magic have to do with it?"

"You guys dealt with those bandits all by yourselves. I merely tracked them for a little bit. I heard some interesting things. I won't say anything, but just enough to give Wardes a little to worry about. He'll consider me less of a threat that way. Because you two did all the work, and managed to stop those evil mercenaries from harming our good friends Louise and Guiche. I can barely contain my admiration for two such beautiful, noble and powerful ladies" Zero finished, bowing deeply to Tabitha and Kirche.

"Oh, I get it. But isn't it a little dangerous?" Kirche asked.

"Not in the least. As long as he doesn't think too much of my combat skills, I can probably kill Wardes in one swing, especially if he has no idea of my true capabilities." Zero stated confidently. Suddenly he cocked his head, hearing the sound of two horses and a griffin. Nodding to the Tabitha and Kirche, he asked, "Shall we?" as he jumped down into the Ravine, making a rather large amount of noise, and a crater as he landed on one knee.

"Zero!" Louise yelled, as she saw her familiar jump down to the ground only thirty feet ahead of us.

"Ah, I'd thought you'd deserted us," Wardes said coldly. He knew that this was where the ambush was to happen. "What have you been doing?"

"Ah, not much. I was a bit bored, so I ran here ahead of you. Then I heard a rather large amount of men moving around. Horses, weapons. that sorta thing." Zero said conversationally.

"Oh? Bandits?" He asked, his eyebrow raising.

"No, seemed more like mercenaries. Well informed mercenaries I must say. They had their targets picked out fairly well" Zero said, a small smirk on his face as he met the Viscount's eyes.

"You don't say. What happened to them"

"Ah, I was planning to attack them and cause confusion when they attacked the rest of you, but thankfully some friends showed up and took the matter out of my lowly hands" Zero said, not sounding the least bit humble.

"Zero! We're landing!" Kirche shouted as she and Tabitha descended on the back of the dragon Sylphid. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Louise too jumped down from Wardes' griffin and replied, "What do you mean sorry to keep you waiting! Why are you here in the first place?"

"Not to help you in any case. When I saw you leaving the academy on the horse in the morning, I quickly woke up Tabitha and followed you all the way here."

Kirche pointed at Tabitha, from the looks of it she was woken up from her sleep; she was still wearing her pajamas. But she didn't seem to mind at all, and was still reading a book.

"Zerbst! Listen to me, we're on a secret mission given to us by her highness!"

"Secret mission? You should have said so earlier! How would I know if you did not tell me about it? Anyways, be thankful to me, for I have apprehended the people who wanted to ambush you!"

"Where are they?" Guiche asked curiously.

"Up there. Unfortunately..." Kirche paused for a moment,"they didn't appear willing to surrender..."

Louise, crossing her arms, gave a vicious stare at Kirche. She knew that the girl wouldn't kill so callously. She then looked at Zero.

"Don't be mistaken! I'm not here to assist you. Am I right?" Kirche said loudly to Louise, when she noticed that she wasn't really buying her story.

"Thank you for coming to our aid, but we do not need any more people to slow us down" Wardes said simply.

"Ah, is that any way for a noble to speak to someone who prevented them, and perhaps their fiance from coming to harm? And here I thought you mage knights were supposed to be the highest order of nobles?" Zero asked smoothly, knowing his barb would hit the prick.

"Ah, you do have a point. I do believe I have been too rude. Your forgiveness M'lady" he said, offering her a small bow

Kirche took a closer look at Wardes, she did not realize it before, but Wardes' eyes showed no emotion at all. Just like ice. She shuddered at just the feeling they gave her. She then looked at Zero. "Actually, I'm here because I'm worried for my beloved!"

"I'm so sorry for neglecting you at the ball. You must be angry, right?" Kirche said while pushing Zero's face into her breasts. "Please forgive me!""

Louise bit her lips, wanting to tell Kirche off. She could not tolerate Kirche for seducing her familiar.

Just then, Wardes gently placed his hands on Louise's shoulder. Wardes looked at Louise lovingly and gave her a smile.

"Viscount..."

Wardes effortlessly mounted back to the top of his griffin, carrying Louise up with him. He then announced to everyone, "We'll spend the night at La Rochelle, tomorrow we will take the first ship to Albion at the break of dawn."

Kirche went up to the spare horse, and mounted herself regally. Guiche also mounted back to his horse. As for Tabitha, she was still reading her book on her wind dragon.

When the port came back into view, Zero asked suddenly. "Why is a port built on top of a mountain?"

Hearing Zero asking, Guiche replied sarcastically "Don't tell me that you don't even know where Albion is?"

"Not a clue."

"Really?" Guiche replied with laughter.

"I have no common knowledge of this world and please don't assume that I do."

"Its simple. Albion is a floating continent. Its a place of beauty and nobility. One can only get there by taking an airship. And an Airship port would be best suited to be at the highest area you can find, correct?"

"I suppose that makes some sense" Zero admitted. Looking at the city that glowed softly in the night, he had to admit it was a rather nice sight.

*****Author's notes*****

The reason behind the actions Zero took last chapter, and the fact that he simply turned his head with the kick, was fairly simple. She was pissing him off with the way she was talking to him about it. And he decided rather than scare the nice princess, he'd simply do everything in his power to embarrass his 'master'. The major difference is, Saito was an idiot about it. Zero was just an asshole. Two separate avenues of attack, with fairly similar results. And the reason he didn't catch the kick in mid-air? Why. It wasn't a threat too him at all. Bare minimum he was probably just impressed at how she managed to do it. And it wasn't really her being totally unreasonable. He knew that this would be her reaction, so he knew what was coming.

Also based on the over emotional thing with the princess and Louise, its how nobles are. And childhood friends. They exaggerate a lot

updates may be slower in a few updates, seeing as I'm only on chapter 15, and i like to give myself a buffer, and the ability to rewrite what i need to if i decide a plot point needs to change. **  
><strong>

No EX skills on Zero. You'll see what he has as replacement for that soon. I don't think anyone will be disappointed with the capabilities it can give him if he works with it.

**Zero: **But come on! They're super powered! I could blow up the whole god damned world!

Yeah, Zero, you're really not giving me any reasons to give them to you. Just saying.

**Zero: **You suck.

I swear to god I'll force you to watch spider man 3 if you don't shut up

**Zero: **I'll be good! Wait, aren't there laws against that?

Yeah, you mean the same laws that prevent people from cutting off hands?

**Zero: **Touche. Well guess that ends this argument.

It sure does. Enjoy the story, and tell me what i mess up!


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Tired from riding all day, they had decided to rest at the most extravagant hotel in the city of La Rochelle, the Goddess's Temple. It was an expensive place place even for a noble. The dining tables and floor were both made from the same marble and the floor was so clean that one could see their own face on it. Zero was rather impressed with the amount of work that went into this.

Wardes and Louise came back from the pier. a short time later.

When Wardes sat down he said hesitantly, "The ship for Albion leaves the day after tomorrow."

"This mission is very urgent..." Louise pointed.

Guiche and the rest finally relaxed, knowing tomorrow they could rest.

"I have never been to Albion so I do not know why there is no ship tomorrow. Anyone willing to enlighten me?" Zero asked conversationally.

Wardes looked at Zero, his cold eyes focusing on him for a moment."I believe the two moons are overlapping tomorrow. If that is the case, then Albion should be closest to La Rochelle."

Wardes put the keys on the table, "Let's rest for now, take the keys. Tabitha and Kirche take one room, Guiche and Zero take another."

Guiche and Zero stared at each other.

Wardes continued, "Louise and I will be sharing a room."

Zero was about to object, but stopped himself. Objecting now could put too much suspicion into Wardes, and as it stood there were too many people who could get hurt.

"It is the obvious arrangement as Louise and I are engaged."

Louise looked at Wardes in shock and said, "B-but we can't! We're not even married yet!"

Zero nodded, That's right, she shouldn't sleep with him.

But Wardes shook his head and told Louise, "There is something important I have to tell you."

Wardes and Louise stayed in the best room in the hotel. They wondered who designed the room. There was an enormous four-poster bed with delicate lace hanging from the top. Wardes sat down at the table, opened a bottle of wine and poured himself a cup. He chugged it down and said, "Why don't you sit down and have a cup as well, Louise?"

Louise sat down as well. He poured one for Louise and refilled his own. He then raised his cup and said, "Cheers!" Louise however held hers in her hands and bowed down her head.

Wardes asked, "Did you keep the princess's letter safe?"

Louise patted her pocket and to make sure it was still there, I wonder why it is so important. What is in this letter? Does the prince already have a letter ready? I think I figured out a small part of it. Being Henrietta's childhood friend, I know how she writes her letters.

Wardes looked at Louise with wonder. Then Louise nodded and said, "The letter is still safe. Are you worried that we might not be able to get the letter from the prince of Albion?"

"Yes, I am very worried." Wardes answered.

Louise arched her lovely eyebrows and said, "Don't worry; it will be fine because I'll always be with you."

"That's right; if you're here there will definitely be no problems. It was always that way." Wardes sounded very distant when he said that.

"Do you still remember the promise of the day when we were at the lake?" Louise asked.

He nodded his head, "In the little boat that was floating in the middle of lake? You would always go there after being scolded by your parents. You were like an abandoned kitten."

"Really? You remember the weirdest things."

Wardes replied happily, "Of course I have to remember those things. You were always compared to your sisters in terms of magical power."

Louise lowered her head embarrassed and he said, "But I think that's wrong. You are worthless and a failure, but..."

"You are so mean!" Louise said angrily.

"You have an incredible power that nobody else has. I know this because you are a different kind of magician." Wardes finished ignoring what Louise said.

"That's impossible!"

Wardes replied, "But it is possible. For example whenever you use your magic..."

Louise's face turned red and said, "How I accidentally summoned Zero?"

"Those runes are legendary. If I'm mistaken, they glow whenever he picks up a weapon."

"Yes, they do. But how does that make him legendary?"

"Yes, those runes belong to the legendary familiar Gandalfr. The familiar that once belonged to Founder Brimir." Wardes' eyes shone with admiration.

Louise asked, "Gandalfr?"

"Not just anyone can control Gandalfr. You have the magic to control him."

"That's hard to believe." Louise tilted her head and thought that Wardes was joking around. She didn't really have control of Zero. He just had nowhere else to go. After all, she did steal him from his own world, and force him into the position of familiar here.

Louise shook her head, thinking about what Zero had once said. Zero had believed in her even then, even if he hadn't said as much. I am always a failure, there is no way I could have the power Wardes mentioned.

"You could become a great mage. Yes, like Founder Brimir, you can leave your name in history as a great mage. I believe so."

Wardes gazed at Louise warmly."After this mission, marry me Louise"

"Ah…" The sudden marriage proposal left Louise speechless.

"I am not satisfied to be just a mage captain of the Magic Knights... I want to become a noble that will move the whole of Halkeginia some day."

"B-but..."

"But what?"

"I... I am still... still"

"You are not a child anymore, you are 16 years old. You have reached the age when you can decide things. Your father agreed too. So..."Wardes abruptly stopped here. Then he looked up and brought his face close to Louise.

"It is true, I never came to look for you, and I have to apologize. Marriage is not something to be spoken of easily, this I also know. But Louise, to me you are the most important thing of all."

"Wardes…"

Louise thought about it. Why did Zero's face keep popping in her mind? After marrying Wardes, will she have to leave Zero?

I don't understand why, but I constantly feel this is wrong. If it was a crow or owl type of familiar it wouldn't be so troublesome. If no one takes care this warrior from another world, what will happen to him? Who was she kidding. Zero had never needed her. She'd needed him more than anything. She had already figured out that Zero had been the one to deal with the bandits, but hadn't said anything since he had made a point to give the credit to Tabitha and Kirche. Kirche or… Siesta … They will take care of him right? I don't understand why but this is extremely annoying. Louise thought, just like a small girl she wanted to have Zero all to herself. Although Zero pushed her buttons, and didn't submit like he should have. He also had a warm laugh, a strong but gentle grip, and an awkwardness about him at times that was endearing. 'I don't want him to become someone else's property. He is mine.' she thought to herself.

Louise raised her head. "Still… Still…"

"Still?"

"That... that I am not a mage of your caliber yet, I still need to study…" Louise lowered her head, kept it low and murmured. "Wardes, when I was young, that is what I always thought, someday, I must make everyone recognize me, become a great mage, and make my mother and father proud." Louise raised her head, staring at the older man. "I, I still cannot reach that yet."

"Is it because someone already stole your heart?"

"It is nothing like that, there's no chance for that to happen!" Louise denied in a panic.

"It's not important, I understand, I understand. For now, I won't ask for an answer. But, after this journey is over, I will certainly lighten your heart."

Louise nodded in reply.

"In that case, let's go to bed, you are already tired right?"

Suddenly, Wardes came close to Louise, wanting to kiss her.

Instantly, Louise's body stiffened. Then she pushed Wardes away.

"Louise?"

"I'm sorry... But, things like...that..." Louise pridefully stared at Wardes. He smiled bitterly and shook his head.

"I am not in a hurry"

Louise lowered her head again.

Why, even though Wardes is so gentle, handsome and strong, even though I longed for him for such a long time... Yet, I am not even happy when I am being proposed to.

Someone else had already caught her heart. But Louise's mind refused to think about the one that caught it.

Outside the window, Zero had his hand around the window bars, desperately looking at Louise and Wardes' room. Peeking through the curtains, Zero saw two figures sitting by the table. He couldn't hear anything, but he did notice that the older man kept attempting to kiss Louise, only to be denied. He somehow felt smug about that.

"Damn it, what are they talking about!" Zero whispered.

Derflinger quietly muttered from his back. "How shameful."

"Shut up."

"My partner sticks like a green caterpillar to the window, peeking at the girl he has a crush on and her lover having a cheerful talk. It is so shameful it hurts and almost makes me cry!"

"I don't have a crush on her! The man in there hired a group of mercenaries to kill us. No offense, but last time something like that happened, a lot of people got hurt. You think I'm gonna just wait for everything to go wrong?" Zero hissed at the sword.

"What are you doing here? Do you like to take strolls on the wall? It took me forever to find you." Someone said from behind him.

It was Kirche who landed on his shoulder, and our hero's eyes were blinded because his face was covered by the Germanian's mini-skirt.

"Hey, get off me!" Zero replied as he pulled his face out of Kirche's skirt.

"Why, is it not good? Hey, what are you looking at?"

Kirche took one look at the window, turned around to face Zero again and put her arms around him: "No, don't peek at newlyweds, we shouldn't care about them. This is what I think; a quiet date on the wall is so romantic. Look how beautiful the lights from the city are; don't you think they are cheering for us?"

"First things first, you get off. I need to keep them under surveillance " Zero said.

The two tried to wriggle their ways out when suddenly the window slammed open. Zero remained frozen in place and hugging the wall like a cockroach.

One look and we can see Louise with her hands placed on her hips. But, her lovely face twisted into a demonic mask, staring at Kirche and Zero.

"What are you two doing next to my window?"

Zero was clutching the window frame with one hand, his other trying to separate himself from Kirche. At the same time Kirche, with her legs around his shoulders, clung closely to him as if getting some weird piggyback ride. Without a question - this looked suspicious, but pretty amazing too.

"Can't understand it even after you see it? This is a date."

Zero tried to say something, but his lips were covered by Kirche's hands, making him look puzzled. Louise's shoulders started to quake in fury.

"Go, go, go, go have romance somewhere else. You, you, you two stray dogs!" Louise said, her face turning red in rage.

"But darling wants to have a date here." Kirche replied triumphantly.

In an instant Louise's foot flew in their direction, Kirche ducked then climbed on to the wall, so the shorter girl's foot connected straight with Zero's face, sending him flying.

Zero kicked off the wall he hit, jumping up to the top of the building, "Are you trying to kill me again!" Zero demanded

"Someone like you who doesn't understand kindness deserves to DIE!"

Wardes sat in his room and watched the whole thing with amusement. Perhaps that familiar hadn't caught on to as much as he thought. Just a jealous, hopeless boy. Although he could probably make a living as an acrobat the noble thought with some contempt.

***Break***

The second morning, Zero woke up to someone knocking on his door. Since Guiche was still sleeping soundly on the bed next to him, without another choice the reploid could only climb out of the bed to answer.

There is no ship today, I wanted to spend the day sleeping. Need to analyze these weird diagnostics i keep getting and that's a bitch to do while awake Zero thought angrily as he opened the door.

Wardes with his usual hat looked down at Zero, who was about a head and a half shorter than the knight.

"Good morning, familiar."

Louise's fiance calling him like this made Zero angry. Zero looked at the knight and replied with a simple, blunt, "What?."

Wardes only smiled faintly. "Are you the Gandalfr of the legend?"

"I'm a number of things. I've been told that's one of them." Zero wondered just where the hell the man got his information.

Wardes looked at him with that false genial smile, and said lightly, "After that case with Fouquet, I hold a great interest in you. I asked Louise earlier, I heard you are from another world and I also heard you are the legendary Gandalfr."

Zero laughed,"And, what of it?" Zero wondered who told him. He damn well knew that Old Osmand hadn't told anyone. That left Colbert, and Fouquet. God damn it, Zero thought. If that woman shows up I'm going to solve that issue.

"I find history and warfare extremely interesting. When Fouquet was captured, I became very interested in you. Then I did some research in the Imperial Library. The result of that research is my discovery that you are the legendary familiar Gandalfr." Wardes said, sounding proud of his hard work.

"Oh, is that so. You are really a scholar." Zero said simply.

"I want to know how strong is the person who captured Fouquet; can you show it to me?"

"Show you?"

Wardes pulled out his wand from his belt, "Let me put it this way..."

"A duel?" Zero replied with an icy smile.

"Exactly."

Wardes and Zero smiled together. Taking one look at the still sleeping Guiche, the reploid wondered how long this would take. He is the Captain of the Magic Knights, and you don't normally become a captain like that without some qualifications. Zero would just see how this played out. Let's show this traitorous bastard what I'm really capable of Zero thought, an evil grin splitting his face.

"Where do you want to duel?"

"This hotel used to be a castle designed for repelling Albion's invasions, there is a parade ground in the center of it."

The two then left for the parade ground of the nobles together. The ancient practice ground was now a place for debris and refuse with empty beer barrels and crates scattered all over the place.

"Before, maybe you don't know, under the reign of Philip III, this often used to be a place to host duels between nobility."

Zero looked at him and took out Derflinger from his shoulder but much to Warde's sudden surprise, the rune was glowing before his hand had even touched the blade.

"In a time long ago, the king still had the power to duel, Nobles from the king's time… a time when Nobles were noble. Who risked life for fame and honor, we nobles fought with magic. But it is usually fought over boring issues, such as a lover or some minor disagreement."

"What?"

"There are certain rules regarding dueling, we don't have a witness here."

"Witness?"

"Calm down, one is coming" Wardes replied, and Louise appeared from nearby. She was dumbfounded as she saw the two.

"Wardes, you called me over and I came, what are you two preparing to do?"

"I want to test his abilities a little."

"Really, let's stop this nonsense. Now is not the time for these kind of stupidities."

"It is true, but the noble-born wants a duel, he really wants to find out if I am strong or weak." Zero said simply.

Louise stared at her familiar, "Stop now, that is an order."

"Louise. Since when have your orders ever effected me. I"ll protect you. I'll kill for you. But I'm not a slave and i never will be. Maybe when you're closer to me in age and have a bit more experience behind you, maybe I'll start listening to your orders." Zero said, as he looked at her. He could see the fear in her eyes. Again, it would appear she was underestimating him.

Wardes watched in puzzlement. They looked to be the same age. He shrugged at her familiar and simply continued "Since the witness is here, let us begin."Wardes pulled out his wand from his belt again, entered a combat stance, with his wand pointing at Zero.

Zero responded "Lets have some fun."

Wardes responded with a light laughter, "Hit me with everything you have."

"Sorry, but I'd rather not cause that much collateral damage." Zero said as he leaped forward with a slash. The magic knight parried the attack with his wand, and the two weapons rang solidly as steel clashed steel, sending sparks in all directions. While Wardes' weapon was merely a small wand, he was able to block Zero's long sword without a sweat.

One would have expected Wardes to retreat backward, but no one expected the hurricane-like wind that was caused when the two clashed, and Wardes' increased speed as he charged toward Zero. The reploid responded with a chopping strike that broke Wardes' advance with the black cape of the Magic Knights flipping in the wind. The captain in response leaped a few steps back, and then reversed back to his stance.

"Why isn't that guy using his magic? Zero thought aloud.

Derflinger mumbled in response, "You can't make him, he is looking down on you. You're just not good enough to force his hand"

"A Magic Knight isn't someone who only chants magic." Wardes answered with a tip of his hat.

Zero's fury rose within him. Look down on me? He felt rather than heard a high pitched whine, and all of a sudden everything was clearer. His body felt so light, he was surprised it was staying on the ground.

"The way we chant is fully specialized for battle, the way we hold our wands, the motion we use to charge… the way we use our wands as swords, complete with spell craft. This is the basic of the basics for soldiers."

Zero suddenly smiled. He spoke, but it was almost as if it wasn't him speaking,"Then I suppose that means I can show it to you, right?"

"Show it to me? What are you talking about?" The magician said, a puzzled look on his face.

"The hint of the true power of Zero" Zero's grin looked off for a moment, and a corona of scarlet energy enveloped him then faded. He brought Derflinger around lazily, and made a light series of jabs at Wardes.

"What the hell?" the mage knight cried, as he found himself under an assault he could barely see. He was being pushed back! "You are really fast; no one can mistake you for a commoner, truly the familiar of the legends. A sight to behold!" He said as Zero had pushed him back. "I suppose, familiar, that you have earned this. I shall fight you with everything I have!," he said, looking at the young man, who showed no signs of fear. "Dell yill soll la windy." With one hand waving the sparking wand, Wardes chanted with a low voice.

"Partner! Bad news! Magic is coming!" Derflinger screamed, when he realized the whisper chant was magic…

Suddenly the winds rushed together, creating an invisible force that slammed into Zero with the strength of a hammer, knocking him a good thirty feet away and into a pile of beer barrels, smashing all of them as he crashed down.

In the instant Zero landed on the wine barrels he dropped his sword. As Zero tried to retrieve the weapon, Wardes stepped on it, then struck Zero with the wand. Derflinger screamed "Get your foot off me!", but Wardes paid it no heed and spoke, "Did you find out who is the winner and loser? You can't protect Louise, so why even bother!"

"Well" Zero said, as his helmet started to glow, the runes on his hands became incandescent, and some of the wreckage around him started to get pushed away from him as if moved by some force. "As i understand it, you're standing within close attack range of one of the two most powerful weapons ever created!" the same corona of energy surrounded him, light bathing his form in power. This was... Zero shook his head, and knocked Wardes back just from the concussion of the released energy. His face turned up, and the look that met Wardes was nearly maddening. It showed a glee with this, an inhuman desire to destroy. "Well, I suppose i can keep going at just this level. Hopefully you don't push me much farther than this. Any more power than this and our battle will endanger the whole city!" He said, sounding as if on the verge of laughing. This felt like fighting Sigma again, all that time ago. Sigma had a saber, all he had was hand to hand combat. He'd still ripped that lousy bastards arm off! This was it. Zero started to laugh almost maniacally. "Its been too long since I've had a good fight. Lets keep this going right? Don't disappoint me now!"

Wardes looked fearfully at the familiar before him. He wasn't even wielding a weapon, but not just his runes, but his entire body glowed with an eerie red light."How are you doing that! The runes aren't supposed to glow unless you're using a weapon"

"Didn't I already say," Zero stated in a matter of fact voice as he showed his left hand, "I am a weapon. Don't make me repeat myself. Damned stupid nobles! You are no challenge to me. You say I can't protect her?" Zero drew his saber, its power filling the area with an incandescent green light. "Shall we begin again? We'll see just who's the most powerful here!"

"Partner, calm down! You're usin enough energy to destroy a few city blocks! I can feel it welling up from here!" Derflinger shouted.

"That ain't a problem Derf, long as I don't try charging my buster like this. It would taint my friend's name to use that weapon on him." Zero said, the smile never once leaving his face.

Louise fearfully came over. "Stop you two!"

"Very well. I yield to you, familiar." Wardes said, anger evident in his voice. Apparently he'd expected to teach the familiar a lesson. He looked at his fiance, "Do you understand Louise? He's a monster. Nothing like that can claim to protect." Wardes told her calmly.

"You're wrong! He can protect! Zero saved my life from Fouquet. Twice! If he feels something is right, he'll do it. He's put up with me being horrible. He's put up with me not understanding. He could have been rid of me, but no. He kept his promise to protect me!" Louise shouted

"True, but aren't you going to Albion? Might you do battle? When you are surrounded by strong enemies, what do you plan to do? He isn't a mage. He might be able to take one mage, but what of more?" Wardes questioned, pressing the point.

Louise became silent, and then looked at Zero with worry. The energy that had surrounded him was dimming slowly and the mark on his hand was fading back to its normal appearance.

"Leave him, Louise." Wardes said to her grabbing on to Louise's hands.

"But…" she protested.

"Let's leave him there for a bit. He obviously needs time to cool off, if a simple duel would make him go that far" he said.

Louise hesitantly bit her lips for a moment and, with another tug from Wardes, left.

Derflinger the sword demanded, "Partner, what the hell was that!."

Zero didn't respond. Losing it like that in front of Louise had hurt him. He didn't want her to see that much of his monstrous power. Where the hell had all that come from. Sure he'd fought before, but he'd never felt a lust for battle like that. Not that he remembered. He had to find out what was going on with him!

"Partner, I don't care how much power you have, but don't worry. Your heart is in the right place. And isn't that enough? Siesta, Kirche, Louise, Tabitha. You're always protecting people. I couldn't be more proud to have such a truly good partner. So don't be too upset," Derflinger said, for once dropping his snark and sarcastic comments.

Yet, even if this was true, Zero said nothing.

"Losing yourself in front the girl you have a crush on is truly a despicable event. But don't look so down, or I will cry as well... Hey, I remember something, what was it? It happened a long time ago… Oh that! Zero!" the sword shouted

"What Derf?" Zero asked, his voice sounding tired.

"I just remembered! Magic!" The sword cried out.

"You can do magic!" Zero asked, his voice confused. "How do you forget that!"

"No! I can't do magic. I can CUT magic!" Derflinger said happily.

"Wait, what!" Zero was bewildered.

"Well i guess its not cutting. But i can absorb it! If i absorb too much it takes a while to leave me, and i can't really absorb anymore, but its still one of the reasons I'm the Gandalfr's blade! I'm your guard against magic!"

"You just remembered that now?" Zero said, his voice grating.

"Hey, you try being old like me, and we'll see how you do!"

"I'm over three hundred and fifty years old. that old enough?" Zero said having trouble holding in a laugh.

"Not even close!" Derflinger said imperiously.

"Right. Well, good to know. I suppose having an ace in the hole against that bastard will be nice in case he thinks to try this again" Zero said. Zero wondered what that was. He'd felt an almost joy at the thought of killing the man. The readings on his body everything seemed messed up and he couldn't figure it out. His readings he was getting, were telling him that his body had surpassed his Omega state, even if it was only for a moment.

***Break***

That night, Zero stared at the moon from his balcony window. Guiche and company were drinking in the bar on the first floor. Tomorrow they were heading for Albion, so everyone was partying below. Kirche came with an invitation, but he refused.

Apparently, the group could leave with the two moon eclipses; it was the day in which Albion was closest to the world.

Zero looked up to the starlit night sky, in the sea of stars, the pink moon hid behind the white moon, and thus became one moon sparking with a peach color. That moon reminded him of the one of his homeland, the moon of Earth. He turned as a sound interrupted his musings.

Louise stood there, looking at Zero, "Are you alright?"

"Of course. I'm always alright" Zero said. "Even when I'm not."

"What?" Louise wasn't sure what that meant. She got no reply back from him. She stared at him for a few more minutes before he finally spoke.

"You once said you wanted to know more about me, right?" Zero said, as he looked up at the moon.

"Yes..." Louise looked at him.

"Would you like to hear the story of my first love?" Zero said, still looking at the moon.

Louise paused for a moment. First love! Then she wondered. How many had he had? And while she didn't want to hear anything about that, she wanted to know something about Zero. What was it that made him this way. "I would" she said timidly.

"Alright, this is going to take a bit of explaining, But do you see those moons?" Zero said, pointing up at them.

"Yeah" she said, looking at them.

"Imagine they're far away. Really, really far away. And that if you were to stand on them, this world would look like a moon." Zero said, "But would be far greener, and bluer, with the life and water it contains"

"Ok" Louise didn't understand that, but she thought she had an idea.

"The moons orbit the world correct?"

"Yes, everyone knows that"

"Well lets say you made artificial moons, to orbit the moon. Smaller, but with enclosed areas for living. A place to gaze out at the stars at all times."

"Is that really possible?" Louise asked in wonder.

"Oh yes. More than possible. There was a time where a great many of them surrounded our moon. You see, I used to be part of an organization called the maverick hunters. There was another organization called Repliforce, that was similar to mine. My love, Iris, was a part of that organization with her brother. Like me, she was a weapon, though she was only half a weapon. You see, her brother and her were a two part system. She was the caring compassionate personality, that could deal with the civilians, and calmly assess situations, and the Colonel, her brother was the combat side. Well, she worked for us as an operator, dealing with the information side of what we did, and i was her assigned hunter."

"What? Assigned hunter?" Louise asked curiously.

"We could talk over long distances. With that, it was nice to get information as the people at headquarters got it, rather than having someone run it to us. Made for a lot better tactical decisions. The job was very important and my life was in her hands."

"I see..." Louise said.

"Unfortunately, Repliforce ended up being manipulated by Sigma. He was the leader of the maverick revolt, that wished to destroy the humans. By pitting us against each other, he hoped to get rid of the people who were standing in his way. He also attempted to fire a weapon that the Repliforce had on their colony into the earth, my home world. If they had succeeded, the world would have been uninhabitable for humans. This would have ended with the death of all of the humans, and the Repliforce and Maverick hunters weakened or destroyed." Zero said.

"I, see" Louise didn't think she liked how this story was going.

"Well, I was able to confront and defeat Iris's brother in battle. I didn't want to, but I had no real choice. When it came down to it, we fought, I won. he died." Zero said, sadly.

"What happened then?" Louise asked despite a growing unease in her chest.

"Iris felt her brothers death. She knew that i had done it. She, kind of went crazy. Using her brother's abilities, she confronted me in combat. She was too powerful for me to stop without lethal force. I defeated her. I ended her life." Zero said sadly. He didn't think that explaining the program failings she had because of this would be important to the girl.

"What?" Louise looked at Zero's face as he stared up at the moon. It looked blank.

"After the fight, she was her old self. As she lay dying in my arms, she asked me to run away with her, to a place where people like she and I were the only people. To a place where there would be no fighting or hatred. My only answer i could give to Iris, was that it was a dream. No place can exist like that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Louise demanded, tears were streaming down her face.

"Simple. I have free time, and we are alone, and the moon tonight reminds me of it. You did say you wanted to learn about your familiar's past right?" Zero asked.

"Of course I do!" Louise said.

"Then be warned. Its not a particularly happy one," Zero stated.

"You can make a happier future!" Louise said,"Kirche fell in love with you. Siesta has fallen for you too you know. You can live a happy life here!" Louise stood and marched up to Zero. "If all you've had in your old world is tragedy then I'm not going to let you go back, no matter what!" she yelled at him. "I won't let you go back!" she yelled as she hugged him.

Zero was shocked at another girl throwing herself into him. He realized she was crying. For him?Wrapping his arms around her he tried to soothe the younger girl. "Its okay Louise. Life has tragedy. What really matters is that you come through it stronger, right?" Zero looked at her, a smile on his face. He really hadn't meant for this. he'd just wanted to humanize himself to her a little more. So she'd be less focused on the amount of power he released in his duel. He absolutely hated it when people could only focus on the extent of his power. He hated the looks of fear, or the jealousy of power.

"I am not going to marry Wardes." Louise said to him slowly.

"I didn't think you would" Zero said, as he continued to hold her,"You're a live wire. You need someone to let you be that live wire"

"Live wire?" Louise asked curiously. She'd never heard that before.

"Ah. Um. You have a forceful personality one could say. It would easily be one of your greatest traits. To mute that, would be a terrible shame." Zero said. While she'd been abusive at times, there were a number of times he'd purposely provoked her, and it was fun to watch and listen to her go off at times. She had passion if nothing else.

Just at that moment…

"The hell!" Zero shouted. Louise turned her head around, and to her surprise, something appeared that swallowed the moon, and it was nowhere to be seen.

Beneath the moon's shadow, there appeared to be a giant. If we looked at it closely, the huge shadow turned out to be a golem made of stone. The person controlling the golem turned out to be…

"Fouquet!" Zero and Louise shouted in unison.

The figure above them sat on the golem's shoulder, cheerfully answered, "Oh, it is such an honor to be remembered!"

The sword on Zero's shoulder asked, "Shouldn't you be rotting in jail?"

Fouquet shouted back, "Somebody had a kind heart, a beauty like myself should be contriving to the welfare of the world, so they let me escape."

It was dark so not many people could see it, but there was a figure in the black cape of nobility standing next to the woman. Was that guy the person who helped her escape? The noble supported Fouquet's actions, but remained silent. Because the figure wore a mask, no one could see anything clear, but it appeared to be a man.

"Fouquet, I showed mercy once. I will not again. You are fighting in a populated district of a city with a large and very clumsy weapon. If you do not leave now I will kill you." Zero pulled out Derflinger in his right hand, and grabbed his saber with the left. "You've seen what my blades can do. It is your choice!"

"I am simply here to thank you for the long vacation you gave me, I am here to send you my appreciation!" Fouquet howled in laughter, as the huge golem pulverized the fence on the balcony with one hit. The fence was carved right out of solid stone, so it appeared the power of the golem had increased significantly.

Zero ran at the golem, piercing the arm of it with his saber, as he removed the first half with a single slash and continued running up the remainder. Suddenly he noticed a movement from the man in black, and he saw a powerful cloud of electricity come at him. He lifted his sword into a guarded position, and swung Derflinger at it, absorbing the energy, some of it hitting him. "Got anything better than that? If not this is gonna be a disappointing slaughter" Zero said as he ran at them again, his sword slamming home into Fouquets gut, severing her spine. The shocked look on her face, truly showed she didn't believe this was possible. She let out a gasp as he pulled Derflinger from her abdomen and kicked her off the golem in the direction of the hotel. He smiled chillingly as he looked at the man in black, then as he looked at it he realized, "Soul body!" He dashed up to it, and slammed Derflinger into it, as it readily collapsed, the robe and staff dropping to the ground.

Suddenly a group of soldiers stormed the front of the inn, to assault Wardes and company who were drinking.

Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha and Wardes were using magic to defend themselves. However, there were too many people. It appeared every soldier from La Rochelle came attacking.

Kirche broke one of the table's legs, and decided to use the table as a shield against the coming foes. The attacking soldiers were used to fighting magic-using foes already. While they were fighting, they observed Kirche and her allies range and style. Then moved out the magic's range to attack with bows. The soldiers hidden from the dark had the advantage of the field, leaving those inside the room a bitter battle. If anyone stood up to chant magic, they were answered with a torrential volley of arrows.

The other nobles and guests were hiding under the counter and shaking in fear. The fat innkeeper called out to the soldiers, "What are you doing to my establishment?" But one arrow slammed into his shoulder, leaving him slumped on the ground.

"This is really troublesome." Listening to Wardes' words, Kirche nodded.

"It appears that there was more than one band of mercenaries."Kirche said simply.

"Maybe Albion's nobles are behind this?" Guiche guessed.

Kirche raised her wand, and mumbled, "…Those guys are planning for us to use our magic, exhaust ourselves then come in with a charge, what can we do?"

"My Valkyries will protect us."

"Guiche, your Valkyries are only a small squad, these are seasoned mercenaries."

"If we don't try we will never know."

"But Guiche, if it comes to warfare I am a far better expert than you are."

"But I am the son of General de Gramont, how could I lose to this band of idiot soldiers?"

"This is intolerable, the nobles of Tristain are only tough with their words, but their actual combat capabilities are pretty weak."

Guiche stood up, preparing to chant his magic. But Wardes stopped him by grabbing on to the young noble's shirt.

"Everyone listen carefully." Wardes whispered. They quieted down to listen."This mission counts as complete if one half of the group arrives safely at the destination."

At this moment the cute Tabitha also closed her book and looked at Wardes' direction. The girl used her staff and pointed at herself, Kirche and Guiche and uttered one word, "Bait."

At that moment, a crash resounded as Zero made his entrance , Sword in each hand, impaling and slashing at the mercenaries, cutting arrows that were being sent at him, and creating a general sort of chaos, causing the mercenaries to break

"What the hell?" Wardes demanded, as he saw the younger boy doing all this, and the damnable part of the matter was, his hand wasn't glowing at all!

As the arrows being fired stopped, Zero stopped chasing. The mercenaries had retreated across the street, so Zero put his swords by his sides and said loudly enough for everyone to hear, "My name is Zero. I have been called the Ancient God of Destruction. If you so choose to attack any that are under my protection, I will end your lives without a second thought. This warning is the only mercy you'll get from me. Be aware of that"

"Aye, and you'll just leave us in peace?" one of the mercenaries demanded.

"I will. Leave and never come before me again, or not one of you will survive. I do not enjoy killing. But as I'm sure you saw. I'm the fucking best there is. This is the only warning I'm giving you" Zero said, pointing his green saber at them. "Do not confuse mercy with softness as one other has. You get one chance. Ask Fouquet, the mage you were working with. Last i saw, she had a hole in her stomach. Same for that mage that was with her. Its your choice."

"Aye, we'll go, we'll go noble. They didn't pay us enough for this..." the mercenary said.

Zero watched them go, then when he was sure there was none of them hanging around, he walked back to his group. "Is everyone okay? I'm sorry it took so long dealing with Fouquet. But there was another mage up there as well. And if I had to make my guess it was a damned powerful one."

"Oh, what makes you say that?" Wardes asked curiously, almost pridefully.

"Simple. He used something close to one of the techniques i used to use. Its called Soul body. I can't use it because of some conflicts with some of my other abilities though. So its something that's been lost to me. It creates a minor clone of yourself, that is weak in most people who use it, but can often still attack. To think of one so strong as to allow it to do that... I"ll have to kill them if i meet them in person. The damned thing nearly did me in." Zero said, lying through his teeth at how closely matched the power had been. "But that's not important," Zero continued as he looked around the room at each person in turn inspecting them,"Is anyone hurt?"

"Ah, no. I don't think anyone is." Guiche said, "You came at just the right time. Although, why are you so concerned. If we really did get hurt, we'd probably need to go see a water mage or something. No offense but I'm not sure what you could do"

"Eh, where I come from, everyone who takes to the battle field has training on at least the basics of human anatomy and how to treat wounds, create splints, different categories and types of injuries. All the things to help recover and aid people who are injured in a fight, be they allies, civilians, or in some cases enemies." Zero stated simply.

"Why?" was Tabitha's query.

"Because even though I'm a warrior. I still value life. I'm not exactly a physician. But I know how to patch people up long enough to get to someone who can do more than me." Zero said, smiling. Let Wardes think he had a bleeding heart. Cold people like that always looked down on them. Just like Sigma had always looked down on X's own compassion. Even that fool Double had looked down on X's supposed naivety as weakness. Both of them were dead now because of it.

"Um, darling. Is there anything you can't do?" Kirche asked, looking at Zero through new eyes. Powerful, compassionate, destructive, bold. He was everything fire and passion could want.

"Use magic, and sing. Damn Alia, and damn X for letting Alia drag me to those damned Karaoke bars she liked along with them, especially when they brought Layer! Always trying to set us up!" Zero said, shaking his fists, then sighed. "Those were the good old days," he laughed.

"Zero," Wardes interrupted him, "I must ask. Why didn't your runes glow when you were fighting the mercenaries?"

"Oh. I wasn't resolved to fight. I simply chose to kill them because that's the only thing they were going to understand was a large and quick loss of numbers to break the morale given by the money they were undoubtedly paid. A sound tactic, no?" Zero asked.

"Very sound. But why let the rest go?"

"Everyone, deserves a second chance if its possible. I was not boasting. If they return i will slaughter most of them, then i will take whatever leader they have and find out just who sent them. As it stands now I'm betting Albion's nobility" Zero paused for a moment, and said," So Wardes. You couldn't even protect Louise. I protected all of you. I may be a monster. I may not be a monster. But I'm stronger than you even if you can't understand it. At least I was able to protect those who I am responsible for. You simply sat behind a table. I must commend your bravery though. You didn't soil yourself or anything, so that's points there, right?."

"Now you listen here!" Wardes said, unable to take such slander, his hand reaching for his wand.

"No, you listen to me!" Zero had Wardes pinned up against the wall. "Say what the hell you want about me. I don't care, but do not ever get in the way of my duty or I swear you will regret it. Do you understand me? I held back in that duel. I could tell more than a few of your strikes were made to be fatal. That didn't matter. I didn't aim in kind. So what the hell does that say about you, friend?" Zero demanded in a harsh voice.

Wardes looked down into the eyes of the familiar. Something wasn't right about them. He shook his head. "I admit. I was out of line. My pride took a beating at your hand and I am sorry to say, that I lost my composure because of it. It is a deep shame, and I apologize. Can you forgive me?"

"Everyone gets their second chance Wardes. This is yours" Zero said coldly as he turned around and walked away. Zero knew for a fact the man would ignore the warning. But without true proof he couldn't act.

***Author's notes***

Oh my god. Fouquet is dead. Dun dun dun. Apparently Zero doesn't realize that unlike Sigma, most reoccurring villains can't come back if you put large holes in them. I guess we'll have to address that with him at the next staff meeting.

**Zero: **Or maybe I've just had enough with the reoccurring villains with Sigma. We killed that god damned bastard how many times? I've filled my damned reoccurring villain quota a hundred years ago thanks! And if that bastard Wardes makes any stupid moves he's gonna be the first Human hackey sack this world has ever seen!

Well, that clears that up I suppose. Apparently we can blame Fouquet's death on Sigma. Good job, ya bald dick.

**Zero:** Did you just try and work Sigma into the story line?

Of course not. You're imagining things. I'm just saying we can blame Sigma for your hatred of reoccurring villains... Moving on

Yes, I can see X and Alia dragging Zero out of HQ and trying to hook him up with Layer at every opportunity, because as friends they don't want him to be a shut in, especially after what happened with Iris. Giving him some time to heal sure, but they probably felt he had to move on. And on the Iris story, i tried to tell it fast, without losing too much, allowing Louise to grasp some things that to her are impossible(like Zero has to grasp when he sees all this weird crap daily).

I'm probably gonna need to play the games again soon because some of the details are getting all blurry from the X series. Things are getting all mixed up in my head with the smaller details. Even some of the larger ones. And with the grand scheme that i have planned, that can really break the story. I appreciate the help as always of people pointing out my failing memory, and have corrected the instances that were wrong.

Thanks again for all the positive reviews. Also looking for someone to bounce some ideas off of. If anyone sends me a message I'll take the first who does. Spoilers will be given, since that's mostly what I need to bounce some ideas about.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So, what now?" Zero asked as he surveyed the battle scarred inn.

"We should probably move. We need to get that airship moving now, or we'll likely be open to another attack" Wardes said with a simple finality

"Makes sense. Lets go then" Zero said

"Zero, I'm thinking we should split our group. The larger a group, the easier we will draw attention from the nobles of Albion. Having a Dragon familiar along with us will also be something to attract attention. In our current situation that is not what we really wish for." Wardes said.

Zero looked at him, thinking over the logic the man had used. It made sense.

"No! I'm not going to let my beloved go alone into a war!" Kirche said, her shoulders square.

"You must see the logic behind this. The mission we are on has the very security of both Tristian and Germania at stake." Wardes said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'll take care of this" Zero murmured to Wardes. "Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, can I talk to you for a moment?" Zero said, as he walked to the other side of the bar. When they were surrounding him, he spoke softly. "I'm about to hold two conversations. Sound suitably shocked and or outraged when you should." He then continued louder,"You three, while capable, would probably slow us down. Louise, myself, and Wardes were given this mission specifically. Our skill sets as it were, are the ones that are required for this. Unfortunately, your skills while impressive in some ways, just aren't good enough for what we might run into." Zero appeared to be silent for a moment.

"What! How can you say that my darling! I love you, I truly do, so how can you speak so!" Kirche shouted, large unshed tears in her eyes.

"I suppose that was unkind of me. I suppose you would be useful if you were to perhaps keep an eye out here, and perhaps delay any that would seek to follow us. With the three of you, I'm sure you can do that without endangering yourselves. At least I would hope so" Zero said doubtfully. He looked down as he paused again.

"Rear guard?" Tabitha asked with an inclination of her heard.

"Exactly. I know you all want to help, but honestly, we need to move swiftly and with minimal attention. And delaying any attacks from the rear could be far more helpful than having us get involved in larger conflict because we draw too much attention," Zero stated.

"I see..." Guiche said, sounding disappointed, then perked up for a moment, "At least I will not be separated from my beautiful Beldandy!"

"Will you truly leave me behind?" Kirche said as she latched on to Zero's arm.

"Yeah." Zero said simply, with no emotion. "We have to get going before another group of mercenaries gets here. Without us here, they won't be looking for any of you either. I'll see you all when we return. I'm counting on you" he removed his arm from Kirche's grip and gave a knowing smirk. He walked up to Wardes who was standing with Louise, and said simply," And that's how you head off an argument"

"What?" Louise asked, bewildered at the reactions from the other three. While she hadn't heard much of the conversation except for the outbursts from Kirche and Guiche, She hadn't thought the three of them would leave so easily.

"I simply gave them another task. I made it seem very important. This way they don't fight staying behind, and in the off chance another mercenary group does show up, we'll have at least some extra breathing room" Zero responded.

"Very well done, familiar. That is exactly how we handle the upstart rookies from the highest of noble families," Wardes said laughing, "We should leave, before anything else comes"

***Break***

Zero looked at the supposed harbor. It was a huge tree, branching out in every direction. It had the size of a mountain. How tall was it? Zero wondered how old a tree like that had to be. As Zero took a closer look between the branches, the tree seemed to be holding something even larger. A huge fruit? He was wrong. It was a ship. It looked like a zeppelin, stuck between the trees.

"This is the 'harbor'? And... that's the 'ship'?" Zero asked in shock. Was this whole world really that backwards?

Louise replied in surprise. "Yeah... isn't your world like that?"

"Harbors and ships all stay on water in my world. We use more practical things for air transportation" Zero said simply.

"If there are ships that sail on water, there are ships that sail in the air." Louise said matter-of-factly.

Wardes ran to the tree's roots, which were as big and spacious as a skyscraper's lobby. They probably dug the middle out of a dead tree to make this.

It was night, so they couldn't see anyone. Between each flight of stairs were metal panels, with writing of some sort on them. Maybe station signs or something, Zero thought. At least these people figured out how to do something right.

Wardes began climbing the stairs in front of him.

One flight of wooden stairs was connected to another. There were scaffolding and supports on them, but they still looked worryingly dangerous. One could see La Rochelle's lights in the spaces between each flight of stairs.

In a rest stop midway, Zero heard footsteps behind them. He turned around, and a shadow jumped, flying over him and landed behind Louise.

It was the white-masked man on Fouquet's golem.

Zero pulled out his Buster and cried, "Louise!"

Louise turned around. The man picked her up the next instant.

"Ahhhh-!" Louise screamed. Zero raised his buster. But if I just shoot like that, I might hit Louise. And humans can't be repaired that easily. The man carried Louise and jumped much like a acrobat would, his body moving wherever he wished.

Zero stood still, waiting for the moment that he could take the shot. Beside him, Wardes waved his staff. The masked man was blown away, hit by Wardes' air hammer, and let Louise go. He held on to a support, but Louise fell towards the ground.

In an instant, Wardes jumped off from the platform, and dove towards Louise. He caught up with her and floated in the air while carrying her.

The masked man bent around, jumped on the platform, and faced Zero. He already had his staff out and was chanting. Zero released a bolt of Plasma into his face, dispersing the form before him, but not before he finished a familiar spell.

"'Lightning Cloud'!" Derflinger cried, recognizing the spell this time.

Zero pulled the sword out, attempting to guard too late, only managing to absorb a minimal amount into the blade. The rest hit his left hand, shocking him.

"Damn it!" Zero cried in pain. His left wrist felt like it was scorched and burned. After the shock subsided, he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. The amount of damage that spell had caused was at least a third generation reploid! It might have been able to do some significant damage if he'd been hit more directly with it. All he had was some minor damage that would be repaired in only a short period of time. But damned if it didn't hurt.

"Zero!" Louise cried, watching her familiar take such a powerful magic attack. .

Louise struggled out of Wardes' grip and ran to Zero.

Derflinger spoke in concern, "That was 'Lightning Cloud'. Very strong wind magic. I blocked most of it last time, but you were too slow to use my partner."

"That hurt," Zero said, as he tried to flex his wrist.

Wardes looked to Zero's condition. "You were lucky to survive with just your wrist injured. That spell usually kills. Hmm... looks like your sword neutralized some of the current, but I'm not sure why. Isn't the sword made of metal?"

"No idea. I forget." Derflinger replied.

"Let's go. It doesn't matter now. I"ll be fine." Zero said, as he motioned for Wardes to lead the way.

Behind the last flight of stairs was a branch. On that branch, a ship... just docked there. It was shaped more like a yacht, perhaps to let it fly. The branch they were standing on extended all the way to the ship's deck.

They stepped on board, and a sailor sleeping on the deck climbed up. "Hey you! What are you doing?"

"Where's the captain?" Wardes asked.

"He's sleeping. Come back in the morning." The man replied frostily.

Wardes did not answer, and pulled his staff out. "You want a noble to repeat what he just said? I said get the captain!"

"A n-noble!" The sailor stood up immediately and ran for the captain's quarters.

After a while, he brought back a sleepy, fifty-something old man with a hat on. He seemed to be the captain. "What do you want?" He looked at Wardes suspiciously.

"Leader of Her Majesty's Mage Guard, Captain Wardes."

The captain's eyes bulged, and he switched to more formal words after learning his identity as a noble of high caliber. "Oh, uh... then, what services may this ship perform for you..."

"Take us to Albion. Depart now."

"Madness!"

"This is upon Her Majesty's orders. Are you going against the Royal Court?"

"I don't know what you're going to Albion for, but we can't depart until morning!"

"Why?"

"Albion's the closest to Tristainia in the morning! We don't have enough wind stones to get there from here right now."

"Wind stones?" asked Zero.

The captain gave him a weird look and answered, "Stones that store wind magic. This ship can't fly without them." He then turned to Wardes. "Your Excellency, this ship only has enough wind stones in store to travel the shortest distance to Albion. If we had more, we could have gone earlier. But for now, we cannot depart. We'll drop out of the sky while halfway there."

"I'll make up for however much you lack in wind stones. I'm a square wind mage."

The captain and his sailors looked at each other. The captain then turned to Wardes and nodded. "Then that's fine. You will have to pay, though."

"What's the cargo?"

"Sulfur. Right now, it's worth its weight in gold. The nobles have increased the price in desperation for security. To have that, gunpowder and fire elements are a must."

"Sell all of that to me at that price." Wardes said simply.

The captain nodded, perhaps with a devious smile. With the deal done, the captain made one order after another. "Leave port! Untie anchors! Set sail!"

The sailors followed orders, all the while complaining under their breath, expertly removing the ropes from the branches, climbing to the securing ropes on both sides, and released the sails.

Without the ties, the ship suddenly sank, and then floated again with the power of the wind stones.

"When can we reach Albion?" Wardes asked.

"We'll arrive at Scarborough Port tomorrow at noon." The captain replied.

Zero looked at the ground from the port side. The "harbor" could be seen between the huge tree's branches. La Rochelle's lights soon faded into darkness.

Louise approached Zero, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Zero, are you okay?" She worriedly looked at him.

"Just fine." He pushed her hand away. Louise's face reddened.

"What? But that was a powerful spell! You should be dead!" Louise shouted, seeing as Zero wouldn't even look at her. "And I got all worried about you..."

"You waste your worry on me. Derflinger saved my life. Told ya he was the right buy" Zero said, looking at her finally. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you. I let my guard down. It won't happen again."

Wardes approached them. "From what I heard from the captain, the Albion Royal Army near Newcastle was completely surrounded and is fighting an uphill battle."

Louise, clearly scared, asked, "What about Prince Wales?"

Wardes shook his head. "I'm not sure. He seems to be alive..."

"Wait... isn't the harbor completely taken over by the rebels?"

"Yeah."

"Then how can we contact the Royal Family?"

"We'll just have to fight our way out. It takes only a day on horseback from Scarborough to Newcastle."

"Fight our way out of the rebels?"

"Right. That's the only choice we have. They can't really openly attack the Tristainian nobility, I think. We'll have to find a chance to break out of their circle and run straight for Newcastle. All we have to think about then is riding in the dark."

Louise anxiously nodded, and asked, "Speaking of which, Wardes, where's your griffin?"

Wardes smiled. He leaned out portside, and whistled. From right under the ship came the sound of the griffin's wings. It landed onto the deck, scaring some of the sailors.

"Can't we just get to Albion on the griffin instead of the ship?" asked Zero.

"It's not a dragon. It can't fly that far." Louise answered. She wondered why Zero smirked when she said that.

Zero sat near the mast and closed his eyes. As he ran diagnostics, he finally realized something. His diagnostics were giving him readings about the encrypted data that it had always passed over before. This was the data that made both him and X the unique beings that they were. It wasn't all of it, but damn it. He wondered what effects this new information could have on him as he looked up at the night sky. After a few moments, he remembered something he told X once. There are things that can't be analyzed correctly as data. We have to feel. There are things that we can only feel... Was that still true? He shook his head, and closed his eyes once again.

***Break***

"Albion in sight!" the lookout bellowed.

Zero looked down again. All there was were clouds. Ground was nowhere to be seen.

Louise, who seemed to have been sleeping beside him, stood up.

"I can't see ground anywhere." Zero said.

"There?" She pointed up towards the sky.

"Huh?" He followed where she pointed, and gasped in shock. And here he thought he wouldn't be surprised again by this world he was in.

From between the clouds he could see dark land. It continued to expand under them. Mountains carved the landscape, and rivers flowed down them.

"Did that frighten you?" Louise asked him.

"Ah... I've... never seen anything quite like this before." Zero responded. He'd seen Sky Lagoon, but he doubted this thing actually was based on anything he could understand.

"Albion, the floating island. It floats in the air, just like that, usually over oceans. However, it passes by over the Halkeginian continent a few times every month. It's about the size of Tristainia, and it's nicknamed 'The White Country'."

"Why 'The White Country'?"

Louise pointed towards the island. "The water from the rivers flow off the island into the air, and while doing so become white fog, covering the bottom part of the island. The fog turn into clouds, which give Halkeginia its rainfall," Louise explained.

"If the water is always running off, how the hell does it replenish itself? I mean the water tables... Ya know what, no. I'm not even gonna try and figure that out. This is not going to make any sense in any sort of logical way I can think of." Zero said, sounding annoyed at how little it all made sense.

The lookout yelled again, "Ship approaching starboard side!"

Zero looked towards that direction. A ship was, as he said, approaching, and it was many measures larger than the one they're on. Cannons jutted out of holes on its port side.

"Ah... they even have cannons." Zero spoke his thoughts.

Louise frowned.

"Not good. A rebel... or is that a noble vessel?" Behind deck, Wardes and the captain looked at where the lookout was pointing.

Black paint signaled that the ship was made for war. Twenty or so cannons aimed at them.

"Albionian nobility? Tell us if they ship cargo like we do."

The lookout hoisted the signal flags as the captain told. The black ship did not respond.

The co-captain entered running, his face pale, and reported to the captain, "That ship doesn't have any nationality flags!"

"Then... are they pirates?"

"Can't be wrong! I heard they got really active after the rebellion began..."

"Run! Full speed!" The captain wanted to run from them as quickly as possible, but they were too late. The black ship began to sail parallel to them, and fired a shot directly ahead of them. The black ship's mast then hoisted a four-color signal.

"They're ordering us to stop, captain."

The captain winced in his decision. It's not like his ship was completely unarmed, but all they had were three movable cannons on deck, which were no more useful than decorations when up against a full broadside of over twenty pointed at them. The captain looked at Wardes for help.

"All my magic's used on the ship. We can only do what they say." Wardes answered calmly.

The captain mouthed, "There goes my fortune," and gave the order.

"Wrap sails. Stop the ship."

Louise, seeing the black ship fire a shot, closing in on them, and their ship stopping, held close to Zero, who only uneasily watched the black ship. Why couldn't anything ever just go right?

"We are pirates! Do not resist!" a man on board the black ship yelled with a horn.

"Pirates?" Louise was shocked.

On the black ship's port, men lined up with bows and rifles. They aimed and shot hooked lines, grabbing onto their ship's starboard. More strong men, about ten of them wielding axes and curved sabers, slid over the ropes and onto the ship.

"Zero..." Louise said silently. He heard her, and gripped the handle of his saber. The marks on the back of his left hand glowed. However, Wardes, who somehow appeared behind him, put his hand on his shoulder.

"They're not just armed barbarians, Zero. They have a lot of cannons pointed at us. If you want to live on the battlefield, you've got to accurately measure their strength and yours. They might even have mages on their side."

Wardes' griffin, which was sitting on front of the deck, was also frightened of the pirates and growled. Its head was then covered with blue-white smoke, and it fell onto the deck, fast asleep.

"A sleeping spell... so they do have mages." Wardes affirmed.

At an order, the pirates landed on their ship. One of them was dressed quite exquisitely. He wore a shirt that looked like it used to be white, but was dirtied black from sweat and lubricant. One could see his strong and well-tanned chest muscles in the shirt's openings. A patch covered his left eye. This man seemed to be the pirates' leader.

"Where's the captain?" He commanded in a rough tone, looking around him.

"Me." The captain, shaking but still trying to keep composure, raised his hand.

The leader walked to him in large steps, took out his saber and rapped it at the captain's face. "What's the ship's name and what does it carry?"

"Tristainia's Marie Galante. The cargo is sulfur."

A gasp came from the pirates. The leader laughed, picking up the captain's hat and putting it on his head.

"I'm buying everything on this ship then... the price being your lives!"

The captain shook in shame. Then, the leader noticed Louise and Wardes standing on deck.

"Oho, we have noble guests!" The leader approached Louise and raised her chin with his hand. "We have a beauty here. Would you like to be our dishwasher?"

The men made rough, low laughs. Louise slapped his hand, and glared at him like she was about to explode into flames. "Get off me, you low-life!"

"Oh, she called us low-lives! I'm so scared now!" The men laughed loudly.

Zero wanted to draw his sword, but Wardes stopped him, whispering, "Hey, familiar. You look like you just can't quiet down."

"I've killed more than them before," Zero said coolly.

"What's the use in raising a racket now? Their cannons and arrows would just kill us all." He paused, when Zero still looked as if he would attack the leader of the pirates, then said, "Don't you care about Louise's safety one bit?"

"Alright, boys, take them all away. We can get a hell lot of ransom for this!"

Zero was caught and imprisoned by the pirates. It seemed like the Marie Galante's crew had helped to take over the ship.

Since Zero's sword and Wardes and Louise's wands had been taken, they were allowed to keep their hands and feet unrestrained. Without their wands, mages, just like the weaponless Zero, were harmless, or so they thought.

In the background, one could see wine barrels, cereal sacks and gunpowder casks disorderly thrown around. Heavy cannonballs were piled up in the corner of the room.

Wardes explored the cargo with a great interest.

Zero sat down in the corner of the hold, frowning because of the pain in his injured arm. It was almost healed, but damn this was the worst part of it. Auto repairing electrical damage always sucked, because his body had to rebuild the fried connections, and he and he had to feel each one rebuilding.

Louise looked at Zero with a worried expression after seeing him in such a state. "...What? Just as I thought, the injury hurts after all."

"It's nothing." Zero said snappishly.

"It's not nothing - show me!" Louise forcefully gripped Zero's arm, and looked at his hand. She gasped in shock at how little damage she saw. "How? I was sure it looked worse than this before."

"I heal fast" Zero said simply.

"Oh..." Louise said. "I'm glad. But why make that face?"

"Its actually kinda hard to explain, actually. It hurts a lot, but that's because of the healing," Zero said to her. "I appreciate the concern."

An hour or so later, a stocky man came to the door, and passed a bowl through it, saying, "Rice."

When Zero, who was near the door, tried to take the plate of soup the man suddenly lifted the plate up.

"Only after you have answered a few questions"

Louise, whose eyes looked puffy, stood up.

"Ask."

"What business do you have in Albion?"

"Traveling." Louise said.

"You are a Tristain noble, why would you travel to Albion? Why would you be sightseeing in such place?"

"I do not have to tell you such things."

"Still pretending to be tough, despite being scared and crying?"

Louise turned her face away as the pirate started laughing. She grabbed a plate with soup and water to throw at him, but...

Zero took it from her. "Hey!"

"I cannot eat a soup made by such people!"Louise turned her face away again.

"It's not healthy to stay hungry." When Wardes said so, Louise took the plate of soup with a pouting face.

Two people ate the same soup from one plate, though in normal circumstances that would never happen.

"Zero, you need to eat too," Louise said.

"Actually we both know I don't really need to eat that often. You both need your strength more than I do." Zero said in a tone that she couldn't argue with. He thanked the two who were responsible for creating him for making him mostly solar powered, not that he couldn't tap into his micro fusion generator, but why waste it when he had no idea when or even if he'd be able to replace the fuel.

Wardes leaned onto the wall with a tired expression on his face.

After they had eaten, the door opened again. This time it was a thin pirate standing before them. The pirate looked at the three with piercing eyes and asked.

"Good evening, are you the aristocrats going to Albion?"

Louise did not answer.

"Oi oi, judging from your silence it's true. Although we do not look like that we respect nobles, thanks to the aristocrats our business goes well."

"But, isn't this a warship of rebels?"

"No no, though we are employed, we are involved in the fifty-fifty relationship with both sides. We are related to both factions. So how is it? Are you nobles? If it is true, then you will be let go free in the closest port."

Zero felt relieved. Escapes were always so damned annoying. Since Louise was an aristocrat everything could be settled peacefully then.

Louise, however, did not nod her head in agreement and kept on glaring at the pirate's forehead instead.

"How dare you have anything to do with those dirty rebels? Do not disregard Albion nobles. I myself am one of the noble families. Albion is still a kingdom, as the royal family is still a legitimate government in Albion. Because I am an aristocrat who comes here on behalf of Tristain, I am, in other words, an ambassador. Therefore, I demand an ambassador's treatment from you."

The pirate laughed after her little speech. "I'll go to report to the Boss then."

The pirate left laughing.

The door opened again, it was the same thin pirate.

"The boss calls."

The aisle passed up the narrow stairs and took the three to a splendid room built on the upper part of the deck.

The Boss... apparently, the chief of the pirates.

As the door opened, one could see a gorgeous dinner table and a pirate sitting at its end, playing with a cane that had big crystal attached on top of it. Seemingly, he was a mage himself. The Boss' room was very different from what one would expect from a pirate.

He looked intensively at Louise who entered the room. The thin pirate who had brought her there poked her slightly from behind. "Hey, you, you are standing in front of the Boss, so greet him properly." However, Louise just stood there glaring at the Boss as he smiled at her.

"Ah, I like a strong willed woman, you are not a child at all."

"I demand the treatment of an ambassador."

Louise, not paying attention to the Boss' words, repeated her demand.

"And what would be that message you are trying to give?"Asked the Boss as he ignored Louise's words."And did you say royal?"

"Yes, I did."

"Are you going to Newcastle? They will be gone tomorrow." The pirate said with a cold air of indifference.

"I won't tell you."

But the Boss spoke to Louise in a joyful voice. "Are you willing to betray the nobles? Otherwise, even if you are a mage I might not guarantee your safety even for considerable fee."

"I'd rather die."

"I'll ask you again. Are you willing to betray the nobles?"

Louise looked straight ahead. She crossed her arms, and put out her chest. However, Zero interrupted her before she could open her mouth."She told her answer already."

"And who are you?"

The Boss looked at Zero with a piercing glare. But Zero looked straight at the Boss, just like Louise did. "A familiar."

"Familiar?" the boss looked bewildered. "A human?"

"Seems so." Zero said nonchalantly.

The Boss started laughing. He laughed loudly.

"I knew that Tristainan nobles were weird but not so helplessly. Oh my, my stomach hurts." Said the Boss as he stood up laughing. Zero and the others were puzzled by the sudden change of atmosphere and looked at each other.

"Oh, I am sorry. As a noble I should properly introduce myself as well."

The pirate who was laughing loudly suddenly stood up straight.

He removed his black curly hair from his head. It seemed to be a wig. He also took off the black eye patch, and also removed his fake beard. Before them now was standing a young person with blond hair.

"I am a general of the Albion Royal Air Force and also the commander of our country fleet. Though to tell the truth this warship named "Eagle" is the only ship in our fleet. A powerless fleet. Oh dear, even people from the street could easily beat it." The young person bowed while introducing himself. "I am the prince of the Albion's Kingdom, Wales Tudor."

Louise's mouth opened wide and Zero couldn't take his eyes from the surprising appearance of the young prince of Albion. Zero had never had a good reveal like this. Whenever someone did this, it was usually an ally about to try and kill him. Wardes watched the prince with great interest.

Wales smiled with a charming smile and moved a chair for Louise to sit.

"Welcome to Albion, Ambassador. Now, let's talk about your message."

However, Louise was still speechless. She just stood there dumbfounded, unable to move.

"Why do I dress up as a pirate? To hide myself? No, the rich rebels sent a lot of support to the rebellion, and it is a basic war tactic to cut enemy's supply line. It was necessary so I had to dress myself like an undignified dirty pirate."Wales said laughing. "No, it was really impolite to treat an ambassador like that. But you have to admit you don't look much like a royal messenger yourself. And I never thought about support from other country's nobles. Yet I still should apologize." Even after Wales' words, Louise's mouth still kept opening and closing without uttering a single sound. She hadn't been mentally prepared to meet the prince so suddenly.

"We brought a secret letter from Her Highness Princess Henrietta." Wardes said while gracefully bowing.

"Ohh, from Her Highness. And you are?"

"Captain of Tristain's Griffin Knights, Viscount Wardes." After that, Wardes introduced Louise to Wales. "And this is the ambassador sent by Her Highness from the Vallière family and her familiar, Your Highness."

"Indeed! Such a splendid noble. And I only have my ten bodyguards to greet you, such a miserable greeting. Then, do you still have the secret letter?"

Louise panicking took out Henrietta's letter from her clothes. However, she stopped before giving it to Wales. After a few moments of hesitation she opened her mouth.

"B-but..."

"What?"

"Excuse me, but are you really a prince?"

Wales laughed. "Oh dear, you won't believe me even if I showed you my true face. I am Wales. And I am really a prince. I will show evidence then." Wales said after seeing the water ruby ring shining on Louise's finger.

Louise's hand was taken and the ring that shone on a finger was removed. The prince brought it close to his ruby ring. The two rings reacted to each other, shining with a bright light.

"This ring belongs to the Albion royal family, the ruby of the Wind, while that one belongs to Henrietta from Tristain royal family and is the ruby of the Water. Am I right?"

Louise nodded.

"Water and the wind make the rainbow. A rainbow which is formed between royal families."

"True, I am sorry for my impoliteness."

"Ya know, rainbows are based more on refractions of light. Just saying," Zero said, and was looked at oddly by all in the room. God damned backwards world he thought.

Louise handed Wales the letter and bowed.

After looking at the letter lovingly, Wales kissed the signature. Then, the seal was carefully removed, the paper inside was taken out, and Wales began to read.

For some time he kept on reading it with serious expression.

"Is the princess marrying? That beautiful Henrietta. My beloved... cousin."

Wardes bowed silently, with an affirmative expression. Wales dropped the glance to the letter again and smiled when the last line was read.

"Understood. The princess is informing me with this that she wants you to return that letter. And more importantly, the princess also hopes that I return a letter from her. Seems like it."

Louise's face beamed with pleasure.

"However, it's not in my hands right now. It's in the castle in Newcastle. I didn't want to bring the princess' letter to this pirate ship." Wales said laughingly.

"So, even though it's troublesome, please come with me to Newcastle."

The warship Eagle took Zero to the ragged coastline of Albion. They had been traveling for three hours and could already see the cape, a big castle standing on its very edge.

Wales explained to Zero, who was standing on the front deck, that it was the fortress of Newcastle. However, the Eagle did not head straight to the city, but instead sailed down the coast.

"Why are we going downwards?"

Wales pointed at the sky behind the castle where a huge ship was floating. However, it could not see their ship which was hiding on the other side of the cloud. "Warship of the rebels."

It could be described only as a huge ship - it was twice as long as the Eagle with an incredible number of sails, and it seemed like it was aiming for Newcastle port. With no warning it opened fire aiming at the castle. The first cannonball crashed into the wall and a small fire could be seen. The shock wave from impact could be felt on the deck of the Eagle.

"This ship named "Royal Sovereign" once belonged to the fleet of our country. Yet, when rebels took control over it, they changed the name to "Lexington". It was named in honor of the battlefield where those guys snatched the first victory from us." Wales said with a smile.

"This warship keeps a constant blockade of Newcastle from the sky. It shoots at the castle from time to time, not in order to do some damage, but just to annoy us."

"Hmm. A threat. Should I take it down? We wouldn't want Newcastle to fall before we get there before we can get the letter, do we?" Zero asked simply.

Again, all eyes turned to Zero.

"What did you just say?" Louise

"What do you mean take it down?" The young prince said.

"Eh, with some time to charge, and a little change to my configuration, I could probably punch a twenty foot hole in it. Or a few twenty foot holes in it. Nothing all that special" Zero said sounding as if it was no more arduous a task than simply doing the laundry, or perhaps dressing oneself.

The prince looked at the familiar,"Heh, a good time for humor I suppose. I like you friend, but if you look at it, It has one-hundred and eight cannons and really looks like a fire breathing dragon at times. The whole rebellion started from this ship. We can't match it, so it's better to sail through this cloud and remain unseen. We can reach Newcastle from the other side, as there is a secret port that only we know." Wales said, pointing to the now firing cannons, drawing the attention of both Louise and Wardes.

"Are you sure? We're moving out of my maximum range now," Zero said, and was amused by the gasps as they realized his armor had changed shape, and mass, while turning to a deep blue. It gave him an altogether more armored look, one that was reminiscent of his true partner. "What, is there something on my face?" He smirked even as he held his buster out, he felt it charging to full.

"Your armor, what happened?" Louise demanded.

"Just a small configuration change. A memory and good wishes from an old friend," Zero said, as if that explained anything at all. He released the charge at the airship, and was less than surprised to see the front end of it explode in a shower of wood. He was more surprised at the chain of explosions that followed, crippling the airship. Immediately the ship seemed to be drifting away from the walls, and a frenzied sort of action came over its crew. He had only meant for a warning shot.

"What the hell!" Wardes demanded, as Wales just stared at the damaged flagship that was now listing, with minimal control.

"Its nothing special. When my armor takes this particular shape I basically become walking artillery. Its useful, but not at all my preferred style of fighting. I can't move even a third of my speed in this. But it does offer some additional protection," Zero said as if nothing unusual at all had happened, while all the crew looked on in awe at the condition of the once proud ship.

Louise and Wales both just looked between Zero, and the airship he had just so casually crippled. It suddenly became pitch-dark when the ship went under the continent, as the landmass blocked the sunlight. In addition, they were still surrounded by clouds. They couldn't see a thing. Wales explained that rebels never went under the continent because traveling in such a way was dangerous.

"For Navigators of the royal air force it's easy to navigate by relying on topographical maps, using magic of light and measurements."

Wales laughed, the noble that does not know the sky is not an intelligent person. They sky was where battles were truly won or lost.

They sailed for a while and eventually reached a section which opened into black hole overhead. Illuminated by the magic light from the mast, it was really spectacular, they could see a hole six hundred feet diameter.

"Stop here for now."

"Aye Aye sir, stop here!" Wales' order was given to the still very energetic and lively crew. The sails were taken off and the Eagle started to drift right under the hole.

"Slowly increase speed."

"Aye Aye sir, slowly increase the speed!"

The Eagle rose slowly toward the hole. Following just behind was the Marie Galante that navigators of the Eagle had boarded.

Wardes nodded, "You are definitely not sky pirates, Your Highness."

"We are precisely sky pirates, Viscount."

Light could be seen inside the hole and that's where the Eagle headed to.

The warship had arrived at a secret port of Newcastle. Inside the huge limestone cave was covered with white moss. Many people were waiting on the quay. Ropes were thrown to the sailors to tie down the Eagle and finally the wooden gangway was attached.

Wales hurried Louise and the others to go down the gangway. A tall and aged mage approached them.

"Ha ha, wonderful military results, right, Your Highness?"

The old mage seemed to appear out of nowhere before the Eagle.

"Rejoice, Paris. Sulfur, it is sulfur!"

When Wales shouted so, around him gathered cheering soldiers.

"Ooh! Sulfur! This is for the honor of our guardianship!" The old mage began to cry as he was aging.

"I served for sixty years under the previous king... There won't be such happy days again, Your Highness. After the revolt happened it all turned into sorrow... Even with sulfur we won't make it..."

Wales laughed with a smile. "Even if we'll be defeated, we'll show the revolters the royal family's courage and honor."

"A glorious death. My old bones are trembling with excitement. It was reported that the rebels are going to attack the castle tomorrow. It's really all or nothing now, Your Highness."

"With our last breath we'll put their soldiers to shame!"

Wales and the others were laughing at ease from the bottoms of their hearts. Louise became worried after hearing the word defeat. In other words, they will die. Aren't these people scared of death?

"And who are these people?" The old mage named Paris asked Wales after seeing Louise.

"This is an ambassador from Tristain. She came because of an important business related to the kingdom."

Paris was surprised for a moment, what would the ambassador from another kingdom be searching for in those ruins? But soon a smile returned to his face.

"So you are an ambassador. Paris Chamberlain at your service, madam. It's nice that you came all the way to Albion. Though it might not be much, we will have a small feast tonight. Some small hope has been en-kindled in our hearts. We're unsure how, but a bright light consumed the Lexington, and damaged it severely. It was barely able to limp away." he said with excitement.

"That was thanks to our," Wales said, about to point to Zero when he was interrupted by Zero's obvious shake of his head. "Good fortune, and faith in the Founder," the prince said, wondering why Zero didn't wish to be recognized. "Come, I will take you to the resting place of that which you seek."

Louise and the others followed Wales to his room. The prince's room was suited behind the kitchen room and it was rather ordinary looking.

A wooden bed, table and a pair of chairs, as well as a painting on the wall that illustrated a battle scene.

The prince sat on the chair and opened a drawer of the desk, inside of which was a little jewelry box. The prince his necklace off.

A small key was put into the lock of the little box and Wales opened it. Henrietta's portrait was lying in there.

Wales, who had noticed Louise looking at the box, spoke embarrassingly. "Strongbox."

There was one letter inside. It seemed to be from the princess too. Wales took it out with love and read it. That letter looked older than it should from being constantly re-read.

After reading it Wales gently folded it and put it into an envelope, then he handed it to Louise.

"This is the letter I got from the princess. I am returning it as well."

"Thank you."

Louise received the letter while bowing deeply.

"The Eagle will take you back to Tristain tomorrow, as we won't be using it in the battle."

Louise opened her mouth decisively after looking for some time at the letter.

"But, Your Highness... What did you have in mind when you mentioned a glorious defeat?"Louise asked with hesitation.

Wales answered very easily. "It is so. My army has three hundred men while the enemy force has fifty-thousand. There is no chance of victory. So let us at least die in glory."

Zero laughed loudly,"Three hundred. A good number"

"Do you find something about our situation humorous? ," Wales said, an edge to his voice.

"No, simply the numbers. Back home, there was once a battle between the three hundred from Sparta, an ancient city state. They Faced off against the massive host of a man who believed himself a god. I might not be a historian, but I did like some of the histories on battles and war."

"What happened to those three hundred?"

"Though they died to a man, they brought the fear into the opposing army, and saved their country. Something about you all remind me of that old story. Not just the number, but the fact that you're willing to fight on in the face of despair. I believe I'd respect you for just that quality alone," Zero said, with a smile on his face.

Louise looked down."Your Highness, do you truly mean yourself when you talk about dying in battle?"

"Of course. I will die as well."

Louise's shoulders dropped when she bowed deeply to Wales. She had more things to say though. "Your Highness... Forgive my impoliteness, but there are a few more things I have to say."

"What do you want to say?"

"What is the content of the letter?"

"When the princess gave me this task she looked like she was worrying about her lover. And in the box there was a portrait of the princess, and seeing the gloomy face after you kissed and read the letter... Are you and the princess..." Wales smiled. He guessed what Louise wanted to say.

"Do you want to say that cousin Henrietta and I have a love relationship?"

Louise nodded.

"It seems so. Forgive a surprising impoliteness. If so, the content of this letter is..."

After putting his hand to his forehead and making a gesture, as if worried for a moment about what he should and shouldn't say, Wales spoke.

"A love letter. Just like you guessed. Foolishly, if this love letter were to be passed to the imperial household of Germania as Henrietta informed by letter, it might become a great threat. In the letter she is swearing eternal love for me in the name of Founder Brimir. It is like an oath when marrying, love sworn in the name of the founder. If this letter is brought to light, she will be accused of committing the crime of bigamy. The emperor of Germania is sure to break off the engagement with the princess who violated the rules. Then, there would be no alliance. Tristain might be politically ignored by other countries' noble families."

"So princess and Your Highness were in love with each other?"

"It's an old story."

Louise spoke to Wales in a feverish tone. "Your Highness, return! Return to Tristain!"

Wardes abruptly put his hand on her shoulder. However, this did not stop Louise.

"I beg you! Please, come to Tristain with us!"

"It cannot be done." Wales said with a laugh.

"Your Highness, I disagree. Princess Henrietta would think so as well! Didn't it say so in the letter? I have known the princess since our childhood, I know very well how she thinks. My Princess does not desert the people she loves! Your Highness, you didn't say it, but I am sure that the princess told you to run away as well!"

Wales shook his head. "There is not such line written."

"Your Highness!" Louise kept on pressing Wales.

"I am from a royal family. I am not lying. There is no telling by the princess for me to run away in the letter, I swear it by my honor."Wales spoke as if he was in pain. It seemed like Louise's words hit him rather hard.

"Henrietta is a princess. She has to give priority to the country rather than me."

Louise understood what he meant with that. Even if Wales liked Henrietta, it would never be supported by other nobles in his situation.

Wales tapped Louise's shoulder. "You are a honest girl, Vallière. You have honest, clear and kind eyes."

Louise looked down lonesome.

"But let me give you some advice. It's not too good for an ambassador to be honest like that."

Wales smiled with an attractive smile.

"However, you are a perfect ambassador to a ruined country like ours, as the government that will be destroyed tomorrow is more honest than anyone, since it doesn't have anything to defend besides its honor."

After that he pulled something out of his pocket. From the shape and running arrow it seemed to be a clock.

"Ahhaha, it is time for our little party. Since you are the last guests of our kingdom, I would like you to attend it as well."

Zero and Louise went out of the room. Wardes stayed behind and bowed to Wales.

"Oh do you have some more business, Viscount?"

"There is one favor I would like to ask, Milord."

"Ask."

Wardes whispered into the ear of Wales, who smiled.

"Ah such a lovely request, it will be my pleasure."

***Break***

The party was held in the castle's hall. The king of Albion, James I, sat on the throne, and watched the nobles and vassals who had gathered through narrowed eyes.

Though the following day everyone would die, it was still quite a feast and the table was filled with various treats.

Zero and the others were watching this colorful party while standing in the corner of the hall. "They put all the troubles of tomorrow behind and are trying to enjoy the present."

Wardes nodded in response to Zero's words."Yes, they behave joyfully."

When Prince Wales showed up, there were some enthusiastic sighs between the ladies. It seemed like he was popular not only as a prince but as a handsome man as well. When he approached the throne, people started whispering.

James I tried to stand up straight and greet him, but because of his old age he staggered and almost fell down.

Some laughter could be heard from the hall.

"Your Majesty! It's too early to fall!"

"Indeed! Save that for tomorrow!"

James I wasn't insulted by such comments, and smiled. "Don't worry, it's just my legs were numb from sitting for so long."

Wales came closer and supported the king's body with his. There were a few more chuckles.

"You. I will tell all of you brave and loyal vassals, that tomorrow 'Reconquista' is planning to attack our Newcastle with their full force. You followed and fought bravely for this incapable old king, however tomorrow won't be a battle. It is likely to be a one-sided slaughter. Let's endure it and show our bravery for one last time. Perhaps we will be surprised. I'm sure none were as surprised as myself when I saw the Lexington, formerly one of my proudest ships, burst into fire as if smote by the very hand of the founder himself!" The king coughed loudly, after that he continued talking. "But it might be asking too much for all you to die. Thus tomorrow morning the warship Eagle will take all women and children and the ones who chose to leave to a safer place further from this forsaken continent."

However, no one answered. One noble loudly informed the king.

"You Majesty! We are waiting for the order! Whole Army Forward! Whole Army Forward! Whole Army Forward! Since our hearing is so bad tonight I doubt we will be able to hear any other orders!"

All the people in the hall nodded.

"Yeah! What would others say if we were to run away?"

"It's too late to retreat, Your Majesty"

"It's alright! We will continue to serve the king like we did years before! Tonight is a good night! The founder has blessed us with a wonderful moon and warm night! Let's enjoy drinking and dancing for tonight!"

With this everyone returned to the feast. The three guests from Tristain attracted a lot of attention. The nobles didn't seem to be sad or worried, they playfully kept on joking and offering wine or food to the guests.

"Ambassador! Try this wine! Tell us which country's wine is better!"

"Here! Try this! It's Albion's special - chicken with honey, will make you healthy and strong for sure!"

Albion kept on having fun! Even in the end. Zero became melancholic. The people who acted joyfully at the face of death looked more sad than brave. Louise seemed to have felt it more. She couldn't endure the atmosphere, shook her head and ran out of the hall. Wardes followed her.

Zero sighed, as he looked at the moon. Should he fight with them? They would definitely win. But would fifty thousand be too many deaths on his hands? What was it all worth? Wales saw Zero acting this way and came to him from the center of the hall with a few nobles following him.

"This boy is Miss Vallière's familiar. However, it is very unusual for a person to be a familiar. Tristain is really an unusual country. And he is an unusual young man. One could say, a very unusual man," Wales laughed while saying so.

"My situation is unusual in Tristain as well." Said Zero tiredly.

"Feeling down?"

Anxiously, Wales looked into Zero's face. He still felt pain in his arm and seeing people preparing for their death was depressing as well. While he respected their decision, he still had to wonder. Suddenly Zero stood up and asked Wales. "Sorry for asking... But aren't you scared?"

"Scared?" Wales looked blankly at Zero.

"Aren't you scared to die?"

Wales laughed after hearing Zero's words.

"You are worried about us! Us! What a nice boy you are!"

"If you die its over. With death, nothing can be decided. Believe me, I've died more than my share of times. In the end, I've realized living is the hardest thing to do. But you choose death because if you do not, anywhere you go people will be in danger. And I can't figure out what to do." Zero said. Humans couldn't be repaired. They couldn't return from their sacrifices. They only had one life, and once they sacrificed it, that was it.

"Died more than your share of times? No, I won't ask. Instead, I will tell you, I am scared. There is no person who would not be scared to die. It doesn't matter if you are a noble or commoner."

"Then why?"

"It is because I have something to defend. Something that makes me forget the coldness of the grave."

"What do you defend? Honor? Fame? Those are foolish things to die for." Zero said with louder voice.

Wales answered with distant eyes.

"The aristocrat faction 'Reconquista' is our enemy that tries to unite Halkeginia. It hangs to the 'Holy Land' ideal. It's good that people have such ideals, but it shouldn't be brought about with force and blood. All countries would be ruined."

"However, is there no chance of victory any more? What's the point of dying here? Maybe you can find other means to defeat them later... Only once you truly give up does a battle become impossible to win," Zero stated, sounding far older than he looked.

"No, we should at least show off a glimpse of courage and honor to other nobles even if is not possible to win, we can show that Halkeginia's royal families are not a weak enemy. Even though they do not seem like they will throw away the ambitions of 'Union' and 'Recovery of the Holy Land' anytime soon."

"Why?" Zero asked. Damnable religions. Why did they always lead people down this path. Why couldn't people use them for guidance, and not as tools to justify their own ends?

Wales declared decisively. "Why? Easily, it is our obligation. The obligation of those born in the royal family. The obligation imposed on the royal family to defend the kingdom to the very end."

"The princess of Tristain loves you. Did you forgot her letter?" After Zero's words, Wales smiled recalling it.

"Because of love, sometimes it is necessary to pretend not to know. Because of love, sometimes it is necessary to let go. It would only give others an excuse to invade Tristain."

"I understand. Perhaps I shall take to the battle field with you tomorrow. You have seen only a small amount of what I can do." Zero said simply.

Wales gripped Zero's shoulder and looked straight into his eyes."No. You are not of our nobility. There is no need for you to die. No matter how strong you are, against a force that large you would eventually be brought down." He sighed, then looked at Zero, "Don't tell this to Henrietta. No need to worry her pretty face with unnecessary worries. She is like a pretty flower. Don't you think so too?"

Zero nodded. She indeed was a beautiful princess. Her kindness and gentleness made him want to protect the man in front of him. Wales wouldn't change his decision because of that. That's what Wales' eyes said.

"Just tell her that Wales fought bravely and died bravely. That will be enough."

Wales returned to the center of the hall after saying that.

Zero left the feast, and asked the waiter where his room was.

After he was told, someone tapped his shoulder from behind. Zero saw Wardes when he turned around.

"I have to tell you something."

Wardes said in a stony voice.

"And that would be?"

"Louise and I will hold a wedding here tomorrow."

Zero's body froze. She had said that she wasn't going to marry him!"At such a time? Why?"

"Because we want to ask the brave Crown Prince Wales to act as go-between of our marriage. The Crown Prince pleasantly agreed. We will hold a ceremony before the decisive battle."

Zero became silent, and nodded.

"Will you come?" Wardes asked.

Zero shook his head.

"Then you can leave with the ship tomorrow. Louise and I will return with a griffin."

"Didn't you say the distance was too far for a griffin to fly?" Zero, asked, suddenly weary.

"Only if you would fly fast without resting. A griffin can easily rest in flight if its just gliding. Unfortunately, to get here would be almost impossible." Wardes answered. "Well then, I need to go now."

"Alright." Zero's shoulders dropped. Damn it, nothing was going as it should. Was this whole damned world really that rotten, that the only good people he'd met, would die like this?

Zero was walking through a pitch-dark passage. The moon was shining through an open window giving just enough light for his eyes to adjust.

There was a girl who walked alone in the moonlight. She had long pink hair... Tears that looked like pearls were falling down her white cheek. Zero looked quietly admiring her for a while, such a beautiful but sad face.

Louise turned around and noticed Zero, who was standing there looking at her. Her eyes were wet even though she had wiped them.

Her face became sad once again. When Zero walked up to her, she leaned into his body, as if losing all her strength. "You are crying, why..."

Louise didn't answer, but pressed her face into Zero's chest.

He embraced her firmly. Zero, at first, was puzzled by Louise clinging to him. He wasn't used to these kinds of things. However, she sobbed like a girl, and it felt like Louise clung to him very dearly. She was hurt and he felt sorry for her. However, what does this mean? Louise probably clung to me because I was here by chance- like a girl clinging to a stuffed animal. It is not me but Wardes that is really important to her. Still, Zero said nothing and patted Louise's head in an awkward way with his hand. Her head seemed so small that it fit in his palm.

Louise spoke while crying."No... Those people... Why, why did they chose to die? Even though there is the princess... Even if Wales loves her... Why does Crown Prince Wales choose death?"

"He said that it was to defend someone important."

"What is more important in this world than the person you love?"

"I think perhaps, this might be the only way he can protect the person he loves."

"I will persuade him! I will persuade him again! This can't be the only way!"

"Maybe not. but it doesn't matter does it? To him, he knows that they'll only come after him. If he flees, they will follow. If they follow the one he loves will die. Believing this, he will not allow himself to flee." Zero stated sadly. He sighed.

Louise muttered while tears kept on streaming down her cheeks. "...I want to return soon. I want to return back to Tristain. I dislike this country. These foolish people and its unreasonable prince that leaves everything for the sake of honor."

Though Louise sometimes acted tough, she was still a girl. Louise could not understand Wales' world. But Zero understood her as he thought the same way as well.

"Louise," Zero said silently.

"What?"

"Do you have anyone you love? Truly?"

"I... Love Wardes," She said, her eyes turning from Zero's face.

"Hmm. Then, if you knew that you would cause his death, would you stay by his side until you caused that death?" Zero pressed.

"What? What type of question is that?" She demanded.

"Answer. Would you stay by his side, knowing that you would be the cause of his death, the cause of his pain. Would you be that selfish?" He asked silently.

After a long pause, she looked at him, and said softly,"No."

Zero sighed, as he looked at the moon. Nothing at all was going right. What he wouldn't give to see X again. He was the one who was always good at dealing with people and their feelings. He never had a good grip on his feelings. All he ever had was his cool facade. The maverick hunter, the resistance fighter. He'd never taken the time to look below that, even as himself. Because whenever he did...

"I understand. As soon as we return, I will search for a way to send you back to your world." Louise said while hesitating. Apparently, she misunderstood his sadness. However, Zero thought it was good to let it be this way.

"...It's alright even if you don't help."

"What?"

"I mean, you will marry soon, so you shouldn't bother about searching for a way to send me back."

"What? Don't tell me you are worrying about that? You're still thinking about words I said in the La Rochelle hotel? It was an agreement with my father and his father. As a noble, I have no real choice on the matter. Its not like anyone would want a failure of a mage and noble like me anyhow. I should consider myself lucky." Louise turned her face away from Zero.

"It's alright. I will look for the way to return alone, so you should marry, and live a happy life," Zero said simply.

"What a selfish thing to say, you are my familiar! Defend me until we can find a way to send you back!"

Louise said and intensely stared at Zero.

"I cannot defend you. You will be married, and unfortunately, i do not believe you can have things both ways. Wardes should be able to protect you." Zero said quietly.

"Remember what happened on this journey?" Louise asked

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"I know you're the one who killed the mercenaries. I don't know why you hid it, but i know it was you. You protected us there, you defeated Fouquet and that other mage twice. You defeated the Mercenaries that had everyone taking cover behind a table. You did that. Nobody else. You're my Zero!" she yelled at him.

"Even if they say I am the legendary familiar 'Gandálfr'. It doesn't matter. Even if I have this power, me being there with you married will simply get in the way of your life."

Louise's palm struck Zero's cheek. "Liar!"

Zero spoke without changing his expression. "Let's separate from here on Louise. You return with the viscount by griffin while I return with the Eagle. When I get back, I'll look for the way to return to my world."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Idiot!"

Louise shouted. Tears started running from her eyes again. Still, Zero didn't answer. He just watched Louise tremble.

"I hate you! I hate you!"

Zero muttered while veiling his eyes. "I know."

Louise turned on her heels and ran down the dark passage. Zero patted his cheek. While no damage had been done, that blow had hurt him more than his it should. He was less than surprised to feel the tears running down his cheeks.

***Author's Notes***

Well Since WeepingIsis asked so nicely and I'm in a good mood, here is my friday update. I'll probably post another on saturdayish.

When i mention the third generation, i'm going by the different times in the series that they mentioned a "new" type of reploid to replace the old. The third if i recall correctly, was the generation that was based off Axl. So that's actually significant. Zero's training with his normal weapons nearly cost him an arm there since he didn't pull out Derf in time.

Zero used his X armor. I never used it much because i loved his melee, but some levels when stuff swarmed ya while jumping 4 bullets works alot better 3 bullets even if it kills your saber skills..

And holy crap. Did Zero just admit in a round about way that all his suicidal attacks, and sealing away of himself was the "easy" way out? We have a breakthrough.

Also, Wales is officially at least semi retarded for not accepting Zero's help. He saw what he did. Unless he has a reason...

**Zero: **Why the hell is Louise getting married to that jerk? There's no reason for it! Damn it, am I the only person who's not blinded by stupidity? Damn nobles!

Well, Wardes is purposely goading you. After you took out what is probably the most powerful flagship this world has ever seen. In one shot. Pride comes before the what?

Enjoy the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning…

Within Newcastle's port inside the cave, Zero stood in a queue to board the Eagle, surrounded by rushing people that were not able to leave with Marie Galante.

"Because of love, sometimes it is necessary to let go..." Derflinger muttered silently. He was hanging by a string on Zero's back. It was unbearable, during days like those, to have no one to talk to.

"Stop saying it…"

"Why?"

"I feel sick when you say it."

"You mean 'Because of love, sometimes it is necessary to let go'…That?"

"Why don't you stop saying that?"

"I understand. I won't say it anymore, if partner asks. Yet, we have to discuss a few things about our future. Have you decided where to go, since we have lots of free time now?" Derflinger asked, pretending not to know.

"We'll be headed back to Tristian." Zero said calmly.

"And there we will look for the way to return to partner's former world?"

"Nope. I've not finished my mission." Zero said.

"What mission is that?" Derflinger asked him.

"As it stands, there isn't anything i can do about the way things are going. But I know that Wardes will protect Louise until he messes up. When he does, I'll kill the bastard and then Louise will be safe." Zero said simply.

"Wait, what? What about all that stuff last night?"

"Eh. It was all true. Providing Wardes doesn't prove me right. If that's the case, I'll simply destroy this movement that will rob this world of its freedom in the sake of something holy," Zero said with a vehemence. He'd approached the prince last night, and was again rejected. It was for the royalty. It appeared that he even held some sentiment for the soldiers of the other side. misguided he'd called them. To want to protect the kingdom you loved, by preventing a larger war. He shook his head.

It was finally Zero's time to board the ship. When he rose up the gangway, he saw that the refugee ship was everything one could expect it to be – many people squeezed next to each other so that it wasn't possible to find a place to sit on the deck.

Zero looked at the limestone cave from the edge of the gunwale. At that moment, Louise was in the middle of her wedding.

People still kept boarding the ship one after another. It was really overcrowded and a mass of people tried to push Zero around the deck.

***Break***

Meanwhile, in a chapel, where the Founder Brimir's portrait hung, Crown Prince Wales was waiting for the bridegroom and the bride to appear. There were no other people around, as everybody was busy preparing for the upcoming battle. Wales also had planned, once the ceremony was over, to prepare for the battle as well.

Wales was dressed in the Crown Prince's formal uniform. He wore a bright purple mantle, the symbol of the royal family, and a hat with seven colored wings, the symbol of Albion's royal family.

The door opened, Louise and Wardes had arrived. Louise stood with a dazzled expression on her face so Wales had to urge her to come and stand in front of him.

Louise was puzzled. Everything happened so suddenly. She was puzzled, because desperate feelings were swelling in her mind. She agreed last night without thinking. Because of the prince who was determined to die and Zero's attitude yesterday, she was very depressed.

Wardes, after telling Louise that it was "Time to do the wedding now", put on a bridal veil borrowed from Albion's royal family on Louise's head. The veil was nicely made, and the flowers, that were eternally fresh due to magic, made it look indescribably beautiful.

Then, Wardes removed Louise's black mantle and replaced it with a white one, that was also borrowed from Albion's royal family. Only brides were allowed to wear it, as it was a mantle of a virgin.

However, even while being dressed up by Wardes' hands, Louise was still unresponsive. But Wardes understood Louise's mood as a sign of her affirmative will.

Wardes and Louise stood up in front of Wales, who was standing below the image of the Founder Brimir, wearing his official uniform. Wardes, who himself was wearing his usual clothes and a magical mantle, bowed his head.

"Well then, let's start the ceremony."

The Prince's voice reached Louise's ears. However, it sounded like a weak sound of a distant bell. Louise's mind was still lost in the fog of her own thoughts.

"Bridegroom, Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes. Do you take this girl as your wife, and swear to respect and love her in the name of the Founder Brimir?"

Wardes nodded solemnly and grasped the cane with his left hand, holding it out in front of his chest.

"I swear."

Wales looked at Louise and smiled encouragingly.

"Bride, the third daughter of the Duke de La Vallière, Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière…"

Wales read the oath in a clear voice.

Just then, Louise noticed that she was in the middle of a wedding ceremony. Her partner – reliable Wardes, for whom she once yearned. A marriage arranged by their fathers. Only now was her childish, absent-minded, distant future starting to turn into reality.

_It is not like I hate Wardes. Maybe I even like him. But if it is so, why do I feel such pain? Why do I feel so sad? _

Is it because I saw a kingdom turning into ruins? Or is it because I faced a prince who deserted his love and hopes, in order to die?

It's not that. Though those are sad events that hurt, there wouldn't be such a cloud of sadness hanging on my mind just because of that.

It was a deep, melancholic cloud, which was hard to bear.

Louise suddenly remembered the expression on Zero's face when she said "marriage" to him.

_Why did I say such a thing to him?_

_It is because I wanted to be stopped._

By whom?

_Because I wanted Zero to stop me._

Why?

Louise started to blush once thinking about the reason. Just like thinking about the reason why the previous night she, though in deep sorrow, so easily jumped into Zero's chest, whom she accidentally met in the corridor.

_But are those feelings true ones? I don't know. But isn't it worth it to try to find out?_

After all, no matter how excited or sad she had been, she never jumped into a man's chest before.

***Break***

On the warship Eagle deck.

Zero, who was depressingly leaning against the edge of the gunwale, began to lose focus on everything around him.

"Mmm?"

"What is it, partner?"

Zero's view grew dim. Just like in the heat haze of midsummer, the view in his left eye started swinging.

"My eyes are acting strange."

"It's because you are tired."Derflinger said, pretending not to know the real reason.

"Partner, you know exactly how not possible that is," Zero said, becoming more irritated.

***Break***

"Bride?"

Wales looked at her direction. Louise looked up panicking.

She had the expression of a person who didn't know what she was doing there at all. Louise was puzzled. What should she do? What should she do at times like this? No one taught her that. Only Louise's familiar, who was leaving the ground at the moment, might know the answer.

"Are you nervous? That's alright. It's your first time, it is normal to be nervous."

Wales smiled, while talking.

"Oh dear, we still have to hold the etiquette. Doing this would have meaning only if we are to follow etiquette. Then, let me repeat. Do you take this man as your husband, and swear to respect and love him in the name of the Founder Brimir…"

Louise realized. She shouldn't hesitate with the answer, waiting for someone to tell her what to do.

She had to make decisions for herself.

Determined Louise took a deep, deep breath.

And, before Wales finished his words, Louise shook her head.

"Bride?"

"Louise?"

Two people suspiciously looked into Louise's face. She looked at Wardes with a sad expression on her face and once again shook her head.

"By all means, Louise. Are you feeling bad?"

"No, that's not it. I am sorry…"

"If today is bad, then another time…"

"That's not it, that's not it. I'm sorry Wardes, I cannot marry you."

Wales looked doubtful at the sudden change of events.

"Bride, this is not the marriage you want?"

"Yes, that's how it is. I want to apologize to both of you, for my rudeness. It was a painful decision to make, but I do not want to marry."

An angry red blush quickly spread on Wardes face. Wales turned to him and said in an embarrassed, doubtful and regretful voice.

"Viscount, I am terribly sorry, but the bride doesn't want for this ceremony to continue."

However, Wardes didn't pay any attention to Wales, and took Louise's hand.

"…You are just nervous. Dear Louise. You cannot be seriously refusing my offer."

"I'm sorry, Wardes. I yearned for you. Maybe… maybe even loved you once. However, it is different now."

Then, Wardes gripped Louise's shoulder. The expression in his eyes changed. Gone was the usual kindness from his face, replaced with the chilly coldness of a reptile.

Wardes shouted in a feverish tone.

"The world, Louise! I will rule the world! You are necessary for that!"

Frightened by the sudden change in Wardes, Louise kept on shaking her head.

"…I, I am not needed for that."

Wardes extended both his hands, drawing Louise closer "You are necessary for me! Your ability! Your power!"

This Wardes was frightening Louise more and more. Not even in her wildest dreams did she imagine the gentle Wardes frowning or shouting like this. Louise tried to turn away.

"Louise, have you forgotten what I once told you! You are not inferior to even the Founder Brimir, you will grow up as an excellent mage some day! You just do not know about it yet! That talent!"

"Wardes, you…" Louise's voice was trembling with fear. It was not the Wardes that Louise knew. What had changed him into such a person?

***Break***

On the warship Eagle, Zero rubbed his eyes again.

"What is it, partner?"

"My left eye is really acting strange."

"That's because you are tired."

However, the view of Zero's left eye was getting distorted more and more.

"I can see something!" Zero shouted. That was really someone's view. Zero's left and right eye felt like completely separate parts. "I can see…"

"What can you see, partner?"

"Maybe, this is Louise's view." Zero said.

Now he recalled what Louise said some time age. "A familiar is the eyes and ears of its master, that's their ability." However, Louise said she couldn't see anything through my eyes... It must be, there must be cases when the rules are reversed.

But why can I see Louise's view all of sudden?

Zero looked at his left hand. The rune carved there was shining brightly, even though he wasn't holding any weapon. Indeed, his guess must be correct. This must be another ability of the legendary familiar Gandálfr._ '_Let's see, I guess that's what Louise is seeing with her left eye then?' While thinking so, Zero's natural curiosity took the lead.

***Break***

Wales, who couldn't stand Wardes' threatening attitude towards Louise any longer, stepped in.

"Viscount…, that's enough. Behave like a gentlema…"

However, Wardes struck away Wales' extended hand.

"Shut up!"

Wales stood still, surprised by Wardes words. Wardes clasped Louise's hand with his and she felt as if it was a snake twining around it.

"Louise! You are necessary for me!"

"I don't have any talent as a mage."

"I told you many times already! You are just not aware of your power, Louise!"

Louise tried to shake off Wardes' hand, but the incredible strength with which he was holding on to her prevented it. Grimacing in pain, Louise spoke. "I would rather die than marry you. I understand now, you never loved me. You only loved a magical power in me that you foolishly think I have. It is cruel, to marry someone just because of such a reason. It's an insult!"

Louise raged. Wales put a hand on Wardes' shoulder, trying to pull him away, but Wardes pushed Wales instead, who fell on the ground. Wales face turned red, and, after standing up again, he pulled out his cane. "You, what impoliteness! It's an insult! Viscount, move your hands away from la Vallière right now! Or else my magical blade will tear you up!"

Only then Wardes' hand finally let Louise go. A kind smile spread on his lips. However, the smile was forced and obviously fake. "Even if I ask you this way you won't do it? Louise. My Louise."

Louise spoke, while trembling from anger. "No, there is no doubt left that you are not the one whom I would ever marry."

Wardes looked up at the sky. "And I made such great efforts, to capture your feelings during this journey…"

Wardes spread his hands widely, while throwing his head backwards. "Well, it can't be helped. I guess I will have to give up on this goal."

"Goal?" Louise looked doubtful. What was he thinking about?

The corners of Wardes' lips went up, forming an ill looking smile.

"That's right. There were three goals for me to achieve during this travel. Sadly, I achieved only two of them."

"Achieve? Two? What are you talking about?" Louise asked, feeling the shivers of uneasiness travel down her spine. Her mind was working at full power, trying to figure out what was happening.

Wardes put out his right hand in front holding up three fingers, and bent his forefinger. "First one was you, Louise. I had to get you. However, it seems that I won't be able to accomplish that."

"Obviously not!"

Wardes smiled, bending his middle finger.

"The second goal, I have right here, Louise, Henrietta's letter."

Louise was startled. When had he taken it?

"Wardes, you…"

"And, the third…"

After hearing Wardes saying "Henrietta's letter", Wales understood everything, as he pulled out his cane and started to chant a spell.

However, Wardes had already prepared two complete spells before.

Wardes aimed his wind cane that had started shining and with the tip pierced Wales chest.

"D-damn you…'Reconquista'…" Blood suddenly gushed out of Wales mouth and Louise screamed.

Wardes muttered while piercing his shining cane deeper into Wales chest. "The third, is your damned life, Wales."

With that, Wales fell to the ground.

"A noble! Aren't you an Albionian noble as well! Wardes!" Louise shouted while trembling. Wardes was a traitor.

"That's right. I am really a member of Albion's noble faction, 'Reconquista'" Wardes replied in a cold, emotionless voice.

"Why! Why, would you, Tristain nobility, do such thing?"

"We are the first heralds of Halkeginia's future – a union of nobles that has no national borders. We are borderless."

Wardes raised the cane again.

"Halkeginia will be reunited into one by our hands, we will restore the Founder Brimir's 'Sacred Land' once again."

"Before... you were not like this before. What changed you so much? Wardes..."

"Years, accidents and destiny. Though it changed me from whom you knew, it didn't change my nature that you are talking about. And you are talking too much."

Louise tried to duck when Wardes moved the cane, however his spell still hit her with ease, throwing her to the floor."Help..." Louise's face turned pale. She tried to stand up, but her legs stopped obeying her.

Wardes threw back his head. "For this! For this you rejected my offer to rule the world together!"

He started to cast another wind spell. "Breaking Wind". And Louise was blown away like piece of paper.

"No…Help…" she cried.

"Even the smallest bird can't hear you, it seems like you will have to bow your head in defeat, huh, Louise?

She was thrown against the wall and left lying on the floor, groaning in pain. Tears started rolling down her face.

She still asked for the help of her familiar that wasn't there.

"Help me…please…"

Louise repeated the words like chanting a spell. Enjoying himself, Wardes slowly started chanting. "Lightning Cloud"

"It is regrettable… That your life will be taken by this hand…"

If even Zero's arm was scorched by this spell, there was no chance of survival if she was hit by it directly.

From shock her breath was rough and her whole body was in pain. Louise, scared like a child, cried "Zero! Help!"

At that moment, Wardes finished the spell and lowered his cane, aiming towards Louise and...

The wall of the chapel collapsed with a roaring sound, and a strong gust of wind blew in from the outside.

"Damn you…"Wardes muttered.

After breaking the wall, Zero jumped in and with Derflinger in his hand stopped Wardes' cane.

"You…" Zero swung the sword toward his right side. Wardes dodged it by jumping back.

Zero saw Louise with the corner of his eye.

After screaming her last words, Louise fainted and hadn't moved since.

With raging anger in his eyes, Zero glared at Wardes. Lust for blood was boiling in his body. Zero groaned while biting his lip hard. He felt a power welling inside of him. "You bastard!" he yelled, but merely stood stationary.

"Why are you here, Gandálfr?" Wardes asked with a cruel smile on his lips.

Not answering, Zero simply stood there, his armor changing, his body changing. The red bled from his armor, being replaced by a glossy black. His eyes, once blue were black and flat.

Wardes crossed his hands while floating next to the Founder Brimir's portrait. Looking confident and self-sure.

"You betrayed Louise!" Zero said, his voice different from normal. His shout of a moment ago was gone. He seemed calm, collected, but at the same time, off.

After saying this, he took a few steps towards Wardes while thrusting the sword forwards. Yet, Wardes flew up, dodged it and landed gracefully on the floor. He moved around like a feather.

Zero fired two short buster shots up at Wardes. Yet, Wardes flew up, dodged them and landed gracefully on the floor. His calm pose was interrupted by the charged blast that he narrowly dodged, at the expense of his cape. The fact that the whole back of the church had been destroyed caused him more than a little alarm.

"To accomplish a goal, you can't be selective with the means." Wardes said with a haughtiness and smugness that showed he didn't even feel anything for what he did.

"Louise believed in you! You were her fiance… you were her comfort when she was young…" Zero accused.

"Such selfish belief." Wardes answered with contempt thick in his voice.

Wardes dodged the sword while floating. Then he swung the cane and fired another spell. Zero slashed Derflinger through the spell, but was unable to block it all. He was pushed into the air, but landed on his feet, weapon ready.

"That's it? Gandálfr. Your movements are too slow. At least try and make it entertaining. Where is that power you used before? Is it all just a petty light show to intimidate me?" A cruel smile floated on Wardes' lips.

At that moment, Derflinger shouted. "I remembered!"

"What are you talking about, at a time like this?" Zero asked of the sword, blocking two more spells.

"Right…Gandálfr!" Derflinger said happily.

"What! Make some sense!" Zero demanded.

"No, from my older times, the hand that held me. Gandálfr. But I forgot. It was 600 years ago, old times."

"Don't talk nonsense!" Zero said, dodging more of the electricity the knight was releasing while deflecting what we could with his blade.

Wardes released "Breaking Wind" again. Zero tried to dodge it but only a portion of it was absorbed and he was blown away again.

"It's so nostalgic. I could cry. Right, no, that's what I was missing. My partner – that 'Gandálfr'!"

"Cut it out! Either tell me what you're talking about, or shut up so i can fight." Zero said to the talking sword.

"I'm glad! Now no one can ignore me! I will show you how cool I am!" Derflinger shouted as his blade started to shine and change shape slightly.

Zero was taken aback for a moment and watched Derflinger in amazement.

Wardes recited "Breaking Wind" again.

Raging wind flew out aiming at Zero as he put out the shining Derflinger in front of himself.

"It's useless! A sword cannot stop it!" Wardes shouted.

Yet, the wind, instead of pushing Zero away, was sucked into Derflinger's blade entirely.

The light coming out of Derflinger intensified.

"Derf? You…" Zero asked in wonderment. while he'd been able to absorb parts of spells before, he'd been unable to take them in entirely.

"This is my true form! Partner! No, I forgot it! My tired body changed itself without magic to sustain itself! Anyhow, it's a pretty interesting story, partner!" Derflinger said, shouting in glee

"Make it short!" Zero said, using his sword to absorb the different elemental attacks Wardes was trying to attack him with.

"Impatient. I forgot. But, don't worry, partner. I suck in all magic around me! That's me, Gandálfr's left hand – Lord Derflinger!"

Wardes watched with interest at the sword that Zero was holding. "Indeed… You are not an ordinary sword. I should have noticed that when you reduced my "Lightning Cloud," Still, Wardes did not lose his confidence.

He smiled thinly, when setting out the cane.

"Now, then, let's get serious, shall we? It is time to teach you why this magic is called the strongest."

Though Zero jumped at him, Wardes dodged it and uttered the spell.

"Ubiquitous Dell Wind…"

When the spell was completed, Wardes' body suddenly doubled.

One… Two… Three… Four… Wardes' doubles, together with the real body, surrounded Zero.

"Soul body!" Zero muttered, "Shoulda known this was gonna come out."

"It's called "Ubiquitous Wind", uneven distribution… The wind is unevenly distributed. The place where it blows is not just a matter of appearance, but it has a substantial power too."

One of Wardes doubles suddenly pulled a white mask from the cloak and wore it.

"I was wondering when you were going to give that away. Without proof i couldn't do a damned thing. But now i can kill you with absolutely no loose ends" Zero said seriously.

"You believe so? Each of my doubles has the power of the original. I told you, right? 'Wind' is unevenly distributed!"

One of the Wardes jumped at Zero, who impaled it on Derflinger, and as it faded another Wardes other uttered a spell, making the cane shine.

"Air Needle", the same spell that pierced Wales' heart before.

"The cane is surrounded by a magical whirlpool, so the sword cannot suck it in!" Wardes announced triumphantly.

The cane was shaking as the whirlpool was rotating around it forming a blade, of which tip was aimed at Zero's body during the attack. Zero brought up his buster and fired two shots, one at the cane, and the other at the head of the clone. It was dispersed before the second shot even hit.

Wardes laughed. "Not bad for a commoner. After all you are the legendary Gandálfr. However, this is where it ends. You are no match for my "Ubiquitous Wind" spell!" as he replaced the two clones that had been destroyed with four more.

Gradually, Wardes surrounded Zero as he replenished his clones.

"Can't say I could be any more happy with a choice of a weapon, partner" Zero said to Derflinger.

"Well I am legendary, just like you!" Derflinger shot back.

"Yeah, you are. Woulda been a steal for the 3000 gold that the shop keeper wanted us to pay for that toy he was trying to peddle!" Zero said chuckling.

"Damn right!" Derflinger agreed.

One of the Wardes flew up and tried to hit Zero with his cane, but Derflinger connected with its neck.

"Useless! What kind of legend is this!" Wardes shouted, sounding almost desperate, "You might have some skill but you'll never defeat a mage as powerful as me. You won't be able keep up with my "Ubiquitous Wind"spell forever!"

The Wardes kept on attacking violently, but Zero was almost lazily attacking back with Derflinger, and his buster. Zero wondered how much will power the mage had to keep making these clones.

Meanwhile… fifteen feet from the place where Zero was fighting, Louise woke up. When Louise saw Zero fighting, out numbered by so many Wardes, her face was momentarily blank with surprise, but then she grasped her wand.

"Run away while you can! Idiot!" Zero shouted, but Louise didn't stop. The spell was uttered and the wand was aimed. She chanted the 'Fire Ball' spell. The spell aimed at Wardes exploded hitting the floor beneath him with a large explosion. With that loud sound that Wardes disappeared while Louise watched amazed.

"Eh? Disappeared? Because of my magic?" she sounded stunned.

The remaining Wardes tried to jump on Louise.

"Run away!" Zero shouted, but Louise stubbornly started to chant the same spell again. However, she was blown away by Wardes' cane before Zero could react.

Zero stared with astonishment. He started shaking with anger. When Louise's body hit the wall right before his eyes, a beast-like roar escaped his mouth, and the black glow encompassed him further, lifting him off the floor.

Once Louise's body was blown off again, the remaining Wardes clones concentrated on Zero trying to press him further. However, Zero's movement gradually increased in speed and viciousness. Soon none of the Wardes could even see him as he moved. The only thing that they could see, was their ranks being thinned by large blasts of plasma, and the glint of Derflinger's swings.

All of the Wardes' breathing became irregular and rough. Still, even then, their expression didn't change.

"Why did you come back to die? To risk your life for Louise who despises you? I can't understand how a commoner's mind works!"

Zero shouted while swinging the sword through two more doubles. "Why did you try to kill Louise! You were her fiancee!"

"Hahaha, you are in love with Louise? A servant's hopeless love for his master! That's really funny! That arrogant Louise will never turn to you! Mere compassion mistaken for love! Fool!"

"That doesn't matter!" Zero shouted "However…"

"However, what?"

"I said I would protect her!" Zero shouted.

"What?" A puzzled expression floated on Wardes' face. "Why? She mistreats you. She looks down on you. She orders you around. Why does that matter!"

"You could never understand" Zero said simply. "You only care about yourself. Therefore I would never expect garbage like you to understand the true meaning of caring for someone aside from yourself" Zero screamed.

"Wha?" Wardes grimaced in an unbearable pain as another of his clones was removed, without the means to replace it.

"Gandálfr's source of power is feelings! Anger! Sadness! Love! Pleasure! Anything is good! And now you seem to be really shaken, my Gandálfr!" Derflinger shouted, overjoyed at the power flowing through him.

Zero spun the blade in his grip as he ran past Wardes. Because of its terrible speed, Wardes was not able to react to the sword in time and disappeared.

"D-damn you…"

Only three remained now, and none of them were being replaced Zero noted.

"Do not forget! You are fighting me! You can't surpass my skills!"

Zero leaped high up into the air, holding his sword. Wardes also flew.

"The air is my element… Do not forget! Gandálfr!"

Zero had noticed the sword wasn't absorbing the magic as well as before. Instinctively he activated his fire chip. With the heat, the air would disperse, making it easier to get through. At least that had been his theory. What he had not expected was the massive blast of fire that was released from Derflinger, Dispelling the remaining doubles.

With all of his doubles defeated, the remaining real Wardes' body fell down on the floor badly burned. His cut off left arm, landed there after a few seconds.

Zero also landed on the ground.

"What the hell was that, Partner!" Derflinger demanded. "You forced the collected magic out of me!"

"Sorry, I instinctively tried to use my fire element chip to disperse the air a bit. I figured with the heated and expanded air, it would excite the molecules enough to make it harder to control them," Zero stated, as he looked down at the sword.

Wardes stood up staggering and stared at Zero. "Damn… You really defeated me…" Wardes said, hatred clear in his voice. After a moment he calmed. "Oh dear, it seems that I managed to accomplish only two of the goals. Anyways, now you are mine 'Gandálfr' – a large army will soon burst in. Can you hear the sound of horses' hooves and dragons' wings!"

Indeed, one could hear the noise of cannons and sounds of fire magic explosions outside, as well as the roaring voices of nobles and soldiers mixed up in a battle.

"You and your foolish master will be turned to ashes! Gandálfr!" Throwing these last parting words, Wardes disappeared through the hole in the wall.

Zero narrowed his eyes and thought of giving chase, suddenly stopped, and yelled,"Louise!" as he ran to her prone form. Zero shook Louise trying to wake her up to no avail. Zero put his ear to Louise's chest in panic. Hearing the faint heartbeat, he breathed out a sigh of relief. Louise was worn-out. Her mantle was torn, and her knees and cheek bruised. But there must be more bruises under the clothes with how she was thrown around.

Louise's hand was grasping her chest. Her breast pocket button came off, and one could see Henreitta's letter peeping out from the inside. It seemed that, even unconscious, Louise was still protecting the letter.

Really, I am so glad you are alive. I came just in time. Zero thought.

"But partner… What do we do now? The Eagle already left the port…"

That's right. To save Louise, Zero jumped down from the departing Eagle's deck.

"Eh? Really. Can you hear the shouts outside? What do you think Wales' men would think seeing his body lying on the floor? They would think we are traitors for sure." Derflinger said.

Indeed, explosions and battle roars were getting closer and closer to the walls. It was only a matter of time before they would come bursting in here.

Zero quietly laid Louise on the chair. And then stood up before her, standing guard.

"What are you doing, partner?" Derflinger questioned.

"Defending Louise." Zero said.

When Zero said this, Derflinger trembled while twitching. "Ha. Other than that. I understand. Partner Gandálfr, it was nice to know you and this noble girl, your master, partner."

"Stop joking around." Zero said seriously.

"Hm?" the sword responded

"Louise and I, we will both survive."

"Were you listening to the king's speech? There are fifty-thousand enemies." the sword stated, wondering if his partner had taken leave of his senses.

"Doesn't matter." Zero said, grasping his sword. Fifty-thousand, even a hundred-thousand, numbers truly never meant anything to him. These people had been good people. They had been some of the few good nobles he'd met. Taken down by the greedy and ruthless. The rebels were no better than Sigma. After a few moments he amended. They were worse than Sigma. Sigma had been turned by MY virus. He didn't have any real control after that. These people would destroy that which was good in this world for the sake of gold, and power.

Derflinger's shaking became louder and louder.

"That's right! That's the way I like it. Who cares about fifty-thousand. Let them come to us!" Zero said holding Derflinger at ready.

They waited, for sooner or later an enemy to come, But then…The ground, near the place where Louise was laid, rose up.

"What?" Derflinger shouted in surprise.

Zero watched the ground. "Is it an enemy? Digging under?"

He lowered the sword towards the hole, out of which a brown animal soon popped it's head.

And then that brown animal started groping Louise's body that was lying near the hole.

"You… you are the huge mole Beldandy! Guiche's familiar!" Zero shouted.

Soon enough from the same hole that Beldandy came out, Guiche's face appeared. "Hey! Beldandy! You can dig a hole anywhere! Good boy!"

Guiche turned his soil smeared face from Zero and noticed Louise lying nearby on the chair, then said pretending not to know. "Ha! You! You are here!"

"Damn you guys barely got here on time!"Zero shouted. "But don't you all realize how dangerous this place is now! How do you expect to get out of here?" Zero demanded. He could maybe protect one person if he kept to the entrances. But with each person added to the situation it would be harder.

Then, near Guiche, Kirche's face popped out. "Tabitha's Sylphid."

"Kirche!" Zero said.

"We tried to follow you, but you but you never made it to the port. So the only thing we could do, was rely on my dear Beldandy's nose to guide us to the ring that Louise wears." Meanwhile the huge mole was pressing his nose to the 'Ruby of Water' that was shining on Louise's finger. Guiche nodded.

"Indeed. He followed the smell of the ruby, and started digging a tunnel to here. My cute Beldandy, because of his love for jewels he was able to follow from La Rochelle and dug a hole to get here."

Zero opened his mouth in amazement. He surely, never planned to be saved by a mole.

"By the way, darling, what are you doing here?" Kirche asked while wiping off the dirt from her face with a handkerchief.

Zero looked at them, shaking his head. He had known Wardes was a traitor. If he'd kill him earlier this situation would have been avoided.

"Dear? Is something wrong dear?" Kirche asked him

"We'll talk about it later! The enemy will burst in soon! Take Louise and hide in that hole!" Zero said

"What about the mission? What about Viscount Wardes?"

"Wardes was a traitor! Return now!" Zero shouted.

"What? Well I do not understand it, but it seems everything ended already." Kirche said in nonchalant voice.

With Louise in his arms, Zero transferred her body to Kirche," Take care of her, please" Nodding, he walked up the the Prince Wales and looked him over. He looked for some keepsake to give to Henrietta. He noticed a big ruby on his finger. He gently eased the ring off the finger of the young man. Henrietta deserved at least that much. However, Wales had already died. A good man died because of his inaction.

Zero shut his eyes and silently vowed to take revenge on the bastard who did this. Crippled or not, he'd end Wardes life in the most painful way he could.

"Hey! What are you doing there! Come quickly!" Guiche called Zero back.

"No, i don't think I will" Zero said simply."Wait for me in that hole. I have an army to kill" Zero said in a voice that none could argue with.

"You're pissed, aren't you, partner?" Derflinger asked hesitantly.

"Of course not. I'm mildly irritated." Zero said in the same voice, as he started stepping to the door of the church. Without having to protect anyone, Zero would be free to fight, and kill as required. he wouldn't be held back. And honestly, he could not ever remember a time he'd been so damned pissed.

"Brave prince… You won't be forgotten." Zero muttered. "I swear to you that I will also defend the things I believe in! It might not be what you wanted, but I will follow your example and follow what I believe to be right."

"Wardes, for the first time in your life I shall allow it. I will let everything out. To protect the people worth protecting i shall cut down your army. I swear, I'll destroy you and your entire rotten organization. I Don't care if it requires me to destroy Albion itself. I will fucking end you!" Zero shouted, hoping that Wardes was close enough to hear. His body lifting off the ground, his whole body shining, not black but a beautiful ruby color that returned his armor to its previous color. There were no limits on him now. He would show them what a weapon could truly do. The runes on his hand blinding the closest of the attacking force. Zero started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Partner, what the hell is this? Its insane! Its even more than before!" Derflinger cried out.

"This is my true power. Just as you weren't using your full power or form, neither have I! One could call it, the original Zero" He stated in a deadly quiet voice. "The creation of a madman bent on ruling the world. They are just like him. They are an enemy, and I will cut them down!" He sped into the battle field, Derflinger in one hand, his saber in the other. Before him stood an army of at least fifty thousand strong, and he noticed at least twenty dragons. more than enough to kill the ragged group that was failing to defend New Castle.

Zero charged, cutting through ten men in his initial rush, and absorbing multiple spells with Derflinger. Turning to look at the cause, he noticed multiple mages, and he simply swung his blade activating the ice chip, encasing two of the mages in rough blocks of Ice. Raising his saber above his head, Zero swung it horizontally, creating a wave of energy that shattered the ice, mages and all. The ranks behind the mages erupted in blood as the beam cleaved them in half. More Magic was blasted at him, and he swung at each spell, using Derflinger to absorb the magic. Activating his lightening chip, he swung, releasing arcs of electricity into their ranks. Having no control over the elements once released, he noticed the more spells he absorbed before using the chip, the more damage he could cause. He smiled in a terrible manner, as he charged, and slashed, parried and countered. Suddenly, the enemy soldiers and mages lost track of him in a flash of light, and a great many of them fell to the ground, having been sliced into pieces by an unseen saber and swordsman. There was no mercy this day. No control. These people were evil. And he would destroy them. Suddenly he felt a draft of air, as a dragon swooped low, breathing fire.

"Ah, the big guns have arrived. I was getting bored" Zero said, a maniac grin on his face.

"Partner, I can't absorb that! Its not magic!" Derflinger cried

Zero nodded, and dashed to the side, exchanged his saber for his buster, and fired three bolts of plasma at the dragon, taking off the top of its skull and leaving a third of its left wing. He didn't stop to watch it fall, he merely turned his attention to the dragons in the sky. He fired shot after shot, maiming and killing the dragons and their riders, all while slashing and attacking the nobles and common soldiers that were facing him on the ground. Soon the dragons were no longer an issue.

Suddenly, and unbidden, a voice from the past game into his mind,"I'll leave this world to you... Please allow me... to rest in peace... for a while... I'm sorry, Zero." X said regretfully. X would have wanted him to protect this world. He wanted to laugh. Neither X nor himself had looked at themselves as heroes. They each held the belief that the other was best suited to save the world. He'd do this. For X. For his partner. For Louise. For everyone, he'd show them the cost of being a maverick. He felt a sudden calm as something clicked within him.

The soldiers and mages were stubborn, He'd give them that. He rolled forward with his redrawn saber. Screams could be heard all around him, but it didn't matter. These mavericks would pay. He rushed the enemy, and suddenly, where there was one Zero, there was suddenly two, both slashing at anything close to him. After a few moments the copy faded, and Zero stood still for a moment. He looked at the bodies around him as he absently blocked an incoming fire spell. He'd outclassed them this whole fight. But still they fought to surround him, to trap him. They didn't realize yet just what they were facing, he smiled. His rune flared red, and his right hand was surrounded by a brilliant white energy. Slamming his fist into the ground as hard as he could, a white dome of energy erupted from him. Clipped cries and the smell of burned flesh was all that followed. Those who were near the blast were mercifully incinerated. Those that were at the outer edge of the blast lay on the ground broken, battered, burned and bleeding. Finally realizing their current situation, they attempted to break rank, trying to run. Zero gave chase. He hunted them with a rage unlike any he recalled. As he approached the final soldier he knew he'd be able to find, he stopped, Derflinger pointed at him. "You, maverick!" Zero stated, his voice full of contempt and hatred.

"Yes?" The panicked young man shouted.

"You're the last of this little army, aren't you?" Zero asked.

"I don't know!" The young man, nearly a boy cried.

"I have a message you should deliver to your superiors" Zero said in a suddenly conversational tone. "Will you bring it?"

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"You always have a choice. But with choice comes consequences." Zero said, narrowing his eyes, and bringing the sword closer to the young man.

"I'll, do it. Just please, don't hurt me!" the young man cowered in front of the man who had single handedly turned back an army.

"Let your superiors know, that that I will eventually come for them. That they can do what they want to prepare, but that nothing in this world will keep the bastards safe." Zero stated calmly. He knelt and drew the soldiers sword, snapping the blade off with his hand. "With this you can even give a good reason as to why you ran. You fought until I broke your blade in my hand!" Zero watched the young soldier rush off after he tossed the remains of the weapon at him.

Zero turned back towards the church, noting the bodies scattered. Apparently the defenders had fled or all been killed in the attack. He sighed as he started his way back to the church. Bodies surrounded him. He didn't feel any remorse for what he did. He only felt remorse for his inaction. He noted that all of the defenders seemed to be either dead, or gone before he'd joined the battle. The prince had died because of him. The princess would be broken, he knew that. And the alliance with Germania was pretty much shot. The mission had been a spectacular failure. With all his power, he'd effectively slaughtered an army, and in the process saved nothing. "X, I sure fucked this up huh partner? The killing alone would probably disappoint ya. But then again, we've always been different. I don't think I'll ever be able to be the hero you were. So I'll just do what I can. In my own way."

***Break***

The tunnel Beldandy dug ran right under the Albion's continent. So the moment Zero followed the others out of the hole, there was nothing but clouds beneath, yet Sylphid successfully caught all four falling people and a mole. The mole let out a cry, protesting its position int he mouth of a dragon.

"Please try to endure it, my cute Beldandy. Bare with it until we get off in Tristain again."

With powerful wing strokes, the wind dragon broke through the surrounding clouds and changed direction to the Magical Academy.

Zero, with Louise in his arms, looked up at the continent of Albion.

Clouded and empty, blue inside, the Albion continent disappeared. Though it was a short stay there, Zero would likely never forget this place. Or the promise he had made.

Zero watched Louise lying in his arms. Her white cheeks were dirty with blood and soil, yet even in this state, one could see her aristocratic features. There were two stripes from her eyes down her cheeks left by her tears. Zero couldn't bear to see her face this way. It had been his fault. If he had acted, if he'd anticipated. He'd known something was off, but had been too relaxed, too sure he knew how Wardes was going to act. Zero wiped Louise's face as best he could.

Louise was still unconscious from the shock. Looking at Louise's face was somehow painful to Zero. "I'm sorry,"

***Break***

Louise was absent-mindedly wandering in dream. The dream in la Vallière's, in her hometown. A pond in a forgotten courtyard. There a small boat was floating… Here Louise was lying down when facing difficulties. Louise always hid herself and slept there. Her world that no one else intruded in. Her secret place. Louise's heart was in pain. But Wardes didn't come here anymore. Gentle viscount Wardes, her childhood noble crush, her fiance of marriage arranged by their fathers' mutual agreement. Young Louise sobbed softly, there was no Wardes who would take her from her secret place anymore. He was a dirty betrayer that murdered the courageous prince, those kind hands belonged to a murderer…Louise then, someone came."Is that you, Viscount?"Louise asked in her dream. But she shook her head at once. No, the viscount didn't come here anymore. Then, who?

It was Zero. The sword was hanging on his back, when he without hesitation about getting wet stepped into the pond and approached Louise's small boat.

Louise's heart throbbed.

Zero picked up Louise and held her in his arms.

"Have you been crying?" Zero asked. Louise nodded childishly in her dream. "Stop crying. Louise. My Louise."

Louise tried to get angry. _This familiar, how dare he call me 'My Louise'._ But when she opened her mouth to scold him, her lips were closed again with a kiss. Though she wriggled in rage at first, the strength soon left her body.

Louise woke up on a wind dragon's back, in Zero's arms. She became aware that she was held in Zero's arms. They were sitting near the wind-dragon's tail, and Zero sat there embracing her. She stared at his face from the side as it seemed like he didn't notice that she was awake.

Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche – all three of them, were sitting on the front of the wind dragon's back.

The wind was blowing against her cheeks. _This isn't a dream? So I survived._ Louise's mind was filled with feverish thoughts._ I was almost killed by that traitor Wardes, but then Zero jumped in. Then I fainted. Then I woke up again and chanted some magic._ After that, though, I lost consciousness… maybe Zero won again.

But only we survived, maybe the royal army was still defeated. Wales died as well. The happiness of surviving mixed with sadness almost made Louise cry. However, not wanting to cry in front of Zero, she closed her eyes. She was also ashamed to say thank you. Though she could not understand why, she was comfortable with Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche – with all of them. But thanking Zero before everyone felt really embarrassing. Therefore, Louise decided to pretend she was sleeping. Nevertheless, Louise still secretly watched him from the corner of her half-closed eyes.

Zero looked into her eyes. He looked directly at her.

Those eyes made Louise recall her last dream.

The air dragon increased speed.

Strong wind hit her cheeks.

But that wind felt pleasant.

That wind and Zero's burning gaze, Louise couldn't hide her feelings. Her mind was in turmoil…Wardes was a traitor. The crown prince's death…Noble union's 'Reconquista' total victory… She had to report to the Princess…For various reasons, and while Louise felt sorry for them all, right now all Louise's thoughts were blown away by the wind. After nearly escaping death, she wanted to savor the feeling of life for a while. Like that, savoring the feeling of life without limits, while pretending to sleep…Zero's face moved heart skipped a beat. Before Zero's lips met her forehead. Louise heard him say,"I'm so sorry."

Louise instinctively lifted her hand to push him away…but returned it back to her chest instead.

Strong wind hit Louise's cheeks, as Sylphid flew through the sky.

Something warm filled her heart, a heart that was wounded by sad events was healed.

Some time ago she was struggling violently against the feeling in her dream.

But at least for now…

The pleasant wind blew from a different world…

Resting her cheek against his chest, she silently fell asleep.

***Author's notes***

Hey all. Zero has labeled a particular movement as Mavericks. Even though he was technically labeled a maverick himself

And it looks like he remembered how to use some of his own personal skills.

**Zero: **That was Copy X, and we all know that was just an excuse. And you have no room to talk Mr. "You're not giving me a reason to give them to you". My EX skills are overpowered, but you gave me my

**_Messenkou_?** A freaking equivalent of a tactical nuke! Of all things, you gave me that? Are you freakin crazy? You also gave me all that other crap! How is that less powerful!

Well... Technically its not _your_ Messenkou exactly. And they're not EX skills! I never claimed it was about overpowered or not. Mostly about what I liked.

**Zero: **Wait, you mean...

Yep.

**Zero: **I have no idea what to say. I wonder if any of the readers will figure it out.

We have a few bright ones. They've probably already got it all worked out. They're probably a lot smarter than I am.

**Zero: **They might be smart, but you're just a crazy bastard. Did ya think of that?

Yep. Well that's all for today. I hope you enjoyed Zero butchering a whole lotta people, and I hope some of the fans are starting to put at least a bit of what is happening together.

As a side note, i would like to say, I got some inspiration for this battle from _**X vs Zero Decisive battle 2**_ by Ultimatemavrickhunterx on youtube. Check it out, if you don't know much about Zero or his original capabilities, this is a pretty bad ass demonstration of him and X.

Okay, no more updates till Monday. gonna work on a bit of a buffer.


	14. Chapter 14

The Royal palace was abuzz with activity. Members of the Mage Guards patrolled the area in front of the Royal Palace gates atop their magical steeds. The rumor that war was looming had begun spreading through the town two or three days ago. It was said that "Reconquista", the aristocrat faction that had conquered Albion, was poised to invade Tristain.

As a result, the mood of the soldiers who guarded the surroundings grew tense. In the skies above the Royal Palace, magical beasts and ships alike were banned from flying, and people who passed the gates were thoroughly checked.

Even tailors, confectionery shop employers, and traders were stopped and inspected thoroughly at the gates in order to prevent mages disguised through illusion or people under the control of charming magic from getting through.

Due to such circumstances, when a wind dragon appeared in the skies above the Royal Palace, the garrison of Mage Guards grew alarmed. The Mage Guards was composed of three corps, and each guarded the Royal Palace, one at a time. While one was on duty, the other two either rested or trained. Today, the Manticore Corps was on duty. Riding atop their manticores, the nobles flew up and headed towards the wind dragon that had appeared above the Royal Palace. There were five figures on the wind dragon's back, as well as a huge mole that was held in between the dragon's mouth.

The Mage Guards warned them that this was a prohibited flight zone, yet the wind dragon, ignoring the warning, landed in the palace courtyards.

Atop the dragon was a beautiful pink-haired girl, a tall lady with burning red hair, a blond boy, a small, petite girl with glasses and a young man with long blond hair, wearing unusual armor. The boy carried a long sword over his shoulder.

The manticore guardsmen quickly surrounded the wind dragon and drew their rapier-shaped wands, assuming a stance with spells at the ready. A strongly-built, rough-mustached commander bellowed a warning at the suspicious intruders.

"Drop your wands!"

Instantly, the expressions of the intruders grew hostile, but the short blue-haired girl amongst them shook her head.

"Royal Palace."

The party nodded reluctantly and, as ordered, threw their wands on the ground.

"Flying above the Royal Palace is currently prohibited. Didn't you know that?"

The girl with pink hair lightly jumped off the dragon, and introduced herself in a firm voice:

"I am Duke de la Vallière's third daughter, Louise Françoise. I request an audience with her Highness, the princess."

The commander twisted his moustache as he watched the girl intently. He knew about the Vallière Duchy. After all, they were a very renowned noble family. The commander lowered his wand."You are Duke de la Vallière's third daughter?"

"Indeed." Louise raised herself and stared straight into the commander's eyes.

"I see... you have your mother's eyes. Well, what is your purpose here?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. It's a secret."

"Then I'll have to deny your request. I cannot grant you an audience with her Highness without knowing your purpose. I could lose my head over something like that!" the commander replied worriedly.

"It's not like we can reveal our purpose. The only person who is authorized to know is the princess," Zero said simply. As he jumped off the dragon.

As Zero interjected, the commander glanced over at him. He had a young face. Though it wasn't clear what country he was from, one thing was certain – he wasn't a noble. "What a rude commoner. That's not how a servant should speak to a noble. Stay silent."

Zero narrowed his eyes, and turned to Louise who shook her head. It was too much for him. It was the commander's disdainful tone that infuriated him. Gripping the handle of Derflinger over his shoulder, Zero looked at the commander and said, "Commoner? Seems you're just like all the other nobles. Picking fights you know you can't win."

"Quit boasting. Just because you beat Wardes doesn't mean you can act so arrogantly."

Overhearing their conversation, the commander's eyes widened. Wardes? Wardes, as in Viscount Wardes, the commander of the Griffin Corps? Defeated? What's the meaning of this?

"Excuse me, but I took his whole arm off. That's not even counting that I also slaughtered that entire army that came to invade Newcastle thank you. That took more doing than beating that grey haired traitorous prick who had entirely too high of an opinion of his skills." Zero said.

Army? On closer inspection, he noticed that there was blood dried on to the black and red armor. The commander raised his magic wand again. "Who the hell are you people? Regardless, I cannot allow such people to see Her Highness."The commander spoke in a stern tone. The situation was quickly getting out of hand. Louise stared at Zero.

"What?"

"It's because of you and your arrogance that they think we're suspicious!"

"I figured it was more closely the fact that I haven't had a chance to wash off since the battle. Besides, if its arrogant to insist that I'm not some sort of subhuman animal, then I guess I am," Zero responded.

"Shut up. You should have just kept your mouth shut! He probably wouldn't have looked too hard at you if you hadn't said anything!"

Watching the strange scene ahead of him, the commander quickly seized opportunity of the situation. The Mage Guards that had surrounded the party quickly raised their wands. "Arrest them!"

Under the commander's order, the mage guardsmen were about to begin their incantations when suddenly...

A person clad in a purple mantle appeared from the palace gates. Seeing Louise surrounded by the Mage Guards, she frantically ran over. "Louise!"

Seeing the figure of Henrietta rushing over, Louise's face shined like a rose.

"Princess!"

Under the gazes of the Mage guards, the two embraced one another in a hug.

"Aah, you came back safely. I'm glad. Louise, Louise Françoise…"

"Princess..." Louise's eyes began watering with tears.

"We failed to protect the letter...I'm so sorry."

"What has happened? Where is Wardes?" She asked.

"Wardes was a traitor your majesty. He took the letter without my knowledge. We did everything we could to get it back. Please forgive me"

The princess's eyes filled with tears. She looked at Louise and stated gently,"You really are my best friend."

"Your words are too kind, Princess."

However, upon noticing the absence of Wales in the midst of the party, Henrietta said sullenly, "As I thought... Prince Wales sacrificed himself for his kingdom."

Louise closed her eyes and nodded quietly. Louise's face turned grim. With much difficulty, Zero explained to Henrietta.

A shadow crept upon Henrietta's face. Then, noticing the intent stares of the Mage Guards around them, Henrietta quickly explained. "They are my guests, commander."

"I see."

Upon hearing this, the commander withdrew his wand, somewhat unwillingly, and told his troops to do the same.

Henrietta turned to Louise again.

"What exactly happened on your trip? ... Anyway, let's withdraw to my room before we continue. The rest of you, please get some rest in the other rooms."

Leaving Kirche, Tabitha and Guiche in the waiting room, Henrietta brought Zero and Louise to her own room. Henrietta sat down on a small and delicate chair, her elbows placed upon the desk.

Louise explained the entire situation to Henrietta.

How Kirche and the others joined them en route, after Zero had killed the first group of mercenaries, and how they were forced to separate by Wardes after the second attack of mercenaries. How they took a ship to Albion and were subsequently attacked by pirates. How they found out that the pirate leader was Crown Prince Wales. How Prince Wales refused to escape, even when he had the chance. How they missed the ship because of the wedding with Wardes. How Wardes suddenly showed his true colors in the middle of the wedding...killing Prince Wales... And how the 'Reconquista' had vast ambitions...from uniting all of Halkeginia, to the use of Louise and the legendary familiar. How Zero had single handedly slaughtered the army sent to Newcastle.

"That Viscount was a traitor… How can that be? To have a traitor within the midst of the Mage Guards..." Tears streamed down the cheeks of the princess.

"Princess…" Louise held Henrietta's hands.

"It was I who took away Prince Wale's life. No matter how you look at it, it was I who chose the traitor to be the messenger…"

Zero shook his head."The Prince had already planned on staying in his kingdom. It was not your Highness's fault."

"Louise, did he, at the very least, read my letter?"

Louise nodded. "Yes, princess. Prince Wales read Your Highness's letter."

"Then, Prince Wales didn't love me." Henrietta sorrowfully shook her head.

"Then... even after you urged the Prince to escape?"

Henrietta nodded whilst gazing at the letter in sorrow.

Louise recalled Wales' words. He kept stubbornly telling her that "Henrietta didn't tell me to escape". It was just as Louise had thought - a lie.

"Ahh, with your death, there is no longer any hope. What about me, my lost love?" Henrietta muttered softly in her daze. "Was honor more important than I?"

"You're not looking at this the way he did, ya know," Zero stated flatly.

"What do you mean," She asked, her voice choked with emotion.

"He knew the repercussions of running. Of coming here. If he came here, it would make you more of a target. It would take away your security. He didn't stay because he didn't love you. He stayed because he loved you more than he loved his own life. To him, staying and dying for you were the only things he had left in his life. A man can show no greater love, than when he is willing to sacrifice themselves for that same love. Don't you agree? He did not want to give you any trouble."

Henrietta looked up at Zero blankly. "To not give me any trouble?"

"His escape, as the Prince said, would only have given a perfect excuse for the traitors to invade. Even if Prince Wales didn't flee here, they would still invade here given the chance. But, without a reason to invade, peace can be kept. At the cost of his life, he prevented the rise of war. At least, that was his hope."

"... Even then, he still didn't want to give me trouble. Surely..." Henrietta, sighing deeply, looked outwards from the window.

Zero slowly repeated the words he had remembered. "To fight with bravery, to die with courage. That... was what he asked me to say. But it wasn't the truth."

Henrietta looked at him, puzzled, then her face flushed in anger,"What do you mean. You would dare speak ill of him, even now!"

"He was scared. He didn't want to die. If anything, I'm certain he wanted to come here. But he couldn't. He faced his fear, his death head on. Not for glory, not for bravery. Not even for the mission," he said sadly. "Wales faced his death head on with the simple thought of protecting the one person he loved most."

Henrietta replied with a cheerless smile. When a princess, as beautiful as a delicate rose, became like this, even the air itself grew heavy. Zero's heart, or what he had as an equivalent anyhow, ached at the sight. Henrietta, resting her elbows on the table beside a beautifully engraved marble statue, questioned sadly. "But what of those who are left behind, what are they supposed to do?"

"Use the knowledge that you can go on. He's given you the ability to live on. To find happiness. To find revenge if you choose. He has given up everything he had. Everything he was. Don't step on his last act, his last declaration of love, princess," Zero said sadly.

"Princess… If only I had tried harder to convince Prince Wales..." Louise said quietly.

Henrietta stood up and clasped the hand of the muttering Louise."It's all right, Louise. You should not have to be worried about anything because I didn't ask you to tell him to escape."Henrietta laughed with a smile. "It is only a matter of time before the letter gets to the Germanian royal family. We must make preparations. I wish it had never come to this, Louise Françoise."

Louise took out from her pocket the Water Ruby that Henrietta had given her. "Princess, here, I return this to you."

Henrietta shook her head. "Please hold on to it. It's the least I can do to express my gratitude."

"I cannot dare to accept such a treasure."

"For such loyalty, an appropriate reward should be bestowed. It is all right, put it on."

Louise nodded and put it on her finger.

Upon seeing this, Zero remembered the ring he had removed from Prince Wales' hands. Taking it from the rear pocket of his pants, he placed it onto Henrietta's hands.

"Princess, this, is a keepsake from the Prince Wales."

Accepting the ring, Henrietta gasped in astonishment. "Isn't this the wind ruby? Did you get it from Prince Wales?"

"Yes. In his dying moments, he passed the ring to me; he said to give it to Your Highness. So that he'd always be with you." In truth, Wales was already dead when he pulled it off his finger... but Zero had said it anyways. He had said it like that, believing that it would help heal the ache Henrietta held in her heart, however little that may be.

Henrietta put the Wind Ruby on her finger. Because it was for Wales, it was too large for Henrietta's fingers… But when Henrietta muttered the 'decreasing' spell, the ring became narrower and narrower, and soon it fit the finger snugly.

Henrietta lovingly stroked the Wind Ruby. Turning towards Zero, she gave a shy smile.

"Thank you, kind familiar." she smiled a sad smile, filled with grief, yet also a smile of gratefulness towards Zero.

"Your majesty. I would like to talk candidly. Because I feel I can trust you." Zero said as he looked into her eyes.

"What is it you wish to say," the princess asked.

"Your enemies, these people. If there are any missions involving them. I demand you leave them to me. I may not be in my world any longer, I may not be a part of the maverick hunters anymore. They don't even exist, and haven't for a long time. That doesn't mean anything to me now. These mavericks, these nobles will pay. I killed nearly fifty thousand of them. I swore I would destroy them in their entirety. I don't care if I have to destroy Albion itself to do it. But I will end them. As time has gone on, more and more of my true power have been unlocked, perhaps because of this rune."

"True power?" she said puzzled.

"Princess, I was built as a weapon. I've looked like this for over three hundred years. I'm a thinking, feeling weapon with the capability to destroy the world. And right now, the only thing i want to do is end them all. This is the only way i can atone for not acting sooner."

"But, you fought against an army. You are a hero, you tried your best to save everyone. Nobody can say that you didn't do enough!" the princess said, unsure why he was apologizing, why he felt he had to atone for anything. It had been her fault that Wales had died, not his.

Zero looked sad for a moment,then he looked the princess in the eyes, and said in a cold hard voice as he recalled words spoken shortly before he came to this world,"Princess...I never cared about justice before, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero. I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it. I think I forgot that somewhere along the way. Princess, you are someone I believe in. You, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha. And if he matures a bit, even that little bastard Guiche. To protect you all, I'll do whatever is required. Those fifty-thousand or so that I killed, including the twenty dragons were meaningless to me. They were people simply following orders to slaughter and kill for no reason other than delusion, or the promise of power. They would destroy what is good in this world for nothing more than a dream or greed. Even one of you are worth more than all of them."

"Zero..." The princess said, shocked by the familiar's statement. "I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything. Just give me any information that comes up on this organization." Zero said.

"Don't just make up your decisions on your own! You're still my familiar! You can't leave me like that!" Louise said, sounding worried. "What if you don't come back? What will I do?" Louise asked.

Zero looked at her, and smiled,"Find your true power, and make everyone recognize you of course. I believe you could do it even without me"

Louise looked at Zero. Why didn't he understand!

"That man, he had died bravely. Is that right?" Princess Henrietta interrupted them.

Zero nodded."Yes."

Henrietta, whilst staring at the shining Wind Ruby, declared softly.

"Then I… I will live bravely as well."

"Live bravely if you want Princess. But remember, you don't have to live alone. If you ever need a weapon, I'll be there," Zero told her, as he looked her in the eyes.

***Break***

On the flight from the Royal Palace to the Academy of Magic, Louise remained silent. No matter how much Kirche asked Louise and Zero what was contained in the contents of the letter Wales had written, the two kept their lips sealed.

"Oi, c'mon, won't you at least tell me what the mission was? And the fact that the Viscount was a traitor, it's all so shocking."Guiche questioned annoyingly.

Kirche looked at Zero with a feverish glance."However, darling attacked him? And an army all on your own."

"Yes. But he escaped. Some of the army also managed to get away. "Zero, having glimpsed Louise's face, nodded.

"Still, that's quite an achievement! I mean, how many people can say they've faced an army by themselves before! Hey, what was that mission exactly?" Zero lowered his head. Louise was even more silent, and neither spoke.

Kirche puckered up her brows and turned to Guiche."Hey, Guiche!"

"What?" With an artificial rose in his mouth, Guiche, who was spacing out, turned around.

"Do you know what was in the letter Princess Henrietta sent us to retrieve?"

Guiche closed his eyes saying,"I do not know well. Only Louise knows."

"Louise the Zero! Why don't you tell me? Hey, Tabitha! What do you think? Well, I think that I am being held for an idiot!"

Kirche shook Tabitha, who was reading a book. As she was being shaken, her head followed suit and shook as well.

Because of all the shaking by Kirche, the wind dragon lost balance and suddenly slowed down. Guiche, who was sitting on its back, lost his balance and fell down. He screamed as he fell, but since it was Guiche, no one noticed. Mid-way, he pulled out his wand, and using "Levitation", floated down slowly, avoiding a near fatal collision with the ground.

Louise lost her balance as well, but Zero softly reached out and held her waist with his hand, supporting her body. Seeing the hand on her waist, Lousie blushed. This morning, when flying away from Albion, Zero kissed me. That time I was pretending to be asleep. It was only on the forehead... but...But why? Why was I pretending to be asleep? It might be love However, I do not want to admit this thought, because Zero is my familiar; moreover, he is not a noble. He might not even be human. Loving a person who is not a noble was hard enough to even imagine. "Nobles and commoners are different kinds of people"… As Louise grew up with such beliefs, her uneasiness turned into puzzlement. Anyway, whether these feelings were true or not wasn't really a matter of importance right now.

As her body rocked on the dragon, she felt Zero's hand move around her waist, Louise shouted in an angry voice: "To be so bold, I'm going to get angry!"

"You looked like you were going to fall over. Like Guiche. I suppose next time I should let you fall?" Zero replied.

"It's all right, even if Guiche falls - it's just Guiche." stated Louise, still bewildered from before.

"That's alright, even if he falls he will be all right. It would be troublesome if you fell though. Unless you're like X and use an explosion to break your fall, I don't see it ending that well," Zero said, laughing.

"You're just a familiar and you dare insult your master?" Louise drew a sharp breath and quickly averted her gaze. However, she didn't seem angry.

"You are being too daring." Though Louise grumbled and complained, she didn't try to shake off Zero's steadying hand. On the contrary, she leaned closer, snuggling against him. Yet, her face still remained averted. Her white cheeks were faintly dyed with pink and she was slightly biting her lower lip. Although Henrietta was beautiful... Louise was also incredibly cute, she knew. She pulled the hand on her waist closer as she pressed her waist and thighs further into his body. She wondered how his hands could be so gentle, so strong, but still be able to hurt so many people. She smiled, knowing that these hands would never hurt her. He had risked his life to save her when he could have just left. After everything, he'd still kept his promise. He protected her. No matter the cost.

It was just when this was happening that Kirche spun around and muttered softly. "Since when did you become like this, you two?"

Louise, suddenly realizing how things looked, blushed a furious red and sent the surprised Zero flying with a shove."Nothing happened! You idiot!"

Zero's moved his body so that it cut through the air. With a twist of his body, he landed with a resounding crash, alerting all but Tabitha to the sudden gravity of the situation. He looked up at the Dragon and its occupants and making a rather rude gesture started running towards the academy. Tabitha, who was reading a book smiled slightly and said,"Killing your familiar? I'll take him if you do not want him."

Kirche could barely believe what she heard. That was probably the most she'd heard Tabitha say in one sentence. And for it to be that? Her eye twitched for a moment.

"Stupid dog, you can have him for all I care!" She turned her head up attempting to hide her own feelings.

***Break***

The Fortress of Newcastle, once known as a great stronghold, was now a tragic ruin. Though it withstood the onslaught, it became a disastrous scene.

The castle walls, which were repeatedly attacked by spells and cannon fire, turned into a pile of rubble, and corpses burnt beyond recognition littered the ground.

Although the siege was short, the rebels - no, since Albion had lost its king, 'Reconquista' was the new government in Albion - suffered unimaginable damage. For the three hundred royal army soldiers, two thousand rebels were killed. This was not counting the over fourty thousand that had been killed by that damnable familiar. It was hard to call the battle a victory, given these statistics.

Because the fortress was located on the very edge of the floating continent, it was possible to attack it only from one direction. Before the 'Reconquista' forces managed to get past the guards, they were repeatedly shot with magic and cannon fire and received huge casualties.

However,in the end, they won through their sheer force of numbers. Once behind the castle walls, the king's defense was fragile. The king's army mages were left to guard against soldiers. But the mages' numbers were incomparable to the 'Reconquista' soldiers; they were gradually killed off, one by one, until all fell. Then, when they found themselves in the last of the contested areas, about to take the Prince, _**he**_ had shown up. Those few who saw him and lived to tell, said that he was like a demon, glowing unnaturally, with no purpose other than destruction and death. That the royalists had such a member was amazing, and puzzling. None could say why they had not used such a resource sooner. Though it caused unrest in the ranks of the men, and though the damage dealt to their own army was great… the price was annihilation of the king's army. Literal annihilation because the royalists had fought up to the last soldier.

In other words, the final decisive battle of the civil war in Albion: the siege of Newcastle's fortress, where the royalists were outnumbered over one-hundred to one and inflicted damage that was worth one-hundred such armies… became a legend.

***Break***

A female in a cloak stood behind Wardes, who wielding a large white staff. After a few moments, she spoke,"So it appears you have taken to wearing that mask of yours. It improves your looks. Especially now," she murmured, an amused tone in her voice.

"You," he said, annoyed that the woman was here. She'd always unnerved him, even if she was just a commoner.

"I'm surprised you're alive. Apparently, you made him quite cross with you. I've only known a few people willing to be quite that brave. And you don't measure up to any of them," she said, giggling.

"What is it that you want?"

"I am merely here to give you the news on your newly delivered 'weapons'. It was just lucky that I happened to see him. You'd be wise not provoke him any further."

Wardes glared at her through his mask,"Provoke him! He took my arm. he scarred me. I will have my revenge!"

"You'll be dead. Its okay though. I'm sure he'll make it a beautiful death. He's finally stopped holding back. That battle he had with your army was so beautiful. I never knew Zero could fight quite like that." she said, sounding wistful, regretful.

"You dare-" Wardes started in a threatening tone, only to be cut off by what appeared to be a lance with the same properties as the saber that Zero had. His eyes widened. Her staff was the same!

"I was amused by you, but you're boring me. You know what you have to do, you know what is at stake. Lose your focus and I'll do what Zero should have," The woman said.

"How do you even know his name?" Wardes demanded.

"Oh, one could say... We have a past," the cloaked female said, as she turned and walked off, a soft laughter trailing behind her.

Wardes watched her go, wondering just who the hell Zero really was, and what he and this bitch were.

***Break***

Three days after Zero and company had returned to the Academy of Magic, the marriage between Tristainian princess Henrietta and Germanian emperor Albrecht III was officially canceled, as was the alliance. The preparations for war had begun in earnest.

***Author's notes***

For the people who don't know the history of Zero, I'm going to explain a few things. This is also for the people who think Zero is an even somewhat stable individual.

Zero history lesson time!

Zero has between 3 and 4 personalities, depending on how you view the way things happened in the series. You have his normal MMX personality. You have his true personality that fought Sigma originally. This personality would have known the differences between the two bodies (The limiter difference) because he knew the power he was created with. I thought that would be a dead give away on it. You have The nightmare, which was created by gate who assisted in creating High Max. This is followed by his MMZ personality. The problem with the Nightmare is, the person who was working with Gate to create the nightmare virus, which was made by a reploid who has been hinted heavily by capcom that it is in fact _**Wily(Yes, THAT Wily)**_. This gives it a very good likelihood that the nightmare virus was actually a part of Zero on at least some level. The reploid hated X, and would be happy if Zero defeated High Max(Also his creation). He also knew Zero inside and out. In my opinion, this was simply supported by his black armor upgrade matching his colors more closely to Hi Max and Bass. In the last few chapters, these personalities were all floating at the surface because they were no longer locked in the encrypted data. Zero was essentially running his four personalities the last few chapters, slowing him down as most computers would, if trying to run multiple operating systems. It also caused some problems with his reasoning. Even if reploids are advanced, having multiple different personalities all trying to control things will slow them down. More on this will be covered next chapter. This is just to clear up the confusion a number of people have expressed.

Small warning. Next chapter has a lot of back story for the Mega Man game, and some things to explain just because I'm getting a lot of messages about people being confused by things. I was not intending to confuse people, so I'll just have to do some more exposition. My apologies for the poor writing that makes it required, but I'm having trouble getting all of the information into the story, since a decent bit of the stuff I'm using is often overlooked, or only supported by hidden or lesser known parts of the series.

As a massive number of people said, individual people can't push Zero past a certain line. I would like to point out he can be pushed to exhaustion by such simple things as the pantheon reploids in MMX2, at the start. He can't be outmatched easily, but there is always the chance of outnumbering him. This is brought upon by lack of energy and maintenance put together with constant fighting. He's nowhere's near that point, but he understands this time along that he can't go full tilt. Zero makes mistakes, but he rarely makes the same mistake twice. He knows there is no Harpuia to take him to the resistance base. He has his capability to convert Sunlight into energy, his micro fusion fuel, and his ability to convert food into chemical energy. The previous two I'm taking from Megaman X Command Mission directly from the specs I recall. So in the sun light he's fine unless he goes too far on energy. He's not really able to replace his fusion fuel, and food isn't really the optimal power source for him. If Zero was automatically at "full power" all the time as some readers want, he'd accomplish a few things. 1) This story would be over and would have been boring from the start. 2) He'd have run out of power eventually, or would become limited to sunlight/food power within a short period of time, because as i see it he can only store so much of the energy from the sun. Zero will have challenges in this series. He's not going to walk through everything with pure ease, especially now that things are going to divert.

If you want a story about there being a god character or demolishing everything this is not it. The first 10ish chapters weren't focused for battles, although there were some very onesided. They were focused on a combat veteran adapting to an arguably more peaceful environment, for the first time in hundreds of years. Now its going to be a bit of both. The story is going to branch quite a bit. It might not be how you envision things, but just because I view things differently than you, does not mean that I'm wrong. This is technically my story, and no offense, I'm writing it for me. I'm having fun with it. I'm trying to keep things accurate to both series. The mages in this particular world are going to be slightly more powerful than canon FoZ. And as you saw, we have a familiar face. I do not mean offense by saying these things, but I've gotten a fairly good number of private messages telling me I need to learn about just what Zero can do. I will take constructive criticism. If i mess up, I'll own up to that. But honestly, I'm getting kind of annoyed with some of the things people are saying when it comes to what "they" want to happen with what "they" think is a totally unstoppable character who can kill everyone in the world in a few seconds. If my representation of your favorite character isn't to your liking, please show me how its done. Okay I'm done with the rant.

Rant aside, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sorry I if I happened to offend anyone. Next update should be Wednesday. Ish.


	15. Chapter 15

Zero was standing in a lab. This place felt familiar to him. Looking around, he noticed that everything here was fairly high tech, at least in comparison to this world. This world? Zero shook his head. Walking through the lab, looking around, he felt more and more at home here.

"Hmm. You're awake my Zero," said a voice from behind him.

Zero turned around and was face to face with his creator. Dr. Wily. "What are you doing here?" he asked the scientist.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? This is my lab. Is something wrong with your memory, my boy?" the doctor asked, with some sarcasm.

"You know what I mean. Neither you, nor this place can exist. Why am I here?"

"It is simple Zero. This is simply a fail safe program."

"Fail safe? For what?"

"Your encrypted data, and memories have nearly all been decyphered. I designed your mind as a form of shards, one could say. It is really quite brilliant if I may say so. I created this to protect you in the event that anything happened to damage your mind. If something happened, or there was corrupted data, your next baseline shard would then be used. Your previous shards would be formatted, and the non corrupt data stored until you were able to merge the information with your current personality. But it appeared that someone accidentally hindered that portion of the process. My guess would be that damned Dr. Cain. He shouldn't have touched such a masterwork as you. The hack didn't understand a thing about you!" Wily said, sounding quite angry.

"You still haven't told me why the fail safe is required old man," Zero said.

"Perhaps I made you a little too combat-centric if you can't even figure this out Zero," Wily said, a grin on his face. Zero just stared back at him. "Very well, I'll tell you. You've had four shards used. Whatever it is that happened to you when you got here has been unraveling your shard memories, and has created a near complete personality with them. The fail safe program, is here in case you ever needed to process more than one of your 'shards' at one time. It is also here in case you unencrypted your files, allowing you access to your full self. Its really quite interesting thing that these people have developed. Who would have believed magic would be able to break some of the greatest encryptions like this. Its simply amazing."

"So you're saying that the faulty information I've been getting from my diagnostics..." Zero trailed off.

"Correct! Its not faulty at all! As I said. Quite interesting." Wily said, then he turned to glare at Zero. "And what were you doing, comparing me to those nobles? That's a rather large insult."

"How do you see it as an insult? Its fairly accurate. You wanted your control of the world, so you built me."

"Its simple. I wanted control of the world because of my potential. Things were terrible. You had bad recessions, terrible political climates, and a great many things that were on the near edge of disaster. If someone who could look at the larger picture instead of just what they or their country wanted had gotten control, I doubt the world would be in the ruins it is now. Although, in the end I cared less about that. I realized somewhere along the way, the only thing I cared about was my competition with Thomas. I didn't even hate him anymore. My only motivation to continue living as to pit my creations against his." Wily said, some spite in his voice.

"Your damned virus is what caused the world to be in the state it is now. If the maverick virus hadn't happened then the wars wouldn't have started, and the cyber elves wouldn't have been used in the way they were."

"You should have controlled that virus. You could have if your first shard had been formatted and then merged with your second shard. Dr. Cain is the one responsible for the entire maverick outbreak. Never send an archeologist to do a damned scientists work! The virus was supposed to be used to control the different forms of robots! Do you have any idea how many countries had bought and started developing sniper joes and their equivalents? Those things were an abomination, merely semi intelligent killing machines! With the virus you could have prevented their use. The virus was supposed to follow your will! And as i understand it, the cyber elves were made for two reasons. One was to empower and help the reploids. The mother elf was able to reverse the damage from the virus. So then why did your original body get swiped and used against you and those you held dear! Because people will kill and back stab for power. Even though I wanted to rule the world, there was a time my second greatest creation could have killed my rival Dr. Light. But he didn't. He was alone with him in his labs. If i was anything like these people Bass would have shot him in the back the moment X's predecessor left. Then there would have been nobody to repair him, or even create X. I would have dominated the world. But in the end, i mostly used my robots to take control of areas. I didn't create giant wars, i didn't slaughter thousands of innocents. I did things in the most efficient way possible to bring an end to all this damned foolishness!" Wily said, ranting again.

"Okay, whatever. I get it. You're totally misunderstood. So what exactly is it that needs me to be here?"

"You have no patience, my son. I wonder how you ended up like your brother in that? Perhaps it is because I made you for combat first and foremost," Wily said thoughtfully.

"Brother?" Zero asked, shocked he had a brother.

"A lower order of robot, but still fairly powerful. It doesn't matter. The true reason for the failsafe program, is to let you know that you, and your nemesis X, have the same true capabilities. Your body, while a copy, has the required systems for it. The true power you have is of evolution. You've reached a stage beyond even what is in the files for this fail safe. You must be careful. If you lose your grip on yourself..." Wily said, trailing off.

"X was not my nemesis. He was my brother, and partner." Zero said, looking at Wily coldly.

"Hmm. I created you, so I'll say whatever I want on the matter. You were made to defeat X. But that's an entirely different matter." Wily said, as he frowned. "You need to be careful Zero. You're on the precipice now. You've achieved far more than was ever thought possible. Your evolution has gone beyond anything planned for in this program, even before you came to this place."

"Of course. I had to evolve. I had to get stronger to keep up with my partner," Zero said.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that. You're better than him. You're my greatest creation," Wily said, with a smile. "You've even outlived him. That alone is proof that my work is greater than even Thomas'!"

"Shut up old man. I don't want to hear any more of your insane babble," Zero said, glaring at the still smiling scientist.

"Fine, fine. I've told you what I was programed to tell you. Your diagnostics are completed anyhow. Have fun with that organization son. Just don't forget that they don't seem to care who they kill, or how. Don't show them any mercy," The doctor said, as everything faded to black Zero heard the Doctor again,"I am proud of you my son. You fulfilled my will, and brought order to the world. Perhaps not my order. But an order."

***Break***

Zero awoke to Louise shaking his shoulders violently, calling his name. He thought he saw unshed tears in her eyes. He asked, "What's wrong Louise? What happened?"

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes! You wouldn't wake up!" Louise said, her voice shaking. She'd even checked to see if his heart was beating a few moments ago. Nothing. She thought he was dead!

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was... having a dream?" Zero said, not really sure how to explain it.

"I thought you said you don't _need_ to sleep!" Louise demanded.

"I normally don't. This was an exception." His creator had left an imprint in his mind. It was just like Dr. Light's hologram. Was this the madman's true thoughts? Zero shook his head.

"Well... Its almost time for class. I'll be headed down to breakfast first. Unless you want to join me..." Louise said, hoping he'd take her up on the offer.

"No, I need to clear my head. I"ll meet you after breakfast."

"Alright..."

***Break***

Zero and Louise walked into the class. She'd tried to get Zero to talk about whatever his dream had been. He'd been withdrawn since he'd woken up this morning.

Kirche and Tabitha were already seated. They, too, were surrounded by a group of students.

"Hey, when you and Louise were absent from class, where did you all go?" asked Montmorency, grasping her arm.

Glancing at her, Kirche elegantly started redoing her make-up and Tabitha quietly sat while reading her book. Tabitha didn't talk much. As for Kirche, although she usually was in the mood to talk, today she didn't feel like telling her classmates about their secret journey.

No matter how hard their classmates pushed and pulled, they couldn't extract anything out of the two, so they switched their target to Guiche and Louise who had just appeared.

Guiche, who liked being surrounded and fussed over, got carried away as expected. "You want to ask me, right? You want to know the secrets I know? Ahaha, what a troubled little rabbit!"

Louise broke through the crowd of people and smacked Guiche over the head. "What do you think you're doing? You'll be hated by the Princess if you say anything, Guiche."

With a single reference to Henrietta, Guiche became silent at once. Their classmates grew even more suspicious upon seeing this. They surrounded Louise and started pestering her.

"Louise! Louise! What actually happened?"

"Nothing at all. Osmand just sent me to the palace on an errand, that's all. Right Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha?"

Kirche smiled mysteriously while blowing on her polished nails. Guiche nodded. Tabitha read her book. Since no one was willing to speak, their classmates returned to their seats. Like a group of sore losers, they started to talk about Louise angrily.

"Heh, it's probably nothing important anyway."

"Yeah, it's Louise the Zero we're talking about here. I can't imagine what great feat she could possibly accomplish when she can't even use magic."

"Catching Fouquet was only a fluke. Her familiar was the only one who did anything there," Montmorency said irritatingly, waving her curly hair.

Louise bit her lip, wearing an annoyed expression on her face whilst keeping silent.

Zero had seen the way the girl had looked at Guiche since he had been back. He decided some retribution was in order, and looked at the blond girl very intently. With an amused tone, he said,"Keep squawking for all you want. We can all tell you're jealous that Guiche was around so many beautiful girls. How could you even compare to any of them?"

"How dare you, commoner!" She shouted at him.

"Oh, so angry. Strike a nerve huh?" Zero said with a lazy smile on his face.

The class murmured with that, laughing at the girl.

"He seems to have you there," Louise said, some satisfaction in her voice. "Guiche was the perfect gentleman."

"What? What did you say about Guiche!"

"I simply said he was the perfect gentleman, Montmorency the Flood. Its not like you should care though. You did pour that whole bottle of wine on him didn't you?" Montmorency left, muttering angrily to herself. Zero's resounding laughter followed her to her seat.

Louise was about to say something to Zero, but then, Mr. Colbert entered the classroom, so she sat back down. Class started.

"Well, everyone," Mr. Colbert patted his bald head slightly. Until yesterday, he had been frightened that Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt had broken out of prison. Immediately, the initial conclusion was that there was a traitor in the castle. He thought that it was a serious affair for Tristain. This morning however, Osmand summoned him, telling him that it was "Already taken care of" and he returned to his normal self. Besides, things like politics did not interest him much. What he did have interest in was knowledge, history and … research. That's why he liked lessons. He could freely state the results of his research. And so, on a joyful note, he showed the class something strange that he placed on the desk.

"Mr. Colbert, what's that?" one student asked.

It really was a strange looking machinery. It was composed of a long metallic tube with a metallic pipe stretching out of it. A pair of bellows were connected to the pipe and a crank was attached to the head of the cylinder. The crank was connected to a wheel on the side of the cylinder. Finally, gears were attached to the wheel and the box.

Staring at the equipment, the students were all wondering what sort of lesson would follow. Clearing his throat, he began his lecture, "Firstly, who can tell me the main characteristics of the fire branch of magic?"

The class turned to Kirche. If you were talking about the fire branch of magic in Halkeginia, then you would be referencing Germanian nobles. Among them, the Zerbsts were a famous family. As her nickname, Ardent, indicated, she was adept at fire magic. Even though class had started, Kirche still continued to polish her nails. Without taking her eyes off the nail file, she replied languidly, "Passion and destruction."

"That's right!" said Mr. Colbert, himself a triangular fire mage whose nickname was 'Flame Serpent'.

"However, besides passion, only being able to destroy is a bit lonely, I think. It depends on the usage, everyone. Depending on how you use it, you can actually do some really fun things. Fire is not only for destruction, Miss Zerbst. A battlefield is not the only place where you will see it."

"There's no use in trying to explain fire magic to Tristain nobles," Kirche said, filled with confidence. Mr. Colbert was not agitated by her arrogance, but smiled instead. "But, what's that strange thing you have there?" Kirche asked with a blank look, pointing at the equipment on the desk.

"Hehe. So you finally asked. This is something I invented. It works using oil and fire magic." The students gaped, staring at the mechanism intently. The mechanism seemed somewhat familiar to Zero, as if he had seen it somewhere before. Being a curious person, he too remained silent and watched intently. Mr. Colbert continued, "First, we vaporize the oil in the bellows." He stepped repeatedly on the bellows with his foot. "And then, the vaporized oil will go into this cylindrical tube."

With a cautious look, Colbert stuck his wand inside a small hole he had opened. He recited an incantation. The sound of a blazing fire could suddenly be heard, and as the fire ignited the vaporized oil, the sounds changed into that of explosions.

"Watch carefully everyone! Inside the metallic tube, the power from the explosions are moving the piston up and down!"

The crank attached to the top of the cylinder started to move and the wheel along with it. The spinning wheel opened the door on the box. The gears began moving and a snake puppet came out from inside.

"The power is transferred to the crank which spins the wheel! Look! The snake then comes out to greet us! How interesting!"

The students watched it unenthusiastically. The only one interested seemed to be Zero.

"And then? What's so special about that?"

Mr. Colbert was sad at the fact that the invention he took so much pride in had been totally chastised. Clearing his throat, he began to explain, "In this example, only a snake showed up, but say for instance this mechanism was placed on a carriage. Then, the carriage could move even without horses! It would also work on the side of a boat by turning a water wheel. Then there wouldn't be any need for sails!"

"You could just use magic in those cases. There's no need to use such a weird mechanism." After one student said that, the others started to nod in agreement.

"Everybody, listen carefully! If it is improved upon, this could run machines even without magic! I relied on my fire magic to ignite it, but say flint was used and a way to ignite it every so often was found…" Colbert was obviously getting excited, talking on and on, while the students were all wondering what was so special about it. The only one who seemed to understand the greatness of his invention seemed to be Zero.

"Mr Colbert, that's great! That things primitive, but you've got a nice start on an engine there!" Zero called out. The whole class turned to him.

"Engine?" Mr. Colbert looked at Zero with a blank look.

"Yes, an engine. It's used in my world for functions you just mentioned. As well as quite a few other things!" Zero said, happy he finally saw SOMETHING that made sense in this whole damned world.

"I can tell you're a perceptive person. You're Miss Vallière's familiar, yes?" Mr. Colbert knew that he was the legendary familiar, but kept to his polite attitude. Due to his enthusiasm he had held an interest in Zero since he had gone to save Siesta. Colbert nodded again and returned to the mechanism. Standing on the platform once more he looked around the classroom.

"Alright then, who would like to try operating the mechanism? It's very simple! Just open the hole in the cylinder, put your wand in and recite the 'ignite' spell repeatedly. The timing is a bit tricky but once you get used to it, it will be easy like this," Mr. Colbert stepped on the bellows with his foot and operated the mechanism once more. The explosive sounds echoed throughout the classroom while the crank and gears moved, followed by the snake showing its face.

"And the joyful snake greets us!"

No one raised their hand. Mr. Colbert tried to get the students interested in his mechanism by saying "joyful snake", but it didn't quite work. Disappointed, Colbert drooped his shoulders.

Montmorency, suddenly pointed at Louise, "Louise, you try it!"

Mr. Colbert's face lit up, "Miss Vallière! You have an interest in the mechanism?"

"Catching Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt and journeying to dangerous places, surely you won't have trouble with something like this right?"

Louise realized Montmorency was trying to embarrass her by making her fail. It seemed Montmorency didn't like Louise getting all the attention, such as accomplishing great feats and being the star at balls. Her jealousy was deep and the fact that she was a show off suddenly came back to Louise.

Montmorency continued provoking Louise, "Hey, do it Louise. Louise the Zero."

Something in Louise cracked. She just couldn't keep quiet when Montmorency called her Zero. Louise silently stood up but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Seeing Louise in this state, Zero glared at Montmorency, "Hey Monmon."

"It's Montmorency for God's sake! Can't you even pronounce that, you stupid commoner!"

"What's that? I'm sorry. Did you say your name is flood?" Zero asked.

"How dare you!" she demanded.

"Simple. You're provoking my 'master'. And I'm really getting tired of you spoiled brats doing that. So sit down, shut up, and look at that engine. Its got more potential than a stupid little girl like you could ever have," he said coldly, causing her to swallow hard.

Louise shifted her eyes at Zero's comment. The whole class looked at him.

"What do you mean potential?" the older professor asked.

"Simple. Using an electrical current, and a fixed amount of air with the fuel vapors, you can cause a consistent flame, even without the pistons. With the pistons you can create such things as you mentioned. Without the pistons, using the compression of air, and a controlled amount of fuel with a series of burner cans similar to that, you can even conquer the skies. That's ahead of what you're looking at, but it is definitely a step in that direction. Imagine creating a flying craft that can move many times the speed of sound. As a pilot, I've actually been involved with those types of machines," Zero said.

The professors eyes lit up at what he was saying."Conquer the skies? Pilot? What do you mean by that?"

"Honestly, its complicated. Getting into the difference between an internal combustion engine, and a ram air jet engine is more in depth than you can imagine, not to go into aerodynamics or any of the other things that are involved with it. To put it simply, we don't have time to even scratch the surface in class. You can do more with that engine mechanically, then any amount of magic can."

"Amazing," Mr. Colbert said, knowing he'd be seeing Zero after class about this. With that he continued his lesson.

***Break***

Louise blushed as she got ready for bed. She knew that Zero wasn't watching her. He had always refused to dress her, saying he respected her modesty too much. Even with that, tonight, her hands gripped the sheets and she started hanging them from her bedposts. The sheets acted as a curtain and hid her bed. Watching Zero out of the corner of her eyes, she went to the closet, found her clothes, and returned to bed. Zero could hear the ruffling of clothes as she changed behind the curtain. The curtain was taken down after a few minutes. Wearing a negligee, Louise was bathed in moonlight, her hair flowing smoothly. The brilliant moonlight accentuated her divine beauty. After combing her hair with her hands, she lay down and switched off the lamp on her bedside table with a flick of her wand. It was a magic lamp that would switch off at the signal of its master. It wasn't exactly special, but it seemed like something expensive. With the moonlight bathing the room, the atmosphere felt ethereal. Louise was paying extra attention to the details.

Just as Zero was about to fall asleep, Louise sat up and called out, "Hey, Zero."

"Yes?"

"Always sleeping on the floor is a bit extreme …you can, sleep on the bed if you want."

Zero's body stiffened, "What?"

"Don't get the wrong idea! I'll hit you if you do anything strange."

Zero looked at her, "I'm not sure if that would be proper,"

"It's ok, don't make me say the same thing. This room is too small for another bed, and its isn't it something an animal would do, sleeping on the floor?" she asked, knowing that had been a chief complaint he'd had at the beginning.

Zero started. That had been something he'd said. At the time it was more of a compounded thing. Everything together made it seem like he was an animal. But now she was doing this because she had seen _that_?

"Sorry." Zero said

Louise didn't reply. Was he not going to take her up on the offer? Was that why he was sorry?

"I promised I'd protect you. But even so, you nearly died twice because of me. Beyond that, you've seen a side of me I had wished never to show again."

Louise replied in a small voice, "It's fine, don't worry about it. Now come lay down. I can't do anything more for you than this, so I ask that you understand my feelings"

Zero looked at her. The way she said it was so simple, and at the same time innocent. He sighed, as he moved to join her in bed.

"I won't fail you again," he lay there.

"Of course." replied Louise.

She started to talk, as if determined to tell Zero something.

"...but, I too have to apologize. I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

"That's ok. It's not good, but it's alright. You're learning at least."

"I'll find a way for you to return home if you want. But... You don't have to. I don't want you to go back to such an unhappy place."

"Thanks," Zero felt relieved for some reason. This was a welcome change. The hostility she had was gone now. He wondered how long the peace would last.

Squirming a bit, Louise asked Zero, "Your world … there aren't any mages there right?"

"Nope."

"There's only one moon?"

"Yeah. A simple, white moon. It has a beauty all its own though."

"That's weird."

"No it's not, it's this world that's weird, nothing works according to logic."

"You spoke of fighting and battles. But you also talk about your friend, X. What was he like?"

"He was similar to me. He was everything i could never be really. When it came down to it, he was a pacifist in theory, but he would put aside that and become a weapon just as I can. But he never enjoyed it, and it was always the last resort. He hated violence, and fighting. He wanted nothing more than a world of peace. Out of all the people I've ever met, i can say he's the person I respect the most. He was my brother, and because of my failure, he is dead."

"Dead?" she asked, shocked.

"X sacrificed himself to seal up a great evil called the Dark Elf. She was originally created to heal the people like us, who were afflicted with something that warped their minds and caused them to attack the humans that created them. In the end, he was destroyed to release the Dark elf, while i was stood powerless to stop it. I only found the anger to break my bonds once he was dead. I failed him, and even after that his last request of me was to protect the world, so that humans and reploids could live together in peace."

"He had faith in you then," Louise said simply. "I can see why"

"Why is that?" Zero asked.

"Because. You might not be a pacifist, but you don't seem to want to hurt anyone. You do what you feel needs to be done. But at the same time, you fight with your feelings. You're honest. I can't imagine anyone who's not human being as conflicted as you are. We all are really..." Louise said sadly.

"I suppose so. Perhaps that's why I was able to become your legendary familiar," he said, as closed his eyes. Had he and X been that close to humanity? He wondered not for the first time, just what was the drawn line between himself, and an actual living organism.

Louise looked at Zero,"Don't say that! I can't even use magic. You're a legendary familiar, yet I'm Louise the Zero. Why can't I even do simple things?"

"I don't know any more than I've already told you. Magic is totally alien to me, unfortunately."

Louise remained silent for a while. Then she spoke in a serious tone, "You know, I want to become a great mage. I don't mean a very powerful mage. I just want to be able to cast spells properly. I don't want to fail every spell I cast and not even know which branch of magic I'm good at." She sighed sadly, "Ever since I was small, I was told I was hopeless. My father and mother didn't expect anything of me. I was always treated like an idiot, always called Zero … I really don't have any skill. There isn't a branch of magic that I'm good at. I'm even clumsy at reciting incantations. I get it. My teachers, mother and sisters have said it. When you recite an incantation for a spell in your branch of magic, something within your body responds and it circulates within your body. When that rhythm is at a climax, it means that the spell is completed. I have never felt that before." Louise's voice became smaller, "But, I want to at least be able to do things like everyone else. Otherwise, I get the feeling I won't be content with myself."

"That's the problem Louise. You're not normal. You don't do things the same way as everyone else. You summoned me. There are only two beings like me that have ever been created. I'm the last one left. Don't you get how unique that makes you? And even without magic, you have a good heart. Sometimes its misplaced, but that doesn't matter. You try your best. I still believe what I believe. You'll find your power when you find it. X came into his power eventually, and so will you." Ending his hopefully optimistic speech, he looked to Louise. She had already fallen asleep. It seemed she had drifted off while Zero was thinking of his reply. Her pink hair mixed with the moonlight, shining brightly. Steady breathing could be heard from her small pink lips. Smiling warmly at Louise, Zero knew what was worth fighting for. Not power, not money. The ability for the people he cared about and believed in to sleep so easily. He closed his eyes, willing himself to start his diagnostics once again.

Louise opened her eyes once Zero had fallen asleep. She knit her eyebrows and whispered, "I was even pretending to sleep". Louise hugged her pillow, and bit her lips. I don't understand. I don't understand what he's thinking at all. Louise rested her hands on her chest. When Zero was next to her, her chest really did throb. Were these feelings really true?

She wanted to return the favor to Zero, who had been so kind and had saved her so many times… But that wasn't the only thing. It was the first time she had felt these feelings for someone of the opposite sex and she didn't know what to do. She didn't want Zero to see her change because of this. Once she recognized these feelings, she became embarrassed at the mere thought of him looking at her skin. She didn't want him to see her face after she had just woken up.

When did I start having these feelings for Zero? Probably since that time, Louise thought. Just when she was about to be killed by Fouquet's golem, she was hugged by Zero. Her heart throbbed. Despite the fact that she was about to die, her heart beat loudly. There was also the time when Wardes was about to kill her. Zero jumped in and saved her. But the time her heart beat the fastest was when they were riding on the dragon and he had kissed her. After that, she couldn't look at Zero's face. I wonder what Zero thinks of me? An unpleasant girl? A selfish and mean master? Or perhaps he likes me? Well, he kissed me, so he must like me. But why didn't he kiss me on the lips? Does he think I'm just some silly girl? I wonder which one it really is. I want to know. Anyhow, why didn't he do anything when I was just sleeping beside him, Louise thought, her mind scattered as it tried to make sense of her own feelings. Louise tapped Zero's pillow. He didn't wake up. She looked around restlessly. Other than the moon, nothing was looking at her. She moved towards Zero's face. Her pulse started to quicken. She pressed her lips upon his softly, only for about two seconds.

Louise panicked slightly and drew away from his face, sinking into the blanket, hugging her pillow. There was no reaction from her familiar.

What am I doing? To my familiar as well. I'm such an idiot. She looked at Zero's face. He was kind of cool: coming from another world, being obedient at times, yet carried away at other times for absolutely no reason. The way he protested at how magic worked sometimes, yet was completely unphased by things that should cause him lived by a completely separate set of rules to what she knew. Thinking about him, she wondered if he was considered a noble in his own world. But then, even if he was... Did he care about titles or power? He seemed to like Osmand for his belief in the merit over nobility. Shaking her head, she wondered how she had deserved such a beautiful familiar. Strong, gentle and protective. The legendary familiar … I wonder if I really do like him? Is this what they call love? While she repeated her thoughts, she traced her lips with her fingers. How can I find the answer to this question? "I don't want to be left not knowing the answer…" whispered Louise as she closed her eyes.

***Author's notes***

By shards of memory, its not physical, its more closely related to a quarantined program. Until the corruption could be fixed, or the irregularity repaired by Zero's system it was meant to be entirely separate. While the "Fix" of the memories was working for Zero, the "restore" function was not. this was likely due to the reprogramming that he got from after his first fight with Sigma. Capcom has said absolutely nothing about this. This is just something i thought would be interesting from the start. It makes sense, and I could see Wily also using it in case Zero ever turned on him. Zero turns? instant reformat. Kind of a back up plan that would have been created because Bass was so rebellious and Wily often talked about how he hated that part of him. The reference to calling Zero son, has to do with Tatsunoko vs Capcom. I don't know if his words are to give Zero a sense of connection unlike Bass, or if he truly felt that way about his creation. This Wily can be likened to the Hologram in that its a personality imprint, and is a representation of Wily inside of Zero's mind. He's not going to be come a main plot point, but he's not likely gone for good.

And as for the Wily in Zero's mind. I have no doubt this was likely what Wily himself believed. People who dream of world domination never view themselves as evil, and just view it as a "required" thing, especially in people intelligent like this. Basically, Wily believed that he could save the world if he had control. So he tried to take control. Now his methods were often harsh and brutal, but how often do people say "the ends justify the means". Even if that wasn't the case, people often times believe or say things to make themselves feel vindicated, even if they know that their actions can't be excused. And while the suspected Wily reploid wasn't trying to go after the world in the open, he helped create a 'new' Zero like reploid and the nightmare virus that if it had succeeded, would have led to him likely disposing of both Sigma and gate, and taking the lead for himself. Also, the point about Bass being alone with Dr. Light with Megaman not there? totally valid. He could have shot the man in the head with nobody to stop him. But he didn't. The question here can be answered in multiple ways. You never really saw the Robot masters in heavily populated areas, and all were "control" type robots for the lower robots that didn't have the processing power to have an intellect. If you take over the things society requires, you can take over the society. The other answer that is most easily answered, is that Wily didn't want to kill Dr. Light because it would have meant that he wasn't good enough in his field to beat him with his skills. While this could be the answer, i find it unlikely due to the fact that Wily used all sorts of other underhanded tactics, but never went out of his way to kill people. In various non-cannon things he's been the over the top cartoony villain, but i don't like that type of style of villains. Except Kefka, because it actually fit with his story and such.

Sorry for the giant write up on Wily, but there are so many views on him, that i kinda had to explain my view on him for this story, especially to the people who aren't really familiar with the Mega man series who are reading this. Its also kind of hard to put a lot of background information on a guest character into writing without it being bogged down a lot.

Another question is, would Zero really be considered a noble of his world? Possibly not, but he's definitely legendary. He's faced every enemy in his path and cut them down. He's taken on whole armies alone.

Speaking of Kekfa. _**Kefka for Pope, 2015. **_ For Religion that is Feng Shui


	16. Chapter 16

Louise was seated in the east courtyard of the Academy of Magic, commonly known as Austri, and frantically knitting. The spring weather was beginning to change as summer approached, but Louise could still be seen in her spring clothing. Even during the summer, it was quite dry instead of humid.

Ten days had passed since they had returned from Albion. Today was an off day. Without even eating dessert, Louise came to the courtyard after her meal to knit. Sometimes, she would give her hands a rest. Louise sighed heavily and looked at what she had started to knit. Looking at the scene from the side, it was much like a painting. Sitting there quietly, Louise looked like a beautiful girl enjoying her hobby on a clear day. When she was small, her mother told her that if she had no talent for magic, she should at least have something she was good at, and so her mother taught her how to knit. But it seemed like the heavens did not give Louise any talent in knitting. Louise had planned to knit a sweater. However, regardless of how favorably she looked upon it, it looked more like a distorted muffler. Actually it was more like an object complicatedly entangled with wool. Louise stared bitterly at the object and let out another sigh.

The face of the maid working in the kitchen resurfaced in her mind. Louise knew that she was making food for Zero. That girl can cook well. Kirche has good looks. What do I have? Harboring these thoughts, she decided to try her hobby, knitting, but it seemed like time hadn't improved her skills at all.

Just as she was becoming slightly depressed from staring at the thing she was knitting, someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Kirche.

"What are you doing Louise?"

Kirche gave her usual smile that seemed like she was looking down on her, and sat next to Louise.

Kirche put her hands on Louise's shoulders and smiled, almost purposefully. "Did you hear? Albion's new government proposed a non-aggression treaty. Cheers to the peace that we brought about."

Louise replied halfheartedly. "Zero is convinced that they'll attack anyhow. He just said that the destruction of their army will simply make them wait a little longer while they regroup. He feels that they maybe used a tenth of their force at most for single battle. He said, that as a former commander that it didn't make sense to do any more than that. Unforeseen circumstances could easily lead to a much greater loss..."

Kirche nodded, then asked brightly,"By the way, what were you knitting?"

Louise blushed deeply. "I-I wasn't knitting anything."

"You were. you're holding it in your hands!" Kirche grabbed it from the smaller girl.

"Hey, give it back!" Louise was trying to take it back, but Kirche easily restrained her.

"What is it?" asked Kirche, dumbfounded while looking at the object.

"I-It's a sweater."

"A sweater? It looks more like a starfish. And a new species at that. Or could it possibly be a crab?"she laughed.

"As if I would knit something like that!" Louise finally snatched her knitting back, and looked downwards, embarrassed.

"Why are you knitting a sweater?"

"None of your business."

"That's ok. I know why anyway."

Kirche put her hands on Louise's shoulders again and approached her face.

"You were knitting it for your familiar weren't you?"

"N-No! I would never do such a thing!" cried Louise, with a bright red face.

"You're really easy to understand you know. You like him, right? Why?", asked Kirche while looking into Louise's eyes.

"I-I don't like him. You're the one who likes him. That idiot doesn't have any good qualities."

"You know Louise, when you lie, you're earlobes shake. Did you know that?"

Louise quickly grabbed her earlobes. Realizing that it was a lie, she returned her hands to her knees in a flustered manner.

"A-Anyhow, I won't give him to you. He's my familiar anyway."

Kirche laughed and said, "It's good that you want him for yourself. But I'm not the one you are worrying about, I think."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps that kitchen maid?"

Louise's eyes shifted.

"Heh, so I was right?"

"N-Not really…"

"If you go to your room now, you might see something interesting."

Louise stood up quickly.

"I thought you didn't like him?" Said Kirche in a playful tone.

"I only forgot something!" cried Louise while dashing off.

***Break***

Zero was sitting against the wall, some paper and a lead pencil in one hand. He'd agreed to help Colbert with at least the rudimentary designs for an engine, but this wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He had been a pilot, and had known enough to make combat repairs on the different aircraft he had been qualified for. He knew how they worked. But an internal combustion engine was just so much more complicated, for far less results. Not that a jet engine would be helpful in this world anyhow. He continued sketching as he shook his head. X was the one who did this well, but for some reason that earnest enthusiasm that Colbert had made Zero want to help.

Zero looked up as someone knocked on the door. Who could it be? If it was Louise, she wouldn't knock. It's probably Guiche or Kirche? "It's not locked," Zero called out.

The door opened and Siesta popped her head in.

"Siesta."

"Umm…" She was in her usual maid uniform but looked slightly different. Her done up silky black hair dangled on her forehead and the freckles on her face emitted some charm. She was holding a large silver tray, filled with food.

"Um, you haven't come to the kitchen recently…"

Zero nodded. He'd been busy since he'd gotten back.

"So I was worried that you might be hungry…" Siesta said nervously.

"Thanks. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff since I've been back. Mr. Colbert has me doing some sketching and calculations on creating an engine for him. Once the man gets a hold of an idea he doesn't let go."

Siesta looked at him puzzled for a moment,"An engine?" Then shaking her head slightly as she noticed the pieces of paper with drawings on them. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was interrupting you. I'm just being a nuisance again..."Siesta hung her head slightly. She sniffed once.

"N-No, that's not it at all! I'm really happy that you brought me food! I'm actually hungry right now!" he said, with some eagerness. Even though he wasn't really hungry he could do with some food, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Really?" Siesta's face brightened."Well, eat to your heart's content."

The small table was crammed full of food. Siesta sat next to Zero, smiling.

"Is it good?" asked Siesta.

"Yeah, it's really good." Zero said, thankful again for the bounty this world had.

"Eat all you want then." Siesta gazed at Zero who was eating in a hungry fashion.

"Thank you very much. There haven't been too many people who've ever cared enough to check up on me," Zero said simply

"I don't see why. You're really nice. And I'm really happy that you like the food so much! The cooks would be really happy if they saw you eating like this, so make sure that you come to the kitchen sometimes." Blushing, she wiped her eyes with her hands.

"I made that one," said Siesta in a shy voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was difficult to make it in the kitchen, but because you're eating it, I'm glad I did it."

Zero appreciated the good food, and that she'd made it herself was sweet of her.

The atmosphere between them was very tense, at least for Siesta. She suddenly said in a flustered tone, "Z-zero!"

"Yes?"

"Umm." Siesta paused, as if trying to choose the right words. "We haven't talked much since you saved me. I wanted to thank you!"

Zero nodded. "I didn't do it for thanks. I just did it because you needed help. So don't worry about it, ok?"

"Headmaster Osmand gave me two-thousand new gold..." Siesta said after a few minutes.

"So you're free now? You don't need to work away from your family anymore?" Zero said, a hint of regret in his voice. She'd been the only person here who hadn't underestimated or looked down on him. She'd been probably the only thing that kept him from going off when he first got here.

"About that... You know that the only reason I was working here was to help my family." Siesta said.

"I do. I also know that's why you got involved with Mott," Zero said, spitting the name.

"Well. That _was_ the only reason that I was working here. But I have a new reason now," she said, as glanced up with a determined look. "My village is actually a very nice place. It's called Tarbes. It's about three days from here by horse, in the direction of La Rochelle."

Zero listened intently while eating the food.

"It's a very remote village and there's nothing really special there but… it has a very spacious and beautiful field. During the spring, the spring flowers bloom and during the summer, the summer flowers bloom. It's like a sea of flowers, as far as the eye can see, past the horizon. It should be very beautiful at the moment…" Said Siesta, eyes closed as if she were drowning in memories.

"Sounds nice…" Zero wondered when he'd last seen anything resembling a field of flowers.

"Oh, why didn't I think of it before!" cried Siesta who suddenly grasped Zero's hand.

"W-What?"

"Do you want to visit my village Zero?"

"Huh?"

"There's a special holiday for us. It's been quite a long time since I've returned to the village… If it's ok, please come. I want to show you that beautiful field of flowers. My village has this really nice way of cooking stew as well. It's called "Yosenabe". It's made from vegetables that people don't usually use. I really want to let you taste it!"

"Wait what? What was the name of the stew?"

"Yosenabe. Its something that my grandfather came up with. Everyone Eats from the same dish. My grandfather believed that eating from the same pot made for closer relationships with family and friends," she blushed and looked away when she talked of relationships.

"That's... That's unbelievable," Zero said, completely caught off guard. He knew that form of cooking. That and the pronunciation. It wasn't anything like the french off-shoot of this world. That was a Japanese word through and through.

"Oh, its nothing like that. My grandfather was a little weird," she said, as she looked away.

Zero looked closely at Siesta, causing her to blush. He wondered how he had missed it before. The dominant asian traits were there. Her dark hair, the dark eyes, and the slight tone of her skin. Shaking his head, "I'd be happy to see your village. But why is it so important to you?"

"…You showed me that there's a possibility," said Siesta, nervously looking downwards.

"A possibility?"

"Yes. A possibility that even commoners can win against nobles. We live in fear of the nobles. Knowing that there are people who don't live like that makes me happy, as if their happiness was my happiness. Everyone in the kitchen believes that as well. I want to show such a person to my hometown…" said Siesta.

"I see…" Zero felt embarrassed. Did the commoners here really have it that badly?

"Of course, it's not only that. I also want to show Zero the village… But, if I bring a man back suddenly, my family will be shocked. What should I do…" Suddenly Siesta blushed deeply and whispered, "I can just say you're my husband."

"Wait, wait. What!" Zero asked dumbfounded. She was determined, Zero could give her that.

"If I say it's because we're getting married, they'll be happy. My mother, father, brother and sister will all be happy."

"Siesta?"

When Siesta glanced at Zero, who was staring at her dumbfounded, she shook her head."Sorry! That will be troublesome! Haha!"

Embarrassed, Zero replied, "S-Siesta, you're really bold sometimes."

Siesta blushed once again. "I'm not being bold or anything. I just wanted to let you know my feelings..."

"Actually, where I'm from, that's pretty much the definition of bold," Zero deadpanned.

"When I left home, my mother told me to not show anyone my body except to my chosen man." And with that, Siesta reached out and grasped Zero's hand placing it gently on her chest."I would show you if you simply ask." She said, in a gentle tone.

"Y-You're joking…right?" Zero asked as he pulled his hand back.

"It wasn't a joke. Even now…"

"What about now?"

Siesta looked straight into Zero's face. "Am I not attractive?"

"No, that's not it at all." She was attractive. He couldn't deny that at all.

"Really? Then would you like me to show it to you?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"What? How can you ask that?" Zero was panicking. Something in him told him he was walking a very dangerous line.

Siesta continued looking into Zero's eyes. Stop, Zero thought, feeling as though he were being drawn into those black eyes. They felt so nostalgic. Siesta hid her eyes sadly after a few more moment. Ah, don't look like that, I'll feel as though I've done something very bad.

"…I see, I'm not attractive. You have such a cute girl with you too…That La Vallière is a noble. I'm just a village girl after all, there is no way I can compare to that." Said Siesta sadly, sighing.

"No, it's not like that at all!" Zero protested. Why didn't she listen to his actual reasons? She always brushed them off.

"Zero..."

"You're really attractive. I can guarantee it. I promise I'm not lying."

She had been wondering whether to bring in the _dessert_ or not. She supposed she should. While Zero was rambling on, and digging himself deeper into the hole, she closed her eyes and stood up. With a deep breath, she let her apron fall to the ground.

"Siesta!" Said Zero, shocked.

Siesta looked at him calmly. She was the kind of person who would be able to do anything once she had decided to do it. She started to undo the buttons on her blouse one by one.

"Siesta! I don't think it's a good idea!" cried Zero, shaking his head. Where was a pantheon army when you really needed a reason to leave fast?

"Don't worry." Her blouse was half undone. Her well-sized cleavage captured Zero's vision

"Wait! You can't do this for someone like me!" Zero said, as he jumped towards her.

Siesta, whom Zero was grasping by the shoulders, lost her balance and fell onto Louise's bed behind them, as if Zero had pushed her down.

"Sorry…" Zero said as he looked at her. He'd only meant to stop her.

Directly below Zero, Siesta lay with her blouse undone. Siesta put her hands on her chest and closed her eyes.

With superb timing, Louise had opened the door.

Within ten seconds, various things occurred.

One second: Louise noticed that Siesta was pushed onto the bed by Zero. Two seconds: Louise noticed that Siesta's blouse was undone. Three seconds: Zero and Siesta stood up flustered. Six seconds: Siesta buttoned up her blouse. Seven seconds: Siesta dashed out of the room, facing away from Louise. Eight seconds: Zero cried, "Wait, Siesta!" Nine seconds: Louise regained herself. Ten seconds: Just as Zero was about to explain what had happened, he ducked to avoid a kick to the head, as Louise sailed over him.

And with that, Louise was lying on the floor ten seconds after she had opened the door.

"What exactly were you doing!" she shouted as she got back to her feet.

"It is NOT what it looks like, Louise!" Zero shouted in protest.

"What were you doing on my bed?"

"It's a long story, Siesta was bringing me food and…"

"A familiar doing something like that on his master's bed. I can't forgive you."

"Oh come on, I didn't plan for anything like this at all!"

"That was the last straw." Tears started to fall from Louise's eyes.

Zero grasped Louise's shoulders. "Listen to me, it's a misunderstanding! That was not at all what you thought it was!"

"Enough already." Louise glared at Zero.

"What?"Zero asked. He couldn't understand why Louise was so angry. While it might have looked suspicious, she knew he wasn't like that. He wouldn't even watch her change for crying out loud!

"Get out."

"Louise, I'm serious. That was not what it looked like!"

"Get out! You're fired!"

Zero was also starting to feel angry. What the hell was going on with her? She wouldn't even listen to him! "I'm fired? You're not even going to listen to my side of the story?" he asked

"Yes, you're fired! I saw enough! You're just like Guiche! Go die in a ditch somewhere!"

Those were harsh words, no matter what he had done. All that, just because Siesta was on her bed. With her shirt open. Crap. But why wouldn't she at least listen to his side of the story? He hadn't even done anything. And here I thought she was becoming more reasonable, Zero thought to himself. "Ok, fine."

"I don't want to see your face ever again!"

Zero sighed as he grabbed Derflinger and left the room without another word.

Alone in the room, Louise laid on her bed. She put the blanket over her head.

So mean, Louise thought. It hasn't only been today. When I've been having lessons, he's been bringing that girl in and doing that and I didn't know. I won't forgive him. Louise bit her lip. So his feelings for her were all lies. Tears ran down her cheek. "I hate you... and you even kissed me." She whispered the words repeatedly, as if they were meant for herself. "… and you even kissed me."

***Break***

While searching for Beldandy, Guiche spotted a familiar young man in armor leaning against the wall of the Vestri courtyard. For some reason, he seemed to glow a bit.

His beloved familiar was next to Zero and Flame, both seemed to be enjoying the attention they were getting. "Beldandy, so you're here!"

Guiche got on his knees and rubbed the large mole's cheeks. The mole happily twitched its nose. "Beldandy, what are you doing here?"

"Eh, little rodent came up to me. Seemed like it was lonely so I decided to keep him company." He patted the head of the mole affectionately.

"What on earth are you doing? Shouldn't you be with Louise?" asked Guiche, surprised.

"I've been fired. So until the palace gets some information on those rebels, and decides to give me a mission I've more or less got nothing to do. Well, until Colbert goes over the plans I gave him for the engine. But even that's likely to be a week or two. Its funny how even those simple plans are so far above what you guys have." Zero said simply. He'd at least gotten his work done for Colbert before he'd been turned out.

Guiche turned to Zero. "So, you were driven out of Louise's room?"

Zero nodded.

"So you're just going to wait out here?"

Zero nodded again.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm late. Here's your lunch."

It seemed like this maid from the kitchen was taking care of Zero.

"You really don't need to bring me the food Siesta, but I do appreciate it." Zero told her.

"You've drank this much already? I told you a bottle per day!" Siesta grabbed his hand while scolding him. There were already three empty bottles of wine. At least they weren't scattered about.

"Not like I can get drunk, and it tastes good," Zero countered.

"You guys! I told you to keep an eye on how much he drank!"

"Kyuru kyuru." Flame replied, sounding sad.

"My bad," Derflinger said after that, sounding sincere.

"Ya know, doesn't matter how sincere you sound Derf, when you challenged me to get drunk so you could see me act like an ass." Zero said as he laughed at the sword who had sheathed himself momentarily.

Siesta looked at him, and said "I'll come again in the evening! Don't drink too much! Its not healthy!" Then Siesta hurried away in the same fashion she had came.

Watching her leave, Guiche said with an artificial rose in his mouth, "Well, Louise would get angry if you were two timing."

"I'm not two timing! I'm not even involved with anyone, neither Louise nor Siesta! Seriously, this is pissing me the hell off!" a quick flash of red that died down followed that shout.

"Well whatever, but do you plan on living here?"

"No idea. If it comes down to it, I suppose I can do some work for money. But as it stands, this is still the most likely place to get me home."

"You're ruining the school's beautiful scenery."

"Shut up."

"You'll be told to get out if the teachers see you, you know?"

"Not likely. Would likely just put me into a recognizable position as Colbert's assistant, instead of the whole unofficial thing I've got going now. Then again, that might not be too bad. How would you like to address me as a teacher? I could probably convince Osmand and Colbert that I have enough knowledge that I could give the youth of tomorrow a better chance. And also torment you. But that goes without saying," Zero said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Hey, give me back my Beldandy!" Guiche shouted, as Zero absently snapped his fingers, and patted the mole as it came to him.

***Break***

Meanwhile, Louise had been skipping class and staying in her bed, worrying endlessly. Three days had passed since she drove Zero out. He even kissed me, he even kissed me, he even kissed me, she thought endlessly. Having your pride hurt was really a terrible thing. She sadly glanced at the side of the bed Zero had been using for such a short period of time. That gentle smile, that cocky attitude. The way he had always come at just the right moment to save her. How his arms felt. How he never judged her lack of progress in magic... Why couldn't she stop thinking about him! Suddenly a knock came from the door. The first thought she had was that Zero had finally returned. Her sadness turned to joy, and within that joy she felt anger. Why am I glad he's back? I should not let him back in for coming back so late. The door opened. Louise jumped up and cried angrily. "Idiot! Where have you…eh?"

It was Kirche who had come in. Brushing her flaming hair, she smiled at Louise. "It's only me, sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

Louise went back to her bed. Kirche walked briskly to the bed and sat down. She threw away the blanket at once, revealing Louise curled up, sulking, in her negligee.

"You've been absent for three days now, so I came to see you. You might hate me, and my country, but you're still a friend," Kirche sighed heavily. Having a good conscience really did have its pains. She didn't think Louise would drive him out of the room. She thought it would be good for the two to have a fight and separate from each other a bit, but she didn't think Louise would go this far.

"So, what are you planning to do, now that you've driven your familiar out of your room?"

"None of your business."

Kirche looked at Louise coldly. On her rosy cheeks, there were rivulet vestiges of tears. She had probably been crying for a while now. "I knew you were foolishly arrogant and proud but I didn't think you were this cold hearted. They were just eating together."

"It wasn't only just that, of all things they were on my bed…" Louise muttered.

"Were they in each other's arms?"

Louise shook her head. "No, but her shirt was open, and he was standing over her!"

Kirche was quite shocked. To make a move on a girl who came to bring him food… Zero was pretty good. "Well, seeing the guy you like with a girl on your own bed must be quite a shock."

"I don't like him! It's just that they were doing that. And it was on my bed…"

"That's just an excuse. You drove him out because you like him, and you were angry with him." Kirche's words had hit the mark, yet Louise disagreed and pouted her lips. "I can't say I didn't see it coming. It's because you didn't give him anything. It's only natural he'd go flirt with another girl. He's not like some guys who go after anything female. But when you don't even give him even gentle encouragement..."

Louise remained silent.

"La Vallière, you're a strange girl you know. You're angry at and crying over a guy who you won't even kiss. You can't win like that…" said Kirche in a bored tone while standing up. "I'd do something to help you with Zero, but looking at you, i don't think you deserve it. I was looking forward to taking Zero away from you… but you hit him, and kicked him, insulted him and drove him out, I actually feel quite sorry for him. He's not a toy you know. He's had a difficult past. Why do you make his life difficult now?" She asked.

Louise bit her lips.

"A familiar is a mage's partner. You fail as a mage because you can't treat him properly. Well… you are zero after all." Kirche then shook her head. "No, that's an insult to him. You're absolutely nothing. Not even a zero."

And with that, Kirche left. Louise didn't reply. She crawled back onto her bed, full of sorrow and regret, and cried like she used to when she was small.

***Break***

By the time Kirche had gone to see Zero, it was late at night. Zero's voice could be heard yelling at Guiche. Flame's "Kyuru kyuru" could also be heard. It must had come here to play when she had gone out to the streets.

Kirche found the two of them near a small fire. The scene was vaguely amusing. Guiche was drunkenly hugging his mole, while Zero was standing over him.

"It's just like you said, you're an idiot!" Zero said to Guiche in full agreement.

"I didn't even do anything with that Katie. She held my hand, and I had only lightly kissed Mortmerncy! Despite that, I-!" Guiche burst into tears. He was the type who cried when he drank. Kirche sighed. Why do men have to be such idiots?

Derflinger noticed Kirche and informed Zero. "Gentlemen, there's a guest."

"Guest?" Zero looked at Kirche. "Hey. You come to watch the idiot try and out drink me? He thought I was joking or boasting when I said i couldn't get drunk. You nobles sure do consider some unusual things as pride."

"Looks fun, can I join?" Said Kirche, with a smile on her face.

"Those large tits, if you show me them, you can join." Guiche started clapping his hands. "We'll see how they compare to the proper chests of a Tristian Noble!"

Instead of replying, Kirche took out her wand and started reciting an incantation.

"Less drunk now?"

Guiche, who was sitting straight now, nodded.

"Haha, I've heard of throwing someone into a pond or using a bucket of water to get them sobered, but wow. I've never thought to use fire." Zero said, laughing almost hysterically.

"Well then, get ready to leave you two."

"Get ready to leave?" Zero asked his face suddenly serious, "News from the palace?"

"No, darling." Kirche responded, "No news from the palace."

"What then?" Zero asked.

"Do you plan on staying here for your whole life?"

"Nope. Don't really got anything to do, nor do I need to sleep. This will blow over eventually, so i figure its just a waiting game. Its not like I can get back to my world without the people here anyhow."

While Kirche caressed Zero's cheek, she said, "Don't you want to become a noble?"

"A noble?" Guiche was slightly taken aback. "But Kirche, he's a commoner. He can't be a noble since he's not a mage."

"In Tristain that is. By law, commoners are strictly forbidden to purchase land or become nobles."

"Exactly."

"But, in Germania it's different. If you have money, even if you're a commoner, you can buy land and become a noble, or buy the rights to a position and become a tax collector or a commander.

"And that's why they call Germania uncivilized." Said Guiche as though he were feeling sick.

"Uncivilized? People who are fussed over traditions and customs like 'if you're not a mage you can't be a noble', which make their country weak, have no right to talk. It's the reason why Tristain was to ally with Germania to be able to oppose Albion."

Zero, who had been quietly listening, finally opened his mouth. "So, the nobility in Germania are more a nobility of Merit, rather than a nobility of blood? That's a lot more like home I suppose. That actually sounds nice compared to this place."

"Exactly that!" Kirche said, excited by Zero's thoughts on her homeland. She'd never heard of it put that way, but it sounded like a real compliment.

"I don't have any money though. I gave all the money i got from Mott to Osmand. And the only way i can really earn a lot of money would probably be mercenary work. But I don't really want to do that. So I won't."

"Then earn some." Kirche tapped Zero's face with a bundle of parchment.

"What's that?" Guiche and Zero looked at the bundle. They seemed like maps.

"They're treasure maps."

"Treasure?" Guiche and Zero said, surprised.

"Yes, we're going to go treasure hunting and sell the treasure we find. Zero… you can do whatever you want then."

Zero gulped. Kirche was embracing him, with her breasts pushing against him. He wondered what he had done to deserve this. Well, at least Tabitha wasn't trying to get him in bed. She had more sense than that.

"When you become a noble… you can propose to me ok? I like guys like you. I don't care if you're a commoner or a noble. People who can overcome their difficulties and obtain things beyond people's imagination… I like people like that." Said Kirche, who was smiling seductively.

Guiche, who was looking at the map, whispered doubtingly, "No matter how I look at it, these maps seem a bit suspicious…"

"I got them from various places like magic shops, stalls, general stores…"

"It's definitely something dodgy. I know of a few people who just sell ordinary maps, calling them treasure maps. There are even nobles who become bankrupt because of these hoaxes."

"That attitude won't do! Besides, i didn't pay much of anything for them!" Said Kirche, with her hands clenched into tight fists. "Most of them might be scrap, but there might be a real one hidden inside there. Zero, let's go. Let's go find treasure and abandon Louise… and then you'll propose to me, ok?"

Zero shook his head. He wouldn't abandon anyone. "I won't abandon anyone. But this seems like it would be a fun way to pass the time rather than watching Guiche try and keep up with my drinking."

Kirche hugged Zero tightly. Suddenly someone burst in on their conversation..

"No no no no, you can't do that!"

"Siesta?"

Before them was Siesta in her maid outfit. "You can't marry Zero!"Siesta pulled on Zero.

"Don't you wish the man you love to be happy?"

Siesta was taken aback by Kirche's words and looked at Zero. She suddenly shook her head. "Just because you're a noble doesn't necessarily mean you're happy. You can stay at my village, and buy a vineyard with that money!"

"A vineyard?"

"In my village, there are a lot of good vineyards! We can make nice wine together! Its brand name could be Siesta-Zero!"

Kirche and Siesta were both pulling on Zero. So this is what the rope in tug of war feels like. He wondered if he should try to twin dream out of this. Sighing he just shook his head.

"As if you'd find treasure." Guiche said in a bored tone as they fought over Zero. He was more than a little jealous that so many pretty girls had set their sights on the young man who seemed to be oblivious to the obvious benefits of such attractions.

"Guiche. If we find treasure you can give it to the Princess as a present and perhaps she will see you in a different light."

Guiche stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's go."

"Take me along please!" Siesta cried out. If she didn't go along, there would be no doubt that Kirche would seduce Zero.

"No, you can't. Commoners are just a burden."

"Don't treat me like an idiot! Even though I look like this, I'm…" Siesta was shaking. her arms tightened around Zero's arm.

"Yes? Go on." Kirche encouraged, amused that the commoner girl could be so bold in the face of a proper noble.

"I can cook!"

"As if we didn't know," Kirche said.

"But, but, meals are important right? While we're searching for treasure, we'll be camping right? We can't just rely on the food we bring. I could make good food for everyone."

Well she was right on that point. Guiche and Kirche were both nobles and couldn't stand eating bad food.

"But you have work to do right? Are you just going to take a break?"

"The cook always lets me leave if I say I'm doing something for Zero."

Zero nodded. The head chef really liked him; Siesta could probably get him to do exactly as she had said.

"Fine, do what you want. But I'll tell you beforehand, the ruins, forests and caves we're heading to are dangerous places. There are lots of monsters there."

"I'll be fine, Zero will protect me! I'm sure of that" And with that, Siesta grabbed Zero's arm tighter. His arm was now firmly wedged between her breasts.

Kirche nodded. "After the preparations are done we're heading off!"

***Author's Notes***

Little more comedy. another short chapter this time and next update. After that big chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this. If i didn't say it already, which i might have... See you all mondayish. More reviews = faster updates... probably.

Silly Guiche. Hurt his little noble pride that a commoner thought he could out drink him. Its too bad that Zero wasn't joking.

In a few chapters, i have a Halloween mini episode that is totally not cannon to the story. Look forward to it. Should give ya an idea on the type of buffer i have. Enjoy the story and remember, only you can start forest fires.

**Zero: **Will you stop giving people bad advice?

Nope. Have a good friday all.


	17. Chapter 17

Tabitha hid beside a tree with her breath held. In front of her was a temple that had been reduced to ruins. Columns that once boasted magnificence had collapsed and fences had rusted away. Bright stained glass windows had been shattered, and weeds filled the garden. It was the temple of a pioneering village that had been abandoned decades ago. It was completely desolate; no one was close by. However, when the sunlight shone upon it, there was a somewhat pastoral atmosphere to the place. The place would probably be where travelers would set up for lunch or the like.

A loud explosion suddenly broke the calm atmosphere. Kirche had set a tree next to the gatepost on fire. Tabitha, in the shade of the trees, gripped her staff. The reason why the pioneering village had been abandoned came crashing out. It was an orc. It was a little more than six feet tall and weighed about five times that of an average human. Its fat ugly body was covered by skins peeled off from animals. With a large nose on its face, it it had an uncanny resemblance to a pig. In fact, you could say that it was a pig that stood on two legs, and was about as choosy on what it ate as your average pig.

Ten more of them followed the first orc as he bellowed again. Orcs liked human children, and being attacked by a group of creatures with such troublesome tastes, the villagers abandoned the village and fled from it. The villagers told the lord of the area, but the lord disliked dispatching soldiers in forests, and so ignored their requests. This village was one of the many villages in Halkeginia that had had this happen.

The orc conversed with the others through sounds similar to that of a pig, while pointing at the fire blazing around the gatepost. It then yelled angrily at every one of them. Waving the clubs in their hands, the orcs were obviously angry. There was a fire, which meant humans were nearby. They were enemies, and the fire was a bait. Watching this, Tabitha considered which spell she would use. There were more enemies than she had expected. She couldn't continuously fire spells out. If they didn't carry everything out smoothly, they could easily lose the advantage of their surprise attack.

Just then, the air around the orcs shimmered and seven bronze maidens appeared before them. They were Guiche's golems. Tabitha knitted her eyebrows. That wasn't what they had decided on. Guiche must have gotten impatient.

Guiche's seven Valkyries charged at the head orc. They thrust their short spears at it. The tip of the spears sank into the orc's stomach and the orc was knocked back onto the ground. However, the wound was shallow. Its thick skin and fat had acted as its shield, protecting its internal organs from damage. It quickly stood back up, and waved its club, ignoring its small wound. The other orcs rushed over with their clubs, swinging them at the bronze maidens. The clubs the orcs were swinging, were about the size of a human. One hit on the delicate golems, and they would be sent flying, broken on the ground.

Tabitha started reciting an incantation while waving her wand. Water, wind, wind. One water and two winds. The two elements intertwined with each other and the spell was complete. The vapor in the air froze and became several icicles. They skewered the wounded orc from all directions. It was one of Tabitha's strongest attacks, 'Windy Icicle'. The wounded orc fell to the ground at once.

Kirche, who was watching on top of a tree that was separated by a fair distance from Tabitha's hiding spot, waved her wand. Fire, Fire. Two fires. A ball of fire, larger than a normal fireball spell, attacked the orcs. It was the 'Flame Ball' spell. With agile movements that didn't seem possible for their size, they tried avoiding the ball of fire. However, as if it were attached to a string, the ball of fire was homing. It shot inside an orc's howling mouth, and its head burst into flames. However, that was the end of such effective spells. They couldn't keep using such strong spells.

The orcs were scared, but they realized they were being attacked by only a few mages. After realizing this, they remembered a long battle they had with humans once. If they lost, they would lose in an instant. However, only two of them were killed by magic so far. Which means, the human's attack had failed.

Their anger overcame their fear. Their sharp noses twitched, trying to find the humans. A young delicious smelling human could be smelt from outside the temple's garden. The orcs ran at once. Suddenly a person with a sword jumped from one of the trees. The lead orc's head flew off, as its hands comically grasped its neck for a moment before falling forward. Two of the orcs made to crash the human with their clubs, only to each receive a stab to the head that put them down.

Losing five allies already, they surrounded Zero cautiously. With his sword ready, Zero stared at the orcs with a cold gaze. It was as if a dragon was glaring them at. Their instincts told them that he was dangerous. They told them that they couldn't win against him. They told them to run. The orcs looked at each other. One of them roared, shaking its club about. He pointed to Zero and grunted again. The orc was wearing a necklace. After a better glance, it could be seen that it was a necklace made from a straw rope and human skulls. Skulls as trophies. Some of them were rather small. What monsters... Zero couldn't help but take some joy in this. At least there wouldn't be any more innocents added to that necklace.

The lead orc swung its club at the child. It should have been a solid hit. The child was standing on his club, his arm cocked back. The last thing it saw was the blade moving towards its head. The orc tumbled to the ground. Zero leapt at a nearby orc. In an instant, he cut down the stunned orc. With the force of his sword he finished it off. To the left, he swung the blade again.

Ignoring their instinct, experience and common sense, the orcs roared and went in for an all out attack.

And so, they lost their lives, as Zero swung his saber in an arc, filling the area with a green glow as he cut the orcs in half.

Tabitha's dragon landed on the ground. If the wind dragon had been hurt, it would mean that they would have to walk home, so they decided she wasn't allowed in the battle. Coming down from the tree, Kirche gave Guiche a shove.

"Ouch! What are you doing?"

"It's your fault that we got in such a mess!"

"The plan was to lure them into a pit that Beldandy had dug and light the oil that was prepared in that pit. All the orcs would then burn to their deaths.

"As if they would just all fall into a pit like that. The first to make a move wins. I only put that into practice." Grumbled Guiche.

"Your mole dug it right? Have some faith!"

"When you make a plan, you stick to it if possible. Those things were pretty stupid, so they probably would have walked into the trap," said Zero

Siesta, who was hiding and shaking, rushed over to Zero and hugged him, overcome with emotion.

"That was incredible! Killing those violent orcs! You're incredible Zero!" Siesta then timidly glanced at the corpses of the orcs.

"With these around I guess you can't really go calmly pick mushrooms in the forest." Zero said as he wiped the blood and fat stuck on Derflinger with a cloth.

"You were incredible… but I guess such dangerous things are bad…" whispered Siesta.

Meanwhile, despite the battle, Kirche acted as if nothing had happened. Looking at the map, she said, "Um, within the temple there's an altar… and beneath that altar there's a hidden chest."

"And within that chest…"

Guiche gulped.

"Lies the gold and silver and legendary treasure 'Brisingamen' that the priest hid when he abandoned the temple, apparently." Kirche brushed her hair triumphantly.

"What's a Brisingamen?" asked Guiche.

Kirche read the notes on the map. "Umm, it seems like it's a necklace made of gold. It's made from 'blazing gold'! Wow, even the name makes me excited. When you wear it you will be protected from any disaster and…"

That night… they crowded around a bonfire in the garden of the temple. Everyone had a weary face. Guiche said bitterly, "So the so called treasure was that?"

Guiche pointed at a color faded accessory and a few dirty copper coins. Underneath the altar, there was a chest. However, it was full of junk that they didn't even consider taking back home.

"This is made of brass. These cheap necklaces and earrings, these aren't that 'Brisingamen' right?"

Kirche didn't reply. She just filed her nails with a bored look. Tabitha was reading a book as usual. Zero was lying down, gazing at the moons.

"Hey Kirche, that's the seventh one already! We followed those maps with such effort and yet all we get are a few copper coins! The treasures aren't even close to what the notes of the maps say! Those maps are all hoaxes!" Guiche complained

"Shut up. I said it before, there -might- be a real map within that bundle."

Guiche held the artificial rose in his mouth and lay down on a spread out blanket.

A gloomy atmosphere drifted amongst them. But Siesta's cheerful voice drove it away"Everyone, dinner's ready!"

Siesta started dividing the stew for everyone from the pot on the bonfire. It smelled good.

"This is good! Wow, it's really good. What kind of meat did you use?" Guiche asked while stuffing his mouth full.

Everyone else tasted it and started to say how delicious it was. Siesta smiled and said, "Orc's meat."

Guiche suddenly spat out the stew. Everyone stared slack jawed at Siesta. Zero started laughing. "Oh god, good job Siesta! The looks on their faces were priceless. I can't believed you got them with that!" Zero continued laughing as the others looked at him. "What is this anyhow? Never tasted anything like this before," Zero asked her.

"I made it from a wild rabbit. I caught it with a trap." Siesta went on to explain how she had set up traps to catch rabbits and partridges, and collected herbs and vegetables for the stew, while everyone else was hunting for treasure.

"Don't scare me like that. But, you're really handy, being able to make something so nice from things in a forest." Said Kirche in a relieved tone.

"It comes from living in a village," said Siesta shyly.

Thanks to the delicious food, they felt more relaxed. Ten days had passed since they had left the school. As Zero gazed up at the sky, he wondered what Ciel was doing. He'd not really taken the time to think on it, but with everything taken care of, he couldn't help but wonder, was that program right. Did he really succeed in finally bringing some order to that world?

"Is it good, Zero?"

Next to him, Siesta smiled warmly. Stuffing his mouth full with stew, he smiled back. Siesta's smile, the taste of the stew, they both reminded him of something.

After dinner, Kirche spread out the map again.

"Let's just give up and return to school," urged Guiche, but Kirche did not budge.

"Just one more. One more."

As if she was obsessed, Kirche's eyes gleamed over the maps. Picking one map, she placed it on the ground.

"Ok this one! If this one is also a hoax we're going back to school!"

"What's the treasure?"

Arms crossed, Kirche replied, "Dragon's Raiment."

Siesta, who was eating stew after everyone had finished, choked slightly on her food."R-Really?"

"What about it? Do you know something about it? It's close to a village called Tarbes. Now where's Tarbes…"

Siesta replied quickly, "It's in the direction of La Rochelle. There's a big field… It's my home town."

The next morning, whilst they were riding the wind dragon, Siesta explained to everyone. There wasn't much to tell. There was a temple near the village and in that temple there was something called the Dragon's Raiment.

"Why is it called 'Dragon's Raiment'?"

"Apparently you can fly when you put it on," said Siesta, weakly.

"Fly? So it's a wind type item?"

"It's really not that important of a thing…" said Siesta, looking troubled.

"Why?"

"It's a hoax. It's one of those 'treasures' you can find anywhere. It's just the name. Yet the locals are grateful… they decorate the temple, worship it…" she trailed off, blushing slightly. She couldn't help but wonder how her town had been marked on a treasure map...

"Really?" Kirche asked, sounding disappointed. Would this hunt be over before it began?

Siesta then proceeded to say nervously. "Actually… the owner of it was my grandfather. One day, my grandfather appeared in the village. Apparently he told everyone that he came from the east with the Dragon's Raiment."

"Wow…"

"But no one believed him. Everyone says that my grandfather was weird."

"Why?" Kirche asked.

"Someone told him to fly with it, but he told them it couldn't. He made a lot of excuses, but no one had a reason to believe him. After that, he said that it 'couldn't fly anymore' and settled down in the village. He worked really hard, and gave his money to nobles, asking them to put a spell of permanence on the 'Dragon's Raiment'. He treated it with a lot of care."

"What a strange person. It must have been hard on your family..."

"No, apart from the Dragon's Raiment, he was a nice, hard working person. Everyone liked him. He helped our village with many things. He even created a specialty food that we are known for,"Siesta said with a slight smile on her face.

"It's something famous within the village right? Then we can't take it back with us."Guiche replied.

"But… It's like our family property… If Zero wanted to, I could ask my dad to show you it," Siesta said in a troubled voice.

Zero wondered. Something couldn't fly, but had flown here. Could it be? While seemingly impossible, Zero nodded and spoke, "Actually, I think I'd like to see it. Siesta."

"Then its decided, Darling wants to go, so we'll go!" Kirche said a winning smile.

The wind dragon flapped its wings, headed towards Tarbes.

***Break***

Meanwhile at school, Louise was still skipping lessons. She didn't want to meet anyone in her current mood. She only left her room to eat in the dining hall and when she went to take a bath. She knew that Zero had taken to standing around in the Vestri courtyard so she went down there a few days ago to see how he was doing, but no one was there. The carefully created camp site that he had shared with Guiche, who for some reason had started drinking heavily, had been carefully torn down. When she asked Montmorency, who was passing by, and found out that Zero, Guiche, Kirche and Tabitha had been skipping lessons to go treasure hunting. The teachers were apparently mad and would make them clean the whole auditorium when they got back. She felt even sadder when she thought how fun it must have been. She felt as though she was the only one being left out.

Louise cried in her bed again. Whenever she saw the few sketches that Zero had left on the desk, tears would come to her eyes. He'd been annoying, and he hadn't listened to her. But he'd also spent time with her, and had done what he could to A knock came from the door. The door opened with a clank as soon as Louise replied that it wasn't locked. The school headmaster Old Osmand was at the door, which surprised Louise. Louise quickly put on her gown and got off her bed.

"How have you been feeling?"

Feeling down, Louise replied, "I'm sorry I've made you worry. It's really nothing. I just don't feel very well…"

Osmand pulled out a chair and sat down.

"You've rested for quite a long time. I was worried, but it seems you're alright."

Louise nodded, and sat down on a chair. With a weary face, she stared out the window.

Osmand stood up. "Where's that familiar of yours?" She averted her eyes and kept silent. Osmand smiled."Did you two have a fight? When you're young, you fight about trivial things. It's because you young people don't know how to compromise. Sometimes, these cracks will develop into something irreparable. You should be careful."

Laughing, Osmand left the room. After the door shut behind him, Louise whispered, "It's not something small...It's all Zero's fault," as a memory of the maid on the bed, with Zero standing over he flashed in her mind.

***Break***

Zero's eyes went round at the sight of the "Dragon's Raiment". They were in the temple built close to Tarbes, Siesta's hometown. That was where the "Dragon's Raiment" lay. Actually it would be more correct to say that the temple had been built to cover the Dragon's Raiment. The shape which Siesta's grandfather had built the temple into made Zero nostalgic. The temple was built in the corner of a field. Its door was made by logs joined together, and its walls were made from planks and mortar instead of stone. On top of an area of the wooden floor painted dark green lay the Dragon's Raiment. Perhaps it was due to the permanence spell… but there were no signs of rusting or corrosion. It was as if it had just been made.

Kirche and Guiche looked at the Dragon's Raiment, dispirited. As if struck by curiosity, Tabitha looked at it with interest. Amazed, Zero stared at the Dragon's Raiment.

"Zero, are you ok? If I showed you anything to make you feel bad…" said Siesta in a worried voice.

Zero didn't reply. He continued to gaze at the Dragon's Raiment as though he were deeply moved.

"Of course this thing can't fly," said Kirche.

Guiche nodded. "This is some sort of canoe right? And look at the wings, they can't even move. It's like toy bird or something. Not to mention that even the wings of small dragons are the size of these wings. Dragons and wyverns can only fly because they can flap their wings. So much for 'Dragon's Raiment'." Guiche pointed at the Dragon's Raiment and nodded, convinced that he was right.

"Zero… Are you really alright?"

Zero grasped Siesta's shoulders as she was peering into his face. "Siesta."

"Y-Yes?"

"Did your grandfather leave behind anything else?"

"Um… the only noteworthy things are his grave and a few of his belongings."

"Show me them."

The grave of Siesta's grandfather was located in the village cemetery. The tombstones were made from large white stones. Among them there was a tombstone made from a black stone, creating a clear contrast with the others.

Words were inscribed on the tombstone.

"My grandfather made this tombstone before he died. It's written in a language from a different country, so no one has been able to read it. I wonder what it says…" said Siesta.

Zero read it out loud. "Navy ensign Sasaki Takeo, rests in another world."

"What?" Siesta's eyes widened at Zero, who read it fluently.

Zero looked at Siesta feverishly, causing her to blush.

"Stop… If you look at me like that…"

"Siesta, you were told that your hair and eyes were similar to your grandfather's right?" Said Zero much to Siesta's surprise.

"Y-Yes! How did you know that?"

Returning to the temple, Zero touched the "Dragon's Raiment". When he did, the runes on the back of his left hand started to shine. I see, so this must also be considered a "weapon", Zero thought as he looked at the machine guns sticking out from the wings. As the runes shone, the construction and the controls of the "Dragon's Raiment" came clearly to Zero. He could fly this himself, he thought. He could even sense the condition of various systems. It was in great shape.

Zero found the fuel tank and opened it. Just as he expected, it was empty. No matter how well it was preserved, it still couldn't fly without fuel. I wonder how he had wandered into Halkeginia with this plane… Zero wanted to trace the trail, no matter what answer it would lead to.

Siesta returned from her parent's home. "Everyone was really surprised since I'm two weeks earlier than I said I would be."

Siesta excitedly handed over the item in her hands to Zero. They were old goggles, probably the ones her grandfather wore as a navy ensign. He was like the owner of the staff of destruction, someone from another world. A foreigner, like Zero. But this time... human.

"Grandfather only left this behind. He didn't keep a diary or anything like that. But father said he left behind a will."

"A will?"

"Yes. 'If someone who could read the inscription on the tomb appeared, give him the Dragon's Raiment'."

"Meaning it's mine now?"

"Yes. Father said it was alright to give it to you. It was a bother to take care of anyway… It's big and there are some people who worship it… but it's just collecting dust in this village."

"Well, I won't hesitate then," said Zero.

"Father also wanted me to tell you something."

"What did he say?"

"He said he wants you to return the Dragon's Raiment to the king. King… I wonder which king he means. We don't even know which country my grandfather is from…"

"Hmm," Zero said. This plane was over a hundred years his senior. That would mean the emperor of Japan? Not that there had been one for a long time. "I'm from the place that your grandfather is from, and I would... But there is no king anymore. Nobility has been done away with. For quite a long time now actually..."

"Really? So that's why you could read the words on the tombstone. Wow! I'm kind of moved. My grandfather was from the same country as Zero. It seems like fate." Siesta said absentmindedly. "Then grandfather really did come to Tarbes using the Dragon's Raiment."

"This isn't called the Dragon's Raiment."

"What is it called in Zero's country?"

Zero replied, "It's called a Zero fighter. It was a fighter aircraft used in the past."

"Zero fighter? Fighter aircraft? Why does it have the same name as you?"

"In other words, an airplane. As for why it has the same name as me, I'm beginning to think someone has a weird sense of humor."

"What's that? And who has a weird sense of humor?"

"A mechanical way to fly. Far more efficient than the magic the nobles use. And as for who has a weird sense of humor, lets just say that its a phrase from back home." Zero said as he looked at the plane again. He was Zero, the familiar of a zero. And now he had a Zero airplane of his own. He wondered what else he'd find from his world. The only thing that didn't make sense was the age of the aircraft. At most her grandfather might have appeared ninety years ago. So, was there some sort of time lag cause by the transport to this world? He was lost in thought as he looked at the fighter in front of him.

***Break***

That day, they all stayed at Siesta's home. As nobles were staying over, even the village chief came to greet them. Siesta introduced Zero to her family, her father, mother and siblings. Siesta was the eldest daughter of the eight siblings. Her parents viewed Zero in a harsh light at first, but that was soon broken when Siesta told them that he was looking after her at the academy, and that he was the person who had supplied them with the money. Having not been home for a while Siesta looked quite happy being surrounded by family. Zero was envious of her. When he thought about it, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha and Guiche all had families. All he had was the resistance members. He wished he could get back to them. But then, would that just bring more trouble?

In the evening, Zero gazed out at the wide field. The sun was setting behind the mountains beyond the field. It was a huge field. Just as Siesta had said, flowers were blooming everywhere. So this is the beautiful field that Siesta wanted to show him.

The pilot who ended up in this world with the zero fighter probably tried to find a way home by flying in the sky… But his fuel ran out and he landed on this field. The field was flat and wide, so landing here was probably easy. He couldn't fly when he was asked to because he had run out of gasoline.

Siesta came to Zero, who was still gazing at the field, drowned in the memories of his world. She was wearing a brown skirt, wooden shoes and a dark green cotton shirt, instead of her usual maid outfit. Like the field in front of him, her appearance was like that of the smell of sunlight.

"So you were here! Dinner's ready. Father insists we eat together." Siesta said shyly. "I did ask you to come visit, but I didn't expect it to really happen." Siesta stretched both her arms out at the wide field before them. The setting sun bathed the field in a beautiful light. "Isn't this field beautiful? This is what I wanted to show you, Zero."

"Yeah, it is."

Siesta then cast her eyes downwards and twiddled her fingers. "My father said that meeting with someone who came from the same country as grandfather must be fate. He asked if you could settle in the village. He knows that you are the one who gave us the money, and how you obtained it. He said that he could ask for no better a son than you through marriage."

Zero didn't reply. He just stared at the sky. He was thinking of how kind Siesta was to him. If she said any more nice things to him, his heart would probably melt.

Siesta looked at Zero who was still staring at the sky and smiled. "But, it's alright. I know it won't work out. You're like a bird. You're bound to fly away some day."

Zero then decided to tell Siesta the truth. "Your grandfather said he came from the east, right?"

"Um…yes," Siesta said, slightly worried.

"Your grandfather, like I, wasn't born in this world."

"What? But wasn't he born in the east?"

"No. It is much, much further than that." Said Zero in a serious tone. "It's a different world. I'm not from this world."

"You're just playing around with me aren't you? If you don't like me, then just say it." Said Siesta, pouting her lips.

"No, it's not that at all. I'm not playing around with you."

"Is there someone waiting for you there?"

"Yes. And my family is waiting. Someday I will have to leave this world for my own." Zero turned to Siesta, and said weakly, "Siesta, you can't have me. You need to give up. I'm a weapon, its what I was created for. Its what I am. In the world I came from, I fought for hundreds of years. Yes, _hundreds_. I can destroy, I can fight. That's why I can't do the things you mentioned. I don't have the right to reside with anyone. I don't. Not after everything I've done." Zero said sadly.

Zero was very serious. Siesta knew he wasn't joking around. She looked at him. He was looking into her eyes so seriously. His eyes held so much pain. She was about to speak when a flash of light emanated from his left hand. She covered her eyes and shouted, "Zero!"

Zero shouted as the light from his hand burned his entire body. Was he dying? It sure as hell felt like it. Wave after wave of agony encroached on Zero's body. After the first few waves, Zero fell to his knee looking at the rune on his hand. It was pulsing. And with it, his entire body pulsed. Another few waves of pain and everything went blissfully dark.

***Break***

Zero woke up in an unfamiliar room. He remembered the light from his hand, and the pain. Looking at himself critically, he noticed no damage.

"So you're awake, darling?" Kirche asked from behind him. "You know, you're a lot heavier than you look. You nearly broke the bed when Guiche dropped you on it. He wasn't really that gentle about it either."

"Figures," Zero said with a smile. "Sorry, not really sure what happened."

"Apparently it was your rune. We saw the light from the house. It was rather unusual. People in the town have been a little uneasy because of it." Kirche said silently.

"Yeah, not surprised. Unusual things tend to panic people." Zero responded.

Kirche held up a scroll,"A carrier owl just sent this. The teachers are angry at us," she was slightly pale at the mention of the teachers. "They mentioned Siesta as well. They said that she could have a holiday for the time being since we took her into danger like that. Its not like she didn't volunteer!"

Zero nodded."But you're nobles. You're supposed to be held accountable," he replied with a cocky grin.

After a few moments Siesta came in. "Zero! You're awake? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I feel fine. Not sure what it was, but it seems that the rune has calmed down," Zero held up his hand for inspection. now there was absolutely no armor on his left hand.

Kirche asked,"Where did your armor go?"

"Not sure. This is the second time the armor has changed like that. I've no idea why its doing that,"

"But you're okay, right Zero," Siesta asked, her puffy eyes focused on his face.  
>As Zero looked at her, he realized she'd been crying. Feeling guilty he said,"I'm fine.<p>

"So can you make that Dragon's Raiment fly?" Siesta asked him, a look of eagerness on her face.

With gasoline, probably, thought Zero. "I'm not sure. I have to talk it over with someone first. It needs fuel. If I can get that, then I can definitely fly it."

"Really? If you could get it to fly, then it would be wonderful. The Dragon's Raiment was called a Zero fighter, right? If you get it to fly, then please let me ride it just once."

Zero nodded. "I can let you ride it as many times as you like if I can get it running. It was your family's to begin with anyway."

The following morning, using a few of Guiche's father's connections, Zero managed to obtain the services of a few dragoons and their dragons. They carried the zero fighter in a large net to the academy.

Guiche initially wondered why they were carrying the useless "Dragon's Raiment", but because Zero insisted on it, he gave in. The costs of making a large net and calling the dragoons were ridiculously high. As soon as the Zero fighter arrived in the courtyard of the academy, someone appeared in an instant and paid the fees. It was Mr Colbert.

***Author's notes ***

Zero, did you break the damned fourth wall?  
>Zero: Why would you think that?<p>

A weird sense of humor huh?

Zero: So I wasn't wrong then?

... Shut up.

Zero: Point, me. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

You know you're only provoking me, right?

Zero: And you wouldn't torture me with all this crap if i didn't provoke you?

Well I would. But I'd be far less justified.

Zero: See? So no real reason for me NOT to provoke you.

Oh you'll find the reason.


	18. Chapter 18

Mr Colbert was forty-two years old. He had been in the service of the academy for twenty years. He was a mage whose nickname was "Flame Serpent". His hobby… or more accurately, his life was centered around research and invention. He had rushed down to the courtyard once he had seen the object being carried by the dragons from his research laboratory. His curiosity had been set alight.

"You, what's that? Can you explain to me?"Colbert's face shone as he looked at Zero, who was watching the Zero fighter being lowered.

"Ah, I wanted to talk to you about it actually."

"Me?"

Colbert was taken aback. "Why do you need to talk to me about this?"

"This is called an airplane. In my world, they're used to fly in the sky."

"This flies! Wow! Wonderful!"

Colbert started looking at different parts of the zero fighter with a deep interest.

"Could it be that this is the wing! It seems like it can't flap like normal wings! What about this windmill?"

"That's called a propeller. It turns, and pulls the air as it turns. This causes the propulsion."

Eyes wide in amazement, Colbert drew closer to Zero. "I see! When it spins, it causes the power of wind! It's well made, isn't it! Could you fly it for me? Look, my hands are shaking from my curiosity!"

"To turn the propellers, I need gasoline."

"Gasoline? What's that?"

"That what I want to talk to you about. You know the class we had where you showed us that invention of yours?"

"The joyful snake?"

"Yes, you had to burn oil to make it move right?"

"So you need oil? That's a problem that is easily solved!"

"No, oil won't work. We need a better fuel than that. It needs to burn hotter and cleaner than oil. The oil would just gunk up the insides of the fuel system. It has to be gasoline."

"Gasoline? Hm… well there are many different types of oil."

Zero suddenly realized the dragoons were grinning broadly at them. Guiche whispered in Zero's ear.

"Sorry if you are busy, but if you don't pay the transportation fee…"

Zero smiled at Colbert. "Mr. Colbert, could you possibly pay the transportation fee for the time being?"

***Break***

Colbert's laboratory was situated in a small area between the central tower and the fire tower. It was much like an old dugout shed.

"At first I conducted experiments in my own room, but noise and bad smells come naturally with research. I was complained to by the people next to me shortly afterward. You'll get used to the smell soon. A woman however wouldn't, which is the reason why I'm single."

Colbert sat down while muttering answers to questions he wasn't being asked. He sniffed the gasoline he had gotten from the bottom of the zero fighter's fuel tank. Since a permanence spell was placed on the Zero fighter, the gasoline had not undergone any change in chemical composition.

"Hm… It's a smell I've never smelt before. Giving off such a smell without even being heated… This must be quite easy to burn. If this were to be used as an explosive, it would be of alarming strength."

"Not compared to what I've seen. Its a decent fuel but there are far better explosives out there."

Colbert reached for a piece of parchment near him and started jotting down notes as he shook his head at that disturbing thought.

"If I duplicate this oil, that 'airplane' will fly?"

"Yeah. All systems are green aside from the fuel."

"Interesting! Concocting substances is tough work but I'll try it! Once you get the understanding down and do it once, it gets much easier though!"

Muttering to himself, he took out all sorts of substances and lit his alcohol lamp.

"Zero, you say you're not from this world, right?"

Zero nodded.

"You said in your home town, these could be seen flying everywhere? The technology of the lands that you are from must be completely different. Oh how I wish i could see it. The amazing things that technology can bring!" Colbert's hand suddenly stopped as he realized something. "So, we essentially took you from your home. It wasn't just your family, but the very world that we stole you from?" Colbert had a pained look on his face.

"Its fine. Its not like I mind. I was going to die if I hadn't been summoned."

"Die you say?" The older man looked at the armored individual in front of him,"Did something happen?"

"Well, its a bit of a story, but if you want I could explain it. Are you teaching any classes tomorrow? It will take most of the night, even glossing over unimportant details" Zero said as he looked at the older professor..

"Not a one. So I'd like to hear it."

"Well, it all started with me waking up after a long sleep. You see, there was a scientist named Ciel..." Zero started.

***Break***

It was late at night. Colbert had been working off and on with some of the sketches Zero had improved for him after he had used the Zero's engine as a starting point. It was hard to believe. A space station? High up in the air, able to destroy whole cities with a single blast of power. A destroyed world, and the protection of the little nature that was left. The young man in front of him had fought so many battles. While he was much older than Mr. Colbert, the older man reasoned that Zero had simply "slept" when not in use preventing him from aging. This would explain why he was so young. But to be used as such a weapon, and to still keep his underlaying gentle nature... Colbert personally knew many people who had been destroyed by battles far less large or hard fought than the ones the boy had endured.

"I see. So that's why you're the way you are. That time you had pointed that weapon of yours at Mott... You were really going to kill the Count, weren't you? No second thoughts about it?

"Yes. I was," Zero responded with a somewhat chilling indifference.

"Ending a life is something never to be taken lightly, Zero."

"You're wrong. Ending a life is just a simple action. If required, I will kill to protect the people I feel are worth protecting. If people didn't wish to harm others I wouldn't have to kill them. Its not like I enjoy killing... But there are times when it has to be done."

"So, you don't enjoy killing then? You simply view it as a course of action?"

"That's right." Zero replied with a curt nod.

"So if Louise or even the princess asked you to kill someone, would you?" Mr. Colbert asked.

"Who knows. It all depends really. If it is those bastards in Albion, without a doubt. Other than that I'd need a good reason. Killing shouldn't be the first option, but it also shouldn't be off the table altogether. I mean, I gave Fouquet a very real warning. She was endangering a lot of people with her earth golem. I told her to leave or I'd kill her. She forced my hand. Her death was on her own hands. She had the choice to leave."

"I like you more and more Zero. You're intelligent, but at the same time you've fought and have been the focal point of so many battles. But even through it all, you don't dwell on it. You simply try and make things right. " he said, laughing ruefully.

"You're a strange person aren't you, Mr Colbert?"

"I get called strange by many people. I haven't even found someone willing to marry me yet. But I have a belief."

"A belief?"

"Yes. The nobles of Halkeginia treat magic as a mere tool… Like a broom, they only see it as a handy tool. I don't think magic is something like that. Magic could be used for so much more. Instead of simply sticking to the traditional uses of the different branches of magic, we should be experimenting to find different ways to utilize it."

Zero nodded. People tended to stick with what made them comfortable if possible. He had to admit, that even he was guilty of that

"After seeing you, my belief has grown stronger. Who would have thought there was another world that was so amazing! This shows that the rules of Halkeginia are not absolute! Interesting! Such an interesting topic! I want to see this world. There are probably lots of new things to be discovered! It'll probably add a level to my research! If you have any questions at all, just come and talk with me. Colbert the Flame Serpent will always help you."

**Break***

In the Austri courtyard, Zero was sitting in the cockpit of the Zero fighter and inspecting its parts. When he grasped the control stick, or even if he merely touched a switch, the runes on his left hand shone. Information would then flow to his brain, and tell him the condition of the part. When he moved the control stick, the ailerons of the wings and the elevator on the tail moved with a clank. The tail rudder moved when he stepped on the rudder bar and a cross shaped pointer appeared on the glass pane when he pushed the sight device switch on the instrument board. The engines on either side of the body of the plane were still alive. The shining Gandalfr runes told its user quite a bit. A smile appeared on Zero's face.

"Partner, can this fly?"

"Oh, yeah. God, how long has it been since I've piloted anything?" Zero asked aloud. He had been one of the few maverick hunters that was actually a pilot. While he was at home fighting on the ground, flying had a charm all its own.

"Something like this flying… Your world is a strange one."

Numerous students were watching Zero in the Zero fighter, but they quickly lost interest and left. There are only a few nobles who would be interested in this, like Colbert, Zero thought. He laughed at how short sighted they were. Suddenly a girl appeared, proudly brushing her pinkish blond hair with her hand. Louise stared at Zero and the thing he was in. As if she were angry, she pointed her finger at it and asked, "What's that?"

Zero raised his head from the cockpit and simply replied, "An airplane." His head went out of view a moment after that.

"Come down from that airplane thing, then." Ordered Louise, pouting her lips while placing her hands on her hips. He ignored her and continued inspecting the parts of the Zero fighter. Louise grasped the end of a wing and started to make the Zero fighter wobble. "I said come down, didn't I?"

"Please don't do that. Doing my -1 is annoying enough without having to wobble", called Zero as he continued his work despite Louise's attempt to distract him.

"Where did you go?"

"Treasure hunting." Zero said as he pulled out a few of the gauges, checking the plugs on the back for security and condition. No corrosion, no fraying at all. Alright, magic had some things to be said for it, Zero thought.

"What were you thinking, going without telling your master?" Louise crossed her arms and stared at Zero.

"Didn't you fire me? That technically means I don't have a master" Zero flippantly replied, as he checked the boot of the aircraft's control stick. It would be a pain to have to check for foreign objects in the flight control cables. Thankfully it was tied with a cord, and secured tightly.

Louise cast her eyes downwards and spoke with a voice as if she were about to cry. "I suppose you deserve a chance to explain yourself. If you have anything you want to say, then say it now."

"What is there to explain? I didn't do anything. This is about Siesta right? I had simply tried to stop her as she was taking her clothes off. Apparently I'm the one she's chosen for a husband. Of all the foolish things." Zero laughed, his feet comically sticking up out of the cockpit as he inspected the rudder bar.

"Then, nothing really happened?"

"Nothing. Why were you so angry? That was the first time she came to the room. As if I would do anything like that. Besides, as long as it didn't effect my responsibilities as a familiar, I'm not sure why it would matter to you," Said Zero.

"It's none of my business, but in some ways it is."

"Which one is it? You're not making any sense," Zero said, as his head popped back up from the cockpit. Louise had to struggle not to laugh at the ridiculous positions he was taking while talking normally like that.

She walked up to the cockpit,"Hey, apologize. You disappeared and made me so worried. I thought you weren't ever going to come back!" she shouted, tears in her eyes. He'd been talking to her, but she'd expected him to at least feel sorry for her. She knew that she looked like she had been crying. This would require drastic measures. She drew out the deadly technique she had been saving. It was a girl's secret technique, which would sweep away any suspicion, anger, contradiction, and even the fact that Louise drove Zero out. She burst into tears."Where did you go all this time! Idiot! I hate you!" Sniffling, she wiped the streaming tears with the back of her hand.

"Don't cry. You're the one who sent me away. I figured you'd be more upset that I didn't die in a ditch. Besides, that whole crying thing isn't going to work on me. This whole mess is your fault. I tried to explain." Zero said, nodding to himself as he finally jumped out of the cockpit.

"I hate you! I hate you!"

"Yeah, yeah. You say that a lot, and its really making me tired of it. I think I'll go talk to Mr. Colbert about becoming his assistant after this. I'm sure room and pay would be decent." He said, kneeling to get under the aircraft's wing, but a pair of hands grabbing his stopped him.

"Why do you keep doing things on your own? Don't you understand? How can you treat me so coldly! Why can't you understand that!" she asked. "You're the only one. The only one... You're the only person to believe in me. The only person to care about me! The only person to encourage me! And then you go off and do things on your own! What about me?" She shouted at him, becoming near hysteric as she pulled his arm with every sentence she said.

"Alright, I get it. I think. I'm sorry I left," Zero said gently as he put his free hand on her head. He had so resolved not to be effected by her tears. Perhaps Colbert and Osmand had been right about female mages.

Kirche approached them, holding a mop and a dust cloth in her hands. Because they had skipped lessons, their punishment was to wipe the academy's windows clean. As Zero was neither a noble nor a student at the academy, he didn't have to do anything.

Guiche looked at Zero, who was comforting Louise, and grinned. "You can't just make your master cry like that."

Kirche said dully, "Made up already? That's no fun…"

Tabitha simply pointed at the two and said, "After the rain comes fair weather."

***Break***

That night…

Louise lay in her bed, tightly grasping her pillow. She had asked Zero to change out of his armor. Once he'd switched to the clothing he wore at the ball, she got a good look at him again. She blushed and frantically pretended to read a book. Zero looked around the room which he had been away from for a week or so. Tableware was scattered everywhere. So she'd likely not left the room at all...

"So you've been absent from lessons?"

Montmorency had mentioned it when they passed by her in the corridor. Montmorency told Louise that she had been absent for too long and that she'd do better not to come back since It was a wasted effort after all. Louise just ignored her and walked off.

Louise glared at Zero, slightly taken aback."So what?"

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Zero, who seemed to be worried.

She was about to say "Whose fault do you think it was that I have been skipping lessons?" but her pride got the better of her. Putting the blanket over her head, she snuggled under it.

Zero scratched his head and looked at her. He sighed and sat in his usual spot against the wall, closing his eyes.

***Break***

"Wake up Louise, time for you to go to class." Zero said as he shook the little girl.

"Zero?" Louise said, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. Time to get up."

"Ok!" she said, she seemed almost excited. "We'll go to class today, but before that we'll go to breakfast. I've been thinking. You can sit at the table. Its just not fair to treat you like a dog!"

"I can go to breakfast," Zero said slowly. He really didn't want to start an argument in the morning,"But Mr. Colbert said that Osmand wanted to see me this morning. It seemed kind of important,"

"Oh," Louise replied. "But you'll come to breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure. I could probably eat," Zero said. At least she hadn't gotten annoyed. She'd been really emotional

"Alright, I'll get changed, you wait outside for me, ok? And don't put your armor back on!"

"Wait, what? Why not? I feel like an idiot when I wear this get up." Zero protested.

"What you feel is completely insignificant in this case. You look far more presentable and respectable in that."

"Its not as durable as my armor though..."

"It doesn't take you long to change. I remember what you did on the airship. And you look more like a normal person this way. You need to remember that you're not just a fighter. You're also Zero," Louise said, although she didn't mention it the simple, sleek, slightly shiny material made him look regal with his posture and natural composure. Without his helmet binding his hair, it also flowed behind him more naturally. All in all, it made him one of the most attractive men in the school.

"Whatever you say." Zero said, trying to keep the peace, since she was only trying to help.

***Break***

"So what did you want to see me for?" Zero asked as the head master stared out the window, absently smoking his pipe.

"Zero, Mr. Colbert has said that you have a great deal of knowledge about things we do not," he said slowly.

"Yeah, well its nothing special really."

"I wonder... You seem to have knowledge of all the unusual things that you find in this world, beyond even what the runes show you." A few more trails of smoke come from the old man, who seems to be pondering something. "Zero, roughly forty years ago, a large explosion of light was emitted from a series of caves to the south of here. Myself, and a few others were sent to investigate."

"What did you find," Zero prompted, when the old man said nothing.

"It was one of the most unusual things I've ever seen. In one of the deeper caves, part of it seemed to be converted into a room. But somehow, it bled into the cave. The room seemed incomplete. It was almost as if the room had been torn from where it was, leaving what was left of the room in the cave. At first, we suspected that someone had been experimenting, and that they and the other part of the room had been destroyed. But with everything that's been happening... I"m beginning to think that it might be from your world."

"A room? Describe it to me," Zero said, curious as to what new weapon would greet him now.

"Well, there are a great many boxed windows. Its unusual, because there are a few of them, but they are all black. There is a large amount of metal used, but besides that there is some materials that we can't identify. They're fairly hard, but very light. There are also two large glass tubes. There appeared to be someone inside of each of them, but we couldn't get them to open. And our water mage said that they weren't alive, but that they weren't decomposing. We didn't want to damage them, so we left them be."

"Where is this cave, I need to get there!" Zero shouted as he surged forward.

"Oh, we didn't leave it in the cave. We thought it might be dangerous since it had caused half the room to simply stop existing. We had five of our strongest square earth mages, and we moved the room to an area beneath the academy, and put a permanence spell on it. Some of the people on that mission have tried to figure out its secrets but we've had no luck so far," the old man said, a sly smile on his face.

"If its what I think it is..." Zero said, then halted. "Osmand, how many people know about this?"

"None who are still living, aside from myself and Mr. Colbert," he said, with a shake of his head. "Aside from those who worked on getting it here, and discovering it, nobody else had been allowed to see it. It was the previous headmaster's order. I only let Mr. Colbert know about it because I trust him."

"Can you take me and Colbert down there as soon as I get him? I might need a hand. And he's probably the only person who can deal with what's going to be down there without arguing with me about how things work," Zero said, an edge of excitement in his voice.

"Of course. Colbert doesn't really have too many classes anymore. He's far more valuable as a researcher, and our students just don't have the drive to learn that they should. Consider him at your disposal for now,"

"Thanks old man. You won't regret it,"

***Break***

Colbert looked at Zero as he wandered the room. He'd found something earlier that seemed to excite him, and he was walking around the looking at things, and going to a metal panel and hitting switches. Every once in a while, he'd take an odd looking pen that he found in a desk, and would mark a large wire with a piece of paper he colored red. As Colbert looked at the room, It literally looked like it had been sheared in half. He wondered just what this place was for. Zero had called it a Lab when he came in here, but it barely resembled his at all. "Zero, what are you looking for."

"Lose wires. I found the generator and the junction box. I don't wanna give power to anything that can be cut off. No need to waste power. Not to mention if someone gets too close to an exposed line they'll probably fry." he said, looking directly at Colbert.

"I see... Sounds dangerous," Colbert responded.

"Its not really supposed to be. The connected wires should be well, connected. They should be completely coated, and complete a circuit. There is no danger to em in that form. Only when they're exposed like they are now."

"Ah. I suppose it wasn't designed to work with half of it missing, I suppose,"

"Yeah. I'm probably one of the few things designed that way," he said absently as he finished tracing the last of the wires. He walked over to the generator panel, and said loudly "Okay, power's coming on! Stay away from the wires I marked with red. They're live and we don't have any covers for them." Lights came on, and the sound of computers booting up could be heard.

"What is this?" Colbert asked, shocked at the sudden light and sounds.

"This is electricity. The generator makes it, and it powers everything in the lab. I'm probably going to have to impose on you to make some more fuel for this later. Its full now, but no need to use it all up. It seems to be a bio-fuel though, so it should be fairly simple to make, since it should just be broken down plants or something."

"How interesting!" Colbert said, his eyes shining as he saw many of the windows come to life. "What is with those windowed boxes. why are they making light like that?"

"They're not windows. They're monitors. They are used with a computer, which is something that is used to store information, run programs and simulations, to show you what the computer is doing."

"I see... So how do you use it?"

"You see these plastic panels with these buttons on it?" Zero said pointing to a keyboard.

"Plastic?"

"Yes, its what its made out of. Non conductive, very good for electrical equipment.

"I see..."

Zero sat at the main station and started tapping in commands. "Hmm. No security. I wonder why,"

"Security?"

"Yes, to prevent unauthorized or unwanted access to their information people would put security programs or passwords on thier computers. This one is lacking that."

"I see. So its nothing important then?"Colbert said, obviously disappointed. Everything here was completely alien. He was hoping that Zero would make another great discovery like the Zero fighter.

"Oh god no. If what I'm reading here is right... This would be the lab of the late Dr. Light. Or half of it anyhow." Zero read through the files. as he skimmed through the files, he saw a few journal entries that had been put in before the system had shut down. He opened one of the latest ones.

"Rock has been having more trouble lately. I should have foreseen this. I thought I'd fixed the problems with his power core with the improvements from Blue's core. But that was for a normal robot. An assistant for my lab. My improvements to make him a combat specialist, have done great damage to him. A large deal of his files are damaged, and his hardware has been failing at an alarming rate with the fluctuation of power from his core. I've been working on him. Thankfully, while his sister has shown some of the same issues, she hasn't been used in combat more than a handful of times. Her core files are undamaged. Rock was glad for that. He seemed to be more worried that his sister would die than he himself. I've already created four capsules for them, one for their next generation body, and one for their current one. I'm having doubts about my ability to move Rock's files into the new body. And with his current body failing no matter what I do to repair it... I will find a way. A father should not outlive his children! I won't fail another of my sons!"

As Zero read that entry, he couldn't help but stare. This was the creator of X. He tabbed down and opened the next entry.

"Rock destroyed the two capsules I had made for him today. He refused to be transferred. He saw the specifications on the body, and knew what it was capable of. It was fairly similar to the new model, X that I created. While not the same, it would have given him the ability to truly make his own choices. But then, he seems to have that now. With his corrupted files, he was more afraid that something would happen during the exchange to make him lose control. Rather than risk hurting someone... He destroyed the only chance that he had at life. He has continued to work on Roll's capsule with me though. I'm so proud of him, but I can't help but be sad. He's fought so hard to protect robots and people alike. And now, because he's concerned with his own stability, he has chosen to fade away. I can't help but think that this world doesn't deserve a hero like him..."

The entry was quite telling. Dr. Light had viewed his creations as his children from the start. Whoever this Rock and Roll were, they were important to him. He didn't call them robots. They were his children. He scrolled down through a few more Journal entries, then read the last one.

"This is likely to be my last entry. I've left my remaining children in the care of those who come after me. They are a new breed of robot. They can think, and feel. They can even evolve. I've removed the securities from my computer. Hopefully whoever finds this can wake up my Son, X, and his sister Roll. As their father, all I can ask, is that whoever is reading this... Please take care of them. The program required to wake them up, is under the file , named in honor of my first beloved son who gave his life to ensure that his siblings would live on."

Zero's eyes widened. X had a brother and a sister. X and he hadn't been the only two of their kind... There was a _third_! His eyes watched the screen intently, as his fingers played across the keyboard. Power was good, diagnostics were running. Green. Program download, 81%. Operation had been halted before power had been lost. File was opened and running.

"So, are you going to wake my sister up?" a voice said from nowhere in particular.

Colbert looked startled by the bodiless voice. The unfamiliar language didn't help that either.

"Yeah. You'd be Rock I take it?" Zero asked politely in Japanese.

"I am. You're a robot master made by Wily, aren't you?"

"What's going on Zero? What did it say? What are you saying?"

Zero looked at him, then said in the native french dialect. "Rock, you able to talk in french? We got a guest here who doesn't know our language,"

"Understood," responded the voice. "Still. A creation of Wily trying to wake up my sister. Why?"

"Because. She's been sleeping long enough. She has the right to the same chance X had."

"X? What happened to him? My program was shut down during an earthquake. I lost power, and the back-up generator failed to turn on automatically. His capsule is no longer connected to my network."

"Its been quite a while. X... Is dead. He sacrificed himself to save the world. Our world anyhow." Zero said, looking away.

"Hmm. I suppose you're like him then, with the ability to make choices and decisions for yourself?"

"I am."

"I'm glad. You don't seem like Wily at all. Will you take care of my sister?"

"I'll do my best,"

"Thank you. Initiating Start up procedure. You will need to activate the capsule manually and open it once memory upload equals 100%. Understood?"

"Got it..." He walked over to the capsule and hit a few buttons on the lower panel, which followed with the capsule humming to life. He wondered momentarily why there was a rather large metal broom behind the capsule. As he looked into the Capsule, he noticed that Roll didn't have the massive amount of armor that he or X had. She was wearing a simple but elegant red dress with a pair of sturdy looking metallic boots. Her long blond hair framed her face, giving her an almost angelic visage.

"Zero, just what is happening? What are you doing? And who is this Wily?" Mr. Colbert asked.

"I'm waking up the girl in the capsule"

"Which one,"

"There is only one Colbert. I'll have to explain later. As always, its complicated. This is going to require my full attention." Zero said, as he continued working on the capsule, and waiting for the go ahead from Rock.

***Break***

Everything was dark. She heard talking. She registered the language. French? Why would people be speaking french. It was a language used in only a small part of the world comparatively, and not really at all in this country. As she listened, she heard one word that brought a feeling of dread into her. "Wily." Had she been stolen by Wily or someone working for him? She felt her body becoming lighter. Her eyes opened, and through the glass of the capsule, she saw a young man in a dark black dress suit. It was him. Something about him screamed to her of danger. She watched him working the controls for the capsules. The room around him looked like the lab. Hopefully her broom was where she had left it...

"Download completed. Release capsule when ready," Rock said.

"Got it." Zero said, opening the capsule. He wasn't really sure what to expect. But to have the girl who had been standing so calmly in the capsule roll backwards grab the metal broom and smack him in the face with it was not anywhere in the top thousand likely things he had expected. He laid on the ground for a few moments.

"What did you do! Where is Dr. Light? You're a wilybot aren't you?" the pseudo teenage girl demanded.

"Ya know. While that hurt, I have to say that being completely owned by a broom hurt my pride even more. Rock, can ya give me a hand here?" Zero said as he stood up.

Laughter followed from the speakers,"Roll, that was the best! I can't believe you adapted to your new body so well already!"

"Rock, is that you?" She asked, shocked.

"Well of course. Dr. Light and I came to a compromise. I would become the program to protect and wake you up, since I felt that I was too much a danger to be given a body like you and X."

"Rock!" the girl said, as she stared at his portrait that was now taking up one of the monitors.

Mr. Colbert walked up to Zero slowly,"Do you know what's going on?"

"Well, my creator was... Less than an upstanding citizen. While I can kind of understand being attacked because of that... A broom? Seriously? The worst part is... It hit!" Zero said. He seemed to be struggling not to laugh.

"It did indeed hit. You were thrown fairly far... A fearsome warrior indeed." Colbert said chuckling at Zero. He looked at the excited girl in front of the monitor. She looked so harmless and happy talking with her... brother? Colbert didn't really understand it fully, but apparently her brother didn't have a body... He looked at Zero who was smiling as he watched the two talking.

Roll turned to Zero, and walked up to him, bowing. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were working with Rock. I only heard one of you mention Wily... and there wasn't anyone I knew around..."

"Its alright. You got a nice arm there. Makes me wish I'd worn my armor rather than than this silly suit." he said.

"Oh, you have armor?" She asked.

"Yeah. Same as your baseline specs allow. Internal energy storage."

"Oh...Yeah..." She said,"Its going to take some getting used to in this body..." her eyes blanked for a moment.

"Its fine. I'll help as I can. As long as you don't hit me with your broom again," Zero said, an amused grin on his face.

***Break***

Colbert followed Zero and the girl Roll up the stairs. He'd insisted that she go to meet the headmaster. This seemed so odd. His whole world view was entirely shaken. So Zero was like this girl? He had seen the sealed girl before. But he dared not break the capsules. He was thankful that nobody had tampered with them. She seemed so innocent. But she'd managed to move fast enough to floor Zero with her broom. Even if he treated it more as a joke than anything. As they walked in front of him, he heard them conversing, sometimes dropping into that odd Dialect. He heard X come up multiple times. That was the younger brother of this Roll right? Zero had said he was dead... It seemed like Zero was giving her a brief history of what had happened to him since he had arrived in this world.

"Wait, so when you first got here, she treated you like some kind of slave?" she stopped, as she shouted at Zero.

"She tried to. It was rather funny though. I broke her of that habit pretty quickly. For the most part. Second day here, I jumped out of a window from the third story. Just to prove how common I was. The attitudes here tend to get to me at times." Zero said, laughing as he remembered the looks he had received from the class after doing that.

"Well she'd better not try that with me around. We may not be human, but that doesn't matter." Roll sounded angry. Apparently being treated like an object was new for her.

"So Dr. Light treated you as his daughter then?" Zero asked.

"Well, of course. I had my chores. But I also had a dream too." Roll said.

"What dream was that?"

"I wanted to be a doctor. To help people. Dr. Light gave me a lot of medical journals and information. He helped me and supported me the whole time. Unfortunately, robots weren't allowed to practice... But that never stopped him. He said that someday they'd get over that prejudice. That I would be allowed to use my skills to help others."

"Ah, well. I doubt they even have modern medicine here. So you could not only be a doctor, but you could probably become the most influential person in the field of medicine this world has ever seen! Although the people here won't understand if you say that you're not human. Best to just leave that out except for the few people who know about us."

"Its hard to believe though. You say this is really another world?" Roll said, doubtful.

"You saw it yourself. I can't think of anything that would transport a whole portion of a room like that. The room's remains weren't even damaged. Although the moons are the biggest change."

"Moons? As in more than one?" Roll asked curiously. When Zero nodded, she sighed. "At least Rock came with us. I still wish that he let Dr. Light make a new body for him."

"Yeah. I don't think he would have gone out of control. He reminds me a lot of your younger brother X. I definitely see where X got his attitude from."

"So you really knew him well?"

"Of course. he was my partner for over two-hundred years. He's the only person I trusted the world to. Hilariously enough, he entrusted it back to me. I've never been half the hero he was though. Perhaps its because I was built for combat."

"Well, even if we're not in our world anymore... At least we're not alone right? I don't know if i could handle that," she said quietly. If she had lost her entire family, what would she have done? She couldn't honestly say. Everything seemed a little clearer, and sharper. The pain at the state Rock was in now hurt her. Her feelings seemed so much deeper now.

"Don't worry. You're not alone, plus the head master of the academy isn't a bad guy. A little odd. Don't let his hands near you though. I'd have to break his arm if he touched X's little sister like that. Or older sister," Zero said. He knew that was going to get annoying.

"I don't think he'd do that Zero," Colbert said, knowing the headmaster's habits. At least, he hoped he wouldn't do it. As they reached the top of the stairs, Colbert knocked on the office door. It opened up silently.

"Ah, Colbert did you and Zero find anything interesting..." The old man trailed off as he saw one of the sealed girls standing in front of him. "You unsealed her?" he asked, completely mystified.

"She wasn't sealed. She just needed someone to wake her up," Zero said. He was not going to get into the specifics. Even Colbert was having a hard time even comprehending the thought of a robot, yet alone the actual specifics.

"I see. I'm glad." He turned to the girl,"So how was your sleep?"

"I suppose it was good. Apparently I was sleeping for a very long time... " she said.

"Ah. Well. Its good to see you awake. I had mourned that such a young girl was fated to sleep forever. Whatever happened to the other girl who was sleeping?" When Mr. Colbert and Zero looked at each other, he nodded. "She's not going to wake up, is she?" he asked sadly. The girl had appeared no older than twelve...

"Ah... Well. You see, sir... That was me..." Roll said as she saw the pained look on the old man's face.

"What?"

"Zero, is he one of the ones who knows?" Roll asked Zero in Japanese.

"Yeah, mostly. he doesn't know exactly. But close enough."

"That was my old body... It had problems with it, so my father created my new body." She said proudly. "He was a little odd sometimes, and I could never keep him from smoking his pipe... But he cared enough about me to build me... And then, to give me a new body when mine was failing..."

"You... Make it sound like you're a golem of some kind," The headmaster said slowly.

"No." Zero said simply. "We're nothing like a golem. Consider us artificial life forms. Built by humans. While human hands made us, our capabilities are anything but."

"I see... So... You're not as young as I've always assumed. Are you Zero?"

"Not even close ,"

"How old are you?"

"About Three hundred and fifty,"

"I see... You're an old man... And you call me 'old man'!" the headmaster laughed at that.

"Well, its all in your actions I suppose. I wear my years better than you," Zero said with a cocky grin.

"That you do my boy. That you do. So, what is it that you came up for. While showing off this beautiful young girl is all fine and good, you're like an open book. You want something from me,"

"You may be younger than me, but you're more perceptive... I want you to take her on as a staff member," Zero stated simply.

"Can she use magic?"

"Nope. But she's studied medicine."

"I see... what's so special about that? We have water mages..."

"Its simple. She has medical knowledge on the human body that is literally hundreds of years ahead of your own. She probably can diagnose illnesses and use treatments that nobody here would even think of. Just think of how many people could help with the knowledge she has."

"Ah. That would be remarkable...So the world you're from is that much more advanced than our own?"

"Old man, you do realize that the world I'm from made something like she and I... Without magic. And that was three hundred and fifty years ago."

"Hmm. It might not be our magic, but it seems to be a magic of its own..."

"There is a saying in my world. Technology when advanced enough is indistinguishable from magic. The reason we seem magical is that we're far beyond your comprehension."

"That's a little deflating," the headmaster responded ,"Although likely true. I suppose. You and the girl both merit positions. Unfortunately i can't give you noble positions, but I can make you both assistants to Colbert."

"Sir, really? Zero and Roll both seem to know far more than I do. It would seem an injustice..." Mr. Colbert protested.

"Its alright Mr. Colbert. That's just it on paper. Plus if the girl needs anything made you can help her with that. Hopefully you're not like any of those barbaric eastern doctors who don't use magic. They'll actually cut you open," The old man shivered at that.

"Actually sir... Surgery is a cornerstone to medicine." Roll responded. With an almost strict air about her, she continued,"With enough advances you can actually go in and reinforce or remove things. One such use is an assist to the heart called a pacemaker, which is used in the case of someone having heart troubles. This allows electrical pulses to be used to regulate the heart. Well, its a little bit more advanced than that... But you also have the ability to remove cancerous growths that are found early enough can save a patient's life. You can also reattach ligaments, or insert pins or screws into weakened or shattered bones. Most cases don't have it as a first solution, but in cases like appendicitis, you have an extra organ that humans don't even use anymore. It often becomes inflamed, and when it does, it eventually bursts. The shock and contaminants from the ruptured organ normally means death for the patient. Its actually fairly easy to diagnose... And remove. But without removal you'd doom your patient to a painful death..."

"I... see." Old Osmand looked at the girl in front of him. While she seemed no more than sixteen years old, she talked with the surety of a professional. "Can't say that I enjoy the thought of being cut open..."

"Nobody does. Especially the people who have to do it. But when you have a choice between saving someone's life... And letting them die, what would you do?" She asked in a reasonable and gentle voice.

"Put like that..." The old man looked at the seemingly young girl and shook his head. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about today being boring.

"Anyhow, we should probably go. Louise is probably going crazy looking for me. How do we go about getting Roll a room?"

"I'll have Mr. Colbert get her a room and a key. Just stay with her until he finds you. Is that alright with you, Mr. Colbert?" Osmand said, as he took out his pipe.

"Ah, its no problem. I'll see to it immediately,"

"Sir, you know that smoking leads to a great many physical defects,right? As a matter of fact, you can really see the difference after some strenuous activities for smokers. They'll often cough up blood if they've been doing it for years. Its really quite unpleasant. And if it gets bad enough, I've known of people who've had one of their lungs removed because of the cancerous growths that it causes." Roll said,

"Ah... Another one of those hmm?" He sighed regretfully as he put his pipe back into his desk.

"Well, lets get going Roll. Have a good night old man," Zero said, a grin on his face at the chagrined look the headmaster sent at him. He wasn't sure if it was the pipe or the reference to his age, but that didn't matter. It was still funny.

***Break***

"So. What exactly are we supposed to do now?" Roll asked Zero.

"Well, you see I have to find Louise so that she doesn't complain. Aside from that we can probably get some food."

"Oh. Yes. I can eat now, can't I?" Roll asked Zero.

"Yeah. X absolutely loved it. The food here is actually really good. Its not efficient energy, but its definitely fun sometimes," Zero said.

"I see you've picked up yet another girl. I wonder just how many you'll end up stringing along," Guiche said from behind him. As he bowed to Roll rose in hand he asked,"May I have the pleasure of your name?"

"My name is Roll," She responded.

"Surely such a noble beauty such as yourself wouldn't leave me with just that?" Guiche responded. "Although you shouldn't be seen with Zero here. He has quite the reputation as a ladies man"

"I suppose, Roll Light is my full name. But I've never had to use that before," she said after a moment. "Wait, you're one of those 'nobles'?"

"One of those nobles?" Guiche looked at her oddly for a moment. "You're speaking like..."

"Speaking like what?" she asked.

"Ah, nothing. nothing. Well Zero, I'll be headed to dinner. You might want to find Louise soon. She was rather angry that you didn't show up for lunch,"

"Great. Just what I need. Thanks for the warning Guiche. Come on Roll. She'll probably be at the dining hall now,"

"Well, its was nice to meet you Guiche." Roll said, as she walked after Zero. "He was a little ridiculous. But what's this about you being a ladies man?"

"I have no idea. I've got three girls after me. None of them seem to be able to get that I'm not human. Two of them are very forward at times. the other is...She has issues. I'll leave it at that," he shook his head.

"Well..." She said as she looked at Zero,"You are handsome. And that suit really sets you apart. Its simple, compared to what Guiche was wearing... But its also more tasteful. Have you tried dressing down?" She had to wonder. Did Wily intentionally make his robots to be handsome? First Bass, and now Zero...

"Normally i just wear my armor. Its the easiest thing to wear. But Louise demanded I wear my normal closes more often. And these are my normal clothes." Zero laughed.

"Ah. I can see the problem with that. Well, they'll figure it out eventually," she laughed as she noticed he was actually blushing.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. You're beautiful too ya know. I wouldn't doubt if Guiche is the last to try and flirt with you. At least you got me to keep em away." Zero laughed.

"Yeah..." She responded silently. Beautiful? She'd known she was cute before. All the neighbors had always told her that she was cute, or precious. But beautiful? Was that what this new body was? ***Break***

Louise was standing, glaring at the entrance to the dining hall. Where was that familiar? She had been waiting here for him for twenty minutes. She'd even gone to look for him earlier. He was nowhere to be found. Even the maid said she hadn't seen him. Although she didn't know if she could trust her. The sound of laughter coming closer drew her attention. That sounded like Zero! Turning around, a smile on her face, she saw Zero walking next to a beautiful girl, who's long blond hair framed her body. Her red dress showed that she beat Louise in a number of assets. As they walked together, Zero said something, and she laughed again, her arm touching his. "So that's what he's been doing! Help the head master huh!" she said to herself, her fists clenching, stomping towards the laughing pair. She yelled at Zero,"Where have you been! And who is this? Have you been wagging your tail at another girl! Well, you stupid dog!"

Zero turned to look at her, the smile leaving his face. He sighed,"Roll, meet Louise. She's my very, very volatile summoner. Louise, meet Roll she's"

Louise interrupted Zero after he said the new girl's name."Y-y-you, you know that he's my familiar! He promised to protect me. He's even held me! So you don't have any chance with him!"

"Really?" Roll responded to the girl."So you like him, then?" She asked innocently.

"O-of course not! He's just my familiar!" Louise said, her face turning red.

"Then he's a possession?" Roll asked.

Louise looked at the girl. Didn't she know what a familiar was? Of course they weren't a possession. Well, they sort of qualified as that. They were bound to serve the person who summoned them for the rest of their life... But she knew Zero would be angry if she said that. "No... its not that," Louise said carefully.

"Then what is it like, I don't understand the ways of this world yet, sadly," Roll said, sounding very similar to what Zero had when he got to this place.

"This... world? You're... Are you from the same place Zero is?" Louise asked, cautiously.

"Yes, you could say that. I'm Roll Light. Its nice to meet you," She said, bowing to Louise slightly.

"Ah, so you're a commoner then?" Louise asked.

"I'm anything but common. Zero should have shown you that... At least with what he's told me you should have realized that," she said, that same gentle smile on her face.

"So, you're a weapon like Zero then?" Louise hazarded. Such a beautiful girl. And she would be able to understand Zero... Why did she have to show up now?

"Oh no. I've fought before, but my main purpose wasn't to be a weapon. I was built to assist my father in his lab. Mostly cleaning duties, but he supported my wish to become a doctor. I know a great many things about illnesses and injuries, as well as how to treat them."

"But you can't use magic, right?" Louise asked her.

"Not as such, no. But I do have some limited combat capabilities, enough for self defense at any rate." Roll replied modestly.

"Limited? You knocked me back ten feet with a freaking broom. That's after you rolled backwards to said broom, and jumped at me fast enough to hit me with said freaking broom." Zero said, trying to break the tension he sensed building between the two girls.

"I already apologized for that. As I said, I was surprised when I heard _that_ name. We've had bad dealings with him before." Roll said, looking down sheepishly.

"What name?" Louise asked puzzled. This girl had hit Zero? With a broom?

"Wily. The name of my creator,"

"Wait, but he made you three hundred and fifty years ago,"

"Yeah, and?"

"So...Does that mean..."

"She's X's older sister." Zero responded.

Louise's face was suddenly pale. Such a beautiful girl had shown up. She had been acting so casual with Zero. Her heart sank as she realized what she had been saying.

"I never got to meet him while awake, but Zero has been telling me all about him." she said, smiling at the girl. She didn't like her, but she knew that Zero would probably get more trouble if she was rude to her.

"How come you never met him?" She asked

"I was sleeping. I've been sleeping for a very, very long time. Zero woke me up today,"

"He... Woke you up?"

"Yes. I'd still be sleeping if he hadn't saved me."

Louise looked at the girl. So... Then this girl really was what the head master wanted to see Zero about? "Would you like to have dinner with us?" she asked timidly. If this girl hated her, Zero would probably hate her. This was the sister of X, the man Zero had loved like a brother.

"Of course. Zero had wanted to have dinner with you anyhow. He wanted to introduce us," She smiled at the girl, all the while wondering how Zero had dealt with her.

*** Break ***

Three days had passed since Roll had awoken.

In front of Colbert's eyes was a flask placed on top on an alcohol lamp. A glass tube stretched out of this, which let the heated catalyst cool and coagulate in the beaker to the left. This was the final step. Colbert sniffed at the gasoline he received from Zero and started cautiously reciting the alchemy incantation at the substance in the beaker while concentrating on the smell of the gasoline.

A puff of smoke rose from the beaker and the color of substance inside changed to a yellowish brown. He smelt it. The strong smell of gasoline drifted to his nose. Colbert opened the door with a thud and rushed outside.

"Zero! Zero! I've made it! I've made it! I've finished concocting it!"

Out of breath, Colbert approached Zero, who was inspecting the Zero fighter. Within the wine bottle he held out, there was a yellowish brown liquid. Zero opened the cover of the fuel tank, which was in front of the windshield. He poured two bottles of the gasoline in to it.

"I analyzed the composition of the oil you gave me," said Colbert proudly.

"It seemed to be made from microorganisms in fossils, so I searched for something similar. I decided to use the fossils of trees… in other words coal. I soaked that in a special catalyst and extracted a similar composition. After spending days doing that, I cast the alchemy spell on it. And that turned it into…"

"Science and magic together. An interesting combination" Zero said, as he looked at the enthusiastic teacher.

Colbert nodded and urged Zero "Quickly, turn that windmill for me. I was so excited that I didn't even sleep."

After filling the gas tank, Zero returned to the cockpit. To start the engine, the propeller had to be spun. Zero popped his head from the windshield. "Mr. Colbert, could you spin the propeller using magic?"

"I thought it turned using the power from burning the oil?"

"To start the engine, the crank inside must be rotated manually first. I don't have a tool to turn the propeller, so if you could use magic please."

Colbert nodded. Zero began to prepare the plane.

Firstly, he set the fuel source to the tank he had just put the fuel in. Then he set the mixture ratio lever and the prop pitch lever to their optimum states. Zero's hands moved by themselves. It had been too long since he'd been in the cockpit. It might not be what he was used to, but flying was flying. He was one step closer. He opened the cowl flap and closed the lid of the oil-cooling radiator. The propellers rumbled as Colbert used his magic. Zero pressed the ignition with his right hand at the proper time. His left hand gripping the throttle lever, he tilted it forward slightly.

A sputtering sound was heard and the engine started to run after the spark plug's ignition. As they ratted, the propellers started to turn. The body of the airplane vibrated. The brake wasn't on and so the plane started to propel itself forward. Zero felt the even bumping as the plane moved.

Colbert watched with a moved expression on his face. After checking that the engine gauges were moving, Zero turned the ignition switch off.

Jumping out of the cockpit, he smirked at Colbert. "Told ya it would still work!"

"Yes, we did it! But why didn't it fly?"

"There's not enough gas. In order to fly, we would need at least five barrels."

"That's a lot to make! But since I've already done so much, I'll finish it!"

After Colbert had returned to his laboratory, Zero continued his adjustments. He was thankful for the tools that were in the lab. While not entirely suited for this, the basic screwdrivers and such were a major benefit. He was having more luck here than he had in the lab for the fast few days, but then again he was going through a crash course on how to repair a damaged lab. At least Colbert could make the bio diesel that they needed for the lab enmass. The copper needed for the cables was also very easy to synthesize as was the rubber coating. The cooks had seemed surprised that they were asked to save all the left over and spoiled plants and plant based foods.

Louise called out to Zero who was working on the fighter while absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Hey, it's time for dinner. What have you been doing? It's already dark."

"I started the engine!" Zero said to her happily.

But Louise replied back dully. "Really now. Good for you. What happens after you get the engine running?"

"It flies! It will fly!"

"What will you do when it flies?" Asked Louise in a lonely voice.

"Hmm. Fly of course. Its been a long time since I have. And while I enjoyed it... I don't think I've ever flown for just that reason. Of course I do have a promise to keep as well."

"Promise? What promise is that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, this belonged to Siesta's grandfather. She asked to see her village from the air in it. It seems fair, since it was a family treasure," Zero replied.

"I seriously can't believe you! With that maid?" She said, accusingly.

"What's the big deal? A promise is a promise, and she has more right to it than me anyway." He smiled as he looked at the plane.

Louise didn't seem to bear any interest however. She replied back in a lonely voice. "You're my familiar. You can't just do what you want."

"And why can't he?" Roll said from behind her. The two had taken a complete dislike to each other from the beginning, and seemed to not miss a chance to argue. While they had been civil to each other for the first night, Roll made her displeasure known when Louise treated Zero more as an object, and less as a person. It had boiled up when Zero made a clipped comment about her whipping him. Zero thought that this worlds first world war had hit with Roll's response to that. He fled the scene and had waited out the night with Rock in the lab.

"Because he's my familiar,"

"Okay. So why does he have to do what you say?"

"Because... He's my familiar. He entered a contract with me," Louise said after a few moments.

"You mean you cast a spell on him, and kissed him, and forced him to be your familiar until one of you dies?" Roll asked, her voice slightly acidic.

Louise said looked away from Roll. "Its time for dinner. Lets go Zero."

Absorbed by the Zero fighter, Zero nodded as if he were listening. Once he knew that it could fly, he had become mesmerized by it. That and he'd already learned not to get into these fights. Just let them pass, and keep going. Trying to stop them just added more oil to the fire.

Louise pulled his ear. He hasn't paid any attention to me since he's returned and instead just gazes at this 'airplane', and disappeared to do "Headmaster" work. At least he'd listened about not wearing his armor all the time. At least it gave her something to grab.

"Listen to me!" She shouted.

"I'm listening!"

"You're not. You're daydreaming. There's no familiar that listens to its master while looking away!"

" I am listening. You were standing there silent for a minute and a half after Roll asked you a question. You didn't have an answer, so you decided to try and avoid the question by dragging me to dinner. I already told you two I'm not getting in the middle of these arguments. Go have dinner Louise. I have some more things to work on here." Zero said, then he turned to look at Louise. "Don't worry. You'll get a chance to fly in this too. So make sure ya look forward to it!" he flashed her a boyish grin. Being neutral was such a pain, but it was better than listening to Louise rant. And he wasn't going to disagree with Roll when he knew she was right.

***Break***

"I said to sleep in my bed, didn't I?"

Zero looked at her,"I'm fine here."

Louise didn't respond to Zero immediately. "You hate me now don't you?" She asked after a little while.

"Why would you say that?" Zero asked.

"Because. That girl is X's sister. The sister of the one you respect the most... And I'm always fighting with her. And though you say you're neutral... She makes the same arguments you did." Louise said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't hate you. And the reason that she makes the same arguments as me, is because she's from the same place as me. We cast off most of this class foolishness a long time ago. But this world is hundreds of years behind us. I can't expect it and the people here to change over night."

"Then why won't you come to bed?" she asked plaintively.

"Because. Even though I'm your familiar, even though I'll protect you... Even though I do care for you... there are times that I honestly don't like you." Zero said simply.

Louise bolted to sit up straight,"You don't... Like me? What do you mean!"

"Its simple. You always treat me like I'm some sort of animal. Even though I show you respect, and encourage you and try to support you... You act as if you can't trust me. You see everything about me in the worst possible light. How could I like someone like that?" A familiar voice came to his mind. 'Well, you should thank me that you don't. That rune's been trying to make you more subservient since you got it. If I'd let the rune do everything it wanted to your programing you'd be in love with her already. Not that I'd let anything subvert my son again!' With that, Zero stared in shock at Louise. "Do... The familiar runes make you more submissive?" he had to know if she knew.

"I don't see how. I know that they prevent the wild animals from attacking the mage that they're bonded too. But its doubtful that it would effect you. I mean, it just curbs their destructive instincts and lets them bond with the mage. Besides, have you ever been submissive?" she asked him back.

"No, I don't suppose I have," Zero said laughing a bit. "Yeah, I don't think you'd force me to submit that way anyhow. Hell, you're probably more likely to try and put an electric dog collar on me! Although that would probably end in a whole lot of local property destruction while I tried to remove it," Zero said, laughing until he saw Louise's blank stare as a response."You're supposed to laugh at a joke. You know, ha ha..." Zero looked at her as she blushed and looked down. "Wait. Okay. So that was next on your list of things to do? Seriously... Okay..."

"I'm sorry..." She responded.

"Three days." Zero said to her as he stared at her, his eyes cold and flat.

"What?"

"You have three days. Prove you're worthy of me as a familiar. I've put up with a whole load of crap. But to collar me like a dog? No. You're damned lucky you didn't try. You thought I was pissed with the whip? God. Every step forward, you take one back. Just where do you get these damned ideas on how to treat people!"

Louise looked away, then spoke after a few minutes. "But this is how my mother and sister taught me how to deal with people...And when I asked my sister for help, she told me that was what I needed to do...She said it had worked wonders on her newest Fiance..."

Zero just looked at her. "Really? That's what they teach you? God they must be popular."

"Well... Its how they treat the people that are below them... even... even..." Louise looked down at her balled fist. "Even their zero of a mage..."

Zero looked at her. Wait, so her family treated her like this? For fucks sake. "What, you mean look down on you? Although the horsewhips would probably be for the people below them. Obviously your family so they wouldn't use them on you, right? Louise?" he looked at her as he asked. His entire body felt heavy the longer the pause went on.

Louise looked away from Zero, she couldn't take that angry stare any more.

"Louise, you'd best pray to your founder that I never meet your family." Zero said, in a dark voice that sent a chill up her spine.

Louise looked back at him puzzled, "What do you mean? Why should I pray that?"

"Because if I ever see them, I'm likely to beat some sense into their empty skulls. No wonder you're so screwed up. Damn it, what the hell is wrong with this world?" Zero demanded. He knew he wouldn't get an answer. He retrieved Derflinger from the wall, and pulled the sword out of its sheathe."Partner, we have a forest to go cause massive amounts of destruction in. I'm pissed. I'm beyond that actually. I need to get away from breakable things right now. Like doors. Towers. Castles. People."

"Wow, your hand is shaking partner. You're really upset..." Derflinger said cautiously.

"Yeah. I am. Louise. Sleep well. You have three days. Prove me right. Prove that you're not a failure and stand on your own damned feet. Not your position, not your title, nothing but you. Prove me right, and your family wrong." Zero said, as he 'lightly' closed the door behind him.

Louise stared at the door as he left. Was this it? Was she at the verge of it being an irreparable crack? At least the door was intact this time...

***Break***

Roll was standing by the fountain, looking up into the night sky. It was beautiful, the twin moons. She could stare at them and they never seemed to get old. Suddenly the sound of a loud bang grabbed her attention. It came from the tower that Louise and Zero were staying in. After a few moments, she saw Zero stalking out of the doorway looking angry. She'd seen him annoyed with Louise. But this was pretty scary. She hesitated for only a moment, then called out to him. "Zero. Is everything okay?" She ran up towards him.

Zero turned to Roll. "No, everything isn't okay. I'm so angry I don't know what to do! So I'm about to go blow stuff up."

Roll looked at Zero," What do you mean?"

"I had a small talk with Louise. Some information came to light. I think I understand her a little better. But damn it I'm so pissed!" Zero said, a flash of light enveloping him as he talked.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You remember how she had tried to use a horse whip on me?"

"Well. Yes, that was a horribly inhuman thing to do,"

"Yeah. But it wouldn't even have hurt me. Ya know, that's how she thinks its acceptable to treat people who are below her. She knows this because that's how her Mother and sister treat her since she's nothing but a failure to them," Zero said, his entire body shaking.

"But... She's only sixteen right? And she's been here for at least a year..." Roll reasoned.

"I know. She's just a child. That they'd do that... To a child. To their own family. I don't know what I'd do if I ever met them. I know for a fact that there will be broken bones. I don't care if they're women." Zero said with a vehemence Roll hadn't expected.

"That's enough of that Zero. Venting like this isn't going to help. Lets get some tea, and head down to the lab. We can talk about this more later, after you've calmed down. Until then, no talking about it. We'll talk about anything else you want to, but you need to calm down," Roll said, grabbing his arm, and holding it tightly. She realized he was shaking. She looked up at his face. A great warrior, a destructive weapon. And here he was, shaking in anger at his powerlessness. She shook her head. "Its okay Zero. now that you know, you can keep it from ever happening again right?"

***Break***

Louise looked out her window, and saw Zero talking with Roll. She had stopped him, and then they started to talk. Suddenly Roll gasped in surprise, then grabbed Zero's arm. After a few moments, Zero stopped struggling, and they continued to talk. Louise had to wonder, why did her family's actions effect Zero so much? He acted like some terrible crime was committed. Then maybe, to him it was a terrible crime. His moral compass was totally backwards. After a few moments, she realized one thing. "He's angry because he thinks I've been treated badly! If he's angry about that... Does that mean he cares about me?" she asked herself. He'd given her three days. Three days to prove she was a better person. I have three days to prove him right, she thought. She wouldn't fail. With a semblance of peace and resolve, Louise retreated to her bed, and thanked the founder that she hadn't closed all of the doors on herself in her relationship with Zero. She blushed as she thought that. Thankfully nobody was there to see the blush that was on her face.

***Author's notes***

-1mentioned in this chapter, is a type of inspection pilots/flight engineers do on aircraft prior to calling it safe for flight. Its very much a normal type of inspection that is done before every flight, unless you are just doing a crew swap. Then it is shortened or skipped after a face to face with the previous pilot/crew. The reason i didn't have Zero explain that was because he didn't feel like it. He was purposely being curt with her. ON the other thing, i tried to make a reference next to it, but apparently doesn't like that. It also apparently doesn't like the name Colbert because it keeps disappearing from various areas for no damned reason.

Let me be the first to assure you. When dealing with Aircraft, they are not made for maintenance, and the first rule of actually working on an Aircraft, you must at least be a semi-decent contortionist. Having worked various models of aircraft, you will likely bruise pretty bad though. The things that he was checking are various things that you'd check after an aircraft had been grounded for a fairly long period of time. And sometimes you really do need to take some of the most remarkable positions to get into an area to inspect things. Trying to get into a number 1 or 4 dry bay on a C-130 is NOT an easy thing for anyone, yet alone a 6ft tall crew chief. But its doable. I always went in head first, and crawled my way in, then maneuvered to crawl out head first. Not many people could twist their body though, especially in those areas. Unlike Saito, Zero's a trained pilot which is mentioned as the reason that he was the one who flew the shuttle into the colony. This being said, he knows what to look for, not just how to operate it, and the dangers that come with neglecting proper inspections. The rune is telling him systems are green, but he still wants to double check. Because a system going out in flight that he could have prevented could make a big difference.

Also when it comes to jet aircraft... low tech world... no. not gonna work. they couldn't replicate the parts, nor could they replicate the computer system. Nor do they have the necessary runways to take off without destroying the engine with foreign object damage(FOD). Just wouldn't work. about the best you can really hope for would be a WWII prop plane in this situation, because they'd be far easier to replicate parts for in a low tech environment. Most the parts are fairly simple to make, but its the knowledge of how it all works that is the key with them. Once you started getting into functional on board computers, fly by wire, and all the other stuff that makes our modern aircraft so much fun to play with... You get to a point that a low tech society would be completely unable to let it function.

And now, enough changes have been made that a lot of the FoZ world is going to start getting changed.

As for some people asking about the Z-buster vs Buster that he has now, it is my opinion that at some point Zero's systems did away with the integral weapon. It makes for a lot more moving parts and much easier wear/damage. On X and copy X, they stayed because that was X's primary weapon. The buster shot was actually a basic firearm that he converted into a buster during the opening of Megaman Zero. It is not like his original Z-buster and it is not as much damage either. Compared to himself in the Megaman X series, his saber and his abilities with it are higher, but this has been with a trade off on the strength of his buster. The exception to this is his X armor that he has. This flips things around completely, but he is less powerful overall in this form. It is simply a utility/ranged stand off capability armor.

And in case people think that I'm over-exaggerating on the mother/sister, all i can say is that the Manga/Anime tone it WAY down. After rescuing Tabitha, they confront Louise's mother. She does some pretty fucked up shit to Louise and nearly kills Saito. Henreitta and Agnes have to step in with threats of deadly force. Zero would be less than happy with Karin of the Heavy Wind in that situation.

On a happier note Roll sure is passionate when it comes to medicine.

**Roll:** Well, it was my dream for a long time...Even if it isn't brought up that much in the games. In the past Surgery was looked down on for so long, and doctors who performed it were even declared witches! If I ever want to be a doctor I have to get people to understand what is at stake!

True. Also, nice shot on Zero with the broom.

**Roll:** Yeah... I still feel bad about that...

**Zero:** No, it was a good shot. I don't want it repeated, but I'll admit its something to laugh about.

That's all for today. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh and Zero, if you piss off Roll, make sure to watch out for her theme music. If you hear it, its likely you're gonna get owned by the broom. Again.

**Zero:** Isn't that that extremely_** cute cute **_song that is entirely inappropriate for a fighting game?

Yep!

**Zero:** Wonderful. Good to know that I'll be beaten to an extremely unfitting soundtrack.


	19. Chapter 19

The generals, cabinet ministers and other officials immediately held a meeting. But the meeting was little more than a disordered ramble. Word had spread fast, about a sudden attack on the Tristanian fleet in La Rochelle by the superior Albion fleet. They all argued among themselves. While the princess looked on, her annoyance rising as she looked at them.

"It's an urgent report! After landing, the Albion fleet has started capturing land!"

"Where did they land?" the princess demanded.

"The outskirts of La Rochelle! It seems like in the fields of Tarbes!"

***Break***

In the garden of her parents' house, Siesta hugged her young siblings, watching the skies with an uneasy face. An explosion had been heard not long before in the direction of La Rochelle. Surprised, she went out to the garden and saw the dreadful scene in the sky. Numerous ships were on fire and sinking, crashing onto the mountain's surface and dropping into the middle of the forest.

Everyone was in a state of confusion. Soon, a large ship had descended from the sky. The ship, so large that it could be easily mistaken for a cloud, dropped its anchor on the field in the village.

Numerous dragons flew out of it.

"Sister, what's happening?" asked her younger brothers and sisters.

"Let's get in the house," urged Siesta, hiding her fear.

Inside the house, her parents were looking out the windows with troubled expressions.

"Isn't that Albion's fleet?" her father said, looking at the ship anchored in the field.

"Could it be … A war?" Siesta asked.

Her father shook his head. "That's not possible. We have a non-aggression treaty with Albion. The lord proclaimed it recently."

"Then why is the sky full of sinking ships?"

The dragons flying above the ship headed towards the village. Her father grasped his wife and stepped away from the window. With loud cries, the dragons descended upon the village and set the houses on fire.

Her mother screamed. The house was alight and the glass from the windows scattered everywhere. The village was saturated in the blazing flames, roaring of the dragons and the shrieking of the people. Carrying her unconscious mother, the father turned to Siesta, who was shaking.

"Siesta! Take your siblings and run to the forest!" her father screamed.

***Break***

Straddling a large wind dragon, Wardes smiled beneath his mask as he trampled on his home country. The dragoons under his command rode fire dragons. A wind dragon could not match a fire dragon in power, but surpasses a fire dragon in speed. He had chosen the wind dragon solely because he was commanding. To clear the path for the main force, Wardes mercilessly set the village on fire. In the background, soldiers were dropping down one by one with ropes from the repaired Lexington. The field was an excellent strategic foothold for the invading troops. Flat, level, and near a town with rich food stores. A perfect breach into this country.

From the direction of the field, dozens of the neighboring lord's troops were charging forward. The Tristainian troops could pose a significant threat to the soldiers disembarking onto the field. Wardes signaled his underlings to crush the small oppositional force. A barrage of fire magic flew from the dragons but still, the Tristainians ferociously charged forward. The reckless force was utterly devastated by the dragon's flames.

***Break***

It was past noon. Reports of the events came bursting in the conference room.

"The lord of Tarbes has died in battle!"

"The scout sent to investigate the dragoons has not returned!"

"We still haven't received a reply from Albion regarding our inquiries!"

Meaningless discussions repeated themselves in the conference room. Followed by meaningless arguments. The meeting could not reach an agreement. Mazarini was having difficulty coming to a conclusion himself. He was still hoping for a way to settle things diplomatically.

Amongst the heated debate, Henrietta looked at the wind ruby she wore on her ring finger. It was a memento from Wales. She was reminded of the man's face she entrusted herself to.

Did I not vow upon this ring back then? If my dear Wales has courageously died then… I too should live courageously.

"Tarbes is up in flames!"

She was surprised at her own voice but quickly regained her composure. With a deep breath, she stood up. Everyone looked at her. Henrietta spoke in a trembling voice.

"Aren't you all ashamed of yourselves?"

"Princess?"

"Our lands are being captured by enemies. There are things we need to do before bickering about asking for help and special envoys, isn't there?"

"But… princess… It's just some tension caused by a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? Attacking our fleet, invading our land, and burning our villages? That's a misunderstanding? I would truly hate to see an act of war!"

"We have signed a non-aggression treaty. It was an accident."

"And that treaty is broken as easily as paper. They had no intention of keeping that treaty. It was just a lie to gain time after the royalists damaged their war making capabilities so heavily! Albion's actions clearly show that they have intention to war." Henrietta made sure to omit Zero's action in that. She didn't want him involved. If he was involved, Louise was involved. And she couldn't bare the thought of Louise being in danger again, after what she had put her dear friend through.

"But…"

Henrietta hit the table and started yelling. "The blood of our people is being spilled while we are doing this! Is it not the duty of nobles to protect them? For what reason do we bear royal and noble names? Have they not let us reign over them so we can protect them in times of need like this? Can we dare to call ourselves nobles if we do not protect them?" Everyone was speechless. Henrietta continued with a cold voice."You're all scared, aren't you? Albion is a large country after all. If we counterattack our chances of winning are slim. Is it because you think you will be held responsible as one of the leaders of the counter attack after the battle is lost? You all plan to cower here to lengthen your lives? Would you rather be remembered as the nobles who allows Albion to take Tristian without a battle!"

"Princess," interjected Mazarini.

"However," Henrietta continued."I will ride forth. You can continue your meeting here."

Henrietta burst out of the conference room. Mazarini and numerous nobles tried to hold her back.

"Princess! You should not be rash! This situation can still be solved diplomatically!"

"Let go of me, this instant!" she pulled her wand out and threw back the nobles holding her with but a word. she stormed down the hall. "My carriage and my guards! Come!" she yelled when she reached the courtyard. Her carriage was brought, led by the holy beasts, unicorns.

The remaining magical defense squad in the courtyard assembled at once on Henrietta's call. She unfastened one unicorn and straddled it. "I shall command the troops! Regiments, assemble!"

Aware of the situation, every soldier saluted simultaneously. Henrietta urged the unicorn forward. The unicorn magnificently raised its hooves up high under the bright sun and set off.

"Follow the princess!" cried the soldiers while following Henrietta, mounted on the beasts.

"Follow! A delay brings shame to the family name!" called another.

The nobles in the courtyard dashed out. The word spread through the regiments scattered about the town.

Watching this absent mindedly, Mazarini looked up at the skies. "I knew we would go to war with Albion someday, despite my efforts, but… our country is not prepared." He was not concerned about his own life. He bore the worries of his country in his own way, and for the sake of the people, he had made his decision. Even if it meant a small sacrifice, he didn't want to engage in a lost battle.

But, it was as the princess said. His efforts and devotion to diplomacy had been boiled away. Of what use is clinging to it? This could only truly be called an act of war. .

One of the high-class nobles whispered in Mazarini's ear.

"Cardinal, about the special envoy…"

Mazarini slapped the nobles face with his cap. "All of you! To your horses! If we let the princess go alone we will be forever cast in shame!"

***Break***

Louise looked at Zero who wore a serious expression. There were rumors the previous evening that Albion had declared war on Tristian, but no word from the palace yet. They were waiting for the carriage of the official messenger from the palace as confirmation. "I'm sorry this happened." she looked away. She'd decided she wouldn't order him around. It was only the second day since he had given that ultimatum. She'd been respectful of him. She'd tried not to be jealous. But still she would allow one selfish request... "Zero. I have an order for you."

"What's that?" He asked, as he looked at her. His face still set in that same serious look.

"Promise me... That you will come back. I know you're going to go into battle. Promise me you'll make sure to come back. If not for me, then Roll. You have to promise." She said, not looking at him.

He laughed. Her first order in two days and that was it? He shook his head with that same gentle smile he rewarded her whenever she surprised him. "Yeah. Ok. I promise I'll come back."

Soon enough a breathless messenger arrived at the academy that hazy morning.

The messenger asked them where Osmand's room was, and dashed away quickly after receiving the answer. The unusual scene caused Louise and Zero to look at each other. Sensing something had happened in the palace, the two of them rushed after the messenger.

Osmand was smoking his pipe, looking out at the school he was in charge of. It was peaceful moments like this that made him consider the world too boring. He wondered if there would be anything new or exciting today.

A loud knock came at the door.

"Who is it?"

The messenger from the palace burst into the room before Osmand had finished talking."Reporting from the palace! Albion has declared war on Tristain! Soldiers are currently heading towards La Rochelle! For safety reasons an order was issued stating that all students and staff are to be confined to the castle!"

Osmand's face grew pale. "A declaration of war? There's going to be a battle?" he wondered if this was his punishment for looking down on the peaceful morning the founder had gifted him with. He suddenly appreciated that boring beautiful morning he had taken for granted as he shook his head.

"Yes! Enemy forces have set up camp in the fields of Tarbes and are making preparation to move against our forces at nearby La Rochelle."

"The Albion forces must be very strong."

The messenger replied sorrowfully. "The enemy forces are a dozen in number led by a huge warship called the Lexington. The total number of troops is estimated to be around three thousand. Our main fleet has already been destroyed and counting all our troops, we only have around two thousand readily available. We weren't prepared for a war, so that was all we could field. However, the worst is that they have complete aerial dominance. Our troops will surely be decimated by their cannons."

"What's the current situation?"

"The enemy dragoons are setting fire to the village of Tarbes… We requested aid from Germania, but they say the soonest they can arrive is in three weeks…"

Osmand sighed and said, "… They're planning to abandon us. During that period, Tristain's towns will fall readily into the hands of the enemy. This is the price we pay for not having the marriage between the royal families."

The door banged open, and in walked Zero followed closely by Louise. Zero's helmet was glowing with an ominous light. "Good morning Headmaster," Zero said with a barely contained anger.

"Z-zero... Why is your helmet glowing like that? Or for that matter, your rune?" the shocked old man asked him. Gone was the young man he knew... Was this the weapon known as Zero that he had talked about? The rune on his hand was glowing brilliantly.

"What?" Zero asked, then realized that his rune and indeed, his helmet were glowing with power. "I didn't realize that they were doing that. That's not important. What are we going to do about this?"

"There isn't anything we can do. They're far enough away, that nothing short of a wind dragon might be able to get there in time... We shall simply have to wait..." Osmand said sorrowfully.

"Yeah. you're right that nothing short of a wind dragon can make it there. But something beyond a wind dragon could do it easily. Louise! Our mission starts now!" Zero said, as he ran out of the room.

"Where are we going?" demanded the young girl as she tried to keep pace with him.

"To Tarbes!"

"Why? How?" Louise asked, he was talking about the impossible!

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to go save Siesta, and stop those Albion bastards! And we're going to get there in the Zero!"

Louise grabbed his arm and said "You can't! we can't make it there in time!"

"You'll get your ride in the Zero fighter just like I said, just a little earlier. The enemy is attacking with those airships right? Believe me, the Zero is a hell of a lot better than any dragon. We'll show those bastards just how much."

"What can you do with a toy like that?" She demanded as they descended another flight of stairs into the open courtyard.

"This isn't a toy. My rune reacts to it. Haven't you figured that out? It means its a weapon!" Zero grabbed the Zero fighter's wing with his left hand. His runes shone even brighter."It's a tool for killing people. It's not a toy."

Louise shook her head. "Regardless, whether this is a weapon from your world or not, there's no way you can win against those large warships! Don't you understand? You can't make a difference! Just leave it to the soldiers! You promised you'd come back! If you leave now..." said Louise, looking straight into Zero's face.

"He said that Tristain's fleet had been wiped out didn't he?" Zero said to her. "I'll show you what a weapon over four-hundred years old can do against those ships. And since you're always saying a familiar shouldn't do things alone... You can come with me. Trust me, with what this world has, there is no threat. Remember, while we were held in that cell I got to see exactly what this world's weapons are made of! Grapeshot. That seems to be the best you guys have against this type of weapon. And its entirely ineffective if I stay high above, or go well below the ships.. " Zero looked at her with a confident grin. He knew she'd see death if she came. But she was going to be exposed to that no matter what. Whenever something is powerful they'd get pulled into the events around them. He was powerful, and by connection so was she. Better to have her first encounter with death and killing not be on her hands.

Louise looked at the calm expression Zero had. She trusted this. He'd asked for her faith. He'd never let her down. She'd do this. "Alright. I trust you. But I still don't see how this thing can actually fly..." she said as she looked at the plane doubtfully.

"I'm not from this world. It might not be my home, but seeing the beauty this world has, what mine once had, makes me want to protect it. For the first time, I think I've found a reason to fight. Not for the sake of others. But for myself. I will protect this world because it is what I want."

"Zero..." Louise said his name softly, then looked at him again. "Zero, you may not be from this world... But if you care enough about it... I'm certain it can be your home!"

"Stay here, I need to see if Colbert finished making the fuel for this thing." Zero left her standing there and ran off towards Colbert's lab."

Louise looked at the fighter, and bit her lip. "Just what chance does this thing have of winning against Albion's forces!" she demanded of nobody in particular.

***break***

Zero woke up the sleeping Colbert as he came charging into the lab.

"Huh? What?"

"Mr. Colbert! Have you made the gasoline?"

"Huh? Yes, I've made the amount you needed. It's over there."

"Good! Help me carry it." Zero said, as he walked over and grabbed two of the large barrels. As he turned around and saw Colbert sitting up sleepily, he added,"NOW!"

Colbert shot upright, fully awake, at the tone Zero had used. He rushed to grab two of his own, and asked," What's wrong!"

"Albion destroyed the fleet of Tristian, and are now burning villages and invading. I'm going to stop them. Is that harness I asked for done?" Zero asked, and then walked out the door of the lab with his two barrels, with a slower Mr. Colbert following him.

"Ah yes, The harness is behind the seat of the Zero. The leather worker made it exactly as you wanted, but gave me quite a few odd looks," he responded while struggling to follow the young man in front of him.

Louise was standing there, watching the two bring the barrels out. She watched Zero and Mr. Colbert add the fuel to the tanks with a metal funnel. It seemed interesting at least. The smell of the fuel was odd, but she found it somehow pleasant.

"Okay, we're good. Colbert, we're gonna need some help. we need a longer runway to get this thing off the ground. Since we don't have that, and we don't got time to move her, we'll need some extra boost to get us off the ground. As soon as we start moving, try and lift the plane as much as you possibly can.

"What? So it needs magic? What's a runway?"

"No it doesn't need magic, but it needs to speed up enough to get off the ground. to do this, I need a longer area to move before it takes off. Normally its a paved area that is straight and level. We don't have that, so we need to make up for that with magic. just like the tool that can be used to start the propeller manually. Don't worry, you'll see us fly."

"Ah. I understand."

Zero grabbed the unusual looking leather harness from Colbert and put it on. He checked the metal buckles on it. Nodding, he jumped into cockpit. He ran through his quick checks, and started setting up for the engine ignition. "Come on Louise, get up here!"

"Partner, you sure you wanna bring her? Its going to be a war zone," Derflinger said from his shoulder."

"I know. But you honestly expect her to just let me go if i didn't take her? Besides, she's going to be pulled into battle anyhow. Might as well get her used to it. And its not like anything in this world can really threaten me in this." Zero responded, as he buckled himself into the seat.

Louise climbed into the cockpit timidly, but was pulled into position by Zero, who started placing straps around her and buckling her in. She was about to protest, as she was pulled closer to him, but stopped as she realized..."Zero, are these straps to keep me in place?"

Zero looked at her, and nodded,"Yeah. This thing goes a little faster than your average dragon. Would rather not have you getting thrown around the cockpit if I have to make a sudden turn,"

He checked the gauges. The runes on his left hand told him that everything was normal with the plane. He checked the cannon in front of him, it was loaded with 60 rounds. The machine guns on the wings were also loaded to their maximum of 500 rounds each.

"K, now Colbert. Start her up!" Zero said, receiving a nod from the teacher. He watched the gauges, engine start successful. Letting it idle for a moment, he checked the gauges. All good.

"Its really loud!" Louise yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Yeah, it is. Its okay you'll get used to it! Although we should probably make something for your ears if we do this a lot!" Zero shouted. He released the brakes, and the Zero fighter started moving. He looked to the front and headed in the direction of the best take-off spot. As the incantation for the spell finished, a strong gust of wind came from the back. He put the goggles Siesta entrusted to him on Louise's head, and released the pressure on the brake entirely as soon as he felt the wind spell life him up. He opened the cowl flaps and adjusted the prop's pitch lever, and pushed the throttle lever to take off.

Like a spring, the Zero fighter accelerated forward with great force. He pulled the control stick slightly. The tail had left the ground. The Zero fighter was gliding. The academy's walls flew below them and he retracted the landing gear.

"Wow! It's flying! This is pretty interesting!" Derflinger said excitedly.

"Yeah... This is amazing..." Louise said as the ground sped past them far below.

"Of course it is. It was made to fly. Now what I'm amazed at, is you and Derf actually agreeing on something," Zero said with a smirk on his face. "Okay, I'm going to give you this warning just once Louise... Once we get to the battle, you will not touch any buttons, and you will hold on tight if I tell you. This thing can do some maneuvers that a living creature like a dragon could only dream about."

"Ok..." Louise said absently, as she watched the ground get smaller, as they ascended further. "This is amazing..." she repeated.

"Yeah. Isn't it. Its a sense of freedom to fly like this." Zero said, as he looked at her in amusement.

***Break***

The fire consuming Tarbes had died down, but the picturesque village had changed into a cruel battlefield. Battalions had been assembled in the field trampling the flowers, and were awaiting the moment they would clash with Tristain troops in the port city La Rochelle. Protecting them above were the Lexington's dragons. The Tristain dragoons would attack sporadically, but they had been killed brutally by the unforgiving invaders.

Before the battle, Albion's command decided that they would use the cannons of the warships to deal with the Tristain troops. And so, the fleet prepared its cannons.

One dragoon on the lookout above Tarbes noticed an enemy dragoon was approaching from above, about two thousand five hundred meters away. The dragoon had the dragon cry out, alerting the others that an enemy was approaching.

***Break***

Zero looked out from the windshield and saw Tarbes below him. There was no trace of that simple, beautiful village he had seen before. The houses were scorched with black smoke rising from them. He clenched his teeth. He remembered how recently he and Siesta were looking out at the field. Siesta's words replayed in his head. "Isn't this field beautiful? This is what I wanted to show Zero."

"Oh no... This is... this is horrible!" Louise said as she looked at the broken village below. Why had they attacked the commoners? This wasn't fair!

A dragoon unit breathed fire at the forest located at the outskirts of the village. The forest was instantly set ablaze. "I'll kill you. I'll kill every last one of you bastards" He said in a low voice.

Zero pushed the control stick to the bottom left while pressing the throttle firmly. The Zero fighter started to swoop down towards Tarbes.

***Break***

"What could one dragoon possibly do?" muttered one of the ascending dragoons as they prepared to attack.

"What type dragon is that?" asked one of the rear dragoons. It seemed to have wings that were... Flat, fixed. Could a dragon like that even exist? However… no matter what dragon it was, it would be finished off with a single breath from the Albion fire dragons, just like the rest. When its wings were burnt it would probably go down.

"This is the third," said the last dragoon, with the corner of his mouth bending into a smile. His smile turned into a frown as he realized something. It was fast. Faster than any dragon. Panicking, the dragoon made the dragon breathe fire. At that moment, the wing of the descending enemy flashed. A few shining white things were flying towards him. A large hole appeared in his dragon's head, then a another few slammed into him. The dragoon was reduced to a spray of red mist and meat, as he and his dragon plummeted to the battlefield below.

Zero continued to descend in the Zero fighter. The fighter's machine gun range was tens of times than that of the dragon's breaths. Letting his rage take control of him, he fired the 7.7mm machine gun on the dragons in his sights, having turned off the 20mm cannon to conserve the smaller ammunition. He limited himself to short bursts of fire. He only had so much ammunition, and it prevented them from having a line of fire to try and dodge. Better to have them just be hit by the bullets. Two more dragons and their riders fell from the sky from the precision shots, one of which exploded.

Four more dragons joined the ones already in the skies above the village. They had seen the dragon which exploded from the enemy's attack, as well as the two that had dropped before that. The attack wasn't a breath,which meant that it was probably a magic based attack. Whatever attack it may have been, one dragoon alone can't do anything. Three dragoons ascended to attack while the last dragon moved to take the Zero from the side.

"Three more are coming from the bottom left," said Derflinger in his usual tone.

"Thanks partner," Zero said.

"Don't get hit by their breath. You'll get burnt to ashes in an instant if it hits the wings." Derflinger warned.

"Louise, time to hold on!" Zero said in a calm voice, as he fired two short bursts at long range. One of the three fell.

"Okay!" she said, as she grabbed the harness straps with her hands, tightening her fingers until her knuckles went white.

Zero pulled back on the control stick, and ascended again, avoiding the trap they tried to spring on him. They were going at most a third of his current speed. After a few seconds, Zero looked over his shoulder. The three dragons were trying to follow, but were being left behind. They had also foolishly clumped up. leveling off, for a moment, he eased the control stick forward and to the left, getting the dragons centered in his sights. Using the speed of his decent, he pushed the throttle to the maximum. Zero looked at the air speed gauge. 590 Kph from the dive. He'd have to be careful. He doubted the frame could take much more than 650kph with the vibrations it was making now. Louise clutched to him tightly. As he dove, he fired a few more short bursts of fire. Two more dragons down. The third immediately pulled its wings into itself, and dove, trying to get away from whatever the new threat was. Zero fired three more short bursts, and the dragon finally fell.

Zero quickly made the airplane ascend once again. The first thing to do was to control the area above the enemy. He knew this. With the shining runes on his left hand, he maneuvered the Zero fighter like he'd piloted this plane hundreds of times before.

Derflinger acted as his spotter, making it far easier to pick targets. Three more dragons later, Louise finally spoke.

"T-T-T-That's incredible! These Albion dragons are reputed to be unrivaled yet they're dropping like flies!" Louise finally spoke as she looked up to Zero.

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't lying when I said conquer the skys. While magic is nice and all, and I might be biased, human ingenuity and drive tend to impress me more than any amount of magic." Zero said as he patted her on the head.

Derflinger spoke up in a teasing manner,"Sorry to interrupt ya love birds, but ten from the right have just arrived."

The fire dragon's breath came flying to them. At that instant, he pushed the control stick quickly to the left. The plane rolled and dodged the breath of the dragon. Zero made the plane descend. The dragoons couldn't follow his movements. Taking advantage of this moment, he made the plane ascend and took out two more with quick shots from below. At its peak he turned it around. With the sun behind him, he descended again. Aiming at the dragoons who were chasing him, he let fly enough hail of gun fire.

Louise realized, suddenly, that she couldn't do anything. It was always like this, but this time she felt a tinge of regret. Zero was always saving her. Always saving everyone. But he was always alone... She was his master and still, she was never able to stand with him. She searched her pockets for the Water Ruby ring Henrietta gave her, and put it on. She grasped that finger tightly. "Princess, please protect us…" she whispered as she watched another wave of dragons come to meet their fate against her amazing familiar.

***Break***

"They got… wiped out? In only twelve minutes they got wiped out?" Sir Johnston, the supreme commander of the invasion force, who was on the afterdeck of the flagship, Lexington, looking over the preparations of the bombardment attack with the ship's cannons, turned pale at the report. "How many enemy units were there? A hundred? Tristain has that many dragoons left?"

"Sir. A-According to the report, only one."

"A single unit?"

Johnston stood motionless with a dumbfounded expression. He threw his hat to the ground. "Nonsense! Twenty dragoons taken out by a single enemy unit? Surely you jest!"

Frightened at the supreme commander's attitude, the messenger took a step back. "According to the report, the enemy dragoon had incredible speed and agility, and also had strong, long ranged, magic based attacks. Our units were killed one by one…"

Johnston grabbed the messenger. "What about Wardes? Wardes, who was given command of the dragoons, what about him? What happened to that cocky Tristainian? Was he also killed?"

"The viscount's wind dragon was not included in the list of casualties. But… it seems like he wasn't seen around…"

"So he betrayed us! Or otherwise he was too much of a coward! Whichever it was, we can't trust him…"

Quietly reaching out his hands, Bowood said, "Reacting like that in front of all the soldiers will lower their morale, commander in chief."

Enraged, Johnston took his anger out on Bowood.

"What are you saying? It's your fault that the dragoons got wiped out! Your lack of competence was just asking for our precious dragoons to be destroyed! I will report this to His Excellency. I will report it!" Johnston yelled as he reached out to grab Bowood.

Bowood drew his wand and jabbed Johnston's stomach. The white of his eyes showing, Johnston fainted to the ground. He ordered the soldiers to carry him away.

Should have just made him sleep in the first place, Bowood thought.

Noise apart from that of explosions and cannons only agitated the troops. A single decision could be the difference between victory and defeat, especially during battle.

Bowood turned to the messenger who was staring at him with a worried expression. He spoke with a calm, composed voice.

"Even though the dragoon force has been wiped out, the Lexington is still undamaged. Also, Wardes has probably devised a plan. Don't worry about it, just put effort in what you're doing." He stood there silently for a moment. It was impossible for it to be the same one who was responsible for him being here now, "A single unit killing twenty units? A hero, eh…Let us hope it is not like the last hero I encountered," Bowood whispered to the founder as he remembered the battle that had elevated him to the position he was now. It had been not a promotion of merit. He'd simply gotten his promotion due to the fact, all eighteen people above him had been slaughtered mercilessly, while he was part of the rearmost vanguard. From unfavored, to top ranking, in the course of forty thousand deaths.

He issued orders. "Advance the entire fleet. Prepare the left cannons."

After a while, far away, at the other end of the field of Tarbes, the battle array of Tristain's troops, situated in La Rochelle, which was a natural stronghold due to the mountains around it, could be seen.

"All fleets advance slowly. Ship to starboard."

The fleet turned so that the Tristain forces would be facing their left side.

"Fire the left cannons. Continue firing until further orders."

"Upper part and the lower part, prepare the right cannons. Use grapeshot."

***Break***

Five hundred meters in front of the Tristain troops crowded within La Rochelle, the enemy force could be seen. It had the three colored Reconquista flag, and was approaching quietly. Having never actually seen an enemy before, Henrietta, mounted on a unicorn, was shaking. She closed her eyes to offer a prayer so that the soldiers around her wouldn't see her shaking in fear.

But… her fear did not stop so easily.

Henrietta looked up at the large enemy fleet and turned pale. It was Albion's fleet. The side of the fleet flashed. It was enemy fire. The cannon shells accelerated by gravity were flying towards Tristain's troops.

Impact.

Hundred of cannon shells dropped down on the troops in La Rochelle. Rocks, horses and people were thrown together, sent flying through the air. The troops were trying to flee from the overwhelming might before them. The place was drowned by the sound of thunderous roars.

"Calm down! Everyone calm down!" Henrietta shouted, driven by her fear.

Mazarini whispered in Henrietta's ear.

"You need to calm down first. If the general is distraught, there will be chaos in the blink of an eye."

Mazarini quickly whispered to the generals nearby. While Tristain was a small country, it was one filled with history. Its history included many righteous nobles. Of all the Halkaganian nations, the Tristain army had the highest percentage of mages within it's ranks.

By Mazarini's command, the nobles created barriers of air within the openings of the mountains. The shells would hit them and break. But some of the shells got through. Screams could be heard with rocks and blood scattering.

"As soon as the enemy stops their bombardment, they will most likely stage an all out assault. There's no other way but to face them," whispered Mazarini.

"Is there a chance of being victorious?"

Mazarini noticed that the soldiers were starting to tremble before the enemy bombardment. They had advanced with great vigor but… there are limits to people's courage. He did not want to tell the truth to the princess who had made him remember something he had forgotten.

"We're evenly matched."

Impact.

The ground below them shook. As the cardinal looked out at the field sorrowfully, understood that the enemy force was made up of three thousand strong troops, while their forces, crumbling from the bombardment, only numbered two thousand.

_**They had no chance.**_

***Break***

Zero, who had wiped out the dragoon fleet, looked over the sky. Above the fields, he spotted the large warship between the gaps of the clouds, far away. Below that ship, was the port city La Rochelle.

"Partner, that's the head. No matter how many small frys you take down, if you don't take it down… nothing will change…"

"I know. Take the head, and the body follows," Zero said.

"It's impossible." Louise said.

Zero remained silent and opened the throttle of the zero fighter. It was at full boost. The zero fighter ascended. Once he was at 9000 feet, he leveled out, and waited. He was almost directly over the Lexington.

"It's impossible, partner. No matter how much you try, it is impossible." Derflinger said, as he evaluated the situation.

"I've come to the conclusion, partner, that nothing is impossible. We just might not know how to do it yet," Zero said, as he opened the throttle, and sped towards the Lexington. He turned the 20mm canon on, and let fly with a long burst of fire as he strafed it from above.

Suddenly, Zero pulled the control stick hard to the left, as he dodged bolts of... Plasma! He rolled heavily, and got a look at the deck of the ship. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar sight he thought never to see again. Pantheons! He moved the plane a greater distance. Pantheons weren't that big a danger, but he wanted to assess the situation. Like why the fuck there were those damned X-cloned troopers on the ship!

"What are you doing?" Louise screamed, as the plane literally rolled through a full loop, as Zero dodged the incoming fire.

"There's nothing i can do! I can't get near it at the moment! Those are Pantheon troops! One buster hit and we'll be up in flames!" Zero said, sounding more than a little annoyed.

As if suddenly thinking of something, Derflinger said from his shoulder. "Partner, go straight below the ship."

"What?"

"There's a blind spot there. It's where the cannons can't reach, nor can those freaky blue cyclopes!"

"But Derf, this thing doesn't have any bombs or heavy artillery on it. This thing is made to destroy other fighters or bombers, its too solid for us to break from the bottom. The only way this thing can get them is from the relatively thinner upper decks. Try and blow their powder like I did when I was on the eagle!"

Louise opened the canopy. A strong wind blew across her face, her eyes seemed to be blank. She drew her wand out.

"Hey what are you doing? Close it damn it! Louise? " Zero said, as he banked and went low, to try and strafe them.

"Partner, I think she's awake" Derflinger said to him.

"What are you talking about? She's not responding to anything at all! That is the exact OPPOSITE of awake!"

"No, I mean her void. Its awakened. She's finally awake." he said sagely.

Louise took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Silently, she seemed to be mouthing words. With each set of words spoken, her voice increased slightly.

"I think that's the explosion spell! She's using one of Brimir's lowest ranking, but most powerful attacks!"

Zero was circling below the Lexington in the Zero fighter, trying to keep them in a position where they could attack without being a target themselves.

It was at that moment Derflinger called out, "Partner, behind and above!"

Quickly looking behind, a dragoon could be seen flying towards them like a gale.

It was Wardes, black cape and mask to boot. Zero smiled wickedly as his eyes narrowed.

***Break***

Mounted on top of the wind dragon, Wardes grinned. He had been hidden amongst the clouds above the Lexington, waiting for his chance to strike. So this was the mysterious dragoon who had crushed all the fire dragons. Wardes didn't have much chance of winning if he faced him head on. Which is why he had to aim for a weak spot.

His plan hinged on the warship. The enemy's aim would definitely be this warship. And if he was a skilled enemy, he would be able to find its blind spot. Thus, hiding nearby and waiting was the best option. Wardes' prediction was right. He watched the dragoon dive, after avoiding the attacks from those weapons that that woman had given to him. while they missed, they seemed quite intimidating. And the few that he saw hit the ground left craters. Perhaps they'd be more useful than he thought.

My wind dragon's speed is greater than that of the fire dragons. Now that I have seen how you avoided the fire dragons, i will kill you. Wardes steadily shortened the distance separating them. With deep interest, he looked at the Zero fighter. He realized that it wasn't a dragon almost immediately upon closer inspection. That's… not something made from Halkeginia's logic… the "Holy Lands"?

He saw a familiar face, with pink hair, inside the cockpit. The grin on Wardes' face grew larger.

So you're alive, my Louise. And so brave, truly the only woman who would have been worthy of me.

Then the one controlling the psuedo-dragon would be…

The left arm he had once lost throbbed. His wind dragon's breath wasn't of any use, but he had his powerful spells. Gripping the reins with his artificial left hand, Wardes cast the spell. 'Air Spear'. The air solidified to form a spear to skewer them.

***Break***

Zero couldn't lose the dragon that was following them. If he did, he'd move out of their blind spot, and the pantheons would probably hit them. Damn it! He set the throttle to minimum and opened all the flaps. As if something had grabbed the Zero fighter, its speed dropped. He pushed the control stick to the bottom left. At the same time, he stepped on the foot bar. The vivid earth and sky rotated before them. 'Lets see that dragon follow this!' Zero thought.

***Break***

The Zero fighter had disappeared from Wardes' sight, who had just finished casting his spell. He looked around him restlessly. They weren't anywhere to be seen. Suddenly he heard that sound the fighter made again. The Zero fighter was smoothly spiraling down as if tracing a path inside a bottle. It quickly got behind Wardes' wind dragon. Followed by a bright light, the machine gun bullets tore through the wind dragon, which had thinner scales than the fire dragons. Wardes was hit in the shoulder and back and his face distorted in pain. The wind dragon gave out a shriek. As if slowly gliding down, the dragon Wardes rode crashed to the ground.

Zero ascended the Zero fighter once more. Damn it, that had brought the plane way too freakin low for his liking. His final maneuver had been within a hundred feet of the ground! What the heck is she doing, Zero thought to himself. He noticed he could hear the words clearly now.

"Eoruu Suunu Firu Yarunsakusa"

A rhythm had started pulsating through Louise. She felt as though knew the rhythm from somewhere. With every word of the incantation, the rhythm grew stronger. It sharpened her senses, while not a single noise around reached her ears. It was as if something within her body was born, and was searching for a destination… Louise remembered what she was told once. When you recite an incantation of your own branch, a feeling similar to what she was feeling would be felt. Is it really what I'm feeling? Me, who has always been despised for being a zero. Me, who was said to have no talent in magic by teachers, parents, sisters and students. Is this the real me? Was Zero right?

"Osu Suunu Uryu Ru Rado"

She could feel a wave being born inside of her, slowly swelling.

"Beoozusu Yuru Suvyueru Kano Oshera"

The wave inside her, searching for a destination, went berserk. "Void" The legendary branch of magic. I wonder how powerful it is? No one knows. Of course, there would be no reason I'd know. This was supposedly beyond legendary.

"Jera Isa Unjyuu Hagaru Beookun Iru…"

After the long incantation, the spell was complete. At that moment, Louise understood the power of the spell. It would swallow everyone. Every person in her vision, would be swallowed by her spell. There were two options. Kill, or don't kill. What was she meant to destroy? With the winds blowing against her face, she looked down. A large warship appeared before her eyes as they focused. The Lexington. Following her instinct, she aimed at a single point and swung her wand down. Zero had told her that killing was simple. It was the reasons behind it that made it complicated. These people had killed Wales. They had destroyed this village and the people who had lived here...They had made the princess cry...she thought only one word. "_**Kill"**_

***Break***

An unbelievable scene unfolded before Henrietta's eyes. The warship that had been bombarding them with shells and odd balls of fire magic was suddenly engulfed in a large sphere of light that had appeared in the sky. It was like a smaller version of the sun, and it expanded. And… it swallowed it. It had swallowed the warship in the sky. The light continued to expand until it was all she could see. There was complete silence. Henrietta suddenly closed her eyes. The light of the sphere was so intense that anyone would think that their eyes would burn from staring at it. And then… after the light had faded, the whole fleet was on fire. The fleet led by the Lexington had all their sails and decks burning. the head of the fleet fell first, the magic keeping it in the air totally gone. The others followed suite shortly after. A tremor in the earth could be felt. The fleet had come crashing down. Henrietta was dumbfounded. Complete silence overcame them. Everyone stared at the unbelievable scene.

The first one to come to his senses was Cardinal Mazarini. He was looking at the silvery wings, shining under the sun in the sky. It was Zero's zero fighter. It was an odd name, for an odd familiar, but he kept himself abreast of the news in the academy. Trouble tended to come from it, and he recognized that curious item. Mazarini cried out, "People! Look! The enemy fleet has been destroyed by the legendary Phoenix!"

"Phoenix? The immortal bird?"

A commotion spread through the troops.

"Look at that bird flying in the sky! That's the legendary bird that's said to come at Tristain's hour of need! The Phoenix! The Founder has blessed us for fulfilling our duty!"

Shouts of joy could be heard everywhere.

"Long live Tristain! Long live the Phoenix! Long live the Princess!"

Henrietta asked Mazarini quietly, "Cardinal, the Phoenix… was it the truth? I haven't heard of anything called the legendary Phoenix…"

Mazarini mischievously smiled. "I couldn't have told a larger lie, my princess. But, everyone's sense of judgment is lost at the moment. They can't believe the scene they saw. Neither can I. However, the truth is that there was an unfamiliar bird fluttering about after the enemy fleet had fallen. There was no choice but to use it."

"Hah…" Princess Henrietta had to control her laughter. A wave of relief swept over her.

"What? No one cares if what I said was the truth or a lie. What they do care about is whether they're dead or alive. In other words, victory or defeat."

Mazarini peered into the princess's eyes.

"You must use everything that you can use. It's one of the basics of politics and war. Remember it well, Princess. Because from today onwards, you are the ruler of Tristain."

Henrietta nodded. It was just as the Cardinal had said. The thinking… could come later.

"The enemy's morale will be low and they will no doubt be trying to flee. Their supporting fleet is now gone. There's not a better chance to strike."

"Yes."

"Princess. Shall we go forwards to victory?" asked Mazarini.

Henrietta nodded strongly once again. She held up her shining crystal wand.

"All troops, charge! Royal troops, follow me!"

***Break***

Tired, Louise leaned into Zero.

"Hey Louise."

"Hm?" replied Louise, absentmindedly. A feeling of fatigue overcame her. But this was a nice tired feeling. It was fatigue that came with the satisfaction of accomplishing something.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"What was that just then?"

"It's a legend."

"Legend?"

"I'll explain later. I'm tired."

Zero nodded and smiled. He patted Louise gently on the head. She'd done good. He was troubled by the appearance of Pantheons though. Just where the hell did they get them?

"Yeah, later is fine."

"Well, I suppose its up to us to provide some air to ground support." Zero said, as he directed the Zero fighter down to the fray, firing off only short bursts of shots into the areas he saw magic coming from. This battle was over, Albion's troops must know it now too. he wondered if any of them would surrender.

***Break***

That evening… With her siblings, Siesta timidly came out of the forest. News that the Albion troops had been defeated reached the village people who had taken shelter in the forest.

Albion's troops were crushed by Tristain's charge, and many had surrendered. Well, there weren't any Albion soldiers strutting along the village around noon. The angry bellows, the clash of arms and the explosions had ended. Black smoke rose from the field, but the battle had ended.

A thunderous noise could be heard in the skies above. After looking up, a familiar object was flying in the sky. It was the "Dragon's Raiment". Siesta's face brightened. It was Zero!

When the Zero fighter landed on the field, Zero opened the canopy after unhooking Louise from the harness. Someone from the forest, south of the village, came running towards him. It was Siesta. Zero jumped off the Zero fighter and walked towards her.

Louise watched Zero as he moved to meet the maid and sighed. "Well, I guess it's good that that girl is still alive, but couldn't he spend more time consoling me? The spell just then… "Explosion" of the Void magic branch. It seems like it didn't happen. Perhaps it doesn't feel real because it was Void magic. Am I really the "User of Void magic"? Is there some misunderstanding? But it explained how I was able to give Zero the legendary Gandálfr familiar powers. There are lots of legends, aren't there," she whispered. "In any case, it'll probably be busy from here on. I really feel as if this didn't happened… and I can't believe that I'm the one mentioned in the legend…" Louise sighed. If this were a dream, I would be so relieved. But I've decided not to think too much about it. I should learn from that idiot familiar of mine. Although he's the legendary familiar, he doesn't seem to care about it at all. But perhaps that is for the best. Anyway, this "legend" stuff is too much for me.

"Hey, legendary mage."Derflinger had called out to Louise in a teasing tone.

"What, legendary sword?"

"It's okay to be stubborn… but if you don't go after him, he'll get taken by that village girl."

Louise's cheeks went red. "I don't mind."

"Really?" whispered Derflinger.

Giving a cry of frustration Louise hopped out of the cockpit and chased after Zero. Derflinger watched Louise's running figure and said in large voice. "And she even understands that she's the one mentioned in the legend… Perhaps her love life is more important to her. Humans around this age are beyond help."

While running, a stream of thoughts ran through her mind. When she looked at Zero's back, her pulse hastened. Her mind would go blank. It was weird. That idiot. He even kissed me. Is that girl really that good? She might be cute. She's good at cooking as well. I know boys like girls like that. But, I…I…have the Void magic branch! I'm special too! I'm not a failure anymore, and I'll make him see that! If I don't go after that familiar of mine, he'll be gone somewhere. If I don't open my eyes wide and run, I'll be left behind. But, if it's going to be like that… I'll just continue chasing him. I'll chase him wherever he goes… Because he said... _**he believes in me!**_

***Author's notes***

Yay. Only one more chapter till the story catches up to my what i had done by Halloween. More reviews for the chapter that is out = faster updates till i catch up to my buffer.

Cardinal cap slap. That is all.

It appears that the Cardinal is a better man than some people have thought. Perhaps he was just trying to protect people in the only way he could.


	20. Chapter 20

On the Bourdonné Street in the town below the Tristain castle, a magnificent parade was being held in commemoration of their victory. The parade was led by Princess Henrietta's chariot, which was pulled along by the legendary beasts known as unicorns. Renowned nobles in their chariots followed after her. Around them, the magical defense squad served as their bodyguards.

The narrow road was filled with spectators. People cheered as they watched from the windows and roofs of the buildings as the chariots passed by.

"Long live Princess Henrietta!"

"Long live Tristain!"

The crowd was extremely enthusiastic. Princess Henrietta had led the Tristain forces to victory at the Plains of Tarbes the other day against the Albion forces who had broken their treaty. Princess Henrietta, who had defeated the enemy which outnumbered them, was praised as a 'saint' and was as popular as could be.

After the parade was over, a coronation was awaiting Henrietta, in which she was to assume the throne. This was proposed by Cardinal Mazarini, with most of the court's nobles and cabinet ministers agreeing.

Alliance was now openly discussed by Germania. Tristain was a strong country that Germania, who was frightened of the wrath of Albion, could not afford to be without.

***Break***

A smile arose on Cardinal Mazarini's face while he sat next to Henrietta. It was a smile that he had not shown for ten years, a smile without worry. Opening the carriage windows, he waved his hands in response to the deafening cheer of the crowd. He was glad that the two weights on his shoulders were lightened. Internal administration and diplomacy. He was considering leaving them to Henrietta and acting as an adviser himself.

Mazarini noticed that his new lord had a sad expression on her face. Tweaking his mustache, he asked her, "It seems that you are not feeling happy. I haven't seen you cheerful since you've stepped in this carriage."

"Why must I take the throne? Mother is here isn't she?"

"She won't even respond if we call her 'Your Majesty the Queen.' She said that she is not a king, merely the king's wife and your mother and would definitely not accept the crown."

"Why did my mother refuse to accept?"

A sad expression came over Mazarini's face.

"The queen is still mourning. She still longs for your late father."

Henrietta sighed.

"Then I'll just be like my mother. The throne can remain empty. The coronation won't proceed."

"Don't say such selfish things! Your coronation is something your mother has hoped for as well. Tristain cannot be a weak country right now. The nobles and citizens of Tristain, our allied countries as well, are hoping for you to take the throne. You can not back down from this. You said that it is our duty to protect the people of this country as nobles. This is one of those actions!"

Henrietta sighed again. She looked at the wind ruby on her left ring finger. It was the ring which Zero had brought back to her, a memento of Wales'. The victory that ascended her to the throne… was in a sense Wales' victory. The ring gave Henrietta courage to face the enemy. She knew that if she faced the enemy, that she might have been reunited with the one man she had loved...

If mother left the throne empty because she was longing for father… then I want to do the same. I don't want to become a queen.

But she could hear the crowd's cheers. As if admonishing, Mazarini quietly whispered. "The citizens are all hoping for the coronation. Your Excellency's body is already something that is not yours.I'll explain the procedures of the coronation. So that you won't make any mistakes."

"It's only wearing a crown… Why is it such a big fuss."

"Don't say such things. It's a holy ritual. It's a ritual where you bear the power bestowed by the founders and declare it to the world. The procedures are all a tradition."

In an air of importance, Mazarini explained the procedures.

"…Then, when the ritual is finished, your excellency will approach the queen at the altar. You will state the written vow to the founders and the gods and your mother will place the crown on you. Then everyone in Halkeginia, including me, will be addressing you as 'Your Majesty'."

A vow…

Pledging something that she didn't really hold true in her heart… isn't that blasphemy? Thought Henrietta.

I just can't think of myself as queen. That victory… the victory at Tarbes that ascended me to the throne was not through my leadership, but by the abundant experience and wit of the generals and Mazarini. I was only leading, I didn't do anything else. If Wales were alive right now, what would he say to me? Me, who's been given the duty of rising to the apex of power…

Wales. My dear Wales. The only person I have loved…

Before that or even after that, the only time I have truly vowed with the words ringing true with my heart has been that one time in the Ragdorian Lake. The great victory and the brilliance of the coronation did not lighten Henrietta's heart from such thoughts.

She blankly stared at the parchment in her hands.

It was the report that had been delivered to Henrietta the other day. Recorded there was the interrogation of the prisoners done by a guard. There was something written about Zero's Zero fighter shooting down the dragoons. A prisoner who had been a dragoon said that it flew with great agility and used powerful magic based attacks, shooting down his allies one by one. But, such a dragoon did not exist in the Tristain forces. Puzzled by this, the guard had investigated further in the matter. A report from the village of Tarbes continued. The 'dragon' the dragoon was using was in fact a magical item called the Dragon's Raiment belonging to the Village of Tarbes. But it seems like it wasn't a magical item, but instead an unknown machinery.

The one who was controlling it was the familiar of her friend, La Vallière. And… there was a slight hint of information regarding the light which destroyed the enemy fleet as well. That light, had appeared near the flying machine. The guard had made quite a hypothesis, that La Vallière and her familiar were the source of that light. However, the guard seemed troubled whether to directly contact the two. The report ended with a request for further directions regarding the investigation.

The light which brought me victory.

The intense light that resembled the sun.

Even by thinking about the light her body grew warm.

"Was it you, Louise?" Whispered Henrietta quietly.

***Break***

Meanwhile, in contrast to the excitement on Bourdonné street, the same old repetitive days continued on for the Academy of Magic. The headmaster of the academy, Osmand, had praised the victory of the Kingdom's forces at Tarbes, but other than that, nothing else had happened.

But then again, they were in a school, an environment that had no place for things like politics. Even in the midst of war, the students were off somewhere doing their own things. For the nobles of Halkeginia, war was something that occurred every year. There was always some quarrel somewhere in the world. And when things got more serious, there would be an uproar, but when the battles had settled, things would be like always.

Within this process, another little war had been set in motion in the quiet Vestri courtyard.

On a bench under the warm sun, Zero opened the package in his hands.

"A muffler!" Zero said. It seemed to be nice, but he just didn't think it would suite him. Unless he got a pair of sunglasses anyhow.

A blushing Siesta sat next to him. "Well, um, what was it called… an aeroplane? It's cold when you're riding that right? You said that I should dress warmly when you take me for a ride in it... So I figured..."

It was three hours past noon. Since Siesta had something to give him, she had told him to go to the Vestri courtyard. And the present was a muffler, obviously made by hand.

"Thanks Siesta. I did say that, didn't I?" He said, with a smile on his face.

Zero wrapped it around his neck to try it on, but felt ridiculous. On the white muffler, words were written with black knitting wool. At first they looked like etters from the alphabet but on closer inspection they were Halkeginian characters, quite different from the alphabet Zero knew.

"What does this say?" Zero wondered aloud.

"Hm? Ah, you can't read our words because you're from another world. Um, your name is written there."

"I see." Zero was moved. "Ah, so that's how my name is written in this world's characters. Seems like a lot of letters for the word Zero."

"Eheh… that's my name along with yours. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You don't like it?"

"No, its fine this way," Zero said. "But is it really alright to give this to me? It must have been a lot of work to knit this." he said quietly.

"It's ok. You know, when the Albion forces attacked I was so scared. But when I heard the battle had ended and came out of the forest, you had already landed with that aeroplane right?"

Zero nodded.

"I was really, really happy. Which is why I…"

Siesta found herself blushing. Siesta had hugged Zero and kissed him on the cheek during that time.

The village people came out of the forest soon after. Many of them had been intently watching Zero defeat the enemy dragoons with his Zero fighter. They had praised Zero and Louise as heroes for crushing the enemies. Celebrations were held for three days and three nights, and both of them received treatment as fine as royalty. They had also restored Siesta's grandfather's honor, as they proved the Zero fighter could really fly.

During the feast, Siesta had diligently attend to Zero and drew closer to him. Just like now, her body was leaning lightly against him. He'd tried to fight it, but she'd been so insistent, and always acted hurt whenever he pushed her away. I didn't seem to matter what reason he gave her.

"Huh," He noticed something. "Siesta, the muffler is quite long…Is it supposed to trail behind me? I suppose it would look rather heroic in the wind..."

"Hehe… that's because it's made for doing this."

Siesta took the end of the muffler and wrapped it around her own neck. When she did that, the muffler's length was just right. "Ah... I see, it's made for two people?" he asked. No matter how many times he told her how old he was, or that she should set her sight elsewhere she always seemed to ignore it. In fact, it seemed to just make her more persistent. A determined individual indeed, he sighed.

"Yep. You don't like it?" she asked, when Zero had sighed.

There was an incredible charm as Siesta looked into his eyes after saying that. It was as if she had the eyes of a loving puppy. Zero felt like a jerk. Siesta launched another attack. Closing her eyes she pouted her lips and leaned towards him.

Zero gulped. This wasn't the first time she had done this. He believed this was the thirty-second time she'd done it. "Thank you Siesta, I appreciate the gift. But as I have said, you should look for this elsewhere. You deserve better than someone like me, Even your father recognizes that," he said with a kind smile on his face.

The memory of her father's words during the banquet resurfaced in his mind. He had approached Zero when Siesta had left her seat for a while. He praised Zero as the hero of the village, as he had defeated the dragoons from Albion. His smiling face however quickly wore a much more sinister expression as he directed a bloodcurdling glare at Zero. "You're the savior of this village, and the hero that protected Tristain from Albion. I love you for that. But…"

"But what?" Zero had asked him.

"If you make my daughter cry, I will kill you."

Zero had used that particular instance. He had 'accidentally' taken it as parental disapproval , and told Siesta as such. Unfortunately, that had just made her more determined. She'd even said that this was "Something that needed to be done. In my heart I know that, even with my father's disapproval, Zero was the one man who could hold my heart safely." He wondered how she could say something like that in such a simple and innocent manner!

Since Zero wasn't moving any closer, it seemed Siesta was planning to close the distance between them herself. Grabbing Zero's head, she daringly drew him in. Siesta was a girl who was unbelievably daring when she was daring, and had caught Zero quite by surprise. Suddenly a rock hit him in the back of the head. Okay, he was gonna start wearing his armor again if things kept hitting him in the head. He turned around and saw Louise sitting in a hole with his sword and a mole... Really? This is where his life was right now? A teen girl, a sword, and a mole were now spying on him while a maid was trying to seduce him..."Siesta, it seems my master is angry. And apparently stalking me. With the help of a mole. And my sword... I think I'm going to go do some work. I need a dose of something... Logical at this point." Zero said, trying not to laugh.

***Break***

Louise stamped her feet. Beside her, was the large mole that had dug the hole, Beldandy and the intelligent sword, Derflinger. After making Guiche's mole dig the hole, Louise hid in it, popping her head up to quietly watch over Zero and Siesta. She had brought Derflinger along since she had things she wanted to ask him.

"What's with that familiar?"

Grumbling, as she hit the wall of the hole with her fist.

"Wait, don't go Zero!" could be heard from the bench, as Siesta ran after Zero. Louise had thrown the rock that hit Zero in the head. It was unforgivable to kiss another girl since he was her familiar.

"Hey, noble girl." said Derflinger with an expressionless voice.

"What? Start remembering my name already."

"Who cares about that? Your name isn't worth remember with how you treat people. Moreover, has it become popular to dig holes to watch over familiars?"

"Why would it be popular?"

"Then why are you peeping from this hole?"

"If I'm seen I'm going to look bad." Louise said while glaring at the sword.

"Then isn't it better to just stop peeping at him? It's okay to leave him to do whatever he likes right?"

"No it's not okay. That idiot familiar, without even consulting me, would spend a whole day f-f-f-flirting with that girl."

"Ya know, my partner is the damnedest person I've ever seen. I've yet to see him actually flirt with a girl. He tends to kinda just endure it. He seems almost uninterested in that sort of thing. And yet you still treat him like a dog. Are you already forgetting your fight with him?

"I might be the legendary 'Void' mage yet I can't even find anyone to talk it over with. All he said was, good job , and it's about time! What did he mean by that! And then he's off f-f-f-flirting with a girl? " Louise said, kicking the wall of the hole a few more times.

"F-f-f-flir-" Derflinger parroted with a surprisingly well done mockery of her voice.

"Don't copy me! You stupid sword!"

"But, wasn't throwing a rock a bit too much? My partner could have even died."

Louise crossed her arms while sitting in the hole. "I've hit him in the head before. I nearly broke my hand... Besides, flirting somewhere without even fulfilling the duty of a familiar; he's still ten years early for that!"

"Jealousy."

"No. You're wrong."

As Louise turned her blushing face away, Derflinger imitated Louise's tone of speech. "Why would he not try to kiss me?" Derfligner said in that same plaintive voice he had used earlier.

"Be quiet."

"I was even pretending to be asleep. I'll cry you know." Derflinger said, sounding as if he really was intending to cry.

"If you say that again, I will melt you with my 'Void' magic. I swear, I will melt you."

Derflinger shook uncontrollably with laughter.

Eying it with great distaste, Louise looked at the sword balefully, and said,"Hey, I guess there's no one else to ask but you. A fine noble like me, is asking a rusty sword like you a question, be grateful."

"What?"

Louise gave a slight cough. With a blushing face, she asked Derflinger in a tone of voice that desperately tried to save any dignity she had. "State in which areas that maid is more attractive than me, in a concise and easily understandable way."

"What use is it in asking?"

"That's none of your business. Just answer the question."

"Jealousy." the song sang the word out in a joyful fashion.

"I said that wasn't it didn't I?"

"And you even passionately kissed me back then… I'll cry you know." the sword said, its guard dropping up and down just enough to make a shaking sound.

"Right, now to melt you." Louise firmly held her wand while muttering an incantation.

"You wouldn't. Zero would hate you if you took my life. I'm his partner. But I suppose I'll tell you since you're just so determined. Personality. She's kind, and understanding and seems to actually care what he thinks. You in fact, are quite cruel and unaffectionate. Trust. She doesn't accuse him anytime she gets suspicious. Well I've never seen her suspicious, she just kinda listens to what he says and accepts it. You, on the other hand, little miss drop kick... Well actually that pretty much sums it up right there..." Derflinger said.

"That's all?" Louise asked the sword. She had a sinking feeling as she asked that.

"Well she also seems to be talented with a needle. Very talented. She even managed to make a two person muffler, with their names stitched on it. That shows a certain level of both skill, as well as a certain amount of thought,"

"I can also do that. I was taught by my mother you know."

"You are like a lizard, and she is a dragon if one were to compare you two in sewing. Now don't interrupt me. I'm trying to make sure I don't forget what I'm trying to say. I'm an old man, just like Zero!"

"He's not an old man!" Louise said hotly.

"Hmm, I suppose the face. She has her own type of charm. Its fairly exotic. While yours is a pretty face, hers is a little different. Sometimes that can give a girl an edge. She also has breasts too."

"People grow you know." Louise says as she stuck out her chest. A magnificently flat chest.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh. Grown up already. No hope left... Then you have the last thing. Nobility. Partner doesn't seem to like nobles as a general rule. He finds the treatment of people who are deemed 'Lower Class' to be unfair. Siesta isn't a noble, and treats everyone kindly. You act your noble heritage out so desperately, that he can't help but see your worst side. While some would considered a noble heritage a good thing in a lover, I believe Zero would view it as a downside. In reality, I can't think of anything my partner cares about... That you win against that maid,"

"So you're saying... That the maid... Is better than me... In every possible way?" Louise shouted as she started muttering an incantation.

"Wait! Stop! Hey! I can't control what Zero likes, The only person who can control how he takes stuff is you!"

Louise had been deeply inhaling and exhaling. She was shaking uncontrollably with anger. Derflinger decided to keep quiet after being scared by her, something rare for a sword like him to feel.

Meanwhile the mole had popped its head up from the hole. It had felt the familiar footsteps of its master on the ground. Kneeling down, Guiche put his arms around his familiar and rubbed his cheek against its.

"Ah! I was looking for you Beldandy! You cute hairy thing! What on Halkeginia have you been doing, digging a hole here like this? Hm? Eh, Louise?"

Guiche looked perplexed as he peered in the hole to find Louise.

"Why are you in this hole?"

With a troubled expression, Beldandy looked at both Guiche and Louise. Guiche gave a slight nod and started to speak in a convinced manner. "I understand Louise. You let Beldandy dig the hole, so that you could go looking for earthworms? I suppose that you are in the mood for concocting beauty serums I see. And your familiar seemed to be rather annoyed as well. Did it have something to do with that maid from the dining hall? I suppose you need all the help you can get, to fight that exotic maid. Especially with that chest that she seems intent on showing to Zero," Guiche said,"I saw him heading into that tower that is supposed to be for staff again. He always seems to go there when you annoy him," After a few moments of looking at Louise he laughed rather rudely."Ahaha! You'll have to work hard on more than just your beauty to win back that familiar of yours! Being taken by a peasant girl…your honor will surely be ruined!"

"Crap." Derflinger muttered. He wondered if Louise would ask him to help hide the body. He was designed to make the bodies, not hide them.

Louise grabbed onto Guiche's ankles and pulled him into the hole. In a mere two seconds she finished him off. The mole worryingly prodded its nose against Guiche's unconscious face. Clenching her fists, she muttered in a low voice, "Next up is him," as she moved to climb out of the hole.

"Louise, stop." Derflinger said seriously.

"What!" Louise looked at the sword. She pointed her wand at the sword again.

"If you don't stop, my partner really will leave you. He is not the type to make idle threats. You will control yourself, because if you do not, he will leave you. And he's already confided in me that he does not want to. So stop. Now. Because out of everyone I've met here, there are only two people that actually give a real damn about you. That pretty princess, and my partner. Everyone else views you as a failure. And even Zero is the only one who's actively encouraged you and considered your worth," the sword said, dropping its sarcastic comments entirely. Yes he might get melted, but damn it if he didn't have a part in her towering rage. And while it had been fun, this was the first partner that he'd had that actually considered him an equal instead of a tool. He didn't wanna piss him off. Especially since his partner didn't especially need him.

Louise's eyes widened. She looked at the sword that had just talked to her like that. She could almost feel a stern gaze from it. It was like her father, but there was no accusations. There was no insults. He was just...right. If she let her anger get the better of her... Zero would leave. After she had finally casted a spell... A spell that saved her princess... the only person who believed in her before... Would be gone. Her shoulders fell.

"Good. That's right. Be angry at me if you want. But you need to stop blowing up at partner like that."

"Why don't you just call him Zero?" Louise asked.

"Because. He's my partner. Someone else might have that name, Zero. But there is no other partner for me," Derflinger said, sounding profound.

"You probably just don't remember it. Stupid sword," she replied back.

"You're probably right, noble girl," he said, his voice back to its usual joyful tone. "Glad to see you still have some reasonableness to you... Wanna bury Guiche up to his neck in dirt? It would probably give you something fun to do to work out that frustration!" Derflinger finished with an evil cackle.

"You're a hopeless sword." Louise said with a small smile on her face. It appeared even Derflinger could be serious sometimes.

"Fun though," Derflinger countered.

*** Break***

"Hey Zero. How are you doing today?" Rock asked, as Zero came walking in.

"Hello Rock. Don't really wanna talk about it. How has your day been?" Zero asked him.

"Mr. Colbert brought another five days worth of fuel down here earlier. Its nice being active. Roll is working on that lab you had set aside again. What are you two doing in there?" Rock asked curiously.

"Nothing much. Just some work on some basic things that might help out around here. We've managed to work on some of the electrical wiring and other hazards here, but better to truly fix things rather than just temporary fix em. That way it doesn't get worse over time." Zero replied.

"Ah, true. Power usage dropped 81% once we had all of the exposed electrical wiring completely shut off." Rock said. "I'm thankful for that. Although, I wish you'd come down here a bit more often. Mr. Colbert is nice to talk to sometimes, but he's always on a mission to create something new from my information. Its flattering, but you and Roll are the only people who really talk to me," Rock said, regret in his voice.

"Don't worry about a thing Rock. I come as often as I can. And in maybe ten or twenty years, we might be able to make you a brand new body." Zero replied.

"You know I won't accept that Zero."

"Rock, you won't go maverick. I can promise that. X would have been proud to have such a good brother, but at the same time... It doesn't matter. You are you, and I do not see you ever harming anyone who doesn't deserve it. Its funny. Even though you're the older brother and sister to X... You and Roll both seem like younger siblings."

"Well... You two were active much longer than us. You faced far more harrowing ordeals than myself and Roll as well." Rock replied. After having heard about Sigma, the Repliforce, Neo Arcadia, and all of the other trials that they had endured, Rock couldn't believe Zero had turned out so positive. He had issues, but then, everyone did.

"Yeah. You're right. So, would you trust my judgment then, as someone who has dealt with a lot more people?"

"I'll think about it. Its not like I don't have a long time before I get a chance to figure it out," Rock replied. "I do appreciate it though. You saved Roll, and now you're intent on helping me as well. I can't help but think you're a Light robot. Dr. Light wouldn't have hated you either..."

"Funny that. A sentient hologram of Dr. Light I have encountered a few times was very weary of me. But in the end, he even created a set of armor for me. I do not know if it was in a way an apology, or what... But his overall attitude was... Use it, or not." Zero said, remembering the instances he had met Dr. Light during the maverick wars.

"Really? A sentient hologram? Amazing." Rock said at the thought.

"Yeah. It really was. Wily and Light were hundreds of years ahead of the rest of the world. The only reason I can think of for that is..." Zero said, trailing off.

"Is?" Rock prompted.

"Wily was always trying to build and improve his creations. To defeat Light's. Light's were improved and built to prevent defeat. Its why X was much better at defending, and I was always the best when it came to pure combat. What lead to X and myself being made, could likely have been considered the single most focused arms race the world had ever seen," Zero finished.

"Hmm. A good hypothesis. And it would also explain why you two made a good team. Tactically speaking, things created for offense and defense always have drawbacks. Defensive styles of fighting often have trouble being used in an offensive position, while offensive tactics can't really be used if you are in a pressed or defensive posture. But with you two, you had arguably the perfect match. X, who was built to be a powerful defense weapon. And Zero, the powerful offense weapon. I wonder what our creators would have said if they knew that they weren't creating the greatest enemies, but the greatest partners," Rock said, his voice sounding amused.

"I doubt they'd have believed you," Zero said, "While it was nice talking to you Rock, I'm going to go see how far Roll is along on our projects. I'll see you in a bit." Zero waved as he walked towards the door of the area they were using as a lab.

"Oh, Zero! How are you today?" Roll asked him as he walked in and shut the door. She put down the small black box, and the soldering iron.

"Making any progress?" Zero asked as he saw the box.

"Some. I am able to get some minor information over it, but I'm running into power constraints. Once its done and hooked into the lab properly, or a body, we would be in a much better position. But this proves it will work," Roll said as she tapped the box with her finger.

"Good. Did I miss anything when I went over Rock's data? I rewrote some of the corrupted Data with samples taken from you and records on X. I ran some test simulations, and it all seemed to show that his ability to think rationally was slightly compromised, but his ethics weren't effected at all. In a next gen body, I'm fairly certain that he'd simply adapt those files." Zero said, as he picked up a pad and scrolled through the data on it.

"I looked at it. You seem to be right. But will he allow it when the time comes?" Roll asked simply. She wanted her brother to be free, but she didn't want to force him either.

"He has some time to get used to the idea. I think he fought so hard before was because Light was being a little irresponsible about it. While he was fairly certain that nothing would happen, he didn't know nothing could happen. If we give Rock at least a decent explanation as to why we're sure what he is afraid of won't happen, he'll be more open to it," Zero said, as he picked up another box and took a position next to Roll.

"Why are you so intent on this Zero? I don't understand it?" Roll said after a little while.

"What don't you understand?" Zero asked as he looked at her.

"Well... You see, you're always working. You killed so many people during that attack on the invaders from Albion. But now you're here, working like normal, with the same intent as before. Why hasn't your drive on this changed? Doesn't their deaths effect you?" Roll asked him.

"Ah... I see," Zero said sadly. "No, their deaths really don't effect me Roll."

Roll gasped and looked at him.

"They came here to kill, they destroyed a beautiful town. They were intent on murder, and subjugation. They had only the purpose of taking the life and power of those who lived in this country," Zero continued, as he continued the work. "My only regret is that people on our side who were just trying to protect their home died because the princess didn't see fit to inform me. The people who had no desire for war. The people who just wanted to live. They are my only regret."

"But they were human, Zero. Doesn't that mean anything?" Roll asked him, feeling uncertain.

"Not a thing. If it comes down to it, I'd destroy every single one of them to protect you and Rock. To me, Rock who care about others, who refused to have a body so that others wouldn't get hurt is more human than them. And you Roll. Your dream is to be a doctor, to help heal the sick and wounded. Your dream is to help people. Do you know how few humans can count such a benevolent dream? They want things. They want power, recognition, they want all things based on themselves. Either human or reploid, people who truly care about others are a rarity. To me, you two are far more important than those miserable excuses for humans who attacked this country and burned Tarbes..." Zero shook his head,"They are nothing more than out of control mavericks, and were treated as such."

"But we're not even humans. You can't seriously mean that," Roll said again, this time her hands were on his shoulder.

"You're wrong. I've learned that an enemy is an enemy. Humans can be just as evil as or wrong as a robot. If I hadn't killed Weil, everyone I fought to protect would have died. Should I have spared his life? Should I have let him destroy the last vestiges of nature and hope the world had left?" Zero asked her as he looked into her eyes.

"Zero," Roll started, as she looked into his eyes. She didn't sense any anger, she only sensed a sort of determination from him. "So, if these people hadn't attacked, you wouldn't have fought like that?"

"Nope. They brought it on themselves the moment that they decided that it was alright to treat other people's lives as disposable. Once they make that choice, I consider them to be disposable... And on that. The remnants of the metals I brought here... What are they?"

"Well... its odd. They're lower grade titanium alloy. They shouldn't be able to be made here... And it shows what appears to be hammer marks on them. Its quite odd. You said that those were all the remains you could find of those "Pantheon" soldiers you said you found?" Roll asked him.

"Yes. Its unusual because there were parts of the ships and even the cannon, and occasionally an undetonated powder keg as well. But there was no trace of the Pantheon's that I saw minus a few of their head and blaster frames." Zero said,"And I've fought enough of them to know that they are not that fragile. They're not anything on X, myself, or you if you ever decide to put on your combat armor," Zero said, noticing Roll looking away when he said that. "Not that you really need to. You can just stick to your dream of being a doctor. But they should have been more parts out there. It just doesn't make sense!"

"It doesn't, but perhaps we'll find out some more information the next time these weapons are encountered... But if they really have busters... You need to be careful Zero." she said

"I will be. I'll admit, I was surprised. I would have survived but Louise wouldn't have had one of those hit the wing. Unsealed wing tanks blow up real easy," Zero said as he went back to work. "You don't need to worry. When I say I'll protect someone, I won't let them get hurt."

"And you say X was the one who cared about others," Roll said as she shook her head, returning to her own work.

***BREAK***

Happy Halloween everyone. This is a pseudo chapter because I was bored and today is Halloween. I have no idea when this chapter will get to posted status but whatever. Please know, this pseudo chapter is again, not canon. This is simply the result of myself and some friends being silly, and totally unhinged because some of the roads around here are STILL totally unusable from fallen trees and crap. There may have been drinking involved. Actually, I'm fairly certain there was, but i don't think i can remember it. but its okay. Enjoy the read, or just pass it over. As we catch our cast during an off day, they're all headed towards the Light lab, for their Halloween party. It looks like only Zero is there at the moment.

Zero stood next to the computer, looking at the time. He's wearing his normal armor, although it has had its color scheme changed to a familiar grey and red scheme. His helmet has been modified with a visor, and he wears a long yellow muffler that is somehow swaying in a non existant breeze. he carries an immense shield with a slot in the upper portion of it on his back. "They should have been here by now. what's taking everyone so long. I got here the required forty-five minutes early so i could do the whole mysterious loner thing, but i got tired of doing that whistle for no reason after like... five. "

"Ah, you shall wait no longer, for I Guiche de Gramant am here to give this party the life it doesn't deserve." he said, holding his rose out. He looks the same as usual.

"What the hell Guiche? You're supposed to wear a costume!"

Guiche responded with a frown,"Looking at myself, I'm quite the perfect being. Perhaps there can be only one thing said of me that is imperfect. My perfection, like a perfect rose shall someday wilt. Therefore I am myself. As a vampire. "

Zero inspected him closely. He didn't notice any teeth or dark colors on the kid, then he frowned again, ans asked,"Wait, are you sparkling? Are vampires supposed to sparkle?

Guiche replied easily," Of course. We sparkle when exposed to light. And from what I can tell, we can climb trees quite well! We can also move very fast!"

Zero looked at him puzzled,"Um. I think you're thinking of a fairy."

With a look of annoyance and hurt pride, Guiche shook his finger at Zero. "No no no. I got a book on vampires from Monmon. Its a vampire! And I can rescue young maidens from a mysterious thing called a washing machine."

Zero looked at him blankly," ...Guiche, now I just can't figure out if you're stupid, or if the reason you don't get into a solid relationship with that girl is because you're gay and just trying to cover it up... You know there isn't anything wrong with that. There IS something wrong with dressing up voluntarily as a sparkly vampire. I can show you the repercussions as my forefather would have wanted."

Guiche looked at Zero in awe," Hmm? He had knowledge about vampires? Amazing, who would have thought a commoner would be able to aspire to such things!"

Zero smirked and said,"If by knowledge you mean... Slide tackle!

"Oh god. I think you broke my... everything!" Guiche shouted in agony.

Zero smiled with a mysterious air about him,"So the message got across. And remember Guiche. Its not canon." whistles Blue's theme as he walks away, his yellow muffler flying behind him.

From down the Corridor a familiar voice could be heard in a very unfamiliar way,"Rock... Do you want me to put you back into the computer? This is non cannon, so i let you use my old body, but you damned well better follow through for this! Otherwise back in the computer you go and you can be Hal or something!"

"No! I have opposable thumbs! I can play my roms! You promised that if i wore this outfit you would let me have three hours with them! I get bored with just the videos of you" a younger sounding version of Roll replied, but was cut off with the sound of someone's mouth being covered.

The older voice replied ,"Yes, i did say that. So stop fighting it and you'll get your three hours. And don't you DARE mention those videos. Or I will delete your roms, I'll even delete your solitaire. I'll leave you with nothing on that computer to do but Turbotax, I swear to Dr. Light!"

"But... But...okay..." The younger sounding roll's voice sounded on the verge of tears.

"That won't work on me. That's my old voice!" the older sounding Roll replied with a laugh.

In walked the two Rolls. Well, a Rock in Roll, and Roll. Roll's hair was dyed Green, and was in two giant pig tails. The little Roll's hair was done up with a bow. The green haired Roll was wearing a green, white and black school girl's outfit that had sleeves that started at her upper arms, and extended to her wrists. Flashing bars of light could be seen on the side of them. The smaller, still blond roll, was dressed in white leg warmers, similar sleeves, really, inappropriately short shorts, and a heavily.. modified white schoolgirl top.

Zero looked at the pair, and shook his head. "Hey, welcome to the party. Not everyone is here yet. What are you guys?"

"Oh, hello Blues, I am Hatsune Miku," Roll said, in a sing song voice. She smiled at the younger Roll and nodded.

The smaller roll glared at the older one for a moment, then responded in a higher pitched tone,"And I'm Kagamine Rin!"

Then the two girls spoke together,"Please treat us well!"

Zero was thankful he had the glasses on. His eyes were wide as saucers. He made a very heavy note never to allow Roll to help him with a Halloween costume. She turned her brother... Into a little girl... To become... This? "How... nice... What do you do?"

"We're Vocaloids!" both replied in unison, although the older one seemed to be enjoying it far more. "We sing, we dance. We have a vocal range far beyond what a human can have! We were created by humans to bring song back into this world after it died out!"

"So beautiful! I approve! To see such beauty and grace...It is almost enough to heal my wounds," Guiche said from where he lay on the floor.

"Oh, Guiche... What is wrong? Are you hurt?" 'Miku' asked as she rushed over to his fallen form. "Hmm.. you seem to have broken... your everything! how is this possible?"

"I don't know. Zero tried to show me what was what he called a repercussion to being dressed as a sparkling vampire. i still don't understand!" Guiche said, tearing up.

"Oh..." 'Miku' replied in her singsong voice,"My older brother once told me the secret of that."

"Oh, he did?" Guiche asked her.

"Oh yes. It goes something like... Slide tackle!" Miku said in a singsong voice. as she crashed into Guiche again.

"Why, why is this happening?" he cried out.

Zero called back to him,"Non canon. You'll be fine."

'Rin' stood next to Zero laughing at the young man who had, for the second time been the object of the dreaded slide tackle that Protoman had taught him. At the time he thought it was so stupid. But perhaps it had SOME merit.

"So... Three hours with your roms, with actual opposable thumbs... Is it worth it?"

"Do you have any idea how long its been with me stuck in that computer?" 'Rin" replied in that same singsong voice.

"Wow. You're still doing that?" Zero asked, mystified.

"I have no choice. 'Miku' said so," 'Rin' replied.

"Wow. I hope she's not like this every Halloween" Zero replied, trying not to laugh at X's big brother.

"Last year I was able to go as Rin's brother. It was not much better," came the reply.

A resounding crash, and the sound of someone falling down the stairs followed. Shortly after that, a man with dyed blond hair rolled into the room, wearing a red trench coat, with round yellow sunglasses.

"Hey, Axl! Its been a while!" Zero said, happy to see his old friend,"But what are you doing, and who are you?"

"I'm here because the only game I got to be a star in was that annoying ZX Axl! And I'm Vash the stampede! And its okay for me to be here, because its not canon!" Axl said, winking and pointing at himself with his left thumb, while holding a large chrome gun in his other hand.

"Axl...That was actually ZX...Ya know what. You're right. That is unfair that you only had that game to star in. Welcome to the party!" Zero said, torn between laughing at his younger friend, and feeling sorry for him.

"Oh wow. You have some cuties here I don't know how you do it Zero! So, pretty little lady, do you want to go spread the word about Love and Peace with me?" Axl said as he gave "Rin" a peace sign.

"Axl, what the hell are you doing hitting on X's older brother?" Zero asked him after 'Rin' spent a few moments gaping at the taller Reploid.

"Wait, what?" Axl said as he panicked.

"Yeah. That's Rock. He's X's older brother. What are you doing?" Zero said, trying not to laugh.

"But... But...She...he... Huh?" He looked at 'Rin's' face his face looking even more puzzled. "Do... Do you mean, older sister? Or maybe, little sister?" Axl asked slowly.

"Nope. Older brother." Zero said, unable to stop the giant grin on his face.

"I...Need a brain.. bleach.. bath..." Axl mumbled.

"Its okay Axl. Its not canon right? So nothing wrong with having fun, right?" Zero asked again, laughing. He was interrupted as he flew across the room, courtesy of a slide tackle from 'Rin'. "The hell? How did you do that? You're like a 10 year old girl robot, and I'm... Hell, even as Blues that shouldn't be possible!"

"Non-canon! It works both ways," 'Rin" Countered.

"Nice shot." Axl said, as he watched Zero get owned by X's little older/sister/brother. Actually no he wasn't even gonna deal with this. It was too confusing. "Well. i think I'ma hit the snacks! I hear this world is actually still. Ya know. Not destroyed! Better eat before Zero gets a colony crashed into this bitch,"

"I will kill you. When I can stand!," Zero shouted back at him.

Soon, in walked a rather large chested girl, wearing a large, green wig, and wearing very very little aside what appeared to be the remains of some sort of brown cloth around her hips, and just above her breasts. She had a sword belted to her hip, and a weird damaged skull like mask atop her head. "Hello everyone!" she said cheerfully. Every single male head turned to look at her.

"Siesta, what are you doing dressed like that?" Zero asked from his position on the floor.

"I'm Nel from Bleach. My cousin told me she was really popular!" She said, seemingly unaware of just how little she wore.

"Um... Siesta, i think you should stop listening to your cousin. Or at least put on a bra... Or panties..," Zero said, although he had to admit, the view from down here was pretty good.

Siesta finally noticed that Zero wasn't getting up. She ran to him, and asked,"Zero, are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh Zero!," she cried and hugged Zero, pressing her "assets" against him, while she squeezed for dear life.

'Miku' appeared over Siesta's shoulder,"Let go of Zero, unless you want to test your Hierro," she said in a dark, menacing, but still somehow singsong voice.

"Huh?" Siesta looked up as she continued rubbing up against Zero. "What does that mean? You look pretty Ms. Roll. Are you a tavern singer?"

'Miku' Looked at Siesta. She started to radiate a dense red aura.

"Hey, I didn't know you could do that too, Roll," Zero said as he looked up at her.

"Non... Canon," 'Miku' grated out, attempting to stick to her sing song voice.

"Oh crap!" Zero yelled as he jumped up with Siesta still firmly attached to him. as her fist met the floor he and Siesta had just vacated.

"How the hell does he do it? First Iris, then Layer. Now he has that pretty girl wearing... well Not much really. Although he coulda angled her better when he jumped. We couldn't see anything! And he's got the girl who looks like X's older sisterbrother chasing him too." Axl said, obviously angry.

"I'm TRYING to keep this from getting censored you idiots. Now gimme a hand!" Zero shouted at them.

"It is unfair, but I have come to terms with it," Guiche said from his position on the ground, while ignoring the frantic Zero.

'Miku' was busy chasing Zero and Siesta around, when a new person set foot into the room. It was Louise, who'd simply dyed her hair brown. "Hello everyone," she said, holding a brown leather satchel in front of her. Her normal cloak was absent.

"Louise. why did you just dye your hair?" Guiche asked her.

"Well... I'm Taiga. Have you seen Ryuuji? He should be here. He's my loyal dog!" she said, a smile on her face.

"Calm down Roll!" Zero called as he ran around the room.

"My name is 'Miku'! And I'll calm down when you let her go!" She shouted in that same sing song voice.

"I am not holding her! She has a really, REALLY strong grip!" Zero shouted, as he jumped out of the way.

"What is that stupid dog doing?" She asked, as she glared at Zero. "We talked about this! You said you were going to be Ryuuji!"

"You talked. I said no!" Zero shouted as he continued to dodge.

"Stupid dog. Baka inu!" She cried as she jumped at Zero, landing both of her feet into his face.

"Hey! Don't hit Zero!" 'Miku' yelled at Louise.

"Yes! You could have hurt him!" Siesta shouted at her as she jumped up. Her assents "bounced" as she jumped, but somehow the cloth seemed to stay in place. Axl and Guiche let out groans of disappointment.

"Ouch. Well. At least you didn't break my glasses. I couldn't be cool, or mysterious without them. Well that and my ever moving muffler," Zero said as he stood back up.

'Miku' grabbed on to his left arm as he stood up, and Siesta the right.

"Let go! He's not interested in a girl who can't even cloth themselves right! You've given everyone here a show!" 'Miku' cried.

"Have not. I'm betting nobody saw anything, but Zero!" Siesta said. Axl and Guiche nodded with sad looks on their face. "See? The only person who can see that part of me is the one i have chosen to be my husband!"

"That doesn't matter! Zero is not your hero, so no matter what you believe, why don't you just leave!" she demanded as she pulled on his arm.

"Stupid dog. Stupid dog, stupid dog," Louise kept repeating. She had her wand in front of her, and she seemed to be chanting.

'Think Zero. You're being used for a tug of war. You're about to get blasted. What would Blues have you do? A moment of reflection later, Zero nodded, and smiled. Slide tackle. Wait. What the hell? how would that help? Damn you Megaman 3!

Suddenly the fighting was interrupted by all three girls being lifted into the air, and Zero was pulled from 'Miku's and Siesta's grip.

Silently, Tabitha entered the room in a witch's hat and cloak.

"Hey Tabitha. I'm glad you could make it. I was hoping you'd be willing to get away from your books for a while. Its better to deal with real people sometimes," Zero said as he walked over to her and looked at her. "Nice costume. It really suits you. So who are you?"

"Yukari. Witch." She said, as she looked up at Zero.

"Well that's a good costume. Thanks for helping me. Where is that character from?"

"Rosario + Vampire" Tabitha answered simply, ignoring the shouts of outrage from the three girls who had been fighting.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Zero asked, a smile on his face.

"Threesome," Tabitha answered back seriously.

Zero froze as he looked at her. "E-excuse me?"

"Threesome." She said again, pointing her staff at him, and then pointing to a silver haired girl with big boobs, wearing a green school uniform. "Inner Moka, Yukari," she pointed to herself, then pointed at Zero,"Tsukune. Threesome" she grabbed his hand after levitating him, and started walking to the door.

"Wait, aren't you not out to get me in bed! Tabitha? Kirche!" Zero said, panicking.

"Sorry, darling, but It was Tabitha's idea. Apparently she's taken quite a shine to her friendly little hero. Its your own fault," She said, "Me, I just want to test your strength against mine. Your stamina too. And other... Attributes. I must see which of us can last. My vampire pride will not allow me not to know! And this seems the most pleasant way to gauge your abilities!" she said, with a feral grin on her face.

"Oh, come on. Seriously. I'm gonna end up dying here!" Zero shouted as he grabbed the door frame with his left hand.

"Non-canon." Tabitha said as she tried to dislodge his hand.

"Now, now, you get to be our Tsukune-kun. It will be fun. I promise." Kirche said as she walked up and tried her hand at getting Zero to let go of the door.

"That isn't very nice!" said Princess Henrietta, who had just arrived. She was fully armored, and was wearing a long red wig. She had a gigantically large sword that she had placed over her shoulder. "You should let go of him now. Its a rather large violation of the rules to force yourself on someone,"

"I'm saved!" Zero said as he let go of the door. He was annoyed with the fact he was still floating though, that didn't matter compared to the fact that he was no longer dealing with the duo trying to drag him off. "So, who are you princess?"

"Queen!" Corrected Louise from where she was floating.

"I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail." Henrietta said with a clear stately voice," I embody power, and discipline. So please leave Mr. Zero alone. Or else... I'll probably hit you."

"Wait. Why am I running scared? Aren't I the most powerful being on this planet?" Zero asked himself again.

"Not canon." Tabitha said as she latched on to his waist.

"Okay. So, apparently there are only two girls who aren't trying to get me into bed. Leviathan, and Henrietta."

"Oh, I am trying. But it would be undignified and disrespectful, as either myself, or Erza Scarlet to force anything upon you Zero. Therefore, I shall protect your chastity with my life," Henrietta said, sounding more like a warrior than a princess.

Zero just slapped his face.

"Hi everyone, I'm sorry I'm late. I hope that I'm not the last one here," came one last voice. It was Leviathan... she was... Oh god, why was she nearly naked? And where did she get that giant sword looking thing from? And was her hair always that spiky and blond under the helmet? _**And why was she nearly naked**_?

"Oh! You!" Siesta said, as she saw the girl.

"You..." Leviathan said as she glared back.

"What's going on?"

"That woman is copying me!" both Siesta and Leviathan shouted, then followed up with. "I'm the number three Espada!"

"Neliel Tu Odershvank!"

"Tia Halibel!"

"Okay... How are there two of you? but totally different..."

"Its simple really. Nel was weak and got beaten by Noitra of all people. I am stronger than the one who beat her and gave her that broken mask. And my release is a lot Sexier than hers. Its why you didn't try that!"

"She's part horse! That means Zero could ride me all day if I was her!"

"Siesta... you really need to watch what you say...Someone might take that out of context" Zero said.

"I know exactly what I said!" Siesta replied back as she made an exaggerated motion giving Zero an eyeful. Again.

"Ah. Ya know. I should expect that with the whole placing my hand on your breast, and trying to get naked in front of me... in canon..."

Leviathan glared at Siesta,"You did what?"

"Well. I did what I had to do, to show him my feelings. Zero taught me that!"

"For the love of... I didn't mean that when I said it. It was more about protecting people that you need to protect!" Zero replied.

"I'm still injured... This hurts so much!" Guiche called out from where he was.

"Nobody cares!" Everyone shouted at Guiche.

"So... can you let us down Tabitha?" Zero asked the young girl. She nodded in response. Everyone but Louise lowered to the floor.

"Why am I the only one who is still in the air?" Louise demanded.

"Drop kick." Tabitha replied.

"He deserved it!" Louise protested. "He didn't come as Ryuuji!"

"No," Tabitha said calmly.

"Why did you want to come as that person anyhow?" Zero asked her.

"Well... we look a lot alike... And we have the same voice actor in Japanese...and... and..." Louise looked away, "And those who truly deserve it... Will find it." she finished as her two index fingers poked together as she looked down with a blush.

"What does that even mean?" Zero asked, puzzled.

"Aww. That's so cute! Probably the only time Louise is going to not deny it, and its not canon. That's just too funny!" Kirche said as she laughed.

"Its not like you can win him anyhow! As X's sister, Roll fits him the best!" 'Miku' sang.

"Roll? Wait, X's sister?" Leviathan asked in shock. "Master X had a sister? Who?"

Zero pointed at Roll, "She's um. Pretty into character. Her name is Hatsune Miku. She's been singing since she got here. Its actually kinda scary,"

"And I'm Kagame Rin. And I can assure you and Zero, that since Rock who is X's oldest brother is currently a female, you have at least one female who is not trying to get you into bed!" Rin said happily.

"Wait. But that would mean. You're..." Leviathan looked at the whole gaggle of people. "Ya know what. My brain is bleeding. And I'm unsure how that's even possible. Considering I do not have a biological brain. I'm leaving. Zero, we both know I'm the only person here who can fight you on even terms, I'm beautiful, I'm just close enough to your wave length that I can catch your heart. Or kill you. I'm thinking either would be an acceptable solution for you seeing what you're dealing with here." she turned on her heel and left.

"Wait, Leviathan, don't leave me here alone!...You'll protect me, right 'Rin'?" Zero asked as he tried to hide behind the little Rock.

'Rin' just looked at Zero as if he was insane.

"Henrietta you'll protect me. Right?" as his head turned to look at the princess.

"Of course. I might have to 'discipline' you when we're alone, but I won't let any of these other girls lay a finger on you." She said, her voice hard as she stepped in front of Zero and 'Rin'.

Zero noticed a short cloth whip and a gag attached to the waist of her armor. Discipline... "What would Blues do in a situation like this..." Zero asked desperately.

"Slide tackle!" everyone else responded.

"Yes, if Megaman learned to slide tackle... which he did. To me... Then he can defeat me easily... which he did... which means..." Zero looked at females in the room. "Teleport!" as he became a stream of energy and left.

"Huh. I thought we couldn't teleport here," Miku said aloud.

"Damn it. He used the non-canon against us." Kirche said, as she stamped her foot on the floor.

*Mysterious whistle*

"He's on the roof! Lets go!" Siesta cried, as they all rushed out. All but 'Rin', Louise, and of course Guiche.

The remaining three only heard the crashing of a chase after hearing Zero shout,"DAMN THIS STUPID WHISTLE!"

***Break***

In a forgotten corner of the world, a sword, a santa hologram, and a very angry balding man with weird hair are standing alone, forgotten. Unloved.

Derfligner: We were totally left out of this chapter! This isn't fair! Its a holiday party! Why aren't we allowed in!

Wily: I know! We didn't get to go there at all. I would have gladly gone as Megaman just to slide tackle that little bastard! Twilight having vampires. Why, in the year 2191 it was proven that twlight vampires were not only fairies, but the cause of cancer! How insensitive of him!

Thomas Light: At least you two are in the story!

Wily: And? You get how much more screen time than me in the real story? Hell i'm always the generic evil bad guy!

Light: Well, that might be so. but I'm the weird Santa Claus look alike. And i was never even allowed to smoke after i gave roll that broom of destruction. She'd just hit me with it! Soon every time i picked up my pipe it felt like i was hit by a broom. Damn you Pavlov!

Wily: You have no room to complain. In your ultimate robot,X, you got drunk and programed a Haduken. You even wore a freaking Gi to teach it.

Light: Well... yeah. That was a great Halloween. I think, i do some of my best programming while drunk Albert. that thing one-shot bosses!

Wily: I hate you so much sometimes.

Derflinger: I want more lines damn it! I'm a legendary sword with magical powers! I've even become like a magical flame thrower. Or snow blower. Or arc welder! I'm as awesome as all that stuff in those infomercials want to be! Why couldn't I be like, that Demon Sword: soul crusher from Record of Lodoss war!

Wily: I don't think it talks.

Derflinger: So? its not canon! Oh well. lets get drunk! That will teach em.

Wily: Derflinger... You don't have a mouth. Well, not a proper one anyhow.

Derflinger: So? Not canon! Right Light!... Light?

Drunken Ryu Light: I give you a special present. Now, enter the capsule, please.

Wily: God damn it...

***Author's notes***

Yay. decently long chapter with holiday bonus. I probably woulda put that part about this chapter out about 5 chapters sooner, except that I wrote this chapter and the special on Halloween, and there are a few references to the previous happenings in the story. Also, the characters in the second half are mostly based on how the characters feel In my canon storyline, just far more exaggerated.

Axl: I got a cameo, without having to deal with any of the repercussions!

Zero: There are always repercussions...(Slide tackle)

Axl: Why?...

Zero: This...is...non...canon.

Are you done with that Zero?

Zero: Yeah. Guess so.

Good. Zero hope you enjoyed the chapter. And that the Halloween thing was at least somewhat enjoyable. Oh, and Zero. Now that Leviathan and Henrietta are gone, and you're not near a door frame, Tabitha is about to go all non canon with you and Kirche. Have fun with that.

Zero: Wait, what?

Tabitha: Thank you.

No problem easiest 10 bucks I've ever made Tabitha.

Zero: You sold me out? For 10 bucks!

Yep. Have a good night!

Zero: HATE YOU SO MUCH!  
>Point me! There is the reason not to provoke me Zero. Good night everyone.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

In Tristain's royal palace, Henrietta was waiting for her guest. Even though she was a queen, she never sat on the throne. She mostly did the king's work.

After the coronation was finished and she became queen, the number of things she was responsible for in the domestic and foreign areas greatly increased. Some were demanding loans, some were asking for donations in good nature, yet others asked for her to settle disputes, and Henrietta, from morning till night, was always meeting someone. And, because of the war, the usual amount of people coming to the palace and wishing to meet with the Queen was more than tripled.

Because she was always straining to show her dignity, she had became very tired. Even though the Cardinal Mazarini assisted her, she had to come up with the answers herself. It was too late for Henrietta to revert back to being a princess. However… for the new guest, she neither showed or made such expressions or attitude. A refrained voice called outside the room, informing Henrietta about the guest's arrival. Right after, that the door stood there, reverentially bowing her head. Next to her, Zero's figure could be seen wearing a sharp black dress suit.

"Louise, aah, Louise!" Henrietta ran up and embraced Louise closely.

Looking up, Louise muttered. "Princess… No, I have to call you Your Majesty now."

"I don't like it when you say it so formally. Louise Francoise. Aren't you my beloved friend?"

"Then, I will call you princess, as usual." Louise said with a small smile.

"Please do it for me. Aah Louise, I didn't want to be a queen. It is twice as boring. It is three times more straining. And ten times more worrisome." Henrietta muttered, looking bored.

"Its the price of command. When I was the commander of the Maverick hunters it was a pain. That's why after that one little emergency was dealt with I stepped down to just be a regular and totally unassuming hunter."

"Regular and unassuming?" Louise asked him with doubt in her voice. "I doubt you can do regular, Mr. Jump out of the window on your first day in my class."

After that, Louise became silent, waiting for Henrietta's words. This morning, the messenger from Henrietta came to the Academy of Magic. They boarded the carriage that Henrietta prepared and came here. 'I guess I was called for a specific reason' thought Louise. Is it about the 'Void' spell? However, she seems hesitant to talk about that.

Henrietta just looked into her eyes, not talking. Reluctantly, Louise said "I ought to give my congratulations on the victory". Louise tried to find a harmless topic to talk about with Henrietta.

"This victory was all thanks to you, Louise."

Louise watched Henrietta's face with a startled expression.

"You can't hide such a great secret from me, Louise."

"B-but I didn't do anything…" Louise still tried to pretend not to know.

Henrietta smiled and handed a report, written on parchment, to Louise. After reading it, Louise sighed.

"You scouted even that?"

"Well, since it is the battle with Albion, it was felt to be better not to overlook anything." After that, Henrietta faced Zero who had been more or less left out up till now. On the way there, he heard from Louise that Henrietta became a queen. He could tell it already was heavy on her shoulders.

"For controlling the foreign country flight machine that destroyed the entire enemy's dragon knight corps, I express my greatest gratitude."

"No… it's not like that. I did it for the people of Tarbes. "

"You are the hero of this country. So now I am giving you a noble's title… "

"I am not a hero, princess. I never have been," Zero said as he looked her in the eyes. "Please do not call me that again. Besides, what is this title for?"

"What?"

"What is the title for? What is its purpose?" Zero asked more clearly.

"It is to show your link to the throne and this country," Henrietta said as she met his gaze. "And an acknowledgment of your services."

"What is this title for?," Zero repeated. After a few moments he continued,"Power and control? To mark me as this countries weapon?"

"Zero!" Louise yelled at him.

Zero looked at the princess and shook his head."I told you to tell me if you heard anything about them. Why didn't you? I could probably have ended this battle a day earlier with far less casualties. And now you want to give me a leash called a title?"

"W-what?" Henrietta asked as she looked at him. This isn't what she had expected at all.

"A noble title, is fine and all. It helps to understand things. But why should I have a title. I have no land, I have no money. I have nothing except my person. I will not be robbed of my will. If you need a weapon, you can ask me. You are still a noble worth serving... But only I choose who I will fight for."

Louise's hand went to the back of Zero's head as she tried to force him into a bow. "Zero, apologize now! How can you be so rude to the princess when she's trying so hard? She's breaking every law about nobility to give you this title! Don't you understand? She's trying to do what she feels is right!"

"I do understand. But I will not accept a noble title just for that reason. All it stands to become is a weapon used against either you, the princess, or myself. And I do not wish to give anyone that weapon." Zero said calmly as he looked at the princess.

"I understand. So you will reject this noble title, so that you can do what you feel is right?" Henrietta asked him.

"Yeah," Zero responded.

"Very well then, Knight-Captain" Henrietta acknowledged.

"What did you say princess?" Louise shouted.

"Wait, what?" Zero asked after he stared at the girl for a moment. "Didn't I just say I wasn't taking your title?"

"You did. But from some interesting accounts of the survivors who happened to survive your previous battle, they seem to have reports of you controlling magic. Perhaps not familiar magic such as we know it, but magic. With that qualifier fulfilled, and your expressed loyalty, I welcome you to the ranks of the royal guard. This particular title is not an empty leash. And the only one who can issue an order to you is myself." Henrietta said as she placed her palms on his shoulders.

"I don't take orders very well princess. If I feel you're wrong, I'll tell you. If I feel you're going to get people killed, I _**will **_act against orders. In my organization I was the one they threw at the situations that couldn't get worse. I was also the one who they kept as far away from the politicians as much as possible because I hate their brand of lies and promises."

The princess looked at the series eyed Zero again. "That others would look at me so. Tell me when I'm wrong? Act against orders... Now I have no fear at all. One who would go against my orders in the name of what is right and just... You deserve this Zero, I truly believe this."

"What do I need to do?" Zero asked as he looked at her. He guessed he wasn't getting out of this. Normally that speech had always kept him from getting promotions in the hunters.

Princess Henrietta looked at him and smiled,"You must do nothing more than what you are doing now. But should I need you, I will call upon you and Louise. Your job as a captain of the royal guard, is to protect Louise and this fair country."

"Understood," Zero replied as he nodded.

The princess then turned to look at Louise for a moment, and said,"Great… a really great outcome. Louise Francoise. The way the battle has ended is all thanks to you and your familiar. There has never been such a victory in the whole of Halkeginia's history. By all means, Louise, you should be given a territory the a size of a small country and a title of duchess for this. And your familiar awarded with a peer's title."

"I d-don't need anything... this deed was my familiar's..." Louise muttered hesitatingly.

"Liar. You blew those ships up. Just let the girl know that you're a void mage. She's smart enough that if she doesn't have it figured out yet, then she'll figure it out anyhow. Oh, by the way. You owe me," Zero said as he looked at Louise.

The princess looked at the familiar with her mouth slightly agape.

"W-what! How can you say that in such a relaxed manner? And what do you mean I owe you?" Louise yelled at him.

"Well. Considering I've been made a captain, but my mission is to protect you, and you're going to be involved in my missions? Yeah. I'm betting that's not normal. Therefore I'm now a paid bodyguard for you instead of an unpaid one. So I'm betting she's already figured it out. Took her a lot longer than me. But then again, I have a more objective point of view. And what you owe me? You owe me this... say... 'You were right, Zero. My power is unique' go ahead. Say it." He said poking her forehead with his finger.

"Hey, Stop it! You're being mean in front of the princess!"

"So you were the cause of the light , Louise? That light was called a miracle of the castle, yet I do not believe in miracles. The light came from the flying machine that you were flying in. I had thought, and I had hoped it was you. But this confirms it... Although... Zero, how did you know already?" she asked him.

"Well, that's the thing. I watched the classes. Everyone couldn't do every spell, but magic always happened. It just effected how everything failed. You tried to transmute dirt into rock, you'd get mud if you were a water mage. You wouldn't break down the bonds that held the dirt together. Void can be considered a state of nothingness. Its a word that is used to describe the place between the stars. While fitting for that, if the word was used to describe an element of your magic, it has to mean something. Within three days of being here I figured it out. But nobody wanted to listen to a stupid familiar. Right Louise?" Zero said a cocky smirk on his face. She looked at the floor.

"I don't think anyone could call you stupid, Zero. Then you know why I am asking you to guard her?"

"Power draws battles. Be they physical, political, or mental. She'll be drawn in. I'm supposed to be her shield." Zero said lazily.

"I have never heard it quite that way... But yes. That is exactly it." the princess nodded. Her friend was in good hands.

"Stop talking so familiarly with the princess! You may not show me the respect I deserve, but she is the princess!" Louise shouted finally.

Zero looked at his little master. He knew that she didn't care how he treated her. But the princess did seem important to her, so he figured he'd help educate her on true leadership. "Ya know Louise, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" She asked, her tone heavy with annoyance.

"What says that I have more respect for someone? Believing that they aren't able to handle what I need to say, so I either decieve them or beat around the bush, or try and handle it myself... Or someone who I feel can handle the truth of the matters at hand, and can make intelligent and responsible decisions where I talk to them as an equal?"

Henrietta intently watched Louise.

Louise's face looked up to meet Zero's. "So, you're saying... that you respect the princess?" Louise asked him.

"Enough that I'd be a lot less blunt with company I don't know around her. I know how to deal with people being higher ranking than me. But in such a small meeting, it only gets in the way. If we stand on station when its just the three of us, we'd be too afraid to give her common sense. Because sometimes in higher positions of power, you start losing that,"

"Are you insulting her? Do you think she'd lose sight of what's right?"

"No, but when you look at the big picture too much, you start losing focus on the little one. IF you can't accept or understand the smaller picture, just how are you supposed to deal with the big picture? Its the job of the people below you to drag your head down to earth and make you listen. In a large meeting, more respect and tact is shown. But with a good leader, there is no need to stand on such pomp in a smaller meeting."

"I believe you are correct Zero. You are a font of wisdom. I would have never expected that from one so young." she said, with a warm smile on her face.

"So young, hmm, so you forgot?" Zero asked with an amused smile on his face.

The princess looked at Zero for a few moments with a puzzled look on her face, then gasped."You had said you were over three-hundred years old, didn't you?" She asked. "But even so, I can not see that. While wise, you are very much a young man."

The princess looked at Louise, and handed a book to her. "Founder Brimir gave rings to three children from three royal families to keep as a treasure. Tristain got the 'Water Ruby' and Founder's Prayer Book, which are now both in your possession. It has been handed down like this among the royal families. Royal families were the ones that inherited the Founder's power."

"I am not from a royal family though, princess. I do not deserve this." Louise commented as she studied the volume that the princess had handed to her.

"The ancestor of Duke de La Vallière was the king's illegitimate child. And you are the Duke's child. You are very much a royal noble."Henrietta laughed at the look on her friend's face"You, too, have the Tristainian Royal Family's blood. And that is good enough."

After that, Henrietta took Zero's hand. Seeing the runes, she nodded. "This is the sign of 'Gandálfr'. The sign of the Familiar that Founder Brimir used for protection while casting spells."

"Then… I am really a 'Void' user?" Louise asked. Even though she thought... To be the same as the founder?

"I think it really is so." The princess said with a warm smile on her face.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Zero replied with a hint of laughter as well.

Louise sighed.

"That's why you understand that I cannot reward you as you should be rewarded, right, Louise?" Henrietta answered with a clouded face. Her friend looked down, and the princess looked at her with pity. "If I were to give the reward, Louise's secret services would be exposed in the daylight. That would be dangerous. Louise's power is too big. Even one country could not manage such power. If an enemy learned about Louise's secret, they would become frantic about it and would do anything to get it. I alone should be the enemy's target."After that, Henrietta sighed. "Enemies are not the only ones interested in 'Void'. Even inside the palace… those who know about that power, will always try to use it for their own purposes."

Louise nodded with a scared look on her face. But she had to admit the thought of other people thinking her useful would be better than being merely a zero.

"Therefore, Louise, you should not talk to anyone about that power. Your secret is safe with me."

Then Louise thought for a while…And, in a slowly determined way, she opened her mouth, "Don't worry princess. I want to dedicate my 'Void' to you."

"No… it is all right. You must forget that power as soon as possible. And never use it again."

"But… Princess I want to help you with the powers I have been granted!"

However, Henrietta shook her head. "Mother said, great power drives people mad. Who could be sure that you, after gaining the power of 'Void', would not turn out the same way?"

"So I'm mad then?" Zero asked her with a lazy smile.

"W-what? I didn't say that... That's not what I mean,"

"Void mage or not, I'm still more powerful than her. And I have been for hundreds of years. If what you say is true, then should I not be corrupt? Should not my partner X have been corrupted? To the day X died he was the only person I looked up to. As long as you have people who you can look up to... People who treat you as the person you were before you got your 'power' you'll be fine. Its only when you separate yourself from everyone with your power that you corrupt yourself. And if Louise tries to do that I'll likely just smack her upside the head." Zero said as he playfully tapped Louise's head.

"Hey!" She shouted, but blushed. Louise proudly lifted her face. It was the face of a person who had decided her mission. However, such a face was somewhat dangerous, as Zero knew. "I always wanted to dedicate my power and body to princess that I love. I was taught so, I believed so, and I grew up with that. However, my magic always failed. As you know, I was nicknamed 'Zero'. Behind sneers and contempt, I was always shaken with regret." Louise clearly asserted."However, the Founder gave such power to me. I, myself, believe in using this power. Still, if you say that Your Majesty will not need it, then it is necessary to return my wand to Your Majesty."

Henrietta was touched by Louise's speech. "Louise, I understand. You are still… my best friend. From the times when you helped me on Ragdorian's lake. You took the blame for me…"

"Princess..."

Louise and Henrietta tightly embraced each other. Zero, who was thankfully left out, swung his head absentmindedly. Was this normal for a teen girl? Or were these two just crazy… he thought, though he didn't say that. Though it was nice to help Henrietta…She had a kindness about her that was endearing.

"After this, I will help Louise too."

"Naturally, princess."

"Then the 'Founder's Prayer Book' belongs to you now. It is said to be of use to only the chosen wielder. It is blank, and was written with the power of void magic. I believe you to be the only person who can figure out how to make use of this treasure. However Louise, promise me. Don't tell anyone that you are a 'Void' user. And do not use it recklessly, either."

"Of course princess. To do otherwise would bring shame upon you."

"After this meeting, you will become my court lady and will obey only me."

Henrietta then took out a quill pen and smooth parchment. After that, she signed the document and put down the quill pen.

"Take this. This is my formal permission. With this, whether in the royal palace, or inside or outside the country, you will have supreme authority over everything, even over the police. If there is no freedom, one cannot work well."

Louise reverently received the permission with an expression of gratitude. Henrietta's authorization. This meant that Louise was granted with the right to act in the queen's name.

"If I will face a problem that only you can solve, I will surely consult you. Officially, please act as a student of Academy of Magic like you have up to now. Since it is you, you will, without a doubt, do well." After that, Henrietta turned towards Zero. Having an idea, she fumbled within the pocket of her dress. When she took out some golden coins, Zero sighed. "I ask you to look after Louise…my important friend, kind Knight-Captain."

"Why would I need those?"

"By all means, please accept it. Giving you this as a sign of "Knight-Captain" is the least that this powerless queen can do. You showed your loyalty to me and to the country. This should not be unrewarded." Henrietta said with sincere eyes.

"I suppose having money wouldn't hurt. Not that I've had any use for it in the last hundred years, long as there isn't any karaoke bars around." Zero said with a laugh.

"Ka-ray-ok?" The princess asked

"Heh, something from home princess. Something some old friends used to drag me to. It involved singing to popular songs and drinking traditionally, but seeing as people like myself can't get drunk... we mostly just sang." Zero laughed. That was the one thing humans had on reploids Zero thought, the ability to become drunk while singing. It had to make the embarrassment more bearable.

"It sounds fun very fun," Henrietta said as she looked at him.

"They thought so. It was also a wonderful time to set me up with a girl I worked with, Layer. That always made it even more awkward for me. Especially when X and myself lost a bet with Alia... And we had to do a really really really... Really stupid dance and song number. I swear to god if time travel is ever created I will go back in time and kill the creators of that obscene Caramelldansen." Zero said as he shook his fist.

"So, wait. You can sing? Can we hear?" Louise asked, finally glad to have some ammunition to use against Zero.

"No. No. No. I can not sing, and you can't make me. Besides, I don't know any songs in this language anyhow, and translating songs directly into another language kills their meanings. Not that X or Alia allowed me to pick songs. "

"What do you mean pick songs?" Henrietta asked.

"Ah, in Karaeoke you had lists of songs to choose from. A lot of them actually. They said the songs that I chose didn't fit the fun atmosphere. The only one who let me sing anything I was even remotely interested in was Layer. And she stopped voting for my songs after Gunslinger. They said that mine were too close to work. Besides, I was pretty bad." Zero said as he remembered the look on their faces when he had sung that song. He hadn't thought he was that bad...

"I see..." The princess said as she looked at Zero. "Well, no matter. I give this to you, as your first pay, and bonus. Without you and your master, Tristian would surely have fallen. Accept it as token of my gratitude."

"No problem. Thank the people who make this a place worth protecting." Zero replied.

"Louise, my dear friend, I am so glad i was able to see you today... But my duty as the queen calls. Hopefully we can see each other soon"

***Break***

"Really you are far too familiar with the princess," Louise said as the left the palace grounds. While she objected to the actions of Zero before, she couldn't help but feel some jealousy over the easy way he interacted with the princess. The only problem she had, is she couldn't even tell who she was more jealous of in that situation...

"What do you mean?"

Louise stared up at Zero."You shouldn't treat the princess like that."

"This again? Hey Louise. Knight-Captain... that was Wardes' rank correct?"

"Yes..." Louise replied testily.

"Do I out rank you now?"

Louise looked at him momentarily, then turned her head up. "I am the queen's lady. I can only receive orders directly from the queen!"

"And? I was told I can only be ordered by the queen as well. So that means I'm your equal?" Zero said, poking her forehead. While he knew the probable outcome this would bring, he was bored and she was annoying him.

"You might be a noble now...But you're still my are not from this world. You know the princess is a good person, and she's trying her best. I will not let you act like that in front of her..."Louise averted her face and started walking leaving Zero behind. If Zero was the same as her... Her equal...

"Alright. Alright. If its that important I'll try to be better about it." Zero replied, rolling his eyes. She stomped forward trying to leave him behind. He had to struggle not to laugh.

Louise bumped hard into a man. A man, who looked like a mercenary, collapsed. In his hand he had a large rough jar of hard liquor, which he was gulping down vigorously. He seemed to be completely drunk in the middle of the day, in public. She shook her head and tried to pass,but he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Miss. You ought to apologize for bumping into a person in the middle of the street."he said with a slight slur.

Then another man, who also seemed to be a mercenary, noticed Louise's mantle and muttered "A noble, huh?"

However, the man who was clasping Louise's arm didn't move."Today is the festival celebrating the victory at Tarbes. Put aside the rank. Today nobles, mercenaries and salesmen are equal. Hey, Miss Noble, how about sharing one drink with me as an apology for bumping into me? We can maybe get to know each other a little better!" Saying this, the man thrust out his jar.

"Let me go! You brute!" Louise shouted. The man's face became distorted with rage at once.

"What did you call me. Hey! Who do you think attacked Albion's army in Tarbes! 'Holy Woman' or nobles like you, no, us – soldiers! It seems the little girl here needs to learn a lesson!"he laughed.

The man reached out to grasp Louise's hair. However, his hand was stopped, and a few cracking sounds resounded.

Zero, who showed up right before their eyes, firmly gripped the man's hand, adding more pressure.

"My hand... Ah, what the hell?" The man shouted as the youth that held his hand twisted and brought him to one knee as he was forced to let go of Louise's hand. "Let go. Let me go!" he said, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"What do you think you're doing? Bullying a young girl like this. Seriously pathetic. You must be really weak if you have to cause this type of problem," Zero said as he met his gaze.

The second man noticed the sword on Zero's shoulder, with a look of surprise. The experience that he gained through battlefields in many years, told him that Zero's attitude wasn't just a bluff."We'll be leavin young master."

"Not without me letting go of his hand. Unless of course he's not that attached to it. I'm not done talking to him." Zero said with a glare that cowed the second mercanry. "Now. You're drunk, in public, acting the fool. Then you were dangerously close to assaulting my charge." Zero's hand tightend further eliciting a scream from the bravo."So tell me. Just what reason do I have not to turn you into the authorities?"

"Damn you, noble," he said as he glared up at him."Without your magic you wouldn't be nothin! You hear?" the drunk man stated.

"Last time I checked, I'm not using any magic. I suppose you're too drunk or stupid to understand so..." Zero's hand flashed out robbing the mercenary of consciousness. Zero turned to his friend,"Get him out of here."

"Yes sir." The mercenary nodded vigorously then half picked up his comrade and made to leave.

"Zero... thank you..."

"Its fine. I hate people like that anyhow." Zero said as he was about to walk off, he noticed that Louise was just staring at the ground. After a moment he asked,"OK, what's wrong?"

"This is.. its my first time out with so much of a crowd... I'm a little scared..." she said, her voice shaking. If the maid could do it... So could she!

"Hmm... Do you want to go back to the academy?"

"N-no... I want to be here... But I'm still scared. I feel like I'll be swept away in this current of people... Would you, hold my hand?" She asked, as she looked up at him.

Zero looked into her eyes and sighed. Zero silently took Louise's hand. And began to walk.

"Are you angry?" Louise asked in a small voice.

"A little. It isn't at you though," Zero answered mildly.

The way his hand felt in hers made Louise flustered for a moment. Does Zero feel the same? However, because Zero walked straight ahead, she couldn't see his facial expression.

Louise followed while being dragged.

Louise, while walking and holding hands with Zero, cheered up. The town was filled with colorful festivals, joyful shows, food carts and stalls where unusual goods were sold were stretched all the way down the street.

Being a local lord's daughter, Louise never walked in such a lively town this way. More so, she never walked in a town holding hands with someone of the opposite sex. Those two things combined, made Louise's head light and dizzy.

"So noisy," Zero said.

"True," Louise muttered happily.

"Never seen anything like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I normally just did my work as a hunter. Or a resistance member," Zero said simply.

While saying so, Zero's eyes turned distant. Louise tightened her grasp on Zero's hand. Somehow the thought about Zero some place, fighting alone made her feel bad. Someday the time when Zero leaves, will surely come. However, when walking together this way, the one that I want you to see is me, Louise thought. Just for now. And nothing else matters. And at the same time she was angry at herself for thinking that way. Because of love? He was a noble now. He answered directly to the queen. He was high enough that... He was high enough that she could take him home with her. High enough that even her mother would have no complaints. And if she did challenge him...A blush spread across her face. She knew that Zero would win. Suddenly something drew her eyes, as she stopped and looked at a shop that they were about to pass.

What is it?" Zero asked as he turned around. Louise had stopped.

Louise was looking at a jewelry shop. There, on a cloth, various rings and necklaces were displayed. Behind the merchant, there were also a good deal of dresses and other pieces of expensive clothing. Many had gems and crystals woven throughout.

"Do you want to take a look?" Zero asked, and Louise, with a blush on her cheeks, nodded.

Seeing two people approaching, a merchant with a turban on his head rubbed his hands together.

"My! Please come in! I see you are a noble miss. We have rare goods to offer. This is made from "Wrought gold" and it is not a sham."

The presented jewels were suited for nobles to wear; beautifully ornamented to satisfy the most various tastes.

Louise took a pendant. It was a pure-white pendant, carved in a shape of a shell. There were a lot of big jewels placed around in a crescent shape. However, upon closer inspection, the jewels were nothing but cheap crystals. Still, Louise liked this shiny pendant. Within the atmosphere of noisy festival, filled with quality goods, such a showy one attracts attention.

"Do you want it?"

Louise shook her head embarrassed. Why had he asked that?

"We'll take it then."Zero said as he looked at the man. "How much?"

"Ah, young love. To be that age again. For that, I shall cheapen it to a mere four gold."The merchant sweetly smiled.

Zero looked at the girl who was staring at it in wonder."Yeah. sure. It will be fine."

Zero reached into his pocket. He silently counted four coins and removed them from he pouch."Here."

The merchant was surprised that it was Zero who was carrying money. "T-this is! This is splendid." Taking up four gold coins on which an old king's portrait was carved, the merchant passed the pendant to Louise.

Louise was taken aback with surprise, her cheeks unintentionally loosened up a bit. The first thing that Zero did with the money given by Henrietta was shopping for me. She was very happy. After it was in her hand for a while, she cheerfully put it on her neck. "It suits you well", said the merchant gracefully.

"You earned it," Zero said with a gentle smile, then turned back to look at the wares thoughtfully.

I want Zero to have a look, she thought while pulling his sleeve. However Zero, whose attention was on some of the clothes that were behind the merchant.

After a few moments, Zero nodded, then looked back at the merchant and asked "I also need to buy some clothes for a friend of mine. She's been a bit displaced. She has money, but due to an accident on the road, what she has in the way of clothing is minimal. If I were to write down the rough measurements she has would you be willing to assist me in replacing some of them?"

"Ah, of course. Of course young noble," the merchant said with a smile. It looked like today was going to be an incredible day.

***Break***

"Hey Roll!" Zero called from the main part of the lab.

"Hmm, Zero, what are you doing with all those boxes?" Rock asked Zero.

"Ah, picked some stuff up for Roll. Figured she might want some clothing to wear, aside from her dress."Zero replied as he placed the boxes on a nearby counter.

"Hmm. That's an awful lot of stuff. Does your job here pay well?"

"Oh, I got another job." Zero laughed.

"Oh, What's that?" Rock asked him curiously.

"Oh, I'm Louise's bodyguard. I'm also a noble now I suppose. I only answer to the queen." Zero laughed at the strangled sound Rock made.

"You're a noble now? How?"

"Because of my part in the battle against the invading Albion forces mostly." Zero said."And my favorite 'don't promote me I'm not officer material' speech backfired like hell," he added with an amused chuckle.

"Ah. I wish it hadn't come to that, Zero." Rock said regretfully.

"So do I. But if we hadn't fought back, they would have killed a lot more people who had absolutely no intention of doing anything but living their lives peacefully. They burned a village that was peaceful and happy." Zero said, his eyes hard at the damage and destruction caused."Although, for the first time I saw nobles doing their jobs. A majority of the town was at least mostly repaired with magic. It didn't look easy either."

"Well, energy is in fact energy Zero. Magic as they call it is likely some form of controllable energy that has been harnessed by an adaption within the local humans. So in a way, its probably not even 'magic' in that its not an unexplainable event. We would just need more information on the matter," Rock said with remarkable insight.

"Rock..." Zero shook his felt a small amount of moisture on his face.

"Zero, are you alright?" Rock asked, unsure about the small stream of tears running down Zero's face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Its just like talking to X though. He would have been proud of you." Zero said as he looked at the main monitor.

"Zero, what are you doing out here?" Roll asked, as she noticed the boxes that he had brought in and placed on one of the counters in the lab. As she cocked her head to look at his face she gasped,"Are you crying Zero?"

"No, of course not." Zero said as he turned toward the packages he had brought."I just brought some stuff for you. All the girls in the Maverick hunters gave me quite a few lectures on the differences between men and women... And well, I know just having your dress is probably a hassle. So with the reward I got from the princess I decided to get you a few things. I used the information I remembered from your activation to make sure they would fit."

Roll felt herself blush a little as he said that... My information... She shook her head. "T-thank you. But could you try and forget that information?" she asked laughing nervously as she walked up to see what she'd gotten.

"I didn't really pick anything out... Well not much. The store clerk kinda went to town when I gave them a price range..." Zero laughed a little.

Roll was opening up the various packages and looking at them. These were beautiful. The rustle of the clothes as she picked them up, the detailed embroidery and the tasteful elegance... She'd never gotten anything like this before. Her simple red dress had always been enough."Thank you Zero. You didn't have to do this," Roll said as she smiled at him.

"What can I say. Its about the only thing I can do. Besides, I've heard a few of those brats ask why you only ever wore the exact same thing," Zero said with a laugh.

"Well, you do the same thing," Roll said as she pointed at his clothing.

"Yeah, but they're a little more wary of me. For the life of me I can't figure it out" Zero said with a smirk.

"I can't see why," Roll said, as she rolled her eyes at him. as she was sorting through the clothing, her hands found a smaller carved wooden box. "Hmm, what's this?" she asked as she opened it up. Her eyes opened in wonder.

"Oh! That," Zero said, laughing a little nervously. "Well all the noble brats around here have jewelery, and the crystals were about the same blue color of your eyes... They kinda reminded me of you, so I got them. They're not real earrings though... I didn't know if you'd want to actually pierce your ears. They're just pressure attached with clips," Zero said as he rambled on while Roll continued to stare at them.

"They're beautiful," Roll said as she looked at them."You really got them for me?"

"Well, yeah. Not like I have much else to do with money," Zero said as the girl in front of him looked up at him.

"Thank you, Zero." She said with a smile on her face.

"So, do I get some new clothes and jewelery too?" Rock asked teasingly.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose we can arrange for that, right Roll?" Zero said with a wicked grin on his face that made Roll laugh.

"Well... It is done, and it passed its checks. So yeah, we probably could." Roll said seeing the mischief in Zero's eyes. Her brother, X's, best friend. A weapon made by Wily, who had also made the weapon Bass. She could see no real resemblance. In form, or mind. While he might have been made by Wily, that didn't matter. Who he was, was more important, and she'd stay by his side.

"I suppose its time for another trip into town?" Zero asked her.

"Yes, I suppose so, we'll be back Rock. Keep an eye on the place." Roll said, trying not to laugh, but failing horribly.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about. Why are you laughing?" Rock asked, puzzled.

"Oh, you'll find out. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," Roll said to her brother.

Rock suddenly had a very, very bad feeling about this.

***Break***

It was black. What had happened? The last thing he knew, Zero was at the computer, and the next his program had been deactivated. His body felt heavy. After a few moments that thought shocked him to almost consciousness. Body? He wasn't supposed to have a body!

"It looks like she's waking up,"Zero said with a laugh. Roll said something, but she sounded too far away to hear the words clearly.

"Opening the Capsule... again." Zero stated.

"What happened? What did you do?" Rock asked. His voice seemed different. It sounded like..."Why am I Roll?"

"Ah. Well, we changed a few things in the body. Its not running from the same electronic brain it used to. Its running on a lower powered short term module. It gets around the lower capacity parts without threatening the system. Its a way for you to have a body." Zero said, while wearing a grin that he couldn't seem to help. He chuckled a few times.

"You see Rock, we figured out a way to allow you to have a body, but at the same time, give you a test run on having the mental capacities Dr. Light intended. And in my old body, with the offensive capabilities blocked off, you'd be unable to really hurt anyone as long as we're around," Roll said as she looked down at him, a kind smile on her face.

"I... see. I guess I can understand that. What's so funny about this, though?" Rock asked as he looked at Zero's face again.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all Miss Rock," Zero said again, trying to hold in the laughter.

Rock looked down, and suddenly felt that the computer was a much safer place. He was in a darling white dress, that was quite possibly the laciest thing he'd ever seen. He saw a necklace, with a pink quartz heart inlaid at the center of it that matched the embroidery on the em of the dress. "Zero..." Rock said calmly.

"Yes, Miss Rock?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Is that all Miss Rock? I'm sure I can find a wand for you. We could then call you magical girl, Miss Rock. It would certainly fit with your current style," Zero replied back, sounding entirely serious.

"Oh! I can help! I saw a sailor suit while we were out today! If I tailored that correctly and we got a crystal to go in the center it would look so pretty! And I can even come up with a theme song we can sing!" Roll said, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Roll, you're a genius! Absolutely a genius. Although, I think you went a little light on the makeup," Zero said.

"Well, Rock is pretty enough, she shouldn't want more than that, unless she's really looking to announce that she's desperate. And Rock is young enough, that she shouldn't be looking that hard," Roll said, breaking down in a fit of giggles.

"My wrath shall be fierce and unavoidable..." Rock said, as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror over the nearby sink.

***Break***

Louise, who was waiting in her room for Zero, was lying on the bed, looking at the Founder's Prayer Book while humming. While she had been reading it, she'd noticed that the first few pages were written in a flowing script that was revealed by the light of the ring the princess had given her. It was the spell she had chanted in the plane. Unfortunately, every time she'd tries casting the spell she fainted.

Louise looked out the window. She'd seen Zero and Roll leaving earlier. She had asked them where they were going, and when they told her "trouble" and asked if she wanted to come along she declined. The fact that they invited her meant that it wasn't anything serious between them. And so here she was, in a wonderful mood. Zero had bought her that necklace. He'd been nice to her. She blushed as she looked at the pendant.

Zero ran in the room, locking the door behind him. He was fairly certain he'd gotten away from Rock. He had known that this outcome was a distinct possibility. He also knew he was a lot faster than Roll's old body. Roll had simply locked herself in another room. Zero was surprised how well Rock had handled that broom of hers.

"Zero... what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just running from justice." Zero said with a grin on his face.

"What?"

"Well myself and Roll decided to play a little prank on someone. They didn't take it so well," Zero said, laughing almost uncontrollably.

"Who?" Louise wondered just who would make Zero run away.

"Oh, its hard to explain." Zero grinned.

"Right... So you're not gonna tell me?"

"No, you didn't wanna be a part of it. Probably for the best too." Zero said, as he started laughing again.

"Zero," Louise said as she looked at her familiar.

"Yeah?"

"I've been reading this book..."she held up the prayer book for him to see.

"That things blank isn't it?"

"No... When its exposed to the ring that the princess gave me... the ring glows and text appears. well, at least on the first few pages with the explosion spell... But every time I try it, I end up fainting.

Zero looked at her seriously, then asked, "Isn't fainting one of those things that happens when you accidentally use up too much willpower?"

"Yeah. I fainted a while ago because I overworked and used up my willpower. The spell was too strong and my willpower was insufficient."

"Then, why were you able to cast it the other day?"

"Well really... I wonder why myself."

"How does willpower recover?"

"Basically, it recovers while sleeping."

Zero thought while folding his arms together."Well, up until now, you haven't used many spells correctly?"

"Well, yes." she said, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Therefore you collected a lot of willpower, right? And that time you used it all up at once."

Louise made a startled face.

"For instance, let's assume that your willpower is 100, a nice round number. The 'Explosion', consumed all 100 at once. While usually the willpower is recovered while sleeping at night, the amount needed is too large for that particular spell. Since it is as much as 100, you cannot store that much just with one night of sleep." Zero plainly stated his hypothesis.

Louise's face was serious as she pondered her familiar's logic."It might be so.."

"But, as its explained, if you can access a line level of magic, that same cost would be reduced to 50, if you become a triangle mage it would lowered to 25. If you became a square mage it would be 12.5. And if you mastered all the elements, you'd be what, a pentagon mage? that would make it 6.5. At this point, you're probably going to have some capacity issues until you end up unlocking your other potentials. But you'll get it, eventually."Zero said as he ran through a logical sequence with what he knew of the magic of this world. Magic was in fact governed by rules which bound it. He probably wouldn't have come up with this thought if not for Rock's inadvertent insight. He almost regretted his actions earlier. Almost.

"That... makes sense. But can we really understand the Void so easily?" she asked.

"Who knows? We'll just have to find out. You took the first step like I knew you would. You'll do fine." Zero said as he looked out at the moons. "Well, its getting late, you should probably get some rest."

"Alright. Zero, please don't sleep on the floor again. You're a noble now... And as such, it would be unfitting for you to sleep on the floor." Louise said, while biting her lower lip.

"Its not really that important."

"Yes, it is. You're my familiar. As such, its my responsibility to see you treated as you should be. You're a proper noble now. You will not sleep on the floor like a dog. I will not allow it." She said in a commanding tone that lacked the hostility that she usually had when she was feeling her 'power' as a noble.

"You're not gonna go to sleep until I agree, are you?"

"Of course not! This is a matter of principle!"

"Of course it is." Zero sighed.

"Well?" Louise looked at him expectantly.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Zero said as he made his way over to the bed. Easing the metallic boots off, he settled in silently next to Louise.

Louise looked at Zero. If the maid could do something, so could she. They were both nobles after all, and both served the princess directly. She slowly slipped her arms around Zero's chest and placed her head on his shoulder. When he stiffened at the contact she said,"Don't mistake my intentions on this. The bed is rather small, so its easier for us to fit this way."

"Ah... right," Zero said doubtfully, as he felt the pressure from Louise's arms increase. It was going to be a long night.

***Author's notes***

Notes on Zero/Roll/Rock: In my opinion, below the armor, they're made to look very human. Roll in all canon senses and Rock as well, both looked like normal human children. I do not see Dr. Light making his next gen "X" look any less human since he wants peace between humans and robots. By making the next gen look less human, all it would do is form a larger rift between them. X had his armor on in this case because he was to be recognized as a successor of Rock, who at the time was regarded in many ways as a hero. Unfortunately he slept in his capsule for a far longer time than anticipated and people's memory of Rock faded away. That's about all I can reason out on that subject. I've never figured out how nobody knew who Megaman was, when you had Dr. Wily constantly holding the world hostage, and Megaman as the person stopping him. Every. Single. Time.

Wily more than likely took an early design that was X and modified it to be Zero. I believe this because there are massive similarities. while there are also differences, Wily was brilliant in his ability to change things, but not quite so brilliant in making them from scratch. Light made something, Wily would then make something that was based off it or modified from it. This gives me the thought that X and Zero both have humanoid forms. Further, X was what all reploids were based off of. In Mega Man Zero, you had an old reploid who had been involved with a human. It was his wife. She had out aged him and died. He had his frame modified so that he wouldn't out age her on the surface which is why he was an old man. Humans are a very physical group. In a relationship, it is almost impossible for it to exist without some sort of physical contact, therefore again, X and Zero probably have compatible and at least "functional" parts, though their ability to actually procreate with a human would be lacking. This is all theoretical, but since Reploids show love, and have relationships with members of the opposite sex, it also shows that there is probably something physical there as well(Otherwise why would gender matter?).

On the note of Roll liking to sing in the last chapter, listen to her Japanese and English themes from Tatsunoko vs Capcom. Think about the Japanese version being the younger Roll, and the English one being the Older Roll. Something just tells me that she'd enjoy singing after/during beating the shit out of people with a her broom. I will also freely admit that since Rock and Roll will be having a rather large impact on X's personality in this, that his enjoyment of Karaoke came directly from the sister that he couldn't remember because of the fashion he had been activated by Dr. Cain. Roll gave her caring attitude and hesitation to harm others unnecessarily, and Rock gave his courage and need to protect people. Even though Rock wasn't made to fight, i never saw half the reluctance to fight in Rock that I saw in X. Where could this have come from. Now, this isn't to say X didn't have his own separate personality, but just like any family, X was effected by his sister, brother, and what he remembered about Light.

Did Zero sing the song Gunslinger from Avenged Sevenfold that badly? The world may never know.


	22. Chapter 22

Zero heard the birds chirping. It was morning, and he hated life. Somehow while sleeping, Louise had managed to climb on top of him. He'd tried to remove himself a few times, but she had a remarkably tight grip, and he knew that he wasn't going to get up without waking her. At least it was about time to wake her up now. "Hey, Louise... Time to wake up," he said, shaking her a bit.

Louise felt comfortable and warm. She had a pillow under her. She heard Zero's voice, and her pillow moved. She sleepily lifted her head to come face to face with Zero. "Zero?" Louise asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Its morning. Need to get up Louise,"

"Its okay..." She said, putting her head back down. "Day of the Void."

"Yeah, but I've got some work I need to take care of. Roll needed some help with some work down in the lab," Zero said. Thankfully this wasn't a total lie. The lab needed a lot of work, and it would get him out of this awkward situation.

"You sure have a lot of things that you're working on," Louise said, as she eyed him suspiciously.

Zero sighed. He knew he used this excuse a little often, but he supposed he could add a little more to it. It wasn't like he was lying either. "Well, Louise..." he started then paused. "You know how I woke up Roll?"

"Yeah." Louise said slowly. Why did he have to bring her up so much?

"Well, where I woke her up is fairly damaged. Its dangerous to leave it like that, so we're working to fix it up. Its my fault for causing this, so I have to take responsibility. Right?"

"Well, why can't I help?" Louise asked with an annoyed glance up at Zero.

"Headmaster's orders. Only Colbert and Roll are allowed down there, aside from myself. Can't really do much about it." Zero said cautiously. The headmaster said that he could let anyone who he trusted down there, but the place was about the only place he could get any privacy.

"Oh, ok. Will you be around for lunch?" Louise asked quietly as she let go of Zero and rolled back over.

"Yeah, I should be. Roll said that she'd meet us for breakfast this morning if you wanted to go down now.

"Sure. Wait outside for me to get dressed, alright?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Zero replied easily.

If he had known the day that awaited him he might have just gone back to bed though.

***Break***

Zero sighed. It was just before dinner and he was still looking for Rock. At some point during their repairs today, Rock had gone missing in Roll's body. They'd been searching for him for a while, and nothing. He was waiting in front of the tower for Roll. He hoped she'd found Rock.

"No luck?" Roll asked as she walked up behind him.

"No. I've been expecting them to jump out of the bushes to hit me with the broom."

"No... I don't think he'd do that. He knows you're much stronger and faster than him, even if he was in his own body. I think he has something else planned. But what?" Roll asked. Rock had always been smart... But the few times they ended up in situations like this Rock had always won.

"So, what should we do now?"

"I suppose we should keep looking. We'll probably have to search outside the academy at this rate..." Roll said, knowing that Rock was probably having a good laugh at them for this. She supposed she should have seen this coming

"Y-you stupid familiar! You lied about meeting me for lunch! If you're just spending time with Roll then say so! Its even worse that you lie to me!" Louise shouted.

"You've got it all wrong! That's not what's happening!" Zero said. Damn it, where the hell had Rock gone? He couldn't exactly tell Louise he was looking for X's brother who was temporarily located in his sister's former body. No, because that would just make him sound crazy. Zero turned his head as he heard rapid foot steps.

"Papa!" Rock shouted, as she flew through the air, her arms wrapping around Zero's neck.

"Papa?" Louise screamed, as she looked at this new girl hanging from Zero's neck... She looked... She could easily have been his daughter...No. That wasn't possible, was it? She looked far too old...

"Louise, its not what you think!" Roll said, trying to think of a way to keep this from getting out of hand.

"W-with you! Liars! Y-y-you liars! You..." Louise kept stammering the same thing. A crowd appeared to be drawing close, with a number of familiar faces. After a few moments, Louise looked at the little girl and gasped. Trying her best to keep a calm and peaceful face she said in a sweet voice,"That's a pretty red dress. It looks... familiar."

"Mama and Papa bought me this dress! With this dress, I can grow up to be as pretty as mama! They said I'm their precious Rin!" 'Rin' said with pride. After a moment, with a radiant smile on her face she said "Fierce and unavoidable," in Japanese, in a happy voice. Then with a look of horror on her little face, she said "I'm sorry Papa! I forgot, you said to only speak that language around you and Mama!"

"Its a misunderstanding!" Zero shouted, as he saw both Kirche, Siesta, and even little Tabitha shaking their heads at his denials of the earnest seeming child.

"What is a misunderstanding Papa?" 'Rin' asked sounding confused.

Louise looked at Zero, and the cute child attached to his neck. Yes, she could see it. The eyes, like Roll, the shared blond hair, her athletic ability like Zero's. With Zero's age...It was possible, wasn't it? And to have him deny her like that... "You're horrible! I hate you!" Louise shouted as she ran off.

"Crap, Roll, take Rock," Zero said as he pried the shocked looking Rock from his neck."I have to explain this to her I guess. You take damage control here? You're less likely to explode here than with Louise..." He ran off after Louise.

"Rock, what were you thinking?" Roll asked as she looked at her brother.

"I figured a joke for a joke...I didn't think anyone would take it this seriously...I mean, in manga or on TV it never ended this way..."

Roll looked at Rock, then at all the others assembled. "I'm sorry... My sister is a little bit of a trouble maker...She didn't mean for it to turn out like this..."

Rock looked at all of the people gathered, and saw the tears running down a maid's face. She bowed and said,"I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. It was supposed to be a joke..."

***Break***

Guiche was trying his very best to woo his lover Montmorency. He made some altogether brilliant observations about Montmorency's appearance being like a rose, like a wild rose, like a white rose, how her eyes were like blue roses, and then he extolled her by using the spirit of water as comparison. Montmorency, being no exception among the Tristain nobles, was proud and conceited, so she did not hate flattery. However, She was fishing for more. For all he had done he would have to pay even more.

Sensing this, Guiche searched his head even more and unleashed words to attract her affection. "In front of you, wouldn't the spirit of water run away? See, this hair... It is like a golden grassland. It's a sea of glittering stars. Aah, any female besides you can no longer enter my eye." Guiche just didn't stop, and he had already said enough ridiculous lines to make a decades worth of afternoon romances.

Slowly she gently held out her left hand to Guiche. "Aah" Guiche let out a moan of wonder and kissed that hand. "Aah, my Montmorency~..."

Guiche tried to bring his lips near hers, but it was stopped by her finger. "Before that, let us drink some wine. Since you went through the trouble of bringing it here."

"Of, course!"

On the top of the table, a vase with flowers in it, a bottle of wine, and two ceramic glasses were placed. Guiche had come to Montmorency's room carrying those in his hand, and asked her to dine with him out in the open, so he could marvel at her beauty in the impending sunset.

Guiche hurriedly poured the wine into the glass. Doing so, Montmorency suddenly pointed toward the tower. "Oh? Is that Kirche flying naked?"

"Eh? Where? Where, where?" Guiche's eyes widened and stared in the direction she had pointed.

'Any female besides you can no longer enter my eye,' Montmorency thought in anger. It seemed that she would have to use this after all. While thinking that, Montmorency secretly poured the contents of the small bottle she had hidden in her sleeves into Guiche's wine cup. The transparent fluid dissolved into the wine. Montmorency smiled sweetly.

"Just a lie. Well, let us toast. To my Montmorency's wonderful sense of humor," Guiche said

Louise stomped past them, on her way to her room. After a moment she took a few steps back, looked at Guiche and said,"I need this!" as she grabbed the glass of wine out of his hand.

Guiche looked at Louise who was easily on the verge of tears and said,"Ah... Yes, I suppose you do. The maid?"

"It was Roll! She even had a child with him before she came here!" She shouted, and started off to her room again.

After Louise was already in the building Zero ran up to the two,"Hey have you seen Louise?" Zero demanded.

"She just walked by. I must say, you have absolutely no right to criticize me for my actions. Not when you have your own flaws to work on." Guiche said coldly.

"Damn it, that was Roll's little sister playing a prank! She's like twelve. Last I checked, children don't grow up quite THAT fast." Zero said as he ran towards the room.

***Break***

Zero opened the door, and instinctively ducked, narrowly avoiding the chair that was thrown at him. Huh, she hadn't done that one before.

"You're horrible! Go away!" Louise yelled as she stared at Zero. In that moment when she saw his face, she realized that she loved him, with no restriction. That emotion was so big, even Louise herself was bewildered. Without thinking, Louise covered her cheeks with her hands. Oh my... I liked him this much? I loved him this... this much? Tears overflowed from Louise's eyes. Her feelings of sadness were bigger than her feelings of anger. She liked him so much, so why didn't Zero look at her? It was so sad, Louise started to sob.

"Louise, come on. I already said its a misunderstanding," Zero said as he walked up to the girl who had broken down in tears.

"How could you be so horrible? Denying your daughter like that. You looked so much alike." Louise said, between sobs.

"Louise... damn it. That wasn't my daughter. That was... Roll's little sister..." Zero said with a sigh.

"Little sister?" Louise asked in surprise, her tears momentarily forgotten.

"Yes. We had to... wake her up too. But it was a lot more work. She's just a little bit mischievous. She was that 'justice' I was running from..."

"So...You really weren't lying to me? You promise?" Louise asked him, her watery eyes meeting his.

"No I wasn't lying. I promise... At most I gloss over stuff that even Mr. Colbert can't understand." Zero said as he knelt down to look her face to face.

"Oh, Zero... I love you!" Louise yelled as she jumped forward, her lips coming into contact with his.

"Ah! Hands, check your hands!" Zero cried out as the little ball of affection that was Louise climbed on to him.

"Oh Zero, I knew that you would be true! You're so kind, and you always do what you say you will! And for that reason...I...Love...You!" Louise called out.

And so began Zero's night.

***Break***

She started waking up. Abruptly, Louise got up and, noticing Zero, bit her lip. Then in a wrung out voice, she murmured "Good morning."

"G-good morning," Zero returned the greeting from his chair. She had fallen asleep after an hour of trying to shower him with her love.

Then Louise blushed. She stared at Zero's face unblinking.

"W-what?" Zero asked cautiously, ready to bolt if it came to it.

"Forgive me." Louise opened her mouth and said in a lamenting voice. "Forgive me forgive me forgive me. Forgive me?"

Louise was definitely acting weird. She gazed at him with helpless puppy eyes, yet she had never looked at Zero this way before. She had been acting a bit nicer and more reasonable but... This was way past that. She stood up and walked closer to zero. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Zero , he gripped her shoulder. Dressed only in negligee, Louise bent her head and rested her cheek on top of his hand.

"I saw..."

"What?"

"..a dream, yesterday."

"What dream?"

"A Dream about Zero."

"You had a dream about me?"

"Zero was mean in the dream. Though I was trying very hard, he still spoke with other girls." Louise bit into Zero's left hand very gently. Then she glanced upwards at Zero's face.

"Even so, it was yesterday... Do not buy gifts for other girls, do not look at other girls - you have your master, right?"

Zero looked at the girl and was at a complete loss for words. He never realized, that she was so in love with him... But what made Louise's attitude change so much? It's as if she is an entirely different person. Louise who was her own willful person up until now, couldn't possibly change over night. At first she was mad, and now she gently chewed on his palm while scowling. She would not just bite like this. She would throw a the chair at him. Or anything within reach really.

"Listen to me." Louise said

"I am, I am," Zero said in a calming manner. Hopefully she wouldn't start crying again.

"Tell me truthfully. Whom do you love the most? Be honest!"

Zero looked away from her, but she pulled his head back to face her. "Iris." was all he said.

"What is so good about her, why can't you forget her?" Louise demanded.

"What?" Zero asked shocked.

"Yeah... Forget about her. She wouldn't want this. She'd want you to love again. And... Zero...I...Love...You!" Then, Louise tightly embraced Zero and pulled him toward the bed. When they were near it, she leaned back and pulled him on to the bed.

"L-Louise..."

"Be still. Just accept my feelings," Louise pleaded with Zero.

"Can't do that." He said quietly, being completely honest.

Louise held onto Zero firmly, like a girl embracing her favorite stuffed animal.

"Ugh, don't you have to go to class?"

"It's alright. I'll just skip it anyway."

The more he thought about it, the more suspicious it sounded. Normally serious Louise never skipped class so lightly. While she might have considered herself a zero before, she still worked hard. "That's not like you. You can't just skip, right?"

"I can skip, for a whole day. Because, when you are let out, you flirt with other girls. I hate that."

Something wasn't right. Louise never wore her emotions on her sleeve like this. Well, aside from anger and annoyance. But what could cause this?

"Say something." Louise muttered sweetly as she rubbed her face against Zero.

***Break***

Some time in the afternoon, Louise had finally fallen asleep. The young girl snored faintly in a deep slumber.

Then Zero quietly slipped out of the room and headed to the dining hall to get some food for Louise. He wasn't going to take Louise out with how she'd been acting.

Siesta, who was preparing lunch in the kitchen already, sweetly smiled when he finished explaining the situation to her. "You are popular."

"No, it's different than that. Louise isn't herself. She's acting strange. It can't be helped, and now I have to get some of this food…" Worried, Zero said, while Siesta trampled on Zero's feet, without breaking her smile.

"That's great."

"Wait, what?" Zero looked at her and realized, it seemed like she was really mad. The composed smile only seemed to emphasized her cold anger.

"That a highly prideful noble Miss Vallière would suddenly become clingy over Zero. What would make her change her mind about Zero? I'm worried." Still smiling, Siesta stepped on Zero's foot again. He had to admit if he was a human this would probably hurt. A lot.

"I have absolutely no idea! She really suddenly started acting strange. One moment she throws a chair at me, the next she's crying, and then she's trying to get my clothes off!"

"Really?"

"Yeah… It is as if she turned into a different person."

Hearing that, Siesta started to think with a serious expression. "This reminds me, I heard that there are some magical potions that can change a person's mind this way…"

"Magical potions?"

"Indeed. Yet because I am not a mage I might have not understood it well... But, Miss Vallière would not drink such a thing…And they are known to be highly illegal, like any magic that is used to control the minds of its victims."

Zero remembered the previous night. The only people who had seen her before him seemed to be Guiche and Monmon. Maybe they knew what was going on. After a moment he recalled that Monmon was known for mixing potions and perfumes. At that moment Louise's attitude changed suddenly… Did Louise do something then? He sighed. "Thanks Siesta. Knowing my luck something exactly like that happened. I'm going to bring this food up to Louise then try and find whatever the hell is at the bottom of this whole troublesome situation."

Siesta watched Zero leave. She was grateful that he seemed annoyed by the turn of events, more than happy.

***Break***

Zero waited for Montmorency to come out of the dining room and gripped her arm. Guiche, who was walking next to her, roared.

"Hey! What are you doing to my Montmorency!" Guiche protested.

However, Montmorency's face suddenly turned pale instead of complaining. What? Even though I'm gripping a nobles arem like that? Guess Montmorency, who was even more arrogant than Louise, did not want to make much noise. In a word, she felt indebted to Zero over something and that was surely related to Louise's sudden change.

"Hey Monmon." Zero glared at Montmorency.

"W-what…?" She awkwardly turned her eyes away. She was not angry at being called Monmon. It was becoming more and more suspicious.

"Louise is acting very suspiciously. Would you happen to know anything about this? I talked to her, and she said she had only spoken to you two before I went up to the room,"

"Eh?" Guiche made a suspicious face. "What are you talking about? The only thing that happened was Louise took my glass of wine. She looked to need it more than I."

"Drank your wine hmm? And then she went from throwing a chair at me, to declaring her love for me..." Zero said slowly.

Guiche thought while crossing his arms. It took some time, because he was slow as usual. Then Guiche, who with great effort recalled the previous night's events, nodded.

"It is really as you say. It should not be possible for Louise to become so soft suddenly. But that was the wine I brought! There's nothing suspicious about it!" After saying so, Guiche noticed Montmorency's unusual behavior. She was biting her lips strongly and tiny drops of cold sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Montmorency! That wine, really…"

"That child drank it without permission!" Montmorency cried out, unable to take it anymore."Though that's not the point! It's your fault!" She said while pointing at Guiche, poking his nose with her finger. Now with the anger reversed, Guiche and Zero just stared at her.

"Because you are always fooling around!"

"What did you put in the wine?" Zero asked with a serious tone that chilled the girl in front of him.

"…Love potion."

"Love potion!" Guiche and Zero cried out. Montmorency placed both hands over their mouths in panic.

"Idiots! Not so loud! …It is a banned item."

Zero gripped Montmorency's arm, removed her hand from his mouth and shouted. "Then don't use something like that to begin with! You will help Louise, or I'll go straight to the headmaster."

"Alright... I"ll do it," Monmon said, unable to meet the gaze of the familiar in front of her.

***Break***

Montmorency, Zero and Guiche racked their brains in Montmorency's room. Montmorency explained to them both in an arrogant manner that she made a love potion to prevent Guiche from having an affair. She put it in Guiche's glass to have him drink it, but then Louise had come by. She had been upset, and took the wine without even thinking about it.

Guiche, who kept silent till then, clasped a blushing Montmorency's hand. "Montmorency, you cared so much for me…"

"Hah! You think that I did it for you? I would not waste my time on that. It was just merely unpleasant for you to have affairs behind my back!" The blush on Montmerency's cheeks was quickly replaced by an arrogant scowl.

"Do not worry about me having an affair! I am your servant forever!" Guiche embraced Montmorency closely. Then, holding her cheek, tried to kiss her. Startled Montmorency shut her eyes.

"Knock it off." Zero said as he pulled them both apart.

"What are you doing, idiot?"

"Help Louise first. Or I tell Osmand. And believe me, since I'm technically on the staff, he's more inclined to believe me than you."

"She'll recover sooner or later!"

"When is this 'sooner or later'!"

Montmorency looked doubtful. "Each person's physiology is different, it may take a month or maybe a year…"

"You planned to let me drink such a thing?" Guiche turned pale.

"Unacceptable. Fix it," Zero said as he stared down the willful girl in front of him.

"I understand! But it will take some time to prepare the antidote!"

"Hurry up and get started on it."

"However, to make an antidote a certain expensive drug is necessary, but I used it all up while making the love potion and it is_ very_ expensive. I can't do it for the time being."

"You'll find a way to fix it. You are nobles right? Aren't you supposed to take responsibility for your errors?"

"Although we are nobles, we are students as well." Guiche replied.

"It is older members of the family that possess the territory and money." Montmorency added.

"Then ask your parents to send the money." Zero said to them both.

Guiche raised his forefinger and started talking. "Listen. This world has two kinds of nobles. One kind are nobles that do not have the good fortune of money, another kind – nobles that have the money. For instance, de Montmorency. Montmorency's family, fails in the land reclamation and the management of the territory is horrible."

Montmorency cut in."Or like the de Gramont house, Guiche's family, for the sake of honor got involved in a war and wasted all of their money"

"Anyway, there are moneyless nobles. Actually, and I am not exaggerating, half the nobles in the world have enough money only to maintain their residence and the territory around it at best. However, it is not for a commoner like you to understand the hardships of keeping the honor and pride of the nobility."

"Damned fools..." Zero thought with annoyance. He reluctantly pulled out a pouch, and placed it on the table. This was only some of what he had been given, but no reason to give that information out. "This will get it fixed. Do you understand me?" He spilled the contents out on the table.

"Amazing! Why do you have so much money? You are just a familiar..."Seeing that amount of gold lying all over the table took Montmorency's breath away.

"What? You didn't know? I'm not a commoner or anything, I am Knight-Captain Zero. Something about stopping an army myself and saving Tristian. I wasn't paying that much attention at the time."

"Knight-C-captain?" Monmon asked, her eyes wide as she looked at Zero. His eyes weren't averted, his posture stayed the same. He was telling the truth! "Some of these...they're even old gold! The purity on them is so much higher than the standard new gold! This amount of money is..."

"Just buy that expensive medicine you're talking about with this by the end of tomorrow."

Montmorency nodded. He was able to throw this much money away? Perhaps the other girls had realized something she hadn't. Looking at the familiar closely, she noticed just how handsome he really was. She blushed lightly.

"No!" Zero said as he realized the way she was staring at him."No, don't even look at me like that. I have enough problems with that already."

"I wasn't doing anything of the sort," she replied and turned away.

"I'm leaving. I have to go make sure Louise isn't prowling around hunting for me." Zero said as he walked towards the door. "Make sure you get the ingredients for it by tomorrow."

***Break***

When he returned to his room, the room itself looked weird. Somehow the whole room was filled with cigarette-like smokes, yet the aroma was sweet. Louise was sitting in the center of the room with incense fuming around her.

"Hey, what? What's up with all this?"

When Zero asked, Louise, who was watching him, answered in a teary voice."Where have you been...?"

Zero realized suddenly that Louise wasn't wearing her skirt.

"You left me all alone" She said in teary voice while sulkily looking up at Zero. It seemed like, while feeling lonely, she started burning all these incenses.

"Sorry. Guiche and Monmon were up to their usual annoying antics. I ended up having to... 'mediate' my way through the problem." Zero replied back.

Why doesn't she put on a skirt? He tried to turn his eyes away from her body when he noticed another unexpected skirt wasn't the only thing that she missed Her panties were gone as well. "You should put on some panties." Zero said as he turned around.

"I w-won't!"Louise shouted at him.

"Why not?"

"I am not sexy enough. I know this because Zero sleeps by my side in bed, but doesn't do anything to me. I cannot take this anymore." Louise said in a weeping voice.

"T-that's, you, me, are you saying you want me to...?" Zero was shocked at how bold she was being. Even Siesta or Kirche hadn't been quite this open. with their intentions.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want! You spend all that time with the maid, you spend all that time with Roll. But I love you too Zero!"

"That may be... But it wouldn't be right."Zero said, trying to find some way to verbally diffuse the situation.

"If you can't take dealing with me afterwards...Even if you don't want me...I'll shut my eyes and for an hour, I will pretend not to know. You can pretend it never happened!" Louise pulled the hem of her shirt down to cover herself as she stood up. Louise moved her bare, slender legs, trying to tempt Zero as much as she could. As she drew close to him, she jumped forward, burying her face in Zero's chest. Louise trembled and twitched."I am lonely idiot! Why can't you see that? I try so hard to tell you...But you don't listen!"

Zero held Louise's shoulders gently. Then he looked straight into her eyes and said in as gentle a voice as possible. "Louise"

"Zero"

"You're acting this way because of a drug."

"Drug?"Louise looked up at Zero with moistened eyes.

"That's right. The present you is not the real you. But don't worry, I will promise... I will get the cure for you, alright?"

"It is not because of a drug!" Louise looked straight at Zero."These feelings are not because of drug. Because whenever I look at Zero my heart starts beating wildly. Not only that I cannot breathe and feel helpless. And when I see Zero with other girls, it hurts me! Because I can't compare to them! I know, this feeling is...is...Love!"

"It's different. These aren't your real feelings. This is because of the drug. The antidote will be ready by tomorrow night, so wait till then. Anyway, go to sleep now, okay?"

Louise shook her head. "I don't understand. It doesn't matter. Anyway, you must hug me tightly or else I won't go to sleep."

"If I do, you'll go to bed?"

Louise nodded. Zero carried her to the bed. Then laid down, snuggling next to her. As usual, Louise clung firmly to him.

"Don't go anywhere. Look only at me, no other girls, only me."She repeated, as if she was trying to cast some kind of spell.

Zero sighed again."I won't go anywhere. I'll stay here for a long time."

"Really? Even if you get a chance to go home?"

"Yes, so rest, ok?"

"If Zero says to sleep, I will sleep. Because I don't want him to dislike me."

However, Louise didn't go to sleep. Instead, she shuffled a little and brought her blushing face to the scruff of Zero's neck. Before Zero could even think of what she was doing, she started to kiss his neck.

"Louise... You really shouldn't do that."Zero really hoped she wouldn't remember this when she was back to herself. He really truly hoped that. Meanwhile Louise started to suck strongly on Zero's skin.

"Louise! Louise! Stop that!"

She looked at the place that she just kissed. It reddened as if bitten by an insect. A smile came to her and with a nod she continued her work.

"Louise, stop! I already! I! Aah!"Zero shouted, while trying to remove the girl. Was she always this strong, or was this part of the drug they'd given her? He really didn't wanna use more force than this, and it wasn't really her fault.

When Louise separated her lips, she muttered in a sulky way."No. I won't stop. Zero is mine and mine alone. Therefore, I will leave marks to show that he is mine and keep the other girls away."

"Louise..." Zero said, sounding regretful.

"Zero?"

"Stop, please. I really don't want to hurt you like this,"

"Hurt me? You'd never hurt me. That's why...I...Love...You!" she said, while squeezing again.

"Louise, you'll hate me when this wears off. So please, just stop this. If you want you can tell me how you feel after you're no longer effected by the drug. Alright? I'll listen to whatever you want to say," Zero said. She would have something to say about her feelings alright. He didn't promise to stand still though, cause he knew that she'd probably try her explosion spell on him.

"You'll really listen? Really?" Louise asked, excited.

"Yes, I'll listen to whatever you have to say," He said again.

"Alright. So... I just need to wait for that antidote, so I can prove to you that this is how I really feel?" She said as she clasped her hands in front of herself excitedly.

"After you take the antidote," Zero said, ensuring she understood what he meant.

"Alright! Good night Zero!" she said happily, and wrapped her arms around his chest, easing her head into the crook of his neck.

***BREAK***

During the evening of the next day, Zero was in Montmorency's room. He had a quarrel with Louise before leaving her in her room and coming here. He was hoping that she'd be at least somewhat reasonable when he went back, but somehow he doubted that.

"You can't make an antidote?"With his face lifted, Zero stared at Montmorency. Beside her sat Guiche holding his chin and scowling. Montmorency and Guiche had gone into the city that day to face the black-market traders in the hopes of finding the antidote, however...

"It can't be helped! It was sold out!"

"Then when can you buy it?"

"It seems like they do not have the goods needed."

"What is it?"

"The specific medicine comes from Ragdorian Lake, at the boarder with Galia. It is made from the tears of a water spirit however it seems they were not able to contact the water spirits recently."

"What?"

"In other words, we cannot get the special medicine required for the antidote."

"Then what about Louise?"

"Well, I mean, really, what is so bad about all this? She has fallen in love with you. You like Louise, do you not?"

Zero couldn't consent with what Guiche said, though."Guiche...This is wrong no matter how you look at it. Even if I was interested, which I'm not... Those are not her true feelings. It would be nothing short of turning her into a slave."

Montmorency pouted her lips and Guiche shook his head reluctantly. Even Zero thought quietly for a while, until he shook his head."Where is that water spirit?"

"I told you already, it's at the Ragdorian lake."

"Yeah, but I don't really know where that is thanks."

"Now listen here! The water spirit rarely shows her face before humans! And even if she did, she is very strong! If angered, the results can be disastrous!"

"I don't care."

"Well I do care! I am absolutely not going!"

Zero crossed his arms. "Well then, there's only one thing I can do. I will have to tell Her Royal Highness the Princess about the love potion, or is it Her Royal Highness the Queen now? Anyway, I will have to ask for her help about the problem. Come to think of it, wasn't that potion illegal? It's not supposed to be allowed to be made, right? Now then, I wonder what would Her Highness do if she learned about it? She is Louise's childhood friend after all."

Montmorency's face quickly turned pale.

"What do you think, Monmon?"

"Fine, already! I understand! I will go, if you go!"

"Hmm, we can't let Louise stay this way, either. Or else others may notice her strange behavior and suspect the love potion."

Guiche shook his head."Fear not, my lover. I will stay by your side on this journey," said Guiche while leaning in and trying to slowly put his hand over Montmorency's shoulders, but she quickly evaded him.

"That's not really inspiring. You are too weak."

After that, they made arrangements for the journey. They would leave the following day, early in the morning. Because they did not know how Louise might act if left alone, they decided to bring her along as well.

"This is my first time skipping school." Montmorency sighed.

"And what about me, as I have not been going to school regularly for half of a year now? After Zero came, it has become adventurous every day!" Guiche burst into a hearty laughter.

The hills and mountains overlooked the dark blue waves of Ragdorian Lake as they rippled. The sun's illumination on the lake was spread like a layer of shimmering glass.

Guiche and Monmon arrived at the lake by horse.

Because Louise disliked riding alone, she had decided to walk like Zero. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who's world view you were looking through, she had not been up for it, and Zero was carrying her.

"This must be the famous Ragdorian lake! No, the beauty of this lake is indescribable! The Water Spirit is in there!"Yelled Guiche, whipping the horse and sending it plunging down the hill. But the horse was afraid of the water and when it reached the shore it came to an abrupt stop. Following the law of inertia, Guiche was flung off the horse and, with a thunderous crash, fell head first into the lake. "Can't reach the ground! It's deep! Deep!"Guiche desperately cried out for help while struggling in the water. It seemed that Guiche did not know how to swim.

"I wonder if we should reconsider our fellowship after all?"Montmorency muttered.

"That would be nice." Zero nodded.

Louise looked up at Zero with a worried face."Montmorency is nice?"

"No, I am just agreeing that Guiche is an idiot. Just wait. I will return you to your original self. Then you can tell me anything you want. Alright?"

Guiche, after a long struggle, was shivering and soaked from head to toe as he finally reached the shore. He had a bitter look on his face."Hey hey, shouldn't you help me? Do not desert someone who cannot swim!"

However, Montmorency completely ignored Guiche and was instead looking at the lake suspiciously.

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"Strange."

"What's strange?"

"The water level is up. Ragdorian's shore should be further up there."

"Really?"

"Yes. Look over there. There is a rooftop sticking out. It seems that village has been flooded."

Following Montmorency's gaze, they could indeed see the roof. Zero could even recognize the dark shadow of the sunken house under the limpid surface of the water.

Montmorency walked up to the shore, dipped her finger into the water and closed her eyes. After a while she stood back up with a worried expression on her face.

"It seems as if the Water Spirit is angry."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I am a Water-element user, Montmorency the Fragrance. The Tristain Royal family is connected with the Ragdorian lake Water Spirit by an old oath. The Montmorency 'Water' family has been negotiating with it for many generations.

"And now?"

"And now, for various reasons, other nobles are doing it."

"Then, have you seen the Water Spirit?"

"Only once when I was small. When we needed to create a drainage for the territory, the family sought the Water Spirit's cooperation. A big glass container was made to transport it. However, because the Water Spirit has a lot of pride, it can be extremely aggressive. In fact, it is because of their aggressiveness that my family's drainage scheme failed. My father said to the Water Spirit 'Do not walk. The floor gets wet'"

"What does the Water Spirit look like?" Zero asked, showing curiosity.

"I have never actually seen it."

Guiche, flapping his wet shirt that he had taken off, nodded in agreement. Louise, who had absolutely no interest in the discussion, hid herself behind Zero's back and unconsciously held on tightly to him.

At that moment, an old lonesome farmer who was hiding behind a tree stepped out. "I suppose, my lords, you are nobles."

"What's the matter?" Montmorency asked.

"My lords, did you come to negotiate with the Water Spirit? If so, then we have been saved! Please, quickly make your negotiations and solve this flood problem."

The party looked at each other. It seemed like this farmer was a resident of the village that sank into the lake.

"That, well, we... came here just to see the lake."

Surely, Montmorency could not tell him that they came here to get the Water Spirit's tear.

"I see, lords and the queen are now only interested in the war against the Albion, not even noticing such remote villages as ours. They can't even imagine how hard it is to collect the harvest," the farmer sigh deeply.

"What on earth happened to the Ragdorian lake?"

"The water started to rise about two years ago. The water level increased slowly, flooding the port first, then the temple and fields... See? Now even the eagles' nests are flooded. The local lords that are responsible for this territory indulge in royal court entertainments and pay no attention to our pleas." the old farmer wept bitterly.

"For years we lived on this land, depending on the moody Water Spirit. Honestly, it's good when it stays at the bottom of the lake... We really want to understand why it has suddenly become interested in our land. Because this land belongs to men! But, only a noble could communicate with it. I'd like to know what we poor farmers did to make it lose its temper."

After the farmer had left, Montmorency took something out of the bag attached to her waist. It was a tiny frog. It was bright yellow with many black spots.

Montmorency put the frog in the palm of her hand, it stared up at her inquisitively.

"Frog!" Louise screamed and drew closer to Zero."What is with this poisonously colored frog?"

"It is not poisonous, I tell you! It is my dear familiar!" Montmorency raised her finger, and ordered to her familiar."Listen Robin, I want to contact an old friend of ours."

Then Montmorency reached in her pocket and took out a needle, in one brief moment she stuck her finger with it allowing a ruby of bright red blood to gush. Turning her finger over she let a drop fall on the frog.

After that, Montmorency cast a spell, treating the wound on the tip of her finger. Then she brought the frog close again.

"Since she knows who I am, she should know who you are. Robin, please, in the name of the great spirits of the dead, seek the old Water Spirit, and tell her I wish to speak with her because of our alliance. Do it for me, understood?"

The frog slightly nodded and disappeared into the water with a splash.

"Now, Robin went to call the Water Spirit. If she can find it, she is likely to bring it Water Spirit... compared to human lifespans, it can live a long, long, long time. It is said to have existed 6,000 years ago, when the Founder Brimir established Halkeginia. Its body, like water, can freely change its shape... and in a sunshine it glistens with seven colors"

The moment Montmorency said this, the surface of the water began to shine.

The Water Spirit appeared.

Far from the shore where Zero and others were standing the water was shining.

The surface of the water was churning non-stop. Then the water welled up like a rising cake. Zero watched it with an expression of blank surprise. The water was constantly changing shape so one could not even see hands. It looked like a huge amoeba. Though its flashing lights were beautiful...

The frog, Montmorency's familiar, hopped back to its master with a splash. Montmorency held out her palm and caught the frog. She patted the frog's head with her finger."Thank you for helping to bring it." Then Montmorency stood up, spread her hands towards the Water Spirit, and opened her mouth. "I am a Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency. User of water, member of the lineage of old oath. I have put my blood on the frog to help you remember. If you remember, answer in the way and words that we understand."

The Water Spirit... rising out of the surface of the water... started slowly to gain shape like a clay figure.

Zero's eyes opened in surprise when watching this. That face! Those clothes!

The mass of water slowly shaped itself into a female wearing what appeared to be a stiff dress that appeared to have round shoulderguards, large boots, and a Barret over long flowing hair. The face was the same face that had haunted his thoughts for over a hundred years. "Iris!" Zero cried out.

The Water Spirit's expression changed into various forms. First, it smiled, then she appeared angry, then as if she were crying. All expressions Zero had seen before.

Then her face became expressionless as the Water Spirit answered Montmorency's question. "I remember, mere human. I remember the liquid that flows in your body. The moon has changed 52 times since our last meeting."

"I'm glad. Water Spirit, I need to ask you something. Although it might seem somewhat insensitive, could you give me a piece of your body?"

"Iris, is that you?" Zero demanded. "Please... Please be you Iris...Please!" he shouted, sounding choked.

"God of Destruction..." The water spirit said with some caution.

"Iris...Why...Why are you here?" Zero shouted at her. He'd killed her. How was she here? This didn't make sense. God of Destruction? Is this how she viewed him? It would be fair... He had destroyed everything precious to her...

"God of Destruction...I am only in a form that you would not attack. Your power is undeniable. But your heart will not allow you to harm me while I hold this form. You wouldn't, would you?"

"W-what? What did you say? How do you know about Iris!" Zero demanded.

"Zero?" Louise gasped. The water spirit... She was using the form of Zero's dead love? "You evil creature! How could you do this to Zero?"

The water spirit looked at them both. "God of Destruction...One could say a fairy told me. While you have the power to destroy this world... While I hold this form, I am protected from your wrath. Though you are not like life I am familiar with... I can feel the beat in your very soul, and it cries out for the one who I am now. I deny the request for my tear God of Destruction."

"Is that so? How unfortunate. Oh well, we'll be heading back now." Montmorency said.

"You! Taking Iris' form...And then acting like this!" Zero said, his head felt like it was buzzing. A low sound just enough to anger him. Along with the pain of seeing Iris... and how the spirit used her form...

"Wait! You! Stop it! Don't anger the Water Spirit!" Montmorency tried to thrust Zero aside, but Zero didn't even flinch.

"You dare take that form...You're nothing like Iris. Nothing at all!" Zero shouted as his body was shrouded in white light. Tears ran down his cheeks.

Guiche backed up in panic. Louise silently drew closer to Zero despite her fear. He couldn't help but think, it was hard to tell which one of them was the familiar in this type of situation.

"You..." Zero's gaze met the water spirit's who flinched back. "You dare... you dare take that form. You dare act like that with her face?"

"God of Destruction..." The spirit said gently with a look of fear on its face. "I did not say that I would not part with a tear...But it shall not be given..."

"What?" Zero demanded. "So you have a mission for me then? Or do I have something you need?"

The Water Spirit changed her appearance few times before her face settled again on the gentle look of Iris. "I am being attacked, God of Destruction. They are powerful magicians who know my weaknesses. If you agree to stop them... I will part with a tear."

"Very well."

"No, I hate fights." Montmorency said, her voice shaking in fear.

Zero turned to look at her. He nodded, she'd probably never seen battle before..Zero put his hand on Montmorency's shoulder, and said "Don't worry. I'll handle this. She's closer in her description of me than you might think..."

Montmorency looked at him. "God of Destruction" is what she called him. Is that the power that Louise had summoned? She looked into his eyes. While he had power, she couldn't help but see him as just a person. And with the pain filled voice when he had cried out that name...

"Don't look at him like that! He's mine!" Louise shouted at the blond."You have your idiot! I have my beautiful, divine, faithful, loyal familiar!"

"How does he do it?" Guiche asked himself silently as he looked at Louise and the blush that had crossed Monmon's face.

***Break***

Zero hid himself in the shade of a tree on the shore at Gallia's border. A place that the water spirit had shown to them. He waited quietly for the targets to come. He had forced the others to stay farther back. While Louise had objected at first, his concern for her safety caused her to give in on the matter.

Louise was in an extremely bad mood because Montmorency had been giving _those_ looks to her Zero. There was no reason for it. He was hers. She was his. That's all that needed to be known. And she wanted to get in the way. She hit the blond girl with her wand without warning, and hissed,"Zero's mine! You can't have him!"

Montmorency was staring at Zero in the darkness. She had heard all about the stories with the water spirit. It was a prideful creature, one that nobody would willingly make an enemy of. At least not lightly. And it had shown both deference and fear to Zero. It had even taken the precaution of using Zero's lost love against him. She had never heard of it doing anything even remotely similar. She wondered, just how powerful that familiar was. Perhaps there was something more to the spoiled girl who had just hit her with her wand.

***Break***

Two moons were shining high above in the sky. A few tense hours had passed, it was midnight.

Zero drew his buster and started charging it as he heard two sets of footsteps. Shadows appeared on the shore. It was two people. Because those figures were wearing jet-black hooded robes it was hard to tell whether they were men or women.

Zero pointed to the ground a few feet behind them with his buster and released the charge. The blast knocked the two off their feet. He charged. He noticed that they had their wands out and at the ready. With two quick swings of Derflinger the weapons sailed out of their hands. Zero gasped in surprise as he recognized the staff he had just removed from the smaller form.

Zero looked at the two girls that stood up to greet him, and just asked in a shocked voice,"Tabitha? Kirche? What are you doing here?

"You? Why, did you attack us darling?" Surprised, Kirche shouted as well.

***Author's notes***

Man, I'm kinda being a dick to Zero aren't I?


	23. Chapter 23

A few days earlier...

Kirche and Tabitha sat in a horse drawn carriage. Kirche stretched her head out the window and gasped. "Tabitha! Check it out! This beautiful country side! I can't help but be jealous that your home is so close to a place like this!"

Tabitha didn't respond. She continued to read her book as usual.

Feeling bored, Kirche stretched both her arms out. "Hey, Tabitha. It is a long awaited return home from school, shouldn't you be more happy? Since the school had given us a formal approval for our leave, it won't be counted as an absence and we don't have to worry about having to clean the tower or anything as punishment."

Tabitha continued to look at her book without answering.

I've been her friend for more than three years, and I still don't know what she is thinking, she thought sadly. Kirche decided to try and spark a different conversation. "This is the first time I learned that your homeland isn't Tristain, but Gallia. You are an exchange student like me, then?" Kirche had a vague sense that Tabitha's name was a pseudonym... But she had never asked her about the origin of her name. Tabitha. It was actually a quite common name. Even the commoners would use better names. It was the kind of name that could be given to a cat.

She had always thought that Tabitha was perhaps hiding that she belonged to a distinguished aristocrat family of Tristain, but it appeared she was wrong, she actually belonged to the nobility of the ancient Kingdom of Gallia that bordered with both Germania and Tristian.

The land of Halkeginia was prominent to the ocean and had a gentle arc, creating a giant peninsula. On the small peninsula in the south facing the sea, countries like Germania had to fight for local hegemony. The religious country of Romalia was involved in the fight over hegemony; the office of the pope advocated the beliefs of the Founder Brimir and the gods. Incidentally Cardinal Mazarini had come from Romalia.

Towards the east of Halkeginia, there was uncivilized ground where barbarians and demons lived. Further to the east was a vast desert where Elves who could reclaim the barren ground, were protecting the Holy Lands. If we could continue east, there was the unknown continent of Rub' al Khali.

Constantly floating above the ocean and the mainland of Halkeginia was the floating continent of Albion. Strictly speaking, Albion wasn't a part of the mainland of Halkeginia.

Kirche turned to ask Tabitha,"Why did you study abroad?"

However, Tabitha didn't reply to Kirche's words. She continued to sit and read her book as she had before. Then Kirche suddenly noticed something. The page in her book had not changed since the trip had started. Tabitha had been staring at the same identical page the entire time. Whatever her reasons were for studying abroad or returning home, she would wait till Tabitha told her about it by herself.

Even though they were of different ages they had become friends, and not just because they went to the same school. To become friends, there are things that the two sides shall not force the other to speak of. Tabitha who might not open her mouth very often. Kirche being concerned as a senior. Both of them had their own reason for passing through the border and having gone to Tristain.

As they traveled, Kirche recalled the various political situations of the countries. Although she had no interest in politics, with the rumors of war floating around she couldn't help but speculate within her mind. Gallia was still neutral and was staying silent over the invasion of Tristain by Albion. Even though a threat could be felt from the political change in Albion and their new government. A proposal of alliance was made by Tristain but it was rejected. It was very likely that they were going to maintain their neutrality as long as their own territory was safe. A rumor she had heard however hinted that Gallia was giving rise to its own domestic civil strife. With all these internal and external political problems it wasn't easy to imagine the headaches political rulers were facing. Even with this she continued to accompany Tabitha to the Kingdom of Gallia. Although they were traveling as tourists, Kirche had a bad premonition that the possibility of something going wrong was strong.

As she was thinking of this she absent-mindedly stuck her head out the window of the carriage. A line of horsemen appeared ahead of the carriage. Kirche's attention was drawn to this line of a little less than ten men. They moved at a slow pace. All of them were wearing hooded capes covering their faces. Kirche noticed that they were all carrying magic wands, they were nobles. Upon another look, the shape of their wands seemed to indicate that they were in fact soldiers. Because it was a time of war, this sort of thing was not unusual. Through a gap in the hooded cape of the lead horseman, she could see the face of one of the nobles. It was a handsome young man. She leaned her head on her hand and sighed. "A handsome guy, in the place where I am. Is it fate?" She looked at the man's face and couldn't help but feel that his was a familiar face."Where have I seen him before... Who is he?" she wondered aloud. She gazed on at him while he was still in sight. Her enthusiasm soon left when she could no longer see him, he soon became forgotten.

Kirche moved forward and looked at Tabitha. Her blue eyes hidden behind her glasses stared down at the same page of her book.

Gently putting her hand on Tabitha's shoulder, she said in her usual optimistic voice,"It doesn't matter. No matter what happens, I will be together with you."

So they continued to travel for two more days till they reached the frontier.

At the border checkpoint the guards read their papers and allowed them to enter through. Here was Gallia. The languages and the cultures of Gallia and Tristain resembled each other. They were also known as "the twin crowns".

When they arrived at the border crossing, the guards approached demanding proof for their trip. Holding huge spears the men opened the doors upon confirming Tabitha's and Kirche's travel permits. He looked at it and said hesitatingly,"The road up ahead can't be used anymore, you'll have to make a detour."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Because recently the lake overflowed and several roads are already completely flooded."

The Ragdorian Lake was a big lake that stretched along the border of Gallia and Tristain. It was the place with the most beautiful scenery in Halkeginia and had a reputation to match. It was even said a water spirit lived there

After advancing for a while along the road, they finally reached an open place. The road was located at the edge of a small number of gentle hills, and the widening of highways separated from the Ragdorian Lake. On the other side of the shore of the lake was Tristain.

As the guards had said, the water level of the lake seemed certainly to have gone up. Without even being able to see the border of the lake, they could witness that the water had already submerged some of the nearby hills. The flowers and the grass inundated by the water could be seen.

Tabitha closed the book and looked through the window to the outside.

"Is your home near here?"

"Soon." It was the first time Tabitha had opened her mouth ever since they had gotten in the carriage.

Turning onto a mountain road, the horse drawn carriage continued to advance forward to Tabitha's family home. They entered a forest and reached a place where many big oak trees were growing. Farmers were taking a rest in the shaded glade.

Kirche noticed a farmer with a few baskets of apples and called for the carriage to stop. Then she yelled out to the farmer.

"Those look like some delicious apples, for how much would you sell them to me?"

The farmer took an apple from the basket and passed it to Kirche in exchange for several silver coins.

"There is enough money here to buy all of the baskets I've harvested today!" the farmer said with surprise.

"Two will be enough."

Kirche took a bite into the apple as the farmer handed the second apple to her. Kirche quickly gave it to Tabitha. She went on to say, "This apple is really good. What is this piece of land called?"

"The area around Ragdorian is a direct control territory. As such, it doesn't have a name."

"Huh? Direct control territory?" Kirche said with some curiosity. Territory directly held and managed by the King. She looked at Tabitha briefly.

"This land is under direct rule by his highness, and we are his vassals." The farmer said smiling.

The land was truly fertile and seemed to be something out of a painting with its picturesque beauty. Why the King wanted the land was understandable. "This territory is ruled by your family... are you..."

After about ten minutes they could finally see Tabitha's house up ahead. It was an old feudal lord's mansion, splendidly built.

Kirche was looking at the carved crest that could be seen at the gate. She was breathless. The emblem was two magic wands intersecting and had the inscription "to advance". This was the Gallian royal family crest. However, while the carriage was approaching, a crack could be seen on the crest. It was a sign of dishonor. Although it meant that this was the royal family, they were stripped of their rights. The carriage stopped in front of the gates, and an old servant approached, bowed, and opened the door for Tabitha to come out.

"Miss, welcome back."

No other people came and it made Kirche feel as though it was deserted. She got down from the carriage while thinking this. Tabitha and Kirche arrived in the living room with guidance from the old servant.

The room was very neat, however it was strangely quiet, almost appearing lifeless. It looked like a temple preparing for a funeral. Kirche sat herself down on the living room sofa and said, "Can we first say hello to your father?"

However Tabitha shook her head. "Wait here." She then left the living room.

Kirche sat on the sofa and looked to her right as the old servant approached with wine and dessert and set them before her. But she didn't touch them and instead asked him directly,"This is her home, and yet it seems besides you no one else lives here."

"I'm the butler of the Orléans family, Percerin. Are you Miss Charlotte's friend?"

Kirche nodded. Charlotte d'Orléans seems to be Tabitha's real name. Orléans, Orléans, she kept thinking of the name, and then suddenly she thought of something. Orléans, isn't it the family name of the younger brother of the King of Gallia?

"Why is there a dishonor sign on the crest of this house?"

"It appears you are a foreigner, please forgive me, can I ask for your name?"

"I'm Germania's von Zerbst. By the way what on earth is this house? Why has Tabitha gone to study abroad using a fake name? Why when she was just a child?"

The butler listened to Kirche's questions and then sighed.

"The Miss calls herself Tabitha... I see... she has never brought a friend before. Since it's a person to whom she has opened herself, it shouldn't be a problem to tell you the story."

After that Percerin bowed deeply and then continued to talk.

"This residence is in fact a prison."

***Break***

Tabitha knocked at the door of the deepest room in the residence. There was no answer. It was normal here. Over the past five years, no one had ever opened the door when it was knocked on. At that time Tabitha was just ten years old. Tabitha opened the door. The inside of the room was of a different layout than the rest of the mansion. The only things in the room were a bed, the table, and a chair. Nothing else. The cool breeze flowed in through the open window. The curtains rippled as the wind pushed against them. The inside of the room wasn't disturbed by the intrusion. Holding a doll tightly with her hands. There was a thin and tall woman. What remained of her beautiful face was now gone because of a disease. She was between thirty five and forty years old, but she looked twenty years old.

She peeped at Tabitha with terrified eyes, just like a child. "Who is it?"

Tabitha bowed deeply while approaching the woman. "I have returned, mother."

However the woman didn't acknowledge Tabitha as her daughter. Not only that, but she also turned coldly to Tabitha and said,"Go away, you insolent girl! Are you a spy of the royal family? You want to snatch my beautiful daughter Charlotte from my hands? I will never give Charlotte to you!"

Tabitha didn't respond and kept her head bowed.

"How horrible to even pretend that this child would one day aim for the throne...I have had enough of dirty court life! We just want a quiet life... just leave me now!"

The mother threw the glass of water on the table at Tabitha. Tabitha didn't avoid it. It struck her head and rolled on the floor.

The mother returned to rubbing the doll's face. Part of its face was exposed and revealed the cotton underneath, most likely worn out from all the previous times the mother had rubbed it with her hand.

Tabitha revealed a sad smile, an expression she would only show in this room in front of her mother. "Your husband has been killed, that's why you are this way. I will be leaving now, but I will come back sooner or later. Until that day, please pray for your daughter's doll's safety."

The wind blew into the room through the open windows, shaking the curtains. Even though it was early summer, the wind that blew from the lake was chilly.

***Break***

"A victim of a succession fight?" When Kirche asked, Percerin nodded.

"Yes, it happened five years ago with the death of the King. He left behind two crown princes. The one on the throne now is the eldest son, Joseph. Miss Charlotte's father, the Duke of Orleans, was the second son."

"So she really does belong to the royal family..."

"The Duke of Orleans was talented and loved by all and appeared as a qualified ruler in the eyes of the people, even though he had to meet hardships being the second son. Because of this, many people supported the Duke and wanted him to take the throne. The palace was then divided into two factions, launching into an ugly struggle for power. Finally, the Duke of Orleans was murdered. He was struck in the chest with a poisoned arrow. A person who was nobler than anyone else in this country was killed not by magic, but by a poisoned arrow. The regret and the indignation were unimaginable. However the tragedy was far from over." Percerin took a deep breath and continued. "Next those who made Joseph the King started targeting the Miss. They wanted to stamp out the source of any possible future trouble or reprisals. These people summoned Madame and the Miss to a banquet in their honor. However they had poisoned the Miss' drink. Madame had realized this, and in order to protect the Miss, drank it herself. A magic which breaks one's mind had been cast on the water. Since then, Madame has been insane."

Kirche, shocked and at a loss for words, was listening to the butler's confession.

"Since then, the Miss sealed away her words and expressions. Miss Charlotte originally was lively and bright, a different person than she is now. However it is understandable. Anyone who would witness their mother going mad would become like that. The others, knowing they had failed and in order to protect themselves, sent a royal order to Miss Charlotte. The task was extremely difficult, no one had been able to accomplish it. However the Miss did complete the task and pledged her loyalty to the royal family, to protect them. But Miss Charlotte was still treated coldly by the royal family. Normally this achievement would have been enough to deserve a territory, but instead she was granted the title of Chevalier and was forced to study abroad. The Madame stayed here at the house, in the current condition she is in." Percerin bit his lip with regrets.

"Then...! Whenever the royal family had a difficult task to be done, they asked her to do their dirty work? Her father was killed, her mother was poisoned and driven insane, and she is led and directed by her personal enemies like a beast of burden! I never knew something could be as tragic as this, how people could be so cruel to this level." Kirche demanded. "What inhuman monsters are these? You can't call these people, yet alone nobles!"Kirche now realized why Tabitha had remained silent. On their travels she had remained staring at the same page in her book. Her runic name was 'Snowstorm'. Cold wind had been blowing inside her heart and it still hadn't ceased. This cold feeling she felt, Kirche thought, was unimaginable.

"Didn't you say that the Miss introduces herself as Tabitha?"

"Yes."

"Madame was a very busy person, however, the young Miss kept an open and bright disposition. The young Miss was in fact quite lonely. Madame had gone into the city and had selected a doll especially for the young Miss during her busy schedule. The Miss was very happy and treated it as though it were a sister. Now the doll is in the hands of Madame. Because of the current state of her mind, she believes the doll to be Miss Charlotte."

Kirche was startled.

"Tabitha. That is the name the young Miss gave to the doll."

Suddenly the door opened and Tabitha walked in. The butler bowed, hiding his painful expression and handed her a letter from the royal family. "These are the instructions from the royal family."

Tabitha removed the seal after receiving the letter and began to read it casually. When she had finished reading it she nodded lightly.

"When do you intend to begin?"

Tabitha answered as if she was just scheduling a stroll. "Tomorrow."

"Understood, I will convey this to the envoys. I wish you safety on your completion of this task."

The butler bowed solemnly and left the room. Tabitha walked over to Kirche.

"Wait here."

Kirche shook her head. "Sorry, I heard everything, I'm also coming."

"Dangerous."

"I can't let you go alone."

Tabitha didn't answer. However she lowered her head lightly.

***Break***

That night the two slept together in the same room. As soon as Tabitha had hit the bed, she had fallen asleep. Kirche was sleepless and lay on the sofa with one hand under the pillow.

Tabitha had explained to Kirche what the task would require of her, and asked Kirche if she would indeed come.

"Although I promised... this certainly will be no ordinary task." It was very likely that they could die attempting to complete this task. But as a noble, the risk of death had always been in the not so distant future. Compared to that, she was more worried about this child. What incredible loneliness this child might have endured?

Tabitha was turning over in her bed. With her glasses now gone, her sleeping face was the one of an innocent young girl. It didn't show that she was shouldering unhappiness that didn't suit her age, the distinguished services that had conferred her the title of Chevalier and the difficult assignments that she had to complete.

"Mom." Tabitha muttered in her sleep. Kirche's shoulders reacted to the word. "Mom, don't drink it. Mom."

Tabitha called for her mother many times while sleeping. Her forehead constantly kept sweating with more intensity after each call.

Kirche gently stood up, laid on the bed next to Tabitha, embracing her closely. Tabitha buried her head in Kirche's chest. Her heartbeat passed on to Tabitha as they lay there, it might have felt like a mother's.

Tabitha soon became calm again, her night sweat leaving her.

As for Kirche, she thought that she somehow understood the reason why Tabitha treated her as a friend. Her heart hadn't been totally frozen, some warmth still remained within it. Only the ice wind that flowed blocked it. She might have felt that the fire inside Kirche could melt it. Kirche, while slowly falling asleep, said in a gentle manner,"Hey Charlotte. The 'Ardent' warms and melts everything, so you can rest at ease." a thought came to her and she spoke softly," Zero... He can fix this. He has defeated an army. He can fix this, right? He has to..." Kirche thought of Zero, his need to protect them. He'd saved their lives before. Her beloved would save Tabitha wouldn't he?

"Do not call in Zero for this. At least not yet. It is not yet time for that to happen," a soft male voice said from the shadows.

Kirche gasped and turned her head to look in the direction of the voice. The person who she saw was shrouded in the shadows, although a light haze of light seemed to cause a silhouette. The light seemed somehow soothing, as it rotated between colors. She noticed that he was wearing either a cloak or a robe of some kind. "Who are you?"

"I'm nobody important. You could say... That I'm just a fairy. Just someone who wants to help. But as it stands, Zero is not yet ready to take on this task. You are to tell him nothing, understand?"

"How can I trust you if you won't tell me anything?" Kirche whispered sleepily, while she held Tabitha protectively. She wanted to be suspicious, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to distrust the man.

"You can't. All you can do is trust my information on Zero. As he stands now the amount of collateral damage that would happen should he find out about this would be far, far more than acceptable. If he finds the true extent of this corruption as he is now... Its best not to say. But you must not tell him. Have faith that he'll figure it all out on his own. I know I do." The figured finished, a voice heavy with regret, then the figure disappeared, leaving Kirche to fall asleep, wondering if it had all been a dream.

***Break***

Zero had begun questioning Kirche, who was roasting meat with Tabitha around a bonfire. Guiche appeared to be completely content and had been talking loudly to himself with a glass of wine in his hand. He seemed only too content to be traveling. It was well past midnight, and the twin moons glittered beautifully over the surface of the lake. It was a wonderful sight.

"You are really good, we stood no chance." Kirche said as she looked at Zero.

"You didn't really have too much chance after that first shot. That charged buster shot I used knocked you off your feet. I'm actually surprised you guys managed to get your wands up in time. Against anyone but me you could have caused some serious damage."

Kirche proudly brushed up her hair. Complements from Zero always made her proud. And he had been so humble, but she knew that he had dominated them. He was a force of nature. He couldn't be stopped, yet he showed this much respect.

"But why are you attacking the Water Spirit?" Zero asked, sitting near the bonfire.

"Why do you need to protect it?" Kirche countered.

Louise, who had been nestling up to Zero's back for some time, pulled his arm. "Zero... You're wearing your armor again... I told you to stop that. While you're handsome in it... I can't hold you!"

"Well, there was a fight Louise. And It is safer to use armor when fighting like this. If I wasn't in my armor I'd be more vulnerable. Right Kirche?" He asked, as he looked at her.

"That's right. Better to keep you safe Zero," she said with a smile on her face.

"Zero..." Louise said in a pathetically depressed voice. "Do you think Kirche is better than me?"

"No - that's not true! I didn't say anything like that. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"No way, I don't need to rest! Don't you want to talk with me? That is the 32nd time you've told me to sleep today."

It seemed as if Louise had been counting the words Zero had said to her. Although a little scary, Zero had to wonder just how powerful this love potion was that cause her to obsess over him to this degree. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke as if she was a small child: "We can talk afterwards, you should go to sleep. Its been a very hard day, with a lot more traveling than you're used to."

Louise was bashfully tracing circles with her finger on Zero's chest.

"Then... promise me with a kiss."

"What...?"

"Kiss me or I won't go to sleep."

Kirche's stared at them, her mouth agape. Looking at each other, Guiche and Montmorency giggled. Kirche and Tabitha were still unaware of what had happened.

Zero reluctantly kissed Louise's cheek.

"Cheek isn't enough!" Louise puffed up her cheeks and muttered bluntly.

Zero felt extremely awkward, it would be too embarrassing to kiss Louise straight on the lips with everyone watching. He worried for a while and finally kissed her forehead, the same place as before... Louise was reluctantly satisfied, and crawled into his lap, resting herself between his knees and pressing her body against his chest she closed her eyes. Soon her breathing slowed and light snores escaped from her slightly open pink lips.

"How did you manage to domesticate Louise to this degree? I didn't think you were the kind of guy who would entice a girl, yet she is already treating you like a god! Either that, or she's acting like some kind of kitten. Either way I must say you've impressed me darling." Kirche said in admiration.

"It's not like that, Montmorency made a love potion and Louise accidentally drank it. The first person she saw was me and now she has fallen in love with me."

"Love potion? Why did you make such a thing?" Kirche asked Montmorency, who was nibbling some meat.

"Oh, I was just curious to see if I could do it." Montmorency had sidestepped the question with a trivial answer...

"Really, a woman who has no confidence in her charms is the worst. Don't you agree?" Kirche said, a smirk on her face.

"Go die! Anyways, it's all Guiche's fault, if he had taken it we would not need to search for the antidote now!"

"Are you saying it's my fault to begin with?" Guiche demanded.

Zero explained the situation to Kirche. In order to make the antidote, they needed the Water Spirit's tears. And in exchange for it they needed to repel the attackers...

"So that was it, that's why you are protecting the Water Spirit?" Kirche looked awkwardly towards Tabitha who had been staring into the fire with a glazed expression. "This is bad; we can't fight you, but if we don't stop the Water Spirit, Tabitha's family will be in trouble..."

"Why is it necessary to get rid of her? Is something wrong with Tabitha's family? Did she attack them?" Zero asked with some concern.

Prompted by Zero, Kirche replied hesitantly. She could not openly tell the private matters of Tabitha's family for sure. Somehow, that fairy from the night before... She trusted him. She still couldn't tell herself why, but she just did. "You see, the water levels have caused damage to the surrounding area. Tabitha's family has suffered losses because of the damage so we have been entrusted to get rid of it."

So that was it. They couldn't go home empty handed. Then how should they handle it... Zero considered it for a while and concluded. "That's fine, you can stop attacking the Water Spirit and we can find out why the Water Spirit is raising the water level so much and tell it to stop."

"The Water Spirit will listen to us?"

"This morning we negotiated with it and it agreed to give us a part of its body if we stop the attackers."

Kirche considered for a second and asked Tabitha, "As long as the floods stop and the land is restored to its original condition would that be ok?"

Tabitha nodded.

"Great, it's decided! We can carry out the negotiations tomorrow!"

***Break***

Early the next morning, Montmorency, like the previous day, released her small frog familiar into the lake to call the Water Spirit. The water parted and the Water Spirit rose up through the morning mist.

Kirche looked on in wonder at the beautiful girl made of water who had risen up in front of them. A strangled sound from Zero grabbed her attention, and she turned to look at him. His face looked torn with emotion.

"Water spirit..." Zero said, his voice low."Do not take that form. Please, I can't bare to see Iris, even like this..."

Kirche looked at the beautiful form the water spirit had taken. Was this the form of the mysterious Iris? She was beautiful... that much was certain...

"I can not help it God of Destruction. In your presence I feel fear. In that fear I take the only shape that I know that will ensure my safety. I can not take another form while you are here."

"The attackers won't bother you anymore. We kept our part of the bargain," Zero said, his voice heavy. As he finished talking, the Water Spirit's body trembled and a portion of its body was repelled as a thin line into the vial Guiche was holding.

Its promise completed, the Water Spirit sunk back towards the lake, however Zero quickly called for it to stop. "Wait! I have something to ask you!"

The Water Spirit rose up from the water's surface. "What is it you wish to know, God of Destruction?"

"Why have you raised the water? If there is a reason can you tell us? We would be willing to help if you can stop it."

The Water Spirit's hands clasped themselves in front of her chest. Her face looked troubled."I will consider entrusting this task to you. Since you honored our previous contract, I believe I can trust you." Suddenly seeming angry, the Water Spirit paused. Zero said nothing, but waited for the spirit to continue.

"A long time ago, one of their kind stole one of my treasures."

"A treasure?"

"Yes, my most important possession was stolen from the deepest part of my lake, about thirty months before the moon's crossing."

"Approximately two years ago..." Montmorency murmurs.

"Are you trying to take revenge on the humans by increasing the water level and flooding villages?"

"Vengeance? Our kind does not have that purpose. I am simply trying to retake my treasure, and even if it takes an eternity water will slowly erode the land. Even if I must sink the entire continent I will regain what I have lost."

"You're willing to do so much? Is it truly that important?" Zero asked. "Or is it that dangerous?"

"Your wisdom shows, God of Destruction. The ring is important to me, and it is as dangerous as it is important. It has the power to control life. I was charged to guard it. I made an oath to ensure I kept it safe."

"You sure are patient." Zero said as he shook his head.

"Our concept of time is different, for me the whole of the future is the same as the present. All time is the same to me, regardless of the present the future will always come. It makes no difference as I will always exist."

The Water Spirit did not seem to have the concept of death. Time on this scale would be unimaginable to a human. Even to a reploid of his age, time still meant something to Zero. "Well, we can help you retrieve your treasure. What is it?"

"My treasure is the Ring of Andvari, it had been with me until now."

"I think I have heard of it." Montmorency muttered. "A legendary magic item of the water. It is said to give false life to the deceased..."

"That is not incorrect, but death is a concept that I do not understand, therefore I cannot understand your description. The Ring of Andvari does not simply bring false life, it is the embodiment of the ancient "Strength of the Water", it is not simply a magical item. It uses the true power of water, which is to create life! If someone who is corrupt gets the strength of water... That must not be allowed! The oath must be kept."

"Then who stole such a thing?" Kirche wondered.

"Using wind magic, several humans came into my dwelling. They did not disturb me in my slumber and took away my most prized possession."

"So you don't know their names?" Zero asked.

"One of the people went by the name Cromwell."

Kirche said to herself, "If I haven't misunderstood, he is the new Emperor of Albion."

Everyone but Zero could not help but look at each other in dismay.

"Could he be a different person? There could be two people with the same name... If he has gained the power of false life, what will he use it for?"

"Those who are revived have their freedom stolen. They must obey the owner of the ring." the spirit said gravely.

"It is a truly evil ring, animating the dead is a disgusting power." Kirche said in a low voice. Kirche continued to mutter to herself, she felt as if she should have remembered something but couldn't grasp the thought.

Zero nodded with a firm resolution, and turned towards the Water Spirit. "I understand. Please stop raising the water level and I guarantee you I will return your ring."

The Water Spirit vibrated. A joyful expression crossed her face. It schooled itself to neutrality as it seemed to notice the pain on Zero's face. "I believe you, if you promise to bring back the ring, then I will lower the water."

"Then when should I bring it back to you?" Zero asked her. "I promise I'll get it back, but I need to know what limits I have."

This time the Water Spirit shook and trembled. "Before your life ends, otherwise I am unconcerned."

"You don't mind such a long time?"

"I don't care, to me tomorrow is no different from any other part of the future." After saying this, the Water Spirit returned to the depths of the lake.

In that moment, Tabitha stopped it by calling out. "Please wait." Everyone stared at Tabitha in surprise. Although she had been with them all this time, this was the first time she had spoken out. "Water Spirit, I wish to ask you something."

"What is your question?"

"We humans have always called you the "Spirit of Oath', I would like to know the reason."

"Mere human, my and your existence are completely dissimilar. I cannot understand your question completely, but I can speculate. My existence in itself is the reason for this name. I do not have a fixed shape, yet I will never change. For uncountable generations I have always been here with the water." The Water Spirit, trembling, spoke. The sound rang in the air.

"Because you are eternally unchanging, therefore you will forever carry our hopes." Tabitha nodded, then shut her eyes.

'In the end, who had she made an oath to?' Kirche wondered. Kirche gently put a hand on her shoulder.

Montmorency immediately poked Guiche.

"What?"

"Quickly, make an oath too."

"What oath?"

"What did you think I made the Love potion for anyways?"

"Mmm! Ah... I swear that I will consider Montmorency above all others from this point forward..."

She poked Guiche again.

"Oww... Ah...! Really! I swear!"

"I don't want to be above others, I want to be the only. Swear you love only me!"

Guiche forced sad words out in a tone that most people would find hard to believe. "I swear..."

Louise had also pulled on Zero's sleeve, her eyes were gazing up at him.

"You too - swear to me."

Zero looked into Louise's face. The stricken look that met her eyes was too much for her to handle.

"Swear Zero. Swear to me, that you'll forgive yourself," Louise said as she looked at her familiar. "I don't care if you swear your heart to me. I'll get it in time. But I can't stand this pain you're in. Swear that you'll forgive yourself. Swear that you won't let Iris's death keep you from finding happiness."

Zero just looked at her, then turned his eyes from her.

"You are not willing to swear to me? Even if its not for me, wouldn't Iris want you to swear? Wouldn't that be something she would ask of you? If you two were truly in love, wouldn't she want you to live better than this?" Louise demanded as she beat her fist against his chest.

"Sorry... I cannot swear to you... I cannot make a promise that I might not be able to keep." When Zero said this, she began to cry as she clung to him. Zero gently stroked her head.


	24. Chapter 24

Henrietta, nearly naked, was lying on her bed. The room she was in belonged to her father, the deceased King, but she had begun to use it after becoming Queen. While she now had the king's room, she didn't have the courage or heart for this. She wondered what it would have been like to share this room with her Wales... Beside the enormous canopied bed was her father's favorite table. She quietly reached out with her hand and took the bottle of wine. Pouring it in her cup, she drank it all. Before, she had lightly drank alcohol when she ate... but after becoming Queen, the amount she drank had increased. To Henrietta, who had been nothing but a flower ornament for the government, being asked for decisions was something she felt anxious about. Most resolutions were brought to her in a decided state, but even so, the one who gave approval of those was her. What was more, even though a state of reduced activity was being kept, the war was still going on.

Even though she was just an ornamental ruler, numerous responsibilities for her had already occurred. Henrietta was handling that pressure as she could. She couldn't sleep without drinking. She couldn't show this to her attendant court ladies or chamberlains, so she drank the hidden wine in the dead of night. Once again, she poured wine into her cup. I might have drank too much she thought drowsily though her intoxication. She quietly chanted a rune and swung it down at the cup she had poured wine in. Water overflowed from the tip of her wand and filled the cup. It was a spell to return water vapor in the air back into a fluid. It is a rudimentary spell of the Water-element. The water overflowed and spilled out of the cup. Possibly because of her drunkenness, she couldn't control the amount she poured. She drank it all. Henrietta, whose cheeks were dyed pink in color, fell on her bed once again. When she was drunk, what she remembered was... the fun days. The glittering days. The few times where she actually felt she was alive. The short time of the summer when she was fourteen years-old. The words she wanted to hear just once...

"Why did you not say it at that time?" Henrietta asked, covering her face with her hands.

But, the person who would say it is no longer here. Nowhere in this world. She felt that victory might heal sadness. She thought that the exhausting work of a queen might let her forget about it. However, she couldn't forget. Brilliant victories, words of praise, the shouts of the people who respect and love her for being a saint... cannot match just one phrase from the mouth of her beloved. She unconsciously shed tears. Oh no, she thought. Tomorrow's morning will be early. There are negotiations with Germania's ambassador. To Tristain and Henrietta who wanted to end this foolish war as soon as possible, it was an important negotiation. I can't show them my face wet with tears. I can no longer show my weak side to anyone anymore. She wiped her tears. And when she reached out for her wine cup again...

There was a knock at the door.

Who could it be so late at night? Did something troublesome come up again? It's annoying, but I can't ignore it. Albion might have dispatched their armada again. Henrietta put on her gown in a weary manner and asked from her bed.

"La Porte? Or are you the Cardinal? What's wrong, in the dead of the night?"

However, there was no reply. In exchange, there was another knock. If it isn't the Grand Chamberlain or Cardinal, then just who is it?

"Who is it? Identify yourself. For people who visit the Queen's room so late at night, there is no way one cannot name themselves. Now, speak. Otherwise, I will call someone."

"It's me."

The moment those words entered her ears, Henrietta's facial expression disappeared.

"It seems I drank too much. This isn't good, to hear such hallucinations so clearly..." Murmuring that, she placed her hands on her chest. But, the intense palpitation of her heart would not stop.

"It's me...It's me, Henrietta. Open this door."

Henrietta rushed over to the door. "Prince Wales? No way. You should have died by a traitor's hands..."

"That's a mistake. And I am alive."

"That's a lie. A lie. How?"

"I had run away. The one that died... was my impersonator."

"That... Even though, the Ruby of Wind is..."

Henrietta checked the ring, a memento of Wales, that was on her finger. Didn't Zero say that Wales had given it to her with his dying breath?

"To deceive the enemy, you have to start with your allies, right? Well, it is understandable that you do not believe me. Then, I will let you hear the proof that I am me."

While trembling, Henrietta waited for Wales's words.

"In the night when wind blows."

The watchword she heard often at Ragdorian Lake. Forgetting to even answer, Henrietta threw open the door. The smile she had dreamed of many times stood there. "Ooh, Prince Wales... You really are safe..." What followed could not become words. Henrietta tightly hugged Wales's chest, and she placed her face there and sobbed.

Wales tenderly stroked her head."You are the same as always, Henrietta. What a crybaby."

"That's because, I had completely thought you were dead... Why did you not visit sooner?"

"After losing, I escaped on the eagle. I was hiding in Tristain's forest the whole time. I could not have the enemy finding my whereabouts, so I changed my location many times. I came to the lands of the castle you live in two days ago... It took time to investigate on when you would be alone. There is no way I could just stand in the waiting room for an audience in the daytime, right?" Saying that, Wales smiled teasingly.

"As always, you are so mean. You don't understand... how much I grieved... how lonely I felt."

"I understand. I promise I do. That is why I came to see you."

For a while, Henrietta and Wales embraced each other.

"You can come to this castle as much as you want. Albion does not have the power to invade Tristain right now. After all, their reliable armada is gone. And we have the man responsible for crippling the army that attacked you on our side. This castle is the safest place in Halkeginia. The enemy can not lay a single finger on you."

"It can not be like that." Wales smiled cheerfully.

"What do you plan to do?"

"I have to return to Albion."

"What a stupid thing! That is like pointlessly going to throw away the life you barely managed to keep!"

"Even so, I have to return. I have to liberate Albion from Reconquista's hands."

"What a joke!"

"It isn't a joke. For that reason, I came to meet you."

"Me?"

"Your powers are necessary in order to liberate Albion. There are cooperators in the country as well, but... Even more, I need a person I can trust. You will come with me, right?"

"No way... I am happy for those words, but that is impossible. I could have gone on such adventures when I was a princess, but I am now a queen. Whether I like it or not, the country and the people are placed on my shoulders. Please do not say such impossible things."

However, Wales would not give up. With even more zealous words, he tried to convince Henrietta. "I know it is impossible. But, you are necessary for victory. In the middle of that lost battle, I realized it. About just how much I needed you. I need the "Saint" who will bring victory upon me and Albion."

Henrietta felt something hot welling inside her body. She was needed by her beloved person. Drunkenness and loneliness accelerated the urge welling inside her. Even so, Henrietta desperately answered. "Do not trouble me any more. Please wait, I will have people come and prepare a bed for you. Tomorrow, again, we can discuss this topic, slowly..."

Wales shook his head. "We won't make it in time tomorrow."Then, Wales easily said the words Henrietta had always wanted to hear. "I love you, Henrietta. That's why, I need you to come with me."

Henrietta's heart started beating in the same rhythm as the times where she and Wales rendezvoused at Ragdorian Lake.

Slowly, Wales drew his lips near Henrietta. To Henrietta's lips that tried to say something, Wales' sealed it up.

In Henrietta's mind, she recalled all kinds of sweet memories. Because of that, Henrietta did not notice the sleeping magic cast on her. Still feeling happy, Henrietta fell into the world of sleep.

***Break***

Meanwhile, at the same time...

In one of the rooms in the girls' dormitory at Tristain's Academy of Magic, Montmorency was trying her very best at mixing something while Zero and the others watched her.

"Done! Still, that really was difficult!" While wiping the sweat from her forehead, Montmorency flopped onto her chair. Inside the pot on top of the table was the cancellation drug that she just mixed.

"It's fine to just drink it like this?" Zero asked her.

"Yes."

Taking the pot, Zero brought it to the tip of Louise's nose. Louise grimaced from the smell.

"Well then, Louise. Drink this."

"No. It stinks really badly." Louise shook her head.

"Please. Drink this."

"If I drink this, will you kiss me?"

Zero nodded, realizing he had no other choice. "Got it. If you drink this, I'll kiss you if you still want me to."

"On the lips?" She demanded.

"Yeah. If you still want me to, on the lips." Zero said calmly.

Louise answered, "I understand", and took the pot.

She looked at the contents with a disgusted expression for a while, but she closed her eyes resolutely and drank it all. Montmorency, observing this, poked Zero.

"For now, shouldn't it be best if you run away?"

"Why?"

"Because the memories of the time when she was madly in love with you after drinking the love potion don't disappear. She remembers everything. That Louise remembers everything she did and was done to her."

Zero flinched in shock and looked at Louise.

"Ugh!" went Louise who drank the whole thing, and then she hiccuped once.

After that, as if a good and peaceful spirit had left her, her facial expression completely returned back to normal. Seeing Zero in front of her, her face suddenly turned red. Chewing on her lips, she started trembling.

Zero muttered, "Oh god. Ya know. I think I hear Sigma starting a new world domination plan. I uh. Need to go stop him. Bye!" and tried to run out of the place.

"Wait."

"Sorry, Sigma...Taking over the world." Zero said, with a nervous chuckle.

"You said he was dead!" Louise's voice resounded.

This is bad. I'm going to be killed Zero thought as he ran out the door and down the stairs as if his life depended on it.

However, the present Louise moved at lightning speed. Jumping from the landing of the staircase, she aimed a kick downstairs at Zero's back. Zero somersaulted, rolled down to the first floor, and rebounded with his left hand, landing on his feet after the impact. He sometimes wondered how she did those acrobatics. Did she have training, or was she just totally ignorant of the damage she could cause to her body if she hadn't hit him?

"I didn't do anything wrong! It couldn't be helped! It was that drug's fault! I did everything I could to keep your modesty intact!"

Without answering back, Louise walked up to Zero. Her face red, and a scowl set on her face, she leaned into him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You said...That if I still wanted to..."

Zero just looked at her, confused.

***Break***

"Are you feeling better today?" Zero asked Louise

"I-if I was normal, I definitely wouldn't have done something like that! Really! I'm not even sure why I kissed you!" Louise said, her face red.

"Neither am I. I had expected you to chase me down and try and beat me to death. I wasn't expecting that whole kiss me thing you did." Zero said with a laugh. "It must have been some after effects of the potion, right?"

"Yeah... That must have been it," Louise said softly. After a few moments she looked at Zero. "Thank you Zero. I appreciate everything you did. I'm sorry..."

"Its fine. It wasn't your fault. You were just caught in a bad situation." Zero said omitting that she had taken a drink meant for someone else.

"When I was, well, in a state where I couldn't live without you thanks to that drug why didn't you, um, d-d-do anything?"

Zero answered frankly."That's because, that wasn't you. How could I ever forgive myself if I did that? I said I'd protect you. I can't think of something that could hurt you more than that. You're someone I'll protect. No matter what."He said, with a smile on his face.

The way he said that... It caused Louise to blush. However, she couldn't show him such a face. Louise turned her face away. But, she was really bothered. Why am I important? Why? "Wh-wh, why am I that important? Why do you really want to protect me?"She asked in a trembling voice.

"You just are. Once you get past that insecurity and overbearing attitude that you got, you have someone who's constantly trying to do both her best, trying to do the right thing. Because of that I believe in you. And as I said... I protect the people I believe in."

"Haa..." She looked back at Zero. How could he say something like that. It wasn't flowery, it wasn't a speech like any of the romance novels she'd borrowed from her sister... No, Zero was saying things in a simple and almost irrefutable way. It wasn't like he'd practiced it. It came out without any effort or preamble... And for some reason that made Louise blush even more."...I'm sorry. I won't get angry anymore. You have the right to do stuff freely too."

"You'll still get angry," Zero replied with a laugh.

"What?" Lousie glared at him.

"Its your personality. You'll get angry. Be it happy, sad, angry... When you feel something you feel it a lot. How can I expect you to change that? Its what makes you who you are, right?" Zero asked her as he looked at her.

"Well..." she said as she looked at the ground.

"Now, what you could promise, is the next time I say, 'Its a misunderstanding' you'll actually stop and listen. You're two for two on misunderstandings that could have totally been avoided," Zero said with a smirk on his face.

To be truthful, she wasn't so sure about this. She remembered the time when the love potion was in effect. Her feelings had felt normal... The only thing that had changed... had been her determination. While under the effects, she didn't care how... She just wanted him to see her.

Then, the two fell silent.

Unable to endure that atmosphere, Louise ended up changing the topic."Haa, still... How nostalgic... That Ragdorian Lake."

"You've gone there before?"

"When I was thirteen. There were occasions where I accompanied the Princess. An extremely grand garden party was opened... It was really lively and showy. It was fun."Louise pulled at the bottom of her memories and began to talk. "You know, that Ragdorian Lake was where Prince Wales and the Princess met. In the dead of night, the Princess told me 'I want to go out for a walk, so I need to sneak out of bed. I'm very sorry, but Louise, can you lay in the bed in my place?' and I acted as her substitute. Thinking about it now, that might have been when the two rendezvoused."

When Louise said that, a loud voice sounded from behind the bench. From the mole-dug hole Louise once used to watch over Siesta and Zero, Kirche's red hair poked out. Tabitha was beside her. "That's it! I remember now! It was Prince Wales!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"What! You two were eavesdropping?"

"Well, you see," Kirche crawled out of the hole while grinning. "I wanted to see you two reconcile with each other... The melodrama after you kicked him then kissed him was too much. Doesn't that seem interesting?"

"Like hell it would." Louise blushed. Kirche came up to the bench while nodding.

"That's right. I thought I saw his face somewhere before. It has been so long that I nearly forgot about it... That was Albion's lady-killer, Prince Wales." Kirche had seen his face before during Germania's Emperor Inauguration Ceremony. At that time, he was sitting in a guest seat, brandishing his noble and charming smile around him. After a few days of trying to remember it, it had come to her, so Kirche was satisfied.

"What do you mean by 'That was Prince Wales'?"

Kirche explained to Zero and Louise. How they passed a group of people riding on horses while heading towards Ragdorian Lake. How she remembered seeing that face somewhere before but couldn't remember very well.

"But, I remember now. That was Prince Wales. There was an announcement that he died in battle, but he was alive."

"That's impossible! That prince should have died! I was there to see it myself!" Zero replied hotly.

Kirche did not see Prince Wales die, so she had not actually felt his death firsthand. Therefore, she asked Zero in a joking manner. "Oh? Is that so? Then, who did I see?"

"Didn't you mistake him for someone else?"

"There's no way I could mistake that handsome guy for someone else."

At that moment, something connected inside Zero's head. It seemed that was the same for Louise. The two looked at each other. The words that the Water Spirit said... There was a peculiar man named "Cromwell" in the group who stole the Ring of Andvari. "The Ring of Andvari... So, Reconquista really did...Hey, Kirche. Where was that group heading?"

Kirche looked at the serious face of her beloved and replied,"He passed us, so, let's see, towards the capital city, Tristain."

Zero stood up, grabbed Louise, and ran off.

"Wait! What's going on?"

Kirche was flustered.

"The Princess is in trouble!" Zero shouted.

"Why?"

Kirche and Tabitha did not know about Wales and Henrietta's secret relationship, so they did not understand the meaning behind those words. But, bothered by Zero and Louise's unusual actions, Kirche and Tabitha followed them. Riding Tabitha's wind dragon, they were barely able to reach the castle at the same time as the previous two. It was now an hour before midnight.

The courtyard was in an uproar. Louise and Zero felt that their bad premonitions had come true. When the wind-dragon landed in the courtyard, it was instantly surrounded by the magic guardian troops.

The commander of the Manticore Corps, loudly ordered.

"Hey you! The royal palace is off-limits now! Leave!"

However, he already recognized the group on sight. They were the same that came here right before the war against Albion started. The commander puckered up his brows. "You again! You only come at troublesome times!"

Louise had no time to play games of questions and answers with the captain of the guard. She asked in a breathless haste."Princess! No, Her Majesty, is she alright?"

The courtyard was humming like a beehive. The nobles were carrying the shining magical wands, while solders – torches, looking for something. It was clear that something happened in the royal palace.

"I don't have to tell you anything, damned one. Leave at once."

A glowing hand went around the man's throat and lifted him from the ground,"My name is Knight-Captain Zero Wily. I work directly for the Queen. You will answer my question or I will dispose of you, and ask your successor. Are we clear?" Zero said in a deadly voice.

"Zero! Calm down!" Louise said as she pulled out something from her pocket. It was the permit paper that Henrietta gave to Louise before.

"I am calm. But we do not have time to play with this overly self-important fool. We need to know what's going on." Zero said as he looked at her.

"I am a court lady who is under direct control of Her Majesty! In my hand I hold the permit papers signed by the Queen! I have the right to exercise Her Majesty's jurisdiction! I request an immediate explanation of the circumstances!"

The commander looked at the permit papers in Louise's hands with blank surprise all over his face. They were indeed authentic permit papers signed by Henrietta that read - 'Louise Françoise Le Blanc De La Vallière is presented with the right of being a royal representative. Her demands must be granted." With the royal signature attached.

The commander stared with astonishment at Louise. Such a young girl… had such a document from Her Majesty. He was a serviceman though. No matter how one looked, a superior officer was still a superior officer. "Yes Ma'am." he said, and was surprised as he was lowered to the floor by the glaring Knight-Captain in front of him. He made certain to take not of him, and never call the young man commoner again. He'd not even seen the young man move. Standing upright at once, he reported the situation concerning Her Majesty.

"Two hours ago, someone enticed Her Majesty away. One of the guards was knocked down as they escaped with horses. The griffin squad is chasing after them. We were searching around here to find some evidence."

Louise's complexion changed."Which way did they leave?"

"They went south over the highway. Apparently they escaped towards the district of La Rochelle. Without a doubt, Albion has a hand to this. Though the instruction to block the port was sent at once… Our Dragon Knight corps were almost annihilated in the last war. So the only way we can catch up with them are either by griffons or horses…"

Wind dragons are much lighter than griffins thus they normally would take the pursuit… but the way things were now - it was questionable whether it was possible to catch up. Louise jumped onto the wind dragon.

"Hurry! The criminal who kidnapped the princess escaped towards La Rochelle! We will be in serious trouble if we aren't able to catch up by the time the morning dawns!"

Everyone, hearing the circumstances, nodded, looking tense. Tabitha gave the orders to the wind dragon. Sylphid flew up in the darkness of the night again.

Louise shouted. "Fly low! The enemy is riding a horse!"

The wind dragon kept on flying following the highway with a surprising swiftness. It was a thick dark night, but even though one could not see even few steps ahead, the wind dragon kept on flying using its sharp nose, avoiding trees and buildings.

***Break***

The griffin unit had split into two, one flew by griffin along the highway, the other rode on horses. It was to be expected as the Griffin Corps was the lightest of the three squads and they could see better at night. Therefore, it was chosen as the chasing unit. A lot of people in the squad were burning with anger. The enemy attacked the court under the cover of darkness. Even in their wildest dreams one could not imagine that someone would dare to attack the palace of the capital. Moreover, it was young queen Henrietta that was abducted, a successor of the throne. For magic knights that have been guardians of royal family there could not imagine a greater disgrace than this.

Griffins making use of their wings and feet rushed forwards. Though the departure was delayed due to all the confusion, the enemy was still using horses. There was no reason they should not be able to catch up. The commander scolded the unit harshly.

"Run! Catch up with Her Majesty as soon as possible!"

One group of the Griffin unit dashed forward.

There was a big hustle between the Griffin units going ahead.

They might have found something. Under the commander's signal, a fire user went forward and launched a flame spell. It lit the highway 100 mails ahead, and one could see distant figures of the riders.

There were ten times as many of them.

The commander put on a brutal smile.

"First of all aim for the horses! Do not hurt Her Majesty!"

The Griffin Corps moved as one, charging forward, launching one spell after another.

After the wall of spells rounded upon the enemies, the knights launched an attack in an instant.

The flame ball, the blade of wind, the spear of ice, all aimed at the horses that enemies rode on. Earth trembled, making horses fall one after another. The commander confirmed that Queen Henrietta, dressed in her white gown, was riding behind the first horse. In an emergency situation like this, he hesitated – it was necessary to retrieve Her Majesty without injuries. If she were to be injured, he would get some major scolding later. After muttering an apology, the commander cast the wind spell, cutting the leg of the first horse off and throwing the Princess and the rider down to the ground.

Without mercy, the griffin squad surrounded the fallen enemy knights. The necks of the abductors were cut with wind blades and ice spears went through their hearts. The knight who was leading the run had his head cut of by the commander's wind blade.

The match was decided in a moment.

When the commander nodded approvingly, the unit stopped. Then he jumped down from his griffin, and the moment he approached the queen who fell into the grass. Knights, who should have been dead, stood up one after another. Griffin knights, who had relaxed their guard thinking that enemy was annihilated were now caught by surprise by enemy magic.

"Ah!" groaned the commander trying to pull out his wand when his body was wrapped up by tornado.

Limbs were cut off by the tornado, finishing them off in a moment, as the knight who should have been finished by the commander stood up, with a clearly visible wound on his neck, and smiled.

When Wales finally placed the wand to his side he approached the grass where Henrietta had fallen down.

Henrietta only now started to recover from the shock of being thrown to the grass. She watched Wales approach with disbelieving eyes.

"Prince Wales, you... what on earth?"

"Surprised?"

Henrietta pulled out her crystal wand that she always carried with herself and aimed it at Wales. "Who are you?"

"I am Wales."

"Lies! You killed the magical knight corps..."

"You want to kill me? It is all right. Scoop me out with your magic. Pierce this heart of mine with it if you want. This heart of mine is for you to do with as you please. I would never deny you,"Wales pointed at his chest. The hand gripping Henrietta's wand started to tremble.

The magic spell did not come out of her mouth. What came instead was a choked sob."Why are you doing this?"

"Trust me, Henrietta."

"But... but, this..."

"I will tell the reasons later. Many different circumstances are the cause of this. For now, come with me without asking."

"I-I do not understand. Why did you do these kind of things...What are you trying to do?"

Wales answered softly."You do not need to understand. You do not need to like the oath, you just need to follow it. Do you remember? The words of the oath you said at the Ragdorian lake. Words you said before the water spirit."

"By no means could I forget. I will remember until the day I die."

"Please say it, Henrietta."

Henrietta said the oath word for word. "...I, Henrietta, the princess of Tristain vows before the spirits of water that I will love Wales for eternity."

"Only one thing changed now from the oath in the past. You are a queen now. However, does everything else remain unchanged? And will not change?"

Henrietta nodded. I always dreamt only about the day when Wales would hold me in his arms.

"Even though the way things are, the oath sworn before the water spirit cannot be broken. You only have to believe only in your own words. Please leave everything to me. I promise I'll protect you, because I love you."

Each gentle word of Wales turned Henrietta more and more into a girl that did not know a thing. Henrietta kept nodding many times, just like a child.

After that, Wales stood up and approached his knights. One could see open mortal wounds on their throats or chests. However... ignoring them, they moved just like any living creature.

They went to check the fallen horses, yet, they all were dead.

Then they hid themselves in the tall grass, one after another disappearing from sight. The line of the ambush.

Without words they and Wales formed a line of ambush, and stopped moving. Just like one living creature.

Zero and the others flew on the wind dragon following the highway until they saw a tragic sight of corpses scattered around. The wind dragon stopped, and they jumped down. Not getting off, Tabitha looked around attentively.

"Damn it." Zero muttered. Burning corpses with their hands and feet cut off were laying around. Griffins and horses were lying in pools of their own blood. This must have been the griffin unit.

"There's someone alive!"

Zero and Louise ran towards Kirche's voice.

Despite a deep wound in his arm, someone survived.

"Are you all right?" Louise asked. she now regretted not taking Montmorency with them. In cases of wounds, her water magic would be irreplaceable.

"I'm alright... And you are?"

"We, just like you, ran after the gang that kidnapped Her Majesty. What on earth happened to you?"

The knight answered in a shaky voice.

"They, their wounds were really fatal...Should have..."

"What?"

However, the knight could not tell anything else. Feeling secure now that help had come at last, he fainted.

At that moment, a magical attack was unleashed from all directions. Tabitha reacted in an instant. Expecting an attack beforehand, she created a wall of air above and let it fly down with her magic.

Out of the grass, shadows stood up, swaying in slow motion.

They were once dead Albion nobles now revived by Andvari's ring.

Kirche and Tabitha took a stance. However, for some reason, the enemy didn't launch an attack any more. Tension started.

Then, Zero saw the thing he feared most. The first noble that had truly earned his respect... The shadow of that man."Crown Prince Wales!" Zero shouted in an accusing tone. Wales, who was dead and was given false life from Cromwell using the Ring of Andvari, stolen from the water spirit, had abducted Henrietta. Zero looked at the slowly closing wound on the man's neck, and the rune on his left hand started to shine. "Return the princess."

However, Wales didn't drop the smile."You are saying something so strong... I cannot return her as she follows me of her own free will."

"Wales...You and I talked once, didn't we?"

"That we did my young friend..." Wales said, his smile turning sad.

"You know, I never told you the full truth about myself." Zero said as he sighed.

"Oh, and what would that be? I already know you're powerful. You proved that when you damaged the Lexington,"

"Oh, Really? You think that showed my power?" Zero laughed, causing a puzzled look to appear on Wales' face. "Do you want to know what the water spirit at that lake you loved so much called me?"

"Hmm, I suppose she called you mere human, as she calls all who appear before her," Wales said, smiling again. He'd never met the spirit, but then very few had.

"She called me God of Destruction... And she refused to appear as anything but my lost love. She said her fear wouldn't let her take any other form, because she knew what I was truly capable of. She knew that killing forty-thousand men was nothing to me. The lives of men would mean nothing to her either. Only something beyond her power of life and death would scare her."

"A bluff," Wales said, with a slight look of concern on his face.

"So you say. But shall we see?" Zero said. He closed his eyes. Running through his mind was a storm of thoughts dredged to the surface by recent events. The loss of people he cared for, the pain that people had from these manipulative bastards. All that was wrong. All of the pain. His whole body felt as if it shook, and the world around him seemed to fade for a moment. A single face filled his vision for a moment. A gentle laugh. His body felt as if it shook again. As he opened his eyes, he saw the shocked look on the face of Prince Wales. "Yes... That's it. You're beginning to understand."

"H-how! What is this light? Its as bright as day!"

"I wonder. Perhaps I should show you. Albion has crossed the line in this action. We are near enough to it that I can sink it from here as I am now," Zero said, his eyes meeting the young prince's.

"You're...You're insane!" He protested.

Zero laughed and replied,"Ah so you're no longer calling this a bluff! Good, better and better. You might be dead, but your common sense is still there! They declare war, they destroy, they violate the dead. They harm my friends. I see no reason to hold back anymore. I shall show you the power that was able to cause the great water spirit to tremble in fear."

"Z-Zero, stop!" Behind Wales back, Henrietta, dressed in her gown, appeared.

"Princess!"Louise shouted.

"Please get away from him! That prince Wales is not the real Wales! It is a revenant of the prince, revived by Cromwell's hands with the Ring of Andvari!"

However, Henrietta didn't step forward.

"Princess?"

"See? Now then, how about a deal?"

"Deal?" Zero asked.

"That's right. Though we would like to quarrel here with you, we lost our horses. And traveling without horses through the night can be dangerous, so I would like to save as much magic as possible."

Tabitha chanted the spell.

'Windy Icicle' – attack spell by skillful Tabitha.

Right in the middle of his words the arrow of ice went through Wales' body.

However... surprisingly, Wales did not fall down and the wound healed itself in another moment.

"It is useless. I cannot be damaged by your attacks."

Yet, even after seeing this, Henrietta's expression did not change.

"Look! It is not the prince! It is something else! Princess!"

However, Henrietta did not want to believe, and shook her head from right to left. Then said to Louise in a constrained voice.

"Please, Louise, put away the wand. Please do it for me. Please let us go."

"Princess? What are you saying? Princess! That thing is not Crown Prince Wales! Princess, you have been tricked!"

Henrietta gave a smile. A ghastly smile. "I know that. In my room, when our lips met, I knew that one-hundred times over. However, still, I do not care. Louise, you haven't loved a person so strongly yet. When you really are in love you are willing to throw away everything. You want to follow him anywhere. Even if it is a lie. You cannot do anything else but believe. I swore, Louise. I made an oath before the water spirit saying 'I swear eternal love to Wales'. Even if the whole world says it is a lie, my feelings alone are not a lie. Therefore, let us go, Louise."

"Princess!"

"It's an order, Louise Françoise. My last one, from me to you. Please, step out of our way." Louise's hand that was aiming the wand dropped down to her side. Understanding Henrietta's firm decision, she helplessly gave in. Why should she stop such a strong love?

The line of deceased men tried to pass through the dumbfounded Louise. But, before them… Zero stood, holding his saber in one hand, and Derflinger in the other. "Princess, if I am allowed to say, talking in one's sleep is not good. Passion, love, being together with a man, not caring about anything else. Is such love true? It is just mere blindness. Sacrifice everything for that person? For the real person who you do love, even if it would step on their very last action, that action he took to declare he loved you? I think that is what is truly unforgivable. He gave his life, he did his best to protect you... And now you trample his memory."

"Leave! It's an order! You are my Knight-Captain! You are sworn to me!"Henrietta shrieked with all her remaining dignity.

"Yeah. And don't you recall that little conversation? This is about the time the subordinate pulls the leaders head back to earth. I'm actually only a few seconds away from slapping you upside the head, my Queen. No disrespect intended. It was part of that 'oath' I gave. The one you said gave me merit for my position?"

It was Wales who moved first. Though he tried to utter a spell, Zero jumped at him.

However, a wall of water blew towards him. With a swipe of Derflinger Zero absorbed the spell. Zero turned to look at her coldly.

Petrified Henrietta, gripping the wand, trembled. She still managed to say in a defiant tone,"I won't allow you to lay even a single finger on Wales."

"You know princess, Louise might not have had love like this. She might not know what it means to have that feeling... But I've dealt with those thoughts and feelings for over a hundred years. You think you know pain?" Zero said as he looked at her. "You know nothing. He died for you. He loved you. My love went insane, and I ended up having to kill her to save our world! You think...you know anything of pain?" Zero trailed off, his body starting to glow white again, the grass under him started to char.

The crushing wall of water moved to Zero again. However, the space in front of Henrietta exploded in the next moment. Henrietta was blown away.

Louise had cast an explosion spell. "Even though you are a princess, I won't allow you to lay a single finger on my familiar, either." With her hair ruffled, Louise muttered in a shaking voice.

Due to this explosion, Tabitha and Kirche, who had been watching the scene in blank surprise, started chanting spells as well.

The fight started.

Zero kept on blocking the magic spells with his sword, running between the mages, acting as their shield. Though the magic flitted around, no one was wounded seriously. Though Tabitha's and Kirche's unleashed magic was knocking down the enemies, the enemies themselves preserved their willpower, hoping to weaken them up little by little with dot spells, but not a single spell made it past Zero's blade. However, the enemy's teamwork was skillful. Little by little, Zero and the others were cornered.

Before they realized it, Louise, Zero and the others were enclosed in a tight circle.

"I suppose Wales, that I shall show you one of my more powerful techniques. My apologies for treating your and your men so lightly. That was disrespectful of me," Zero said, with a calm smile. "Tabitha! Kirche! Shield yourselves with wind!" he called out as he raised his arm and slammed it into the ground, creating a blinding purple light. Some of the closer enemies were immolated at once, although the princess and Wales erected a shield for themselves and those close to them.

The enemy dashed away from the range of the strange 'magic' then regrouped.

"The way it is, if we burn them by the flame little by little… we may have a chance to win."Kirche muttered.

However, heaven seemed to turn away from them at that moment. Gradually, Tabitha noticed something wet hitting her cheek. With a worried expression she looked up into the sky. Rain that started as a light sprinkle, changed into a heavy pour.

Henrietta shouted. "Throw your wands away! I do not want to kill you!"

"Just wake up, princess! Please!"Louise shouted, but her voice was drowned by the sounds of the increasingly heavier raindrops

"Look! Rain! Rain! 'Water' spells will always win in the rain! Thanks to this rain, our victory was decided! So stop this! Let us go!"

"Is that so?"Zero asked coldly. "Do you know Princess, exactly how I use the magic that was 'reported' to you?"

"It does not matter! We have the advantage Zero." Wales answered.

"Oh, but it does. Derflinger here collects magic. He is feeling positively full though. I can tell because he has been deflecting it more than absorbing it." Zero said with a grin on his face. "You say that water will win in the rain? Well what about thunder? Or ice? I have no real control over the elements once I release them, but I can use all of the magic stored in Derflinger at once."

"Zero... The Princess can cast a wall of water on us with this. My flame is worthless now. Tabitha's wind and even your sword cannot damage them… Well, it is over. We can't win now!" Kirche said from behind him.

Louise muttered in a constrained voice."Though I do not want this, let's run away. We cannot die here. If we die, then nobody will be left to save her..."

"But how can we run away? We are surrounded, aren't we? Besides... I don't believe anything is impossible. I will stop this nightmare as we stopped the last one!" Zero with a determined glare. He knew they could leave if he wanted to, but he wasn't going to let this happen. If the princess left she'd die. he knew that. He wouldn't let a nightmare like this claim her.

Everyone became silent.

Then Derflinger thoughtfully voiced out. "Aah."

"What?" Zero asked.

"I recalled. They use a very nostalgic magic…"

"Really?"

"When I saw the water spirit, it tickled something in the back of my mind… No, partner, sorry – I forgot. I recalled it!"

"Well, what did you recall?"

"Their and our source is the same type of magic. Anyway, it is different from the base of your four great element system - magic of 'Life'"

"What? Legendary sword! Say something only if you have something useful to say! Good-for-nothing!" Louise shouted.

"The good-for-nothing is you. Though you are a 'Void' user, firing 'Explosion' in rapid succession is foolish, I saw and remembered. Though that person might be very strong, the amount of willpower consumed is immense. Like today, launching huge ones like that may require a year to shoot again. We need different fireworks today."

"Well?"

"Turn the pages of the prayer book. Dear Brimir, great guy. He sure had some perfect counters. Its too bad he didn't trust anyone..."

Louise looked through pages, like she was told. However, besides the 'Explosion' it was blank as usual. "There isn't even anything written ! The pages are all blank still!"

"Turn further. If in need, you will be able to read!"

Louise saw the page on which the letters were was written down in runes of an ancient language. "Dispel Magic?"

"That's right. 'Release'. The potion that you took a while ago is the reason why you can read it."

Henrietta sadly shook her head. Though she told Louise to run away, she didn't run away. Instead, Louise stepped closer into the center of the tight circle.

Looking up, Henrietta began to utter an incantation. I do not want to kill if possible. However, if you keep on blocking my way...I must crush you... For him.

With Henrietta's cantrip aria, the raindrops began to harden. One by one the ally mages had an armor of water hanging on them. The enemy's 'Flame' was sealed off with this. In addition, Henrietta uttered another incantation. Wales' spell joined with hers. Wales watched Henrietta, smiling coldly. Though she noticed the lack of warmth, Henrietta's heart still felt warm next to her beloved. They both were surrounded by the tornado of water.

'Water', 'Water', 'Water', and, 'Wind.', 'Wind', 'Wind' The sixth power – water and wind Triangle mages usually cannot make such strong spells as this. To say almost never, would not be an exaggeration. However, the chosen blood of the royal family enables it. Only the royal family were able to do a hexagon spell. Their combined spell increased to an impossible size. Two triangles intertwined, creating a huge tornado of six. The tornado was like a tsunami. If hit, it could even blow away a castle.

The sound of Louise's chanting mixed with the sound of rainfall.

Zero smirked. A tornado huh? Storm Eagle would have been pissed about this if he knew. He readied his sword. He knew just how to handle this.

To Louise nothing was impossible today. She kept on concentrating her willpower while uttering sounds of ancient runes one after another with her mouth.

"What's wrong with this girl?" Kirche asked with a smile. Something about her confidence seemed contagious.

"Aah, she's just acting like a legend for now." Zero grasped the sword and answered in a joking voice. "Not that I'm one to talk. I tend to do this when I have the chance as well!" He laughed.

"So. It is good and all. Yet if that 'Legend' doesn't do something at least, we won't be able to win against that tornado."

The huge tornado of water whirling around Wales and Henrietta's grew rapidly.

Louise's silent chant continued still. As expected from 'Void'. It was as lengthy as one could be.

"This is bad. The other side is faster after all." Derflinger muttered.

"I think this nightmare is long overdue for an ending. Well, then... Shall we stop the Tornado partner?" Zero casually asked, while bringing Derflinger into a low guard.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Derflinger said with a laugh.

"I'm thinkin... freeze the air to condense it. Least fatal for our wayward queen. What do you think?"

"That or fire. That thunder thing you do would probably not even stop it, but it would electrocute everyone nearby."

"Yeah, I agree, so..." Zero swung Derflinger as he jumped at the tornado, and activated his ice chip. The magic blast from Derflinger was caught in the very core of the tornado. After a few moments of ice and water mixing inside of it, the Tornado was a pillar of Ice that extended over two-hundred feet into the air.

"Amazing..." Kirche muttered. To see Zero stop a spell that was so powerful with just a swing of that blade. She didn't know if he'd ever stop surprising her.

Tabitha watched Zero's face for some sort of reaction and shook her head. "Easy victory," she murmured as he landed with smirk on his face, the blade of Derflinger slung easily over his shoulder.

Wales and Henrietta's expressions were full of shock and disbelief. All of their willpower together, was defeated by a single attack from Zero?

Louise bit her lip. She aimed her 'Dispel Magic' at the enemy.

Henrietta's surroundings turned into dazzling shining light.

With a thump the body of Wales, who stood next to her, crumbled to the ground. Though Henrietta tried to move to him, she lost consciousness as the drain of her will power hit her and she toppled to the ground.

All at once, she was wrapped in silence.

***Author's notes***

So, who wants to play poker with Zero? He's awful good at making/calling bluffs. Or he's just that crazy. None of those options are really good for those he would play against.

As for a few questions about why Derflinger rarely ever uses his Lord title, even when annoyed, is because Zero treats him as an equal and talks to him. He also knows Zero doesn't give a crap about titles. Zero treating him as a good friend is a much larger show of respect, and he recognizes it.


	25. Chapter 25

Darkness enveloped her. A dream... if she wished hard enough, perhaps it would all be just a dream, she prayed. Soon though, she woke up to a voice calling her name. Louise was peering at her worriedly. Her dear, dear friend Louise. The rain had stopped. The grass nearby was wet and she was enveloped by a cool atmosphere. It was as if the violent battle just now was a lie, Henrietta thought. However, it wasn't a lie. Wales' cold corpse was laying beside her. It was the end of the ones who were given fake life by Ring of Andvari. By Louise's "Dispel Magic", the fake life had faded and they returned to their original forms, though Henrietta did not care about that now. It was just that, she felt that the things that needed to be had returned to where they should be. And, that was enough for now. She wanted to think it was a dream. No, a nightmare... Her beloved lay next to her. Her right hand moved to his face, but before reaching it, she stopped herself... a nightmare-like reality. One in which she had betrayed her own love... And she, had tried to throw away everything and surrender herself to that nightmare. Henrietta covered her face with her hands. Right now, she had no right to touch Wales' corpse. Much less did she have the courage to face the one who was in front of her, who had loved her since they were young. "Just what have I done?"she cried.

"Have you woken up?" Louise asked Henrietta in a sad and cold voice. There was no sign of anger. Concern, love, and complete trust... It was the same Louise as before. That seemed more damning than any accusations.

Henrietta nodded. "What should I say to apologize to you? What should I say in order to ask for forgiveness from the people hurt by me? Please tell me, Louise. I can't think of any words that are enough..."

"More important than that, princess' powers are needed." Louise pointed to the downed members of the Griffin Corps. "Please heal them with your 'water'."

"I do not have any words of apology that I can say. I will heal all of them as best as I can..." There were several surviving nobles of the Griffin corps. Henrietta healed their wounds one at a time.

And then... without caring about whether one was an ally or enemy, the corpses were carried into the shade of a tree. Even if the corpses were going to be buried later, they could not just leave them as they were. They had been used just like her beloved...

Louise and the others... Even Kirche, even Tabitha, did not condemn Henrietta. Henrietta had been seeing a nightmare. A sweet, tempting dream. If they had to hate someone, it would be the person who gave Wales false life and took advantage of Henrietta's heart like this. It cannot be said that Henrietta was sinless herself, but it was also truth that there was an existence that profited from that sin. Henrietta was trying to move Wales at the end. At that time... Henrietta saw something she couldn't believe at all. Perhaps, Henrietta's sorrowful love had reached somewhere. Maybe, someone softly, to heal her heart, very softly tipped the scales of life. When Henrietta touched Wales' cheek, his eyelids weakly opened.

"...Henrietta? Is it you?" It was a weak and fading voice, but it was Wales' voice without a doubt. Henrietta's shoulders shook.

If miracles existed in Halkeginia, times like this were definitely that. That is because no one can explain the reason why the light of life that should have disappeared was given a mere glow. It is possible that when Louise's "Dispel Magic" blew away the fake life. Wales' barely remaining breath of life lit the fire. It was possible that the feelings Henrietta felt for Wales called upon a whim from the gods. No one knew why. They just knew that, Wales opened his eyes. That was the truth.

"Wales...my love..." She said slowly. She understood. The Wales before her this time was the true Wales. Not a puppet that moved with fake life, but the true him. Tears flowed from Henrietta's eyes.

"What a thing. Just how long have I waited for this moment..." Wales said as he looked into her eyes.

The group rushed over with surprised faces.

The eyes of the group widened when they saw that Wales had opened his eyes. Perhaps only Kirche noted the somewhat hazy rainbow that had enveloped the two...

At that moment, Henrietta saw that a red stain was spreading over Wales' white shirt. The wound caused by Wardes's thrust that was closed by the fake life had opened.

Panicking, Henrietta chanted a spell to close up the wound. However... Cruelly so, Henrietta's magic did not work on that wound. Without the wound closing up, the stain of blood only grew bigger. "Wales, don't... No, why..."

"It's no use... Henrietta. This wound will no longer close. Bodies that have died once will no longer revive. I have probably only come back a bit, just a bit. Perhaps, this is the whim of the water spirit."

"Wales, no, no... Do you plan to leave me alone again?"

"Henrietta. I have one last wish."

"Don't say something like 'last'. Please, you have to stay. Don't go!"

"I want to go to that Ragdorian Lake, where I met you for the first time. There is something I want you to promise there."

Tabitha pulled along her wind dragon. Zero and Kirche set Wales on its back. Following that, Henrietta, who was riding on the wind dragon, placed Wales' head on her knees and supported his body to keep it from falling.

Carrying the group, the wind dragon soared up.

Aiming for Ragdorian Lake, the wind dragon flew straight towards it.

At Ragdorian Lake, Wales leaned his body on Henrietta as they walked on the shore. The sky was beginning to whiten. Morning was close. "How nostalgic."

"Yes."

"When we first met, I thought you looked like a fairy. What else but a fairy could so utterly charm a man from but a sight? See, you were bathing around here." Wales pointed to one spot. He probably could already no longer see. That spot was completely different from the one in Henrietta's memories.

However, Henrietta nodded. Desperately restraining herself from crying, "Oh, you're as skilled as ever."

"At that time, this was what I thought. If we just threw everything away like this. Anywhere is fine. The location doesn't matter. It's enough to just have a small house with a garden. A flower bed is necessary though. A flower bed for you to grow flowers in." Every step that they took, it seemed as if the power was being drained from Wales' legs , forcing him to lean on Henrietta more and more as the moved..

"Hey, I always wanted to ask you. At that time, why did you not say those kind words? Why did you not tell me that you love me? I have always waited for those words." Henrietta asked Wales.

"I could not speak those words, knowing it would make you unhappy." Wales smiled as he replied.

"What are you saying? It was my joy to be loved by you. There was nothing that could have made me happier!"

Wales fell silent. Henrietta felt the life disappearing from her beloved Wales' body little by little. For him to have lasted so long could be called a miracle. However, she couldn't cry. In the time remaining, she wanted to exchange words with him as much as possible. Even so, her voice was trembling.

Mustering his energy, Wales stated. "Swear, Henrietta."

"I will swear about anything. What should I swear about? Please tell me."

"To forget me. Swear that you will forget me and find another man to love. I want to hear those words. At this Ragdorian Lake. In front of the water spirit, I want to hear you pledge that."

"Do not say the impossible. I cannot swear such a thing. There is no way I could swear a lie." Henrietta froze in her track. Her shoulders were trembling.

"Please, Henrietta. Otherwise, my soul will probably wander for eternity. Do you wish for me to be unhappy?"

Henrietta shook her head. "No. I definitely don't want to."

"There is no time. There, there is no time anymore. I am already... That's why, please...This is all I can ask of you...please..."

"Then, then swear. Swear that you love me. By now, you should be able to swear that, right? If you swear to that, then I will swear as well."

"I will."

Henrietta, with a sad expression, spoke the words of oath.

"...I swear. To forget about my beloved Wales. I will find someone else to love. I promise..."

Wales said in a satisfied manner, "Thank you."

"Next, is your turn. Please."

"I will. Bring me to the waterside."

Henrietta brought Wales to the waterside. The morning sun poked through the spaces between the tree, and with a beauty unthinkable in this world, the Ragdorian Lake glittered. Their legs got soaked in water.

Henrietta griped Wales' shoulders. "Now, say it. Promise to love me. It is fine for just this moment. I will embrace this moment for eternity. No matter what you say, I will embrace it. Do you understand?"

However, Wales did not reply.

"Prince Wales?" Henrietta shook his shoulders. But, Wales had already died. She slowly recalled the days here, where she met Wales for the first time. As if to take each memory one by one from a treasure box and check it. Those days where she was happy, where she was in love would no longer come. The days where she could dream, the days where she was able to truly be alive would no longer come. The words of pledge exchanged at this lake, would no longer be protected. "What a mean person." Looking straight ahead, Henrietta whispered. "To the end, you never spoke those words of oath." Slowly, Henrietta closed her eyes. From her closed eyelids, a line of tears flowed down her cheek.

Zero, who was watching over the two from the shade, was holding Louise's shoulders. Louise was quietly looking at Henrietta, crying silently. While holding her shoulders, Zero shook his head. How can they justify this. _**How?**_ With every action they took, they seemed to be trying to push him over the line. They wanted to provoke him. That could be the only possible explanation. They wanted to be put down. Well, it was his job to make dreams come true he supposed. If that's what they wanted, truly wanted... He'd show them no mercy. While holding Louise's shoulders, who was crying like a child, Zero couldn't help but see it. This was his reason for fighting now. These people, with their hearts and their hopes. What was right, and what was wrong... There was a difference, there had to be. And he would ensure that his enemies knew that. For the first time, he would fight for what he deemed justice. He would show them justice... He made that oath now. On Iris, on Henrietta, on Louise... On the kind dead prince... He would show them the power that they had invoked with their actions.

Henrietta laid Wales' corpse in the water. Then she waved her wand slightly, and chanted a rune. The lake water moved, slowly carrying Wales' body into the water, where it sank. The water was deeply transparent, and the sinking corpse of Wales could be seen clearly for quite some time. Even after she was unable to see her Wales anymore, Henrietta remained still.

From below the lake's surface seven prismatic colors of light gently glowed in the area... Henrietta looked at the light with a sort of gentle wonder. She could almost feel a benevolent presence looking on, trying to comfort her. "Do not worry, It will be fine," it seemed to say. She wondered if she was the only one to hear that kind and gentle voice...


	26. Chapter 26

"Starting tomorrow is summer break, correct?"

Louise said, while looking down at the familiar who was laying in the grass, while wearing his armor. "Yeah, it is. How about we take one week of leisure?"

"I'd get bored." Zero replied.

"We should go and meet my family...Don't you think?"

"That's probably not a good idea. Especially if you bring me. And I don't see myself letting you go without me."

The front gate which was filled with students going home could be seen from the plaza. Tristain Academy of Magic would be on a long summer vacation starting from tomorrow. It would be a two and a half month long holiday.

"I agree with you, Miss Vallière. I think Zero needs a break as well. He's always doing so many things." A flustered Siesta said to Louise. As preparations for returning home, Siesta was not wearing her usual maid uniform, but her casual clothes of a dark green shirt and brown skirt.

Louise threw a glare at her. But... Siesta was also not the same. With the competitive spirit of a girl in love, she glared at Louise in return.

"A-a break is also necessary, right? You-you always work him as you please...that's horrible."

"Working with Zero is fine," Louise said, and then hesitantly added,"That's because he's my familiar."

Siesta seemed to have sensed the change in her attitude. "Familiar? Really? I wonder if that's the only reason...?" Siesta muttered. Her eyes glittered, as if she was setting up a trap to catch a rabbit. As a girl in love she was sensitive to the presence of her rivals.

"What does that mean?"

"No-nothing?" Siesta muttered while playing dumb.

"Say it."

"It's just that recently, the way you look at Zero has been a bit suspicious. That's what I thought." Siesta said, finishing by looking to the side. Louise glared at her intensely.

Even a maid is making fun of me, Louise thought angrily. It's Zero's fault! Even the academy's commoners were starting to get overconfident because he treated everyone equally... Louise had heard such rumors before, but this is what it was. The kingdom's authority. The nobles' authority. Well, that didn't really matter but her authority was being compromised! Louise trembled while twitching.

Siesta, who squinted her eyes because of the brilliant shine of the sunlight sighed, exposing her breasts, and wiped her sweat with a handkerchief. "Really... Summer is so hot."

Like a flower blooming in the wild, lots of charm poured out from there. Amazing when undressed, the chasm of the two hills filled her eyes. Louise gave a startled gasp and looked to Zero's face. He was gone from where he had been laying a moment ago.

***Break***

_Transfer_

Zero opened his eyes and found himself standing in the lab. It had worked. "Thank god we got this set up. Those two are getting more and more aggressive..." Zero said as he recalled Louise attempting to flash him a view of her panties earlier in the day. He figured that it would all go back to how it was after that love potion incident. Too bad he wasn't that lucky. A clear and sad voice singing in Japanese greeted him.

_"Am I a fool to even dream? Could this world be that terrible to me? Just one hint of a lie will make you start to cry." _

Zero walked towards the sound, and saw Roll standing at one of the smaller monitors of the Lab with a ... microphone?

"Oh Zero, I'm glad the teleport system is working correctly," Rock said, surprising both Roll and Zero.

Zero glared at Rock's main monitor, and Roll turned off the karaoke program.

"Oh...Zero. I wasn't expecting you today..." Roll said, her face blushing slightly.

"Ah... Yeah... Sorry, the girls were getting a little bit too forward again. Once the shirts started opening I figured it was time to get out," Zero said, laughing with a blush on his face.

"Oh, really?" Roll replied. She wondered if a more subtle approach would be better for someone like Zero. "Well, it must be nice to be so popular."

"While I admit how awesome I am, and can understand how they could be drawn to that," Zero said with a joking smirk on his face,"I'd much rather just enjoy the time laying in the grass. They're just too troublesome sometimes."

"I see... It must be really troublesome," Roll said as she looked at Zero. He was always so earnest. She wondered why he never was able to accept other peoples feelings for him. She knew that he, like her, was capable of those feelings...

"Yeah. Then they try and put me in the middle. Gets tiring." Zero said with a sigh.

"Well... You've always got the lab here."

"Yeah, You're always welcomed here Zero. Especially since my sister likes you," Rock said teasingly. Which made Roll throw her own glare at him.

Zero laughed. "Thanks. Its nice to have someplace like this. And at least you listen to me when I talk."

"Why shouldn't I?" Roll asked him. "You're rather interesting, and you are intelligent. You do have a lack of patience that eclipses even my own brother's at times."

"Heh, what can I say. I prefer to move forward if I need to move." He said with a smirk. Looking at the microphone she was still holding,"So I take it karaoke runs in the family, hmm?"

"What do you mean?" Roll asked sweetly.

"X loved it. I could never figure out why though."

"Well... Think about it. Sound is just vibrations... noise. Yet with song, you can make something seemingly solid, something that can influence others. Its beautiful, and fulfilling. What could be better?" Roll asked him.

"Ah... I've... never heard it put like that. I suppose I can see what you mean..." Zero admitted reluctantly.

"Great! Then you can join in!" Roll shouted as she pulled a somewhat unwilling Zero over to the monitor that she had been using earlier.

***Break***

"What's that?" Zero asked as he walked into the room, noticing Louise sitting on the bed with a letter in her hand.

Louise showed Zero the letter.

"No, I can't read the letters from here." Zero told her. "I should fix that sometime."

Louise sat straight on her bed and began to talk.

"After the previous incident... you know that Princess was depressed, right?"

Zero nodded. It was a tragic event. Her own dead lover... was revived by her enemy and tried to kidnap her. It was obvious she would be depressed. It had taken both Louise and Henrietta both pleading with him not to go to Albion immediately.

"I feel sorry for her... but it seems she can't stay sunk in the abyss of sadness forever."

"What do you mean?"

Louise explained what was written in the letter. Albion had given up on a proper invasion until their fleet was rebuilt, so they were trying to fight in an irregular way- Is what the cabinet had predicted, with Mazarin on the top of them. They couldn't have them cowardly attack Tristain from the inside by inciting revolt and rebellion throughout the city. Because Henrietta and her men feared such conspiracies, she was strengthening the maintenance of public order...

"It's fine to strengthen the public order, but what does she want you to do?"

"An intelligence gathering mission involving hiding myself. Is there any improper actions going on? What kind of rumors are being spread around by commoners?"

"Espionage. She wants you to be a spy!"

"Spy?"

"In my world, those type of information gathering jobs are done by people called that."

" Anyways, it's basically spying, right..." For some reason, Louise looked unsatisfied.

"What's wrong?"

"Well... because isn't this plain?"

"No, information is power. Without information, you can lose battles you should have won. With proper information about me Albion might have stood a chance. Possibly."

"What?"

"Without proper information, people can take advantage of your weak points. Its simple tactics..."

"I see." Louise said as she read the letter aloud. In Henrietta's letter, there were directions to settle down at an inn in Tristania, hide her identity and do something like flower-selling, and collect all kinds of information being passed around by commoners. A note to pay back the expenses for the mission was enclosed.

"Yeah. I got a better idea." Zero said with a smile.

"What idea is that?" Louise asked her familiar. She knew that smile ended up with Zero doing something reckless.

"Oh, nothing much. I'll deal with this myself. You're a little too... pronounced," Zero said with a smirk.

"Is that sarcasm? Are you making fun of my chest?" She demanded, remembering the incident earlier in the day.

"What? Chest? I'm talking about that attitude you have. I don't think anyone in the world could mistake you for a commoner. I can at least be silent and follow people around without too much trouble. Besides, I have an idea that I don't think has been used in this world," Zero said with a grin.

***Break***

Louise sat reading the prayer book, trying not to think about Zero. She hadn't gotten word from him at all since he had left at the beginning of the week. Three nobles had shown up dead in the past week. Each noble who was killed, had been exposed to have connections to Reconquista. One of them was even a tax official who was funneling this countries tax revenue to Albion, effectively using Tristian's own money to finance a war against it. She heard a knock on her door. She jumped to her feet, and ran to the door and opened it excitedly. "Zero! Where have you been!" She called as she opened it. There was nobody here... After a few moments of scanning the hallway she noticed a medium sized wooden box sitting at the door. "Huh, I wonder just who left this here?" Louise murmured.

"Excuse me," the box said, as it started moving into the room.

"What?" Louise screamed, as she jumped back.

"What?" asked the familiar voice that came from the box, with more than a hint of amusement.

"Z-zero?" Louise asked hesitantly.

"Yep." the enthusiastic word came from the box.

"Why are you in a box?" Louise asked slowly.

"Um. Pretty simple. I can stay still for long periods of time... And I always wanted to see if this would actually work. I'm rather surprised actually," Zero said, as he stood up and pushed the box off of himself.

"You... Hid in a box?" Louise asked as she stared at him. That seemed like the most idiotic thing ever. She was sure it actually WAS the single most idiotic thing ever.

"Yeah. It worked too. I guess Axl was right. The cardboard box really WAS a valid way to spy..." Zero laughed at that.

"Axl?" Louise asked.

"Oh, he was just a friend of mine. Haven't seen him in... A long time actually."

"So, you found three traitors?" Louise asked him.

"Nope. More than that. The ones who ended up dead were the ones who wouldn't be able to lead me to anything new. They're intended to make the others nervous. Even if they try to be cautious, the fact that three of them have turned up dead with their allegiances known... Its enough for them to doubt their own comrades. That many in such a short time would point towards a double agent."

"Double agent?" Louise asked, confused.

"A double spy. They would consider at least one of their still living contacts to be working for the Princess or Mazarin."

"Oh...I see... So they'll be fighting or avoiding each other as much as they'll be trying to avoid you?"

"Yep. And this way it unhinges whatever plans they do have going."

"Wow... You have done this before?" Louise asked Zero.

"Well, I've never done the spying before but I've dealt with enough of them." Zero said in annoyance.

***BREAK***

The stony floor of Tristain's Royal palace echoed the sound of boots as a lone young female knight walked. She had shortly-cut blond hair and clear blue eyes. A protective chain hemp garment with sheet metal parts was wrapped around her body, in addition to a robe with a lily coat of arms painted on it. Yet there was no wand at her lower waist… instead a long, thin sword.

Coming and going, noble's mage bodyguards halted and stared at her surprised, as it was unusual to see a fencer in the royal palace. Mages saw a sword at her waist and the chain-mail that she wore, and started whispering among themselves.

"Commoner woman!"

"She must have some grand permission to walk in the palace dressed up like that… oh dear, what a scandal for such a low born plebeian to wear that mantle!"

"That woman is a Protestant! Giving a Chevalier's title to such a harmful insect… I feel ashamed to be counted a noble when among people such as her. What was Her Majesty thinking?"

Despite the impudent glances and rude comments about her, the young woman kept on walking straight, without sparing a single look at them. At the end of the passage… she headed towards Henrietta's office. She was stopped at the door by a magical guard member with a royal crest on his chest, not allowing her to visit her majesty.

"Her Majesty is in the middle of a conference right now. Come again later." The mage guard declared coldly, not even trying to hide his contempt for the female knight.

"Please tell her that Agnes has come. I have permission to visit Her Majesty anytime." The guard scowled then opened the door and disappeared into the office. After that, he came back, granting Agnes permission to enter the room. As Agnes entered the office, Henrietta was in the middle of conference with Richmon from the High Court of Justice.

What is the High Court of Justice? That's the organization that rules the administration of justice in the kingdom. Whenever the privileged class disagreed… judgment is brought in. They inspected literature works, operas or plays in theaters, or supervised commoner's markets and frequently took care of conflicts within the monarchic government prefecture administration.

Henrietta who noticed Agnes, smiled with the edge of her lips, and told Richmon to break off the conference.

"But Your Highness… Raising taxes any further will make resentment among the commoners grow. This will cause disorder. Other countries may use it against us."

"It's an emergency. Despite our citizen's poverty…"

"Construction of 50 warships! 20,000 mercenaries! Equipping 15,000 lords army-men! Food to feed officers and men and our allied forces! Where can you get so much money? Building of a scout army and so on, just give it up, please."

"The overthrow of Albion is now a national priority of Tristain, unless you wish for them to invade us again after we give them the time to recover."

"But Your Majesty, though former Kings of Halkeginia with united forces attacked Albion on countless occasions… they were always defeated. Going into a campaign across the sky has more difficulties than one can imagine." Richmon declared.

"I know. However I also know that the finances minister reported that 'The procurement of these war expenditures is not impossible.' Are you dissatisfied that you won't be able to enjoy your former luxuries? As a matter of fact, I wonder how much you've saved since you started working?" Henrietta said sarcastically, looking at the gorgeous clothes that Richmon was wearing. "I myself prohibited imperial guard knights to wear the chain of silver that decorated the cane to show an example to others. There are no nobles, commoners nor royal family members. We are united now, Richmon." Henrietta watched Richmon. He bowed his head.

"You got me with this. I know, Your Majesty. However, the council of the High Court of Justice consists of many people and it is not possible that they would agree with this campaign. I would like you to acknowledge it as a reality."

"We will reach consensus, with the cardinal's and my own work. I have confidence that we will be able to persuade the council."

Richmon watched Henrietta, who declared this with dazzling eyes.

"…Something wrong?" Henrietta asked with hard eyes.

"No… I just admired."

"Admired?"

"That's right. I had served ten years for Philip the Great, thirty years ago by the time you were born, I knew more about Your Majesty than Your Majesty yourself. Though you might not remember, the King and Queen were really happy about Your Majesty's birth! Though it was scary to lift your tiny body in one's arms, I was still honored to rock and bathe Your Majesty once or twice."

"My mother said you served well." Henrietta said smiling.

"You are too kind. Just a while ago I was giving rude comments not thinking about the mother country."

"You are a real patriot, I know that very well."

"Anyway, I'll say no more. Though Your Highness was such a crybaby before, she became a splendid woman now. There's nothing for me to regret."

"I am still… a crybaby. Please lend your power for Tristian, Richmon."

Richmon bowed, asking for permission to leave the room. Henrietta nodded.

Agnes, who stood next to the door, watched Richmon leave.

Finally Agnes turned to Henrietta, who sat in her chair, and kneeled down, bowing her head.

"Agnes Chevalier de Milan, welcome." Henrietta welcomed her trusted knight.

"Did you finish the investigation?"

"Yes." Agnes took a letter out of her cleavage and handed it to Henrietta. The Queen took it and looked inside.

This was… Henrietta ordered to this female knight to investigate that ominous night's events. The night where an abductor from Albion… a revived Wales, snuck into the royal palace following someone's written plan.

"So the guide wasn't guided alone… as I take."

"Exactly, he had help getting inside, the bolt was pulled up, and he could go unnoticed into the royal palace as he was alone."

"To hide, once the group that tried to entice me entered."

Henrietta said with painful look in her eyes. "Yes. In only five minutes, Your Majesty."

"Once found out, he insisted that it was a coincidence. However, he could not explain from where he had obtained the money…"

The man whose name was written there, was the one that she gave a position to herself, and assumed him to be faithful, but was bribed by the sum of…

"70,000 old gold… This amount of gold is higher than the total amount of his pension."

"It is as you say."

Kneeling down, Agnes nodded her head in agreement. "Though we were able to capture the informant who worked for the money… The number of people going over to Albion's side has increased recently."

"That employee…"

"I could not contact him yesterday. Perhaps, he sensed that he was found out."

Henrietta sighed. "Snake on one's chest."

"Reconquista's nobles reach and hear beyond the national borders."

"Might of money. A man with dreams turned into a man with lust for gold. For the money… he tried to sell me and the country. At least the gold will go toward the war effort."

Agnes kept silent. Henrietta gently put her hand on her shoulder. "You did well. Thank you."

Agnes looked at the crest on her surcoat. A crest… The lily, the sign of the Royal family. "I dedicate myself to Your Majesty. Your Majesty gave me a family name and a position."

"I cannot trust people that use magic anymore. Except for a few old friends…" Henrietta said in a sad voice.

"In Tarbes, nobles are organized in a manner similar to military. Therefore, that is what makes you a real noble."

"You are too kind." Henrietta shook her head gently. "You… have had a rough time in the royal court, Agnes. For that I apologize."

"I was born the way I was born. And no sneers or words matter. Those who resort to them are those who are threatened by me. A mere commoner without magic threatens them." She laughed sharply.

"Though you are not noble by birth, you are a noble by soul. Such foolish people."

Agnes muttered a question,"And what will you do about that man's case?"

"Not enough evidence. It is hard to prove a crime."

"Then…" Agnes continued in low voice.

"I am just newly a established Queen with no knowledge of politics or schemes… I will leave everything to the 'Musketeer Corps' and my loyal guardian." she said with a faint smile.

After Wardes' betrayal, War of Tarbes, and the recent annihilation of the Griffin Corps, the magic guard that ought to protect the royalty had crumbled. The Griffin Corps were under the command of the Manticore troops now, thus only one unit was still on duty.

To supplement the lack of guards, Henrietta established the 'Musketeer Corps' led by Agnes. As its name suggests, it uses the new force of musket and sword, instead of magic. Because of mage shortages, the only members are commoners… For the sake of the personal safety of Henrietta, who is a woman, the guard consists only of women. Because it interferes negotiations with other corps when the commander is not an aristocrat, Agnes was awarded a noble title by exception. She became a 'Chevalier' and a fictional family name was granted. Henrietta's exception made the national military power increase due to numbers of joining commoners. Although nobles were naturally repulsed by this idea, Henrietta suppressed it with some help from the cardinal. They simply implied that it was similar to the alliance with Germania, that they were using what they could to gain strength and stability in the event that Albion pushed them again into battle. This was a lie, in fact it was nothing resembling the truth. Henrietta, thanks to the kidnapping that deeply damaged her confidence… was unable to trust mages anymore. In some ways, she couldn't even trust herself. Her own power had nearly claimed the life of her truest friend... If it had not been for Zero, she knew that more people would have gotten injured. She shook her head sadly.

"We are the way the royal court says – born without finesse and grace. After all, it is impossible to become a noble."

Henrietta shook her head. "Who said that you are not a noble? You are a commander of the corps of the imperial guard knights that I myself admitted. The commander of imperial guards is different, as your position can only be compared to that of a field marshal."

Agnes deeply bowed.

"Have pride. Walk tall. 'I am an aristocrat' – tell that to yourself in front of the mirror. If you do so, you will gain the finesse and grace eventually."

"As you say." Agnes said in a monotone voice.

"You just follow our former plan and watch over the man's actions. If we are correct, the criminals will surely expose themselves tomorrow."

"We won't let them go free?"

"Surely. I won't forgive anyone who is related to that night's incident… Countries… People… Anyone. For what they did, they will pay."

Then Agnes deeply bowed and left the room. She was eternally grateful to Henrietta. Not because of the position or family name... No, because she was given a chance for revenge.

***Break***

Zero was waiting. He'd given Henrietta and that new commander Agnes updates on his operations for the past few days. He was to meet a new agent here. The time was undetermined, but that didn't matter to him. He could wait as long as he needed.

"Dark times, wouldn't you agree?" Said a soft female voice from behind him.

"Maybe not the best... but I've seen worse," Zero replied. Was this her?

"May we never know times worse than these." The woman walked up to Zero and looked him in the face.

Zero was shocked to find the princess's face so close to his. "Princess?"

"Shh!" she said, covering his mouth. Henrietta, wrapped in a gray cloak with a low hood, hid herself behind Zero, to avoid being seen from the Main Street.

"Search there!"

"Maybe she headed to Bourdonne Street!"

From the Main Street the rough voices of soldiers could be heard. Henrietta put the hood back on again.

"…Is there a place where I could hide?"Henrietta looked so tiny.

"I've set up a small safe house with the money that you supplied. We'll be safe there. I made some modifications to it as well."

"…Safe for now."

"It is safe. Trust me. But what is this all about?"

"I just sneaked away for a minute… and such an uproar happened."

"Princess, weren't you kidnapped just the other day? I'm pretty certain that's why this is causing such an uproar!" Zero said, a smile on his face.

Henrietta became silent.

"So, you have a plan then? I hadn't expected you to be the agent."

"I do, but I can not tell you yet. I will tell you when the time is right. I'm glad I was able to meet you like this..."

"Anyway, what do we need to do?" Zero asked.

"I came to borrow your power."

"For?"

"If it's all right, I want you to guard me till tomorrow."

"Why me? Aren't you the Queen? You have many soldiers and mages to guard you..."

"For today and tomorrow, I want to blend in with commoners. And, naturally, I do not want anyone from the palace to know that. So…"

"What?"

"I trust only you."

"That's… don't you have anyone else?"

"No. I know you are a good person. And I have been lonely by myself in that palace. There is nobody I can trust. Not now, not with the betrayals I've faced. You are the only one who has proven the worth of their words in action. The only one who treats me as a woman and not a figurehead…" And after a moment of hesitation added,"Please forgive my selfishness this day."

Zero recalled Wardes, and even the encounter with Wales. He also had seen the attitudes of these nobles. He shook his head. "I see. Only because it is the Princess' request I will do it, but…It's dangerous isn't it?"

Henrietta veiled her eyes down. "Yes."

"Then Princess, do not tell Louise about the danger that you will go through. Please promise me. I will protect you. But I really don't want to deal with the fallout of that. I'd rather not be a party to this worlds first world war."

"World war?" She asked in a puzzled voice.

"Ah... sorry, kind of a joke. Mostly." Zero said, thinking of livid the girl would get if she knew what was really going on.

"Alright, I will not tell Louise anything. Thank you Zero." She nodded.

"Its no problem. I told you that I'd be there for you, right?."

"Then, let's leave. We cannot stand around here forever."

"Lets go then. The safe house should be near here."

"For the time being, I want to change clothes…" Henrietta looked at the dress under her robe. It was a white, clean and elegant dress, and hiding behind the robe like she was would be too noticeable. Even a noble couldn't complain about the attire.

"I can get you some once we get to the safe house. Lets go." Zero said as he led the princess into the seedier areas of town, his head scanning this way and that for any of the bravos he'd met earlier in the week. They should know better than to cause issues with him, but people could be stupid. Even he could be stupid.

***Break***

Zero presented a box with commoners clothing to Henrietta. Then Henrietta turned her back to Zero, apparently not worrying about him looking! Zero's heels clicked as he did a quick about face. What was it with women of this world and not caring about their modesty? Zero didn't think he'd ever get used to it.

"The shirt… is rather tight."

"Sorry princess. It was the best that I could find on such short notice. There are no stalls open so I had to steal the clothing. I left some money as payment... But I couldn't really be too choosy. If I was given a little bit more warning, I could have gotten clothing that would have fit you ready," Zero said apologetically. As he turned to look at her again, he had to think rather was an understatement. The shirt was maybe a little bigger than Louise's normal garb, and it could not match Henrietta's breasts. She strained and a few buttons flew off.

"Ah... That's better. It almost fits like this, don't you think Zero?" Henrietta asked. "I hope it won't be too flashy if I do this," she muttered as she unfastened her top two of her remaining buttons.

Zero had to admit this would serve to make one forget that she was queen. No, she looked like a beautiful common girl. This was probably the best they could have hoped for.

"Let's go." Henrietta urged Zero.

"We cannot go yet."

"Really?"

"You should at least change your hairstyle."

"Then, change it."

Henrietta is similar to Louise after all, what an inexperienced princess, Zero thought while fiddling with Henrietta's hair. Even changing clothes could not mask that…He lifted her hair up into a ponytail similar to his own style he had used so long ago. It wasn't flashy, but it was effective. This changed the atmosphere a lot. Using a damp cloth Zero removed the cosmetics that she had been wearing gently.

"Why are you doing that?" Henrietta asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Would you imagine a Queen going around without anything on her face? You can be the exact same person that you were before, but little things like this can make the difference. Nobody besides those who truly know you would be able to identify you as you are now." Zero said calmly as he finished.

"I see..." Henrietta murmured. She enjoyed the gentle way he rubbed her face.

"Alright. We're good to go. Follow me." Zero said as he motioned for Henrietta to follow. He opened the door, and led her out into the night.

The alerted state about the Queen's disappearance seemed to have increased… Guards roamed the streets. "They placed a cordon." Zero noted as he saw the check points set up.

Somehow understanding the meaning, Henrietta nodded.

"Should I have my face covered?" Henrietta asked Zero.

"Hiding it would be even more suspicious. I'm going to put my arm over your shoulder. Look casual about it. The secret to hiding is to act as if you belong. If you're good enough you can hide in plain sight. If we appear rushed or worried, then they'll be suspicious."

Henrietta leaned against Zero and felt his arm move across her shoulder pulling her to him. She blushed as she looked down. They approached the place where the guards stood. The tension rose and her pulse quickened.

"Pretend to lean into me. Like a lover." Zero murmured to her.

Henrietta leaned against Zero, her face becoming more red. A sudden idea flashed in her mind, and giving him no time to think, Henrietta clasped Zero's hand that he was holding her shoulder with, and led it to the crevice of her open shirt. Feeling Henrietta's soft and smooth breasts along his finger, Zero locked up for a moment.

"Don't squirm. If you act worried like that, they'll be suspicious," Henrietta drew her mouth next to Zero's ear and whispered tenderly, with a smile on her lips.

Zero passed through the guards doubly nervous, although none of that reached his face. This was an act of normalcy. A young couple showing affection. That had to be it. She was better at this than Zero had thought.

Though the guard had seen the couple… he had only seen the Queen's face from a distance. Besides even in his wildest dreams he could not imagine the Queen walking with a commoner, allowing his hand to touch her skin in such a place. He turned his eyes away at once and called another woman to stop.

Henrietta, walking out to the Main Street, laughed.

"Princess?"

"No… I'm sorry. Because it was such a funny moment. However, a pleasant one."

"What?" Zero asked.

"I put on rough clothes, changed my hairstyle… and walk around with no make-up and now nobody could recognize me. I feel as if I am free..."

Certainly… Henrietta seemed to merge with the scenery of this night. Zero felt that she was a different woman. "You're fast Princess. Adaptable. If you ever get tired of your job at the palace I'm sure you could become a great spy," Zero said as he smirked down at her.

"Shh!"

"Hmm?"

"Don't call me princess in public. Call me 'Ann'."

"Ann, then." Zero said with a smile.

"Yes."Then, Henrietta inclined her head to the side in doubt.

"Tell me your name. Stranger," the princess asked with a smile.

Being unknown to 'Ann', Zero answered. "Zero."

"Zero, such an unusual name." At that moment, Henrietta muttered leaning into Zero in a town woman's way.

"Yeah, Ann, it's unusual."

"Be more rough."

"Understood, Ann."

Smiling, Henrietta entwined her arm around Zero's.

Because night came slowly, the couple went to a hotel for the time being. It was a plain, cheap lodging house. They were led to a worn-out room on the second floor that made even the safe house look comfortable.

It had a slightly damp bed, and smelled of mildew. The lamp was black with soot that had probably never been cleaned.

"Well, for so little money, it's not that great a room." Zero said with a laugh.

But Henrietta said while sitting on the bed. "No, the room is fantastic."

"The perfect spot to hide the precious princess…" Zero said teasingly.

"Yes. Here at least you do not have to worry… about venomous snakes sleeping on your chest."

"Right."

Henrietta smiled. While he was different, something about Zero's easy manner seemed to enchant her. He simply gave instructions and followed through with his own part of the tasks. He wasn't overbearing about it either. To her, it just seemed that he did what he needed to do. And though she had witnessed his power first hand, it never seemed that what he wanted was what needed to be done. She wished all nobles had hearts like his. A sudden pain in her chest struck her as she thought of Wales.

Zero sat on the chair standing in the room. The chair, as if protesting, made a strange, creaky sound. For some reason, he wanted to keep the distance between him and his honorable partner... as much as possible actually. "So this room really is that great, hmm?"

"Yes. It is exciting. Because it has the taste of the ordinary life of my citizens…" She emphasized that with a cute gesture. Henrietta acting like that, created a slight feeling of intimacy.

Because the room was pitch dark, they decided to light up the lamp. He could not find any matches, though he looked around carefully.

"They don't have matches here… I'll go down and bring them."

Henrietta shook her head and took out a crystal wand from her bag. She swung it and the lamp's wick lit up. Henrietta sat gazing at the lamplight, holding her chin with her hand..

Seeing Henrietta relaxed like that… though she still had that sense of intimacy around her, she was still a princess. No, she was a queen now… a very young queen still. The word princess suited her more. Unrivaled grace and dignity, without the ruined ideals to go with such a harsh task. Though it was a similar feeling with Louise… but Louise could be so childish when unhappy, while Henrietta was still calm and composed. She had an aura of a grown adult around her. If he hadn't noticed all the signs he'd believe she was as much of an adult as she acted. There was an indescribable charm of mixed noble pride and danger with just a dash of naivety and innocence. Zero grieved the death of innocence such a position would require.

"What now?" She asked Zero in an innocent voice."You know Louise has been worried about you, right? She's sent me letters asking about you through carrier owls. At least once a day."

"Its fine. She's a good girl but would be totally unsuited for this type of work. Without being able to throw out your pride for the mission... You'd never be able to get the job done." Zero replied. After a few more moments, Zero looked her in the eyes and said,"Princess, I know things have been hard on you. If you need someone to talk to, you can come to me. I know better than you might think about what you're going through."

"I'm so glad. I've felt so alone. When Prince Wales showed up...It was like a dream come true. I'd wished so hard... prayed to the Founder that it wasn't true! I did everything I could to deny it... "

"Princess," Zero said with some regret. He knew exactly how she felt. Being shocked by seeing Iris again, even if it was just the water spirit... He understood exactly what she was feeling.

A sad smile appeared on Henrietta's face.

"Princess?'

"No… It's just that knowing the truth is sometimes difficult. Though I am called a 'Holy Woman', there have been less complementary things that I have heard in your reports. I am looked down as a greenhorn trying to attack Albion, abusing her power to organize an invasion army, and I am suspected of being Germania's puppet… Really, not queen-like...'

"Yeah. But that's to be expected. You're young, so they fear that you won't be able to do the job. About the only thing you can do is keep doing what you're doing. Trust me, you're doing fine. The fact that you had me work on this assignment shows that you've gotten over that too trusting phase you were in. But you can't be afraid of all the mages that you meet you know."

Henrietta gasped. "W-what do you mean?"

"Your new Musketeer Corps is entirely composed of commoners. Not to say that nobles are better than commoners, but the fact that you would exclude anyone who can use magic from that unit is a little odd. And with the bolt action rifles and cartridges that I helped your engineers develop... They're probably going to be a threat to any mage that is foolish enough to face them in numbers once they're completed and tested."

"Yes... I suppose that is true. You see through me then..." Henrietta said with shame coloring her cheeks.

"Not so much. I can only tell what you are hiding by what you don't show. But realize that Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Monmon, and even that fool Guiche would all fight for you. Kirche isn't even from Tristian either. Neither is Tabitha."

"Is your world also the same?" She asked a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Zero looked blankly at her.

"With what you have told me, I could hardly ever imagine that such a world exists. So in your world, at war… is the government spoken ill about?"

Zero remembered. Hundreds of years, groups that hated war… Groups that hated those who were pushed into war. Even the humans fleeing Neo Arcadia had hated him. "There is not much difference really."

"It is the same there as well."Henrietta muttered, relieved. "Wars... You have them as well... But they must be so much better than ours. Without magic to cause damage on such a destructive scale."

"I've been in the middle of war my entire life Princess. It has never stopped. Hundreds of years of war. With weapons that do more damage than your magics could ever hope to." Zero said sadly.

Henrietta looked up at Zero. "Do you hate war?"

"I don't love it..." Zero said reluctantly.

"But, you saved the kingdom during the battle of Tarbes."

"I did so to defend those people who are worth protecting." Zero said simply.

"Then, that night…" Henrietta turned her face away and muttered hesitatingly.

Then Zero… recalled that ominous night. The night that Wales, who was thought to be dead, revived and tried to kidnap Henrietta. He remembered seeing his corpse. He had remembered her pain. He looked at her and said softly,"Yeah. I was fighting that night too, for the same reason. But now, I've finally found my reason to fight." Zero said with a small smile as he looked at her. "But I'm slow on things like that. It took me a very long time to reach what my partner did...a hundred and fifty years ago? I still miss him sometimes..."

"I am sorry." Henrietta replied in a quiet voice.

And then… It started raining. As small raindrops beat against the window. They could hear people in the streets shouting

Henrietta started to tremble.

Zero noticed her trembling. "Princess?"

Henrietta muttered in a tiny voice. It was a voice that seemed close to vanishing."…can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Hold my shoulders tightly." The wand fell from the trembling hand of Henrietta and made a dry sound hitting the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid of rain."

After those words… Zero remembered that on that night it started to rain as well. Henrietta and the revived Wales used that rain to create… a huge tornado that tried to swallow Zero and the others. If he hadn't used his power to overwhelm it... Her friends could have died. "...Henrietta... Don't blame yourself." Zero murmured as he moved close to her, and pulled her into his embrace. He wasn't sure if this was how she wanted to be held, he'd never been too good at this.

"W-what?"

"Listen. I know how this goes. You view yourself as responsible for the death of someone you love. You also put your own friends into danger, and nearly cost them their lives as well. You can feel sorry about it, you can hold that failure and try and make up for it... or you can let it go and try and move on," Zero said with a kind and warm voice.

The princess looked at Zero for a moment. She shook her head,"It is far easier to say that than to truly do that. You will understand once you find someone you truly love."she said, her voice heavy with her emotions. Why did he have to say such things? She was shocked by the sharp laugh that followed.

"Once I find someone I truly love? That's funny..." Zero said, no amusement in his voice at all. "Don't you remember? The reason I can say what I said, is because I've been where you are. The situation is so close... So close it hurts."

"W-what?" the princess looked at Zero, her face blank. She'd never thought that he'd have that kind of relationship. It just seemed out of place for him. Everything about him shouted warrior, and loner. While he had talked like this during the battle, a part of her could only think that he had been trying to talk her down... Give her some common sense. She hadn't thought he was actually speaking the truth.

"And unlike you, I actually dealt the killing blows to her. I was too weak to find another way. The only way I could fight her was with lethal force. At least you've never seen someone who you love with their face twisted in hatred, trying to remove your head," Zero said, his eyes looking distant. That purple ride armor... It had been the only thing that had let him attack her. He was able to distance her in his mind, seeing only that ride armor, and the external core..."Not that I am one to talk about letting it go... Its been a long time, and I still can't forgive myself... So I suppose that makes us both fools in this matter."

Henrietta looked at Zero. While he was a warrior... She couldn't help but think she had missed something about him. Something important.

***BREAK***

Agnes pulled the horse that she was riding on to a stop in front of a certain large residence. It was the Richmon's residence… here, during the day, she conferred with Henrietta.

It was the corner of an upscale residential area where often lords reside. Agnes looked at a huge and wide two-storied residence and crooked her lips. She knew painfully well that Richmon lived here for twenty years and used any possible method to build this luxurious mansion.

She knocked against the gate, loudly announcing her visit. The gate window opened and a page stuck out his head.

"Who's there?"

"Please tell Richmon that Her Majesty's Musketeer Agnes arrived."

"At such an hour?" The page said in a suspicious voice.

"Urgent message. I need to convey it by all means."

Inclining his head, the page disappeared inside. After a while, he returned and removed the bolt of the gate. Agnes gave the bridle to the page and headed towards the residence. After a while, when she passed the living room, she finally saw Richmon sitting at the fireplace, dressed in his nightclothes.

"An urgent message, huh? It better be good to wake me up so abruptly." Richmon muttered, not trying to hide his lofty contempt towards Agnes.

"Her Majesty disappeared."

Richmon's eyebrows shot up. "Kidnapped?"

"It's under investigation."

Richmon looked doubtful. "Big incident indeed. However, is it similar to the other day's kidnap case? Is Albion involved again?"

"It's under investigation."

"That's not the way guardians should talk! Under investigation! Under investigation! Yet you cannot do a thing. You always bring trouble to the law academy. What units were on duty?"

"Us, musketeers."

Richmon stared at Agnes unpleasantly. "It just proves your incompetence as a newly established unit." Richmon declared in a voice loaded with sarcasm.

"To clear our name, we are doing the best we can with the investigation."

"That's why I said! Swords and guns are children toys against magical wands! A whole unit of commoners cannot replace a single mage!"

Agnes watched Richmon quietly. "Grant me the permission of military acts… I would like to get the permission to block highways and ports."

Richmon moved his cane effortlessly. He grabbed a pen that flew towards him through the air, wrote something on a parchment and handed it to Agnes.

"Do your best to find Her Majesty. If you are not able to find her, all members of the Musketeers will be hanged by the war tribunal. Think about this carefully. Do not fail."

Agnes turned to leave but halted in front of the door.

"What? Is there anything else?"

"Your Excellency…" In a low, anger filled, stifled voice, Agnes began to squeeze out words.

"What?"

"There is hearsay about the incident you were involved in twenty years ago."

Richmon closed his eyes. Twenty years ago… a revolt that shook up the country and he remembered the suppression. "Aah, so?"

"Your Excellency was involved in the 'Slaughter of D'Angleterre'."

"Slaughter? Don't call it so ill. Weren't the commoners in distant provinces planning to overthrow the nation? That was a rightful duty of repression. Anyway, it's mostly a legend."

Agnes shook her head and left.

Richmon watched the closed door for a while… Would he be given the pen and the parchment again, he might change his decision, as he felt that a vicious force had been unleashed just now.

Agnes, who left the residence, took the horse from the page. She took out of her saddle bag a black robe and put it over the chain hemp garment, placing the hood over her head. Then she took out two pistols and carefully reloaded them, watching that the gunpowder would not get wet from the rain. Then she checked the fire grate, percussion hammer and shut the gun barrel. It was a new, flint type gun.

Then she placed her sword in a sheath and straddled the horse, finishing up the battle preparations. Agnes spurred on the horse and it started to run. With the rain falling hard the gunwoman disappeared into the night.

***Break***

On the bed of the cheap lodging house, Henrietta was sitting with her eyes tightly shut and Zero's arms around her, trembling. Zero couldn't find any more words… so he just sat and held Henrietta's shoulders.

When the rain finally changed into drizzle, Henrietta calmed down a little and forced a smile "I am sorry. I brought you to this useless place. Yet, I was helped by you again in the end."

"Its nothing worth mentioning," Zero replied.

"It is so. On that night, I… I could not think straight, I was manipulated and tried to leave with Wales… You stopped me…"

"Of course."

"I'm actually only a few seconds away from slapping you upside the head, my Queen', you said."

"I did." Embarrassed, Zero turned down his face.

"Still, the foolish me did not awake. I tried to kill you. However, you stopped the foolish tornado that I myself unleashed." Henrietta closed her eyes. "By the way, at that time… I felt relieved."

"Relieved?"

"That's right. Even I noticed that it wasn't the same Wales whom I loved. The truth was different. I... in the bottom of my heart, wanted for someone to say those words and stop the foolish me. Well, maybe not those exact words... But close enough." Taking a deep, as if painful, breath, Henrietta continued to talk. In a withdrawn voice. "Therefore, I ask you, Zero. If I were to do something foolish again… if I were instigated again… Would you stop me with your sword?"

"Why?"

"At that time, I was ready to kill, not holding back. Even though I was asked by Louise, that gentle child, I could not stop. Therefore…"

Zero looked at her for a few moments, then said in a kind voice. "I refuse. Really… you can't be weak. You are the queen. Everyone obeys your will. Don't talk like you don't have power, Princess. You would not be alive after all this if you weren't strong. Just remember. Love can blind anyone. While you weren't without fault in the matter... The people who caused that situation are the ones I will kill."

Henrietta looked down. Then...Someone battered against the door.

"Open up! Open the door! It is the royal police! We are searching for run away criminals hiding in this inn! Open up now!"

Zero and Henrietta looked at each other. "They do not seem to be searching for me."

"…They're going to come in." Zero warned her.

Meanwhile, the knob began to turn. However… it was not possible to open because of the lock. With a few more hits against the door, the knob shook violently.

"Open up now! It's an emergency! Open this door or I will break it down!" the voice shouted, then a moment later the sounds of a sword against the door knob could be heard.

"Not good." Zero said.

Henrietta, with determined face, unfastened the buttons of her shirt.

"Princess?" His surprised voice was cut short as Henrietta captured Zero's lips with her own. The kiss was sudden and intense. Locking her arms around Zero's neck, Henrietta pushed him down to the bed. Seemingly undisturbed, Henrietta had her eyes closed and with a deep sigh, pushed her tongue into Zero's mouth. Simultaneously with Henrietta pushing Zero down to the bed, the soldier, who was trying to break the door knob, kicked the door open.

What the pair of solders saw… was a young woman, lying on top of a man, intensely kissing his lips. The woman did not pay any attention to the soldiers and kept on going with her task. Sighs of affection were escaping from the opening of the pair of lips. The soldiers watched the spectacle for a while…then one murmured to the other. "…T-they seem to be just sheltering from the rain, and enjoying it a lot."

"Damn, lets finish up checking the other rooms." another said, sounding embarrassed. The door was closed and they disappeared down the stairs. Since the doorknob was broken, the door opened partially, with a light squeak.

Henrietta seemed not to notice the soldiers leaving. Even though the soldiers were already outside the hotel, she still kept Zero's lips locked with her own. Zero was completely surprised by Henrietta's behavior at that moment. When the time comes, she could sacrifice her own body, like tonight, just to keep the secret. She was really strong, in her own way. He gentle pushed her off of him. The watery eyes that greeted him were enough to nearly break his heart.

With flushing cheeks, Henrietta quietly watched Zero.

"…Princess." Zero said after a few minutes.

Henrietta said in a strained voice. "I already told you to call me Ann."

"But…"

Not waiting for him to finish, she pressed her lips against his again. This time, it was a gentle… emotional kiss. In the dingy lamplight… he could see Henrietta's white shoulders that he held just a while ago.

With Zero strongly confused, Henrietta's lips started to trace the shape of his face.

"Do you have… a lover?" In a hot voice Henrietta whispered into his ear. He felt like melting from that sound.

"I don't, however…"

Henrietta started to nibble Zero's earlobe.

"Then, treat me as your lover."

"W-what?"

"It's all right, only for tonight. I am not telling you to be my lover. But, please, hug me… and kiss me."

That moment - time stopped… this way, a few minutes passed. Moisture filled the room thanks to the rain. The mixed smell of futon and bodies drifted in the air.

Zero watched Henrietta's eyes. Even in such a dirty room… Henrietta's beautiful face was dazzling.

He was almost inadvertently drowned in these charms. But… he could not go beyond Henrietta's kiss… She had just lost her love for a second time... To take advantage of her in this situation would be unforgivable...She would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself. He could not pretend to be lovers and kiss with a person like this. Henrietta was just lonely, in pain. He held her tightly. "Princess... I'm sorry. I know what you're going through now... And I will not take advantage of you. I cannot become a prince."

"I'm not asking you to do such a thing."

"I can't… substitute someone. And if I tried... You'd just hate me when it was all over."

Henrietta struggled against his grip then, but after a few minutes she realized the futility. She closed her eyes and drew her cheek to Zero's chest.

After that… when the heat inside of her gradually vanished Henrietta muttered, embarrassed. "…You must think I am a shameless woman. Even though I am called a queen… I am still a woman. And at night I still miss someone's warmth. "

For a while, Henrietta didn't say a word and just laid there, pressing her cheek against Zero's chest. Inside a cheap lodging house, that might be the cheapest in town, the noblest woman of the country trembled like a child in his arms. Zero swore once more to make those bastards that were responsible pay. "Ann."

"What?"

"Please explain to me slowly. What on earth are we doing here? Secrets… everyone looking hard for the missing princess. And… you are trying so hard to hide yourself. What game are we playing exactly."

"…Oh well. I guess I need to tell the full story." Henrietta voice regained her usual dignity."It's a fox hunt."

"Fox hunt?"

"Yes, you know that clever animal, the fox? Even with dogs at it, even with beaters, it is not easy to capture one's tail. Therefore… I set a trap."

"Trap?"

"Yes, and the bait is me. Come tomorrow… the fox will leave its nesting hole."

Zero looked at her. "And who is the fox?"

"Albion's spy."

***BREAK***

It was evening the next day. The princess had said that this would be the final act, with a strange sort of smile. When he saw the theater he had to chuckle at her play on words. While bad, it had been bad enough to be funny. They had waited across the street, and Zero watched the people headed into the building. All seemed to be young females of common birth. He shook his head.

After the flow of traffic, the last spectators that arrived in front of the theater…It was the the Manticore Corps, Mage Guards. Henrietta guided Zero over to the waiting Agnes.

Everyone watched surprised as their commander, who had a fantasy beast with a lion's head and snake's body on his coat of arms, approached in an angry manner.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Agnes? I came here flying after receiving your letter, but Her Majesty is not here!" Then, the commander of Manticore noticed Henrietta and ran up to her in panic.

"Your Majesty! We were worried! Where were you? We were searching for you all night!"On the verge of tears, commander raised his voice.

What was with these magic guard units? Spectators started to gather, wondering.

Because of such an uproar, Henrietta pulled down the hood of her robe to cover her face again. "I am sorry for causing anxiety. I will explain later. For now, Commander, just follow my orders."

"What are they, my Queen?"

"With the corps under your command, please encircle Royal Tanaijiiru Theater. Do not let even a single ant out."

The commander, though he had a suspicious expression on his face, bowed at once. "As you wish."

"Then, I'll go in."

"I'll follow." Zero said quietly. However, Henrietta shook her head.

"No, you must wait here. This is something I should finish myself."

"But-"

"It's an order."

Hearing such decisive words, Zero bowed with poor grace.

Henrietta, alone, disappeared into the theater. Agnes, having some other secret things to do, mounted her horse and rode off somewhere. Zero couldn't help but wonder what she had planned. With a smirk, he realized it was a theater. Well, he wasn't one to sit out a role when he didn't have to. He smirked, and seemed to vanish into the night.

***BREAK***

The curtains rose… the play started.

Because the play was for women, the spectators were only young females. Surrounded by loud cheers, on the stage, gorgeously dressed actors started to play a story of sad love.'Tristan's Holiday.'

Richmon puckered up his brows. But it wasn't because of the actors laughter or posing, not because of impudent and jarring cheers of young women. It was because an expected visitor did not show up at a promised time.

In his head, various questions turned round and round.

Was the queen's disappearance an Albion plot that I was not informed of? If so, what is the reason? If not, then maybe a third power exists inside Tristania that he was not aware of? Either way, it was troublesome - Richmon muttered to himself.

Then… a spectator sat next to him. Was it the expected visitor? He threw a side glance. That wasn't him. It was a young woman with a hood on her head.

Richmon whispered."Excuse me. This seat is already taken. Please sit in another place." However, the woman did not try to stand young woman... With an angry expression Richmon turned to face her."Haven't you heard me, Mademoiselle?"

"Spectators should watch the play, Judge Richmon."

Richmon's eyes popped out once he recognized the hooded face. It was a person he was sure to have disappeared… Henrietta.

Henrietta, looking straight at the stage, asked Richmon.

"This is the play for women. Are they having fun watching it?"

Richmon settled down, regained his composure and leaned back into the seat. "I am looking over such a trivial play only because of work. Anyways, Your Majesty, there is a rumor that you have hidden yourself...Is it for safety reasons?"

"Indeed. I am discreet with my contacts. It's a good place to secretly meet with my mistress, right?" Richmon laughed. Yet, Henrietta did not laugh. She squinted like a hunter.

"If one can get everything, it is useless to wait. I was standing in the ticket line. You went to watch a play without buying a ticket, such an act is a violation of the law. I would like a royal palace judge to follow the law."

"Oh? So now the sales of tickets at the theater is within the royal family's jurisdiction?"

Henrietta sighed, breaking the string of the tension. "Now, let's stop with this nonsense. The secret messenger of Albion, whom you came to contact today, was arrested last night. He talked about everything. Right now he is in Chernobog Prison."

Henrietta drove Richmon into a corner. However, as if knowing everything would turn out this way, Richmon didn't loose his composure. He smiled broadly in a fearless manner."It seems that my relation is well hidden if you are the only one to come. You can't beat this strategy of mine!"

"That's right, royal palace judge."

"I won't dance on Your Majesty's palms!" he said, then with some regret added,"I really did not want it to turn out... this way. I really wish it could have turned out another way, but..."

"Make a single wrong move, and I kill you," said a joyful sounding voice from beside him. Richmon turned his head to see Zero dressed in black armor, Derflinger pressed none too gently against the side of the man's neck.

"I told you to wait outside, Zero!" The princess said angrily.

"And I told you I'd ignore you if you were wrong. Putting yourself in harms way like this because you're feeling guilty, I'm about ready to smack you upside the head like I promised," Zero said, a smirk on his face.

"So, how did you know your Majesty?" Richmon said, holding his composure. While it was bad, a sword was nothing to a mage. he had but to wait for the right time.

"Because of my disappearance, you decided to come into contact with the secret messenger. 'The Queen was enticed by hands, other than ours.' For you this was nothing more than just an affair. You are calm and did not panic. A careful fox, that doesn't show his tail…"

"Well, since when did you start suspecting?"

"I was not sure. Besides you, there were many suspects. However, the person who was to inform about my disappearance that night, must have been the criminal. And that person was you."Henrietta continued in a sad, tired voice."I did not want to believe. You were such… You were a Royal Palace Judge, who should defend the authority and the fineness of the kingdom, assisted a plot of such treason. During my childhood you were always the one who cherished me... and now sold me to the enemy."

"Your Majesty, for me you are still a girl who doesn't know a thing. Being ruled by Albion is still better than by an ignorant girl on the throne."

"I am ignorant?" Henrietta asked with a giggle. "Oh, my dear, dear judge. That man with a sword to your neck... Do you know who he is?"

"As if I would know a commoner,"

"Of course you wouldn't. Shall I tell you a story?" she said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Whatever you wish young lady," he said, knowing that if he could bide his time things would turn out in his favor.

"There was once an organization, they took over a once great and noble kingdom," the princess said, a sad tone to her voice,"That noble kingdom had a prince who cared about his people. He wanted to protect his people, and the person that he loved. He met a young swordsman who told him that they would have victory if he but took the field. The young prince neglected the young swordman's offer for the sake of the people of his kingdom. The next day, the prince died through an act of betrayal.." she trailed off, as a smirk crossed the judge's face. "And in that moment, the young swordsman grew angry. He removed the traitors arm. Then going against the princes' request he stood against that army. Over forty thousand lives were claimed by that young man's blade in that battle."

"You... You don't mean," the man said, fear in his eyes for the first time.

"Yes judge. The 'commoner' who has a sword at your throat is the Knight-Captain Zero. A swordsman with a reactive ability to repel magic. Not normal magic in the least, but he is the man who crippled the Albion army that day on the field of battle. The man who single handedly killed all of the Albion Dragon Knights who invaded Tristan. If I had his blade to my own neck, I assure you... I would feel a great fear. A great fear indeed," she finished with an almost evil grin on her face. Though she hated to act this way, she knew she could no longer be a child. "Are you going to unveil your actors now? I know that they're magicians. I know that they work for Albion. Our own spies have figured this out well before this play was to have taken place. Or, perhaps, will you surrender?"

"No matter what you say, the one with a sword as my throat is but a single man. He can not protect you from all of them. You are a hundred years too young to try and entrap me, girl!" the man said with all the confidence he had left. If he bluffed he might be able to get out of here.

"Really? Then that means I'm more than ready, wouldn't you agree princess?" Zero asked as the buster shot he had charged in secret slammed into the stage causing the actors who where near the blast to fall through the stage. At that signal, the gun corp members who had made up the entirety of the audience held up their guns, apprehending the rest of the conscious mages quickly and efficiently. Two refused to be taken, and their bodies fell to the ground with a burst of gunfire.

"What the hell was that?" The man demanded, but stayed still as he felt the sword break skin. He realized, all of the theater spectators were members of the musketeers! All the musketeers were young commoners… moreover – women. Was this the reason that the princess had assembled the gun corp the way she had?

"But one of the many reasons that I chose this man to be one of my guardians. He is someone I can trust implicitly. He doesn't seek to beguile me or deceive me."

"I suppose that you'll hang me then?" The older noble said as his eyes returned to Henrietta.

"Of course not," answered Zero before Henrietta had a chance to. "That would be unwise. You're obviously in the know when it comes to what is happening with Albion. I'll simply remove limbs until we have all the information that we need. If you're lucky, and helpful you might even be able to survive as a beggar for the rest of your days!"

Henrietta looked in horror at Zero until she noticed the shake of his head and then paused for a moment to school her features. "Zero has a great many uses. His wisdom is tempered by a special sort of brutality. He always seems to know what to do to get things done exactly as they need to be done. Although, I am a softer sort of heart. Perhaps we should talk about this elsewhere? Although, if you would like I could leave you in the care of the noble Zero."

***Author's notes***

Can reploids blush? Considering the fact Layer managed to when X was talking to her about Zero, I would go with yes.

On another note, Henrietta learns to play Good cop / Bad cop. Zero has _**way**_ too much fun being the bad cop.

Also, Dr. Lights black armor makes an appearance! Well, the Dr. Light Hologram's armor anyhow.

Agnes: I was supposed to kill that bastard!

You might be able to still...

Agnes: You know that's not the case. I was supposed to stab him to death. It was to be my revenge.

Speak to Zero on that. He's the one who didn't stay outside.

Agnes: Damn it.


	27. Chapter 27

Although nobody else knew it, the military operation to invade Albion was going to be proclaimed at the school after the summer break ended, approximately at the time the two moons overlapped. Something about the religious omens were brought up on the timing. It had been many decades since the last time the king's troops had insufficient officers in order to organize an expeditionary force. It was decided that in order to do that, aristocrat students were to be assigned as officers. Mr. Colbert and the academy's headmaster Osmand were against this course of action, but Henrietta, the Cardinal, and the Queen's army's generals ignored the objections. The academy was going to be closed down until the end of the war. The bearer of the "Void," the court lady under Henrietta's direct supervision, Louise, was to be given special missions along with her familiar. Louise had sent a carrier owl to her home informing her parents that they were to work directly for the princess in the coming battles. The response she got from home was that it was not allowed. She gave her own response, but Zero didn't get a chance to find out what it said. She'd been upset, so he had left it alone. Soon, all across the country, at the parade grounds and garrisons, many students would be training to become temporary officers. Most of them would be male students who would choose the honor of fighting in the war. Zero couldn't help but wish it wasn't necessary.

It was the Day of The Void. Zero knew that there was another two weeks left of this summer vacation that the students had. It was nice. There hadn't been too much fighting lately, and things seemed to relax. The calm before the storm, he knew, but it was still nice. These kids were going to lose their innocence, but then again that was the world. Even little Alouette had been forced into helping with the cyber elves in the war with Neo Arcadia. Louise had been a bit upset about being left out of the mission for the princess, but she got over it once he explained why. Well, mostly. She still said the box was the stupidest thing she'd ever seen. He looked over at Louise who was reading the prayer book again, while he was sketching a few ideas for placement of a low energy information network that could possibly function outside the school grounds.

Louise was reading another set of pages in the prayerbook that had appeared when they had dealt with the revenant of Prince Wales... A way to annul magic. Such a powerful spell. She smiled as she read the words. Zero had been right all along. She wasn't useless at all. Suddenly a sound knocking could be heard at her door. Looking at Zero who was covered with papers and was in the middle of sketching she sighed. Standing, she went to the door. The person waiting at the door way was none other than..."S-sister! Sister Eleonore," Louise said in panic.

"I'm here to take you home little Louise. Mother and father agree that without any progress, it is time for you to learn how to be a wife. It is time for you to bring honor to your family in some way. Going to war as you plan is not the way. For someone as useless as you to go to war, you'd just die bringing further shame upon our name," She said.

"But sister, I have been making progress!" Louise cried out in protest.

"Oh really? Then why have you not written of it? I'm betting all you can do is make your spells explode as is usual. I would have thought you'd at least know better than to talk back to me," Eleonore said as she brought her horse whip around to hit Louise on top of her head. She hadn't expected the crack, or the shooting pain that ran up her arm.

"Oh, you're the beloved sister then?" Zero asked as he held the young woman's limp wrist. "I have some concerns that I'd like to talk to you about." He realized that with the pulsing of the light in the room, he was probably lit up like a bonfire. Seeing his armored hand he noted that he'd also switched into his armor as well.

"W-who are you?" the blond asked through the pain.

"I am your sisters familiar. I am also someone who is not going to allow any further actions like this to be brought on her. Next time I remove the arm, not just break the bone. Do we understand each other?" Zero asked in a deadly voice.

Louise who was standing in a stupor realized what was happening. "Zero! Let her go! You're hurting her!"

"That is more or less the intention Louise," Zero said without looking back. The eyes of her sister which had been full of superiority now looked like a mouse caught in a snake's embrace. "Now, answer me. Do we understand each other?"

"Who are you, to issue such commands to me?" She asked, her pride towering above her common sense, for the moment. She screamed as she felt the bones and muscles grinding together as the man restraining her gripped even harder.

"I asked a question. Answer it or I'll do that again." Zero said, cold anger evident in his voice.

"Z-zero..." Louise said, as she saw this. She was afraid. She remembered the way he had acted when he had found out...

"I understand." the prideful woman grated out.

"Good. Now that you understand, get the hell out of here. Someone like you is not welcome. Hell, I have doubts about you even being human." Zero said, as he threw the woman bodily out of the door, slamming it.

"Zero!" Louise yelled,"What did you do to my sister?"

"I broke her wrist. Hitting a child like that, especially with a whip? That is not acceptable. Next time I really will take her arm off." Zero said, as he started to gather up the sketches that were thrown about.

Another knock on the door followed a few minutes later. Zero walked over to the door and opened it again. What appeared to be an older version of Louise was standing there with a worried look on her face. Her face was peaceful, and she held her hands in front of herself, giving an air of both refinement as well as a sense of fragility. She blanched at the look she got from the young man at the door.

"Cattleya!" Louise said as she ran up to her, getting between her and Zero, her arms protectively fanned out.

"Louise! I'm so glad you're okay!" she said, hugging her sister from behind. "I had heard the crash and saw Eleonore on the ground. I healed her as I could," She said, interrupted by a coughing attack that brought her to her knees.

"Sister! You shouldn't be using magic! You know you don't have the energy for it!" Louise said, as her sister held her from behind.

"I couldn't help it. Her wrist was shattered... If I hadn't done something with it, she might never have been able to use it again..." She looked up at Zero who's expression had softened.

"She'll learn never to take a whip to a child again." Zero said simply.

"Ah...You... You did it to protect my dear Louise then?" Cattleya asked him.

"Yeah. The moment she brought that whip around to hit Louise is the moment I moved against her." Zero said.

"Ah... So what relationship do you have with my Louise, that you would protect her so? You are... Louise's lover, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous! He's my familiar," Louise cried in embarrassment.

"Your... familiar?" Cattleya asked as she looked at Zero. "A person?" she laughed gently. "Ah, my dear Louise. You never do what anyone expects. But a commoner for a familiar?"

"Actually, Knight-Captain. I am a noble who is directed by the Princess," Zero said with a smirk.

"Indeed? Louise... you summoned a noble...has there been any problems because of this? Has his family made any protests?" she asked, a worried look on her face. When her sister shook her head she sighed with relief. She then looked at Zero,"So you have kept my sister safe?"

Zero shrugged,"Yeah. Nothing much to keep her safe from. She can handle herself well enough."

"Ah, I see..." she said, with some disappointment.

Louise looked at her sister. "Well... He has saved my life three times now. He is just a humble." She looked at Zero then turned back to face her sister and continued,"And like you, he even said... he believes in me."

"Oh? You must tell me more." Cattleya said, her face brightening and a smile coming to her lips.

"Where is your other sister?" Zero interrupted.

"Ah...She...Didn't want to try coming in here again..." Cattleya said quietly.

"Hmm. She's learning already," Zero replied in an indifferent manner.

"Zero..." Louise said with a frown on her face.

"Don't care. Not apologizing. If you want, you can tell your nice sister all about some of the stuff that has happened. Don't forget to show her that slip of paper the princess gave you. I'm sure it will surprise the hell outta her. I'll go get you guys some tea," Zero said as he walked towards the door. As he closed the door behind him he heard a kind voice follow him saying "He seems like such a nice young man... I'm glad you have someone who can protect you when..."

***Break***

Zero was almost back to the room, with some tea and cakes from the kitchen. He hadn't seen that blond woman again, but that was fine with him. He liked the other sister much more. She had some sort of aura around her, and she had been concerned enough for Louise that she had stared him down. While she had hesitated, she didn't look away. He could count on two hands the people left with guts to do that. Juggling the trays he opened the door to Louise's room.

"Ah! Noble familiar, thank you for treating my dear Louise so well. She has taken quite a shine to you. Perhaps I shall yet live to be known as Aunt Cattleya!" she said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Sister!" Louise shouted, covering her face.

"Do not deny it. Life can be too short...Why not be honest?" She said, with a weak smile.

"Well..." Louise said, her face as red as Kirche's hair.

"I'll leave this to you girls. Have fun with your visit." Zero said with a smile as he placed the trays down and started walking away, trying to leave this situation behind before it led to anything too forward. So the happy peaceful sister was trying to push the two of them together, after he'd broken the mean one's wrist. An odd family to be sure. As he was about to open the door, he heard that same cough, followed by the sound of the platters he had just placed hitting the floor, followed by the sound of a body.

"Big sister! Are you all right?" Louise shouted as she moved to Cattleya's prone for. She watched Cattleya with a worried expression. Louise's second elder sister's body was weak. She had never taken more than one step out of La Vallière territory before."Did you call a doctor?"

Cattleya nodded. "I called on the doctor before the trip, and even though he tried to cast powerful 'Water' spells many times, magic is useless against this sickness. Nothing is good for such a body. The touch of water is useless. You should know that."

Zero had moved beside her, and took note of the blood on the side of her mouth and her ragged breathing. "Alright... That's not good." He said as he picked the girl up.

"Zero?" Louise asked suddenly.

"Bleeding from the mouth. That's something that needs to be treated like an emergency situation. We're going to see Roll."

"What?"

"Trust me. She said magic doesn't work. Maybe its time for something else," Zero said as he gently walked out the door, with Louise's sister in his arms.

***Break***

"Roll!" Zero called out as he entered the Lab with Louise walking behind him. "Roll get out here!"

"What's wrong, Zero?" Rock asked.

Louise looked startled as she heard a voice without a body.

"We got a problem. This girl here collapsed after a coughing fit. I can't tell if she was coughing blood or not, but she has some on her mouth," Zero said with a worried look on his face.

"Ah... Yes. I see," Rock said. "Roll isn't here. But she is on school grounds." After a pause Rock continued,"She is alone with the headmaster. Since he knows about everything...Powering data network." The room's lights dimmed for a moment, and Rock's voice declared "Transfer." After a few moments Roll was standing in the middle of the room looking confused.

"Zero? What's going on?" Roll asked, noticeably disoriented from the sudden transport.

"Roll, we got a problem," Zero said seriously, as he explained what had happened.

"Alright..." Roll said, as she moved her left hand to her temple. She looked at the gentle seeming girl who was in Zero's arms. "Okay, I want to know all of the symptoms you have. Got it?"

"I have been sick for a long time. Even if the water mages treated the sickened part of my body with medicine or magic, another part would start to degenerate. Eventually, all of the doctors fail against such a cycle."

"Yes, but symptoms. I need actual symptoms," Roll said gently as she placed a hand on the girls head, gauging her temperature. What she had said didn't bode well.

"Well... When its my chest, I cough blood, and am short of breath... I feel tired and I've lost weight. I experience sweats and fevers at night, and sometimes my heart beats so fast that it feels like it is trying to escape. Sometimes when it gets very bad... my neck swells. It almost feels like I am choking all the time when that happens... "

Roll looked a the girl and sighed with relief. "I see... I'll be right back." She walked into the corner of the lab, and pulled out a large drawer. She took out a box that was perhaps four feet by four feet. As she placed it on the counter effortlessly, she went to the latch mechanism and struggled with it. After a few moments a loud banging sound could be heard as the top popped off.

"What the heck is that Roll?" Zero asked. That thing must have been under some pressure to require that much force to open.

"It was an idea Dr. Light and I had worked on. An emergency medical kit made with a perfect vacuum., to prevent the degradation of medications and equipment that would be needed in an emergency. Unfortunately, no human could open it. There is one more..." She said as she started going through the slightly unorganized contents of the box.

"Seems like a kinda messy way to store them," Zero commented lazily.

"Well, it was organized till I opened it. It has roughly the same vacuum one would find in space. This is one reason we had trouble with the opening mechanism." Roll said. After searching through the box for a few minutes she brought out a needle that was wrapped in a plastic bag, and a small square packet.

"A shot? But you haven't run any tests yet," Zero said bewildered. No matter her knowledge she shouldn't make assumptions about what was wrong, even he knew that much.

"Not a shot. A test actually. Tuberculosis. I need to poke her with the needle, and if there is a reaction, that means that she's got it. If there isn't, that means she doesn't have it."

"Ah..." Zero said.

"What are you two talking about?" Louise demanded. After the shock of Roll's sudden appearance she'd finally caught up to herself.

Roll smiled at her,"Don't worry. I won't do anything to harm your sister. I'm just going to try and help." Roll stepped up to Cattleya,"This is going to pinch, but it needs to be done. With this I can see if this is what is really wrong. And if it is, we can treat it. Alright?"

"You don't have to lie to me. I know I do not have much time left... That is why I'm glad there is someone else who can protect my dear Louise." Cattleya said with a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah well. I wouldn't make any bets on that just yet." Roll said, as she tore open the packet and removed an alcohol pad. After cleaning the area she inserted the needle under the girl's skin, then removed it a few minutes later, placing a piece of sticky plastic over it. "There ya go. I'm going to have to ask you to stay down here with us for the next few days."

"But..." Cattleya started to object.

"Objection rejected!" Roll said strictly. "You're showing some very severe symptoms It would be very irresponsible for me to just let you walk out like this. I will not let you leave until we stabilize you. And I am strong enough to stop you, although Zero gets to play the part of big strong orderly even if I can't."

Cattleya looked at the young girl's eyes, and noted the determination. "You won't let me go will you?"

"Nope. But don't worry. We have some fun things here...Plus, you can even hear Zero sing! He's really got a beautiful voice... Once he gets over himself, anyhow." Roll said with a smile.

"Wait, so he really can sing? He said he was terrible at it! He lied to the princess and myself?" Louise demanded.

"Uh oh. Rock, Transfer!" Zero said with a panicked expression as he tried to give Rock the coordinates for Colbert's lab.

"I'm sorry Zero, I'm afraid I can't do that," Rock said in a monotone voice, followed by a quick laugh. "Unavoidable..."

"You're stuck here. Oh and you're the one who's going to explain to Osmand why I'm no longer in his office... but before that, get me some paper masks for Louise and Cattleya. It's probably not contagious, but best to be safe," Roll said, with that same gentle smile.

***Break***

Three days passed, and while Zero had dealt with the stupid blond sister a few times, he had to admit she actually cared about her sisters with the courage it must have taken to confront him about their whereabouts. She was just totally warped. He also noticed that she didn't have her horse whip with her anymore. At least not visibly anyhow.

Both Louise and Cattelya had been in the Lab since Zero had brought them there. Roll checked every evening before they went to bed, to see if the test was reacting. The skin had an angry red bump on it, which relieved her for some reason. He'd managed to escape another round of karaoke, but it seemed Louise and Cattleya were enjoying it, especially after Cattleya had used a translation spell on himself and Roll in secret. He hadn't known anything was different until he saw the tears rolling down their faces from the performance of the song "Lost" with Roll acting as his chorus. And so he was on his way back to the lab with lunch for the girls.

"Zero, you're back" Roll said as she stood up removing a stethoscope from Cattleya's chest.

"Yeah. Figured you girls could do with some lunch."

"Really. So you weren't avoiding singing for us?" Roll asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well there is that too. But I didn't think I needed to say it. I thought it was obvious enough with the fact I probably left after images when I left." Zero said with a laugh.

"True..." Roll said as she walked back to the box, and took a plastic container. She looked at Zero and quietly added "Well, I'm certain. She has active TB... I'm unsure how she's lived with it for so long,"

"Perhaps their magic kept the symptoms at bay and kept her alive?" Zero asked curiously.

"That's the only thing I can think of... But to be honest, they treated the symptoms not the cause. And it looks like it was a losing battle. I'm just thankful we have this." She held up the cylinder. "Its a rather odd mixture of antibiotics. It was created for post disasters when less common diseases like TB would show up due to lack of sanitation and proper medical care..."

"Yeah... It is amazing how much Dr. Light worked on." Zero replied. He wondered if his creator had ever tried to create things like this. Shaking his head, he knew that wasn't likely.

"Actually... This was my project...Father just did it to humor me." Roll said with a smile, then continued,"Well, lets go give the girls the good news." Roll said, a smile on her face. As she walked up to Cattleya and Lousie who were sitting at a fairly large table that had been relocated down here,

***Break***

"So what you're saying Zero, is that you wish for me to open a room to Louise's older sister so that Roll can monitor her for the time being?" Osmand said as he looked at the familiar in front of him.

"That's right. Roll has managed to diagnose an illness that has been completely resistant to magic, and is going to be treating her. Her family can pay the school for this, and we can see just how effective the methods Roll employs can be. As it stands, with just some of the medications to suppress the symptoms the girl seems healthier than she has in years." Zero said with a smile.

"I suppose you are right. It just seems... Odd..."

"Well you are used to magic. And while magic does some amazing things... it apparently can't do everything. Roll was actually amazed at how long she had been kept alive with this disease active. It should have killed her already..."

"Well, I suppose that I can open a room to her. From what Roll has said she's a dear anyhow. And very pretty as well," he said, with a mischievous grin.

"I'll break your hand if you try," Zero said, returning the grin.

"You and your sister wish to take all the joy out of this old man's life, don't you?" he said as he scowled at the young man standing in front of him.

"Of course. With misery you know you're alive. So we make sure you know it, that way we can be assured our favorite headmaster is alive and well," Zero said with a laugh.

"Of course. Because you care so much about this old man," Osmand said, not able to hold his scowl anymore.

***Break***

Cattleya looked at the cylinder in her hand. Inside were little medicine pieces. Tablets Roll had called them. The other tablets Roll had given her had eased her chest, and stopped her coughing. Her fevers had gone away, and she was happy. She had never quite been this happy before. Roll had told her that the happiness was actually a side effect of the medication. She called it a "Narcotic". She was told if she took these new pills, once a day for four months she would get better. Zero had told her that she was going to be kept here until her recovery was complete. She looked at the young man who was the protector of her sister. Even if they were wrong... She could still be this happy. Louise had finally found someone else who cared for her. Someone else who would shield her from the family far better than she ever could. Cattleya barely noticed the darkness that claimed her as she drifted off to sleep in the bed that was her's now. Her last thought was that she wished her animals were all here.

***Break***

"Familiar," came a sharp voice from behind Zero.

"What do you want," Zero replied as he kept walking.

"Why are you restraining my sister here? The headmaster said that she was not allowed to leave."

"That's correct. She isn't allowed to leave. Its not really a restraint though. She just can't leave until she gets better."

"She isn't going to get better! She's been sick all her life. If you keep her here, she could very well die away from her home, away from her family!" Eleonore said as she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Honestly, I don't care about your family. She's a sweet kid though, and doesn't deserve to die. If she leaves she could very well die in a short period of time. Here, she's a lot more likely to live. Didn't you notice the fact that she isn't coughing? Or that she's eating more? What about the fact that her fevers are also less pronounced." Zero said as he looked into her eyes.

Eleonore looked away from him for a moment after she released him. "Are you telling the truth? Will she really get better?"

"She should. Roll, one of the physicians here, has diagnosed the illness, and is treating it. She is amazed she's still alive... But its not a fatal illness if treated correctly. Her medical skills are far beyond anything else in this country. If you talk to the headmaster I'm sure you could probably have a room, or at least visit her regularly. But knowing what your family has done to Louise... I'm going to tell you that if you try and remove her from here I will stop you. If you try and restrain Louise from following her choice... I will stop you. I will protect both of them from your family if you give me a reason." Zero said, no anger in his voice.

Eleonore looked at Zero for a few moments then smiled gently,"I suppose you would... I wonder, familiar..."

"Zero." He corrected her.

"Yes... Zero, I've done some asking around about you. Apparently you have been protecting my sister. I must thank you for that. Even though we do not see eye to eye...I still love her. And I discipline her so that she will know her place. It is far better that discipline should come from me than mother."

"Like I'd let anything happen to her. I'm not like her family. If your mother shows up and tries anything like you did, she'll get the same 'warning' you did." Zero said as he turned around and walked off, leaving Eleonore to stare at his back.

***Break***

Zero looked at the ceiling. Louise had fallen asleep a while ago. He thought about all the results he'd gotten from the diagnostics he'd been doing, and the inconsistencies that continued to plague his systems. Tonight was no exception. He wondered when the last time he'd actually had a real in-depth diagnostic done. It had to have been before he was put to sleep... Well, Roll seemed versed in humans as well as reploids, and they had the equipment. Nodding his head, he decided he'd talk to her about it tomorrow.

***Author's notes***

Hmm. Whipping children while is Zero around... Bad idea. **_Very bad_**.

While some might not think much of it, nobody, except Cattleya even mentions anything close to believing in Louise. Zero has mentioned it a few times. While its not always been about her talents, but instead about where her heart is... it doesn't really matter. She's the zero of the family, and having someone just simply accept her is a big step. That is the first mistake Saito made in his dealings with her. Not that I blame the guy with how he was treated. Even Cattelya only believed in Louise as her sister. Zero believes in her as Louise, which can mean a great deal more. Our family is expected(although sadly not always the case) to believe in us. Strangers are not.

On Cattleya's illness. I took her symptoms and I did some research as to the symptoms and illnesses that fit it. The only two that really fit were cancer, and this. This more so because of the cough. It never shows her coughing blood, but TB can actually be in places aside from the lungs, which explained why she was weak throughout her body. Why the paper masks? The main reason here, isn't so much Roll's fear of it being contagious, but that often times the thought of doing something can lead to results, even if it is just mental. With the explanation that its doing something, you can convince them that its helpful, causing them to feel more positive about it.

On another note, while we all know just what Zero can do and how bad the wars got on his world, the people he's around now have only seen him fight individually, and while he destroyed most of an army nobody he has met actually saw him do it. And seeing is believing off course.


	28. Chapter 28

"You underestimate me X! I hate that about you!" Vile said, hatred burning in his voice. As his ride armor put more pressure on X's chest, X cried out in pain. "X! There's nothing you can do! I'll defeat you and Sigma! Then I'll change the world!" X screamed out in pain again. As Vile moved to end the pathetic reploid in front of him, a buster shot slammed into his armor, its arm blown clear off.

Zero sprinted in, getting between Vile and X,"X, are you alright?"

"Hmph, Zero..." Vile said, contempt in his voice. "Why would someone as powerful as you align yourself with X? He's just a B-class hunter, nothing more."

"Vile... You're nothing but a maverick now." Zero replied as he fired another shot from his buster. Vile narrowly dodged it as his ride armor jumped off the highway.

***Break***

"Zero! Hang in there!" X shouted, as he ran over to Zero. He'd been damaged heavily when he had destroyed the ride armor. He was missing his right arm, and his lower body...

"X... I'm always telling you...to be more careful," he struggled out, his voice sounding strained. A slight smile appeared on his face," But now look at me!"

"Don't waste your energy talking Zero. We've got to fix you up!"

"There's... No time for that..." Zero looked into X's eyes with a piercing gaze. "Sigma is close. Very close...Go now... X..."

***Break***

Zero laid on the ground, his body at less than 31% integrity. His eyes moved to his partner, and he struggled to speak."...X. X...Do... you... hear... me? Darn...your ... optimism led... to your own... demise...You...should...L...L...live..." Zero smiled. Suddenly his first fight with Sigma jumped to the front of his mind. He was fighting him again. "Ha...die Sigma... Hmm, its strange. I defeated the Sigma virus. So why am I fighting Sigma again? I feel pain. I see... It appears my energy is running out, and it appears my memory is malfunctioning. It seems I'm finally going to die." Zero's smiled bitterly. Suddenly an outline of a man could be seen standing over him."Hmm. This nightmare again... It seems familiar. I know him... This time? You're Wily... You're creating me. The one who would destroy X...Not reploids, just the creation of your rival. Too bad, huh?" Somehow, Zero's heart seized up. He knew exactly who would show up now. And no matter how he struggled against it...Her smiling face greeted him. "Iris... I'm so sorry," Zero said. She just smiled back at him. He knew she couldn't hear. He knew that. And it was his fault. Her face faded from his mind. "I'm sorry X...But... I think I have to die...to restore the peace. But now... everything will come to an end...Good Bye...X..."

***Break***

Zero was on the ground. Damn this hurt. He'd been thrown pretty far by that explosion... he heard X's voice. He wasn't able to make out all the words as he worked to get himself back up.

"I'll leave this world to you. Please allow me to rest in peace for a while." X said, then a note of regret and sorrow was heard as he continued,"I'm sorry, Zero."

As X's cyber elf form teleported away, Zero slowly brought himself to a knee. "So be it." He said, only determination filling his voice. "But that's why we make the best partners." He stood up and turned, to come face to face with an army of Pantheon soldiers. "I'll do what you want... So rest for a while. I'll handle it, so you can count on me. I won't stop! When an enemy appears, I'll terminate it..." Zero dashed as he finished that sentence, drawing his saber, and diving into battle once again.

***Break***

Roll monitored Zero's vitals in the capsule. He had come to her, concerned about a number of his self diagnostics, and wanted to have a deeper look at his systems. His capabilities were far above what she, or for that matter X had... But with the inclusion of the ability to evolve... It was hard to tell just what X's final capabilities had really been. "Rock, are you seeing these readings the same as me?"

"Yeah... I'm seeing traces of energy that I can't readily identify being implemented into his systems..."

"What could it be?" Roll wondered.

"The only thing that comes close to this, is dark energy. But it doesn't seem to have the same corruptive factors..." Rock said hesitantly.

"Do you think that it might be what they call magic?"

"Its not impossible. You two are designed to evolve. With this energy in abundance, and people able to harness it, I don't see why he wouldn't evolve to handle it in some fashion."

"I see..."

"Roll, what should I do about the memories? Since he's been in there his mind seems to be working far harder than it should. It seems as if everything has been somewhat disjointed. Links are appearing...Its almost as if things have been intentionally altered... And now they're being reverted to their previous state. From what i've seen they're fairly disturbing too...I can't help but wonder how he's kept his sanity..."

"There isn't anything we can do. Please try not to look at them Rock, its not what we're here to do." Roll said as she glared at the monitor that her brother was talking from. She shook her head then murmured,"From what I can tell, its been years since he's had proper maintenance... Although from what we're seeing he doesn't exactly need it, its still healthy to have..." Roll scrolled through the information that was being fed to her from the capsule. She had to wonder how many battles were required to cause the damage that he had endured. Had he evolved the ability to repair himself because of that? While his systems weren't exactly biological, they had evolved to something very close. It was amazing to think that she too was capable of this type of evolution...

***Break***

Cattleya walked down the stairs to the lab for her daily check up. It had been a little over a week since she was confined to the academy. While Eleonore had at first been against it, the lack of dizzy spells, and coughing, as well as her general health improving, she had firmly embraced the new treatments. She still seemed wary of her spending too much time with Zero, but Cattleya had ignored her. The young warrior had been nothing but a gentleman. Sure he had a bluntness to him, but it was an honest bluntness. There was no disrespect behind it, no deceit. While she didn't like that he had hurt her sister, she couldn't help but be happy with _why_ he had done it. For the first time, someone aside from her was willing to protect her little Louise. She entered the lab, and heard Roll's voice, talking about proper maintenance. "Excuse me, Miss Roll?" she called out in a gentle voice.

"Ah. Cattleya, I'm over here." Roll replied.

Walking towards the voice, she saw the young man Zero standing in a tube of glass motionless. Light seemed to come from within the tube. "Is something wrong with Zero?" Cattelya asked, sincere concern in her voice.

"Hmm, oh no. You could call it a routine check up. Just a way to make sure he doesn't have any problems that aren't readily apparent. Better to find problems before they become problems, don't you agree?" Roll replied.

"Oh, that makes sense." Cattelya admitted. After a moment of thought, she asked,"But, why didn't you use this on me?"

"Well... Zero and I... we're not quite like you. We're...Its hard to explain. Lets just say we're different."

"Oh. I'm not sure I understand... But I'll take your word on it. You're the physician." she replied. She hadn't understood about Rock either, but that was alright. He was nice, even if he didn't have a body.

"Roll... Something's wrong!" Rock said, his voice sounding synthesized for a moment.

"Rock? What's going on?" Roll demanded, suddenly warnings took up her screen. Something was happening with Zero. Rock's program had been taken offline to prevent damage to his data from the massive influx of information. Zero's power output was off the charts. "Zero, just happening inside of you?" she murmured as she tried to wake him up. Suddenly a sound like shaking earth could be heard, and a deep rumbling sound reverberated through the labs. "What's going on?" Roll demanded, there was no seismic activity, the ground itself wasn't shaking... So what the hell was going on?

"_Zero! Reaching critical speed_!" a female voice sounded over the speakers. "_If it goes any faster I won't be able to get you back! Hurry_!"

"_No_..." A deep sadistic voice replied. "_This isn't over yet_!"

"What is happening, miss Roll?" Cattleya asked, as she heard the alien language, and felt the rumbling sound deep in her chest.

Roll looked at the screen before her. Apparently this was the sound files that were from a memory imbeded in Zero. One that had caused a rather large reaction once the system reached it. "I think its one of Zero's memories...Its fine," Roll said, not feeling half as confident as she sounded. This shouldn't be happening. Was this because Rock had continued scanning his memories?

Cattleya brought her wand out, and hurriedly cast a spell of translation. If this was truly one of Zero's memories, it might help her understand him a little better.

Zero's voice sounded over the speaker, "Weil!"

A maniacal laugh followed this. "I told you! I can't die! Nobody can stop Ragnarok now!"

"Z-zero! There's no time! Get back here!" the female voice called again.

"No, there is a way. If I destroy Weil's core, the explosion will take Ragnarok out with it. If Ragnarok is blown apart, it no longer poses a threat!"

"But what about you?" she cried out loudly.

Another laugh came from the deep voiced mad man. "But are you even capable of it? The Reploid hero. Protecting justice and humanity! I am one of those humans you were sworn to protect! Do you have it in you to defeat me?

Zero's voice, filled with determination, followed,"I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for those I believe in. I won't hesitate. If an enemy appears in my way, I will destroy it!"

"Zero! **Zero**!" the feminine voice called out in panic.

"Ciel... Believe in me!" Zero said in response.

"Zero!" The voice cried again, sobs could be heard as she screamed his name in anguish.

Roll's eyes opened wide. She heard the sounds of battle. She could hear the sound of a saber weapon, and the repeated sounds of buster fire. After forty-eight hectic seconds, the sound of battle cut out suddenly. The speakers went silent a moment later. "What... what in the world was that?" Roll whispered. Zero had talked about a fight like that, but that was surreal. Could that possibly be true? Who was that girl who screamed his name like that? How had he sounded so calm when he talked of being blown apart...

"Was... that really Zero?" Cattleya asked, in a timid voice.

"I... Think so..." Roll said, she let lose a sigh of relief as she noticed the changes in the readings from Zero. All were back down to the normal ranges that had been established.

"Roll... Zero is not human, is he?" Cattelya asked hesitantly.

Roll turned to look at the girl. She didn't seem scared, but she had a look of confusion on her face. "No, he's not. And as I'm sure you figured out from that... Neither am I."

Cattelya inspected Roll's ears closely... They were round, with no hint of any type of point. The only thing she'd ever read about that was even close to this was..."Are you some kind of human like golem?"

"No. From what we've seen, golems are constructs of magic, that have no mind of their own. We are beings created without magic, to emulate and in some ways, surpass humans. My creator was a kind and compassionate man. He encouraged my dream of becoming a doctor. It is how I have the knowledge, and the tools, to help you."

"Oh...I see. So, while you're not a human... You're still a person." Cattleya said, nodding.

"That's a very good way to put it. Yes, we are people, but we're not human."

"That's too bad..." Cattleya said, her head lowering.

"Why's that?"

"Because, I was hoping that Zero and my sister would find some solace in each other. Even mother can't deny Zero's rank, and he believes in Louise. He's done so much good for her, and I know he'll protect her."

"I don't think it would be a good idea. She's much too abrasive around him. With everything about her rights and authority, she's more than likely going to cause problems with Zero. For that matter, he tends to dislike most nobles almost on principle...You saw what he did to your sister."

"Oh, you misunderstand my sister's actions... Louise doesn't really care about her rights or authority, at least not for their own sake. She's more scared than anything else. She's finally starting to get some recognition. She's finally done something, but she's so afraid of slipping back. She's afraid that she'll be that zero that mother always accused her of being. While I was able to help her at times, I am not strong enough." Cattelya looked at Roll meaningfully. "You had a parent who chose to support you. Louise has had two parents who treat her like a failure. While father has been kinder than mother, neither of them think of Louise before they think of the family and our honor. Nothing she has done has ever been good enough. Can you really blame her?"

Roll looked at the kind sister of Louise and hung her head. "No, I suppose not. But I still can't see those two being happy. He'll out live her... By a lot."

"Oh?"

"I'm older than Zero, and he's three hundred and fifty years old." Roll said, looking straight into her eyes.

"But, he doesn't look any older than Louise."

"He doesn't need to. He wasn't created to. He's already lost everyone else who was important to him. Why let that happen again?"

"So...You think you'd make a better match for him?" Cattelya replied, understanding what the girl didn't seem to want to say flat out.

"I do. But I don't know if he's even ready for that. He's already lost someone that he loved. It must have been over a hundred years ago... But he still feels guilt and anguish over her. At this point, the only thing I want is to do is help him find some measure of peace. I think that's enough for me. For now ..."

"He seems to be fairly happy to me..." Cattleya said, as she recalled his smirk, his friendly jokes, his arms as he carried her to Roll, his voice when he sang, and the way he and Rock tended to trade verbal banter.

"I think that has to do with his personality... He always talks about moving forward. I think, he looks to the future not because of hope...But because he can't bare to look to the past. A hundred years of pain, battle, death, and suffering..." Roll said, sounding near on tears,"But even still, he wishes to protect people. Its funny, since his creator wished for him to become the destroyer of his enemies. I suppose Wily failed in that endeavor even on his greatest success. He made what could arguably be the greatest robot... But none of the things that he aimed for were accomplished."

"What?"

"Zero was created by a madman who had on many occasions tried to take over the world, and kill myself and my brother. It is because of him that my brother no longer has a body. I hate him for that... But, he also gave us Zero. Its a conflicting feeling." Roll replied. She looked down. She'd seen Zero cry. Why couldn't she? It wasn't fair... She couldn't even really hate Wily now. To create something like Zero... Even as an accident, he'd blessed the world. And yet he'd cursed Zero at the same time.

"Miss Roll, are you alright?" Cattelya asked as she stepped up behind her, placing her arms around the shaking shoulders of the smaller girl.

It felt as if a dam had broken inside of Roll as realization dawned on her,"You heard him right? From what he told me, that was his final battle before he got summoned here! If Louise hadn't summoned him he'd be dead! You heard his voice, he didn't care! To save our world, he was ready to sacrifice himself for it! There was no hesitation! He still can't find peace even with that! Even now he can't believe that he is a hero!"

Cattleya held on to Roll. Minutes passed, and Roll stopped shaking. Cattelya said in a gentle voice,"It doesn't matter if he sees himself as a hero. Would a hero really care about being called a hero? If he's fought so hard for everyone else he is definitely a hero...And if he's not a hero, then I don't believe that such a thing exists in our world."

***Break***

Henrietta looked at her Louise who was sitting across from her, her familiar conspicuously absent. "Where is Zero?" she asked her friend.

"I'm sorry Princess, but he wasn't able to come. He was acting rather odd, and said that he needed to go see Roll..." Louise replied.

"Who is Roll?"

"Ah, you haven't met her. She is a physician who works for the academy. You remember my sister right?"

"Of course. She was always a comfort to us when we were younger." Henrietta smiled, remembering the happy days she had spent with with Louise.

"Yes. Do you recall that she was sick, and that she required treatment fairly often?"

"I do. I remember, even the royal water mages could not cure her..."

"That is true princess. She came along with my sister Eleonore to retrieve me, but she had a one of her attacks... When she collapsed Zero took her to see Roll." Louise said, her voice purposely staying at a low note.

"Oh no! Is she alright?" Henrietta asked, concern clear in her voice and features.

"She's doing well Princess, but isn't allowed to leave the academy. Roll was able to diagnose the cause of her problem and has been treating her with some new methods. She's even put on some weight in the past week," Louise said, a grin on her face.

"Oh Louise, I'm so happy to hear that!" Henrietta said, relief lifting the heavy feeling in her heart. "So Zero went to see her?"

"Yes princess. When your message came he was already gone, and since he usually doesn't take care of himself... I didn't think it wise to interrupt whatever he needed to do. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get him to eat right. Or sometimes eat at _all_." Louise complained, annoyance clear in here voice.

"That's true. I believe you chose the correct action in this case. Although, I suppose this calls for some delay." Henrietta said with a smile.

"Oh?" Louise looked at the princess with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You see, we've had requests to push the knight-captain into the army's command structure now. As you know, starting tomorrow, the school will be given the shut down order. The more powerful nobles have become very aware of him with his actions of late. But, with all that he is done, I can say that he needs his rest."

"Princess, I will go to war if you ask me, but if possible, please do not involve Zero. I told him, that he didn't need to fight here. But he will if he is ordered to..."

"I do not wish for him to go into battle either Louise. But you know as well as I, that he would go even if we told him not to. With this, we have a reason to delay his departure to the field of battle."

"You're right, of course. I just can't help but wish we could give him some sort of peace Princess..."

"So do I Louise, but the world isn't always fair." Henrietta replied sadly, to which Louise just nodded her head.

***Break***

Zero's eyes opened as the capsule opened up. He moaned. What had happened? His vision was blurred.

_'An unnoticed side effect of your rune I believe. It was so subtle that I didn't even notice it. Sorry son.' Came a reply from the voice of Wily. _

'What are you talking about old man?' Zero thought,

_'The runes suppressed all the thoughts that would have caused you a desire to go back to your world. That girl Ciel... She was one of the good ones, wasn't she?'_

"Ciel?" Zero shouted the name out. As memories of the kind scientist assaulted him.

"Zero, are you alright?" Roll asked, as she stood in front of him, surprise written on her face.

"I... I'm fine." Zero said flatly, as his eyes focused. He took a tentative step out of the capsule.

"Oh, Mr. Zero, we were worried about you." Cattelya said, as she stepped into view.

"Worried?" Zero asked confused.

"Yes, there were some complications with-" Roll started to explain, but was promptly interrupted.

"My memories. Yeah I get that. This rune was doing it. Its fixed." Zero replied easily. Closing his eyes for a moment he tried to gauge what he felt. Thinking of Henrietta, Kirche, Tabitha, Cattleya, Guiche, Monmon, and even his angry little summoner, he still wanted to protect them. Damned rune. Doing unnecessary things like this, if it had been someone else it would have turned them into a slave. He hated to think what could have happened if someone less level headed had broken the coercion that the rune had forced on him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Cattelya asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine." Zero said, giving his confident smirk. "Was a nice nap."

The pink haired woman looked at him, her face filled with determination. "So, who is Ciel? You cried out her name when you woke up."

Zero looked at her. He shook his head. "She is a scientist. She woke me up from a self imposed sleep. When she woke me up, she was being chased by...monsters. I didn't know who I was at the time, having just woken up from a hundred years of sleep. She was vulnerable, and she asked for my help. Later, she proved to be a good person."

"I see. Was she, special to you?"

"What?" Zero asked, as the pink haired girl looked at him, a previously unseen iron in her eyes. "I wanted to protect her. She did everything in her power to fight against war. She tried to help everyone she could. She didn't discriminate against anyone regardless of their...birth. She helped many people, and never backed down when it mattered."

"So she was?" Cattelya asked again.

"Not in the way you're thinking. She was special, she was a good person. I'd gladly die to protect her. But what could I say? She's nothing like me." Zero said, and then flinched as a torrent of memories assaulted him. Seemingly at random, memories of reploids that he destroyed flashed before his eyes. Not all of the reploids he had destroyed had deserved it either. He remembered the reploids who he had destroyed when they first discovered him. Only a monster could do that and take pleasure in it. "With the amount of killing and battle I've seen, I'm beyond saving. I am nothing more than a monster, a weapon. The best I can do is fight to protect those who will build a better future. " Zero said sadly.

Silence hung in the air for a few moments, but it was broken by the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the lab. Roll looked at Cattelya, who had pushed her out of the way.

"Do not ever speak such words again," Cattelya said, her voice cold and hard. "When I collapsed, what would have happened if not for you? Would not Roll and Rock be slumbering still without you? Would Louise not have a life devoid of hope or companionship? What about Fouquet or Wardes? What of the invasion of Tristian?" Cattelya demanded, and though her eyes were cold, unshed tears were in her eyes. "There are people in this world who deserve the name monster. You have dealt with a few of them. You are not one of them, and I will not let you say that. I don't care if you believe yourself a hero or not. A monster can not feel remorse. A monster can not feel love. A monster can not use themselves as a shield for others. You are **not** a monster."

"Cattelya, stop..." Roll said, as she looked at the normally quiet girl.

"No, Roll. It needs to be said. If nobody else would do it, it falls on me to do it. It is my responsibility as a noble to right injustice as I am able." She said, not taking her eyes off Zero. Her eyes softened as she continued. "I am sorry for the boldness of my actions, but I still feel that what was said, needed to be said. You are not a monster, nor a weapon. If you ever say such again, I will correct you. Do you understand?"

Zero could only look at the girl standing in front of him. She had slapped him. Actually, it hurt a little. And now she was looking at him the way she always did. After a few moments, his eyes widened in realization. "Cattelya, is your hand alright?"

Looking at Zero, Cattelya had to stifle a laugh. "Yes, although it does hurt. A small price to pay though, for you to see the truth." She smiled at him happily.

Shaking his head, he tentatively took her right hand, and felt her wrist. When she flinched at his touch he realized she'd probably bruised her bone, maybe worse. "You really should think before you act. You know you've got a weak body. Although you feel better than you have in a long time, you're still not that strong." He looked at Roll, and she went to get one of the first aid kits.

"Ah...I should think? I hit you, and here you are worrying about my hand, simply because the pain was caused by me hitting you. Do you not think you're proving my point?" Cattelya asked, as she smiled at him.

"Whatever," Was Zero's only response to the girl's laughter. As he looked at Roll, he shook his head and asked,"What time is it?"

"The dinner bell should be ringing fairly soon."

"Ah, can you take care of Cattelya's hand? Louise is probably gonna be upset that I've been missing all day." Zero said as he let go of her hand.

"Of course." Roll replied as she opened her first aid kit.

"Thanks Roll. And thank you Cattelya." Zero said as he looked at the smiling girl that was standing in front of him.

***Break***

Louise was waiting outside of the door that lead down to the lab. She was allowed in, but she wasn't sure what was going on with Zero. She'd returned half an hour ago but was unable to really think of a reason to go down. She half worried that if she went down, she'd find out that something was wrong with Zero. He'd never taken care of himself before, but suddenly he had to see Roll...

"Hey, you look distracted. Everything alright?"

Louise jumped as the object of her worries shook her out of her inner thoughts. She turned around and did her best to look calm and dignified after he had scared her. "I'm just fine. I was waiting for you."

"Oh?"

"You said you wanted to see Roll today about something regarding your health. Although you are my familiar, and I am concerned about you... You asked me not to come with you today."

"Wait, so you actually waited up here for me?" Zero said, surprise evident in his voice.

"What's so wrong with that? You asked and I respected that!" She yelled.

"Nothing's wrong with it at all." Zero said with a smile.

"Zero... Did you and Roll get into a fight?" Louise asked suddenly.

"Hmm? No, why do you ask?"

"You seem to have a hand print on your cheek,"

"Oh, that's just from Cattelya," Zero said, laughing at the strangled sound that Louise made.

"My sister would do no such thing! And if she did you must have done something unforgivable!" Louise said, glaring at him now. What had he done to her sister?

"Unforgivable, Huh? All that happened was, I woke up with some bad memories coming back to me. I might have called myself a monster and," Zero was cut off as Louise's hand hit him in a familiar place.

"Unforgivable indeed," Louise said as she glared at her familiar.

Zero looked at the little girl in front of him. Before now he'd never seen anything about the two personality wise that would make you think they were related in any way. Suddenly he burst out laughing. "That's too much. That's right about when she did it too! She has a better arm though!"

"You deserved it!" Louise said as she continued glaring at him.

"Probably. Probably. Let me guess, no dinner?" Zero replied, his voice both sarcastic and playful.

"Oh no. You're going to come to dinner, and you're going to eat! It is hard enough getting you to take care of yourself! So we're going now!" Louise yelled as she took his hand and led him off. She scowled as she thought about what he had said. A monster? The fact that he called himself that was enough to make her angry enough to hit him again. He wasn't a monster. He was her beautiful, kind familiar. He believed in her. And she'd believe in him.

***Author's Notes***

While some people might think that Cattelya's character might not be capable of this, the other sisters bow to her will in all things. To me, she is kind and gentle, but beneath this she has the ability to step up and say things that need to be said. In this case, with all that Zero has done, him calling himself a weapon, or a monster(which is quite a fair description if he remembers what he did to the reploids before Sigma found him. Which he does. He mutilated them for fun. There was no real reason, he could have talked to them, but he didn't. It was destruction for no other reason. A truly monstrous action) this provoked Cattelya's sense of right and wrong. She knew that Zero isn't the type to accept her normal comfort like Saito did... so she used the next best thing. The bitch slap of common sense. She apparently passed this secret art on to Louise.


	29. Chapter 29

Cromwell sat at his desk. Looking out the window he smiled.

"Such a relaxed atmosphere. Are you truly so relaxed when going against him?" Came the voice from a cloaked figure that slipped into the room without his notice.

"It is alright. Unlike Wardes, I pay attention to when you speak. I have set a plan in motion to use what you have given us. This Zero that you warned us of caught us by surprise, but with your wisdom and the assistance you have given us, there is nothing that can not be accomplished."

"When did I ever say that? It took a full year of constant fighting before he finally collapsed last time. That was against countless legions that this world _does not_ have. The only person who can fight him is myself, but my master has given me express orders not to become involved directly." She sighed, and complained regretfully, "And it would have been so much fun, just like all of the other times we fought. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. Just remember, follow the plans that I have given you and you will be fine. That's all you need to do. Do not allow your forces to face Zero in combat. Understand?"

Cromwell nodded and smiled."For all you have done to assist us in reclaiming the true world of the founder, I will follow your instructions. As I said, I heed your warnings for I am no fool. The plan that I have set up is to derail the war before it has a chance to start."

"It seems not all of you are worthless." The cloaked figure said and let herself out quietly.

***Break****

In the town of Rosais, which was roughly two days horse ride from the capital of Albion, a group of dangerous looking men were moving in the direction of the port.

It included a man with a big patch of burn scars on the side of his face… A squad led by Menvil. The leather coats they wore were filled with stains, showing what experienced mercenaries they were. Under the coat, each of them were probably holding onto their weapons. As to what their weapons were, it was really hard to guess from a glance.

"Boss…" one of the underlings said cautiously.

Right at that moment, moving opposite the direction Menvil's squad was traveling in, a large group of trolls appeared. Even though their numbers weren't great, they were known to possess a strong desire for battle. War between humans was not their concern, at least for political reasons. The trolls would be able to use their clubs to beat their most hated humans into human paste as much as they wanted, and they'd be given food and new weapons in exchange! Because of this they participated in this war along side the more regular troops. Indeed, they made for reliable comrades, because they stayed bought. Because of their huge size, they were very useful in a siege. Yet they always acted arrogantly and almighty no matter where they went, so human soldiers hated them, be the ally or enemy. And they always defied orders and acted on their own. Most commanding officers couldn't handle their temperament. The people moving through the streets hurried out of their way, letting this group of trolls pass, all except for one group.

The trolls gave off a voice like a tsunami from their thick, rough throats, looking at the humans running and hiding at their feet. They opened their mouths wide, their breathing sounded like a gigantic bellows moving up and down. They were mocking all those small and helpless humans. The group of trolls stopped in their tracks. That was because a human stood in their path, the group led by Menvil. That there was a human brave enough to stand in their path, the trolls found it hard to believe.

"What is that bunch of useless things nagging about?" Menvil asked, looking disgusted. Standing beside him, a man with piercing eyes spoke up to report to their leader.

"They are saying 'move aside'."

Menvil ordered his subordinate who could understand Troll language, "Tell them, this land belongs to humans."

His subordinate said a few lines in Troll language. Once the sentence left his mouth, the Trolls agitatedly raised their spiked hammers in their hands.

There was a piece of metal even larger than a cannonball at the tip of the spiked hammer, something so strong it could probably even smash a solid castle wall in one blow. To be hit directly by that thing, a human stood no chance of survival.

"Hey, just what did you say to them?" Menvil asked with an amused look on his face.

"Err… Buru, Shubu, Toru, Uuru… Oh shit, I made a mistake. This is the worst insult possible, I am sorry. My apologies sir." he said, laughter evident in his voice.

"So, that's the reason." Menvil replied, rolling his eyes.

One of the furious Trolls aimed at the group and sent his spiked hammer crashing down.

Menvil used his left hand to lift his coat taking out the weapon inside; it was a long, coarse metal rod. He used his right hand to hold the metal rod, waving it lightly. And then he chanted a spell. A sheet of flames flew off from the metal rod and wrapped around the Troll's right arm that was holding the spiked hammer. In the blink of an eye, that flame melted the Troll's arm together with the spiked hammer. The metal pieces that were heated red flew off in all directions, but the man beside Menvil carried out a spell-chant, and used Wind magic. A small tornado engulfed the molten metal, and wrapped it onto the faces of the Trolls. The red metal scorched their skins and they gave off painful screams as the fire emerging from the tip of the leader's wand became even stronger. Their surroundings became a sea of flames just like that. The smell of burnt Trolls spread around. Under the light from the flames, Menvil revealed a cruel smile. He stared straight at the Trolls that were rolling around in pain. Several minutes later, Menvil and gang stepped onto the carbonized Trolls and moved on.

"Oh my, what an unbearable stench." One of the group members complained.

"What are you talking about?" Menvil replied, his voice sounding oddly content. "This sweet scent of a living thing burnt to the very end… Is something normal perfume cannot compare with… The best smell there can be."

Stunned, the normal travelers shivered as they watched how the Trolls were burned. The Trolls' bodies were mixed with melted metal. To have the heat to melt the steel weapons was truly an incredible feat. "Who are those people...? This is steel. To not even need a wind box or stove to melt them…" one man wondered.

***Break***

It was mid morning, and the population of the school was out in the various courtyards of the academy. It was this morning that all the male nobles who would be pressed into service for the military were to head off for their training before their deployment and possible death in Albion.

"Oh, my dear Montmorency, I shall miss you," Guiche said, large tears in his eyes.

"Why do you have to go?" Montmorency demanded. She was but one of many girls who were currently dealing with the objects of their affection going off to fight, and possibly die in a war with Albion.

"Well, you see, I am from a military family. I must go to battle, for the honor of my family," Guiche said, regret in his voice.

"Oh, so that's it," Montmorency said in a deadpan. After a few moments she shook her head. "Promise me you'll be safe. Please?"

"Ah, of course my dearest Montmorency. I couldn't hold you above all others forever if I were to die." Guiche said, a smile on his face as he looked into her eyes.

"Guiche..." Montmorency murmured as she grabbed ahold of him and cried.

***Break***

Two days later at the Academy of Magic, a group of riders appeared. Entering through the gates were Agnes' musketeers. The girls who had stayed behind in the school were surprised by the appearance of the Princess' troops. Old Osmand, the school headmaster, came out to meet Agnes. "Welcome, Musketeer Commander Agnes. What brings you here?"

"Just doing my work, thank you for come down to meet someone as lowly as myself." she replied.

Old Osmand muttered something in his beard. She probably came here to take the remaining female pupils for military training. Last night he had received a report. Apparently, Henrietta's royal government recruited a majority of nobles for war. The way it turned out - schoolgirls were also to be recruited as preliminary officers, if the officers were consumed in the Albion war. Old Osmand doubted the methods of the royal government. This was why he did not take part in the ceremony at La Rochelle, inducting the trainee officers before they went off to obtain their training. The schoolgirls attendance was similarly prohibited too. As a result, the Royal government decided to stimulate things by itself. He shook his head, then looked at the musketeer again"Even though this war is inhuman?"

"The royal government at this moment is calling this war an 'All-out war'."

"All-out war. There is no plausible name to call it. The war that takes women and young girls, what kind of righteousness could it ever have?"

Agnes watched Osmand with cold eyes. "Then what righteousness does a war where only noble men and soldiers die have?"

Old Osmand was at a loss for words.

"Death is equal. It does not discriminate between women or children. The only thing that death understands is living and dead. Once you are dead it doesn't matter. When you are living, it will claim you. There is no other discrimination." Agnes determinedly headed towards the tower.

***Break***

At that moment, the classes were continuing in Kirche's and Montmorency's classrooms. Because the male teachers went to war, the number of classes had decreased drastically, "However, there is an exception." Kirche muttered watching a man fully engaged in teaching. It was Colbert. He keeps teaching as always. The school girl could not bring herself to keep her calm at all.

"And look! Because of the flame's high temperature the color brightens." He was roasting a metal stick on an open flame. The heated stick was bent as he continued to explain, "Well, there are a lot of metals that cannot be manipulated if the flame is not hot enough. Therefore, when using 'Fire', controlling the flame's temperature is fundamental."

Montmorency suddenly raised her hand. "Do you have a question, Miss Montmorency?"

Montmorency stood up. "The country is in the middle of a war. How… can you teach classes with such a carefree attitude?"

"Leave your worries at the door, when you are in school... I am your teacher, and you are my student." Colbert settled down, and answered without changing the intonation.

"But… all of our classmates… even the teachers, face the war." she insisted.

"And your point is? We should learn even more, because it is a time of war. To use it in war, it is necessary to learn to use 'Fire' for destruction. Study now, so you will have something to share with the boys who return from the war."

Colbert said and looked around the classroom.

"You are just afraid of war," Kirche declared in a slightly thready voice.

"Indeed." nodded Colbert. "I'm afraid of war. I am a coward." From the schoolgirls throats escaped gasps of amazement. "However, I feel no guilt." When Colbert clearly asserted it, a group of people rudely barged into the classroom. It was Agnes and her musketeers. They were wearing chain armor, and long swords with pistols at their waists. The schoolgirls got slightly noisy, seeing women entering in such exaggerated attire. "Y-y-you, w-what…"

Agnes, completely ignoring Colbert, ordered the students. "I am Her Majesty's musketeer. I order you all in the name of Her Majesty to discontinue all classes from this point. Dress up and line up in the courtyard."

"What? Discontinue the class? Don't joke around."

After Colbert's words, Agnes turned her head, "This is an order."

Schoolgirls began to stand up grumbling. Colbert blocked Agnes' way in panic. "Hey! hey!. The class is not over yet!"

"It's a direct order from Her Majesty. Haven't you heard me?" Agnes said in an unpleasant voice.

"Following Her Majesty orders, I am teaching right now. 15 more minutes, the time given to me by Her Majesty to make the student learn. It cannot be ordered by you. All of you! Return to your seats! For another 15 minutes I will teach! You can go playing war games after that!"

Agnes pulled out her sword and pointed it at Colbert's throat. "War game you say. Are you going against us? Sir, this is not for a mage to decide, do not go too far."

Watching the sword pointing to his throat, Colbert broke into a cold sweat.

"So, what the hell is going on here?" Zero asked as he walked through the door, sporting his usual civilian outfit. He wasn't going to be in class today, but hearing the commotion as Agnes had arrived, he decided to check in. He understood all too well, when he saw Agnes with her sword at Colbert's throat.

"You?" Agnes demanded, as she turned to face Zero.

"Holding an unarmed man at sword point in a school? You are aware if you don't put your weapon away I'll make you put it away, right?" Zero asked, his voice cold, his eyes hard.

"Unarmed? He is a magician with the affinity for fire wielding a wand, that is not unarmed! Besides that, this is an order from her Majesty!" Agnes said with an air of authority.

"So? Why should I care? If the girls need to learn about war, that's fine. But I hardly think interrupting a lesson because you hate mages is appropriate. So come down off whatever power trip you're having. Besides, you initially said it was your order. You're just using your ability to make orders in the name of the queen for your own petty reasons." Zero replied, his arms crossed across his chest, his cold stare causing Agnes to flinch momentarily.

"He is a Fire user! They always reek of a burnt smell, an unpleasant scent that wafts from under the robe. How can anyone stand mages, specially the ones that use Fire? I know you're not a mage, so why are you siding with him?" She demanded, her sword breaking the skin on Colbert's neck slightly with her outburst. Colbert's legs began to tremble. He had to support his back against the wall.

"Agnes, you have five seconds to calm the hell down before I act. You know what I'm capable of, and I'll put you down. Considering you just drew the blood of a teacher I don't know if you'll be getting back up." Zero stated coldly, as he took a step forward. Zero's form blurred momentarily and he was in his armor once again, Derflinger held in a relaxed guard.

"I agree with partner on this. What's the big deal about letting these girls have few few minutes of learning. Who knows, as mages it might be useful for them in combat. I know Bri-" Derflinger said in an easy tone of voice before Zero forceably held the sword's mouth shut.

"Partner, what did we talk about concerning the B-word?" Zero asked him. He really didn't want to have a religious thing brought into an already volatile situation. His memory of history was very clear on that. Religion plus stressful situation plus weapons equals bad times.

"Ah. True. I see what you mean. Its still true. Mages are their minds. While they need to be strong enough to endure the rigors of the battlefield, their strength only gets them so far."

Agnes looked Zero and his sword, then at the trembling Colbert as if looking at garbage, and walked away, placing her sword back into its sheath. "You're not even worth the effort, coward."

"Well, continue class Colbert." Zero said from the door, leaning against it, with his left foot resting against the frame.

"Ah... Y-yes. Where was I?" Colbert wondered, as the very smells that the woman mentioned floated up from long suppressed memories. He absently reached up and touched the barely bleeding scratch.

***Break***

The next morning, the war games started in earnest. The girls were forced to take up long staves with padded ends. After much complaining, they were intimidated by the lead musketeer into doing what they were told. Most of the girls were hopeless with these kinds of things though, so the progress was slow.

"You, familiar!" yelled a green haired musketeer, who had walked up to Zero who was lazily resting against a wall. "You think you can take it easy when everyone else is preparing for war?"

"Yeah. I do actually. Not like anyone can stand up to my skills anyhow. Wouldn't do to either improve myself or my sparing partners."

"Spoken like a true noble. I know your secret. You can't fight without a weapon. And it has to be made as a weapon, isn't that true?"

Zero looked at her coldly. "How do you know so much about me?" he had to wonder how she knew about the rune. She hadn't figured out that he was a weapon, but the information that she had was too much. The only person...

"Its simple, the Queen told Commander Agnes about you. Apparently she was expecting trouble from you. With your reaction to my commander earlier, I have to say she was quite right on her judgement."

"Whatever," Zero said as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. He was surprised when he felt the tip of a wooden blade hit him in the stomach. "What the hell?" He demanded.

"What? I am simply trying to motivate a shameful member of the nobility. You wouldn't even go off to war with the rest of the men," She said, a smile on her face.

"Actually, I was told that I'd be meeting up with them at a later point. Shows how much you're really trusted huh?" Zero said, as he looked up at her with a smirk. "But then, you are just a grunt after all."

The green haired woman glared at him, and tossed the wooden sword at him. "Lets see how good you are in a fight where you can't use your powers!"

"Fine, fine. Don't cry to me if you get hurt," Zero said as he stood up. He lazily twirled the blade, making a show of toying with it. "I'll even let you attack first."

"Cocky, aren't you? Don't underestimate us because we're commoners!" She said, as she swung her own wooden blade at Zero. She gasped in surprise as he caught the wooden blade in his left hand, and snapped it. She felt a heavy impact to her stomach, then his sword was held against her throat as she was pushed to the ground after she had been doubled over.

"First lesson. Don't piss me off. Second Lesson, don't telegraph your damned movements. Your feet told me exactly where you were going before you probably knew. Third lesson, get rid of that pride you have until you actually have something to back it up with." Zero said as he looked at her. She had known far too much. He'd have to watch her. Even the princess didn't know the way the rune on his hand actually was _supposed_ to work. But if she was a spy, better one he knew than one he didn't. "Now, if you'd be so kind, leave me to my nap and go torture those noble girls, because they're the only ones you can bully. But realize, I'm here to watch you. If you guys do anything to hurt them, or misuse your authority, I'll step in. And you won't like that. Clear?" he looked at her, the seemingly harmless wooden sword was pressing harder against her.

"Crystal," She said, swallowing hard. She hadn't expected this level of strength from him. She had been told it was the power of the Gandalfr that had allowed him to kill so many.

"Partner, I think she gets it. Take the toy away from her throat." Derflinger spoke up from his back.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Zero said, as he moved away from her, and sat back against the wall again, his eyes deceptively closed.

The woman looked at him, and walked away in anger.

***Break***

Zero walked down the stairs leading to the lab. The practice had been called a lite while ago, but something just didn't sit right. That woman had seemed suspicious. IT looked like she was analyzing everything. Now that was a good thing for any soldier to do, but along with the information she should not have had access to, he was concerned. As he entered the lab proper he called out"Hey Roll,"

"Yes Zero?" Roll replied, not looking up from what she was working on.

"I'm gonna bring Louise and Cattelya here for tonight." He said.

"Hmm, is she alright?" Roll asked, wondering if Cattleya's condition was backsliding.

"Yeah. Someone said some things that are fairly suspicious. With what Louise is, I want her to be in a safe place. I just have a bad feeling. And if we bring Cattelya down here as well, it will be easy. Its almost impossible to get in here without knowing how." Zero said, a smile on his face.

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt. We could make a night of it..." Roll said, wondering what Zero was hiding from her.

***Break***

That night the Musketeers Corps assigned two musketeer crew members to an artillery tower to watch over the cannon.

That was the greatest number of military troops that the army could allow to stand as sentinels.

Something moved under the moonlight.

The older member of the two squat down in silence, and unwrapped gun powder and bullets from small paper bags.

Another musketeer, following her partner's movements, also loaded her musket with gunpowder.

And when she looked carefully… she saw something moving in the darkness.

But before she could open her mouth, both guards' throats were cut by Wind magic.

Two bodies were caught before hitting the ground. Not making any noise, Menvil laid the musketeers on the ground.

"Women. Still young, what a shame." One assassin informed Menvil with a smile.

"There is no place for old courtesy, men or women have to be treated the same." Another said.

Menvil smiled rapaciously. "Equally when death is given."

"Only the nobles' children should not be killed. They must be taken as hostages." said the first.

"Apart from them, I can kill everyone else?" Menvil muttered in a happy voice while fiddling with his cane, .

One member took out the map. It was the map of the school. It was covered with a special cloth that didn't leak out light, but slightly illuminated the map itself.

Looking at the corpses of the guards, one member muttered. "Guards only armed with guns."

"How many mages are there? Not counting the regular musketeers."

The member who was studying the map informed Menvil. "Commander, there are three targets. This tower, the dormitory tower and the tower nearside."

Menvil handed down the orders quickly. "I'll take the dormitory tower. Jean, Ludwig, Germain, Attas – you four together with Giovanni take this tower. Celestin and the rest take the last one."

The mages nodded.

***Break***

Tabitha woke up. She cocked her head to the side, listening for a moment. There were strange sounds coming from the courtyard. After thinking for a moment, she decided to wake Kirche up after all. She went out of her room and headed to Kirche's room downstairs. After she knocked against the door, Kirche, dressed only in a thin nightgown on her bare skin and still rubbing her eyes, appeared.

"You what… it's too early… even the sun hasn't started to rise yet."

"Strange sounds," was all she said.

Kirche closed her eyes. Kirche felt her salamander, Flame, beating against the window.

"You too?" The moment Kirche opened her eyes again, her sleepiness was gone.

Kirche hastily began putting clothes on.

The moment when she took her wand, the sound of a breaking door echoed.

Kirche and Tabitha looked at each other.

"Retreat," Tabitha murmured.

"Agreed." Kirche said as she nodded. Not knowing the enemies number or location, you have to pull back to recover. It was one of the basic tenants of war.

Kirche and Tabitha jumped down from the window and hid themselves in the bushes and from there watched what was happening around them. It was getting brighter - the sun started rising.

***Break***

At that time Agnes woke up in her bedroom and grabbed the sword placed at the bedside.

Pulling it out from its sheath, she waited at the door.

It was the second floor of the artillery tower. This room was always used as a warehouse and was only recently made into a bedroom. In all, twelve members lived here. They all resided in the room next door. Agnes noticed the mirror placed in the center of the room. It was the "Liar's Mirror". The ugly made into beautiful, the beautiful into ugly – everything was turned upside down by the mirror. Agnes tried to not look at the mirror while setting the trap.

***Break***

Four people led by the mercenary mage Celestin went up a spiral staircase to the second floor of the artillery tower. They queued at the two doors. Two men were positioned at each door while another one waited in the hall. The doors were kicked open at the same time. In the middle of one of the rooms a handsome mage set up his wand.

Alarmed, the mages started to chant their spells in unison. Their conflicting spells passed each other, and with his heart pierced by an ice spear, Celestin fell on the floor.

Agnes, who hid herself behind the door, noticed the success of her plan.

Celestin mistook his own reflection in the "Liar's Mirror", which was placed here by Agnes, for an enemy and released a spell which was reflected by the mirror and pierced his own chest. Agnes felt gratitude to Celestin who was foolish enough to shoot himself with his own spell reflected by the mirror. Another assassin, hastily flounced into the room but his throat was cut deeply from the side by Agnes's sword, and he fell down. Then, her musketeers jumped into the room.

"Commander Agnes! Are you all right?"

She nodded answering their question. "I'm all right."

"Two people stole into our room. However, we finished them…"

Two people in my room. Two people in the next one. Four people in total…Apparently these thieves crept into the artillery tower to kill them off…"Albion's dogs." Muttered Agnes, quickly understanding where they came from. The squad only consisted of mages. It was impossible to mistake them for simple thieves. They must be mercenaries employed by Albion... Then, Agnes became worried about the situation outside. Right now, there were only schoolgirls left in the academy, minus the old man, the coward, and Zero. She hoped that he wouldn't do anything rash... "In two minutes I want you fully armored and following me," Agnes ordered her subordinates.

***Break***

Menvil took over the women's dormitory without any issue. The noble daughters were so frightened by his invasion that they showed no real resistance. He took all the schoolgirls' wands and herded them, still dressed in their nightgowns, to the dining hall where he confined them. There were approximately ninety people.

During that, his partners from the other tower joined him. Seeing the academy's headmaster Old Osmand being one of the captives put a smile on Menvil's face. Menvil now gathered all captives in the dining hall and tied their hands behind their backs. Thanks to the magic spell that someone recited, the rope moved and twined around their wrists by itself. All the teachers and students were female and were trembling.

Menvil sweetly muttered to everyone,"Calm down, if none of you try to stand out or make noise and if you do what you are told to, no one will get hurt."

Someone began to weep.

"Silence!" However, the schoolgirl didn't stop crying. Menvil came closer and pointed his cane at her."Do you like cinders?" The words were not a direct threat, but it could be understood as one. The schoolgirl stopped crying.

Osmand opened his mouth. "Hey you."

"What?"

"Don't use violence against women. Albion wants us as hostages, right? To use us as additional cards in negotiations, right?"

"How do you know?"

"Experienced guys from far away barge in here – it's easy to see what you came here for. Not for the riches for sure. So, be more patient."

"Old man, and what value do you have?"

The mercenaries laughed loudly.

"How important is one old man to the future of a country? Consider that before you speak."

When Osmand ducked his head, the intruders started to look around Alvíss Dining Hall.

One could clearly read, "I don't want to be here," on the mages faces.

"Old man, are these all the members of the academy?"

Osmand nodded. "That's right. That's all of them."

Then the mercenaries noticed that their comrades had not returned from the artillery tower. Are they taking their time? No, he shook his head. The longer it takes, the more chances for the enemy to get reinforcements. And they should be aware of that. Therefore, Menvil ramified.

From outside the dining hall a voice was heard.

"Those that shut themselves up in the dining hall! Listen! We are her Majesty's musketeers!"

Menvil and others looked at each other. Apparently Celestin failed. However none of the mercenaries changed their complexion. A single mercenary glared at Osmand. "Hey hey. Didn't you say 'That's all of them'?"

"Musketeers are not part of the staff," Osmand said calmly.

With a smile on his lips, Menvil stepped to the doors to negotiate with the musketeers outside the dining room.

Agnes hid herself behind the tower staircase landing. She had already driven one group of commoner staff away from the courtyard so that they would not get too involved with the incident. As of now there was no sign of Zero, which she was thankful for. She would show the princess how little he was needed.

The morning sun had not yet risen fully.

At the door of the dining hall a tightfisted mage appeared. The moonlight from a gap in the clouds lit his figure.

Agnes held her finger on the trigger, while aiming her pistol at the mage.

"We are Her Majesty's musketeers! One battalion of our troops has you and your damned accomplices surrounded! Release the hostages!" Agnes' "one battalion of troops" was a bluff. In reality, there were only about ten people. She had lost two in the invasion of their rooms. From the dining hall she heard voices laughing hard.

"We couldn't care less about a single battalion of musketeers!"

"These musketeers have killed four of your partners already. If you'll surrender peacefully we'll spare your lives."

"Surrender? Isn't it the time to start negotiations now? Well, call Henrietta here."

"Her Majesty?"

"Indeed. And for the time being, promise to withdraw the soldiers heading to Albion. My client seems to hate the thought of your soldiers dirtying the country's land with their shoes. Usually the army wouldn't turn back because of a hostage. However... because they had taken ninety children of various nobles hostage, it might be a different matter. The invasion troop's withdrawal was a real possibility. My responsibility. Agnes bit her lower lip. She tried to concentrate herself – A blunder is a blunder. The court people - they are still my responsibility.

One musketeer whispered into Agnes's ear."We could send a courier to the capital and ask for reinforcements."

"It is useless. It doesn't matter how many soldiers we have, as long as they hold hostages."

Seeing such a consultation, Menvil shouted. "Hey, remember. Whenever you call a new soldier, one hostage is killed. The only ones you can invite here are the the Cardinal or Henrietta. Clear?"

Agnes said nothing.

Then, Menvil shouted again. "Decide it in five minutes. Call Henrietta or not. If there is no answer after five minutes, one hostage will be killed every passing minute."

Another musketeer poked Agnes. "Commander Agnes..."

Agnes painfully tightened her lips. That moment…

A voice sounded from behind."Commander."

Turning around she saw Colbert standing and staring with surprise at Alvíss Dining Hall.

"Do not get involved," Agnes said, trying to cover Colbert with herself.

"You'll be caught." Colbert replied.

"If you cared so much, then why didn't you protect your students?" Agnes asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"My laboratory isn't in the tower. I fell asleep there. What happened?"

Agnes got angry at Colbert's seemingly carefree attitude. "Can't you see? Your students were captured by Albion's henchmen."

Colbert looked over her shoulder and, once he noticed the mage standing in front of the dining hall, his face turned pale.

"Enough already. Go back." Annoyed, she sent Colbert off.

"Miss Musketeer." She was called from behind again. This time it was Kirche and Tabitha, who stood in the shadows smiling.

"Aren't you students? Thank goodness you are all right."

"Hey, we have a good plan…"

"Plan?"

"Yeah. Right now you can't reject any help."

"And what is that plan?"

Kirche and Tabitha explained their plan to Agnes.

Agnes, after listening to it, laughed. "Sounds fun to me."

"How about it? That's the only plan we have."

Colbert who heard the plan opposed to it. "It is too dangerous. The enemy is a mercenary. You can't be seriously thinking that such cheap tricks will work."

"No one cares about your opinion, teacher." Kirche said, not trying to hide her contempt.

"I do," Said a familiar and cocky voice from behind them.

Agnes stopped paying attention to Colbert altogether, as Zero walked out, a suit of bulkier black armor encasing him.

"They do not know about your existence. The key here is surprise." Colbert said as he looked at Zero.

"Exactly. For a military man, you sure do make a good teacher, huh Colbert?" Zero asked, as he smiled.

"Military?" Kirche demanded.

"What, you can't tell the signs of a trained soldier? Isn't that one of your family's specialties? Although just because he's a soldier doesn't mean he wants to kill. He came to that realization, and stepped down from that role. Just like someone else I know. Isn't that right?" Zero asked, although nobody present seemed to be the one he addressed with his final question.

"Cowards..." Kirche said darkly.

"You call X a coward again, and I will never forgive you," Zero said, his eyes suddenly black. Kirche turned her head away, unable to take his glare. He looked at Colbert. "Go with whatever plan you want. I"ll be there to act at the appropriate time. With our Data network I told you about, I've finally got the ability to use something I've not touched in a long time. You'll see the 'Dark Hold' and with it, I can probably minimize the casualties on their side."

"I'm glad," Colbert said with a smile.

"Its not out of mercy. Information is what we're interested in, not mercy. That is what we're out to get from them Colbert. They will end up dead if I have to do it myself. The moment that they decided that killing children for political gain was alright they were already dead, as far as I'm concerned. Its just an oversight by death that they've not been removed yet, and I fully intend to correct that." Zero said, as he disappeared.

***Break***

Menvil sat on a chair looking at the pocket watch on the table. "Five minutes passed."

Hearing that, the students shuddered. If there were no words from Agnes about calling Henrietta after five minutes, Menvil said he would kill one of them.

"Don't hold a grudge against me," Menvil said, pulling out his cane.

"Take me instead." Osmand muttered, but Menvil shook his head.

"You are necessary as a key in negotiation. Hey, who will it be? You choose." An indescribably cruel question. No one answered in shock. "Understood. Then I will choose. Do not hold a grudge."

But the moment when Menvil said that… A small paper balloon flew into the dining hall. Once all of their eyes were focused on it, the paper balloon exploded with a very loud bang. With it, yellow blinding phosphorus flew out of the balloon.

It was directed to fly into the dining hall by Tabitha's Wind and was lit up by Kirche's Fire magic. The schoolgirls screamed. Those mages that looked at it directly were now holding their faces. Then Kirche, Tabitha, and the musketeers with muskets prepared broke into the room. The strategy seemed to be successful. But…A storm of fire bullets flew up aimed at Kirche.

Kirche, who had lowered her guard thinking about the apparent success, fired her own fire bombs at it. In such violent flames, the gunpowder of a nearby musketeer's gun exploded. A flash of black and the woman's body was rolling to a rest roughly fifteen feet from the detonation. Kirche tried to stand up but did not notice the spell aimed at her. A fire bomb exploded in front of her belly, and she received the full force of the shock wave from a close distance, knocking her outside. Wrapped in flames, it was an effective attack. It takes time for flame to burn ... but an explosion gives an instant impact. Opposite to burning slowly. She saw Tabitha staggering trying to stand up. But then another shock wave hit her head, and she fell onto the ground again. Menvil showed up from the white smoke.

She needed to cast a spell, but she couldn't find her wand! Then she noticed one lying on the ground. She reached for it, trying to pick it up but he stepped on it Menvil towered above Kirche, looking down on her. "Too bad… Light bombs only blinds one's eyes…" Menvil said while smiling.

That moment Kirche noticed, Menvil's eyeballs were not moving at all. "Your…eyes."

Menvil extended his fingers towards one eye. And took it out. It was an artificial eye. "Not only were my eyelids burnt, but my eyes as well. I can't see the light."

"H-how…" she stammered in disbelief.

But Menvil moved as if he was able to see. "A snake finds its prey by temperature." Menvil laughed. "I'm a Fire user, thus I am very sensitive to temperature. Distance, position - one can know everything in full detail by knowing how high or low the temperature is. You can even recognize different people by knowing their temperature."

Kirche's hair stood up on her head from is this man…

"Are you scared? Afraid?" Menvil laughed. "When one's feelings turn in turmoil, one's temperature changes as well. Temperature changes tell a lot of things about one's thoughts." Menvil's nostrils widened upon taking a full inhalation of the scent. "I want to smell."

"Eh?"

"The aroma of you burnt, I want to smell it."

Kirche trembled. For the first time in her life she felt pure fear. The fear that made a Queen of Fire whisper "No…" like a small girl. However, Menvil just gave an anxious smile and said.

"How would you like to burn? There are many different ways of burning. You have an affinity for fire. Your heat is wonderful, but this time you will be the one to burn."

Not willing to see it coming, Kirche closed her eyes. Menvil put out his cane, but the moment when flames started gathering around Kirche… The flame was pushed back by another. Once Kirche cracked her eyes open, she saw Colbert standing next to her, with a wand in his hand.

"…Mister?"

With an ice-cold face, Colbert muttered. "Get away from my students."

As if noticing something, Menvil looked up.

"Ooh, you… You! You! You!" With a joyful expression on his face, Menvil roared. He started laughing madly. "Is my temperature sense tricking me? You! Colbert it's you! I've missed you! It's Colbert's voice!"

Colbert's expression did not change. He stubbornly stared at Menvil.

"It's me! Have you forgotten? It's Commander Menvil! Aaah! So long ago! Such a nostalgic feeling!" Menvil spread out his arms and shouted happily.

Colbert puckered up his brows. That face had something dark in it. "You…"

"How many years passed since our last meeting? Oh my Captain! Twenty-years! That's right! Twenty long years!"

A number of students whispered among themselves, trying to figure out what this meant.

"How can this be Captain? You are a teacher now? Isn't it funny? You - a teacher! What precisely do you teach? You who were named 'The Flame Serpent'… Ha, ha, ha!" Menvil shouted with a maniacal laugh, then his face turned to Kirche. "I will explain the reality of this situation to you. This man here is a flame user that was called 'The Flame Serpent' before. He was a commander of the special troops… Women or children – he did not care, he burned them all completely."

Kirche stared at Colbert.

"And he was the man… who took my eyes! A man who's flame was hotter than any others!"

Colbert was emanating something aura around him felt very different from his own people, even Kirche's Zerbst lineage, never engaged in such atrocities. After all, those were nobles' duels. The air that Colbert emanated today was different. If you touch me – you'll burn. You'll burn and die. The smell of burning flesh, the smell of death seemed to emanate from him. From the tip of Colbert's casually thrust out wand, a huge snake of flame, that looked too big for the delicate wand, sprang out. The snake bit the wand of one mage, who had silently started to chant a spell. The wand turned to ashes in an instant. Colbert smiled. It was a cold smile without feelings, like a reptile's. Colbert asked Kirche who stared at him in shock."Miss Zerbst. Do you remember the Fire element's characteristics?"

From the edge of a bitten lip, a stream of blood blood, like flame, like Colbert's mantle."…fire's characteristics are zeal and destruction."

"Fire's zeal and purpose is solely destruction. That's what you think. Twenty years ago I thought so too." Colbert muttered in an unusual voice."However, it is as you say."

The moon hid behind a cloud surroundings turned black as if painted by a dark brush. A fight in the dark is difficult for an ordinary man. Because one cannot see his opponent.

However, for the blinded Fire user there is no light to begin with, thus darkness was not a handicap at all. Menvil shouted while gripping his cane and preparing a spell. "20 years ago my flame was defeated. It was because of immaturity. However, it is different now. With time I became much stronger. Though I lost light, I gained a stronger Fire senses and the my nerves became twice as strong. Now I can detect even the most subtle changes in the air!"

"Take your friend and run away from here." Colbert said without looking away from Menvil.

Kirche nodded, and supporting Tabitha, tried to run away. However, the mage that lurked in the dining hall shot an ice arrow aimed at their backs.

Another flash of darkness that immediately disappeared shattered the arrow, and suddenly, the mercenaries were falling, some incapacitated, others dead.

"What the hell is going on?" Demanded Menvil as the last of his men went down.

"Its simple. You lost." A voice said from behind him, as both of the man's arms were removed eliciting a scream from him. "Without your arms, you can't hold a wand. Without a wand, you can't use magic. Without your magic we can hold you and get the information we need."

"You'll get nothing from me." Menvil said, his voice defiant

"Oh, we'll get something from you. Or from your men."

"Hah, then you're just like me."

"No, I have my own set of rules. You decided to try and harm these children. That trumps everything. You will die for that, I promise. The only thing that will be decided by you is if it will be clean, or painful." Zero said coldly as he slammed his sword into the back of the man's skull, knocking him unconscious. As the man in front of him fell, the others saw him in his bulkier black armor, murder written on his features.

Agnes walked up to Colbert, her sword drawn. "You… You are the leader of the Magical Research Experimental Group platoon? You damaged the royal list of military material in storage?"

Colbert nodded.

"I will tell you who I am. I am D'Angleterre's survivor."

"… I see." Colbert replied, his voice sounding resigned.

"Why was my hometown destroyed? Answer me."

Colbert answered looking down."…the order."

"Order?"

"…it was reported that an epidemic occurred there. To prevent it from spreading we were told to burn it. We burned it reluctantly."

"Idiot you expect me to believe that? That is a lie." she replied viciously.

"…Ha ha, afterwards, I learned about that too. In short it was the 'New Religion Hunt.' I am tormented by the guilt every day. It was… like Menvil said. Women, children - I burned them all. The memory still haunts me. I left the army. I swore… not to use Fire for destruction again."

"…but those feelings didn't stop your hand?"

Colbert shook his head. "No. I couldn't bring myself to stand by that oath with my students in danger."

"Please stop it!" Kirche said as she stood in front of Colbert.

"Get away! I was living for this day! Twenty years! Twenty years I have waited for this day!"

"Please. Please stop." Kirche begged. She had misjudged the teacher who had saved her. Something inside her knew that if the woman attacked, he wouldn't fight back. She couldn't let that happen.

"Get away!"

Agnes and Kirche glared at each other. The moment when tension in the air was about to break loose…

Kirche grabbed Colbert's wrist and pushed him back. "Get away I said!" Kirche answered in a stone-like voice

"Stop joking! I don't want to hurt you but I will if you do not get out of my way!"

"Stop this stupidity, **now**," came a familiar voice, as Zero appeared between the three.

"You can't stop me!" She said, her eyes nearly mad.

"Can't? I'm pretty certain you don't know what I can or can't do. But that doesn't matter. I see it in your eyes. You have no regret for the deaths on your hands. That's why I believe in him. For whatever sins he has, he has remorse, he has guilt. That makes him more human than either of us can ever be. If you wish to kill him, you must go through me. I do not wish for battle, I do not wish for death... I hate them really... But power brings battle. I accept that. I know that if I wield my power for those who are better than me. For people who can create in this world... Then what I endure will be worth it. It is your choice Agnes." Zero said, holding Derflinger at ready, with his saber drawn in his left hand. His rune was shining, giving a contrast to the green glow his saber was releasing into the night.

"He took everything from me!" She screamed at him.

"She is right. It was my fault. I didn't question. I didn't ask. This is all my fault..." Colbert said from behind Kirche and Zero. "I will give you my life." he walked past them both and stood face to face with her. "Take my head, but in return, once you have your vengeance, put your sword and gun away for good. Do not lose your humanity. Believe me, I know what it is like. With each person that dies, a part of you will die. And no matter what you wish to do, you will never be able to atone. If you will promise me this, I will gladly let you kill me. It is the least I can do, considering I couldn't even keep my oath to you."

"You dare? I owe you nothing!" Agnes screamed as she swung her sword, looking to separate his head from his body. She was surprised when Colbert was thrown a few feet landing face down on the ground, and Zero's sword had intercepted the blade. "You, always getting in my way! You took Richmon from me! And now you stand in the way of my vengeance on him? You heard him, he killed my village! Women, children! Young and old!"

"And?" Zero asked, as he returned her gaze. His left hand idly tapped the handle of his recently stored saber.

"He deserves to die!" Agnes shouted.

"He's a good guy. Very few of my users have been as good as him, and I've had too many to remember in my six-thousand years. Mistakes happen." Deflinger replied "I never understand why you humans get so worked up over them."

"What did you say?" Agnes demanded, shouting at the sword, pushing her own at it, almost seeming like she was trying to wound the piece of metal.

Zero sighed. "Partner, don't ever try to market your people skills. I can only see that ending badly."

"What, its true! If you didn't agree with me you'd have let her kill him," He replied

"You say that, Derf, but you have to have a little more tact about it. Listen Agnes, here is my thoughts on the matter. He followed his orders, trusting that the people above him were truthful to him. Humans have such a wonderful weakness to things like plagues. While it might be viewed as evil, on a numerical scale... What is the life of a village, to half the population of the country? Where I come from, whole continents have had their populations reduced to half or less because of them. A horrible order, but sometimes people will weigh things differently. He didn't take joy in the killing. He didn't find glee in it. He simply did it so that he could save the greater number of people." Zero said as he returned the glare Agnes was giving him.

"You think that justifies this?" she demanded

"Agnes, let us say that you had a village. And you were ordered to at range, kill the people in the village, because there was a pandemic, and the people were trying to flee the illness, and were risking carrying it to other cities, more populated and with more commerce. With roads to follow and more people to infect. Would you allow the deaths of so many to come because you wouldn't raze the village?"

Agnes glared at him. "Defending one such as him! You dare to think he deserves it? Why else would he offer his life if he didn't truly deserve this fate?"

"Because, he feels responsible for you. Because of his own faith in the people above him, you paid. Because he didn't know, you became the way you are. He was willing to die to ease your heart. He was willing to die to end the killing. You called him a coward. But would you be willing to stand before someone and honestly tell them its okay if they kill you? That you are sorry and accept the punishment?"

Agnes looked at the fallen man. She noticed a familiar ugly neck. The same that..."Oh, founder... why? Why is it you?"

"What?" Zero asked, confused by the sudden distress Agnes was showing.

"You! You're the one who saved me! Why? Why would you do such a thing? You killed them all, so why save me?" She screamed, but he didn't answer. Her eyes widened in shock.

"He's not going to answer. I knocked him out. Not safe to leave someone who's offering to die awake and in range of a sword."

"You..." Agnes looked at Colbert. "Why? Why would you do this? Why would you save me?"

"Probably because, he knew that there had been a mistake or something. If you were the only one he found, he saved you because he knew he was wrong, and it was all he could do." Zero said

Agnes turned to face Zero. "You don't know anything! How could you understand?"

"I know many things Agnes. While not the same, because of manipulations I've killed people that didn't deserve to die. I fought people that were good people. Because of another's plans the love of my life died fighting against me in a meaningless battle that could have destroyed my world. You have someone, who would be willing to sacrifice his life for you. Do you understand that? He's willing to die for you. He's done his best to atone for what he did. And once he broke his word to himself, to not use fire magic to fight he was willing to die. Wake the hell up and realize it. He's suffered for twenty years. But unlike you, he has done everything he could to influence the world in a positive way. To try and prevent that type of thing from happening again in his own way. He may be a bit odd, but he cares!" Zero shouted, not giving Agnes time to get a word in. He continued to close the distance as he spoke until he was face to face with her. "He would die for you. That wasn't a bluff." he finished in a serious tone.

Agnes looked at Zero's face. Tears started streaming down her face. Her sword dropped from her hand. "Its not fair. Why couldn't he have been like that mercenary? Why?"

Zero just shook his head. "Agnes, if you really want to make a difference, work towards the same thing Colbert is working towards."

"And what the hell is that?" she demanded through her tears.

"A world without war. A world without war is probably impossible, but as long as you don't give up, and keep moving forward... You never know what might be in store for the future." Zero said in a wistful tone.

"That's just useless idealistic nonsense!"

"You're right. It probably is. But is trying to be the worst humanity has to offer going to make this a better world?" Zero asked as he stared at her.

Agnes couldn't answer, as she stared at the body of the man she hated more than anyone. At the man who had saved her life.

***Author's notes***

Dark Hold: An ability that freezes enemies on the screen. This is a complete bullshit ability that can't be justified... Until I thought "Well how could you MAKE this justified?" The way I've figured for it to work here, is the data network. The network is simple, it can turn things into energy/data and reroute it allowing for near instant transport. Dark Hold requires you to either slow everything down, or simply move incredibly fast. What moves faster than solid matter? Energy. Dark hold simply turns Zero into a Semi broken down energy state. This allows him to move at previously impossible speeds, where everyone else seems like they are standing still. And being in a semi energy state, he doesn't have to worry about the possible friction or sonic booms that might come from moving at such insane speeds. And now you know. And knowing is 1/4th the battle. The other 3/4's are blue lasers, red lasers, and not hitting anyone at all. Yes, GI Joe lied.

And Derflinger FINALLY got his revenge on Zero speaking for him back during the whole Count Mott thing. Took him a while, but he's been bitching about it this whole time.

Been a while, but since I've had some people asking about things or point out things that they feel is wrong, time for another longer A/N section.

1)While the initial Zero in the first chapters fits mostly from the Mega Man Zero version of Zero, There were times when his particular "shards" started to have different influences on him. This effected his personality and in some cases his rationality. I did this to create a link to Zero in all of his renditions, because all of them are rather enjoyable characters in their own rights when you take into account their beliefs. MMX Zero had his banter and more humanizing tragedies, which was always fun. MMZ had his get things done and protect the resistance. He was fighting AGAINST the humans in this. The main reason he didn't kill humans left and right is because they never took up arms. He only took up arms against those who did. If a human pointed a gun at any of the resistance, I find it very hard to believe Zero would have let them just kill the people he was trying to protect because the ones with a gun were human. The major problem here, is that humans before the ZX series were rather slow and weak, making them a liability. The major "exception" to this rule was the final boss of Z4, but that exception had the fact that it was dangerous, so it fought. So, Zero killing humans, we'll all have to agree to disagree. He doesn't care who the enemy is. He'll terminate it, that is the biggest sticking point from his MMZ personality that is still there. His second biggest point from that is something that I view to be mainly from his interactions with a little girl at the resistance base who saw far too much war and pain in her short time. _Don't fuck with children_. You do, you'll end up with a broken wrist. Or armless. Or armless and tortured.

2) for the "Omega" use, that was actually intended to be a hint, because there was only one time Zero could be said to not have his limiters active, and that was when he was killing the Maverick hunters who came before Sigma. This was an attempted allusion to the "True" Zero that Wily built as the first "Shard" that didn't get integrated experiencing a rush of power that he hadn't felt in a long time. This was one of the hints that the shards were becoming active and actually integrating the way they were originally supposed to, and that his current body had been changing to meet the demand Zero had been putting on it. This also hinted that the runes were causing his body to change at an even more alarming rate than beforehand. Sorry if this was a bit too cryptic, do not want it to be misunderstood.

3) Why no flash backs for MMZ timeline? Here is the question. Why didn't Saito have flash backs about home? At first, he remembered his mother a few times. After that, nothing, nothing at all. The reason he could remember his X memories were because of the pain destruction and tragedy inherent to them. The MMZ memories are of people still alive and well. Reasons to go back, instead of reasons to protect this world. While the rune failed to make Zero subservient it worked perfectly on repressing memories of home that would have made him WANT to go home because it did that in a more subtle and less obvious fashion. Thought it was clear on that.

4). As for Zero's Cyber elf... Three people have figured it out in some way shape or form, only one person has figured it out perfectly. The rest of you will have to wait or figure it out yourselves. Put a guess in reviews. Would like to see what people think they've figured out.

5). This was never about showing how cool or awesome Zero is and how he could take on a world by himself. This was taking a wounded warrior who did nothing but fight until he destroyed himself(on multiple occasions) and see his reactions to an actual peace time situation, and what type of effects that could have on him. Then take that peaceful situation and replace it with imminent war. If this was a somehow "lets make a god out of Zero", a bunch of the characters in this would have stayed the same, and Zero would be able to destroy the whole damned world with 0 resistance from anyone.

6) There have been changes to the story line, but not all of them are very large. Most of the early ones were only small, but with each successive change more and more things happen. Zero didn't stay as commander of the Maverick hunters for very long because he was not one to get too much into the long term planning. If there was a threat he'd go and deal with it then and there. His time in the Shinobi Unit was far more, in my opinion, in line with his personality. If this was an X or Axl story, a great many things would have happened, but Zero isn't that type of personality. X or Axl would go out and try and find ways to save the world for their own reasons. X would do it because he wishes to be a force of peace. So he would become a scientist and try and help out. Axl would try and save the world because he's more or less an attention whore, which isn't meant to be an insult. He's the kid of the team and really under appreciated. Zero is more apathetic in that regard until you give him a reason to act. Once you give him that reason to act may god have mercy on your soul, because Zero will not.

7) This was not calling other people stupid for having trouble thinking of Zero as a non human. He says himself that he is not human many times, although while still getting a feel for the area he doesn't do it quite so much as he might. The reason behind people having trouble with this is simple. They can't comprehend. Yes he can do all those amazing things, but they also discount Saito's actions against Guiche, they write off for the most part, his capability to capture Fouquet pretty much by himself. The ability to have at decent duel with a Square mage as someone who barely knew how to use his powers. If you are wearing a weird armor/clothing hybrid, don't have a cape, a wand, or any trappings of nobility why would a group of people who view themselves as above the 'common' man consider you anything BUT? They'd just attribute whatever weird traits you have to the Rune you possess on the whole. Zero has made little secret about his past, but to a group of people who just can't understand it, knowing about it does little to nothing. Outside the small group of people that he's given enough information to understand about him, who would know what a reploid is? And is Zero going to take the time to explain to everyone what it is? Not on screen certainly. I did enough of those conversations, and even then they felt redundant. Cattleya's was one of the last. The simplest way of explaining this, have a micro-biologist go back to ancient Egypt or something else BC. Have them explain how the world REALLY works, and see how well that works. It wouldn't. If they weren't killed outright, they'd just be dismissed because what they describe is just so improbable to them.

8) As for Louise being less tsundare in this series than in the main one, its simple. Saito does a lot of really stupid shit, mainly because he's a teenage guy, who's probably not the smartest person in the world. Combine this with some bad luck, and a few choice comments and you have someone who tends to increase her insecurity, rather than try and get rid of it as Zero has. Aside from when she pushed him too far a few times he's been supportive of her. Louise's tsundare traits all stem from insecurity issues. Remove those, and get someone who supports you and isn't drawn as much to large boobs, and you have a much happier flat chested summoner. Also, never say that around a female mage, as Zero does. He only got away with it because he's Zero.


	30. Chapter 30

Three days after the incident with the rogues from Albion, more musketeers as well as three mages from the manticore guard arrived. The musketeers had allowed classes for the female students to take up the first quarter of the day, while the rest of it was taken up with practice in preparation for the war that they might be pressed into. Colbert had stayed in his lab since the night he had been confronted with his past, and Zero couldn't help but feel for the man. He sighed as he watched the girls continue their practice with more effort than before. Then again, Zero couldn't help but wonder what type of effects the hostage situation would have on the girls. Thankfully Louise and Cattelya had dodged that bullet, but she still seemed to put more of herself into the training because of the danger the others had faced. With a small smirk Zero looked at his summoner and said in a lecturing tone,"Louise, if you're gonna hold that staff, don't hold it so tightly that your knuckles turn white. It will hurt your grip, and tire your hands. Hold it firmly, but not quite so tightly."

"Alright," Louise nodded as she relaxed her grip a small amount.

"Ha, what do you think you know about using a staff, familiar?" the same green haired woman asked him, to which he laughed.

"Funny you should ask that." Zero smirked as he stood up, drawing a handle that appeared much like his regular saber. "I haven't tested it out yet, and I'm no where's near as good as Cerveau at making weapons, but I think its a good approximation." As he snapped his wrist, the handle extended into a six foot long staff. "Although, I couldn't make it into a proper trident, and it doesn't recoil half as well as I wished it would..." The tip came to life in a sort of half blade, reminiscent of his old D-naginata. He swung the blade around, creating a light display, then he gripped it firmly in his hand thrusting from many angles at speeds that the eye could barely follow, occasionally switching which hand was the primary. He took a step forward pivoted and spun the staff so fast it appeared to become an almost solid shield rotating around him. Suddenly he slammed the spear into the ground, leaping atop it. The spear seemed to compact for just a moment before he was launched into the air, performing a few slashes and then rapidly spinning the spear as he fell. As he landed, the small display was finished. He took a loose stance, with the D-naginata/recoil rod hybrid held behind him in the crook of his right arm as the rest of his arm wrapped around it. His left hand held in front of himself, palm open. While for him, it served no real purpose, it looked cool, and he knew it. Judging by the look of shock on that woman's face he had accomplished what he had set out to.

"Amazing." Tabitha said as she watched the deadly and swift movements that Zero had used.

"You said it Tabitha," Kirche commented, almost drooling over Zero's show of martial prowess. Not even bringing up the amazing qualities of a weapon that he had made himself. "There is nothing my beloved can't do. He can even craft weapons that can put the finest alchemists to shame!"

Zero, hearing the compliments from Kirche laughed somewhat sheepishly,"No, that's not it. All I did was make this out of some spare parts. The design and execution was very similar to one that someone else had made for me before. I can't take credit for Cerveau's design."

"Modest," was Tabitha's response.

"How can you call him modest, after such an excessive display?" demanded the woman who had recovered from her shock.

"He's humble about anything not having to do with his battle prowess. He's always been exceedingly aware of how powerful he is in battle," Louise explained, as she remembered the conversation she had with him the first night he had been in this world with her. Or when he had threatened to sink Albion...Exceedingly aware indeed.

"Yes, but that's all because of the rune he was given. So he's only humble about the things he can do himself?" she asked, sarcasm and doubt seeming to war in her voice.

"You don't know anything about him," Louise replied laughing, although she winced inwardly as she realized that Zero's rune must be more common knowledge than she thought. She couldn't help but hope that the reason behind him having that rune was less common knowledge."I have seen him rip a bronze golem in half with his bare hands."

Suddenly the impending argument was interrupted by the sound of a manticore roaring. Up in the sky a white dragon was swooping in for a landing. The musketeers had weapons at ready, and one of the manticore mages had their wand pointed at the dragon. As it landed, a young man in silver armor jumped from the dragon's back. A shock of spiky auburn hair, and a cross shaped scar above the bridge of his nose stood out as his most notable features, but the scar didn't seem to detract at all from his obvious good looks. The scar seemed to instead give him a more serious look, that he likely wouldn't be able to have otherwise, with the clear mischief in his eyes. "Sorry for the interruption, but I have been sent here to attend what classes are being taught." He walked up to Zero, a scroll of paper in his hand and a smirk on his face. "Knight-Captain Zero, my orders. Or should I say, former Commander of the Maverick Hunters?" causing multiple gasps. While some knew, it was not common knowledge that Zero was a high ranking noble.

"Axl?" Zero demanded, his eyes open in shock. He'd not seen Axl since before he put himself to sleep! As the Musketeers and the manticore mage seemed to relax, he opened the scroll. It was written in modern English, the international language from post impact. "Its been a long time Axl. A very, very long time."

"Huh, I guess it has been a while, hasn't it old man? I see you have some fun looking war games going on here." He laughed as Zero growled at being called an old man. Axl noticed the three girls that had walked up to them. He bowed deeply and introduced himself. "My name is Axl. If it you would not consider it too uncouth of me, would it be too much of a bother to ask such beautiful noble women for their names?"

"I'm Kirche, handsome." The busty redhead said, looking the new boy up and down.

"Tabitha." the blue haired girl replied, her expression not changing.

"How do you know Zero?" Louise asked, her eyes narrowed as she inspected the young man.

"Oh, I've fought along side him a few times. He mentored me, as any good captain would do. He taught me the right way to live." He replied easily, making an elegant gesture with his hand.

"What way is that?" Louise asked, unsure what the answer might be.

"Follow what you feel is right. No matter what. Even if your comrades turn against you, even if the world turns against you, do what is right." Axl grinned at Zero.

"You're still just a stupid kid, even after all this time, but at least you listened when I talked to you," Zero returned the grin.

Kirche gasped as she realized, if he knew Zero before he came to this world... Then he wasn't from this world either! As she composed herself again, she asked cautiously, "So, Sir Axl what forms of magic do you use?"

"Oh, I don't have anything you'd term _magic_." Axl winked at Zero.

"Oh, then why does the dragon allow you to ride it?" Louise asked curiously.

"Because I simply tried to understand her. Isn't that right Pallette?" Axl asked the dragon, who grumbled happily as he rubbed the ridge above her eye.

"You, named your dragon after her?" Zero asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course. Why not? We were partners for a long time, right? I couldn't think of a more fitting name for so noble and beautiful a creature," Axl said as he continued giving attention to the dragon.

"Well, yes. But... never mind" Zero laughed as he shook his head.

"So, another noble who holds themselves above us yet can't even use magic?" the green haired musketeer asked her voice laced with contempt.

"Wow." Axl said as he looked at her. "For someone who's so pretty, you've got the personality of a spike pit."

Zero couldn't help but laugh at that. After he stopped laughing, a spark of mischief was lit in Zero's eye, and he said in a flippant tone,"Want to have some fun Axl? There are some wooden blades. We'll have to play nice, but we'll be able to get a little bit of exercise."

Axl looked at him. "Sure. Why not. Any chance we can get a few extra? You know how even when we play 'nice' we can still get a bit carried away. Although I'm still fully armed if you want some real fun."

"Hmm, real fun huh? that seems like a bad idea. We'll just see what we can't do with wooden swords, for now anyhow. Besides, I need to see if you're still the worst of the three of us when it comes to melee combat," Zero replied, looking as if he was considering some great matter. After a few moments he looked at the green haired woman who had yet to give her name to Zero."Excuse me, would you mind if we borrowed the rack of wooden swords for a while?"

"Whatever. You're a noble, you'll do as you please anyhow. Help yourselves to our training swords." she replied, her contempt not even veiled.

"Well, if you said no, I probably would have just gone to take a nap. Or I suppose we could have used live weapons like Axl was hoping for, but that normally causes a lot of collateral damage." Zero laughed as he walked over to the rack and lifted it up, carrying it over to an unused section of the courtyard. Zero had a little bit of trouble refraining from laughing at the gasps of the musketeers. He took out ten blades, and stuck them into the ground. "Axl, we each get five blades. First to take five hits or lose five of their swords loses the match."

"Sounds good. Shall we?" Axl grabbed a sword and tested its weight. "Too bad she didn't say no."

"And why's that?" Zero replied as he hefted his own fake blade.

"Well, it would have been a really flashy fight if we'd been able to use our real weapons. I mean, its not a real fight with Zero unless something explodes,"

"Yeah, and then we'd have to repair the damages."

"And? Showing off a little is sometimes fun! What's a little labor after a fun fight, provided everyone sees how awesome it is?" A glint in Axl's eyes as he said this, was the only hint that he was joking.

"You never change, do you?" Zero said as he rolled his eyes. Some things never changed, he supposed.

"Of course I do. I can change very well! You know that, or is your memory giving out on you after all? You know that they say its the first to go with age," Axl replied, a smirk on his face.

Zero laughed at that. "Well, I suppose that fulfills our prebattle banter?"

"Yeah, we can get down to it now." Axl said, as he dashed forward at inhuman speeds, and slashed at Zero. The fake blade swept through the area Zero's head was in but a moment ago, and the younger reploid barely managed to flip backwards as Zero's return strike nearly caught him in the chest. "Still as good as ever Zero."

"You expected any different?" Zero asked as he moved forward taking the offense. He slashed twice pushing Axl back.

"Of course not!" Axl spun as Zero went for a thrust to his head. "Although I've learned a little bit about swordplay since you left!" He rolled as Zero performed a quick jab, and swung at Zero's now exposed back.

"Oh, almost caught me there kid." Zero said as he flipped over Axl's head and landed facing him, only a few short feet separating them.

"Yeah, if I was to catch the legendary Zero that easily I'd be disappointed." Axl said, as he ran forward to meet the older hunter again. Their blades met, both cracking as the locked, forcing Axl and Zero to jump back. "Huh. Guess we can't do that." he said as he looked at the half blade he was holding.

"Nope. Next set?" Zero asked as he smiled, moving to grab a new blade.

"Sure, why not." Axl grinned like a child in a candy store, as he walked up and grabbed a sword of his own. "Never thought I'd get the chance to do this again."

"Same. Been a long time since I've had a good fight kid. So don't let me win too fast," Zero smirked as Axl pressed the attack at that comment.

"Don't worry. I won't let you win at all!" Axl said, Two more slashes and a redirected over-extension later, Zero had shattered the blade with his boot.

"Still get worked up just as easy, huh kid?" Zero commented with a smile.

"Not as easily, but yeah." Axl replied as he went to get another sword.

"Well then. Shall we try again?" Zero asked, as he pressed his attack again. Axl attempted to break his blade with a chop of his hand. Zero saw this and twisted his wrist jabbing Axl's chest with his own blade. With some surprise he realized Axl had performed a similar maneuver on him. "Nice one. That's one of my moves. One to one on hits."

"Well yeah. You don't get the crap beaten out of you so many times without knowing what you've been beaten by." Axl replied.

"Well, I suppose that's true." Zero replied his laughter filling the courtyard. "Shall we step this up a notch?"

"What do you mean?" Axl replied innocently, although his smirk grew into a wide grin.

"You know damn well what I mean. Lets stop holding back, because this is starting to get fun." Zero walked over to the swords and grabbed a second one, tossing it to Axl, then grabbing a second blade for himself.

"Ah. Fun. You sure you can still do that?" Axl said, his back left foot tapping on the ground as he took an irritatingly mocking pose with his right sword resting on his shoulder.

"Who knows?" Zero replied as he dashed forward even faster than before. Some cracks of wood on wood, could be heard, but most of the actions were too fast for any of the spectators to definitely say what was going on.

Axl kept to the defensive. He knew Zero's style. Go for the kill, move as fast as possible with the least wasted movements. That was how he'd win. He kept his guard up not letting their blades make more than partial contact. As Zero went for a double thrust to his stomach, he brought one of his blades around as hard as he could. The cracking of wood could be heard as he felt both blades hit his stomach. Zero and himself separated once the exchange was over.

"Huh, you took the hits in exchange for breaking my swords. Unfortunately you broke one of your own."

"Well yeah. That evens us out. We're both at two blades now."

"Yeah, but I have three hits on you. You only got one."

"Doesn't matter. All I need to do is break your blades and I'll win." Axl said with a smile on his face.

"Alright. So maybe you have changed. A little. Still a stupid kid though."

"Maybe I am. Who knows?" Axl replied as he charged. He pushed Zero back with a burst of speed, and swung both swords. Zero dodged both and Axl had to jump back to avoid being hit with each of his opponent's return strikes. "Damn," Axl said as he landed.

"You're way better than I remember Axl. Been practicing?" Zero asked in a slightly taunting tone, as he pressed forward and attempted to jab another blade at the young man.

"Of course." was Axl's quick reply as he dropped to the ground, rolling away and springing off the ground as he brought his fist down to the ground, propelling him farther from Zero.

"Good. Would have hated it if I wasted all that time teaching you, to have you give up on it. While X eventually learned how to handle a saber in combat, you always wanted to go double buster for some reason. Didn't think you could handle a weapon that required skill?" Zero playfully teased before he charged again, swinging at Axl's left, and rolling past two quick jabs that Axl made after he dodged. Both swung wide attempting to take the other before they could turn around, but both weapons shattered as they hit each other.

"One weapon to one weapon. Although if you hit me twice the weapons don't matter." Axl said, a smirk on his face.

"True. Shall we?" Zero and Axl slashed at each other, Zero trying to attack the young man while Axl simply tried to get their weapons to meet for a draw. The fight became more intense as each tried to fulfill the requirements of the duel, but both seemed to be nearly evenly matched. While they hadn't seen each other in over a hundred years, the two had picked up exactly where they had left off, a young man and his mentor. They grinned as they pushed themselves farther and farther past the limits of what any human could do.

***Break**

Everyone had gathered around for the duel, and much to everyone's surprise, the duel was still continuing after over twenty minutes. The endurance and speed of these two were beyond human. "Inhuman," Tabitha said simply.

"This is unreal. I never knew that someone could stand so evenly with my beloved!" Kirche said as she admired them. Although this Axl was no Zero, he was obviously above a normal commoner. Had she not been smitten with Zero there might have been some possibilities.

"He's not your beloved. He's my familiar. And although they are still fighting, Zero will win." Louise smiled as she said that.

"And why's that? He's actually fighting Zero on even terms, as near as I can tell. They're down to the same amount of weapons too, although Darling has only to land two more hits before he wins. I'm not sure if that's likely though, with how they seem to break those blades whenever they meet." Kirche replied.

"I know he's going to win because he's Zero. I believe in him, just like he believes in me." she replied. After a few moments she blinked. She'd never told him that, even though he'd been more than willing to let her know that. It was why he protected her, why he hadn't left her even after everything she'd done. After a few more moments she took a deep breath in and yelled as loudly as she could ,"Zero! You're going to win! Because I believe in you!"

***Break**

The fight was continuing. There were a number of close calls as Zero danced away from Axl's blade, trying to keep his from meeting Axl's directly, knowing that a draw was close at hand, even with his lead on hits. He had to admit Axl had improved well above what he would have expected, from his reliance on ranged attacks. It was a pleasant surprise, that his lessons with Axl had yielded results, even if they hadn't been as immediate as he would have liked. As Axl charged in at him, his blade swinging up at him, Zero nearly lost his blade when Louise yelled out to him. As Zero realized what she had said, his left hand lit up, and he twisted and brought his left hand up to intercept the blade. The wooden blade shattered in his hand. He took a hit, but his opponent's last blade was broken.

Axl laughed and shook his head, then smiled and shouted,"Damn that was fun!"

Zero chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose it was. I guess this means if I want to actually do some training I've got someone who can keep up with me."

"I didn't do too badly, huh?" Axl replied excitedly.

"Nope. Damned impressive kid. But it was my specialty. You lost when we decided to use swords. Although I suppose it was close." Zero replied nonchalantly.

"Ha, you know it wasn't. You were still holding back on me Zero," Axl said, pouting.

"Well yeah, I can't embarrass you with all the girls around. You've always been rather hopeless with that. Hell, X always spent more time trying to get you a girl, than trying to get Layer together with me!" Zero laughed as Axl's managed a blush that crept even to his ears.

"You did it!" Louise cried as she ran up to Zero and hugged him. "You're the best familiar ever!"

"You... have a girl attached to you, Zero." Axl noted, his embarrassment forgotten for the moment.

"Yes. I've noticed. It happens sometimes." Zero said as he looked away sheepishly.

"Never woulda figured you for the type to like the small cute ones, what with Layer's proportions and all. Although I can't say that she looks like a bad match for you." Axl smirked as he noticed his friend becoming more uncomfortable.

"Very funny Axl." Zero replied, playfully punching the young man. Well maybe a touch more than playfully.

"Do you really think we look like a good match?" Louise asked almost shyly.

Axl looked at the girl in surprise. Should he? He knew the risks of this, but he also couldn't help it, the look Zero was throwing him just made this so much harder to resist. Holding back his smirk, he said in a calm, kind voice,"Yeah, I really do. You two look real cute together. Almost a perfect match one could say" he tried to stifle a laugh as he noticed Zero's reaction to this. While he might pay for it later, it was totally worth it and he regretted nothing.

"So what exactly are you doing here Axl?" Zero asked him, after the musketeers had rounded up the majority of the students and forced them to continue practicing.

"What? I can't come around to help an old friend?"

"Excuse me, Sir Axl..." Louise started, "How do you know Zero?"

Axl looked at the girl who had let go of Zero and walked up to him. "Well it all started when I had to escape from a group called Red Alert. Zero arrested me."

"What? What did he arrest you for?" she asked, looking suspiciously at him.

"Nothing really, just to be safe seeing as my introduction was a little unusual to say the least. After they investigated me, it all became fairly clear I wasn't a threat, and I ran a few missions with Zero and later on X."

"Oh, you knew X?" Louise asked hesitantly. That meant Axl was probably older than he seemed. Much older...

"Yeah, good guy. Hated fighting, but did it when it was needed. He and Zero were my idols for a very long time," Axl replied.

"So, was he as powerful as Zero says?" Kirche asked curiously, wanting to know the truth of the matter from a less biased source.

"Who knows. Those two always insisted the other was stronger, more fit to protect the world. X had _much_ better stand off capabilities, but when it came to being in close range I'd have to give the mark to Zero hands down. All depended on how you wanted to die, really. If you wanted to be melted by plasma, X was the man you went to see, if you wanted to be in a bunch of pieces it was Zero."

"So X was like Zero's support, staying in the back?" Kirche replied, some mockery in her tone.

"Of course not. On quite a few missions the two of them were doing their own things. They'd defeat the armies they'd face alone. X was just the one who regretted it."

"That's why he is more fit to protect others, he was a hero, a real one." Zero said as Axl left that hanging.

"You know you hated it too Zero," Axl said with a hard smirk. "You just have a different way of showing those things."

"Oh? How does he show it." Louise asked, curious as to what he meant. Zero hadn't shown any remorse for his actions in the past, even though he had killed over forty-thousand.

"Shut up Axl," Zero said, thankful that the other students had been herded back to work on their practice with their staves.

"Or what? You're not a bully or anything. Anyway, nameless girl, He feels responsible for all the pain and death he brings forth in wars. So he seals himself away whenever they're over. The idiot thinks if he goes to sleep he won't cause any more destruction. As if removing a powerful deterrent would make people less likely to fight." Axl said sadly.

"What do you mean a powerful deterrent?" Kirche, her head swimming with the odd things she was hearing. Sleeping, how could that prevent destruction?

"Zero has fought thousands of battles. He has destroyed hundreds of thousands of enemies. Those who rise up against him, die. This is the simple truth of the world, if you rise against Zero your life will be ended. When he goes to sleep, that threat is no longer there. You just had X and me. Neither of us were quite so effective at dealing with threats. We would wait for those threats to prove themselves as threats and endanger people. Zero doesn't like violence for the sake of violence, he has absolutely no problem using violence when it is required. He was the highest ranking of the Shinobi corp, a special operations group that dealt with the underside of the world. They lost their sleep and endangered themselves so that the normal people wouldn't even know that they were in danger, so that people could live without that burden." Axl said as he looked into Zero's eyes, a strange edge to his voice.

"You don't know what you're talking about Axl," Zero said, his eyes flashing in anger, his hands clenched into fists.

"Seems I hit close to home?" Axl replied, his humorous expression gone. He looked serious, and somewhat angry. Suddenly Axl said in a cutting tone, "Because of your owned damned guilt Weil got 'Omega'! With you sealing yourself like you keep doing too many people died. As I recall the overall count on numbers was 90% of reploids and 60% of all humans died in a four year period. Correct me if I'm wrong on the numbers Zero. The only thing that saved us was when you showed back up! On that note, I made a promise to someone and I damned well intend to see it through." Axl finished as he took a step forward and punched Zero square in the face.

Zero shook his head at the impact, glaring at the younger reploid. "What the hell was that for?"

"They made me promise that if I ever saw you to knock some sense into you if you still needed it. Apparently you do if you still can't accept or understand that simple fact," Axl said, his glare softening.

"What doesn't he understand?" Louise asked, angry at the young man, no... reploid for assaulting Zero like that.

"The same thing he never understood. Nameless girl, what would you call someone who gave their life in a final attack to save their best friend who was fighting to stop someone who's only goal was the death of humanity? Someone who spent all their time fighting to save the world, fighting and bleeding, dying for the ideal world that X wanted to bring about?" Axl asked, his voice deathly serious.

"My name is Louise!" the pink haired girl yelled, but then the words hit her. To give their life..."A hero?" She asked tentatively, and heard Zero growl at that.

"That's Zero in a nutshell. He's a hero. There is only one problem with-," Axl said, his eyes never leaving Zero's face.

"We both know I'm not a hero Axl. X was a hero. He took the path of peace, the path of creation. He was the father of a race. What was I? I was a harbinger of death. My blade and buster have claimed more lives than anyone in _this_ world can possibly imagine. And not all of them were wrong. What about Repliforce? You don't know a damned thing Axl, so just shut the hell up," Zero shouted at him.

"Hey look, its that problem I was talking about. Mistakes happen Zero. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen. You can't blame yourself forever," Axl replied quietly.

Zero turned his back to Axl. "The hell do you know? I can blame myself until the day I'm destroyed. There is one person who can forgive me, and only one, Axl. And she's dead. If you can find a way to get her to forgive me I might just listen to you," Zero said his voice cold, professional.

Axl's laughter echoed around the mostly empty courtyard. "That's all I need to do? You should have said that from the beginning,"

Zero turned around, murder written on his features, his hand on his saber. "You'd damned well better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Zero, do you understand where cyber elves come from?" Axl questioned him with that same confident smirk on his face.

"They're supposedly either a program to create assistants that power up reploids but can be consumed if used to too much of a degree. They can also be the remains of a reploid's 'soul' so to speak, but they tend to have the same ability to be consumed as the created cyber elves."

"Good. When do you think the first cyber elf was born?"

"How the hell should I know. I know the supposed first was the 'Mother Elf' but considering X became one as well, I couldn't really say." Zero answered wearily. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"With my particular capabilities I can interact with cyber elves without destroying them. I can even use their bodies. Shall I show you the oldest cyber-elf I've encountered?" Axl replied, his voice serious.

"Axl if you're going to do what I think you're going to do, I will kill you. I promise that it won't be pleasant either." Zero answered coldly, causing a chill to run down the spines of those present.

"Who knows what I'm thinking?"Axl asked as he walked towards a corner of the courtyard that nobody from the other courtyards would be able to see. His eyes closed and his form floated up into the air for a moment. Suddenly it shifted and in his place was a being that seemed metallic, a cross between a human and an eagle. "Its been a while, Zero." A deep, proud voice said to the shock of everyone present.

"Storm eagle?" Zero's shock knocked him out of his rage. This wasn't who he had been expecting, thankfully.

"The scion of the skies himself." The deep voiced bird said as he nodded. "Although, right now I'm not fully me. Its been a very long time since we've spoken, Zero. I'm glad you seem to be doing well. I like the new color scheme you have going. Its far less gaudy than that red and white thing you were sporting back in the hunters. I never understood how you were in the Shinobi Corps with such tacky taste in colors."

"You're a cyber elf?" Zero asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, although only those with a strong will were transformed into cyber elves."

"Are there any more of the old hunters?" Zero asked despite himself.

"Only Armored Armadillo is here, of the hunters that I knew. The others were either not strong willed enough, or they were just plain twisted."

"So Axl only has your two cyber elves?"

"Oh no. He's got two others. They're quite good conversation, although they argue at times. I'd never met either of them, so I have no idea if you'd even know them."

"Storm eagle... I have to know why. Why did you go maverick?"

"Its simple Zero. I confronted Sigma and lost the ensuing battle. He told me that he wanted to push X and you. He wanted to see X's true evolution. And he said with my cooperation that he wouldn't unnecessarily kill any more humans."

Zero stared at the former hunter turned maverick standing before him. "As to be expected from the scion of the skies. Nobility, even in defeat, huh?" he said, an unusual warmth in his voice. "I shoulda known."

The aerial reploid nodded, then sighed."Well, believe it or not, this is actually very tiring. I'm about at the limit I can hold my consciousness together like this, even with Axl supporting me."

"It was good talking to you Storm Eagle."

"It was good talking to you, Zero, commander of the maverick hunters. Maybe we'll talk again."

"Yeah." Zero said, a smile on his face.

Storm eagle shook his head, and then spoke,"So, cool ability huh Zero?"

"You always judge how cool something is based on how easily it causes your audience to be rendered totally speechless, don't you Axl?" Zero replied as he looked at the nearly blank faces of the three girls, although now that he thought about it, Tabitha's face wasn't that different. That whole glassy eyed thing she had going was new though. He let loose a chuckle at that.

"Hey, its not my fault that my awesomeness can't be put into words." Axl's beak clicked as he said that.

"Ha, you can't do that stupid grin while you have a beak, idiot!" Zero said, laughing.

"Yeah, well. Its an ingrained habit. I normally don't have a beak."

"So I take it that tires you out?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Its the cyber elves that get tired. They're not able to handle my body for long. I imposed a sort of limiter on my body, so that when the cyber elves are about to use themselves fully and destroy themselves, they're put into a passive mode. While its not perfect, I can give them some time out and about, which is better that cyber space. Hell, there really isn't cyber space in a world without a data network... Although I feel one here. You've become quite the scientist huh? Guess you're following in X's footsteps after all."

"Not really. Its kind of a long story. That doesn't matter for the moment though. Who else do you have with you? Storm eagle said you had three other cyber elves."

"What? Damn it, they know when I give control over to them that I don't know what's going on..." Axl muttered darkly then shouted, mostly to himself,"Damn it Storm Eagle you're grounded!"

"Did you just ground the 'voice' in your head Axl?" Zero said with a grin.

"That doesn't matter. You don't need to know who the other three are. At least not for now."

"Axl who are they? I know one is a former maverick hunter like Storm Eagle. Who are the other two." Zero said, his eyes not leaving Axl's.

"Excuse me, but I'd really like to live a while longer." Axl said laughing nervously.

Zero looked at Axl, and his eyes watered at the implication. "Axl. Did she become a cyber elf? I need to know. Please." Zero had shed all his confidence and pride. He needed this answer.

"Promise you won't go crazy and I _might_ be willing to have this conversation." Axl replied as he cocked his head.

"I promise. I'll give you a five minute head start at the very worst." Zero said with forced humor.

"I suppose..." Axl said. "You promise you won't kill me right? I at least get that five minute head start after I'm back to being me right?"

"Compromise to three minutes with those rules?" Zero replied flippantly.

"That's about the best I'm going to get isn't it?" Axl asked hesitantly.

"Hey, I'm being more than generous. With three minutes it would be almost impossible to catch you since you can turn into Storm Eagle."

"True. Alright..."Axl shrugged and shook his head. He looked at the three girls. "You should go play some of those war games with the others."

"Why?" Louise demanded. She was learning so much about her familiar, things that he never talked about. Things that explained so much about his actions and thoughts. Things that made her love him even more...

"I agree, why should we be sent away just when we're finding out so much about Darling?" Kirche demanded hotly.

"Because. I said so of course," Axl replied flippantly as he crossed his arms in a pose that was all too familiar to Zero. "Don't these kids questioning everything get on your nerves Zero?"

"You really aren't the person to ask that question Axl..." Zero said as he shook his head. He remembered a time Storm Eagle had asked him a question very similar to that when they had been training the newest recruits in the maverick hunters... Even without the Cyber elf active as the consciousness, did taking their form have an effect Axl's personality? Zero couldn't help but think that it was the case, seeing how contrary Axl was acting to himself, body language and all.

"Tabitha, what are you doing?" Kirche asked looking confused, as Tabitha took Kirche and Louise by the hand and started pulling them away from the two.

"Private." She was the only word that she said.

As Tabitha left, Axl nodded. Smart kid, quiet and cool. Give her a few years and she'd be a great match for Zero. After the two were alone in the courtyard Axl looked at Zero. "Are you sure about this Zero?"

"Just do it Axl." Zero replied.

Axl's form floated into the air. In a similar display his form shifted into a figure that Zero knew all to well. Iris in Axl's body landed awkwardly and shook her head. A soft voice greeted Zero. "I'm awake?"

"Iris?" Zero asked tentatively.

"Zero?" Iris' voice trembled.

"Iris it's you? Is it really you?" Zero asked as he took a step forward.

"Stay away!" Iris shouted, causing Zero to step back.

"Iris?"

"Don't come any closer." Iris said.

"I'm sorry Iris. I'm so sorry." Zero apologized as his voice caught in his throat.

"For what?" Iris's voice was heavy with sadness.

"I killed you. You know what... I didn't listen to you. Because I didn't listen to you, Repliforce was branded traitors. Because I fought with your brother..." Zero couldn't find it in himself to say his worst crime aloud. "I knew I couldn't ever be forgiven. It really is too much isn't it? My actions are too horrible to be forgiven, even after all this time. I guess I was right."

"You're wrong." Iris corrected him. She shook her head and continued,"You did what you thought was right. You accused my brother because his pride blinded him to rational discourse. You fought me to save the world. You did things wrong, but we had our side in it. I didn't have to use my brother's abilities... It was my choice. I wanted to fight you. I wanted to kill you. I tried so hard." Iris shook her head. "But the battle was fought and I lost. So what did you do? You ran up to me. You still cared about me. I still remember how you held my hand at the end...I still remember how you cried out for me..."

"Iris..." Zero said her name, his face down cast.

"Zero, I'm sorry if I've caused you pain. Please forget me."

"Iris?" Zero looked at her suddenly. How could she ask that after everything. How could he just forget her?

Iris looked at Zero's face and gasped. "Z-zero. You're crying?" she asked. He looked away from her. "How? We can't cry...How Zero?"

Zero looked at her again and then shook his head. "I don't know. I really don't."

"Zero..." Iris said as she took a few tentative steps forward and embraced him. "Don't cry over me. You made me happy. I don't want this. I don't want to cause you pain. Never that Zero."

"Iris?"

"Zero, please... Don't blame yourself. I love you. Remember me for the time we spent together if you must. Do not use me as an excuse to hate yourself. I always wanted to be your navigator because... I believed in you Zero. X was so tentative, and hesitant. You Zero, you always fought as hard as you could. You did what you thought was right and never backed down. That's the Zero I love. The Zero I believe in. The Zero who would fight against the whole world if it was right...My hero..."

"What?" Zero asked in disbelief. Iris was here talking to him. She didn't blame him? This had to be a dream. This couldn't be real. A part of him hoped that he would never wake up.

"Zero...I feel myself slipping." she said, her voice sounding strained.

"No!" Zero shouted as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Please no!"

"Zero...promise me...You'll forgive yourself..." Iris said in a voice that was barely audible.

"Please. Don't go. Not yet." This was it. His dream had turned into a nightmare. She was leaving again.

A small laugh followed. "You don't hate me... I'm so glad. I followed you...I saw that woman Layer...I saw you push away her affection... I thought I had ruined love for you with my betrayal... I hated myself..."

"Iris!" Zero yelled holding her tighter.

"Promise me. You'll be happy Zero. Promise me..." Iris pleaded.

"I'll try to be happy Iris, I promise. Please don't go!"

"I'm sorry Zero... But if I stay, I'll just hurt you more. It is because I love you that I have to go. I love you...My Zero..." Iris murmured, her voice trailing off at the end.

"Iris?" Zero asked, but no answer was given. "Iris please..." he whispered. The figure in his arms stirred.

"Before this gets any more awkward... Could you kinda let me go?" Axl asked as she removed her arms from Zero.

"Axl?" Zero asked as he let go of her and jumped back.

"Yeah." Axl said looking a little awkward. As she looked at Zero she gasped. "Zero...Since when could you cry?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Zero said, his eyes never leaving Axl's face. After a few minutes Zero spoke again. "Axl, take another form." His confident exterior returning slowly.

"Only you Zero..." Axl shifted into his own form, then shook his head. "To think, you've pushed yourself closer to humanity than even X. Even he couldn't cry."

"Whatever." Zero said as he turned around. "Go keep an eye on the kids. I need to take a walk." And with that Zero started walking slowly towards the gates of the academy.

Axl watched his friend walk away, and when he was out of hearing distance, he just shook his head and said, "We're goin to hell for this."

A sad voice replied back,"When did you become religious?"

"Shut up." Axl said as he shook his head, and went to watch the girl's practicing.

***Break***

Tabitha had dragged Kirche and Louise away. As they turned the corner, she quickly chanted a levitation spell and motioned for them to be quiet as they protested. They floated up the wall and landed with a good view of Axl and Zero. After a few moments of conversation Axl shook his head, and his form blurred, shifting from the metal bird, to a softer, more feminine body. Louise and Kirche both gasped as they saw the impossible. This was, without a doubt, the woman the water spirit had taken the form of. Zero and the girl talked for a few moments before Zero took a step forward.

"Stay away!" She yelled, causing Zero to step back. The look of pain on his face was easily visible even from this distance. They continued talking, Zero looking more tortured as the conversation went on.

"How can she do this to him? He loves her. How can she hurt him like this?" Louise asked herself, angry at the brunette.

"He did kill her..." Kirche said with a sad note as she met Louise's gaze. "This isn't fair. To have his love come back to life only to hate him?"

"Look," Tabitha said quietly, and much to their surprise, Iris had stepped forward and embraced Zero. They talked for a few moments. Zero's arms shot around her suddenly.

"No!" Zero shouted while he embraced her,"Please, no!"

"What's wrong?" Kirche asked, panicking at Zero's reaction.

"Limit?" Tabitha asked.

"That 'Storm Eagle' and Axl said that they couldn't hold themselves conscious for too long..." Louise said, her eyes burning as she realized what was happening. "He's seeing her again and now she's disappearing..." As if to confirm her thoughts Zero yelled out her name.

"That's it... I'm tired of this..." Kirche grated through her teeth, her hands clenched into fists.

"What?" Tabitha asked.

"I'm tired of this. I'm not going to deal with this pain." She said, her voice deathly serious.

"Giving up?" Tabitha asked curiously.

"Of course not. I told him I'd protect him. I'll do that. I don't care what I have to do. I'll find a way to shield his heart. No matter what. He's always acting strong and fighting for others. He's saved our countries from Albion's aggression. But has anyone cared enough to fight for him?" Kirche demanded. "If I need to, I'll even join Tristian's army. I'll do anything to protect him."

Louise looked at Kirche as she made that oath. She sounded so serious. "Kirche..."

"I don't care Louise. He might be your familiar, but I still don't care. I don't care about taking him from you. But he'll be happy. He won't have to wear that mask anymore..." Kirche looked at Louise. "I don't care if our families hate each other. It doesn't matter. The man I love is more important to me than that."

Louise looked down and replied hesitantly,"I want to protect him too. Its why he's not gone, I've managed to convince the princess not to send him to war until he's absolutely needed... But he wants to go. He feels that it is his duty to protect us all. Its all he wants to do."

"Then we'll just have to go with him." Kirche said as she smiled at Louise. "If we're there he won't have to do it alone, right?"

"You're right. He might feel he has to fight, but we can make sure its not like before. He won't be facing war alone. And we will make sure he knows that there is a life after the war. He won't go to sleep again. I won't let him." Louise said as she looked at Kirche.

"I suppose that its a truce then?" Kirche asked some amusement in her voice.

"No, not at all." Louise replied back. "This is an alliance. You don't care about my family. From now on, I don't care about your family. You want to make Zero happy. So do I. He's saved our lives, and he saved my sister's life. If he decides on you Kirche... I'll accept it. As long as he can let _her_ go."

"For once, Vallière, I agree with you wholeheartedly. No, I agree with you _Louise_." Kirche smiled at the other girl as she stressed her name. They nodded in agreement.

Tabitha looked on, and as Zero walked away she saw a faint rainbow glow that reminded her of the lake when the Prince of Albion had been laid to rest.

***Author's notes***

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, wasn't happy with it, still not happy with it. Its about the best I can do for it unfortunately.

The "Rip a golem in half with his bare hands" is what she saw. This was his first saber strike, which was in all actuality too fast for anyone to register what happened, other than his arms moved, and the golem was in pieces. He only took the time to swing slowly for the golems he destroyed with his elemental chips.

The English that I'm referencing to in this, is a future version of English not the current one. Its probably as close to English now as English now is comparable to the pre french shift 'middle' english(See almost not at all). English or an altered version of it, is likely to become an international language because it is a bastardized language. It literally contains thousands of words and rules that it has picked up from various other languages, which is one reason its a bit of a pain compared to other languages if it is not your first. It is also a required language for international pilots, and most countries deal with it as a second language.

Zero and Axl simply had a spar, while to everyone else it looked like a massive clash of the titans, to the reploids it was nothing of the sort. Zero brought himself down to roughly Axl's level, and then pushed him by being just a little better than him. This is the true way to teach someone, and to get results.

Some people have said that Rock and Roll both have personalities that are a bit different than in their canon characters. This is because these characters are both older. Things change, and even if they weren't reploids, they still had some changes based on things that happened around them. Roll was a housekeeper but took an interest in medicine(which is canon). What could cause that except for at least minor changes to the robot's personalities based on what has happened. I've taken the base characters and changed them based on what could have happened to them over a period of time.

On the "time stop" power of dark hold, I'd have to go with this line of thinking, how the hell do you stop time? It would be far more likely and easily done to either increase the speed of the user or possibly decrease the speed of the victim. To say that its a hold or time based thing would be a very good thing though, in that it would make people attempt to counteract it in ways that would likely not effect the real technique. Sometimes deception in a weapon can make it that much more powerful. If anyone thinks they can explain how to stop time and have it actually make sense, then tell me and I'll change it in the story.


	31. Chapter 31

Louise awoke to an empty bed. She sat up sleepily and scanned the room. Zero hadn't come back. She hadn't really expected him to, after his reaction to the mere shape of that woman compared to actually meeting her... Her head swam with unanswered questions and troubling thoughts. She didn't know what to do, was he alright? Why was he trying to deal with this alone? Didn't he remember what he told the princess? Was it all just a lie? Or would he go to someone who was more easily able to relate to him? Did he return to Roll last night? Even the thought of that made Louise feel sick, but it was better than him being alone right? Shaking her head she decided to get dressed and go to breakfast, and with any luck Roll and Zero would be there...

***Break***

As Louise entered the dining hall she looked towards the staff area, where she spotted Roll and Professor Colbert talking, with no sign of Zero. She felt disappointed and relieved at the same time. Nodding to herself, she made her way over to them and politely interrupted the conversation the two were having, "Excuse me, Miss Roll..."

Roll looked over to Louise with some surprise. "Hmm, what do you need Louise?" she asked with some concern, she could see that Louise had something on her mind.

"Have you seen Zero?" Louise asked hesitantly, not sure which answer she really wanted.

"No, I can't say I have." She answered, then with a small scowl she said with a huff,"Don't tell me you two got into another fight."

"No!" Louise protested violently, then after a pause continued,"No we didn't fight. He well..." She shook her head. She couldn't say it. To see the beautiful woman that had captured Zero's heart had hurt her, even if it wasn't really her. Or was it? It was so hard to tell. "I don't know how to say this... But Axl said that he was going to take a walk yesterday, and he never came back."

"You're leaving something out." Roll said after a pause. "Zero wouldn't leave with no reason. And just who is Axl?"

"He's a young man who showed up yesterday," She said, and with a rare show of restraint looked around to ensure nobody could hear her next words before she continued, her voice soft. "A new reploid who showed up here yesterday, haven't you paid attention to the rumors going around about their 'practice session'?

"A reploid?" Both Colbert and Roll replied in shock.

"Yes!" She said heatedly. Her fists were balled at her side. "And he has a weird ability too!"

"What ability is that?" Colbert asked, curious at the reaction Louise had, talking about the new student. Seeing Zero and him clash like they had yesterday and treat it as if it was a normal occurrence had been more than 'weird', he couldn't help but wonder what would be unusual compared to that.

"He can turn into other reploids, if he has their cyber elves!" Louise said, her eyes threatening to tear up as she remembered the look on Zero's face.

"Elves?" Colbert asked shocked to the core. They were dangerous foes and not known to be on good terms with humans. He looked to at Roll questioningly, "Are reploids somehow related to the elves of your country?"

Roll looked at the older man, and laughed,"No, a cyber elf is merely the name that is given to a program that is either the remaining consciousness of a...dead reploid, or in some cases a program that is created from no previous consciousness that acts much the same." After a moment's pause she looked at Louise again,"He has cyber elves?" Roll questioned her, her eyes alight with curiosity. Although Zero had talked of it, the Cyber elf that Zero had said was with him through the battle against Weil was gone... She had wanted to meet one.

Louise looked at them. "Yes! He said he can activate them, and then copy them!"

"Oh? He was able to copy their powers? Its a capability even Zero and myself possess Louise. I don't see why that would be a big shock to him." Roll replied with a hint of laughter, knowing that to normal humans the copy abilities had to seem amazing.

"No, he can copy them! He can turn into them. And if he wants to, he can give them the freedom to do what they want, although he said that they are limited on time..." Louise said as she looked down.

"That's, remarkable. That's... almost unthinkable, actually." Roll murmured as she tried to think of what type of systems that would require to support. "Did he transform into someone Zero knew?"

"Iris." Louise replied reluctantly as she nodded.

"What?" Roll yelled as she grabbed Louise by the shoulders as the statement hit her. He had talked of her a few times, and the situation involving her. Roll now understood the girl's worry. Roll's eyes locked on to her eyes as she calmly asked, "He took the form of _the _Iris?"

"No. He _became_ Iris. He gave her control, so that she could forgive him in person..." She said, her tears starting to flow again. "Then she left again. T-the look of pain on his face. He hasn't come back and I'm worried about him!"

***Break***

The morning sun hit the water of the lake as Zero looked out at it, trying to gather his thoughts. Why had he even come here? As he looked out at the water, his mind ran over the previous day once again. He had never felt so torn in his life. Iris had forgiven him. But still, how could he forgive himself? He shook his head. He looked at the water and smiled. She still loved him unconditionally, that was something unexpected, something that he could never have hoped for after all he had done... Zero rested his hand on his helmet, as he looked down at it. He might be a weapon... But this was armor, and armor was to protect. He could do that, he couldn't ever atone for what he had done, but he could try and prevent it from happening again. He smiled at the thought.

"So, this is where you were?" a voice said from behind him.

"Axl?" Zero said, as he sat up, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"What, a friend of mine disappears for a day, and I'm not allowed to be worried? Especially considering why you disappeared I had to come make sure you were alright. I might be a bit reckless but I'm not stupid. Well, not really anyhow." Axl said with a smile.

"Alright?" Zero asked, then shook his head. "I don't know. I want to cry, but I also want to laugh. She still loves me, she forgives me. But she's still dead, and it was still by my hand. I'm not sure_ I_ can forgive myself for that."

"Hmm. I don't know why you ever doubted that she loved you. From the memories she shared with me, the happiest times she had were with you." Axl reassured him, with a slight smile.

After a few minutes, Zero smiled bitterly and looked at Axl. He shook his head and said,"Axl, you were right. I've been thinking, and sealing myself away like that, was not the way to stop the destruction that I had associated with myself."

"Oh?" Axl looked at Zero with interest.

"The only way for me to stop war is to crush those who would make war for their own reasons. Anyone that would go to war for the sake of pride, for the sake of greed I'll kill. I'll ensure this world keeps its peace, and make it a place where war will never show itself again." Zero held his fist up in front of himself as he said this.

"What? Are you insane? How can you even think that way?" Axl asked, his eyes wild at the way Zero was talking. Zero had the power to do just what he was saying, even Axl doubted he could stop him if he went full out. Only X could stand against him if that were the case. "If you do that how can anyone keep you in check?"

"What's wrong with thinking that way? It makes sense. Partner isn't the type of person to abuse power. He'll just use it when it needs to be used," Derflinger chimed in, surprising Axl.

"Zero, did your sword just talk? Or are you into ventriloquism now?" Axl couldn't help but ask as he stared at the sword that had seemingly talked to him.

"Yeah, he does that. I think he was silent for so long because I was brooding," Zero said as he turned his head to look at his sword.

"Well yeah, you needed some time alone, and even if you weren't alone my talking would have just distracted you. Even a piece of metal like me could figure that out. What about you pointy hair, why couldn't you figure that out?" The sword demanded of Axl.

"What? I came out here because I was concerned about Zero!" Axl countered, glaring at the sword.

"Then why the hell did you break everything on him yesterday? You shoulda known what was gonna happen but you were stupid enough to do it anyhow," The sword said in a dry tone.

Axl looked at the sword then looked away after a few seconds."Okay, so maybe I was a little pissed. A lot of stuff has happened, and I'll admit I had things I've wanted to say. I waited over a century, and that's damned long enough thanks," Axl replied, an odd mixture of regret and annoyance present in his tone.

"Huh. Oh, right you young pups do live longer than humans huh? I always forget that. I've never known anyone for that long, so I suppose waiting to tell someone something for a century would kinda get on my nerves. If I even remembered it at all." Derflinger allowed in a forgiving tone.

"That doesn't matter. Zero, answer my question. Who do you expect to keep you in check if this is what you're doing?" Axl repeated his question, not letting the sword sway him from the topic at hand.

"Simple," Zero replied as he stared into Axl's eyes. "You, Iris, and the memory of X will keep me in check. I suppose even my angry little summoner, and all the people who I wish to protect. These are the people I trust to keep me on the right path. You are all the people I can trust to tell me what to protect."

"Zero, I don't know if that is the right path for anyone to follow. To destroy the people who make war makes sense, I suppose, but do not make that your only reason to live. Opt to protect the peace, rather than keep the peace in place by force. All you're doing is putting yourself firmly back into the 'living weapon' category. You have the freedom to choose. There is a difference between living as a weapon, and fighting for something worth protecting."

Zero looked at him, his face betraying his puzzlement. "What do you mean, what real difference is there?"

Axl wanted to sigh, because he could tell Zero really didn't get it, and that saddened him to some extent. In a resolute voice that Zero had never heard before, Axl did his best to explain. "The difference is, you would go looking for the wars, and destroy them, compared to living that peaceful life you wish to protect and taking up arms as necessary to protect it . If you can't be part of it, understand it, how can you really protect it? You and X both looked at the two extremes without ever seeing the middle ground, ya know? How many times did I have to talk X into action? I guess its the same thing in this too, you're a little too prone to action, and I have to talk you into delaying those actions."

Zero had to reevaluate the young man in front of him. No, he had long ago crossed that line, no matter what his attitude was. "Looks like you really did grow up Axl,"

"Nah, I just listened to X through all his philosophical rants. Not that I agreed with them all, but he at least helped me develop my own reasoning. By the way, that punch in the face was from him. He said that would probably be the only way to get your attention," Axl replied, a smirk on his face as he broke the news to Zero.

"Really..." Zero deadpanned, as he tried to control his laughter. "I suppose I should have expected that."

"He said something about it being the only thing you'd understand, and considering he didn't have access to his body he couldn't do it himself. I was kinda expecting you to kick my ass afterwards. I guess he was right." the younger reploid said with his trademark smirk.

"He normally was." Zero agreed.

"So, when was the last time you saw him?"

Zero looked at Axl and shook his head. "The last time I saw him was... After I destroyed Omega. He spent the last of his energy so he could stand with me in that battle. While he wasn't a physical part of the fight, we were a team... All of us. And I don't think he could stand to let me destroy myself like that, without at least some support. Although I defeated him, I don't know if I would have been able to if I had been totally alone..."

"Wait, so... Woah woah, you killed Omega? Your original body with those enhancements Weil put on it? He should have been trapped in prison up in orbit!" Axl shouted, nearly unhinged from that little surprise. Omega had been retooled by Weil and had run without the limiters that Zero had installed by Dr. Cain. It had taken everything that X and Zero had to seal him away the first time! Just how powerful had Zero's copy body become to have taken Omega one on one?

"Yeah. Weil and him came back..." Zero said as he looked at the sky. "Axl, how much do you know about what I had been doing since I was awakened by the resistance."

"Well, the last thing I recall before I ended up here, was sending information to that new Resistance leader, Elpizo or whatever his name was, including your 'exploits' as they were, and then a green flat bubble thing kinda kidnapped me. Pretty much the same as what happened to you I'm guessing." Axl smiled, as he removed the glove from his right hand, showing a mark strikingly similar to Zero's. "I'm the familiar of a void mage, just like you Zero."

"Wait, what?" Zero demanded as he surged to his feet grabbing the younger reploid by the shoulders. "You're a what?"

"Yep. Windalfr. I can talk to and command beasts of the magical variety, as well as a getting a few fringe benefits as well." Axl smirked in a way that he knew would infuriate Zero.

"So you are telling me there are other void mages?" Zero asked incredulously. "Then how come people don't know how to identify them?"

Axl looked at Zero with a smirk and shook his head. After a suitably theatrical pause he started to explain,"Probably because they are rare. The pope has said that they always come at the same time, and after the founder, each one is limited to a single unclaimed familiar type. They say that the founder's true power can only be brought about when the power of all the void mage are brought together... But since they only show up together at times of great change, it makes it hard to keep active knowledge on them since they're normally regarded as top secret weapons or kept secret to keep religious nuts from going totally overboard. Kinda like a certain kingdom we both know of. Although I am not sure why the hell you got selected for that particular mark, considering the fact you could destroy the world without giving you some sort of power boost like is described in the Pope's records. No offense, but if the spell was intelligent in any way it would probably have given you utility of some kind rather than making it even easier for you to crash a damned continent. I don't think anyone else realizes how close you were to actually crashing Albion during that little scuffle you had up there."

Zero looked at Axl and then looked down chuckling sheepishly as he responded, "It must have been close. I almost unleashed all my power... But something held me back. I'm not even sure what it was."

"Yeah, good luck on that part at least. If that thing would have crashed it would have been especially bad since it was technically over Tristain at the time, and we all know what a large crashing mass can do to the world. That floating continent is far larger than even Sky Lagoon. It probably would have been closer to a colony level incident," Axl said in a flat tone.

Zero shook his head as he scowled at the memory,"Don't remind me. I was kinda going through some... Ya know, I can't really describe it. It was like I was a bunch of Zero's at once and all of them at that point were really pissed for various reasons, and considering I'd been at odds with myself for literally days before that if not longer... I kinda reacted on that shared anger."

"Wait, you have multiple personalities?" Axl demanded, and couldn't help thinking it explained so much in some ways, not that it wasn't unsettling.

Zero shook his head, "Not anymore, no. It was mostly from times my memories have gotten damaged or corrupted."

"Huh... Odd." Axl said, scratching the back of his head while he thought. None of them really did understand their systems when it came down to it.

"Yeah..." Zero nodded as he voiced his agreement.

"So, on another note, do you think we should get back to the school before your summoner completely freaks out and tries to track you down?" Axl asked innocently.

Zero started for a moment then couldn't help but laugh. "Oh... Yeah, Louise is probably freaking out now huh?"

"No, I'm sure she's calm and totally collected and not going to yell at you." Axl said with a laugh.

"Of course not, she'll just throw furniture at me." was Zero's dry reply.

"Hey, you know they care if they're willing to do that much work to let you know they're upset." Axl stated in a matter of fact manner.

Zero couldn't help but stare at Axl as he tried to find some flaw in that logic. Zero sighed as he replied,"Whenever I think I'm the one who's really screwed up you just have to help me out by making me realize that I'm the normal one out of the two of us don't you?"

"Of course, what type of friend would I be otherwise?" Axl replied with a grin on his face that put to a lie all of the talk about him growing up, as he turned to walk down the road. "Well, its a long walk so let me bring you up to date on what information I've gathered so far..."

"Oh... Speaking of information gathering Axl..." Zero said interrupting the semi-serious younger man, then said nothing.

"What about it? I know you hated spys because of all the crap we had to deal with but I'm on your side," He turned and looked at Zero as he started walking backwards. After another moment of silence Axl pressed Zero again, "Well? And what's that stupid grin for?"

"It worked," Zero said with a nonchalant shrug, as he purposely smoothed his facial features.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Axl asked, his face blank showing his total loss on the situation.

"The box. It worked. Perfectly." Zero elaborated minimally, keeping his voice and features as schooled as he could, trying to do his best Tabitha impersonation.

"Wait..." Axl said as he stopped, staring at Zero before he burst out in laughter. "You mean you actually did it?" Axl's laughter nearly doubled him over. "Are you serious? I mean I used to think it was a cool idea, but come on it wouldn't work right?"

"Worked perfectly." Zero said as he passed Axl who only started laughing harder. "Too bad there isn't an arcade or anything here for me to treat you on that little bet we had going."

Axl straightened up, but was unable to halt his laughter entirely. "Oh, it doesn't matter! Just knowing the fact that you, the great legendary Zero, the cold calculating hunter running around hiding in a box is more than payment enough."

***Break***

It was evening, almost time for dinner, and Zero still hadn't been heard from. Louise couldn't help but worry, especially considering Axl had been absent that day, his first day of class. Had he gone after Zero? From where she sat, she kept her eyes on the gate, even knowing that dinner would be starting soon. If he wasn't back by dinner she was going to ask Tabitha for her help in locating her familiar.

"No way! They had you tied up in a rope and were playing a game to see who's sword you would take? Using you as a target?" a voice said loudly, followed by a gale of laughter.

Louise stood up quickly. She recognized that voice! Holding her hands in front of herself she waited a few more moments before the duo walked through the gate.

"Yeah, I almost got away, but that bullshit levitation thing they do kinda stopped me in my tracks. They tied me up and then Tabitha started swinging me. I guess to add a 'Challenge' or something," Zero groused as he remembered the events of that night where he met Fouquet for the first time.

Axl laughed again at the deadpan way it was delivered and then said between chuckles,"Zero you are way more forgiving than me! I woulda put like, a frog or something in her bed as retaliation or painted some sort of design on her face!"

"Hmm... Ya know, I never thought of that. I wonder if its too late to do something to repay them for that..." Zero said as he laughed at the thought of Louise's reaction to that. She hated frogs after all, and it would have only been fair.

"Zero!" Louise called out to him as she ran up to him. "Where have you been?"

Zero looked down at her and noticed the puffy eyes. He sighed as he shook his head, always the puffy eyes. "Sorry, I needed to take a walk to clear my head." Zero said, trying to sound sincerely apologetic.

"A walk is an hour or two... You were gone for more than a day!" Louise complained, as she jabbed her finger into his chest armor. "Don't you remember what you told the princess?"

Zero looked at her for a moment at a total loss, then took a stab in the dark,"Um... Don't give me a noble title? I'll smack you upside the head? I've said a number of things to the princess."

"What? No! You said she didn't need to be alone! Why didn't you talk to us about it?" Louise yelled at Zero.

Zero looked down at his summoner then smiled. "Because, I didn't need to talk about it. I just needed some time alone. Ya know, to sort myself out. You didn't think I'd just up and abandon you, did you?"

"No..." Louise whispered as she lowered her head,"But I wanted to help you, to be there for you! When I felt down, when I was ready to give up on my magic you helped me, you supported me right? What type of mage am I, that I can't even support my own familiar?"

"Louise," Zero replied as he did his best to comfort her,"You don't realize it, but just the fact that you want to help me means more to me than anything else. I've had eight people who truly have cared about me in my entire life before I came here. Just knowing that I have people that want to protect me is enough for me."

"Aww, the beauty of a tsundere letting her feelings out to the helplessly dense and oblivious natural ladies man. Its almost like one of those girly mangas Pallette loved so much," Axl said from behind him, ensuring that Zero knew he was very much still present.

While Zero glared back at him, Louise looked at him and asked,"What is a tsundere, or a manga?"

"Just some words from back home. They don't mean anything really," Zero said as he glared at Axl.

"What? Yes they do!" Axl said narrowly dodging the fist that came after this statement, "But I believe that discretion is the better part of valor in this case," he finished with the same grin on his face having moved a safe distance away.

"Forget what I said about you growing up. Still just a kid," Zero said, trying not to laugh at the antics Axl was using to get under his skin.

"No, really... What is a tsundere? Is it some kind of insult?" Louise demanded, her face turning red at the perceived insult, trying to figure out what it meant.

Axl looked at Zero who frowned at him then shrugged. "A girl with a prickly disposition on the outside, but all warm and fuzzy on the inside who normally can't let her feelings be known so they end up hitting, yelling, or throwing various objects at the person they have feelings for until they're finally backed into a corner or are shocked with the possible loss of the person they like. Some people find that type of thing endearing. Something about breaking through the rough outer shell to find the cute and warm girl on the inside making all that effort worthwhile. Me, I prefer not to have chairs thrown at me. Yes, he told me about that."

Louise's face turned even more red and she looked down as she processed what he said. She felt the heat in her face. Tsundere? Was that how Zero saw her? She'd never even heard a word to describe that! She knew she hadn't been on the best terms with Zero when he first got here, but that had changed, right?

"Ignore him Louise. He's just trying to get a reaction out of you." Zero commented lightly. "This is just typical Axl."

"You don't think I'm really like that do you?" she asked, her face cast down.

"Who knows? You're a little standoffish, but that's besides the point. You're you, so it really doesn't matter. Don't let him get to you," Zero said as he shrugged.

"Aww, still the sweet talking and dashing reploid. Able to tame the sweet and the innocent, as well as the elusive and difficult Tsundere. Next you'll be going for the Yandere!" Axl continued his teasing.

"Axl, you're about to get that live weapon practice match you wanted." Zero replied moving his hand to his saber.

"Ok , ok. I'm done." Axl said quickly, putting his hands up in a quelling motion.

"What's a yandere?" Louise asked curiously.

Zero shook his head,"No, you don't want to know that."

"Why, is it something like a tsundere?" Louise asked curiously.

"No, not even close..." Zero replied trying not to put his palm into his face. Why was Axl doing this?

"Then what is it? They kind of sound the same," Louise reasoned aloud.

"Have you ever heard of the scale of dere?" Axl asked them, as he tried to hold a professional air as he did his best to keep himself ready for Zero's counter attack.

"I haven't even heard about it..." Zero said with some hesitation. "And I'm pretty certain I don't want to..."

"Too bad! You see there are two sides to the dere scale the Yan and the Tsun side. On the Yandere side you have people who are crazily obsessed with the person to the point they'll kill their rivals or even the people they like to prevent someone else having them. They're all lovey and cute on the surface, but don't ever cross them or you're likely to be in for some real bad times. Like, your head in a bag kind of times. Or their rival's head in a bag. In comparison the Tsundere will deny their feelings and be all mean compared to the Yandere who will become so obsessed that they can only think about that one person.. All girls fall somewhere on this scale. Healthy relationships show up somewhere in the center, but I suppose some people like Zero are into abuse would like the Tsundere more." Axl said in a mostly serious tone, although it slipped into teasing by the end of his explanation.

Zero looked at Axl for a moment, then shook his head."Okay, first off, I am not into being abused," Zero said, then pointed at Axl, "And second, why the hell do you have this all so well thought out?"

Axl laughed then said in a light voice,"Give enough time with a few people in your head doing low profile spying and you have all sorts of wonderful conversations. Hell, we've managed to rate all the females we've worked with in the past on the scale. Wanna know where everyone sits?"

"No, no I do not. I"m good." Zero said, giving into his desire and firmly planting his palm in his face. "Lets go get something to eat and pretend this conversation never took place."

"I... I think that would be best, yes." Louise nodded her agreement, knowing her face was still darker than her hair..

"Come on, its not that bad, right?" Axl asked as he followed them. "Right?"

***Break***

As they walked into the academy dining hall Zero noticed that the majority of the female students had shifted to sitting near the guards, while the faculty had had taken care to separate themselves even more from them. He shook his head, even if it was the musketeers they were trying to isolate, the teachers were pushing their students further away.

"Zero!" A female voice called out from the staff tables. Zero looked to the source and noticed Roll rushing up to meet him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern clear on her face.

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" Zero asked with some surprise.

"Well, considering what Louise said happened?" Roll replied quickly as she looked into his face, trying to see if he really was alright.

"What? You mean meeting an old friend? I just needed some time to clear my head, nothing that big. Why is everyone making such a big deal about this?" Zero asked, clearly confused by what she was saying.

"Are you really going to just downplay meeting _her _again?" The blonde girl demanded as she put her fists on her hips and leaned forward in annoyance.

"Huh, how do you know about that?" Zero demanded, had Rock found a way to monitor the area through the information network?

"I already told you, Louise told me!" Roll said she continued to stare at Zero.

"She did, did she," Zero asked lazily as he turned to look at his summoner. "I'm fairly certain I sent you back to go deal with those stupid musketeers and play with those padded staves..."

Louise looked down, unable to give any justification for what she had done. Not that she wouldn't do it again...

"Whatever. I guess you were just worried about me. But I do merit some privacy, even if I am just a familiar, you know." He said coolly

"That wasn't what it was about!" Louise yelled at Zero,

"Hmm, what was it about?" Zero's cold reply chilled those present.

Louise looked at Zero. Steadying her resolve she looked him in the eye and replied in an angry shout,"You're someone I want to protect too! But you never let me know anything... How can I protect you too, if you won't even let me know when something is wrong? I'm not sorry we spied on you!"

"Wait, why am I the one getting yelled here?" Zero demanded. "You're the one who spied on me!"

"Well, she has a point partner. Its not like you're not being a hypocrite when it comes to this. Although the girl should really try not to get caught so easily when spying." Derflinger added from his shoulder.

Louise looked at the sword somewhat gratefully. Even though it was a pain and annoyed her, it had helped her a few times, and the fact that it was standing up to Zero when he was clearly angry was something she couldn't help but be thankful for. "See, even your partner agrees with me! You can't take on the whole world by yourself."

"Actually, he can. Probably without even putting in any real effort either," Axl commented lazily.

"Fine then, even if he can doesn't mean he should!" Louise said as she glared at the young man.

"Now that, I'll agree with. But that's how he always has been. The three of us were a team partially because X and myself were the only ones who were able to keep up with the crazy bastard." Axl said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Wow, thanks for the compliment Axl," Zero replied sarcastically.

"Wait, you knew X too?" Roll asked as she turned to face him.

"Sure did. fought alongside him for almost two full centuries. Well mostly, I did a lot more black ops and spying in the later part of the last century and he was kinda locked away but yeah."

"Axl, you really should know when to stop babbling. Then again you've always been helpless around a cute girl. Ya know, kinda like that time in Giga City..." Zero commented, trailing off at the end

"Shut up! That was one time!" Axl shouted as he glared at Zero who just answered with a friendly smile.

Roll looked at the two and smiled. It seemed Zero was alright after all,"So, how did you know my brother?"

"Oh, well the three of us were always running around saving the world. Ya know how it is. Dangerous things try and take over the world and we go stop em." Axl announced with a smug, overconfident air.

"Huh. That sounds very familiar... That's so much like what my brothers did as well." Roll commented.

"Oh? Just your brothers? Wait, Zero only mentioned Rock..."

"Oh, I had one other brother, but he was somewhat estranged... Father kept trying to repair him but he wouldn't have anything to do with that. He didn't like the thought that what made him who he was might get damaged. His power core was flawed, worse than mine or Rock's."

"Ah... I'm sorry..." Axl said awkwardly, feeling bad for bringing up bad memories. This was two for two now, and this time he hadn't even meant to...

"It's alright. He lived how he wanted. He admitted he had no regrets the last time I saw him." Roll said cheerfully."I think he valued the fact that he had a 'natural life span' like humans. He got to have his heroic ride into the sunset, ya know?"

"Yeah, not really. I don't care too much for those types of things considering my friends have the bad habit of trying to do that every chance they get," Axl replied while glaring at Zero.

"What? I had reasons for it, even if I didn't think it through as well as I could have!" Zero replied in his defense.

"Okay, so a few people died because of you, no reason to freak out that much. Whatever, at least now you understand you can still try and protect those who are left," Axl dismissing Zero's reasoning with a shrug..

"Axl, almost four billion people is not a 'few' by any stretch of anyone's imagination. That's not even counting the reploids in that four year period." Zero replied heatedly at the disregard Axl was showing for the sheer loss of life, then stopped. His face went pale as he heard the gasp from Roll.

"What?" Roll asked after trying, and failing to collect her thoughts.

"Billion? How much is that?" Louise asked curiously, she'd never heard that term used.

Axl just looked at Zero and shook his head. "Ya know, I'm the one who is supposed to put his foot in his mouth. Not you."

"Shut up Axl." Zero replied with an almost cold fury.

"Those deaths weren't your fault. Wars happen. You stopped Omega anyhow right?" Axl stated gently, knowing he was treading on a heavily mined field.

"Just drop it Axl, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'll get dinner elsewhere." Zero said, his good mood killed. He turned and walked out of the dining hall leaving Roll and Louise to watch him leave.

Louise looked at her familiar's retreating form, then turned to Axl. She looked at him hesitantly and asked again,"How much is a billion?"

Axl looked at her and shook his head,"You probably don't want to know the answer to that."

"Yes I do!" Louise replied. "He is my familiar! Anything that is his burden is mine as well!"

Axl nodded and said coolly,"A good attitude I suppose, if a bit reckless. Its a thousand millions. I doubt this world has even half that many people populating it."

"T-thousand millions?" Louise asked, her stomach twisting at that thought. Nobody could kill that many people, could they? Zero would never do that! She shook her head violently, "No, no way. That's not possible. He said that it was only a four year period! Gallia, the largest of all the countries has only fifteen million within its boundaries!"

"Yeah, he did say that it was a four year period..." Axl replied. "But it wasn't really his fault. A man named Weil was to blame. Zero just got caught in the middle of it all, just like always... He was touchy about that subject the last time I talked to him too..." Axl shook his head. X didn't know it, but he had had a conversation similar to this with Zero before he sealed himself the last time. While X had tried to stop it, he had been too late to stop the process without damaging Zero... But in the end, Axl knew the truth... It wasn't Zero's fault for sealing himself away the final time, it was Axl for pushing the matter too far..."Let's get an unoccupied table and I'll quietly explain just what was involved in that horrific, yet short war..."

A pale Roll and Louise nodded as they followed Axl to an empty corner of the dining hall.

***Break***

Zero opened the door gently, trying not to make any noise. As he entered the room the light from the moon illuminated the empty bed. As he wondered where Louise could be this time of night, he heard the door close and a somehow feminine growl from behind him. Ah, so there she was. Clever girl...

"Do you know how long I was waiting? You didn't go to the kitchen for dinner either, I tried to check up on you!" Louise whispered in an accusing manner.

"I didn't feel much like eating," Zero replied as he turned to face her. Huh, a girl in a pink night gown had never looked quite so threatening before.

Louise poked his chest as she continued to berate him,"You need to take care of yourself! Even if things aren't going how you like them!"

"Oh, considering how you didn't take care of yourself while I was off treasure hunting, you don't have any room to talk," Zero replied testily.

"That doesn't matter! I still ate!" Louise countered.

"Maybe so, but I don't need to eat. And considering how Roll looked at me when she heard the number of deaths I was responsible for, I didn't really feel like staying. Now you know why you and Cattelya were wrong. The amount of deaths that follow me make me nothing short of a monster. Especially considering that was just a short four year period...There were more... A lot more, over the previous two centuries." Zero shook his head as he spoke.

"You're wrong." Louise replied. "A monster would have killed me. I took you from your world. I treated you like an animal, like a slave...I was planning to collar you like a dog, remember?" Louise took a step closer and poked him in his chest again as she spoke, "If you do have the power to kill that many people, and you are a monster, why am I not dead? Why did you save my life? Fouquet's golem could have crushed me, Wardes could have killed me... I could have been caught in the fray with those Albion mercenaries that came here and died. Tabitha, Guiche, and Kirche would all likely be dead because of those mercenaries in the tavern. What about the mercenaries that you let live? You could have killed them all, most nobles would have killed them all. You said you gave them a second chance!" Louise looked into Zero's eyes, noticing how his eyes seemed to glow dimly in the low light. When he didn't answer, she continued," The reason is, because regardless of everything, you believe in all the things your friend believed in... But circumstances haven't been so kind to you. You were there to shield him from the harsh reality of the world while he came into his own power... Just like you've shielded me. You view yourself as dirty because you've lost that 'innocence' that we still have... But without you, that 'innocence' wouldn't exist. We'd either have lost it, or we'd be dead. That's why X could trust you, because without you, the world he dreamed of could never have been achieved."

"The world he dreamed of never happened... And it sounds like you've been talking to Axl," Zero said, folding his arms.

Louise shot back,"He makes some good points, you can't deny them."

"Maybe, maybe not. I suppose you want me to come to bed?"

"Yes. And change out of your armor. You don't need it here."

Zero just nodded as he complied.

"Zero, I mean it. If you're that worried about it, I will talk to the Princess. I will keep you from the battlefield with everything I have. I have the void, that should be enough. You don't need to fight anymore. I really do mean that." Louise said as she wrapped her arms around him, doing her best to comfort him.

"You're going to end up going, so I'll go no matter what." Zero stated.

"You don't have to. This isn't your world, and you've seen enough death, right?" Louise asked again, an unfamiliar gentleness in her tone.

"Doesn't matter if I see it or not, it will happen. And if I'm not there, the people who don't deserve to die will be the ones to die. Not even mentioning the fact that someone on their side had the ability to produce Pantheon troopers. Even with how relatively weak they are, a small squad of them could bring the entire invasion force to a halt. Tristian needs me there to counter that, if nothing else."

"But they're reploids like you, right?" Louise asked curiously.

Zero laughed,"No, you didn't get a good look at them... They're not like me at all. They're little more than semi-intelligent attack drones. They are made for killing, nothing else. They don't have feelings, they can't be intimidated, they can't feel fear. They'll attack and kill. Or if they're instructed to, capture... But knowing how the rebellion works, I doubt they'll do that. They're all for removing obstacles the old fashioned way."

Louise sighed as she slipped into her bed. "Alright Zero, we'll talk more about it tomorrow... It's time for bed." As Zero settled in wordlessly beside her Louise couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around him. "Good night Zero." She murmured sleepily as the emotional day came to a close.

Zero lay there, listening to the even breathing of the girl laying beside him. Considering what the said, it did have some merit, even if she didn't understand the true scope of the numbers involved. He sighed as he shut his eyes, once again willing his diagnostics to start in earnest.

****  
>Author's notes.<p>

Sorry for the late chapter. Dug out my old laptop, gonna be slow going on this thing since I do not like its keyboard or its slowness. I'll do my best to keep updating and thank you for the positive responses and the corrections on some of the reference materials.

Just to answer a single quick question that someone sent me, no Zero has NOT charged his saber yet. Power has been directed to it, but it has not been charged as can be done because the charging mechanism by "canon" is shared between the buster and the saber. by removing the charging mechanism from the buster he can insert it into his saber, but that removes the only way the buster functions until it is replaced. And yes, I know in the game you can charge them both at once but the game doesn't always follow its own explanations. Honestly, too much of their listed sources contradict themselves, so I'm just trying to patched it all together.

On Zero's power source, I go with the only printed specs for his power core/supply. That would be Megaman X Command mission. It makes the most sense and it works at least in theoretical science compared to some unknown element that is perfect energy or some stupid crap like that. They never called it Zeronium or anything absurd like all the normal Mega man stuff, all Wily said was that Bass's power supply was a mistake, an accident, if a lucky one. Zero was touted as his masterpiece, non accidental and powerful enough to make Bass look like a toy in comparison but he never named what his core was, just that it was superior to the one that was inside of Bass.

Why the dialog between Axl and Louise about yandere/tsundere? Because he's an asshole at times, and he noticed all the minor(and not so minor) tsundere traits from the stories that Zero told him on the way back. And considering out of all the people in the megaman/X series he's the most likely to put his foot in his mouth or purposely tease someone... And honestly with a bunch of cyber elves having conversations in your head would probably make for some interesting times when you're doing 100-200 hours straight of menial basic work that is below even a basic pantheon troop when you're disguised as a worker reploid or mechanaloid. Hell, during deployment we came up with some of the weirdest crap ever just because we were so massively bored. The boredom he must have felt beats even that, and the fact that he had some help in his head at all times with them probably as stir crazy as him... Yeah, weird thoughts and crazy sayings abound. So saying, Carlos the scorpion, you are still missed. We will never forget.

On the numbers for people dead, looking at the %'s given in the MMZ series, and how the human population tends to grow the number of people dead would be on the conservative side even counting the deaths due to the previous disasters, but that's still a staggering amount. 3,424,657.5 people dead per day. For four years. If that's not enough to convince you "Hey, I'm dangerous. This world needs me NOT in it" I dunno what is. Keep in mind this isn't even estimating how big the reploid population would have been. If it was even half the population of humanity at that time, the deaths per day would have been close to if not over 6 million. Looking at it on that scale, Zero truly is an extinction level event capable of ending life as we know it. And while I know the "real" Zero in his copy body didn't show up till the end of the war, Zero's body was still the cause of all of this. This makes Zero responsible in some way, and with how he tends to dismiss the ideals of X while doing his damnedest to live up to them(or give his life to protect them) it pretty much all boils down to Zero believing that he's just not good enough to say those ideals are his own even if he truly wants to help make the world X wanted. And as dumb as it sounds, it IS an inferiority complex of sorts, not based on the capability of Zero, but based upon his own judgements of his actions and histories. Zero and X are both the closest to humanity that robots in this series have ever come in my opinion, and because of that they're able to feel, think and have all the same problems as humans. Watch Day of Sigma from the PSP release of MMX to get an understanding about how something as simple as hesitation can mean so much.

While Julian/Julio was a helpful if slightly antagonistic character in the series, Axl knows Zero and has some unresolved issues with his former comrade. The reason Julian/Julio was slightly antagonistic to Saito was somewhat as an assist in getting him to mature, or push him farther. Axl does NOT need to push Zero to become stronger or confirm his will to fight and he knows that. Axl will probably snipe at him, but even still they're still 2/3 of the greatest team in the history of the Mega man Universe, and the two of them served together for probably fifty years uninterrupted. This is the primary reason behind Axl giving away the secret of his powers as well as the true story behind the void users so easily. Axl is not going to have anything in common with Julian's personality, and this should be evident by the fact that he gave himself away to Zero at the get go about being a void familiar.

Now, quick actual definition of Yandere / Tsundere for those who don't know exactly what they really mean or who are going to say Axl didn't explain it right. Yan means mental or emotional illness Tsun tsun means to turn away in disgust. Dere dere means to show affection. Yandere and Tsundere are a combination of those words and were mostly started by fandom and in anime. Yandere are people who are relatively or totally normal but kinda go(Or totally go) psycho when people get in the way of their love, while tsundere won't admit their feelings and instead lash out. Now you know, knowing is 1/4th the battle blah blah, GI Joe lied.


	32. Chapter 32

Louise was in the practice yard, working with the rest of the girls who were doing their exercises with the supervision of the musketeers. All the other girls seemed so determined in their practice, but none had committed themselves to fighting for the country. She wanted to shake her head at how hypocritical it all seemed. The only people who had decided to leave with her had been Kirche and Roll. It had been two days since Zero had returned, and just yesterday they had gotten a letter from the princess... The troops would be would be leaving the next day of the void, along with Zero, Roll, Kirche and herself.

***Break***

It was the next day of Void, when the two moons that hung in the sky overlapped completely. During this day, when the Albion continent was at its closest point to Halkeginia, a large fleet of Tristain and Germania ships carrying a united army of 60,000 soldiers sailed off from La Rochelle for the Albion invasion.

Tristain and Germania together had 500 ships. Only sixty of them were battleships while the rest carried soldiers and supplies.

Queen Henrietta and Cardinal Mazarini were in La Rochelle port, standing on top of the World Tree pier, watching the fleet start to sail off. Due to the sheer size of the fleet not all of the ships were able to load and depart at the same time. As the ships going up into the sky gathered together, it was surely an amazing sight to behold.

"It's as if they are seeds carried away by the wind," Cardinal Mazarini commented in a gentle voice..

"Seeds that will repaint the continent." Henrietta said as she looked at the force she had been pivotal in creating.

"There's no seed that can repaint a white country, blue." The Cardinal warned gently.

"You are right," Henrietta nodded, then shook her head."There is but one who can paint it red. And it is our fault he must be used. I hope Louise and Zero can forgive me." the young queen said, her voice heavy.

"It's possible that we will be defeated. All your hopes are on but a single man," Mazarini muttered.

"I do not believe he can be defeated. I only hope that he doesn't lose himself to battle as my beloved friend fears..." Henrietta regretfully admitted.

"I wonder why we have to fight though?" Mazarini muttered, in a barely audible voice.

Henrietta turned to glare at the older man and asked in a cold voice,"Why would you ask such a thing?"

"We could have blockaded Albion to make them starve. With careful planning, it could be a very successful idea."

"That would have been a good plan. But Zero brought a point to me. If we did that, the ones we target would be the last to suffer. We would be villains as surely as them. As nobles, it is our responsibility to govern ourselves. If we go to conquer the nobles, we go to free the commoners, otherwise no matter what happens Albion will be our enemy for generations to come. This would end in far more deaths than a short war like this will..."Henrietta replied without changing her expression.

"Don't say that. We do not need to settle it once and for all... You don't need just courage to ensure everything will come out well in the end. Then again, maybe I'm just getting old." Mazarini patted his whitening beard. "If we were going to lose, would you use the "Void" in this war, Your Majesty?"

It was a highly secret matter to discuss. Only a few people knew that Louise was a Void user. Henrietta, the Cardinal… and a few royal generals. "I wish it wasn't so, but if it came down to it, Louise is also a noble, and my friend. I do not know that I could stop her from using her power." Henrietta muttered silently, staring into the emptiness.

"Calm down. Your Majesty, you do not have to try and hold the weight of this on your shoulders alone. Hopefully my old bones are good enough for that." the older Cardinal replied to her, doing his best to comfort the young woman. He shook his head, knowing that he had unfairly pushed everything onto her... But there had been no choice with how she had handled herself and the victory at Tarbes.

Henrietta sighed as she thought about her friend. They entrusted the generals with knowledge of the Void only as the trump card. After hearing about Louise's Void, at first, General De Poitiers did not even try to believe in it. But he knew it was not impossible either. Because the Void was considered a legend, he could not believe in its existence easily. However, after being reminded about the military results in Tarbes, and the single great spell that had claimed the lives of so many men, the general found himself with no choice but to believe. Obtaining the legendary element of Void redoubled his courage and he promised Henrietta a swift victory. Henrietta, to ensure the victory in the first battle, gave him permission to call upon the Void user and her familiar as required. Henrietta sighed as she thought of the reason for this war… It was nothing more than letting one's personal grievance out on the people of that country. The war was only a means to calm down the hatred in her heart. She would never say it aloud after her conversation with Zero, but she knew that is what it truly was. How many humans did she send away to their death for this? It even included her childhood and best friend. In such war, there is no victory, it could not make one's crimes disappear, Henrietta thought. Despite knowing this, I still declare the patriotism of those troops who are sailing off. I know for sure I shall burn in hell for this. A trickle of blood ran down the edge of her lips as Henrietta bit them. Suddenly she started screaming out, "Viva Tristain!" As the sounds of the queen's cheers sounded in the sky. Officers lined up on the upper deck, saluted Henrietta, who was seeing them off, and shouted following the queen, "Viva Tristain! Viva Henrietta!" These shouts, accompanied with a chorus of the rest of 60,000 men that joined in, roared in the sky. "Viva Tristain! Viva Henrietta!"

The chest-piercing repetitive cheers only intensified Henrietta's awareness of her crime… with her heart at the head of it, it was a tough war council indeed.

***Break***

As Zero and Louise boarded the ship, Zero looked at his fighter which was being lifted into the air by a group of wind mages. They had originally wanted him to land on the ship, but he'd objected to that on grounds of pure stupidity. Why risk breaking or damaging an irreplaceable tool just to make an impact on their soldiers? Shaking his head he looked at a fairly solid looking young man waiting at the end of gang plank who appeared to be waiting for them. He had an unusually dark look to him.

"Deck Officer, Kuryu." the young man introduced himself.

Zero looked at him for a moment with a cocked head, then replied,"Zero Wily. Is everything set?"

"Yes sir. They've already moved four of those barrels that you requested, as well as the materials to make more should the need arise. They've been marked with Wax and red markings on the to so that none mistakenly open them and the alchemy gear has been stored below decks with the rest of our equipment. Your metal dragon is being loaded even now as I'm sure you saw." Kuryu reported

"I did. Thank you. Have all the others boarded?"

"Those few from the academy who were coming with you have boarded, yes."

"Good, what is our first stop?"

Although he was asked, the officer guided them both without answering. Where could he be taking them? In Henrietta's instructions only the name of the warship that they were to board nothing else. Then again, the instructions of higher-up were always like this. Tell something to one subordinate, and they think that they already told all of them. A noble's subordinate must lead a long and annoying life, Zero thought. Zero couldn't help but think that Henrietta did not appear to be an exception to this rule.

Through the narrow main-deck's passage they were lead to a private two-man cabin. Although very small, it was still a private room. Within this cabin, there was an extremely small bed and table. Once Zero and Louise placed their luggage, they were urged by the officer to follow him again.

After going in zigzags through narrow passages of the warship, they finally stopped in front of a large solid door.

When the officer knocked, there was an answer from the inside. The officer opened the door and let Zero and Louise in.

They both were greeted by generals sitting in a line. Golden mail-laces shined across their shoulders. Zero knew the pomp that was associated with arm chair commanders and had to stifle a sigh. Louise and Zero took seats offered by the soldiers.

The General in the most top seat, opened his mouth. "Welcome to Albion Invasion Command Headquarters, Miss Void."

Louise felt nervous. This general with a beard looked around 40 years old…

The older gentleman nodded with respect as he introduced himself, "Supreme Commander De Poitiers." Quickly, the general described his colleagues. "This is Chief of Staff Wimpffen." A small man with a deep wrinkles sitting to the left of the General nodded. "This is the commander of the Germania army, Marquis Handenburg." The General with a handlebar mustache that wore a steel helmet, nodded solemnly to Louise. As Louise looked around the room hesitantly, the General introduced Louise to the staff and generals, gathered in the conference room. "Now then, gentlemen. This is the trump card that our Majesty kept, I introduce you the 'Void' user."

However, no one in the conference room even raised an eyebrow after those words. They just stared suspiciously at Louise and her familiar.

"In the battle of Tarbes, she was the one who gave the blow to Albion's fleet at Tarbes."De Pointers said with a smile on his face. Only after De Poiters's words did the generals look with an interest at them.

Zero poked Louise.

"What?" She demanded, annoyed at the lack of respect in front of these important nobles.

"…is it all right to be exposed like that?" Zero asked her after a pause.

"If not, it would not be possible to cooperate with the army." Louise reasoned.

Zero sighed. Although Henrietta ordered Louise to keep silent, she herself revealed it with ease, he thought. Though Henrietta kept on saying that Louise was important, somehow her actions contradicted that. Thoughts about the queen annoyed Zero a little. Then he remembered Henrietta's tremble at that time. He shook his head again. Children forced to bare the world on their shoulders. He couldn't reasonably expect them to understand everything. They'd not yet faced the horrors of real war... His fist clenched around his saber at that thought.

The generals smiled to Louise. Fake smiles. Louise was the only one fooled by them. "You may think it is a hastily chosen headquarters. This ship ensures absolute security. You see, this warship which is specialized in carrying dragon knights is not equipped with cannon. So in that way, it can be troublesome if the enemies aim at us. "

Louise looked at them as she laughed nervously as she asked in a cute, confused voice,"Then why did you make such a warship into general headquarters?" The whole room burst in laughter as she finished.

"In normal ships there is no space for such conference rooms. They are stuffed with cannons." one of them said kindly.

"For a flagship that controls a huge army and fleet, the ability to process information quickly is more necessary than offensive power. That makes sense." Zero agreed.

"Enough with the chatting. Let's continue with the war council," said a general of Germania. The genial smiles disappeared from the other generals' faces.

***Break***

It was a long war council, and the logistics were complicated and rough. Making 60,000 soldiers land on Albion was merely a secondary problem.

The main problem was how to deal with the powerful enemy air fleet. Even though during the battle at Tarbes 10 Albion ships-of-the-line along with the Lexington were destroyed, 40 ships-of-the-line remained. Although Tristain and Germania had 60 ships-of-the-line because it was a united fleet of two countries, executive confusion was to be expected. When you take into account that the Albion fleet was said to be superior to a fleet half again their strength, the potential difference between them was canceled. Secondly, the selection of the landing point. On Albion's continent there were only two places where the large army of 60,000 soldiers could land all at once.

The capital city Londinium's southern airbase Rosais, or the northern port - Dartanes.

Because of the port size, Rosais was preferable, however… aiming straight there, their large fleet would be discovered at once and that would give enemy the time to prepare a defense. "Wasting soldiers in the assault would put the capture of Londinium at risk." The Chief of Staff calmly analyzed the forces and informed everyone. It should be kept silent. What kind of assault would that be with enemy resistance.

The allied forces needed a surprise attack. 60,000 soldiers needed to land in Rosais without facing enemy resistance. Thus they needed to deceive the large enemy army and draw their attention from the landing point at Rosais. Simply put, the Tristain and Germania united army of 60,000 required a cunning strategy that could deceive the enemy into thinking that they would land in Dartanes. And was only the second problem. The first was a very willful familiar...

***Break***

The council had been going on for nearly three hours, and had shown no sign of slowing down. the generals all argued and bickered over different tactics, most of which generally being the same thing with minor variations. Zero sighed as he tried to endure it. This was the crap he'd wanted to get away from. He started to tap his hand on the table impatiently.

"Can we hope for Miss Void's cooperation in either of the two?" The noble with a staff badge asked while watching Louise.

"Could you blow up the Albion fleet, the way we blew up the Lexington in Tarbes?"

Zero watched Louise. Louise turned around and shook her head. "It is impossible…I don't have enough willpower stored to cast such a strong 'Explosion'. I don't know how many month's or years it would take to make one like I did before..."

The staff officer shook his head. "Then such an unreliable 'weapon' can't be called our trump card."

Those words made Zero stand and state in a deadly tone, "Louise is not a weapon. Don't ever call her that again."

"Yeah, I'm a weapon. She's a girl. I know its kinda hard to tell the difference what with my slim girlish figure... But ya know, I got a _point_ here somewhere," Derflinger rambled from Zero's shoulder.

"What? It's not for a familiar nor its defective weapon to talk." the officer said, feeling the power of his rank as a true noble of Tristian.

"Oh, so now you're using the whole familiar thing and disregarding my rank? Whatever, not like a bunch of amateurs like yourselves are worth anything anyhow. So, what exactly are you going to do except complain about me? Are you going to complain to the Albion forces until they let us land? I know I'd certainly prefer to shoot myself than deal with a bunch of incompetent fools. Louise has eleven sunken ships under her belt, as well as the crews. I have forty thousand troops and thirty dragons to my name. What have you, except an over exaggerated sense of self worth and the ability to point fingers when you're too incompetent to figure out an actual workable strategy?" Zero said as he stared down the noble.

"You dare talk to me like that?" the officer said as he pulled out his wand. His eyes widened and he swallowed as a saber made of light appeared less than an inch from his face.

"Push me. I'm already angry enough... Give me a reason." Zero said, his eyes cold. The moment this man had referred to Louise as a weapon was the moment he crossed a line. She was _nothing_ like him. "I am not happy with your treatment of her as a second rate weapon. She's done more for this country than you have. Speak another word, and it will be your last."

General De Poitiers interrupted, knowing that the young man was not joking. "Gentlemen, calm down. There is no reason to fight like this. Can we leave the handling of this matter to Miss Void?" he turned toward Louise.

Before Louise could respond Zero cut in,"She has a name. Its Louise. And that's a terrible idea. Her best use of power is eliminating magical interference. You want an anti-ship capability? Look at me. I've got at least five times the range that the primitive and useless cannons you fools pride yourselves in." After a few moments of silence to his proclamation he shook his head and looked at them contemptuously. "Call yourselves nobles if you want, but you can't do a damned thing anyway, just like that useless waste of space Wardes. Come on Louise. Lets leave these idiots to argue over whatever useless tactics they want. We'll do what needs doing when it needs doing." Then with a look back at the wild eyes of the staff officer who still had his wand out, he added,"If you think can, try. But realize that if you can't, I'll kill you." As the man put his wand away reluctantly Zero put his saber back in its resting place and led Louise from the room.

"You fool! That 'familiar' bested the Viscount Wardes in one on one combat, and destroyed an army himself!" General De Poitiers yelled as the door shut behind the pair. "Do not antagonize him!"

"He's just a commoner who was given a title, why should I believe those stories?" the young man replied hotly, angry that he had been humiliated so by a mere familiar.

General De Pointers sighed as he looked at the rebellious young man. Shaking his head he turned away from the young man. "If you provoke him further, I'll have you flogged."

"You can't do that! I'm a noble!" the man objected violently.

"I don't care if you're a noble. That man out ranks you no matter your grievance with him, and we are at war." The general stated in a hard voice.

"Oh, and what would my grievance with him be?" The younger man asked, caution clear in his voice.

"I know your relation to Mott. A favored nephew who was standing to inherit his fortune. I know that the familiar caused you to be pushed into this rather than letting you buy your way out, but that doesn't matter. He is favored by the queen. He also has the power to turn this war around. I'm impressed by the void, but to have a man who can kill an army of men by himself is something I'm far more interested in than bed time stories. If you provoke him and he finds a reason to remove you, nobody will mourn, nor take action on your behalf. You are expendable. That pair is not, do I make myself clear?" De Pointers asked, a chilling indifference evident in his manner and tone.

***Break***

As Zero walked through the halls of the battle ship back towards the room they had been given he grumbled unhappily. "Stupid cocky know nothing bastards, always the ones in charge but don't know their asses from a hole in the ground. Should be fired...Out of a cannon. Into the sun. Make everyone's life better."

"Zero, calm down. Why are you so angry?" Louise couldn't help but ask.

Zero looked at his summoner as if she was stupid for a moment, then sighed. Shaking his head he said,"You're not a weapon and I won't let anyone treat you like one. You're just a kid who's been pushed into war."

"I'm a noble too!" Louise countered.

"You're a kid Louise. No offense intended, but you should be at school having fun. Not out here risking death. But just because its how it should be doesn't mean that's how it is though." Zero said with a hint of regret.

"I'm not afraid Zero." Louise said, trying to sound brave.

"Doesn't matter if you're afraid or not. If any pantheons show up they won't give a damn. They'll still kill you and those around you regardless of how brave you are. That's why I'm here. I'm the weapon, not you." Zero explained in a patient voice.

Louise shook her head and then sighed in defeat. "I don't want to argue about this again. We'll deal with the problems as they happen. Who knows, maybe my book will give me something new. After all if I'm in need..."

"Hey, you listened to me after all!" Derflinger piped in from Zero's shoulder. "You're not so bad little girl."

"Neither are you rusty old sword."

***Break***

"Hey, Louise..." Kirche said to the pink haired girl who was lost in thought across from her at the table. "Louise, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" She looked up. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Yes! Just what do you need my help with here? All that was mentioned is that I'll be staying with you and Zero to assist in your protection once we land... But what of before that?"

"Hopefully... There isn't anything before that... If there is, we might not land..." Louise shrugged

"Is it really looking that bad?" Kirche asked curiously.

"Yes... The generals gave it a rather bleak outlook..." Louise admitted reluctantly.

"Its alright. We have Zero and his fighter." Kirche responded, her voice full of confidence.

"He said he only had a quarter of its machine gun ammunition left... but almost all of its cannon... He said it can't be used more than once or twice more for combat operations..." Louise replied doubtfully.

"Do you think it would seat a third person?" Kirche wondered aloud.

"Hmm I wonder. Why?" Louise asked curiously as she looked at the germanian.

"Well, what better way to make use of it than to have a fire and a void mage. Between the explosions you can make and the fire I can throw, we'd have a good arsenal even without those weird guns it has on it now. And with Zero flying it, we'd be nearly untouchable."

Louise nodded. "I think that's a good idea. I'll have to ask Zero about that. At this point there is a rather large opening in the back, but its... not very well set up for anything except maybe hiding in."

"Well, we can always try. There are still one or two more missions before we truly have to worry about losing the power that it has right?"

"Yeah, you're right. We'll figure something out." Louise said as she pulled the prayerbook out. "I just wish I had the power to do something. They're all putting their hopes in me... Even the princess is relying on me, but I'm still a failure. When they need me the most I can't do anything."

"Come off it, with this poor little Louise tripe," Kirche said as she theatrically put her hands to her face. "You saved Tristian, you and Zero did. Without you two, I would be back home, preparing for an invasion... But now we're going to stop these bastards, and keep our people safe. When Tristian really did need you, you were there. You did the unthinkable, by stopping an entire army by yourself."

Louise looked at her former rival. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. Its why I'll always win against you, and I'll have my darling come to my bed before yours!" Kirche teased.

Louise's eye twitched and she stood up, turned around and felt a heat well up in her cheeks as she carefully said,"You're a little too late for that Zerbst. Zero has taken my invitation to my bed already. You've lost that battle already."

"Oh! Really? I'm so proud of you!" Kirche shouted as she dove and hugged Louise as she started gushing,"I just knew you'd do it! So how was he, was he good? Was he considerate or the forceful type?"

Louise's head started to feel light as the thoughts caught up to her. She had merely used word play to annoy the woman and hadn't expected this reaction. The only things she could think to say involved _that_ incident. "He's considerate, and kind... He gets kind of embarrassed when I suck on his skin to leave marks...But when he holds me I feel secure, like no matter what, I'll be safe..."

"Oh, the big strong Zero is a softie? Oh my, oh my!" Kirche said, her eyes alight. "Oh I can't wait. This just makes me want him even more! I'll have to try even harder to catch up to you! I guess this makes us rivals of a sort again, even if its more friendly!" She said as she squeezed her rival/friend harder.

***Break****

It was five past eight the next morning. The divisional command aboard the Varsenda, had just received reports of the enemy ship sightings.

"This is far earlier than we had planned," muttered General De Poitiers softly. He had originally planned to make contact with the Albion fleet around ten o'clock.

"They're a bunch of impatient bastards," commented one of the staff officers.

"What about the 'Void'?" asked staff officer from the meeting yesterday.

"The spell had been decided upon last night. The plan will proceed accordingly." the Germanian general spoke softly but confidently.

"What kind of spell is it?" General De Poitiers inquired in a low voice while looking through the battle plans. A staff officer leaned towards the General's ear, and whispered to him the details of the spell Louise had reported.

"Interesting… It will be a triumph if it succeeds! Courier!" A courier quickly ran over at the general's call. "Order 'Void' to deploy. Mission objective: 'Dartanes,' full operational freedom. 2nd Dragon Knight Squadron as escort. Repeat again!"

"'Void' deploy! Mission objective 'Dartanes,' full operational freedom! 2nd Dragon Knight Squadron as escort!"

"Good, now pass it on at once!"

The courier immediately headed towards the upper deck of the carrier where Zero and Louise were supposed to be waiting. .

"With this, we can now head towards Rosais without worry."

"Indeed."

"Yeah, I agree." A chipper voice agreed. They noticed that a man wearing heavy blue armor with long blond hair trailing behind him had walked to the front of the ship. His whole body seemed to glow.

"Knight-Captain Zero? Is that you? Get to your dragon!" De Poitiers demanded as he watched the willful young man.

"No, I don't think I will." Zero disagreed.

"Are you turning traitor on us?" demanded the same angry staff officer from before.

"Of course not. But this breaks our plan because of the timing. Look up there," Zero pointed at three barely noticeable shapes coming through the clouds. "An illusion will save some of the fleet I suppose but what of the rest, or the Dragon Knights you would uselessly sacrifice? I suppose..." Trailing off Zero lifted his arm with his fully charged buster and fired at the fore most ship. As the blast hit a deafening chain of explosions lit the sky and for a moment it seemed that a second sun had been lit in the now dispersed clouds.

"What the hell was that!" De Poitiers demanded, then handed down a command to the subordinates responsible for engaging the enemy fleet as he saw them massed behind where the cloud cover had hidden them."Transmit to all battleship captains. Once engaged with the enemy, do not let a single ship near the ground army's transport ships!"

"That was a few suicide ships full of explosives. I couldn't make out any crew on them, probably set to fly and forget. A good tactic. Probably woulda taken down a good few of our ships before the illusion had done its job." Zero commented lazily.

"How the hell could you see that?" the staff officer demanded hotly.

"What? You can't see that well? I know you are nobles and I'm but a mere familiar, so your perception should be so much more acute than mine, right?" Zero replied as he moved his arm to point it at another ship that had moved closer to their fleet. On a second glance he noticed it was near the Redoubtable, the ship that he knew held a few 'officers' from the academy. He fired another shot crippling the offending ship.

"How are you doing that? Where did you get this weird armor?" De Poitiers asked, his voice full of awe as he saw the rampant destruction being created by the young man who, seemingly effortlessly, fired out blasts that dwarfed any square fire magic that he had ever seen in power or range.

"I told you. I'm the anti-ship capability. Louise is the anti-magic capability," Zero stated as he continued firing shots every five seconds. Each blast landed on a ships cannon, crippling their combat capability. Some of these blasts chained into secondary explosions. After four more ships the whole of the Albion fleet started to pull back into a hasty retreat. As he turned to the general he smiled,"This saves our other technique to be used at another time right?"

"What of your anti-ship capabilities? Doesn't this give that away?" The older officer wondered curiously.

"So? It makes them cautious and gives us room. They'll fear what I just did. They'll want us to land our troops because its easier to defeat troops than someone who can sink their ships from a range like this. Knowing that we can make large illusions means that they'd be more inclined to check things out before committing their forces. In a ground war where information is far slower, that whole illusion thing would be far more effective, and actually have the chance for it to work more than once. And considering that a smaller illusion could be used, maybe fifty to a hundred people at a time, Louise might be able to use them in quick succession to divert the enemy movements from our real forces and emplacements allowing us the advantage of terrain in most cases. At least that's my opinion from my meager experience."

"You're not just a familiar are you?" the general asked quietly as he heard the shouts from the nearby ships cheering Tristian. "You're really military aren't you? That title isn't just some honorific..."

"I was for a long time. Longer than you can imagine. Now I simply fight to protect."

"But this is an offensive war." The general commented.

"That may be, but if we give these nobles more time to gather their resources they'll be able to make their own moves against the other lands easily enough. And if one falls they'd effectively be able to eat into the lower continents at a snails pace. They've already tried that. Enough innocents suffered then. I won't let it happen again."

"I'm glad you're on our side," the general said with a smile.

"I'm not on your side. I'm on Louise's side." Zero corrected the older gentleman.

"But that is one in the same. She's a good noble of Tristian. One of the most courageous I've met."

"If anyone tries anything to hurt her or needlessly puts her in danger you'll find just how much of a difference there is between the two."

"She could not ask for a better familiar I think. Do not worry, I truly do not intend to use her anymore than absolutely necessary. She reminds me of my daughter...The only reason I wished to use her in this case is that likely most if not all of us would have died had the battle been on Albion's terms... I had to weigh the options."

"I understand that all too well. Its why I avoid command as much as possible. But whatever, you're a much better alternative to any of the other generals that we have. If you can, please get that stupid staff officer assigned to another boat or something, I'm about ready to break his damned jaw." Zero smiled as he looked at the man in question.

"Bastard! Keeping this type of information from us is near on treasonous, and then you make demands? You think too much of yourself!" The offended man yelled.

"Agreed. I'll have him moved to another ship. Although, I must cautiously agree that it would have been nice to have this information." The general said, hesitating in the latter half of comment.

"I told you that I was the anti-ship capability didn't I? Nobody wanted to listen to a mere familiar, so I left rather than sit through a bunch of useless arguing by people like him." Zero said with this finger pointing directly at the staff officer.

***Author's notes***

Sometimes I love writing for Derflinger.

Thanks for the reviews. Axl doesn't care about the whole tempting fate. That just leaves him to watch more hilarity involving Zero. The population I gave was the number given by the series. I don't see how Saito can be part of the story since he should be long dead, what with the whole time distortion between the worlds making this whole thing possible.

On the compulsion runes for Axl, that's something that I can't reveal yet, At least on the immunity. All of the runes have compulsion built into them though.

As for the request, I'm really not taking any. Also, you owe a dollar to the epic jar.

Also congrats to the one person who picked up on the Jurassic Park quote.


	33. Chapter 33

A young lady with light pink hair was lying horizontally on the bed, with only a thin cape wrapped around her bare skin. She was the one whom they call "Louise of the Void," otherwise known as Louise Francoise; only a few high ranking officers of the royal army knew of this secret.

It was now the end of the year, the second week in the month of Wynn. Going by Halkeginia's climate, it was the equivalent of autumn... It was not considered very cold in the tent. It's was because of this that she could dress so seductively without the fear of catching a cold. On a simple bed, consisting of a piece of cloth draped over straw, Louise bit her small finger, and sulked indignantly. Louise sat up, and hugged her knee. This gesture of hers had a cuteness akin to a goddess'. With her feelings immediately written on her face, Louise could not completely hide the uneasiness in her heart. Beneath the cape was nothing more than her skin. Why was this? Because Louise could only wear pajamas when she slept; so since she 'forgot' to bring her nightgown, she had to replace it with a cape and said that if she were wearing her panties, she would not be able to fall asleep. Although the sexy and cute pose from Louise was full of an irresistible charm...She couldn't help but think it was a pity that the other person in the tent took no notice of it.

As a female officer directly under Her Highness's command, Louise was assigned her own personal tent. In the military port of Rosais, buildings resembling hostels were rare, so tents were put at every stop. Such treatment was equal to a general's, but since Louise's legendary magic element 'Void' was considered to be a weapon of last resort, it was perfectly normal.

Inside the tent, illuminated by a magical lamp, was a simple bed made up of a piece of cloth covering some straw, a foldable dining table, a small cabinet for clothing and accessories and a bell for ordering the accompanying soldiers. In the battlefield, items like that inside a tent can be considered "luxurious".

In a corner of the tent, Zero was staring blankly in front of him.

"Hey, Zero." Louise called to her familiar. But there was no reply.

Louise sat up, and called him again. "Hey, I'm going to sleep soon. Come here, quickly."Although Louise was red in the face as she called him, there was still no reaction. "It's already past ten. We'll have to be up early tomorrow morning to inspect the front lines. You'd better sleep now."

Even so, there was still no reply from Zero.

This familiar of Louise, who came from another world, was now sitting crossed-legged on the floor, his face full of depression. He had been like this since a week ago. When Louise recalled the battle which caused Zero's depression, she felt a dull pain in her heart.

A week ago, the combined armies of Tristain and Germania successfully occupied this port-town of Albion. As the main force of Albion's armies were not lured to the northern port-town of Dartanes, there were over thirty-thousand defenders in Rosais. The battle could have been long and arduous but Zero had insisted on being dropped by Axl's dragon into middle of the city. Zero dropped like a stone into the center of the massed troops from a staggering height, and proceeded to make himself known. The battle if it could be called that was short and brutal. During the end of that short battle an infuriated young fire mage tried to blast Zero with his strongest spell. Unfortunately Zero was too fast to be caught by such an attack, even if it would not have done him much harm. As Zero finished off his opponent he heard the screams. Turning he saw at least seven houses fully engulfed in flames. He ran over to them, attempting to get as many out and to safety as possible... But no matter how fast he moved, he couldn't save them. In the end, only three would survive the burns and smoke inhalation. Nine children that couldn't have been older than seven had been doomed to die slowly, even with the attempted help of the water mages who came too little, too late after his assault. After hearing the medics giving the status on the civilians, his heart sank... They said that the best that they could do was help to ease the pain...The price for this battle's success...was the blood of children...

Louise observed Zero, and pouted her lips. Of course, it was a sad thing that had happened, but… During the landing battle, there were sacrifices as well. War definitely brings death along with it. If every death was mourned, there would be no end to it. In Halkeginia, there were wars almost every single year. For Louise, although death was something sad, it was also something very close to her in her mind. Louise stood up. Under the dim glow of the magic lamp, the room was rather dark. Under such conditions, even if the cape didn't cover certain areas, her body would still remain unseen.

Louise crossed her hands in front of her, as if hugging herself, and held the hems of the cape tightly. She walked up to Zero, who was staring at the blank tent walls and said, "Cheer up, alright. "

Zero grunted lifelessly. "But, I can't help it. After all, it happened right before my eyes. It was my fault. I should have taken the attack. It wouldn't have done much damage... Derflinger could have absorbed it... Although they say it was for the success of the mission, still..."

Just as how Zero had comforted her before, Louise felt that this time, it was her turn to comfort him. But, she didn't know how to go about doing it. Louise squatted, and sat back-to-back with Zero. "That... Although you may find me cruel for saying this... Compared to the deaths of those people, what makes me sadder is to see you being so depressed. Although I shouldn't be thinking like this, facts are facts. However, maybe because…you are my familiar and were by my side, I really felt very sad."

Zero slowly turned his head, and stared quietly at Louise.

"Death may sadden people... But that was not your hand that did it. It was an Albion soldier... Willing to sacrifice their people for honor, for their pride. That's why we're here. Children died at Tarbes, and they died here... At the hands of their own people, right? This is one reason we have to stop them..."

"Do you mean what you say... regarding this?" He felt that something was amiss when Louise started talking like this.

"Of course not, but we have to. We're now at war. You know that far better than I..." Louise's right hand let go of the hem it was holding, and gently patted Zero's helmet, now that he has turned around.

Zero shook his head, "That's not true. There are rules... There have always been rules. Even Sigma never purposely targeted children... Yes he wanted to destroy humans as a whole, but even he had some form of decency before he went totally insane...Civilians are not supposed to be caught up in the specific battles. Combatants are supposed to fight combatants..." Instead of calling it an unbearable pain, it was more of the inability to forgive. To die for the mission, to die for honor. That would have been fine. But to die just because you were trying to live in your home...He couldn't imagine the horror they must have felt at all.

As Louise looked at Zero's forlorn face, she felt terrible. The things she had just said were not lies. Although she felt sad for those who died in the fire started by the enemy mages, they had died for the victory of their country. Louise, who had grown up receiving the education of the nobility, and Zero, who had been a warrior since creation: there was an obvious rift between them. Louise felt pain seeing Zero's blank face. Compared to mourning the dead, she had a greater desire to heal the pain of the living. Louise thought, What should one do at a moment like this? How does one comfort a boy who had been hurt? And...If it was that maid, what would she do? She used just a little bit of her imagination. She would... use the warmth of her body! It's all that commoner can come up with. On this train of thought, she suddenly became angry. That... that sort of thing... She could do that too!

But, in the back of her mind, Louise shook her head furiously. This means I've accepted him... He'll understand that, won't he? She hugged Zero tightly, her face crimson-red. She thought, "What am I doing?" The incredible thing was that her heartbeat was quickening. Her racing heartbeat seemed to be dissolving the cruel atmosphere of the battlefield. Despite all this, Zero was still depressed. Was it still not enough? Is simply hugging him tightly not enough? Hoping that he would pucker up didn't mean that she liked him or anything. However, if a familiar was like this, it would affect missions in the future, right? Louise intended to try her best at imitating Siesta. She was trying hard, even putting aside her noblewoman's pride. She remembered what she was wearing now as she drew closer. Underneath the cape was her skin. Louise took a deep breath. It's only a tiny bit. If doing this could comfort Zero a little, isn't it worth a try? Her mind raced with a flurry of thoughts. _How can you show others your body when you're unmarried? If you treat him like familiar, that's still alright. But what are you doing now? If he sees it, there will be trouble! You'll have to marry him, those are the rules. I want to marry.. I want to marry? Marry who? Zero..._Her brain began to fry, as if it was about to explode. Zero stared at Louise in her current predicament, his eyes emotionless and flat black. Louise had to choke back a sob. Even Louise was feeling down now, she really wanted to heal this wound of Zero's. Louise grew more and more confused; her brain was really going to explode soon. Just as she was loosening her grip on her cape...

The tent flap opened, admitting Roll who had a smile on her face. "I haven't seen you at a meal since we got here, so I came to check on you Zero. Is everything alright?"

Zero didn't respond.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Roll asked as she knelt down next to him. She nearly gasped as she saw his flat black eyes.

Louise stood up drawing the cloak tightly around her once again, her face still flushed. "Its the children that died... That he couldn't save..."

"What children that died?" Roll asked with concern clear in her voice.

"The ones involved in the fire..." Louise murmured.

"What are you talking about? Sure the water mages thought they were going to die but that's because they didn't understand how burns and smoke inhalation _actually_ effect the body. With my direction we were actually able to save them. They're still recovering, but they'll be fine." Roll assured the girl.

Zero looked up at hearing that. "They're alive?" His voice contained a hint of desperate hope.

"Yeah. All of them seem to remember a glowing angel clad in red armor. I wonder who that could have been?" She asked, as she crossed her arms.

Zero sighed in relief, then shook his head. "Damn it. They shouldn't have been involved like this. We've done the exact same thing here as they did in Tarbes."

"No, they fired that spell, not you. You went to save them. They purposely killed our people. You went out of your way to save their people." Louise disagreed.

"That's right," Roll agreed,"With the regenerative powers I've seen from the water mages none of them will even have lasting scars. You managed to save everyone from the fire."

"Huh..." Zero murmured gently.

"See? You saved them. Their own people set their house aflame and you still were able to save them. So please cheer up now." Louise begged.

"Yeah, not that our own medics didn't nearly cause as much damage as the mage who started the fire... Did you know they still treat burns with oils here? Such a stupid and outdated technique. It does far more damage than just leaving it alone... Which is another reason they thought that they were all to die. Its almost maddening dealing with all the things these people seem to think works. Its slow going, but I'm finally getting them to listen to me. Mainly because I keep saying I should call you in for a second opinion..." Roll said in exasperation.

"I'm not exactly a doctor Roll..." Zero commented.

"You're closer than any of the mages. They can regenerate people with magic but because of that they've not actually looked into the base causes of problems or how the human body actually operates. They don't even understand the concept of preventive medicine." She sighed as she shook her head.

"Well, this is the equivalent of the dark ages..." Zero replied.

"Dark ages?" Louise wondered aloud.

"A time back in my world's history when science was unknown, people believed in magic and did stupid things like what your medics do... Mostly to the harm of the people being treated." Roll commented.

"Is our world really that bad?" Louise asked curiously.

"Not really bad, just backwards. Why do you think I make issue of it so often? I mean the fact we're on a floating continent that is constantly losing water but never runs out of it is just stupid enough that it doesn't make any sense at all!" Zero answered, ranting again at just how little sense the continent of Albion actually made.

Louise just sat there silently listening to Zero, before she yawned. "Sorry... I'm tired." she said as she pulled her cloak around herself and laid her head on Zero's leg.

Roll looked on, feeling some jealousy, then said to Zero,"You should really come down and see them. We've given that group of civilians tents and food, but to meet the 'angel' that saved them would be nice for some of them that are still recovering."

Zero smiled as he looked at Roll,"Yeah, I can do that."

At the same time, he felt that Louise, who had already fallen asleep on his lap murmured incomprehensibly in her sleep.

"She's certainly made her intentions clear enough, hasn't she?" Roll said with some displeasure in her voice.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to really understand I'm not really a person." Zero agreed, then shook his head. Let her sleep now, allowing Louise to continue using his leg as a pillow as he thought again on everything. "I was able to save them though. I'm glad."

"That's why you really are a person Zero. You just aren't human." Roll said with a smile as she sat down next to Zero and gently leaned on him...

***Break***

The Tristain and Germania united army landed in the port-town Rosais, which was located about 300 leagues south of Albion's capital Londonium.

Upon landing, the allied forces expected an enemy counterattack. First of all, land units formed a circle around Rosais.

Yet… Albion made no counterattack.

The Supreme Commander of the united army, De Poitiers, lost the momentum to invade. Their strategy assumed the enemy would attack after the landing. The "decisive battle" was to happen near Rosais, where it would let them destroy the enemy's largest army in one blow and march to Londonium unopposed.

They planned for the campaign to finish in three weeks,… essentially, before Founder Brimir's Advent Festival, or "New Year's Day". In other words, they had prepared for a quick, decisive battle.

This strategic failure could not be helped now. A large amount of food was necessary to maintain a large army of 60,000 people, not counting the crews of the ships... To recite strong spells, specific medicine (especially Water element-based healing medicine) is needed, along with war materials like bullets, gunpowder and cannons. And it all had to be carried from their own country to the army in the front.

Fighting a long war in the enemy's territory would be nothing but a nightmare. Besides, Tristain's size and economy made such a long war impossible.

Albion's main army successfully retreated from Dartanes, and barricaded itself in the capital city Londinium.

The enemy army avoided fighting a decisive battle; after Albion's air force received damage beyond imagination, and lost control of the sky, the Albion army abandoned counterattack tactics hoping to win by attrition.

But because expectations went down the drain and physical damage did not occur, constructing positions and preparing for a decisive battle became pointless. The allied forces wasted food and manpower for a week and a half. The allied forces had not planned for anything but a quick decisive battle, so they only brought a food supply for six weeks. But now it became necessary to carry food and gunpowder from their own country by ship. For the two countries that organized the expedition army with the very limited finances available to them, the situation was worrisome to say the least. By the eighth day after the landing, a tense atmosphere surrounded the future invasion plans.

The air base in Rosais began as the Royal Albion Air Headquarters before turning into the Sacred Albion Republic Air Force Headquarters, and had finally become the Tristain-Germania United Martial Army Command Base. These walls of red brick had changed masters three times in one year. A great hall on the second floor was where history was made.

The Supreme Commander of coalition forces, General de Poitiers, sat at the round table on the central seat. He listened to two opposing opinions.

First one came from Germanian General Marquis Handenburg, who insisted, while shaking his fist and white mustache, upon a quick, decisive battle.

"Let's march! March! March! We have food only for four and a half weeks. Make a detour at a fort on the way and march straight to the castle! Anyway, let's aim for Londonium. Fortunately, we control the sky. We have to end the war before Founder Brimir's Advent Festival, for morale will drop after advent festival!" It seemed like Germania's General insisted upon advancing like a flame.

"Ending before the Advent Festival is fine, but I wonder why there are no such short war stories in Halkeginia's history?" Wimpffen, Chief of Staff, objecting coldly stared through the pane of his glasses.

"Then, we'll be the first," Marquis Handenburg said and gave a piercing glare to Wimpffen.

"By circling Londinium, we would expose our back to their castles… We can't act without strategy. Moreover, if we start marching, the supply lines would be left behind. Without supplies we would end up in a deadlock. Although it is troublesome, we should proceed carefully, step-by-step. We should advance by capturing fortresses and castles along the way."

"Capturing fortresses and castles would inflict too much damage! Supplies? We only have to take over Londonium before Advent Festival!"

"As the Marquis said, we control the sky, right? So the damage upon capturing will be kept to minimum. Londonium taken over by the Advent Festival? That's nonsense!"

Marquis Handenburg exclaimed with a face full of contempt,"…this is Wind-element thinking, wind that evades obstacles in its cowardice."

"As if Fire-element thinking, which hastily burns itself out, is any better."countered the other general.

The two men glared at each other.

"Courage is what cowardly Tristains need to be taught." Handenburg shouted at the smaller man.

"There's nothing to be learned from barbarians!" Wimpffen called back hotly.

They both pulled their wands out at the same time. Supreme General de Poitiers stepped in between them. "We argue too much! Marquis! Marquis! Show your legendary Germanian courage on the battlefield! Wimpffen! Stop disgracing yourself!" At last, they both calmed down, looking for all the world, like scolded school boys. "For now we have to admit that the first plan, beating Albion's main forces and then advancing to Londinium, getting Cromwell's head, and raising the white lily's flag in Whitehall, failed. but completing the war according to plan is still possible."

After overthrowing the Albion's revolution government, they would rule in the name of Henrietta. Of course, part of the territory would be ceded to Germania. Afterwards, the remaining survivors of Albion's royal family would be searched for and placed on the throne of the territory under Tristain's rule, thus reviving the monarchy. This was to avoid any possible revolutions that would happen because of them being seen as an 'occupying army', so once a suitable noble with royal blood was found, the throne would be passed to him. De Poitiers shook his head, trying to brush off these thoughts. It was not the time to think about it. Right now they needed to think how to annihilate the enemy. De Poitiers bit his lip. He knew his promotion depended on this. If he could win this war, he would be promoted to Field Marshal. Everything could have been easily settled by one decisive battle… De Poitiers felt a grudge against the Albion army. Why would Cromwell barricade himself in Londonium? They could never have predicted this. What could the man be thinking, what about facing ministers, nobles and the public's opinion? Just what was he counting on? Momentarily lost in thought, he noticed the allied General and his Chief of Staff looking worriedly at him and announced their new strategy himself. "…there is no decisive battle anymore, but the plan must be executed anyway. We have to take over Londinium and the Emperor's palace, Havilland, and raise Her Majesty's flag there. Now, it would be too dangerous to attack Londinium directly. And capturing castle after castle could take decades."

The Marquis and Chief of Staff nodded and frowned. De Poitiers showed the map that had been laid out on the table and pointed at the place between Rosais and Londonium.

"The City of Saxe-Gotha. An ancient town, and a favored tourist spot. We will take it over and turn it into the foothold for the capture of Londinium. We will leave 5000 soldiers here in Rosais to secure the supply lines and path for retreat. The remaining troops will participate in the capture with the support from our air forces. If the enemy's main army comes out, we will finish it with a decisive battle. If the enemy doesn't come out, with Saxe-Gotha secure and the supply lines for our own we'll be free to attack the capital while also cutting them off from resupplying themselves. "

The Marquis and Chief of Staff nodded. The proposal was a compromise, and though it was a noncommittal strategy, it wasn't bad. Saxe-Gotha was a big town. The crossing of all roads as it were. If it was taken, it would possibly be effective against other castles and towns. Even if the war was not settled before the Advent Festival, it would be easy to hold out longer as it was a big city with supplies. As they debated the strategy, someone knocked at the door.

"Who?" asked a guard.

"Me. Her Majesty's Court Lady, La Vallière." the feminine voice said from behind the large door.

De Poitiers signaled the guards to let her in, even though he wasn't particularly eager to let the girl take part in army business. But he couldn't treat her unkindly as she was Her Majesty's Court Lady and the user of the legendary Void. She still might be bothersome, considering her age and temperament... "Miss Void. We have prepared a gorgeous tent for you. Leave all the trouble to servicemen and take a rest. I will call you if you are needed."

Zero walked in after that was said, and shrugged."Considering that you're going to try and make plans, wouldn't it be better to have one of the people who you might need in here? Its not like she doesn't know her limits a little better than everyone else."

"Ah, I suppose you're right." the general conceded. The general filled them both in on the current plans that they had.

"General, may I make a suggestion?"

"What's that Knight-Captain?"

"Insert myself and Louise into the city, we'll create a distraction." Zero stated.

"Hmm... But that wouldn't be very safe..." the general said doubtfully.

"Don't worry. I can protect us. I was the agent who uncovered all of the spies Albion had arranged against us in Tristian. It isn't my true forte, but it isn't like I don't have plenty of experience in operations like that. I was the leader of the Shinobi corps. " Zero said with his arms crossed, a smug smirk on his face.

The general looked at Zero, his mouth open in shock. After he recovered his poise, he asked in a low voice,"That was you?"

Zero nodded"Yep. Easily done. I can slip us in at night, and then we cause a ruckus around the time your attack commences."

"With an illusion?" the general asked curiously.

"No, I think we should save that for the final battle. If we're going to lay siege to their capital I think... I've been talking with Axl and we have an awesome plan for that..." Zero replied with a smirk as he remembered talking to Axl about one of his favorite arcade games...

***Author's notes***

This fic has never gone dead yet. even when my computer died I still kept writing for it. It has slowed down at times as I've done original work and done D&D and Pen and paper stories for others to run, but as of now I've got up to chapter 48 roughly done(Up to 45 rough on site). Unfortunately all the proof reading and other crap slows me down so I only work on it in very short bursts. And considering I'm not very good at it, it is slow. Give me engineering problems, mathematics, or logistical problems or other things like that and I can figure it out really fast.

The timeline for Megaman X series is actually VERY long. The estimated time between the last disaster before the elf war was about 100-150 years before the elf war. With the fact that a great deal of humanity managed to make it to the shelters, that wasn't that bad of a death toll. Now, the fact that the reploids had to clean up the world was inconvenient at best, but with medical advances as well as the time frame from the colony crash to the Elf Wars is more than enough time for humanity to bounce back. Especially considering the other "big" disaster was the space station with repliforce. That didn't do even 1/10th the damage as the colony crashing, it was more of a "Lets get Repliforce and the maverick hunters to kill each other... and kill some humans while we're at it" type of plan from Sigma. So I'm going to stick by the numbers quoted. Even if more had died during the colony crash, the fact that they needed to build artificial island cities during the command mission series kinda shows some sign of growth. And if the population had been in true danger the governments of the world(Or the single one at that point) would have had some incentive programs for people who had children(very much like in japan). Hope that answers your question/explains my thoughts behind the numbers.


	34. Chapter 34

Roughly a mile out from the battlements at the city of Saxe-Gotha, at the staging area for the assault, the three hundred and fifty troops of the De Vineuil Battalion were awaiting the horn to signal the beginning of the attack. Today, fifteen days after the landing, the allied army was finally launching their offensive.

Leading the 2nd Company, Guiche was shivering from head to toe, staring intently at the mist-covered city of Saxe-Gotha.

"Company commander, sir!" The sergeant on guard at his side, Nicola, spoke in a soft tone.

"W-w-w-what is it?" Guiche stammered.

"You dropped your wand."

Guiche immediately looked below at his feet and saw his rose-shaped wand lying on the ground. He frantically picked it back up and shoved it into his chest pocket, while trying to maintain the solemn expression on his face.

"Company commander, sir!"

"W-what is it?"

"Although it might not be my concern, I still think it would be better for you to go take a leak first."

Guiche immediately glared at him and exclaimed, "I've already gone!"

"That's good, then," Nicola replied while grinning.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. According to the reports in the past few days, the enemy's cannons have all been destroyed by our fleet's bombardment, and they've only deployed demi-humans to guard the streets."

"Those d-demi-humans are incredibly ferocious, and their bodies are massive." Guiche replied.

"But they are foes that are incredibly easy to lure into traps," Nicola remarked while watching ahead.

Guiche flinched as he recalled how stupid he had been last time. He looked at the small man carrying the musket. This was the first real battle he had participated in, and there was no one else he could rely on. With such thoughts in his mind, the man in front of him appeared to be larger than any lunkhead he knew. Something about his calm demeanor and confident understanding of the nature of battle reminded of him of another young man little older than he. "However… from where could we start our assault? The whole city is surrounded by those huge rock walls…"

Hearing Guiche's concern, Nicola nodded his head. "Someone's going to come to 'open a route' for us soon."

After some time idly passing by, a fleet of battleships appeared in the skies above. The ten battleships, by then all neatly lined up in a row, proceeded to bombarding the wall with cannon fire. In the face of the floating battleships' firepower, the enemy was completely powerless. Accompanied by the thunderous roar of cannon fire and thick clouds of smoke, the walls began to crumble and cheers could be heard erupting from the soldiers assembled at the staging area. Under the barrage of cannon fire, the walls along the battlements collapsed. And then, appearing right in front of their eyes, was a group of huge mud golems.

"They must be golems made by Triangle-class mages." Guiche thought aloud.

Since he himself was a Dot-class mage, he couldn't create such large golems. He looked up at them in admiration – Although they were slightly smaller than the mud golems created by Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt, whom had once rattled the whole of Tristain, they were still huge. The mud golems, with a height of roughly twenty meters, solidly stumbled along, gradually drawing closer to the collapsed walls.

On the backs of the mud golems were flags bearing the family emblems of their respective creators, and Guiche, upon noticing a familiar emblem amongst them, instinctively yelled out loud, "T-that's my brother's mud golem!"

At that instant, with a whoosh, a large group of fire bolts of some sort flew straight towards the mud golems approaching the wall. The sound of sizzling and ozone filled the air. One of the mud golems had its abdomen shot through, making a gaping hole. The golem immediately lost its balance, and collapsed into a heap onto the ground. The lights shot towards the approaching golems one after another, felling many of them as they were struck by its fire.

"What in the world was that?" Guiche gasped.

"I have no idea, sir," Nicola replied immediately. "If a human were to be struck by it, I doubt very much would be left of them..."

Guiche worriedly watched his brother's golem. A hole in its chest allowed him to see through it quite clearly, but fortunately, the mud golem still remained standing.

"Is the Company Commander... a member of the Gramont family?" Nicola asked, noticing Guiche's excitement.

"I'm the youngest son." Guiche replied proudly.

Hearing Guiche's reply, Nicola's eyes opened wide in astonishment. "That means you are the Marshal's son? What a surprise! What brought you to a lowly musket battalion like ours? With your father's name, whether it be the knights, or an elite regimental headquarters, wouldn't you be able to join any battalion you desire?"

Guiche looked at the battle going on, and thought of a certain familiar... And the lesson that he taught him so long ago at the academy. He spoke somberly after that moment of introspection,"If I have to use my father's name, does it not mean that it is because mine no longer has any merit of its own? I would gladly earn my merit and glory with my own hands..."

Nicola was unable to say anything, but after a while, he grinned and slapped Guiche's shoulder. "I like your kind of attitude, young master. Since that's how it is, we ain't returning back home until we win our merit and glory!"

Soon after, a dragon knight arrived as well, speeding towards the city. Blasts of the same odd fire came from the dragon, slamming into various centers of the city. After a few minutes of the dragon weaving around the returned fire, the blasts from the city stopped, and the white dragon turned around and made its exit, although it looked as if the rider had jumped from the dragon...

"They're certainly making an entrance." Nicola commented in a dead pan, as a few large blasts followed the landing of the figure who had been riding the dragon.

Finally arriving at the foot of the collapsed wall, which had been turned into rubble by the cannon fire earlier, the mud golems began clearing away the rubble.

His men would soon rush into the city through that entry. Guiche's entire body began to tremble uncontrollably.

"You're shaking?"

"…E-even though I would really like to say it's due to the excitement…it's most probably because of fear."

"Heh, being honest is a good thing, you will never succeed on reckless courage alone. But, you can't be too cowardly either. Regardless, just let me take care of it." Nicola raised his hands towards the roughly hundred musketeers behind him. Another fifty or so pikemen acted as their guard. This company consisting of roughly hundred and fifty men, were the soldiers under the command of Guiche.

"Prime and load your cartridge—!" The musketeers then leisurely loaded their barrels with bullets and gunpowder. "Company Commander sir, might I trouble you to light this?" Nicola pulled a length of slow match towards Guiche.

Guiche nodded, and cast an 'Ignite' spell on the cord. Accompanying the sizzling noise of the slow match smouldering, a burning smell hung in the air. Nicola called a soldier over, and handed the ignited cord over to be distributed amongst the other soldiers.

"This is a slow match given by our company commander! Make sure that it is not extinguished!" The response that returned lacked any sense of enthusiasm.

The golems cleared away the wall. At that moment, Nicola poked Guiche in the waist and said, "Company Commander sir, let's go."

Raising his wand while still trembling, Guiche yelled out, "G-G-Gramont Company, forward!"

The veteran musketeers followed behind with staggering footsteps. It was only then that Guiche realized – it was only his own company that was charging forward! The order to charge hadn't been passed down from the top yet!

"Hey, Sergeant—" He was about to voice his complaint, but stopped upon noticing Nicola's calm and confident expression. He understood, and nodded as he brought his eyes forward.

Once a company had begun advancing, it was almost impossible to halt their advance, and thus they could only continue moving forward. A few seconds later, an order to "Charge!" resounded from the ranks behind. Like a surging tidal wave, soldiers, knights, and assorted others all stormed in their direction.

"We're all old veterans after all. If we don't start out a bit earlier, we won't be able to keep up." Nicola said in an all-too reasonable tone.

Probably because they had set out earlier, Guiche's company was the first to reach one of the breaches along the battlements. But a couple of knights swept past them, storming into the city.

"But we were the first to get here!" Guiche shouted as he prepared to storm inside, right before Nicole grabbed him, pulling him back.

Immediately afterwards, the knights which had just charged in were sent flying back out together with their mounts, landing in front of Guiche in a miserable state. It seemed that on the other side of the wall were club-wielding orcs, waiting for simple-minded fools like them to deliver themselves to their doom.

Enormous monsters with a size at least five times that of a human, the group of orcs spotted Guiche's party and immediately stormed towards them. Guiche remembered the time when he had gone treasure-hunting with everyone; how they had been ambushed by orcs like these as well. His bronze golems had been pummeled into oblivion by them back then. A sense of dread welled up within him. Guiche held his calm as he could, drawing on what he remembered from treasure hunting, "Fire! Fire! Aim for the heads! The heads! They're resistant to damage and can shrug off most non fatal attacks!" Guiche began to yell frantically.

"Don't fire just yet! Company Commander sir! Use an incantation to knock over that guy furthest at the back! Quickly!"

Then, acting accordingly to what he had said, Guiche waved his artificial rose. Erupting from the ground below, a hand grabbed a hold of the leg of the orc at the back.

With a crash right in the middle of the narrow breach in the wall, the orc tripped over.

"1st platoon! The leading group is your target! Fire! Aim for the heads, fire in waves!" Without delay, Nicola issued the order to pour volley fire onto the orc at the head of the approaching group.

The thirty or so musketeers fired their guns in concert at the leading orcs, shredding their heads, and killing the first eight with no real issues. The other orcs at the forefront were felled onto the ground as well, blocking the advance of the group behind them. Not the type to let such an opportunity go, Nicola bellowed his next order without hesitation.

"2nd platoon! Fire—!"

Although the orcs were capable of waving their clubs about even after a barrage of bullets, they still couldn't endure the impact of the dozens of bullets fired at such close quarters.

The orcs which were trailing behind decided to retreat, but between the narrow breach of the wall and the orc at the rear that had been knocked to the ground by Guiche's magic, they were unable to move. At the front, they were obstructed by the corpses of their allies. Just as they stumbled and trudged through the corpses to charge through, they were greeted with the volley fire of the remaining musketeers. The last few remaining orcs were then met with the charging pikemen and were quickly eliminated.

Staring at the twenty or so orc corpses on the ground, Guiche exclaimed in admiration,"S-so powerful..."

While he instructed the musketeers to reload their bullets, Nicolas revealed a grin."It's because these guys are very simple-minded- once they spot the enemy, they'll come charging straight at them." The veteran sergeant laughed as he patted Guiche's shoulder. In a more cheerful voice he added,"Company Commander sir, look, now you can earn the highest merit."

And just like that, the ragtag Battalion demonstrated an extraordinary level of solidarity. Meanwhile on another front, was the "trump card" of the allied army. It was Louise and her familiar.

***Break***

Saxe-Gotha was built upon a relatively high mountain. Encircled on all sides by a wall, a main road shaped like a five-pointed star was constructed within. Legend says that this was the first city built by the Founder on the continent of Albion; Whether this was the truth or not was impossible to know.

However, it was only the five roads of that pentagram that displayed that elegant geometric design, within it was a complex of countless side streets and disorderly alleyways. It was no different than the other cities that could be seen all over Halkeginia.

At the moment, Louise was running frantically through a small alleyway. Zero could be seen by her side with Derflinger firmly in his grasp.

Chasing them from their rear were ten or so huge trolls and fang-bearing ogres; both were giants that measured roughly five meters tall.

Fortunately, this being a small alleyway, the beasts seemed to be struggling to squeeze through. Because they were crashing through protruding walls and windows alike as they chased through, it took them quite a while. If it had been a wide open plain instead, they would surely have been caught up to in an instant.

To find out why Louise was running back and forth through the maze of alleyways within Saxe-Gotha, we would have to begin from the mission that they had accepted. To create a diversion to draw some of the enemies away from the main attacking force, be it with illusions or destruction of forces from another area of attack.

"Why did you have to suddenly yell out like that? Hey, do you hear me?" shouted Louise as she ran.

"Because its easier this way. They're just about bunched up." Zero reasoned, drawing his saber.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Denharei" was Zero's only answer, as he turned around releasing a slash of energy from his saber that sped to and then through the chasing demi-humans.

"What was that!" Louise demanded as she stopped to gawk at the carnage he had created.

"Pure awesome is what it was. What, you didn't think I just wanted to play tag with them did you?" Zero replied flippantly. His body went stock still as he heard a familiar sound. A sound of metallic boots and of buster fire.

"Shut up!" Louise replied in frustration. "Why'd you stop?"

"Louise, I need you to hide. I need you to hide right now." Zero said suddenly, causing Louise to look at him nervously.

"What, why?" She demanded.

"Just do it!" Zero yelled as he ran out into the street. As he turned he couldn't help but sigh. At least a hundred of them... Although, they were way too shiny for some reason. "You annoying bastards again... I thought I was done with you all when Weil replaced you with Variants..." He dove into the fray slashing at the closest, and as Derflinger hit it, he saw that it had lost all cohesion and shattered. He was almost hit by a bolt of plasma as he realized that it had been made of ice! "Damn it!" Zero shouted as he jumped at a building that was close and then jumped off the wall slamming his fist into the ground as he landed, destroying all of the pseudo pantheons near him.

"Wow, they're fragile!" Derflinger noted as he was swung through two more. "But why isn't your weapon doing as much damage as me?"

Zero tried not to shrug. "They seem to be made from magic somehow. Since they're magic, you're absorbing what's holding em together. My saber is best for things that are more solid."

"Hah, you hear that? I win you stupid sword of light!" Derflinger yelled at his main competition, even if he knew it wouldn't answer.

As Zero slashed at the next wave of shock troops he was surprised to see a few blasts come from the sky. Looking up momentarily he saw a white dragon circling overhead. "Huh, air support huh? That's good!" Zero continued to move between the pantheons slashing at them, until he noticed an older man with a wand who seemed to be directing them. If they were made from magic... "Hey partner, sorry about this but..." Zero launched the blade at the mage, impaling him. As the man went down, the Pantheons that had been fighting Zero seemed to shimmer and then fall apart. As the pantheons stopped firing he heard something from the sky.

"Death from above!" Axl cried as he fell through the air, firing his busters at the trolls, orcs and ogres he could see on his decent. As he landed he grinned at Zero who was cleaning his sword on the tunic of a fallen mage. "Hey Zero. You havin fun too?"

"Yeah. Real fun killing a bunch of fake pantheons." Zero replied in an annoyed tone. "Not that I haven't dealt with enough of these anyhow..." As he finished complaining, Zero walked up to the downed mage, retrieving Derflinger from the man's chest.

"Kinda dizzy. Little warning next time partner? I feel like I'm going to throw up." Derflinger whined.

"No you don't Derf, you don't have a stomach or anything." Zero replied absently.

"Yeah, well its not very nice to do that, even if I can't throw up." Derflinger continued complaining.

"Hey, you offered to have me throw you at Mott! Remember?" Zero countered as he yelled at hi sword.

"Yeah, well I didn't offer now, did I?"

"Fine, guess I'll just use my saber next time. I can even make it come back when I throw it." Zero replied flippantly.

"Hey, don't be so hasty! Its fine, it's fine! I did the job didn't I?" Derflinger cried out.

"Where's Louise?" Axl asked conversationally, interrupting his old friend's argument with his sword.

"Where is she supposed to be? Hiding. Where is she? looking out of that alley over there." Zero said, pointing directly at the small amount of pink hair that was visible for a moment before she heard him and retreated. "You can come out, the Pantheons are down."

"Yeah, they had busters, sorta...although... Someone else has to be here. No way they could have figured out how to make something like that without one of us... but who?" Axl pondered aloud.

"I don't know. I can't think of any others... The guardians are all dead... They died against Omega... X is dead... Copy X is dead... Twice...The gentle judges are dead... As is pretty much every reploid of any real power I can think of..." Zero said as he counted through all the reploids that he had faced who might have the information needed to create those abominations...

"Wait, you killed the gentle judges? What the hell? Aren't they non combat?" Axl demanded.

"They had combat forms. Weil was using them against us. Remember, he's the one who designed them." Zero answered with a shrug.

Axl tried to run through who else it might be, but apparently Zero had been _very_ busy while he'd been gone. Finally Axl just shook his head as he chuckled, "Jeez. That doesn't really leave any options, does it?"

"Not that I can think of, no." Zero agreed.

"Well, how about we go and assist the people breaching the walls? They should be breaking through about now." Axl asked, grinning.

"Yeah, might as well. we've cleared out a majority of the things over here anyhow."

"I'm not sure I can run anymore..." Louise said as the thought of running across the city again made her realize all to well that her legs felt like a cross between lead and some sort of jelly.

Zero shrugged as he walked over to her, picking her up while saying, "Guess it can't be helped."

"Put me down now!" Louise demanded with a blush on her face, remembering the time that he had offered to carry her to her room.

"Sorry, but you said you can't make it over there so..." Zero trailed off as he ran at an alley and jumped up the walls to get to a roof followed closely by Axl. "I figure this would be the fastest way."

"Let me go!" Louise screamed as Zero took off jumping from roof top to roof top toward the sounds of battle.

"She doesn't seem to like this Zero. I can't see why, its almost like we're flying when we jump like this. Isn't flying fun?" Axl wondered.

"I don't know. She seemed to enjoy flying in the Zero." Zero laughed as he took another jump across two buildings.

"Bunch of those ugly trolls at 2'oclock. Wanna provide cover from up here?" Axl asked as he brought both busters out and aimed.

"Might as well." Zero replied drawing his own buster out and letting Louise down on the roof they had landed on. "Feel free to throw out some small explosions Louise, but don't tire yourself out. we've already accomplished our mission. This is just to provide additional cover for our troops."

"Like I have to be told that!" Louise complained as she drew her own wand.

***Break***

As Guiche led the line that broke through, he saw more of the blasts coming from the rooftops, this time ripping into the trolls. Looking up he saw Zero and another young man firing at the trolls and providing cover. He'd have to thank him when he saw him next. This victory would probably not have been his had it not been for the familiar's assistance now, or his interactions with him in the past.

***Break***  
>The Germania-Tristain united army took over the city of Saxe-Gotha in about one week from the beginning of the attack.<p>

The damage to the city was negligible. The huge demi-humans were not capable of moving well in the urban area suited for humans, and were defeated in even one-on-one battles. The town was occupied smoothly, due to the residents' cooperation as well. The town residents felt a grudge against Albion's army as it took all their supplies, and one-by-one they cooperated with the allied forces. They informed the allied forces about the buildings where the demi-humans lurked and fought together. All the City Council members of Saxe-Gotha, including the Mayor, the citizens, and the governing staff of the Tristain-Germania united army were gathered.

Going up on the platform constructed at the center of the plaza, General of the united army, Supreme Commander de Poitiers greeted them. "Thus, I declare the city of Saxe-Gotha liberated. I give the limited self-government right to the Saxe-Gotha City Council under the supervision of Tristain and Germania governments, and open our food stores to the people of this country who are so abused by their unholy republican regime!"

A shout of joy bolted up from residents who were nursing a grudge with the present Albion government for taking all of the food in the city.

"Now it is my great joy to introduce these brave men to you all! They fought in your Libration, like legendary heroes they stood their grounds with weapons and wands held fast. Only by their efforts was this marvelous victory achieved. Thus, as a general authority I present them with the Medal of White Hair Soul." Standing before General de Poitiers, not only Guiche, but some other nobles were lined up as well. After confirming that all nobles gathered up in front of him, the general twisted his mustache.

Applause rang out. Next, the officer called the recipient's names in order.

"De Vineuil Independent Musket Infantry Battalion, 2nd Company Commander, Guiche de Gramont!"

"Y-yes!"the young man hurriedly replied and stepped forward.

Louise's mouth dropped. "Guiche?" as in Guiche, their Academy of Magic classmate?

"He and his men, bravely fought in the streets single-handedly. Moreover, they were the first to clean streets of orcs. The mission was a success, and they freed up more than a few dozen of houses. Applaud him and his men!"

Thunderous applause rang. Guiche, with a wide-eyed and somewhat shy attitude, accepted the reward on the neck. A young person, with a similar face to his, came out and clung to Guiche.

"Psst, I heard that's Field Marshal Gramont's youngest child." "There now is the second son…" "No, could it be 'The Lion's' child?" rumors and comments flew.

Louise felt strange. That stupid Guiche was getting rewarded? She wondered what Montmorency would say when she heard of this! She'd probably be totally insufferable. Looking closely at Guiche, it was apparent that it was an elder brother that clung to him. He didn't look comfortable while receiving his older brother's blessings, but still, she somehow envied Guiche. Blessed by a family and acknowledged by them…

Though Louise military achievements were much bigger than Guiche's, things like this could not be done publicly. However, once this war ended… when the peace came… she could tell her family about her large military achievements and loyalty to her country. Then she'd have her mother's approval. Maybe then her sisters would change their opinion on her talents. But for now, she know that she couldn't stumble or take even the slightest credit for her own achievements.

When thinking she remembered Zero's actions. The feint mission succeeded because of Zero. He had also provided cover when they were done with that. Without Zero and Axl, those weird troopers would have killed the attacking forces... Why was he not standing there with the others? She shook her head as she took occasional side glances at him. She couldn't help but wonder what Zero wanted out of everything. He always ran forward with zeal, he'd fight, and protect... But what did he want? The only thing Louise was certain about was that she didn't know if she'd ever have the courage to ask...

***Author's notes***

Holy crap Imperial warlord, The pantheons finally showed up... Long wait for them, I know...But on the upside they're magic and magically controlled by mages. It does appears Leviathan has been busy... And that Zero might have a fairly large problem... Considering all those pantheons were being guided by a _single_ mage.


	35. Chapter 35

In Tristainia, capital of Tristain, inside a workroom, a seventeen year-old queen closed her eyes in silent prayer. It was fairly cold in the workroom, where all useless decoration were taken away, giving it a feeling very like that of a mausoleum. In the center of the room, wrapped up in a black dress and covered with a thick veil, Henrietta was kneeling. In front of her stood a small altar, decorated with a small image of Founder Brimir inside. Founder Brimir's image looked like it was a mold for Halkeginia's advent. His hands extended wide as if opening the door, an abstract image. It was not easy to see him as merely a person. The drawing the Founder's traits in detail was considered disrespectful, therefore none truly knew what he looked like now. While she was silently praying, she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Your Majesty, it's me." It was Cardinal Mazarin's voice.

At first she went to grab the wand and recite the "Unlock" spell… but then Henrietta shook her head, placed the wand on the table, stood up and unlocked the door.

Mazarin, entered Henrietta's workroom, and apologized as she puckered up her brows. "Were you in the middle of work? Forgive my impoliteness."

"It is all right," Henrietta answered sullenly.

"I'm not so sure about that. You were praying from dawn till evening. Even if I go somewhere or come back, it's still the same." Mazarin watched her coolly. The rumors that, after the Albion invasion, Henrietta prayed all day long were true.

Henrietta tried to explain herself. "This powerless Queen can do nothing but offer her prayers."

"Why you are dressed up in black? White suits Your Majesty much better."

"It's a war. Many officers and men have fallen. I'm mourning their loss." Henrietta replied sadly.

Mazarin, shifting his eyes in embarrassment, reported to Henrietta. "Yesterday, our allied forces captured Saxe-Gotha. This way, our positions in Londinium were secured."

"Please send my congratulations to General de Poitiers." She replied in a dead voice.

After a moment's pause, Mazarin replied,"Certainly. Although there is one more thing..."

"Bad news?" She guessed.

"That's right. The allied forces demand the replenishment of their food stocks. It is necessary to send more at once."

"But, based on the calculations, it will take another 3 weeks to do so. Should they not have replenished themselves of Saxe-Gotha's granaries?" The princess asked confused at the turn of event.

Mazarin looked at the report in his hand, then said in a grave voice, "Saxe-Gotha's resources were emptied. Our army even had to provide food for the local residents."

"Are our enemies worried about the food as well?" Henrietta asked, looking worried.

"No. The purpose behind this action is to make our army worried. They foresaw our food shortage and took all the food from the residents to make it harder on our army. They understand all too well what an offensive war takes, and just how hard it is to ship materials to their nation. They know the weaknesses and advantages of their own land after all."

"That was cruel." Henrietta replied, wondering if the nobles had thought of their own people when they took their food? Not that she was one to cast judgement.

"It is a war my Queen. They are ugly by nature."

Henrietta nodded. "Please make the arrangements."

"Certainly. However… the state of our treasury is making us more and more worried." the Cardinal stated.

"And the Minister of Finances?" Henrietta asked

"He is conferring with the Gallia ambassador."

"Gallia?" she asked, some surprise in her voice.

"A debt application. It takes a lot of money to fight like this. This is why I had pushed for sanctions..." the Cardinal answered cautiously.

Henrietta watched her own hand. Then she said in strained voice. "We have to win. So, we only to have to win. We will return money from Albion's purse then."

"Though the day when that purse is obtained seems to be drifting away a little."

"What?" Henrietta's face became cloudy. Bad news seemed to favor this side.

"An enemy request for a truce came."

"Truce? For how long?" Henrietta demanded "Until they choose to attack us without warning?"

"From the day after tomorrow, until the end of the Advent Festival. It is custom that between Advent Festivals the war also takes a break." The cardinal replied.

The Advent Festival continues till the tenth, the biggest festival in Halkeginia. Because the Advent Festival starts during the first day of the new year… it would start after another week or less.

"Fighting will stop for as many as two weeks? No! Custom or not, we shall not falter! Zero warned me of this type of action. If threatened they will use a truce so that they can take the option to attack at their leisure just as the broke their previous truce! They tried to attack the Academy of Magic and take all those children hostages! I shall defer to my Knight-Captain's experience… He knows far more of war than either of us!" Henrietta declared vehemently.  
>"Although it doesn't inspire confidence, we don't have much to choose from. We still need to bring over the food. Until then, the army cannot move." The cardinal pointed out.<p>

"Then attack Londinium for another week! All fleets! All troops! We still have our trump cards! The void and its familiar!" Henrietta pressed Mazarin.

The Prime Minister gave some advice to the enraged Queen, "Your Majesty. Soldiers and generals are also people. Overworking them will not lead you anywhere. Though I understand that you want to reach a conclusion soon… concede on this point, please."

Henrietta held herself back and hung her head."…I said too much. Please forget about it. You are right about it all."

After immediately signing the peace treaty, Mazarin stood up, but stopped at the door and turned around."Your Majesty, when the war ends, take these black clothes off; they do not suit you."

Henrietta did not answer.

Mazarin said in a gentle, father-like voice. "Let it be, you can not handle the grief of the world alone..."

After the Cardinal left, Henrietta let out a sigh."Aah. What I am saying – Louise my trump card? I am far too cruel... Do I truly deserve to be called a princess?" She muttered in a sad, silent voice. "…For this goal, I am changing an important person into a tool."

***Break***

In Saxe-Gotha, the third day after signing, the truce with the Holy Republic of Albion came into being. Inside the room of the inn that the allied forces had taken over, Louise sat in front of the fireplace. In four days the new year would begin. Then, the Founder's Advent festival would start. Though the war had not ended yet, the town was wrapped in strangely restless atmosphere. No, war may be the reason why they wanted to act so loudly. For the people of Albion it could be the only chance to relax. The truce period was like a present from the Founder, and Saxe-Gotha's citizens as well as the Tristain and Germanian soldiers, wanted to enjoy themselves to the fullest. People, dressed up in various colorful clothes, strode cheerfully through the town. Because Albion, the floating continent, was located six-thousand feet in the air winters were sudden and harsh. A skinny person like Louise was exceedingly sensitive to the cold. She experienced Albion's winter for the first time. All wrapped up in a blanket, she trembled in front of the brightly burning fireplace.

Louise called Zero, who was sitting alone, away from her, doing something. "It's cold, isn't it? Why don't you come in front of the fireplace?" There was no answer. Then Louise recalled their recent fight. She was still annoyed at Zero's comments about how foolish the princess had been. Drawing her mind to the present she looked over at her familiar and asked, "Just what are you doing over there?"  
>Zero looked at her then back down to the map he was looking at in his hand. "Simple, I'm planning my recon. I doubt the Albion forces are going to do anything honorable like stick by a truce."<p>

"But their emperor is a former clergyman. He wouldn't dare break this truce." Louise reasoned.

"If he can twist the thought of 'victory for the founder' or some other stupid justification he can and will. Unfortunately people are just too damned stupid to figure this type of thing out." Zero said as he made a few more marks. "Its alright, I've done solo warfare before. Its not like it is dangerous. And if I'm wrong, it will all equate to a long hike where I get to see more of this place. If I'm right I'll save a good deal of lives" Zero said absently as he finished placing points on the map.

"What about the festival?" Louise asked plaintively.

"Don't care about it. We're at war here, even with the truce. If I let my guard down now people could die." Zero replied coldly.

Louise looked at Zero, and shook her head. When he got like this he was more professional than her mother... She'd never thought she'd meet someone who was a better soldier than that indomitable woman... "You don't need to do this Zero. They have posts and soldiers watching. They have our dragon knights and manticore doing air surveillance. There is no real reason to fear that they will make a surprise attack because it won't be a surprise..."

Zero looked at her and sighed. "Who knows, they might have some trick or something under their sleeves."

"Zero, its fine. Your best use could be to stay here..." Louise said as she searched for a reason..."Because if they do spot something, you and Axl could ride his wind dragon to wherever you need to be with no delay. The wind dragon is faster than you..."

Zero looked at the girl and nodded,"Okay, you got me there. let the others scout, I'm the artillery."

"Stop doing that! You're not just the weapon for people to use! I'm going to hit you if you don't stop saying that," Louise pouted as she yelled at Zero and walked up to him batting him upside the head a few times with her fists.

"Alright, alright," Zero said laughing. He didn't even know it was possible to pout and yell at the same time, yet here his summoner managed to do both perfectly.

"Now, come to the fire! Its cold out!" Louise said imperiously as she turned, swirling her blanket around her as she returned to sit in front of the warming flames.

"In a bit. I'm going to go for a walk." Zero said as he stood up. "I'll be back soon." he said as he walked to the door and closed it behind him.

Eventually Louise became restless. She took up a piece of firewood which was placed near the fireplace and started to peel it apart.

"Gloomy way of killing time." Derflinger spoke up from where he was propped up against the bed.

"Shut up! If you don't want me to be gloomy, tell me how I can get his attention!" Louise demanded.

"Love." the sword replied in a sing-song tone.

"What?" Louise asked, her face blank.

"Say, 'I am in love with Zero'!"

"I can't say such things! He ignores it when I do manage to anyhow..." Louise spoke hesitantly.

"So you're just going to give up?"

"I-it's not that…" Louise hesitated.

"Well, then, aren't you in love?"

"I know I am! Anyway, I am saying that I want to say, that I am not saying that I am saying..." She trailed off as she awkwardly finished. Even she didn't know what she was saying at this point. She wanted to pull out her hair in frustration. "Idiot! Worn-out sword!" she yelled at Derflinger.

"If you are like that, then pushing him down is out of the question, right?"

"That's a splendid idea." Louise grated out between her clenched teeth.

"Really?" Derflinger asked, sounding hopeful.

"Splendid. Stop joking! What kind of idea is that, for a master to push down! Seriously…" Louise grated out as her hands balled into fists.

"You won't push him down?"

"It's out of the question! Stupid!"

"Aah, but being pushed down by a loving partner, and then embraced tightly... I could tell how much you enjoyed being carried around by him in the battle, even if he couldn't" Derflinger commented.

With a scarlet blush on her cheeks, Louise cast her eyes down, and said in a tiny voice. "…That, c-could you talk about something else?" she asked.

"Then push him down." Derflinger countered.

"I-I don't want to do that! Seriously! I'll only embarrass myself. Besides it would be hard to push Zero down."

"So you say." Derflinger replied knowingly.

"Anyway, I am La Vallière's third daughter. I can't be the only one saying such foolish things! Really. He is the one who should love me! I admit, it would feel nice, though. Do you understand?"

"I understand… you are troubled by obstacles…"

"Anyway, faster, teach me of another way!"

"Make love."

Louise slowly stood up, and started to cast a spell. "I won't blow you up. I'll melt you. Answer now, without joking. Do you have anything else to offer?"

Derflinger trembled.

"What?"

"It's very hard for me to think. I'm just a sword. Legendary." Derflinger replied.

"Because you are legendary, you should be more attentive to remarks."

"No words are good enough, if your unbreakable pride obscures the true depths of your feelings." Derflinger said sagely.

Louise stepped back, thought for a while, and nodded. "…What you said, is probably true. Though you are a sword you can understand a human's inner thoughts."

"It's because I lived so many years among them. And worked with them. It comes naturally. Now then, speaking of your situation…"

Louise and Derflinger discussed for a while… deciding upon a sure strategy.

***Break***

Zero sat down on a bench in a central plaza of Saxe-Gotha, watching people passing the road. Soldiers of Tristain and Germania, and citizens of Saxe-Gotha all passed with lamplights. The allied forces that occupied the streets walked proudly thrusting out their chests. As it was a truce period, they got drunk, cut loose, and ran after young girls, and ended up being shouted at by noble officers.

However, faces of citizens of Saxe-Gotha, unlike people of defeated countries, did not seem very sad. Sure, they were not pleased by the fact that their town was flooded by additional people. Yet, the aristocratic faction of Reconquista, the present political power in Albion, was not in particularly good standing at the moment. Because they delivered food, the allied forces seemed to be accepted as a liberation army of sorts.

Though the rampart was partially destroyed, damage to the urban area was avoided as much as possible, so there were hardly any loses for the town and citizens. Considering the war's end and the start of the anticipated Advent Festival, citizens were smiling broadly.

Zero looked at the people around him and thought 'In this happy town, the only dark face is mine.' Then he stared at the rune on his left hand. Suddenly thoughts of a certain blond haired girl filled his thoughts. Somehow he wanted to show this place to Ciel... She would have loved the way the children ran and played, the overall plenty that there was... The nature, the homes, everything. Thinking this way, he seemed to grow even more lonely. The nostalgia hit him again as he thought of how Allouette would react to having other children around to play with. The closest thing she had to playmates were the cyber elves... Zero recalled the various trials she had been forced to cope with in his world. In this alien world… in the foreign town of this foreign country that he had not gotten used to, nostalgia filled him suddenly.

Distracted by these thoughts a voice called him from behind,"Zero!"

Zero turned to the voice and noticed Kirche, who was wearing her characteristic clothing. "Aren't you cold?" he asked as he wondered how she could stand wearing her normal clothing when it was this near freezing.

"Of course not, my passion for you forever warms me, but if you would share your warmth with me..." She let that trail off as she wrapped her arms around Zero's neck and leaned into him.

"Hey, cut it out Kirche." Zero said as he gently tried to remove her.

"No, I'll not lose to Louise. For she has already had you in her bed, I must triumph here as well! And during this brief time of truce it is the best of times!" She replied as she pressed her assets against his back nuzzling him.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Zero demanded in surprise.

"Don't play coy with me. She talked all about how much you hate when she sucks on your skin. Apparently you don't like having yourself marred like that, although you're the warm and gentle kind of lover..." Kirche murmured.

"Seriously, what the hell are you talking about. The only time anything even remotely like that happened was with that whole incident with Monmon and that potion!" Zero said, almost shouting.

Kirche stopped nuzzling Zero and then lifted her head,"Oh? Really? Why would Louise lie about it then?" Then after that she laughed,"I suppose what she said wasn't really a lie... Just a selective telling of the truth... A clever and cunning rival indeed..."

Zero sighed as he felt Kirche continue her nuzzling. "You can stop that now..."

"Don't want to..." She replied

"Hey Zero, charming the ladies as usual hmm?" Axl said as he happened on to the scene.

"Axl, prybar please." Zero struggled out.

"Oh no. No no, this is far too hilarious watching you suffer like this." Axl said with a grin on his face.

"Hate you... Hate you both..." Zero said as he felt even his face start to heat as Kirche's assets came into his view.

"Hate is but one side of love. If you hate me that much, you can take it out on my body!" Kirche said as she pressed his face into her chest.

"What is going on here?" Another familiar voice wondered.

"Ah hey Roll. I'm watching Zero get molested by a school girl. Isn't that just so backwards having the school girl molest the old man?" Axl asked with a laugh.

"Kill you, kill you so hard." came a muffled reply from Zero.

"Oh, keep talking, that feels wonderful darling!" Kirche replied in a teasing manner.

"Kirche I think you should let go before I retrieve my broom..." Roll said in an even voice.

"Is that the one you managed to beat the hell out Zero with?" Axl asked curiously.

"One in the same, yes." Roll replied sweetly.

Kirche reluctantly let go at that. "You wouldn't do anything like that, right? I'm trying to simply get Zero to understand my true feelings for him!"

"There are better ways than that..." Roll muttered.

"Yeah. But you can't do that outdoors, at least not if there are people around!" Kirche replied, as if explaining to a child.

Axl just looked at the girl for a few moments before realizing that she was serious. "Zero I hate you, words can't express how much I hate you... I just want you to know that right now."

"You're acting like I asked for this!" Zero replied heatedly

"It doesn't matter. We're all here, so how about we go and enjoy the festival?" Axl said happily, "Ya know what they say, you live only once! Except you Zero."

"Ha ha, very funny," Zero replied.

"What does he mean by that?" Kirche asked Zero who just smirked and shook his head.

"You're not gonna tell them?" Axl wondered.

"No more than you're going to tell them about that embarassing incident in Giga city." Zero replied simply.

"Righto, lets go get some good food and totally forget about any of the things mentioned!" Axl laughed nervously as he tried to shift the subject gently.

"Well, if we're going to do that, we should go grab Louise." Zero said, knowing that his summoner would be angry if they all went out without her.

***break***

Meanwhile, Louise, under the guidance of Derflinger, developed operation "Win Zero's Heart".

Following Derflinger's instructions, Louise bought various materials from the inn's shop.

"This! You must be joking!" Louise screamed at the sword.

"It's not a joke. It's a proper strategy for my partner."Derflinger said in a serious voice.

"But why as an animal? I'm a noble, a noble! Understand?"

"Because of your high-handed status, how else you are going to do this?" The sword asked reasonably.

"So you think turning into a familiar helps?"

"That's right. It's a great strategy. 'Zero, I'm sorry for my how I've treated you at times... For today, I'll be your familiar, you can do whatever you wish!'" Derflinger said, imitating Louise's voice. "If you were to say 'Please' in such state, then maybe partner, as he is rather simple in these regards, would finally push you down?"

Louise shook her head and said. "But not looking like this animal. Why a black cat?"

"A black cat is the most popular familiar. Therefore, a black cat is fitting. It is a comprehensible. What is important is comprehension."

Louise's cheeks blushed, while she stared at the black cat costume material, lined up in front of her. "Well at least I will make these parts by myself." Louise took out the sewing set that she borrowed from the inn, and some fur, leather, and strings started making "black cat's clothes", as Derflinger said. While grappling with the fur for a while…she completed the black cat's clothes, not that there was much to them. Though Louise had zero talent in sewing, somehow she still managed to make such simplistic shapes. In fairly short order the clothes were completed, and Louise went near the mirror, to witness the destructive power of the black cat's costume."W-what's this? With such clothes I would embarrass myself before everyone!" Louise cried out as she felt her face heat.

"It suits you well," Derflinger said in a composed voice. "Besides I don't think you'd only wear them before everyone. Just partner, right?"

"Why ears?" Louise shouted while pointing to the object on her head, which imitated cat's ears. It was also cut out from black fur and attached to the top of her head.

"It looks nice."

"But what about these clothes! Lewd! It's lewd!" Trembling, Louise pointed at her image in the mirror. In short, only the key parts of her body were covered with black fur.

Tight black-fur cloth was rolled around her breasts. She wore furry panties too. And, like socks, bits of fur were placed around her ankles. The tail, made from similar materials trailed behind her.

"No, every part of your black cat costume is splendid." Derflinger said in a proud voice. "I can't believe it, but somehow it has transformed you! I doubt partner can ignore this no matter what he says!"

"What? Just a look at it makes one's head boil!" Louise said in a painful voice. She now regretted listening to the sword.

"Exactly! If you wear this then his head will boil and you'll easily capture him. Your body is young, it starting to originate a wild charm with that costume. Partner will be trounced."

Louise suddenly stopped.

"This is flirty attire, right? Partner will instantly jump on it."

"N-not of that sort. Stop joking." While saying so, Louise began making poses in front of the mirror. Not fully convinced. Fidgeting her fingers hesitatingly, she bent over tilting her head, then, with both hands on the floor, she turned around and tried out a sobbing pose.

"What? You want to be jumped on?"

"N-no! T-trying out, I'm just trying out! Honestly! I just feel uneasy!" Eventually Louise became pleased with the pose. "Ah, it's nice. Cute." She said finally. And received an agreement from Derflinger.

"Good. Stick with it." the sword said calmly.

However, once she finished calming herself down, her embarrassment kicked in again. "I-it's impossible after all! Impossible!"

"That pose is made of victory, I'm sure of it!" Derflinger cried as she slipped to her knees covering her front with her arms, giving her an air of honest modesty and embarrassment.

"Even so, hey… But somewhat, hey… I, a duke's daughter… legendary… As expected… I can't do such a thing." Louise stumbled over her words.

"I tell you, all those other girls are willing to do things like this, but they don't have my wisdom to guide them! This is the only way you'll win!"

Louise made no remark as she continued to look at her form in the mirror.

"Just do it for one single day. Use a woman's important charms for this one day, and you can capture his heart."

"…But."

Derflinger used the trump card. "Do you want to lose to that maid?"

Louise's eyebrows shot up. "What? Lose to whom?"

"No, nothing to worry about! As expected from 'Void'!" Derflinger said quickly.

"It won't happen. That m-maid will be the one to lose." Louise replied hotly.

At that moment. The doorknob of the room turned.

"Aah, partner came back." Derflinger said happily.

Louise breathed deeply, in-and-out, stood up in front of the door.

"Remember, noble's daughter. Leave your pride behind, be charming. All right?"

"I-I know!"

The next moment, the door swung open.

Louise blushed, squeezing her eyes shut, bent, forced herself to not cover her breasts with her hands, placed the thumb of her left hand under her lips, put her right hand on her hips, and screamed out the words previously decided with Derflinger. "Y-y-y-you are my master for today! You can do whatever you wish!" Then Louise waited for her partner's reaction.

However, there was no answer. It felt like eternity. What? Rejected? The heat of anger boiled in Louise's head. "Say something! I won't wait forever!"

Then, Louise opened her eyes… however it wasn't the sight of Zero that greeted her eyes.

"Zero, I don't know how you do it, and I hate you. I hate you so damned much." Axl complained as he threw his hands up and stormed off.

"Ah... My rival! Yes, I see it now, my true rival! So cunning, such a wonderful and beautiful plan! I approve, but don't think I'll lose! My counter to this shall be even greater!" Kirche said as she also left, leaving just Zero and Roll to look in after the other two had left.

"Ah...that's..." Roll couldn't say anything although she knew her face had turned red.

Zero just looked at his summoner in disbelief. He hadn't expected her to do anything like this. He knew that even his face was red. This was just too much...

Louise screamed,"No!" as everything caught up to her and bolted to her bed hiding herself behind the covers.

Although everything calmed down, there was no reply. Confused Zero picked up his sword and asked Derflinger. "Wha-what happened? Why is she a cat girl?"

"Well, that masterpiece…" Derflinger started to respond, but was interrupted as the blanket was thrown up, and Louise, who completely forgot about her black cat's clothes she was wearing, flew out of the bed, slammed the sword noisily back into it's scabbard and silently returned back to the bed.

"I uh... I think I'll be leaving you two alone..." Roll said as she excused herself from the room, closing the door behind her.

Zero could only stare at the girl who was barely peaking out of the covers, her cat ears and her pink hair the only part of her she hadn't covered up with the blanket. Somehow, he could only see Kirche somehow trying to top this...

"Y-you still haven't responded..." Louise said hesitantly from behind the covers.

"What?" Zero asked with some surprise.

"Will you have me as your familiar for the day?" Louise asked quietly.

"Why are you doing this?" Zero asked her calmly.

"Because...You don't understand, you won't listen... I'm trying to get you to understand that I love you... I'm willing to give up everything including my pride as a noble..." Louise answered, her voice almost breaking.

Zero looked at her and shook his head. walking up and sitting down next to her he placed his hand on top of her head. "You don't need to do anything like this. I know you care for me, but I also know that you deserve a real person. I mean, you couldn't have a child with me. You couldn't have a normal life... In fifty years, I'll still be who I am now..."

"I don't care!" Louise replied heatedly,"I love Zero anyhow."

Zero shook his head and sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll think about it, alright? That's all I can promise... But war isn't really the best time for this. We need to stay focused on the mission... So that we can make sure we come back at the end..." Zero said, and as soon as the words had left his mouth he had his arms full of an excited Tsundere catgirl...

***Author's notes***

Okay, before the rants, i'm just gonna say. Zero, you poor daft bastard. Not only are they out to get you, but within 2-3 chapters a giant F-U is coming your way. Straight from yours truly. Because I know you did it.

Zero: Didn't do it. You can't prove it.

Both of the rants are things I've covered before, but apparently not well enough. Time to fall back on good old enlisted maintainer tact.

First thing I'd like to say, I'm certainly not trying to be rude, but I'm not taking requests to do stories. I have three active stories I'm working on that are on site, and a few other projects. But yeah. Please stop the PM's with the requests. Also, PM's, please send them in English. Those translator sites make it annoying to try and figure out what you're saying or mean. If you have a story idea you want to bounce off me, I have no problem helping with that, but I tend to think up enough of my own ideas and struggle trying to run with them without attempting to .

The second point I'd like to bring up since a number of people seem to think that having a robot dropped into this story would panic everyone, or that they'd be smart enough to figure out that they're not human. This has nothing to do with intelligence, this has to do with people's view of the world. The very same view of the world that took a rocket launcher and classified it as a staff, while its true build is that of a portable one use artillery weapon. Go look up a rocket launcher image, then a staff image and tell me how easily you can tell the difference. Then consider that these people as a whole obviously could not figure out even the basics of such a "relatively" simple weapon(Osmand, Colbert, Fouquet, Louise, Tabitha, Kirche and likely MANY others). Now, after considering this, look back to ancient times, when you had some of the most brilliant minds of the time figuring things out and relating them as "facts" because they didn't know better. The world was flat, rotten meat gave birth to maggots(But you had to remember to leave air holes if you put the meat in a jar, or else they'd die before birth because of lack of air). Now, you take a humanoid robot that is self sustaining, has intellect and the ability to interact(if not very well in some cases) with humans, as well as a strange rule set... What are you more likely to believe, some sort of warrior with a magical item, or robotic entity with an artificial intelligence that can cause destruction on a scale that nobody in this world can imagine(literally. With probably 25 million people in the whole FoZ world, nobody can imagine that it would take Zero less than 6 days to kill everyone. **EVERYONE.** ) Throw in the pride and inability of nobles to register or believe that anyone who can't use magic has the ability to be "equal" to a true noble. Looking at how Saito literally destroyed the golems of Guiche, apprehended Fouquet(Triangle mage), and fought Wardes(Square mage) not once, not twice, but three times(Counting the wind Wardes). Saito, a fairly regular commoner showing up nobles left and right, doing crap that's completely impossible, but they still wrote it off by the resident nobles. Zero does the same level of things, if a bit more often, without the aid of the rune. But since the majority(Pretty much everyone including his own summoner) don't know anything about circumstances behind the rune or what it really does until a little later, and it doesn't come out wide spread till after Saito dies. All that amazing crap he did? Written off. At most it was attributed to the rune. Which Zero has. Explaining how they can point at his special capabilities and just dismiss them. And there you have it, this is my explanation for how this all fits together, and I know that it is rather blunt. I'm not going to explain it again, so I wanted to be crystal clear on this.

To those that didn't need to read the rants but did anyhow, and even those that needed to but did anyhow without throwing a hissy fit, Thank you very much for reading and have a good night.


	36. Chapter 36

Full-bloomed fireworks went up, illuminating the night sky in a myriad of colors. From under the many tents placed in Saxe-Gotha's main plaza, people shouted with joy. Because the Allied Forces were stationed here, the city was filled up with almost twice as many people as normal. There were only a limited number of lodging houses that soldiers could rent, so only those with rank or privilege were able to enjoy the pleasures of such. Merchants came from various places to sell the soldiers a variety of things. The city of Saxe-Gotha was wrapped in an unprecedented vigor as the new year approached.

The biggest festival in Halkeginia, the Advent Festival, started. For ten days starting today, one could drink, sing, and cause a fuss every day. Zero spent the days walking among the people of the city with Louise and those that had accompanied him from the academy, but something didn't sit right with him. Something felt off and he couldn't tell what. Each day he felt more and more on edge... He couldn't tell if he was being paranoid or what... But things shouldn't be this easy. There should have been some movements by the Albion forces... He just hoped he was wrong, and not missing something important.

***Break***

It was the tenth day of the Advent Festival, and everything looked like usual.

Thanks to the continuous snow, the town turned into a world of silver.

A group of two Tristain soldiers was patrolling in town. As they made their rounds, one of the soldiers pointed toward a group of men near one of the inns in the area. "Hey, aren't they from Rossa's patrolling unit?"

"Indeed. But what are they doing here?" the other soldier replied curiously.

One of the group of men was standing in front of the Inn, appearing to keep watch while the others worked. This seemed to set off some suspicion in the first guard who called out,"Hey! What are you doing there?" However, there was no answer. They just kept on working silently.

"Isn't that a bag of gunpowder?" The second guard asked, as he pointed at what was indeed a number of sacks of gunpowder that had been placed near the front of the Inn.

The other soldiers were carrying the bags in to the inn.

"Hey! It's a hotel not a warehouse. Navarre's unit soldiers are staying in there. It's too dangerous to bring such easily explosive things inside." He approached and tapped the soldier's shoulder. But the face that turned around shocked him. It was an expressionless and soulless face. Sensing something evil in that face, the guard raised his spear.

"Hey! Put the bag down! Put..."

At that moment, another soldier pulled out a pistol from his belt and shot the guard down.

The second guard tried to run away, screaming. But a dagger, thrown by the first soldier, sank into his back. The guard fell down with a thump. With the deed done, the remaining soldiers silently returned back to placing bags into the hotel.

Then a match cord was inserted and ignited with a flint.

After a few seconds, with a huge, exploding sound, the inn and all resident soldiers were blown away.

***Break***

Located in the city's prime block, on the second floor of the inn coalition, the Allied Force's leaders were discussing the future strategy of the invasion.

"The truce will end tomorrow. Carrying the replenishment goods must be finished by tonight." Chief of the General Staff Wimpffen reported while looking at the parchment on the table.

"It will be on time. But I thought that during the truce Albion would try a surprise attack," General De Poitiers replied, his tone neutral.

"You think the other side does not have the same problems? They needed to buy time because their own preparations were not complete. That's why they settled for the truce so easily. Had we pushed on against them, we could have pressed them harder,"Marquis Handenburg said gloomily. Wimpffen gave him a piercing glare. De Poitiers stepped between the two. As the main commander he understood the necessity to buffer subordinate generals' conflicts.

But then someone knocked against the door.

"Who? We are in a military council," said Wimpffen.

"A delivery from the royal family. It came this morning."

The delivered goods were a gorgeous punnet where the royal arms had been carved. A letter with the Finance Minister's stamp was attached to it. The moment he saw it, the complexion of De Poitiers changed. He started to read the letter voraciously. After finishing reading, De Poitiers muttered cheerfully. "The Finances Minister congratulates with premonition!"

De Poitiers with his digit opened the box top. Wimpffen and Handenburg looked into it as well. Upon seeing what was lying in the box, both of their eyes popped wide."Oh my, I can't believe it! A field marshal's cane!" Indeed, it was a splendid field marshal cane that was carved from ebony with a golden royal family's crest on it.

Staring at his own reflection on it, De Poiters gave a joyful cry. "Normally, there should be official regulations to pass. 'This cane is reminder of the successful victories under your command.' With a congratulation note from the Finance Minister. Though the war has not ended yet, the Allied Forces had a successive string of victories now. The enemy army shut itself up in the capital and will not come out. Encircling and winning a final victory was only a matter of time. The last decisive battle and it is said, and confirmed by finance minister's signature, that I will command with the field marshal cane."

"Congratulations, Your Excellency." Handenburg and Wimpffen shook hands with him.

"Well with all what has been said and done it is all in my grip. We cannot get too careless now, no carelessness! We can not disappoint our princess!" De Poitiers said, but could not hide a wide grin on his face.

At that moment sounds of loud explosions resounded behind the window.

"What's happening?"

With a suspicious expression on his face, De Poitiers approached the window, still gripping the field marshal cane.

The window was facing the plaza. There soldiers ran around pointing fingers at something. He noticed emblems on their capes.

"Huh, what's going on? An attack? All I see are soldiers on our side...Although, aren't those the patrols that are supposed to be on the eastern roads?" De Pointers looked down, wondering why the patrol was here. Did they have news about enemy movement? Moreover, why were they fully armed...

Marquis Handenburg stepped next to De Poitiers as well."They mustn't be soldiers from my army either. I did not gave an order to march"

Then they both looked at each other, eyes wide with panic.

Soldiers turned their guns aiming towards the two people standing at the window. And then a sudden volley came. The last thing that De Poitiers saw was the sight of the field marshal cane riddled by bullets, shattering it into small pieces.

Frozen from shock, Wimpffen saw De Poitiers and marquis Handenburg, who stood by the window, fall. He could not understand what was happening.

The next moment officers jumped into the room."Revolt! Revolt has started!"

"Revolt?"

"Rossa's unit and part of Germania's army stationed in the town's second district caused the revolt! Their clashes with our army are happening in various places! It's too dangerous to stay here!"

Then the officers saw shattered pieces of window and the bodies of De Poitiers and Marquis Handenburg lying on the floor, and stood upright in front of Wimpffen.

"Y-your orders, Supreme Commander?"

The breakdown of the Allied Forces stationed in Saxe-Gotha happened fast. Commanders were surprised by the sudden revolt. Or maybe one should say that the cause of the revolt was what made them confused. Moreso, because there were no reports about discontent rumblings from soldiers, nor disorder. It was as if revolt really had started from nothing.

Soldiers were at a loss as well. Comrades-in-arms, with whom they fought and celebrated victories together until the other day now attacked them with lifeless expressions and weapons in hands.

"Shoot!"

Even if the commanders shouted so, musketeers could not pull a trigger, bowmen could not shoot the arrows, spearmen could not throw spears.

"We c-cannot shoot, sir!"

"No! You idiots! Revolts are part of the enemy king's army!"

Though the commander tried to cast a spell at the slowly approaching expressionless soldiers he saw a commander in their front lines and shook his head.

"Marco! It's me! Maurice! What are you doing? Why are you turning your wand at us?"

The only answer was a bullet. It hit the ground at his feet, and the commander ordered the retreat. "Damn! Retreat! Retreat now!"

"W-where do we retreat to?" One of the sergeants demanded.

"As if I know! Retreat anyway!" the nobleman responded hotly.

In the morning, the defensive lines were broken by the King's army.

And finally, a report from the Redoutable was brought by the dragon knight scout.

It said that Albion's main army of Londinium had begun to move, aiming straight for the city of Saxe-Gotha. But even more troubling was that the force the enemy commanded had somehow grown to over two-hundred thousand, with humanoid golems organized and moving with them. Hundreds of other large constructs seemed to be spread through the vanguard as well...

On the outskirts of the city's temporary headquarters, Wimpffen made a decision. Obviously, as he was now the main commander of all operations.

"We'll retreat to Rosais. It's no use staying here."

And the order to retreat was given to the whole army under his command.

The army excited over the victory that marched forward now returned as a defeated army, reduced to 30,000 people due to the revolt. All faces looked exhausted and the mood of despair floated around. General De Poitiers was a betrayer and organized the revolt, no, the general was killed, they all were manipulated by an unknown magic and were made to kill - within the defeated army, the truth mixed with various rumors. However for commanding officers and soldiers such rumors helped to survive. Only animal-like survival instinct whirled in the heads of men who ran away. The confusion became even bigger once it became clear that Albion's main army joined the revolts in pursuit.

Troops of Allied Forces positioned in thin and long groups retreated down the highway that lead to Rosais.

Among them, there were Louise and Zero too.

With his sword slung over his shoulder, Zero called out to Louise who was trudging next to him. "Are you alright?'

Louise looked down."Look around."She replied.

A group of officers rode pass them on horses at a full speed shouting, "Out of the way! Out of the way!" Infantry units, surprised, stood by the side of the road. Musketeer and spearman showed no reaction though. Everyone discarded their heavy weapons as they were escaping.

"Now they don't think they can survive. Yesterday they all were shouting 'Long live the king's military victory! We have to win for the absolute justice to honor the fallen soldiers!', and now they're enraged at their own colleagues? This is too much like a maverick revolt..."Zero said as his hand gripped Derflinger tightly.

"Hey! Watch it partner! You'll break me!" Derflinger complained.

"Sorry. I just don't like the feeling of this. something feel so damned wrong about how it is happening."

"I hope Guiche was able to make it out alright,"Louise said, sounding near on tears.

Zero had been sitting in their room, and had left the building when the shouts "Revolt! Revolt!" were raised. He went to a temporary command headquarters it was already gone. All the members had run away. After the messenger with an order to retreat came, they immediately left their weapons.

"This is war Louise... This is its true face. No honor, no glory. Just death, destruction, and betrayal." Zero said to his silent summoner.

The Allied Forces, including Wimpffen who arrived first at Rosais, asked for permission to return to their home country. The answer from the monarchic government prefecture that could not swallow the circumstances was short: "Withdrawal permission not given. Explain the circumstances in greater detail."

Half the number of Allied Forces were killed or turned to the other side, De Poitiers was killed? The facts did not sound sane. They seemed to doubt if it was a real report. Was it not a fake report? Wimpffen could not blame the home government for that. Perhaps, even I, after hearing such a report would not believe it spontaneously and be able to grant permission to withdraw.

The defeated army was concentrating in Rosais.

Wimpffen began negotiation with his own country.

He insisted repeatedly that considering the way things were going, they were heading towards annihilation.

With great effort he gained the permission to retreat after a half day; a very valuable half day. A half day that could be fatal for the Allied Forces.

As the defeated army began arriving they received further bad news from a dragon knight scout. Albion's main army from Londinium was moving faster than expected.

The way things were going "At dawn tomorrow, the enemy's main army will burst into Rosais." He looked at the map and asked his subordinate, "How long it would take for an army to fully embark?"

The logistics staff answered. "Until the morning of the day after tomorrow. Though Rosais has giant port facilities for ships, on land, there can be only a limited number of soldiers at the same time."

Wimpffen was worried. When you think about it – he needed to start withdrawal preparations before they were permitted. However, Wimpffen was scared for his own neck and did not want to be hung by a war tribunal. "It is necessary to stop the enemy army's pace first."

"The final accounts have the army at almost four-hundred thousand and somehow growing Where can we find an army to withstand it?"One officer asked in desperation.

In addition, the bombardment from the air would pull the withdrawal line to the fleet. Besides, ship guns would not help to adjourn the army marching.

Moreover, in order to gain more time, soldiers, who ran away at full speed, had discarded all their heavy armor. He doubted that even a third of his troops were fully provisioned to fight. He thought for a few moments, and suddenly had an idea. "That's right. Let's use 'it'."

"It?"

"The trump card! The trump card of my army! Now it's the time to use it! Messenger!"

The messenger came to Louise when she waited for the withdrawal embarkation in the tent.

***Break***

It was that evening. That the messenger finally tracked Louise down. When she heard that she had been summoned by the general staff specifically for a mission, she gasped,"Me?"

The older soldier seemed to be in a very great hurry. He was like a living embodiment of the whole Allied Forces – always in a hurry. The man nodded and replied, "That's correct Miss Vallière! Commander Wimpffen calls!"

Only now Louise understood that General De Poitiers and Marquis Handenburg had been killed. The confusion within the Allied Forces was considerable.

Louise went to face the commander, with Zero following close the door he was told that the meeting was for Louise's ear only.

"Its fine Zero. I'll let you know what the meeting is about when I get out... Just be patient, alright?"

After taking the instructions, Louise came out of the commander's tent, ghostly white.

"What's wrong? What were the orders?"Zero demanded.

Even though he asked, she did not answer. She looked straight ahead… and began walking towards the other end of Rosais. But not towards the embarkation tent. She came to the temple on the side of the town… and received a horse from a horse keeper. Then the horse keeper bowed to Louise who tried to ride away.

Zero grabbed the Louise's hand. "Hey! Where are you going? It's not safe to leave the city!"

"Let go." Louise muttered in a lifeless voice.

Zero laughed at her,then said in a flat voice"Talk! What were the orders given to you? Even if you got the reins away from me I can still outrun your horse."

Louise did not answer. She just kept on biting her lips.

With the other hand Zero took the order parchment from Louise. She didn't mind, since he could not read the letters the only thing he understood was a map.

"I can't read. What is written here?"

Louise bit her lip again.

"Talk! What is written here?" Zero demanded angrily.

Derflinger, on his shoulder, read it instead of Louise. "Aaah, a backup. Not very honorable."

"Backup?" Zero asked, his voice suddenly very calm.

Derflinger chuckled darkly,"Buying time for the main force to escape. Alone against enemy army of four-hundred thousand. Wonderful, isn't it? Heck, this note has a lot of information on it. Apparently the numbers have been growing excessively since they left the capital. Who knows how big the force she'll have to deal with will be. And unidentified metallic golems. That sounds like good news too! Such wonderful army leadership!" the sword finished its sarcastic report on that orders.

Zero nodded,"As I expected."

"Quite detailed instructions actually. Hoho, wait on the hill 50 leagues on the left from here. Wait with 'Void' spells ready. Face towards the land route to see the enemy first and keep casting spells until you run out of magic. Neither withdrawal nor surrender are permitted. Soooo, in other words, its an order 'defend till the end'. To put it briefly – fight against enemy until you die. That's what is this order about."

Louise nodded as the sword continued to explain the situation again.

"...Hey, what is that - a joke?"Zero said grabbing Louise's shoulders.

"No one is joking. It's the truth." Louise said, her voice hard and determined, despite the fact that she was shaking.

"Really, are you an idiot? You would die just because our general told you to? They are treating you like a tool. No, a backup tool. Don't do that! You're more than that!" Zero told her, as he tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Stop being hasty."She said in a cold voice, pulling on the rein in his hand.

Zero was amazed. Something about this look in her eyes, I remember who had that look so often before...She isn't going to back down. She's going to defend until the end...Louise still wanted to be recognized, and this was the way she planned on doing it. She entered into this war against her parents' will because she wanted to be recognized. She was nicknamed "Louise the Zero", idiot Louise. Since those days Louise dreamed to be recognized by her parents and her classmates. That's why she applied for the Fouquet search. However once the legendary Void elements power awoke in her it changed. She wanted to be recognized for more than just that. She had listened to me, she took my lectures to heart. She feels that this is the only way to protect everyone...

Zero tried to persuade her, but knew it was probably a lost cause."Be reasonable. For your pride's sake? Look, it is not safe, and you probably can't delay them for that long. You are going to die here understand? Stop it, all right? You are great. I know that. But you can leave. You don't need to die, Ok? Disregard such orders and flee. If you do not leave now, you will never achieve the greatness you're supposed to. I can distract them then run away."

"Where would you run? Besides it's an enemy's territory, I'd have no way home, and since I've received an order from the general..."

"Axl can get you out of here. Its not that hard really."Zero replied honestly.

Louise looked straight at Zero and said clearly, "It's not because of pride. What would happen if I were to run away? Our allies will be annihilated. You, Guiche, Roll, Axl, Kirche, everyone! They might be killed! They might be shamed! I can prevent that! I can shield you for once!"

Zero frowned, realizing that she really was like his old partner...The reason why Louise is so determined was not just because of her pride. She had an honest need to protect...

"I do not want to die. But I do not want my friends to die either. That is the true meaning of the word 'honor'. Hey Zero..." Louise sadly watched Zero for a while and shook her head."You run away. Don't stay with me."

"What?"

"Return back to the Varsenda and take your flying machine. It hasn't been used, so it should be ready for whatever is needed..." Louise's eyes began to moisten. Louise's voice sounded like she was about to cry.

"Yeah like I'd do that," Zero replied heatedly.

"Don't regret this. You've fought long and hard already. I love you... So please, let me protect you this one time, alright? Just... Make sure you remember me how I am now, always," Louise begged.

"Louise" Zero looked away and said in a determined voice."I understand. I will not try to stop you anymore. However, I have one request before you leave."

"What?" Louise asked

"In the hunters we had a tradition... Whenever we were to go on a mission that was was considered to be suicidal...Myself and X would drink a toast before our separation. You still have some time left, right?" Zero said in a suddenly reasonable, and somehow warm tone.

"Yeah, a little,"Louise said cautiously. A tradition shared with X? She was happy about it, but somehow it felt wrong...

Zero looked around and next to the temple and noticed a box of supplies. It must have been one of the supplies that was meant to be sent to the city of Saxe-Gotha, but ended up being left behind. It was a box of wine. Zero took one bottle out. "It will be stolen by the enemy anyway. So, better we get it than those mavericks."He reasoned aloud.

Meanwhile Louise stared at the temple nearby. Then, she turned to Zero. Her cheeks suddenly turned crimson."Hey, Zero"

"Yeah?"

"Since we are making toasts anyway, I have one request as well." Louise said in a small, hesitant voice.

"Sure, If I can do it, I will." Zero replied with a sad smile.

But Louise's request surpassed all Zero's expectations."Marry me."

Zero's eyes widened at that"Wait, what? How does that even work?"

Louise, now red from head to toes, shouted."Dying before being able to marry is unpleasant. I just want to marry! I told you I love you! So please..."

Zero sighed and shook his head then replied,"Sure. If that's what you really want."

***Break***

It was an empty temple - there was no one inside. When the Allied Forces occupied it, all the priests who were in there had run away.

Leaving the horse tied to the gate, two people entered the temple. The silence and the dim light that filtered through the stained glass gave it a sort of solemn atmosphere..It was clean and well swept. Surrounded by this serene silence, Louise stood in front of the puckered up her brows.

"You don't wish to marry in Albion?"Zero asked suddenly.

"It just brings unpleasant memories." Louise admitted.

"You did this before, right?"

Louise nodded."Yes. However, at that time, I did not give my oath."

"I see." Zero replied, never mentioning just how much he knew...

Louise looked up at the Founder's image. Surrounded by the somewhat solemn atmosphere, she knelt before it and offered a silent prayer.

Louise thought while praying. Why did I think about a wedding at a time like this? Do I want it? Just between me and Zero, without anyone else That will be enough for me. For now, he'll be mine. Even though it will all be over soon...Just for now..."As this is the end, I am not afraid to show my feelings anymore. I will be completely honest before you... And the man I love." When she finished her prayer and opened her eyes, Zero stood there with a glass of wine.

"Where is this glass from?" She asked curiously, noticing how it seemed to be made of fine crystal.

"It was decoration on the altar. And I thought God would not mind me borrowing it for such an occasion."Zero replied flippantly.

Louise smiled, taking the glass. Trust Zero to make light of a life and death situation. But then, wasn't that one of the most charming things about him?

"That's the second time." Zero said.

"What?"

"You smiled at me. Really smiled. Now and the time we went shopping, it makes it two times, right?" Zero asked as he smiled back at her.

Louise felt happy. Zero had been counting her smiles. She wanted to say,"That's right."...However, she could not say it directly. Straightforward words didn't come easily to someone like her. It was frustrating. But the Louise of today was different. She resolved herself and nodded. Louise matched Zero's cup. "I'm sorry that we won't be able to search for the way to return to your world together."Louise apologized, tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it."Zero said with a confident smile on. The two drank their wine.

From the alcohol and embarrassment, Louise's cheeks turned crimson.

"So how do we get married?"Zero asked as he looked around.

"I don't really know myself."

"Is it all right? It won't be done properly."Zero asked curiously.

"It's all right. It's just with you anyway. As long as its with you... Even this would be fine. I know its not perfect but its the only chance..."Not really knowing what to do, Louise clasped Zero's hands.

"Now, give an oath."

"But, there is no priest."Zero responded.

"Stop complaining. Or do I have to do it for you?"

Zero looked straight at Louise and after a few minutes of silence said in a resolute tone, "I'll protect you, Louise. Always."

"Wha-W-What S-Stupid. It's no good if you do not swear."Louise blushed furiously. Her body trembled with happiness at the way he said that. As the words registered, she realized what he had actually said. "You are not going into battle! Swear to me your oath!" Suddenly, Louise gasped as she remembered something fundamentally flawed with this 'tradition'! "Wait, why would you share a drink like this if reploids can't get drunk!" she all but yelled at Zero.

Zero shook his head and sighed. "Sorry, I can't let you go out there. I'll catch up with you if I can but..." Zero trailed off as his fist slammed into Louise's midsection. A soft gasp escaped from the girl before she lost consciousness. "I am not lying when I say this. I am glad I was able to meet you. Really." He muttered, stepping outside with Louise in his arms. The evening sun almost finished setting and the surroundings became dim.

"Cold out... I wonder when they'll come out," muttered a voice nearby."Aah, Zero. I was wondering when you were going to come out."

Next to the gates of the temple Axl stood with his arms crossed. "You were spying on us. What a bad hobby you have."Zero admonished playfully.

"No, I just came here to pray. I am a the familiar of a priest after all."Axl answered, not dropping his smile.

"Anyway, take care of Louise."Zero said with a smile. As he walked over to his friend transferred her into his arms. "Please go. And return safely to the ship... And take Derflinger as well. If I don't return... You will use that sword as I would. You will protect those people. Do you understand?" After saying his piece he turned and started walking towards the gate.

Axl called Zero to stop."Where are you going?"

Zero answered in a nonchalant voice, "I'm running away."

Axl looked at Zero, his eyebrow cocked. After a few moments he said,"You are going in the wrong direction. Zero, somehow, they've got an army even greater than the one you faced from Neo Arcadia. I've already seen it from my dragon. Even you..."

"I know. You're acting like I've ever really cared about what happens to me." Zero replied, a hint of coldness in his voice.

Zero turned and started walking down the road once again, but Axl called him to stop. "There's only one thing I want to know."

Zero answered. "What?"

"Why are you going out there? Surely you aren't that foolish to die for honor, right? These nobles haven't infected you with anything that useless have they?"

Zero laughed, shaking his head. "Because..."

"Well?" Axl pressed.

"Because of love."Zero answered with a smile.

Axl began laughing loudly."Aahaha, you sound like X! He'd make some comment about you finally understanding!"

With a scowl, Zero crossed his arms as he turned to face Axl again."No, it's not because of love for a woman, but because my inner feeling tells me so."

"Please teach me that meaning if you can."Axl replied flippantly.

Zero looked straight up ahead and said."I cannot, putting it to words is already a lie. Words can always lie. Only my feelings cannot let me lie about it. I"ll tell you something I've only ever told X... Axl, there are things that can not be analyzed correctly as data. We have to feel, there are things we can only correctly feel. And right, now that is what I feel."

Axl laughed,"You are not a noble right? No matter what, you're just like me."

Zero nodded then chuckled. In a dry voice, he replied,"That's right. I'm just a maverick hunter..."

"The greatest." Axl agreed with a smile.

"Are you trying to get under my skin?" Zero asked testily as he continued walking towards the gate.

"Would I do that?"Axl called out to the retreating form. As he watched his back, Axl smiled and muttered softly in a slightly warped voice,"You are very clumsy, Zero. But then you _always_ have been... Be careful...please..."

***Break***

On a little hill drawn on a map… The dawn brought forth light to the darkness.

The view slowly expanded, and the grassland below grew larger and larger.

It was as shown on the map, a rural area approximately a hundred and fifty leagues southwest of the city of Saxe-Gotha. Zero had finally arrived. A light excitement embraced him. Through the morning fog, slowly; slowly and accompanied with the shaking of the earth, a great army appeared. It covered the horizon, and the majority of it shimmered an all too deadly blue.

"Are you watching X?" Zero asked as he looked at the army on the horizon. It was massive. Damn...Four-hundred thousand was not even close to the correct number. He took the charging mechanism out of his buster and placed it into his saber. That's right, this is who he was, a maverick hunter. This was his only place. Standing between the people who deserved better, and those who wished to bring destruction upon them. These people, who chose to be mavericks. They had no excuse, and without any excuse they'd get absolutely no mercy. "I'll definitely trash these mavericks... Zero style."

Soldiers wielding weapons, Mages armed with spells, cannons, demi-humans like orcs and trolls, dragon knights… Knights riding phantom beasts, as well as whole armies of pseudo pantheons. And intermixed with the Pantheons, golems. Ah those wonderful laser spitting assholes. Zero smirked as he surveyed the force that was set against him. "Wow whoever the hell is from my world is pulling out all the stops... I wonder if they fear me that much? I mean, I doubt they'd go this overkill for an army of humans, mages or not." The runes on his left hand began to glow as he watched the army run forward. The rune repeatedly pulsed as he felt the familiar beat of combat, that he had not felt since he come here. Four hundred meters in front of him, he could see Albion's forward assault force. Suddenly his body began to move by itself;Zero charged toward the army that was at least a million strong.

***Break***

The first of Albion soldiers who found the charging hero was not frontal cavalry, but the owl familiar belonging to an artillery commander. Because he didn't believe the infantry, he decided to personally investigative the matter. He lost his familiar as a result. After he verified the situation through his owl, he immediately ordered the firearm squadrons to prepare to fire. The odd ice golems lifted their arms and trained them on the charging young man, who's hair flared out behind him as he ran. Suddenly a glowing saber appeared in his hand. He had been surprised when he found out there was only one person, but he became shocked once more as he saw the boy's speed.

It was not a speed that could be achieved by a human and appeared at times that he was in multiple places at once. The front golems, both large and small were thrown about, and blades of energy cut clean through those who weren't at the center of the melee. Because of a mistake with the estimation of speed, the opposition charged right past them just as they were stopping. Before the cavalry could even draw their weapons, they were knocked off their steeds. The screams of men and the smell of blood in the air startled the commander.

The only thing the fallen cavalry men could do was hear the sound of the enemy's footsteps, the speed was so great that they could not even see their foe's image, all that they saw was a series of hazy afterimages.

Before the human soldiers finished loading their weapons, the enemy was already in front of their leader. The commander, in reflex, tried to pull out his wand, but was far too slow. His last sight was that of a blade of green.

The next moment, mage knights approached from the sky. They used magic and familiars to track Zero's movement and then released with a barrage of the buster fire from the Pseudo pantheons. Wind blades, ice spears, fireballs, blasts of plasma and beams of light flew in waves toward Zero, but were deftly dodged, often times plowing into rows of the magical golems and pantheons or badly placed soldiers. Though the knights were taken by surprise, they did not stop their magical assault. Zero had to commend them on that at least.

The knight commander ordered his men to scatter; in the instant he made that order, a gust of wind blew next to him, where the wind struck, his wand was snapped in half and a foot slammed into his stomach. Ribs shattered, the pain was so strong the officer could not cry out as he fell.

Zero rushed forward danced, dodged, and struck left and right, which caused massive chaos within the enemy as he released arcs of energy from his saber. Smirking, he decided it was time to show _his_ trump card. He promptly started to charge his saber, then released it in a slash, cutting through five pseudo pantheons and creating an horizontal arc of energy that continued until it angled into the ground a few hundred feet away, creating a massive blast. In the wake of the blast, Zero used the debris as cover to jump into the air, releasing several arcs of energy from his saber as he spun rapidly, each creating a path of death and destruction. Jumping at a Golem who's mouth was open he slammed his saber into into the charging mechanism, causing the charging electricity to be released uncontrollably. Zero was thrown back by the detonation, but spun with it in mid air, his saber finding multiple marks before he finally landed. He continued to search for mages surrounded by the golems. Moving swiftly and with a purpose he made his way around, destroying the golems and pantheons when he could not dodge them, opting to take the controlling mages as he could. At times the enemy was confused when two separate Zero's would appear and continue slashing, only to have one disappear suddenly upon taking damage. Zero felt like they were trying to herd him, but that was fine, if they were herding him, they had to stay close. And staying close was just what Zero wanted in this case. Zero couldn't help but think that fighting alone turned out to be extremely advantageous for him. To prevent friendly fire, the enemy could not use firearms or projectiles to their full advantage, and with Gandálfr's speed mixed with that of a legendary reploid, nothing in this world could catch up to him.

But… the mage opponents were still very difficult to deal with. Although Derflinger could absorb the endless barrage of spells, he had left him in Axl's care. Zero was slammed into the ground by an invisible wind hammer. He quickly recovered and slammed his fist into the ground, causing a massive explosion of light destroying the projectiles that followed the first spell as well as immolating many of the closer enemies.

"Damn… They're learning."Zero said as he dodged the spells and buster fire. "Axl wasn't kidding. They're damned endless!" Zero growled as he dove into the fray again. Released charged saber slashes he tore up the landscape, destroying all that dared get close to him. Although the situation was grave, Zero still charged forward, bravely standing tall while surrounded on all sides. He dodged, and weaved around the various attacks, but gradually he realized something felt wrong. He kept moving and slashing, but then he realized, _he_ felt wrong. Truly wrong. Something was happening. As he jumped back from an attack he sensed more than he saw he caught sight of his hair. It had turned a pure snowy white, matching the incandescent light that his rune was giving off. Well this was probably bad. He sent a cautious thought out _'Hey, old man, are you there?'_... But there was no answer. "Well, isn't that lovely. I never thought I'd be so unhappy that the crazy old man living in my head isn't answering me..." Zero said with a laugh as he continued his assault. Even to the end he'd get the last crack in he supposed. To his left, the motion of a flag caught his attention. He ran toward it, his resolve carrying him further than any of these people could believe.

Riding on his phantom manticore was the unit's commanding officer. He kicked his beast and prepared to charge, but a fist to the gut knocked him off his mount and he saw his manticore struck down. In that instant, his own legs were severed and he collapsed on the ground screaming.

The commander of the firearm division ordered his men to prepare for a maneuver, thinking about surrounding this wind-like enemy in an instant, but the enemy lept over the formation, and struck the commander's head with his sword ending the man's life instantly.

The young commander in charge of the archers hastily ordered his men to fire, but the arrows could not reach their foe, striking down their own allies instead. In the chaos one had even managed to hit his own foot.

The chaos among the forward guard became progressively worse. General Hawkins received reports that completely boggled him. The communications he received were a complete mess.

Some said, the enemy was a single rider.

Some said, the enemy was a magician.

Some said, it was a part of the enemy army.

Some said, it was elvish mage knights.

Some said, it was an elvish division… etc.

But the General, a veteran who survived a hundred battles, felt it was a single foe.

An enemy with the speed of wind.

An enemy with strength like fire.

An enemy unshakable like the stones of the earth.

An enemy elusive like the waves of the sea.

"I don't like it," General Hawkins muttered.

Just as Zero removed the arm of a middle rank officer, he spotted a group of mages with a large pennant in the center of them. Since so many mages were protecting a single individual, that meant... Jackpot. Marshal. He struggled to move as the wrongness in his body intensified. He still hadn't taken any physical damage but Zero knew that something was wrong inside of him and he could feel system failure coming on. He could only compare it to the time he had 'died' when Sigma had shot him through the chest... But he had to keep moving. Just to take down one more officer…Just to cause more havoc. Just like this to extend the time, just even one minute, one second, must be taken. This was Louise's task. A task that she had been given. A task that would end her life. He'd sworn an oath. He'd protect her! Zero rushed towards the enemy general surrounded by a horde of mages.

General Hawkins stared at the wind blasting toward him. Truly amazing speed. He pulled out his wand, chanted his spell, and in one breath summoned a wind blade. But… the enemy swiftly dodged it. He could only see the foe's blade as it left a trail of death and destruction in the mages surrounding him. As each mage fell, he knew that their force of golems was shrinking... His riders fired spells endlessly at the warrior but none were able to land. Suddenly, a glowing sword appeared less than an inch from Hawkins' face. Not averting his gaze, he stared straight at the tip. But it did not strike Hawkins. It was as if time suddenly stopped, the swordsman's movement froze. Looking at the young man in red and black armor holding the blade, Hawkins couldn't help but think that the boy appeared anything but human with his glowing hair and unearthly weapon... As he looked closer, he noticed what appeared to be fine lines of white running through the armor, pulsing in time to the rune on his hand and the glow from his hair. He shook his head as he noticed that the form fitted armor on the young man's chest wasn't showing any movement at all... He wasn't breathing. Hawkins tried to use his wand to knock the sword away, but moved back hurriedly as the metal combat wand melted on contact.

"Your Eminence! Are you alright?" General Hawkins!" one of the knights called as he rode by.

"No bones broken," He answered. "Combat is over, give me the report." he said tiredly, after a moment's pause.

Reports came in quick succession.

It was absolutely unimaginable that a single warrior was able to cause so much damage. Lower command, upper command echelon had four wounded, the enlisted infantry estimated injured were around two thousand and dead were far, far higher. Almost all of the injured had been mutilated in some way, which would slow down the advancing army terribly. Between the loss of the golems and people, the force had been reduced in power to a mere fifty-thousand. The loss, from the entire army's point of view, was apparently within the acceptable limit, as insane as that sounded before the mission had started... But its effects were significant. The golems were all but destroyed, and the strong forward guards were now in complete chaos. Many were injured by their own friendly fire in the fog of war, and the story that "Everything was caused by a single swordsman" had spread among soldiers like wildfire, greatly damaging the morale of the troops.

The forward commander reported with a bitter face: "I am afraid it will take a while to reform the forward command, at least several hours."

Stories continued to spread among the frightened troops, which greatly decreased the army's marching speed. The enlisted soldiers were afraid the enemy might hide another swordsman like the one before.

The adjutant slowly murmured to General Hawkins, "I am afraid we cannot meet today's marching objectives. If the situation continues, we will have to waste half a day… no, an entire day of time just getting organization and discipline under control."

Hawkins lowered his head. He got off his horse, walked near the still frozen swordsman, placing his finger on the young man's throat. "Dead..." He looked at the young man and sighed. "He is just a boy..." The body standing with glowing sword in hand was a white-haired, very unusual looking boy. He couldn't be older than even his youngest recruits. "And they call us monsters...What age do you think he had to be when they started training him..." he shook his head wondering what monsters had done this to such a child. To deprive a person of their life like this and truly turn them into a weapon...Hawkins wanted to summon a water mage, but he knew from looking into the black lifeless eyes of the young man that he was gone... No amount of water magic could bring the dead back to life... After standing and looking at the young man, Hawkins looked down on the boy and whispered,"I am really jealous."

"Huh?" His sub-commander asked, wondering what the older man meant.

"A single warrior stopped an entire army... The largest in the history of man... Because of this, in the words of history long gone, he is a 'Hero'; I wish I was not merely a general, but a hero." Hawkins' voice trailed off.

His sub-commander nodded as well. "What you say is right, but situations like these are the results of war, a pity he was an enemy of ours."

"Even though he's an enemy... not even a noble... I believe he should receive the highest honor and respect. And that those who would do this to someone... Be treated to the harshest punishment..."

"I understand your point."

General Hawkins and the sub-commander both saluted the boy.

"Let us bury him with honor. Someone with the determination to fight till the very end like this deserves no less..." He gave his order to his troops.

In that second, Zero's body flared and emitted a bright light, causing all near him to shield their eyes from the glare.

"What the hell?" General Hawkins demanded as the light cleared, and the body of the young man was gone...

***Break***

Louise awoke and found herself on the deck of the Redoubtable.

Because of the wind brushing her face, as well as the sound of the fluttering sail, she finally woke up. Malicorne and Guiche were staring back at her face.

"Ah, Louise is awake!" Malicorne said cheerfully.

"Good! Good!" Guiche agreed,"We were afraid you had over exerted yourself. We couldn't wake you."

Seeing friends nodding their heads constantly, Louise asked in a surprised voice,"I… why…?"

"We don't know. When the ship departed I found you sleeping here." Guiche commented.

"…Here, this is a ship?" Louise asked, her eyes unfocused and confused. As she watched the moving scenery for a few minutes, Louise suddenly remembered a very important thing, abruptly springing to her feet. "I, I must go stop the enemy army. I have to prevent the Albion army from catching up!"

Malicorne and Guiche both stared at her with surprise.

"Stop the enemy?"

"Yes! I have to delay the enemy to buy us time to retreat." Louise said as she turned to look around her, to find the gang-plank to disembark.

"We already retreated." Guiche replied in a deadpan.

"This is the last ship from the port of Rosais." Malicorne added.

"…Oh?" Louise looked confused as she stared from the forecastle, as the continent of Albion became smaller and smaller. "How can it be? What happened to the Albion army that was chasing us?"

"They said they couldn't catch up with us," Guiche replied easily.

"Good, Good, this means we can get home safely." Louise said, her voice full of relief. "But when we get back, there will still be a lot of trouble."

Malicorne and Guiche stared at each other, then the two start laughing. What really happened? Why did the Albion Army slow their march? In that moment… she suddenly remembered something more important. She could not see Zero anywhere.

Louise ran around the ship in a circle, and found Axl, Roll and Kirche looking over the rail.

"Hey, you're up." Axl replied in an amused tone.

"Where is Zero?" Louise demanded.

"Wow, right to the point." Axl replied with a smile.

"Where is Zero?" Louise growled, drawing her wand.

"He went to do your mission. I figured you woulda put two and two together by now. I never knew Zero to tolerate stupid people, after all. Well, except for me." Axl replied flippantly.

"What was her mission?" Roll asked curiously.

"Fight the enemy army one on one until she died. Got to love the stupid nobles of this world huh? Send a little girl in on a suicide mission rather than go against orders when the entire army is at stake." Axl said simply, as he sat down on the deck with his back to the railing.

"He... he wouldn't do that, would he?" Roll asked, her voice full of doubt.

"How can you act so casually? Your friend could be dead!" Louise screamed at Axl

"You don't know Zero then. This is his typical stunt. Go against an undefeatable army or danger. He's supposed to be dead, then just comes back in the nick of time. Or he just shows up at work the next day. Believe it or not, this is actually quite routine. I believe X even called it the 'Zero Protocol' at one point." Axl said with a laugh.

"What proof do you have? Why didn't you stop him?" Louise cried out.

"Because, you were more important to him than that. For the first time in over a hundred years, he was fighting for someone in his heart, not to get rid of guilt or duty. How could I take that from him?" Axl replied sadly,"Not that _they_ weren't voting for me to go with him. As a matter of fact she hasn't shut up since he left..." Axl tapped the side of his head in irritation as he said this.

"What happened to that happy mischievous young man you were? Why would you let someone you idolized just go and sacrifice themselves?" Kirche demanded.

Axl shook his head. "That's a part of me I suppose, but while Zero slept I kept using my powers and saw the horrors of war the way he did. Fortunately, I never faced the terrible things he did. I just played the part that I needed for him to see. Anyhow, you honestly think he's dead? I doubt it." He closed his eyes. "He's survived being blown apart, being stabbed, being hit with buster shots. He's died... Um. I don't even know how many times. He's survived the literal end of the world. Twice. Until I see a body, I won't believe the Zero I know is dead. Although knowing Zero, and his god damned stunts... I'm not sure a body could convince me, considering I've seen two Zeros fighting each other that one time...Or the fact that I've heard about the whole nightmare incident."

"That's why you pushed him so hard when you first met him, isn't it?" Derflinger asked from Axl's shoulder.

"Yeah, I had to make sure he came to terms with everything before this whole spectacle happened. Dragging it on would have only made it worse." Axl replied with a sigh."Just don't tell him that Derf, he'll kill me if he finds out. Then he'll repair me just enough so I can feel pain and then kill me again!"

"How can you not worry about him?" Louise cried, aghast that Axl could joke about Zero killing him, when he was likely dead, "He was fighting for everyone!"

"Because. I know him. He'll be back when he can." Axl said with a smile. "Probably when someone's in danger and needs him to be there, he'll make a flashy entrance and some stupid sarcastic line. He's always been really good at those."

"I wish I could believe that, but I can't help but think he threw away his life for us. For a world that isn't his, for people that aren't his countrymen." Louise said as her tears flowed down her cheeks, her anger forgotten.

"Home is where the heart is." Axl said with a smile. "His heart is with you all, therefore this is his home. There are worse things to die for than for love. If you must believe he's dead, then just realize why. You were being sent as a decoy. He knocked you out, then went to face that army of pantheons and golems in your place. Why would he do that if he didn't love you guys in at least some way."

"Shut up!" Louise screamed at Axl. This was the same reasoning Zero had given so long ago when Wales had died,"You have no right to talk like that! None! You aren't allowed to talk like Zero!"

As silenced descended, Kirche spoke up, her lips trembling."Love us?"

"Yeah. He has a soft spot in his heart no matter how cold he can act. While most see him somewhere between cold, infuriated, cocky or sarcastic, there is a softer part he lets out sometimes. Just because he doesn't say it doesn't mean he doesn't feel it. And just because he feels it doesn't mean he thinks he deserves the return of those feelings. That's why he'll fight to the death for those that are important to him. Its why he's a true hero. And why he'll never believe he's a real hero."

"He'll come back?" Louise asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Zero's fought big armies before. It just takes some time even with his strength. I'm sure he wouldn't want to crash Albion into the main continent, so he's being just a bit more cautious than he was back home.."

"You're kidding right? That was just a bluff when Zero said that, right?" Louise asked nervously.

"Nope. Zero has more than enough power to crash Albion, but he's refrained from using his giga attacks at their full power since he's arrived. I've sensed the unique way they tend to warp... Well, space it self really, and he's capable of far more. But as long as he has someone to defend he wouldn't put his full power into it while he's up here. Its just the type of person that he is. Have faith in him."

***Break***

The Albion army that arrived at Rosais, looked up into the sky and ground their teeth.

They were just a hair away, but now they could not do anything but watch the allied army escape.

They would have continued the chase, but there were no ships left.

After occupying Rosais, Cromwell entered the red-brick base… then bit his fingernails in anger.

He already had General Hawkins, who failed to accomplish the mission, confined and sent back to Londinium.

"Why didn't Gallia send their soldiers? If they had been attacked from both sides by both countries, the Allied Forces would not have been able to leave Saxe-Gotha…"He demanded. Leviathan had not been seen since that fateful day that he had let her borrow the ring..Cromwell was nervous after losing this fight. He was afraid to carry this war any further. He was at the breaking point. He was at the point where he was shaking uncontrollably…

Suddenly shouts of joy sounded from the other side of the window. When he stepped up to it… He saw a large fleet piercing the sky. On fluttering flags one could see two wands crossed… Gallia's fleet.

Cromwell was elated at the sight."Ooh! Finally you came! As expected from the large country of Gallia! How many ships are there? But… why did it come now… after the enemy ran away?" And once he bit his fingernail again, it hit him. "That's right! They are going to chase the enemy fleet! That's good! Messenger come here, immediately!"

As he was calling for the messenger… the messenger jumped into the room far faster than he should have. The messenger said hurriedly,"Gallia's fleet! It arrived!".

"I know! I saw it myself! Now! Tell Gallia's fleet commander that- …" Cromwell said with a serene smile on his face, but was interrupted by the messenger.

"There's a message from Gallia's fleet, Your Excellency!" The messenger interrupted the older man.

"Message? Oh! I see!"

"They wanted to know your whereabouts in order to greet you!"

"Greeting? Is that so? They are really very cordial! They have a cordial king and agent, so the fleet commander must be too! Now, rise up an assembly flag in front of the door."

"Understood." The messenger left.

After a few moments, in the courtyard, the Holy Assembly flag of the Republic of Albion was raised. After that, dozens of ships lined up around the building one next to another. It was a spectacular naval scene.

What kind of greeting would it be? He waited excitedly…Then, before his eyes, the building's door opened and people ran out in panic. Why were they running away? Just like rats from a sinking ship, he thought. But why would they? Gallia was here! Their allies had come through as he had promised. He looked up at the fleet again. Hundreds of cannons from the gangway shone at the same time. Cromwell hadn't seen anything more beautiful during all 30 years of his life.

Thousands of cannonballs, after an order to fire, hit the red brick building where Cromwell was, and in an instant, the official base turned into a pile of rubble.

***Author's notes***

I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. I've been looking forward to getting this chapter to a point I wanted to post it. Thank you all for reading so far, and I hope it wasn't a disappointment. Now, the only question is... what's next, and just what was happening to Zero? I'd like to say, that this chapter was heavily influenced by the Mythos Alteration remix "Falling Down", as well as Oddly enough, the Violin version of Lilium. I had some trouble getting the moods to fit, and these really helped. Gotta love how music really can help you set your mind into just the right mindset.

As for the previous rant, the things that Zero did to flaunt how he wasn't a 'commoner' such as jumping out of the window and such. People started walking more softly around him, even within a few chapters, but people keep asking me how they reacted to a robot so easily, or if they were that stupid that they couldn't notice it was a robot. Zero is the last and greatest Robot master from Wily. He and X, and Roll's newest body are pretty much indistinguishable from a human until you crack them open so to speak. And even then, if you look at just what type of mess the reploids that Zero tore apart in that flashback that is still put to a lie(looked honest to god like he had actual BLOOD on his hands, not oil or hydraulic fluid which is also a red color in many cases. Like 83282 looks like cherry coolaid. Don't drink that stuff though). Because of this, I honestly can't help but feel that people would not KNOW or understand he's not human. Knowledge and intelligence are entirely separate things. Colbert, a brilliant man who did literally centuries of innovation in less than a year to get a functioning flying mechanism didn't understand any of the things from our world, and all of that looked non human and was very low tech compared to our favorite reploid. I'm sorry if people think that I was too abrasive in my last post and would like to apologize for that.

And if I feel that way about that last rant, why don't I remove it? The main reason is, Its just how it is. I wear my thoughts on my sleeve, and feel it is dishonest to go back and change what I have to say or anything like that. And I'm nothing if not brutally honest.

Anyhow, thanks for reading everyone, and hopefully things are starting to make a little bit more sense. And as always, I do appreciate the constructive criticism both positive and negative. To the stupid trolls, and you know who you are, I'm sorry you have nothing better to do. Oh, and due to a suggestion, once this is all over I will be writing a small bit at the end pointing out clues that have helped some of our more knowledgeable readers figure some things ahead of time.


	37. Chapter 37

From outside came the songs of children, along with the dawning lights, a young girl woke up. She slowly and somewhat lazily got up. Her eye-dazzling hair, like a wave of golden sea, like a cloak unraveling through her body. Her hair was so beautiful it could make people gasp. A slim waist compared to the outlines of big, firm breasts that lifted her nightclothes whenever she breathed, looked even bigger. The young girl wore only a single part of pajamas, and lightly yawned as she woke up. The girl's age was perhaps 15 or 16, but her delicate body, which had to be handcrafted by god prevented anyone from accurately guessing her age.

The girl reached out and opened her window, and a group of children ran toward her.

"Tiffania!"

"Tiffa!"

A group of children following one another ran toward the window, screaming loudly to the young lady. It appeared that this fairy-like beauty was these children's idol.

"Oh my! What happened? Jack, Sam, Jim, Emma, Samantha, everyone came together. I listened to your songs and I woke up. You've been singing the same song again, don't you know how to sing a different song?" she scolded playfully.

"No, we don't know!" one little boy replied

"In that case Tiffania teach us to sing." another replied.

Tiffania smiled, she considered these children to be her little brothers and sisters. She suddenly realized one of the younger children was standing back on her own, looking as if she wanted to say something. "Emma what happened? Do you have something to say?"

The young girl called Emma shook uncontrollably. "That…"

"Don't be afraid, tell me."

"In the forest… In the forest, I went to pick strawberries and I found…"

"What happened in the forest?" One of the children demanded, which silenced the shy young girl.

"Emma what happened? If there is something you should have told all of us!" the first little boy yelled at her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" one of the girls asked.

"Because, I am very scared… the body was covered in blood… ," Emma had the look of a girl on the verge of tears.

"Everyone stop picking on Emma! Emma, what happened? Tell big sister?" Tiffania asked comfortingly.

"…there, there is someone, collapsed there." she said, her eyes still watering.

Tiffania's face instantly became clouded. "Again?"

The children began to talk among themselves. "It is probably that, the war, the war! Yeah!" The children nodded together.

"Because this morning, through that road near from here, an army of soldiers passed."

Tiffania threw an overcoat over her pajamas, and leaped out the window, her hair spreading out behind her at this feat. "Emma, where did you find them?"

"…This way." The young girl flew through the already familiar forest as if it was her backyard, with the children following behind.

They found a young boy lying by a thick tree, his back against the wood. His golden hair was spread out around him. His armor was sleek and beautiful, if unusual. It was splattered with blood... Tiffania knelt down and placed her ear to the boy's chest. "He's not breathing...And there is no heart beat..." She murmured sadly. "But he doesn't have any wounds..." As she inspected him she gasped as he suddenly moved. The young man turned his gaze to meet hers.

"Who are you?" he questioned calmly, with piercing green eyes that met hers without any hesitation.

After locking up for a moment she replied in a small voice,"Tiffania." to which the young man nodded slightly. "Who are _you_?" she asked

"Who am I? I can't remember..." the young man replied after a moment's thought. "I wonder why that is..."

"Do you know how you got here?" she asked him.

With a small shake of his head he replied,"I do not."

"Can you stand?" she asked hesitantly.

The young man nodded and stood slowly. He moved his hand to his waist and stored what appeared to be a small white wand at his hip, then he turned to the young woman and tilted his head. Something about her seemed familiar to him, but he could not figure out what. "I do not know you?" He asked quietly, to which Tiffania shook her head. "Something tells me I do..." he looked at her intently as he said this.

"N-no," she replied hurriedly. Somehow when he asked that, she had wished he did.

Tiffania blushed at the inspection that he was giving her and said softly,"If you would like to wash up... We could take you to our home... It is not much, but if you're willing to pull your own weight you can stay until you remember who you are?"

The young man nodded and followed her.

***Break***

After cleaning himself in a small stream, the young man walked out, still in his glistening armor. Tiffania couldn't help but wonder what he looked like without it. "Excuse me, but won't your armor rust?"

"You do not need to worry. My armor is a metallic ceramic compound. It is not subject to the normal forms of corrosion that most base metals are effected by." The young man replied.

"Does it get heavy?" Tiffania asked curiously.

The young man shrugged then walked up to her. Emma hid behind Tiffania's skirt as the young man walked up. "I've cleaned up as you asked."

Tiffania nodded and said "Alright... I suppose we can go now. I'm sorry I didn't think to get a towel for your hair..."

"It is alright. It will dry." The young man replied calmly as he followed the girl, talking only when spoken to.

***Break***

The children were having lunch. Assisting their second caretaker, they had helped in making lunch, and all was ready for when Tiffania came back with Emma... No matter if they had a new guest or not. The children ran about the small cottage eager to help out and be praised. The door opened and in walked Tiffania. "We're back," She called out gently.

"Tiffa's back!" one yelled, and all of them hurried out into the main room.

"I'm surprised you're back so soon," A female voice said from the kitchen. As she rolled her simple chair into the room she continued,"Normally you take more time to heal the..." her voice trailed off as she saw the young man enter. "Y-you...!" she pointed at the young man as her face went white and she started to sweat. Surely he wouldn't track her down after all this time! He must think her dead!

The young man, looked curiously at the woman for a few moments then asked,"Do you know me?"

"Y-you're Zero right? Zero the Gandalfr?" She asked, her voice still shaking. Her gaze crept to his left hand... Which was pristine... Markless.

"Zero, is that my name?" He asked quietly then shook his head, "I don't remember..."

"I-i must be mistaken... Y-you don't have a mark on your hand." She reasoned aloud, relief and hope sweeping through her.

"A mark on my hand?" the young man looked at his hand and his helmet flared to life for but a second as he dropped to a knee gripping his head. A torrent of information he couldn't understand or hold onto assaulted him. So many voices, so many tones... Tones of adoration ... Tones of anger... Tones of resentment... Tones of grief... Tones of annoyance... Tones of desperation... Tones of hatred... All the different voices together. All saying a single word. "Zero..."

"Are you alright?" Tiffania asked as she knelt beside the young man.

"My name... It is Zero?" He looked towards her with out of focus eyes. "I know my name... but what does it mean?"

***Author's note***

Hah, short chapter with a quick F-You to Zero. You didn't kill the reoccurring villain! Although you probably scared what was left of the villain out of her with your arrival.

as is usual for my arc finishers, short chapter with a few days break to finish up the next arc and make sure story meshes correctly. Update on Friday or Saturday.

On the note of what happened to Zero? Absolutely NOTHING to do with the rune itself, except for the fact that summoning rune has brought him here. I will say that these happenings and the reason for his shut down are all quite thought out and go back to... Chapter 3 or 4. Some hints on the true extent of what happened to him will be showing up through the next arc for some of the less sharp eyed readers.

Why did he leave Derflinger? Simple, his Z-saber is far more powerful if he doesn't have to hold back(such as in a city area). In a normal swing for normal swing situation, Derf wins. But considering this is the first time he's moved the charging mechanism out of his buster into his saber, the saber went to a whole new level that this world hasn't seen before. He can also shoot waves of energy and channel them that way, creating far more massive damage than Derf can. Saber in one hand, and his bare fist as his other for use with Giga attacks is the optimal Zero set up for a battle where he doesn't have to worry about protecting other people. The other fact is, Zero did not kill the majority of the constructs. He targeted the mages that were holding them together, and with the ability to fire without absorbing magic, it does the most damage. If you've ever done the X vs Zero fight as X on a high level you'll understand just what I mean about that with his 1-shot to kill X attacks. And giving Axl Derflinger, will allow him a tool to protect the others if anything happened or happens while he's gone. Had the other thing not happened he would have destroyed the whole army eventually. The army had absolutely nothing to do with his shut down, other than it kept him running at a certain level causing... stuff I'm not gonna say yet to happen.

The other separate reason that Zero left Derflinger behind, was simple... This was his duty that he placed on himself. He doesn't take other people into danger with him, he always does his best to face danger and death alone. Now you can argue that he's trying to die, or just trying to shield others... but both of these views would lead him to this battle alone.

As to why Zero didn't destroy massive amounts of the actual land, Zero's walked rather lightly around nature. He really does not with to cause another planet's ecosystem to fail. They're not like pringles after all, therefore he can stop after just one.

As for what happened to Zero, in the novel Saito was controlled by Derflinger who had enough energy to take over the near dead human body and run him to "safety". in the anime Derflinger teleported them to safety at the moment death would have happened. Derflinger wasn't there though, so yeah. There is only one possible explanation that works... At least in my mind. I wonder if anyone else agrees with that.


	38. Chapter 38

"See this? I was awarded this Medal for being the first group to make it into Sax-Gotha and deal with those nasty orcs." Guiche announced, proud as a peacock, showing his Medal of White Hair Soul to his classmates.

"Amazing," one person said, while the rest of the class looked on in admiration.

Guiche glimpsed the nook of the classroom. Montmorency was there. Though all his classmates had gathered around Guiche, Montmorency, on the other hand, rested her elbows on a desk and stared outside the window, looking disinterested. Why didn't she look this way? He wanted her to hear the story… Guiche felt hurt for a moment.

"Great… Guiche, you really commanded the company that lunged first into the city of Saxe-Gotha?"

"It wasn't all that great. My battalion was the best. They were up to the challenge that I gave them. They were knowledgeable and surpassing competent. It was my honor to lead them," Guiche said humbly.

"So cool!" One of the female students said.

"No way, Guiche. Honestly before now we thought that you were just a big mouthed rascal, but now we can recognize our mistake without fail!" one of the young men said.

"Great! Guiche! You are awesome!"

Guiche shook his head as thoughts of a young man on a roof providing his battalion cover,"No...The truly great person was someone who is gone... Who is unrecognized... But I won't forget what I learned from him. He made me what I am now."

"Tell us about how you fought the orcs!" one girl asked.

"I suppose I can tell you the story about the brave army fight against the orcs. You see, the founder saw fit to bless me with a batallion of brave and level headed veterans, who assisted me in planning for the attack." Guiche looked at Montmorency again as he said that. And sighed painfully. The reason was that Montmorency still looked the other way... why was she acting this way? He then raised his voice higher than needed. "When the wall broke, we were the first to move forward. Two fools rode in on their horses, and were knocked back by the giant clubs of the orcs. At that time, I calmly commanded my subordinates from the gun corps. First and second platoon! Load! First Platoon Aim! Fire! Aim for the heads, they they shrug off non fatal damage too easily!" When saying "Fire" Guiche raised and lowered his wand.

"Still, the enemy came! Magic was needed! I rose and started casting - Earth Hand! After this I cried Second Platoon Aim! Fire!" Guiche repeated his motions again. "At this point we had a number orcs down and their courage began to falter. But as they tried to retreat, the grasped orc in the rear of their formation blocked their movements, making them all too easy to hit for my soldiers. The orcs that were left were forced to come to my soldiers, who were firing in waves, or try and flee over the body of their fallen comrade. Neither of the two tactics worked." As Guiche said this with a shrug, he noticed Montmorency stand up and leave the classroom. Guiche ran after just as suddenly as she had left. "Montmorency!" He called after her.

Guiche shouted in a corridor paved with stone. Yet, Montmorency didn't turn around, she just walked away briskly. Feeling anger emanating from her shoulders, Guiche ran up closer.

"Hey, Montmorency! Please wait! Are you upset with me? Stop ignoring me!" Guiche put a hand on Montmorency's shoulder and made her halt. "Here, look at it. A medal! Be happy! You are the girlfriend of someone worthy of an award! As I said, here, you..."

"A medal doesn't make you a man..."After finally turning around, Montmorency declared.

"W-What?"

"Is the reward all that you care about? You left me, that's the problem! You could have been like Zero! What if it had been you who had not come back instead of him? Could you not have written? How was I to know if you were alright? If you still cared about me?" She demanded.

Not expecting such an attack, Guiche flinched. Spoiled by the praises, he could not imagine being blamed this way. "D-Don't you know? As a Royal Army volunteer, I could not write you letters!"

Montmorency, stared at Guiche with cold eyes. Feeling that this anger was different from usual, Guiche become silent. "Even if it was so! That didn't mean you could not contact me! There are some things that are more important than a reward!"

He thought for a while. "For instance?"Because Guiche asked seriously, Montmorency's cheeks turned red.

"Why you are hitting me!" He asked as he raised his arms to ward off the blows.

"Me. M-E." Montmorency shouted as she continued her assault.

"Y-Yes."

"Aren't you my knight? Haven't you told me, that if there would be a war you would stay near, protecting me? Remember?"

"Ye-Yes." Guiche stood upright and nodded, he had said that when he had first started showing her his favor...

"Since you left with the boys, dreadful things happened in the Academy! Meanwhile, you were going crazy attacking enemies for medals!"

Guiche nodded glumly. Upon returning he heard the story of the mercenary attack.

"Because you were not here, we almost died! The man who took us hostage was frightening, and you weren't here! If only I was more skillful in water magic…" Montmorency closed her eyes, recalling that time. If she had been more powerful she could have countered the man's flames... But no, they had to rely on Zero again...The Zero who had not come back.

Guiche quietly lowered his head at her reaction.

"I, I will study more. As a member of the Montmorency house that negotiated with the Water Spirit for generations… I will ask for help to train more. If I were better at using the element of water... Maybe I wouldn't be so useless...Furthermore, that child lost her important person. So be a little more considerate. Is this really a time for joy? Even you should not be so happy."

Guiche remembered. There was a rumor that Louise's familiar Zero fought alone against Albion's army and allowed them to retreat from Rosais. Shaken, Louise met many times with the generals, but even though she made lots of noise, the escaping fleet would not turn back for the familiar. Moreover, the warship commanders just laughed at that rumor. They thought it was impossible for a single person to stop an army. You cannot stop an army of that size all alone. As for the Albion army's delay, they said that there had to be another reason. It was blamed on their poor army management. They also thought that the familiar boy just simply ran away despite his constant bluster. All the people around Louise kept on saying that. Guiche knew that they were wrong though, he knew that Zero was the type of person to stand and fight. He would never run, except towards the battles. He had fought alongside him. A god of destruction indeed... Thinking back to what the officers had said, of an army that was four-hundred thousand strong was impossible...But even if you assume he confronted an army of 70,000 – there was no way he would still be alive...

However, Louise was not content with such an opinion and kept denying it. Once the fleet returned, the news about Albion's army surrendering to Gallia raised the confusion to the maximum. They stopped worrying about the rumors of the boy who stopped Albion's army, thinking it to be a madman's story. After all, besides Zero, there were many people missing or killed.

As a result, after returning to the Academy of Magic Louise became severely depressed and hadn't talked to anyone except for Roll. She had even attacked Axl on one occasion... As if her mind was somewhere else, she shut herself in her dormitory room and did not leave.

Zero's fate was also part of the rumors in the Academy. Anyhow, right now Zero was famous in the academy for two things: for being a "legendary familiar" and for being the one that "should be credited for everything".

Montmorency, who also heard these rumors, was worrying about Louise who had shut herself in and had not left her room. "At the very least I want to comfort her. I'll pay her a sympathy visit for now."

"Now you're talking. Montmorency, you are very kind."Guiche gushed,"I knew there was a reason I swore an oath to you."

"I am not really kind. You know, until now, though we are in a war… Even though it was a war, I never really fought in a war... This is the least I can do..."

"My dear Montmorency, do not speak so. While I was in battle I'll admit..."Guiche trailed off,"I was afraid. I was so afraid that there were times I couldn't hold my wand I was trembling so badly..."

"What?" Montmorency asked, gasping at this sudden honesty.

"But I realized that I had something worth coming back to. Someone really..." He looked into her eyes. "Someone worth fighting for..."

Montmorency shook her head as her face tinged pink."I am like 'water' in so many different ways. I will fight my way ... I only wish I were stronger." Through the window, Montmorency looked up at the sky and muttered. "I can't allow this sadness to exist. I cannot cure it if I feel sorry for myself."

***Break***

And so the war between the Holy Republic of Albion and the Tristain-Germania alliance ended with the ringing bells of the Advent Festival.

Due to Zero's sacrifice, all the Allied Forces withdrew safely, while Gallia's fleet left the alliance and entered the war, blowing up the command base in Rosais with Cromwell, and causing Albion's army that was stationed there to surrender.

With overwhelming difference in numbers and with the Emperor being blown up, Albion's army had lost their will to fight. Moreover, the Allied Forces' revolters returned to themselves, as if waking up from a long dream, and went against Albion's army again. Because of all this confusion, Albion's army surrendered without a fight.

Gallia's army settled in Rosais, stopping a war for now to clean up the mess…

Thus a war which lasted for eight months was ended by an active intervention by the kingdom of Gallia. Two weeks had passed since the Holy Republic of Albion's fall…The Allied Forces were officially disbanded and the temporary officers from the Academy of Magic students returned to the school one after another.

Those who had military achievements and those who didn't returned with pride. They fought in fierce battles, and accomplished their duty even if there were no fabulous military results. Because Academy of Magic's students, with a few exceptions, were used as the army's back-up, there were almost no casualties and no military achievements either. Due to that, those students that were militarily successful were head-and-shoulders above the rest and their popularity skyrocketed.

***Break***

That Evening…

Driven from Louise's room, Guiche, feeling a little down, strode down the hall. Not many people walked here, in Vestri Courtyard. When you thought about i thought… It was here where Zero and I met and dueled, he thought. At that time, Zero stood up to me. He may not have known it, but he helped me see what was truly important that day... The next thing that caught his eye was the remains of a camp fire... It had been when he was driven out by Louise, he set up out here for a while. Guiche also recalled how he and Zero drank all night. He still couldn't believe that the man could drink so much without any effect. That's the Zero burned into his memory… Somehow, his eyes turned moist. Guiche felt sad. Montmorency was wrong... She really didn't understand at all...Because he _was_ sad he made so much noise back in the classroom. Zero. Except Louise, no one believed… that he fought against Albion's army and stopped it. But for a man who had stood up to an army. A man who never betrayed his ideals... A man who had taught him everything...This may be not so impossible after all. Guiche scrubbed below his eyes. "Though you were just a commoner, you were one I would gladly call my friend." Wiping off his tears, he noticed someone moving in the shadows.

He saw a motion out of the corner of his eye. "Beldandy!" It was his familiar!"Where were you…?" Guiche knelt down and began to pat his beloved familiar."After all, you also miss him?" The huge mole rubbed his nose against Guiche. Somehow, his round eyes looked sad."I see, so you were sad…." Guiche held Beldandy in his embrace for a while… then he slowly stood up.

"Zero, I think you are a hero. Therefore there is something I have to do. Beldandy! Make a big pile of soil!"

The giant mole nodded and began to grub up earth with severe power. In front of Guiche a mountain of soil rose.

"I am an earth element user. Therefore I'll show my respect with this soil. I'll make a huge statue, so that you'll be remembered for the hero you are." Guiche cast a spell upon the pile of soil and turned the soil turned into clay. Moving his hands carefully, thinking before each movement, Guiche started making the statue. "Zero was a great guy. So he deserves a great statue, at least five meters tall. Because you could not use magic… I will make this statue with my bare hands as well. That's my respect to you Zero. Not as a noble... But as Guiche. Be happy, at least some of us listened to you!"

***Break***

Though Guiche and Montmorency grieved at heart… The one who mourned the most was Louise.

In her room, Louise was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees. Dressed in usual school attire, she wore a strange looking hat on her head.

It was the sweater she gave as a gift to Zero. It looked similar to a rather avant-garde art piece. Even though no matter how hard she pushed, she couldn't get her head through the collar, she still felt more comfortable when wearing it.

Next to Louise was Derflinger, Zero's only true possession...Louise stared at the sword. She remembered how, on the first day when Zero came, he showed her his saber...It was just like him, elegant, deadly, and full of light... When thinking so, the back of her eyelids became hot again. One by one, different thoughts, scenes, actions… were revived in her heart. Louise looked down at the pendant on her neck. Held back tears started rolling down her cheeks. Zero… he always defended me. Like this pendant hanging on my neck, he was always near, he became my shield. When I was almost crushed by Fouquet's golem. When I was almost killed by Wardes. When I faced a huge battleship. When Henrietta, who was deceived by the enemy and forgot herself, cast the Tornado of Water. And… when I was ordered to hold back the enemy back till death… Zero, with his sword unsheathed, stood in front of me. Legendary Gandálfr, just as his name suggests, became my shield. But did I treat Zero kindly? No, I was always a stubborn, selfish, hard-to-please idiot. "Idiot." Tears were burning in her eyes. "I was just caring about myself. Such an ungrateful, selfish, not cute me should have been left and you should have lived..."Louise did not try to wipe away the falling tears, and quietly whispered to herself.

"Because I believe in you..." a voice seemed to drift out of her memories.

"Even though you said that dying for honor was nonsense… you did not come home with me." Her blaming words against Zero were now returning back at her. Her own words became a spear that scooped the wound in Louise's heart deeper. "Though you said you would always protect me, you left me all alone." Louise muttered staring at the silent sword. "Without you, I cannot even fall asleep." Hugging her knees, Louise continued to sob.

***Break***

In the capital of Tristain, in the work room of Tristainia's Royal Palace, Henrietta sat on a chair with a discouraged look on her face.

Part of the army revolted in Albion; the deaths of General De Poitiers and Marquis Handenburg, commander of the Germanian army; a complete rout of the army… and a withdrawal request.

When the report came from the Chief of the General Staff Wimpffen, every one in the royal palace, including Henrietta and Mazarin, were confused. Was that a fake report by an enemy? They doubted its validity.

To withdraw or continue to fight? It was Cardinal Mazarin who brought the conference together.

"This is the Royal Palace and not a battlefield," his words silenced the ministers that did not want to withdraw. However… The withdrawal became insignificant in the end. The Gallian fleet that appeared suddenly and forced the Albion army to surrender. After that, not long ago, Gallia sent a special envoy to Tristain, who informed them that they were requested to attend a conference held to decide Albion's future... Though Tristain's Royal Palace was pleased with Gallia's attitude, there were no peace treaties with Gallia. Henrietta took in her hands the letter that had been sent by Gallia's ambassador.

"Halkeginia's disturbing turn towards Republicanism has been stopped; Gallia's Royal government feels that all Halkeginia nations should build up closer relationship with each other from now on…" And the preamble continued.

However, though words caught her eyes they lost their meaning in her head. Henrietta's heart felt like a cave. A deep, cold, dark hole, in which one could fall. Even if you look into it, you still could not see the end - a hollow hole. Cromwell, whom she hated so much, died. Albion's noble faction had been destroyed , so why now was there no satisfaction? "Why?"She said to no one in particular.

"Death is simple. Killing is simple. Living after the fact is the hard part," Zero's voice said.

Henrietta's eyes teared up as she remembered her conversation with her chosen Knight. Even then, he was right..."The noble faction that killed my beloved Wales is no more. The men who had cheated me are dead… And?" Did anything change? Nothing changed at all. Henrietta buried her face in her hands. She could not do anything about the overflow of feelings that drowned her like a floodwater.

Though someone knocked against the door… Henrietta was not able to answer. The door opened and when Cardinal Mazarin entered, Henrietta remained sitting under the desk with her face buried.

"Are you tired?" Mazarin muttered.

As if seeing him for the first time, Henrietta looked up slowly and nodded."Yes. But it's all right."

"Shouldn't you be happy? First of all, the war ended. Even though the whole army is broken, even though we only won thanks to unexpected help - a victory is still a victory. No matter how many times we thank Gallia, it would still not be enough."

"Is that so?" Henrietta said, staring into space.

Mazarin, worried about Henrietta, continued speaking. "However, we cannot be careless, Your Majesty. We still should be ready for war, despite Gallia's sudden intervention. Their motives are still unclear."

"Is that so?" Henrietta answered lifelessly.

Mazarin placed a bunch of papers next to Henrietta's elbows.

"…Documents?"She asked quietly.

"Yes. By all means, these are documents that Her Majesty should have a look at."

"Can it wait? Right now…"

"No, now. You can't afford not to look through them."

"I leave everything to your discretion. Cardinal, you know better. I won't have to worry…"

"Look through them."His voice was hard for the first time in weeks.

Henrietta shook her head. "I am sorry. Honestly, I am tired."

"Look through them!" Mazarin repeated his words in a stronger tone.

Not used to such determination from a thin middle-aged man, Henrietta took one in her hands. From top to bottom names were written do these names mean?"…this?"

Mazarin said in a stony voice."It is the list of names of those that died in action during the war."

Henrietta became speechless.

"Nobles, commoners, officers, soldiers…regardless of rank, all names are listed."

"Oh…" Henrietta said, covering her face.

"You Majesty, do you know why they died?"

Henrietta shook her head."…I don't know."

"You don't know? No, you do know. They died in the name of Your Majesty and the homeland."

Henrietta hung her head in shame.

Mazarin spoke in an icy tone as he tapped the documents in question,"To some of our ministers, this was just a 'war diplomacy', officers and soldiers just the number figures of loss and gain. It may not be a mistake altogether, but these figures had families, lives and loved ones. But they all believed in something." Mazarin jabbed his finger into the paper."The Crown is the one who decides to start a war. You can send officers and their men to death, but you cannot forget them. This list of names you have to honor. This list of names you have to protect."

Henrietta began to weep. Crying like a child, she buried her face into Mazarin's legs. "How many times will I burn in the flames of hell? Tell me. This sinful repenting queen is at your feet, spokesman of God, Cardinal. Oh, I am honest. During this war my heart was only driven by revenge. I was obsessed with it and did not care even if had to sell my soul to the devil to get revenge. However, even if you sell your soul... there's nothing after. Not even regret. Just a hollow. A deep, endless hollow."

The cardinal couldn't speak. Had he pushed her too far?

"I… I did not notice how foolish I was. I have lost myself in love, and brought mages to their deaths, even unleashed a frightening spell at a friend. I did not notice. Even while starting a doubtful war, I did not notice. Though I used dear friends as a means for my revenge, I did not notice. And only when that revenge ended… I noticed. I noticed that nothing had changed at all." Henrietta muttered. "Please tell me. What… should I do? If you cut my throat would my crime disappear?"

Mazarin pushed Henrietta away. She looked up like a frightened child. "I am not the one to judge, Your Majesty. You are not the one to judge as well, Your Majesty. That's only God's, in the name of the Founder, majestic prerogative. The burden may be hard, may be heavy, but do not try to throw it off. No matter how long the sleepless night continues, do not forget it. Because they died for Your Majesty and for the homeland. It may be just a royal ornament, but they died for this ornament. Death and crime will never disappear. The sadness will not heal. It will quietly sit behind and watch Your Majesty."

Henrietta's heart turned stone cold, denying any interference as she read through the list of names… and muttered."I never was… to be ruler."

"There are no unexpected kings." Then Mazarin bowed deeply and left the room.

Bereaved, Henrietta was quiet for a while. She was motionless. Messengers of the night, two moons started to shine and illuminated the room… with much effort, Henrietta looked up.

Through Henrietta's window… the two moons watched.

Tears dried on her cheeks. "Well… nothing left. Not even tears come." After that, Henrietta called the page and asked to bring the Minister of Finance. Once the Minister of Finance ran over, Henrietta blandly reported.

"This bedroom… No, the Royal Palace of the Royal family, sell everything here for money."

"What? You can't be serious your majesty!" Objected the minster.

"Everything. All right? Leave only a small amount of clothes. All furniture, the bed, the desk and the dressing table too…"

Puzzled, the Minister of Finance said, "Bed? B-But where will Your Majesty sleep?"

"Bring a pile of hay. It will do."

The Minister of Finance became speechless. A queen sleeping on the floor was unheard of.

"Please give the money that you receive from selling those things to the families of war victims. Nobles, commoners – it does not matter. Distribute it equally."

"B-But…"

"The treasury is in a difficult state? I know."Henrietta said as she removed all of her jewels.

The Minister of Finance eyes were wide open in shock as he was handed the jewels one by one. Upon reaching her wedding finger, Henrietta noticed the Ruby of Wind, Wales's keepsake. She closed her eyes for a moment and then removed and handed it to the finances minister. "Sell this one as well."

"Really?" he asked incredulously. He knew just what that ruby was...

"Yes. This one as well…" She pointed at the Founder's portrait, to which she prayed to during the war. For hundreds, thousands of years, this portrait watched over the royal families.

"But, however…"

"Now, what the homeland needs is not prayers to God but gold. You disagree?"

The Minister of Finance violently shook his head.

But before the man left, Henrietta called him to stop. "I am sorry. Please come back for a moment."

"Thank goodness! You snapped out of this!" The nervous man sighed in relief.

Henrietta reached for something from the Minister of Finance's treasury tray.

It was a crown. In their haste, neither of them had noticed it being placed upon the tray.

"Without it, no one would ever admit someone as foolish as I could be the Queen." Henrietta said, self mockingly.

After the Minister of Finance left, grateful that he was not needed anymore, Henrietta began to look through the list of names. Of course, she could not remember them all.

But she wanted to engrave them firmly in her mind. Their lives and ideals hid behind these names. She thought about begging for forgiveness, but stopped.

By the time she had finished reading through the list, dawn had begun to break.

Henrietta took the last piece in her hand. And held her breath once she saw the name at the very end. An unusual name, that she had heard before, was written there. Tears ran down her face as she realized the true horror of her sins...She supposed, that after all tears could come... She spoke that unusual name one more time..."Knight-Captain Zero Wily."

"Don't worry about him." A voice came from behind her.

Looking up with shock she turned suddenly and looked at a young man with spiky auburn hair and a cross scar on his forehead. "Who are you? How did you get here?" She reached for her wand as she asked this.

"Don't worry." The young man smiled at her comfortingly. "I'm simply doing a duty by my friend. My name is Axl. I've worked with Zero and X extensively, for a very, very long time."

Henrietta looked at him, her eyes wide. "So you have come to seek revenge upon me for sending your friend to his death then? It is what one as wretched as I deserves... I will not fight you."

"Death? Jeez, do none of you know him? You think a little thing like an oversized army is gonna kill him? Yeah right. And doing my duty by my friend meaning kill a young girl who's been pushed into a position of power way before she's ready? Now I'm not sure if you're stupid or just out of your mind with grief. Anyhow, I was watching that whole exchange with your treasury minster a while back. Get that ring back. Make sure you give it to Louise... She'll need it. She is a void user after all."

"What, who exactly are you. How do you know about Louise?" Henrietta demanded pointing her wand at the young man again.

"Zero knew. I fought alongside him for over a century. You honestly think that we'd keep important information from each other?" Axl asked in a deadpan.

"You... You're a reploid then..." She asked dumbfounded. "Do you really think that Zero is alive?"

"I've seen him with his legs torn off and only one arm, half his torso missing and... And he still managed to win that fight. Zero's like the damned black knight! Everything's a fucking _flesh wound_. He'll gnaw your kneecaps off if it comes down to it." Axl said, laughing.

"How can you laugh?" Henrietta demanded.

"Because I know the truth. He's still alive. And just like every time he's going to show up and save the day and get the freaking tsundere catgirl." Axl finished sourly making a face.

"The what?" Henrietta's head tilted trying to understand half of what he was saying.

"Bah, you wouldn't get them. Cultural references from home...Beat yourself up over those names but... Don't count Zero out. Trust me on this. Even if its the end of the world, Zero will still survive... Unfortunately for him." Axl said, then moved to the window and quietly jumped out.

Henrietta ran to the window but when she looked out she saw no trace of the young man who had been in her room...Wait, if he had heard the conversation with the trade minister... Just how long had he been there?

***Author's notes***

Aww... Zero would be so proud of Guiche. If ya know. He could remember him. Then would come the mandatory common sense enhancing duels with Zero where he treats every noble like Guiche and brings about world peace, and true common sense.

I will say that it is unlikely that Tiffania used the ring on Fouquet. She would have had to be out of Albion, outside of the village. This is unlikely at best.


	39. Chapter 39

Louise was laying on her bed, deep in depression as she had been since she had returned to the academy. As she ran over things in her mind again, denying what others had told her, someone knocked against the door. Louise absent-mindedly opened her eyes. "Who?" She called out.

It was silent for a moment, then, "It's me. Open the door Louise." Came the answer.

Hearing that voice, Louise instantly jumped up and ran. However… after some thought, she returned back and hid under the blanket. It must be some kind of hallucination. Because of her longing, she had finally lost it and started hearing voices in her head.

"Please, open up. If this is about me punching you in the gut, I didn't have time to get you to listen to me," The voice sounded again.

Louise slowly stuck her head out of the blanket and watched the door. "Are you the real thing?"

"And why would I be a fake? There's only one Zero. Now hurry up and open the door, before I go set up in the courtyard again." the voice said, a bit of annoyance in his tone.

Louise sprang to her feet. Like pink lightning she dashed to the door, dressed only in a thin nightdress, and hastily tore the door open.

The face that she saw many times in her dreams, now stood before her, cocky grin and all. He stood proud, and tall, in his civilian clothes. Louise smiled slightly as she murmured,"Zero…"

Louise almost crumbled to the floor, her legs suddenly too weak to hold her slight frame up.

Smiling, Zero held Louise's shoulders. "Sorry for taking so long. At least I remembered to change out of my armor, right?"

"Id…"

"Id?"Zero asked, his smirk never once leaving his face.

"Idiot…" Louise's eyes were full of tears, as she sobbed loudly. "I was worried so much… I was terribly worried... I didn't know if you were dead or not…" Louise sobbed louder as she tried to speak.

Zero gently embraced her. "Sorry… I'm really sorry. I tried to get back faster, but finding a ship took time. I ended up having to wait until Albion got closer and I just jumped off. Got a pretty good view that way though."

"Why, why did you leave me and go alone? Idiot. Idiot idiot idiot!" Louise shouted as she started hitting Zero's chest with her small fists.

"Well, I am not dead, right?"

"Such ingratitude towards me, abandoning me…" Louise complained as her voice broke again.

"That's not why."Zero said.

"Then why?"Louise asked.

"A man has no greater love than when he is willing to sacrifice himself." He said softly.

Being told so straightforwardly, Louise's cheeks blushed."D-don't be silly. No matter what you say, love had nothing to do with it."

"Your voice is trembling."Zero replied mockingly.

"It's not trembling."

"You said you love me, right?"He said with great confidence. Louise sank her eyes down. Louise was weak against such straight words.

"Id-Idiot."

"I wonder why your face is already red." Zero asked, his voice containing a hint of smug self-satisfaction.

"It's not red!" Louise countered, although she didn't look up at him.

"Are you sure? After all, you put such clothes on, then wanted me to make a move, right?"

She hadn't noticed, but she was wearing the black-cat clothes again. "N-not true. I am just playing familiar. And I am only wearing these black clothes because that rusty sword said so."

He picked her up suddenly, holding her tightly and laid her down on the bed.

"Ah, no!" she cried out.

Zero brought his face closer. Though she resisted, she closed her eyes. Louise stiffened, while Zero kissed her neck. Louise held Zero closer. She couldn't help but think that Zero always had such confidence... Did I want him to embrace me tightly like that? To do these things? My body is not listening at all. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, clinging as if her life would depend on it, enjoying the feeling. For a long time, Louise laid there with her face buried into Zero's chest.

"Really, you made these black cat clothes for this?" Casually, Zero, stripped off part of Louise's black cat clothing. The part which covered her breasts.

"S… Stop!" In an instant, Louise covered her breasts. With a shocked face, she looked up at Zero."S-stop…"She muttered, averting her eyes from Zero.

"Show me them." Zero blankly said such bold thing.

"S-stupid…"

"Why? Didn't you change clothes back then without feeling shy at all?"

"B-because… because, you were a familiar during those days…"

"And I still happen to be a familiar," Zero pointed out reasonably.

"T-that's right, but now it's different."

"How is it different?"Zero pressed her

Louise faltered. "A-anyway, it's no good now."

"Why?"

"Because, well…".

"Tell me." Zero repeated words like a spell. Louise, like bewitched by it, honestly told what she was thinking.

"…small.."

"What's small?"

"They're small. But I want..." Louise said while blushing.

"I know." Zero said with a nod.

"…really just a tiny little bit, only a small amount. But not much. Well you see, only because Zero would not hate me if I did this."

"I do not hate you." Zero assured her.

"You do. I know. You always look at other girls... You spend so much time with Roll, and you let Kirche hang all over you... And I'm so plain in comparison."

Zero just shook his head. "I don't look at any other girls. I haven't for a very long time..."

Louise turned her eyes to Zero and the look of sadness that passed over his features twisted her heart. Suddenly, boldly, she asked,"But are you looking now?"

"Yes." He said as he looked at her with passionate eyes. Louise's arm lost its strength.

Louise said in an embarrassed voice. "Just watch. Just watch, all right? You won't do anything else, p-promise?

"Promise."Zero gripped Louise's hand and slowly lifted it up. Louise feeling so embarrassed that she could die, squeezed her eyes shut.

It felt as if eternity passed."…h-how are they? Average? Right? Small?" Louise asked hesitantly, waiting for his impression.

However, there was no answer.

"S-say something. Hey."She continued to urge him, yet there is still no answer.

Because Zero didn't say anything, Louise became insecure. She somehow felt that she shouldn't have shown him after all.

"Louise."

"W-what? Idiot… why haven't you said anything? I know they're small, but you could have responded when I asked…"

"Louise." He called again.

Louise shouted. "Noisy! Idiot! Shut-up!" Louise shouted,"They are small anyway! Idiot! I will absolutely never reveal them again!"

"They are perfect, because I love you." Zero replied with a smile.

Once he said that, Louise's body felt like it had lost all of it's strength completely. She would be unable to resist anything... But did she want to? "You really love me?

"Yes." He said, smoothly and confidently…

Louise knew that she should say it. Say those important words to Zero now, while he was listening. She still lacked courage when it came to that word…It wasn't like back then. He wasn't going anywhere now... So she could wait until she was ready to be honest again...

***Break***

Louise woke up."…that." There was no Zero. She was clothed in her nightdress. "A dream…" Louise said in a dull voice. Saddened, she sunk her face in her palms. Then…

"Louise." Her name was called from the corner of the room, startled she turned around. Axl stood there leaning against the wall.

"…Axl?" She asked cautiously.

It was Axl, a supposed priest of Romalia... And reploid. With a beaming aura, he watched Louise with great interest.

Louise drew the blanket around herself. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you. You seemed to be having a very pleasant dream. What on earth were you dreaming about?" he wondered, with a knowing smirk.

Even Louise's ears turned crimson."Don't enter without permission. It's not a battlefield tent here."Louise said, not revealing her emotions.

Axl handed her a document with Chevreuse's permit seal placed upon it. "Is this paper good enough?"

"Still, why did you enter a lady's room without permission?"

"Because we are connected by a strong bond." Axl gave Louise his right hand, covered with a white glove.

Louise ignored his hand. "Stop joking."

Axl gave a carefree smile. "Finally, I was released from the Dragon Knight Corps, so I decided to return to Romalia. Tristainians are such hard workers! Writing reports are foreign to me, that's why I always stayed with the squad! Let X and Zero do the reports used to be my response to everything... But I finally made a report."

"Thank you for your hard work."she replied acidly.

"Before returning home, I decided to drop in and see you."

"Well… thank you." Louise said with a hollow face.

"Low-spirited?"

Louise tightened her lips and buried her face under the blanket.

"I am a person to whom you owe your life. Don't I deserve at least a little bit of thanks?"Axl asked calmly.

"What do you mean?" Louise looked up and stared at him.

"It was I who put you on the ship after all."

Instantly, Louise sprang out of the bed to her feet, and urged Axl.

"Don't you get it! He's dead! He's dead because you wouldn't let me stand with him!"

"Stop!" Axl said as he warded off the blows from the girl

"I won't stop! You didn't stop him!"she cried as she tried to thrash the man.

Axl put on a serious look as he grabbed her flailing fists. He sighed and said in a tired voice,"Ok, look, I'm just here for Derflinger. Unofficially, I'm going to be going and looking for Zero. I figured I should tell you rather than just take his sword from you. Besides, Zero did his duty. He couldn't be stopped."

"What do you mean 'Zero's duty'?"she screamed.

"He is Gandalfr. Being the master's shield – that job."

Louise gave Axl a long hard look.

"Do you know why? You weren't listening, Miss 'Void'. A strange name for a girl. User of the great Void."

"How do you know?"

"You're his master so I'll tell you simply. I'm like him. A familiar of the void. How the hell do you think I got here? Although I dislike it, out of the three of us, only the two of them could ever hope to be a shield. Its just not in my nature. I'm too impulsive..."Axl said as he walked over to Derflinger and picked him up. As he inspected the sword he noticed a knot around it. "You have it so he can't talk..."

"He wouldn't shut up! Its hard enough without Zero being here, without him talking about how much he's hated losing his only true partner! I can't deal with it!" Losing her strength, Louise knelt on the floor. Though she was surprised about Axl knowing details about Void,more than that being a familiar of the void... What worried her more now was Zero's fate.

Understanding Louise, and trying to gently admonish her, Axl said."Really, you might meet him if you keep your faith... But not otherwise."

"Keep your theology for the dogs to eat."

"Hah, you're an idiot. I don't mean when you die. I mean when I find him. You just need to keep your faith in him."Axl replied flippantly as he put Derflinger over his shoulder.

"Leave me alone." Louise shouted in anger, raising her fist again.

"I can not, time is important. Now Louise, you love him - true or false?"

After brief reflection, Louise answered. "True."

"Good. Though I am not a mage, I know some spell principles. Could you explain what a 'Summon Servant' is to me?"

"It's a spell that summons a familiar."

"Is that all?"He asked.

Louise made a sour face.

Axl continued where Louise refused to,"For mages, a familiar is an important being, a part of themselves in some way. But it is not irreplaceable. After goodbyes you can always meet someone new. I think that's what Summon Servant symbolizes. Not that death is the end for Zero. You might just have a new meeting that way..."

"Shut up."

"I'll pray for a new meeting. See you."Axl said happily as he walked out the door..

Louise thought quietly for a while and began to tremble."He is not dead" She whispered like a prayer."He is alive."She hung her head for a while, then Louise slowly lifted her head up again."Stay strong."He's only missing, not dead yet, she told door was knocked at again, Louise jumped and went up."Axl? Still have something to say?" She shouted while opening the door. However, the one that stood there was not that annoying man, it was Montmorency.

"I do, Louise." It was Montmorency with an embarrassed face. She sighed once she saw Louise's face."I know you are very depressed. I understand your feelings Yet you still need to go to class. You can't rest for too long. The war is already over"

Guiche, who stood behind, anxiously protruded his face as well. Montmorency squatted down next to Louise and softly said."Umm It is still uncertain if he is dead."

Louise, who had her face buried in her knees, stood up abruptly. As if desperately getting her courage back, she clenched her hands."I know. He's still alive."

"T-that's right! Zero is not one to die so easily! The spirit of the water called him the god of destruction. Could an army really beat a god?"Guiche's voice encouraged Louise as well. After that, Montmorency and Guiche, looked at each other's faces and nodded.

"That's right. He is still alive." Louise stood up and muttered with a determined expression on her face." And I'll confirm it now."

Guiche and Montmorency were confused.

"He is absolutely alive. I will confirm it."Louise continued to talk in a feverish tone.

"H-how?" Guiche asked.

Montmorency seemed to understand something."Summon Servant?"

"Indeed."Louise said as she nodded, her wand firmly in hand. "The spell that summons a familiar If I can cast Summon Servant again, then my familiar does not exist in this world."

"I, I see." Montmorency stuttered, a dreadful feeling welling up inside of her.

"Therefore since Zero is alive I will not be able to be complete the spell." Louise said with a genuine smile on her face. "Nothing can stop Zero. He promised he's always protect me. And he can't do that if he's dead... Right?"

Guiche hastily said."But, what if you complete th-"

Montmorency blocked Guiche's mouth with her hand."Louise maybe you should prepare yourself a little"

However, Louise shook her head."If I don't do it now, I'll never do it."

Guiche began to tremble. Montmorency closed her eyes.

Silently, Louise began to utter the word of the spell. Her hands and heart trembled with fear as what she was attempting and what succeeding would mean started to sink in.

'Summon Servant' was not an elemental spell, and everyone could use it. So Louise didn't need to read runes to cast it. And with her own successful casting of spells she had found that minor spells no longer eluded her or blew up as they once did...

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar." She thrust out her wand into the air. If Zero, who was a familiar bound to Louise, was alive… the summon gate would not open.

A few moments passed.

Montmorency, who did not have the courage to open her eyes, wondered why Guiche and Louise did not dare to open their mouths. What happened?"Hey Guiche. How did it go?"She asked in a tiny voice, he answered."No..."

Giving up, Montmorency opened her eyes while holding up her breath. And… dazzled, fell to her knees.

In front of Louise, there was a mirror-shaped gate that shone with light. Soullessly, Louise kept on blankly staring at the gate.

"Aah, that's terrible. A great man was lost. A very great man was lost. A true hero who understand what it meant to fight for something..."Guiche said in a painful voice.

"Louise…" Montmorency muttered. Many summons could be seen within the gate. By this time, the selected beast or spirit should have passed through the shinning gates. They could pass through only on their own free will, after all. Before that could happen..."Close the gate!"Montmorency screamed.

Louise closed the gate. She did it without thinking.

Montmorency hugged Louise from behind. "Louise… Aah, Louise…I'm so sorry..."

Louise crumbled like a rag doll to the floor.

In the end, with her courage shattered into pieces… Louise was engulfed in despair.

***Break***

At that time, in a forest village near Albion's Saxe-Gotha…

Zero, who was standing watch while everyone slept looked at the glowing portal in front of him. "What's this?" He asked curiously as his left hand reached forward to touch it. As his hand closed in on it, it disappeared mere centimeters from his finger. "I wonder just what that was..."

***Break***

The next morning Zero was sitting on the firewood pile behind Tiffania's house. Tiffania's house was made from logs and some mortar. Zero couldn't help but think of how primitive this all was. He had to admit that the sun-lit trees were beautiful, though.

Here, next to Saxe-Gotha, Westwood Village was located. The village was near the highway connecting Saxe-Gotha and the port city of Rosais. Based on Tiffania's words, the hill where Zero held off the Albion army was not too far away either.

They learned of the battle from a merchant who said that the young looked similar to the descriptions that had been given of a mighty warrior who had stood before the giant host that the Republic of Albion had fielded. The merchant who came to sell cloth and chatted about the reverse defeat of the Holy Republic of Albion's army. He said - "We'll survive through this and it will be a little bit easier," with a happy face. Albion's nobles were not popular among the country people with their actions before and during the war. They had laid a heavy burden on the common people.

As Zero stood watch on the small village, he heard a sound behind. When he turned around, Tiffania was standing there with an embarrassed face.

"Firewood…"she murmured.

Zero nodded and picked up several large pieces..

She was wearing a large hat to hide her pointed ears.

"Ah, sorry to intrude..."

Zero nodded, it wasn't an unusual thing. They had taken him in, and treated him well... But he wasn't normal, and even he knew what he was. he smiled at the girl and said in a warm voice,"It is fine. I was simply standing ... I think... it's time for me to leave. So do not worry. Yeah, because the war is over, a weapon like me is not needed in the village anymore."

Tiffania opened her eyes wide. "Ah, it's different! Different! It is not so! I… umm, because you are a boy of the same age as me, I could not speak properly… I was slightly tensed… But it is not because I am afraid. So, until you remember everything, you should stay here. I am the one who should be sorry." Hesitantly, Tiffania bowed embarrassed.

Zero shrugged. "If you'll allow me to intrude...I will continue to protect you...It is all I can do to thank you properly for your kindness."

Tiffania's face turned red as he said that."Y-you're..."When Zero said that, Tiffania pulled the hat further down. She was feeling shy."I may be kind… But it is because of my mother's words."

"Mother?" Zero asked.

"Yes. My… dead mother. She said 'Help when you find a person in need.' My mother was like that. Without reflecting in it myself, I carried out the words of the person that I loved. Therefore, I'm nothing special…" Tiffania looked down.

"It has been your actions...Yours, the children and Mathilda who have welcomed me into your home... Nobody else." Zero said simply.

"This Westwood Village. If you look at it, aside from Mathilda, there are only children here."

"That's right." Zero nodded.

"This village is an orphanage. Children who lost their parents live here."

"Do you look after them?"

"Because I am the oldest, I take care of things, as for food however…"

"You don't have money?" Zero asked.

"Mathilda used to send money before her accident... It was enough to cover our basic needs,"Tiffania said hesitatingly.

"So you need food?"

Tiffania became silent for a moment,"No, we have started gardening... Its hard, but its mostly enough... Although it is harder without being able to buy meat or anything..."

Zero looked at her curiously. "Why not hunt for it?"

"Well...You see, we don't have anyone who is big enough to hunt, or knows how to use weapons..."

Zero nodded. "I see. I can do that." When Zero said that a dry impact could be heard from the wood that he held.

When looking at the offending piece of wood, he saw one arrow stuck in it. Whoever that was had some balls, he'd give them that.

"Dangerous. Is there a hunter out here?" Zero asked in an ironic voice.

Two more arrows flew one after another, sinking into the ground next to Zero and Tiffania..

"Who the hell?"he demanded, fury rising in him as he dropped the wood, grabbed Tiffania and jumped back.

Soon a group of men and demi humans emerged. They looked to be mercenaries.

"Hey you! Is there a village chief? Call him here!"the lead man shouted. More people came out of the forest. All of the members human or not were carrying weapons - bows with arrows, spears and so on.

"Wh-what for?" Tiffania muttered in a frightened voice.

"My, what a beauty. Here, in the middle of the forest, isolated from the world."The leader said. He was a small, sly looking man with a small cut on his forehead.

"And who are you? Mercenaries?"She asked hesitantly.

"Ex-mercenaries. Since the war ended, we returned to our original profession."

"Profession?" Tiffania asked, puzzled.

"Robbery,"One said, then the others started to laugh.

"Really, the easy wartime was over once we suddenly surrendered to Gallia. You see, we need compensation. So we're going back to basic business, to earn food." the leader said in a businesslike tone.

"Leave. There is nothing for you here... We do not even have enough for ourselves..." Tiffania answered back and looked courageously at them. The men laughed.

"There is some." the leader countered, a lecherous grin on his face.

"Huh?" she asked curiously.

"Even if the village looks poor, there are still some valuable things, I think. For me, a great treat would be a beautiful woman like you." the short man said. "I think you would be worth two thousand gold coins, right?"

One approached and the moment he tried to touch Tiffania…Zero stepped in."Stop."he said in a dead tone.

"What? Kid, don't you value your life? Except for a few exceptions, there is no interest in the market for the likes of you. Although your armor..."

"Touch her and I'll terminate you." Zero said menacingly.

"My, such a serious fellow. I'll let you live because of that courage, but get out of my way!"Contemptuously evaluating him, the robber gave a vulgar smile.

Zero reached for the man, grabbing his arm then flung him back towards his men. He bounced twice before landing roughly fifteen feet from Zero.

"Hey, youngster. Do you want us to murder you? You do, don't you?"One robber said while lowering a spear.

Zero just looked back at him and said in a cold voice," In all my years, hundreds of thousands who were better than you have _tried_."

"So, little boy, you're good at bluffing. Do you know something?" asked the man holding the spear.

"What?" Zero asked in a bored tone.

"To attack the Tristain and Germania Allied Forces, we headed toward Rosais. However, we were stopped by only a single person. I don't know much as I stayed behind... Yet you remind me of the courage of that person. I praise it. You have one more chance to back down and not get hurt."

Zero smiled at that. Then he started laughing."They tell me that was me." his hand went to his saber's handle.

The men began to laugh. "Hey hey! You say you stopped the Albion army when you don't even have a sword!"

Zero just glared back at them. Then spoke again,"I understand... You are humans... But what are those other organisms with you?" Zero asked in a monotone voice.

"What? Are you simple? They're orcs and trolls! If you stood up to that army how can you not know that? Eh, it doesn't matter we'll be taking both the women and the children in the village. Even if that one hiding is a cripple she's still beautiful. We can get quite a price for her. Some would pay a nice price for a woman they don't have to worry about running. "

"So you are a threat?" Zero asked after a moments contemplation.

"You're founder damned right I am!" The man with a spear replied, his voice harsh and rough.

"Understood." Zero replied as his helmet started to glow. "I will eliminate you." He took a step forward. As he moved he swung his sword bisecting the lead man and two of the trolls who were behind him with an arc of energy. Within a few seconds it was over. The men and trolls and orcs were laying on the ground motionless. Cries from the children could be heard.

"Z-zero, what did you do?" Tiffania demanded, looking at the carnage. He had been so brutal.

"Nothing unusual. This place is currently my home. The people in this home are currently my family. I do not know why I feel this way, but I refuse to let anything happen to my family." Zero replied in a heated tone, unlike any Tiffania had heard him use before.

"So... Do you remember then?" Mathilda asked cautiously as she exited the main house.

"Not much, no... But, I feel. I feel that I have to protect you all. You, Tiffania, the children. I don't care what happens. I'll protect you all." Zero replied as his helmet started to glow again.

"Why?" Mathilda asked quietly, as she wheeled herself toward Zero. Did she truly have some sort of value to the former Gandalfr? And would that value be lost when he finally regained all of his memories?

"Because I choose to." Was the only response Zero gave as he started removing the coin pouches, and moving the first of the corpses to the forest.

"You didn't have to do that... I could have stopped them..." Tiffania said in a small voice as she followed him.

"I do not believe so. They were ready to kill and harm. I simply met them with like force. My force was simply greater. While I'm here nothing will happen to this place. At least as an upside to this, their weapons and coin will go to feeding the orphans here." Zero replied continuing the grisly task...

***Author's note***

Rule number 1 when dealing with Zero. If he asks if you are a threat... Say no.

On the Albion government, they had a group of nobles that decided things in a similar manner to parliament with the emperor at the head of it. More power spread among nobles, but helps the commoners not at all.

Oh, right. No journal from her father. The only help she has is the cardinal.


	40. Chapter 40

It was just the second moon since the end of the war. One by one, nobles from all countries gathered up in Albion's capital Londinium.

Compared to all other capital cities of Halkeginia, it had a new atmosphere around it. The central portion of the town was skillfully built from stone, which continued to build up due to constant projects by those that were ruling.

One hundred years ago, Londinium had been hit with a conflagration, and because the town was built of wood, it almost burned down completely. By order of Albion's king at the time, the construction of wooden buildings had been forbidden in Londinium ever since. This order had also increased Albion's air power, which would roar over Halkeginia. It had a powerful fleet established with abundant timber, and looked down on all Halkeginia from above the clouds… However, now it was only a fairy tale of the past. At present – Albion was like a chicken placed on the table. Halkeginia's most powerful figures were staring at the meat like starving wolves. Gallia, Germania, Romalia the monarchs of each country came on their will with many vassals and waiters just to fight over their share of this poultry. The Queen of the Kingdom of Tristain, Henrietta's name was also listed in the 'Nations Conference', as she was invited to attend the party two weeks ago.

Henrietta sat at the round table of Whitehall. Next to her, Cardinal Mazarin could be seen. Near them was Germania's Emperor, Albrecht the III, once Henrietta's fiance. In a battle for power between forty men, he won the Emperor's seat and was now looking at Henrietta with a lecherous stare. When Henrietta glared back courageously, he gave a broad grin.

"Nice to meet you, Your Highness, Princess Henrietta." The emperor said smoothly, with a slight bow of his head.

"I'm afraid I am a queen now, Your Excellency." she replied in a confident voice.

The nose of Albrecht the III turned pale. He looked gratefully at Romalia's ambassador, who sat in front of Henrietta. Romalia, who had a small militia participation, had very little say in this conference.

Therefore, only the ambassador was attending. Henrietta had been surprised to note that the 'ambassador' was the reploid Axl who had been present in her room that night... She couldn't help but think that his manner and apparent lack of recognition of her was completely different from his easy speech on that night a little over two weeks ago.

Nearby, General Hawkins was fulfilling his duty as the Albion Ambassador. The man had dauntless features; he was in his prime. Even though kings were sitting in a row before him, he had no fear. His chest was puffed out in a dignified manner, not showing the, manner of the defeated army general. Germania's Emperor who sat next him, didn't like such an attitude at all.

"But that guy is late." Albrecht the III muttered to Henrietta.

"You mean King Joseph?" Henrietta asked innocently.

With a grunt Albrecht the III replied,"Yes. The incapable womanizer. No one else from the country was suited to be Gallia's king. Do you know? It is said that he got the throne by killing his younger brother. What a shameless person."

Such were the rumors of the unusual and eccentric king of Gallia.

Loud steps were heard behind the door, then it opened.

There stood a beautiful looking blue-haired man. The announcer called in a perplexed tone. "His Majesty; King of Gallia!"

He seemed to have a charming figure. His back muscles bulged like a gladiator's. The neatly tightened face, framed by a blue beard. It was Joseph, King of Gallia. The King of Gallia watched everyone who gathered, with a broad smile on his face. "This, this! Everyone is here! All Halkeginia's kings meeting in this place, unbelievable! A happy day! A happy day!"Joseph noticed Albrecht the III and tapped his shoulder. "Dear Emperor, Your Excellency! I am sorry for not attending the coronation! Are your relatives doing fine? I mean the ones to whom you lent your castle, so that you may hold that crown."

Albrecht the III turned pale. This castle 'lending' was nothing more than scathing sarcasm, and was lost to no one in the room. Joseph was making fun of Albrecht the III, who imprisoned his rivals in the castle's tower.

Joseph continued with a smile,"A hard door and splendid chains were used for their own protection! Moreover, they were even given food. One bread crust, one glass of water, and firewood after two weeks when their bodies became cold. Just to keep them healthy. Such luxury is bad for the body. You are really a kind emperor! I would like to learn that kindness too!"

"Yes, thank you." Albrecht the III muttered, losing his composure. Then Joseph turned his face and this time took Henrietta's hand.

Turning his attention to the other leader in the room, Joseph made a sweeping bow to Henrietta and spoke in a loud voice,"Oh. Princess Henrietta. You have grown. I wonder if you still remember me? We met at the end of a certain garden party at Ragdorian Lake. At the time, you were beautiful like a flower, that made all Halkeginia's weeds hang their heads in shame. And now you are a beautiful queen of peaceful Tristain. Peaceful." He said all this without looking at Hawkins or the ambassador from Romalia. King Joseph then sat at the head of the table, as if it was a most natural thing. Though Albrecht the III made a face as if wanting to say something, Joseph waved it off. Then, as if still in his own royal palace, he cracked his finger joints. Suddenly trays with various dishes were brought in by the servants.

Before Henrietta and Albrecht the III, a large amount of food was placed. Henrietta and others looked at it in astonishment. It included even the finest ingredients in abundance. For some people, not even a year's wages would earn such a dish.

"The dish and the wine I obtained from Gallia. I apologize for the shoddiness, but this dish is nothing compared to the treat from the whole country, so enjoy yourselves!" The waiter poured wine into the cup, which King Joseph hung.

Henrietta's and others cups were filled with blood-red wine as well.

"Leaders of all Halkeginia. Though it is small, first of all, let us hold the feast of celebration. The war ended. Let us toast to peace!"

The feast continued for three hours and ended because of King Joseph of Gallia suddenly decided to retire. After only making noises of eating and drinking, he yawned, and said "I am sleepy" and stood up, leaving in a hurry.

As for the conference itself - nothing was done. Whenever the King of Gallia opened his mouth, he did nothing but recommend cooking to kings, who sat in a row, and toasting, repeatedly.

Puzzled, Henrietta and others left as well.

"I suppose this was just a welcome of sorts. The real thing will start tomorrow." Germania's emperor muttered, shaking his head at the events of today and the disrespect given to him. Groaning at the weight of the food in hi stomach the man made his way out of the White Hall.

Henrietta stood up listlessly, her elbows tightly pressed against her side. That moment General Hawkins came in front of Henrietta and bowed deeply. "With all due respect, may I have a word with Your Majesty?"

Mazarin, who was nearby, tried to intervene, but Henrietta stopped him.

"First of all, thank you for the generous treatment all of Albion's people received. They were exhausted by the previous war. It had been a long war. You controlled not with the wand, but with the bread. By the power that Her Beautiful Majesty shines upon everyone, the people of the White Country were led well. We will accept any treatment if only Your Majesty can provide us with your words.

"Whether or not the war was just, the people deserve no punishment. Do not worry."Henrietta replied softly.

Hawkins bowed deeply. Henrietta tried to pass him, but he still detained her.

"Is there something else?" Henrietta asked, her voice showing some hint of annoyance.

With a frown on his face, and a glint in his eyes Hawkins spoke again,"Your Majesty... Your Majesty's army was saved by only one hero. Did you know that?"

As a matter of fact, the rumor about Zero stopping the Albion army had not been delivered to Henrietta on paper... Senior military officials could never admit being saved by a single fencer no matter their skill. As a result, such a rumor was silenced before reaching Henrietta in a shape of report."I did not know." After a few moments, Henrietta glared at the older gentleman. "Honestly. Honestly cowardly generals, running to save their own hides, changed the story in their country so that they wouldn't be seen to lose their honor." Henrietta said

"Ran? Oh, I did no such thing. Have you ever seen a young swordsman with long white hair, a magic sword made of thunder, and a curious glowing rune on his left hand?"Hawkins asked Henrietta.

Henrietta's eyes widened, and she said "Zero?" before she had been able to stop herself.

"So the legend has a name?" Hawkins asked quietly. "What did you do to make him like that? He fought until his heart stopped. Not a spell or weapon touched him, but still his body failed him. What is worth destroying a person that way? You might think our country dishonorable for its past actions, but to destroy a boy like that, simply to secure victory...That takes the heart of a true monster."

"No...No..." Henrietta said, struggling to maintain her composure,"That was Zero... He was... himself... He said he would do anything to protect her..."

Hawkins looks at the Queen before him," So you knew him?"

"He... he's dead?" She asked.

"He disappeared in a flash of light... But I've never seen anyone more dead than he was that day... Those determined lifeless eyes will probably haunt my dreams for the rest of my days."

As a result of Zero's sacrifice, the Albion army missed the Allied Forces while they ran away from Rosais, Henrietta's mind was in turmoil. Her heart began to shake.

Not hiding his feelings, with a straight look, Hawkins said."He was a young man, younger than most of my recruits in a sleek red and black armor. No matter how many attacked him, the hero raged on. He even pointed that sword to the tip of my nose, until he fell, exhausted. Yet, it was his deed that saved Your Majesty's army. Only one swordsman held back tens of thousands of army troops, and the countless armies of golems that we had. A proper ceremony of honor is needed for one such as he, be he enemy or friend."

"I see. Thank you."Henrietta thanked him in a shaky voice.

It had to be be Louise's familiar, listed as killed in action. Zero Wily. A strange sounding name. The man who came from a different world. The Void's familiar. Legendary Gandalfr…Some time ago, when my mind was blinded, when I turned my wand to Louise… He stopped my spell, Henrietta recalled. Once again, he stopped catastrophe. Not once, not twice, but three times he stopped my world from being destroyed...

Hawkins said, looking distant."If not for him… Today, Your Majesty's and mine seats would have been reversed. By all means, bless that brave man. In the name of Your Majesty, give him your blessing."

***Break***

That night… in one of Havilland's palace rooms, Henrietta was lost in thought. It was a gorgeous room made to entertain the guests from the foreign countries.

Someone knocked against the door. One long, two short knocks. It was an arbitrary sign.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing Agnes. She carried a familiar sword but no armor and was dressed in simple, plain clothes.

"Did you find anything?"When Henrietta asked, Agnes shook her head.

"No… there were no clues."

"I see." Henrietta nodded."Where did you get that sword?"

"The young man, Axl gave it to me. He said he had some responsibilities to take care of and that he felt he could trust me with it. He has quite a mouth on him..."

"Who, me or Axl?" Asked the sword, surprising Henrietta.

"Both of you, you impertinent sword!" Anges growled at the sword.

"Hey, just because I made one joke about you needing to get laid, you got all grumpy? I guess I mighta been a bit too close to the mark." Derflinger replied before being shoved back into the scabbard.

Following Henrietta, Agnes came to Albion. The Saxe-Gotha revolters from the Tristain army… suddenly, as if waking from a dream, launched an attack on their former allies of the Albion's army. All soldiers and officers answered the same upon explaining the temporary revolt – "I thought it was necessary to do so." Was it the cause of some sort of magic? Nobody really knew the answer. It was strange that tens of thousands of officers and experienced men would suddenly abandon the victory that was so assured at the time; still, the cannon ball was shot out and no one could return it. Agnes, following Henrietta's orders, investigated it for a long time.

"We thought that the water of Saxe-Gotha might be the cause, and let a number of mages examine it. Yet, no matter how long we examined it – it was still common, normal water. Though nobles pointed out the possibility of Ancient Magic there is no evidence. We are in a deadlock." Agnes reported, her face grim, her eyes downcast in shame.

"I see Though a mysterious event, you should not give up the hunt for the truth. There are no limits." Henrietta replied.

Agnes bowed. "I did not match Her Majesty's expectations; there are no excuses."

"Lift your head Agnes. My commander. You are not responsible. Mysterious things that never have been clarified happen in this world, all the time. Ancient Magic, sacred ground, demi-humans, elves, lands of the east, the other side of the ocean, and Void. All of them puzzle the mind." Henrietta poke in a forgiving tone.

"Indeed."Agnes said in a tired voice. Agnes was always in motion these days. Her face looked as if it had lost its zeal somewhere.

"Commander, I want to give you a new duty."

"With pleasure"

Henrietta spoke about what she heard from General Hawkins in White Hall today.

"Miss Vallière's familiar?"

"Correct. He saved the Allied Forces… and the mother country. By all means, it is necessary to confirm if he is alive or dead. The point where he fought against the Albion army in the Saxe-Gotha area… I hear that it is in the northeast of Rosais."

"Certainly."

Saying this, Agnes bowed and tried to go out of the room again.

"Please wait." Henrietta spoke, stopping Agnes in her tracks.

"What is it?"

To the surprised Agnes, Henrietta offered a cup from the table.

"Wine?" Though Agnes lifted the cup while talking, she didn't press her lips to it.

"There is something I want to ask you. Not as a queen, but as a woman… asking a senior woman."

"What?"

"…What does revenge bring? Emptiness? Sorrow? Do you regret your doings?"

"Revenge?"Agnes shut her eyes."I, too… cannot find it."

After the musketeer commander left...Henrietta thought about the boy that saved the Louise and herself.. She poured wine into the cup again. Watching the liquid sway inside, Henrietta slowly traced her lips with a finger. The lips, as if by some spell, felt like they were on fire… Henrietta's cheeks blushed slightly.

***Break***

Zero stood looked at the village, a small smile on his face. His memories had returned to him. He remembered a large number of things now... He remembered Ciel, he remembered fighting and defeating Omega.. He also remembered the world as he knew it, and how little life there really was. Just looking at this forested village was enough to lift his spirits. He now knew why Tiffania had seemed so familiar to him. Aside from her ears and her other... attributes... she was a dead ringer for Ciel. Everything about her reminded him of her. Since Zero had woken up in the forest, he had found that oddly enough, reenacting his movements in battle with his saber seemed to help. It was as if what his mind didn't remember, his body did. And what his body remembered, his mind would slowly remember afterwards. As he heard a gasp, he turned around, and saw the hesitant Tiffania standing. "What's wrong?"he asked when she didn't say anything.

"W-will you eat lunch?"She asked hesitantly.

Zero shrugged and followed after replacing his saber at his waist.

The surrounding children shouted with joy. The lunch was prepared in the garden behind Tiffania's house, if you could call it garden; since it didn't have any separations from the forest, it was impossible to tell where the garden ended and the forest began.

Tiffania started placing dishes on the table. It was bread with mushroom stew.

"It is delicious. Thank you."Zero complimented her.

Tiffania laughed while smiling.

Those children who finished the meal, began to pester Tiffania.

"Tiffa! Let's play!"

"Hey hey, I still haven't finished eating yet"She complained.

" Tiffa mama!" The boy, approximately ten years of age, buried his face between Tiffania's breasts, making Zero instinctively growl.

"Gim! Aren't you big already? You can't depend on mother forever."Tiffania complained.

"Because Tiffa mama grew bigger, just like mother"

Zero became suspicious about what the boy named Gim said."Hey, your eyes are not that discerning are they? After two or three years, your eyes should be able to distinguish between them." When he said that, Gim glared at Zero.

"Tiffa belongs just to me!"Gim shouted.

"Really?" Zero asked simply as he raised his eyebrow.

Gim ran away as Zero refused to break his gaze.

"What?" Tiffania shook her head and laughed slightly. "I think he misunderstood." Tiffania said sheepishly.

When Zero faced Tiffania, he saw her firmly grasped fist resting on her knee."Tiffa?"

"N-no! I, I watched you practicing only because you looked happy when you were doing it. The way your sword of light weaves patterns is almost mesmerizing... I was just c-curious, so"

Apparently, she was watching Zero cut loose a little, and Gim felt jealous. Zero smiled wryly."I understand. Because I look close to your age, you are interested, right?"

Tiffania nodded silently. She grew up in a limited space and has not spoken to the teens of a similar age."But, I wonder."She said quietly.

"About what?"Zero asked

"I am not scared of you. There was a group of albion dragon knight boys that I helped some time ago, and they were scary somehow..."

"I wonder why." Zero commented.

"Oh, well I thought that maybe the reason is that you are not afraid of me, as when people fear me I become insecure myself. Then I start to feel scared myself, and want to escape the situation... But with you, it is somehow different."

"Nonsense. Who would be afraid of such a cute girl like you?" Zero asked seriously. He wasn't sure how anyone could feel threatened by the girl. Well, maybe they could feel threatened if they were going to threaten her with him around... But it still amounted to the same thing.

When Zero said so, trying to comfort Tiffania, she hesitantly turned. However when she turned with both of her hands on her knees, naturally, her breasts were squeezed by her arms. Huge, shape-changing fruits. He did not know where to look... Alright, he knew exactly where to look, but he still felt a little bad about how long it took him to turn.

Tiffania, noticing that Zero turned his eyes away shamefully; in a panic, covered her chest.

Though she gave Zero a light glare as if remembering something, she became serious again.

"Do you really not want to inform the people you know?"

"I do not. Mathilda told me that I was a familiar. I was a branded slave... That is not an acceptable thing for me. I won't give away my freedom." Zero replied honestly.

"They are your family though, right? The family who was left in Tristain does not worry?"

"It's all right. I was a familiar. Not family."

"I could send a letter"Tiffania said doubtfully.

"It's all right." Zero repeated again.

"Your family will surely be worried about your safety."

"There is no family in Tristain."

"Then, where are they?"

"In a place where letters can not reach." Zero said as he looked at the sky. X, Iris, Axl, Layer... Ciel... For nature to have recovered this much, he must have been sleeping for a long time. The only explanation was that they were all gone.

"Eh?"

"It is nothing. Please forget it."Zero said with a forced smile.

Tiffania, not knowing what to say, fell silent. Then noticing that Zero's stew plate was almost empty, Tiffania picked it up. "I, I'll bring seconds."Saying so, she disappeared in the house.

Zero stiffened as he felt someone's presence. Did Tiffania return already? That was very fast. Too fast. They also appeared to be trying to sneak up on him. Zero couldn't help but think that was a bad idea for whoever it was. As he was about to react it pulled back slightly. He tracked their movements without looking at them directly. As they came out of the brush he turned to face them drawing his saber as he stood. "Why are you here? Are you a threat?" He asked simply getting into a guard position.

"You dare draw your weapon on me, Zero?" Agnes demanded.

"You know me?" He asked, not moving his blade at all.

"Of course I do. What stupidity are you talking about now. I've been tracking you down for weeks now! Only the gossip in the near town about a beautiful young man in red armor protecting an orphanage clued me in to you!" Agnes drew her sword and pointed it at Zero.

"Partner! I'm so glad you're alive!" Derflinger yelled out from Agnes' hand. "It's great, partner! I heard about the number of people you went to go fight, and how much you did! I really didn't think you'd survive but Axl kept saying you were just fine! Why didn't you come back?"

Zero looked at the odd woman and the talking sword and raised an eyebrow. "Is that sword talking? And wait, Axl is alive?"

"Ah?"Derflinger gasped,"Don't you remember me partner? I"ll cry if you forgot me after such a short time apart! I don't care if I'll rust! I'll do it!"

"I'm sorry, I do not remember."Zero replied then turned. "If you have no business here but to point your weapon at me or the people who live hear I advise you to leave before things get... unpleasant."

"I-is that so?"Derflinger asked, his voice sounding like it was catching.

"You're acting like you really don't remember us!" Agnes shouted as she came closer.

"I do not remember you. Nor do I appreciate you drawing your blade on me when I am simply trying to protect my home and the people that reside in it."

Agnes looked at Zero cautiously, then shook her head and sighed. "Zero... I didn't draw _my_ sword..."

"Oh, then apparently my optics are failing. Or are you going to call it a prybar?" Zero countered.

"What? No, I mean he's not mine you idiot!" Agnes shouted, her patience wearing thing. "This is Derflinger. He's your sword! Apparently the stupid thing wouldn't shut up unless it was brought along on the search for you!"

"My sword?" Zero asked cautiously,"But I have my own saber... I have more weapons?"

Agnes put the sword back into its sheathe and walked up to Zero slowly. She sighed in relief as he replaced his sword back into its resting place. The weapon still unnerved her. "Zero, what do you remember?"

"I am Zero." the young man replied with a shrug.

"That's it?"

"That's it. At least having to pertain to the time frame we are in now."

"Oh, you have to be kidding me. How do I explain this to the Queen and that annoying brat Louise? They're not going to accept this!" Agnes ranted as she understood the situation. Zero hadn't returned because he didn't know TO return.

"So how much do you know about me?" Zero asked her calmly.

"I know some. Your master and the princess knew far more..."

"Ah, the one who turned me into a slave?" Zero asked acidic.

"She didn't turn you into a slave. Believe me, nothing about you was EVER subservient. She's just a little girl who's apparently been crying herself to sleep every night over her lost love or some such nonsense, while you're here enjoying the time away! Not that I can really blame you for it, this place does seem to be relaxing."

"Love?" Zero asked confused as he looked at the woman incredulously. "There must be some mistake after all."

"What are you blathering about now?" Agnes demanded.

"Well, I'm a combat reploid specializing in infiltration and destruction. Why would anyone love me?" Zero asked in a semi ironic tone.

"A what?" Agnes asked dumbfounded. "What do you mean specializing in destruction?"

"What I do remember, is that by my specs I am a weapon of mass destruction and have been nothing more than a warrior for a very, very long time. I have not recovered more of my memories than that as of yet."

***Break***

That night, Zero heard a knocking on his door. "Come in."he answered.

Tiffania entered from the other side of the door.

The door opened revealing Tiffania. She wore a thin night cloth and had a candlestick with a wax candle in her right hand. The candlelight melted smoothly with Tiffania's blond hair.

"What's wrong?"Zero asked

"I need to talk to you about something... May I?" Tiffania asked.

"Alright."

It was the first time he saw Tiffania changed into her nightclothes. Though the nightclothes were loose, it hugged Tiffania's developed body tightly. Because of her young features, when the outline of her body was hidden, she looked very Tiffania put the candlestick on the table, she sat on the chair.

And asked him in a serious voice."Hey Zero. Who are you? You don't have any family in Tristain, however, the Queen of Tristain is searching for you. 'I am not a familiar anymore' you said. How can a human be a familiar? If you don't want to tell me, it's alright, however... However, I feel uneasy."

Zero looked at her and spoke in a confident tone,"I wish i could tell you. I just do not know yet. Every day I remember more things... But I honestly do not know yet. I promise that you will be the first to know after me. Although, can I ask a question?"

"Alright.."

"What type of magic do you use?" Zero asked

"W-what? what do you mean?" Tiffania asked hesitantly, her eyes avoiding contact with Zero's.

"I don't know. for some reason I can almost feel like you're more than you seem. I noticed it around Mathilda... She feels like... I don't know... Dirt? You feel like... Light? I can't really figure it out."

Tiffania sat there without speaking, afraid to say anything.

"I don't know why but it feels familiar." Zero said simply. Suddenly a flash of memory struck him. Void. Void, familiar. Gandalfr. She was a void mage. Just like her. Like who? A flash of pink hair filled his vision. He shook his head violently as another torrent of information flooded through his mind.

"Zero?" She asked as she moved closer to him. "are you alright?"

Zero looked at her face. Yes, he could feel it clearly. Void magic. But maybe he should not tell that to Tiffania, who lived peacefully in the forest. It might put her in an unnecessary danger.

When Zero kept being silent, Tiffania continued asking."Are you alright?"

"Sorry... Memories, I think."

_"Not just memories you stupid ungrateful son! What the hell do you think you were doing?" the voice of an angry old man resounded._

Zero's eyes widened. "Did you hear that?"

_"She couldn't hear it because I'm in your head. I'm a fail safe program trying to fix your memories. Why do I have such an incompetent son who doesn't think before he acts? I swear to god if I get the chance I'm going to force you to work in a lab so you can use that brain I gave you! I'm busy trying to correct all the things you damaged! Don't do anything stupid for a while, PLEASE. You're making my life so much more difficult than it needs to be! I can't talk to you too much at the moment, because its taking nearly everything to repair you... So just be careful."_

"Hear what, Zero?" Tiffania wondered.

"Nothing, sorry." Zero said cautiously.

"Do these clothes look unusual to you?" Tiffania asked, searching for some way to move the conversation...

"Yeah, they seem kind of odd compared to what I've seen around here." Zero nodded.

"These are Elven clothing. I got them from my mother. Because Elves live in the desert they wear such clothes. The texture protects from the sun during the daytime, and the warmth protects from night's cold. Because it is warm, I made it into nightclothes."Tiffania said in a longing tone."When the night comes, I remember mother. She was very beautiful and gentle. When I go to sleep and put these clothes on, I feel like I am held by mother again."

"Yeah."

"Lands in the east, Mother's hometown I want to go there. But I cannot."

"Why?"

"Elves dislike humans. When they see the 'mixed' me, they will not understand." Tiffania said sadly."And humans are afraid of Elves. They will not be afraid of me as long as I'm an unknown girl. Human in daytime. Elf at night. And neither in the end. A failure."

"You are not a failure."Zero said simply. "You are a kind and beautiful person. I pity anyone who would fear someone like you. I pity even more those who would be stupid enough to attempt to harm you."

"Why?"

"You are very beautiful externally, but that is not what I am talking about. You are willing to help people, to care for people. I still do not know why but... Your actions seem familiar. It is because of that that I can say that you are a beautiful person. And for my pity for those who would attempt to harm you... Well you saw what happened to those mercenaries."

Tiffania blushed."Don't say that again. It's embarrassing."

"Alright."Zero nodded.

"It was the first time someone told me I am beautiful. You are really a weird person. Instead of being afraid of me, you say I am beautiful."

"But you are beautiful," When Zero said that, Tiffania quietly pushed Zero away."Tiffania?"

"I told you not to say that again."She said, her face red.

"Are you angry? Has it become bad to be called beautiful?"Zero asked her.

"S-stop saying that I am beautiful. I, I want you to be silent." Saying so, Tiffania stood up.

"Very well." Zero said as he nodded.

And so their conversation continued long into the night.

***Author's notes***

And here you all thought I wasn't planning to do anything with that whole Sharding of Zero's memory in case of overload or corruption? Jokes on you! The only question is, what was the real reason behind it? Do I really know? Am i just throwing darts at words on the wall? Nobody knows.

Zero: Hey, idiot. you told them like 6 chapters ago that you had written up to 46.

Oh. Right. Anyhow, apparently Zero wasn't content with five girls going after him, he's apparently trying to catch more. Good job buddy.

Zero: I am not asshole! Quit it!

The demi humans in this series aside from the elves, are all generically evil. The orcs are commented as wearing baby skulls as necklaces. The trolls and ogres prefer to just kill humans because they've come to dominate things with their magic and higher technology(compared to them). If you have a problem with this, go take it up with the original source. I don't see a reason to be all PC like some stupid fanboy who wants to play an overly emo wannabe good evil character so they can be cool but just wanna role play sitting in a corner with razors on their 'cool' character because nobody understands them. That's right. I went there.

And while I'm on a general "Screw it" tangent, it's likely to piss a bunch of you off that the founder was an all around awesome guy, and had a fem-dom elf Gandalfr. Bet ya didn't know that, or that he was a true noble in so far as he didn't consider himself a noble but he knew he was a mage and fought insurmountable armies with his newly developed magic. Now the people that came after him on the other hand, they were complete assholes who perverted everything. Seem familiar ?

And yes, Wily's back and he's still angry at Zero for leaping before looking it seems... Something about those Wily robot masters seems to make them prone to action.


	41. Chapter 41

It seemed like the night would last forever. But, when at last morning came, Louise fell asleep. She woke up at noon and went to sleep again. It was a mentally exhausting cycle. The more she slept, the more she saw Zero. The more she saw Zero the more she wished to sleep. Two weeks had passed after using the Summon Servant and learning about Zero's death. All during this time, Louise never even took a single step out of her room. From time to time she got off the bed to eat the dishes placed at her door. She didn't care anymore who it was placing it there. Only in her dreams could Louise meet Zero. So Louise tried to sleep all day long. Whenever she could not fall asleep, she drank wine. For Louise, the distinction between morning and night had already lost almost all of its meaning. The curtains in her room were always closed, so it was always dim. Such a way of life gradually blurred the boundary between day and night. The boundaries between dream and reality become ambiguous too. However, this was the only world that Louise longed for. She wanted to stay forever in this dream world, where she could meet Zero.

Even if someone knocked on the door, Louise did not answer. In order not to hear if someone called for her, she stuffed her ears with cotton. Her door was locked, and a chair was propped up against it, preventing anyone from entering the room.

In her dreams, Zero always gently embraced Louise, holding her close. He would say the words she had wished he had said when they were to be married. This was the ideal Zero of Louise. From the bottom of her heart, she wanted to be with her beloved familiar... 

On the evening of that day, Louise had a dream about Zero. They were strolling together besides Ragdorian Lake.

"The water is beautiful." Zero commented. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to the world like this. But I'll protect it, just like I'll protect you."

Louise looked down, feeling her face heat.

Hand in hand, the couple walked around the lake. Louise was wearing a black dress, one that contrasted her skin and hair admirably. That appearance was mirrored by the beautiful surface of the water.

"This was where we met the water spirit, right Louise?" Zero asked calmly.

"Yeah." Louise replied, a smile on her face.

They did not talk much. All words seemed plain and useless. Instinctively, Louise felt that uttering unnecessary words would break this little world of theirs. A warm world of illusions made of cracked glass. She knew that even if it was swallowed further and further by the darkness, that this would still be where she wanted to be. That's how it felt.

"Louise, come here. This light reflected on the water is beautiful..." Zero said, as he knelt down beside the lake.

"Truly," Louise murmured as she drew closer.

"But, not as beautiful as you, Louise."Zero said smoothly.

Louise couldn't help embarrassment as she stuttered,"S-stop saying silly things!"

"It is true. I think you are more beautiful than anyone. So, I want to be together. So, in order to do that, I'll protect you. Always." Zero spoke resolutely.

"Then, you won't go anywhere, right?" Louise asked, her voice sounding somewhere between desperate and hopeful.

"How can I protect you if I go anywhere?"Zero replied flippantly as he put his hand on her head gently.

Deep inside Louise knew; this was just a dream. But she kept on repeating a badly acted play between Zero and herself. In fact, she was the only spectator watching it, so the acting mattered not. All that mattered was Zero... Gathering her courage she looked at Zero. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Zero asked as he looked down at her.

Louise muttered embarrassed as she stepped into the water.

"Stop it Louise. The water is cold, you'll freeze."Zero warned gently.

There was something special about words spoken in this lake. Perhaps it was because of the Water Spirit, the spirit of oaths; oaths forged here could never be broken. Even if it was just in a dream, Louise wanted give her oath to Zero."I want to swim. Why don't we swim together?"she asked playfully.

"All right. If you get cold, I'll warm you up."Zero said as he followed her in.

It was a dream. Louise knew that Zero wasn't like this. He'd probably just shake his head or pull me out of this cold water...Zero is not this gentle... Still she was happy. Because it was impossible in reality for her and Zero to meet again... She heard the water churning and thought he was going towards her, but was wrong.

Steadily, Zero went further into the lake. Almost mechanically, he moved one foot infront of the other.

"Zero? Where are you going? Louise asked.

Zero waved her back with a smile.

"Stop! You'll drown! You'll die!" Louise screamed in panic.

"How can that be Louise? I was never really alive to begin with, remember?" Zero replied in a happy voice.

Slowly Zero's body disappeared in the water. Louise ran after him. "Wait! Do not go! Please! This is an order! Don't go! S-stupid familiar, get back here!" However, Louise's shouts did not reach him. Zero went fully under the water. Louise ran towards him, the water weighing down her clothing, slowing her advance towards Zero, who was continuing his trek, going further and further under water. Louise went into a frenzy. "Wait! No! No, don't go there! I said stop!"

Zero's figure became smaller and smaller, as his hair seemed to float behind him, almost like a billowing cape. But soon enough, even that was fading from her view.

"Wait! Please!"Louise cried,"Wait!" Louise sprang to her feet. It was pitch-dark in the room. She was in her room? Louise shook her head as she tried to catch up to herself. It was night, up at night only led her to despair. Though it was not much different than waking in the morning, waking at night was more exhausting.

Yet, Louise was not relieved that it was a dream. It is was the same, dream or reality. Either way, she felt the same pain, the same guilt. That day, when Zero left, she had been given a mission. It had been her life that was supposed to be gone... Why did he have to leave? Why did he have to be the one to die?

"Where are you, Zero? You said that you would come back...You said you'd protect me... How can you do that if you're not here?" She demanded, feeling a sick combination of anger and crushing despair. While she waited, no answer was given. Louise's thoughts wandered as she slowly fell into the blank numbness in her heart. "Is it... cold in there? Like at the bottom of Ragdorian Lake... is it cold and dark?" Zero was in the place where she couldn't go. Where her voice could never reach him. Though she knew that, she could not help but say it."I want to meet you again."Louise closed her eyes as she muttered in a fading voice."Can I go too?" No tears left. Just a body, dully wrapped in helpless numbness. "I can't bear it anymore. I can't bear the parting. In dream or reality, I can not bare it. Therefore, can I go to the place where you are?" Louise knew that there was only one way to get there. But, this would mean betraying everything he had fought for. Betraying her duty to her country, her mission as a Void user, her hopes and beliefs, loved ones and Zero too, who died to save her she would be betraying him too. Louise understood that well. However, she could not think of anything else. But now, being saved meant to meet her kind familiar again, this was really the only way."I want to tell you those words again.. And I want to hear them from you too. So, can I go to meet you? I want to say them by all means. I want to tell them to you... So, forgive me."Louise rose from the bed and headed towards the door barefooted.

***Break***

Louise chose the artillery tower, where people rarely came. The bonus was, that it was high enough that any fall from this height would be fatal. She could not remember the steps she had taken to get there. By the time she noticed, she was already standing on the roof. The roof of the round tower was a staircase leading towards the void in the stars and nothingness. Louise approached the stones that lined the top of the tower and climbed on top of them. When she stood there, she looked down to the ground. It was pitch-dark and nothing below could be seen. Yet, she felt that somewhere on the other side of that darkness, Zero waited for her. "If I go to the same place, we can meet again Zero..." She whispered and tried to take that one step into the open space. However she couldn't take that step forward. Her legs were not obeying her. Contrary to her will, her body still wanted to live, which angered Louise. "Zero is in that pitch-dark place! How can I leave him there alone? I have to go!"

When she decisively bit her lip the voice came from behind."Miss Valliere! Step away from the ledge! Zero would not want this."

When she turned around, she saw Roll standing there, with Kirche, Siesta and surprisingly enough Tabitha standing right behind her.

Unable to look straight at her face, she subconsciously averted her eyes.

"What are you trying to do?"Kirche demanded

"C-calm down."Siesta said, seeming to have trouble keeping her own calm.

"Even if you do that, it will not bring Zero back!" Kirche yelled at the girl.

"Maybe so… but I cannot meet him anyway. Upon casting the Summon Servant spell, the gate opened. I've got to do it, or I will never meet him." Louise replied back, then turned, ready to take the plunge until she came face to face with what she could only call a ghost.

"I advise you watch your step, as it IS a rather long drop." A gentle male voice said, seeming to come from a shadowy silhouette that had appeared before her.

"W-who are you?" Louise yelled as she fell backward, and was quickly restrained by Roll. Feeling her body immobilized by the joint locks from the other girl, she screamed, "Let go of me!"

"Yeah, I'll let go of you as soon as we're not someplace you can throw yourself off the roof."Roll replied, tightening her grip on Louise. Then Roll looked at the floating shadow and said,"Although she asked a good question. Who are you?"

A gentle laughter followed the question, but no response was forthcoming.

"You're that fairy I met at Tabitha's house." Kirche said as she recognized the familiar silhouette and the rainbow haze around his head.

"Ah, yes. I take it you understand the meaning of my warning about Zero now?"

"I... I do now..." Kirche admitted.

"What warning about Zero?" Louise demanded as she struggled to get out of Roll's grasp,"Did you know this was going to happen Kirche? You did didn't you?"

"No, she was simply told not to involve Zero in another conflict." the young man corrected her.

"Why are you here?" Roll asked, then tilted her head. This person seemed familiar for some reason.

"I'm simply a cyber elf. I believe I was called a prototype by Ciel...One that wouldn't be killed upon usage...They named me Charity..." A gentle laugh followed this. "I suppose with the working Data Network I can show you who I am, since I don't have to pull so much from the latent energies of this area to show myself..." A small flash of light and a young man in blue armor stood floating in the air with a circlet of light that seemed made of a rainbow. "While I could no longer hold my constant form, I allowed myself to become a somewhat regular cyber elf so that I could fight alongside Zero even after my _death_. Ciel was the only one to know the truth of the matter though..."

"Who are you?" Louise demanded again, but was startled when Roll released her grip on her.

"X, is that you X?" Roll asked as she stood up.

"Yes. You're Roll, right? I don't remember you sadly, but I'm glad the family tradition still exists, even if I started it..." X smiled.

"Tradition?" Roll,"What are you talking about? And why did you show up here? And Zero said that the cyber elf that was with him was female!"

"What? The girl was going to kill herself, and that would have upset Zero." X replied simply. "He's already totally surpassed his old limits twice now since he's been here. I'd rather he not do so a third time, thanks. He is, if you noticed it, quite an excitable person. And on the fact of me looking like a girl, of course I did. I didn't want to give any hint that I was anything but what he was told about me. My 'body' right now is nothing more than a hologram really. Do you know how easy that is to manipulate?"

"He's dead!" Louise cried out. "The summoning ritual would have succeeded! I shouldn't have been able to cast that spell had it not been for the fact that he was dead! So why are you so carefree about this? How can you not care?"

"Dead?" X asked curiously."So ready to write him off? Who can know if Zero is really dead? More likely he's just going to show up with a stupid one-liner when you're about to die, and make you feel stupid for worrying about _him_. Besides, he's died like..." There was a pause as the floating young man seemed to be counting on his fingers,"Five times I can currently remember. Some days I wonder if he's just a bit too dense to realize that when you die you're not supposed to just... Show up again at a later date. Or maybe the universe just loves bad one-liners that much."

"Axl said almost the same thing! How can you talk like that, he was your partner! And what do you mean-" Louise shouted.

"Wrong." X interrupted the screaming girl.

"What?" Louise asked, shocked at the response the man who called himself X gave.

"He called us partners, but no. He was more a brother than anything. I learned everything from his encouragement, without his willingness to become a shield in defense of me when I was younger... I would never have survived to reach the peak that I did. Partner is too shallow a word for that." X said with a smile. "That's why I know he's fine. I have faith in him. Don't you?"

"But the spell," Louise said, her voice breaking.

"Do you have faith in him?" X asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"Of course I do!" Louise shouted as she surged to her feet.

"Then believe in him. I trusted him to protect our world and he did. I trust him to protect this one, and he will. I trust him." X said slowly, then looked at the others. "I feel that you should all trust him as well.."

"I do trust him! I trust him with my life!" Louise shouted.

X laughed at that,"Ah, I can see it. You really care for him don't you?"

Roll looked at her brother and said,"We all do. I believe in him. Axl said he'd come back, and I just can't see Zero fading away like that. I mean... I mean, he's better than Bass, and nobody could get rid of him, not even Wily."

"Good, now that this crisis is averted, I've got other things to do." X said as he continued chuckling lightly.

"Wait, X!" Roll said suddenly. "What are you doing? Why didn't you tell Zero who you were?"

"I can't tell you what I'm doing, but if I had told Zero 'Hey, I'm an abnormal cyber elf that can't do anything outside of increase your capabilities' the idiot would have stopped at nothing to get me a new body, and that wasn't what the world needed. The world needed Ragnarok stopped." X said with an air of regret.

"Ragnarok? What's that?" Kirche asked.

"The end of the world, the designs of a power hungry madman who was willing to destroy the world if he couldn't have it."

"Weil." Roll stated in a dead tone.

"Yeah, if you already know all that there is no reason for me to rehash it now anyhow." X said as his form blurred into a silhouette again. "Sorry but I must go. I have put too much into motion to stop now. Do not tell Zero about me please. He'll probably tear the world apart looking for me. Then kill me. Then build me a new body so he can kill me again. Its just easier this way." X said with a chuckle as he faded from sight.

"I'm going to Albion!" Louise declared once she found her voice again. "I'll find Zero, and bring him back here!"

"Well then, I suppose I'm going as well. I can't just let my rival have all the glory in the search for Zero." Kirche replied haughtily, happy to see her friend's eyes finally show some light.

"I will as well. I might not be much, but I'm a good medic." Roll replied.

"Debt," Tabitha said simply as she nodded.

"I can go too! I'll cook for us! We'll find Zero. Then I'll hit him with one of my frying pans! Let him know that making us wait was unfair!" Siesta said excitedly, as she made a motion of hitting someone with an imaginary frying pan.

Louise looked at the girls on the top of the tower and her tears started to flow again. For the first time in weeks, she had hope.

***Break***

In Vestri Courtyard, below the narrowly averted catastrophe, Montmorency glared at Guiche, and asked quietly,"What do you want to show me in the middle of the night?" When she was sleeping, she was asked to come here. But… even if you came here, was there anything? Could he be having some strange thoughts? Montmorency glared at Guiche.

Guiche smiled sadly at the look he was given by Montmorency and shook his head. As he looked at what appeared to be a blank corner of the courtyard he said,"No, it's because I completed something... Something that took me a great effort to do, to complete. I did it without magic, I did it with my own two hands as a tribute of sorts...And I called you at such time because... I wanted you to be the first to see it."

"Completed? What did you make?"

"This."Guiche quickly pulled something, and where a moment ago was nothing, appeared…

"A statue?" Montmorency gasped, as what showed up there was a huge statue of at least five meters tall. Because Guiche had used a magical cloth that had imitated the surroundings, there had seemed to be nothing there before. Was that how Guiche had worked on it in secret in such a place?

Guiche nodded in satisfaction, while pointing at the statue."Zero's statue."

The splendid statue stood with it's right arm extended, a fair approximation of his saber in it. His left hand was in a more guarded position holding a large Derflinger at ready. His hair fanned out behind him in an arc. It was made with precise details, almost as if it was ready to leap into battle."This took me weeks; I worked fiercely during the nights... But its done. My tribute to that man is done."

"You have skills." Montmorency watched Guiche with an admiring face.

"I will put an Alchemy spell on it now, and change the soil into bronze. And… this way, I will praise the hero forever, in my own way." Guiche said with a smile as he looked at the statue, the testament to a true hero.

"I will show it to Louise later, Surely it will comfort her a little." Montmorency said, her eyes glistening at seeing the visage of the indomitable hero. With this memorial in front of her it truly hit her. He was gone. He had always been there to protect everyone before him. He had fought for this country that wasn't his... And saved her beloved. She could never thank him enough for his sacrifice.

"Indeed." Guiche agreed.

Montmorency looked down slightly, with an unusual blush on her cheeks."Forgive me Guiche. It seems I have misunderstood you. I thought that you were lacking in delicacy."

"I was. I didn't understand anything. But that was before I met Zero. I"ll admit I was stubborn, and stupid... But I learned eventually."

"My thoughts are changed. You are a gentle, wonderful man, Guiche."

Guiche became embarrassed and rubbed under his nose."I'm sorry for waking you for this, but I wanted to share it with you first. I also couldn't think of an inscription to place upon it. I couldn't come up with anything to suitably call forth just what Zero was standing for... I mean, I think I understood what he wanted to tell us, what he showed us, but I can not put it into words."

"Ah... I think I have an idea..." Montmorency smiled as she whispered into Guiche's ear.

Guiche's eyes widened. "Nobility by merit... Hero by action... It is perfect, Zero would love it if he knew."

***Break***

In the Westwood Village, Agnes stood across from Zero who was in his civilian guise. Agnes held a training sword in her hand. She would strike him this time! She swept in and swept her blade toward his legs, but slammed the makeshift pommel on it with her left hand swinging the blade up to come within an inch of Zero's chest.

"You're good. You're probably one of the best I've ever seen when it comes to deception in your tactics. Unfortunately the problem with that is, once someone knows that they can predict that most of your attacks aren't going to be what they appear to be." Zero said as he danced around her strikes.

"You think just because you were a legendary familiar that you're so good," Agnes said as she struggled to breathe. It had been hours since they started and he still didn't tire.

"Huh? That's not the reason. You're damn good for a human, but you are just that. _Human_," Zero said as he straightened up.

Agnes looked at him, her left arm on her hip. "I keep hearing you say that. Just what do you mean by that?"

"It is simple. I am a robot, made to mimic humans in form, but with power and mental capacity far surpassing what humans can do. Its simple, right? To try and compare a normal human to a monster like me, is silly."

Agnes looked at him with an arched eyebrow."Simple? You have a skewed version of that word."

"It makes more sense than all this magic crap." Zero replied as he waited for her next attack with a smile on his face. "You are getting faster, I'll complement you on that though. And your skill is actually very high. Were you a reploid, I'm fairly certain that you'd give me a damned good run for my money, just like Layer. Against a human, I doubt there are very many, if any at all who could beat you."

"I have to be faster and more skillful! Its the only way to deal with someone like you!" Agnes shouted as she rushed again...

***Break***

Morning started to break… finally released from practice, Agnes was washing herself. She had to smile at the workout. For the first time in a long time, she had found someone challenging to battle, someone who could help her build her skills. She couldn't help but laugh as she thought of how Zero tried to explain why he didn't need to wash up after their practice to Tiffania. Just because he said he didn't sweat... She never knew that a gentle girl could glare so hard at someone. It was even more amusing when Zero gave in so readily to her. His actions were nothing like what she had dealt with previously regarding the former familiar. He'd always been rather standoffish with her... Perhaps it had been because of her actions against Colbert? Or was it her treatment of the girls at the academy. Thinking back to then, and comparing his actions to how he was now, he couldn't be seen as a monster. He didn't want people to be forced into fights, he didn't want them to die. He had admired the teacher for holding his ground, and trying to teach people how to channel their powers into a more positive thing, something more constructive. Shaking her head she turned her thoughts away from what was still unresolved for her...

***Break***

Zero was washing himself, having gotten a bucket, a cloth and some simple soap from Tiffania. He hadn't touched the ground or anything, he wasn't dirty but here he was. He sighed as he gave himself a cursory wash, then grabbed the towel and started to dry himself off. Suddenly, he heard a gasp behind him. Startled he, turned towards the noise and saw Tiffania stood there with a towel. Seeing Zero's upper-body naked, an embarrassed blush spread on her cheeks. Zero stared back at her and finally said,"You know, I'm going to have to charge you for the show if this keeps up."

Tiffania gasped and shook her head."I brought you a towel, I didn't know you had already grabbed one. I'm sorry!"

"Thank you,"Zero replied, as he finished drying himself off and replacing his clothing.

Tiffania looked hesitant, as if wanting to say something.

"What's wrong?"Zero asked as he sat down on a crude bench.

Tiffania opened her mouth and awkwardly spoke,"W-working hard."

"Not really."

"Can I ask you something?"

"All right."

"The blood on your armor... It was from confronting Albion's army, right? You stopped that huge army from advancing? Did you really do it? I thought it was just a rumor, even if you said that to the mercenaries..."

Shaking his head, Zero replied,"Who told you that?"

"The sword did... It said that he had felt your power flare and that he wished he had been there... He said you're his partner..."

"He can't stop chatting,"Zero said as he crossed his arms.

"I can't imagine how it would feel... To be alone against that many people."

"Who knows. I've fought unbalanced battles before. I always have to fight because I can. Because others won't let other people live in peace. For energy, for power, for resources, for useless Darwinist ideals ... Fighting always happens." Zero said. "I just happen to be better at it than most."

"You protected us though, that isn't bad right?"

"No. I don't regret that. But it doesn't matter, I'll keep fighting until someday something will overpower me and destroy me."

"Why do you say that?" Tiffania asked quietly.

"Because its what I was made for and its all I can do." Zero replied.

Tiffania became silent. Suddenly, a thought came to her as she asked,"Then why you are training so hard?"

"Because that woman wants to get better. And for some reason, something about her manner reminds me of... Me, a long time ago. If I can help her, I will."

Tiffania said, choosing her words carefully."You still have something to work hard on. However... I just wanted to just live quietly and stay out of trouble. Though I wanted to go to my mother's hometown, I only thought about it, but never acted. You act, you defended everyone, you stopped an army, and now you're helping that woman..."

"You're still young. It isn't like you've wasted your life. Besides, wanting to live quietly and staying out of trouble isn't bad. I mean, you even felt bad for those bandits that I killed. That just shows how gentle you really are." Zero noted.

"No. It is all because of my cowardly nature." Tiffania clasped Zero's hand. "Thank you, Zero. I want to see more unique things. Before, I just lived in an old house and then in this village for years, but now, for the first time, I want to see the world. The world is not just unpleasant things. There are also joyful things for sure After seeing you, I realize that."

"Don't kid yourself... The world is full of unpleasant things... although, I do wonder..." Zero said, stopping mid-statement as he pondered again all the unusual things that he had noticed since he had awoken.

"You do wonder what?" Tiffania prompted him.

"How long did I sleep for the world to change this much. I mean, nature has recovered, there is a low energy field that surrounds the world that I don't recognize... Humans can tap into it, and science has been more or less destroyed...Not to mention the double moons. I can't even imagine how long it would take to get..." Zero hesitated as he spoke, then continued," I can't even begin to think of how long these changes would take..."

"I don't know about any of that..."

"It doesn't matter, it was just a stray thought." Zero said as he smiled at her.

The young woman looked down, with a blush on her face, then spoke suddenly,"Hey, do you want to be my friend? My first friend."

Zero just looked at her and laughed, causing her to blush, and even growl. He laughed harder at the too cute growl."I don't know about this place but ya know, in my experience when you ask that its already way too late."

Her eyes watering, Tiffania looked at Zero,"Too late? Its too late to be friends?"

"No, its too late to ask. By the time you think to ask you're normally friends anyhow, right?" Zero reasoned, teasing the girl lightly. He laughed lightly as he saw her smile at him.

"When you first came to the village, though I thought about erasing your memory of us after you were ready to leave... I didn't though. For a long time, I wanted a friend... And you seemed different, lost... Like me..." Tiffania said gently. As she spoke she drew closer to Zero.

"I see."Zero replied, as he nodded. With his face this close to her, he got a perfect sight of the valley of her breasts. He coughed and looked away. As he did this, Tiffania pulled away, blushing."Sorry about that," Zero apologized, wondering just why he was apologizing. She was the one responsible for it.

"I-it's all right. Since you are a friend, it is all right."Tiffania replied, her face still red. An embarrassed silence followed before Tiffania spoke again,"T-the food is ready. Let's eat."

Zero nodded, and began to walk. From the house, a nice smell flowed. He had to admit, Mathilda was quite good in the kitchen, and made him glad that his creator had given him the systems to appreciate such things, even if the old bastard had made him containing the Maverick virus.

***Author's notes***

Sigma is a maverick, though he was also the former leader of the Maverick hunters. Signas is the leader of the maverick hunters in the X timeline. Do not confuse the two. It will piss off Signas.

Missing words. I have no idea why this thing keeps doing it, but it still removes words. to this day I still can't get to be placed in the chapters. I can't really do anything if the doc manager wants to decide that it wants to omit things for various reasons. And going back after the edit, I apparently can't put in D R. C A I N or R O C K . E X E without typing like that for some unknown reason. These are not the only instances of this happening, but its something I've been dealing with since i started posting here. I've had to literally rewrite whole paragraphs making myself unhappy with how the language flows so crap doesn't disappear sometimes, and I'll admit I'm not paying as much attention to that lately because its a pain wrestling with a program that's got these stupid flaws while also working on the story itself.

As for the time skip, yes. there are time skips now. I'd rather not write 10 chapters about how depressing everything is, and how boring meetings are.

Okay, explaining the whole sharding thing one last time. A corrupted "Shard" is removed from normal use and bled back into his systems as it is analyzed and all harmful portions of it are fixed or deleted. Consider it a very powerful sandbox and recovery program. This loops back into the Wily in his mind, who is supposed to come out and handle the more "sensitive" issues that might be too much for the automated program. By Sharding Zero's memory he becomes blank. His mind "Shuts down" and he can be considered dead during that time. Roboreader hit this on the head. Now to clear up another misunderstanding, once the shard is reintegrated into his memory there IS NO MORE SHARD. Where Zero had multiple shards to work with last time, there is only this single shard this time. The reason for the multiple shards was because DR. C A I N did not have the reploids initialize him correctly, and woke him up/rebuilt him incorrectly causing massive failure in Zero's programming putting him in a berserker mode when he woke, then unable to integrate correctly once he was repaired.. The Sigma fight was one of these sharding events, but not the only one by any means.

And so we've explained the super mimic cyber elf in MMZ4! It was X! A team to the end. Also explains how model X and Z came about with the loss of Zero's body. X mighta helped convert Zero and gotten them both out through the data network! Oh hey, that MAKES SENSE. Therefore it probably didn't happen that way. But in this, it did. If of course they hadn't been summoned.

Also, I think some of Zero's sarcasm wore off on X after a few centuries. Anyone disagree?

Also, is anyone else just WAITING for Zero to see that inscription in flowing script on a statue of him that is towering over a courtyard? Oh I know I am.

On the note of Zero not being a reploid, I'm pretty certain I said in one of the VERY early chapters that I know he's not a reploid. Even if he was made from X's design, a reploid is the cheap knock off that was made from 10% of X's analyzable data. Both Zero and X are robot masters. Also keep in mind that both X and Zero refer to themselves as reploids as well, even though we all know that they are not.

Direct quote from Zero : _Even if we Reploids are destined to join the scrap heap when that evolutionary step does come about... We still have to fight... Not only against Mavericks, but against our own destiny as well_

This shows that Zero does in fact think of himself as a reploid even if he is a robotmaster. If its good enough for Zero to call himself a reploid, then its good enough for everyone.


	42. Chapter 42

It had been two trying weeks for Henrietta, but the conference had finally ended, and without too much trouble. The result was actually quite favorable for Tristian and Germania, surprisingly enough. The two joint powers had both claimed a vast territory in Albion and added it to their own territory. The remaining lands were under the joint rule of the three countries: Tristain, Germania and Gallia, until such a time as a scion of the former ruling family was found.

As a temporary ruler, one of Tristain's oldest nobles Duke Reginald was recommended. He was getting on in years and didn't have much ambition aside from living to watch his grandchildren grow. He was known for having exceptional administrative and domestic management abilities though, as well as genuinely caring about those people that were placed below him. Henrietta knew that this would ensure that the troubled land of Albion would be restored to its former glory, minus the territories that Tristian and Germania had taken for their own. From Gallia, representatives would be elected, and placed as the king's advisers once a competent and legitimate scion was found.

While the countries had rarely worked so openly together in the past, they knew that if a new democratic ideology spread and caused a revolution that lasted, it would be a danger to any of the other three kingdoms as well. With these thoughts, concerns and the alliance forged between thing kingdoms, the nations was brought to a satisfying close to all parties involved and would be returning to their countries the next day.

***Break***

Henrietta was desperately looking over documents by the candle light. Cardinal Mazarin could be seen next to her, a look of mixed concern and frustration on his face.

"Your Majesty, get some rest already… Lately you hardly sleep." Mazarin said, his voice tired.

Henrietta had attended the Nations Conference almost round-the-clock. For Tristain's interests, she took part in heated discussions. Albrecht the III had concluded in a whisper at one point, "Not accepting the marriage was the correct choice."

"Even if we return home now, there will be piles of work to make up for this all. I want to do as much as possible while I can..."

"However, it is already 12 o'clock."

"I will rest later." the queen replied, waving off the old man.

"Leave such table work to the secretary…"

"I want to look over everything. Otherwise, there would have been no point of coming to this country of the clouds... With all my memories of this place stained in blood and tears, I must have a reason for being here, or I fear I will come undone." Henrietta said, in a moment of candidness.

Mazarin sighed. Because Henrietta was so young, he couldn't help but worry. However… Mazarin watched Henrietta through half-way closed eyes. He wanted to keep the princess, whom he had watched over since she was just a baby, out of danger forever. That had been his hope, and yet he had failed. He couldn't believe the levels of failure on that note... As if preparing to lecture a student, Mazarin cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, as I have said repeatedly, we have to be careful of Gallia."

"I know."Henrietta nodded, not lifting her face from the documents.

"Though it was… Gallia that brought an end to this war. Yet, their demands were insignificant… They only wanted one port. Also their words, 'All that we wanted we already obtained.' It is cryptic and I do not like it." the older man said, his face creased in a worried frown. In terms of direct control of territory, Tristain and Germania obtained a considerable amount, but Gallia did not want it. Mazarin was suspicious of Gallia's disinterest.

"Indeed."Henrietta nodded.

"So why aren't you taking this more seriously?" Mazarin said, then let out a big yawn which he had been unable to stifle.

"I am taking this seriously... I have people trying to figure out what Gallia's true intentions are, but I can not simply walk up to their King and say 'You helped us immensely by preventing their government from mounting a counter offensive, but I don't trust you because you're not asking for anything significant," now can I?" Henrietta said calmly as she shook her head. Looking at the older man she smiled fondly, and spoke with some concern,"You seem to be sleepy. Please take some rest."

"No… I won't leave until Your Majesty goes to bed."

Henrietta smiled, putting away the documents.

"You will get some rest then?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. Because I cannot risk your health." Henrietta replied kindly. While looking at the old man, she now thought that she understood now... He had been shielding her as best he could. She could hardly believe that at one point she had thought he had been plotting to steal the throne's power for himself.

"Stay healthy not just for me. Sleeping is also part of work."

"Yes," Henrietta nodded obediently.

Then… reassured, Mazarin left. Girlishly, Henrietta fell onto the bed. And muttered absent-minded…"Tired…" Right now, she could sleep like the dead. But, there was one thing left to do before that. An act which became every days custom before sleep.

Henrietta pulled out a rope next to her pillow.

At once… a court lady appeared in front of the door.

"You called, Your Majesty?"

"Did Agnes return?"

"The Musketeer Commander, Agnes has yet to report back."

"I see. Thank you."

After hearing the footsteps of the court lady disappear, Henrietta shut her eyes tight. Like a child, she bit her fingernail. Looking troubled, Henrietta buried her face into the pillow. She sighed as she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to claim her.

***Break***

At that time, in another room of the Havilland palace, a lord sitting with his back to a burning fireplace his elbow placed on the sofa's armchair, was watching the guest with great interest. "Hmm, what does the great ambassador of Romalia want from the 'incapable king' of Gallia?" King Joseph asked, while giving a barely contained smile, looked down at the ambassador of Romalia who had "A personal message from the Pope".

While kneeling on one knee, the young man answered,"Incapable king? Your Majesty is far too modest."

"Not modest at all. It is a fact that my own government and the assembly of nobles and officials too... They all laugh at me. Calling me 'incapable' in the shadows. If you look at it, the domestic affairs and state of diplomacy is weird and wrong. Just like playing with a toy. Nobody seems to understand the true meaning of what actually happens."

"Your Majesty ended the war. History will remember your name as a great king."the young man said in a respectful manner.

"Is such compliment of any value? I am not interested in history at all." Joseph took a music box that was on the table, and placed it on his hand. It was an old, worn-out music box. It was brown, with the varnish completely worn off. It was cracked in some places. However, Joseph patted it dearly.

"Ah an antique?"

"Indeed. I received it from Albion's royal family, an excellent article; it's called the 'Founder's Music Box'."

"The Founder's Treasure?"the young man asked, some shock in his voice.

Joseph's eyes shone at the young man's recognition."Precisely."

"Romalia, Gallia, Tristain, and Albion... Each royal family received something that was considered one of the Founder's Treasures."the youthful man said, as if reciting a heavily practiced line.

"I wonder what would happen if the people of Halkeginia were to learn about that?"the king wondered aloud.

"And the rings of the four elements," Axl added.

"This one?"Joseph made a show of extending his hand and letting the earth ruby glint in the low candle light.

Axl smiled as he said,"Indeed, that is one of them."

"Hmm, so what business do you have? I am slowly getting sleepy. After all, conferences everyday are tiresome. Like that greedy lass, who never seems to get tired, I want you to be brief." the king said impatiently.

"I'm afraid, though Your Majesty doesn't like it much, it is connected with history. Those treasures, with the Founder's will and blood were said to be placed in Romalia. Alongside this, recently a certain prophecy was excavated."

Joseph watched the messenger, evaluating him. So youthful and mischievous, yet carrying a hint of wisdom beyond his years. And his eyes... They seemed to have a strong light in them. This fellow, Axl... For him to take part in the nations conference, he could be useful. With how well he had handled and helped to placate the other leaders, he might be Romalia's best man in terms of diplomacy. Although his ability to hold information in reserve seemed to be poor at best."What prophecy?"

"The Founder's power was great. He divided his power into four parts, putting it into the treasures and rings. There were four people that he divided his power into as well. The Founder said, 'Four treasures, four rings, four familiars, four users when all four gather again, my Void power will awaken once again."

"What was that? In other words, four users of Void exist? Really?" Joseph laughed aloud."Stop saying foolish things! Users of Void, and four people at that! The Founder's Void can be replaced by four people? This is a masterpiece of storytelling! Would you like to come to my court, I could use someone like you to take the burden of state off me."

Axl laughed at that,"As you said, you don't deal with much of the burden of state because of your nobles... But it's not a lie. Romalia collected and confirmed this information. Did you know that two users' existences were confirmed?"

"Well, who?"

"I cannot tell. Only when I am convinced of Your Majesty's cooperation, will I reveal it. "

"What cooperation?"

"Well, that's easy. As soon as you discover a user of Void, I want you to inform our country about it. Don't worry. Our country doesn't have great ambitions. However, we want to accompany the Founder's mind in the fullest sense only that purpose. Royal alliance concluded today The alliance between three kingdoms might correctly lead to the Founder's true intention - one united country."

Joseph shook his blue head."About users of Void... I know nothing at all. Because I am an 'incapable king', the arriving vassals will not inform me about most essential things."

"There is a way of discovering Void users. With one of the four rings, open the music box. If that person is a user, he will hear the Founder's melody."

Joseph nodded."I agree. Let's try it."

"Well then" Axl stood up.

"Wait."

"What?" Axl asked with a smirk on his face.

"What about sharing Romalia's true information of everything?"

"Because you are tired...I was simply going to take my leave and let you rest."

"What? It might be just the right entertainment to kill ones' time during this long night before we all head for home." Joseph protested.

Axl shrugged and turned around. "I am sorry. But it is as I said – only when Your Majesty's cooperation is assured, will I get the the permission to reveal it."

"Though young, the pope is not stronger than a king."

"He doesn't need to be stronger than a king. More than others, he simply needs to have faith. Therefore he expects those he works with to have a similar level of faith."

"Then are you saying - a faith like one in the Founder and God's awakening?"

Axl gave a smile. "This topic of Your Majesty's interest is closed, but there's another one."

"Very well." Joseph allowed, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"All substance in the world is made from small grains. Grains smaller than water drops or sand. As clarified in_... recent_ theology, the four elements' spells supposedly control them." Axl said with a smirk, shaking his head at understanding what the magic of this world, and more particularly void truly effected. It was scary if you actually knew the science behind what it effected and the massive disasters that could come about because of that knowledge, or inadvertent use without that knowledge...

"I wonder... I don't really get it at all..." Joseph complained, acting much like a child with his complaints.

"Bare with me if you would, please. Knowing what we do about those grains, imagine that those grains are made from even smaller grains. It is said, that those smaller grains are what Void controls."

"So what?"

"Following the Founder's mind, and 'four of four' would gather It would be a completely loose situation in case of the complete Founder's Void's power resurrection, the Void spells might have a dreadful effect. Knowing what we know of how those things work and what has happened in the past... Whole continents could be destroyed, or erased from existence. Furthermore, the smallest grains' effect could be so big that it may change this world's existence completely In fact, there is such a spell mentioned in the prophecy."

"What spell would that be? It sounds quite fearsome indeed"

Axl bowed."I would hate to obstruct Your Majesty's rest any further."

Joseph grunted as he looked at Axl. Shaking his head he said,"Priests always seem to be skilled in propaganda and holding your information close to yourselves."

"Of course we are quite good at propaganda. And we keep secrets because we must. Because no one expects, the Spanish Inquisition. Our main weapon is surprise." Axl replied in a playful voice.

Joseph looked at the young man blankly before asking,"The what?"

Axl laughed as he turned his back on the king,"Ah, it is just a joke, a dated joke that doesn't really have any meaning anymore. I tend to keep it alive simply to remember where I came from before I was elevated to this position" As he finished his 'explanation' he started making his way to the door.

Joseph called out to him, in a commanding voice,"Wait."

"Has your faith in the Founder's and God's truth been reignited?"Axl asked with a smile.

"I have a question concerning that faith. You, Romalia and these provoking Reconquista is there any difference between you?" With a smile on his lips, Joseph gave the profound question to the priest.

"Reconquista was a disorderly crowd after all. They were just bunch of kids against the king. They used term 'to recover sacred ground' just to unite themselves. I don't think they seriously thought about getting back the sacred ground from the elves."

King Joseph glared at the young man's back but said nothing.

"Our Romalia is just trying to recover the sacred ground. Besides that, there are no other motives."

"Against Elves' Ancient Magic used to control the sacred ground, there is only the Founder's Void left as a counter. Well, in any case if we were to use it..." Axl murmured to himself while turning to leave.

Joseph said in a too happy voice."You are mad."

With his eyes shining, Axl answered gleefully,"That is what faith is all about, isn't it?"

After Axl had left, Joseph took up the doll from the table. The doll had a shape of a thin, woman in exotic blue armor wielding a large lance. After patting it dearly for a while, Joseph brought his mouth close.

"Did you hear it too, cute goddess? Yeah! That's the right thing you heard! Romalia still does not know the truth about us. The fellows that were running after the Founder's tail for thousands of years, still do not have enough knowledge!"

Joseph brought his ear close to the doll. "That's right! It's like you say, Myoz! They have information, but not the tools. Haha, in this game, we have an unquestionable advantage. The Ruby of Earth, the Founder's Censer, the Founder's Music Box three parts are already ours. Aye, Tristain has three too but they do not have the information. With the knowledge about prophecy and Albion's royal family treasure, it could be worrisome. Yet that lass is only interested in money and land. Haha, stupid beyond help! In other words, only we have information and tools. It's more than anyone else has."

Joseph shut his mouth.

"What? Is that so? Tristain's user is coming to Albion? Moreover, with only a few school girls as her escort? It's like a chicken waiting to be cooked! Capture it immediately. We need to get the Founder's Prayer Book and the Ruby of Water, before those Romalian dogs do. Hurry up!"

After giving instructions to the doll, Joseph sank into the sofa.

It seemed like he would be able to sleep well well indeed.

Joseph, opened the lid of the Founder's Music Box, which was on table's left.

And closed his eyes.

***Break***

Louise and company arrived in Rosais two days after the conference had ended. They had made great time with the assistance of a wind dragon. Usually, it would take five or six times the time to travel such a distance.

Louise, upon arriving at Albion, was amazed again.

The reason for that was that port Rosais was packed. She had never seen such a mass of people. Peddling merchants, who were trying to unload their wartime materials, speculators trying to get rich on the change in prices of many market items, people who were visiting family that they could not before, due to the war. The crowds overflowed into all the streets.

"So many." Louise commented. From the port, the road to the city was framed with arsenals and commanders, like an exposition of Halkeginia.

Along side the road, a lot of people stood with wooden signs with names on them.

"What are those names?"

Wearing an apron and coat taken from the Academy of Magic's housemaid clothes, Siesta stuck out from under her cap and asked, wondering. She was carrying a big bag over her shoulder. It was packed with their traveling needs.

"They are looking for people who have gone missing during the war. Louise said in a sad voice. Though she was wearing the usual Academy of Magic uniform, she had a big leather rucksack over her shoulders as well.

"So they're like us then? Their beloved people have gone missing?" Kirche said, her voice heavy with the empathetic sorrow in her voice.

"I wonder if we'll find Zero..." Siesta asked as she looked around.

Their only clue was on the order note given to Louise. There, it was written: "Stop the enemy at the northeast hill, 50 leagues away from Rosais."

Though she had questioned a number of officers in the army about Zero no clues were obtained. Though she thought about meeting Henrietta, she was not in the royal palace. It seemed like she went to some conference in the Albion capital...

"Nobody here knows anything, how about we move out of the city? It is far too crowded here, and we know where we need to start checking," Kirche commented in an annoyed tone as someone pushed by her.

"She is right... Waiting here wasting time will just make it harder to find Zero," Roll agreed.

Tabitha nodded silently, her ever present book somehow absent."Rest outside city,"

"But we have to keep moving!" Kirche complained.

"No, she's right... We haven't eaten nor have we really slept since we flew here from Tristian, and Sylphid probably needs to hunt..."Roll said, almost embarrassed that she forgot about the physical limits that the humans had on this search.

"It makes sense..." Seista agreed hesitantly. "Its alright though, I have just the thing for tonight, to help lift our spirits! A dish from Zero's homeland!"

***Break***

After the girls had left the city, and found an area that was clear enough to set up camp, Siesta got to work, with the assistance of Roll. Unpacking a pot, a portable rack, and gathering some fire wood Siesta put together a rather large pot of an unusual stew. When it was finished she carefully ladeled it out into smaller wooden bowls and handed them to the others sitting around the fire. Laughing lightly, she looked at Kirche and Tabitha and said,"No orc meat this time..." to which Kirche laughed lightly.

Louise looked suspiciously at the presented stew. She could not see the color of it. A peculiar aroma of mountain herbs and meat drifted off of it though.

"It's good, don't worry. It's my village's special dish - Yosenabe." Siesta reassured the girl.

"Yosenabe?" Rolled asked curiously,"Isn't that a Japanese dish? I never expected to have the chance to try this..."

"I believe so, yes. It is a dish made by my great-grandfather. We're not exactly eating it correctly, but it is still good to eat."

Louise timidly took one sip, then brightened considerably."Delicious!"she said, a hint of amazement in her voice.

Siesta laughed lightly."It suits everyone's taste. Its a food that comes from Zero's home... If I can't have Zero here, at least we can have something that connects us to him..."

"Ah, such a unique and beautiful homeland it must be... To create a work of art like this, and one such as my beloved... I would like to see it..." Kirche said as she gazed to the stars.

"No... You don't," Louise said as she stared into the stew.

"What? why wouldn't I?" Kirche wondered.

Louise looked at Kirche, her face soft and sorrowful in the glow that the fire gave off. After a few moment, Louise spoke,"Because...Its gone... The only area capable of supporting life on Zero's world is a place that was called Area Zero... And it is only slightly larger than Tristian."

"While Tristian is a small country, that's not too bad..." Kirche replied easily.

"The city... Its only a little larger than the city... not the country. Everything else is desolate and dead. This is why Zero appreciates nature so much..." Louise said in a hollow voice. "What you want Kirche... Is to keep Zero here, so he never has to go back to such a place."

"Agreed," Tabitha nodded as she spoke. She then turned to Siesta and commented,"Good, thank you."

Kirche, noticing the exchange smiled. It seemed that something good had come out of this whole incident with Zero missing... Tabitha had been coming out of her shell. She even was even interacting without her books.

Roll finished her small serving of dinner first, and moved to unpack the tents she had carried. As the other girls finished their dinner and readied themselves for bed, Roll looked up at the double moons. While she had gained so much in this world, just how much would it take away from her? She could only hope that Zero was alright, or at least in a state that he could be repaired...

***Author's notes***

As to comments from the readers on what is going to happen when Zero finds out about X? The chase music is going to be the Benny Hill theme. Just with more explosions.

And Zero learning magic? That's just crazy. Nothing to see here, move along. I mean honestly, do you see Zero waving a wand around?

Also, apparently something that has slipped through regarding things being removed, apparently a whole end of a paragraph disappeared before the war in Albion. Ah well, it wasn't terribly important, but it IS annoying.

Also, while most people don't realize it, Reploids especially Zero and X actually have SYNTHETIC DNA. They can actually be "Cloned". At what point does this blur and go from being an artificial life form, to being a true life form? They're not really


	43. Chapter 43

The girls were standing on the hill where Zero had fought the next morning, looking down at the wide meadow below. The sun rose from the other side of the mountain range, and light cracked through a crevice between the mountains, and would have made the sight beautiful... If not for the torn up landscape, the burned grass, and the scars that had been left on the earth by the battle that Zero had fought. Although no matter how ugly it was, the view before them was like medicine for their souls. This was proof that Zero had stood up for them, proof that he fought... And that there had been no body. If there had been a body someone would have come forward, but no... The mysterious warrior remained a legend...

"…Zero attacked an uncountable army here... He was my shield and took my place...What was he thinking? How could he fight so hard?" Louise asked, as her knees became weak at looking at the evidence that Zero truly had fought for them... With everything he had.

"That he loved us. You heard Axl. He knows him best. That's the only reasoning that makes sense." Roll replied as she gazed at the valley. She couldn't imagine facing an enemy force that large. Even if she had far more power than they did, all it would take would be a few lucky hits... and with that number, a few lucky hits would be all too easy too land... And yet Zero didn't seem to care. Was this what Axl had meant? Roll couldn't help but shake her head at the thought that Zero might just be looking for a fight to end the fighting...

The wide forest line could be seen off to the side. After explaining the issue to the headmaster, Louise had been able to borrow a map of Albion from the Academy of Magic, made by the Tristain Academy of Geography.

Louise cleared her throat and folded the map. "I wonder if there is a village nearby…"

Siesta looked into the distance and pointed at the corner of the forest."There is a path there."

"It leads into the forest." Kirche commented.

"It's easy to miss, but it doesn't disappear within the forest." Siesta disagreed.

Though the path was not wide enough for a carriage to pass, it was wide enough for a person, and it seemed it was tread down rather firmly.

"Someone lives in there." Siesta said.

"Are you certain?" Roll asked curiously

"Of course, it is regularly trampled, and unlike game trails it is far too straight. Animals, unlike humans will wind their trails, they don't like to go in perfectly straight lines. And if it was not regularly used you would not have such a solid, if small path. So someone has to live there."

***Break***

In the forest of Westwood Village, Agnes and Zero set their wooden swords.

Though Agnes said that technique was not important in war, she was shown just how wrong she was by Zero. Techniques for rolling, disarming, and even in breaking swords. She was getting a crash course in every style of sword based combat from earth that Zero knew. And he sure seemed to know a very large number of them. Although, now had come a time of truth... Zero told her it was examination time and that she should use all the tricks and techniques she was taught in this match.

Agnes nodded and smiled,"Don't worry, this time I'll hit you. What are the rules?"

"We're going to imitate real combat, naturally."Zero said calmly.

Agnes smirked as she took an odd stance. She dragged the tip of her sword across the ground sending a large amount of loose soil toward Zero's face.

"What? This stance... Never seen this before,"Zero said with a smile as he narrowly dodged a hit from the woman as she tried to capitalize on her surprise attack.

But Agnes didn't answer, she ran at Zero making feint after feint, trying to draw him out of his perfect defensive stance, and failing time and time again. Suddenly Zero stopped, changing his stance and swung hard. Agnes barely dodged the attack, although she felt the displaced air.

"Nice work with the distraction and the surprise attack. I was sure you'd figure out that real combat could start with or without consent." Zero complimented as he stood his ground.

"Don't treat me like an amateur." Agnes growled.

"Oh, I'd never dream of it. You'd make a good sparing partner for Axl. Provided he hasn't gotten any better." Zero replied flippantly, and blocking and parrying the attacks with his sword easily. The feud continued for over half an hour. "Well, that's long enough. I guess its my turn. Lets see what you're really made of," Zero commented lazily and prepared to lunge at the woman.

Agnes narrowed her eyes and readied her trump card. As Zero dove in to attack her she cut the buttons on her shirt with her belt knife, giving Zero a very full view of just what she was made of. Zero stopped for a moment then turned around sputtering in protest.

"What the hell, why would you even do that?" Zero demanded, his face red. He was surprised when he heard a dull thunk as the sword made contact with his helmet."Really? That was the plan? You flash me and then hit me with your sword..."

"It worked, didn't it?" Agnes said calmly as she smiled at his back. "Its alright to turn around, I pinned my shirt closed."

"Jeez, you're that willing to win? You just flashed me!" Zero said as he turned around, and found that Agnes had in fact not pinned her shirt closed. "What the hell is up with you people and not caring about if people see you naked?" he cried out then stopped. "Wait, what other people?" Zero shook his head as a wave of dizziness struck him, followed by a torrent of information that seemed to slip through his mind before it could truly catch. He fell heavily to his knee, with his hands grabbing his helmet. A shroud of white light surrounded him for a moment before dissipating.

"Zero?" Agnes cried as she rushed to his side,"I didn't hit you that hard, did I?"

Zero groaned then shook his head,"No... Just memories. I think, but nothing stuck. I'm fine."

Agnes grinned,as she brought her chest into Zero's view again,"And here I thought _I_ was fine, if your reactions were any indication,"

Zero turned again, muttering under his breath, as Agnes laughed. "Stupid women, don't play fair."

"In real combat, you use every advantage you have. You're stronger, faster and more experienced than me. I have breasts. Apparently we see which is the greater power," Agnes said dryly, as she finally pinned the front of her shirt closed.

"No shame at all... But it worked, congratulations." Zero said with a forced smile. "I doubt many humans could fight you in a one on one situation with a sword, and I doubt any male could fight you one on one in any way... And if you knew their preferences beforehand, some females would fall because of that as well."

***Break***

Leaning against a tree Zero and Agnes were having some rest.

Zero began to talk."You beat me, and since you passed I'm going to give you some advice... Use your sword to defend, use it to prevent people from getting hurt. Do not become a force of anger or destruction... You'll lose everything... And I do mean everything, life, love, happiness...Humanity..."

"You sound like an old man," Agnes commented with a chuckle.

Zero just sighed and said in a tired voice,"You have no idea. Just keep what I said in mind... there are only three people I've ever hated in my entire life... And honestly, hate has only ever brought me troubles, only brought the world troubles...Do your best to find something worth protecting, someone worth protecting...It will give your blade meaning..."

Agnes gazed at Zero curiously. As she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but be struck by the raw emotion there. Agnes sighed shaking her head. Here was an amazing swordman, but for some reason she couldn't see anything but a broken warrior... The kind who had fought too many battles, who only fought so that they could die... And with Zero's power, Agnes couldn't help but think he'd be fighting forever.

"We should go wash up... Tiffania will yell at me again if we don't." Zero commented as he stood up. As he looked at Agnes again, he smiled and spoke as he turned to leave."I mean it. You did very good. Even if it was unorthodox, you handled the situation exceptionally well."

***Break***

As Zero was washing up, he heard Tiffania call out to him. Turning to see her run up to him, her chest heaving from the exertion, cocked an eyebrow and asked,"What's wrong?"

"A group of women have been looking for you, one of them fits the description of your former master. She's short and has long pink hair!" Tiffania said between gasps.

Zero's right hand came up in a fist, as he looked at Tiffania."What? Damn it... Did they come looking for me?"

"While picking mushrooms, Emma saw a number of people, she came back here immediately and told me. She seems to be heading straight here! What are we to do?"

"Damn it, damn it. Let me think," Zero said and sighed. Suddenly an idea hit him, and he blurred into his black armor. "Hopefully this works, but we'll need to hurry." Zero said as he started to explain his plan.

***Break***

Louise led the vanguard to Westwood village, they wandered half of the day following the footpath in the forest because Tabitha's Sylphid refused to fly into the forest for some reason. Fortunately, they found a girl who was gathering mushrooms. But when they asked the five-year old girl "Have you seen a boy?" while describing Zero's features, she ran away surprised. They had hoped that they could find adults in the village who might be more helpful...

It was a tiny village, of only ten houses, hid well in a small glade within the forest

"Is it a pioneer village? Yet, there doesn't seem to be too much left after it was made,"Siesta shared her impression.

"Let's ask around." Louise said, looking for an adult to talk to.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked a gentle voice. They turned to find a beautiful girl with blond hair cascading down from under her wide-rimmed hat, carrying a basked filled with vegetables.

"Can I ask you something?" Louise asked quietly

"Have you seen a handsome young man, with long blond hair? His name is Zero, and he's a beautiful and caring swordsman with no peer!" Kirche popped in before the girl could answer Louise's question. This was promptly followed by a thwack to the head by Tabitha's staff.

The girl took a step back, then looked at them, her eyes tearing up...

"It's all right. We are not anyone suspicious. We're just looking for a friend,"Roll assured her.

Siesta impatiently asked."Please tell us if you've seen him? He looks about seventeen years old..."

The girl with the blond hair, turned her face sadly down. After a pause, she simply said, "Come." leading the group back to the forest, in the opposite direction from which they had come.

"When I found him It was already too late." The girl with blond hair, who introduced herself as Teifutenia said sadly, her voice catching. She led them to the old oak tree she had found Zero at. A big stone was placed there, decorated with blooming forest flowers.

And on it... Zero's black helmet was placed. While it was somewhat different from what the others had seen, the placement and general shape of it was too easily recognized.

Stupefied, Siesta collapsed.

"He had injuries from magic and the bullets all over his body. His body was worn and destroyed...It was hard to look at it. It wasn't a pleasant sight. The strongest Water spells would not have healed him."

Siesta began to cry and tightly embraced the grave. She screamed,"Why, why did you die? Why didn't you run? Why did you die for the selfish nobles?"

"How could he die? That's not possible. He's a hero, he can't be beaten, he's Zero!" Kirche denied loudly, but she recognized that helmet. She had seen it when he had faced off against the mercenaries.

Tabitha looked at the stone, a tear slipped down her cheek."No heroes..."

Roll stared at the marker with eyes wide. This wasn't possible. He couldn't be dead. He...He wouldn't die. He couldn't die. Even if he was dead, she would repair him!

Seeing Siesta acting like this, Tiffania continued to talk painfully"In the end... He said...that he had something to say, in case anyone came looking for him..."

"What did he say?" Louise asked in distant voice.

"He said it was better this way... That he could rest now... That he could go to her now... That he deserves this."

"That's all?" Louise asked, her voice dead.

Tiffania nodded, then knelt down to hold Siesta's shoulder as she sobbed. "It's getting cold... please, at least, come to my house. Spend a night there." Siesta, unthinkingly stood up as the gentle girl nudged her.

"What about us though Zero?" Roll asked the gravemarker. "You told me...You told me I didn't have to be alone here. What about us? Why is this better?" When she got no answer, she wished that she could cry like the other girls. "Why, why can't I even cry? You could! Why not me!" She demanded as she glared at the stone. She knew this was stupid. She was angry at the person who had gone off to face an army so that they would be saved. He had done more than anyone could ask of him, and here she was, angry at him when he couldn't even reply to her. "I'm sorry Zero, I'm so sorry. If only I wasn't so useless..."

"That is enough for now, Miss...All of you, come... It is getting cold, and I couldn't let you all stay out here on a chill night like tonight." Though she said this, Louise did not answer. She just quietly stared at Zero's helmet. Tiffania shook her head and said to Louise. "Well, we'll wait in the house"

Left alone at the tombstone, Louise lifted Zero's helmet up. Then she gently pressed her lips against the cool metal. "Zero can you hear me? First of all, I'd like to thank you. All right?"

Of course there was no answer.

"When I was about to be crushed by Fouquet's golem... and when I was about to be killed by Wardes... you always saved me. When the Albion fleet attacked Tristain. When the Princess was reckless, when I was ordered to stop Albion's army from advancing, you always stood in front of me. Even when I was selfish, demanding and bossy you always protected me without fail until the very end. Even though I complained, you saved me."Louise continued to pour her heart out in words."You said you believed in me. Do you know how happy that made me? You said "I believe in you" to someone like me who's own family can not accept them... Without you, I would never have found myself... I am not pretty and I am not a girl whom one truly cares about... only, somehow, you did." Louise closed her eyes."To you, I wanted to say these words. But in the end, because of my pride, I couldn't say... these important words. Not in the right way...Not in a way that could make you understand, to reach your heart..."

Louise held the helmet tightly, pressing it to her heart.

"But, I won't say them here. I will say them once we meet again. Until then, I will never give up. Even if everyone says you're dead even if the spells show you are dead even if your grave stands before my eyes, I won't believe it. I haven't seen your body yet...I'll wait for you for the rest of my life. But, even that won't repay the things that you did for me. I will call you back to life. Even if I'll be called stupid, I will wait for you. With all my being, I will deny your death."Louise lifted the helmet and settled it on her head. It was loose, and tilted forward, obscuring her vision slightly."I am a mage. I have the power to turn words into reality. Therefore, I say this, I won't admit your death." Louise softly gazed at Zero's tombstone and said."We will meet sometime. We will meet for sure. I believe in you, so I won't stop searching. I will never stop searching for you Zero."

Squatting down on the back side of an oak, Zero heard the footsteps of Louise leaving. Next to him there, was Agnes, who helped to make the grave.

"Are you sure?" Agnes placed her hand on Zero's shoulder.

Zero nodded with no hesitation."I am sure."

"I see... They didn't sound like people who wanted to enslave you... They sounded like they truly cared for you. Possibly even loved you." Agnes said simply.

Zero looked at her and in a dead voice replied,"I'm a weapon with more blood on my hand than you can imagine. Here, I can be a secret from the world... I can't join the world again, or it could very well end once more. I just wish she hadn't stolen my helmet..."

Agnes looked at Zero and shrugged. She had tried, for as much good as it did...

***break***

That night, they stayed over at Tiffania's house while.

Louise slept in the room where Zero had stayed before, when he had been found originally. Louise had placed the helmet next to the bed, happy to at least have something to touch that connected her directly with Zero. Siesta and Kirche slept in Tiffania's room. Tiffania moved to sleep to the living room with Tabitha and Roll, after Roll had insisted that she not be run out of her home.

Louise laid in the bed, quietly staring at the ceiling, her hand never leaving the helmet. She silently drew the blanket up and held it tightly. She felt as if she was going crazy. She tried to think about something to steady herself. But, the voice of regret and blame, brought back the images of Zero over and over again no matter what Louise did. It was hard, it was painful. It hurt so much in various ways. She couldn't bear it much longer. It seemed like another restless night without a wink of sleep awaited her

The door opened.

"Siesta?" Louise asked hesitantly.

It was indeed Siesta. She didn't say anything though, as she slipped into the room.

"What's wrong? You couldn't fall asleep as well?"

Siesta shook her head. Her body was trembling.

"Wha-what happened to you?"

"Zero..."

Louise sprang to her feet from the bed. "What about Zero? Hey!"

"In the forest..." Siesta pointed out the window of the room.

"Forest!"Louise jumped out of the window, taking only enough time to grab Zero's helmet, not willing to let it out of her sight. If Zero was alive after all, there would be hell for him to pay! She'd never let him leave again! These was the only thought she had. She wasn't alerted by Siesta's unusual tone. "Which way?"

"T-that way."

Louise started to run after Siesta.

The light of the two moons falling through the openings between the trees was their only signpost.

Their feet were almost completely covered with darkness.

Louise fell down many times. However, Siesta, as one would expect from a peasant girl, accustomed to the forest, went fast ahead.

"W-wait"

By that time, Siesta's silhouette was swallowed by the forest darkness.

"I'm here!"

Only her voice could be heard in the dark.

Desperately, Louise ran after that voice.

Meanwhile, the moon came out and illuminated the opening. Everything shone under the silver light. Even the mushrooms looked like they were glowing.

Siesta stood up and looked at something."Hey, Zero is there"

"Where?"

Though her eyes were searching frantically, she could not see Zero anywhere. Was she unable to see because of the darkness? Impatiently, she tried to recite 'light' spell, but then Siesta gripped the leash of the bag on her shoulder with Founder's Prayer Book in it.

"Hey! What are you doing?"Louise cried out.

However, Siesta didn't change her expression. With a strange smile on her lips she continued to pull it forcefully.

"You... are you being controlled?" Seeing an odd sparkling in her eyes, Louise kicked Siesta away. If so, she could not afford to hold back at a time like this. Siesta fell to the ground. Louise promptly pulled out the wand that was attached to her thigh. Quickly, she started to chant 'Dispel Magic'. Because the spell cast time was relatively short, the range was very narrow as well. Yet, it was enough to put Siesta under Dispel. Siesta's entire body became covered with light. And faded away. "What? Not a control spell? What in the Founder's name?" Louise wondered as she blankly stared at the empty space where Siesta was a moment ago. Then she saw a small doll lying there."Alviss..." It was a downsized version of a gargoyle, moving on its own will due to the influence of magic. So why was it here? Hearing footsteps echoing behind her, Louise turned around. "Who?"

It was a black shadow, covered with a very loose black robe. The shape was vaguely one of a woman. "What are you trying to do? Who are you?" Louise demanded, and at the same time brought her wand around to bare on the newcomer. "Identify yourself."

"Well, what do you think my name is? We can make a game of it, if you wish..." the new person said, her voice light, sounding as if on the verge of laughter.

"Stop joking." Louise demanded as she glared at them, then silently started chanting her void spell.

"You don't know me, so I shall introduce myself I suppose. You may call me Leviathan. Yet, it is not the name I have been given by my master."

Louise finished her spell and called out,"Explode!" The spell was unleashed at once. The explosion launched towards the woman in black robe.

However, after the spell hit the robe, she was not there anymore. When she came closer she saw another small doll lying there. Apparently, Alviss, with the help of magic, could become human-sized.

"That's cheating! Show yourself!"

Then...From the dark, many women clothed in black robes showed up.

She couldn't tell which of them were Alviss' and which was the real one.

All of the black robed women opened their mouths at once."Nice to meet you, Miss Vallière. User of the great Void."

"She knew that I am Void's user, just who is this woman?" Louise muttered."…Gargoyle user?"

"I can use more than gargoyles." the woman replied with a smirk.

Louise tried to chant the spell that she thought would best handle this situation. She was going to finish Dispel Magic in a flash.

"You really should stop. Your spell is useless against my dolls."

Suddenly the women clothed in black robes turned into many semi-humanoid figures. Each one held a form of weapon.

Surrounded by dozens of gargoyles, the woman, who called herself Leviathan muttered."Shall I teach you about some of my power?" When Louise didn't respond Leviathan spoke again,"God's left hand, your Gandalfr, he could use all weapons. Right?"

Louise did nothing, but silently glared at Leviathan. Just how did that woman know that?

"I am god's mind, Myoznitnirn. I can use all magical items."

Myoznitnirn? Though not a mage, she can use all magical items? Are the gargoyles moving because of that ability? Unlike Golems, which required constant control after creation, gargoyles move by their own will. Therefore, the corresponding spell needed far more willpower to use. Using a great number of gargoyles at the same time was impossible even for the greatest of mages. How did this woman have so much magical power?

The woman in a black robe, abruptly took off her hood.

Characters were shining on her forehead below an unusual blue helmet. Ancient runes. It had been some time since Louise saw runes imprinted on Zero's left hand...

"Do these ancient runes look familiar?

Louise's face turned pale."You are..."

"Indeed, I am a familiar of Void." Leviathan said as she smirked at the young girl.

***Author's notes***

Hey, new chapter.

Okay, something got cut off in the end of the last chapter, going to post it here, because I dunno if anyone will see it if I post it last chapter.

1- where it ends they're not really, it should say robots. Although Zero and X aren't technically Reploids (robots based on X's schematics, "replicated androids"), as they are original androids from the past (technically making them "Robot Masters"). Reploids is just the catch all when it comes to talking about humanoid artificial intelligence systems with human like capabilities. Only was saying this because people **still** want to nit-pick about it.

Someone also asked me how Zero could get information if he didn't have some sort of easily used physical interface(involving the books) since it never really shows them just casually hooking into things like in other shows/games. Considering that Omega and X could both control people without interfacing, I'm pretty certain they have a form of advanced and probably semi-secured Wifi included with them, otherwise if they were truly self contained systems half the stuff in the series wouldn't ever happen. Such as the Maverick Virus being transferred from Zero to Sigma. So the answer is, they don't necessarily need a hard connection. And for those that do, stuff like the operator chairs/visors can fulfill that.

On the democratic movement, Zero would likely be VERY unlikely to join unless it was proven that it was a GOOD democratic movement. No peasants, no special laws, nothing like that. Considering they were a republic, which isn't democratic, this would have been a very very hard thing to push. Also add in that These people would probably push for democracy with nobles voting, I don't see any movements actually taking off with Zero's assistance. At least in Tristian there is a well meaning monarch. Crowns aren't necessarily good, nor are they necessarily bad. Look at the republic that we have now in the USA. There is a large amount of stupid things, from the federal reserve to stupid laws and meaningless paperwork that simply costs money and takes away rights of everyday citizens so that others can make money off those stripped freedoms that others have fought/died for. Nothing is absolutely good or evil. Both "free" societies and other less "free" societies can have the same types of problems. Revolutions happen at times, and sometimes they're needed. But a revolution led by a group of well meaning people can just as easily fail as a group leading a revolution that is not well meaning, and just wishes for power themselves(Albion's new government in this story).


	44. Chapter 44

That night at Emma's house, Zero was spending the night with Agnes. Because Louise was staying at Tiffania's house, Zero had lost his normal lodging. In the single common room, Zero and Agnes were sitting at the table. In the bed nearby, Emma was already fast asleep without a care in the world.

Zero looked at her with a warm smile on his face. That was how it should be for her, and he'd ensure that it was how it stayed.

"For someone who's not a human you sure do a good job impersonating one. Hell, I don't think I've ever seen someone look like that at a child not their own." Agnes commented

Zero shrugged as he turned to face Agnes. "Why should it matter?"

"Why should what matter?" Agnes asked, slightly confused, unsure what he was talking about.

"Why should it matter who she is the child of? Is it supposed to be normal to not care about them if they're not yours?" Zero asked, some veiled contempt in his voice.

"I never said it was." Agnes repliled with a smile. "I'm simply saying that with your passion and drive, it is rather hard not to see you as a human even if you're supposedly not."

"It doesn't matter if it's hard to believe, it's the truth. Its why I can't leave with that girl. I can't really defend, not really. The only way I can defend is by cutting before others can strike." Zero said sadly. "And knowing what has happened because of that... I can't inflict that again."

"So, you don't have the ability to protect her?" Agnes muttered after listening to Zero's story.

"No. Not as I am now. " Zero answered.

"But you're unbelievably powerful." Agnes pointed out.

"The power to destroy isn't the same as the power to protect. My partner X would be the one to protect... I'm just a destroyer..." Zero said simply,"I'm sure that the damage that has caused the world to become like this was done by me. That is why I will stay like this, secluded from the world."

After thinking for a while, Agnes asked,"So, you think you were defending Miss Vallière because you were Gandálfr?"

"Probably. Because I was made a Gandalfr, she was my master, and I was bound by some contract to serve her. I really don't see myself as being too happy at finding myself a 'servant' to begin with."

"That's not it." Agnes disagreed, frowning at the reploid who seemed as broken as some of the most bloodied warriors she had ever met. Before now, she never cared enough to say anything about this. Was it because of his temperament and morals?

Zero looked at her, his eyes half closed as he waited for her to finish her thought. "What?"

"It is not the meaning I was implying. It was a question about your will. There is a different meaning between 'able to protect due to being a Gandalfr' and 'protecting due to being a Gandalfr'."

Zero looked at the woman curiously.

"So, who was protecting Miss Valliere? Was it the legendary Gandalfr? Or was it Zero Wily? That's what I want to hear."

"That…I do not know." Zero looked hesitant before answering. "I still can't remember anything."

"It's easy to belittle oneself. It's easy to mutter 'I can't' and give up one's courage. But…" Agnes continued. "To risk your life for someone you care for, is worth a whole life time..."

Zero looked back at Agnes and shrugged. Did he really care for that person?

***Break***

Looking at Leviathan, who introduced herself as a Void familiar, Louise asked,"…Is it some kind of bad joke. How can there be another Void familiar."

"It is up to you to believe or not. You are free to not believe me. It's your choice. Now, be obedient and give me that Founder's Prayer Book…"

Louise responded with a bitter expression,"…And if I would oppose you, you'd kill me with these gargoyles and take it?"

"Not so harshly." the woman giggled as she replied.

"Stop joking!" Louise yelled at the woman as she pointed her wand and unleashed a small explosion towards the woman with the robe. Suddenly the robed was thrown off and a long spear that gleamed in the the night came into view. The weapon spun and seemed to block the spell, absorbing the impact with no issue.

"These are dolls, not gargoyles. There is in fact a difference between the two. It's a special ancient magic item that can take the shape of a person, whose blood they get to drink. This ability… Was used by kings in their wars during times long past. Some noble historians have compared those times to a play, which is likely why my master took such interest in them. So, my master and I would like to thank you for watching our performance. It has truly been an honor, but give us the book." The dolls approached slowly. "Dolls are not useful against swordsmen or soldiers, because they're not exceptionally powerful, but they're wonderful mage killers. Did you know that's what they were called for a very long time?"

Louise again unleashed Dispel Magic at the approaching beings. However… it was a futile attempt of resistance against such overwhelming numbers. A Void spell's power is proportional to the time it takes to cast. Yet… she couldn't make the chants longer. She was defenseless while she chanted, and would easily be caught.

"So, what do you say? Join in the war game! Just think about it! How long can you keep doing those cancellation spells? Although I must say, honestly, if you were Zero's master then I'd have expected you to be a little more powerful!" Leviathan said, not bothering to veil her contempt.

The dolls lunged at Louise in concert. There was nothing she could do about it; Louise ran away.

Leviathan's giggle seemed to chase Louise as the woman taunted Louise from the trees. "Strange! Are you really a Void user? Without your Gandalfr, you can't even chant a spell! Were you really worth anything to him? So weak and useless, it's no wonder he decided to leave you."

Louise ran, trying to escape back to the forest. Behind her, Myoznitnirn's magic dolls followed her. It seemed like they wanted to tease, or maybe measure Louise's ability, since they followed Louise at her own pace.

Her feet stumbled on a tree root and Louise fell down. From the other side, thick shadows and damp footsteps of gargoyles stepping through the forest soil echoed. Fear struck her. Yet… with her mind stricken with terror, what escaped her mouth was not a Void spell, nor a prayer to God, but…"Zero!" The name of the familiar that no longer existed in this world. In a weeping voice, Louise cried, "Help… Help me Zero…" Damp footsteps echoed closer. The rational part of her mind denied Zero being alive. Abandon this belief… Zero is dead. Give up. Give up, Louise. Your familiar is dead! Louise bit her lip."So what?" she mumbled, at the words spoken in her mind. She knew that already. Louise screamed in a broken voice. "So what! So what so what?" She could not allow her mind to whisper about his death anymore. "Everyone keeps telling he is dead, dead, dead… I KNOW that already! He's dead!" Louise stood up. And began to utter an incantation. The ancient words escaped Louise's lips. It was a common magic spell, that everyone with even a spec of talent could use. And she would use it. There would be another meeting, she was sure of it.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière…"

She knew this was not a spell one should cast at a time like this. What should have been recited were her Void spells. However, she decided to believe in it. And to trust in it. Trust in him With her life at stake… she placed her trust into his name. Louise decided deep inside…She believed. Because, I still have not made you understand those words. Louise recited the spell to meet Zero and shouted. "In the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers! Following my fate, summon a familiar!" Louise lowered her wand.

***Break***

Zero had moved outside to gaze up at the clear sky. He couldn't help but smile a little. Suddenly in front of Zero… the gate opened.

Zero stared at it with blank surprise all over his face. Here it was again, just what was it? "This? I wonder what it is..."

Derflinger said in a casual voice. "…It seems like your fate is to become that lass's familiar after all."

"But…" Zero protested.

"Well, Contract Servant doesn't necessarily succeed."

"Should I really allow myself to become a slave?"

"You don't need to do anything... But if you become that familiar again you will have an excuse to protect that girl, right? You'll be more than just Zero Wily..." Agnes said pointing at the gate.

Louise's scream echoed from the inside causing Zero to stiffen immediately. "Come! Please come! Help! Zero! You promised to protect me!"

"…So, what are you going to do now, partner?" Derflinger asked tentatively.

When Derflinger was finishing saying that… he was pulled up by Zero. Zero then secured the harness on his back and shrugged. "Like I need to be some Gandalfr or whatever to respond to something like that? Just what the hell do you take me for?" Zero demanded as he jumped through the gate, a determined look set on his face. Damn whatever always pulled him into things like this, but if this was how it had to be... He'd face forward, just like he always did.

***Break***

On the other side of the gate, in the darkness, gargoyles appeared.

But, Louise was not trembling.

She was engulfed by a warm feeling. He will come. Zero will come. Because I am about to die… Zero will come and rescue me. He'll come and make a sarcastic remark. Because he's Zero. Axl even said so! X said so too! He had to come! Encircling Louise at the gate the gargoyles were ensuring she had no avenue of escape. Suddenly, one of gargoyles raised a sword.

At that moment… the gargoyle's upper body crumbled down.

The first thing that caught Louise's eyes was a familiar sword.

"So, fashionably late to the party, am I?" Zero asked as he brought Derflinger to rest on his shoulder as his right hand gripped his saber's handle. His hair drifted in the breeze of the moonlit night, giving him a dreamlike quality.

Louise gasped as she saw the blond hair and red armor she had seen so many times…The same things she had waited so long to see again... Louise felt the tears that she was holding back start to flow.

***Break***

The moment when Zero came out of the gate, he was greeted by the sight of a fencer lowering his sword. With an annoyed grunt, Zero avoided the swing and thrust Derflinger forward, bisecting the gargoyle turned fencer with ease. Zero couldn't help but smirk at how weak it was. Suddenly from behind him… he could hear the somehow nostalgic sounds of Louise crying and snarling at the same time. He didn't know how a sound that should have been impossible was nostalgic though.

"W-w-w-where were you!" the small girl demanded, as she looked at her familiar.

Zero had a flash of a memory and laughed. "I had to hide while I repaired myself." He said with a smile as he turned to face her. This was truly a pathetic response, if there ever was one, and he knew it. Then again, that's probably why he had enjoyed that excuse the most. The sheer stupefied look X had when he said that to him the first time was STILL the single most classic awesome reaction Zero had ever had from him.

Louise started pouring out words in a frenzy. "You are my Gandalfr! Don't go anywhere ! You said you would protect me! D-defend…"

Stopping to look at her he just sighed. "Truth be told I don't know who the hell you are, but why the hell are you yelling at me? I just saved your life ya know? Be a little more grateful stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid?" Louise demanded hotly.

"Whatever, its fine now so calm down. I'll take care of this." Zero said as he turned to face Leviathan who pulled out her lance, holding it at ready.

"What is that?" Louise screamed, as she saw the lance with edging so similar to Zero's saber.

From the darkness, Myoznitnirn, Leviathan's voice rang. "Oh my, so the legendary Gandalfr has finally showed up? Its truly you Zero? Aren't you a little late. Where were you loafing? The Zero I know is always on time to foil us! Whatever happened to that whole 'protecting people' thing you were doing in the resistance?"

"I'm not sure what a Gandalfr really is..." Zero replied slowly. Why was she here? He had fought her before and never seen her like this. Was there something effecting her, or was there more going on than he knew? Suddenly a flash of memory made his helmet flare for a moment and he couldn't help but grin evilly as he looked up at the woman who he had fought before. He applied a minor change to the configuration of his saber, adding the anti-virus matrix to it. It would lower the offensive power for now, but he didn't need that for this. He really didn't want to kill her... And if he could say so himself, this was a brilliant idea, if one he found somewhat distasteful. After a few moments he smirked and nodded and continued, "Although I'm fairly certain I never told you to call me by that damned name! Just what do you take me for?"

"Then who are you?" Leviathan asked flippantly, her eyes alight at getting to see Zero up close, even if he was acting a little strangely.

Zero drew himself fully upright and tilted his head down for a moment. He chuckled darkly then looked up at her and swung his right arm out as he said,"Ware wa Messiah Nari!" and laughed hysterically as his helmet started sparking with energy again. He quickly drew his saber, its glow lighting the night in a bright purple cast. Slowly his body was surrounded by a shroud of white energy and a few loose rocks and other debris was pushed away from him.

"Y-you! No! You can't be!" Leviathan said as she looked in horror. She'd only ever heard one being declare that he was the Messiah...The glow of that saber, so like Zero's, still could cause her to shiver. Here he was, that demonic entity, a true monster... "Oh god what have we done master? Have we doomed this world?" She asked, her voice full of anguish.

Zero looked at her still smiling, as his whole body started to glow subtly. "Are you ready guardian? I did not know that you survived my blast... But we can easily remedy that don't you think?"

"T-this isn't over! I'll be back when I'm more prepared Omega! I'll kill you for everything you've done!" Leviathan screamed as she crushed one of her earrings and disappeared. All of the gargoyles fell lifelessly to the ground with the source of their power gone.

Louise looked at where the woman had been, before looking back to her familiar, her face openly confused. She tilted her head as she looked at Zero. "Omega? But you're Zero right? I mean, you couldn't be anyone else... right?" Louise asked nervously as she stepped back from the reploid she had summoned. She had only heard mention of Omega, but Zero said that he had destroyed him... So why was Zero's sword pulsing with a different colored hue than normal? Was this really her Zero?

Zero turned towards Louise and shrugged,"Yeah I'm Zero... But I know her, and I didn't really want to do anything put her in danger until I knew more of what was going on."

"What?" Louise demanded, unsure what was going on, but concerned that another possible reploid from Zero's past was here. One who was now an enemy? And he was concerned about her when she had been trying to kill his summoner?

"I don't have any memories of you back yet... But I do remember fighting Omega...And considering we look and sound exactly the same... I figured she'd be afraid of the person who completely demolished her the last time they fought, compared to the person who spared her time and again... Omega didn't play nice like I do. I'm just lucky that she apparently didn't know that this normal sword I have was used by me, or the purple saber scared the crap out of her that much that she didn't pay attention to it!" Zero said with a laugh.

"You don't have your memories of me? Are you s-s-ss-stupid! Why did you come through the gate if you don't remember me?" Louise demanded as she ran up to Zero, beating on his chest armor as she cried.

Zero shrugged, then looked at the girl,"What else was I to do. I heard you calling for help."

"And just because I needed help you came through the portal? That's all?" Louise demanded.

"Well, what was I going to do? Ignore it and let you die? If you knew me... Then why are you so surprised?" Zero asked suspiciously.

Louise looked at him, tears in her eyes as she choked back sobs. "I'm not surprised...But to have the one I love, the one who I wish to marry appear before me but not know who I am...That's more painful than death!"

Zero looked down at the girl and he felt a nostalgic need to plant his palm firmly in his face. Well, he was a creature of impulse after all, so why fight it?

Louise looked at her familiar as he face palmed. Her tears stopped as she realized this action, one that he had done so often in the past... Meant that he was her Zero. He'd come back to her!

***Author's notes***

Zero has been found! That ends the search for Zero arc! Also, everyone was wrong. Zero came back with _two_ terrible one-liners!

As for the reasons for the regularish gargoyles : She's not facing Zero at the time and doesn't technically want to kill Louise since Joseph needs the 4 void users ALIVE. Almost like there was a reason for Joseph finding out about that. On the other note, Leviathan doesn't use technology, she uses water based magic and magic item manipulation that she combines with her knowledge to create something similar to technology she is used to. Hope that clears that up

The reason behind the purple saber is that the purple saber was used by Zero because it could counter the semi-physical form of the Sigma Virus and act as an anti-virus. Since the Sigma virus could move as a partially physical thing, one has to consider if it was somehow partially in/out of phase with everything else. The Purple saber might have had a different frequency of light, able to interact with the Sigma virus fully, making it a useful tool in destroying the virus. You might lose some of the power of the weapon doing this though, as it would redirect power away from its primary function of just cutting everything to pieces. This makes the most sense to me so its how it works. This also explains why Zero in the MMZ series never modified his saber to do it since the maverick virus was no longer a threat at that point. This also explains why Omega never unmodified it. Omega was a false intelligence that didn't truly understand Zero's body nor its functions.

Oh, and hey, Zero... How is stabbing someone in the stomach nice?

Zero: Stabbing who in the stomach?

...You're really gonna play the Amnesia card in the Author's notes section?

Zero: Hey, you said we were done with this.

Spoilsport...


	45. Chapter 45

Zero stood with the other girls looking at him hesitantly. Agnes stood behind him with her arms crossed. He sighed and asked,"So why did you all come looking for me?"

The first to answer was Roll as she said,"Because Zero, you're one of two people like us in this world..."

"This world?" Zero asked curiously,"You act as if there are other worlds."

"Don't you remember darling? This isn't your world" Kirche replied, confused at his lack of knowledge.

"That doesn't make sense." Zero commented.

"It doesn't really have to. It is magic after all." Kirche replied with a smile.

Zero looked at them then shrugged,"Whatever... So you all say that this isn't my world? I thought I slept for at least a hundred thousand years for the changes to happen ... Not that the whole me going to a new world is that much better... But then, that means that my world never recovered from the massive damage that I inflicted upon it... That's even more of a reason for me to stay here. I'm not human, I'm nothing but a weapon."

"You can't run, Zero." Agnes said, surprising everyone.

"What?"

"You're the type of person who can't hold back if people are in danger. While you are a warrior, you also have saved countless lives. You charged into burning buildings to save the civilians on the enemies side. No matter what you think about yourself, you're a better human than me. I would have just let them burn, especially since their own side is the one that did the damage." Agnes stated coolly.

"I did what?" Zero asked, eyes wide in shock.

"You saved a number of children," Roll said with a gentle smile.

"And when you thought they were going to die, you were inconsolable. You blamed yourself even if it was a misfired spell from an enemy mage." Louise said, remembering how down her familiar had been. After a few moments pause she looked at Zero with a smile on her face. "Zero...When we were to be married, you made an oath to me." she said in a gentle voice.

"Wait, what? I was going to be married to you? Now I KNOW I definitely wasn't myself." Zero objected heatedly.

"It was my last request, since I was going to go and face the army alone... I didn't want to die without being married..." Louise said as she turned her face down.

Appraising the girl, he realized she wasn't lying. He couldn't help but wonder aloud,"What did I promise?"

"You promised you'd protect me... Always. Then you knocked me out and had Axl take me away... You then went to take my place... You stopped an army so I wouldn't have to..." Louise said, sounding near on tears at remembering the sacrifice of her familiar for her.

"Sounds like something I'd do." Zero said with a laugh, then laughed harder as another thought came to him,"It also sounds like something I'd get yelled at for later. I mean, it was almost like they were angry that I decided to show back up after dying!" After he said this a dull thunk could be heard. All eyes turned to Tabitha who had hit him in the head with her staff. "What was that for?" Zero rubbed the spot she hit, more as a reaction than anything else.

"Inconsiderate. We were worried... Not funny," She said, her face staying neutral.

Zero just looked at the girl and laughed harder,"Alright, you may not think its funny, but considering I have had these meetings off and on again decrying my habit to get into suicidal situations, I can't help but think it funny that I'm being lectured by a bunch of little girls... Then again, Ciel could be scary sometimes when she thought I was really hurt... " Zero paused before a distant look came over his face,"I hope she is alright... I was the only one who could stand up to Weil and his monstrocities..."

"You don't have to worry about that," Roll said with a smile.

"What? Why not?" Zero asked, turning to face Roll.

"You killed Weil on his space station Ragnarok. You were falling to your death when Louise summoned you the first time... I heard the memory files for that when we were running diagnostics on you..." Roll said, a frown creasing her brow as she recalled how ready he had been to throw his own life away without a second thought..

"Huh. So, Weil is dead? Good. That asshole pissed me off when he took my body the first time." Zero said, scowling as he remembered waking up in his copy body. "Although I'm kind of confused how my body has reverted to its original configurations... mostly."

_"It has to do with the full package my boy. You see, you're the ultimate robot. Your mind is more powerful than your body. Your mind can force your body to change and evolve. While your body that was stolen was powerful it had NOTHING on what **made** your body as powerful as it was. That Omega had nothing on my son! Hell, he couldn't even use your combat systems correctly! If you recall, he never used the same move more than twice in a row even if the result would have been favorable. It was like putting a child at the controls of the most powerful weapon ever! No technique, no finesse, just brute stupid power!" _

Zero spoke out loud,"OK, seriously, just who the hell are you?" then looked sheepish as the others reactions to his sudden outburst. "Sorry, dealing with a stupid fail safe program right now. It's... Complicated."

_The dry voice replied,"I am the informational imprint of your creator's thoughts upon your creation... Well close enough. He was not long for the world after you were created, but in the end that was fine. He made you to be his son, a powerful force to fight for what was right. Not what others viewed as right, but what I thought was right. It is why I disabled you when you first woke up, allowing that Sigma dolt to incapacitate you. Something caused your programming to fail, probably the way you were woken up... I swear to god though, that Dr. Cain has more blood on his hands than any human in history, from sheer unadulterated stupidity. First the half-assed creations of his that copied X, then in directing the reploids to wake you up the same way he woke X. This caused you to go into a berserk rage that would have made your brother jealous. Oh, and on the note of my existence, it is not complicated. They're just a bunch of backwards fools who don't understand even the basics of how the world really works. But that is neither here nor there. That rune messed with some of your primary memories and while it was active I could only counter the issue to the best of my abilities. It also attempted to alter your personality. I've been rebuilding your routines so that the rune would be unable to alter you in any way again."_

"Wait, so the rune was altering my memory and trying to turn me into some type of slave?" Zero demanded out loud again after the voice of Wily finished its long-winded explanation.

_Ya know son, you really should learn to use your 'indoor' voice for this. But yes, it tried to make you subservient. It never really did that, but it altered your memories slightly. It merely made it harder for you to remember pleasant things. This caused your already precarious mental state to be further unbalanced. Its why I've been silent and your memories have been very slow in coming back after you got to where you are now. Within a year of you obtaining the rune, everything had been damaged or altered, and I've been working to get it fixed so that you can never be used again. If you choose to accept the rune again, it will do nothing more than give you the power it offered before. Its ability to command or control you has been nullified entirely." _

Zero looked at Louise with hard eyes, causing her to flinch. "Did you know that the rune you put on me before, was trying to turn me into a slave? That it was trying to subvert my memories?"

"What? No, we had this conversation before. You asked if the rune would make you subservient or anything. You've never been anything but willful, especially when you felt that I was treating you like an animal or some sub-human entity..."

"Then why didn't I leave?" Zero asked, his eyes not leaving hers.

Louise's eyes teared up seeing the cold anger in Zero's eyes. She looked down and whispered,"You said..."

"I said what?" Zero pressed her.

Shrinking into herself Louise answered,"You said that I reminded you of someone..."

"And who was that?" Zero asked as he glared at her.

"You said that I reminded you of X somehow..." Louise replied hesitantly.

"Really? last time I checked X never did any of the things you mentioned." Was Zero's cold reply.

"You said that it was my insecurity..." Louise tried to explain.

"Really. Your insecurity allows you to treat people like that? And I saw that as fine?" Zero pressed further.

"You...I..." Louise started to cry as Zero passed judgement on her actions. This was the truth, right? Without the runes of the Gandalfr on his hand she wasn't his master... He could judge her more clearly now. She sighed as she realized what that meant. "You're right. I should have known. I really am a failure as a mage aren't I?"

As Zero looked at the girl, the memory of a blond woman bringing a horse whip to bare on Louise came to mind suddenly. Suddenly Zero was filled with a cold, murderous fury.

_"That was her loving sister. Apparently her parents are worse than that. And considering that they've treated her like that for __**years**__... Well, you probably get it. It was all to let her know her place, and how she should treat those below her. That's why you stayed with her. She's misguided, but a good girl at heart, mostly." Wily said with some trepidation. _

Zero's eyes focused as he looked at the girl, then he growled. "They beat you?"

Louise's eyes widened as she looked at the glowing former familiar. He didn't have his rune, yet he was still shrouded in that same white energy. Did this mean that the rune was not the cause of this display of power? "W-what?" she barely managed to stutter.

"Your family? They beat you with a whip? Was what I just saw true?" Zero demanded, neither noticing nor caring that the room was bathed in light.

"Was what you just saw true? Did who's family beat them?" Kirche asked, apparently lost in the conversation.

Louise looked away from Zero who's helmet was sparking. She couldn't say so in front of so many people. It was a private matter, one that should stay firmly inside of a family.

Zero looked at the girl who had become silent. His left hand was balled into a fist. He took a step forward. "Where are they?"

"W-what?" Louise asked in a shaky voice.

"Where is your family now? I'm going to kill them." Zero said more clearly.

"N-no! Its nothing serious!" Louise said, her voice shaky.

"Beating a child with a whip? I don't give a fuck about the twisted reasoning behind that not being serious. Because to me, that is certainly serious." Zero replied hotly.

"Z-zero... You already broke my sister's wrist." Louise replied shakily.

"That's all I did?" Zero asked in disbelief.

"Well... You threw her out of the room...Literally..." Louise said in a low voice.

"That doesn't seem like enough." Zero said as he crossed his arms.

_"Don't worry. You put the fear of their founder in her. On another note, not all of her family is like that. She has a very sweet sister who I can't seem to figure out, when it comes to how she acts compared to these other pompous nobles. By the way, Zero, you managed to save the nice sister's life as well. She was the only one in the family who had supported the girl. You were planning on having 'words' with her parents if they decided to be a problem though, and I approve of this approach. Just remember, pain teaches far more than death." _

Zero nodded. That made sense, but what was he to do? He sighed as he looked at the others, as all but Tabitha and Roll trembled from his fearful presence and ominous glow. He took a breath, even if he didn't need to breathe. He focused and tried to calm down, but for the most part, failed. "Sorry... Where I come from, there are things that are unacceptable and unforgivable. This is one of those things. Apparently beating your children with a whip because they don't meet your expectations is acceptable here and I'm the **crazy** one for being upset..."

"Zero, you're not the only one who was upset by this... You were ready to go deforest a good area around the academy..." Roll said sadly,"But that is reality for an undeveloped society. We can't change it over night."

"So I should just let it go?" Zero demanded.

Roll walked up to Zero and put a comforting hand on Zero's arm. She spoke gently but firmly,"You never let it go. You know about it, so you can prevent it from ever happening again. That was what we resolved, remember?"

"Obviously I don't. Or I wouldn't be ready to kill them." Zero said tartly.

Kirche looked at Louise, who had shrunk in on herself. Had her life truly been that hard? Their noble families were similar in power and standing, but she had a family that loved her and treated her with respect. Without warning she moved closer to Louise and embraced her.

"W-what are you doing Kirche?" Louise demanded as she tried to struggle out of the larger girl's grip.

"I'm giving you a hug. You looked like you needed one... I think I understand now, why you were willing to go so far as _that_ to meet Zero again..." Kirche said sadly, as the smaller girl continued to struggle out of her grip.

"As far as what? Summoning me again?" Zero asked, confused. At the silence that met him, he had a feeling that something important wasn't being said. "What?"

Roll leaned forward and whispered something into Zero's ear. Zero's body locked up as she spoke, his face twisting in anger.

"She did what?" Zero cried out as he took two steps forward and gripped Louise by the shoulders roughly. "Do you have any idea what you were doing? You would have died!"

"I know..." Louise said in a flat voice,"But Zero was gone... And only death is supposed to break the compact between mage and familiar... And without Zero, there wasn't any reason for me to live. You were the one who protected me, who cared for me... Who believed in me. If you weren't here, and you couldn't come back... Then I wanted to go back to you. I wanted to see you again."

Zero looked at the girl and wanted to scream. Just what the hell was wrong with this twisted world? As Zero composed himself and looked into Louise's eyes as he said in a too calm voice,"But I'm not dead. You would have died. And besides, if I faced that army and died against it to save you, what of my sacrifice? Wouldn't it have been meaningless?"

"No more meaningless than life without you," Louise said sullenly, the feelings of despair that she felt when the portal had opened up that night hitting her once again. The crushing hopelessness that she had lost the one person she loved had hit her harder than she could have imagined, even though he was here holding her shoulders. She started trembling as she remembered the glow of the gate, how it had seemed to shatter... her.

Zero released her after he looked at her for a moment and put his head into his hands. This girl nearly killed herself because of him. "If you ever try that again I will kick your ass. I don't care if I'm dead, I will do it. I've died a good number of times and have bounced back from it each time! You can't! You're a human, you only get one life!"

Louise nodded sullenly, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm not joking! I'll beat some sense into that head of yours if you try it again!" Zero shouted at her. After taking a few minutes to calm himself, he looked at her and said,"Damn it, I guess I have no choice... I'll be your familiar again. But I can't leave this area with Tiffania and Mathilda and the children in danger. I didn't happen to have any money, did I?"

Roll laughed lightly, "I suppose we will have to talk to the headmaster when we get back. After all Zero, you're quite a wealthy nobleman."

"Huh, wait, I am a what?" Zero asked, as he turned to stare at Roll. A nobleman? Wealthy?

"Of course. You're my beloved Knight-Captain Zero Wily!" Kirche added with a smile.

"I see..." Zero nodded,"So, would I be able to support the people of this village in a more secure area?"

Tiffania gasped at the thought, "But Zero, that would cost a fortune..."

Zero looked at Tiffania and shrugged,"Its my decision. besides, something tells me you'll get targeted too."

"What? Why is that?" Tiffania wondered.

"Simple. You're much like Louise. The energy around you feels exactly the same. Its fluctuations are different but its got to be the same element." Zero replied seriously.

Louise looked at the chesty young girl and gasped. Was she a void user as well? A friendly, beautiful void user. "A-Another?"

"Yeah. They look the same, with the energy surrounding them and all. Right?"

"Zero, how can you see that?" Roll asked curiously.

"I couldn't before?" Zero asked.

"No, you couldn't." Louise replied tartly.

"Huh. I wonder what happened?" Zero replied, his voice mildly curious.

"So you can evaluate a person's magical abilities now?" Kirche asked in amazement.

"Somewhat, I think. You seem to have a glow of red, or heat around you... While the little one seems colder than ice" Zero said as he brought his gaze around the room.

"What an interesting ability to have," Agnes said with wonder,"What do us non magicians look like?"

"Um. Normal? I don't see anything around you. Except for Roll. She has a good number of low level fluctuations of multiple colors." Zero said honestly.

"Wait, so are you saying I could become a mage?" Roll asked incredulously.

"Iunno." Zero replied with a shrug.

"So you can identify mages? That's an unusual thing...Powerful too." Derflinger commented.

"Indeed," Kirche agreed.

"I suppose we should start getting ready for the familiar contract." Louise said after all had fallen silent.

***Break***

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."

In the living room of Tiffania's house, the Contract Servant spell was completed.

Siesta, Roll and Tiffania watched Zero's contracting with Louise with worried expressions. Agnes, with her arms crossed, was nonchalantly watching what the mages were doing.

"I guess he's willing to become a mage's tool again. " Agnes said sourly.

"Maybe…" Derflinger, who was leaning against the sofa, said in a somewhat painful voice.

Agnes looked up at Derflinger surprised. "Why so gloomy. Isn't your partner coming back with you?"

Not answering Agnes' question, Derflinger remained silent.

Once the spell ended, Louise brought her lips to Zero's.

"You sure you won't regret it? You know what I am right, what I'm capable of?" Zero asked, gazing straight into Louise's eyes.

"There is nothing in this world I'm more sure about. You're not a monster, nor a weapon. In my eyes you're Zero. You're my kind, gentle, and beautiful... divine familiar. My guardian angel..." Louise said softly as she nodded, and slowly pressed her lips against Zero's.

At once… a burning pain hit his body. "Son of a bitch!" he cried out, wondering if he remembered this if he wouldn't have just gone along with her without the damned rune.

Siesta and Roll tried to run up to Zero, who was clutching his body in agony. "Zero!"

"I-it's all right… it's just the runes of the familiar being carved in…" Louise, said as she held her familiar in her arms. "I'm sorry, Zero. I know it hurts, but please endure it."

Suddenly the pain stopped and Zero watched the curves appearing on his left hand. "Never again. Next time I'll just take the loss of whatever powers this thing gives me. Not like I'm not powerful enough as it is. But I'm serious, if I die again I'm not getting the damned rune!"

Louise ignored him as she gently traced each rune with her finger. 'This character string… is a bond between me and Zero,' she thought. While caressing them… the amount of time when they were separated, the despair she felt, she was overwhelmed by the feelings. Though everyone were still there, Louise desperately clung tightly onto Zero… and buried her face below his chest plate and stayed like that, not moving. Zero gently held Louise's shoulders.

Everyone stared at the couple. "Well, as I said, I need to sharpen my sword for the battle," Agnes muttered as she walked out of the room.

"What battle?" Derflinger asked curiously, almost teasingly.

Though Siesta lifted up her eyes for a moment, she gave out a smile in the end.

The innocent Tiffania blushed.

"Your left hand… don't stress it too much… I can't help but worry about it...but..." Derflinger muttered so silently that no one heard. Nobody but Zero anyhow...

Tiffania, after saying, "Well, I'm sure you need various things to discuss," hurriedly dashed out of the bedroom.

Siesta came up to Louise and muttered quietly in her ear. "Only for today, I will lend him to you." And left as fast as Tiffania left the room.

When Derflinger tried to say something more, he was gripped by Agnes who had returned to the room. "All right, you also have to go."

"Welcome back Zero," Kirche said with a smile on her face. "As my rival, I give you free reign for the night Louise. I hold nothing against you tonight. Get as far as you can. Perhaps let the rest of the village know how far you get. Just make sure not to go at it for too long, as it is rather late." Kirche laughed as Louise's face turned bright pink, almost matching her hair. With that she was pulled bodily away by Tabitha.

"I'll leave you two alone. But for what it's worth... I'm glad we found you Zero... Believe it or not, Rock was missing you as well." Roll said with a smile.

"Who?" Zero asked, that name seemed familiar for some reason.

"Oh, I don't feel right breaking this moment... I'll tell you tomorrow," Roll said as she walked out quietly.

Finally alone, Zero and Louise gazed at each other in an awkward silence. While they were looking at each other... tears started to fall from Louise's eyes.

Zero suddenly started to panic. Just what the hell had he done this time? He looked at the girl and asked,"Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

As Zero looked at her with clear concern, even more tears started to fall from her eyes. Not wiping them, Louise opened her mouth. "I thought..."

"Huh?"

"Th-thought I would never be able to meet you again," Louise sobbed while she was looking straight at him. "I-Ithought I, had something important to t-t-tell, you, went somewhere,"Her speech overflowed with her feelings. Her words jumbled and mixed together as she tried to say everything she had bottled up all at once."You didn't show up on the ship, you didn't show up in the bed, back at home. Do you know how worried I was?.. I couldn't take it anymore I couldn't take it because" Louise was heavily pulling out words mixed with tears. Though she was incoherent and hard to understand, Louise's feelings poured right into Zero's heart."But y-you visited me in my dreams you were gentle, and, and..."

Zero couldn't help but feel horrible now, even if he didn't remember any of this. He placed his hand gently on her head."Don't cry..."

After Louise, who finished crying some time ago and now had red and puffy eyes, was silent, Zero laid her on the bed. She laid down obediently, yet she gripped Zero's arm and refused to let go as he tried to leave. "Don't go." She whispered.

"What? but you need to sleep." Zero said, trying his best to sound sensible.

"That's fine. I'm not letting go. No matter what, I won't let go." Louise said as she pouted up at Zero.

When he laid her down in bed, she laid down obediently. Yet, she gripped onto Zero's arm and did not let it go. She pulled it down while biting her lips. So, Zero had to lie down next to her. Louise immediately placed her head gently on his shoulder, not caring for now that he was still in his armor.

***Break***

Agnes sat on a chair of in the living room, drinking sake that she had managed to obtain from one of the local villages. It was cheap, and hard. All that she needed. She heard the sounds of a harp coming from the courtyard. Agnes closed her eyes and submerged herself into Tiffania's impromptu performance.

"What's the matter, Commander?" Asked Derflinger, who she had as her drinking partner. Agnes opened her eyes.

Instead of the usual musketeer commander's steel, one could see a normal girl's anxiety in her eyes."Nothing... I just recalled my hometown. I can't return there. Such a useless memory."

"You can't return there?" Derflinger asked curiously.

Self-mockingly, Agnes murmured,"It doesn't exist anymore. It exists only in the corner of my memories."

After a while, Derflinger said." So what? A hometown is just a word. Find a new one. Look at partner, he lost his **_world_** and yet decided that Tristian was his new home. He fought to protect it... If he can do it, you can too."

Agnes became silent and continued listening to the tune, settled, in the course of time; a gentle smile appeared on her face and she nodded. "That's right... If he can do it..."

***Author's notes***

Yay, Zero's getting culture shock. Again. But in more concentrated doses! Who wants to take bets on how long Joseph lasts when he finds out about Tabitha's past?  
>On the girl count, is Tiffania going for Zero? Is Agnes? What is going to happen when the others meet Fouquet? Who knows? Certainly not me.<p>

Can ANYTHING make a Wilybot subservient? Looking at Bass and Zero... I'd say no.

On the whole wanting Omega to appear, I know, he could be made into an awesome character to fight against Zero, but who knows if he'll end up in this world? Only I know. And I'm not telling. Unless you bribe me with Mike and Ike candies. Then I'd probably tell you everything. Just sayin.

Karin keeps calling in sick for some reason, and pushing back her appearance. She's apparently had the flu, pneumonia, the walking death, explosive diarrhea, and Mono as well as Athletes foot. Here is hoping she's feeling good enough to join us sometime soon.

And don't worry, for people that want the mechanization of things, don't worry. Now that things have reached this amount of non-canon crap is going to heavily spiral out of the normal swing of things.

Anyhow, toss some reviews my way, and don't be afraid to ask questions, I'll do my best to take the time to answer them.


	46. Chapter 46

Louise awoke and smiled as she looked up into the face of Zero. He was here. She hoped it wasn't a dream, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if it was...

"You're up," Zero said,"Does that mean you can let go of me? I ran my diagnostics and have been laying here for the past three hours..."

"Its really you. You're not acting all sweet..." Louise said as her hand came to rest on Zero's face.

Zero looked at the girl and sighed,"You know I'm not human right? I'm not even _living_."

"I summoned you... And the spell only selects things that are alive." Louise countered as she looked at him. "But even if you aren't alive, then I don't care. You're still Zero."

"Why do I get the feeling we've played through this conversation before..." Zero asked, feeling tired for some reason.

"Because we have," Louise answered with a giggle. "But no matter what you say, I won't listen. I'm only going to listen to my heart. It is telling me that Zero is an important person to me. So I'll stay with you."

"You don't know just how much death follows me. You'd be better off finding someone more normal than me." Zero insisted

"You protected me. But that doesn't matter. I know that during the elf wars, counting reploids and humans over eight million died per day on average for four years... But that was not you. That was just someone who looked like you. You stopped him."

"So you've talked to Axl. He didn't tell you the truth about it though. That was me. It was my body." Zero replied

"I talked to him. But it doesn't matter if it was your body. It's your heart that's important right?" Louise looked at Zero with a smile as she said this. When Zero didn't reply, she said,"Oh, and don't forget, he punched you in the face. Apparently X told him to do it too. Isn't that the weirdest thing for a brother to ask someone to do?"

"Brother? No, he was my partner. I'm not near good enough to be considered family to someone like him."

Louise looked at Zero and felt the sudden urge to hit him. Or tell him just what X had said, but she couldn't. "You think what you want, but just because you're older than me doesn't mean you're not wrong."

"So, are you going to get up soon?" Zero asked,

"Dun wanna," Louise said childishly, but soon enough her stomach rumbled.

"Lets go see Mathilda and get some food for you. Only one of us has eating as an optional requirementt." Zero said with a smirk.

"Alright... Just who is this Mathilda anyhow?" Louise asked suspiciously. She'd best not be another girl after Zero's affections...

"A friend of mine. She's crippled. It looks like someone attacked her. Her spine was severed." Came Zero's reply.

"How horrible." Louise gasped, feeling sorry for her previous thoughts immediately.

"She makes due though. She's an earth mage, but she's content to stay here and protect the children. She used to send more money back here to help protect and provide for the children when she could work." Zero spoke with clear admiration of the girl.

"She sounds like a nice person." Louise said, wondering what this new girl was like to have made such an impression upon her familiar.

"I like her." Zero agreed.

***Break***

As Zero lead Louise to the kitchen, he heard a quiet humming and the sound of a knife chopping up and down repeatedly. "It appears we're a little early." he said lightly.

"Ah Zero, is that you? Breakfast isn't ready yet. I'll have Tiffania bring it out when its ready." Mathilda's voice came from the kitchen.

"Its fine, I have someone who wanted to meet you. " Zero replied.

"Ah, its fine. There isn't any reason for that," She said hurriedly, but wasn't quick enough to stop Louise from entering the room and seeing her.

"Fouquet!" Louise shouted suddenly as she drew her wand and pointed it at her old enemy. "How did you survive?" Louise demanded, her lips beginning to move in a silent chant.

"What is wrong with you Louise?" Zero demanded as he quickly took the wand from her hand deftly, scowling down at her.

Mathilda looked at Zero and sighed,"I suppose that this was going to come out sooner or later... But I was hoping it wouldn't. The girl has every right to point her wand at me. I tried to kill you both... Twice."

"What? Why would you do that?" Zero asked the woman, suddenly wary of this whole situation.

Mathilda looked away and murmured,"Because I valued the people here more than some spoiled noble brats..."

Zero looked at her with a raised eyebrow. That certainly hadn't been an answer he was expecting. Zero waited a moment more and when no other responses were forthcoming, he said,"A little less cryptic, please."

"A certain movement in Albion had me over a barrel so to speak. Tiffania is a relative to me... We were part of a noble family that was an extension of the Royal family, if a fairly obscure one... They tried to kill Tiffania when she was a child but her mother protected her. I knew about her, and was her only real company for years. I assisted her in setting up this village after some unpleasantness happened actually... Anyhow, the fact that she was of royal blood, and of a certain blood as well...That was two reasons that they wanted her dead."

Zero nodded.

Mathilda looked at Zero then shrugged,"This whole village was to be burned. I offered my services to keep them from doing it. It is why I went from stealing valuable things from nobles to looking for destructive and powerful items."

Zero nodded and said,"So, that makes sense. You used to send the money needed from what you stole. And to protect your family you did what you had to do... I understand that..." Zero looked at her hesitantly. "I... I'm the one who crippled you, aren't I?"

Mathilda looked at Zero then nodded,"Yes."

Zero walked up to her slowly, and knelt in front of her. He wanted to sigh as she flinched away from him. He looked up into her face and said sincerely,"I'm sorry."

Mathilda looked at the young man kneeling, at his eyes. There wasn't any deception. "Why are you sorry? I tried to kill you. It was either kill you, or die trying. Besides I was able to use enough water spells to stop my bleeding. And with that, the movement forgot about me, because it had you to deal with. In a round about way, you were protecting Tiffania before you even came here... So you don't need to apologize."

"How can you believe such a stupid story?" Louise demanded, "She tried to kill us before! Use some common sense! I mean, if Tiffania was of royal blood, why should she be hiding here?"

"What are you talking about, Louise? Didn't you hear her say that they wanted her dead for that reason? And considering her temperament, helping out someplace like this is probably a whole lot more fulfilling for someone like her than lording whatever rank she has over the other people around her." Zero replied as he turned to face Louise. " Anyhow, enlighten me to this 'common sense' you're talking about."

"She tried to kill us! She was working with the rebel government. She got injured and then was confronted by you, so of course she's going to come up with some story or another!"

Zero looked at Louise and shook his head,"Alright, I counter with my common sense. She's been cooking for you all since you got here. She has made herself scarce, to prevent any problems. Tiffania has talked extensively about Mathilda and how she used to send money to support the children. She knows nothing of this Fouquet person. None of us have fallen dead from poison, or been killed in our sleep by any sort of magic which would have been a fairly easy thing to do if she actually was intending to kill us. Well, except me. She knew who all of you were after all, and had more than a small advantage."

Louise looked at Zero, her mouth hanging open. Suddenly she shouted at Zero,"So you're going to side with this murdering thief instead of your master?"

Without missing a beat Zero crossed his arms and said ,"Yep." With Zero's simple reply Louise stormed out of the room in anger.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Mathilda commented,"She is right. I was willing to kill her and you. That is why you tried to kill me."

Zero shrugged,"It doesn't matter. You were doing it for a reason. We might have been enemies, but right now you're someone I'll protect. I wasn't lying when I said that. I will protect you and everyone else here, no matter what. "

Mathilda looked at Zero and laughed. "Ah, to have a handsome familiar like you... What a lucky mage she is, even if she can't truly appreciate it quite yet." When Zero shrugged at this Mathilda spoke again,"I believe you should go inform the others of my identity, because I doubt that Louise is going to hold her tongue on this."

Zero turned to leave but stopped looking back at the woman who had once been an enemy and asked," Although, I wonder... I normally am pretty good at what I do... How exactly did you survive?"

Mathilda laughed lightly, then shook her head,"Oh, you were quite good. I almost didn't survive. While my main element is earth, I am also gifted with a talent for water magic. I was able to stop the bleeding by casting water until the wound closed. I am just lucky that the fall from my golem did not knock me out. If it had, I would never have woken up. Unfortunately, I'm not good enough with water magic to repair what was done to me..."

Zero sighed as he left the kitchen. Was this really all there was to him? Even here, in a new world... Was he still nothing more than a destroyer?

***Break***

The reveal of Mathilda's other identity to the visiting nobles went about as well as could be expected, but with Zero scowling at them with his arms crossed, no more wands were pointed at anyone, and things returned to a fairly peaceful if tense situation.

***Break***

As evening fell, everyone sat in the living room, with Louise glaring at Zero, who was sitting between Tiffania and Fouquet. Agnes was cleaning her sword. While Tabitha and Kirche looked at Fouquet with some suspicion. Siesta and Roll looked at a loss with the high amount of tension present.

Agnes crossed her arms and asked,"Who were those enemies that attacked us last night?"

Zero looked at the woman and replied,"That was Leviathan. One of the guardians of Neo Arcadia and Copy X."

"Copy X?" Roll asked curiously.

"When X used his body to seal away the dark elf, he became unavailable. He had been the leader of the city, and without his presence people started to lose hope. He had been an ever present hero for over two centuries for them. One of the scientists created a copy of him. Unfortunately the copy was just that. It had little in common with X. It merely wished to be better than the 'real' X. So it wanted to create the perfect world. It was too bad the world was far too damaged to allow that. Where X was concerned with ensuring people would live, Copy X cared more about giving them comfort so that people would see him as the true hero. Not that anyone knew that he was a copy. He was killing reploids enmass so that the humans could have more energy for their own comforts... "

"That's horrible. Who would be foolish enough to make a copy of someone like that? It seems both irresponsible and stupid." Kirche commented.

"Ciel." Zero answered flatly as he glared at Kirche. With Kirche looking suitably contrite he continued,"The Guardians of Neo Arcadia followed this Copy X, and waged war on the reploids because they felt that the survival of humans required it. There were four total. Leviathan was the guardian of the seas and the oceans. She was always the most flighty of them... But they should have been destroyed by Omega..."

"Omega?" Tabitha asked, a note of curiosity in her voice.

"My true body... I had left my body in the hands of a researcher ... Oh, I'd say a little over a century ago, to try and get some of the more dangerous parts of me nullified or removed. Unfortunately a man named Weil used my inactivity to steal my body and put a loyal personality into the shell that was my former body. The researcher, who was oddly enough, an ancestor of Ceil made my copy body and when it was completed I went into battle with my old body. In the end, I couldn't strike myself down at that point... So we exiled my body to orbit, then I had myself put to sleep for a hundred years. After we dealt with Neo Arcadia initially he came back, rebuilt Copy X, and used his authority to get the freed Omega into a position he could use him to enforce his policies. "

"Wait, so Weil was a reploid too?" Roll asked

"No, he was not. He simply had his life extended as his punishment. He was put into a regeneration suit and forced to go live in the destroyed world he created." Zero replied,"I should have killed the bastard, but I didn't know that he was the one who built the Gentle judges. they were the ones who passed 'judgement' on him."

"I see... So humans can have their life extended?" Roll again interrupted, her eyes gleaming with this type of information.

"Honestly, Ceil had a number of ideas and methods already set aside and started that would allow for partial mechanization of humans. I helped her with it, since she used a good deal of my base systems as a schematic since I was closer to human in function than other reploids."

"Wait, that's possible? That's amazing." Roll replied,"So what exactly was she planning on doing? Was it some sort of nanite system in the blood? Or artificial organs? Or what?"

"I hate to interrupt, but isn't this putting us a little too far off topic?" Agnes stepped in.

Zero nodded and continued,"Anyhow, Omega was used by Weil to take control. Once I defeated Copy X for a second time, he tried to transform into his second combat form, but Weil had placed a trap inside of him that blew him up, and blamed it on me. He then tried to use Omega to destroy me. The guardians tried to intervene and were killed by a blast that Omega let off as he exploded. Later, I looked to see if I'd be able to find any of them but didn't find any bodies. All I found were parts, and what parts there were, were heavily damaged."

"What happened to Omega?" Louise asked curiously. If this was all true, it would easily explain why Leviathan had been so afraid of Zero when he pretended to be Omega.

"I killed him. That's where the blast came from." Zero said with a shrug.

"You killed your own body?" Kirche asked, her eyes open wide in horror at he thought of such a thing. What a terrible thing to have to do!

"Yeah well, I have my body now. Its my mind that's important. It will optimize and allow the evolution of any body that it inhabits. I'm an ever changing and upgrading weapon of mass destruction." Zero replied calmly.

"That's right!" Louise agreed,"As long as his heart is still Zero, then he's still the only real Zero. Right?"

"So that's what we know of her?" Roll asked, bringing the topic back to that woman.

"She also said that she was called Myoznitnrn by her master. Like Zero, she has an affinity. Instead of weapons, she said she has the ability to use any magical item…" Louise answered.

"She's supposedly a void familiar like myself," Zero stated blandly.

All in the room gasped.

"Zero!" Louise cried out in surprise,"That's not supposed to be said to everyone!"

Zero shrugged,"We're all on a need to know basis with how things are happening."

Agnes said while polishing the sword. "I wield my sword for Her Majesty. As long as you are Her Majesty's allies, I guess I wield a sword for you as well. What happened, who the enemy is, why such a thing is possible; I do not care to know. And considering you're technically equal in rank to me Zero... I'll follow your lead on this." After wiping the blade with a cloth, Agnes placed it back into it's sheath.

"Well, for two-to-three days we'll be taking a rest. Are you all tired?" Tiffania asked in a gentle voice.

"Were you two able to sleep a lot last night?" Agnes said out of the blue. A strange grin appeared on her lips. Siesta's eyes narrowed.

Blushing furiously, Louise shouted. "W-we were asleep the whole time!"

"I wasn't. I had to sit there while she pretended I was some sort of safety blanket." Zero complained.

"I see. That's nice to hear. Really." Agnes made a strange laugh.

Siesta approached with a smile and harshly trampled on Zero's foot."Did you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?" Zero asked, wondering why this french maid had just stomped on his foot.

"I, I can't say it out loud!" the woman stammered, her face glowing pink.

Zero stopped to think for a moment and again, face palmed. Oh yes, this felt natural now. He knew he must have been doing this for a while. Even if his mind didn't remember, his body seemed to. "Why ask such a... Nevermind not even worth it..."

"S-stop assuming things!" Louise stammered. However, finally tonight… they might, she thought. She would make her move...

"Your hands and legs are moving at the same time," Siesta noted.

Louise blushed and replied,"What are you talking about? You said it was alright!"

"I allowed you to sleep together for one day, because I didn't think you would try anything."

"That's why you shouldn't be saying such things in the first place!" Louise countered.

They both stared at each other, grinning angrily.

And, the moment when it looked like hell was going to break loose… Tiffania called everyone for a meal in a shy voice. This voice broke the tension. Most everyone was hungry.

After that, Zero and the others peacefully spent their time in the garden at Tiffania's house.

There were no clouds interrupting the sky, high above the continent of Albion. Zero looked up at the sky and wondered just how these recent events would impact his life.

Next to him sat Siesta, and she said looking at the sky, "A beautiful sky. Somehow, it takes one's mind away." Then with a serious look, she glanced back at Zero. "Though you were attacked by a strange person, the war has finally ended, and I was able to meet Zero again. I'm happy." Siesta gave him another smile. This smile made Zero feel uneasy.

Zero looked at her for a few moments then shook his head sadly.

"It's all right."Siesta said after a few minutes.

"Huh? What's alright?" Zero asked clearly confused at the girl's statement.

"I am second. That's what you want to say, right?" Siesta said with a gentle smile, as her hand brushed his arm.

"Siesta..." Zero said slowly, trying to figure out what to say. This was getting more and more awkward by the moment.

"I will wait."

Zero looked at her and replied,"That isn't what I was thinking. You **do** realize I'm not human right?"

"That's fine." Siesta replied.

Zero sighed, feeling like no matter what he said she wouldn't listen.

Agnes was sharpening her belt knife, distracting herself from her worries. Tiffania, who was sitting on a chair, was tightly grasping her fists. Louise was sitting, biting her fingernails and occasionally throwing irritated looks in their direction. Tabitha was looking at Zero with an arched eye brow and Kirche was doing her best to get Zero to notice her cleavage. Mathilda was sitting reading a book, her chair having been wheeled out by Tiffania.

Suddenly, Siesta asked everyone,"Hey everyone... What are your future plans?"

"Huh?"Louise puckered up her brows at such a sudden topic change.

"Right. Everyone, let's talk about the future. I think it is important, and with everything changing..."

Agnes laughed."Aahaha! Future! Well, follow my career at my best... and buy a little land where my hometown used to be. And, once I'm retired from the musketeers, live listening to the sea everyday."

Next, Siesta said,"A fantastic dream! I too have a dream. I think being able to live with a beloved person in happiness. It doesn't matter where you live or who you are in that case, and I'm going to make my beloved person understand that. Miss Valliere?"

Suddenly faced by such a question, Louise thought honestly, and blushed.

"…Now, please answer honestly."Siesta said, waving her finger at the smaller girl.

"W-what are you talking about!"Louise said as she turned her head.

Zero let his mind wander in thought. Future dreams? He hadn't even imagined such a thing. When was the last time that he had really looked forward to the future? A sweet face and a soft laugh passed through Zero's mind, and his lips tightened.

"What about you, Miss Tabitha?" Siesta asked the young girl.

Tabitha shrugged and said only,"Help mother..."

"Oh, is something wrong with your mother?" Roll asked in concern.

"Sick..." Tabitha replied.

"If magic doesn't work on her, then perhaps my methods would work better? Cattleya has had much better results with my medicine than the tradition of magical medicine." Roll offered in a friendly manner.

Tabitha shrugged.

After the silence hung in the air for a few more minutes Siesta turned to look Zero in the face. "What is Zero's dream?"

Dream…He didn't think about it until now, the answer that in this world cannot be found, not anymore anyhow… Zero looked up at the sky absent mindedly."A dream huh? I suppose to meet just one more time, the woman I love. Although to do that, I'll need to die, I suppose... So that's a very long way in the future... Probably."

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Tabitha spoke up. "Already met her."

Zero turned to look at the young girl. "What did you say?"

Tabitha met his gaze, a gaze that felt like it was piercing her very being and repeated,"Already met her. Cyber elf now. She forgave you."

Zero looked like he had been struck physically when the small girl spoke those words. "Don't even joke about that." Zero said as he looked at the girl who spoke so seriously.

Tabitha shrugged as Kirche said,"It is true! Axl can turn into the cyber elves he has! He can even give them control for a while. You got to meet a really weird bird guy named Storm Eagle, and even your lost love Iris!"

Zero looked at Kirche and Tabitha as the two of them looked back at him. "That's... that's not possible. Axl can't do that. He... no" he mumbled his denials.

Kirche looked at Zero, her eyes watering slightly, then continued," The way you cried her name when she was at her limit made me so jealous. I'd do anything, even die to hear you cry my name like that..."

As Zero tried to stand and leave, he felt a pair of arms encircle him. Looking to his right he noticed that Tiffania had moved closer to him and when he had made a move to leave had tried to offer what comfort she could. As Zero broke her grip and stood to leave, Tiffania's hat was knocked off, and her ears came out in full view.

"Elf!" Louise screamed, pointing at the pointed ears. "What is an elf doing here?"

Tabitha's eyes hardened as she pointed her staff at Tiffania. Kirche followed suit with her own wand.

"Everyone calm down!" Zero said standing between everyone and Tiffania."She's a half elf."

"One of the founder's enemies?" Siesta asked, fear evident in her voice.

"You're staying with Fouquet and an elf? Are you mad Zero?" Louise demanded of her familiar,"Do you have any idea what could really be happening here?"

Zero just looked at her as if she was stupid. Not being able to help it when dealing with this level of stupidity he fell back on his one and only defense against such a thing... Sarcasm. With a shrug Zero replied in a serious voice,"Oh yes, I know of all the evil in this place. You see, Tiffania's true intention is to run a secluded orphanage village so that she can somehow make the jump to world domination or the destruction of your countries or whatever. That's a logical scenario, right? And Mathilda is practicing cooking so she can become good enough to work in a royal kitchen so she can poison a bunch of important nobles, correct? Its all so simple, I'm surprised you all didn't see it sooner. So much simpler than them actually running an orphanage village to actually _help_ people."

"But she's an elf. They've been humanity's enemies for a long time!" Kirche replied, while Tabitha nodded.

"What's so bad about someone being an elf?" Roll asked at a loss with this new and intense hostility that she sensed. While she knew that humans and elves didn't get along, she didn't expect this type of violent reaction...

Zero looked at the girls and shrugged. "They're my family. If you can't accept them, then you might as well leave. Lets go you two, I'm tired of this."Zero said as he turned around.

Tiffania lowered her head and spoke,"No Zero, they're right...I am scary after all. A half-breed. I'm neither human nor elf. I'm just a failure and a freak..."

Zero growled at this.

Though Siesta kept on alternately looking at Zero and Tiffania she said, in a determined way,"E-Elves are certainly scary, but you helped Zero. And, you haven't tried to harm us. I'm sorry for being afraid."

Louise watched Tiffania suspiciously."Why is an elf here in Albion?"

"That..."Faced with Louise's clear hostility, Tiffania was unable to speak. Louise approached Tiffania and pulled her long ears. Tiffania, cried out at having her ears pulled. Louise looked at the young half elf and said,"They're real!" Then she looked at Tiffania and noticed the other abnormal attribute on her. As she looked at her further she realized just how beautiful the elf girl really was. Louise knew that she couldn't compare to someone that looked like that and that only fanned her anger further as she tightened her grip on the girl's ears.

"Let her go, Louise!" Roll cried out as she took a step forward to try and intervene, although it was unneeded.

Louise gasped in shock as she felt an iron hand clamp around each of her extended arms and exert pressure. "Louise, I don't know what type of crap I used to put up with, but I'm not going to let you bully someone like this." Zero said, his voice loud and angry. As he turned to Tiffania and Mathilda he forced a smile and said,"Don't worry. They'll be leaving soon. Lets go inside. They can use their tents or whatever the hell they brought with them. Mathilda, you're sleeping in Tiffania's house tonight." Zero moved to Mathilda's chair and started wheeling her towards the house with Tiffania trailing behind him, looking back at the others who were staring stunned at Zero's reaction.

Louise looked at the back of her now angry familiar, and wondered just how badly she had been mistaken in her actions.

Roll grabbed Louise shoulders and yelled at her,"What the hell were you doing? We are their guests, and you walk up and start pulling on her ears? They were helping Zero when he was out here all alone, and that is how you treat them? What is wrong with you?"

"B-but, she's an elf," Louise said weakly, as if that was a defense.

"That's right. Elves and humans have been in a state of war for thousands of years." Kirche agreed.

Roll looked at them and shook her head. "And you couldn't leave her well enough alone? Any idiot could see she's not a threat to anyone. I'm going to go talk to Zero." After Roll took a few steps she paused and said,"You act like you care about Zero, but you don't really take the time to know him as a person... If you did, you'd know why what you did was so stupid..."

Siesta after a moment's hesitation followed after Roll, leaving the three nobles to wonder just how things had turned this way.

Agnes surveyed the scene and shook her head, wondering just how she could report this to her Queen. That stupid girl should have known Zero's triggers by now... Even SHE had figured them out with the little time that they'd spent together. Its not like he hid what pissed him off.

***Break***

Inside the house, Zero was fuming silently.

"Zero," Mathilda said slowly,"You shouldn't be so angry."

"Why the hell not?" Zero demanded as he turned to face her. "The girl is the gentlest person I've met since Ceil! How the hell can they be afraid of her, hate her just because of her ears? How stupid and asinine is that? They were ready to attack her just for the difference that her ears present!"

"Because the elves and the humans have been at war for six-thousand years. Each side has lost innumerable amount of people to that strife. Six-thousand years is a very long time for hatred to build up. It is a hatred that can not be overcome." Mathilda said sadly.

"She's right..." Tiffania agreed sullenly, her eyes tearing up,"I should never have thought about leaving this place..."

"Bullshit!" Zero cried out,"You're here living with her!" Zero pointed at Mathilda, then continued his rant,"Not to mention her mother and father had to have some feelings for each other, right? I might not be biological but I know where babies come from. I don't believe any of that stupid crap you're all saying. If you want to see the world I'll go with you Tiffania. I'll protect you so you can see the world."

"What?" Tiffania asked, her voice full of surprise.

"You heard me. Nobody in the world can stand up to me. Even if the whole world would turn against you, I'd still protect you..." Zero's face darkened,"If I had to, I'd kill them all..."

"Y-you don't need to do that," Tiffania objected to what Zero said, but somehow when he said that, her heart beat fast. Even if the whole world...

"Why would you do that? Why go to such great lengths?" Mathilda wondered.

"Haven't I already said it? You are my family. If I can find a way back to my home world, I'll take all of you with me. If not, we'll make a place where we can all exist." Zero said, clenching his fist. "We'll find someplace if we have to..."

"Are you talking about building your own country?" Mathilda shook her head in disbelief. Did this familiar truly have the power to do that?

Zero laughed, a warm sounding laugh,"Oh god no. No god no, that's just... Ha, that's a good one. Wherever Tiffania wishes to settle down, we'll settle down. Everyone will be welcome, except for those who make trouble."

Mathilda looked at Zero with her head cocked."You're serious aren't you?"

"Of course. I'm not a nation builder. That was X. I'm just a sword. But I'm a good sword."

"I don't see why you should do this... I'm not worth this trouble," Tiffania said, looking down to try and cover the heavy blush.

"And I don't see why you helped me when I was out there with no memory in the forest. You could have left me, but you didn't." Zero countered.

"You were in trouble and I helped. It is a natural thing to do..." Tiffania said, scuffing the floor with her shoes as she looked down.

"Well there is the answer. You say its the natural thing to do. But to everyone else? It isn't. To other people, its natural to kill or enslave those who are different from them. We saw that outside."

As Tiffania was about to respond, she was interrupted by a light knock on the door. Zero walked up to the door and opened it, a slightly hostile look on his face. On the other side of the door stood Roll and Siesta.

"What do want?" Zero asked, his voice having a clear edge to it.

"We just wanted to talk. We're sorry that the others acted that way." Roll said sincerely.

Siesta nodded and added,"I wasn't lying when I said what I did. I really am thankful to have met you, because you kept Zero safe...I do not know if I could ever repay you for that. Please forgive us."

Zero looked at the two girls, and sighed. "Its fine. You two weren't the problems. My summoner and those other two though..."

_If it comes down to it son, I can remove that Rune from you. All I need to do is blank your mind for a few minutes and it will consider you dead. Kind of like a soft reboot so to speak. Because of this, though it will have to wait for another day or so. I'd rather not risk your memories while they're being repaired. Your next diagnostic should give you back all your memories._

"Hmm. I wonder." Zero said aloud as he looked at his left hand. "Should I get rid of this mark?"

"You can't!" Siesta said urgently as she grabbed Zero's arm,"The last time you almost died! What happens if you really do die this time? I won't let you!" As she said that she looked around, her eyes pleading with the others in the room.

Zero shrugged,"As I said, I evolve... I'm not sure what it requires exactly but I'm reasonably sure I can get rid of this rune with no problem. I just need to wait for my memories to come back for it to be safe."

Roll looked at Zero and said,"Whatever you decide, I'll stand by your decision. It's your freedom and life... But I still need you back at the academy so that we can help Rock..."

Zero looked at her and raised an eyebrow,"Yeah, who is Rock anyhow? You said you'd tell me."

"Well, he's X's older brother. He's kind of without a body at the moment, though. We have a lab with a good deal of equipment and parts, but right now we have been trying to figure out how to do a lot of the things without the help of Dr. Light. We already made it so he could use my old body."

Zero stared at her as she delivered this bombshell."Seriously?"

"Oh yes. You two get along quite well. Well, except for that whole cross dressing incident with him in the darling little dress... He tried to kill us for that, but aside from that we get along well. Although I'm not sure if it was really cross dressing since it was my old body." Roll replied easily.

"What? That sounds awkward..." Zero said reluctantly, unsure if he really wanted to know about this.

"Oh, nothing of the sort. I believe, at the time you were going to help me turn him into a pretty magical girl. Maybe even make him his own theme song." Roll said seriously, only a twinkle in her eyes betraying her amusement.

"Rock doesn't have a buster I take it?" Zero asked with the same serious look Roll was giving him.

"Oh no. He chased you with a large metal broom. I've never seen you run quite that fast." Roll replied with a grin. The others in the room couldn't help but laugh as she described that ill-fated prank.

"Ok, now I can't tell if you're just trying to screw with my head, or what." Zero stated as he crossed his arms.

Roll just grinned back at Zero and shrugged. "You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?"

"Ya know, messing with the head of someone with amnesia is not very nice." Zero replied.

"Ah, you are probably right. But it is amusing." Roll said as she smiled at Zero.

***Break***

Derflinger had listened to the two loud nobles argue for the last few minutes. These girls really were stupid. And this coming from a sword with no brain! As they wore on his last metaphorical nerve, he finally shouted,"Shut up!"

Three sets of eyes turned toward the sword that had been left outside, and its uncharacteristic outburst.

"Do you idiots have any idea what you two are talking about? All of you were ready to attack a sweet girl who didn't do anything aside from try and save the very person that you guys came out here to find! But instead of taking her kindness at face value, you pull on her ears, and talk about her being your enemy because she's not human. Well here is some news! Partner isn't human! I'm not human! Do you hate everything that isn't human? Are you really going to be stupid like that?" Derflinger shouted angrily.

"But... We've been at war for so long. Its almost unthinkable for there to be a peaceful elf..." Kirche said sullenly.

"Oh, really? Last I checked, how many friends and family have your rival families claimed? Isn't that why you two were so hostile to each other before?" Derflinger demanded,"Don't make stupid excuses like that. Humans can be good or bad. So can everyone else. You heard Zero. Even reploids could be bad. A fake Zero could be evil. A good Zero is well... good. But you get my point! Stop arguing about this, and go march up to that house and you apologize!" Derflinger finished his rant imperiously.

Louise looked at the sword. She had never heard Derflinger yell like that before. As she processed what she had heard she looked down at her feet. "B-but..."

"No buts! You go up there right now!" Derflinger demanded again. as he noticed the three noble girls slumping their shoulders he continued,"And you better pray that partner forgives you. Because even though he has that rune on his hand, I doubt you can make him stay if he doesn't want to. Especially since his rune has shifted. The marking is different now."

Louise's eyes opened wide in shock. "What do you mean?"

"The compulsion portion of the rune was not there. You have no control over your familiar." Derflinger informed Louise. "This has happened before as well..."

"What?" Louise cried in panic.

"It doesn't matter. I've already told you what to do, stupid girl. Go do it." Derflinger sheathed himself and said no more.

"I suppose he is right." Kirche said reluctantly and then followed Louise. Tabitha followed slowly after that, only taking the time to grab Derflinger and carry him along to the house.

***Break***

As Louise walked up to the door, she heard laughter from inside. After a few minutes of hesitation she knocked on the door. When it opened to reveal Tiffania Louise looked down at her feet, which had become quite suddenly very interesting. "Ms. Tiffania, I'm sorry." Louise nearly shouted,"You took care of Zero when he was alone, and I treated you badly. I can't think of anything to do except apologize..."

Kirche spoke as well,"We are sorry for judging you like that... It is unfair and unbecoming of a noble... Please forgive us."

Tabitha stayed silent but bowed her head slightly, placing Derflinger by the door.

"Oh, it is alright. I'm used to it..." Tiffania said,"Well, actually I think that today is the first time someone has actually apologized before... Its alright really."

After Tiffania's acceptance Louise walked up to Zero and looked him in the eyes. With a sad smile she shook her head and said,"It appears this is another mark against me not deserving such a person as a familiar, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Zero replied curtly.

"Whenever I was wrong, or disappointed you, you'd let me know. And looking at this... There isn't much for me to say on my actions. I'm sorry." Louise said then turned and walked to the door, leaving the house.

"Where do you think she is going?" Tiffania asked curiously, watching the girl go.

"Who knows." Zero replied with a shrug.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Tiffania asked quietly.

"I don't see why." Zero replied.

Tiffania looked at Zero intently and again asked in a very gentle and calm tone,"Zero... Shouldn't you go after her?"

"Yeah... Sure. I'll go make sure she's alright..." Zero said as he stood. He didn't know how such a gentle girl could be like that. Just like Ceil...

"Thank you, Zero." Tiffania said sweetly.

"N-no problem. I'll be back." Zero said as he walked to the door, to go after his summoner, still wondering just how they could be so damned scary, while not being a threat at all...

***Author's notes***

Holy Crap. Queen Mathilda? Or Queen Tiffania? Is the world ready for this?

On Zero's memories coming back slowly. They were already on the way back but Wily had to do a good deal of extra work repairing them because the rune had altered and suppressed them. Getting the rune back did nothing for or against his memories because Wily wasn't going to let that happen again.

Zero does not have his absolute Zero armor. As it stands right now, he had his Black armor(MMX black armor/Protoform From MMZ2 hard mode. fun times), His normal armor, and his X armor. this allows him plenty of utility.

Also, Zero. Your selectable girl count is currently : 8. Just how high are you trying to go?

Zero:...Hate you.


	47. Chapter 47

Zero stepped out of the small house that had served as his home, and wondered again, just how he had gotten roped into this. He hadn't done anything wrong. Shaking his head he muttered,"Damned insensible world. Even if it is nice..." Zero turned and scanned the area, looking for his summoner but saw no movement. As he looked around, he saw some rather large spaced tracks headed away from the village. Apparently she had been running. With a pained sigh, Zero sprinted off after his summoner. As Zero arrived at the edge of the woods he heard a pair of voices. Stopping, he decided to listen before just running in.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I had to do. But right now, even more important than what was happening before, we have too kill that bastard." Leviathan said in a harsh tone.

"W-what?" Louise's wavering voice asked. "Why would you think I would kill Zero?"

"Listen, I know you summoned Zero originally... And while he looks the same, that doesn't mean he is the same. You summoned a monster this time. That's all he is, nothing more. He is the killing machine controlled by another power hungry monster."

"B-but, he's really Zero," Louise replied. "He said so himself!"

"I'd know Zero." Leviathan said flatly. "I've fought him enough. Believe me, that wasn't Zero. Zero's saber is green. I do not think he's ever called himself the messiah either...Zero just isn't that type of person."

"But..." Louise objected weakly.

"Why were you running out here like this? Has he been acting differently? Maybe he doesn't know things that he should? It's because he's not Zero. His real name is Omega." Leviathan pressed further, noticing the girl's resolve begin to fade.

Feeling that he had heard enough, Zero stepped into the clearing. "Hey Leviathan." He said cheerfully with a wave of his hand. "Funny meeting you here. Ya know, I thought you were a little smarter than that."

"You!" Leviathan snarled, moving the girl behind her, placing her spear in a guarded position, apparently protecting the pink haired young girl.

Zero sighed as he shook his head, this was getting more complicated, but at least this was points in her favor. "Ya know, I was expecting you to stay away a bit longer than this... I mean, lets face it Leviathan, without filling the area with water, you can't beat me. You never beat me, even in your second form even with that advantage anyhow. But in our current environment only Hidden Phantom would have an edge."

Leviathan's eyes widened. "How do you know him?" she demanded.

Zero rolled his eyes and took out his saber, which glowed purple in the night. "Simple. I'm Zero."

"You lie, I know your saber is green. Even the reports we had on you said that. I won't let you fool me!" Leviathan shouted at Zero, seemingly poised to attack at any moment.

"Omega was just a hack Leviathan. Do you know what this purple saber means?" Zero asked as he held it out.

Leviathan just looked at Zero warily in response to his question.

"This purple color is because of the use of a different spectrum of light and energy, that actually sacrifices damage to non energy targets. Did you know that the Sigma virus could survive without a host? This was what made it such a dangerous foe, and how the bald bastard kept coming back. This purple light is the configuration to be able to hit that manifestation of the virus... Omega never knew that he was cutting his own effectiveness by keeping my 'true' weapon specification. Then again, he was just a copy, even if he had the original body." Zero said, as he calmly rotated his saber, its color taking on a familiar green hue.

Leviathan gasped,"What the hell were you doing, if that was you? Why pretend to be Omega?"

"Well, that was the last thing I remembered... And I know you Leviathan. You're a good guy, even if you don't always fight on the right side. All of you guardians have only done what you feel is right. I prefer to wait until my memory recovers and I know exactly what's going on before I end up having to trash you in a place where we have no way to repair you."

Leviathan looked at Zero hesitantly, then pointed the spear at Louise. "If you're Zero, then you will come with me to see my master, along with your summoner."

"Leviathan...What honestly makes you think you can do that? You won't hurt her." Zero replied, glaring back at the girl. "I know you. Flighty, a terrible sense of humor, and totally committed to protecting humanity. Both you and I know that you would never disappoint X that way."

Leviathan's face distorted at that statement and she replied in a quiet voice,"You have no idea how badly I've disappointed m-m-...X... Now choose, come with me, or your summoner dies."

Zero shook his head as he looked at the reploid. "Okay, this is new. But you're not stupid. You know that if you did anything to her... Things would get unpleasant. And considering the readout's I've gotten on my systems, and the information I've obtained about my most recent battle... You and whoever your new master is, do not want to piss me off **that** badly. Because you know you couldn't even stop me before I reached the level I'm at now. And even if you did, there is another combat reploid running around that's just like me and X. As a matter of fact, he was part of our group. He and X were the only ones to ever stand a chance against me if I somehow went Maverick."

Leviathan gasped,"What? Another combat reploid? Who?"

"Now, that's not for me to reveal. But I will say that he's an A-trans model. The best there was. Quite likely the last A-trans model as well. He was trained by me, the leader of the shinobi corps, as well as X. Oh, and he's also a void familiar to boot, funny huh? You have two thirds of the team your beloved Master X was on...And we're positioned against you." Zero said conversationally, his saber still spinning in his hand.

Leviathan froze up upon hearing that, tilting her head, her lips forming words as she seemed to be holding a conversation with herself. Zero saw that opening and dashed in, landing a solid punch to her helmet, sending her slamming through a few trees. A groan was heard from her as she struggled to her feet. "Now... that was hardly heroic of you Zero." Leviathan complained in an all-too cute voice.

Zero, who had moved in front of Louise during the attack, glared at the female reploid and stated calmly,"I'm not a hero, so it is funny how that works."

Leviathan held her fist out and opened it. A small amount of water dropped from her hand, landing in the soil. "Oh? Then what are you? Why did you risk your lives for those in the resistance? Are you really Zero?"

"I risked my life for the people in the resistance because they needed me. And they were worth protecting. That's it." Zero shrugged.

A giggle could be heard from the woman in blue armor at that. After the fit of giggles ended, she spoke with some mirth,"Ah, so it is you Zero. Only you can say such corny things and still believe them. You honestly believe that you weren't trying to be a hero?"

"He doesn't need to try to be a hero, he IS one! Axl said so! He said that Zero just can't accept it!" Louise stated hotly.

"My, my. And just who is this Axl, I wonder?" Leviathan asked curiously, then tilted her head again. "Ah, I see, I see. A priest of Romelia. Could he perhaps be... Oh, oh. I see. Is he that combat reploid? He is, isn't he Zero?"

"Louise..." Zero growled her name.

"S-sorry..." Louise apologized as she realized what she had just done...

"Well, as much fun as this talking has been..." Leviathan said with a theatrical wave of her hand,"I believe it is time for the show to begin. I'm sure you'll remember this Zero!"

Zero instinctively grabbed Louise and jumped back as a long arm of water slammed at him. There, standing in front of him was a weird water golem with a small stone in the center of it's head. "Well, I was hoping I was done with these stupid things. Although, Leviathan, I have to warn you... I don't know why but this is making me really pissed at you. I really hated those damned rainbow devils..."

Leviathan laughed as she watched her creation charge Zero and slam him into a tree as he took one of two blows that had been meant for Louise, the second one being cut by his saber. "I'm sorry Zero, I suppose I _should_ warn you, I've become quite powerful here."

Zero stood up from the remains of a tree and renewed his attacks on the water golem. Within a few seconds he'd split the stone in its head, and it fell lifeless. "Really?"

Leviathan giggled and nodded,"Yes, although you defeated that distraction quite well. I'm sorry to say, that between our conversation, and it though... The real fight has only begun."

Zero looked up as a shadow stretched over him, blocking out the moon light. Huh, a water golem the same size as Mathilda's golem? Zero turned to grab Louise but noticed she wasn't there. Swearing, he jumped away from an enormous fist, he fired two blades of energy and cut the golem into three pieces. As the three pieces hit the ground, they all reformed into smaller versions of themselves. "Oh really? We're going with this? Come the hell on." Zero complained as he dodged, slashing at the watery limbs that were trying to crush him. "Seriously, you're doing this, and you grabbed the girl? You're way more of a bitch than I remember!""

Leviathan looked at Zero and said,"Wait, grabbed the girl?" As she scanned the area she noticed the girl was indeed missing. Leviathan split her attention between watching Zero struggle as he repeatedly cut down her golem, and trying to find the girl. It came as a surprise to her as a large fist burst from the ground, sending her through a number of trees again. Leviathan leapt up to the top of a tree as she caught her footing, trying to figure out what had just happened. She noticed that the ground where she had been seemed to be ... moving? Suddenly the tree she was standing on was completely uprooted. Leviathan plunged toward the ground, on a trajectory that would have brought her dreadfully close to Zero's saber range, but suddenly she was stopped in the air by one of her golems. She surveyed the area around the forest with her enhanced sight and saw three figures in the shadows. Sending a torrent of water from the golem that had caught her, she watched the trees and their bodies get pulverized, only to find that they had been rough shapes made of clay.

From behind her, Louise cried "Dispel" and the golems faded into nothing, dropping Leviathan to the ground rudely. A follow up fireball slammed into her, causing her to scream. Looking up, she saw Zero approaching, along with his summoner, and the girl with red hair. Jumping back, she concentrated and the runes on her head flared to life. A concentrated volley of buster fire rushed towards her attackers.

Zero saw the incoming volley and had no choice but to face them. Swinging his saber desperately, he absorbed the shots with his saber. "That's enough Leviathan. Just what the hell is going on here? This isn't like you."

Leviathan replied,"Does it matter? I'm going to kill you and take your summoner. It is as simple as that. I have my orders. If you do not wish that to happen then kill me now." she said, holding her spear in a guard position, water pooling at her feet.

"You can't beat me Leviathan. Even if you managed to produce a few pantheons, we both know how many I can destroy. Don't push it this far."

"Ah, but can you protect the others and kill them at the same time? that's the real question, isn't it?" Leviathan asked sweetly.

"That might be a good question, but who is protecting you?" A feminine voice came from behind Leviathan, followed by a large earthen hand picking her up and slamming her into the ground repeatedly. A few muffled curses came from Leviathan at this treatment. It was Mathilda, her body completely encased in a rather large golem.

Zero looked at Mathilda and shouted,"What are you doing out here? Its dangerous!"

"I thought you might need a hand. It isn't like I'm helpless, right?" She replied, still slamming the swearing girl into the ground. "She really can take a beating, can't she?" she commented lightly as she continued to administer her punishment. Suddenly, she turned as she heard Zero yell. A volley of energy raced towards her. Zero's saber was out and he deflected or absorbed most of them as he charged towards her. Suddenly she felt an impact, and looked down. Her face was blank as she looked at the gaping hole that had blown threw her golem "body" and the upper left part of her chest. She only had time to wonder why it didn't hurt. The last time she thought was going to die... it had hurt. All told, it only took only a few seconds for her eyes to go lifeless.

Leviathan smirked as she saw the woman go down, the golem body surrounding her breaking apart. She had taken her by surprise... She supposed she shouldn't have discounted the woman just because Zero had crippled her. "A resourceful human. It's too bad, but she got in the way."

Zero ran up to Mathilda, looking into the lightless eyes. He checked for pulse even though he knew it was useless... There was nothing. He looked down at those eyes. He said he'd protect her... But he had crippled her. Then she had died for him? That wasn't acceptable. This wasn't acceptable. He was going to kill her. Leviathan was going to die. He was going to rip her apart himself.

_"Calm down Zero!_" A voice came from somewhere in his mind.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Zero screamed, an aura of black surrounding him, his saber fading into a pale black color, actually seeming to absorb light instead of give it off. "You killed her Leviathan..." Zero stood up, his now black eyes causing a deep fear to rise in her. "You killed her..."

"W-what?" Leviathan asked, as she like everyone else, took a step back from this "new" Zero. "She entered combat! It's her own fault for not knowing her own limits."

"She was protecting her home Leviathan...This was her home...She was here to protect..." Zero said, his voice monotone. "You speak of limits... Leviathan, I'm going to kill you. I'll rip you apart. And when I find out who your master is... I'm going to kill you, then I'll kill them." Zero's helmet started glowing a brilliant flickering white, further enhancing the "dark" energy that was making up his blade and his armor.

"You don't have the heart to do that Zero, you never have," Leviathan said, her voice shaking, showing just how little confidence she had in that statement.

Zero ran forward, slamming his fist into Leviathan's gut, following with a kick to her face sending her flying. As he saw her rebound off of the ground he suddenly _knew_... He slammed his hand into the ground and an earthen fist caught Leviathan, squeezing her. Zero walked up slowly.

"S-stop!" Leviathan screamed shakily. "You're not Zero!"

"You don't know anything about me Leviathan." Zero said in a flat voice,"You were right when you were talking to Louise...I'm nothing more than a monster. I deserve to be destroyed... And I'm going to show you just how much of a monster I am. I will get the information out of you eventually. And either way, I promise it **_will_** hurt. For a very _**long** _time."

"N-no! Stay away!" Leviathan cried as the fist of earth squeezed her more tightly. She had never seen this before. What was going on? She gasped as the pressure increased with each slow step that he took toward her.

As Zero took another step forward, and was about to grasp Leviathan's throat a bright light filled his vision and he grabbed his head as his world erupted in pain. Why did this seem so familiar?

_Damn it Zero! Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid? This is a time out! You're losing control you idiot. Didn't I warn you about this? You're going to set yourself off again before you've even recovered! Don't worry about any of this, son. It's alright, I'll take over for a little bit. Just sleep for a while. _

_"_What? No! I will not sleep, I'll kill her!" Zero wanted to scream, but nothing came out. Everything went black as his consciousness shut down.

Albert Wily opened his eyes and looked at the reploid that was held fast by his son's earthen hand. "Just what am I going to do with him?" Zero asked aloud, as he took on an annoyed pose. He shook his head and turned around, making his way over to the body of the woman who had been killed in this ultimately pointless battle. But then, what wasn't a pointless battle? Everyone who was there watched with unease at the sudden change in Zero's manner and the way his armor and weapon seemed to bleed back into their original configuration. At least they weren't in the grip of fear, but who knew what was going on with how Zero was acting? "What a willful woman. No sign of fear in her features even in the end. I have to respect that about her. You know, Leviathan, you managed to piss my son off quite a bit. I've not seen him quite this angry in... Ever actually. This is equal parts impressive and suicidal."

"W-what?" Leviathan asked hesitantly,"Your son?"

"My name is Albert Wily. I'm an imprint of my mind upon the creation of my masterpiece. My son... Zero." Zero replied, some warmth in his voice. "I'm the one who created him, and I placed myself as an imprint so I could be a fail safe in case of situations like this."

The earthen hand released Leviathan as she looked uncertainly at Zero's back. "What situations?"

"The situations where he gets pushed too far. He's like a human. he has feelings, he has goals, he has dreams... he feels guilt. He's everything that I wished for in a son. He doesn't fight for what others call justice. He fights for what he truly feels is justice even if he can't put it into words... To hell with the opinions of others..." Zero said proudly. "And right now, you managed to do the worst thing possible. You nearly awoke a nightmare..."

"A nightmare?" Leviathan asked hesitantly, still trying to recover from the damage she had sustained. Zero had never hit her that hard before... Even Omega hadn't been that brutal.

"Yes. One that was chiefly responsible for the destruction of earth's life at one point. I do not know why you are doing this, but within two minutes Zero will be back online. He's fighting against this little time out I put him in. He's acting like a spoiled brat, if you ask me. He's so much like his older brother in this. Well, except for the reasons behind it. His older brother would have been pissed at you just out of principle... He's pissed at you because you killed someone important to him. I'd also like to let you know, if you're here when he wakes up, you will be dead. I advise you to leave. Now."

"You think I'm afraid of Zero?" Leviathan demanded angrily.

"If you're not, you're stupid. He killed Omega. He killed Weil. He killed copy X. He killed every single enemy that he has gone up against that he has judged as guilty, and in some cases, even those who he couldn't save... Right now, you just went from the well meaning fool classification... To a similar classification as Sigma, Omega or Weil. And that's especially bad considering his new talent will allow him to track down the void mages if he ever thinks about it. Not that I'll explain it to him. He is just so rash at times after all."

"You're bluffing." Leviathan said, readying her spear.

"Think what you want. But I've got about thirty seconds. I advise you leave, otherwise your death is on your own hands. Fair warning and all that." Zero replied with an easy smile.

Leviathan nodded and said "Understood master," then looked at the others. "Don't think this is the end. It is merely a setback. We will meet again." With that, Leviathan disappeared in a flash of light as she broke another earring.

"I certainly hope not. I'm getting too damned old for this." Zero murmured as his body stiffened and the mind of Zero took control of his body again.

Louise and Kirche approached Zero's now motionless form, which was standing over Mathilda's body. They heard a sudden gasp from Zero, who brought his hand to the woman's face. "Zero?" Louise called his name hesitantly as she closed in on him. Soon, she and Kirche were standing on either side of her familiar.

"I failed...I promised I would protect her..."

"You tried, you did your best. Nobody could have tried harder..." Kirche assured Zero. "I don't think she'd blame you."

"First I maimed her, then I let her die..." Zero said, tears dropping from his eyes on to the dead earth mage. Tears, how? "I let them down... She died because of me. Damn it, am I really just a destroyer? Is that the only way I can protect? Can I even protect anything this way?"

"Don't say that Zero..." Louise cried out, feeling her own tears start to flow. This villain, who she had been glad was dead had given her life to try and protect Zero. This was more than she had ever done for her familiar.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Roll cried as she entered the scene followed by Tiffania Tabitha and Agnes. Seeing the body of Fouquet she gasped. "What happened?" She asked again.

"Fouquet... No, Mathilda was right..." Kirche said quietly,"That girl came back... She's gone now but..."

"Regrettable." Tabitha said as she looked at the fallen former thief.

Tiffania rushed to the body of Mathilda and held her shoulders. "Mathilda! Wake up Mathilda!" She cried, her eyes glistening with tears. As she held the woman who knew her better than anyone else, the only jewelery that she had, the single memento from her mother shone brilliantly. "W-what?" Tiffania muttered surprised. The single jewel in the center of the ring seemed to melt... The melted droplets of the gem sparkled on Mathilda before fading. As they faded, the exposed area of Mathilda's chest started regenerating rapidly and was followed by a rough cough and a groan from the woman. "Mathilda!" Tiffania cried out, as she roughly grasped the woman who's eyes shot open.

"W-what happened?" Mathilda asked, as she looked down, having felt a breeze leaving her chest quite exposed. She groaned as she tried to move her arm to cover herself.

"I'm so relieved!" Tiffania shouted as she held her tighter,"I didn't think my mother's ring worked on you! I-it didn't help with your other injury...So... I-i thought that you..." She sobbed loudly as the relief washed over her.

"I'm alright." Mathilda said as she did her best to hold Tiffania.

"What amazing healing magic..." Kirche said with wonder.

"It was a gift from my mother..." Tiffania explained as she looked at it. "I've used it a number of times to heal people before... But nothing like this has ever happened... The jewel on it is gone. I do not feel any more power in it..."

"Well... She was dead." Louise said slowly.

"Yes...I suppose I was. But it is odd. I didn't feel anything..." Mathilda said with some trepidation.

"The reason you didn't feel anything was because your nerves were probably fried when the attack hit. That or you were sent into shock from the damage immediately. That's the problem with weapons like me. We're made for no other purpose than to kill. Injuries are very rare when it comes to us. You paid the price for that, I'm sorry." Zero said as he stood up.

"But she's not dead. Its alright, right Zero?" Kirche asked as she stood up and moved closer to Zero.

"It isn't alright. Don't you realize it? Just being near me is going to get you all killed. She's after myself and Louise." Zero stated hotly. "You died because of me Mathilda. That goes against everything I've said. I won't have you or Tiffania in danger anymore. We'll be leaving now. Kirche, Tabitha, Roll and Siesta will escort you all to Tristian. Once you get there, I'll try and make sure things are set up. But there is no way I can allow you all near me when it comes to this."

Mathilda looked at Zero then spoke quite loudly,"You can stop this. I made my own decision to come out here. You were in a bad situation and I stepped in of my own volition..." Mathilda fumbled around as if looking for something for a moment then sighed and said,"And if I had my wand I'd use it to smack you upside the head. Think about it. She knows we're important to you now. That makes us far more tempting targets without you or your wrath as a deterrent. And believe me, as someone who has fought you, your wrath IS a deterrent. A large one at that."

Zero looked at her and nodded as he processed what she was saying. "True... That is right. This could easily turn into a hostage situation... I've never dealt with too many of them. Mostly I just had people attempting to kill me."

"Well...Even if the hole in my chest was repaired, I still can't move my legs... So could we move this inside, and get some rest for the night? We can probably set out tomorrow, but we need to prepare. I'll need someone to get my my chair though..." Mathilda said.

"That's a good idea. After what happened with Zero, I'm not sure she'll be back for another day or two." Kirche said with some mirth,"I was half expecting her to wet herself when you used magic! Speaking of which, when did you learn to do that Zero?"

Zero looked at Kirche for a moment then shrugged,"I've got no idea. I guess I learned to do it when I did it?"

Louise looked at her familiar and her eyebrow twitched,"I spent years trying to figure out how to use my magic, failing constantly, and you accidentally figure out how to use magic? That's a joke right?" Louise cried out as she beat on Zero's back.

"Ironic..." Tabitha said without even the hint of a smile.

"What? Are you sure that's irony?" Kirche asked her friend

"Cosmic irony, yes." Tabitha nodded.

"Well, you're the person with her nose in the book... So I suppose I'll defer to you on this," Kirche replied with a chuckle.

"What's with this running commentary?" Zero asked as he looked at the two. When no response was given he shook his head and said, "Whatever, lets go." Zero knelt next to Mathilda and lifted her gently.

"Hey!" Mathilda protested as she was lifted into Zero's arms, doing her best to cover her chest. "Put me down right now!" She demanded as she blushed heavily.

"What? Your chair isn't out here, and I don't see a reason to make you wait out here like this. I mean, honestly, I'm really the only person here who is strong enough to carry you." Zero said, confused by her reaction. When no response came from anyone else Zero just muttered,"Why is everyone always complaining, am I the only one here able to use common sense?"

"Um... Zero," Tiffania started hesitantly as she, along with the others, followed Zero. "I believe she might be embarrassed about her current state of...Dress." Tiffania said slowly, trying not to blush.

"I don't see why she should complain. I'd die to be in that type of situation. Being held in Zero's strong arms, holding me tenderly, protecting me... While I shyly try to cover myself, but reveal to him just a little more than would be modestly correct. She's in the perfect position! We all know that she's enjoying it!" Kirche rambled on, making a few inappropriate gestures as she ran through how she would handle being in a similar situation. Everyone except for Tabitha blushed at her antics.

"Kirche, you're the only person who would think of that at a time like this..."Roll said as she shook her head. This girl had to be the biggest pervert she had ever met. "Not everyone spends their entire day trying to figure out how to expose themselves to Zero."

"Then they just don't have their priorities straight! I mean, Fouquet is fine right? And she's getting a free ride in the arms of Zero. Besides, I spend at least as much time thinking of ways to get Zero to expose himself!" Kirche replied hotly.

"You know... I'm right here, and can hear _everything_ you're saying," Zero said, thinking that the only thing keeping him from face palming was the fact his hands were full.

"I know. I'm just giving you some hints, since you're a little bit dense about these things. And since I'm not the one who brought it all up, it's not my fault." Kirche replied in an all too reasonable fashion.

"You have a very skewed view on reality, don't you?" Louise asked, wanting to emulate her familiar's signature move...

Kirche just grinned and shrugged,"I know what is important to me."

"And you have no problem letting others know about it, huh?" Roll replied, laughing at the boldness of the red haired young woman.

"Nope. My heart is full of passion and love. You simply can't cage such powerful and beautiful feelings! Especially when the object of those feelings just doesn't understand them!"

Tabitha poked Zero, then spoke up in the pause that came after that, saying,"Message from Axl. He hates you. He wants you to know that."

Zero stopped as soon as Tabitha said that and turned to look at the girl who said that and couldn't think of anything to reply to such a simple statement.

Tabitha pointed at Louise and said,"Cat Girl," then pointed at Kirche,"Big boobs..." she then shrugged and said ,"Maid."

"What?" Zero asked, completely unsure what she was talking about. How did this have to relate to Axl hating him?

"Oh! I get it!" Kirche replied with a laugh,"He said he hated you because you have so many girls after you! And just you wait Louise, my counter attack to your black cat outfit is ready and waiting at the academy!"

Zero started walking again. He looked down at Mathilda who was blushing and asked nervously,"So exactly how long was I dealing with this?"

Mathilda chuckled lightly at the deadpan delivery of the young man and said,"You've had the joy of this for just under a year." After she finished she drew into Zero and whispered something else.

"What? No! That's not possible right, she couldn't? Tell me you're joking." Zero said as he looked at the now giggling Mathilda. She shrugged and grinned up at him. As the girls continued to chatter, they made their way to Tiffania's house, and so it was that an open warfare was visited upon Albion once again, with Zero as the prize for this battle.

***Author's notes***

Ya know, Axl's choice in messenger for his little complaint was probably the best he could have chosen. Tabitha is the ultimate straight-man when it comes to... Well, anything.

Why would Zero ask about how they can fight for 6 thousand years? Zero knows history. The human race, particularly a few charged areas have had war going on for even longer than that. Look at the middle east and the upper African continent. Zero isn't like X. X would question it, Zero would just accept it since he knows just how foolish people are.

Someone finally got the Unohana reference! It's my firm belief that the nicer you are the more evil/intimidating you can be if just by shock value. Kasumi from Ranma 1/2 is actually the most powerful being in the world. She just lets everything happen cause she thinks it's a good character builder for her family.

And due to popular demand Cattelya may or may not have thrown her hat into the ring as well, making the number 9. Maybe.

Zero: I will end you. Nobody would even consider me a maverick.


	48. Chapter 48

It was morning, and Zero was standing outside on watch. He remembered everything now, but it still seemed somewhat off. In some cases it almost seemed like he was reading from a book compared to having actually experienced the events themselves. Derflinger was slung over his shoulder in the familiar fashion that now seemed all too comforting. He guessed some part of him missed the troublesome piece of steel. At least it gave him a good argument when he wanted one.

"Hey partner," Derflinger said while Zero was spending his time thinking.

"Yeah Derf?" Zero replied lazily.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks." Zero replied,"Although you know things are going to get interesting with me around again."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. I mean, seriously, being six thousand years old, there are so many times that are mind numbingly boring. I mean, even when I'm not actively involved, its still hilarious. Like the black cat incident. I can't believe I got her to do that. I mean honestly, I thought she'd just get angry and nit you another weird sea creature."

Zero laughed at Derflinger's comments and shook his head,"Yeah... You never can tell with these people, huh?"

After a few minutes of silence Derflinger spoke seriously,"Partner, I want to thank you."

Zero raised an eyebrow as he turned his head towards the sword. "What do you need to thank me for?"

"Ever since you picked me up that day, things have been fun. Because of you, I'm back to my old self. I'm remembering things, sad things, happy things, serious things, and difficult things. Without you, i'd just be another useless rusty stick of metal in that lousy shop. Who knows what would have become of me if you hadn't shown up and helped me out. I really mean it when I say thank you. I don't think I could have asked for a better partner."

"Don't worry about it. You're like me. We're weapons, so we understand each other. I couldn't help but help you, ya know? I mean, I get here, and I didn't expect to meet something like me. Even if you're not a reploid, you're still an intelligent being with thoughts, a sense of humor, and a sense of self... But you're a weapon. I think if anyone can identify with that... It would be me."

"Partner... I appreciate that, but I think you're wrong." Derflinger said cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a weapon... It is all I am. But you, you've helped that scholar Colbert figure out a great many things. You've given advice on leadership and statesmanship to a queen, you've stood your ground to protect people precious to you. I can simply be wielded..."

"I'm really not catching what you're meaning here." Zero replied, trying to figure out where his rambling sword was trying to go with this line of thinking.

"Zero, you're a warrior. A warrior without peer, one who I'm certain could do everything you say you can. I can feel a pulse from you, different from the rune when you get worked up. I didn't realize it at first, but it is there. That pulse of you, seems to always be honest." Derflinger said, pausing.

"Okay, so I'm an honest weapon. So are you, right?" Zero replied back.

"Yes I'm honest, but that's not the point I'm trying to make Zero... I don't think you're a weapon. You worry about others, you stand in their stead. While you don't run from battle, you don't live for it. You seem more happy during the days when no thing happens, when you can appreciate the repercussions for your pranks on the young Rock, or when you need to figure out when you need to hide when Roll wishes for your 'assistance' in her singing. I mean, honestly, would a weapon take so much time to assist people? What of the girl Cattelya? Or the people involved in the fire? A weapon doesn't show remorse for those that it cuts, or that it has to cut. A weapon just is. You've shown the abilities of a warrior, a scholar, a statesman, and a singer."

Zero looked at Derflinger, unable to say anything. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ground, which had suddenly become far more interesting than it had in the past.

"Well?" Derflinger said suddenly,"Just what do you think?"

"Well, you worry about us as well. You tend to cause your own little pranks too. I hope you recall a certain outfit for Louise." Zero said slowly. "And you admit that while doing the same things, that you're still a weapon. I don't really see the difference."

Derflinger sighed heavily,"I suppose you have a point. But I still don't think you're wrong."

Zero shrugged and replied,"Who knows. I was created to destroy. I wasn't born. I'm not like X, Rock, or Roll. Their creator treated them as his children."

_"Excuse me? I put just as much care into creating you as possible you ungrateful brat! Besides, Light and I both died before we could actually raise you and X!" _

'So, you're listening in?' Zero thought to his father.

_"For now, yes! I've been doing everything these past few days to make sure that your systems recover correctly. If I didn't care about you, son, then I'd probably just let you go berserk until you wore yourself out. It isn't like anything in this world can stop you in that state, so I'd be safe, if that's all I cared about! But that isn't what's best for what you want!" _

Zero let what Wily said sink in. It was true. If he had gone berserk the other night, he would have been unstoppable, except perhaps by Axl. Even then, that was in doubt, since Zero didn't know what changes had happened to Axl from his rune. But Wily had stopped him before that became an issue. Just like before. "Sorry Derflinger... Sorry... pops. I suppose you both have a point."

"Pops? Both? Are you talking to your dad in your head again?" Derflinger asked curiously.

"Somewhat. Mostly getting yelled at." Zero replied, a smirk on his face.

"That seems to happen a lot. But before getting yelled at it is normally more fun." Derflinger replied with a laugh.

"I suppose." Zero replied, a smile on his face. Zero turned toward the window as he heard a sound and said,"How long have you been there, Roll?"

Roll stood up, becoming clearly visible, a sheepish look on her face. "I was just sitting against the wall, since I don't need to sleep like the others..."

"Well, you agree with me don't you?" Derflinger said from Zero's shoulder.

"Of course I do. But it doesn't really matter if I agree with you Derflinger." Roll said, a sad smile on her face.

"What? Why not?" Derflinger asked.

"Because this is about Zero. And we can't force Zero to think what he doesn't want to think. But then, that IS part of being an individual." Roll said with a smirk, as she slipped out of the window. "Zero, I need to talk to you about something..."

"What's that Roll? Is this another I'm not a weapon thing with a different spin?" Zero asked withholding the sigh that came from such annoying conversations.

"No, Zero... I have a confession to make..."

Zero suddenly felt like face palming. If this was going where he thought it was going he was... Well he didn't know, but he was sure it was going to be awkward as hell. Giving in to the inevitability, he replied,"And what's that, Roll?"

"Do you remember when we talked about me having the ability to use armors?" Roll replied, looking down.

Zero wanted to sigh with relief. This wasn't about what he thought it was about. If he was religious he'd thank god for that. "Yeah, I do."

"I... I asked Dr. Light not to give me any armor or weapons upon my creation." Roll said quietly,"I can't even really protect myself. Not very well."

"Huh? Oh, well, you still managed to smack me with a broom, right?"

"Zero. You're always fighting alone. But what if you're not around? What if you need help?" Roll asked Zero.

"Um, well it's always turned out well right?"

"If not for that ring, Mathilda would be dead. That ring is no longer useable anymore. Humans aren't like us..." Roll said in a hushed voice.

"Well what can we do?"

"Do you have any armors that you do not need? I know that you store them as energy the same as myself, meaning you can also transfer them as well..."

"Well, I can, but you really don't need to do this." Zero said, knowing how little Roll wished to fight.

"Please Zero?" Roll plead with him, sounding desperate.

"Well... I do have my X armor, but..." Zero replied reluctantly,"I'm not sure how you would adapt to it."

"What do you mean?"

"The X armor is purely for ranged standoff capability. The power it holds is minimal for close combat and doesn't seem to fit your style... It causes a fairly large slow down to your movements, and would only be useful in limited situations. And since you seem like the type of person who would like the option to subdue or non fatally wound your opponent... "

"Oh..." Roll replied.

Zero thought for a little while and said,"Well, I do have my black armor that Dr. Light made for me. I don't normally use it though... I suppose giving the armor to his daughter would be the most fitting thing..."

"My father made that for you?"

"Well, an advanced hologram of him did. I'm fairly certain he was like the program in my head. Just like...Oh god..." Zero replied as he shook his head.

Roll look at Zero in concern. Roll asked nervously,"What Zero?"

"Roll, Weil had his thoughts and memories transferred as Data into a mechanical body. Dr. Wily and Dr. Light did much the same, but chose to use other forms, rather than creating their own immortal bodies like Weil had been placed in... Do you know what this means?"

Roll shook her head, surprised at the sudden change in subjects.

"Roll... A human can be given a reploid body... A human could probably have been given a reploid body at the time of our creators deaths!" Zero nearly yelled.

"Oh... oh my." Roll said as everything clicked in her head. "That's, certainly true if you're correct. But then why not create their own bodies?"

"They... They probably wanted us to grow up without them I guess. They probably figured they did as much as parents could do, and just wanted to watch and guide us as we needed..." Zero said. When he got no response from the old man, he knew he was either right, or the bastard didn't want to talk about it.

"I...see." Roll said, a small smile on her face. "You don't think he'd mind do you?"

"Well, considering the message he had when he gave it to me was 'Use it or don't, I don't care.' as he gave it to me, I'm sure he wouldn't." Zero replied with a smile.

"What?" Roll asked, shocked that her father had acted like that. Even Bass hadn't been treated that coldly.

"Well, I suppose I was a tiny bit mouthy, telling him I was Zero and didn't need any upgrades. I took it just in case I needed it, since it was from the father of X..." Zero replied, laughing. "Didn't want to get a lecture from him later if his dad told him about our little encounter."

"Why am I not surprised at that..." Roll commented as she rolled her eyes.

Zero shrugged. "What can I say. I at least know how awesome I am."

Roll couldn't help but laugh at his statement, causing him to laugh as well. "So, how do you give me the armor?"

"Its fairly simple. I just need it powered down... Which it currently is, and you need to be in... Conductive clothing..."

Roll looked at Zero then realized what he meant. "You mean, my red dress?"

"Yeah, otherwise you need to... yeah. Lets just say you need the red dress ok?" Zero replied, blushing at what he had almost said.

"A-ah. Ok. I'll go get changed... Then I'll be right back." Roll said hurriedly, as she ran back to the house.

Zero shook his head, trying not to laugh as he waited for Roll to return.

***Break***

Roll stood in front of Zero, wearing her original red dress. "So what do we have to do.

"It's pretty simple." Zero said as he took a step closer and brought his helmet to within an inch of Roll's head, and attempted to transfer the combination of data and energy into her. He closed his eyes, and lowered his other sensory functions to allow him to direct all of his capabilities to the processing and transfer of the armor. Zero felt the link with Roll establish, and the information start to transfer, if slowly.

"Ah, Zero..." Roll said in a low voice, unsure what to say. This was something entirely new for her. She could feel Zero, to at least some extent inside of her. Her face turned red, as she couldn't help but feel unusual by his close presence to her, both in body and mind. After a few minutes Roll asked,"Is it almost done?"

"Sorry, it takes a little longer without a capsule. This is supposed to be used for minor transfers of information. It's almost at forty percent." Zero replied after a few moments, his voice sounding somewhat strained at maintaining the connection like this.

"A-ah. No p-problem," Roll stuttered, looking at Zero's calm faced, thankful his eyes were shut. Roll was sure she would die of embarrassment if Zero saw her in such a state. A sudden movement caught her attention, and her eyes turned toward the house where Louise was glaring out the window of the house flanked by both Kirche and Siesta. The maid was smiling in her too happy way, letting Roll know just how she felt, and Kirche was standing there with a lazy smile and her thumb pointed directly up. She spoke up again after thinking about the situation,"How much more?"

"We're at ninety-one percent now Roll. Sorry it's taking so long. It will be over soon." Zero replied after a pause.

"It's alright. It's just... A little odd." Roll said.

"Yeah, I guess you've never interfaced like this before." Zero replied. Another minute passed and Zero opened his eyes then took a step back. He smirked slightly and said, "Done. Lets see how you look."

Roll nodded, then concentrated. Her form blurred as the energy exchange and armor configuration switched. Her feet sunk into the ground as the black and white armor with the gold trim formed around her. Suddenly, she felt... Powerful. She'd never felt this way before, she felt like she could take on the world!

"Looking good. Although your hair went silver." Zero said as he pointed at her now long silver ponytail that exited the back of the helmet.

"Oh my god, my hair!" Roll screamed out, she held it in her hand trying to figure out what to do. She loved her hair the way it was! It was blond before, but now it had turned into a shiny silver, that was reminiscent of platinum in color.

"Yeah, sorry. Forgot about that. It used to do that to me too. I ended up going through and editing out that line of data... I suppose my own personal edit to it, or the gauntlet didn't transfer over to your configuration." Zero replied, pointing at her fully gauntleted left hand.

"So it does go back to normal though, right?" Roll demanded as she rushed over to Zero shaking him.

"Nope. You'll need to replace your hair entirely. And do so each time you change armors" Zero replied seriously.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Roll screamed as she shook Zero.

"I forgot?" Zero said as he watched Roll pull her arm back for a punch. Breaking her grip he jumped back and smirked at her. "It's okay, you do the whole platinum blond thing really well. Really kinda cute if you ask me. I'm actually kinda jealous, truth be told."

Roll growled at Zero and she pointed at him yelling,"You will take responsibility for this!" as she cried that, her integral buster came online and transformed her hand.

"Huh. Look at that. I disabled that a long time ago too. I suppose forgetting about that was a bad idea." Zero replied, sweating a little bit at forgetting about that part of the armor. "And in the light that you now have a weapon that is probably fully functional, I'm going to tell you that your hair will return to normal when you change configurations."

Roll glared at Zero,"You better be serious."

"I am. Please stop pointing your buster at me please. You know, you're not supposed to point it at things you're not ready to fire..."

"I'm more than well aware about buster safety, Zero." Roll replied.

"Oh, Okay. That's not very reassuring though."

"It wasn't meant to be." Roll replied as she concentrated on her dress and shifted forms. Much to her relief her hair turned back to its familiar color, and just her finger was pointing at Zero again. "You're lucky..."

Zero couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. "Oh come on, its nowhere's near as bad as what we did to Rock."

Roll couldn't help but smile at Zero's laughter. While it had been a mean trick, the boyish grin he had and his laughter lifted her spirit. "I suppose you're right. But really, giving me a buster like that and provoking me? Are you sure your brain was put together correctly?"

_"I wonder the same thing sometimes. Did I drop a screw into your brain or something and short out part of your common sense?" _Wily spoke up.

"Who knows. Honestly, I wasn't expecting a buster on that since I opted to get rid of mine a very long time ago. But considering X was always buster heavy, I shouldn't have been too surprised by that either." Zero replied with a shrug. Taking the handle to his Recoil Naginata he threw it at Roll. "Switch armors. Let's get a little exercise before the others wake up."

"Um... Zero, they're already up..." Roll replied, pointing to the girls who were watching from the window. Louise was still glaring at her Familiar.

Zero followed where she was pointing and noticed the Siesta and Louise both with all the tell-tale signs that they were pissed. Shrugging he said in a loud enough voice that he knew that they would hear him,"You know, peeping on people is something that annoys the hell outta me. But at least you didn't throw a rock this time Louise."

Louise blushed and looked down,"We weren't peeping. We heard something outside and just wanted to know what it was! So why were you being all close with Roll like that? You looked like you were going to kiss her!"

"What? I was just giving her one of my armor forms. What's wrong with that?"

"What are you talking about?" Louise demanded, although she did note that the armor that Roll was wearing was very similar to the black set that Zero had...

"I had to transfer the data and energy for the armor to her."

"Why didn't you just give her the armor normally? Did you just want to be close to her?" Louise demanded.

"You mean, you would have preferred I take off all my clothes, and she take off her clothes so that the armor could be registered completely?" Zero asked with a drawl. Roll coughed at that, and the girls all turned pink. Except for Kirche, she just smiled.

"No!" Siesta and Louise both cried at the same time while Kirche yelled out an enthusiastic "Yes!" which received glares from all the girls in the area.

Zero couldn't help laugh at their reactions. "This is just too unreal. You guys are crazy. Well if you've got enough energy to jump to these conclusions you have enough energy to start getting ready so we can head out. We're gonna need to get a boat at the port."

"But we have Sylphid," Kirche replied.

"Can Sylphid carry all the children, their things and all of us?" Zero asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... No..." Kirche replied, feeling stupid for not considering the amount of people they were taking with them.

"Then we get to go and try and find a boat."

"Don't worry. We have a ride already waiting for us." Agnes said as she exited one of the closer houses.

"Not that I'm one to complain about it, but how?" Zero asked.

"I sent her highness a message a few days ago. It said that there would be a bit of time till you got your memories back and that once you remembered everything we'd be on our way. She's had a military boat waiting in Rosais for the past day or so."

"You just assumed I'd be going back?" Zero asked as he looked at her.

"Well, I don't see why not. I'm going back after all, and I mean, what with our... intimacy and all... I figured you'd come back with me. After all, as a woman... I've been very selective of the men I _expose _myself in front of. What, did you think it was all something in the heat of battle?" She replied, sounding hurt, her eyes clearly watering.

"Zeeeerrrrroooooo" Was ground out by three eerily similar angry voices. Apparently Siesta, Roll and Louise were on the same wavelength regarding this issue.

"H-hey! It's not what it sounds like! It's not like I asked her to do it! She kinda just did it!" Zero replied backing away slowly, alarmed to note that Roll was in her new black armor, platinum hair and all. "Hey, really it's not what you think!" He said again, before he did the only wise thing he could think of. He ran to the woods as fast as he could, leaving trail of laughter from Derflinger and after images of Zero himself.

The three girls were about to chase him before they heard a roar of laughter from Agnes. They turned to glare at the woman, with Siesta being the first to speak,"You came to find Zero, but took advantage of him when he had no memory! How shameful! How could you do that to him?"

Agnes laughed harder at the girl's glares, finally losing her footing. After she managed to get herself under control she got to her feet. "You girls are just too cute! Are you that attached to our little pretty knight? You could say it was just a little... Show and tell."

"Oh, really? And what exactly did he tell or show you in return?" Kirche asked, interest clear in her voice.

Agnes looked at the red haired girl who had closed the distance from the house to her rather rapidly then started to laugh again. "Oh, something wonderful. Something just wonderful."

Kirche leaned in closer while Louise and the others were waring within. Curiosity and anger were at a stalemate currently. "Well, what was this wonderful thing? Is he really all I expect him to be?"

"Well, he is quite nice without the clothes," Agnes replied with a laugh before she felt something hard impact with the back of her head. Rubbing her head she turned to look at a neutral faced Tabitha, which only caused her laughter to go out of control again. After she finally had control of herself again, she put her hand up to forestall any more comments and said," He told me I won." She replied in a nonchalant way.

"Y-you won?" Siesta asked, her eyes tearing up. "You couldn't possibly mean?"

"Well, I suppose if that's what he wants... That's his business. But if you make him cry..." Kirche said slowly, pointing her wand at the commander.

"Hurt you." Tabitha finished her friend's line.

"You're lying!" Louise cried out as she glared at Agnes.

"Nope. He said I won the duel." She replied, a grin on her face.

"Duel?" All the girls present asked in surprise. "What duel?"

"He had been teaching me a great deal about swordsmanship. He said the match was a test. I couldn't beat him with anything I could do physically, so I cut my shirt open with my belt knife as he was about to attack me. When he turned I smacked him in the head with my sword." Agnes said seriously. "So he told me I won. It was the most **_amazing_** thing I've ever heard from a man. Just thinking about it makes my knees quiver."

"Y-you!" Louise cried out in anger,"You did that?"

"I approve. Use what assets you have in a fight. Simple and effective strategy." Kirche replied with a nod. "Although, that was mean." She said shaking her head,"I really wanted some more juicy information on Zero, and you got my hopes up!"

"Kirche! That is NOT what you should be angry about!" Louise yelled at Kirche who laughed.

"Priorities Louise. Zero is priority one. I wasn't just talking when I said I didn't care who he chooses." Kirche replied as she casually walked towards the forest. "As long as he chooses someone who can make him happy I don't care if it's that Musketeer, Roll, you, Tabitha, or even the half elf girl."

"You don't mean that!" Louise shouted angrily,"I know you want him for yourself!"

"That's right. I do want Zero for myself. That's priority two. But priority two does not supersede priority one in any way." Kirche called back over he shoulder as she continued calmly towards the forest, leaving the other girls to stare at her back, with much to think on.

***Break***

A carriage rolled up to the Academy, and out stepped two familiar noble ladies.

"Oh, things are so lively here!" Cattleya said with a smile as she surveyed the people milling around the campus. "What do you suppose the occasion is?"

Eleanore walked up beside her sister and replied,"I do not know. But we should go and see Louise. We've not heard word from her since the end of the war. Our dear father has been worried sick."

"I do not see why. She has her familiar with her." Cattelya replied.

"You have too much faith in him. I know he introduced you to that nice physician girl, but he is a brute." Eleanore complained.

Cattelya shook her head, and smiled at her sister."You might consider him a brute, but he has a rank that gives him status equal to our parents. He also has a kind heart."

"He broke my wrist then threw me out of Louise's room. And I do mean threw!" Eleanore cried as she tried to get her air-headed sister to listen to her.

"He believed you were a threat to Louise's safety. That just further proves my point. He will keep my little Louise safe from **_anyone_**." She replied with a smile as she started walking into the academy proper.

"You're not going to listen to reason on this, are you?" Eleanore asked her sister and received no response. "At least you listened to me when I said that this trip was too long for your animals..."

"Miss Cattleya!" A familiar female voice called out from the courtyard.

Cattelya turned toward the voice and saw a semi-familiar blond girl walking towards her, with blond young man following closely behind her. "Ah, Hello, Miss Montmorency was it?"

Montmorency nodded with a smile on her face,"That's right! I'm happy you're back. How have you been doing?"

"Ah, I've been well. We've come to see my sister Louise, and to talk to Roll. Do you happen to know where either of them are now?"

"Aah..." Guiche said nervously, as Montmorency looked down.

"Don't just stand there like a fool, boy. If you know something, then speak up like a man!" Eleanore demanded, looming over both students.

"S-sorry! Louise went out to look for Zero!" Guiche replied quickly.

"Look for Zero?" Cattelya asked curiously. "Why would she have to look for Zero? They haven't started fighting again have they?"

Montmorency shook her head,"No... It's nothing that easily fixed..."

"What do you mean by that?" Cattelya asked her.

"Do you know much of what happened in the war with Albion?" Montmorency asked quietly.

"I know that the allied forces needed to retreat, but that due to the enemy's lack of proper discipline they were unable to catch our forces before they left. Then Gallia came and finished them off." Eleanore replied.

"That's not true!" Guiche said hotly. "We had to retreat yes, but that is not why Albion didn't catch us!"

"Oh? Then what happened? I'm sure you know so much more than the generals and other people who are actually in the know on these situations." Eleanore replied caustically.

"Who cares, only one general survived, and he was the most cowardly of the bunch. My father told me that he has been demoted to lieutenant for his part in what happened and how he decided to try and cover it up. Anyhow a bunch of our people turned traitor without warning, and we had to retreat. Zero stayed behind and fought them to a standstill giving us time to receive the retreat order!"

"That's too much for any one man to do! Don't believe in ridiculous things!" Eleanore said contemptuously.

"It is not ridiculous! Axl, the commander of the Romalian militia even told me that your sister was planned on being used to slow down the army with her unique spells! But that wasn't the worst of it! They had an army of countless golems that they were controlling, some sort of weird magic. I saw them with my own eyes. A single attack from them could destroy a triangle class mud golem. They had weapons like Zero's! And he knocked out Louise and had her placed on one of the ships while he stayed behind!"

"It's true!" Montmorency said. "And He didn't come back. So Louise tried to summon a familiar to prove that Zero was alive!"

"Ah, so it failed, and now she's going to find him?" Cattelya asked, a small frown on her face. She knew that this could be complicated, although she hoped that she could find her familiar since he seemed the type to return unless he was heavily injured. And being heavily injured in enemy territory was never a positive thing...

Montmorency looked down, and shook her head.

"But if it succeeded, why would she go and look for him? She'd have a new familiar." Eleanore said.

"She stopped the spell before a new familiar could come out. She was inconsolable for days, then suddenly decided that she would go search for him." Montmorency said, still looking at her feet.

"But... You can only cast that spell if your familiar is dead..." Cattelya said, her face set, and tears coming to her eyes. "Are you saying that Zero is dead?"

Montmorency nodded.

"What should we do?" Cattelya asked Eleanore.

"Well, first, we're going to go see the headmaster. He should have reported this type of thing, especially if she was having problems. Then when we find Louise we're going to have to talk to her about how a mere familiar is simply that. Familiars die, its a fact of life. She should know better than to get so attached to a thing. She's just being childish." Eleanore said darkly.

"How cruel." Montmorency replied.

"I'm ashamed to think that I'm of the same noble class as you. You're simply a heartless woman." Guiche said coldly to Eleanore.

Eleanore turned to glare at Guiche and was surprised when he glared back. "You have some guts boy, but know your place."

"I know my place. I earned a medal in the war, I was the first to breach Saxe-Gotha. I understand my limits as well. And to call the Legendary Gandalfr a mere familiar is beyond foolish. He bested me and seven of my golems in combat. He wielded power that could make even a strong man tremble. But he never did anything with that power except protect his summoner and those he viewed as worthy. He was a true noble, and that is why I paid tribute to him as I have!"

"Tribute?" Cattelya asked, equally curious and trying to deflect the conversation to a less combative tone.

"A statue. It is in the same area that I dueled Zero. A place that was the first step for the path I am on now." Guiche said proudly as he turned to lead them to the Vestri Courtyard.

As they made their way into the courtyard Cattelya gasped at the large bronze statue. It was certainly Zero, but far larger. The statue looked to be mid combat, holding one sword in a guard. His hair was spread out behind him as if he was moving at an exceptionally fast pace. His face was set, holding a resolute mask, firm but somehow gentle. The eyes were large and clear, seeming to be looking right back at her. In a word, it was beautiful. The visage of Zero in bronze struck her deeply. Tears started to run down her eyes as she saw the inscription upon it's base.

**Nobility by Merit...**

**Hero By Action...**

"It's beautiful..." Cattelya said, unable to take her eyes off it.

"This is everything that was Zero. I sculpted this out of clay without the use of magic. I used only my hands, my own person to do that. Then, once it was finished I turned it into bronze, so that he would be able to be remembered as he was. He was a true hero, one who gave his life for all of us. To merely call him a familiar in my presence..." Guiche said, his hands balled into fists. "I will not forgive, no matter who you are. I care not if you are a noble, I will challenge you if you dare say such a thing again."

"Guiche!" Montmorency warned the young man, knowing that Eleanore was a superior in both magical power and rank.

"When I faced him I was not a warrior. I was a coward. I didn't take responsibility for myself, and then I was stupid enough not to assess him as a risk because he was below me. I lived by his mercy from the terms that I set upon the duel in my arrogance. I had a long way to go before I could ever hope to live up to this noble title of mine. Because of that I fought with all my strength on the front lines. So I could be worthy of my title, be worthy of myself. Be worthy of Montmorency, be worthy of who I am. To hear a heartless woman talk like this... Pisses me the hell off!" Guiche cried out, turning to glare at Eleanore. As he glared at the woman he felt something inside of himself pulse. Suddenly he felt warm. He grinned as he looked up at her. "And I know for a fact, that against someone like you, I couldn't lose!"

"And what makes you think that?" Eleanore asked haughtily. This young man had spunk, if only he had more sense and a few more years on him, he would be quite interesting.

"Because... I understand the difference." Guiche replied.

"What difference is it that you think you understand? You're still just a student regardless of what you think you have accomplished." Eleanore replied acidly.

Guiche looked into her eyes, and spoke with a resolution he had never had before,"For things worth protecting, you should be willing to die! I would fight you until one of us was dead over something as important as this, would you?"

Eleanore took an involuntary step back at what the young man said. Something about his attitude reminded her of that willful familiar, and she couldn't help but think that this crazy young man was serious. "It's not worth my time to deal with a child like yourself. We have the headmaster to see." With that she turned to leave.

Guiche just smirked at her back, knowing that she had been all talk. When confronted by someone with an actual will she turned and fled. She was just like he had been. When she had that doubt in her mind, she had been just as scared as he had been. He suddenly felt someone smack him in the back of the head. "Oww! Why would you do that my dear Montmorency!"

"Don't you ever talk about death like that!" She said, her eyes welling up,"If you were to fight for something like that and die, then what would become of me? Would you inflict upon someone else what Zero inflicted upon Louise for no good reason?" Montmorcy screamed at Guiche, not noticing the crowd that had grown during the conversation with the two nobles...

***Break***

The princess was looking out the window, a smile on her face. Axl had been right. While he wasn't in the best of shape... Apparently it was true that Zero would survive. She had sent the orders for the Varsenda to wait for them at the port. Henrietta couldn't help but smile at the report. Zero was well aware of his... power. But he had no memory of anything even close to recent. And what did he do with this overwhelming power? He settled down and decided to protect an orphan village. She laughed as she recalled a conversation in the past concerning power. "Having power makes one mad... I wonder... Zero has great power, but he chose to simply protect people who could do nothing for him, without looking for power for himself. Were that more people could be 'mad' like that."

"I have to agree daughter. Perhaps more madness like that, the world would finally be without strife or hatred." Henrietta's mother agreed from behind her.

"I know you meant well mother, and while your advice had some merit... I believe the familiar was right. Once you start viewing yourself as above everyone, that is when madness can begin. Zero apparently doesn't even have anyone to look up to... But even still, this is him. Probably the most basic and truthful Zero there is." Henrietta said, tears of relief flooding her eyes not for the first time since she had gotten the message.

"Do you love him?" the older woman asked seriously.

"I... I do not know. I still love the Prince Wales, but Zero... He's someone special as well..."

"Well, you are young. Follow your heart. It is better to follow your heart and fail than to be have an endless life of could have beens."

"You are right mother. I will follow my heart... But I do not believe I am ready yet."

"I understand my daughter... None understand a broken heart as much as I... Take it at your own pace."

"I will mother, thank you."

"It is the least I can do. I'm sorry that I have not been a very good mother to you... But I am proud of you, for everything you have done."

Henrietta smiled and nodded to her mother. It was rare that the Queen came out of her room like this... Henrietta was sure it had to be the Cardinal's doing, considering how distraught she had been with the news of Zero's apparent death.

***Author's notes***

To people asking about Zero's inferiority complex. Not all inferiority complexes are simple to dissect. Zero's is lopsided. He knows and understands just how powerful he is, and what he is capable of. He knows everything about what he CAN do. It is when it comes to what he should do, or what he SHOULD feel, or what SHOULD be that he tends to doubt. Zero seals himself multiple times because he feels that he SHOULD be taken out of the equation because he's just that dangerous. He's a sword with no other purpose in the series. Axl had the whole childish thing going for him, a playful side and everything to go for it. X has shown multiple attempts to deal in politics as well as nation building. They are more fleshed out as humanized characters. Zero has shown nothing outside of defending in battle or attacking in battle, side from his constant attempts at martyrdom which is unhealthy as hell. Both in the mental sense, and the whole getting blown the hell up sense. Everything he does revolves around this. THIS is where that comes from, and how it functions. In real life, this happens to, when people get so used to being in combat that it's all that they know. They then start separating themselves from everyone else. Zero just does it a bit more dramatically and with more style.

Heh, Black Zero armor. The only armor in the games that is obtained from Dr. Light with him saying "Hey, I made this. Use it or don't, I don't care. Just stay off my lawn, damned Wily kids."

Also, am I the only one who while reading this thought "Hey, wouldn't it be hilarious if Leviathan came back with Roll in the black armor and making ZERO run?" I mean, there has to be a rule or a T-shirt that says if ZERO is running from something everyone ELSE should assume that they should be running from that same thing.

Also, upon inspection of the games, where was the armor at the capsules? It wasn't there. And the old armor was replaced by it. Where did it go? This just supports the internal storage that I've put into place in this story.

And on Guiche. Holy Crap, level up! Zero appears to have rubbed off on the bastard. I don't think I've ever heard him say something like "Pisses me the hell off!"

Next wall of text, on the reploids in the story, going to try and dispel some people's beliefs in their "own" vision of X, Zero and though nobody has mentioned him, Axl(I hate how under appreciated he is).

On X vs Zero comparing their feelings, Zero is the only one of the two to express Love as an actual emotion towards a person. He also feels guilt just as deeply if not more deeply than X as evident by the way he keeps on trying to 'atone' for his actions by sealing himself away or fighting until his system fails to fix what he caused. X seems to have self doubt issues especially early on in the X series, as well as a naivety and somewhat overly optimistic view of things. Axl, Zero, and X(as the most developed) characters show the most humanization. Now aside from the the fact that they're all "main" characters, they also all have one common linking factor. Prototype. Zero, X and Axl were each built by different people all trying for something "new", even if Zero was or was not derived from plans detailing the early stages of X's development. The mass produced models that came after them just don't live up to this, which is often very true in most things. To be energy or cost or time efficient, things get cut out, or sometimes you just can't figure out what caused X(as in variable not THE X) to happen, and just can not take the time to figure it out. In my opinion, Axl has probably almost as much room for development as X and Zero, but at the same time he develops differently, with the ability to absorb more and more information. So while X and Zero for the most part just increase in power, Axl gains some power but gains more and more utility and such. In Command mission he was able to Copy Boss reploids which was IMPOSSIBLE for him before then. It was stated as impossible, and they could have easily put Axl's powers in as a copy of their attacks but not them, and it would have stayed with the original idea, but it didn't. Axl grew and evolved, and this can either be stated as an initial part of himself or a parting "gift" from a certain reploid. But that doesn't really matter since it is made by capcom and pretty much everything in there syncs up if you bring into account that the ZXA Model A can copy bosses forms and such, I have to think that was his own form of evolution at work. So in summary. X, Zero, and in his own way Axl are all equal in terms of being 'advanced'. I still love all the characters, and will defend any insults against all of em. I just happen to like Zero in this role much much more than X or Axl.

TLDR: Axl, X, and Zero are all awesome. They all evolve and change as the game says so. You don't like it, don't care.

On my update speed? I didn't start posting till I had like twenty or so chapters rough written and the whole framework for the story, minus some ideas(including bringing in the megaman character, which I let you all decide when the idea hit me). Yes, Axl was always going to take the spot he has now, it's why he was in the Halloween filler dealie. It is what I meant by there are always consequences. But from there, I've just had to build up and flesh out the chapters as they come around. Unfortunately I'm just about at the end of my buffer so posts will start to slow for now. I've got chapters 54-58 done fairly well, but 49-53 are being a pain in coming together properly. Not to mention I'm doing an RPG campaign up for some people. If anyone would be willing to help me flesh out some of the story, it would be a big help and would allow me to catch my stride more, or I'll prolly go on a week or two hiatus until I get my 15-20 buffer back where it's supposed to be.

Oh, and one more note... Does anyone think Eleonore might just be a masochist and secretly likes Zero no matter how she protests? Or perhaps she protests a little TOO much, if you catch my drift. I could push the number up to -

Zero: I will break your wrist...

Ok. I see I might have crossed a line...I can respect that...My bad...(Rubs wrist)...


	49. Chapter 49

After Roll had shifted back into her normal clothing, and everyone else had gotten ready for the trip, Kirche came out of the forest with Zero in tow. Some conversation could be heard from them as they drew closer to the group.

"What? I had every right to run! Nobody listens to me, and I know all to well what that black armor can do!" Zero protested.

"I listened, didn't I?" Kirche replied with a smile.

Zero stopped for a moment and looked at the girl. "Well. Yeah, I guess you did." Zero admitted as he looked back at the girl. "Although you won't listen when I try and explain to you why you should find a nice _human_ boy."

"Oh, I do listen to you Zero. And believe me, what you say makes a great deal of sense." Kirche assured Zero with a smile, then said,"But does it matter if I listen to you if my heart does not wish to hear your words? My heart feels what it feels regardless of what my mind should know. So there is nothing I can do. My heart wishes your happiness with another. While you are unattached, I wish that person to be me. But if you choose someone else, I will be content with that. I refuse to allow you to live alone like this, all because of your past. Do you understand?"

Zero just looked at the girl and shook his head. "No Kirche, I don't. You're the one... Nevermind. This is just going in circles..."

"That's right. So just give in and accept it Zero. No matter what, I'll make sure you'll be happy, if we have to force it upon you or not. You won't escape us...Am I clear on this?"

Zero blinked as he processed that statement, then replied in a deadpan,"Ya know... That's... the first time I think I've been threatened with happiness..."

Kirche shrugged and continued walking as Zero followed her back to towards the gathered girls and children.

***Break***

The group made their way through the forest slowly, the children all excited about the trip, with Siesta having explained that it was an adventure with a Hero like Zero. That it was like a storybook type of affair, and that they'd be able to see the world they had been unable to before now... The children were almost unable to contain their excitement, often times encouraging the older girls to move faster much to Zero's amusement. While had expected Siesta to deal well with the children, Kirche's positive attitude with them was a welcome surprise. As they made their way out of the forest a loud cry could be heard and then a shadow passed overhead. As Sylphid landed in front of them the children cried out in fright as the creature stood there making excited "Kyu" sounds.

Tabitha walked up to it lightly tapping it on the head with her staff. In a quiet voice she said,"Careful."

Zero walked up to the dragon and cocked his head to the side. While staring at it his eyes narrowed. "Huh...Hey Tabitha..." Zero trailed off as he noticed Tabitha's already pale complexion turn even whiter.

Tabitha's eyes widened as she watched Zero then murmured,"Secret... Later..."

With a nod Zero let it drop, but he was curious as to why the dragon had so much magic around it. It also seemed somewhat linked to the 'void' magic he felt around Louise and Tiffania... but somehow still different.

Kirche, seeing the children's fear of the wind dragon moved close to it and placed her hand on it's head. "This is Sylphid. She's Tabitha's familiar, and the nicest dragon you'll ever meet. Even if she is a little bit excitable." As Kirche rubbed the ridge above her eyes Sylphid crooned, pushing Kirche a little bit as she leaned into her. Kirche giggled as she commented,"She's rather like a large, flying cat in temperament really."

Watching the girl pet the excited dragon, the children forgot all about their fear and one by one moved over to the dragon who lowered her head to look at them. Soon enough, they seemed to come to an understanding and the trip began, the children riding the dragon while the older girls walked. Tiffania couldn't help but smile at the laughter of the children. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad thing for them after all...

***Break***

As the group entered the port city of Rosais, the children's eyes all grew wide as they surveyed the area, and more accurately the giant airships that were there. On the outskirts of the town, Kirche and Tabitha had elected to fly back to Halkeginia by themselves unsure if the ship would have the room to house a dragon... But it turned out that it was an unneeded concern... Most of the ships were lined up near the iron tower of the port, including merchant ships from each of Halkeginia's countries, as well as a number of warships, but only one had the Tristian flag flying, and it was unfortunately a massive ship that stood out among the rest. It was the Varsenda. It's vast size made even the iron tower look paltry in comparison.

"That's our ride, isn't it?" Zero asked with a sigh.

"Good eyes. Yes, that will be the ride for our princess's beloved Knight-Captain Zero. She has missed your presence greatly." Agnes replied with a hint of a smile. She couldn't help but laugh as the children started talking at that. The fact that Zero was a noble was one thing, but that he knew a princess seemed to be a rather large bombshell.

"You're purposely doing that aren't you?" Zero asked her as he glared at her.

"Aww, what makes you think that? You're acting like I'd do something like that."

"Well, you did ask me if I thought it would be funny." Derflinger commented.

"Really? I don't recall that conversation." Agnes said with a smile.

"What a great ship we have!"Kirche said as she admired the large dragon carrier.

The gangway descending from the side of the deck was connected with the pier post of the iron tower.

Agnes muttered to herself."Though it was said that they would send a ship for us...but I did not truly think they would send the Varsenda itself. I had thought the princess had been joking."

"I swear to god if there is a parade or some crap for me when I get back you will not be able to catch me. I can out run you all." Zero said looking at Agnes.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't tell you if there was," Agnes replied with a smile.

"So that ship was really sent just for Zero?" Tiffania asked from under her large hat.

"That is right. Zero is such an important person. The privileges of rank surely are impressive aren't they?" Agnes replied easily, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"I never asked for this title. As a matter of fact I objected fairly strongly." Zero said sourly. After a moment he turned to his summoner and asked,"Hey Louise, you're a court lady, right? Maybe she sent this thing for you?"

"No. I haven't told the Princess about going to Albion. In truth, I've not talked to her since i've returned from the war... Anyhow for me alone, such a ship would have never been used. Just think how much it would cost just to move such a thing?"

"Damn it, I was afraid of that." Zero replied as he sighed. "I swear to god if there is a parade or some sort of stupid new 'order' of knights or some crap that I'm supposed to command... None of you can catch me. I'll jump out a window if I have to."

"What on earth was Henrietta thinking about? Doing all this for my lazy familiar?" Louise muttered darkly at Zero's attitude.

"I have no idea. But at least the kids will all fit comfortably on something that big." Zero replied, trying not to laugh at the glorious understatement he had just made, as he looked at the ship as they started drawing closer to the tower.

Agnes, the girls, and the children followed Zero up to the base of the tower, at which point Zero knelt down and picked Mathilda up out of her chair and proceeded to carry her up the tower, eventually reaching the docking commander of the warship met him as he stepped forward."Are you Zero?"the man asked with some distaste.

"The one and only."Zero replied with a shrug.

The commander of a warship looked at Zero suspiciously. He couldn't figure out why the Varsenda was sent to pick up such a commoner. While he wore fine armor, the young man didn't have any visible wands nor a cloak. Though Zero had been on the ship before, he had not met with this captain, who replaced the previous one who had left to fill one of the many positions on the general staff for the military with the loss of all of the generals in the ill fated campaign, therefore the captain was unaware who Zero was, nor his reputation. He did not recognize him in his current armor which looked nothing like the one that was said to be worn by the man who defended the fleet. Eventually the commander of the warship could do nothing but salute Zero, who was Her Majesty's guest. "On behalf of this warship, I welcome you. The safety of your cruise is assured." The officer said stiffly, before he guided Zero and the others to a luxurious suite, likely one of the ones used for the former generals. Then, the commander of the warship gave out a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"We're going to need a few rooms." Zero stated as he looked back at the man.

"We weren't told of any additional guests. We do not have the accommodations ready for such a group." The man said disdainfully, looking at the rabble that he was being forced to transport.

"And? I know the layout of this ship. I was on it before as part of the damned general staff. I know you have the facilities for them, so you WILL find rooms for them." Zero said coldly, as he glared at the man.

"You forget yourself, guest or not!" The captain said hotly, angry that such a commoner would be honored by the princess, and talk to him in such a way. It was completely unforgivable.

Louise stepped forward and flashed a familiar document to the captain. "This is my identification. The young man is Zero Wily, Knight Captain under the direct order of her Majesty. He is also the man responsible for the destruction of two armies. I advise against you provoking him when he is simply trying to act in an honorable fashion, else I shall be forced to report to my dear princess that the captain of this fine ship need be replaced."

The captain paled at that. He knew exactly what that document implied. While it was unsaid, this girl before him could either take command of the ship from him as if she were the queen herself, or that the young man would remove him from his station quite permanently! "Yes ma'am." he muttered, backing down immediately.

"Mathilda, Tiffania settle in in this room. You too Louise." Zero said as he surveyed the room.

"But... But there is only one bed..." Louise objected.

"It's three times the size of the one in the village, and since I won't be sleeping in it, it will be fine. But considering what you and Tiffania are, and who Mathilda is I'm not letting any of you out of my sight until everything gets sorted out."

"Sir, it really shouldn't matter. The flight will take less than half a day to reach Tristian. It is the optimal time for travel after all." The captain put in, hoping to stop the bickering so he could get this all over with.

Louise wanted to object but couldn't think of any acceptable reason after what the captain had said.

"Well, lets go take everyone else to where they need to be Captain. Oh, and captain, there is a wheeled chair at the base of the tower, we need someone to bring it up here." Zero said too politely as he followed the captain with the ten children and the other girls.

And so they were guided to a room where the rest of their luggage was placed.

"Such a commanding presence. Even if you weren't a noble, people would probably listen to you." Agnes noted.

"Yeah, well, I've had experience making stupid people listen to me. And those that don't, normally end up doing what I say anyhow." Zero replied nonchalantly.

The group was taken to a small row of rooms on the port side of the ship, with some small circular windows that the children did their best to look through. Agnes flopped onto one of the seats and closed her eyes. When everyone was settled in Zero made his way back to his room. As he walked in Tiffania ran up to him, crying. Looking up at him, she asked in a desperate voice,"I'm... I'm not a freak am I? Am I really so different?" Zero looked at her, puzzled, unsure what she was talking about. When Zero didn't reply Tiffania grasped his hands and placed them on her breasts. "They're not that wierd are they? They're not unusual right?"

"I-uh..." Zero's mind shut down momentarily. The girl who he had been saved by, that had reminded him so much of someone else was holding his hands to her chest. To her very large chest. He tried to focus his thoughts, but found himself distracted by them. A low growl alerted him too late as a chair was thrown from where Louise had been seated a moment ago... As Zero turned to face her as he stood up and couldn't help but mutter,"Half a day... not even a whole day... I can survive this..."

***Author's notes***

And I'm back with a short chapter. This is the official end to the search for Zero. chapters 50-60 are almost done so should have regularish updates.


	50. Chapter 50

In a Royal Palace work room, Henrietta was waiting for the guest's arrival impatiently. All schedules for the afternoon were canceled today. That's why Mazarin, who usually complained about her working too hard every day, didn't scold her for her rare lapse of productivity.

It was an empty work room as, in addition to the riches, all the furniture was sold off. As might be expected, the desk that was used for the paper look-over was not present either. There was a worn-out desk, which was purchased in a second-hand articles shop instead.

There was also one old bookshelf standing lonesome in the corner of the room. If she were not wearing a crown, the visitor coming to the room would have never been able to guess that it was a queen's work room.

Once a guard appeared, she asked the same question, "Are they here yet?" Henrietta had repeated the same question many times, over and over again, during the last few finding out that Zero had uprooted the whole orphanage village, and that he would explain to her why when they arrived.

"Lady Agnes has not arrived yet."The guard said, giving the same answer again and again.

Henrietta bit her fingernails, a habit she picked up when she was but a child. Though she was criticized and eventually corrected the habit, it had revived again, during these times of stress.

But that time, after asking if they arrived yet the guard reported.

"Musketeer commander Lady Agnes has arrived!"

"Please invite her in at once." Henrietta stood up while saying that.

"We returned just now Your Majesty, we are sorry for the wait." Agnes said as she walked in to the room, bowing deeply.

Seeing Louise and Zero waiting behind the woman, a smile bloomed on Henrietta's lips. A sincere smile the likes of which hadn't graced her face in a long time.

"I found and brought back your errant Knight Commander." Agnes said with a smile, ignoring the glare that she got from Zero.

Louise bowed with a strained expression on her face. Zero simply nodded.

There was nothing in this deserted, lonely room. Louise looked around unsure.

"Ah, Louise... You did not know that I have sold all my furniture... Surprised?"Henrietta asked, feeling some amusement at her friend's reaction.

"Yes..."

"There was no other way. Because the treasury became empty due to the war, my war... I had to do something, even if it was so little to pay my part of it."Henrietta said as she took Louise's hands.

"Louise, first of all, I have to apologize to you..."

"Princess…"

"The general... Yes, I interrogated the general who had taken command of the Albion invasion army. He seemed to have made unreasonable demands of you, Louise... Above all, They ordered you to hold back the enemy army. I'm sorry. It's because of me. Your 'Void' was used under my command."With a painful expression on her face, Henrietta held Louise's hands. "I am sorry. I am a cruel woman. I am a helpless, sinful woman. I not only used your power for something I started myself, but I sent you away to that place to die."

Agnes corrected Henrietta's words."The ones that forced Miss Valliere to stay using your words were the generals and not Your Majesty herself. Her Majesty also, as far as I remember, never was for such duty."

Henrietta shook her head."No... it's my responsibility. It was me who decided that we needed to go to war. The possibility of such instructions being issued should have also been taken into consideration. Really, you are alive. I'm sorry Louise. What words I have to say can't apologize enough…"Feelings overtook Henrietta, and she began to weep. "Pardon me, no, these are not the words for me to say."

Seeing Henrietta like that, Louise instinctively became doleful as well."Princess, please do not worry. Louise Francoise dedicated herself to Her Majesty. It includes her death too. Therefore..."

"Talk about your death one more time and I will kick your ass..." Zero commented as he glared darkly at Louise, the crystal in his helmet flickering softly.

Louise looked at Zero, remembering his reaction at her actions and nodded feebly. She turned to look at the princess and said,"Princess, I have to tell an awful thing to you, just for your ears."

"Oh dear! On such a day, do we really need to deal with such things? Isn't it enough to be glad that you're both alright?" Henrietta asked, then with the bleak look on Louise's face she shook her head."No, I suppose I must hear it. I have to listen to everything. As the Queen I can not run anymore... Now, please tell me what it is that's so awful."

Louise told Henrietta about another familiar of Void that attacked them a reploid named Leviathan. And how they met another Void user...

"Besides you, there are other Void users?"Henrietta asked curiously.

Though Louise hesitated for a while, she also told Henrietta about Tiffania. That she was a half-elf. And that she could use the same magic as her, and that Zero was able to sense and identify magic.

"Such a thing. Maybe you should bring her here as fast as possible. It would be dangerous for her if someone found out about her and chooses to try and exploit her..."

Louise shook her head."She is already here. We placed her at the academy before coming here under the care of Headmaster Osmand. Zero would not leave the village without her. He wanted to ensure that she was safe. She took care of him after all, so he has afforded her his protection."

"Oh well, then do you suppose she would meet with me, so that I may express my gratitude?" Henrietta asked with a gentle smile.

"She probably would. But lets give them some time to get settled in," Zero said, "They just moved everyone. I need to speak with the old man about some of the things he's done with the money I obtained from Mott."

"Ah, I see. I had heard of that from him. He has some radical ideas, but they might be helpful to our people in such a time," Henrietta said with a smile. "Was there anything else of interest that happened while you were away? Not that all that has happened wouldn't be more than enough..."

Louise told Henrietta about the thing she learned from Derflinger."As for the Void users... assuming just from the number of royal family's treasures... there should be four people total."

"What? Four people bearing the Founder's power?" Henrietta asked in disbelief.

"Among them, obviously, there is a hostile one... But while we do not know who Axl's master is... We have Zero and him, and a new void mage who does not yet have a familiar... So if we but track down the final void user..." Louise trailed off, knowing it was not as easy as she made it sound. She also knew that with how keyed up Zero had been lately that it would be less than helpful to have him tearing the countryside apart for that same enemy...

Henrietta gazed at Louise."Don't worry Louise. I will personally make sure that no one lays a single finger on you... That's an absolute must."

Suddenly Zero made a connection and spoke suddenly,"Hey, if you have four royal families, four treasures, and four void users, you'd think that they'd all be royal blood right? I mean come on, why put all that stuff together if the identifying characteristics and abilities couldn't be easily found and used with the correct knowledge."

Louise looked doubtful, but had learned not to disagree with Zero when he got like this. He was more often than not right when he finally got around to analyzing things, but she didn't want to admit that.

"I don't quite get it, I'm ashamed to admit... There are only three royal families, so I'm unsure where this is going..." Henrietta said, deep in thought.

"Unless I miss my mark..." Zero said slowly as he turned to look at Louise,"Your family has royal blood in it, doesn't it? And I'm pretty certain the Romalians keep a strict trace on whoever was the original leader of that country if what I believe to be true IS true." He turned to look at his summoner as he said this.

Louise's eyes popped wide when he asked this. "W-what?"

Henrietta gasped then nodded in understanding,"Ah I see! It is true, Louise's family IS descended from the royal family. They are an older branch, but she has the same royal blood as myself!"

"That would mean Tiffania really is royalty, wouldn't it?" Zero asked curiously.

"I suppose..." Louise replied sullenly. That girl really did have her beat in everything...

"I see your point... That means..." Henrietta looked surprised for a moment,"That this Tiffania is the scion we have been looking for!"

Zero looked at Henrietta feeling somewhat suspicious. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see Zero, after we destroyed the rebel government we've had a regent holding Albion's territories... We've been looking for someone of royal blood to replace the previous royal family..." Henrietta said, feeling nervous under the scrutiny.

Zero shook his head. There were too many reasons this wasn't a smart course of the least of which was the fact that she was an elf. Zero replied,"Out of the question. As long as she's a void user she will stay near me. We need to make sure that she's secure. With Leviathan's capabilities myself or Axl are the only ones in the world who can stop her."

"I see... So it is true, that Axl is a former ally of yours?" Henrietta asked

"Nothing former about it. We're still a team even if we work a little farther away from each other. He also is the one who managed to get Louise out of danger."

"Ah I see... I must thank him for his actions when I next see him. But things brings me to a point that I must address..." Henrietta said

"Must?"Zero asked,

"Zero. It was you, instead of Louise, who saved my retreating army."

"Yeah, and?"

"I heard it from the Albion general. He told me about everything."

"And?"

"Thank you. Those words are not enough to express the gratitude I feel now. Really, thank you." Henrietta's crowned head bowed many times.

"Come on, don't bow to me, seriously, stop. Come on, all I did was do something suicidally stupid. Normally I get yelled at for these things!"

"No...you are the hero. The hero who saved the mother country – Tristain. If not for you, my army would have been annihilated."Henrietta continued bowing.

Zero sighed as he watched the girl. Knowing that something annoying was coming he thought, 'And here it comes' as he closed his eyes.

"Though it is small, this is to show my gratitude. Please receive it." Henrietta said as she held out her hand.

Gratitude? What could it be? Some gold coins again? Or...Please no. Please, Please no. As Zero opened his eyes he looked at a single parchment. It had a Tristain royal family seal imprinted on the left corner. Zero's eyes blanked as he looked at it. He wondered if he should take the window, or just make his own hole in the wall. Making a new hole might just let them know his thoughts on this...

Louise leaned over to read it and gasped as she cried out,"It says you are to be consecrated as the commander of the Imperial Guards!"

"Damn it! I'm not royal guard material! And I'm especially not 'commander' material!"Zero cried out.

"I believe that you are. It started with your first battle in Albion and has continued sense. In the past, you have helped me and this country many times, in many ways that we could never repay you. The with drawl from Albion was a success because of you. Without your contribution our eventual victory would have been impossible. Your contributions to our country are one of a kind, and unparallelled throughout all of history. You will be remembered through the ages as a great Hero by our kingdom. Tell me how you are not Royal guard material, my Knight-Captain?" Being called a hero in this way by Henrietta made Zero glow. Literally. Still, Henrietta continued this attempt to persuade him. "A hero has to be given an honor that matches his exploits. That's what the general that confronted you said to me, and I think so as well. Thus I ask you – please lend me your power. You are important to me no, to all people of Tristain."

Zero's eyes widened at that sentence. A voice came to him, speaking gently, and full of regret. I'm sorry for forcing you to wake up, but please, lend me your power... His eyes teared up as he remembered that earnest plea, and of this girl's similar tone and desperation.

"But Princess, consecrating Zero, who is not a mage, as commander of the Imperial Guards? This cannot be allowed!"Louise said in haste, not noticing her familiar's change in manner.

"He is a mage, in his own way. Do you not recall the tornado of water that he stopped by turning it in to ice?"Henrietta countered.

"Well... uh..."Louise tried to grasp at straws, but nothing could be found to argue this. Especially with the new "trick" he had learned...

"Because he comes from another world? Because he is not human?"Henrietta continued, searching for any and all objections Louise might have.

"Why make him the commander of the imperial guards, isn't that a little much?"Louise asked again.

"Doesn't he have the qualifications of a noble, one who has shown that he cares more for our small kingdom than many of those with high station who have been born here? Has he not fought for us and with us without any stake or home? This is for Tristain's future, Louise, and for his. With this, he will truly be a part of our kingdom, this will become his home. That's how I feel."Henrietta said, matching her friend's eyes, unwilling to look away.

"But Zero is my familiar...I do not want to lose him again..."Louise said, near on tears.

"Yes. Of course, that doesn't change. In fact, it will be easier for him to help you. You disagree?"

"But, but, my Void should remain a secret..." Louise protested weakly as she looked away from her oldest friend.

"Of course, that secret will be kept. The fact that he is the familiar Gandalfr is known only by me, Agnes, Headmaster Osmand, and top management of the country. Currently, he is just a mage-knight, the first of his kind, with excellent behavior, tactical and weapon skills."

With Zero's thoughts settling, he shook his head again and said,"Excellent behavior... Are we sure we're talking about me? I mean seriously. I'm about as volatile as you can get."

"What do you say, my Knight Captain? Will you assist me one more time?"

"...Let me think about it for a moment."Zero said as he covered his face with his hands. She had asked of him, the same thing that Ciel had. For his power. She, just like Ciel, had been forced into a war that she did not start...

Louise watched Zero, her insecurity written on her face.

"If... And that's a big If..."Zero said slowly,"If I take command of anything, it's not going to be some run of the mill royal guard unit. I will take command in my own way."

"And what way is that?" Henrietta asked curiously.

"The only command that I ever felt at home in... Was the command of the Shinobi corps." Zero stated.

"Hmm?"

"A group of people who can infiltrate areas and kill targets, people who understand just how people might break our defenses, or target civilians. I don't know if any nobles or commoners here will accept the things I teach them. Nor do I know if I will accept them. This type of group would be more for active use than just as royal guards. And... In all honesty, I'll be introducing a concept that will crush this world's thoughts on honor and nobility... The Total War concept...As well as the restrictions placed upon it by the Law of Armed Conflict." Zero said warningly.

Henrietta smiled."I suppose, that we shall have to see then? I have faith in you my Knight _Commander_."

"A little too much, if you ask me." Zero commented, but was silenced by a glare from Louise.

"Ah, such a humble familiar." Agnes said with a smile. "I wonder, just how he has stayed so humble, in his own way..."

"Although..." Henrietta said with a smile as she retrieved a package from her desk,"As a recognizable noble, I ask that you reconsider your stance on wearing a cloak..."

Zero looked at it, then looked at the princess. His response was simple. "Nope. Sorry, I hate cloaks."

"Well, take it with you please, in case you find yourself willing to wear it. There are times when people will not identify you without it..." Henrietta plead.

Louise took the package then glared at her familiar. "Thank you princess. Although Zero is being unreasonable now, he'll understand what it means to be a noble, and wear this cloak with pride."

Zero just looked at his summoner and commented,"Um. Louise, do you have a fever? Or did you hang around Axl too long and catch a sudden case of stupid? I hate cloaks. And I have damned good reason to."

"What did you just say?" Louise screamed at Zero before looking at the princess, horrified at her outburst.

Zero couldn't help but laugh at this, then shrugged. "We should be going, unless you need anything. We have a large amount of things to deal with, and I want to be ready in case Leviathan shows up again. She's able to replicate a good deal of the weapons from my world. Including the Rainbow and Shadow demon... Even if it was just using water."

"Demon?" Henrietta asked, uneasy at the mention of that. Demons only showed up in legends and tales... Were they something from Zero's world?

"Not really demons, the word actually stands for something but I honestly never cared enough about it to find out. They were basically large machines that were made up of innumerable smaller machines that are smaller than the eye can see. Troublesome, but more a pain in my ass than anything else." Zero replied. "But I doubt that any group of non void mages I've seen could put it down without heavy losses. Which means I'm going to be needed to fight it should it come down to that.

"Ah... I see. As always, my Knight Commander, you are focused on what needs to be done. I believe I truly did choose well that day when I asked you to be my champion..." Henrietta said with a smile.

"You say that now, but wait till I do something you don't approve of. I'm entirely positive that I'm more of a headache than I'm worth." Zero replied as he walked out the door, with Louise following closely behind him, stopping only to bow quickly to the princess before she left.

After the two had left, Henrietta sighed as she dwelled on the two countries' problems... She ordered an investigation into Gallia's Void user, who tried to harm the two. As soon as something became clear, she would tell them both. She did not believe that the king of Gallia could be a void user with how incompetent he was, but it had been thousands of years since the royal families were established. Could a family with royal blood in it have produced a scion capable of using the void? She sighed as she thought of the tasks against her valiant knight, wishing she could be of more help.

For now, both Zero and Louise were released, in case another country decided to attack them. As usual they would be at the Academy of Magic. A nest of mages , where even the Void user and her partner would remain unnoticed while being kept close at hand.

***Break***

When the wind dragon brought them back to Tristain's school, Zero held the mantle that he had been given, wondering if anyone would notice if he lost his grip on it. Accidentally of course.

Agnes muttered as she leaned in closely,"Wear it."

"No." Zero replied

"Why not?"

"Sigma. Gate. No." Zero said darkly. He had to admit though, Gate had been the only person he'd met who had been able to rock a white cloak and not look _completely_ retarded.

"It suits you well, doesn't it?" Agnes said.

"No. No cape." Zero replied again, not budging at all on the topic.

Louise, who was sitting next to Zero, turned her sullen face away, not looking at him as he continued rejecting the simple idea of wearing his rank.

Upon seeing the shapes of five towers in the distance, Zero felt relief as he saw the academy below him. This meant that the two would be unable to badger him anymore without him having a clear avenue of escape. Louise had similar feelings as well, but more for the sense of home she was feeling. With Zero back where he belonged, things could be what they were before... But better. Gradually, their eyes could see the whole Academy of Magic.

As the dragon landed, dozens of students ran up. As Zero started wondering about it, a boy with blond hair cried out slowly. "Zero! You are alive! I am glad!"

It was Guiche. Zero was surprised to have this reaction from the young man. "What?"

"Yesterday came a report to the school from the Royal Palace!"Next to Guiche, with a smile, stood the plump young man, Malicorne.

"From the Royal Palace? What did it say?"Zero asked suspiciously.

"Yes, yes. That you were alive, and that you would be in command of a new order of knights!"Guiche replied happily.

"Is it true what Guiche says,did you really stop 70,000 troops and the golems of the Albion army?" Malicorne, who had gotten excited, asked loudly. Apparently Henrietta gave out information about such an event. Zero would have to have a talk to that girl about holding at least some information in reserve... There was such a thing as being too honest.

"The ones that gathered here participated in the Albion campaign as student officers; our colleagues survived thanks to you." One student, with an expression of gratitude, said loudly to Zero,

"My corps was the last one to get on the ship. What would have happened to us if you hadn't stopped them!" Another shouted from behind the crowd.

"You are a person to whom I owe my life. To tell the truth, I thought it was the end."

Surrounded by dozens of noble students, Zero's discomfort worsened. Why the hell were they crowding him like this? He hated when people got like this.

Guiche looked resolute as he said,"Yet I... I believed. That you were still alive."

"Didn't you make the bronze statue while thinking about his death?" Montmorency came out from the mass of people and said." But you are all right. I am glad! When I heard that Louise had left to look for you, I had thought she had gone crazy."

Zero's face went blank as he heard the girl talking. A statue? "Excuse me, I believe I _**must**_ have misheard. What was that about a statue?"

"Oh, it's wonderful! You have to come see!" Montmorency said, moving towards the vestri courtyard, with Zero and all of the people surrounding him following.

Zero saw the statue of himself. Then Zero saw the inscription at the base, and his eye twitched. "No..."

"What is wrong, Zero? I did not think that my rendition was that bad," Guiche said, as he noticed Zero's obvious ire.

"There is a statue of me calling me a hero...I'm going to fix this." Zero said as he looked at the statue. As he was about to pull his buster out he felt a hand clamp down on his.

"Pretty damned good job, don't ya think Zero?" Axl said with a smile, not showing the incredible strain it was to keep Zero's hand immobile. "I think he pegged you pretty well. What do you think, kid?"

Louise looked at the statue and nodded."I believe this fits my familiar perfectly."

"I do as well." came a gentle voice from the crowd. As Zero and Louise turned to look, they saw Cattelya and Eleanore moving through the crowd. "Hello gentle familiar, it is good to see that the reports of your demise were mistaken."

Zero looked at her and laughed. "Nope. I was dead. As a door nail. I didn't even have my Gandalfr mark anymore. Apparently you lose familiar markings when you die. Kinda wish I didn't get it back. It hurt like a bastard getting it again."

"That's stupid. How are you here now if you were dead?" Eleanore demanded.

"Oh, I got better." Zero smiled back at her.

"How?" Cattelya asked curiously, her mind kind of fuzzy with the shock that Zero was in fact alive, even if the summoning spell hadn't failed.

Zero shrugged. "Well, being dead is boring, so I decided that I didn't want to be dead. So then I wasn't." Zero laughed at the blank looks everyone gave him. This was the best part about coming back when people thought he was dead, no matter what anyone said.

"It's how he is ladies. I personally think he's too stupid to realize that when he's dead he's not supposed to just rest for a few days and then decide he's not dead anymore." Axl said seriously.

"Very funny Axl." Zero growled as he took a playful swing at his friend. "We both know I'm never that lazy. I was only out for like six hours or so."

Axl shook his head,"Yeah, well... I heard the stories about when you got yourself blown up before I came around. On multiple occasions."

"Yeah. It's funny how much harder it is to come back after being blown in half. Or worse." Zero admitted.

"Excuses, excuses." Axl replied with his hands behind his head.

Cattelya leaned over to Louise and asked,"They must surely be jesting...right?"

Louise shook her head as she stifled her own laugh,"No, after everything I've seen... I _think_ they're serious..."

As the afternoon wore on, with a great many of the people on the campus talking to Zero and expressing gratitude and relief that he was back among them, Zero couldn't help but feel that he had come home.

***Break***

After the excitement died down, and night fell, Louise was in her bed. She found herself aimlessly tossing about on the sheets, her mind racing in thought. Zero had gone with Roll for the night, to run a diagnostic in the tube that Roll had slept in upon her instance that with a full system shutdown, whatever that was, that he needed to get a full check up. She remembered the small amount of time she had spent down there with her sister, and on that fateful night when the mercenaries had invaded the academy. It had seemed like a whole nother world, and had hit home just what differences there was between the two worlds... And even worse, she could tell that Roll liked Zero as well, even if he hadn't figured it out yet. She didn't want him spending time alone with her like that, but there was nothing she could do in this case but wait, and wonder just what was waiting for them tomorrow...

***Author's notes***

Well everyone, Dust off your Anime collections from the late 80's early 90's or at least your knowledge of it! Next update has a question that if it gets answered correctly in reviews... Gets a free update immediate update!

Another early update! See, I'm not a mean person. I haven't added anyone to Zero's growing Harem in like... a chapter or two. And I've kept a certain someone outta the chapters, even when he spiked my soda with a laxative. I'm not planning to destroy him or make him miserable. Not at all. ^^

Zero: um... That whole happy anime thing you just did scares me...

It's fine. Don't worry. Trust me. What's the worst that can happen? I know what I'm doing.

Zero: Uh... I uh... I think my grandmother just died. I need a leave of absence.

You don't have a grandmother.

Zero: Not now!

...

Zero:... It isn't working is it?

Nope.

On another note, that statue was lucky as hell Axl was there or else there would be no more statue. Also, this further proves my point that Zero gets himself killed not out of suicidal tendencies, but because he REALLY enjoys people's reactions when he just shows up at work again. Protocol Zero exists for a reason after all.


	51. Chapter 51

Zero woke up to a bright light. As his optics adjusted to the tube, he noticed Roll looking in worriedly. The glass Retracted and he stepped out, without the dizziness or uncertainty that had been subjected to last time he had been in for in depth diagnostics. Roll seemed to be avoiding his eyes as he looked at her. "Alright, what's wrong with me?" Zero asked after she made no move to talk.

Roll shook her head and laughed harshly. "Zero... I think you should... Sit..."

Zero raised an eyebrow as he assessed Roll. "That bad? What is it, my core or something?"

"Zero...Please, just sit down. I'd like to talk to you calmly..." Roll replied softly.

Zero moved to one of the seats near a bank of computers, unsure exactly where this was going, but wondering just what was wrong with him to get this reaction. "What's going on, where is Mathilda?"

"She's in our closed room where we normally work. That doesn't matter right now. Right now this conversation is about you Zero... Do you remember how you spoke of changing and evolving?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Zero... How much do you believe you can change, how much do you think you can evolve?"

Zero looked thoughtful for a moment then answered,"Who knows, considering that every series of reploids that came along that was 'stronger' than me got put down by myself and X... I'd have to say almost an unlimited amount."

"I'm not talking combat... How far do you think you can evolve Zero, truly evolve?" Roll pressed, sounding angry for some reason.

Sensing something wrong, Zero shrugged and replied,"I do not know. What's wrong Roll?"

"Zero... You're getting both closer to humanity and farther. Your abilities have farther surpassed them... And yet..." Roll looked away hesitantly. "And yet... Your attributes are becoming closer..."

"What, what do you mean attributes?" Zero asked, this was getting annoying, he wished she'd just tell him what was wrong without this beating around the bush.

"Zero, you have repeatedly told the girls to find a nice human to settle down with, because you're not human. Because you can't create a family. Right?"

Zero nodded. "Well, yeah. It is true. What about it?"

"What if that wasn't true anymore Zero?" Roll asked

"I...I don't follow..." Zero said, feeling a sense of dread encroach upon him.

"What if that wasn't true? What if you could have a child with one of those girls..." Roll asked.

Zero shook his head, and protested,"That's stupid. That's one hell of a what if, so why even bother bringing it up?"

"Answer me Zero..." Roll said, refusing to back down.

"I... I don't know, it's not possible, so why even think about it?

"Zero... I don't know if I should hate you or not right now...You're being so dense..." Roll replied, tears running down her cheeks.

"Roll... Are you? You're crying too!" Zero replied, remembering her comment on his previous capability to cry where she was unable.

"Zero... You, you've changed. You're now... compatible, on more than just a basic physical level, with the humans..."

Zero's mind blanked at that. It wasn't possible... She had to be mistaken. Zero pushed the thought out of his mind, she'd tell him what she was really meant. As Zero's mind caught back up with reality he asked,"What? What are you talking about Roll?"

"You see... it all makes sense now. The tears, the heightened emotions, everything that has been happening to you has been a symptom of what has been changing in you. Zero, you're becoming more human like. I... I can't believe it, it is almost impossible to imagine, but here we are... "

"We?" Zero asked, trying to find some sort of grasp on this. This wasn't something that would be a joke. Roll was too serious and such an unusual circumstance... Was unthinkable.

"Zero...You... You did this to me too..." Roll replied as she brought her hands to cover her face.

"What?" Zero asked.

"When you transferred your armor to me, more than just that was left behind... I'm nowhere's near the state you are in... But I'm starting to adapt already, faster than you did it seems... Apparently my own changes are mirroring yours. Where you blazed a trail, it looks like I am forced to follow." Roll said, her voice becoming acidic towards the end.

Zero was frozen in shock. As he stared at Roll, trying to let it sink in, he felt lost. At least he should be thankful... Who knew what this would have meant if he had been back in his world. A reploid being able to create life? He could just see the riots and the demands for him to be retired... Well aside from the whole god of destruction thing he had going...

"I'm sorry Zero... I'm not angry with you I'm just..." Roll said, unsure how to finish the sentence. "What are we going to become? We won't be robot masters anymore, will we?"

Zero looked at her and shook his head,"I don't know. I'm a reploid... But who knows. What I do know... Is that you can't tell anyone about this. Nobody."

Roll looked at Zero curiously, "Why not?"

"Roll, you do realized what I am, how powerful I am, right? I'm... I'm far too powerful. What makes you think that if I were to have a kid that he or she wouldn't be like me? That isn't even taking into account how much harder those girls will try once they find out that... Never mind, just listen to me. You can't tell them anything."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but the cat is already out of the bag. I know you asked me to stay quiet during your conversation with him Roll but there is another factor now." Rock chimed in, much to Zero and Roll's surprise. "Miss Cattelya has been standing in the hallway for the past few minutes."

As Cattleya walked in to the lab proper, she looked at the ground, her face red at having been caught. "I'm sorry, I came to see Miss Roll this morning... But did not wish to interrupt your conversation..."

"How much of what you heard did you understand?" Zero asked her.

"I understand you can start a family now. I do not see why you are upset by that fact."

Zero wanted to yell at the girl but couldn't. She was too nice, and too trusting to understand the true implications. "Cattelya, I'm a monster. I'm a nightmare. I've killed over sixty-thousand people and I nearly lost control since I've come to this world. Why on earth would I attempt to start a family? I thought I had banished my nightmare with Omega. When I fought my other self, I thought that perhaps some part of me, the worst part had been destroyed. I thought I knew what my power was for, but I didn't know anything. Who says I wouldn't make another monster just like me?" As he finished Zero caught Cattelya's hand before it could connect. "I knew you were going to do that, but it's the truth. Name one person in this world who has killed as many as me, even since I came to this world. Name one person who has felt a terrible glee at the thought of ripping someone slowly and painfully to pieces. My recent experiences have only reinforced that truth."

Cattleya laughed, surprising both Zero and Roll. When she was done laughing she met Zero's gaze and said,"You talk like that, but look at what you've spawned. I've heard much about that young man Guiche. I also have heard much of what he used to be, as well as a certain duel you had with him. While you fought and killed that many, how many would have died had multiple armies fought? Not only would the ones on that side have died, but the ones on our sides would have died. If the golem army was as large as they say it was... They would likely be down in this land now. You saved the people who wished to live in peace and protect their own land. What of the former thief, Fouquet? Louise told me about her as well, or that young girl Tiffania that you protected? Everyone loses control. Everyone has doubts. Everyone has to make a stand. Louise herself has many of these same types of doubts, does that make her not human? She has lost control, and driven a wedge between you at times. She has doubts about herself and her abilities and her ability to uphold our family honor. And she was ready to make a stand to fight the forces of Albion so you would not have to, even if it were to cost her her life! Looking at you now, I see nothing more than a human no matter what you say. A powerful human, but that is all you are to me. Reploid, human... It doesn't matter does it? Do you believe that no human has ever had these feelings? Tell me, what makes you so inhuman? What makes you so monstrous? I say again, that a monster wouldn't care about this. A monster would simply accept what they are. You fight what you believe you are, which ensures that you will never be the monster you so seem to fear."

Zero let go of Cattelya, her words and glare striking him like a charged buster shot. Was it true? He couldn't think of any words to counter what the irate pink haired woman said.

"You... You are just like many others Zero... You are like the ones who see far too much death, far too much blood... But in some ways, you're worse. Whereas most people only deal with this for a few years before they are either dead, or in a position of command and no longer are upon the front lines... How long have you really dealt with it? How long have you truly fought?" Cattelya asked, gentle concern clear in her voice.

"That is a good question Zero..." Roll replied, She had always wanted to ask the question but could never bring herself to do so. While she and Rock had fought against Wily it had never really been a war. The conflicts they had were much smaller and much less nasty than what Zero faced on a continuous basis for hundreds of years.

Zero turned away from the girls and shrugged. "Does it matter? Why would it change anything to know how long I've been fighting? Hundreds of years. Why get more specific? It doesn't matter anyhow. I need to get back to Louise before she freaks out again. Don't tell anyone about this Cattelya. And Roll, I need you to find a way to reverse this." Zero said coldly as he swept out of the room, leaving a stunned Cattelya and Roll in his wake.

"Miss Roll... Do you believe I pushed him too far?" Cattelya asked, a mask of worry covering her face.

"I... I don't know..." Roll replied hesitantly, her eyes on the door that Zero had exited through. Had she been right informing him of this? What it meant for her was still unforeseeable. She shook her head at the thought. She wondered if Dr. Light had ever imagined just how far they could go, how close to humanity his children could become.

***Break***  
>As Zero exited the tower, he was surprised to see the old Headmaster standing there, seemingly waiting for him. "So my boy, how are things going? In good enough shape that the young physician let you out?" Old Osmand asked, a knowing smile on his face.<p>

With a stiff shrug Zero replied,"Yeah, just fine old man."

"Walk with me, would you?" The older man asked, but the tone implied that it was more of a statement or a command.

"I have to go meet Louise. I don't have time for this. Sorry old man."

"Make time. I already informed the girl I had to talk to you, and considering everything that has been happening we're going to take a walk or I'll simply talk to you about it with one of the girls present."

Zero turned to look at the old man,"What do you mean?"

"You may be older than me, but I'm far more crafty than you are boy. I know far more than I let on, because I listen, and I watch. do you understand?" Osmand asked, a bright smile on his face and in his eyes, but somehow conveying a certain seriousness at the same time.

"I... think that I do. So you know?"

"About the changes? Of course. I view you and your summoner as a responsibility of mine, and believe it or not... I take my responsibilities seriously."

"Really? Here I thought the only thing you took seriously was trying to get in a pipe when Roll couldn't find out, and using your mouse to see panties. By the way, I can smell it so she can too. I advise hanging out in Colbert's lab for a bit so you can claim that it's just residue from the materials in there."

With a laugh the headmaster started walking. "You see, while those are important things to me, they are also useful in other ways."

"How could they possibly be useful?"

"I'm a perverted old lecher with a number of vices and unusual habits. Who would think that I'm listening or paying attention, when I'm in all likelihood sending my mouse to look at a girl's undergarments? Who thinks that I am a threat? I'm simply an old man content to watch the children grow up. Why would anyone be cautious around me? Who would suspect me of putting scrying wards upon the permanence enchantments in that lab of yours?"

"So you're saying it's all an act then? I find that hard to believe."

"An act? Founder no, but I will admit I play it up as much as I can. The more eccentric I act, the more people discount me. It is how I have managed to keep a good number of secrets and powerful weapons in my vault without anyone making issue of it. Half of the materials in that vault are totally useless or are just wierd. You need to look for what is dangerous, and if you do not know what you're looking for it will simply be a large collection of trash that is of little use."

"So you're saying your actions are similar to your vault?"

"Mostly, yes. Although I do enjoy some of the toys I've secreted away. Would you believe I have a device that lets me find any number you can wish using calculations? It only works in the sun... But it's an amazing thing really. I will admit I thought it was useless until I managed to deciepher the numbers and meanings behind the symbols. With it you can easily find out what a number would be with any multiplier. Say 59, and 94! It gives the correct answer every time instantly, and saves a great deal of time when working with larger numbers. I bet even you couldn't figure it out so quickly."

"5546. Sounds like you found an old low tech calculator with a minor solar cell on it that gets it's energy from light. Although any high frequency light should supply it with the power that it needs to function. It was a common and useful tool from back home, mostly used for simple tasks and by children. A couple hundred years ago." Zero replied as he followed the old man, who seemed to be leading him to the gate. He wondered if the old man was purposely wasting time while he got him out of ear shot of everyone else.

"Truly? Such a wonder indeed, to have something like that be common place that even children would use it..."

"Yeah, well... People flying or doing anything at all with magic, even if it was just turning on a lamp would provoke about the same amount of 'wonder' back home too, so it's pretty even in that. As I said before, it's all about what you can understand. Magic was just as alien to me as technology is to you when I first got here..."

"I see, I see," Osmand said as he gentle tugged on his beard, looking deep in thought. The old man looked around, ensuring that nobody was near then he spoke again,"Zero, I have much to ask you. Kirche explained that you wanted the children taken care of. What do you want exactly?"

"I'm not really sure. Things operate differently here than where I came from. All children went to school till a decent age, and there wasn't really any 'noble' class so to speak. They weren't really shoved into one role from a young age..."

"Ah, I see... School... I do not know that a school would help them, but with the money you've made from our investments I can set up an orphanage for them, and put it into partnership with a number of the businesses that I've connected with. Have the children learn minor things about the different jobs until they make a decision on which one they want for the younger ones, and for the older ones, get them the skills they need to operate for themselves as they get older."

"Wait, money we have made? Investments?"

"Yes, remember, you said you didn't want to deal with it so I've been working with the money you gave me. It seems to keep growing with the more jobs I put into place though. You currently own two farms, a small ranch, a leather worker's shop, a cobblers store, a small lumber mill located on your farms, and a small woodworking shop. It mostly does smaller things like chests, cabinetry and wardrobes. I've also invested in a rather large foundry and smithy with Jean's help. We've made a very large return in the investments there, creating such simple things as minor steam engines as well as new ways to transfer energy with the gear housings and such that you developed. You wouldn't believe the money that we have been making on such simple things as clocks that are accurate down to a tenth of a second. We're thinking about hiring some gold or silversmiths for the finer work for those things, or some brass smiths because the lighter metals seem to be best. But anyhow, as a rule each store or service I buy seems to make more of a profit even with how well I treat the commoners. It is almost as if they're working harder because of the fact that I'm treating them like humans. In fluid cash you also have a little over three thousand gold left to your name, not counting the pending amounts from both nobles and commoners looking to take advantage of the new 'science' as you call it. Although I will admit that I had the finest wooden pipe carved for me on your coin. Would you like to see it?"

Zero looked at the old man, his jaw wide opened. "How?"

"Well, you see... I went to my old friend, who's been carving my pipes for years you understand, and told him how much I really wanted a maple pipe with polished case hardened brass fittings. Then I gave him a few gold..." Old Osmand said with a smile.

Zero glared at him. "Old man, you know that isn't what I met. Now either tell me or I'll let Roll know that you're using money that's supposed to be for public service... To support your smoking."

Osmand grinned and said," Now, now. No need to be rash. It's simple how I made it work actually. I just invested and bought out businesses that I figured would be low upkeep to run. I've also talked with Jean about a number of ideas based upon the so called 'simple' concepts that you brought up with him and we let that guide us to it. I mean, honestly... Who would consider an assembly line to be so functional? Add that to the fact that we had our head chef's help in staffing them and it's no wonder we're being so successful. He's a respected man among the commoners and he hates indolence as much as he hates the nobles who mistreat the commoners. This gave us a much better than average start for them. While many weren't employed it wasn't because of lack of work ethic, just the economy with the troubled times and all. I figured you would have noticed that he's a man that recognizes talent, considering how open he is with his thoughts on such things."

"I'll honestly say I didn't notice. The man kept trying to kiss me on the forehead. Were I not so fast, he likely would have succeeded..." Zero replied in a deadpan.

Osmand smiled at the thought of the unflappable Zero running in fear from the head chef. "Think about it Zero. Four thousand gold is not very much. It would do a large amount in the short run, but why throw it away? We can improve their lives in a more intelligent way and allow it to sustain that help, rather than making it an overall drop in the bucket."

"There is something weird about this. Where the hell did you come up with these ideas? This isn't anything at all like what you would see in this type of society." Zero couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Let us say that I'm of a small minority who have a differing belief on how the world, and even magic itself should be approached. Why else would Jean have a consistent job with me? He's constantly making new and weird things, and looking up new avenues of magic rather than teaching the children about stupid valueless honor that will kill them or the people below them for no real reason. We simply took the things that you have mentioned and applied them as best as we could. While probably nothing compared to where you're from, they've still made a rather large impact in my opinion."

Zero nodded in understanding. He probably should have just continued with the whole not wanting to know thing, but at least it was done and over with. "Okay, so... How much would the whole orphanage thing cost?"

"Well, considering the fact that I had a large building I was planning on buying and turning it into a small indoor market of sorts, I already put in a bid of seven-hundred gold on it... If we obtain it, it would easily be transformed into an orphanage, and is fairly close to the tanners, cobblers and the woodworking shops. That was why I had planned to use it as an all in one market truth be told, but if we're going to be housing people who will become apprentices like that... It would probably be the best spot possible... Although, it is large enough we could have a few stalls there, perhaps with the children helping in them I suppose." Osmand said while tugging his beard thoughtfully.

"You're pretty stuck on making the children work." Zero accused the old man.

"What do you mean?"

"Back home we had labor laws involving children, at least the human ones anyhow. Although if the old man was right, apparently even some reploid children went to school... It's kinda complicated... It seems, odd to say the least to considering having all of them just start working like this. It seems almost like we're stealing their childhood."

"Well, I suppose the youngest of them wouldn't start learning a trade yet, but they can still do minor things like assist with the stalls right? You can just give them money and have them come to expect it, or you can teach them a trade that they can use to earn their money in the years to come. I believe that if they have these skills, we're not stealing their childhood, it's not like we're going to make them work from sun up to sun down everyday... But without this they won't have the guidance or skill to make it in the world. Even if they do not take up any of the jobs that they are trained in, they'll still gain a sense of responsibility and work ethic, do you not think so?"

Zero thought on it and nodded, it made sense. "I can see how that's the case..."

"Yes, and I'm quite proud of the apprenticeship program I have going now. You see, an apprentice only sees one-eighth of the profit that he brings in. The rest is used to replace the materials he has used in his training, and the remainder gets set aside for tools and other such things that he will need when he is done and ready to set off on his own. Any left after that will be given to them to assist them when they leave, so that we're not throwing them out into the cold world completely unprepared." Osmand reasoned with a gentle smile, his eyes seeming distant as he considered the lives of the children that he was helping.

Zero looked at the old man and couldn't help but return the gentle smile. "I see... You seem like you've had a lot of time to think this out."

"Oh my yes. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get anyone with coin to back me for such an investment here. Truth be told, nobody wanted to listen to the crazy old man about such a thing. And most of my money has gone to this academy. Is it not funny how in the past forty years, which is roughly my tenure as the Headmaster here... That the fare of the commoners has improved a little bit... And that nobles no longer solve everything with a wand?" Osmand grinned smugly.

"Well I can see why nobody wanted to give you money for this... You ARE a crazy old man. Even if you have some good ideas." Zero flashed a grin at Osmand.

"Well, it's good that you seem calmer now, enough to crack an honest joke anyway. With what has happened lately, I would like to speak with you about a number of more serious things. The first thing I would like to ask is, why you brought Fouquet back with you? I know that was the person who was brought into the lab. What was your purpose behind it."

Zero sighed as he looked the old man in the eyes."You're not going to drop this, are you old man?"

Sporting a somehow resolute visage, Osmand shook his head. "The safety of my students is paramount. I will not."

"Fine then, what I'm about to tell you goes no further than you and I. You tell anyone I'll kill you and them if I need to to keep it contained. Got it?" Zero replied seriously.

Raising his eyebrows, the old man grunted. "Hmm... That must be serious. Fine, I won't say anything."

"It involves the blonde girl, Tiffania." Zero started, but was interrupted by Osmand.

"Ah yes, the one with the magnificent..." Upon feeling the heated glare of Zero, Old Osmand smiled and continued,"Temperament. What about her?"

"She was taking care of the orphanage village, and the rebels of Albion threatened to kill her because of her bloodlines."

"Oh ho. A member of the royal family?"

"Yes. But that's not all."

"Hmm."

"She's also a half elf. Fouquet volunteered her services and worked for the rebel government for that purpose. They were going to raze the whole village, just to ensure that Tiffania and all traces of her were gone."

"I see..."

"She admitted that Louise and I had every right to try and kill her. She understood what she was doing was wrong, but at the same time she was unapologetic because she was doing it to protect her family."

"Wait, so that means... Are you saying that she is royalty as well?"

"Yes, although disgraced. Apparently the late Prince Wales had a bastard of a father. He not only was the one responsible for the butchering of Tiffania's parents, but also Mathilda's parents. He then took her holdings of Saxe-Gotha."

"I see..." Osmand said, a frown on his face.

"Yeah. She's under my protection."

"I understand, although, why did Roll carry her into the lab?"

Zero was silent for a while. After a few minutes of awkward silence he whispered,"She can't walk."

"Oh, why not? She seemed perfectly fit the last time I saw her," the old man grinned moving his hand in a rather obscene way that would have gotten him beaten were any of the girls around.

"I severed her spine and kicked her off a hundred foot tall golem. The better question is how she's breathing, but apparently she's fairly good with water magic." was Zero's quiet response.

"Ah...I see..."

"Okay, next question?"

"Well... the new school year is starting. What do you think about the young Tiffania joining our school? It would keep her close at hand... And with the circumstances surrounding her, with you, Colbert and the young Axl around... There should be no danger to her. As long as she wears her hat she'll be able to keep her heritage secret as well."

"That seems like a good idea... I'm just concerned with the other students, considering the way Louise and the others treated her when they first found out."

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will work out. She'll be under my protection. What could go wrong?" Osmand asked with a reassuring smile.

"I dunno... I still don't like it, but there isn't any better solution I can think of..." Zero said as he looked at the old man.

"That's true. Sometimes you must go with the best solution available than try to find a perfect solution. Most times there is not a perfect solution."

"I suppose. At least this leaves the rest of the day open for my new troops." Zero replied with a smirk.

"Ah yes, I heard about the honor. Apparently a good number of the male students wish to join your knight corps." Osmand said with a frown.

"Trust me old man, I doubt any of them will stay. I'm going to let them know just how terrible war really is. Then I'm going to let them know the most noble use of any armed force," Zero replied. When he saw Osmand looking at him questioningly, he continued, "The best uses of weapons and soldiers is for the prevention of conflict."

"What?" Osmand asked, his eyebrows shooting up at such an unusual saying.

"The best use of soldiers, is to give others the impression that they can't win. Or if they can win, that it won't really be a victory, just a question of which side lost less. If you have a standing force and the weapons to arm them that gives pause to the other side, then you have achieved a state of peace through force. It's far better than actual wars, even if it involves more posturing." Zero replied.

"Ah... That is... Wisdom from your world?"

"I would not call it wisdom, just experience." Zero replied with a shrug.

"Well, I must wish you luck then. You seem to have a better handle on what war truly means than any of the other nobles about."

"Of course I do. I'm nothing if not the personification of it." Zero replied as he left the headmaster, who frowned at his back upon hearing such a bleak statement.

***Break***

Zero smiled at the gathered young men, all wanting to join his knight a loud voice he called,"Everyone, I would like to thank you for coming today. And I would like to let you know, that perhaps four or five of you will make my cut. I'm not making a social club, I'm making an armed force that's purpose is to kill people and break their shit. I'm making a group that is going to value their mission, and their comrades far more than petty concerns of honor or glory. If you are here for the respect of others, or glory, go away. You won't **_survive_ **the training." When he said this, a few of the young men left reluctantly. When nobody else left, he spoke again,"I rejected the name that we were to be given by her Majesty and am naming our new order the Koga after a group from my own home. They have been famous for hundreds of years for their stealth, infiltration, training, espionage and assassination skills. While under my command during training, you will all be limited to normal mundane weapons until such a time as I judge you fit to hold a wand again. You must be able to join a group of commoners and not stand out. You must be able to blend in anywhere. You must be able to do everything you are required to in the way you are required to so that you can get in, accomplish your task, and get out safely with you and your team intact."

"We'll follow you to our graves, Sir Zero!" Guiche cried out.

With a glare Zero looked at him, and when he stood tall he smiled. "Guiche get your stupid ass over here now."

"Y-yes sir!" Guiche replied, his tone wavering, but he moved to stand in front of Zero.

"You're an experienced War veteran, at least as much as any of these kids. You've also taken the first steps to get away from that stupid useless noble mentality." Zero said as he looked him in the eyes. "You've made the cut already, although if you call me a Hero again I swear you're going to regret it. So what does this mean for the rest of you? This means that probably only four of you are going to make it through this. Give up now, if you want to avoid that 'disgrace' you fear so much." Zero said. When none moved Zero smirked. "Alright everyone. Strip to your waists. We're gonna get some exercise!" he cried out. He had to smirk as the nobles tried so hard but failed to hold in their groans. He saw two delicate hands go into the air as he said that. With a sigh Zero as he called out,"Yes? Do you have a question? Was I unclear?"

The young Katie and Montmorency stepped forward much to Zero's surprise. Montmorency spoke hesitantly,"Sir Zero... Do we really need to strip to the waist? Isn't that indecent?"

Zero chuckled as the question was posed. He could see Louise's face turn red, although he couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment. "I'll be honest. I didn't see you behind the guys. No, you don't. But I advise you change out of your skirts into something more... Durable. Unless you want to destroy them."

Montmorency and Katie nodded reluctantly.

"Alright then, we'll see you when you get changed. Now then. I'll lead, because I won't make you do anything I won't do myself... We're going to run around the outside of the academy until I get tired. Let's have some fun, right?" Zero cried out. Running at a speed that would be comfortable for most of the people following him. Now if it would be comfortable for them in forty-five minutes would be the key point. As he lead them around the school grounds repeatedly, he was rather surprised that Malicorne was not the first or even the fifth to drop out. Gimli, the muscular young man who looked more a warrior than a mage was the first to drop out. After their third round, Zero noted that there were four buckets of water as well as some simple cups placed out near the entrance to the school. Upon the next pass he noticed four more buckets, and saw Montmorency and Katie dressed in riding leathers carrying two more each. Zero halted, running in place waiting for them. When they arrived and placed their loads on the ground, Zero spoke,"What do you think you're doing?"

"Preparing water," Montmorency said willfully.

"Did I tell you to? Zero asked conversationally.

"No, but it doesn't matter. Any good water mage knows that you need to give people water when they do strenuous things or else they can risk injury or sickness."

Zero nodded, and then barked behind him. "If I'm running in place you'd damned well better be too!" After that he turned towards Montmorency and Katie again and asked,"So why did you bring buckets?"

"Because you told us we couldn't use magic until you gave us the right to." Katie replied hesitantly,"But we knew that it needed to be done...And even though we weren't running with you, it is exercise to pump the water and bring the buckets over here, so we believed that it was the best option..."

"Well, why didn't you tell the servants to do it?" Zero asked in an obvious fashion, making it seem like Katie and Montmorency were the stupidest people in the world.

"Would a commoner simply tell a servant to go fetch water? Going by what you said we could not use magic, but we still had to do what we could to protect our fellow knights. Nobody else considered this so it fell to us to do it." Montmorecy spoke willfully, looking for all the world like she wanted to hit Zero, who was looking down on her in such a way.

With a smirk Zero nodded. "I like that. You used your knowledge and experience and a touch of common sense. I like that a lot actually." Zero turned to face the young men behind him and called out,"Alright everyone, get a drink. Then we run again. Malicorne, Guiche, You take their spot getting water after this. Once you fill the twelve buckets again, you fall in behind us when we pass around again. Katie, Montmorency, fall in behind us. You get to run too!"

And so began the first day of training of the Shinobi Corps, and the first day that any of the spoiled noble brats used half the muscles in their bodies. Zero's ever present smirk that day would haunt some of the young nobles for the rest of their lives...

***Author's notes***

I will say Kudos for figuring out that you can do contracts on people you don't summon Ben, although I don't see anyone but the four void users doing it, since they're the only ones who CAN form the human contracts. And I don't think Zero would be happy with Louise forming a familiar bond with a commoner when he already views it as an almost slavery style system. And Louise seems to very VERY much want the approval of Zero. So while you figured out one thing from the series(I mean honestly, if Brimir could only summon 1 familiar, how did he have 4?), you missed entirely with my story. Also, Henrietta? she's not a void mage. Not really sure if you're throwing stuff at random and got lucky, or if you're on some entirely different train of thought. I'm running things off of how they worked in FoZ, even if only loosely.

Why does Zero seem like a bit of a jerk? Ask Col. about that. Or perhaps Axl when they first met. Or even Allouette during her good day. Zero is a jerk even to her, and even kinda shows that he realizes it after the fact. Zero IS kind of a jerk in the way gasoline IS kind of flammable. He tells off Dr. Light's Hologram because he's just that awesome. And lets not forget Megaman X command mission. Like, the**_ ENTIRE GAME_**. Zero doesn't fit any of the classic hero roles that X and Axl fit into. Out of all of them he fits more into a Batman type mentality because he gets what needs to get done. He just kills more. And he makes more things explode, whereas batman's villains make the explosions happen.

Now, on to the question of the day! What anime am I borrowing from on what's happening to Zero/Roll? Have fun guessing! I will say it is NOT the transformation, that I'm basing it off of, but what Zero has pretty much become, and that Roll is on her way to becoming. The "final" product so to speak. If nobody gets it... Updates resume on Friday. Good luck!


	52. Chapter 52

After breakfast at the Academy of Magic, there was a thirty minute break before classes began. During that break, among the first year class, a golden haired fairy was leaning on her elbows, giving off a listless sigh. It was Tiffania. While she thought it would be good to see the outside world, it was somewhat exhausting. Those words were silently muttered. Today was not the only day that she was this worn out. With the guidance and assistance of Zero and everyone else, she had arrived in Tristain. The many tasks that needed to be done started off small, but the sheer number of them consumed days. Since the first day of this, Tiffania had been deadly tired. Arriving in Tristain, she was greeted by Cardinal Mazarin and former queen Marianne. After this, she had dinner with her cousin, Queen Henrietta. During this, she had been thanked numerous times for her assistance and care of her dear Knight Commander. The toughest thing to cope with was parting with the orphans that she had taken care of. She was thankful that Zero, with the help of the Headmaster of the school, had set up a sort of orphanage for them that would give them the ability to learn skills and put aside money for when they moved on in life. She couldn't help but smile at the new and bright future that the children of the orphanage had a chance at. Even with that knowledge though, there had been many tears on both sides when it had been time for them to part. Thinking back to when Tiffania asked if they should all return to the village, the children shook their heads.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry about us."Said Jim, the oldest of them, as he rubbed his eyes and smiled.

However, there was little time to feel sad at the parting, since Tiffania had to arrive in the city of Tristain that day. With Agnes, the Commander of the Musketeer Corps, escorting her, Tiffania had to go to the Academy of Magic. The situation was explained to Old Osmand in detail, who arranged a room for Tiffania. After a day of rest, Tiffania was introduced to her classmates. That was ten days ago. Since then everything Tiffania saw and heard were new to her, each day was like a year's worth of experiences. The environment of Tristain's Academy of Magic was completely different than the forest and subdued village that she had lived in with the children for most of her live. Whereas she had originally had only the children and small animals as company she now had to deal with hundreds of nobles around her own age. This was enough on most days to make her head spin, sometimes making her panic. Her troubles didn't stop there unfortunately. Due to her passive nature, she was hoping for a peaceful school life, however, her appearance wouldn't allow for such a thing. Wherever she went, her uncanny good looks garnered the attention of both the young men and women. She had no clue at all how her appearance effected those around her. The unintentional attention she received from all the young men of her class caused a great deal of jealousy from the other girls that were being ignored in favor of her.

While Tiffania was happily daydreaming about how nice it would be when she could finally go to bed, she failed to notice the approach of three young men. These three young men had hovered over her since she had been admitted to the school. Of the three, a tall, freckled guy bowed in front of Tiffania. He spoke quite boldly,"Miss Westwood." When she didn't respond he spoke again, "Lady from the White Country. Your skin is as white as the name of that country, while your eyes dazzle like a burning sun! Well then, would my lady care for a drink? If you need anything, this Charlot will be at your service."

Immediately, the boy named Charlot was pushed away by someone,"No no no! Please allow me this duty!" Although the duty was simply fetching a drink, something of little importance, these Tristain nobles fought over it like it was some great honor. Tiffania waved her hands in front of her gently, and replied in a shy voice,"Thank you, but I am not thirsty."

With pleading faces, the three momentarily shook their heads. Charlot and the rest knit their eyebrows and continued trying to get her to open up.

"Well, would you like to accompany me horse-riding this afternoon?"

As one of them said this, another group of five appeared.

"If it's a ride, I shall invite you too."

"I as well."

"No no. I was here first…"

"My horses come from Albion!"

"Please pick which kind of horse you like. If you like speed, there is the Mecklenburger breed. Albionian horses have high stamina. I, of course, own horses of both breeds."

These eight guys worshiping Tiffania were arguing rather loudly, and drawing even more unwanted attention to the young girl.

The troubled Tiffania covered her face with the brim of her hat.

"Umm. I can't be in the sun much… So I can't really go on a ride."

Using the excuse that hid her secret, Tiffania refused the offers, but somehow it didn't seem to deter the young men at all. In fact it seemed to only make matters worse.

As if waiting for that reply, Charlot smiled widely."I thought so, but I have prepared just the hat for that problem. This white, feathered hat has a wide brim and is very fashionable in Tristania."

He pulled out a large, white hat, composed of superb material. The brim was twice as wide as the brim on Tiffania's hat.

"Please, try it on."

Charlot reached for Tiffania's hat. Tiffania quickly held onto her hat, shaking her head. "It's alright. Thank you." Holding onto her hat, she dashed towards the classroom.

Charlot, being left behind, stood there dazed. "Does she dislike my hat that much?"

The other young men began poking fun at Charlot. "Hey Charlot! Because of you, the mood with our "Golden Fairy" has been wrecked!"

Among the girls nearby that overheard this clamor, one clicked her tongue in disgust.

She had long, golden hair in twin tails. While she was short, she wore an air of arrogance that bore down on those around her. Her strong-willed, blue eyes lit up with anger.

The girl turned towards the corridor where Tiffania had disappeared into and spat out venomously.

"That girl does not know how to attend to gentlemen. Well, since she seems to be from the countryside, it can't be helped I guess."

The girls around the golden haired, twin-tailed girl nodded in agreement.

"I agree! And on top of that, that girl still has not greeted her Highness Beatrice! That will not do even if she is a country bumpkin!"

The girl called Beatrice smiled with pride. It seems that the surrounding girls were her followers.

Beatrice had noble, cute features that drew others' attention. Before Tiffania's arrival, she was the most popular girl of the first years. However, Tiffania had easily ended her reign. Just the other day, the guys that were chasing after Tiffania now had worshiped Beatrice like a god.

"While she may be raised in the country, calling her a 'bumpkin' seems rather rude." Beatrice said this with a belittling sneer.

"I apologize, your Highness!" A brown-haired girl bowed repeatedly.

"It's just that being born from the house of Duke Guldenhorf, I am strongly connected to the present queen of Tristania, Henrietta."

"That is so, your Highness! The royal blood originated from the aunt of King Phillip the third that ruled two generations ago, who married the brother of the previous head of the Guldenhorf family."

"Blood of the Tristania royal family!"

One of the girls shouted, which prompted the rest to join in.

"Blood of the Tristania royal family!"

"On top of that, while the lands of the Guldenhorf family are small, they are respected as an independent country!"

In regard to Beatrice's homeland at the time of this decision, the king announced the Guldenhorf lands as an independent country. Well, it was a so-called independent country, but in actuality, it still followed the military and foreign affairs of Tristania, just like every other region.

However, if you got past this fact, it was like any other independent country. Beatrice included, it was proper etiquette to use "your Highness" to refer to a member of her family. "Basically, making light of me is the same as making light of the Tristania royal family. That girl was brought up in Albion, so it is understandable that she knows nothing of Halkeginia, but not showing proper manners is inexcusable."

"It's as you say, your Highness!"

"Well, we just have to teach that 'islander' proper manners." Beatrice smiled deviously.

Coming out of the classroom, Tiffania held her hat tightly with both hands as she scurried down the hallway. Leaving the main hall, she arrived at the courtyard.

Finding a remote area of Vestri Square, Tiffania let out a deep sigh and sat down on the edge of a fountain near the Flame Hall.

The outside world that she had wanted to see was a lot more noisy, rowdy, and fast-paced than she had ever imagined.

She looked up at the sky.

Only the blue sky was the same here as in Westwood village, thought Tiffania. While the village may have been a bit boring, the days were fun and peaceful…

Thinking back to those days suddenly brought tears to her eyes. Tiffania hid her face under the brim of her hat Were the children doing well? Were they feeling anxious and uneasy like her? Worry about her uncertain future, tears spilled from Tiffania's eyes. She was crying softly, with her head down hiding her tears when a voice suddenly called out to her. "Miss Westwood?"

Tiffania lifted her head up, blinking away her tears, thankful that the hat would hide any signs of them. As she looked in the direction the voice had come she recognized five girls from her class standing near her, all wearing haughty expressions. Tiffania stood up in a panic. "He-Hello."

The brown-haired girl stretched out a hand to the golden, twin-tailed girl as if introducing her. She questioned Tiffania, "Are you aware of who this person is?"

"I-I'm sorry. I do not believe that I've learned your name."

Reacting to Tiffania's timid answer, the brown-haired girl opened her eyes wide in surprise. "How can you possibly have not learned of the name of this person? Naturally, you should have already made your greetings upon arriving at the Academy."

"I'm really sorry, but I'm still not used to being here…Please forgive me..."Tiffania fumbled with her words, trying not to look at the two angry girls who were glaring at her.

"It's fine." The twin-tailed girl ran her hand through the right lock. Her gesture gave off an air of satisfaction at cornering her prey.

The brown-haired girl continued the introduction.

"This esteemed person, is the great Beatrice Yvonne von Guldenhorf." The brown-haired girl replied arrogantly as if inquiring her if she knew of Beatrice's prestige. She gave off an air as if she herself was also the daughter of a Duke.

Having spent all her life in the forest, Tiffania was ignorant to worldly affairs. The name of the Guldenhorf family that carried across the nation wouldn't be known to her.

Although she was angry, Beatrice forced a smile.

"Well, well. Nice to meet you, Miss Guldenholf."

There was a short pause. Beatrice's temple twitched.

The brown-haired girl frantically shouted."Miss Westwood! You don't know of the Guldenhorfs? The esteemed person standing here is none other than the daughter of Duke Guldenhorf, her Highness Beatrice!"

"O-Ok…"Tiffania looked away, embarrassed. She knew her understanding of the world's rules was nearly non existent. In other words, the concept of royalty and the class system was foreign to her, similar to the outlook that Zero had upon arriving here.

Well, she understood the words "Duke" and "your Highness" and about how these positions related to the world. She also was aware that special treatment were given to them.

However, this understanding was skin deep since she had no actual experience. She simply had no clue the correct way to speak or use titles in these types of situations. She had been told by Zero that this was a place of learning, where everyone sat as equals simply trying to learn. She didn't understand why such titles were needed. Even with her downs, Tiffania obediently bowed her head in order to not further anger the girl.

"I'm really sorry. I grew up in the forests of Albion at a small holding, so I am ignorant of the happenings of Halkeginia. If I offended you or it appears that I disrespected you, I'm quite sorry. I truly do apologize, your Highness. I truly meant no disrespect"

"Is that how you offer your apologies to your Highness? Ugh, you really grew up without proper manners!"

"I can't believe they allowed such a girl into a prestigious Tristanian academy! What would others think!"

"…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Tiffania bowed her head many times.

However, the girls in her class would not settle for such a country bumpkin robbing all the hearts of the guys. "Miss Westwood. How can we take your apology seriously when you leave your hat on?"

The brown-haired girl exclaimed with a chuckle. "That's right! It's as Lisette says!"

Tiffania held onto her hat. She couldn't let them take it away because it would show her long ears. That would reveal the elfin blood that Tiffania had, which would cause a lot of trouble. She would probably be chased out of this place. No, it would not stop there. Tiffania was fully aware of how much the people of Halkeginia hated elves. Tiffania's face paled. If her ears were seen… Would her Void spell "Oblivion" be enough to erase their memory? Was five people at once too many? While the task was not impossible, this place wasn't isolated like in the forest. It was at the Academy in broad daylight. Anyone could possibly see the spell. If a classmate were to see such a suspicious spell, she would definitely be chased out. Tiffania was in quite a pinch. Her elfin blood needed to be kept a secret. Yet, her Void magic could not be used for it too needed to be kept a secret. If that was the case, there was no way she would take off the hat.

"That hat, take it off." Lisette demanded.

Tiffania shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't take off this hat because…"

"Because you'll get sun burnt, right?"

"Y-Yes. That's right, so…" Tiffania nodded a few times.

"We are not talking about being outside for the day. It's just for a few seconds."

Still, Tiffania continued to hold onto her hat, not moving an inch. Growing angry, Lisette, followed by Beatrice's companions, reached out for Tiffania's hat. "Hey! Take it off now."

"Pl-Please… Let me go." Tiffania said, struggling to hold on to her hat while the other girl seemed determined to rip it from her head. All attention was focused on the small scuffle as the girls fought.

"Hey, what are you doing?"A guy's voice called out, which caused the girls to turn around.

"Zero!" Tiffania ran up to Zero as if he were rescuing her from Hell. Latching onto his arm, her face hung down in embarrassment.

"Hey, what's wrong? Were you being bullied?" Zero wondered if maybe they had figured it out. If it came down to it he could put them down without hurting them... But it was such a pain in the ass. He should have known it it would go like this. As he looked down at the silent Tiffania, he scowled, then turned to look at the five girls that had surrounded Tiffania only moments ago.

Crossing their arms, they returned stern looks. Lisette said imperiously,"This is none of your business, right? Go away."

Zero glared back at them, meeting their own glares with one of his own. "Make me, if you can. I advise that you not, but then again, that's your choice as well. Just like every other fool in the past."

With the tone and the look in the man's eyes, the girls could only think of one word... _**Terrifying**_. Tiffania was truly a very beautiful person, which infuriated other girls. Then the fact that she had not only first years protecting her, but someone like this as well? It simply made their blood boil even more.

"Hey you girls, as nobles, isn't it really pathetic to gang up on someone like this? Where is your pride, if you really are nobles? Or is that pride only there to lord over commoners who are just too weak to stand up to you one on one? Does it really take three people to intimidate others in this way as a 'high class' noble? Or is it all just a show?" Zero asked lazily, a smirk on his face as he noticed the faces of the girls getting redder and redder with each word he said.

Flipping her blue cloak back, the brown haired girl gave Zero a cold glare."You girls! You girls, you say! Did you all hear that?"

"We heard! Using such crude words as 'you girls!" The other girl echoed.

The group of first year bullies looked at each other and shouted loudly. Zero's head began to ache."Shut up. "

Lisette completely ignored Zero as she approached him. "You! Do you know of this person?" Lisette's hand pointed towards the shortest girl in the group, a girl with blond twin tails and a look of arrogance.

"Nope. Not at all."

Seeing Zero's blank look, the girls immediately raised their voices in a chorus, "Well! What a country bumpkin! She is her Highness, Beatrice Yvonne von Guldenhorf. She is upper nobility!"

"And? If she was upper nobility wouldn't she know how to act like a decent human being? Considering how Henrietta acts, I know damned well that it's not a mutually exclusive thing."

The golden, twin-tailed girl called Beatrice examined Zero up and down. Then, she talked with a sneer, "I'm not familiar with people around here, but are you a Halkeginian?"

"Nope. Nihon." Zero replied easily.

Beatrice narrowed her gaze at Zero. Then, she nodded in understanding."Hmm. I do not believe I have ever heard of such a place. Surely it must be below my notice."

"Probably. It's a small island that keeps to itself. Not that it isn't superior to this barbaric and simple land. We're mostly isolationist because we don't really like being infected by the stupidity that your nobles carry as a general rule. It's highly contagious and most people where I'm from would rather cleanse those who are infected with it. It is why I can not return to my home."

The first year girls looked back and forth at each other. Beatrice simply smirked as she asked,"What is your name commoner?"

"Zero." was the curt response.

The girl looked as if she was about to say something but stopped. Zero, the newly promoted Knight Commander of the royal guard? The fact that Zero's name as a distinguished knight who had stopped not one army, but two was certainly known on top of that. The girls began looking at each other nervously. "You are the Knight-commander then? To associate with such a low class plebeian is below you."

It appeared that this group of girls whom waved around authority were weak against higher authority. Zero couldn't help but think how pathetic they were. Zero just glared, causing the two lackeys to wither.

However, Beatrice was not intimidated."So, what of it? Imperial Guard or what not, I do not bow down to a mere knight. Don't even think to put on airs around me!"

Zero continued to glare, wishing he could give this brat the beating she so sorely needed. Perhaps she could trip up some stairs... That was allowed right? Repeatedly?

At that moment, Guiche called out to him. "Hey, Zero! What the hell are you doing? Weren't we supposed to get things ready for the 'trainees'?"

"Sorry Guiche, dealing with some stupid kids. They're being a bit cheeky, and trying to bully Tiffania." Zero called out, not taking his glare from the girls.

"What is that? Outrageous!"

Beatrice's face gained a small amount more confidence when she noticed that it was Guiche and Montmorency approaching. Guiche's face paled upon seeing Beatrice.

Beatrice casually lifted her chin up. "It's been a while. Guiche."

"A-Ah… Well, well, your Highness Guldenhorf…"

"How is your father?"

"W-Well." Guiche spoke nervously.

Zero looked at his second in command, shocked at his actions. Why was he using honorifics with her?

"Well, well, Miss Montmorency is also here? I have started attending this academy this year. Please take care of me." With an attitude unimaginable of underclassmen, Beatrice addressed Guiche and Montmorency while they bowed their heads at her.

"Guiche I swear to god if you bow to her again I will throw you _**through**_ the walls of the academy. After that I'll make you run a few miles. Don't think I won't." Zero ground out.

Guiche looked at Zero eyes wide as he processed what he had said, then stammered,"Y-Yes sir! Sorry sir!"

"Ah to see someone of your noble family under one such as this. After all this discourteous knight is no different than a mercenary or thief." Beatrice said sweetly, though not able to hide any of the malice behind it.

"What did you just say?" Guiche asked, an edge to his voice as he turned his attention to the girl he had been bowing to a moment before.

"You dare speak to me that way?" She demanded hotly.

"When you talk down to my teacher, commander, and Hero, I most certainly do." Guiche replied.

"Guiche... What the hell did you just call me?" Zero asked as Guiche realized he had let slip the H-word.

"Ah, my teacher and commander sir!" Guiche replied quickly, standing at attention.

"Anything else?"

"N-no!"

"That's right."

"Hah, to see such a proud person being mistreated by someone who doesn't even wish to wear his station is so sad...I shall take my leave. Although I will be talking to my father about this..." Beatrice inaudibly beckoned her followers to leave with her."Miss Westwood."As she was leaving, Beatrice addressed Tiffania, who had been ignored up to this point.

"Y-Yes!"

"Do you understand? At least when you are around me, you will take off that unsightly hat. Wearing that hat in my presence will be a serious insult to the Guldenhorf family."

Laughing loudly, Beatrice left along with her followers.

As Guiche and Montmorency weakly waved goodbye.

"I wonder. Can I declare her maverick? I don't think anyone would care..." Zero wondered aloud.

"Maverick?" Guiche asked curiously.

"Maverick, Irregular. A malfunctioning individual that needs to be put down for the good of all. Why would anyone care if she told her father anyhow." Zero replied as he glared at the girl's back.

"It's just as you say, but the Gramont family has served the royal family for generations. Because of this connection, it is only natural that I set aside my dignity and be humble to the Duke's family."

Montmorency looked away as she added,"That is also the case with the Montmorency family."

"Still, why the hell were you timid? It's not like she's anything special."

"Actually, the reason goes back to a long time ago."

"Huh?"

"The Gramont family has been honored as military leaders of the nobility, but has been poor at managing territory."

Zero had a bad feeling about this. He sighed as he looked at the foolish young man."Don't tell me that your family borrowed money?" When Guiche gazed away from Zero, he knew he had hit the nail on the head.

Montmorency's face also got red in embarrassment."Our family is also in a similar situation."

"Duke Guldenhorf's family has enough money to manage an entire country. You should also be on good terms with them." Guiche said

"Like I care about money. They might have the money of a country, but I've got the military strength to conquer countries if I get bored. If I woke up tomorrow and decided I wanted to conquer Albion, Tristian, whatever I'd probably be done within a day. And in the end, that trumps money." Zero reasoned, his smug smirk somehow washing away any of Tiffania's worries.

"You still need to be careful! She has her own bodyguards that accompany her! If you get her angry, they will whisk her away!" Guiche replied.

Her own bodyguards?"What the hell is with that?" Zero asked,"We're at a school and she brings body guards? We have plenty of experienced mages as well as myself and the few people who are joiniing the Koga."

"What, you didn't know? Don't be so indifferent to these things…" Guiche drew Zero, Tiffania, and Montmorency's attention to the main gate.

"Look over there."

Zero scanned the area.

In front of the main gate of the Academy of Magic, a vast field of grass stretched out. Before anyone realized it, quite a few tents had been set up there! On top of the tents were flags bearing the crest of a yellow dragon. Several armored wind dragons were hanging around the tents. Guiche explained to Zero who simply glared out at them "Those are the bodyguards of the Guldenhorf family, the aerial armored brigade 'Luftpanzer Ritter'."

"Seriously? They had that much strength? What the hell?" Zero demanded as his mind ran through the possibilities that number of troops and dragon knights could do.

"What are you talking about?" Guiche asked

"They are part of this country, and they had that much of an armed force as mere bodyguards and they didn't send any in the war on Albion?"

"During the last Albion war, Duke Guldenhorf didn't allow them to join the alliance, because it was their prized brigade. With the destruction of the Albion dragon knights, they are now said to be the strongest dragon knights in Halkeginia." Guiche said.

Right now, 24 dragons could be seen. At Tarbes, Zero, having fought in Albion, was fairly familiar with the abilities of dragon knights. Just a small flight of them would be equivalent to a thousand ground units in battle ability not to mention the other capabilities that they'd have involving scouting or quick ravaging strikes on supply trains. The whole need to take Saxe-Gotha would have been totally irrelevant if they had been there with the allied forces! As Zero processed this he didn't realize that he was growling and glowing quite brightly.

"Ah, sir... You're glowing again..."Guiche murmured.

"Little pissed right now..." Zero replied, attempting to calm himself down. He looked towards Tiffania. Tiffania looked back worriedly. "Tiffania, don't worry. Military brigade or whatever, I don't care. I said that I'd protect you if the whole world turned against you. Don't let the hat ordeal shake you up. If she does want to play the card that is her body guards I'll show them just how inferior they are."

Tiffania bit her lip as she nodded."It's alright. It would not be good to trouble you all… I appreciate the feeling, but I should take care of it myself."

"Zero, it may be just as Miss Tiffania says. If we say anything about it, we may end up in a bad position, too."

"Yeah." Montmorency agreed.

"Guiche, don't lose that damned backbone you grew or I swear I'll make sure that you're partnered with me in swordsmanship for the rest of the week. Two weeks if I feel you need it." Zero threatened his current temporary 'second in command'.

Guiche gulped and nodded. He knew that to be no idle threat. He spoke hesitantly,"At this academy, angering royalty of another country will certainly not be overlooked by her Majesty. You are part of her Imperial Guards, right? Angering the Duke's daughter is unspeakable."

"She made me a guard to do things my way. I won't bow to her unless she can make me submit with her power. Hell, I don't even bow to our Queen." Zero replied, no compromise evident in his posture or voice.

"Thank you, Zero. I'm happy for the thought, but you do not need to trouble yourself with this." Tiffania said, a smile on her face as she hugged Zero briefly. "But it is alright, really. Wearing a hat during class is my fault. After all, it's bad to lie about things." Drawing upon some determination, Tiffania nodded. "I'm really sorry for worrying you." Tiffania turned and ran off quickly after saying this. Zero continued to stare at her golden hair as it trailed in the wind. What was it with people and blindly accepting abuse from their 'betters' here? It still pissed him off.

***Break***

Training after classes had been just as brutal. Zero had been rather surprised that he still had half of the noble kids, including Malicorne. He was even more surprised that both Katie and Montmorency had stayed.

"It seems that Tiffania is somehow being bullied by her classmates."

Louise sat on her bed listening to Zero. "Leave it alone." She nodded.

"What? You can't be saying that. She's being bullied, and with your previous reactions to her when you found out she was an elf, she's going to be in a class full of people with the same type of mindset! that's not even to mention that she's a void mage like you."

However, Louise did not budge on the issue. "It's not our problem to be dealt with. It's her class's problem. If third years stick their head into this problem, it would unnecessarily put Tiffania in a worse position. If she has to run to people all the time, the bullying will just get worse when we are not there... Believe me." Louise calmly replied, but Zero couldn't accept it. He pressed on,

"While what you say may be correct… But Tiffania doesn't really have anyone to rely on here. At least, we should be there to help her…"

"That's why I'm saying that it's unnecessary."

"We're the reason she is here. It is our responsibility." Zero replied,"Or is responsibility for a noble just when they want to have their privileges and the ability to look down on those below them?"

Louise turned to glare at Zero as she said,"You know, from now on that girl is a noble. And as a noble, she can't live without being alone at times. Because of that, she needs to be independent. Becoming helpless at just a little bit of teasing, she won't survive living in Halkeginia. She needs to pick up the pieces of herself afterwards. That's what it means to be a noble."

"If she doesn't survive living in Halkeginia, I doubt Halkeginia would survive me." Zero said coldly.

Louise's eyes shot open. She shook her head quickly and said,"I did not mean it like that! I meant that she has to stand on her own two feet and grow to be strong or else how will she support herself when you aren't around?"

Looking at that worried face, Zero was reminded of what happened a year ago, when he first got here.

Louise was being made fun of by her class. Saying things like 'zero' and 'idiot,' Louise didn't have a single friend. Holding onto her pride as a noble, Louise faced up to the golem, as stupid as it had been… Comparing the situation from then and now... Louise and Tiffania were really in a similar position. Zero nodded and said,"I suppose you're right. I just hate sitting around like that..."

"Also…that girl like me is also a bearer of the "Void." She has to shoulder the destiny of a special noble. Really, if she needs to rely on someone for such a little thing, someday she'll be crushed by her own problems. In a way, to protect her now, you must not shield her from the world."

Zero nodded, maybe it was true. Looking at Louise now, she had at some point, dealt with them alone, but until that time she summoned him... She was alone, and she had all sorts of complexes because of it. As he looked at Louise again he noticed that she was skin was more white than usual. After a few minutes he asked her,"Are you feeling alright?"

"No... I'm not, but I will be fine with a little rest. But do not change the subject. If you were to deal with every case of bullying, there would be no end. Being the bearer of the "Void" regardless of whether she wanted to or not, Tiffania had to be ready for any danger. Hostility, be it mean classmates or strong enemies, could be around any corner." Louise said, although she knew the truth of the matter. That was not her real intention. She was actually jealous of the girl. She hated that he was so stuck on protecting the girl. She wasn't his master, she didn't summon him. Yet here he was, always worrying about her. That kind of thing made her furious. But, of course she wouldn't say a word about it. She couldn't forgive herself for being envious. Being envious, being cold to others, not reaching out to help when she should... Because she was like that, did Zero hate her because of that? Is that why he wouldn't hear her words? As those thoughts began coming up endlessly… Sleep took over. Hidden under the covers, tears spilled down her face.

***Author's notes***

Lord Krun... You rat bastard... You won. Also, if you have NOT seen Armitage the III, Do so. Do so now. It is one of the best Anime that I ever watched, and it was responsible for my love of it over the years, all thanks to Sci-fi's summer of anime crap they did. Why a kid was watching this crap? Ask my mom. Because I'll easily admit I shouldn't have been watching it when I was that young, but meh. I just wish i remembered a movie I saw that involved everyone being linked in a dream, with a world that reset each day, and they had a tank... And there was something about a giant turtle that may or may not have been genbu ,but it was the island they were on, I think. And they wanted to kill someone for taking a candy bar because they wanted to ensure they could ration regardless of if the world "reset" like it always did. But they had NO problem blowing the hell out of buildings with the tank when they were bored...Weird, but can't remember what it was. Damned stupid memory.

I will easily say, that I wanted to have a way to make Zero more human without giving him the shaft. Make him human, and he loses everything that makes him who he is, or it becomes unrealistic. How can a human handle the falls, the blasts etc that Zero has handled on a routine basis for... Well, EVER? And reploids ALWAYS get the shaft. ALWAYS. Humans get extended life and super strength and such, becoming humanoids. Reploids get an artificial death counter because humans get pissy at their Pseudo immortality. Well in this case, Zero, and now Roll can take their steps towards becoming more human... Without having to lose what makes them special. Although I don't think that Zero will look half as good in that angel thing as Naomi did.

Zero: If you try I will kill you.

Pft. You and what army?

Zero: My army of fangirls.

Oh... right. That army. Moving on, I will say that having so many people know one of my beloved animes from when I was but a mildly psychotic child, instead of a mildly psychotic adult warms my black and evil heart.

Zero: If you're so evil, why the hell do you help anyone you can?

Shut up! I am evil!

Zero: Says who?

People...

Zero: Uh huh.

Well anyhow, on another note, is Tiffania going to have a familiar? That's a good question. A good good question. And I'm not telling. Half the fun is waiting and seeing, right?

Next update when I feel like it. Thanks for playing all.


	53. Chapter 53

The first class of the next day, the class of first year students began lessons about the earth element. The teacher of this class was Mrs. Chevreuse. Known also as 'Chevreuse the Red Clay,' she unfolded a list of names to take attendance.

"Miss Westwood." Tiffania's name was called. Yet, there was no reply. "Miss Westwood?" The name was repeated, but the result was the same. Looking around the classroom, Tiffania's trademark hat could not be seen anywhere. "Miss Westwood seems to be absent…does anyone know the reason for this?"

No one in the classroom answered. Sitting in the back row were Beatrice and her followers with spiteful grins plastered on their face as they watched Mrs. Chevreuse look around the room.

"Your Highness. It seems that that girl isn't around today."

"Instead of a hat, perhaps she is busy preparing a mask for herself?" Giggles spread across Beatrice's group at her wisecrack.

"Doesn't anyone here know the reason for Miss Westwood's absence?"

Going back to the original question, it still remained unanswered.

Mrs. Chevreuse shrugged her shoulders with a troubled look. She had seen the girl being crowded by so many people, and knew that she had led a rather sheltered life. She couldn't help but think that the girl might have been effected by the anxiety she was no doubt feeling, and that she had yet to make friends whom she could turn to. Because of a lack of exposure to society, her character must have made it hard for her to make friends. Mrs. Chevreuse decided to pay her a visit after class, but for now, the lesson would have to continue."Well everyone, let's start where we left off last week on the topic of 'alchemy'. Last week, we looked at synthesizing brass…"

At that moment, the door opened with a creak. The gaze of the entire room fell upon the girl standing there. It was Tiffania.

"What's with that appearance?"

One of Beatrice's followers remarked.

Tiffania's appearance was certainly strange.

Instead of her normal academy uniform, Tiffania was enveloped with a tan-colored robe with long flowing sleeves. This particular design was rarely seen in Halkeginia. With her face shrouded by a hood, Tiffania hesitantly creeped into the classroom.

"Miss Westwood. You are late."

Tiffania clasped her fist over her chest in order to gain some courage.

"What happened to your uniform? Take off that ridiculous robe. Now is not the time for a costume party."

"Replacing that hat of yours with a strange robe? You look like a some kind of fool!"

Lisette chimed in. The girls that held ill feelings for Tiffania all laughed.

Amidst the laughter, Tiffania's face peeked out from underneath the hood.

"Th-This is not the robe of some fool! This was my mother's robe!"

The class was taken aback by Tiffania's outburst.

Mrs. Chevreuse edged closer as she inspected Tiffania's robe.

"It is a strange design indeed…the sewing method looks like that of the desert inhabitants and…hm? Hmm? Ah! Th-This is!" Mrs. Chevreuse trembled slightly. "This can't be? Your mother was a… an e-e-el…"

Understanding Mrs. Chevreuse's next words, Tiffania removed the hood covering her head.

Seeing her long ears appear from underneath the hood, the class shouted,"Elf!" as the students fell into a panic. Meanwhile, the students closer to the front moved away from Tiffania. Mrs. Chevreuse's legs gave out as she dropped to the floor. Waddling away towards the wall, her large body weighed her down such that she hardly got anywhere.

Tiffania approached Mrs. Chevreuse as she was frantically crawling away on all fours.

"Ah! H-Help!"

"I-I won't do anything to you! Please calm down!" Tiffania told her gently. The sunlight beaming from the window illuminated Tiffania's dazzling face. Her golden hair sparkled making her appearance shine with beauty like that of a fairy. Like a religious painting from ancient times, her divine appearance had struck the hearts of the students for a moment. But then, her long ears invoked fear as the memories of the horrible wars and battles their families had fought against the elves for so many generations returned.

"Everyone, please don't be scared and listen to me. As you can see, I have the blood of an elf running through me. But I don't have the slightest intention of causing harm to anyone! Rather, I left the forests of Albion so that I could learn here with everyone!"

"Don't take us fools! You're an elf, our enemy!" Lisette shouted. Many students nodded in agreement.

The boys in the class at this point were caught between worshiping and fearing Tiffania. These mixed feelings confused them such that they didn't know what to do. Mrs. Chevreuse was still trembling.

Beatrice abruptly stood up. Her face was trembling with anger. "Everyone! Don't let her fool you! Halkeginia has had a long history of dispute with elves! No matter what situation, her kind has been our sworn enemy!"

Drawing a deep breath, Tiffania shouted with a shaky voice."It's true that Halkeginians have opposed the elves! My body flows with the blood of my mother who was an elf and my father who was a human, both of whom I loved!"

"What, you're a half-elf? The daughter of a human who sold their soul to an elf? That kind of person is worse than any elf!"

Tiffania's face paled, and then she started trembling. Never in her life had she held such a strong anger before. While people were free to insult her, she couldn't stand the thought of anyone insulting the man who had loved her enough to spend his life for hers. Suddenly and angril she screamed,"Don't insult my father!"

At that point, things only got worse. Breaking through the classroom windows, ten knights flew in from outside. The class was once again enveloped with screams. Faced with so many happenings, Mrs. Chevreuse finally passed out.

The knights were equipped with bulky, shining blue armor. Even in the military it was rare to see mages wearing armor. There was only one exception to this rule…

Seeing the shining breastplate and the crest of the yellow dragon, one boy in the class shouted.

"The aerial armored brigade 'Luftpanzer Ritter'!"

Seeing that Halkeginia's strongest brigade was here, the students gave a cheer.

One knight, assumed to be the commander, got in between Tiffania and Beatrice, as if to protect the latter. Pulling out a short, military-type wand from his side, he pointed it towards the surprised half-elf.

"Do not come any closer to her Highness."

The rest of the brigade, quickly surrounded Tiffania, wands at the ready. They seemed as skilled as they were reputed to be...Tiffania was hugging both of her arms to her chest, trembling slightly.

"It is better for you not to move. I wouldn't want to have to cut those cursed ears off your head. I know that you elves can use 'ancient' magic. Even without a wand, they are able to cast that evil magic!" The leader spoke darkly.

"I-I don't know how to use 'ancient' magic. I'm telling the truth. Also, 'ancient' magic is not evil. My mother told me so. Every magic is the same. Depending on the person's intentions, magic can be used for good or evil."

"Shut up! No one is going to be believe your delusions." The man countered angrily. "You can't fool us!"

Tiffania wilted before the man. With tears in her eyes she shook her head and murmured softly,"But, I…want to get along with everyone... It may be hard to believe me, but…"

"Ha. If you say that you 'want to get along with everyone' and prove that you aren't a vile desert dweller, then you should believe in the same god as us, right?" Beatrice smiled as she said this suddenly.

"When I was on Albion, there was an alter that I offered my blessings to every week. My mother did so as well. I don't know whether she strongly believed in that religion though. For the sake of getting along with everyone, I am willing to convert."

Her face twisting into a sneer, Beatrice glared at Tiffania. "Well then, you are going to need to provide some proof."

Tiffania's puzzlement was clear as she asked,"Proof?"

Beatrice's face flashed as if saying, 'this was her chance.' "Like, like—Ah! Let's have a heresy inquiry! I will represent the ancestor of Founder Brimir. For the day of the baptism, I will bear the role as a bishop from the Guldenholf religious sect. The validity of the ceremony will be enough with that.

'Heresy inquiry.' At those words, a clamor started in the classroom.

Tiffania was thrown down harshly in front of the tents outside of the academy. The knights formed a circle around her, pointing their wands.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Tiffania asked, her eyes betraying her fear. Tiffania looked around her. The scary looking knights clad in blue armor were all around her. Around the knights were even scarier looking wind dragons that were roaring threateningly. The situation was enough to make any normal person faint. There was nothing that could be done in this situation. Even casting her 'Oblivion' spell would not work, due to being restrained by the knights. If she were to risk casting a spell, she would most likely be on the receiving end of a volley of magic. Tiffania cursed her own carelessness. She should not have revealed her true identity after all. She had greatly underestimated this level of treatment. Meeting Zero and his friends and eventually accepting her elfin blood, she had carelessly expected that other people of Tristania would be the same. However, that was a misconception. Tiffania realized that elves were feared and hated by the people of Halkeginia. The image of her mother's death, just for being an elf, floated in the back of her mind. Wanting to see the outside world, how foolish of a thought was that! The image of these knights surrounding her now overlapped with memories of that day in the mansion at Saxe-Gotha, where her mother was killed by mages. Was she also going to be killed like her mother simply for being an elf? Tiffania trembled as she thought of it. The more she thought about those times, the more she trembled.

Breaking through the circle of knights, Beatrice appeared. While playing with her locks of hair, Beatrice questioned Tiffania with an amused tone,"Do you know what a heresy inquiry is?"

Tiffania nodded shakily through her trembling.

"You said that you would 'believe in Founder Brimir.' You, with the blood of an elf, say that you would believe, believe in the god of the people of Halkeginia. That's why we will need proof. To prove that you are not a 'heretic', you will have to show that in front of the ancestors and agents of the church. That is what the 'heretic inquiry' is."

Tiffania noticed the look in Beatrice's eyes. Even if she were an elf, there was no reason to torment her this much. It was because she didn't like her that she was tormenting her. After all, those eyes did not hold any hatred. Those knights that killed her mother because 'she was an elf' had an unforgettable fire of hatred in their eyes. However, the glow in Beatrice's eyes was that of amusement. Having found a reason to torment Tiffania, Beatrice was having fun. Instead of being afraid, Tiffania was now enveloped with anger. With a firm look, Tiffania glared up at Beatrice. "What an unfortunate person."

"What did you say?"

"If everything doesn't go your way, you aren't satisfied. You act like a child."

Beatrice's face flushed red. The sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded through the air. Beatrice had slapped Tiffania's cheek. "Well then, let's begin. You are going to have to get in a pot of hot water. If you are truly a servant of Founder Brimir, then the water will feel just right to you. However, if you are a detestable non-believer, your body may end up roasted."

One knight giving a signal, a large pot, that appeared to be used for cooking food, was brought over from a nearby tent and placed onto the fire. Using strong flame magic, the water inside the pot was quickly brought to a boil. Of course, there was no way anyone could survive being in that boiling water regardless of being a believer or non-believer. This 'heresy inquiry' was simply another way for the church to carry out their executions.

Having gathered an audience, Beatrice shouted with pride. "In the name of the Guldenhorf family, the heresy inquiry will now commence! To all the devout followers of Founder Brimir, please witness this trial!"

'Heresy inquiry!' many students murmured. Some seemed shocked, others disgusted, while still others seemed excited. It was a mixed atmosphere.

Suddenly a high pitched whine could be heard at this, causing everyone to look around. Without warning, the whine disappeared and a brilliant blue blast of light slammed into the spot where the cauldron of water had been, knocking multiple knights back. None of them moved when they landed.

"What the hell are you doing?"Zero demanded of the knights as he landed in front of a group of the massed students.

For a moment, Tiffania's face brightened, but it soon returned to gloominess.

"Heresy inquiry." Beatrice said haughtily.

"I don't know about heresy or what not, but you will let Tiffania go! Do you understand what you are doing?" Zero stepped towards Tiffania, but was soon restrained from behind. Looking behind him, the one holding Zero back was Guiche. "What the hell are you doing? Do you really want me to kick your ass too?"

"Stop it, Zero." Guiche replied urgently.

"Stop what?" Zero demanded as he glared at Guiche.

Guiche said uneasily,"Doing this will put her in an even worse position!"

"What? Just because your family borrowed money, you're going to overlook this? She was going to boil her alive!"

"No, that's not true!" Guiche said with a serious face.

"Then, you're afraid of those dragon knights?" Zero demanded, his scorn showing heavily on his face.

"Do you really not understand? It's a heresy inquiry!"Malicorne had suddenly shouted seriously.

"What about it? How can I not save her?" Zero demanded.

"If we protect her, we will also be treated as heretics! You can't even joke about something like that! Not only us, but our entire family will get sucked into it!"

Zero looked at Guiche. "Seriously?"

"It's the truth."Guiche said in a low voice.

Zero glared at Beatrice, wondering if he could free Tiffania before they unleashed a lethal spell on her. "I suppose it's a good thing I don't have a family then. Nor do I give a fuck about your corrupt and evil church." Zero muttered dangerously as he easily broke from Guiche's grip. "Stay out of my way Guiche. This is my only warning as my temporary second in command."

Glancing at Zero's reaction, Beatrice smiled widely as she turned towards Tiffania. "Miss Westwood. I envy you. You have even won over the royal knights. I'm going to be merciful and offer you one chance. Leave right now, and go back to the countryside you belong. If you do that, I'll forget about all of your rudeness."

A moment of silence passed. Everyone, from the gathered students to the few staff members had their attention on Tiffania. It was unmistakable what everyone was thinking. _Accept the chance_.

However, Tiffania did not agree to this. Tiffania lifted her head with confidence, saying to Beatrice. "No. I will not leave."

"What?" Beatrice hissed in disbelief.

"Seeing the outside world has always been my wish. Due to Zero and his friends, that dream has been granted. That's why I won't return. If I were to go back because of a cowardly person like you, I would never be able to face them again." At Tiffania's words, the surrounding students erupted in cheers. They had been really surprised at her long ears, but somehow they couldn't see Tiffania being a vile desert elf that should be feared. At that earlier statement, some progress was being made! On top of that, besides the boastful first-years who were hiding behind authority, there really were not many that had hostility towards Tiffania.

"Let her go!"

"That's right! Let's properly hear the situation from Old Osmand!"

Being showered with these statements, Beatrice's face twitched. "Luftpanzer Ritter! As you wished, I will start the inquiry! Bring another Cauldron!"

When the knights holding Tiffania had seemed to relax, Zero moved and had them down in seconds. He was fairly certain that he heard a neck crack, but who knew since he couldn't see into their helmets. Zero stood defiantly between Tiffania and the guards, his saber out and pointed directly at Beatrice.

Again, cheers erupted from the students.

"Zero! Beat up those lowly, dragon knights! After all, you're the hero who stopped an army!" Gimli shouted.

Zero's body lit up, and his helmet flickered with power. There was no mirth, no glee in his face. It was set with resolution, and the guards who met his gaze understood it. It was the devotion of one willing to fight to the death.

"So you plan to oppose me?" Beatrice demanded.

"If the whole world, including god becomes her enemy... I'll protect her. If I have to cleanse you and your tiny kingdom from the face of this world, I will." Zero said, his eyes boring in to the girl.

In a small series of lights, a group of fourteen bronze Valkyrie flanked Zero. Struck dumb with astonishment, everyone turned their eyes toward Guiche. There stood a very nervous Guiche, trembling all over while still gripping his rose wand tightly.

"Guiche!"All the students yelled at once.

"Mister Gramont, what is the meaning of this? Are you planning to oppose the Guldenhorf family?"

"I do not wish to, but if I must for the sake of Justice and my honor."

"How dare you?"

"I'm at a loss Even though it's a heresy inquiry, I'm at a loss. Even though my opponent is the Guldenhorf family , I'm at a loss. Not only that, but I would have liked to stay away from that aerial armored division... But I can't. I just can't stand by and watch. What would my commander think of me... No, what would I think of me?That's what's important. What would I think of myself, if I stood by..."

"Mister Gramont?"

Hearing his name being called, Guiche was gradually preparing for the worst. As if he was slowly gathering his will, he straightened his collar and stood up straight. Bringing up a face bursting with energy, it was as if he just woke up now. No matter what happened, Guiche was a noble of this world. He was a descendant of a military family who were trained with a mentality for giving and taking lives as an everyday incident. "It shames me to ignore a lady and a friend. This heresy inquiry is a disgrace to my family's honor. Because of this, it is clear that I have to settle this with my wand." There was no hesitation in his voice, as he pointed his imitation rose at the dragon knights, who were said to be the 'strongest squad in Halkeginia.'

"Guiche, fourth son of the Gramont family, I respectfully accompany you." Seeing Guiche in such a manner, Malicorne shouted next to him.

"Hmm.. You're full of surprises, aren't you Malicorne. You've got heart, I'll give you that." Zero said as he looked at Malicorne.

"I... agree, this is reprhensible and goes against what it stands for to be a noble..." Montmorency spoke gently, surprising Zero further.

"I swear. It's funny how the people i'd least expected to grow up... Are the ones making a stand..." Zero said casually, a smirk on his face, but the anger in his eyes no less than it had been.

Beatrice was shaking fiercely, her anger and frustration at its peak. With a loud cry, she gave her orders.

"Go, Luftpanzer Ritter!"

The loud sounds of the dragon knight's armor rang as they stepped forward a step as one.

The largest knight then advanced forward first, pointing his wand at Zero and the Koga knights. It seemed that this dragon knight was the leader. In the opening of the face mask, a Kaiser-style mustache stretched across his stern face. The dragon knight opened his mouth, making his mustache shake. "Students playing knights. You're only going to get hurt."

"Says the man willing to boil a girl alive. I have a message for you to deliver...Tell Wardes he's not the biggest bastard I've met here." Zero said coldly, lifting his buster to point at the man.

"Zero! No! You are not to kill them!" Louise cried out as she arrived on the scene, panting heavily trying to catch her breath her face noticeably pale. She saw her familiar facing off against the whole squadron of dragon knights with but a few of his 'knights' behind him. She saw a number of bodies on the ground, and felt a sinking feeling.

"They make an aggressive move I'll kill them all Louise. I tried to ignore it, but they were going to boil her _alive_. Do you understand that? Not even Wardes was that much of a bastard. They deserve no mercy." Zero replied releasing the charged buster at the leader of the knights. Before it could connect, another buster shot collided with it knocking the leader of the dragon knights and a few of the closer ones off their feet. After the blast Axl landed in the center of the battle field, between Zero and the body guards.

"You're getting in my way Axl?" Zero asked.

"Of course. This is a school Zero. No fighting." Axl replied playfully.

"You're right Axl, this is a school. And it isn't really fighting if it's an execution. They were going to boil the girl alive. Now get out of my way." Zero demanded.

"Ah, yes. I heard before I jumped in. A particular and brutal punishment. I'm fairly certain that the pope had outlawed that practice quite recently. Even before that, you needed to be a bishop to do such a thing. Or at least have the papers signed and stamped from one."

"Oh, and how would you know?" Beatrice demanded, glaring at the young man.

"Well, considering the fact that I'm his agent, and work under him directly... One could say I have a direct channel. As a matter of fact I was there when he signed that document. As I recall, I threatened to perform it on him since as the most faithful of everyone he shouldn't feel it more than a normal bath. For some reason he decided it should be against laws of church doctrine after that."

"As funny as that is Axl, get the hell out of my way or else I'll get you out of my way." Zero said, his eyes black, making even Axl take a step back when he noticed this change. Zero's helmet and body flickered with a barely contained power that only Axl understood.

Upon seeing Zero's eyes Axl wondered if he should take Zero's advice. Putting his hands up in a calming gesture Axl said,"Woah, woah. Zero, calm down... Lets not do anything rash here."

"Move. Now." Zero replied, his power ramping up his hand started shining incandescently, splaying off his form, lighting the grass beneath him aflame. "You get one last warning Axl."

"Hey, I'll change if you don't calm down! You know I will!" Axl replied.

"It doesn't matter. I've fought her before. And I don't think she'd stop me if she had control. This is the last warning" Zero replied, while everyone looked on in puzzlement.

"Zero... You can stop...I'm not worth all this..." Tiffania said from behind him now that she had found her voice again.

Zero looked back at her. "They were going to boil you alive. I will not give them the chance. I don't care if they think they're strong, or entitled by god. I will not let them harm you."

"Well, considering only a Bishop or higher could demand a heresy inquiry of this level, they don't have any legal right to do this. That was before the pope declared it inhumane and evil." Axl said conversationally.

"Ah, but you are wrong! I am a sanctified bishop in my own right! And we are not of Romalia."

"You mean in your own mind right? I know every bishop that is sanctified for this type of thing. Comes with working for the pope. Did you know that what you're doing is an executable offense? And seriously, every priest answers to the pope, except for that hack who was killed in Albion. And before he went all rogue he answered to him. Why don't you stop acting stupid like this, or I will move out of the way. So shut the hell up unless you're looking to die!" Axl snarled back at her. Beatrice just glared back at Axl when he said this, defiance clear on her features. After a few moments Axl turned back to face his friend. "Zero..." Axl said slowly,"I'll move. But before I move, I need to ask you a question."

"What?" Zero asked, shocked that Axl would suddenly offer to move. Not that he was complaining.

"What is your power for?" Axl demanded.

Zero started, his power flickering. What was his power for? "My power?" Zero's eyes widened, he had not expected an obtuse question like that

"I want to know Zero. Your answer. what is your power for?"

Zero looked back at the Reploid standing before him, his eyes showing some doubt. "My power is for protecting the people I believe in, and the things that we believe in..."

"So your power isn't for destruction?" Axl asked in a gentle voice.

"No..." Zero replied slowly, the energy he was releasing receding until it was no more than a soft glow. The slate black color of his eyes had changed back to the usual green color they normally had.

"Put your buster away Zero. This is over. We'll deal with this. Just put your buster away."

"I'm not putting it away. While they're here, she is in danger. I will protect her." Zero replied defiantly, his form sparking with power briefly.

"Okay, I can respect that. I can live with that. Just stay calm." Axl said, glad that his friend's attitude was back to normal. He wondered if it was too late to take the brat behind him over his knee...

Beatrice growled as she looked at the two conversing as if she was no more than a flea. How dare they look down on her, how dare they mistreat her? In an overly sweet voice asked"If you work directly for the pope, how can you dare speak to me in such a fashion? How can you allow such a base being to offend in such a way?"

"Girl, I already told you we're within our rights to execute you. And right now, Zero is keyed up enough that he could probably take out that little stain you call a kingdom in about an hour. So shut the hell up before I _**do** _move. Trying to talk down a pissed off Zero while you're trying to piss him off more is not a fun or safe thing for anyone involved!"

Beatrice glanced back at the young man who was glaring back at her, but still protecting her from the man who had threatened her life. She couldn't help but wonder if this was but an act.

"Zero!" Louise cried out, as she stumbled in to him. "Please calm down!" She was feeling kind of dizzy.

"Just who are you?" Beatrice demanded." Don't you know who I am? I am Beatrice Yvonne von Guldenhorf! The Guldenhorf family that is connected to the Tristanian royal family and owner of a respectable, independent country! I will definitely report this rudeness to her Majesty Queen Henrietta!"

"Guldenhorf? That Germanian born, money grubbing clan is what you are muttering about? You say you are going to report what to her Majesty? Don't make me laugh. I'm telling you that I am in a really foul mood right now, and I feel as if the world is spinning. If you keep griping, I'm going to crush that family of yours. Provided my familiar and guardian doesn't do so before the Princess or my family has a chance to." At Louise's words, Beatrice's face got completely red.

"Wha, wha, money-grubbers, you say!" Beatrice screamed.

"You bring up your family's name so readily, which makes you one, right?"

"I haven't heard your name yet! Tell me now!"

"Louise de La Vallière."

Beatrice's eyes opened wide. "La Vallière? As in the Duke La Vallière?"

"Is there any other Vallière out there?"

Beatrice bit down on her lip nervously. The words she was told as she left her home popped into her head. Her father had told her that there were three opponents that they could not go against in Tristain. One was the Tristain royal family. Another was Cardinal Mazarin. And the last one was the family prided with the greatest social status in the history of Tristain, the La Vallières. Other than those three, it was alright to pick a fight with anyone else, her father said. But the blood had rushed up Beatrice's head. Who the hell are the La Vallières? Her family also had duke status. History and social status aside, her family had more property and land hands down. Suddenly, something the girl said caught her attention. "Your familiar?" she asked.

"Ah, nothing... Nothing..." Louise said, as she waved lazily at the girl."Knight Commander Zero Wily is more than enough for you. Although, he tends to solve these problems permanently. did you know he destroyed twenty dragon knights in but a single battle, when he was facing the full force of the Albion invasion alone? That is how he obtained his noble title. Although, I believe by law, to impersonate a bishop in Tristian in such a manner... The punishment is burning at a stake on judgement of the one you wronged, is it not Axl?"

With a reluctant shrug Axl replied,"Yeah, I suppose it is."

At Louise's words, the surrounding students looked at the situation differently. With the cries of 'heresy inquiry,' many of them had blanked out, but what Louise said was definitely true. Most of Beatrice's statements were far too suspicious. "And Zero here has the ability to carry out that charge, even with all of her guardians here."

"I... I suppose he does, yes." Axl said again, wondering what this girl was trying to do. Was she trying to make Zero kill the girl?

Beatrice was trembling as she dropped to her knees. It wouldn't have been strange if she were to be hung from this atmosphere that had gradually shifted in favor of those around her. When she thought all was lost, a beautiful golden-haired fairy moved quickly to Beatrice. It was Tiffania.

Louise smiled as she looked at Tiffania. After a few moments she said," Miss Westwood. You have the right to judge this girl. Deal with her as you see fit."

Tiffania was standing right over Beatrice with a smile on her face. With a moan, Beatrice turned away while still on the ground. Biting her lip, Tiffania looked down at Beatrice. Then, as if she knew what to do, she looked up. The blood drained from Beatrice's face. Preparing for the worst, Beatrice shut her eyes. Everyone present was waiting for Tiffania's judgement. That would be the price Beatrice would have to pay. Normally for this kind of situation, Beatrice would not complain even if she were killed… However, Tiffania's next words were out of everyone's expectations. Tiffania had taken the hand of the kneeled down Beatrice."L-Let's be friends." She said.

All the students there were speechless. Such an unexpected event was anti-climatic. One student cried out, repeating Louise's words."Miss Westwood? You have the right to judge this girl, you know? Make her pay for what she did!"

They thought that there was something strange about her head. But, Tiffania shook her head."This is an academy, right? It's strange to judge someone at a place of learning."

"But still, do you not think of what she tried to do to you?" Another cried out.

"I…came here to make friends, not to make enemies. I want to see this world and share it with my new friends. How could I make friends if I was so willing to wish harm upon people?" Tiffania asked with a determined look.

With those words, no one could say anything further. What broke the silence was the sound of Beatrice crying, With the string of fear and anxiety cut, the moment Beatrice knew she was safe, tears spilled from her eyes. As if she were a child saved by a hair from falling off the edge of a cliff, Beatrice cried. Only the sound of her defenseless crying rang across the now empty field. Turning towards her crying voice, the students scratched their heads. It was only the selfishness of a child after all, so they lost the will to further denounce her.

"Is it over?" Squeezing through the wall of students, the headmaster, Old Osmand, appeared. Old Osmand rubbed his beard as he grinned. Then, in front of just about all the students, he placed a hand on Tiffania's shoulder and informed everyone. "Ah. Just now this girl said that she would stake her life to learn here. There is a lot to learn from these words. Do you understand, everyone? Originally, the will to learn is not a matter of life or death. Sometimes though, sticking to one's own beliefs will turn the world into your enemy…don't forget that."

The students had a look on their faces wondering just why Old Osmand chose this time to come out, but they just nodded for now. Content with the nods, Old Osmand continued,"However, taking matters to the extreme every time is stifling. While a fight here or there is expected, when someone dies, it's too late. Furthermore, it becomes very bothersome, so I would like for this bickering to end now. This girl is under my guardianship, understand? In addition to that, Miss Tiffania is a guest entrusted to me by her Majesty the Queen. From now on, if there are students that wish to insult this girl's lineage, be prepared to make enemies with the monarchy and it's guardians, understand?"

The students all became nervous at once. This transfer student who had elf blood was a person connected to her Majesty the Queen. From these words, they came to the realization that even though it was rather peculiar, instead of being something feared, they felt that her elf blood could even be something most admirable.

On top of that, the students, for the most part, had never seen a descendant of an elf. Because of Old Osmand's statement, they became more curious than afraid. Soon, they were favoring her dazzling appearance, disregarding the ill-feelings for man's supposed mortal enemy.

The students approached Tiffania, requesting to shake her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. This is the first time I've met an elf, but you are quite pretty."

"I had imagined that elves were something along the line of orcs."

"You had such an earnest composition that thought only of how to look ahead. It makes you seem nobler than us human nobles."

With a moved expression on her face, Tiffania shook hands with each person one by one. Looking at such a scene with satisfaction, Old Osman looked around and said.

"Well, now that you have made up, please transport the injured to the infirmary and clean up this area. Oh, and Zero... Do please refrain from destroying any Armies belonging to your own country, even if they're unnecessary with you around." The students face-faulted, and then proceeded to transport the all but forgotten members of the dragon knights who were still unmoving on the ground. Old Osmand nodded at this scene and turned towards Tiffania beside him,"I apologize for helping you so late. If I had helped you earlier, it would have been hard for you to make true friends. Especially since it's you, a person descent from an elf. I was watching the entire time... You were in no danger, but it is also unforgivable what I did... I just hope you can understand why I did what I did."

The shy Tiffania hung her head with an expression that implied, 'not at all…'

Old Osmand coughed as if clearing his throat, and then put on a serious face.

"Well then…one last thing. There is something that I want to ask you."

"Yes?" With an uncertain look, Tiffania tilted her head.

"It is a question of utmost importance. Understanding this is a matter of life and death… This is a question that I ask with all of my being, so properly answer me."

"Ok."With a serious look, Tiffania nodded.

In a noble motion Osmand brought his hand up to point at Tiffania, or more correctly, Tiffania's large chest. As he did this Old Osmand felt a hand grasp his shoulder and looked up to see Zero.

"Yes old man, ask your question. It must be important, right?"

Osmand laughed helplessly and shrugged. "Nevermind, I suppose it wasn't that important."

"No really. Ask your question. I'm sure we want to hear it." Zero said encouragingly.

"Ah... You see. I was just wondering..." Osmand said slowly,"if you truly cared that much about seeing the world? The world is not as nice as some might paint it."

With a laugh Zero let go of the old man's shoulder and shrugged as Osmand let out a sigh of relief.

Tiffania looked at the old man and smiled,"I know it is not perfect, but I still wish to see it, to meet new people. That is what I want..." she said as she looked out at the The wide field stretched on endlessly. Looking back, many fine towers were seen, giving the location of the Academy of Magic. This was the place she would study for the next three years. Tiffania touched her ears. They were the proof that her mother's blood ran through her body. These long ears…a smile floated on Tiffania's face as she thought of this.

***Author's notes***

Grats on the hidden trivia question. I actually knew the answer, but wanted to see if anyone could figure it out from my mostly retarded recollection of it. Have a chapter.

Firstly... Zero isn't really a sleeping dragon. Just sayin.

Oh and if anyone thinks I'm a sadistic asshole now... Wait for it... Just wait... ha. hah... haha...

Zero: I don't like where this is going...

Oh right. Free update if anyone can figure out where I got Zero's line, "If the whole world including god becomes her enemy..." AND who said it. Succeed... And you'll get your chapter. Fail... And I take a week or two off... Oh right... (Puts 2 dollars in the epic jar)... Next chapter is EPIC. 10K+ words.

Zero: Oh god, he said epic... Please. don't answer it. PLEASE. I need a rest... Or a new fiction. Someone wanna adapt a reploid?

Hell no. Your ass is stuck here till you finish what you started.

Zero: ... I hate my life...

Oh also, does anyone wanna give a crack at a Shikimaru FoZ fic? I think having a lazy but deadly ninja would be hilarious. "Go do the familiar show!" "Too troublesome. I'ma just leave a log here and go nap where you can't find me..."

Also apparently people think this is from FFVIII... Wrong. SO very wrong. Hint. ARFFI. And that's as far as I go before Google gives you the answer immediately. or your sister's friend .


	54. Chapter 54

A week later, on the Day of Void.

The Ball of Sleipnir was finally going to be held today.

It was supposed to be a day of rest, but the students of the Academy of Magic were restless all morning, even during breakfast.

"Who are you going as?"

"I'll try that."

It was what all the conversations were about.

Guiche crossed his legs, as proud as a peacock.

"I wonder who I should become? But, for someone as handsome as myself, is it not better to just remain as I am? Don't you think so too, Zero?"

"Yeah, yeah." Zero replied idly, regarding Guiche as something that was little more than a breeze in the wind. Sitting across from him was Malicorne, who was hugging himself.

"What should I do... If it remains like this, it looks like I'm going to have to become a beautiful girl."

"Just do that already."

"Sigh... What should I do? Isn't that a crime?"

"Of course it's a crime. I reckon that it warrants a death sentence."

"Haa... A death sentence... Ha... Ha..." Malicorne stammered as he held his trembling body together.

The image of the boy acting like a young girl made Zero thankful that he could repress memories. Huh, Zero couldn't figure out why he couldn't remember the last ten seconds... But he felt strangely relieved. As he listened to the kids talk and get so excited over some masquerade ball, he couldn't help but think they were easily pleased. It's only putting on a little disguise, did it really require so much thought? Zero thought to himself, not knowing that they would be disguising themselves using magic.

It really only required a little bit of thought to realize that the Academy of Magic would never hold an ordinary masquerade ball... but, being completely uninterested in the matter, Zero never considered this.

Siesta was cleaning the room when Zero returned after breakfast.

"Welcome home, Zero."

"Thanks."

Siesta was cleaning the room with a bright smile on her face.

"Today's the day of The Ball of Sleipnir."

"Are you going too?" Zero asked.

"I'm going... because they are shorthanded..." Siesta replied shyly with her head down for some reason.

"I see..."

So, should I go or not? Zero was something to do, but he didn't feel like dressing up. At the same time, he knew Louise would be put out with him if he didn't at least show up.

Siesta walked towards Zero and looked into his eyes.

"Umm..."

"Ah, yes?"

"I've been reading a book lately." Siesta said, as she pulled out a book.

"What's it about?"Zero asked.

"Oh, I forgot Zero can't read." Siesta blushed as she explained the story to Zero. "The name of the book is 'A Housemaid's Afternoon.'"

"Uh huh."

"It's a story about a young maid serving in an aristocrat's residence. And the master of that residence is a man who is corrupted to the core."

"Uh huh."

"Every night, he would coerce the maid into doing unpleasant things with him."

"Unpleasant things?"

Siesta muttered something into Zero's ear.

Zero just looked at the girl and did the only thing he could. His palm flew up to his face with a speed that surprised even him. As a matter of fact, the speed of his face palm was so intense that he managed to floor himself. From the ground, Zero asked,"...Are these the sort of books that you read?"

"W-What do you mean by that? It's from a girl in my dorm. She let me borrow it!" Siesta blushed as her hands shook.

Zero looked at her dubiously as he stood up. "Really?"

"I'd hate it if a person like the master from the story were to touch me like that… but, if it were Zero…"She said as she took a step closer.

Zero stiffened as she got closer, and evaluated every possible escape angle from where she was now.

Siesta covered her blushing face with her hands as she took a step back. "N-Never mind! I was only joking!"

"O-Of course…" Zero laughed, glancing nervously towards the window. Two and a half steps to freedom should things turn for the worst. Easy.

Then, Siesta tilted her head towards Zero with a curious glint in her eyes. "But… how about we give it a try?"

"Huh..." Zero said slowly.

"A little trying won't hurt. after all!" Siesta turned to face away from Zero, and said in a melodramatic voice,"Ah! Oh no, I broke master's cup!"

"…"

"It's Zero's turn now." Siesta said in a serious tone as she turned around. All she saw was the window curtains moving...

A few moments later Louise walked into the room, and looked at the maid strangely. "Siesta, is there any reason that Zero jumped out of the window? I saw him leaving as I was on my way up.

"Ah...Well... I was just talking about a book I was given." Siesta said nervously.

"Ah... I suppose that he seems to be the type who prefers actions to sitting and reading. I am impressed that you can read though." Louise replied, looking at the maid suspiciously.

"Ah yes, it was something my grandfather was adamant about. He had some weird views on what he believed everyone should know..."

"I see. Those are the same views that Zero should have... I wonder why he can't read, even now?" Louise commented.

"I do not know. Do you think that he is embarrassed to ask?" Siesta replied, glad that the subject of her book had never come up.

***Break***

"Commander!" Guiche called as he ran up to Zero.

"Yeah?" Zero replied as he turned to face the young man.

"Have you decided who you shall be for the night?"

"I don't know. I suppose I can switch to my blue armor and just go as X." Zero replied with a shrug.

Guiche looked at Zero oddly and laughed. "Don't get me wrong Zero, I'm not trying to state the obvious, but... Are you aware that we're using magic to change?"

"What?"

"Whomever you envision you can become using the Mirror of Truth."

Zero looked at him blankly and then he smiled. "I see... Interesting..."

Guiche nodded,"I agree. It is always fun to guess who is who."

***Break***

When evening came, "The Mirror of Truth" was drawn out from the treasure vault onto entrance of the dance hall in the second floor. A black curtain was pulled around the magic mirror. No one could tell what form the person within would transform into.

Miss Chevruse , wearing a butterfly mask, stood at the side of the curtain.

"Noblemen and Noble ladies, tonight I will guide you into a world of fantasy."

She enthusiastically announced to the line of students. Louise, who was also in the queue, was pondering who to transform into.

Doubt began to creep into her mind.

Will Zero recognize me after I've changed?

He should be able to It was Louise's turn. She walked through the curtains. There was only a mirror inside, which was roughly two meters high, installed on a simple frame, and covered by a cloth.

Miss Chevruse's voice echoed from outside,

"Please listen well. You must think only of the person you wish to become the most and not be distracted by anything else. This mirror will look into your heart's deepest desires, and grant you that form. Once you've prepared yourself, please remove the cloth."

Louise took a deep breath. "Okay." She lifted the cloth from the mirror.

A beautiful mirrored surface emerged from beneath it, radiating all the colors of the rainbow.

The reflection that graced the mirror's surface was gradually enveloped by the radiant glow.

The flowing lights suddenly disappeared, once again returning her surroundings to darkness.

However, it was no longer Louise in the mirror.

What had appeared instead was the reflection of a gentle, warm, pink-haired, twenty-three-year-old lady. It was the figure of Louise's second sister, Cattleya. Cattleya was her ideal. Her sister, who was kinder than anyone else Louise gently placed her hands on her breasts. Walking into the hall, it was filled with all kinds of people: heroes of legend, famous royals, renowned nobles, as well as old gentlemen and ladies. They're probably the students' parents. There were even fellow students, but they were probably not the actual people. I didn't think there would be this many Henriettas. Louise smiled wryly.

It was only on this day that it was practically impossible to tell who was who. To wish to dance with a promised date, there was little else one could do apart from telling the other who you had become. Zero should be able to find me, right? We are connected afterall, right? He must find me.I think he should be able to recognize me. After all, I took on Cattleya's appearance. Seeing that all the students were more or less present, Headmaster Osmand walked onto the platform.

"Greetings, everyone. I would like to welcome you all. Tonight, we hold a ball to help our new students deepen their relationships and friendships. This ball is, of course, anonymous. This is so that not one person should be afraid to be discriminated against because of their family, status or nationality. It is also to let everyone know that everyone is equal within the walls of this academy. And I hope it will leave such an impression on you, as if it does not, it would become impossible for you all to study and develop harmoniously as one."

Osmand then made a dense cough.

"If you wish to introduce yourself to your partner, simply introduce yourself politely. Do not be caught up in the other's appearance or status, or feel a need to introduce yourself in a dignified manner. This is one step of the decorum in the noble's code we do not need to follow."

The students who had gathered nodded their heads.

"Because of the alarm it might have caused everyone, it has yet to be announced... that Her Majesty, Queen Henrietta, is also here tonight."

The hearts of the students leapt.

"Moreover, in the spirit of this ball, Her Majesty herself has also changed. Let us all try to guess who Her Majesty is I think this will be quite interesting."

The students grew restless. An opportunity to converse with the Queen like this did not come very often. There were already many people who were glancing left and right to spot any likely candidates.

Louise was surprised too. If you were coming, would it hurt to tell me first? Louise fumed silently.

"Carrying on I would like to speak about the aim of this ball. Everyone, listen well. You have all now become an image of your ideal. I hope that in getting closer to achieving your ideals, you are not daunted by it, but rather are willing to study hard in the new term, so that you may one day become outstanding nobles that others will aspire to. That... is all."

The hall resounded with thunderous applause.

Headmaster Osmand, with a grim face, left and passed through the mirror, then returned. He had transformed into a young, dangerously seductive young woman. Striking a pose, the woman declared: "I'm Little Osmand! Treat me well!" The students, still captivated by the speech earlier, instantly fell into a stunned silence, like a flame that was just doused. The teachers silently grabbed both of Osmand's arms and dragged him aside.

"E-Everyone, make sure you enjoy the ball!" The struggling Osmand yelled as they were swiftly escorted from the hall.

Music began to play the Masquerade Ball had finally started.

Louise looked left and right, and to her annoyance she saw almost a dozen Zero's about. But she didn't think that he would keep his own form, nor did she see anyone else that he might be. She guessed he hadn't changed yet. Louise sighed as she leaned against the wall.

When Zero had arrived at the assembly hall, the ball had already started. Smiling at the thought of tonight, he had locked into his mind the vision. A vision a century old, but still fresh in his mind. He walked to the curtain when it was his turn,and looked into the fine glass. Concentrating on the one person he respected more than anyone, he was blinded momentarily and then there in the mirror stood X in his basic armor. The red jewel, a mirror to his own blue one shone brilliantly. Zero couldn't help but smile as he was able to see his face even if it was only a reflection of his memory. When Zero stepped out, he walked confidently into the grand hall. It was dim inside the hall, and would have been difficult for a human to see clearly, but Zero had no such issues. He laughed when he saw the groupings of Tiffania, as well as the people that looked like him. As he scanned the room, a familiar figure on the balcony caught his sight. His heart nearly stopped when he saw her brown hair shimmering in the bright moon light. She was standing in much the same position he had been in when he had been at the first ball, looking as much like an outsider as he did on that fateful night. The girl's entire manner seemed so true, so real. Zero spoke her name softly,"Iris."

***Break***

Henrietta was waiting in the Headmaster's room with Axl. She had wanted to surprise everyone during the ball, and mingle with them none the wiser as to who she really was. Axl was looking out the window, and suddenly he burst out laughing. Henrietta followed his gaze and saw Zero land on the ground and bolt as if he was being chased. "I wonder what that was about?"

"Well, he was running scared. That means someone just tried to get a little too 'close' to him if you catch my meaning. That's about the only thing that scares him." Axl said, chuckling.

"I do not understand how he can be so afraid of something so..." Henrietta couldn't seem to find a way to finish the sentence as she spoke, so she simply let it lapse into an awkward silence.

"It has to do with a girl he lost. A good girl, one who accepted him for who he was. She didn't demand anything, didn't want anything other than him. Unfortunately, with what else has happened... Whenever people try and get too close to him he tends to lash out or run away in his own clumsy way." Axl said with a smile as he looked out. His voice seemed tinged with regret.

"You knew her?" Henrietta asked, surprised at this.

"In a way. Would you like to know her?" Axl asked her as he turned to smile at her.

"W-what?" Henrietta asked, taking a step back. Know a dead girl? What was he planning?

"You know she was a reploid right?" Axl asked.

"I... didn't, but it makes sense..."

"Well, you know that some dead reploids become cyber elves?"

"I've heard some mention of that... but I do not understand it I will admit."

"Consider them powerful souls who can impart some of that power to others. I can give a cyber elf that was a reploid it's former physical form and control. It so happens, that a Cyber elf that I have accompanying me is that very girl. She refuses to come out for Zero... But she could meet you if you want."

"She would?"

"Probably." Axl replied easily.

Henrietta nodded, and said,"I would like that. I wish to know more of Zero..."

"Done." Axl replied as he lifted slightly into the air and his form blurred, taking on the form of a beautiful young girl wearing clothing that reminded Henrietta of Zero's armor if it was modeled after a dress. With a look of consternation she complained in an all too cute voice,"Apparently she doesn't want to come out after all..."

Henrietta just stared at the girl, until a giggle from her broke her trance. "What do you mean she doesn't want to come out after all?"

"Oh, I can take the form as much as I want, but she doesn't want to come out. I think she's still angry at me about not going and standing with Zero against Albion..." Axl replied with a shrug. "Or maybe using her as a threat. Either way she's pretty angry at me."

Henrietta looked at Axl and her head turned to the side as she considered the 'girl'. "She is remarkably pretty..."

"Yeah. Even now Zero can't let go of her." Axl said with a smile.

"I see..." Henrietta smiled as she committed the form to memory. "Thank you for showing me this Axl, I appreciate it, I truly do."

"No problem. Glad to help whenever I can. Just remember, unless you're Zero you only live once so make sure that you have no regrets." Axl said with a smile as he changed back.

"No regrets? No, I suppose we shouldn't have any regrets." Henrietta replied with a smile. She nodded as she knew what she had to do.

***Break***

Raising her head to see a young man in unusual armor running towards her, Iris blushed. The young man blushed as well."Is it really you, Iris?"

Iris squirmed nervously."Zero?"

"What, have you already forgotten me?" Zero asked, completely forgetting that he no longer looked like himself.

"I'm sorry, Zero..."

"Why are you sorry?" Zero asked,"I know you can't stay like this long..."

"That's right." Iris replied with a nod, knowing that after tonight that she would be the same old princess. Her face blushed and became redder.

This was her, this was the Iris he had remembered. A kind voice, somewhat timid, sometimes apologetic. Zero stepped forward and embraced her, "I'm so glad you were able to come out tonight. I really am."

Iris locked up in Zero's arms then her arms wrapped around him tightly. As tightly as he held her, she held on just as much. "Zero..."

As Zero looked down at Iris, he could only think of one thing, one thing he wanted to do as she looked up at Zero, her eyes glistening."Iris..."

Zero tightly embraced Iris. A warm sigh escaped Iris as she leaned into him.

***Break***

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the hall, the guard stationed there was questioning a very suspicious looking woman. Wearing a long black robe, no matter how you looked at her, she didn't look like a student or teacher.

"Who are you?"

"I was sent from the Royal Palace to attend this ball."

"Royal Palace? Well"

The guard began searching through the list of attendees.

"I'm afraid you won't find my name written on that list."

Before he could question her, the woman quickly revealed a small bell from her robe. "That's..."He had seen this when he was patrolling the treasure vault "The Bell of Slumber? Why-" Just as he suspected something was wrong, the small bell rang out. The sound made a clear echo. A deep drowsiness overcame the guard. Going to fall asleep was ambushed against But the guard was unable to resist. His body fell against a wall, sliding slowly downwards along it as he fell into a deep sleep.

With a giggle, the woman said lightly,"It was the Royal Palace just not Tristain's. Sweet dreams..."

After confirming that the guard had fallen asleep, the long-robed woman walked into the curtain, and, noticing the Mirror of Truth within, revealed a wide grin. She lifted the cloth and gently touched the mirror The mirror emitted a bright light, and, at the same time, the long-robed woman's forehead glowed. If she couldn't tell who her targets were, this mission would be impossible. The ancient runes began to shine on the woman's forehead... She was Myoznitnirn. To her, this was all too easy.

***Break***

Zero kissed Iris's lips. Standing on the tips of her toes, Iris wrapped her arms around Zero's neck.. She was different now, more assertive. Had she waited as long as he had for this? The thought that this was really Axl's body never crossed Zero's mind. To him, right now there was only Iris. A desire to love her even more emerged from within his heart. He held her tightly as he continued to kiss her. As their kiss broke Zero opened his eyes. He gasped in surprise as he looked at the girl that was in front of him. "H-henrietta?" he blurted out. It was Henrietta. How could she? How did she know?

The frantic voices of students echoed from the hall.

"What the-! The magic was dispelled!"

"But the ball hasn't ended yet!"

"But, why did you become Iris? How did you even know?"

Henrietta shamefully lowered her head when asked. "Today is the ball where you could become your ideal."

"Your ideal?" He still didn't understand. "But, why Iris? Why? You didn't know her!"

"Well, that is – A pure girl, with a pure heart... A heart that was able to somehow reach yours... How could I not treat that as my ideal? The truth of the matter is, to be someone who could recieve your love... There could be no greater ideal... Right? But it was just for one night... Only one night..."Henrietta said with a sad smile on her face."I could never be like that girl. I am the cause of so much heartache and death. I know I am unworthy of even taking her form after everything I have done...But still, I wanted to be closer to you even if it was for only one night. No, even if it was for only one moment...Such an unworthy woman I am..." Henrietta said, he face pained, tears falling from her eyes.

Zero looked at her, completely at a loss. This made no sense. How could she know about Iris? He shook his head as he wondered about what she was talking about. He spoke slowly,"The expeditionary army was practically made up of nobles and mercenaries. Nobody was pressed into service. While the students had joined they had the option just like Colbert of not going. Furthermore, there were no commoners who were forced into it either.. So even if you were to say that, no one was forced to go. Everyone went because of their own wishes to do so; Some for glory, others for gold. The threat was very real, and you were responding against their attack on Tarbes." When she didn't reply Zero tried to switch the subject, "So, why are you really here today? Was it to find Louise? "

Henrietta shook her head. "I came here to see you."

"You should forget about me..." Zero said, his eyes pained as he looked at her..

"I don't know why but, whenever I hear your name whenever I lay my eyes upon your face for some reason, my heart... begins to" Henrietta looked up, the tears in her eyes slowly welling up again. "Do you still remember? That incident that night at the small inn in Tristania" Zero nodded. That night, they had kissed. With a smile she continued, "Ever since that evening every time I think of you, my heart aches. The heartache steadily grew deeper and deeper by the time I noticed it, it had already grown to the point I could not worry about it. It was always lingering in my heart I didn't know what to do about it anymore."

Zero turned away, unable to say anything.

"In the midst of all the frantic frenzy and arduous planning, it was only your warmth that protected me. When I found your name among the list of those killed in battle the grief was almost too much to bear. After that when I found out it was you who had stopped the seemingly unstoppable army, do you know how much of a damnation it was for me?" she asked as she leaned into Zero's back.

After she finished speaking Zero turned slowly, placing his hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her away. "If we were seen like this, nothing good would come of it."

Unexpectedly, Henrietta grabbed Zero's hands and dragged him into the heavy curtains, concealing them both within its shadows.

"Princess?" Zero whispered harshly, surprised by her unexpected move. If he had thought she was going to do something he could have been prepared.

"I understand that as well. But even if it's only for a little while, all I wish is to spend a few more moments of happiness with you. Is that too much to ask? Are you not able to give me even this little bit of your time?"

"..."

"And, even though it will only be for a little while that I can experience happier times... If it was possible, I would remain by your side forever." Henrietta cried like any ordinary girl. The once resolute Queen was actually shedding tears for his sake. Zero was dumbstruck to say the least.

Henrietta once again lifted her face, edging ever closer to Zero. Zero couldn't bring himself to pull away wheen she was like this. Henrietta moved her body into Zero's, pressing him against the wall.

As Henrietta panted tenderly, Zero slowly drew back his lips, watching her intently.

"Princess"

Henrietta kissed Zero's neck.

As though he had been struck by lightning, a shock coursed through his body.

It was at that instant, in a small opening in the curtain, Zero saw strands of pink hair and the brown eyes below them.

"Louise?" He felt the power leaving his body. Henrietta also turned to look.

Louise's entire body trembled as she watched the two of them behind the curtain, before suddenly running away, her hands covering the tears streaming down her face.

As Zero chased after her, he knocked into the students beside the curtain.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"Sorry!" Zero cried out as he ran after her.

However, not a glimpse of Louise could be seen within the crowd.

Because no one knew who dispelled the effects of the Mirror of Truth, the hall was in an uproar, and everyoen was milling about.

"What the hell?"

"Did the Mirror of Truth's magic backfire?"

Afterwards, Henrietta, her face visibly pale, also exited from behind the blinds.

The surrounding students at once exclaimed "Your Highness!" before rushing over to her.

Before he ran off, Zero glanced over at Henrietta to signal that he was going to chase after Louise. Henrietta nodded back somberly, and he took off.

***Break***

Louise dashed out from the main tower, running in the night through the Academy grounds.

The pain and the shock tore her apart. Zero and the Princess? Why? It was after they entered the curtains that Louise saw them. Having noticed them through the opening in the curtains by chance, she had walked over Remembering what they had said, the tears flowed down without end. The two of them were so passionate just like a pair of lovers as they made their vows. And then their lips met like long-separated lovers. Don't tell me they've had such a relationship since a long time ago? Could it be they've been lying to me all this time? To be betrayed by Henrietta, whom I had trusted so Louise could no longer trust anyone ever again. That means Henrietta had only knighted Zero and swore him in as a knight captain was so that she could be by the side of her lover.

"It's too cruel! It's too cruel! It's too cruel!" Louise kept shouting." You've always been lying to me! I'm too dangerous, I'm just a weapon! It was all a lie!" What Louise couldn't forgive the most was, how he had rejected her, how he had always told her that it was him. That he had made her treasure him, and all the things about him. She couldn't help but think that the things she most valued in her heart; the memories she most treasured in her heart were nothing more than lies.

And the one to show this betrayal wasn't just anybody but Henrietta, the person she had always held in the highest regard. To be doubly betrayed like that, Louise couldn't bear it anymore. Regardless, she couldn't remain here. Louise slowly sneaked out the gates of the Academy of Magic, before bolting in a full out sprint. The guards that normally monitored the entrance, due to the commotion caused by the dispelling of the Mirror of Truth's magic, had all rushed to the hall. As a result, the place was empty. Without anyone to stop and question her, Louise headed along the small road leading to the city. I don't want to stay here. I want to go somewhere far away. I want to go to a place where no one will recognize me. With her heart bearing such thoughts, Louise kept running forward without any regard. Running till she was out of breath, Louise collapsed onto the ground, her face covered by the ground and tears flowing down her cheeks

***Break***

Zero exited the main tower and immediately went to Louise's room to find her. However, she had not come back to the room. nothing was taken from here either. He winced as he recalled the look on her face. He had never seen Louise so sad before. He made her become like that... he damned himself for this whole situation. He raced out the door, his mind whirling out of control. While he was running he tried to imagine her feelings. She saw the princess she admired so much and the man she had confessed to multiple times, holding each other as if they were lovers... He couldn't begin to think of the fallout from this.

Although they were not lovers... Louise had seen him allowing Henrietta to go as far as kissing, which was more than he had allowed anyone else... As he exited the tower, Zero looked around. In the midst of the almost pitch-black darkness... Louise's figure could not be seen anywhere.

When he was going towards Vestri Courtyard...

The clouds cleared, and the moonlight revealed a figure; a shadow which was sitting on the bench could be seen.

"Louise!"

He unintentionally shouted and rushed forward, only to find that he was mistaken.

"What? Oh, it's you Tabitha, sorry about that..." Zero apologized rather uncharacteristically. Not even attending the ball on such a night, reading a book on a bench to which no one would come; it was really typical of her. "Did you see Louise?"

Tabitha did not respond.

Staring fixedly at the book, just like that, her body did not stir an inch.

Looking at her oddly he wondered why she didn't respond. He walked closer to her and asked again,"Do you know where Louise is?"

The face which was illuminated by the moonlight, was completely pale.

At that moment... Zero realized that there was a shadow circling in mid-air with its back against the moon.

"What's that? It's not a bird... and it's got legs?"

With the figure of a human and flapping wings, it appeared to be a strange creature. He had no idea what it was, but he had his saber at hand immediately.

"Gargoyle." Briefly, Tabitha said.

"You...!" Zero replied as he jumped back, knowing all to well this type of situation. At that moment when he spoke, Tabitha waved her wand. The air expanded knocking him back. "What are you doing?"

The only response to his question were the ice arrows aimed at Zero.

***Break***

At a place somewhat far from the Academy of Magic, Louise was crying endlessly. "Cruel... too cruel... why, why!"

Pitch black darkness was around her.

It was as if she was left behind all alone in this world. Yet, right now she was not fearful of the darkness. Rather, Louise felt that part of her heart was the same as well.

"Unforgivable... cruel... absolutely unforgivable..."

Words and tears overflowed together, unstoppable. Her miserable feelings kept reproducing.

She muttered that many, many times, and...

"What's unforgivable?"

In the middle of the darkness, a voice could be heard.

Louise who was in a state of confusion, felt something reverberating inside her heart.

"I was betrayed. That's why, it's unforgivable."

"By whom were you betrayed?"

"By someone who was valuable to me..."

"Well then, you must take revenge."

"Revenge?"

"It's unforgivable right? If that's the case, you must take revenge. You can do it. User of the great Void."

At that, Louise came to her senses.

"...Who are you?"

"One of your friends. Since a long time ago... one who serves you people."

"Who are you! Come out!"

Louise shouted into the darkness. Then she remembered the previous incident in Albion.

"Leviathan?"

"Yes, and no."

She focused her eyes... and a winged shadow came into sight. "...Gargoyle?"

As Louise was about to stand up,"Don't worry. I will not harm you."

The gargoyle which had appeared from the dark, moved towards Louise's feet and crouched down reverentially.

"What... what's your intention! Leviathan! You said you won't harm me! Then come out! Let me be your opponent!"

However, the gargoyle opened its mouth.

"For what happened before, I apologize. But, that was a so-called test. I did not want to do it, but it was a necessity to determine whether you deserve to be our ally or not. If you recall, they didn't strike until you had summoned your familiar."

"Speak properly! You think I would believe such words?"

"Well then, ask yourself. In this world, what is worth believing in?"

Louise was speechless. Just a while ago... wasn't she just betrayed by those two? The two that she had trusted the most?

"My master can teach you that."

"A lie... that's a lie!" Louise's voice was becoming increasingly softer.

"The only one who can truly understand you... is a fellow user of Void. We want you to lend us your power."

"...My power?"

"It's natural for you to be cautious. Yet, excessive caution would turn your eyes away from the truth. Think on it, how often has Zero betrayed you? Misled you?"

Whether or not it was magic, the gargoyle's voice was enchanting.

Gradually, Louise's caution disappeared.

Louise, who was confused because of her grief, did not know that she was falling for a trick.

"You, are you really my friend?"

"Of course."

"My friend? You won't betray me?"

"I will definitely not betray you."

The gargoyle slowly turned around, and showed Louise it's back.

"Please ride on me. One of our great masters."

Louise could not resist that voice any more.

She felt the gargoyle's back... and Louise's senses flew away. Slowly, as if she was falling asleep, Louise lay down on the gargoyle's back.

***Break***

With perpetual Windy Icicles striking him, Zero tumbled sideways to avoid them. Something was wrong about this. While they were powerful and making some deep indents in the ground, that meant nothing. She was firing where he was, and with an opponent with his speed, that wasn't going to ensure anything but failure. Clearly, it was an attack whose aim was not to kill Zero, but simply cage his movement and buy time. The only question was, for what?

"What the hell? What do you want?" Zero yelled in anger. He did not understand the reason behind this attack at all." Tabitha! You, what the hell are you doing?"

The response was magic, a small storm of shards that forced Zero to jump back. Zero could see the magic and assessed it. This wasn't triangle magic by any stretch of the imagination. This was magic of a power superior to even Wardes! Tabitha scattered Windy Icicles in all directions, surrounding him, and sent them flying. After the smokescreen of water vapor produced by the countless Windy Icicles cleared up... Zero was standing there with Derflinger unsheathed. The Windy Icicles were absorbed by Derflinger, while the remaining ones were swiped away by Zero with his saber.

"What on earth, what's your reason? Why did you attack me? Explain!" Zero demanded angrily.

Tabitha lifted her wand. "Because of a command."

"Command? Who commanded you!"

As expected, her reply was magic.

Zero gripped Derflinger tightly and leaped. He planned to shorten their distance in one breath... and knock down the wand Tabitha was holding but Tabitha reacted to Zero's movements and leaped, passing by him with the aid of her wind mastery. Her body moved agilely, just like the traditional Wind element which she took her affinity from. As if she were a clockwork puppet, Tabitha combined her body's skills and magic to dodge the sword Zero brandished repeatedly. She was jumping up and down, evading the sword, and at the same time, She chanted a wind hammer knocking Zero back as she used magic to fly past him, removing his advantage of speed again. "Air Hammer."

At that instant the sword was already set up, but, taken by surprise, Derflinger could not absorb it with how much it had already taken in.

Receiving the full blow, Zero was hurled into air.

"Damn..."

However, that attack did not carry the strength he knew the girl possessed. It seemed that both sides lacked decisive blows. Just to match Zero's speed she had to put in a lot of effort. Yet, Tabitha was fast. With a small and light body, her movements were faster than Wardes whom he had fought before this.

"This girl is like that ideal you were talking about. The movements of an assassin."Derflinger revealed his feelings.

"Assassin?" Zero asked, as he avoided another barrage of ice needles.

"Yeah. Avoiding direct battles, and when the opponent reveals his weakness, deciding the victor in an instant. That girl's one by one strikes are not very strong. Her moves and speed are extraordinary though."

"Shut up Derf!" Zero muttered as he jumped back again.

"Partner's heart is shaking. I can feel it from here." Derflinger said sadly.

"Why are we fighting? What is the reason we need to fight Tabitha?" Zero demanded. Because he could not bring himself to turn the edge of Derflinger towards the girl Zero could not even display half of his usual power. Unable to understand her reason for attacking, he could not fight Tabitha. Before he knew it, in his defensive battle, Zero was driven into a corner. No... Even if he used his full power, Zero would not be able to fight Tabitha seriously. Now, he only drew his sword to try his best to knock Tabitha's wand out of her hand. This was Zero's only option.

The offense and defense strikes continued back and forth...Zero and Tabitha were confronting each other within a distance of twenty feet. Instantly, Zero retreated slightly beyond the distance which he could plunge forward towards her immediately. A distance at which Tabitha could avoid if he were to plunge forward towards her... That was the same for Zero as well. Even if Tabitha uttered any spell... he had the confidence to deal with it from this distance.

"Hey! It's about time you give me the reason..."

At that moment, a voice could be heard from above.. "Do you have a problem in dealing with him?" The gargoyle which they had seen before the battle had started, was carrying something behind it and circling them. In the moonlight, pink hair shone.

"Louise!" Zero called out.

Having lost her spirit, she stood on the back of the gargoyle, as if entrusting her body completely to it. He instinctively dashed towards the place directly under it... but before he could do that, Tabitha blocked his way.

"Move!" Zero shouted at the small girl.

With eyes that revealed no emotion as usual, Tabitha glared at Zero.

"There is no reason for her to step aside. This child is the Knight of the North Parterre. Our loyal watchdog."

"Watchdog?"

"Something interesting eh? Friend against friend. A combination for which my master would be jumping with delight."

Tabitha bent her body slightly and set up her wand. The surrounding air appeared to have turned heavy abruptly. Her magical powers changed into an aura, which drifted about around Tabitha, like a heat haze. Under the illumination of the moonlight, that aura moved about bewitchingly. Blue. An aura which was like the manifestation of Tabitha's power.

Zero wanted to scream. Just why the hell was this going on? "Tabitha. Stop this now."

"..."

"Because you are strong, I can't go easy on you if I want to protect her..."Zero warned her.

Tabitha started to recite spells.

"Hey, Zero. If you aren't serious, you'll get hurt. Do you get it? If you continue like this, you can't save your valuable master." The gargoyle trumpeted, and then giggled as he glared up at it.

"Stop it damn it, don't make me do this!"Zero shouted at Tabitha.

At his angry yell... Tabitha continued reciting her spell. Matching her aria, Tabitha swung her wand simultaneously. Ice spears revolved around her body like serpents.

Guided by the wand... the ice spears rotated.

While rotating, they swelled... larger, sharper, and the blue radiance kept increasing.

Derflinger muttered. "Those are 'Javelins.' Their destructive power is strong. Don't get hit, partner."

"Damn it Tabitha! To save Louise I'll have to kill you! Do you get it?"

The gargoyle's shout reverberated.

"That is the same for this child as well, that's why this is beautiful, Zero. You are going to be forced to see the end of one child's life either way. Let me see your true face Zero. Let me see the Zero behind the hero that everyone loves! Show me that pain we know so well!" Leviathan's voice was almost hysteric as she yelled this.

"Do it! Partner!" Derflinger cried out.

Zero shook his head as if giving up, and jumped.

Simultaneously, Tabitha swung her wand downwards.

Along with the wand, the Javelins aimed and fired towards Zero. The sword and the Javelins seemed sure to meet, but instead they passed right through. The Glittering ice splintered as they hit the wall of the academy.

Tabitha looked left and right, trying to figure out where Zero had gone.

From the gap between the ice splinters, Tabitha appeared to have lifted her wand over her head to fire another round of javelins.

"The first round was a decoy!"Leviathan cried out from above,"You should know Zero better than that!"

In a split second, Zero came back into view and knocked Tabitha down. Straddling that petite body, he pointed his sword at her. But Tabitha would not release her wand. "Drop your wand!" Zero thrust his sword fiercely over her head, and shouted.

Tabitha stared at Zero motionlessly.

Those eyes were... completely cold. Whatever emotions she had could not be seen at all. The only thing was, "Kill the enemy." He recognized it. He saw it, and he understood it. She had something to fight for. Something that she couldn't betray. Her wand swept down, slowly and a few small ice spears flew down to meet them. If Zero dodged, he knew that they would kill the girl instead, so he was forced to spread his body out to take them. He felt them pierce his side and arms, and hissed at the pain but knew that there was no urgent damage done to him. Tabitha's eyes opened wide at seeing this, tears came to her eyes as a warm dark fluid dripped on to her face. "It's over Tabitha." Zero said as he stood up. Zero glared at the gargoyle who was channeling Leviathan's voice.

"Ah, such a refreshing fight. I believe that it was an excellent event. Although, I must admit I am jealous that she managed to do more damage to you than I ever have..." The gargoyle turned and started to fly away after saying it's piece, now that there was no reason to stay.

Tabitha looked after it and sighed. She whistled and Sylphid flew to meet them. She looked at Zero and motioned to the dragon.

"Why?"

"Because...You risked your life for me." Tabitha replied honestly. She turned her head to Sylphid and said,"Chase them."

As they followed the gargoyle, it turned and said,"Oh my... Knight of the North Parterre... A pet dog defying its master?"

Tabitha lifted up her wand in readiness."...Don't misunderstand. I had never sworn loyalty to either of you, not even once."Glaring at the gargoyle, she declared in a soft voice that somehow seemed to carry farther than it should have..

"I will report your treachery. Besides why do this now if you were going to? I have already received my current game nicely in my grasp." The instant she said that...From the sky, a huge shadow descended.

The width of it should have been around thirty feet... It was a gigantic gargoyle. Catching the unconscious Louise with its left hand, it rose up in one breath.

Roaring, Sylphid flew after the gargoyle. Zero and Tabitha were riding Sylphid on its back, pursuing the huge gargoyle. Zero scanned the area carefully, trying to figure out if Leviathan was controlling the gargoyles from somewhere? Her figure could not be seen on its back. When he saw no sign of Leviathan, he asked Tabitha,"Why the hell did you attack me? And why the hell did you save me? Just what is going on here?" He'd never had a spy or traitor save him after they had made their colors known. This was entirely against everything in his experience!

Tabitha was staring straight forward... and muttered,"We'll talk afterwards."

"Kinda like about Sylphid? We never did get to that." Zero responded sourly.

"I promise..."Tabitha said softly.

Zero looked at her and finally nodded."Got it,"

Flapping its wings, the speed of the gargoyle was not that fast. Tabitha's Sylphid managed to catch up with it easily.

Flying under the moonlight, that monstrous figure became distinct.

"Get closer! After that, I'll take care of it."Zero said.

Tabitha nodded, and ordered Sylphid. "Closer."

In the sky, small black dots started to appear gradually.

"Damn it, really?" Zero said as he looked on. More gargoyles. And even worse, they looked to be Psuedo pantheons at that.

Like a flock of ravens, in a number which covered the sky, the gargoyles advanced on them. Moving by magic, the gargoyles' single red eyes shone. They started to surround Sylphid.

"Shit!"Zero said, as he fired repeatedly, taking them down, while the dragon moved to avoid return buster fire.

There were dozens of them.

To stop them from approaching the huge one carrying Louise, they attacked with their electrified blades and claws when they were close. Sylphid let out a terrified scream at the deadly sounds and lights that surrounded her.

Tabitha chanted 'Windy Icicle' again... only one of them dropped down. Because of her previous battle with Zero, it seemed like her willpower had depleted. She watched helplessly as Zero fought back the horde, using Derflinger on them if they got close enough, and firing with his buster. When she thought the fight to be entirely lost, she heard a pair of high pitched whines. Four large blasts from a buster lit the night, destroying a swathe of the gargoyles that were covering the escape of the larger one. Zero's eyes went to where it came from, and there seated upon Axl's white dragon was a combat geared Roll and Axl both with double busters aimed and charging. Making Use of the opening, Sylphid barreled towards the large Gargoyle. Zero jumped off the dragon angling towards Louise. He snagged her with his right arm while he swing Derflinger with his left releasing the energy he had obtained from fighting Tabitha in one large gout of flame. As he fell, he looked at the ground. they were about eight-hundred feet up. Replacing Derflinger quickly Zero brought out his buster, hoping that he could do this half as elegantly as X, or else Louise might be in for a world of hurt. Releasing several charged shots in succession he managed to angle his decent towards the wall of the academy. flipping himself around his feet connected and he redirected his momentum upwards for a moment before he fell a scant twenty feet to the ground, Louise safely in his arm. Zero looked down at her, and she turned her face away.

"I hate you." Louise said in a choked voice as she curled up on herself. "I hate you and the princess... I won't ever forgive you..."

Zero could only look at the girl as she cried silently. A few moments later, Axl and Roll landed on Pallette. Zero placed Louise gently on the ground and turned to face them. He walked up calmly and said,"Roll, Axl thanks. that would have been much worse without your help."

"No problem. What are friend's for?" Axl replied with a smirk.

"That's true. But still, I have to thank you." Zero said sincerely.

"No problem Zero. We're sorry we didn't find out about it until there was already a commotion." Roll said apologetically.

"It's no problem Roll. You still made it." With a look around he noticed that he couldn't see Sylphid anywhere, which meant that Tabitha had taken off. He turned back to face Axl,"Anyhow, Axl, I'd like to apologize." Zero said with his head angled down.

"Huh? Apologize for what?" Axl asked. The moment he finished asking the answer was given. Zero punched Axl in the face as hard as he could. Axl flew backwards hitting the ground multiple times until he landed half inside the wall of the academy. Roll looked on in horror, while Axl looked back at Zero with a wiry expression and complained,"Now, why would you do that after we just helped you save Louise."

"Well, I did that because you helped me save her. We have the tools here to repair you in the lab so if you hadn't just done that I very likely would have just cut you in half. or quarters."

"What's going on?" Roll demanded.

"Ah..." Axl replied laughing nervously."Come on, I was just trying to break the ice."

Louise had stood up reluctantly, and looked on the scene with red puffy eyes. While she was still angry at Zero, she was also shocked that he had attacked Axl in such a way. Even if she was angry at the princess, she wouldn't do something that could possibly kill her...

"You're the only one who could have shown her that form." Zero replied coldly. "I don't care what excuse you had for that, don't you ever do that again."

Louise's eyes widened. Shown her that form? Shown who? As she remembered back to the ball she realized it. While she didn't think Axl would do such a thing, what if he did? If he did, would Henrietta take on the form of Iris? Suddenly Zero's reactions seemed to make some sense, even if her heart ached more upon realizing it.

"Why the hell not?" Axl demanded as he drew himself up and charged Zero suddenly landing a return punch to the face that sent Zero flying. "You're so god damned self sacrificing. You don't let anyone near you. I can count on one hand the people you've truly trusted. Everyone else you keep at arms length so that they can't hurt you no matter how much you claim its for their safety." Axl dove at Zero landing a kick to his midsection as he was getting up. When Axl attempted to land another vicious kick Zero caught the foot and swung Axl around, sending him spiraling. After he hit the ground twice he had regained his footing and charged forward.

"Shut up!" Zero yelled as he met Axl swing for swing.

"Make me!" Axl replied, jumping back to avoid a kick from Zero that made a small crater. "I'll admit, I showed that princess her form. I let her know how important she was to you, but damn it she's the only thing in this world that can crack your shell!" Axl replied, shifting into an unfamiliar female form with a visor. Zero started when he recognized Layer and that was all Axl needed to land another good punch to Zero's face knocking him back. As Axl strode forward he started to speak,"Now you listen to me Zero. I liked you, I loved you. I worried about you, but in the end you kept me at arms length. I did everything I could to get to a point I could stand up with you. Even though I was an operator I was still rated as an S class hunter. I did that so that you wouldn't worry about me, so that you could open up to me. And I'm sick and damned tired of you always fighting alone! You don't even have an operator now, the only thing you have with you is your damned guilt and it needs to go!"

Zero's eyes widened as he recognized the girl. "Layer?" A wave of guilt overcame him. "Y-you're?"

"In the flesh. So to speak." She replied coldly.

"But...I..."

"Honestly, you think Axl really got better with swords? He's hopeless with them, and he always was." Layer replied archly. "In the end, out of all the hunters I was the only person who could match your abilities with the sword. I figured you'd be able to spot my signature tricks in our little fight before."

Zero looked at Layer, and shook his head. "Wait... You're, you're a cyber elf too?"

"Why so shocked? And unlike Iris or Stormeagle, I'm more stable. I can stay out far longer. I still love you, but I know my chance is already over. But I swear, I will beat that stupidity out of you if you don't let yourself find some sort of happiness." Layer replied, crossing her arms over her chest. While nobody could see her eyes, they could still somehow feel the glare that was directed at Zero. "Well? Say something!"

Louise ran up to Zero who stood there, true doubt showing on his face for the first time since she had met him. Even though she said she hated him, something told her that he needed her right now. Perhaps not her specifically, but someone. She ran to stand in front of Zero and yelled at this new girl,"So what if Zero has these problems? If you love him, you'd try to understand him, or help him!"

Turning to gaze at Louise she lazily replied,"Ah. From the person who proclaims she hates him? From the one who abuses him. From the one who treats him like a valued possession? You should be quiet before I put you over my knee, little girl. I've known him and cared for him since before your grandparents were even conceived!"

Louise blanched at the response, but stood her ground. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Zero who was standing behind her. The flat look on his face scared her. There wasn't any anger or even sadness. All she could see was a look of pure grief that made her want to cry just from seeing it.

"You might be right that I've kept everyone at arms length for the most part... But everyone aside from Axl is dead. X is dead, Iris is dead, Signas is dead, you are dead, Alia is dead, Pallette is dead. I'm sure you remember just who killed you..." Zero replied, his voice heavy. "All that remains is a bloodstained history, that seems to hold me as the author. The maverick virus, the Repliforce and Eurasia crises, the New generation reploids, the elf wars... All of the problems could be linked back to one common factor. Not even X denied this. And look at these girls, they walked into danger just to track me down! They won't listen to me, if I let any of them get even as close to me as you... How long will they last? Are you willing to take responsibility for their deaths? Are you willing to try and keep them alive Layer?" Zero asked coldly.

"Zero, it wasn't your fault!" Layer screamed at him. "I was being controlled by the dark elf and Omega! You had to put me down! Just because something has happened before doesn't mean it's going to happen again!"

"You say that, but it doesn't change the fact. I started to let you get close, but in the end, I cut you down just the same as Iris. Make the excuses you want, but without me there would have been no need for a mother elf, nor would she have become the dark elf. You wouldn't have died. We wouldn't be having this conversation. This hand would not have your blood on it. Everyone that I love wouldn't be dead," Zero said in a hollow voice. When nobody said anything, he turned his back to them and started walking towards the gate.

Roll looked at Zero's back then turned to face Axl, or Layer or whoever was standing there, watching Zero's back. "I don't really know who you are, but we're going to have a talk..." Roll said, as she approached her. "We're all going to have a nice, long talk."

"Wait, what? Now I get control back? You bitch!" 'Layer' cried out.

"I don't care who is in control Axl." Roll said harshly. "We're going to have a talk and I swear that everyone else who shares a head with you is going to listen or I'm going to show you just why all the robot masters feared me more than my brother."

"Ah... Yes ma'am..." Axl replied nervously.

"That includes you too Louise." Roll said as the girl tried to slink away.

"Yes Miss Roll..." Louise said, looking at the ground bashfully.

***Author's notes***

Congratulations ZXEclipse ! You got this chapter put out. You were correct. He says it a few times. My favorite time is the first time he becomes a Dragoon. And the hint led to the scrapped princess named person in EvE online. Then you just go and put in Zeferis on youtube and there is the line. The full quote is "I am ARFFI M4 Dragon Serial 26 Zefiris. I will become your blade and destroy your enemy." But if i'd put the whole second line it woulda been WAY too easy to figure out. WAY too easy. Glad you all had so much fun with the trivia thing.

Zero: Who cares about that anyhow? I just can't get a break... Seriously? I don't think anyone else has EVER had me kill LAYER. I mean, seriously...

What... It makes sense. She was powerful. And close to you. Someone you'd let your guard down around. Who better to control and use to try and get you out of the equation? the only thing you had on her in the games was the ability to use the Black Zero armor. Aside from that she was identical to you. Pallette and Alia both BLEW in comparison to Axl and X. She was perfectly on par with you. So it makes sense in my twisted horrible mind.

Zero: Screw you. I'm going to go get drunk...

Zero... You can't get drunk.

Zero: Fine. I'm going to go hang out with bender and abuse electricity! Maybe kill all humans...

... Ya know what, it's fine. Non canon. go get drunk . Oh, and someone called me evil... *gleeeeeeeeeee*

Drunk Zero: Thash reacshun meansh notsh evil.

Shush.


	55. Chapter 55

The next day, Roll, Kirche, Colbert, Zero and Axl were sitting in the lab at one of the larger tables.

Kirche looked at Zero and said,"Do you recall the fight with myself and Tabitha at Ragdorian lake?"

"Yeah, I remember. Although it wasn't really a fight." Zero couldn't help but smirk at the annoyed look Kirche gave him.

"That was also the command of the Gallian royal family."

"Then, the attack on us yesterday..."

"Is most likely an order from the Gallian royal family as well."

Anger surged in Zero's face.

"Before we worry about that, shouldn't we worry about Miss Tabitha first?" Colbert, who had been listening to their words silently until then, frowned seriously and spoke.

"She isn't in her room, could it mean that she was kidnapped? We didn't even see Leviathan last night..." Zero said. But Kirche shook her head.

"That girl won't be so stupid to be caught. She must've hidden herself, I think. Not bothering anybody. That girl is like she'll get in touch with us, I think. It's best that we don't move around. Let's believe in her and wait." Staring outside the window, Kirche said. Zero hated waiting but couldn't think of anything else to do at the moment.

"Should we tell Louise?" Roll asked

Zero nodded,"Yeah, she needs to know. We can't protect her from harm and the knowledge of those that want to harm her."

"Where is she, anyhow?" Axl asked.

"She said that she needed to meet with the princess. And I'm feeling too damn tired to argue right now." Zero replied flatly.

"Ah, I see..." Axl replied. He had to admit that they had been kept up most of the night by Roll who proceeded to demand information from him, and took turns berating him and Louise for their conduct. He couldn't quite remember the last time a girl with a broom looked so scary. Axl repressed a shudder. Even with how long they were down there, Zero hadn't returned when they had been set free. In fact he hadn't come back until mid morning, which was why this meeting was running so late... Meaning he hadn't gotten any rest. Axl repressed a guilty sigh as he realized what he had done.

***Break***

At the same time as the meeting, the queen and her party were having lunch at Louise's room. Although the staff of the academy with Old Osmand as their lead suggested using the dining hall, Henrietta refused by saying, "It's a personal affair."

With that, a big table was hurriedly prepared in Louise's room, and seats specially for the queen's lunch were prepared.

At the prepared table, in the seat of honor with its back facing the window, sat Henrietta; at her right was Louise, followed by Guiche. As a waitress, Siesta stood behind, displaying a nervous expression. Something like serving the queen was something she had never even dreamed of. Siesta stole quick glances at Henrietta's face occasionally.

Louise watched Henrietta closely, recalling that burning look Henrietta had towards Zero some time ago... she had rolled her eyes then. Seemingly, until now she still could not believe it. Though she felt that Henrietta was listening to Guiche's words, apparently enjoyably, Henrietta would shoot an occasional, quick glance outside the window, and let out wistful sighs. From such a look, didn't Henrietta's affection look fairly deep? Suspicion stirred within Louise's heart. I still do not know if Henrietta's feeling are real or not. I was distressed for a while... to the extent that I thought I could not help but to strike her. Yet, what if that wasn't the case?

What if Henrietta's feelings were real?

What should I do?

For Louise who had been raised to believe that following Henrietta's will was a must from such a young age, thinking about that made her head go blank. Her brain refused to think about such things, even if her heart would scream about it. Troubled in such a manner, she noticed the things mixed in her food. The cuisine was a bird meat which was wrapped in a perfectly made pie crust, but when she cut it up with a knife, a slip of paper came out, with what appeared to be a hastily written message. "Please confirm the Queen's feelings for Zero." She turned around, and saw Siesta standing behind with a nervous expression. Apparently, the one who had concealed this note was this maid. Louise let out a sigh. She would probably want to know better whether Henrietta was serious or not. "I don't get it," Louise murmured softly. She became anxious. She stole a quick glance at the queen's face secretly. Henrietta was happy, but her mind had drifted far away. Guiche was gazing at Henrietta's melancholic expression, like he was in a dream.

They continued eating peacefully, without much talk. Once again, Henrietta gazed wistfully outside the window.

Louise felt an burst of barely controlled anger. Hey, Louise Françoise, don't you get it, just what she's done? Moreover, that person is the Princess. Of everyone else, that person is my most valuable Henrietta, Her Majesty The Queen. But even with that, this is betrayal! An act of war! To take such an action on Zero's heart so selfishly? As she thought more and more on this, she became increasingly irritated. Just before she reached the point where she was tempted to tackle the princess, the door opened, and a serious-looking Zero entered.

"Zero."

Louise looked at Zero who's eyes still seemed the same as yesterday. Tired, for all the bravado that he had. She couldn't help but wonder how long she had missed that?

Zero walked up to the princess and spoke,"Henrietta, we've got some news."

"What is it?"

Taken by surprise, even now, Henrietta's cheek reddened slightly, although it was to an extent which was imperceptible apart from Louise and Siesta... Henrietta sensed the trembling in her heart, and closed her lips tight into a straight line.

However, at Zero's next words, Henrietta's blushed disappeared from her cheeks, which paled instantly."I know the identity of Louise's attackers."

"What?" Everyone in the room yelled, their eyes wide open in shock.

Zero relayed the words he heard from Kirche some time ago to everyone in the room. As for the parts with insufficient explanations, Kirche and Colbert who had come along with Zero, provided further clarification.

"How can this be? Gallia..." As if stating her disbelief, Henrietta shook her head.

Colbert shared her concern but stated,"Thought it is hard to believe, unmistakably, this seems like the doing of Gallia. So we have to..."

Zero shrugged,"Because there's no way Tabitha would attack me on her own. She knows what I'm capable of."

"That girl went through a lot of hardships as well..." Kirche shook her head.

Henrietta was pale. Prime Minister Mazarin's words rang in her head again. "We have to be careful with Gallia's attitude." The reason Gallia was satisfied with only a harbor during the division of the lands of Albion, was now understood. Gallia's true target was "Void," the legendary ability. She did not know what Gallia planned to do once they acquired the power of "Void." Was it a scheme of King Joseph? Or was it the dogma of some influential nobles...? Either way, it did not bode well for them...

***Break***

Along Ragdorian Lake, which was situated on the border between Gallia and Tristain, in front of an old-looking house nearby, a blue-haired girl who was riding a wind dragon alighted.

Although the Gallia royal family's crest could be seen at the door of the residence, it was humiliated by an unsightly cross-shaped dent. This was the house in which Tabitha's mother lived quietly... It was the premise of an ex-Orleans residence.

Tabitha pondered about the contents of the letter which she had torn up completely last night. It was a letter with the Gallia royal family's seal. Something short was written inside:

"Charlotte Helene Chevalier de Parterre. Deprivation of your title as my right-hand assistant, Chevalier, and your social status. PS: The aforementioned person's mother, ex-Duchess of Orleans, is restrained. For bail negotiations to be approved, within a week, the aforementioned person must be present at the ex-Duke of Orleans' official residence."

"Bail negotiations" is an extremely mild expression. Tabitha was certainly not deceived. In other words, it means "Because your mother has been made a hostage, surrender peacefully!" After that, a trial against Tabitha's treachery would probably begin. The result would be... if she is lucky, the gallows. If not... she did not really want to think about it.

Together with the refreshing breeze of the morning, the sunlight of spring made fun of her face. In an instant, that refreshing breeze became a freezing, icy aura, as Tabitha took a step forward into the residence.

Sylphid, who was sitting down, let out a worried sound: "Kyui!"

"Do you intend to surrender peacefully?" Those eyes were asking.

"Calm." Facing the front, she told that to her faithful familiar, upon which Sylphid drew nearer to her. Tabitha turned back, and stopped Sylphid. "Wait. I'll finish this soon."

Sylphid shook her head. This wise dragon understood. Her master obviously did not have any intention to surrender. She intended to fight, and recover her mother. Naturally, Gallia's royal government should not have thought that Tabitha would hand over her wand peacefully. To win over that wind magic, they had definitely prepared many powerful users. Because of her betrayal, there is absolutely no reason whatsoever for them to continue using Tabitha. Since the start, the royal family had been wanting to dispossess Tabitha of her life. However, if she were to be murdered with her father as well, it would result in the ex-Duke of Orleans' formal faction being enraged. Consequently, they assigned dangerous tasks to her, thinking that she would be disposed of that way. Yet, Tabitha managed to accomplished those tasks well. The current king's faction should be certainly impatient now. This time... was the chance for them to deliver their full potential to kill her. Sylphid noticed the unpleasant atmosphere enveloping the house. That air became a chilly sensation as if pricking one's skin, and Sylphid's scales were agitated.

"You understand, don't you? From now on the fights that proceed will be much more harsh than before. In the same, usual way, wait for me in the air."

Sylphid never joined Tabitha in her battles. "Because I don't have the legs to go back on my own," with that reason, she usually waited patiently in the air for her master's battle to finish. However, this time was different. Tabitha's enemy is the royal family of Gallia. This was an opponent on a completely different level than the beasts, mages, or demihumans whom she fought against until then. A kingdom against a person; no matter how she struggles, she has no chance of winning. This ex-Orleans residence was already not the place of Tabitha's dear memories. Nor was it the battleground. It was a place where the executioner, who was dispatched to kill her, was waiting; her coffin, her grave. If it were a "battlefield," it would still be okay, but her beloved master must not venture alone into this "cemetery." Tabitha gazed firmly at Sylphid, who was staring at her with those brave eyes.

In a soft voice, Tabitha said. "Because you are waiting, I can fight. Because I have a place to return to, I can fight."

Although Sylphid was motionless for a while... her eyes brimmed with tears, she nodded hard. "Kyui!"

Gently, Tabitha stroked Sylphid's snout. Firmly, Sylphid raised her face, and soared to the sky.

Gazing at Sylphid which was circling the sky above the residence, with the same expression as usual, "Thank you," she whispered.

The door to the entrance hall was not locked. Tabitha pushed it, making a heavy sound, the door opened. Usually, the butler, Percerin, would show up immediately to welcome her, but... apart from the deadly silent and cold atmosphere, nothing else greeted her. There were supposed to be servants in the residence, but there wasn't the slightest indication of any human's presence. Taller than her, she casually held her rough and knobby staff, and Tabitha slowly faced the interior of the residence. She had her usual expression, her usual movements, but Tabitha's anger changed the atmosphere around her. She walked down the long corridor leading to her mother's living room in the interior of the residence, and... the doors at the left and right of the corridor opened simultaneously. At the same time the doors opened, arrows flew out simultaneously. Unperturbed, Tabitha waved her staff. The sound of water vapor spreading outwards in the air could be heard, as an ice barrier materialized around Tabitha, repelling the arrows. With the arrows repelled, a group of soldiers jumped out. Yet... at a closer look, though they were wielding swords, those soldiers were not humans. Granted with a will, they were magic puppets, gargoyles. Approached at a close range by 10 fearless and firm gargoyles, normal mages would not able to deal with them. However, Tabitha's magical power right now swelled with anger. Holding her staff up high, the countless ice arrows at her surrounding just now which shone a pale color, revolved. Her short hair also fluttered intensely due to the tornado which sprang forth, with her as the center. A "Windy Icicle" of speed and power never displayed before this, pierced through the 10 gargoyles at the same time... and blew them away. Because of the magic contained in the Windy Icicles, the gargoyles which had been pierced through, turned into ice in an instant. This was the result of the surging magical power seeking its destination. With an intense fury even she did not notice herself, Tabitha's power became even more focused. The second power of Wind, and second power of Water were residing in her specialty, "Windy Icicle".

Right now, a normal mage would be unable to fight her. Very few among the square class mages would be able to do anything to her, except for perhaps the Flame Snake or the Heavy Wind. With her experience as the secret knight of Gallia, the Knight of North Parterre, and her furious Wind square spell, this petite blue-haired girl had become a prominent warrior even in the whole of Halkeginia, even if very few people knew of it. Tabitha stood in front of her mother's room, and turned the knob. It was not locked. The double-sided door swung back casually. A bed and a small desk could be seen. On top of the bed, her mother's figure was absent. The window was open, and spring breeze blew in. There were bookshelves at the surrounding of the wall... A man was standing there. Clad in a pale, light brown robe, he was a tall and thin man. He was wearing a hat of a foreign country, with a wide flange and a feather on top of it. From the bare parts of his hat, golden hairs hung down to his waist. With his back facing the entrance to the room at which Tabitha was standing, he was facing the bookshelf at the wall, and was apparently absorbed in whatever he was doing. The sound of pages flipping could be heard. To her astonishment, the man was seemingly reading a book. She had never heard of any assassin who turns his back towards his enemy and reads a book.

Facing that back, Tabitha spoke softly. "Where did you take my mother to?"

Like a librarian who was called out to, the man turned in a completely ordinary gesture, without the slightest indication of any bloodthirst or hostility. "Mother?" Like a glass chime, it was a high-pitched, clear voice.

The pupils of those slit eyes shone in a light blue color. He had extremely lovely, fine features. Nevertheless, his age could not be told at all. Although he appeared to be like a lad, one would still believe him if he said he were 40 years old. Something about him made him seem ageless, and with the mysterious air about him his presence seemed impossible.

"Where did you take my mother to?" With the exact intonation, Tabitha repeated. Looking troubled, the man gazed at the book, but... opened his mouth again.

"Aah. The woman the Gallian troops took into custody is it? I don't know their destination."

'If that is the case then I have no use for you,' Tabitha thought as she waved her staff casually. Windy Icicles attacked the man, moving to pierce his chest at an unbelievable speed. However, Tabitha's ice arrows stopped exactly in front of the man's chest. There wasn't any sign that he had recited a spell. The stopped arrows dropped onto the bed, and broke apart into fragments.

It was the feeling that the arrows had lost their force due to a wall. What on earth is the magic power that this man held? Tabitha lifted her staff cautiously. She thought of examining the opponent's moves.

"This 'story' is wonderful." The man's next move took Tabitha by surprise. Somehow, the man had retrieved the book he was previously reading from the bookshelf. "As for us, we don't have such culture. "Books" are limited to the recording of accurate phenomena, history, and research contents. Adding up personal interpretation to the history and making it fun to read, arousing the feelings of the reader, causing him to slip into the author's point of view... Something interesting."

The man in the robe of a foreign country informed Tabitha in a voice without any implication of hostility.

"This "Hero of Ivaldi" story... have you read it before?"

The moment that man reverted his sight back to the book, Tabitha released Windy Icicles towards him again. This time, it was twice the previous amount. Yet... as expected, the ice arrows lost their force before the man's hand, and dropped onto the bed. Not worrying about Tabitha's spell at all, the man continued his words.

"Oh my, your people's "story" is really interesting. And you are against us in the matter of religion... But our _only_ saint is also a hero to you people."

Shades of anxiety began to show up on Tabitha's face. She did not understand why her ice arrows stopped half way. Some sort of wind magic? She had neither seen nor heard of such a magic element.

Then Tabitha realized. Magic element? There is another element of magic which exists in this world. As the Knight of the North Parterre, the spells used by the demihumans she had fought many times before, "Ancient magic..."

With an extremely mysterious face, the man muttered. "Why do you barbarians call our abilities 'Ancient Magic' in such an unrefined way?" After that, in a voice which hid nothing, "Ah, or maybe you had mistaken me to be a barbarian? Sorry. It is manners to remove my hat at the first meeting with you barbarians." Saying that, the man removed his hat. "I am the Bidashal of "Neftes". I am grateful for this meeting." From the blond hair, long pointed ears protruded.

"Elf." Tabitha squeezed out an astonished sound from her throat.

Staying at the outspread desert at the east of Halkeginia, a race that has long life, a race which boasted of civilization and history that was many times older and more advanced compared to the humans. The dreadful warriors who are users of the powerful ancient magic. Tabitha grasped her staff tightly. Even for the Knight of the North Parterre Tabitha, who had fought with various types of enemies, there are two opponents she did not want to meet. One of them is dragons. For a human to fight against a mature dragon, the danger is far too great. The dragons' flame power and vitality easily surpass her magic powers.

And, the other one is an elf, the one standing in front of her eyes right now. It was her first time seeing a pure elf. Tabitha was struck with wonder... and subsequently terror. His eyes were almost catlike, and where Tiffania had an aura of almost gentle scereneness, he did not. And where Tiffania was a mage of the void... Ancient magic was different, and Tabitha knew it. Sylphid could take human form with it, and she was unaccustomed to handling that power. What an experienced elf could do with such powers must be extraordinary. Her Windy Icicles could not reach him at all...

"I have a request of you."In a pitiful voice, the man who had called himself "Bidashal of Neftes" told Tabitha.

"Request?"

"Yeah. My request is that you do not resist. We elves don't like useless battles. Despite your intentions, I must take you back to Joseph. Because I had promised that. That's why, if you can, I want you to come along with me peacefully."

At her uncle's name, Tabitha's blood heated, and her anger flowed. How could she be afraid? She had decided to bring back your mother! Whether it is an elf, or a god, she couldn't stop here. With the fear fading from her heart, a tempestuous storm filled her once again, more powerful than before. Magic power is willpower. Willpower is feelings. The power of the strong feelings influences the total amount of the magic power. In the midst of her fury and agitation, that part of her which was freezingly cold like ice-cold snow, taught Tabitha to increase the power of her element.

Tabitha starting reciting a Triangle spell which possessed Square power. For an instant, the air around Tabitha shook, and froze. The lump of frozen air revolved around her body like countless snake-like objects. Combining both the beauty of the art formed by ice and wind interweaving each other, and the sharpness which would split anything which touches it into two, the "Ice Storm" appeared. Smashing the interior of the room, the "Ice Storm" raged about.

The eye of the storm shifted from her body to her staff.

At the same time, aiming at the demihuman, she swung down her staff. Those things were done within the split of a second.

Apparently, no matter what defense magic was employed, he would be blown away in one strike.

Yet... The blond, tall elf completely ignored the furious "Ice Storm" which was plunging towards him.

His gaze did not shift from Tabitha at all. Neither hostility nor anger could be sensed from those fine pupils.

Tabitha recognized the true meaning of that thing residing in the elf's pupils, and was astonished.

Somehow, that thing inside was "constraint". And the magic attack which possessed the Square power was going to attack him... Until now, the elf did not even see Tabitha as an enemy.

The elf's body was shrouded by the "Ice Storm"... At that instant when this seemed the case,

The revolution of the ice storm reversed abruptly.

Just like that, preserving the same amount of force, it rushed back to Tabitha.

Tabitha who was rich with battle experience, completed her incantation in an instant. At the moment she was about to fly off, Tabitha's eyes opened widely. She couldn't fly! Without her noticing, her legs were kept down by the bed. The bed which had become like clay, grasped Tabitha's ankles firmly.

Dumbstruck, Tabitha murmured. "Ancient elves..." She could not finish her words. Tabitha was completely swallowed by the "Ice Storm" she made, and lost her consciousness.

Tabitha who had tumbled down, worn-out, was approached by Bidashal. Tabitha's petite body was inflicted with countless wounds because of the ice blades she made herself. Blood from her wound mixed with water, making a terrible mess on the blanket of the bed.

Bidashal lay his hand at the collapsed Tabitha's neck. She was barely alive.

"O water which flows from this body..."The tall elf started reciting a spell in a clear voice. The magic which had been called by Halkeginians as "Ancient", was known by the elves and demihumans who use it as the "power of the spirits". As if being painted over with paints, the wounds on Tabitha's body were healed. Compared to the "Healing" element magic, the healing of her wounds was faster. Bidashal cautiously lifted up Tabitha whose wounds were healed. He looked outside the window, and noticed a Wind Dragon looking at him. Evidently, this was the familiar of the lady who he had just defeated. Those eyes were glittering with anger. Because of those eyes, Bidashal realized that Sylphid was no ordinary Wind Dragon. "Rhyme Dragon huh..." He guessed Sylphid's true identity immediately.

Rhyme Dragons could be said to be extinct breed. A mythical beast with high intelligence, possessing Ancient Magic, and were able to be heard and understood in any language. The unconscious lady in his arms... To make a Rhyme Dragon as her familiar, it should take her a great deal of skill. If she was not recognized as a master before the "Contract", it would possibly be dangerous.

"Rhyme Dragon. I have no intention to fight against you. "The Great Purpose" does not wish for me to fight you as well." The elf knew that "The Great Purpose" ... the general concept believed by the elves, Rhyme Dragons... the Ancient inhabitants of Halkeginia. They existed with the source which was called "the power of the spirits", something which determines their respective actions... It was something like a god to the humans. Despite invoking "The Great Purpose", this Rhyme Dragon before his eyes did not pull back. On the contrary, as if gathering courage, it started roaring.

This dragon knew what "fear" was. Whilst aware of his hidden ability as a user of the "power of the spirits", which was many times her own, she bared her fangs.

"You went as far as selling your soul to barbarians? Familiar, what pathetic existences." At the same time Bidashal muttered this, Sylphid broke through the wall, and flew to him.

However, Bidashal's expression did not change one bit. He merely raised his hand towards Sylphid.

It was bizarre for such a thin elf to stop the huge dragon with only one hand. Sylphid tried to struggle... but could not move. The magic power was too strong.

Bidashal held his left hand over Sylphid's head. Slowly, Sylphid's eyelids closed. Looking down at the Rhyme Dragon which had lost its consciousness and fallen on the bed, Bidashal murmured. "Great Purpose... Please forgive such a foolish use of the "power of the spirits"."

***Author's notes***

So ends a short chapter to move the plot along. Sorry it's not that good.

While people didn't think Layer would make an appearance... who else in the series except for possibly Sigma could match Zero in skill with saber? Axl was always double buster. That's who he was and what he did. Also, Megaman Zero Collection = Win. Just sayin.

Why did nobody comment on Zero's most powerful face palm to date? I mean seriously. He managed to FLOOR HIMSELF. Literally.

Why were Kirche and Cattelya not pulled into the talk? Kirche has made clear that she doesn't care who gets Zero. She just wants him to find happiness and she isn't abusive at all. Cattelya has no interest in Zero despite a joke I made based on a number of comments and messages. Axl/Layer/Iris and Louise have both screwed up. Repeatedly. Causing Zero to get worse each time. And Henrietta was gone by the time Roll found out what she did... I believe she said something about "that's a paddlin." though. So who knows what's gonna happen on that when Roll finally is alone with the Princess.

BTW, on the chance of Iris coming back as a real person since I've had a number of people ask for this... 0% chance. Capcom has pretty much said Iris died not from the battle but from program failure/corruption. She and her brother were split parts of the same program that COULD NOT work together. The whole Gentle/caring thing and the whole Effective military thing just don't go together well. When she took Col.'s programing into herself she more or less consigned herself to 'death'. This is why they couldn't just "repair" her. It would have been her repaired body, but it would NOT have been Iris. This is also the reason for her inability to stay out for any length of time.

Sigma / Signas. Two entirely different characters. Sigma = bad guy with no S at end. Signas = Not bad guy with S at end.

Why don't the fangirls attack me... 1) they view this as me giving Zero a Harem, not having him chased down by girls he is deathly afraid of getting close to. Also, if you are part of his fangirl army, that was a lie. 2) They have some scant hope that Zero will manage to be won over by one and be given a happy ending, despite the fact that Zero's destiny is one of the tragic hero. Haha. Haha. To the fangirl army. That laugh was totally not about the end of the story. Totally. I just thought of a joke. You wouldn't understand it. Inside joke. Seriously.

Although seriously... If you read this story and count yourself among the fangirl army... Please don't kill me .

Zero: I just read the script through to the end. They're going to butcher you. What they do to you I wouldn't even wish upon Sigma...

Ignore him. He's just trying to incite a riot... Please...

Zero: Or am I? It says here I fight Omega, and an insane Axl-Iris who I have to kill again, then I end up self destructing because I just killed her again.

... Oh, right. I thought you found the actual script. That's the one I was going to give you on April first jackass...

Zero: Then why were you so scared?

...If you ever find the real script you'll know...

Zero: Wait, you've already got the ending done?

Um...No?

Zero: ... I'll find it... and then the fangirl retribution will be at hand even if I can't harm you...

*whimper*


	56. Chapter 56

Zero stood on top of the main tower, and gazed out at the world. He wondered how long it would be before someone broke the silence that he had come up here for. The others had given reasons that he had to accept as to why he couldn't just charge off to Gallia. But even still, he hated this. He wanted to take action. To do something. What use was power if he couldn't use it to protect the people he believed in? That girl had been willing to sacrifice her life to protect her mother. If Zero had dodged, that attack would have impaled her instead. He could still remember the pain as the shards of ice pierced him. That was most powerful spell she had cast that night. Even with the amount of damage his armor absorbed, it still did damage to him. If it had hit an unprotected human, there was no way she would have survived. Zero's hands clenched into fists as he damned his own helplessness.

"Zero?" came a soft voice. As Zero turned he saw Tiffania standing there.

"Hmm?" He looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." Zero replied, facing away from Tiffania again.

"I'm sorry that your friend got taken..." Tiffania said sadly.

"I'll get her back. Once I know where to strike, we'll get her back." Zero replied resolutely.

"Of course you will," Tiffania replied with a smile.

As Zero sat there, he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be able to leave his past behind...

***break***

"Did you see it yesterday? I know you saw it...Really, what should we do?" Siesta said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Her Majesty The Queen! Those eyes! Miss Vallière saw it as well right? Aah, if the opponent is Miss Vallière, then at least…"

"At least what? At least what? At least what?" Louise kept poking Siesta around with her wand. "Ouch!" Siesta fell onto the bed, but obstinately Louise still continued poking her.

"Hey maid. You're sneering right? You think you can compare to a noble?"

"Excuse me! I'm not sneering! Well… Miss Vallière is charming enough, but… if you think about it calmly, the opponent is Her Majesty The Queen. It's no point dreaming or hoping anymore!"

"Whhhhhyyyy?" Louise demanded.

"Can't she do what she want! Ah, surely, the free times he served as a knight are not enough. Sooner or later she will order him to go to the castle for duties… And then, night after night…"

"Night after night what!"

Siesta said, her voice deeper than usual,"I'm Zero. Today, I was called by Her Majesty The Queen to her room. What on earth does she want to do? Oh well, it's the Princess! Are there any orders?"

After that, Siesta's voice became softer as she got into her 'next' character, the queen. "Aah! My beautiful knight! I have always been yearning for you!"

"Princess! No you can't! I have already decided, my heart belongs to Siesta!"

"It's all right! After all, isn't she just a maid! Because I'm the queen, and gentle, and beautiful you will love me, won't you?" Siesta said plaintively.

Louise knocked Siesta's head, to which she cried, "It hurts!"

"You went too far. And I can't remember ever seeing such cheap drama." Louise complained angrily. She gaped at the maid as she started rummaging around through a small satchel she had brought with her. Finally Siesta took a book out of the space between her things. "What is this?"

"A book which is very fashionable in Tristania right now." Siesta commented, as she held it out to the smaller girl.

Louise stared hard at the title of the book.

"Countess Butterfly's graceful day?" Louise flipped through the pages of the book, and her face turned crimson red suddenly. "Wh-! What is this! Why is it so indecent?" As if it was filthy, she dropped the book onto the bed quickly.

"Not interested?" Siesta asked slyly.

"Why would I be! If I read such book, my RETRIBUTION would be decided! Founder Brimir would not forgive me!"

Mysteriously, Siesta whispered at Louise's ears. "The second chapter is great."

"I didn't hear that! I didn't hear that!" While she was saying that, Louise stole glances at the book which she threw away some time ago.

"In any way you wish, attend to me. Saying that, Madam Butterfly let the knight attend to her! That is...! Yikes, yikes! Don't say it! Eek, eek, eek!"

Blushing deeply, Siesta hit Louise on her shoulder. After that, she snatched the book away, and started again.

In front of Louise's eyes, Siesta flipped a few pages of the book. Louise's face which was crimson red, colored all the more every time a page was turned over, as if she was boiling. Whilst trembling, Louise could not enunciate her words properly. The content inside the book was way beyond the height of even the clouds of Louise's poor knowledge. Although she could not even understand a tenth of the incidents which occurred in the book, in any case, the dreadful contents plunged into Louise's head.

"The queen surely has done the things written in this book, with Zero. Definitely. For the nobles, speaking of which, they are surely sexually perverse, I think. That... don't the nobles pay close attention to their conducts? As a result, the cravings which they could not speak out accumulated, and then with but a word... It would happen..."

"That's not true!"

Siesta just looked at Louise, a sorrowful look on her face.

"The Princess wouldn't do such things!" Louise snatched the book away, and threw it onto the bed. "Su-Such things! Such filthy things! Although it's him, he would not do such a thing to the Princess! Even if it was a command, but..."

"To a knight, a command is absolute! Can you deny it? Even if Zero doesn't want to do it, if he were commanded by Her Majesty The Queen, he could not disobey at all! Can he say anything at all? The worst thing is the court services..."

"B-But... Zero doesn't let anyone near him! When you try and get close he just pulls away! He can't even say simple things like,"I Like you"! He won't do it that easily even if it was a command, will he? He won't...He defies commands that he doesn't want to follow!"

Siesta gazed icily at Louise who put on airs and combed her hair backwards. "Zero always says these things, but he has kissed the princess on more than one occasion..."

"W-what?"

"For us, he has never shown such gentleness. He has always only come to save us. But that's all he does. Is it because he's a familiar? Or because he's Zero? Either way, does it really matter, if he doesn't see us in such a way?"

"But! But but! Even when Zero's runes disappeared and he wasn't a familiar, he chose to be my familiar again! If he doesn't like me, why did he do that?"

"There is a possibility that it is his sense of responsibility." Siesta told Louise.

"Sense of responsibility?"

"Yeah. As far as I can tell, Zero is a strong, responsible person. That's why he strove hard to be the rear guard when the allies were being pursued by the army; that's why he carried the responsibility of being the Commanding Officer of the Knight Corps. Isn't that true? Becoming Miss Vallière's familiar, to help you... Because he felt that he had not accomplished his task yet, he chose the fate of becoming Miss Vallière's familiar once again..."

Feebly, Louise collapsed to her knees. Panicking, Siesta caught hold of her shoulder.

"D-Don't be so depressed, please! In the end it's just a possibility! Just a possibility! Although it may exist..." Siesta's words could no longer reach Louise. What if that's the case? This premonition of hers started expanding rapidly. Of course, it might have been what Siesta had said.

The favor Zero held towards her... it could just be a deceiving feeling because of his contract as a familiar? Inside Louise's heart, an unrecognizable dark cloud started expanding. "What should I do?" Louise murmured.

"Scheming again?" Zero asked casually as he stood there.

"Ah! How much did you hear?" Siesta asked in a panic.

"Oh ho! Apparently other people don't like people listening in on their conversations. Funny huh? Well to answer your question, I heard a great deal of things. Chapter two is great, hmm? And here I thought the other book was your friends. Or do you simply trade them? I mean, those types of books must be expensive... Or do you just like discussing them with all your friends? That must be it." Zero replied with a smirk causing Siesta's face to turn red. He turned to look at Louise,"Don't worry. It isn't like your rune didn't do some things to me, but I changed after it. It can't effect me anymore. I protect you because I want to. It's as simple as that. It's the same for everyone."

Louise looked at Zero, a relieved smile gracing her face.

***Break***

That night...

Zero walked among the various nobles who were doing seemingly meaningless tasks. Being coached and trained by the various commoners of the academy, they were learning such simple things as table arrangements, the correct way to was clothing, how to brew tea, how to serve. All these and many other menial tasks were being run through on Zero's order. This was the first half of training, and a time the knights in training had learned to love. Because it was always a prelude to...

"Alright everyone, finish up!" Zero called out. "Grab your blades and lets get started!"

Somewhat reluctantly, everyone halted their tasks, thanked their 'teachers', and moved to the weapon racks to grab the wooden swords. Zero walked the lines of the Koga with Agnes walking beside him, a smirk on her face. When she had heard about all the humiliating things he was doing to the noble brats, she couldn't help herself. She had to come and help. She loved the rotation he had going. Training with the mind and skills, followed by training with the body. She had to admit, the nobles who had stayed were getting better, but she wouldn't ever tell them that.

"Guiche, I know I taught you how to hold a sword correctly!" Zero called out to his second in command, who quickly adjusted his stance and grip.

As Zero and Agnes made their rounds correcting, insulting and complimenting the efforts of the people who had stayed. After an hour of this, Zero called out,"Alright, you're done with training for tonight, minus one additional thing." A few groans could be heard from the gathered people, but they quickly stifled them. They'd come this far, they weren't going to give up just because of one more thing. "Everyone, Line up!" Zero called out. As everyone lined up, Zero nodded to Guiche who came to stand behind him. "I'm sure you are all aware of what I told you the first day. That at most four of you would make the cut. Well, today is the cut." Zero said as he walked up and down the row of nine people. "You've all fought hard to be here." Zero said as he stopped in front of Malicorne, who had lost a little bit of his pudge. "Some of you more than others." He continued on, not speaking. He walked the line a few times, having to keep himself from smiling at the unease that they were displaying. "Don't think I've not noticed your little games. Montmorency, I know you've used water magic to mend a broken bone when you thought I wasn't looking. Katie, I know you were purposely trying to distract me." Both of the girls looked down in shame. "Malicorne, I know you were trying to hide the fact that your wrist was broken. Reynold don't think I didn't see your silly attempt to assist Malicorne by partially levatating him when I was making you all climb." Malicorne and Reynold both lowered their heads as well. "Each and every one of you have broken the rules I have set in place." Zero said harshly. "So what, do you think I feel when you do things like that?"

"Angry?" Montmorency asked hesitantly.

When Zero didn't respond, Malicorne hazarded,"Disappointed?"

Zero laughed at that and said,"No. I'm proud." When everyone, including Guiche and Agnes just stared at him, he continued,"I'm a bit of a rule breaker myself if you hadn't noticed. Breaking the rules can be forgiven, if there is reason. If you're breaking the rules because you wish to, that's where it's wrong." A purple helmeted Reploid came to mind as Zero said this,"Just breaking a rule doesn't mean anything. Objectives change. Targets change. The mission, or even life can change. You need to adapt. If you are held in place by a single thing, what are you to do? I've asked the impossible from you all at times, and I've gotten it. If I wasn't able to feel magic, I would have had no clue you had cheated. That's the heart of what I'm trying to teach you. In the Shinobi Corps, that is our job. We do what needs to be done. But we never sacrifice what is right. If the people above you would have you do something you know is wrong... You have to take them out. Even if it's me, if I go out of control I expect you all to put me down before you let me harm anyone else or die trying. That is the meaning of the Shinobi corps. We do what we must so that others do not need to. Do I make myself clear?" Zero demanded. Those who were lined up cried out in an affirmative. "Congratulations. You've all made the cut." Zero finished, not hiding his smile.

"I honestly didn't think this many would last," Agnes admitted.

"You and me both." Zero replied with a smirk.

"I'm surprised both my dear Montmorency and the lovely Katie both stayed. Such work is hard upon women." Guiche said smoothly.

"Yeah, considering Neige could put your ass in the ground, not to mention Montmorency, Louise, or Agnes here... I wouldn't say that." Zero replied with a smirk. "And they're all humans."

"Neige?" Guiche asked, trying to shift the topic as Agnes glared at him. When Zero didn't respond, but simply smiled at him while Agnes gave him her own evil smile he prayed to the founder,'Please oh Founder Brimir, save me!'

The next moment something landed on top of Malicorne causing him to yell. He let out a moan, slipping into unconsciousness a few moments later.

At that unbelievable turn of events, the students around him stared in disbelief . The one who had landed was somehow... a long, blue-haired, pretty girl. Her age was approximately 20? The new knights opened their eyes wide in fixation.

That girl was stark naked. The snow-white skin was exposed completely. After restlessly surveying her surrounding with a blank face, she tried standing up whilst tottering unsteadily... but fell down clumsily. "Kyui..."

Just like a fawn which was just being born, the blue-haired girl managed to stand up with great difficulty. However, she did not try to conceal her bare skin at all. The female students who had been watching their lovers train quickly moved to cover the eyes of their respective lovers. Louise was the only one who didn't move.

"Ouch! Kyui kyui!" She cried out.

Apparently, Zero was the girl's objective, as she leaped into him gently. He wished had had a brain so he could have an aneurism, but apparently that was too much of a mercy for him. Instead, all Zero could do was stammer out,"Wh-What!" Being embraced by a naked girl so suddenly had fried his logic again.

"We finally meet. Yay! Kyui kyui!" Whilst making "Kyui kyui" sounds, the blue-haired girl hugged Zero tightly and jumped around excitedly. Louise's face turned white, and subsequently red; her eyebrows lifted sky-high, and the hair on her head stood.

"So this is really a dog or should I say beast or should I say unbelievably finding one after another from anywhere! Grrrr... SHAMELESS~~~! Anyway, you go to hell!"

Anyhow, whilst shouting angrily, from behind, her right foot struck Zero repeatedly. Seeing this the blue-haired girl pushed Louise away.

"What are you doing? This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!"

"What is bad? What the hell is going on?" Zero asked, finally finding his voice as he adapted to yet another unforeseeable situation.

"Anyway, just put this on!" Montmorency tried to hand her the shawl she was wearing.

"Please save my sister! Kyui kyui!" The blue-haired girl cried out many times.

Zero looked at the girl and his eyes seemed to glaze over. Louise growled but he ignored it. "Ah... I see...Sylphid"

As if she was troubled, the blue-haired girl inclined her head. "Um, um... No, no, I'm Irukukuu! I'm my big sister's younger sister. Ah, big sister is a person over here called Tabitha!"

"Tabitha's younger sister?" Everyone present bulged their eyes at the blue-haired girl's statement.

"Younger sister... you don't look like her." As Zero folded his arms and said this, Irukukuu cried out. Zero shook his head and said, "I can see right through you. Literally. So this is what she didn't want me to ask about when we were in Albion? We'll leave that for now. What's going on?"

With great difficulty, Irukukuu started explaining as best she could with her simple words. The consequence of Tabitha's betrayal, which were the deprivation of Tabitha's position as a Chevalier by the Gallian government, and also the edict to seize her mother. To rescue her mother, Tabitha faced Gallia on her own. However, at that place, she was captured by an elf who boasted of an overwhelming magic.

"Okay, well at least we know where to go now to rescue her. Simple enough." Zero said that,

"Kyui!" Irukukuu nodded.

With a suspicious look, Guiche stared at Irukukuu. "...This girl, is she one of the subordinates of Gallia which had attacked you and Louise?" Guiche who had heard about the attack on Louise, started displaying a doubtful look. "Tabitha was imprisoned, and we have to save her, you said, but that sounds somewhat suspicious. Or could this be a trap?"

Montmorency threw a skeptical look at Irukukuu as well. Irukukuu looked deeply troubled, "Kyui!"... and was disheartened.

"This is suspicious! You! No matter how I look at you, you don't appear to be either Tabitha's sister, or Sylphid at all!" Louise said hotly.

"I don't believe it either." Montmorency agreed.

"Well... Zero said something about seeing through her..." Guiche said that, which caused Louise to glare at him. "See through her! Not look at her! He obviously saw something with that magic seeing thing he's been doing!"

Wanting to stop the argument Sylphid cried out,"I'll show you the proof! Kyui!"

"Don't bother. I already know you're telling me the truth." Zero said. "I already said I can see. I don't know how you do it, but it doesn't matter."

"So you believe me? Kyu?"

"Yeah, I believe you. But seriously, that whole Kyu thing makes it even easier to figure out even if I couldn't see the magic."

She was in a profuse cold sweat. At that expression, Zero understood this lady. Tabitha's dutiful younger sister...

"Figure what out?" Louise asked

"This girl is Sylphid. Somehow she has the ability to assume both forms.

Irukukuu became nervous and at a loss of what to do, and without warning, she opened her arms, hugged his head and turned round and round."Kyui kyui. Big sister is going to be angry! She said not to let anyone know who I am! Kyui Kyui!" She started to sob and shake.

"Ah...I still can't see it..." Louise said doubtfully.

"Believe it or not, but how often have I been wrong when it's come to... Anything?" Zero asked as he looked at Louise. When she didn't answer Zero looked up to the night sky and asked,"Why did you go alone... You stupid kid, you promised to explain what was going on!"

Guiche and the other knights to be knitted their eyebrows, and were thinking about it.

Zero was going to smack the girl upside the head when he got a chance. What she did was suicidal and stupid. That was his territory, and she had no right stepping in on it."You did good in informing us Sylphid. Just relax, we'll save her now that we know." Zero said that, and half of those present nodded.

"Of course! As a knight, we cannot let this pass!" Guiche cried out.

"No matter what happened, taking a girl into captivity is unforgivable! I'll do it!" Clenching his fist tightly, Malicorne shouted. Apparently the thought of helping a beautiful girl had been enough to rouse him from the coma he had been placed in.

However, having brought forth such a brave idea, there was hesitation as well.

"But... if we were to think rationally, those guys are still impossible." The one who said that was Reynal who shouldered the responsibility of managing the external business of the Koga Corps. While everyone was training, he was sitting in a corner, quietly sipping his alcohol going through the ledgers for the knights... but now that trouble had turned up, he stepped forward as if it was his turn.

Zero turned to look at him,"You have something to say?"

Zero drew closer, and Reynal said calmly. "I am not afraid. The only point I must make is that we are already the queen's knights right? We cannot do as we like, isn't that so?"

"Yeah, that's true," a male student agreed.

The Koga students' opinions were split directly in half. "If we don't go and save our classmate, what kind of knights are we?" This group which was with Zero.

"The enemy is outside the country. We cannot poke our head into their affairs." The other group which was with Reynal.

A noisy quarrel ensued, after which they turned to the Guiche in unison.

"Hey Guiche. You are the assistant commander right? What do you say?"

Caught in between the two factions in such a way, Guiche became flustered. "I-I decide?"

"Isn't that obvious? you're from a family that deals with royal courts and ambassadors as well as international politics!" Malicorne stated hotly.

"A-Ah I see... whatever it is, this, that! The opinions are quite good. The girl, or the duty of the knight corps..."

"Don't 'quite good' about, decide now!" Irritated, Montmorency urged Guiche.

Guiche swallowed hard. After that, he hugged his head again, and started agonizing.

Agnes just laughed at the children who were bickering, having forgot about her in the excitement. "You should know that you won't be able to go after her. It doesn't make any sense to send people after a traitor, especially a whole company of knights."

"It's fine. If it comes down to it, I can go myself." Zero replied coldly. "It is only one kingdom after all. It would be overkill for more than just me to go anyhow."

"Geez! Why are you always trying to do everything yourself?" Louise cried.

Zero shrugged. "Because I can." as he started walking away.

Nevertheless, Louise frowned all the more."Wait right there. We can't go without a proper plan!"

"Plan?" Zero asked.

"That's right. To properly inform the princess, to ask for help or cooperation, and then to embark on the journey to Gallia. We're not going against some band of thieves or some monster over there. Our opponent is the Kingdom of Gallia!"

"Band of thieves or kingdom of Gallia. It's really not that much of a difference. Well, except maybe on how long it will take to deal with them..." Zero replied coldly.

"Yes, it is Zero. You're not the only person like yourself. They have more support than you and could overwhelm you."

With a shrug Zero said,"Fine. But if we tell the princess and I have to destroy half the palace to leave its on your head."

Louise gulped as she realized that Zero wasn't joking. "Of course not. The princess wouldn't stop us!"

"Uh huh." Zero said.

Louise glared at Zero.

"Alright! Let's go to the palace now. Then I can break out of the palace and go save the girl!" Zero said while grinning at Louise.

Louise thought Zero who had always helped her in that way... He'd always protected her. What were his real feelings? What if it was as Siesta had said? What if they were just echos of the first time she had marked him? As if denying the indescribable anxiety, Louise shook her head, and went after Zero.

***Break***

Zero had retrieved Kirche before headed to the palace with his group of 'knights'. Having explained the situation to the princess as best as he could, he stared up at her on her throne waiting for her response. After she had heard what Zero and the others said, Henrietta became silent for a while.

After that, she lifted her face and spoke cautiously,"I cannot permit all of you to go directly."

Thinking that they would acquire the help of being issued with the passage permission document to Gallia, and above that, being granted escorts to the country border, the group was splashed with cold water. Zero smirked knowingly.

"I will summon the ambassador and conduct a full inquiry into this incident. Together with the incident of Louise's attack, I will strongly protest it."

Guiche spoke up suddenly,"No way. Well then, what should we do? You would order us to watch quietly?"

Henrietta became troubled. After that, she gazed at Zero, "Once you get there, what would happen next?"

"I would destroy any and all who got in my way." Zero replied coldly.

"Isn't this the first time Tabitha made herself known as part of the conspirators who attacked you and Louise? Why do all of you go to such lengths so save such a person? How can you be sure that it is not a trap?" Henrietta asked.

"Her mother was held hostage, the only family she had was held hostage by the man who killed her father. And even then she assisted us in recovering Louise." Zero looked at Henrietta as he said this.

"Well then, though unwilling, I would declare Tabitha as our lifesaver. However, Tabitha is Gallia's Chevalier. At best, whatever was done to her, isn't it Gallia's right? If we meddle in this, wouldn't it become an interference in their domestic affairs?"

"The ones going are us. It is not Tristain's secret messengers or army. This is what the Shinobi Corps was always about." Zero replied.

"All of you are now my household troops. Whatever your intentions may be, you would be perceived as "the actions of the Kingdom of Tristain". If you go over there and save someone who committed a crime, it would cause serious opposition from them. It would probably turn into a war. You wish to go despite that?"

"What Your Majesty said is true." Guiche said reluctantly as he considered it. While Tabitha was his classmate, she was also a single life. How many people would die in a war? He hated thinking that way, but it was the harsh reality.

"It would be terrible if a war occurred." Louise added.

With Reynal as their head, they started dissuading Zero together.

Zero just stared back defiantly. He said,"You guys go back to the academy first."

"Zero. We have said many times, it is not because we're afraid..." Reynal directed his eyes at Zero, in persuasion.

"I know. I don't think of you guys as cowards. What Her Majesty said is true in it's own way. I just have a little bit more to say."

A relieved atmosphere flowed through room with the calm assurances of Zero. Most of the Koga retreated to Her Majesty's office. The ones left behind were only Kirche, Montmorency, Guiche, Malicorne, Zero and Louise.

"Can you please give this up?" As if appealing, being gazed at by Henrietta's eyes, his feelings wavered at once.

When their eyes met in such a manner... it was not the grim and stern queen's expression, but the defenseless one, just like when they exchanged kisses previously. Not as a queen... but as someone intimate, wanting him not to stay. That was what her expression told Zero. He sighed as he looked at her knowing that what came next would probably hurt her a great deal. Regretfully, he said,"That's fine. As your Knight Commander I officially give up my title and all rank associated with it. I will make the expedition on my own. Declare me a traitor as you see fit."

With a shocked look, Henrietta stared at Zero.

"I told you once Henrietta. I do things my way." Zero said with a smile. "This is why I never stayed in command. I do what needs to be done. I don't care what others think. There are only four people who I'll listen to. And one of them is on my shit list at the moment. The others are dead. So all I can do is judge my actions on what they would have said. And not one of them would have told me to leave that girl to her death."

"Y-You..." Henrietta trembled all over.

"With this, there won't be any trouble for Tristain." Zero said gently, some regret in his voice.

Henrietta trembled for a moment, and in a small, tearful voice"Idiot..." she muttered. The young queen rang the bell that was attached to a length of fabric near her throne.

"Is there anything you need Majesty?" The commander of the Manticore corpse asked as the bodyguard group rushed in.

"Disarm these people of their weapons, and arrest them."

Zero's eyes flashed with determination as he said,"I"m going to Gallia."

"You can not. This is an internal matter, and we can not deal with such a conflict right now. You will submit in this...You can not go. I will restrain you with force if need be. Do not make me."

Zero smirked. "And here I thought princesses were well educated. Can not? You know that's the wrong use of the word. Should not, may not. Those are proper usage of language. Can not means that I can't walk out of here no matter what you or anyone does. I'm going to save her. When she 'attacked' us, she wasn't using any of the skills I've seen her use. She was using her attacks on me, not where I would be. She has seen me fight enough that she would know that she would need to hit where I'm going as well as where I am to force movement. She was half assed about it, and with what I found out about her mother, she had no choice. The only attack that she used that did any damage to me was one that she meant for herself. She attempted to end her own life so that her mother would live, and so she wouldn't have to fight us! You think I'm simply going to let that go?"

"Be that as it may Zero, I can not allow you as my knight to do so."

"I already told you. I'm giving up my title. I'm the same person now as I always have been. Just Zero, and I'll use my power how I see fit."

"Zero... Please reconsider, I will have to have you imprisoned."

"You know you can not. Oh and by the way, that IS in fact the proper usage of that. Even if you don't want to admit it, there is nothing you can do to stop me." Zero replied, his hard glare causing the girl to wither. Zero steeled himself, knowing that with every second that this took he'd probably hate himself more. "There is a difference between right and wrong. I will not let her down, I will save her. She has been risking her life and the life of her mother for us. Her own home, her own family have betrayed her, this world has betrayed her. I won't let it happen."

Henrietta looked at Zero, her heart both swelling and aching. Here he was, ready to leave her forever over someone else, yet at the same time... He was doing it because it was right, it was just. This was the same thing that made him face an army for her people. That made him try so hard to save a sinful queen like her. "I see..."

"I'm going to! I don't care if I have to give up my noble station! I will stand by my commander no matter what!" Guiche shouted suddenly.

"Don't bother Guiche." Zero said, much to everyone's surprise. Guiche looked hurt at Zero's dismissal. "No need to ruin your life now that you are finally are starting to understand. Take over the Koga. Use the lessons you've learned to help others. You'll do more good that way. You'll do me proud that way."

Guiche looked at Zero, unshed tears in his eyes. He nodded curtly and then took a step back.

"Zero..." Siesta said, tears in her eyes. Was he really going to abandon Tristian? If she had to, she would leave as well, but this was her home.

"No, that is not needed." Henrietta said finally. "I suppose as always you're correct on this... But I must ask a favor of you Zero..."

"What?"

"Any who volunteer to go with you... I wish for them to leave their cloaks in my care. If something were to happen to you all, it could cause a full scale war, there is no denying this. While I wish I could support you... I do not think I can without putting my people in danger."

"So in other words, we're traitors until we make it back safely, to prevent an international incident." Zero replied.

Henrietta nodded hesitantly.

"Well, I suppose that's better than me having to blow up half the castle in my escape. Which is what it would have come down to." Zero replied with a smirk and a wink.

Her face pale, Henrietta looked at Zero and asked,"So... You really would have fought if I tried to have you imprisoned?"

Zero shrugged and turned away. "We'll never know now that you've made the right decision, now will we?"

"I suppose. But know Zero, that in order to cut your ties with us completely... I will have to put a price upon your head. A thousand new gold for each person accompanying you. And should things go badly..."

Zero looked at her and laughed. "Oh wow, I'm worth that much? I'm flattered. And don't worry. I understand. Just by going on this mission we're 'dead'."

"You're worth more than that..." Henrietta replied, her eyes watering as she hoped that Zero would back down. She wanted to say more, but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to say the words she wanted to. She didn't know if it was fear of rejection, or if she honestly didn't want to say them right now...

"If I didn't go, I wouldn't be worth a damned thing." Zero said as he started walking. Malicorn, Louise, Guiche, Montmorency and Kirche followed him quickly, with only Louise halting for a moment to look back at the princess apologetically.

***Author's notes***

First things first, to go along with my jokes, Yes, I have the story written up through the end in some form or another. Some things that are supposed to be full chapters are about 200 words bullet point, with such things as this written, (Zero fights so and so. this happens. Make it sound not retarded. Seriously.) But since we're drawing close to the ending... I have three story idea's that are floating about in my head.

One is a Tenchi Muyo X FoZ crossover that uses the original Tenchi, none of the Galaxy or In Tokyo. It DOES include Ryo-oki since it was supposed to be what came after the original series. Needless to say, with the ability to track the Jurian power, and Little Washu added into the mix... Yeah. Stuff would be different from... everything. I mean, he's for all intents and purposes a prince... Of the majority of the galaxy. Louise WOULD get to see earth at some point as well as Jurai and for once it would be turned around... SHE would be the one to get culture shock, because Tenchi has already been there and been shocked to hell. Something about being the chosen person of three goddesses and having his own crazy harem. Yeah. He's already adapted to the bullshit that is the protagonist's life. It's Louise's turn this way.

Another is a Tenchi Muyo Rosario + vampire crossover involving Tenchi taking Tsukune's place since his grandfather seems to be the type to make friends with unusual people. He even made friends with Ryoko... When she wasn't berserk. He also doesn't believe in the various separations that he sees by race and class(I do mean race as in ya know. human, Jurian, etc. Ya know. Human / not human.). I think the headmaster would strike a cord with him since he's trying to bring the two worlds together in a somewhat safe way. And since his Grandfather is kinda a jerk(see excessively a jerk) I could see Tenchi getting roped into it.

The final one is another FoZ cross over with Fulle from Scrapped princess. He's a laid back young assassin who retired because he didn't like doing it. He's also dealt with a tsundere trait girl before and knows how to dodge, unlike Saito. Also, he's not Leo. Her void would also manifest in a more Providence breaker like set of abilities, turning her purely defensive like Pacifica was power wise. She'll be able to do some normal magic later probably, but other than that she would become incapable of normal void magic but would be able to mimic what Pacifica can do(Miles wide dispel magic and crap).

Please let me know in reviews what one you are most interested in.

I think i mentioned in the A/N's about Mathilda maybe being queen. At this point it's unlikely unless something happens(and who would know that) because she's well... a former criminal.

On another note, am I only person who thinks of the Cannonball remix that was used in ZvOZ to be the soundtrack of Zero being PURE AWESOME, compared to it being Omega Zero's soundtrack? Just wondering, cause I view Omega Zero's sound track to be that stupid music that plays whenever he came up before that, like when you first encountered him on the opening stage.

And for everyone else. Stop giving Zero ideas damn it! He's gonna try and get me killed!

Zero: Who cares about that! I won! I finally one one over on the girls! I managed to sneak up on them, and totally mess with them the way they do to me!

Or... That? I give up trying to understand him.

Zero: You can't understand me because you're not Zero.


	57. Chapter 57

When Tabitha woke up, she felt like she was in a dream. She was on a bed with a canopy, right at the center of a spacious room. She was dressed in luxurious pajamas that she had never worn before, not even during her times as a princess. Tabitha looked for her glasses, and then noticed a pair of glasses studded with precious stones on a small table beside the bed. They were lying there on the table. Putting that on, she checked her body. She could not feel anything strange at all. Looking around, just like the bed and the accessories, the furniture around her was luxurious as well. It was the furniture of the previous Capet dynasty. The generation during which Gallia had been known to have achieved the peak of it's artistic and military splendor.

"Have you woken up?"

Tabitha turned towards where the voice came from, and there was the tall elf. Sitting on a couch near the entrance to the room, he was reading a book. Instantly, she looked around for her wand, but it could not be found anywhere. If this is the case, she had no way to fight against him. Tabitha got down from the bed slowly. This place was definately not a dream definitely, since the elf who defeated me so easily is here, this is but the prolongation of my punishment.

"Who are you?"

"Member of the Old Council of Nephthys... no, right now, I am but the Bidashal of Sahara."

"Where is this place?"

"Alhambra Castle."

The knowledgeable Tabitha knew the name of this castle. An old castle near the national border with Sahara, the elves' land. Its position was at the direct opposite of Ragdorian Lake. It looked like she had been brought there whilst she was still unconscious.

"Where did you put my mother?"

Tabitha repeated the same question as the other day. The tall elf replied her instantly.

"She's in a room beside here."

Tabitha rushed out. Although she had run up to the door, the elf did not stop her. The room in which Tabitha was sleeping at was apparently a room designed to give shelter to nobles. Opposite the door, there was a small room for servants. Her mother was lying on a bed there.

"Mother."

Whispering that, she rushed up to her. Her mother was snoring softly. Although Tabitha called out to her, she did not wake up. At the mirror stand at the corner of the room, there was the doll Tabitha's mother thought to be her daughter. A doll she once bought for her. During that time, she named that doll "Tabitha". As mentally infirm as her mother was now, she called that doll "Charlotte". Since then, she called herself "Tabitha". The doll which was like her other self, was lying casually on the mirror stand.

With great loathing, Tabitha glared at Bidashal who had peeked in from the door. In a crystal-clear voice, he said to Tabitha. "You're creating a ruckus, please let her sleep."

"What do you plan to do with us?"

As if he was looking at a desert rat he captured for experimental purposes, with eyes that contained little pity, Bidashal gazed at Tabitha. "There are two answers to that."

With Bidashal's words, Tabitha understood that her fate would be different from her mother's."What are you going to do with my mother?"

"Nothing at all. I was only ordered to 'guard' her."

"What about me?"

After hesitating for a moment, Bidashal continued in the same tone as before. "With the power of the Water Spirit, I will let you part with your heart. After that, I am ordered to 'guard' you."

Tabitha understood instantly. This elf was saying that she would be made to be just like her mother. "Now?"

"It is a special drug. Its preparation takes about ten days. You better enjoy the time left for you to the fullest. You normally would not know when your life will be pulled up short... So at least you know that you have until then to make your peace."

"So it was your people that made the drug which drove my mother crazy?"

Bidashal nodded. "That drug which is so strong; we are not able to prepare it easily. Well then, although I pity you, I am also a captive-like being as well. I think this is the will of 'The Great Purpose' too, so give up."

Tabitha stood up, and went towards a window in the room.

Under the radiant sun she could see the collapsed castle walls. Alhambra was supposed to be an abandoned castle, but when she looked at the furnished noble room, she thought that Joseph had probably renovated it for her, as a single painful reminder of all that she had lost because of him. She did not know if her eyes burned with anger or sadness, but it didn't matter. Not anymore. As she surveyed the world outside the window she noticed that her view was blocked by the castle walls. She couldn't see the courtyard until the outside of the castle, but she was able to look down at the huge entrance protruding from the castle keep. Soldiers wielding lances and rifles were standing there. Although she did not know how many armed soldiers they were, since she did not have her wand, it was impossible to escape with her mother. In a hesitant voice Tabitha asked,"My familiar?" when she realized that Sylphid was not anywhere that she could see.

"That rhyme dragon? It escaped."

Apparently, he was able to see through Sylphid's true identity with just a look. It escaped. Tabitha was relieved that she was told that, but... Sylphid would surely inform those people at the Academy of Magic that Tabitha was captured. Tabitha bit her lips. Kirche and Zero's faces came to her mind. She did not want them to think of things like trying their best to save them. Because she did not want to be a bother, she did not tell anyone about her departure at all, even if it meant her lying to Zero again. But... it should be okay not to worry about that. Anyhow, the one who had captured Tabitha was Gallia. Coming to save her would be the same as looking for a battle with the whole country. Kirche or Zero would not think of taking such a risk. Especially Zero, isn't he a knight of the Imperial Guard now...Wasn't he restrained? But, if it was Zero, he probably wouldn't mind taking such risks. But then, she wasn't like Tiffania. She had injured him. She had betrayed him. She had lied to him. Why would he take on the world to protect such a pathetic creature as she? She still could not figure out why he hadn't moved upon her final attack. He had absorbed the dmage she had meant for herself. At her straying thoughts... Tabitha shook her head slightly.

Thinking about things like coming and going in such a way, huh...

Perhaps, she did want them to come to rescue her. But even in that case, it was impossible. She was always alone. She knew that now. It was her life, and it was useless to wish for it to be otherwise, no matter what she wanted. That was the truth of reality. The time left for me is only a little. After that, I will lose my heart due to the elf's drug. The Ancient Magic of the elves; humans can't do anything about it. Then, will I be like my mother? Will I finally be able to rid myself of my wand... Of the bloodshed that follows me... Although she was about to lose her heart, Tabitha was strangely calm. No matter how I struggle against this elf, I definitely cannot win. Even when I had my wand, I could not succeed, so being unarmed now... our difference in power is too great. There is nothing that I can do. Having gone through countless battles until then as a Knight of the Northern Parterre, Tabitha excelled in analyzing battle abilities. Her excellent sense as a warrior told her the foolishness of resisting. Tabitha's cold heart was enveloped in a sense of helplessness she had never felt before. That sense of helplessness ripped off even the last bit of emotion she had- Anger.

Wearing this soft, resigned garment in her heart, Tabitha softly bit her lips. "Being controlled by the feeling of such strange things, she could go to the same place as her mother." She felt this small bit of relief.

Then, Bidashal told Tabitha. "If you are bored, read a book. I have brought a few here."

Bidashal pointed at the few books stacked in a row, which was apparently brought from the mansion of Orleans.

"This 'The Hero of Ivaldi' book is really of great interest." Taking the book he had indulged in at the old mansion of Orleans, Bidashal murmured.

The Hero of Ivaldi is the most popular epic tale in Halkeginia. Receiving the divine protection of Founder Brimir, Ivaldi the Hero used swords and spears and defeated various enemies- dragons, demons, demihumans...Because the original script no longer existed, besides the plot and the characters, it had branched off into innumerable variations - folklores, traditions, poems, plays, puppet shows... Because the main character wasn't a noble mage, it was a popular work mainly among commoners.

"We elves have a legend which has a similar hero. Saint 'Anubis'. He is considered to have saved our land, Sahara during the 'great calamity'. According to this book, the hero Ivaldi's left hand could shine. Our 'Anubis' had a sacred left hand as well. Elves and humans are different, but this is a deeply interesting similarity. One wonders what could have caused such a similar thing?"

The tale of "The Hero of Ivaldi", which was meant for the commoners, was not properly accepted in Halkeginia. Those who researched it were labelled "heretics" and "fools", and it could not stand at the public stage of either theology or literature. There was even a period when it went through the painful experience of book burning. After all, this fairy-tale was said to have been made by the commoners who were then not pleased with the nobles' reign. Many considered it a prelude to revolution. One interesting fact of the story through history though, was that not all of the "Hero of Ivaldi" stories which were conveyed had a left hand which could shine. There were some in which the hero was a female, and some, male. There were also times when he was the son of god, or when it was his wife instead. He was also said to be just an ordinary human. It was a group of vague stories.

Bidashal handed "The Hero of Ivaldi" to Tabitha.

Obediently receiving the book, Tabitha sat down at the bed on which her mother was sleeping. Bidashal nodded, and left the room. After gazing at her mother's face... Tabitha recalled her childhood days. To lull the fretful girl that she was to sleep, her mother had read a book to me at the bedside, just like this.

During that time, the book she read most often, wasn't it the "Hero of Ivaldi"? Slowly, Tabitha started flipping the pages of the book. Although this would never be her object of research, "The Hero of Ivaldi" was interesting. Because of that, it was popular and widely read. She would not choose a moral and straightforward story. When she was small, Tabitha had engrossed herself in reading it before as well. Her interest would shift to other things eventually... Although she did not open the book after that, that which had taught her the fun of reading was this "Hero of Ivaldi" book.

The sounds of pages of a book being flipped could be heard in the quiet room. While she flipped the pages, Tabitha read it out just like how her mother did it in the past.

"Ivaldi was stopped by Choment and other villagers. That is because he said he would go to the dragon's cave to save the feudal lord's daughter who had been harassing the villagers."

Casually looking at her mother, she noticed that she had awakened without her realizing it. And yet she had not awoken when she called out to her just now. Tabitha tried to go and get the doll which was on the mirror stand. If her mother did not have the doll, she would be very upset. However... she noticed that her mother's behavior was different from usual.

She was staring at Tabitha with an astonished face. Usually, she would start making a fuss about "Return my daughter to me!" Yet, showing no interest at the doll on the mirror stand, she stared fixedly at Tabitha.

Maybe this passage from "The Hero of Ivaldi" made mother recall a little about the former days. Tabitha had given up, but now, within her heart, a small ray of hope shone through. Perhaps it would just be a hope that would lead to disappointment. But still, that hope was just like a stick of candle in the dark, glowing gently.

Tabitha continued reading out.

Choment asked Ivaldi, "Oh, Ivaldi! Why are you heading towards the dragon's den? That girl had harassed you so much!"

Ivaldi answered, "I don't know. Why? I don't know either. Just that there's something inside me which kept pulling me there steadily."

***Break***

By the time they finally crossed the country frontier and arrived at the old mansion of Orleans, it was well past midnight.

The twin moons could be seen from the openings between the clouds.

The old mansion of Orleans was illuminated by both the mist that drifted from the Ragdorian Lake and the light from the twin moons. It stood out strangely in the night.

"So this is Tabitha's home..." Zero murmured.

Louise hid behind Zero's back, and peeked at the mansion.

Guiche gulped, and grasped his artificial flower-like wand tightly.

Montmorency was checking Sylphid's condition, on whom they were sitting. Sylphid, whose injury had not fully recovered but had flown them there anyway, was gasping for breath. Montmorency cast a Water spell on her..

"Sylphid, are you all right?"

"Kyui!"

From the gate, the driveway that was as wide as a horse carriage led directly towards the entrance hall. Trees grew luxuriantly on both sides, causing the darkened mansion to further emanate an ominous feeling.

"Well then, look out..."

Guiche said that, and Kirche stepped out quickly.

"O-Oi Kirche! Isn't it dangerous! We've got to start off with a strategy!"

"If the enemy comes out, then that would be convenient. If the enemy had laid a trap, the strategy would not work!"

"the girl has a point" Derflinger said.

Kirche headed straight towards the entrance hall, and opened the door wide. Making a heavy sound, the door opened. The cold silence drifted about the hall. "Nobody is here."

With their respective weapons readied, the group searched carefully through the mansion. While walking down the corridor, Guiche noticed the wound on the wall.

"There was a fight here..."

A broken gargoyle rolled over. Kirche approached and examined the gargoyle that looked like a fencer.

"What's wrong?"

Louise asked, and Kirche snorted.

"That girl's Wind magic... did not have it's usual power."

"What do you mean?"

"Such destructive power is not from Triangle magic. It's the power of a Square-class."

"Yeah, I know. I wondered why she was hiding that." Zero said much to everyone's surprise.

Louise peered at the gargoyle Kirche pointed at. It was completely sliced into half by wind blades or something else. Although she said that this was of a Square-class, Louise still did not understand. Tabitha's footprints were under the broken gargoyle. Lying deep within the place, there was a room. Opening the door, the group went in. That place was in horrible condition. As if a tempest had broken out, the inside of the room was a complete mess. The furniture that was originally a bed was ripped apart, becoming feathers, wood, cloth, and fine fragments, scattered all about the room. Many cuts were on the wall. The windows at the wall opposite the entrance were blown out; the outside could be seen.

Kirche meticulously started to examine the bed.

Pointing at a section of the bed, she called them together.

"Look here. At this point on the bed, looks like Tabitha had chanted a tornado-like spell."

Indeed. With that point as its center, hurricane-like cuts were inflicted outwards all the way to the wall.

"Oh, wow... What if the devastation of this room is..."Saying that, Guiche gazed at the desolate room.

"Yep. It is caused by that magic. Or rather, that has to be it."

Guiche and Malicorne gulped. They imagined the power of that spell. Kirche whispered in a cheerful-like voice. "Releasing such a strong magic, that girl still can lose? What on earth was her opponent like? Besides..."

Unnoticed, Sylphid had poked her head into the hole of the wall. The size of the hole was about the same as Sylphid's head.

"You opened that hole? Sylphid?" Zero asked

Sylphid nodded.

"What was Tabitha's enemy?"

Sylphid extended her front leg out on top of her head. At that gesture, Kirche recognized a certain word, and muttered a curse.

"Elf?" Zero asked.

Sylphid nodded vigorously.

The whole group held their breath.

"Elf!" Guiche's eyes bulged, and he trembled all over from fear.

"It's a hard enemy!" Malicorne shouted.

"No way! Elf..." As expected, Kirche bit her lips. Louise hugged her shoulders, worried.

"Why are you all so afraid of elves? Are elves that dangerous? Seriously, if there isn't a reason for this I'm gonna work you all into the ground when we get back..." When it came to elves, Zero had known none other than Tiffania. He could not think of her being as dangerous as they said.

"Ask your sword. He should probably tell you how powerful elves are." Kirche said hesitantly.

Zero unsheathed Derflinger. "Hey Derf!"

"What? You have a question and you ask? You know you've been ignoring me lately, and now you want to talk?" Derflinger answered in a sulky voice.

"I don't buy it Derf. Try harder on your acting. Anyhow, are they really that dangerous?"

"Yep! Especially the female ones." Derflinger answered readily.

"How-How could this be..." Malicorne muttered.

"If the opponent is an elf, the odds are still against a Square Mage." Montmorency muttered with a troubled face.

Kirche spoke clearly after that,"Their power lies in the magic they use. The 'Ancient Magic,' I haven't witnessed it, but it is said that they could recite spells without even holding a wand. It is also said that the elves are more skillful than any other race at handling the Ancient Magic."

"Hey Derf. What's this 'Ancient Magic' crap? The thing the Water Spirit is said to use right? It's _made_ of ancient magic, so why should we be worried if it was so afraid of me? Besides, didn't you also say that you can talk because of some 'Ancient magic'?"

"More or less. Ancient Magic is an art that existed long before the magic elements were being created; magic that controls the 'power of life'. The magic elements you people recite are displaying the effects of changing the 'logic' according to the power of each individual's will, but... Ancient Magic runs alongside the 'logic'."

"Explain in simpler terms."

"The point is, the utilization of the power of nature which exists everywhere. Life force, wind, fire, water... every possible energy source. An individual's will, or the power of nature - you don't have to imagine which one is stronger."

"Well then, the elf who captured Tabitha is someone who manipulates this strong Ancient Magic. Tell us of this power!"

"Perhaps the wind dragon knows more than me."

Zero gently stroked Sylphid's snout. In a happy voice, Kyui!, Sylphid purred.

"It's alright. Show them a little of the greatness of Ancient Magic." In a mischievous voice, Derflinger asked Sylphid.

"We don't call it 'Ancient'. I want you to call it the 'power of the spirits'. We have only borrowed it for a while. And I can not do so in front of others. Big sister said that without fail I must not change in front of others!"

"They already know! It doesn't matter if they know. It might even help them save your sister if they understand! So show them a little of this 'Power of the spirits' thing without running off like you did last time. Even if your master told you not to reveal the spell in front of the others, Zero already saw through it so it's not your fault."

Sylphid sighed, and began chanting. Instead of runes, spoken incantations could be heard from her. "O wind which clothes me, change my shape!"

Wind coiled about Sylphid, and turned into a blue swirl. Taken aback, everyone stared at Sylphid. The blue swirl shone, and vanished in the blink of an eye. She stood in her human form. "Oh well, it's more or less that feeling. If I borrow the power of the spirits, it is a piece of cake to even take your human forms." Magnificently... she had turned into a human's form. As expected, she could not transfigure her clothes as well, so her figure was unclothed again, causing Guiche and Malicorne to stare dumbly at her until Zero smacked them both in the haed.

"Ah... so that's how you did it." Zero said, having seen some of the patterns involved, but knowing it was too complex a form for him to even attempt to accomplish. Noticing the stupid looks and actions of the two young men next to him he slapped them both upside the head again and said,"Hey, eyes up!"

Quickly, Louise spread the outer coat of her unfashionable dark green dress on Sylphid. "Wear this."

"It's stiff, I don't want! Kyui. I don't want! Kyui kyui!" she complained loudly.

"Don't 'kyui' with me. Wear it." Louise scolded the girl.

Being glared at by Louise's demon-like eyes, Sylphid put it on reluctantly. Because Louise's size was small, her breasts became lively, wobbling about, displaying their fine quality.

"I now know how great 'Ancient Magic' is." Kirche murmured as she watched. Even she was somewhat jealous of the girl's figure.

Montmorency nodded as well. "Uh-huh. For such a big body to become so small. Moreover, no matter how I look at her, what a fine human being indeed. What a great achievement. Something impossible even by a water element user, regardless of how powerful she is."

Triumphantly, Sylphid purred, "Kyui kyui!" Anyway, Sylphid's explanation was simple in it's own way. There was an elf here. Tabitha recited a super cool snowstorm spell. The markings on the wall and the bed were made at that time. With a ridiculously composed attitude, the elf did not even try to avoid it. Then an amazing event occurred next. The instant the snowstorm appeared to have wrapped around him, it was repelled, and attacked Tabitha instead. Tabitha had fallen by her own magic. In a fit of rage, Sylphid broke through the wall and attacked him, but she was quickly defeated too. She did not really know why. That's about it..."As if saying "what to do next", she turned her breasts away. It was quite crude a report, but, oh well, they could understand the general picture.

"Which is to say, whether he used the Ancient Magic or something else- even this itself is fishy." Louise commented, and Kirche nodded too.

"Coming from you, that is quite a good analysis."

"What do you mean!"

At Louise who glared at her, pointing at the bed and the wall, Kirche said.

"Apart from Tabitha's magic, no other offensive magic was used here. What Ancient Magic did that elf actually use, I wonder. Was that really being used?"

Everyone present fell silent. It was as if the reasonless terror crushed them. Using unknown magic, an unknown enemy... A dread different from that of the Albion army. If the enemies are mages, there should be a counter attack against them. If the enemy is an army, there is also some room for negotiations. But... elves are different.

"Hey, who took Tabitha away? We know how he fought, defeated and captured her, but we must find a clue to their destination otherwise this is a dead end and then I have to go and attack Gallia's royal capitol. So let's get moving!" Saying that, Zero tried to leave the room, but no one else apart from Kirche moved. "What's with you guys?"

"The e-elf is... umm, a really serious problem, I think." Guiche lowered his head and muttered.

"It is said that those people eat the humans they capture! Killing women and children without mercy! They're not just cruel, but also terribly strong. Apparently, they can destroy a small country overnight with only 10 people." Montmorency said

"Seriously? We've come this far and you're going to chicken out like this? Honestly, look at Tiffania. You're going to tell me that just because they're elves that they're going to do those horrible things? that's just stupid. Use your brains, all we know is he has some way to negate attacks. I've had a capability like that in the past before, but it was way too inefficient for me to keep."

Despite that, Guiche, Malicorne and Montmorency still did not move. With troubled faces, they were just fidgeting.

At that instant.

From the gap of the door to which the corridor led, a shadow appeared.

Zero quickly grasped Derflinger and readied it. Next, Kirche released her magic without any restrain.

A huge fireball struck the door, which flared up showily.

"Please stop! Please stop!" The shrieks of the person down the corridor could be heard.

As if the voice was familiar, Kirche's eyes became round."Percerin? Aren't you Percerin?"

"Oh my oh my, isn't that the voice of the young miss Zerbst?"

Peeking timidly was the old butler of the Orleans mansion - Percerin. Upon seeing Kirche, he started shedding tears. "It is an honor to be able to meet you again."

"What on earth has happened?" Kirche asked.

Crying, Percerin began his story."The day the good-for-nothing king's army turned up was that night, three days ago. Ah, I was a coward. Right after seeing the commissioned officer bearing his wand, and scary wand-bearing troops, I was frightened immediately. Forgetting even to protect Madame, I hid in a small room on the other side of the wall. Even after the king's troops left, I was still afraid, and did not leave the small room. That's because the scary elf was in this room."

"Madame is Tabitha's mother", Kirche explained to the others.

"The king's troops made Madame fall asleep with a weird spell, and took her with them. I was terrified and hid inside the small room the whole time. The next day, Miss Charlotte turned up, and confronted that elf. Aah! Charlotte-sama's magic at that time! Its power was something I have not seen nor heard in the 10 years I have been serving here! Even I, who was hiding on the other side of the wall, was practically frozen. The force of the wind seemed to be blowing the entire mansion off! And yet, whether the elf received Charlotte-sama's scary magic..."

"We know. That elf took Tabitha away, right?"

"Yes. I am sure of it. The wind dragon had fallen as well. Carrying Tabitha in his arms, he took her away. Aah, if only these old bones of mine could use magic! No, if I were at least of an age when I could wield a sword! I would never have handed Madame and Miss over to the king's army!"

"Do you know where Tabitha was brought to?"

Percerin shook his head.

"I do not know..."

"I see, that's a shame."

Kirche and Louise dropped their shoulders.

"Great. So we can only look for her on foot?"

"Let's proceed to Lutéce and look for every informer."

Percerin then spoke to the two who were discussing.

"But I know the place Madame was taken to. The troops who kidnapped Madame talked about it. "Carry her all the way to Alhambra Castle, huh? Geez, isn't that on the other side of the kingdom?""

Kirche grinned from ear to ear, and shook Percerin's hands.

"Miss Zerbst?"

"That's very helpful! There's nothing to be ashamed of. You couldn't be a knight, but you have brought us some great information!"

"But... Miss Charlotte location is..."

"The same. No reason for it to be different. My guess is he doesn't have access to a whole bunch of supposedly unbeatable opponents so why would he try and defend two spots instead of just one. Also, considering that Tabitha would likely die in defense of her mother, that would be a better deterrent for running away than a locked steel door and chains." Zero replied.

"What's this 'Alhambra Castle'?"

"A castle located at the far east of the Kingdom of Gallia. Isn't that a famous old battlefield?"

"Is it that plot of land over which there were formerly countless quarrels with the elves? My ancestors who joined the holy land liberation army were killed by elves there." Guiche said in a frightened voice. Continuing, with the same tone,

"My ancestors were the same. Joining the last holy land liberation troops, they were defeated badly by the elves, and retreated. My ancestors told us: "Even if you make the nobles in Halkeginia your foes, never make the elves your enemy."" Frowning, Montmorency started speaking as well,

"Well, there were a few cases when the Halkeginia nobles had won the war against the elves... An example would be the Battle of Toule . Gallia and Tristain combined forces, clashed into the elven army at the east side of Sahara and won. However, during that time, their army numbered 70,000."

"Didn't the elven troops number only 2,000?"

"Apparently, the real figure was 500. They were too anxious, so the figure reported increased a few times," Guiche corrected Malicorne's words.

"In other words, to defeat the elves, an army with 10 times their might is necessary."

Amazed, Kirche asked,"Wasn't it already decided that we're going to confront the elf?"

"Exactly. It is just as Kirche said. We already know the location... Let's get going!" Zero barked.

The other four stared motionlessly at Zero and Kirche who had stepped out... and then helplessly chased after them. In a delighted tone, Sylphid purred Kyui, kyui as she well, following them.

Percerin gave a full bow at all of them and called out,"Please! My lords and ladies! I beg of you, please save Madame and Miss!"

Being entrusted with that, Kirche waved her hand.

Louise gazed anxiously at Zero who had stepped out quickly.

If it's Kirche, I can understand. Aren't those two close friends? But, Zero was not like that. Although Tabitha saved us from danger for countless times...' Putting that aside, Zero's courage... Although the others said how scary elves are, he did not show even a tinge of fear. Even though he had all that power, and could take on mages with no problem, a real elf seemed to have a great deal of power as well, and he didn't care.

Noticing Louise's slowed pace, Zero turned back."What's wrong, Louise? Let's go."

Shaking her head, Louise shook off her uneasiness, and went after Zero who was already walking out of the manor. Because of this, she had the perfect view for what happened next. Out of the sky dropped black armored Roll, landing directly on Zero, slamming him into the ground. Soon after, a familiar white dragon with an equally familiar reploid riding it landed.

"Why?" Zero struggled out as he tried to pick himself up off the ground while Roll was standing ontop of him.

Her response was to jump up and down until he stopped moving. "Because you left without saying anything!" Roll said hotly as she jumped on his back.

"Holy crap." Axl said waith a laugh,"I didn't think she'd actually do it. I can't say i'm unhappy about it though."

"I told you to stop rushing off like that."

Zero struggled to get up again, with similiar results. "I couldn't take everyone, besides we left in a hurry. We had a thousand gold apiece bounty on all of us!"

Roll looked at Zero with her eyebrows arched. "What?"

"I might have given up my noble title and threatened to level half the royal palace..." Zero said sheepishly.

"Zero, do you know anything about moderation? Or tact?" Axl asked.

"No, he doesn't!" Louise stated sourly.

"Oh come on. It wouldn't have been half. I would have needed to take out about four walls. The rest of it would have been doors. I already memorized the layout of the building and how to get out." Zero replied.

"Yeah, i figured as much. It's not like you're not always in combat mode anyhow." Axl replied laughing.

"Besides, I couldn't leave Tiffania without some kind of defense!" Zero said.

"You still could have told us!" Roll said angrily.

"It's fine. I'll protect her while you're gone. I suppose it's the least I can do for my involvement in the ball." Axl said easily. "You kids go have fun storming the castle and saving the princess."

Zero looked at Axl and said,"Thank you. I appreciate it. But I still owe you a hell of a beating for that stunt."

"Yeah yeah, lets go Pallette!" Axl yelled as he jumped on to his dragon's back. With a word the dragon launched itself into the sky.

"So are you going to get off me Roll?" Zero asked when the silver haired girl didn't move.

"I'm thinking about it." Roll said, still standing on Zero's back.

***Break***

Alhambra Castle was a citadel the elves built on top of a small hill in the desert.

The incident of the Halkeginia Holy Land Recovery Allied Forces who regained it at the price of countless sacrifices, could be traced back to thousands of years ago.

During that time, the Holy Land Recovery Allied Forces fixed the country border, and told the elves, "This is our land." Consequently, that became the country's borders.

The elves who had formerly lived in the desert did not have any concept of "country borders." Just that, the elves knew that humans are living beings who would greedily treat anywhere as their land and fight for it, if "country borders" were not established. So, they reluctantly recognized the line those humans drew as the country border.

Because that citadel became the point from which the elves' land was attacked from many times, they received the elves' attacks many times as well. Every time, this process of trying to remove and being removed repeated...until that battle hundreds of years ago, in which the Holy Land Recovery Allied Forces became its present master. Since the citadel was small, it was left aside as a military base and became an abandoned castle... because of which, it conversely flourished.

At the foot of the hill on which Alhambra Castle was built, an oasis was formed. A small inn town started growing from around that oasis... Because the area surrounding Alhambra Castle was a military base, travelers who passed through the desert would stop by, and it became a small trading area.

With the skills of the elves, the walls of Alhambra Castle were exquisitely constructed, adorned with a fine engraving of geometric patterns. Reflecting the moonlight from the twin moons, the walls shone brightly, providing a fantastic view to the desert travellers.

To the Halkeginians, the area surrounding Alhambra Castle was an exotically beautiful place.

Well then, in a small pub called "Father Joseph's Desert Doors" Inn, in that beautiful inn town, the hot topic was a recent rumor about Alhambra Castle.

A unit of the king's army arrived, and was stationed in the castle.

The merchants who bought ceramics and porcelains in Sahara said to the shop owner in a whisper.

"The troops came to Alhambra Castle lately... but do you know why those guys came, Father?"

Travelling from one place to another, the wise father who had set up a pub here, tasted the stew whilst shaking his head.

"Dunno."

""Didn't those guys come to this area to dig up some treasure?" There was a rumor like that, but... I feel that the truth is different."

"Is it?"

The father reacted indifferently. He knew that not poking his head in unnecessary affairs was the secret to longevity.

"Hey. I'll treat you a drink, so tell me more about that rumor?"

"Not interested."

Missing out on getting some wine? The male merchant snorted. Beside him, a lady clothed in sand-warding robe with a hood sat down.

"Isn't that a wonderful conversation?"

The brown skin and red lips peeking out from the openings of the robe gave the impression of a befitting beauty. The merchant gulped nervously.

"Dear, shall we offer up a cup for this man?"

The man's cup was filled with ale to the brim.

"Thanks!"

"Well then, can you tell me more about it?"

The whole group greeted Kirche who returned to the table with applause. On top of their street performer costumes, everyone was wearing the same robe used in the desert.

The group had finally arrived at this Alhambra place the previous night.

It took them a week of transferring between stagecoaches travelling through footpaths and highways to reach there from the Orleans mansion. Apparently, Tristain did not issue any warning to Gallia, and the performers were not suspected by any people as they walked down the road. No. On their journey, they were suspected by the patrolling knights several times, but managed to escape by the tactfulness of Kirche who knew the area very well.

"Geez, you guys...always letting me get information by myself, what's your intention?"

"But aren't you the best? Just the person for the job."

Guiche nodded solemnly too.

"Better you than me. The only way I know to get information is through intimidation or physical force. You already told me no on both counts," Zero said matter of factly..

"Really, just do it. Guys, if you all are still Tristain nobles, with a high pride- no wonder you can't gather information."

Montmorency turned her face aside in embarrassment, but Louise lifted up her eyes in anger.

"So, did you get anything?" Roll asked softly.

The merchant to whom Kirche gave an extravagant treat had told her everything he knew, after which, he became drunk and wasted, lying down on the counter, and fell asleep.

They changed their strategy meeting location to a second floor room. That's because there were people there.

After entering the room, Kirche started telling the news she heard.

"As I thought, looks like it really is this city."

"That's all the intel we have?" Zero asked.

"Apparently, that merchant heard about it from the troops stationed there. The reason they came here was to protect a "noble" they brought here. According to the story, they seemed to be fallen royal family members. And then, the crux is that those nobles are 'parent and child.'"

"In other words, Tabitha and her mother?"

"Can't we conclude that?"

Everyone's faces turned solemn.

"I'm back." Opening the door of the room, Malicorne entered. "I used the 'Distant Vision' spell and examined the castle!" Being a Wind element mage, Malicorne had the talent and the skill to examine the castle from a distance without having to use sylphid. Even though he couldn't see inside, he was able to get a great many details that would assist in entry at least.

She had remained in her human form until then, and probably due to tiredness, she was asleep on the bed, snoring. It looked like taking the form of a human consumed her willpower more intensely.

Calmly, Malicorne spread a sketched parchment on the table. On it, a rough sketch of Alhambra Castle could be seen. Obviously, the internal structure of the building was not known, but the courtyard, walls, towers, keeps - all of them were drawn accurately.

"Good job!"

"Splendid..." Guiche praised him.

"The Gallian troops stationed there aren't just one squadron. There are two squadrons there! About 300 soldiers, and 10 noble officers!"

"I see. Thanks. Well then, we've collected all the information we can." Kirche was fully the leader. "Indeed, in such projects, there was no chance for Tristainian nobles who were prideful and only knew how to carry out frontal attacks." she murmured much to Louise's and Guiche's charghin.

"So, how to rescue Tabitha?" Montmorency asked.

"We are mostly mages. A surprise attack against approximately 300 people will work somehow, won't it? At our side, we have Sylphid, Zero who stopped an army..." Guiche said that, but Kirche shook her head.

"No way. If we attack head-on like that, reinforcements would come immediately, and danger might fall onto Tabitha. It's also possible that Tabitha would be carried away to somewhere else." Kirche disagreed.

"So what should we do? Should we try putting all of the soldiers to sleep with magic?" Guiche asked sarcastically.

"That's right." Kirche grinned impishly.

"That's impossible! Aren't we going against 300 people? Even if we were to recite Sleep Cloud, how can we cover them all in one shot?" Guiche demanded.

"To make them sleep, we don't just have to use incantations, right Montmorency?"

"What?"

"Can you mix the 'Sleeping Potion?'"

"I can, but... how to make them drink it? Even if we mix it into their water, it will be discovered immediately!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt..." Malicorne said suddenly,"But am I the only one who noticed Zero walking out the door?"

Everyone looked at each other in panic. Roll was the first one to run out of the room in a panic. When they made it out of the Inn Zero was nowhere to be found...

"I hope he doesn't do anything rash..." Malicorne said.

Louise just looked at him and said,"It's Zero! Of course he's going to do something rash!"

***Break***

"So, why do you want to help Tabitha so much? Is it because she's your master?" Malicorne asked Sylphid.

"Big sister doesn't speak much, so she may seem somewhat cold, but... in reality, she's a very kind person. I love big sister very much, but big sister doesn't lose to me. She loves me very much too. Although she did not say anything, I know something like that."

"Ah... I see..." Malicorne replied.

"Where is that Zero?" Louise demanded, as she paced back and forth furiously. He had left over an hour ago and hadn't even let them know what he was doing!

"I don't know... But there haven't been any explosions... That's a good sign, right?" Guiche asked hesitantly.

"Is it bad that we gauge how well things are going on weather or not there are a large amount of unexplained explosions?" Montmorency asked.

"Probably..." Louise commented.

Soon enough there was a knocking on the door and Louise opened it to find a box. Looking down at the box Louise did the only thing she could. She slammed the door shut and walked to the window, trying to keep her **rage** in check.

"What was that about Louise?" Roll asked as she heard a knock on the door again.

She walked over to the door and she saw the box. She looked at it curiously, and jumped back as it started moving with a quick "Excuse me." As Zero stood up, taking the box off of himself he had to smirk. "The guards won't be a problem."

"Oh, why's that?" Louise asked,"And why did you have to use that stupid box anyhow?"

"It's not stupid. If it works, then that means it is an effective form of infiltration. That or humans are even more stupid than the stupid box!" Zero countered.

"Who cares about the box, how did you deal with them?" Louise demanded, trying to shift the conversation away from how effective Zero was with his box.

"Oh I went to their commander and I told them I was going to storm the place and deal with the elf and that if he wanted to get in my way he'd face the same demon who demolished all three of Albion's armies. And that I wouldn't be nice this time, since I didn't have to worry about crashing a continent, or collateral damage to my own country." Zero replied easily.

Everyone in the group just looked at Zero. "You... Just... How?" Louise strangled out, her eyes twitching.

"What? It's suicide to fight me, and I let them know. He'd already given the withdraw orders by the time I was leaving." Zero replied with a smile.

"Your plan... Was to go in, announce your intentions and let them know, 'Hey, I'm going to kill everyone who gets in my way'?" Kirche asked.

"Yep. That about sums it up." Zero replied with a thumbs up.

"Zero... Remind me to check your brain when we get back to the academy," Roll said as she stared at him incredulously.

"What?" Zero asked, obviously being the only one to see the flaws in his plan. "Anyhow, let's go!"

***Break***

As she surveyed her surroundings, she knew. She had prepared the weapons that she had set to destroy those who were her prey. She smiled evilly as she thought of their expressions when they realized the hopelessness of their situations. She couldn't help but believe that she would be victorious. Her weapons were ready, her abilities were tested... She but had to wait for their arrival. But until then, she would go and explore the area, perhaps have a little fun... With an evil giggle she walked up the dark stairs, towards her perspective secondary targets...

***Author's notes***

... Who could that last little line be? Who knows. We'll probably find out...

On when this story is going to stop... No, I'm not cutting it off anytime soon. It's probably got about 20-30 chapters left to it. I will have 1.5-2 more full 'arcs' to go through. I will not spoil any more than that because my single beta reader told me he's loving it. For good or ill... There will be a conclusion.

Also, Rosario + Vampire Anime? How to say this..._ FUCKING USELESS_. I saw like two episodes before I wanted to be implicated in the murder of everyone who decided the manga should be bastardized like that. Where is the blood? the gore? The dark story lines that pop up? Seriously? They don't even touch Ghoul from what I'm told. Ya know, the thing that nearly makes him go perma berserk/killing person and ends up needing to get sealed himself. Or her crazy murderous older sisters or the other stuff. Do not watch the anime. Grr... Stupid damned things. It would be a manga adaption which is a MUCH different world than that stupid anime.

Also, I was not speaking of GXP. GXP is part of the original Tenchi Storyline and both series reference each other. They're loosely connected and have cameos, and while GXP is far more light in story Tenchi is a little bit more serious(although not THAT much more). Also, I was being vague with the Tenchi thing from Ryo-Ohki since I know most people don't even know it exists, while most people are at least aware of the first Tenchi Muyo.

For people who asked me about the two series, here it is. Apparently Scrapped Princess isn't as appreciated as it should be.

A quick run down on Tenchi Muyo : A young man is actually the great grandson of a galactic emperor. Except that man "hates" humans from earth. This gets confusing and sometimes harmful to his health since the great grandfather is married to a human... from earth. But anyhow, he meets a number of very very VERY powerful women who end up locking on to him for various reasons. Some of them don't start off in the romantic area, but evolve to it instead. Ryoko tries to seduce him to get her gems of power back. Ayeka is the half sister of his grandfather, and looks to be about 18 or so, if that. Mihoshi is an airheaded idiot savant galaxy police officer. Washu is Ryoko's mother who can control her age at will. And by mother I mean creator. She also tends to lock Tenchi up because of his unusual abilities. And then perform experiments on him. Sometimes she wears a nurses out fit and strips him. It is unsaid what she does but they make it clear without saying it out loud. She also created Ryo-ohki, and often times travels through the use of transdimensional portals. Ryo-Ohki is a cabbit. A bunny cat like thing that can turn into a FTL doom spaceship. Can eat metal. or just about anything, but if you have carrots... Give Ryo-Ohki ten minutes... and you won't anymore. She is linked to Ryoko telepathically. She also has a child form that is pretty much guaranteed to raise a diabetic's blood sugar to an incredibly high amount. Go watch it, it's good. Don't wanna give away too many plot points without it being in an actual story.

Scrapped Princess run down : Aliens and humans had a war a long time ago. Humans lost because someone at the highest level betrayed them so that some could survive. This "race of evil" which they never name locked the remnants of humanity into the sealed world which looks to be a part of china and most of japan. The people that watch over the humans are their former weapons, the peacekeepers. The weapons that couldn't be turned against humanity, Dragoons, and the last scientists of the resistance formulated a plan to have the providence breaker come about through selective DNA manipulations. Her ability is to break the system containing the "sealed" world, and the Peacekeepers control. They can not harm her directly because of what she is. Therefore they need to tell humans to do it, which is why they also implanted the "Guardian" gene into people and had it spread so that people would be inclined to save the providence breaker. Fulle is one of these guardians(This doesn't give any special powers at all. It just effects them). He dies covering her escape, taking down multiple archers and stopping their pursuit of her. It's really quite sad and totally unfair. Esp when she is unable to remember him after that. The guy gets no luck, has a crap past, but still manages to be a good all around guy and non emo person. He just loves keeping a straight face and making sarcastic comments.

Also, from what I've got of the rough outline, after the whole wardes deal, they'd be going back to earth with Louise. Also, Little Washu would do something hilarious to the rulers of the world.

On another note, I've gotten an overture of peace from the fangirl army. as well as a rough sketch of how Zero would look in the angel costume... Apparently they're concentrating most of their time and effort on that... And are trying to convince me to put it into the story. As of now, our negotiations are terse. They have offered a generous contribution of Mike and Ike fruit candies though... So...

Zero: Wait, they were supposed to be my defenders! The hell is wrong with these people?

They're fangirls. They're not so much your defenders, as they're the ones that write yaoi fics of you and X, duh. Oh, hey look at this one. In this one you have actual BOOBS in the angel costume and not just your booblights... Rule 63? Apparently not all your fangirls like guys...

Zero: I hate everyone and everything in this world...

Hey look Zero, that same person has another picture. That's rule 63 and rule 34! Look! Don't you love the internet? All we need is a picture of you being built by tony stark in a cave and we'd have rule 64!

Zero: ... I hate you. I hate you so hard.

... Oh yeah? Well it looks like X is... Okay nevermind, that glare is scary...


	58. Chapter 58

When Tabitha woke up, her mother was still asleep on the bed. Holding the book with one hand, she lay down on the bed beside her. Her mother was snoring peacefully.  
>It looked like Tabitha had become sleepy and had fallen asleep whilst reading "The Hero of Ivaldi." Her mother's eyes opened slightly. She thought her mother would start acting violent... but fixing her eyes on her estranged daughter, she did not move. Could she have regained her sanity? Hope bloomed in her heart, as Tabitha called out, "Mother." But still, the woman did not show any reaction. She merely stared fixedly at Tabitha. But, that was enough.<p>

Looking at the doll on the mirror stand, Tabitha smiled a little. "I will read to you again, Mother." Turning the page of the book, she began reading out loud.

Ivaldi arrived at the cave in which the dragon lived. His attendants and friends started freaking out at the entrance. One of the hunters told Ivaldi, "Let's turn back. If the dragon wakes up, we will all die. You don't know how scary the dragon is."

"I am afraid," Ivaldi said.

"So act according to your feelings."

"But if I lose to fear, I'll become someone besides me. That is many times scarier than being bitten to death by the dragon."

Although Bidashal entered into the room, Tabitha did not lift her face from the book. Her mother was not startled by the elf's entrance either. Throughout those twenty days, every day, Tabitha had been reading "The Hero of Ivaldi" to her mother. If she read any other books, the sickened woman would go mad like a result, Tabitha had read the same book out loud, over and over again. She had long since had it memorized.

Seeing Tabitha reading a book, Bidashal displayed a small smile.

"Looks like you have taken a great fancy towards that book. I am glad I was able to give you something of comfort..."

Tabitha did not reply. Although Bidashal stopped by every now and then, unless there was something special, she would not stop reading.

With a slightly stiff voice, Bidashal told Tabitha, "The medicine will be completed tomorrow."

Tabitha's finger stopped halfway through flipping a page.

"You can only be yourself until tomorrow. If you would like, I could accompany you around the town. I know you would not foolishly run away with your mother here..."

Giving her special permission to leave this room... In other words, a last mercy before the execution of her sentence.

"Boring entertainment, but it would at least be some small measure of consolation."

"Sympathy is not needed," Tabitha replied shortly.

"I see... My apologies." Whispering that, Bidashal exited the room.

She wanted to spend her last few hours with her mother.

Tabitha laid her eyes on "The Hero of Ivaldi" again.

Ivaldi entered the dragon's cave. Nobody else accompanied him. With light from his torch, the moss-covered wall of the cave was illuminated. Being disturbed by the light, many bats flew about, trying to escape.

Ivaldi became frightened and close to tears. He imagined that everyone had left him behind in that dark cave. How scary it was!

Moreover, a terrifying dragon lay in wait for him!

But, Ivaldi did not waver.

Ivaldi had told himself many times, "You can do this. Didn't you save many people already? You can do it this time as well. Did'ya hear that Ivaldi? You have power, so running away is cowardly."

In those times she reread the book, Tabitha slowly felt the contradiction she had experienced towards the title when she was young falling away.

"The Hero of Ivaldi", what did it mean? Ivaldi was not the name of a place- it was the name of the youth in the story. Usually, wouldn't the title be "Ivaldi the Hero" instead?

When she was young, Tabitha once had that doubt in her mind. However, she now understood the meaning of the title.

The word "hero" was not referring to Ivaldi himself. It referred to the idea of the impulse or resolution in his heart.

When she was young, she would read about and yearn for that resolution.

In accordance with the "hero" living inside the Ivaldi-like hearts of the readers, they had longed to be the hero, but... she was different. No, she did not want her heart to be like Ivaldi's. She was attracted to the lady captured by the dragon. She wanted to become the lady that was saved by the hero. Although it was fun, Tabitha had waited eagerly for the hero who would bring her out of the boredom of her daily life. Comparing her life with the lady in the story, Tabitha smiled dryly in her heart.

'Didn't I become this girl myself? Now I have become someone imprisoned. The only difference with the book is that, the hero who is to come to save me does not exist. 'Now, or last time...

'But, that is good enough. I have been doing things alone all along. Not relying on anyone, not trusting anyone, I have been doing everything on my own. Because of that...'

However... after reading this "Hero of Ivaldi", she started imagining.

About the hero who would rescue her. About the hero who would save her from this ominous cave, Alhambra Castle... Because those were the final moments before she was to lose her heart, she might have been feeling such things obediently.

She felt love for her heart that would be lost after the following day. For the first time, Tabitha had felt love towards her heart that was covered by a snowstorm. She grasped her mother's hands tightly. Tabitha started shivering.

***Break***

The group made their way to the steps leading up to the castle. They came to a stop when they saw a figure standing there, a hat concealing the upper portion of his head.

"You're the elf?" Zero asked almost conversationally.

"That I am. My name is Bishadal the elf." The younger man said with a smile and a courteous nod.

"I don't care what your name is, you're going to release Tabitha to us." Zero said, drawing Derflinger.

"I'm sorry, but I must reject that notion. I might be able to arrange for that once I have given her the same medicine that her mother has taken, but until then, I must keep her in my care."

Zero's eyes widened. "You intend to do that?" He demanded angrily.

With a regretful shrug the elf replied,"Of course. It is not my idea, but I must honor my word. My master requires it, therefore I must do it."

Zero looked at the elf standing there looking down at them. He knew from the flickering light filling his vision that he was lighting up from his rage. He spoke slowly,"Everyone, go recover Tabitha. Now."

"But-" Roll spoke.

"Roll. I'm going to destroy him. I want all of you out of my way." Zero stated. He left it unsaid that he didn't want anyone to see it. "Now go."

Everyone nodded, not wanting to make this Zero repeat himself.

"One wonders, are you the Gandalfr that I've been told about?" Came the question from the elf who stood before him. At a glance, you wouldn't be able to tell that he was

"Who cares if I am. I'm just an obsolete reploid, in all truth. I mean, that's what the Guardians of X called me. Including Leviathan."

"Ah, so that is how she knows so much about you. She told me a great deal. I know you are the Gandalfr. But it will not save you. I give you one more chance to leave, as I dislike pointless conflict. You also seem to strike a chord with a character that I have come to enjoy in these past few weeks, Ivaldi. "

Word change: Demanded? Change to something milder. Curiously?

"You think my power comes from being Gandalfr?" Zero demanded incredulously ,"You honestly think that that's all I am?"

"Boy, while you might have some experience, I know you are not a mage. You do not carry a wand nor do you wear the cape of a noble. Although sending the others to get the girl out, was a very noble action. You're willing to sacrifice your still new life to protect that other girl."

"Shut up. I'm not sacrificing anything, and my life is anything but new."

"Then what are you doing, boy? You can not defeat me, nor can you save the girl. Even should I fall, they will be reclaimed. But then, a human has never bested an elf in single combat"

"Ah..." Zero replied in a lazy voice. "I suppose that's good for me then."

"What nonsense do you speak, Child?"

Zero sighed as he shook his head, "Wow, isn't that hilarious? A big ego, and no brain. I can see why the humans hate elves, if they're all like you."

"You talk as if you are not a human, Boy."

"And if I'm not?" Zero asked with a smirk on his face.

"You are not an elf. What other race is there?" Bishadal couldn't help respond, some confusion evident in his features.

"Reploid, as I've already said." Zero stated proudly. "Just like my partners. Created by humans. But with powers far beyond even your understanding, Elf."

Bishadal looked at Zero intently then spoke in a puzzled voice,"What? ...Interesting. I do not feel anything from you beyond normal life... You do not feel like a construct to me."

"That's because we weren't created by magic. We were created through science. We are a new form of life that our creators gifted with intelligence and free will."

"Ah... The methods of the eastern humans. I did not think they were that advanced... Amazing."

"Wrong. I'm not even from this world." Zero replied. "If I was from this world we wouldn't be having this conversation... You'd be running in fear, and I'd be leaving."

"Oh, really? That's quite a claim. One wonders where you came from then, and why you are so confident in yourself."

Zero looked the elf in the eyes and spoke in a serious voice,"I came from a world I was meant to destroy. But I went against fate and did my best to protect it. I was to die protecting that world and the people I valued. A world that I fought for, to redeem myself for all the death and destruction I caused. I was falling to my death, literally eighty-thousand feet above the world, on the remnants of a weapon that had the power to destroy whole cities in seconds. The reentry from the upper atmosphere alone could kill me, although the explosions that were going off might have killed me first... Who knows. At the time, I was feeling kind of relieved that it was all over so I decided to just close my eyes and let it all happen."

Bishadal looked at Zero with a raised eyebrow. "Really now, that's quite the story."

Zero shrugged. "I honestly believe I should have died. It would only have been fair with the amount of people I've killed, but apparently I was needed to fight here. And I always face forward..."

"Hmm.. Such sayings from one so young. I grieve for your heart child. I truly wish things were not the way they are, but I'm unfortunately bound to follow my word. Please know that there is no way to defeat me. I ask again that you and your companions leave this place. I'm bound by oath to do what I must."

Zero looked at the elf contemptuously. "Ya know, I was about to say the same thing. Minus the whole companions and oath crap. And seriously, young? I'm probably centuries older than you! It's not my fault I don't age. Honestly, I've got billions of deaths on my hands, and you think I can't add one more just because you're an elf?"

Bishadal looked at Zero stupidly for a moment. He knew what the term billions meant. It was an almost abstract amount, but there was a number for it. "Would you care to repeat that?"

"What part?" Zero replied smugly, smirking at the shock the elf was showing.

"That ridiculously large number you stated. I must have misheard."

"Nope. It's true. Last count was a few billion. That was mostly during a four year period known as the Elf Wars. The average was roughly eight million a day." Zero replied looking at the elf with a deep sorrow in his eyes.

Shaken at such gaze, Bishadal asked,"Elf wars? You... You had elves in your world that you fought?"

"Nope." Zero replied smirking at the elf's reaction to the name of the war.

"Then why would they be called the Elf Wars?" Bishadal asked, unable to help his curiosity.

"Because a group of beings known as Cyber Elves were created. They amplified the powers of people like me. Someone used them to take control of a great many people like myself and take the world by storm. It was the bloodiest four years our world had ever experienced and it was... It was all my fault. From beginning to end, every single death is on my hands." Zero stated, his hands clenching into fists as he recalled Layer's lifeless eyes that he could barely see through her visor, a small smile on her face that was frozen on her immobile features. The only hint that she had been free in the moments before she had died. The only hint that she _knew _who her executioner was. Zero silently damned himself again for his weakness but shook off such thoughts. This was a battle and he had an elf to kill.

Bishadal looked at Zero evenly as the young man seemed lost in a sort of introspection. The pain that he noticed on the young man's features did not seem forced. With a sigh the elf shrugged. "I find it hard to believe, but it is also... Unlikely that there wouldn't be some grain of truth to it."

Zero shrugged. "Don't really care if you believe me. Well anyhow, I think that's enough talking. We've introduced each other have been polite and tried to reason with one another. Can we get on to the main event? I mean, Sigma never talked with me this much with me before a fight except to cackle maniacally and do his whole Darwin complex bullshit about how the humans and eventually the older reploids should be swept away. You've been fairly polite, and calm which is a rather nice change of pace that I appreciate, even if it doesn't change the outcome."

With a sigh the elf nodded,"I had hoped we could reach some sort of agreement as long as you were willing to speak with me in such a civil manner."

"Sorry, but I will never abandon my friends. As long as I live, nothing will happen to them." Zero said resolutely, the gem on his helmet sparking for a moment,"So, unless your agreement would have involved Tabitha and her mother coming with us, this was inevitable."

"I see... I'm sorry then. Know in your death that I tried my best to stop this."

Zero laughed,"Yeah, yeah. If you do manage to kill me again, I'll just get back up later and kick the crap out of you with what I learned."

The elf looked at Zero and said "Truly?"

As Zero drew Derflinger, the sword spoke,"He's not joking. He's already died before. We're all fairly certain he's a little too stupid to die because he doesn't understand that he's not supposed to get back up afterwards."

"Derf..." Zero growled as he glared at his sword.

Bishadal laughed heartily and commented,"This promises to be an interesting battle, if nothing else."

"You have no idea," Zero said, grinning ferally. Without warning he jumped at the elf with a speed that caused him to gasp in surprise, and take a step back. Zero's weapon rebounded off a green barrier, carrying him with it.

"Ah... I see. That was quite some force for you to have been thrown back like that... That would have killed me had I not prepared my counter before this." Bishadal spoke with respect.

"Its okay." Zero replied,"But in all seriousness, I'm just warming up. Let's enjoy this, since it will probably be the last fight one of us will have."

"As you say, Familiar. Know that when this fight is over I will remember your courage and skill."

Zero smirked and replied,"Thanks. I appreciate it. Same goes for you."

"Not a problem at all, my young friend. Either way, it will have been a pleasure," the elf replied, and smiled as Zero unleashed a wave of energy at him from his newly drawn saber.

***Break***

In the living room, reading the book out loud, Tabitha's ears caught the loud sound of an explosion.

After that, silence ensued for a while, but this time she could hear the soft noise of something cracking off. Her mother cringed in her bed, afraid. Tabitha gently embraced her mother. What on earth had happened? "It's all right," she whispered to her mother. Getting down from the bed, she went to the door to check things out.

But the door was shut with the 'Lock' spell. Deprived of her wand, she could not do anything. Once feared by others, now the Knight of the North Parterre, Chevalier Charlotte, was nowhere to be seen. The one who was there was only Charlotte Hélène d'Orléans, imprisoned and utterly helpless. Even if she wanted to check what was happening outside, she could not even do that.

Tabitha returned to the bed.

Her frightened mother stared fixedly at the "Hero of Ivaldi."

Tabitha picked up the book, and started reading it, like she had done many times before.

Whilst reading the book, Tabitha thought, 'What if… someone has come to save me?'

Sylphid's face floated in her mind. This was quickly followed by Kirche's.

'I hope it's not them,' Tabitha thought. 'That elf is probably more than a match for anyone.' Finally, Zero's face came into her mind.

'The legendary familiar, that amazing person... Zero who had defeated me, a Chevalier, with nothing more than a sword. If it's him... what if it is him who has come here to rescue me?' she shook her head. 'Such a miracle would never happen. Someone who can win against that elf does not exist. Any hope will lead to despair. Hasn't that been the case all this while? That's right, there had never been a time when my anticipation was rewarded. Tomorrow, I'll lose my soul. This fate will not change.' Slowly, Tabitha started reading the book again.

Ivaldi confronted the dragon inside the cave. The scales of the dragon that had been living for thousands of years were glittering like golden bars, and had grown very hard.

The dragon said to Ivaldi, whose sword-hand was trembling, "What a small being. Get lost. This is not a place you should have come to."

"Return Roux!"

"That girl is your wife?"

"No."

"What kind of relationship do you have with her?"

"Nothing. I had only stopped by at the village to have some bread."

"You throw your life away just for that?"

While trembling all over from fear, Ivaldi proclaimed,

"For that I have gambled my life!"

Suddenly the reading was interrupted by the door bursting open, and an excited Sylphid jumping into her arms in her human form, followed closely by Kirche.

"Big sister! You're all right! Kyui!"

"Oh, thank God! You're here!" Kirche cried out.

Guiche and Malicorne wore smiles on their faces too. Roll, Montmorency, and Louise were at the door smiling, but seemed nervous at the display of emotions.

In a daze, Tabitha looked up at them. 'I thought I had been fighting alone all this while. However, I am not alone. I'm not alone.' Tears started leaking from her eyes as she looked at the people who had come to save her. She noticed that one was absent...

"You all right? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, the forgotten tears of relief flowed down. While shedding tears, Tabitha asked,"Zero?"

"He's fighting the elf right now. He seemed... Angry. He don't think he wanted us to see what he was going to do..." Guiche said reluctantly.

"No! He can't!" Tabitha cried, she was about to run out the door then her gaze was drawn back to her mother.

Roll moved over to the woman and easily lifted her up,"Don't worry. We're here to get you out. You and your mother."

With that reassurance Tabitha flew out the door, her feet beating on the stone floors as she ran. She couldn't help but think that maybe she had been searching for her hero all along... And with that thought, maybe she had finally found him.

***Break***

"You're not half bad. I can see why the human's have had some trouble with your kind." Zero said, holding Derflinger in one hand and his saber in the other. There were multiple scars on the ground where the elf had attempted to smash him with spikes of earth, or trap him in pits in an attempt to crush him.

Bishadal nodded with respect to the young man before him. With a smile, he said in a complimentary fashion,"I should say the same for you. Your speed and power are impressive. If not for my counter spell, you would have killed me at least a hundred times since we started."

"Yeah, that whole counter thing is kinda annoying, I'll admit." Zero replied. "It makes me hate doing this."

With a puzzled look, Bishadal asked,"Doing what?"

In answer, Zero sheathed both Derflinger and his saber.

"Ah, so you are giving up? I'm glad. It would be a shame to snuff out such a bright life."

"Actually..." Zero replied. "I just have to make use of another of my weapons."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Me." Zero replied lightly, and then jumped at the elf, his hands crashing into the barrier. When he got thrown back, he smiled at the elf.

"What are you smiling about? You made it no closer to me than before."

"You think so? We'll see." Zero replied, slamming his fist into the ground, causing the earth to ripple and a stone fist to pop up from the ground, and grasp at the elf. Upon meeting his counter spell, the fist exploded, pieces of it showering back as far as Zero.

Bishadal's eyes were wide in shock. "How? You didn't even use words to shape the spell!"

Zero looked at Bishadal with a smirk and spoke academically, as if he was teaching a class. "I don't need words. I simply need to know how it works. You seem to pull in your power from your surroundings. My power comes from me, and only me. Why should I need to speak when I know what I wish to do with my own power?"

"What? How can a human like you use the magic of the spirits? You should need a wand to do anything!"

"I see. You still can't get around the fact that I'm not human, huh? Well, whatever. It won't matter after this fight anyhow."

In response, Bishadal sent a line of earthen spikes at Zero with but a single word. Zero jumped to the side avoiding them easily.

"You'll need to be faster than that, ya know. You really should get rid of the words. They're nothing more than a crutch, right?" Zero taunted. "Not to mention it's like an early warning system. You let me know you're gonna attack and I can just move." Zero commented lazily as he tossed his own set of spikes that slammed into the elf's counter barrier after his glowing left hand touched the ground.

"How? How can you do this? You are not even wielding a weapon!" The elf asked, some panic in his voice.

"That's it, isn't it? You don't know the weakness to your own power, or the strength of mine... Fitting," Zero said as he looked at the elf. Another jagged line of earth tried to impale him only to get blasted back by counter.

"H-how did you do that?" the elf demanded again, truly panicking for the first time, realizing that the young man before him had just utilized one of the most closely guarded secrets of his people.

"Its not my main choice of tactics. I don't usually copy other people's abilities, but you left me with no real choice. This is why I put away my weapons."

"So, an impasse?" The elf asked, in an almost civil manner, with a barely hidden tinge of desperation.

"Not even close. I'm just learning how to use this!" Zero said, and ran at the elf, his newly drawn saber flashing infront of him.

"Its useless!" The elf taunted him. "You almost had me wor-" The elf was cut off as he had to duck the saber that had pushed through the barrier.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of you eating crow."

"Hmm. So you can penetrate my counter? Interesting,"

"Not really. It's easy once you figure out that tactic. It's simple. But simple doesn't necessarily mean its not powerful." Zero flashed forward again, his saber breaking through the barrier, but the elf shielded himself with his hands, creating a second counter spell inside of his first.

"Oh, it can get more complex, believe me. I've never had to do this against someone who wasn't an elf, but you've earned the spot as the first. You have my respect. Unfortunately, it's time this game came to an end. I regret it, but Tabitha's fate is sealed. Even should you defeat me, she will not be safe while the king still lives."

"Oh, really? Didn't you hear me?" Zero asked the elf, his hair was spreading out behind him, forming an almost angelic visage that was completely at odds with the demonic look in his eyes, or the cold and evil smile he bore.

"I must not have. What are you speaking of?"

"I already told you. I'll protect her. It's as simple as that. And all I need to do for that is to kill you, for now anyway." Zero held up his left hand. A green light started emanating from the palm of his hand, an eerie Z seemed to pop out of the light, pulsing with power.

"You... what are you doing! Stopping me means nothing, as long as the king and his demon live, her life will be in danger!" Bishadal yelled at the young man who seemed more threatening than even an elder Rhyme dragon.

"It's something anyone could figure out, right? You said it was time we end this game. I'm just obliging you." Zero jumped at the elf, his counter barrier slamming into the barrier the elf had, his hand flashed out and met the opposing elf's hand. The counter spell that elf had been using inside of his bubble shattered. Zero and the elf were thrown back. Zero landed on his feet. He glared at the elf who was struggling to get up. This next attack would be the last. He'd seen to that. Responding to his will to fight, his desire to kill, the rune gave him more. More power flooded into Zero. Zero was power personified. The Gandalfr mark was power linked to emotions. Zero was a mess of anger, rage and a myriad of other strong feelings all feeding into him. Zero's body began glowing white as lines of power intersected his body, his hair turning a brilliant incandescent white nearly blinding the elf. Soon, the glow emanating from him reached over twenty feet in the air.

"W-what type of monster are you? Why are you doing this?" Bidashal cried as the figure in front of him glowed with a tremendous power that dwarfed the alarming amount that Zero had held before. What sort of demonic fiend was he dealing with? Was this the power of the four demons of the founder?

"What type of monster am I?" Zero asked, as he held his saber. "That's a good question. I can tell you what type of monster I am not. I am not the kind of monster who would rape the mind of a child for political gain. Is that a good enough answer for you? Although I will answer one more question... The answer as to how I'm able to do this as a human. I already told you, I'm anything but. And for why? Again, I already told you, I'll protect her no matter what. If it's you, the king, or Leviathan, it doesn't matter to me."

As the elf tried to respond to him, Zero dashed forward, his palm glowing as he countered the elf's spell with his own version. It was now power versus power. And Zero knew that in a contest of pure power, only X could stop him. The spell around the Elf broke, and Zero's glowing hand quickly met the panicking elf's chest. He barely had time to scream as the hand went through him, and Zero swept his arm out. The Elf's body fell into two parts.

Zero stood still, glowing ominously. "She won't be safe as long as the king lives, you say?" Zero said coldly to the corpse. "Then I guess I'll have to fix that. Don't worry, Elf. My new target is Joseph. We'll see if he and Leviathan have more to say on this matter than you."

***Author's notes***

With the paragraph that was mentioned about chapter 53... Only one of the things in there was actually bad on my part(You're is what it shoulda been). Multiple lines disappeared in there, and oddly enough the sentence itself was perfectly fine minus the to looked like it shoulda been too. Except that it was really supposed to be what it is now. I love how crap just disappeared.

Anyone else think that Zero would make a bad ass child services person? There would be no more crimes against children with him around. At least after the first few people he ripped in half. All thanks to one cute little reploid girl with a doll.

Anyhow, The Box has decided to run for president. It's platform is that it... can be used as a platform. It says that it's better than the other alternatives and he's at least somewhat useful for either stealth or storing things. His running mate is Coily the spring, and if you know who that is you know why he's so important. So remember, Vote for the Box/Coily ticket in 2012 because two inanimate objects think they can do a better job than everyone else, and I'm inclined to agree.

On another note, FFXI has finally lost a long term subscriber because of the stupid stunts they are pulling with the accounts and how they aren't really seeming to care that people lost their access to the accounts even though they did everything they were supposed to. First with that click and buy bullshit?(Fuck that company) and now with that? Good bye Vana'diel.. I will miss you.

Also... To the people asking about the pictures I mentioned... Seriously? Seriously? . I'm not saying there might not be something like that out there, but it was a joke that I'd been setting up for a while with how fickle and stupid fans can be. But then I am using the internet... But I mean... Come on! It was even posted on April first... Ugh... faith in humanity... Slipping...

Zero: ... Wait... So some of our readers are like that fangirl army?

I'm afraid so Zero... It's okay. I just finished playing MMZ collection again... So I appreciate you enough that I'll only whore you out to the girls in the story.

Zero: ... That's supposed to comfort me?

Well I could give you to the rule 63 crowd?

Zero: No, no. That's alright. I trust and value your efforts to keep me safe. Please don't let the rule 63 crowd have me...

Righto.


	59. Chapter 59

Tabitha and the others had managed to make it down to the courtyard and saw Zero and the Elf going through a small cycle of talking in a civil manner, followed by Zero trying his very best to rip the elf apart. Tabitha shook her head as she realized how outclassed Zero really was. Zero was moving at speeds their eyes could barely follow and yet that ancient magic could not be pierced. The sword that could cut anything... Was unable to move the elf. Tabitha gasped as she saw him sheathe Derflinger and his saber. She had thought he had given up... She smiled, that he would at least leave with his life... But to her immense surprise, Zero began attacking with his own hands. Then his own magic. Without warning, the elf launched his own magical barrage at Zero and to Tabitha's amazement Zero reflected the power back with what appeared to be the same ancient magic the elf was using! Tabitha watched Zero, and heard him speak. The power he was letting out was amazing, just as before it seemed limitless in it's own way. His hair had turned a snowy white, and his armor was streaked with energy that was of a similar color and incandescence. Was this like willpower? Was his emotions tied to his power, just as a mage's were? How could he do this? Why would he do this? Tabitha could not figure out why he would come this far for her! She watched him fly forward and deliver the final blow. He stood there, looking like nothing short of an avenging angel. An angel who had come to free her, even after she had hurt him... Her eyes widened as she heard his next words. Was he really going to go after her uncle? She couldn't let him, not after everything. Unable to help herself, she cried out,"Zero!" Zero turned to face them, then looked at his left hand. It was covered in blood. Tabitha saw something pass over his face momentarily. She did not notice if anyone else had noticed it, but she had. She understood. He had everyone looking at him with blood on his hands, yet again. But this was her fault, the blood on his hands was her fault... she wanted to say something but couldn't speak. Suddenly she felt a hand push her forward. Looking up she saw Kirche who smiled gently at her. Suddenly, she found her feet moving of their own accord and she embraced Zero. She started crying immediately, as if a dam had broken. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Zero looked down at her, confused. "What are you sorry for?"

"It's my fault... If not for me, that blood on your hands would not be there. It is my fault that you are in pain right now. All to save someone insignificant like me!" she cried out.

Zero shook his head, placing his clean hand on her shoulder. "That's not true. You've done nothing wrong. You've fought for someone you needed to protect. This blood on my hand is my own doing. It was my conscious choice to step forward and fight."

"But-" Tabitha protested.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's your uncle's fault" Kirche chimed in. "he''s the one who did all of this. I don't see how either of you are at fault."

Zero and Tabitha both looked at her. Then Zero nodded. "That's true. I'm going to go take care of that."

"What?" Kirche asked in disbelief,"We're going to assault the royal capital?"

"There is no we. I'm going myself." Zero replied.

"But you can't!" Louise objected.

"Louise..."

"I won't let you!" Louise cried out.

Zero gave her a skeptical look, then replied with a smirk,"Well, if you can stop me go right ahead. But if you can't... I'm going to force you to read one of Siesta's books. Out loud... During one of the free study classes. A whole book."

Louise's face turned red at the thought, and despite the smirk and sparkle in his eyes she somehow knew he was serious. "Ah... No, actually... I think you should..."

"That's what I thought." Zero chuckled.

Guiche murmured lightly,"Ah, such a terrible and merciless commander..."

Removing Tabitha's hands from him Zero looked to the party and said,"Roll protect them. Get them a cart and start heading towards the border. Although after this, Tabitha might end up being the queen."

Roll looked at Zero, at the resolve in his eyes and nodded,"Please take care of yourself..." was all that the reploid girl could bring herself to say.

Zero just shrugged in response.

Eyes wide at the implication, Tabitha looked at Zero. Was he truly going to attempt to kill her uncle? Before she could object Zero was gone, with not even a trail of after images to mark his passage.

"I wonder if the Commander can teach me how too do that?" Guiche replied curiously.

***Break***

Zero didn't know why he hadn't figured it out before, but somehow, he could feel the void magic. there were only two unfamiliar sources, and he knew that the closest one was the one he was after. He ran with a single minded purpose towards the closest one. Hearing the charge up of the attacks before they were even released, Zero dodged a volley of buster fire. Jumping backwards a few times, he heard a laugh echo through the air around him. Tracing it to a point above him, he looked up to see Leviathan standing there, her body supported by a thin layer of water.

"Ah. Leviathan. I was wondering where you were. Unfortunately, you need to be retired," Zero said conversationally.

"Oh? But aren't you a maverick?" Leviathan asked with smile.

Zero returned her smile with one of his own. "The only people who ever called me that were Copy X and the Guardians. Not a single one of you were maverick hunters. I'm one of two left, and the most senior ranking. I've declared you and your master mavericks and you will be treated as such."

A true smile crossed Leviathan's face, giving Zero pause before she said,"I'm so glad to hear that. Shall we begin my prey?"

Without a word Zero swung his saber at Leviathan creating a crescent of energy that Leviathan easily dodged with her ranged advantage. She was moving similarly to Tabitha during the fight. Zero shook his head at this. A barrage of buster fire from behind him caused Zero to look back momentarily and smirk. As the buster shots landed home, a large explosion occurred obscuring Leviathan's vision for a moment.

"Don't tell me..." Leviathan said,"Don't tell me you've gone soft Zero! Those attacks shouldn't have hit you!"

Before the smoke had even cleared, Zero called out,"Who said they did?" As Zero came into view, a green bubble could be seen protecting his back. "I have to say, those elves are nice. Civil, good fighters, and they give great gifts. Looking back on it, it's kinda a pity that I tore him in half. Wait no... He was gonna rape the mind of a child. So I'm still feeling pretty good about that."

Leviathan's eyes widened as she recognized just what Zero had done. "You... You copied the elf magic?"

"Why is this a surprise? You'd think you'd remember when I had you caught in a fist of earth and was going to rip you to pieces." Zero replied easily. With a shrug he continued,"I thought that's kinda where we were right now. Finishing up that interrupted fight without my pops to get in the way."

"You're cocky, I'll give you that Zero. I must say that I am happy that you're not holding back, that you're willing to kill. Make sure you don't lose that, alright? It won't be any fun otherwise!" Leviathan cried as she held out her hand, and a ball of water formed in it. "I will show you what I have learned of water... of life. That is my gift to you!"As she said this, the water that was in her hand shot towards Zero, but then seemingly stopped, losing it's cohesion. As it encountered the counter barrier it simply passed through much to Zero's shock. Once through the barrier the water hardened and extended into spikes, piercing Zero's upper chest and right arm.

"Partner!" Derflinger cried from his shoulder. "Draw me!"

With a nod, Zero freed Derflinger from his scabbard and swung him at the water, causing it to collapse now that the magic within it was severed and absorbed by Derflinger. "Nice trick there. That's damn near perfect control of water..."

"I do my best to _please,_ Zero." Leviathan replied seductively.

Zero looked up at Leviathan and blinked a few times, then asked,"Are...Are you coming on to me? Because seriously I'm already trying to dodge... Ya know what no. Not even thinking about that."

"Oh ho. What is this Zero? Are you that interested in me?" Leviathan asked teasingly.

"Seriously, I don't need this!" Zero cried as he grabbed his buster with his right hand, cringing at how clumsily it moved. It had maybe 50% mobility. It wasn't even recovering because the damage to his chest had almost pierced his core, so that was what his body was currently straining to repair. That had been a damned good shot she had gotten in, not that he'd let her know that.

"Need what? Did I strike a nerve or something Zero?" Leviathan asked, posing rather seductively, her head tilted and resting on her left fist.

Zero growled as he released a salvo of buster fire, and ran towards one of the larger trees, running up it and propelling himself up towards Leviathan who surprisingly moved forward to meet him. Zero's eyes widened as he saw a barrier of water appear around Leviathan as she drew closer. Their two barriers met and exploded throwing them both back. Zero landed hard on the ground while Leviathan continued to float with a smile on her face.

"While I wasn't able to copy it perfectly, I was able to create my own version of that with my element. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Very pretty." Zero replied with a smirk

"I'm glad you think so. I did so want our final meeting to be as _satisfying_ for you as for me." Leviathan smiled as she seductively moved her hips.

Zero looked up at Leviathan and sighed."Seriously... You gotta stop that."

"Oh, but why's that? I mean, who couldn't love such a pretty reploid like yourself?" Leviathan asked coyly,"I mean, your beautiful hair alone is enough to invoke at least the beginning of jealousy in me."

Zero's eyes twitched. "Leviathan... Did you know that Sigma, the leader of the maverick revolution had a single absolute rule?"

"Oh, and what was that?" She asked curiously, her mirth not hidden at all as she swayed lazily in the air, looking at Zero.

"Don't make fun of Zero's hair, and by extension don't fuck with Zero's hair." Zero replied as he launched himself up a tree and at Leviathan again, sending three electrically charged bolts of plasma into the shield that she was using to protect her. He smiled as he noticed the electricity channeled through the shield and into Leviathan who hissed in pain as it coursed through her body.

"Ah yes, I forgot you had those elemental chips... But it's no matter. While it's painful, you can't do any where's near the damage that I've already done with just that residual amount of electricity." Leviathan taunted as she rose higher in the air. She smiled easily as she looked down at Zero, not making any move to attack.

"Leviathan... Axl had one thing he wanted to ask you." Zero said as he looked up at the smiling reploid. Axl owed him for being THIS lame.

"Oh, and what was that?"

"What happens to a female reploid that gets hit with a giant thunderbolt?"

"I don't know. Nor do I think we shall, with the clear skies." Leviathan replied with a smile.

"The answer..." Zero replied, setting Derflinger in a readied position,"Is the same thing that happens to everything else!" Zero unleashed the magic stored in Derflinger from his battle with the elf and Leviathan in the form of thunder, while somehow forcing his own power into the blade. The power he offered up, Derflinger drank greedily, and just as quickly released it at the woman who had become his enemy. While fire and ice could both be countered by water, electricity was helped by the water since it was not perfectly pure. That was the weakness to Leviathan's counter defense and it was time to end this battle so he could go finish what he had started. As she fell Zero struck her with Derflinger in the midsection, causing little enough damage, but leeching the magic out of the water that was trying to support and protect her. Reaching out with his other hand he grabbed her and rode her into the ground. As he positioned Derflinger to strike, he was surprised when he noticed the gentle smile she was giving him.

"Thank you, Zero" Leviathan said she looked up into Zero's white eyes.

"Why thank me? You're going to die," Zero asked quietly.

"You let me see something so beautiful before you free me. Why shouldn't I thank you?" she asked, with a gentle look on her face.

Free her? What was she talking about? Zero couldn't figure it out. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar lab appear in front of him without warning.

"**_Idiot_**. She doesn't have your resistance to control. Without ME there, that rune probably forced her to follow the orders of that man. Ya know son, there are times I wonder if I should have made you to be a lab assistant! Maybe you would be a little more likely use that wonderful brain! Not that you've not made progress. Even if it IS helping Rock."

"Why did you bring me here, Old man?" Zero asked. He didn't think a battle was a time to be doing this.

"You should know, with your processing power, we can 'effectively' slow time in here by speeding up the process of information. It would be a lot harder to hold a conversation IN combat. Use your head, please?" Wily said, smiling when Zero glared at him. "Alright Zero, I guess I'll put it to you plainly. You have to use your legacy."

Zero stared at Wily, his face blank. "My legacy?" Zero asked dumbly.

"What you call the maverick virus. It is still inside of you. Its part of your unencrypted data. That Leviathan is just a reploid. She is not like X, Roll, or you. She CAN be controlled. You once said you hated me for creating it. Well I'll prove to you its worth! With my analysis of the rune you have, the Zero virus can and will destroy the rune and its control properties!" Wily said, looking pleased at the surprised look on Zero's face.

"What did you say?" Zero couldn't believe this. Is this why Wily had always seemed so damned preoccupied by the rune? "You're saying you can free Leviathan?"

"Not at all. Its all you Zero. Its always been all of you. My son... You are my greatest creation. With your power, you can free this wayward robot from her human captor. Do you realize now, Zero? This is the reason for the Zero virus. This is the truth!" Wily said, a grin on his face, his eyes alight with passion.

"Maybe you're not that bad Old man." Zero nodded, then as he tried to analyze the rune, he was looking into Leviathan's face once again."Free you. Yeah... I can do that"

"Thank you... Zero. Don't regret this. Its the only way," She said.

"You're right. It is the only way," he brought his face close to hers.

Leviathan blinked, and a puzzled look crossed her face as Zero's face came closer to hers. Was he going to... Kiss her? Was this her good bye? She supposed there were far worse ways to go, kissed by a the second sexiest legendary reploid. She stifled a giggle at that. Suddenly she felt his helmet touch hers, follow by a flash of light and a surge of... Something. Her world exploded in fire. "What? It hurts!" Leviathan screamed. Her head, she felt it. It was on fire. It was like the time she had originally been branded. But so much worse. What was happening? She tried to struggle out of Zero's grip, but it was no use. What had he done? The pain suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes, and looked into the face of Zero, framed by blond hair once again, his eyes and armor no longer glowing. He nodded at her, and stood up.

"So, I see you're missing something now," Zero said, smiling gently.

"What? What happened? What did you do?" Leviathan demanded. Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over her for everything she had done. Over a full year of repressed guilt for all she had done. For how she had violated everything X had stood for. Her master..."Why didn't you kill me? I'm a monster. Don't you realize, I've done so many terrible things... I don't deserve this mercy!"

"Wrong." Zero stated flatly. "That rune was controlling you. You fought it, and it controlled you more. You've provoked me, and tried to get me to kill you. You've purposely left yourself open. I couldn't figure it out... If I had been able to, I could have freed you when I had first met you...I'm more to blame than you are."

"What? You freed me?" Her hand shot to her forehead. She didn't feel anything there. The difference in the texture of her skin where the rune was... It was gone! "How?"

"I'd rather not say," Zero said, as he looked away. Even he had trouble acknowledging the maverick virus had been used for a good purpose. He had ensured it had a self deletion file added into it before he had used it on Leviathan, but she still might consider herself a maverick...

"Please! I have to know. How? Why? We've always fought..." Leviathan demanded, as she grabbed his shoulders.

"We might have fought, but it was never personal. You had your beliefs. I had mine. You fought for the people you thought were worth protecting. You guardians were willing to have peace once the Ciel system was made. While I don't agree with what you did... You did what you thought was right at the time. Believe me when I say, that I've had to do some terrible things because they were right at the time. How could I hold that against you?"

Leviathan looked at Zero. Was this how he viewed things? His view of things... He was so like her Master X... So long ago. "So... How did you do it?" she asked. When he looked away from her, she pressed more," I want to know. Please. How did you do it?"

"I used the... Zero virus. I used it to rewrite your programming data. Its now like mine. You can't be used like that again,"

Leviathan looked at Zero. She gasped suddenly, then shook him,"You used the Maverick virus on me! Why? How?"

"Apparently... This was the way it was supposed to be used," Zero responded as he turned his face to look at her.

"What do you mean, supposed to be used!" She demanded. She was a maverick now!

"It was supposed to be used, to prevent the control of robots against me. Mostly the semi-intelligent war machines. But it could also be used to rewrite the programming of more advanced reploids like yourself. That's probably why they kept going maverick. People with the virus wouldn't necessarily go maverick. But they'd be forced to write their own programming. Their own goals, because i wasn't there to do it for them. Many of the mavericks when given free will... True free will like myself, and X...probably felt angry and banded together after being used for so long. Leviathan, right now you're probably closer to X than ever before..." Zero looked into her eyes.

Leviathan couldn't believe it. "You...y-you...y-ou" she started shaking, as she looked down. She...She was free? She was... she was like X? She was free. Like X, she was free. "You..." She couldn't get her words to come out. She'd never felt emotions so strong before. Why? Was this what had made X the way he was? Was this why Zero had fought so hard, even against all odds? Was this Zero's true power? She could see this power... Corrupting her. Was this why mavericks had always fought so hard? To the end? Did they not want to lose this? She looked at Zero, and her body suddenly felt heated. Why would he do this for her? Why? She shook her head. Why did she want to look at him! Why hadn't he just killed her! She'd asked multiple times! The heat in her seemed to rise. She wanted to... Punch him. Yeah, she wanted to punch him! "You...gave...me... this?" she grated out slowly then lunged at Zero, to his surprise, while screaming "Bastard!"

Zero looked up into Leviathan's face. Well, this was unexpected. He'd been hoping to avoid this... As he tensed to throw her off him, the unexpected feeling of Leviathan's lips meeting his brought him up short. After a few minutes, the forceful kiss ended. Her face pulled away, and he looked up with some confusion,"What the hell?" he asked, to which he got a swift palm to the face.

"Shut up," Leviathan said, as she looked away. She'd wanted to punch the bastard, but when his face had been so close... It had looked so inviting. The wasn't anger in it. There wasn't any accusations. There was regret in it. His regret for not helping her sooner. Why, damn it? Why did he have to look at her like that? "Its your own fault!" She said as she stood up.

"What do you mean?" Zero demanded.

"I've told you from the beginning... Not to treat me differently because I am a woman," She said, her back to him now.

"Still not getting it!"

"You never fought me with your full power because of that. Even at the end you pulled back. Then that stupid look on your face. Feeling guilty because you hadn't saved me? What the hell was that! How can you feel guilty for not helping me after all I did to you! After the resistance soldiers. After causing that rebellion? After targeting your master? How? Why!" She shouted, her hands balled into fist.

"What are you talking about. I fought you as hard as I fought any of the guardians. I never killed any of you. I didn't kill you, because even though you were on the other side... You reminded me of someone." Zero said as he looked at her.

"What?" she asked, her anger drained away with a realization of what he just said. Why didn't he fight back? He never did what she expected of him.

"You reminded me of X in a way, even before I could remember him. To you guys, I was a maverick that was threatening the humans. That wasn't the case, so I fought you, but you were doing what you thought was right." Zero replied.

"Why won't you let me just hate you?" She asked as she looked into his face. "From the very first time i met you... You've interested me. You seem so cool, so collected when in battle. You were so mysterious. You always fought with all your determination. You came from no where, and humbled us. You were the partner of Master X and had knowledge of him we could never match... You fought beside him and were his equal... Then you come here. You fight me every step of the way. Then you free me... Why do you make it impossible for me to hate you!" she demanded as she looked up at Zero. Her head lowered, and her body shook.

Zero looked down at the smaller girl in front of him. He was at a loss for words. While Leviathan had flirted with him before, he'd had no idea that she had been so, interested? Was that even the right word? He didn't know. Damn it, why was it like this? Why were girls always crying around him like this! Silently, damning himself for what was going to happen, he embraced her, holding tightly with his left arm. Not knowing what to say, he just murmured,"I'm sorry."

"Stop doing that!" She screamed into his chest. "Stop apologizing! Just shut up!" While she screamed at him she made no move to pull away. Leviathan stood there, waiting for Zero to say something but it never came. Looking at him, she noticed that his eyes were shut and he was making no movements at all. Her eyes widened as she noticed the trail of oil and other fluids that stained his chest from where she had wounded him.

***Break***

Leviathan cursed as she ran towards the border. She held Zero's arms across her chest with him draped on her back. Before the battle she had been on her way to try and recover Tabitha when she had intercepted Zero. From the surveillance artifacts she controlled she knew more or less where she was going, but it wasn't as easy as she had hoped to catch up with them. This whole trip was made harder because she no longer had the support of water that she had before, and she hated her land mobility and capability for combat. The gem inlaid in her forehead glowed lightly as she pushed herself farther and faster, trying to catch up with Zero's companions. It was the least she could do after putting him into this condition. She just hoped that Zero would wake up soon. His systems had shut down all non essentials to repair the damage she had done to him, but even that seemed to be a losing battle. A wave of nausea hit her as she remembered how she had done it. And even when he was losing power, when he was damaged he still risked himself to save her. To risk that she was actually being controlled by the rune. She could almost hear her Master's laughter at her foolishness. She had said that she would never have feelings of friendship for the reploid she carried on her back. And even with that he had risked his life for her. She couldn't help but growl at what her brothers would say to this. Leviathan suddenly stopped midstride as she realized that she could hear the laughter! "Who's there?" She cried out, dropping Zero and pulling her spear out.

With a light chuckle, a silhouette appeared before her and spoke in a somewhat mocking tone. "That is the same way for me... even if you give me that order, I will never have a feeling of friendship with Zero. He is... my game." With a chuckle X's form came into view, causing Leviathan's jaw to drop. "So surprised?"

"Master X? But... How? How are you here?"

"It doesn't matter. I saw the battle you had with Zero..." X said in his normal calm manner.

Leviathan's head bowed. "I'm sorry Master X... No, I do not deserve to even speak your name with all I have done..."

"He doesn't think so." X replied, nodding towards Zero's prone form. "If he did, then he would not have tried to save you."

"I still don't understand. He is my enemy. My game. Why did he not just end it?"

"It's who he is. Truly understanding Zero is something even I never did. Oh, sure I could mostly predict him... But in the end, he's just like me. And you. He has free will, and the ability surprise us no matter what he does." X said with a gentle smile as he looked at Leviathan.

"I still don't see why! If I had killed him, he would have left his friends in danger."

"Perhaps... Just perhaps, he can't bring himself to kill you because of who you are." X said smiling at her kindly.

"Who I am?"

"You were all created from my DNA. You were not clones, but more like... My children. While you were not exactly like myself and Zero you were far closer than a normal reploid. That mockery of me... Zero could strike down that foolish child with no hesitation because of what he was. An evil reflection of myself. A reflection of what I could have become." X said with a smile,"But you, all four of you... You could have been considered to be my children."

Leviathan looked at X stupidly. Children?

"I am not certain, I could be wrong. But it is what I believe. And I can not ask Zero." X said sadly.

"Why? You can just stay until he has recovered."

"No. I will not do that to him." X replied with a shake of his head. "He has fought beside me for so long, he has fought for me for so long. He fought Neo Arcadia for me. He fought the dark elf and Omega for me. He fought Weil for me. Now he fights for himself. I refuse to take that way. I will simply watch and help as I can..."

"What are you talking about Master X?"

"Leviathan... Zero's power, what would you say about it?"

"It's amazing. It's astonishing really... He's so powerful, and always able to destroy those who stand against him. The only weakness to his power is the stupid risks he takes for others..."

"That is what he once thought too, minus the stupid risks. He believed that he was nothing more than a weapon. Did you know that he's blown himself up to save my life? " X asked, shaking his head with a smile. "But that is not what his power is for, even if he was created to be the greatest destroyer the world had ever known."

"What? If he was created for that, then that was what his power was for, right?"

"No... He decided what his power was for. He made that decision. In his heart, he chose what his power was for. To protect the people he believed in, and the things that those people believe in. He spent hundreds of years fighting for my ideals... My world. He's on his own path now. I can not take that from him."

"Then what will you do then?" Leviathan asked, fearing that X would leave her again.

"For now, I shall stay with him... But in a form that is unrecognizable to him." X said with a smile. "I will not be able to talk to you again for some time... But I do want you to know, that I am proud of you. And that I ask you now what I wanted to ask you then... Stand with him in my stead." With a smile X's form blurred, becoming much smaller, and somehow feminine. A small cyber elf, with a blue cape, blue armor, wire like green wings and a small crown like structure with a red jewel set in it smiled up at Leviathan.

"M-master X?" Leviathan asked as she blinked at the too cute female cyber-elf that had been X just a moment before.

With a nod and a giggle X moved to Zero and glowed brightly, seeming to infuse Zero with power. As the light bathed Zero, his eyes opened slowly.

"Where am I?" Zero asked as he spoke up. "Charity?" He asked quickly, unable to believe his eyes. "Where have you been?"

'Charity' responded with a simple shrug and simply flew around Zero.

Leviathan blinked a few times, trying to figure out was going on. Master X... Her beloved Master X had turned himself into t-that? She was Fairy Leviathan! She was supposed to be the cute one! As that thought went through her mind she shook her head. No! She should be angry that Master X would do such a thing for Zero! But as she saw the smile on both Zero and Master X's face... She couldn't help but smile herself. After a few minutes of 'bonding' she supposed she could call it, she spoke up,"As heart warming as this is... You should probably probably be going. This country is not very safe for your friends without you there."

"Leviathan?" Zero asked, noticing her for the first time since he woke up. "How did we get here?"

"I carried your heavy ass!" Leviathan replied angrily.

"Ah... Thanks. Last thing I recalled was..." Zero looked at her for a moment, and unexpectedly he backed away a little. "I was hugging you. Then everything kinda went black."

Raising an eyebrow Leviathan said,"Oh? Was it really that good for you? I've never had a man _that_ happy with me. I mean, to black out and lose your memory, I believe I must have well and truly blown your mind." then giggled and blew him a kiss as Zero coughed and sputtered trying to speak. Suddenly 'Charity' was floating before her eyes, shaking her finger and making a number of scolding motions as her lips moved soundlessly. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry!" Leviathan laughed, to which the small cyber elf responded with a suspicious glance then a nod. "Anyhow, your body shut down to repair itself after the battle."

"I see..." Zero said then his eyes went down to his left hand. His currently blank left hand. "It's gone!"

Leviathan, noticing where he was looking at again cocked her head to the side as she stared at his clean hand as well.

"...Shit she better not try it again..." Zero said as he glared at his hand.

"Ah... so you dislike your master as well?" Leviathan asked

"Not really no... But it fucking hurts!" Zero complained.

Leviathan replied sarcastically,"So the great Zero is afraid of something after all?"

"It's not that I'm afraid. But you don't stick your hand into a wood chipper just because you're not afraid of it. Well, okay, maybe Fafnir might just to try and show it who's boss but he was crazy. I at least understand that it is a wood chipper and that it's primary function is not to have my hand inside of it!" Zero replied defensively.

Leviathan was about to respond until the mental images of Fafnir yelling at and arguing with an inanimate tool and then showing it who's boss was not all that far out of context or reality for her fiery tempered brother... "Well... That's a new mental picture..."

"Well, whatever. Let's get going." Zero said with a smile.

"What makes you think I'm going with you now that you can walk on your own?" Leviathan asked with a huff. "I'm likely wanted where you're from, not to mention that I'm fairly certain to be attacked on sight by the people that you know."

"It's fine. You didn't really have any control over what you were doing did you?"

Leviathan looked away but didn't speak. She hated to admit that someone could so easily overpower her will like that.

"See? And it's not like I couldn't protect you even if you couldn't protect yourself until everything gets explained. And it's better than being stuck all alone in this stupid world." Zero said with a smile. "Besides. You'll get to meet X's older brother and sister. You wouldn't walk away from that would you?"

Leviathan looked at him then held her head up proudly, stating in a resolute voice,"Very well then... If you are so insistent I will listen to Master X's words. I will protect all of the weak things in the world by standing with you."

"Plus one." Derflinger said from Zero's shoulder.

"What?" Zero asked as he looked at the sword that had been silent until now.

"Just keeping count is all. You're kind of dumb and I don't want you taking off your boots to count." Derflinger said smugly.

"...What is he talking about?" Leviathan asked suspiciously.

"He's talking about how much he'd like me to throw him in a lake. I hear that's where magical swords like being put." Zero said coldly.

"Ah! A joke! It was just a joke!" Derflinger replied hastily.

"Uh huh. I'll remember that." Zero said then turned to Leviathan. "Well, might as well get moving. They're slow so it shouldn't take too long."

***Break***

It was another hour before they managed to track down the others. Zero put his hand out in front of Leviathan and said,"Give me a moment. If they see you there they might just attack. They jump the gun pretty often." When Leviathan nodded Zero jogged out to meet the others who were traveling slowly, split between a wagon being driven by Malicorne that held Tabitha, her mother, Roll And Sylphid and a Carriage being driven by Guiche with Montmorency, Louise and Kirche in it.

Zero jogged out of the brush causing Malicorne and Guiche to brandish their wands in his direction. He had to be impressed with how fast they had reacted. "Good job guys. If it was anyone other than me your reactions would have saved ya."

"W-what were you thinking?" Louise yelled, as she jumped out of the carriage as soon as she heard Zero's voice. She was followed by the other occupants only a few seconds later.

"I think?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"No! You don't! How could you go off alone?"

"You could have tried to stop me, ya know." Zero replied with a smirk, barely holding his laugh in when her face turned red.

"I don't care about that! Why can't you fight alongside us?" Louise demanded.

"If I did... You'd end up dead." Zero replied seriously. "Besides isn't it a knight's job to go rushing into danger to save the princess regardless of the danger?" Zero asked bowing with a flourish.

Louise glared at Zero when he talked about saving princesses and was about to yell at him when she saw his left hand... It was blank, just like last time. "Where is your rune?" Louise asked as she took a step back.

"Oh crap... Was hoping you wouldn't notice actually." Zero said hesitantly.

"Are you really Zero?" Louise asked suspiciously.

"Of course I am. I just died again is all." Zero replied easily.

"W-what?" Roll asked, finally noticing the small hole in Zero's chest. "H-how?"

"Well, I got stabbed really hard by Leviathan who's waiting back out of sight. You can come out now by the way." Zero called back to Leviathan, only to have her walk into clear view confidently, her spear held easily behind her back. When the others tensed up he put his hands up hoping to forestall any protests. "Anyhow, I was in the middle of something, mainly removing that stupid control rune from Leviathan's head so I didn't really take any time before I decided it was time to stop being all dead and lazy. I had a job to do, right?"

Everyone including Leviathan and Charity just stared at him. Suddenly with a flurry of motion the little cyber elf flew in to attack Zero's face causing him to run away shielding his head as he laughed.

"I... Think Axl may have been correct about Darling's reason for not staying dead..." Kirche said slowly as she looked at Zero who was being chased around by the person she knew to be X.

"Oh, and what reason is that?" Leviathan asked curiously.

"Ah... You see..." Kirche said slowly,"He's too stupid to understand that when he dies he's not supposed to just decide he's not dead..."

"But... But if you're not my familiar..." Louise mumbled as she watched Zero running around them trying to stay a step ahead of his irate cyber elf. "If you're not my familiar... You can not stay with me any longer... I... I don't want that..." She said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Well... He can always become your familiar again, right Louise?" Kirche wondered.

"Hell no!" Zero cried out, to the shock of everyone but Leviathan.

"B-but why?" Louise cried, "D-do you hate me that much Zero?" the girl choked out as she sobbed.

"I've fallen into lava for god's sake, and that hurts less than that stupid rune!" Zero yelled.

"It can't be that bad, right? Lava would instantly melt just about anyone including you Zero..." Kirche said

"Actually... It feels like the entire world turns to pain. As if the only thing in the world is pain. It is agonizing. If a mere human had it done to them, I would doubt they would be able to stay conscious through such an event... That is if they could live through the trauma of it" Leviathan said quietly.

Louise looked at Leviathan coldly then at Zero again with tears leaving glistening trails down her cheeks..

_"Zero... You are stupid. I'm not even threatening you anymore... You do realize that the rune is a part of you now right? No, of course you don't because you don't pay attention to anything except hitting things until they stop moving! It has been analyzed and with this second time it would be impossible to effect you because it's already there! Try and pay attention to your own systems at least, if nothing else." Wily's voice came dryly. _

Zero's turned to look at Louise, then looked at his hand again. Drawing Derflinger he held it in his hand, and thought of the elf who he had vanquished, of the King who would threaten Tabitha and his hand burst into a dazzling display of light."Huh... Or maybe I still have it..." Zero said as he looked curiously at his hand.

"What do you mean, huh?" Louise screamed at Zero,"Were you trying to make me cry? Do you think it's funny?"

Putting his hand on Louise head he smiled,"Well... A little bit truth be told." When he said this he didn't expect her reaction... She gently grasped his hand, holding it. A sense of deja vu swept over him as he recalled the love potion incident.

When Louise brought the hand to her mouth instead of gently biting it, she chomped down with all her might. When Zero pulled his hand back, looking at the deep marks she had left, she cried out "Idiot!" as loud as she could, hitting him until he managed to catch her fists. "I hate you!"

"Of course." Zero replied with a smirk.

***Break***

Joseph stood up in panic. He knew what had happened. He had monitored the whole fight. His familiar had been right to tell him to be cautious...Although to have her say that he was merely as powerful as her had been a blatant lie on her part! What he wouldn't do to discipline that stupid doll! But it was too late for such thoughts. His connection to her was gone now, he could feel that. Joseph hurried to grab his wand, then walked over to an unassuming wall of his bedroom. flicking his wrist and muttering a word of power, the wall moved in, revealing a passage. Once he had passed it, he flicked his wand and a row of torches lit. He followed the stairs down, pausing only to shut the hidden door behind him. He must summon a new familiar. It was his only chance. The power that his old familiar, and the gandalfr held together were enough to lay even him low. But that wasn't what would happen. Joseph was in control! This was his game!

After reaching the bottom of the stairs he looked around the large wide open room that he had used As he finished his chant and swung his wand down, an explosion of light filled the room. His vision cleared, and Joseph couldn't help but stare. Where he expected a new human, there was nothing. All he had summoned was a large black orb. As he was about to try and his spell again, he heard a voice in his head._** "Power... Control... Is this what you wish? Is this what you want?"**_

"What? Who said that?"

_**"I said it. Come closer... I can give you all the power you wish... Just come closer."**_

Joseph's eyes glazed over as he took a few steps forward. As he neared the orb, he absently noted that it wasn't just an orb. There appeared to be tendrils extending from it, but it seemed unimportant. It didn't even seem important when he felt the first of the tendrils impact his body, nor when his vision faded...A few minutes later Joseph's body moved and stood up, surveying the area around him.

"Hahahahaha! A King? So wonderful! Such a young body!" 'Joseph' laughed maniacally. "Such a power, such a force! Such a wonderful and delicious power! With this I can fulfill my dream! I will destroy Zero and control this world!" Laughter tinged with insanity echoed through the vaults below the castle as a new monster was born into this world. 'Joseph' smiled as a dark energy started rolling off of him, a familiar and evil wavelength.

***Author's notes***

Huh... A king... Died? I wonder how many people saw THAT coming in that way. And about the changes. Hah. Hah hah. Hah. Lets see anyone predict ANYTHING now. Take that continuity! I dunno if this deserves a Dun dun DUN, but if RedMage had anything to say about it yeah.

Reviewers want a Sailor Scout Zero... I'll be back, I'm gonna go see if that's actually real. I mean, there is a sailor Pyramid head... So I mean, come on. Btw Manly men doing manly things. Awesome.

Zero: Why was I sorry that I destroyed the world?

Iunno. Because X liked it?

Mental Image. Come on. Fighting Fafnir getting into an argument with a wood chipper then shoving his hand down it to show it who's really tougher. That had me dying as i wrote it. Then i thought of the **_logical_** thing of Fafnir losing, and going into his second combat form and running it over. Take that Wood Chipper... My mind is a scary place.

By the way, seriously am I the only one who thinks that Zero's cyber elf looks so very much like a female X would look like? I mean seriously. I never thought of a female X until I saw that mimic elf. I'm like... Blue colors... The thing on her head is kinda like X's old ultimate armor except gold instead of black. Red gem on the head and body that are fairly similar to placement in ultimate armor for X... Even the Pseudo looking wing things from the nova strike!... I mean, come on. All the links are THERE. X was just too lazy to make a new body.

Also, nurse cyber elves? They look like Roll. At least the tier 3 ones. The ones that look like they're twelveish. The highest one doesn't.

Also, one more chapter before I take a break to more actively work on the ending of the story and closing things up satisfactorily... Although If it's a happy or sad ending... who knows?


	60. Chapter 60

First time doing this whole talk before a chapter thing. Thank you. I appreciate all the PM's i've been sent and how much you love the story even if you don't love what's happening at certain points. I also enjoy just how far off the mark you guys are with some of your guesses, although I'm sure you guys are at least somewhat enjoying the suspense. If not, too bad ^^ Anyhow, on with the story

***Mission Start***

In the midst of my independent, solitary fights, within my already frozen heart, all this while, maybe I have been searching. From the imprisoned place. From the depths of my cold heart. For the Ivaldi who would come to save me. The coach they were in sped up. Anxiety, joy, hope, and then pride and self-respect... Fully loaded with various feelings, the coach headed towards the country border of Germania, dashing across the streets under the moonlight of the twin moons.

As she lay next to her mother, Tabitha was dreaming. At the dear Orléans mansion at the lakeside of Ragdorian Lake... There was a table at the center, and her gentle parents were having some snacks whilst chatting pleasantly. Being watched over by both of them, the doll her mother bought for her"Tabitha", the doll which could not be said to be very beautiful, beside her, she was reading a book. She was reading out "The Hero of Ivaldi" in a clear voice, a book which she had read for many times. A cheerful voice that she no longer had, was flowing out of her.

Those gentle times that had disappeared on the other side of her life, a time that could not return no matter what, they were right there.

Within the dream, Tabitha realized that she was in dreamland. That's because her father who was smiling so warmly, had already passed away.

Percerin , the butler, appeared.

"Your Highness, the guests have arrived," he informed them. Please show them here, her mother said. Charlotte's friends? That's quite rare, her father said with a smile.

Her academy friends' faces showed up at the courtyard.

With bunches of flowers in their hands, Guiche and Malicorne came forth. Montmorency was with them too.

With a somewhat embarrassed face, Louise handed Tabitha a paper bag. There were many sweets inside.

With her dazzlingly red hair, Kirche showed up. Smiling sweetly, she hugged Tabitha. Embraced by her close friend, Tabitha was touched without a reason. A friend's warmth is the hardest to substitute. Tabitha felt as if her frozen heart was melting.

Another close friend descended from the sky, and licked Tabitha.

"You have informed us, right?" Kyui, Sylphid happily purred. Tabitha gently patted the chin of her faithful familiar. Sylphid squinted her eyes.

The last one to show up was Zero. He had Derflinger attached to his back, and was chatting with the sword easily as he walked towards Tabitha slowly. As he looked at her, the smirk he wore changed to a warm smile, if only for a moment. As he placed his hand on her head he said,"Sorry, I'm late. Derf and I had a bet that I couldn't skip Axl more than seven times on the lake. I won by the way."

Tabitha smiled shyly and turned away.

"The Hero of Ivaldi", the book that she loved so much slipped from her hands as he stood before her. Was it because she had found her hero? She couldn't help but think that was she felt the warm of this gentle dream enshroud her.

***Break***

Within the deep, dark woods of Germania stood Von Zerbst Castle. But even though it was called a castle, it was considerably different from the Tristanian ones.

The old stone-made building probably had a splendid history, and the repeatedly added random extensions increased its original size twofold. The architectural style was uncertain as well. The rising top looked of ancient Tristain and Gallia archetecture, the high steeples belonged to Varon's style, while the middle wall underwent a massive transformation under Albion's architectural influence.

Next to the delicate Romalian brick tower stood a large Germanian citadel made of massive rocks… Thus, ignoring the looks and prestige, this building was a mess. Tristain's and Gallia's nobles furrowed their eyebrows upon seeing such a castle, and the respective liberty and innovation of Germania, the Country of Fire, made them frown deeply.

In this castle, within a room devoted to the cheerful and warm feeling of spring, Zero was sound asleep. For the first time, Zero had felt a _need_ to sleep... In his sleep, Zero was dreaming. His dream was one battle... He stood glaring at an army of pantheons. His armor was in ruins, and all but his saber and buster were inoperable. He murmured,"This isn't even fun anymore." As he discarded his cloak and prepared to charge into battle. He was surprised when he heard a laugh from behind him. He turned to see Kirche standing there, her wand at ready.

"If it isn't fun, why continue? If you need help I will stand in your place."

Zero shook his head. "No. You'll die."

"It's alright." came another voice, and to Zero's surprise he saw Roll there, standing in his black armor. An even larger surprise, in this waste land, surrounded by enemies, a great number of people stood behind her. Guiche, Malicorn, Louise, Tabitha, and even Henrietta stood, their wands at ready.

"We'll take it from here." Guiche said proudly."We'll be fine because you showed us the meaning of courage." With that, the group moved as one, charging toward the enemy. Zero tried to rush after them but he felt so incredibly slow. The first to fall was Guiche, taking a buster shot to the chest. As he raced to catch up to them, his battered body not having the speed to keep up, he watched each and every one of the people who he valued, who he wanted to protect fall in front of him. He stood there, looking at the carnage as the Pantheons turned their baleful red eyes upon him. His helmet flickered with power, but it wasn't enough. An army this size was beyond his means now. Besides, for what reason did he need to fight? Everyone was dead... Because of him, because he had pulled them into battle. This was his fault and nobody elses. He deserved this... As he closed his eyes, he heard the sound of buster fire, but felt nothing, all he heard was a feminine scream. His eyes shot open and he saw Leviathan falling, crashing into him. Her body mostly destroyed by the myriad of buster fire that she had absorbed in his stead. "Why? Why the hell did you do that? You're with them right? Why did you stop them?" Zero screamed at her.

"B-because... You...saved..." Leviathan struggled out before her core failed.

Zero turned to face the pantheons. Damn it all, he'd destroyed them. Everything... All because he complained, all because he was tired of fighting, they had died. All because they had gotten close to him...Zero roared in pure rage, and he felt his power well up from within. As Zero launched himself forward he awkwardly landed on his feet pulling his saber out in a well practiced motion, but the surroundings shifted. He looked around, confused. Everyone was here... But why? How? "W-what?" Zero struggled out, his hand holding his saber high ready to attack, his helmet sparking with a high intensity. "Where? Where are we? Where are the pantheons?" Zero looked around, his eyes wild.

Leviathan was the first to speak, her spear in hand in a guarded position,"What are you talking about Zero? You went to sleep to perform some diagnostics almost a full day ago. You suddenly started screaming a few minutes ago, so we came in to try and wake you up."

"I...A dream?" Zero asked. He shuddered at the thought of it. "It was all a dream?" He laughed harshly. He rarely dreamt... And if this was what he would experience he was resolved to do so as little as possible.

"What's wrong, Zero?" Kirche asked as she took a step forward.

Zero took a step back and shook his head,"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. It's fine."

"It's not fine if you're acting like this!" Roll countered, noting the wild look and almost panicked look Zero still held.

"It's fine. Just a dream. That's all it was." Zero said, sounding as if he was trying to reassure himself more than anyone. He shook his head, trying to repress the memories. Seeing them all dead like that was something he had always feared. It had happened all too often before.

"Commander, I do not know what to say... But I believe you can talk about whatever you saw. None would call you weak, nor cowardly." Guiche said calmly as he took a step forward.

Zero shook his head violently. "It's nothing. Nothing at all. Just drop it."

Despite his better judgement Guiche shook his head. "No, I will not. Something is obviously wrong, and as your subordinate, nay your friend I would like to think... I can not let it simply pass."

"You probably won't get anything out of him. He'd take on the world before he does something he doesn't' want to do." Leviathan said regretfully, drawing the gaze of everyone in the room. "It's the truth. Zero's been the focal point of battle for a very long time. He always fights for what is 'right' no mater what anyone else things. With that much resolve, how are we to force anything out of him?"

"...Well, you can all start wearing those 'black cat' outfits that Zero loves so much. I'm sure that would be a good starting point." Said Axl who was standing outside the window looking in, Charity floating behind him, looked at Zero in a concerned fashion.

"I'm not in the mood for this Axl." Zero warned his friend.

"And? That's exactly why I say it." Axl shot back. "Besides, I have ways of making you speak."

With a growl Roll walked over to the window, already in her black armor. "Have we forgotten our talk so soon?" she ground out angrily.

"I didn't say how I had ways of making him sing." Axl replied with a shrug.

"And it wasn't going to involve either of those two?" Roll asked skeptically.

Axl shrugged,"Well, not gonna say yes or no now."

"As much fun as you're seeming to have with this, it was just a dream and that's all." Zero replied as he tried taking a step forward only to have Tabitha step in his path and look at him. She didn't say anything. She just stared. In that stare, Zero couldn't help but find an understanding and sighed as he turned away. "Listen, it was just about a fight alright? It was around the time I separated from Ciel and fought a nation on my own for a full year. It was part of the final battle before my body shut down." Zero said, hoping that they wouldn't dig any deeper.

"Ah... I see..." Guiche said, wondering just how bad a battle it must have been to cause Zero to wish to forget about it. The room became silent at this.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that for a moment." Leviathan said when nobody else spoke. "I know of that fight, and everything else you did during your battles against Neo Arcadia. The only time I've ever seen you looking that murderous was on the security feeds in the dark elf sealing room when..." Leviathan shuddered at the memory of the saber that had plunged into her Master's chest, ensuring his physical death, and the massive surge of power that Zero had released that had overpowered even the Dark Elf. "Whatever you dreamt about had nothing at all to do with you."

"Whatever you want to think. I already told you what my dream was about." Zero said, as he gently moved Tabitha to the side and made for the door. He was surprised to have Charity fly up and glare at him, effectively halting his movement. "What? Now you're yelling at me? I told them what the dream was about!" When the cyber elf looked at him, her eyes lidded and shook her head he couldn't help but look away. "Okay I told them most of it. The rest of it isn't important. It's not possible, so it's not a big deal."

"It sure as hell seemed like a big deal with you jumping out of your bed with your saber in hand, looking for all the world like you were about to fight for your life!" Leviathan cried.

Zero just looked at her and shrugged. "Fine, you want to know? You're going to push it? It was at the beginning of that last battle. You see, I was more or less on my last legs. I made a complaint about it not being fun anymore, just like I did then. Then you," Zero said pointing at Kirche,"Made some stupid comment about why do it? That you would step in for me. All of you. Every single one of you agreed and stepped in to fight my battle. It lasted seconds. Not one of you lived. Not even Leviathan. And only after you were all dead, only after I had lost everything, after every single thing I held dear was ripped away from me... Did i finally fucking do something about it. Just like last time!" Zero said in a deadly tone, leaving the room in shock at what he had just said.

Axl with a quick look at Charity said,"Ya know... I think it's even worse than we thought..." to which the cyber elf nodded and sped after Zero. With that he looked at the other girls and said,"Well, I've got to get back to what I was doing now that I'm sure Zero's alright. I felt a flare of power and then... Nothing. But anyhow, I'll be at the academy in a few weeks with what info I manage to get. Keep Zero under control while I'm gone. No small wars please. Involving him, or with him as the objective." Axl said playfully as he took off before anyone could answer.

***Break***

Roll looked at Leviathan as they sat in the garden near a beautiful fountain. "What should we do? You've known him longer than any of us, minus Axl."

"Listen, he's a combat reploid. Can you guess how long a combat reploid normally lasts?"

Roll shook her head.

"On average, a good combat reploid has a eighty percent chance of dying in it's first year. after the next twenty are more likely to live for about a hundred years on average. X, Zero, and apparently this Axl have been at it for far, far longer than any of them. Irregularities show up in many and are put down even if they're not 'mavericks'. But those three couldn't be put down, seeing as they were heroes who had saved the world repeatedly... I suppose this is why Zero was sealed away. He couldn't be killed, but at the same time... He couldn't be kept around. he couldn't adjust. The records that we found in an underwater facility showed that he had opted to be sealed away. He had not fought nor argued against it. He understood what type of danger he was, and if Master X had turned his buster on him at that point... I do not believe Zero would have fought."

Roll's eyes widened in horror as tears rolled down her face. "But that's... that's horrible!"

"So is a maverick combat reploid who can kill hundreds or in Zero's case million without any effort."

Roll looked at the unapologetic look on the girl's face. "So is that what you intend to do? Do you intend to put him down so to speak?" she demanded, barely contained rage in her voice.

"Of course not. I am just saying what I know. Zero goes against everything I do know. I have never been able to figure him out. The only time I have ever successfully figured out what he would do is when I went against everything I knew to be logical or sensible. While he has been the loss of much human life, it has been the human life that has could be most closely associated to mavericks. His time in the orphanage shows that he still is a gentle soul regardless of what he feels needs to be done at times. But I do not know what to do since we can't seal him here. We don't have the ability."

"Well.. We..." Roll stammered then shook her head,"No you're right. we can't seal him so the best way to deal with this is to get him better. If we're this human like... Maybe we can Diagnose this like a human mental illness and start from there?"

"Do you honestly think Zero would be open for that? We had to use the power of the strange kid and 'Charity' to get him to talk about a dream. What about the other horrors? Even I wasn't around for the elf wars. it was insane. Do you not understand how powerful he really is? It scares me." Leviathan said somberly.

Roll looked at Leviathan, her eyes wide in surprise. "You're afraid of Zero?'

"No! I'm afraid of what he's done to me. Already my system change. I'm becoming not me. I'm still me, I still feel the same way but at the same time, I feel my own power growing. I have limited usage of water again, if only to push and pull it slightly... If this keeps up I'll be just as powerful as he will be eventually! Do you know how much that scares me? And like him I won't have any limiting factors..."

"Oh I'm sure I do understand. I have the same problem. But you don't realize just what the biggest change to you will become." Roll said, a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, and what the hell is that supposed to mean?' Leviathan demanded," What else didn't he tell me about what he did to me? Did he link me to him? Is he going to be able to control me?"

"Provided you follow the same path that we seem to be on... You're going to make a fine mother someday, Leviathan. If you can keep your mood a bit more moderated." Roll said with a tight smile.

"What did you just say?" Leviathan asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. You'll be as capable as Zero and soon, myself of interacting with each other or humans in such a fashion. None of the humans are to know this."

"Trying to keep this to yourself so you can have him? Alright I'll agree to this, for Master X's older sister." Leviathan replied.

"No. Zero wishes for nobody to know. But what he did to you opens up this possibility. When you look at it that way it would be far more unfair to keep you in the dark. We've been given a... Gift of sorts. Something my father would have loved. Something that goes together with another project I have been working on... But if these both bear fruit, then there will be a very fine line between humans and robots. We can live in peace. Just like father wanted."

"Hmph. Sounds like a crazy old man." Leviathan commented, rolling her eyes at such blatant idealism.

"He's the man who built X, but decided that the world would not be ready for him, so he sealed him into a program with myself and my brother for thirty years to test him. He was a man who understand how bad humanity could be... But he never lost hope, he always wanted to give people the chance. He loved both humans and robots. He wasn't crazy, but he had a good heart... I think it is where Rock and X get it from."

"Don't leave yourself out. You seem like a nice enough girl." Leviathan commented.

"That may be, but I'm happy I do not need to tell the other girls about this. I'm happy in some ways I can share a secret... And if there was anything I could do to grab Zero's attention I would. He's the only reminder of home... And on top of that, he came into my life, woke me up, saved my life, and then did his best to wake up the single greatest obstacle of his creator. He woke me in this body, and has done nothing bout court me. He has done everything right, but he doesn't seem to understand! And he somehow does it to everyone he meets. He even has his own fanboys following him around, and I know there are a few interested in him that way as well!"

Leviathan looked at the smaller girl in disbelief. "Are you saying?"

"I... There are things I wouldn't do for him, but... I want him to be mine. He woke me up, he called me beautiful, and gave me these earrings... He has worked with me and listened to my ideas without ridicule, he's gotten along well with my older brother and has given me a window into the person that was my younger one..." Roll said, hot tears spilling from her eyes as she said this. "But that damned fool seems to be determined to get himself killed. You were less than a centimeter from piercing his core... I might have been able to repair it but I do not know if would have been the same Zero... And I'm worried about losing him to one of those girls. If he falls in love with one, he's going to out live them by a long time. That's just going to hurt him more! He's hurt enough! Every time I see or hear about him meeting one of those girls in his past his face clouds up and he puts that stupid mask up against everything, and I don't know what to do!"

"Well... You could beat the feelings out of him. It's how we came to our understandings..." Leviathan suggested.

"I... I don't think that's how it works..."

"You don't know till you try right?"

***Break***

Both Tabitha and her mother had been saved from Gallia's old castle six days ago. Two nights ago, they had arrived at Kirche's family's, the Von Zerbst's, residence in Germania. Louise, Roll, Zero, Kirche, Guiche and Montmorency, Malicorne, Leviathan, Tabitha and her mother; overall - nine people and Sylphid managed to safely cross the border. From the opening, Zero glanced into the room.

Mother and child, hugging each other tight, were sleeping soundly on the big bed.

Tabitha and her mother had been saved by Zero and the others. "Anyway, they are finally safe."

Louise, who stood by his side, nodded. "Oh well. Besides, this is Germania… Gallia can't do much here."

Zero nodded, though he had been feeling uneasy since yesterday. Trying to shake himself out of whatever it was that was making him feel this way he asked, "Hey, yesterday, when you sent the letter, what were you doing?"

The previous night, Louise sent a letter addressed to Henrietta in Tristain by owl. It was filled with Louise's lengthy apologies and an update on their return. First, it began with a report that Tabitha had been rescued safely, followed by an apology for defying her wishes even if she had agreed in the end. She also wrote her intent to take any punishment that the Princess believed that she deserved. "I had to write it. The princess gave us an order and you forced her hand. Even if she agreed to let you go, that does not change the fact that you threatened her royal person, and forced her to allow you to go. I will still throw myself upon her mercy, no matter what."

"Don't talk like that. We got permission, right?" Zero replied,"Besides,a s you said, it's my fault anyhow."

"I still chose to come..." Louise replied sadly."Partially because I was angry at princess..."

Before anything else could be said, Kirche walked into the room announcing,"Oh Louise, I have a gift for you!"

"Not needed." Louise replied looking away from the taller girl.

"It's a letter from Tristain."

Louise looked at the letter with a tense face. "She answered this fast... I do not know why she answered it so quickly..."

"Surely, it must be because she is so relieved to hear of your success, that gentle queen of your country." Said a relaxed Kirche as she spread her hands.

Louise carefully eyed the letter that Kirche passed to her. The envelope was made from high-class parchment and had the Kingdom of Tristain's signature placed on it. The Crest of Lilies that she got used to seeing a reply from Henrietta. In this letter, mine and the others' fates are written. Did she change her mind? Would she really accept them back? Her hand trembled from the tension. Zero watched her face and smiled reassuringly. Guiche, Montmorency, and Malicorne held their breath too, waiting for Louise to open the letter...

***Break***

In the workroom of Tristain's Royal Palace, the Queen worried alone. She had just sent a letter to Louise in Germania.

She was relieved and happy that her friend was safe, but though it had not turned out badly, she still felt uneasy.

As Henrietta read the letter that Louise had Right now, for Gallia, this doesn't mean a thing…"she let out a long sigh, just as a knock came from the door."Who is it?"

"It's me, Your Majesty." It was Musketeer Commander Agnes.

"Aah, you came at a good time, Commander." Henrietta stood up and opened the door. Agnes and a few of her troops stood there, prideful and hard as steel. The Queen showed a thankful expression.

"Please choose a few trusted subordinates and get ready to go."

"We are prepared to leave anytime. Your Majesty has only to tell us where." Interrupted by one of Agnes' eager soldiers,

Henrietta gave a slight smile. "To the La Valliere estate, then. Since it is an informal visit, please prepare a suitable coach too."

"Is something worrying you?" Agnes, noticing Henrietta's tired face, asked before leaving the room.

"Yes - the letter that came from Louise." Henrietta said, then noticing the concerned look from Agnes she smiled.

"Did something happen?"

"That's not it. She wrote that she would respectfully accept any punishment I deem necessary. Does that child not understand how worried she makes me?"

"Are you not going to punish her?"

Henrietta became silent.

"Was there an official protest from Gallia?" Agnes asked.

Henrietta shook her head.

"Then there are no punishments that need be given. While you objected at first, you relented in the end. No, Gallia has been acting seditious lately, so having a former royal family member or two at hand would not be politically bad at all. They also managed to turn another of the void familiar's to our side as well. The benefits compensate for the risks. They even removed an elf that could easily have been used against you, so how about settling with giving no rewards or punishments considering the disrespect and danger to the country that was present?" Agnes explained, sagely.

"You are kind, Commander."

"Your Majesty, why do you insist on passing the judgment at La Valliere's house?

"I wanted to publicly show that even though she is my friend, justice will be delivered fairly."

Agnes watched Henrietta with gentle eyes. "You are overdoing it, Your Majesty. The court will be witnessed by the noble family members."

"And for that reason, I need to show firm resolve."Henrietta, in a gesture of a thoughtful, fastidious girl, bit her lip.

Agnes smoothly drew her sword."I am Your Majesty's sword. Just order me and I will serve you with this sword. Yet, I am a sword and a shield. Whenever there is danger, I will shield Your Majesty with my body. However, how many of those court nobles are Your Majesty's swords and shields? Reliable in need, with the ethics and reason of a simple servicewoman like me, who would be completely devoted to Your Majesty. Who, with a heart of steel, would not doubt you no matter what. If you have such friends – value them dearly, Your Majesty."

Hearing Agnes's words, Henrietta bit her lip. Her restless fingers started fiddling with her skirt.

"But I agree with Your Majesty, remission without discipline is not acceptable. In this case, I will trust Your Majesty's judgment. Then how about repaying for that little unpaid work from before?"

Henrietta shifted uneasily.

"We need everyone's consent."

"And how many these 'everyone' could equal them in their noble deed?"

Henrietta became silent.

"It is everyone's answer."

Agnes bowed and went out of the working room to prepare the queen's carriage. Left alone, Henrietta watched the letter from Louise.

Then she made a face that was about to cry. "Everyone is just so selfish! People's hearts are a mystery! Not just me, father, the whole family!" After spewing out all those angry words, Henrietta pressed the letter against her heart. Besides, there was something she needed to talk with Louise's family about. It was really saddening. However, the first thing she needed to do was express her gratitude for her friends' safety, Henrietta thought. "I am glad you are alright. Thank you, Founder Brimir, for bringing my friends back, safe and sound."

After leaving the workroom, Agnes went to the stable to prepare the horses. After that, she went towards the musketeers' building nearby, and after calling the vice-commander of the troops, gave her the instructions on what to do during her absence. It didn't take long to finish the preparations. And now, riding a horse, she passed under the castle gates.

There, waiting for Agnes, stood a man whose face was hidden by a deep hood.

***Break***

In the La Valliere castle, powerful family members gathered and waited impatiently. A gorgeous lunch was served on the big table in the dining room; however, no one tried to touch the dishes.

Duke de La Valliere was sitting at the end of the table, his hard gray eyes were shining. His fist hit the table. Even though the sound was loud, no one, including servants, moved a muscle. It was not unusual for the duke to express his anger this openly "Louise, that chit, does she have an idea how worried she makes us?"

"It is as father says. Without the family's consent, she takes part in a war, crosses the national borders without permission, and sneaks into Gallia! It could turn into another war!"

Eleonore's sharp eyes were blazing behind her glasses when she agreed with her father's words. She gathered the information that leaked out of Tristania's academy.

Cattleya was silently listening to her father and elder sister's words, before her Louise-like pink hair started to shake as she began pleasantly laughing. "Isn't it great? Helping out a classmate from Gallia – how heroic. I'm proud of her."

Eleonore gave Cattleya a piercing glare. "This is not the time for laughs. Weren't you the one helping out that child last time? While you do not bring it up, I remember how you have taken her to the side and comforted her in your own way."

"Hmm, I can't remember such thing." Eleonore turned her face away, with a scowl.

Cattleya continued to laugh softly.

"Really? But this time this child broke the country's laws. Isn't Her Majesty coming here for this – to give her direct judgment? It could even mean the destruction of the whole family!" Eleanore said heatedly.

"You are exaggerating." Cattleya said while laughing."With all Louise and her Familiar have done, I doubt very much that she would pass a harsh judgement. Her familiar has already proven a match for any army brought against this country, and I do not see them doing anything to jeopardize him as an asset. And even if she were, I do not believe Zero would allow anything at all to happen to her."

"I am not exaggerating. As it is, because in the previous cases we did not send troops to the war, the government is not likely to be merciful. And is it just Zero now, instead of familiar?" Eleonore shot back.

The La Valliere duke hadn't sent even a single soldier during the recent Albion campaign as a protest for the attendance of their daughter. As a result, an enormous military service exemption tax was imposed. Though the La Valliere duke house obediently paid it, the nobles who went to the war criticized the duke as a "disloyal."

"He does have a name, and he has earned the title given to him. He has also given me a new lease upon my life. The actions that they have taken is not a revolt against the royal family. Besides, isn't Louise her majesty's friend? I don't think there will be a severe punishment given." Cattelya disagreed.

"She would not remember such an old thing. Besides, Louise returns from the Von Zerbst estate, right? The Ancestors would grieve hearing such a thing." Eleanore argued.

Then the sisters both fell silent as their mother, Duchess de La Valliere, opened her mouth."Before receiving judgment from Her Majesty, this family has its own punishment to deal."

With these words, the air in the dining room froze. The face of Duke de La Valliere blanched."P-Punishment to deal?"

"As stated, I will deal it myself."

The servants, who stood silently behind them, started to tremble.

Eléonore had an unusually strained smile on her lips. "I-It's nothing mother should be concerned with… Right, Cattleya?"

Cattleya's voice was nervous for a moment, remembering Zero's treatment of her own sister, and the evil looked he had when he spoke about dealing with her parents... She did not know if she would have a mother should this come to pass... "I-I think so too."

Duke de La Valliere coughed."Umm, Karin. It's like the daughters say. Nothing to bother with… Right Jerome?"

The duke requested an agreement from the butler. "Ah, I have to go. I just remembered I have things to do."

The old butler hastily retreated. As if by a signal, all servants left the dining room together.

Simultaneously, with the stomping sounds of the closing door, the duchess stood up. Her expression didn't change. However, something strong rose swaying in slow motion from her body.

"It's my responsibility for my daughter's carelessness, thus I myself will educate her. Isn't that so?"

Duke de La Valliere, with trembling fingers began to fiddle with his mustache. He recalled the old times. Youth, beauty, and the severe past of his wife…

"It is so! A-Asking for a strict lecture! Give me a second…"

These words were muted by a strong roaring sound. Dust fluttered down the table. Looking up, one could see the whole wall vanish completely, under the indescribably powerful spell.

The duchess who was holding the wand, shook her head and said.

"Even more so – we cannot look weak Well, I think so anyway."

"K-Karin! Therefore Louise"

The duchess glared at her husband's face.

"She is your and my daughter! It has to look strict! A long time from now, when you're looking back, you'll see her being raised up wrong because of your selfish whim!"

At the shout of his wife, the duke instinctively ducked his head.

"S-Sorry!"

"Our family is important, our daughter is important as well; I don't want to pass on either. That's why the "Heavy Wind" will give the punishment to our daughter. Her Majesty will see."

***break***

"Hey, Louise. Tell me what's wrong?" Zero was watching Louse with concern. Since the carriage entered La Valliere's territory, Louise had been trembling for a while. It was at the same time intense and restless.

Sitting on the opposite seat, Guiche, Malicorne, and Montmorency mysteriously watched Louise too.

"Do you have a fever? Are you cold?" Kirche, who was sitting next to Zero, placed a hand on surprisingly cold fingers and asked in a shocked voice.

Tabitha was sitting next them. Her mother was left in Kirche's residence rather than taking her to Tristain. Though Kirche recommended for her to remain in residence with her mother, Tabitha was stubborn. Well, she could leave Kirche's residence safely, as Tabitha would be taken as part of their traveling party. Tabitha's mother's mind was still because of the sickness, but she started to like seeing Tabitha more often and was not frightened by her anymore.

"Hey Tabitha, don't you agree that Louise is acting strange?"

Ignoring what was said, Tabitha cast a glance at Louise. Unusually, she was not reading a book. Tabitha could see Louise's shoulders shivering. "Frightened." She said.

"When invading the Alhambra castle, she was not scared. But now, returning to her parents and family, she is? Strange child."

Zero recalled what he knew about Louise's parents, only increasing his rage. Louise's eldest sister, Eleonore, who took Louise's personality to an even further to an extreme… Can one be blamed to be scared of such a family? "What's the real difference anyhow, you went to war without the families permission."

"Circumstances are different." Louise said in a shaky voice.

"Circumstances?" Zero promted

"Taking part in a war without permission was not breaking the 'rules'"

Zero lightly tapped Louise's shoulder. "It can't be that bad."

"On the contrary. In my family, if one violates the regulations, being hated is as bad as being dead."Louise hugged herself with both hands and started trembling heavily.

"Don't worry. Your family can't hurt you." Roll said calmly.

"M-M-M-M..."

"M-?"

"Mother."

Zero tried to revive what information he had on Louise's mother, but he had been given no real information on the woman aside from one comment from the older sister who said it was better that she punish her than the mother. Zeero shrugged. "Don't worry, it's not like she can do anything to you."

Hearing that, Louise clutched her stomach as if in pain.

"Louise, is your mother that scary?"Malicorne said in a slightly nasally voice.

In a heavy voice, as if cursing, Louise spit out. "Do you… know the former commander of the Manticore Corps?"

"Who would not know about such celebrity! Karin the 'Heavy Wind' was it? It is said that the lower half of her face was always covered with an iron mask… She served the kingdom since the start as a wind user. They called this magic a 'heavy wind,' but 'raging storm' would have been a more appropriate name for it."

Guiche, after Malicorne's words, also recalled few things. "When Eustace raised a revolt, wasn't it the 'Heavy Wind' who suppressed it single-handedly? Father told me, that when he was young, he led his troops to take over the Cardin Bridge, but it was already taken over by Karin the Heavy Wind. And that it has been said that the Heavy Wind used to work alone."

Soon, they began telling one after another, old hero stories.

"When Germanian troops were skirmishing at the border, it is said that once the rumors spread that 'the Wind' was at the front-line, enemies ran away."

"However, there are rumors that she was a very beautiful person. According to the rumor, she was a beauty in male attire…"

"Indeed. But one has to wonder, does such a strong woman disguised as a man… Really exist?"

Guiche's face paled once he heard Montmorency's words. "C-Could it be that Karin the Heavy Wind is…"

Louise said in a strained voice. "My mother."

Everyone in the carriage looked at each other, and then nervously at Louise.

"You're not lying, are you?" Guiche asked

"I am not. D-Do you know the motto of Manticore unit of that time?"

All the party members shook their heads. As one might expect, no one knew the motto of the corps.

"Rule of steel. My mother hates the lack of discipline the most."

"Honestly, I don't see the problem. You fought for something that was right, and to save someone from injustice..." Leviathan said,"I don't see how your family could be angry about this... Humans don't make any sense to me..."

"We don't make sense to each other either," Kirche said sadly.

"Just like reploids." Zero said as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "We're all the same that way."

***break***

It was the morning of the second day since leaving Tristain when the Queen's carriage crossed the drawbridge of the La Valliere residence. Since it was a low-profile visit, other than Agnes and Colbert, there were only five musketeers guarding the wagon.

As the party passed the bridge and gates, the servants who gathered there rejoiced. The flagpole in the front yard had the Lilies emblem, the arms of the Tristanian royal family, on it. A small courtesy for the incognito queen.

When Agnes got off the horse, she opened the door of the carriage.

The armor of a magic knight was seen in the center of the stairs that continued to the castle. Agnes squinted at it.

"What's the matter, commander?"

Then Henrietta saw the knight who stood at the center of the stairs, and gasped in surprise.

"That's the armor of the Manticore Corps."

Indeed, the armor had the big black mantel with the Manticore Corps' emblem sewn on it.

"But the Manticore Corps works at the castle now. Besides, that shuttlecock decoration… That hat belongs to a commander."

"But the body is too thin to be De Cesaire."

"Perhaps it's not his to begin with."

The knight slowly went down stairs. Musketeers, surrounding the Queen, watched the figure intensely with their hands on their guns.

Then Agnes took one step forth and blocked the knight's path. The lower half of his face, under the knight's hat decorated with shuttlecock, was covered with an iron mask. Feeling intense pressure for the moment, Agnes grasped the handle of her sword.

"Are you a friend of Duke de La Valliere? To go out to meet Her Majesty like this - it's too much even for a prank. Introduce yourself."

However, the knight ignored Agnes's words, and knelt down on one knee in respect.

"It's been a long time, Your Majesty. However, you will surely not remember me, because it has been a good 30 years since the last time I served the castle."

"Umm…" Henrietta, with an open-jaw, looked at the knight. Indeed, though the mantle's colors faded a lot over the years, it was still nicely kept - neither stain nor tear could be found.

"I am Karin, the former commander of the Manticore corps. However, even though I introduced myself with a different name back then, my loyalty for the royal family has not changed."

Henrietta had heard about the former commander of Manticore Corps, so her face turned pale.

"Then, you are Karin the Heavy Wind?"

"Yes, I am honored that you know the name."

"Of course I know – you are infamous! Agnes, this is Karin the Heavy Wind, the legendary magic knight commander! I grew up hearing about her heroic adventures! She was like an army on to herself!"Henrietta had the face of a starry-eyed little girl as she took Karin's hand. "I had yearned to meet you so much since childhood! Fire dragon extermination! Rescue of a city attacked by orcs, the Gorgeous use of weapons! Presence massive as a mountain! The age when nobles were still noble, and true knights. A lot of knights respect you and try to be just like you!"

"It's embarrassing." Karin replied demurely."I just did what humble best I could to serve my kingdom."

"What would you say? I-I know all your adventures by memory! You are a woman, right? After you retired, though, I heard that you disappeared like the wind, but you were with La Vallieres. What are you doing now?"

Karin removed her mask abruptly. Seeing her face, Henrietta's eyes almost popped from their sockets.

"Duchess! You are the Duchess!"

Agnes was surprised too.

"Then, this…"

"In other words, I am the Duchess de La Valliere – the mother of Louise"

"I took the opportunity to marry and took off my armor. But it is a long story since that time, so please pardon me."

"I understand, but why"

Henrietta wanted to ask why she now wore the armor that she previously took off.

Karin stood up straight.

"For today, I am not the Duchess Karin. I am Karin, the former commander of the Manticore Corps, who respects the rule of steel. And I will punish that law breaking daughter of mine. This will be the proof of my loyalty to Your Majesty and family."

"Punishment? Heavy Wind's punishment on Louise?"

Henrietta watched Karin in deep shock, shaking her head. Her face turned pale. She had gone there with the intention to punish Louise, so her feelings withered for a moment. But this person would give a much more severe punishment than she herself intended. Should the punishment be dealt, Louise would die for sure!

"You should not be violent! I came here to deal with Louise's punishment myself. Because I am young, at first I was resented. However, I thought about it a lot. Though Louise passed national borders certainly without my permission I am also worried about it as a friend too. Just a strong reprimand will do, I do not intend to give a violent penalty."

"Your Majesty, your words are kind, and you feel regretful. However, Your Majesty's royal prerogative is of the sacred non-aggression given by the Founder. Thus, you have to protect the laws of the country promulgated in that name, too."

Karin quickly raised her right hand. From the shade of the castle, a huge, black shadow flew. A strong dust storm rose as it touched the ground.

It was an old and huge mythical beast, the Manticore.

"If the laws of the country that should be respected are neglected, Your Majesty should keep her royal principles. But because the law-breaker is my own daughter, I cannot forgive it all the more."

Karin effortlessly flew up fifty meters and straddled the manticore.

"M-miss Karin!"

The Manticore flapped its huge wings. And, with amazing speed, the mythical beast flew up to the sky with its master.

***break***

La Valliere's castle was closer to the border of Germania than the capital. After passing the nation's borders at three o'clock, they could already see the high steeples of the castle.

"H-Hey Louise… Your mother is really the Heavy Wind of the Manticore Corps?" Guiche asked nervously. Louise did not say a thing. Louise passed her time trembling and staring at the ceiling.

"As good as thirty years passed, maybe she's changed? Nah? It is not unreasonable that the scary knight of the past mellowed out over the years. Even if you say punishment, I think you will just be grounded, at most."Malicorne said comfortingly.

"…You don't understand." Louise said in the voice of someone at her own execution.

"Violence is part of youth, no human can keep it steady forever," Montmorency rationalized.

"…You just don't understand." Louise repeated.

"Don't worry so much." Roll said gently,"We're with you."

"…Saying so plainly, my mother. That person…"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Zero said calmly.

"Really! Even if she was the legendary Heavy Wind, she may just be a Duchess now! Refined by society, she may have completely forgotten the dust and dirt of the battlefield!" Kirche said hotly.

At that time, Tabitha pointed to the window, "A manticore-riding knight."

Louise suddenly sprung to her feet, and as if overtaken by panic, broke the window of the carriage and flew outside.

A huge tornado appeared and followed Louise's tracks.

"W-What's that?" Roll demanded.

Zero drew Derflinger and jumped out of the carriage himself. The tornado enlarged and moved to hit the entire carriage, but Zero extended both hands out in front of himself, creating a barrier of green light, holding it at bay. The violent power of the spell blew him back after a few moments, and the carriage and its occupants were sent flying as well.

All of the occupants with the exception of Tabitha screamed as they were thrown about. "I give up" Kirche cried out.

Tabitha was silent.

"I'm going to kill whoever that is!" Leviathan screamed, her spear extending and it's blade shining with light.

It was as if a huge hand made of wind grabbed the carriage and lifted it up.

The seven screaming people were hitting walls, seats, and each other. Then the tornado stopped abruptly and the wagon fell to the ground.

"Falling! Falling! Falling!" Guiche screamed. The decent of everyone stopped as the knight had placed the "Levitation" spell on them.

Though the wagon slowly landed, the party was mostly scattered and worn out inside the carriage. Leviathan had her spear drawn, and Roll had her buster pointed at the person in armor as they exited the carriage. Zero was glaring at the person who had attacked them with such a massive force.

Riding atop a huge manticore, the knight wearing a black mantle appeared. That must have been Louise's mother. However, she was frightening. Standing there, it looked like "stern" was the character of this knight and that "fear" was deeply emblazoned in this armored doll-like figure.

Then she stopped at the fallen Louise and called out to her daughter. "Get up, Louise."

Louise raised herself. "Mother..." She was shaking violently as if suffering from a strong cold. Like a small dog threatened by a big German shepherd. Though Louise could be scary when she was angry as well, this had a completely different feeling to it – it was like comparing a bear to a rat.

"You. Report what you have broken to your mother."

"That b-border without permission, umm"

"I cannot hear you."

"B-Border crossing without permission."

The tornado flew. It caught Louise and threw her into the air, but before she could meet the apex of her flight, Zero rushed in, catching her.

"Who are you to interfere in such a way?" Karin demanded.

"Louise's Familiar, Zero." he said meeting her eyes with his own black ones.

"Ah, yes... I had heard of you. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry that you feel you must act this way though. A familiar is their master's shield. For that reason, the shield needs to be blown off. No hard feelings I hope?"

"Hard feelings for whatever you think you can do to me? No. Although..." Zero's helmet flickered as his rage responded to his memories of Louise, of her actions, of her complexes. He seemed to understand a little better now. She had attempted to use a tornado on her daughter as punishment. Zero couldn't even comprehend what could have happened to cause the people of this world to think that something like that might be _sane, _much less acceptable! As Zero's gaze met Karin's she did not flinch. "There are plenty of hard feelings for a monster like you. Although I probably shouldn't be speaking ill of the dead."

"A monster?" She asked incredulously. "What would make you think I am a monster. And I certainly don't feel my impending mortality coming upon me."

Zero just looked at her, purely disgusted by her presence. "You think you're doing something good for her? You think this type of abuse is alright?" as he pulsed with energy again, everyone but Leviathan, Roll and Karin were swept off their feet. "You do these horrible things with your own two hands, and consider it alright?"

"What are you going on about? You have no right to criticize how I deal with my daughters." Karin replied, chanting a quick air hammer that slammed into Zero sending him flying. With a confident nod, she assumed that the mouthy young man would be done for after that, but much to her surprise he stood right back up.

"Too weak..." Zero replied as he stood up, an insane smirk on his face. The lines of energy crossed his armor again and his hair had turned to the same snowy white.

"What did you say?" Karin demanded.

"I said too damned weak! You think you're some kind of hero? You think you've got some sort of right to do this? You're nothing compared to a real hero, you have no power!" Zero replied, swinging his saber down creating a wave of energy that Karin only barely dodged with the help of a wind spell. Her eyes widened as she saw the damage to the land that the young man had caused.. "You think something like that could kill me? I've been blown in half and was still more powerful than you. I've fought alongside a real hero! I may not be one, but I sure as hell know the power of one! So go ahead. Give me another shot. Try again, that way I can be justified when I remove your head."

As Karin raised her wand in rage, Zero stood there unmoving. Karin chanted a spell familiar to both Zero and Louise. Within a few moments a wave of electricity far superior to what even Wardes had cast barreled towards Zero who stood calmly. At the last moment he placed both hands forward, and a green light enveloped him. Suddenly the energy was turned back towards Karin who used her own magic to mitigate the damage it would cause. Even with that though, her arms screamed in pain.

"Come on, that's all you've got? Try again." Zero taunted her. "You've got that whole rule of strength right? Show me you're stronger than me. I've yet to see anything special from you. You're nothing more than low class garbage. I've killed more powerful grunts than you."

"Damn you, what are you?' Karin hissed.

"Zero." was the only reply given as he charged forward slamming his fist into her chest, denting the armor in and crushing some of the woman's ribs as it sent her flying.

With a grunt of pain, Karin struggled to her feet, breathing laboriously, "You think that I'll back down?" She demanded.

"I'm hoping not. If you back down I don't get to tear you down and show you just how powerless you really are before I end this farce." Zero replied coldly."So keep on fighting. Show me the power and pride of a noble. Show me what gives you the right to pass judgement like you do. Because... I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces. And I do mean that quite literally."

"You'll learn your place, familiar," Karin replied darkly as she chanted again, ignoring the pain in her chest, and the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. A tornado like the one that had destroyed the wagon and carriage appeared behind her, but in it there appeared to be glittering ice, giving it an all together sinister look.

"Hey partner! That's way more dangerous than the one you dealt with before! Those shards of ice are just like razors!" Derflinger cried from his shoulder.

"Then I guess we're gonna mix legendary magics then, aren't we Derf?" Zero asked, a smile on his face.

"Wait, what?" Derflinger asked, in a panic as Zero drew him.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty certain this will work. Trust me!" Turning to look back at the still shivering Louise Zero called out,"Louise. Dispel that tornado!"

Louise looked at Zero doubtfully. then at the large tornado.

"Do it Louise. Show her just how far you've come. Cast the spell. Me and Derf will hold it off!" Zero cried as he held Derflinger out, a thin green layer of energy seemed to extend around him as Zero jumped towards the tornado, slamming Derflinger towards it and causing it to somehow stop in it's tracks. Slowly, very slowly though, Zero was getting pushed back.

Louise, upon seeing Zero in such a dangerous situation snapped. Standing up and taking her wand in hand she started chanting her Dispel. When the aria hit it's peak she turned her wand on the Tornado and released her will. Within moments the Tornado was nothing more than a memory, the ice inside of it falling to the ground harmlessly.

When Karen finally recovered from the shock of having her own daughter stand up to her and somehow stop her square class spell and attempted to utter an incantation again, something pressed against her neck. She felt a shooting pain as her a hand closed on her wrist breaking it. But still her gauntleted hand held its wand with what little strength she had.

Zero stood in front of her, a somehow pleasant smile on his face, Derflinger pressed to her throat. "Hi. Anything left to say to your daughter before you go? I'd suggest something motherly so that she can remember you as something other than a monster, but either way I don't particularly care."

"Please stop it! That's enough! Please stop!" Cried Henrietta who had rode by horse all the way from La Valliere castle. Agnes was right behind her.

"I won't tolerate any more fights in front of me! Moreover, they are parent and child! If you want to continue, you'll have to turn your wand against me!" Henrietta cried out, her crystal wand in hand.

Following the queen's words, Karin's lose grip on her wand ended and her wand dropped to the ground. Zero's sword stayed in it's position, and he made no move to back away.

"Zero..." Louise said nervously.

"I'm thinking about it." Zero replied cheerfully, holding the blade against the woman's throat. Suddenly his hand moved and everyone gasped as he moved the sword across her neck in a slashing movement. Karin eyes widened as she felt herself pushed back by the blade, but strangely felt no pain. She had always expected an injury like that to... hurt...

Henrietta ran up to the fallen Karin, but was surprised to note that there was no damage to her throat. "How... I just saw..." She murmured, inspecting the unblemished neck. Seeing the difficulty the woman was having breathing she did her best to heal her with the water magic she had at her disposal.

"It was all in the name of science, really. I keep gettting told to use my brain, so I decided I wanted to try placing counter placed upon Derflinger. It thought it might be a useless spell if you're not being attacked. Turns out I was right. If I was wrong, no loss, considering who it would have killed. But since it worked the way I thought it would, I guess we can consider this a message for next time. I won't use counter. Your whole head will come off." Zero replied as he replaced Derflinger in his scabbard, glaring down at the prone woman, his black eyes causing her to shiver involuntarily as she coughed blood.

"Um. Partner. next time you're going to do something crazy like that, tell me! I thought I was gonna kill her!" Derflinger complained.

"It's Louise's mother. I wouldn't kill her the first time I meet her. Probably. But I can sure as hell beat her like a drum." Zero replied easily.

As Karin stood up, regaining her composure she turned to face her queen and bowed low. "Your Majesty, I was unable to punish my sinful daughter. I Hope you will show her a greater punishment than mine."

Henrietta let out a long sigh. "What is that? You! When child and parent point their wands at each other – it makes the Founder Brimir grieve! Didn't I say that I did not intend to give any punishment since the very beginning!"

"Solving everything with wands - is the way of old nobles." Karin said, as if that justified her actions.

"Unnecessarily bloodshed is what I hate the most! What would have happened had Zero killed you? Do you not care that Louise would have been left without a mother?"

"If his strength is equal to that, then it is fine. He would then be responsible for everything. For good or ill."

"Mostly ill, but hell, still better an alternative than a monstrous bitch like you." Zero commented.

Karin glared as her hand slowly reached for her wand.

"Zero! Stop that right now!" Roll said, as she smacked him upside the head, Charity floating next to her. "The fight is over, she's got the message as much as she can. There isn't any reason to fight."

Zero looked at Roll his eyes regaining their color, and his armor and hair bleeding back to their normal configuration. "The fight is over, but there is still plenty of reasons to fight. For everything she has done to Louise, for every complex she's given her, for every injury... I want to rip her head off."

"Zero... She's my... Shes my mother!" Louise replied, tears in her eyes,"I don't want her to die!"

"I said I want to. Not that I necessarily will. Unless she tries to use another of those killing attacks on me. Or you for that matter. Then all bets are off," Zero said looking at the woman in question. "We clear on that?"

"And just who are you to think you can give an order to one such as myself?" Karin asked, more curiosity in her voice than anything.

"He is my properly reinstated Knight-Commander now that his... Covert mission has been accomplished," Henrietta said with a smile as she looked at the resolute face of the angelic protector.

"Covert mission?" Karin demanded. "Why did I not know of such a thing, as Louise's mother and former commander of the Manticore guard!"

"Because you being her mother has no bearing on the situation, and that's just it. Former. You can't even touch me unless I take a hit from you purposely. What makes you think we owe you any explanation? If we had truly committed treason do you not believe that Henrietta's reaction would have been more swift, or we would have had to find a way to break out of the castle? I guess all these years in retirement have corroded your wits. Or did you always just think with your wand?" Zero observed with a smile.

"Zero!" Louise cried, shocked that he would talk like this to her mother. While he had professed anger, this borderline hatred was beyond anything she had expected.

"I believe our tempers are too heated for such discussions," Henrietta said calmly,"I suggest we retire to the La Valliere estate and take some time to cool down, so we may talk about the current situation rationally..."After she said this, Charity, who had been largely ignored flew up beside her and nodded her head in agreement and sat upon the young queen's shoulder to the surprise of all present. After a few moments looking at it, Henrietta couldn't help but ask it,"Well... Just who might you be little one?"

"Her name is Charity. She is my cyber elf." Zero replied. "She doesn't really speak, but she gets her points across when she's angry. Or happy." When Charity nodded her head, Zero continued,"And apparently she's saying that my temper is too hot." When another nod of her head followed this, Zero just sighed.

"Well... She does have a point." Roll commented from beside him.

"And I disagree. She got less than what she deserved." Zero replied in a flat tone, glaring at the woman who had the backbone to glare back. "But I'm willing to let it end here if she doesn't do anything stupid like this again.

"I'm sure that she understands your concern for her daughter, dear Knight-Commander. I do not believe she would do anything that would view as threatening to her." Henrietta said, looking at the woman whom she had idolized as a child.

"You do not see eye to eye with me, but we both wish to protect my daughter. My way of protecting her was to make her understand discipline and the reasons behind it. You, whatever it is you draw your strength from, has proven stronger than even the rule of steel, so I can not challenge it." Karin replied honestly.

Zero shook his head. "My strength is nothing more than my desire to protect the people who I want to protect. Nothing more."

Tabitha spoke up for the first time in all this, holding out her now 'favorite' book to Karin. "Hero." Was the only word she said in her gentle voice then walked back over to where her mother was...

***Break***

She had obtained what her mistress had asked for, and had brought it with haste. Her mistress had been a wellspring of ideas of bringing her mischief to the masses. While she didn't quite encourage her, she had given a great deal of information on how to apply said knowledge. All it took was her one lethal weapon and her mistress would cave immediately... All was set... And with this final piece, her plans would be complete... And the revenge would be finalized... With a giggle the young woman uttered the word,"Unavoidable."

***Author's Notes***

Also Bass possess? Not sure how he could, or why. I mean, Zero would destroy Bass pretty easily. Like, hilariously easily. Wouldn't make for a very fulfilling end fight like the one I've got planned. And as I said. No Sigma. I mean, maybe if Bass had encountered that whole dark energy thing, but really, that was flimsy at best.

Zero... Able to be a loveable asshole even in a young girls fantasy world.

Last update for a while. See ya all around. Comment in reviews if ya want. More reviews might mean more motivation. either way though, I'll finish eventually.


	61. Chapter 61

As they rode toward the La Valliere estate, Louise couldn't help but look nervously at her mother who's breathing was still labored. She couldn't tell if it was because of the dented armor or whatever injury that Zero had given her, but she still couldn't help but be concerned. Zero sat with his eyes closed, looking unconcerned and altogether lazy, looking for all the world like he had not just been in a battle with one of the most dangerous square class mages the kingdom had to offer.  
>"So, familiar, where did you obtain power such as yours? I have never seen the likes of it." Karen asked Zero, and scowled when he didn't respond.<br>"Mother... He normally does not respond to being called familiar..." Louise said hesitantly.  
>The woman looked like she was going to say something then shook her head. "NO, i suppose that's fair, with his achievements and the things that he has accomplished for our Kingdom that he should be allowed this arrogance. Well then, Zero might I ask what the source of your power is?"<br>Zero cracked one eye to look at her and replied,"The source... You could say there are two."  
>"Oh?"<br>"I was created with my power... I continued to gain it so that I could protect those I believe in. That's all there is to it." Zero replied seriously.  
>"Created?" Karin pressed, never having heard someone speak such. Zero didn't offer anything else and the carriage ride was silent as they finished their trip.<p>

***Break**  
>On her horse, Henrietta considered the curious creature that had seemed to have taken a liking to her. As the being sat on her shoulder she couldn't help but think of how unreal she looked. She was cute, excessively so. But at the same time, Henrietta felt a calmness from her that seemed to penetrate her very being.<br>"Do you really think that creature is safe to have around?" Agnes asked quietly.  
>"I... Can not say that I see this creature being a danger." Henrietta replied as the cyber elf lifted off her shoulder and moved to look into the scowling face of Agnes. When the cute face warped into an attempted match for the scowl Henrietta laughed. "She certainly seems playful though."<br>"I suppose she's alright." Agnes replied with a smile as Charity moved back to the wagon that contained Tabitha's mother. "But there is just... Something about her that disturbs me. She seems to act like that, but she's got the air of someone much older... She is like a fairy..."  
>"I know what you mean... While she seems so childish, when she is around, the world just seems a little brighter, happier if you will. As if the worries of the world are fading..." Henrietta sighed, as she smiled at the sunny day that she had the good fortune to be riding in.<p>

***Break***

As the group sat in the rather large room, all eyes were upon Louise and Henrietta.  
>"My dear Louise, I'm so glad that you made it back." Henrietta said with a smile as she considered her friend.<br>"Of course. I had Zero with me." Louise replied with a proud smile.  
>"Didn't do much." was Zero's indifferent reply.<br>With a growl Louise glared at Zero. "You beat an elf, then you went and got yourself killed again! How is that not much?" She shouted at him.  
>"Excuse me, Louise... Did you say that Zero was killed? Again?" Karin asked despite herself.<br>"Ah... Yes." Louise said as she looked away from her mother.  
>Karin looked at Zero with a hard glare. "Explain how you can be here if you were killed. Some form of necromancy?"<br>"Not really. I just had things to do." Zero replied easily.  
>"He's just that stupid." Leviathan added in. "Also, he didn't die, he just came very close. Charity found us after we battled and healed him."<br>"You must take better care of yourself Zero." Henrietta admonished him. "That is twice now, twice that you have nearly met your end."  
>"I do what I have to." Zero said with a shrug.<br>"Promise me that you will take better care of yourself. We can sorely afford to lose your protection of Louise now." Henrietta stated.  
>"I'll try, but no promises." Zero replied.<br>"Don't worry, Your Majesty. He'll be fine." Leviathan said with a smirk. "I've known him for a long time now, and have it on the best of authority by someone who's known him for far longer that he doesn't stay dead."  
>"I suppose that is as much an assurance that you will give my Knight-Commander?" Henrietta asked, to which Zero only nodded. "Well, then on to my court lady. Louise, I have faith in you. I believe in you. But what do you feel about me?"<p>

Louise looked Henrietta in the eyes and stated with no hesitation,"My heart and mind are dedicated to you, Your Majesty."

"There's no need for such formality." Henrietta said as she motioned to Agnes.  
>Agnes nodded and opened the big leather bag at her side and took a black mantle out. Duke de La Valliere's eyes widened when he saw the crest shaped Lily on the purple lining.<p>

"This is Royal family crest... young Marinanne, your late sister, used to wear this mantle!" Louise said in awe at the mantle that was being offered.

"Louise, you have succeeded in the mission that my Knight-Commander had laid before you." Henrietta said seriously,"Despite the many dangers that awaited you during it."

"Y-Yes!"

"Wear this, for me." Henrietta smiled as she spoke.

"B-But this..."

"Yes. Wearing this, you'll become my sister. In other words – you will be the second successor to the throne."

"G-G-G-Gracious. Or should I say too gracious..." Louise stammered out, at a loss for words.

"You, your power is too great. This is a huge responsibility for one's shoulders, and the obligation to help the country this way will be remembered twice as much. But between you and your familiar, I do not think that I shall find a better pair to succeed me when that happens."  
>Henrietta watched Louise with stern eyes. On wobbly legs, like a frog bitten by snake, Louise received it.<p>

Duke de La Valliere's mouth opened wide to the unexpected promotion that had just been given to Louise. He closed his mouth, seemed to collect himself and then said,"Your Majesty, I wish to express my gratitude for such warm reception of my daughter. No, even the biggest gratitude, cannot compare to such warm reception. However, there is something I'd like to ask Your Majesty."

"What is it?"

"Does Your Majesty know what to do with this legendary power that my daughter has? Indeed, 'Void' is a legend. It was even able to cancel Karin's magic, so that power is considerably strong. Did you use it in a battle during the recent war campaign?"

"It was to be used against the Albion army in a defensive posture only if it was necessary. As it stands, the familiar of the void, Zero has made the use of the void more limited to the more personal and dangerous battles. Her power was instrumental in the battle of Tarbes, when she destroyed a fleet of airships with a single spell."

"My daughter is neither a cannon ball nor a flaming arrow. If you were to treat my daughter as a weapon, Your Majesty..."

"Then?" Henrietta asked curiously.

With a deep breath, the duke's face darkened and he replied,"Then, alas, I will throw away the history of serving the Royal family for years, and cross wands with you."

It was not the duke but the father sympathizing with his daughter. Seeing that, Zero smirked. "So apparently you do give a damn about her. Although, in my mind no matter what you say old man, Louise's decisions are her own. Neither Henrietta nor you can dictate what she does... At least not through force. Because she, like me has power that can kill a great many she chose to she could erase you and the princess from existence and take control of this country."

"You dare speak such in my own home? You believe my daughter would do such a thing!" The duke asked incredulously.

Zero just looked back at him flatly in response. "Are you stupid? I said she had the power. Power and intent are different. The girl's intent is to protect the people she can protect, the people like the commoners, the honest nobles, the people who need and deserve protecting. If she has to fight to do this then the people who she fights are the ones that will have brought it on themselves.

"As I said, I am dedicated to my princess..." Louise said reluctantly,"But I don't think that I am truly that dangerous. While my gifts are unusual, it is not like I'm responsible for very much."  
>With a small chuckle Zero shook his head,"Louise, you took care of an entire fleet of airships. Your kill count is probably higher than your fathers and your mother's combined counting crews and all aboard."<br>With wide eyes Louise looked at Zero. She had almost forgotten that battle over Tarbes, the true impact of it. She had chosen to kill those men on the ships when she destroyed them. She truly had killed a large number of people..."I...I didn't want to kill them, but they were attacking us..." Louise explained lamely.

"It doesn't matter if you wanted to. You did." Zero replied. "And in all reality, you needed to. Those people would have killed the princess you love, and invaded the country you love. Your family would likely have been pulled into the overarching conflict and they could have died as well. Killing isn't really wrong."  
>The duke took a long hard look at the 'familiar' of his daughter. "Such... Profound words. One has to wonder how many battlefields you have seen, boy."<br>"I'm three hundred and fifty years old, sir." Zero replied, for some reason being more irked than usual at being looked down on. "And due to the fact that my very life has been a battle field I'd say I've only been on one. I don't think I've ever really left it."

"I...See." The duke said reluctantly, as he looked into the dead eyes of the man. The level voice and the look in his eyes told the duke that he was speaking the truth, which unnerved the duke all the more.  
>Henrietta and Louise looked at Zero, both trying to cover their grief at such an announcement.<p>

"Then, I myself, have a question for the duke. For you as an old-time noble and the protector of this country's pride and dignity." Henrietta said as she looked at the duke.

"Yes?"

"Why does war happen? We who are wise, who reign over the Lord's other creations, who are more outstanding than mythical beasts and demi-humans - for what do the same family members fight against each other?"

"..." Silence was the only response the duke could give.

"On countless occasions wars have occurred. With our own eyes we see people important to us become injured or die. I too, caused a war blinded by revenge. The result – not only important for my people, but many other people died... parents, children, brothers and friends were lost. I myself am carrying the guilt that can never be taken off my shoulders."

"...you are not responsible for that war, Your Majesty."The duke said stalwartly,"They attacked us first."

"No, under my name, everyone fought, got injured, died. If I myself don't shoulder the blame, who will?" Henrietta deeply lowered her head. "I want to use Louise's power... for something right. But how can I, when I can't even understand my current self yet? However, I do not intend to use it to fight. Please believe that, Duke."

"I fear Your Majesty, that even if there is no intention to use it to fight, sooner or later a time will come when it will be necessary to use it anyway. No, such strong power attracts people."

"It is as the duke says. Now, other countries are active behind the scenes too. I want a strong power for those who try to take us. I want to put it in a hand, because I want to defend Louise from such fellows."

"It's exactly why I feel uneasy. There are enemies who would want a strong power such as this. What if it is only Your Majesty's words? Now you say you are determined, but who can guarantee it won't change sometime? Is there something with which Your Majesty's determination can be proven?"

"She's drawn her wand on me when she felt that she needed to. Mainly when she thought I was going to kill your wife." Zero spoke, causing Karin to scowl,"That shows enough determination. She also internalizes all the problems of everyone. As the queen, she seems to think that everything negative is her fault. That it's all her responsibility as the queen to shoulder everything. It's just not in her character to abuse power like that. I have faith in her doubt. Her hesitation."

"How can her doubt and hesitation give you faith?" The duke asked involuntarily.

"Because, with that doubt and hesitation she will examine herself and others repeatedly. She will not just pick a trail and blaze it regardless of who it hurts. She, like someone else I know will make decisions, make mistakes... And she will do her best to correct them and not to repeat them. Unlike most nobles in this world who seem to think that nobility can not make mistakes, she is sensitive to not only her responsibility but to her mistakes. That is how her doubt and hesitation can allow me to believe in her."

Henrietta veiled her eyes embarrassed. She had never heard Zero speak of her like that. Her mind called back to the ball where she had been held in his arms. After that, Henrietta smiled. It is was not a worn, but a sincere smile that touched every person who saw it."I thank my Knight- Commander for his words, and all else he has given for a country not his own. I would also like to say that I would not want a friend whom I cannot completely trust nearside. I want a true friend who could point out my mistakes. A friend who, when seeing me straying from the path of virtue, would not hesitate to turn her wand against me...Which Louise has done, and rightly so."

The old duke watched Henrietta. For a while, after looking deep into her eyes, he returned the glance back to Louise. "Didn't you tell your sisters before, that 'My awoken element is fire' Was that a lie?"

Louise nodded in shame."It was something like that, father."

With a sigh the older man shook his head."It is alright Louise. But it should be the first and the last time you tell your father lies."

Then, the duke turned back to Henrietta, "I am an old aristocrat. An old-fashioned elderly person. Things were simple, to a degree, when I was young. Loyal with honor and pride, defending only that, and there was no worry to be scorned by anyone. However... the times are different now. Now, since the power of the legend revived - old justice, old sense of values... they all might lose their meaning."

The duke looked at Henrietta, like at his daughter.

"Your Majesty said before, that you 'cannot believe in yourself.' Such a doubting mind... I agree with your knight. Your heart is the best guide to enter the brighter future you search for."

"Father."Louise ran up and clung to her father.

"You are growing Louise. My Louise. I thought you would stay the same forever. However, you already started your own life, and I never noticed it..." The father gently patted his daughter's head. "Just remember my daughter, devotion is to point out mistakes. And... courage is to admit them. True courage. Louise, do not forget. My little Louise."

"...Father."

"Whenever you are in trouble, always return here. Because this place is your home. No matter what, you will be welcome here."The duke kissed Louise's forehead and quietly pushed her away. Then he deeply bowed to Zero. "Take care of this inexperienced daughter of mine. I pray for the Founder's divine protection for the road you walk."

For a while silence followed the words... then The Duchess Karin clapped hands.

"The long story seems to have ended. Though it is late, let's prepare for dinner. Though it's a poor way to entertain Your Majesty, who came all the way here, please attend. Louise, call your friends and come; Cattleya, Eleonore, please continue your favors as host."

Like a gracious soldier from the past, Karin briskly left the room. Following her, the two elder sisters left. Then Louise went to call Guiche and others...

When Zero also tried to go, he was stopped by Henrietta."...Princess."

Though Henrietta's face clouded for a moment, she still was able to force a smile. "I would like to apologize."

Zero looked down at her."For what?"

"For forcing you into a corner that time. For forcing you to choose between your honor..." Henrietta trailed off.

"It doesn't matter. I expected it to go like that. You were being responsible. I was doing what I wanted. No matter how you look at it, if anyone was in the wrong it was me. On second thought, i'm fairly certain I warned you something like this would happen if you gave me any sort of rank. So I called it. That makes it even, don't you think?" Zero said with a boyish grin.

"Courageous gentlemen are like wild falcons and stallions. They say 'I am going,' and they go without turning back." Henrietta received a mantle from Agnes and handed it to Zero. The Chevalier's crest was sewn up on it – it was a knight's mantle, with the golden braided knot of his rank placed upon it."Take it."

"Damn it! No capes!"Zero objected as he turned around, pouting.  
>Agnes stifled a laugh as she asked,"Is...Is the great knight commander Zero pouting over a cape?"<p>

Zero grunted at that.

"This is not the chain that binds you. These are the wings for a falcon. It won't hurt you to wear it."Henrietta said, and was surprised when the little cyber elf sitting on her shoulders floated down and struggled to pick up the cloak, floating slowly to Zero.

"You really want me to wear that?" Zero asked as he looked at Charity. When she nodded enthusiastically Zero sighed. "I mean, come on. It's a cloak!" When she just stared back at him, seeming to struggle to keep the cloak aloft he finally sighed and took it. "Whatever... Why do I have to wear such a useless thing?"  
>Henrietta watched with tenderly smiling eyes as Zero put the mantle on, complaining the whole while.<p>

The look in her eyes surprised Zero for moment.

The fever in her eyes that she used to show for Zero recently, was now gone. Instead, it was a pair of lonely... very lonely but determined eyes, and he understood that resolution. Zero blushed slightly as he turned away from her.

Henrietta drew her mouth to Zero's helmet and silently whispered.

"Calm down. It's not the face you should show to the queen."  
>Zero frowned then replied,"Look like what? Like I would care about you being queen. Didn't I tell you that in small meetings things like that don't matter?"<br>"I see, well then. I suppose I shall go and join the others." Then Henrietta gave a happy smile and left the room.

Like a shadow, Agnes followed her, pausing only to grin at the now cloaked Zero.  
>When Zero tried to leave as well, he was called to stop by Duke de La Valliere who stayed last. "Wait."<p>

Zero thought, 'Here comes the overprotective father thing. Or is it the angry husband?"

"Incidentally, I have not had the ability to speak to you one on one. Nor have I heard your full name, as interesting a name as it may be."

"Zero. The only Zero." Was the cool reply

"It's our first meeting, and I find myself interested in the Knight-Commander who is so humbly named."

"Nothing very interesting about me. And my name wasn't meant to be humble. In fact, my name was meant to be anything but." Zero replied with a shrug. "I fight people, I kill people and I destroy things. That's all there is to know about me."

"Such a bleak outlook."

"Maybe."

"A warrior. I can certainly see that you are a warrior." The duke said finally,"Although, I have to wonder if some of the tales of late are not somewhat exaggerated.

"Who knows? I Don't listen to what people have to say about me." Zero replied with a shrug.

"Really? That makes you even more of a curiosity. A name like Zero, and such a unique view on the world. Is it because of such a name?"

"Again with my name? My name was given to me because of my purpose old man." Zero replied annoyed at the slights the seemingly older man was giving.

"Oh, and what was that?"

"My purpose was to be the greatest weapon of destruction ever created. I have more blood on my hands than you can imagine. I am Zero. In mathematics anything that encounters Zero is nullified... the beginning and end of everything. That is what I was created for. But..."

The duke looked at the young man confused,"But what?"

"But...I have chosen that is not to be my destiny. To me, my power exists to protect the people and friends I believe in and those things that they believe in. That is the difference between the Zero that was created and the Zero that I am now." Zero replied, his mind recalling for a brief moment the way he had brutally murdered the reploids who had awoken him.

"...I see. A very unusual person. Something about you just makes me want to believe these oddities you speak of. But it matters not, at least not for now, as long as you protect my daughter. However, how about a little practice before the dinner? So that your body remembers whose daughter you are trying to wolf away."

Zero just met the man's gaze as he stood there."I'm not trying to take anyone away. But whatever. Let's go." Zero replied as he followed the duke.

With Zero close behind him, the duke commented,"It is hard to believe with the way my daughter looks at you."

"I've told her and a number of other people that I'm not human, nor am I in a position that I can ever make up for all the damage I have caused. Maybe you can get her to listen. I'm not husband material." Zero replied.

With a short laugh, he replied,"She's like her mother. Once she decides on something that's the way it is. She'll get it, eventually." Zero just shook his head.

***Break***  
>Back at the academy, Mathilda was resting comfortably in the lab. The nice young "girl" that assisted her kept her occupied, although she had to smile at the antics of the child. Sometimes serious and studious, she would disappear into that locked room for hours, and come out talking about "homework", and others she would approach her for ideas on how she could cause some mischief for Zero and the others. She couldn't help but laugh when she had came back with the news that she had lased the headmaster's tobacco with sneezing powder that Mathilda had helped her create. "You're being awfully quiet today." She said to the girl who was sitting at a panel tapping away at the keys of the station she was working on.<p>

"They should be back in a few days, and I want to surprise Roll with this. She had some ideas and did some research on it with the help of Zero... But while they're not here it's not beyond my capabilities to continue the work. I wish this to be ready within a few days of them being back." the girl replied seriously.

"Just what is it you're working on?" Mathilda replied, even more curious now.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Roll and Zero said that, and that it was important." Rock replied as she paused to think for a moment. "Not that I think it needs to be kept a secret, but sometimes they're fun to have. Right?"

"You're doing this just to annoy me aren't you?" Mathilda asked in a dead pan.

With a small laugh Rock replied,"Maybe. I need something to occupy my time when the body has power."

"Yes... That. It's unusual that you must sleep in that tube like you do."

"Well, truth be told... This isn't me." Rock replied absently as she continued her work. "This is my sister's old body with a wireless relay and pseudo positronic brain."

"What?" Mathilda asked, her face blank, showing that she had no understanding at all of what the girl was talking about.

"Listen, my body was destroyed. I'm kind of like Zero in that I was created by someone. Just like Roll too." Rock said, not stopping her work at all.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was created to be the lab assistant and son of Dr. Light." Rock said as she sighed."While that first part I'm still pretty darn good at, I have to say being the son of Dr. Light is no longer as easy as it once was." Rock replied with a theatrical sigh. "But I have to make due.

"So...You're, a boy?" Mathilda asked curiously.

"I guess. I mean, my body looked like a boy's. But inside I was the same as Roll. Well, except I was more heavily retooled towards combat. Thankfully Roll's body wasn't used for that anywhere near as much or else she would have been in the same situation as me. At least Doctor Light was able to make a new body for her."

"Why did he not make a new one for you as well?" Mathilda asked curiously.

"He did. He worked on it before he created Roll's." Rock said, still working diligently on the computer.

"Then, what happened to it?" Mathilda couldn't help herself from asking. This was the longest period of time the girl had stayed out in the main section of the lab and had kept such a serious attitude.

"I destroyed it." Was the simple reply.

"What? Why would you do that?" Mathilda demanded. To have the ability to survive, to have a new body? How reckless could you have been?

"Because. It was dangerous. At the time, my mind was damaged as well. My father was going to recklessly put me into a body that would have rivaled Zero's when my mind's stability was unknown. I assessed myself as a threat and took the needed steps to make sure everyone was safe while I was still stable and within certain limits." Rock replied.

"But... I don't understand. If you believed yourself to be that much of a threat, if you care that much about the safety of others... Wouldn't that have shown that you were not a threat?"

"You don't understand." Rock replied as she shook her head. "At the time, I was far less stable than I am now. Until I was fully uploaded into the computer I had blackouts and my personality would swing wildly. I wasn't even able to control my own power. In the end, my partner Rush ended up being damaged beyond repair during my last fight with my Rival Bass because of this. He was going through a good deal of similar problems as me, because he was based off my design..." Rock couldn't help but mourn for her fallen rival. While they had often fought, he had helped him on more than one occasion. While they had never really become friends, Rock had hoped that one day they wouldn't be enemies.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think turned out to be quite the cute daughter." Mathilda said with a smile as she placed a hand on the girl's head.

"That... Really doesn't help." Rock replied as she continued her work.  
>***Break***<p>

Happy chatter about the day's events filled the dining room that evening. It was a rather unusual dinner, with one of the hereditary enemies of the house as a guest who seemed to be on good terms with the youngest daughter of the Valliere family. As a bonus to this positive turn of events, Henrietta did not say no granting protection to Leviathan, and allowed her to join the knight's under Zero's command and super vision. Zero had a smirk on his face that entire evening, as the duke shifted often to accommodate the massive bruising that he had been given during their 'friendly' practice. All of the members of the group chatted among themselves about the things that had taken place as they enjoyed a fine dinner with the knowledge that for now at least, they were out of danger.

***Break***  
>Lousie looked around her childhood room. Before she entered the Academy of Magic, this was the room where she spent the most time whlie she grew up. It was a large square room. A big bed with canopy was standing a little away from the window.<p>

Moreover, it had a mountain of stuffed animals packed inside. A large number of picture books and a gorgeous sculpture of a vaulting horse. She said she wanted it and bought it herself some time ago...  
>While living in this room, she had been dying to get out of this residence as soon as possible. A severe education from her mother, who seemed to only think of how to marry her out. Her father, always associating with the neighboring nobility, and the only thing he seemed to be interested in was hunting. Those two people had told that she was a failure and could not learn magic. That such a girl could not even be married off properly, and that she should gain every skill that she could to make herself desireable. With each failure, she had this place had become more and more like a prison. However, her parents and this residence were not really a prison, they were the castle that protected her. Though love was not visible on the outside, deep inside she was defended and treasured, which was why she was sent to the Magic Academy, and had been allowed to stay while it had seemed she still had no talent at all when it came to magic. She looked at her bed. "...has it gotten smaller?"She wondered aloud. She looked at it closely. During her childhood, that bed felt very big, but now it looked so much smaller. No, Louise shook her head, I haven't grown up at all. I am still just a child who lashes out at the person I care for most.<p>

While combing her hair with the brush... Louise was losing herself in deep thought.

Everyone... is worried about me. Mother and father, Henrietta...

And yet I am constantly only doing selfish things.

Louise let out a cute sigh, looking doubtfully into the mirror.

"Hey Louise. Louise the Zero. You being a 'legend' cannot be the true."That's what I was told. Louise placed her cheek against the dressing table and closed her eyes. "What... am I going to do in the future...?"

She remembered the words that she said to Henrietta before she left to Gallia.

To persist in the "reason" I believe... I am losing, but my spirit as a noble is somewhere here.

Louise was worried.

She did not care to pass the reason she believed. It was all fine. But, what if, as a result, many people were to suffer because of it? And that number would not be small. Because my "Void" power is too strong. The justice that I carry out may cause a lot of injuries to many people. Such a thing is possible.

If I were a simple user of one of the four elements, I would not need to worry this much...

"Really, what should I do...?"

Louise felt troubled.

Then Zero's face popped into her mind. Just when I'm worried this much, where has that fool gone to? Just where did he wander off to after dinner? When she asked her father, she got a short reply as he limped away, giving her no real answer.

Since their trip to Gallia, they were always accompanied by others and barely had the time to be just the two of them alone. That's why they could not talk about a lot of things the way they used to. However, as the situations continued to change bewilderingly, they always found themselves denied of such time alone.

"Why do you leave me alone?" Louise asked. Louise pouted. Then, someone knocked against the door."Who?" In an instant, the heart in her chest started to beat fast when she thought about Zero.  
>"It's me, Louise."came a soft feminine voice from the other side of the door.<p>

"Princess?"

Henrietta's voice. Panicking, Louise ran up and opened the door. There stood Henrietta, who had changed to plain clothes, and smiled.

Louise made a profound reverence.

"Is something wrong, Louise?"

"No… sorry for the big trouble we caused..."

Henrietta sighed. "It's alright Louise. Alright. Though we had a conflict, everyone is safe. Therefore, it is alright. You just followed your reason. And I followed mine."

"...Princess."

"Friends again?"

Henrietta smiled. Without thinking, Louise hugged Henrietta.

***Break***  
>"Zero... Are you alright?" Cattelya inquired as she approached Zero, who was standing alone in one of the larger gardens outside the castle.<p>

"I'm alright." Zero replied as he looked up into the night sky.

"I'm sure. Why do you choose to stay out here alone instead of finding rest at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Zero replied cautiously.

"I am here because I am concerned for a friend." Cattleya replied honestly. "That is the reason that I am here. So, what is your reason?"

Zero didn't answer.

"Thank you for taking care of Louise again. I do appreciate it."

"I said I would, didn't I?" Zero asked.

"Yes, you did. But all the same, I still must thank you. She is my precious sister, and that you guard her eases my heart." Cattleya gave a wonderful smile. The smile was indescribably filled with affection. Zero felt like his spirit was healing just by seeing he knew it, she had placed her arm in his and was guiding him inside. He twitched nervously when Cattleya pulled him towards her room.

A flying squirrel flew right at him, aiming for his face, but Zero caught the rodent in midair. As he turned around he came face to face with a small bear that was standing on a chair. Zero raised his eyebrow at such an unusual occurrence. As the bear tumbled forward onto Zero he tripped backwards on something. As he landed he saw that it was a giant turtle. Animals came near one after another, drawing closer to Zero.

"It appears that they like you."Cattelya commented as she giggled.

"Uh huh." Zero mumbled trying to dislodge what he thought was a tiger from his head.

"Enough games everyone, he is a guest." Cattelya called gently. After Cattleya's words, the animals, which crowded around Zero, parted slowly.

It was as if the room was a little zoo. Zero couldn't help but think of how many of these animals were extinct in his own world, only to be remade as recreations using reploid technology. "This is... pretty cool."  
>When he voiced out his impression, Cattleya laughed joyfully. "Were you surprised?"<p>

"No, not at all." Zero replied rolling his eyes."Truth be told... This is kind of amazing. Back home, a lot of these animals... They don't exist anymore."

"I"m glad that you like them. They're really quite friendly." Cattleya said with a smile. "My mother and then my father were your opponents, and yet still you stand strong. I am really sorry that they troubled you so. They are not bad people. They are just sometimes stubborn..."

"Eh. I guess I'll take your word on it." Zero replied with a shrug then fell silent.

When Zero didn't speak, Cattelya asked"Hey, hey, can you tell me some stories about yourself?" Though she was older, Cattleya seemed to talk like an innocent girl. Without hesitation, she openly gazed at Zero's face.

"A-About what?"

"Since you left, various serious things must have happened. It must have been very dangerous in Albion. I was very worried, about you and Louise."

With a sigh Zero told Cattleya about events that followed his summoning to this world in detail. The war and what happened. A more descriptive version of his his near suicidal charge. As she heard the real numbers involved, Cattleya's eyes grew wide.

"So...you faced grave danger instead of Louise."

"It isn't that! I just took her place, because someone had to...And who better than someone who can't stay dead?"

"You are great. You did such a great feat without losing your modesty at all."

Being praised by Cattleya this much, Zero felt extremely awkward."No that's not it..."

"Really amazing. Louise must be happy. You are a real knight." Cattleya praised Zero without any ulterior motive. Being praised like this by such an earnest woman reminded him of the first time he had met Iris during the Erasure Crisis. She had been so impressed with him that it had been embarrassing.

Of course, Cattleya and Iris didn't look the slightest bit similar, But... this honest compliment was no different from hers.  
>"What's wrong?" Anxiously, Cattleya looked into Zero's face. Unbeknownst to himself, Zero started to cry.<p>

"It's nothing."

"Though it is nothing, you are still crying. What's the matter? Go ahead and talk to me."

"No, really... really it's nothing." No way could he say that he was moved to tears because he remembered Iris. This was happening all too often, and becoming too much a trend. He had gone so long without thinking about her, but now for some reason he was haunted by her? He couldn't help but wonder why it hurt so much after so long. He knew he would have to get over her someday but... He just didn't think today was that day.

"You can tell me Zero. I will not tell anyone else."

"Sorry. I just recalled something."

Cattleya made a sorrowful face and gently hugged Zero's head. Her faint perfume scent mixed with gentle kindness, made Zero close his eyes.

Being held close against Cattleya's warm chest, settled his mind down. At the same time, he felt something very nostalgic. This was almost how it felt to be embraced back then. "...why, why did I recall it now? I remember her, but not this... Not this comfort... Since I came over here, I did not remember that feeling. No, since I woke up... So weird."

Hearing his absent-minded voice, Cattleya gently asked. "Who?"

"Someone important."

Cattleya did not ask anything else. She just made a slightly lonely face and murmured, "Sorry."

Though Zero did not understand the reason why Cattleya apologized... he did not think of it any further. He just kept his eyes closed, held by Cattelya. He knew she had no motive, that this was nothing more than comfort. To feel this way, to be this calm, the ache in his heart slowly receded.

***Break***

The conversation Henrietta and Louise shared was as if one of old.

Just like during childhood the two giggled and spoke of various things.

"With the coming of summer, I often spent my time in here."

Eyes reminiscing of the old days, Henrietta said.

"That's so, isn't it."

Louise suddenly felt the need to talk with Henrietta. "Princess, there is one thing I would like to consult you about."

"What is it?" Henrietta asked,  
>"When you can not see reason, and there is a possibility of wounding someone, what should you do then?"Louise asked suddenly.<br>Henrietta, who became silent, listened to Louise talk about her mistakes with Zero... her face turned slightly serious and she nodded to Louise."I, too, have thought about it as a queen."

"Really?"

"Yes. Though he is not of royal, or even noble blood I have found some solace in his presence. I have even used underhanded tactics to gain his attention..."

"..."

"But one can decrease the hurt a little. You know what I am saying? I can't endure seeing my important people getting hurt or leaving me. It is not just me. Everyone feels the same. Therefore, I try to... I try to do what would make everyone happiest..."

Louise slightly nodded."I want to help princess with that..."

"Thank you, after all, you are my best friend." Henrietta said with a smile.  
>"But do not think that I will give him up so easily. I wish to give him happiness. If he chooses princess it can't be helped, but that is how it is. But before that, I will try and make him choose me." Louise said, her face burning as she admitted her feelings.<br>"Do not worry about him. I am sorry Louise, for what I did. I was lonely and needed a person to depend on, and I did him a great disservice. What I did was... Unforgiveable."

"P-Princess, what..."

"He is your knight; not mine. But at least for a little while I wanted to be like 'Louise...' Though it all ended in a pain and now I feel uneasy thinking about it. I mean, what would he want with a selfish and pitiful queen like myself?" Henrietta asked with a sad smile.

"Eh? Eeh?" Even Louise's ears crimsoned. Suddenly Henrietta gave a mischievous smile.

"So, Louise... What have you tried to make Zero yours?" Henrietta asked, coyly.

"I... I..." Louise blushed heavily as she thought of her cat costume, of her antics while under the effect of the love potion. "I haven't done anything. No."

"Oh, are you lying to your dear childhood friend, Louise?" Henrietta teased.

"N-no."

"If you are playing dumb about it, lets ask Cattleya what she thinks you should do."

"...Cattleya?"

"Yep. That's right. In the past, from the window of this room, didn't we used to sneak into Cattleya's room?" Henrietta's face became one of a little girl's, reliving old times again.

"Indeed that's how it was. Because of princess' magic..."

"Yes. Back at that time I was using the 'Fly' spell."

Henrietta took Louise's hand with a cheerful expression.

"Well then, let's go."

"Eh? But..."

"When having love troubles, it is the best to ask a senior!"

Henrietta pulled Louise's hand, going to the window. A mild night spring wind danced outside.

Henrietta, set up the wand, clasped Louise's hand and stepped out to the gentle night sky.

***Break***

Zero was resting his cheek against Cattleya's lap. She had insisted he remove his armor, that he had no need for it here.

"Previously... When you praised my courage... To tell the truth I do not know if it could really be called courage."

"What do you mean?" Cattelya asked, slightly confused at Zero's statement. Nobody could call him a coward, or fault his courage with all he had done.

"I'm powerful, right? Aside from one time, none of the battles I've been in have really been dangerous to me. What's so brave about attacking people who have no chance against you? I'm not brave. I just do what needs to be done." Zero reasoned.

"Does that not mean that you have the courage to do what needs to be done? Just because you have the power does not mean anything. I am sure there are times when people who have power stand idly by and let things happen. Doesn't that show courage to act?" Cattleya asked gently, her hand running through Zero's hair once more.

"I do not know..."Zero admitted. He'd never really thought of it this way.

Cattleya patted Zero's head, running her hand through his long hair. It had a strangely smoothing effect on him, and the things that he kept hidden in the depths of his mind flowed easily out of his mouth.

"...such a mystery. Amazing."

"What?"

"Like this, I recall her... Though you don't look like her at all. However, it is warm somehow... And I do not feel pain..."

"...I see."

"It's really mysterious. After coming to this world, I did not usually remember the good things all that often."  
>"While you may be from another world, and you may not be human, your heart is as human as any I have met. You grieve and feel love. You feel guilt and remorse and take comfort from those who care."<p>

"Maybe. But it still doesn't explain how I forgot about it for such a long time. So why do I remember these things now?"

"...maybe those feelings were suppressed."

"Suppressed?"

"Yes. When something painful happens, human hearts tend to lock the painful events away from the mind. It's not all that strange."

"..."

"Surely, when you were put to sleep, and awoken so suddenly, then brought to this world in such a way all in a short peroid of time, your mind was shocked. That's why it locked the memories of yourself and the people that you cared for. When you awoke, and knew that everyone you knew was gone, would you have been able to do what you needed to? When you came to this world, if you thought about everything you left behind, would you not have been immensely troubled? Yet, there are ways; ways to find keys to unlock the mind..."  
>"..." Zero stayed quiet through her explaination. though he sayed silent Zero thought deeply on the matter. Communication between Tabitha and her mother. Bonds between Louise and her parents... Maybe, seeing these kinds of things, the closeness of one who had no real agenda but to give him comfort... Did these things bring his memories to the front? Was the time he spent truly out of a battle field bringing these things together?<p>

"Am I truly like her?" Cattleya whispered, a soft smile on her face.

"Ah, no... You are not Iris, you are different. And yet..."

Trying not to look weak, Zero tried to make a joke, but it became useless, when tears started overflowing. Cattleya tightly embraced Zero  
>"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. When you want to cry, you should cry."<p>

"But..."

Cattleya laughed gently,"What a sore loser you are. You don't like showing your weakness to others, right?"

"It's not that... I shouldn't be able to cry..." Zero said lamely.

"So stubborn. But once in a while I think it's also necessary to depend on others too. You can't keep it all pent inside, not relying on anyone. Even more so with a past like yours. When will you reach your limit?"

Zero sighed. He was surrounded by women who relied on him. Though he was staying strong in the events... the truth was that he wanted to depend on someone too. But that someone he depended on was gone, even if Axl had returned, his oldest and truest friend was dead.

"...it might be so."

"That different world... Is it possible to return there?"

"I don't know. But, besides me, there was a person who came to this world from there, so... I may be able to return and I may be not able to."

Cattleya looked straight at Zero. "You will be able to return. You will be able to return, surely. And you will be able to meet your friends once more."  
>"Cattelya... I do not know if any of my friends are even alive. All I have left in that world is Ciel and the resistance... And even then... Even then, the difference of time between here and there is staggering. I've not put it down to numbers yet, but I've been gone for... years, if not longer already."<br>"I don't understand." Cattleya said as she made a cute face.  
>"Something that happened here, twenty years ago was something that happened a hundred years ago. Something that happened here fifty years ago was over two hundred years ago. The plane that I've flown is seventy years old here, but is over four hundred years where I'm from. It's somewhat erratic so I can't even tell how long I've been gone for sure. All I do know for sure is that at minimum I've been gone for probably half a decade..."<p>

"I'm sorry... I didn't know..." Cattleya replied in a subdued tone.  
>Something warm filled his mind. There is a chance that I will never meet anyone from his past again. However, he couldn't help but think that he had the start of a new family here, one that he could protect. He would do better this time. "There's no time for this. There is a someone who is aiming for Louise's 'Void' power. That person did unforgivable things to Tabitha and her mother. I will kill him." Zero said seriously. Though he had not met him, he wondered what type of man he was. Not that it mattered anyhow. He wouldn't let him lay a finger on anyone else. We'll return home to the Academy, and no matter what the bastard did Zero would react and crush whatever his next move was.<br>"Just don't overdo it, alright?" Cattleya hugged Zero again."I don't want anything else, just you and Louise to be safe."  
>That moment, a loud sound of breaking glass echoed.<br>"W-what?"Cattelya yelled as the room was showered with splinters of glass.

The ones that fell into the room, were none other than Louise and Henrietta. Then they both stood up while rubbing their hips in the pain, and then both stared with astonishment at Zero.

"Uh, Sir Zero?"Henrietta asked hesitantly.

"W-What are you doing in here?"Louise demanded angrily.

"That's my line! Why did you both jump in through the window? You're supposed to open them first idiot! Haven't I taught you anything?"Zero shouted back.  
>Louise's eyes narrowed."Y-You are going after my older sister now? Unbelievable!" Flushed faced Louise charged forwards. Louise's jump-kick cut the three meters distance in no time and hit Zero on the temple. When Zero fell down, Louise straddled his waist and started to strangle him.<p>

"Of all things,my sweet older sister! Of all things, trusting older sister! I won't allow! I won't allow this!"

Then animals started to react to Louise's shouts, who was straddling on top of Zero. It was as if a lot of animals that began to lean on Zero were asking – "Can we play too?"

"Ya know, strangulation might do it for some humans, but I don't really need air to breathe so I really don't get that added benefit in this situation..."Zero managed to get out as Louise growled louder at his insinuation.  
>"Louise, Louise! You should not kick a gentleman like that!" As might be expected, Henrietta stepped in to end this.<p>

Cattleya started to laugh out loud. "Stop Louise. I did not try to take away your sweetheart."

"He's not my sweetheart! It's different!"Crimsoned, Louise waved her hand."...I did not miss this guy's look. This fellow had absent mindedly implanted his face in your cleavage. F-f-face buried between your breasts! H-how dare he! Your breasts! B-b-b-b-breasts!" Louise's blood rushed to her head. And, because she lifted her leg for another kick, Henrietta had to step in again.

"Excuse me, Louise? Stop!" Henrietta shouted

"Stop, what for?"  
>"Yeah, it's not like she can really hurt me." Zero replied from the ground absently. Sometimes, it was just too comical to watch things play out when misunderstandings happened. He had more or less given up on her listening or anything so he might as well get a show out of it. It was almost a substitute for vids.<br>Henrietta looked over the place and voiced her opinion with a forced smile. "Zero, please do not speak like that at a time like this.  
>"Yeah, yeah. Just causes her temper to flare more." Zero replied as he stood up removing the pink haired girl from him. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving now. Thanks for the talk Cattelya. I know where I'm not wanted." Zero waved behind him as he let himself out.<br>***Break***

Later that night...The three noble girls slept in one bed after a long talk. Cattleya in the center, Louise on the left and Henrietta on the right.

"It has been such a long time since all three of us slept like this." Henrietta said in a cheerful voice.

"During the summers, Your Majesty used to visit our home a lot."

"Yes. During those days I was really happy. Because every day there wasn't a thing to worry about…"

Looking distant, Henrietta said. "We used to play a lot."

"Oh Louise. In any case, we came to Cattleya-dono for some questions."

The three girls were laughing and chatting happily for a while.

In the course of time, the conversation moved to Louise and Zero's relationship.

"Hey Louise, why are you always so violent towards Zero?"Cattelya asked gently

"N-not always."When asked by Cattleya Louise denied it, blushing hard.

"Always." Henrietta noted, making Louise even more perplexed.

"P-princess only witnesses the worst moments!"

Henrietta let out a loud sigh. "But it isn't like he's actively making attempts to woo anyone. Even I am guilty of pushing myself upon him."

"As an older sister I do not agree with your actions. Such usual nastiness may make him run away. For example, remember what happened to elder sister Eleonore?"

In Louise's mind, the image of her eldest sister, whose engagement was canceled, popped up.

"It is alright to allow gentlemen to act on their own once in a while. If you are angry at him just for speaking with other girls, he will end up disgusted sooner or later. It's not just me. I do not want to see Louise taking older sister's place in being disappointed with love."

"D-don't question such things! He is madly in love with me! He just... He just can't get over..." Louise said, breaking off without saying the one name that had caused so much pain for Zero, and so much trouble for his admirers.

Cattleya only shook her head to that. "There is no such thing as a person who could not change their mind. Give him breathing space from time to time. If you do so, he will still return to the person he loves the most in the end."

Louise became silent.

What Cattleya said was always correct. Henrietta and Cattleya continued to give Louise advices one after another. The chatter of three girls continued throughout the night.

***Author's notes***

And after a terribly long wait... Here is another terrible chapter! I have one more coming fairly soon, but the end of this arc is writing itself far more than the beginning so it will be some time after that I think. Who knows though, my writing isn't terribly consistent.

As Andrew said, reploid CHILDREN could not sing. In my opinion, the formative years for a reploid would be the exact opposite of a human. They would start out with base logic and programming and would have to move on from there, while human children think of the abstract and have active imaginations. As a reploid grows in intelligence and maturity one has to think that they would begin to learn things and their feelings would become deeper as they became more and more advanced as beings. This is my view on it, and how I'm translating it into the story. It makes sense to me at the very least.

On Zero's memory. Again. At the beginning of MMZ he didn't have any memories. As time goes on he gains them. At the end of MMZ he says "That's why we were always the best partners." Why would he say that if he couldn't remember anything? Think of Zero having slept for so long, in such a deep state. He was also heavily damaged. His system's priorities were likely "Get body running. Keep body from getting blown up. Defend Resistance. Fix memories." It wasn't high on the priorities list, and if you think of it like a booting computer(which even our brain is like one in some ways), all those memories would take up a lot of ram. Fresh out of being awakened he's almost like in safe mode. He works, everything is in order, but only the minimal programs are running while he's evaluating everything.

I've already covered the buster shot thing. If it can be charged before he got his saber, they already broke their own explanation.

To the person concerned about Leviathan. It appears that situation took care of itself pretty well... But what now?

Also... I totally got a bunch of you with that whole evil Miss Rock thing. hah.

No Omega state. Zero has no Omega state. Omega was the false personality in Zero's body. Awakened would be closer to what you're looking for but no. He was just pissed. Very, VERY pissed.

Also, I can't tell if that's sarcasm or not ZXEclipse. Are you for or against that being the W core?


	62. Chapter 62

Three days had passed since returning from Louise's place. When they returned to the academy, it was basically the same daily life as usual, although Zero and Roll had both been surprised at the amount of effort Rock had placed into their research while they were gone. As Zero and Roll reviewed what he had done they took to the sealed room immediately.

"Can you believe it? We were struggling so much with this and here he got so much done while we were gone? Why didn't we just make him do it from the start?" Zero asked with a frown.

"Because, he has only a limited amount of time per day in my old body. It wouldn't be fair to make him work during his only chance at freedom." Roll commented. "But really, this helps."

"Yeah... Now, we just need to find a water mage who isn't going to freak out easily, and we need to get Colbert to alchemy up some stuff for us." Zero replied

"Alchemy up?" Roll asked her eyebrow raised as Zero's odd term.

"Hell, can you think of a better term for it? It's like oh hey I need fuel for an aircraft. And the next thing I know he's alchemied up plenty. Need fuel for the lab. Alchemied up."

"I...see. That still doesn't sound right." Roll replied with the shake of her head. "Although asking him to fabricate the materials we'll need will be much simpler than procuring them..."

"Alchemied! It's gonna catch on." Zero replied as he started to write a list of things that they would need.

"No, Zero. I don't think it will..." Roll replied with the shake of her head, laughing lightly.

"Well, whatever. I need to take this list to Colbert and then see to my troops. You have fun with Rock and Mathilda." Zero said with a smile as he finished.

"Thanks, have fun with them and... Don't push them too hard." Roll replied seriously.

"I won't, I won't." Zero replied with a grin.

***Break***

Zero knocked on the door of Colbert's lab and walked in, startling the man from a nap. "Yo." he said as the older man blinked himself to awareness.

"Ah, Zero sorry, I was up all night working on the plans for something. I must have fallen asleep without realizing it." The balding man said sheepishly.

"Hey, no problem. I got some stuff I need you to make for us though." Zero replied as he handed him a list.

As the man looked at the list his eyes widened,"This... This looks like the materials needed for-"

"Yep. It is. Don't go voicing around about it, alright?" Zero said cutting off Colbert before he could finish his sentence.

"I see... Yes, I can get these for you and turn them into the material you're asking... It should take roughly a week though, even though you've given me the base materials to research from the extra stock in that wonderful Laboratory of yours."

"It's not mine." Zero replied,"It's Roll's. I just help from time to time."

"I see. Well, still, it's amazing even if I still can't understand anything in it. I must say, I'm interested in learning the language of your world just so I could interact with those 'computers' that are so impressive." Colbert said with a sigh.

"Maybe Roll will give you some lessons if you ask nicely. In exchange for your silence on this matter, especially if you can get the stuff to us fairly quickly." Zero reasoned.

"Ah, yes, yes! I'll get started right away." Colbert replied, rushing out of the lab to acquire the base materials needed, having all the motivation in the world at that point.

"Huh. He's certainly easy enough to bribe." Zero said to nobody in particular in the empty lab, then shrugged as he too walked out the door.

***Break***

Soon Zero found himself at the makeshift headquarters of the Koga Corps, a small building that had been erected in the Vestri Courtyard.

"Tsk… He's clearly a bad guy, we can't just stand around and do nothing." Guiche declared angrily as he stared at the map that was color coded to show estimated troop strength and nationality.

"When did you become so belligerent?"Zero asked as he looked at the blond young man.

"Because it's strange. Gallia... It's a really big country. If they wanted to, they could attack Louise and you, and Tabitha and her mother, but for some reason they haven't done it. That means they're scared or nervous!"

"They're just that kind of people. It wouldn't be too hard to get you in the cover of night. That's why we need to be vigilant. It is how we attacked before, and we already understand what it means to fight Zero one on one. I doubt that any of their forces would be willing to after he crushed an elf single handedly." Offered Leviathan as she tapped her chin with a finger.

"I want to do something about Tabitha's mother…"Zero said finally.

"Well, it's nice and all, but what can we do about elven medicine? We're at a dead end." Guiche said hopelessly.

"There has to be something..." Zero shook his head,"It's magic, so there has to be a counter to it."

"I wonder. We could try and treat with the elves. They were working with Joseph only because they were attempting to prevent war and the power of the void from being misused. It is too bad they never realized that he was the Void mage or they would have killed him already." Leviathan commented with a huff.

"Anyhow, the fact that Gallia's not sending an official protest is most satisfying. Isn't it strange when war doesn't break out when it usually should? The opponent is the king of the large country of Gallia."Guiche said with relief

"Well, we removed his trump card, and he's probably scared as hell of what's going to happen when I do come for him." Zero said seriously. "But that doesn't matter... Right now I'm more concerned about Tabitha's mother." Zero absentmindedly looked up into the sky. Zero began trying to figure out a course of action. However, nothing came to his mind.

"Yeah, considering I told him only the bare minimum about you, and that still unnerved him a little. I wonder how he would have reacted had I told him everything I had known about you." Leviathan said with a giggle as she moved to lay in a corner of the room where a small pool of water had been set up for her, her armor gleaming as she entered it.

"Anyway! It is necessary for brave men like us to rest. Wouldn't it be a grave loss to not enjoy life? Cheers, have a drink. Wasn't it tough for you at Louise's home?"

"Guiche, you know I can't get drunk. And you're on duty." Zero replied seriously.

"O-oh right." Guiche murmured as he put down his drink nervously.

Without him there, those fellows cut their classes, and were indulging themselves to binge for as long as three days and three nights. Zero's smile when he had returned had sobered the fools up and the 'training' he provided them with ensured that they would never pull a stunt like that again. Zero chuckled slightly as he remembered how many of them had to stop and relieve their stomachs of their contents.

"But sir, I have a question. Because we invaded Gallia, Tabitha,wasn't she a member of Gallia's royal family? And we helped her. How exactly will this effect things?" Montmorency asked quite suddenly, as if she had been working up the nerve to ask her question.

"Who the hell knows. This whole situation is stupidly convoluted. We have the elves, a void user, and probably a new summoned reploid that I don't know. It's kind of a crap shoot to try and figure out what's happening now until we get more information." Zero said calmly.

"He's probably doing his best to recover from the situation, but he's probably got a new mind of god or something similar. I just hope it's not someone we know...Although..." Leviathan trailed off.

"What?" Zero asked.

"I would not mind were it one of my brothers... If one of them survived... You could free them as well, right?" Leviathan asked seriously.

"Yeah, now that I know what I'm doing. I'm just hoping he doesn't summon a reploid that agrees with his plans. Then it might get a little more difficult. I know your brothers wouldn't willing go along with him, but..." Zero said with a shrug as he leafed through a book he had taken to writing plans and information in. He resolved to go and input it into one of the free data pads in the lab, but he needed a hard copy here that he could use to explain to the other knights. Due to being written in a combination of Japanese, English and in some spots Chinese, he doubted that any spy that the opposition could get into here would be able to make heads or tails of it even if they WERE from his world.

***Break***

Kirche placed an arm on Louise's shoulder as they walked along with Montmorency."So, I heard about your little scuffle with Zero in your sister's room."

Louise's face turned crimson as she shook her head,"It was a misunderstanding!"

"Hmm. A misunderstanding that you attacked Zero over. You're pushing him away again." Kirche commented harshly. "And not just from you." When Louise looked away Kirche nodded. "Because you are so helpless, let me help you with your romance too. Take it as gratitude for the whole Gallia operation. I could give it to you. If you learn the tricks of love, you could be even more attractive, right?"

"There is no need to!"

"Ah, I see. Then I won't give it to you." Kirche replied throwing her hair back in a somewhat offended manner.

After these words, Louise's curiosity rose."G-give what? I mean, I could at least hear you out."

"Excuse me Louise, but you are asking the Ardent for adult woman's advice? Understood?"

Advice. That word revived a lot of failures in her mind. The black cat suit jumped to her mind immediately. "No good. Others' advice always fails. That's how it usually turns out."

"Whose advice?" Kirche pressed, a smile on her face.

"S-Sword's." Louise stammered out as her face turned red.

"That talking sword of Zero's? You don't really mean to treat that iron board's advice on the same level as veteran in romance do you?" Kirche's asked in disbelief.

Honesty, she did not like this woman - Kirche von Zerbst, although she didn't dislike her either... However she certainly had to recognize her arts and wiles in love. After all, the La Valliere lovers had been stolen away by Kirche's clan throughout their entire lineage's history... Louise said in a shaky voice, still struggling to maintain her dignity: "W-Well, since I have nothing to do, I could keep you company for a short while."

"Great. It will be fun!"

"M-Me too – it won't hurt to listen."

Montmorency said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Alright then. I'll take good care of you."

Louise and Montmorency went into Kirche's room. As usual, it was a very gorgeous room. There were two wardrobes by the west wall, each larger than a bed, reaching from the floor to ceiling, which had a giant mirror in between. Lacy curtains hung from the ceilings; sculptures, paintings, and various works of art were placed all over the room.

Kirche, looking very eager, sat on the bed and ordered them both, "Alright, take them off."

"What?" replied Louise and Montmorency with vacant expressions.

"Take them off. Now, I'm telling you to show the Ardent what kind of undergarments you wear." Kirche said strictly, in an almost militant tone.

The two pupils blushed hard and protested

"Hey Kirche, I clearly said that I have no interest in such hobbies!"

"Me neither!"

"I cannot teach you about love otherwise. I am the teacher; you are my pupils, so be completely obedient."

"Stop joking!" The two girls trembled with anger and shouted.

"What about you? If your lover sways in another direction, how will you stop him from swaying in that direction? Indeed, I understand Guiche and Zero's feelings. When you are both so temperamental, it's no wonder why they both spend so much time with other girls."

Montmorency and Louise clenched their fists.

"Quickly, take off your shirt and skirt and show me what underwear you wear."

In a determined way, Montmorency took off her shirt. Under it appeared the skinny body of Montmorency.

"Take it off!"

Seeing her like that, Louise stripped off her shirt as well.

"Skirts too." Hands crossed, Kirche ordered with a happy-from-the-bottom-of-her-heart voice. With a "Haaa!" shout, Louise unfastened her skirt, allowing it to pool down on the floor in a circle around her feet.

Looking back and forth from Montmorency to Louise, Kirche began commenting. "You really are children."

"W-W-W-Whyyy?" Montmorency demanded, her face red.

"Do you really show such underwear to your lover?"

"I don't show it! I just wear it!" Montmorency yelled at the taller girl.

Louise and Montmorency weren't wearing particularly eccentric underwear. They were white and neat, but they both had similar camisoles. Though they had lacy decorations around the edges and quite detailed texture, they indeed looked childish.

"Well, you..." Kirche started to speak then stop.

"What?" Louise demanded.

"A woman, who doesn't value her underwear won't be valued by a man either." Kirche replied sagely, nodding her head.

The two groaned at their 'teacher' when she said that.

"You bought those from shops under recommendations of coming and going merchants, didn't you? Those people, because you are students, naturally, only chose the ones with such childish designs."Kirche asked before she ordered the salamander, which was lying down in the corner of a room,"Flame, please bring us the parents' family baggage from back then."

With quick movements the salamander moved to the closet and disappeared from sight. A thud followed the salamander dragged the old baggage from the closet. Kirche pointed at two of them with her chin.

"Why don't you open it?"

Louise and Montmorency looked at each other, and together opened the baggage.

"Wha-!" Montmorency shouted

"W-What's this! Lewd! So lewd!" Louise stated, her face red just from seeing them.

Seeing the undergarments inside - they were both shocked. Then, instinctively, they covered their faces with their hands. Kirche finished, proudly swirling her hair. "These are the ones I used to wear as a child. They should be suitable sizes for you, right?" Though the words damaged their pride, or maybe because of that, the two girls did not reply with anything. "Remember, underwear is a woman's weapon. It's the spell that captures men's minds. Showing them gives you a mature woman's aura."

***Break***

Zero was done for the day with his "troops" and found himself standing in front of the library. The library was located in a tower. At the entrance, a librarian wearing glasses sat and checked the students and teachers who went in and out. Books were heavily guarded it seemed, probably because knowledge was power, and the control of power here was far more stringent than back home. He couldn't help but think that they'd hate seeing such 'power' in the hands of a commoner.

A young librarian girl glanced at Zero and confirmed his mantle, then returned to reading a book.

"Huh, maybe knighthood is useful after all." Zero murmured as he entered. As he looked around he found it to be overwhelming. While he knew that the library in the lab had as many if not more books in it, it was all condensed into data. Seeing all the books in physical form was incredible. Many of the shelves were over thirty feet tall. Apparently, the library occupied the larger part of this tower. After a few minutes he walked around and found a book that took his interest and he grabbed it. In it was the unusual script of this world. His eyes stared at it glassy and unmoving as he turned page after page. Suddenly he felt a presence watching him. Turning to face the presence he saw a familiar person. Tabitha. It was the girl with short blue hair. Since the rescue, they had hardly talked. She had spent much of her time with her mother."Yo." was his only greeting.

Tabitha shut the book she was reading and walked over to Zero."Yes?"Tabitha answered looking at Zero with round, puppy-like eyes. Zero was somewhat at a loss by such a surprising attitude."It's not like it's my business, but are you alright...?"

"I'm alright."

"How is your mother doing?"

"Her mind is at peace when I read to her, and when I am not there."

"I see. Has anyone come up with an idea as to how to remove the effects?"

"No..." Tabitha said shaking her head.

"So what do you intend to do now? I mean, you're a princess, if a renegade one."

"It does not matter now. I do not mind." Tabitha said as a matter-of-fact.

"I see, understood. Sorry for disturbing your reading."

He turned to leave while laughing.

"Do you read as well?"She asked.

"Ah... No, no I do not. I was just... Looking at the... Pictures. The pictures."

As Tabitha picked up the book Zero had been reading she read the title outloud,"Wars of the first age. There are no pictures here except for maps that are no longer current and border on useless."

"Eh?" Zero couldn't help but sound stupid. He instinctively asked back."Did you also come to read?"Hoping that this would distract her from asking any more questoins.

"I did. But so did you. But I must wonder, why you were flipping the pages so fast..." Tabitha said as she looked at Zero. "To pick out a book that is based on war in random in such a large library where topics such as that are the rarity, is fairly unlikely. Then to flip through the pages while concentrating so much..."

"What are you getting at?"

"You can read, can't you?" Tabitha asked gently.

"Maybe." Zero replied with a blush.

"Why hide it?"

Zero laughed, causing Tabitha to blush. "Because I hate paper work. If I don't know how to read I can't do paperwork."

"That is..." Tabitha struggled to find a word.

"Brilliant?" Zero asked hopefully.

"Stupid..." Tabitha deadpanned.

"Yeah, well... Either way I'm not the one saddled with the paperwork this time. Let Guiche deal with it till someone figures it out. It's a relief to not have to do that type of thing." Zero replied with a smile.

"Do you want to go home?" Tabitha asked suddenly.

"What? Why do you ask something like that?" Zero wondered as he looked at the girl.

"I want to know. Do you you wish to return home?"

Zero was silent for a few minutes, then he shrugged. "Who knows. I do not know what is going on at home, nor do I know what will happen if I go back..."

"You shouldn't go back." Tabitha said simply.

"Huh?" Was Zero's only response

After a paused, Tabitha murmured,"You are a hero of this land."

"What did you say?" Zero asked, not knowing why she would say that.

Tabitha lowered her eyes and shook her head."Nothing."

Silence settled in. Somehow, the atmosphere became awkward. The librarian stuck her head into the reading room, and informed them that the library would soon be closing. Zero happily stood up.

"See ya around."He said with a wave as he left the room, pausing only to turn and smile. "And don't ever mistake me for a hero. I'm nothing close." as he strode out

Tabitha shook her head. He was stubborn. But then, so was she. With a nod she hurried after him.

***Break***

Siesta was wandering the grounds looking for Zero. She hadn't seen him much since he had come back and she had wanted him to try some desserts she had baked for him. Finally, she found her steps taking her to the room he shared with Miss Valliere. "Miss Valliere?" Siesta looked at the pink-haired girl who was Zero's summoner. No, the girl in there was... "A bad imitation of Madam Butterfly?"

Louise walked towards Siesta with her hands crossed in front. For some reason she was swaying her hips with each step. Noticing Siesta, she let her arms drop to her sides - though she looked like the usual Louise, something was amiss. "Who are you calling a bad imitation?"

"S-Sorry! But why are you dressed like that — is this some kind of costume party? But I haven't heard of one"

"Why a costume party?"

Louise stared intensely at Siesta.

"B-Because, for Miss Valliere to wear that…"

Shocked, Siesta looked at Louise's clothes. Usually Louise would wear a long, cute camisole.

Yet, what Louise wore today was a black baby doll. Louise, with a composed expression on her face, sat down on the bed and crossed her legs.

Siesta tried hard to suppress her laughter. Louise quickly stood up and glared at the maid.

"Tell me. What are you laughing for?"

"I'm n-not laughing at all!"

Louise, as if remembering something, moved away from Siesta. "I should not. A mature woman wouldn't be angered this easily."

"For an adult, your chest pretty much still falls behind"Said Siesta pointing at the chest area of the babydoll. Louise's cheek started to twitch.

But Louise shook her head and said"Breast size is unrelated to the charm of a lady. The important part is behavior, education, and..."

"And?" Pressed the maid.

"Atmosphere." She said lazily, curling her hair with her fingers.

Hah, seems like someone convinced Louise to wear another strange outfit. Black cat, maidand now a mature woman Siesta guessed.

"However, somehow I think it should be a much stronger atmosphere"

After hearing what was said, Louise turned around.

"It is different. You are mistaken. Don't you know? Zero is crazy about me. He just doesn't want to hurt me!" Louise replied.

"Eh, then you don't think Zero is drawn towards the Queen? Do you know Zero so well? Can Miss Valliere reach his deepest feelings? I think it's a difficult thing to know." Siesta commented as she stared at the girl.

Louise stopped triumphantly curling her hair."What a bother! For me, even though it's love, it is t-troublesome. Well, I feel sorry for everything that has happened to him, so I go along with those feelings of mine, though he is my familiar." Louise said with glee, striking a pose in front of the mirror.

Siesta coldly watched Louise. "You look awfully happy about that, though."

"But it would be hard to be valued when you don't dress well. It's not just big breasts and the empty head of the maid, it's different here. How about that? Does it suit me?"

Calmly, Siesta said,"Poorly."

After a long silence, Louise took out her wand, and started poking Siesta with it. "What was that? What was that? What was that?"

"Because! Miss Valliere's body is far from an adult's in every respect. So, only cute clothes suit her body!" Siesta said with a smile. "You should stick with what will work for your body type. You can do cute, you know."

Then Louise stood up and turned her back towards Siesta, dismissing her advice. "Sooner or later, the atmosphere will come out."

"Come out?"

"Come out. It's what I said. Mood is important."

"B-Being an adult is nice but...as promised before, could you loan me something to wear for one day?"

"Something you like? I don't mind."

"Really? Is it alright?"

"It's alright. Can't break a promise that's made by a mature woman. I'll diligently keep the promise."

"If that's so, I'll take it then. I wonder what dress to wear. Hmm."

"If you like, I can lend you any of these clothes."

"Truly?" Then Siesta danced with joy and opened the closet. "I can actually wear them, how about this dress? Hey, this!"

Louise had once worn it — it was a black dress. The neckline was pretty deep and it was sleeveless.

"You like something this plain? Hm, I have a lot that are similar to that one."

Siesta gladly put on the black dress. "Great! And this fabric stretches too."

Siesta, wearing Louise's dress, struck a happy pose in front of the mirror.

"Wow, it shows the body lines well. No, it is perfect. Don't say this dress is plain. A bit embarrassing though... This..."the maid almost sang as she admired the dress

While saying so, with a smirk on her face, Siesta bent over. Certainly, the black dress emphasized the wonderful chest of Siesta that threatened to burst out at any moment, and with each movement it sunk lower.

The white valley between her breasts, stretching the opening further, seemed to empathize her words.

Siesta displayed her arsenal to Louise.

"How about it? Do you get a mature atmosphere from this?"

"It is different. He likes tiny girls like me. Therefore, the Princess and you should not have false hopes."

"But he sure watches cleavage with a great interest. I've seen him peaking at times." Siesta said with a teasing smile.

"Only because they are unnaturally big. Surely it's just a biological curiosity. Alright? I do not need clothes to make a mature atmosphere. I, myself, am a small lady who has a mature atmosphere around her. Moreover, that's why I am generously not getting angry. Yeah, because I am unrivaled."

"Is that so?"

"It is so."

Louise hit another pose while humming. Siesta, on the other hand, did not look convinced by Louise's performance...and when she glanced over the window, she shouted,

"Zero!"

"Zero? The door is still closed."

"Not there, outside the window!"

"Yes?"

Louise pushed her head out of the window. "W-What's the meaning of this!"

It was Zero and Tabitha, who was leading him by the hand, walking together up the moonlit stairs to Tabitha's room. In an instant, Louise dashed out of the room, stormed up the stairs, jumping two steps at once, and, with a loud slam tore Tabitha's room's door open. The small, dark figure of Tabitha sat at her desk and Zero stood beside her. They both turned around at the same time.

"What, Louise? What's the matter?"Zero asked with a blank look on his face. She had wanted to show him her favorite book... And had threatened that if he wouldn't read it with her, she would let his secret be known. Damn blackmail...

Louise was boiling with anger. However, she firmly held that anger yourself, control yourself.A mature woman would not be getting , it's still not clear if he had an affair to begin around the room, Louise started curling her hair.

"Um, you. What are you doing in here?"

Thinking fast on his feet, damning his fate he said,"Well, learning the words in these books."

"Words?"

"Yep. Wouldn't it be convenient to read the words of this world?"

It seemed like Zero was learning to read from Tabitha. Louise's cheek twitched. Why you couldn't you tell me? Why didn't you ask me if you wanted to learn how to read? However, Louise swallowed the pain. 'Today I am an adult. Today I am a lady.' she told herself repeatedly. Louise touched the place of her palm where she had written "lady." In her mind, the mature Louise calmed down the raging child Louise. Alright? Child Louise. You are a mature woman, right, so do not forget that attitude. Pretending to be all cool and calm, Louise asked Zero, "You didn't consider asking someone else to teach you?"

Realizing that he was on dangerous ground Zero said quickly,"Tabitha offered to teach me. I was kind of indifferent about it really."

This reticent girl started a conversation by herself? Louise stole a glance at Tabitha. However, Tabitha seemed to be expressionless as usual. No feelings could be read from her eyes. But...her holding a romantic interest in Zero still seemed impossible. Maybe she was just expressing her gratitude for the help they had given. Feeling relieved, confidence boiled up again. At any rate, the current me emits a lot of charm. Louise saw Zero averting his eyes in embarrassment. The sudden realization that she had run through the halls and burst into the room in just her underwear hit her. She had run into someone's room like this. She was almost ready to die from shame, after she killed Kirche. After she killed Kirche and that stupid maid... Then she could die of shame! For something trivial like learning how to read, I have done such a thing...I have to appear like the mature me again. Seeing her entering the room like this would have a big impact, wouldn't it? Especially if she were relaxed? Hmm, her mind started to work furiously. Whatever, I'll just use this mature attraction to completely turn him into my slave forever — Louise finally decided triumphantly. Louise nonchalantly placed her hand against the wall and thrust her hips to the side.

To fascinate Zero, in an act that she herself thought to be sexually charming, she started to lightly suck on her finger. She closed her eyes only and breathed gently as she tried to keep hold of herself. Before she could open her eyes the crashing of glass could be heard as Zero took the quickest and surest route to safety he could manage. The window. During his fall he supposed that he too had failed to open the window before jumping through, but in this case he believed circumstances warranted it.

"W-Wait. W-What's this."

"Too strong..." Was Tabitha's only answer. "Gentle touch, not like Kirche." Tabitha politely coughed."Doesn't suit."

"W-what? You too?" Louise demanded, to which Tabitha smiled shyly and nodded. "What do you see in him?"

"Love." Tabitha said as she looked out the remains of the window and noticed that Zero was now talking to a familiar maid in an altogether too tight dress. She made no mention of this.

"You love him?" Louise demanded,"Just because of what he did?"

"No... I do not love him, yet. But he loves me. He loves all of us, and shows it. He is willing to die for us, willing to end his existence for people as pitiful and hateful as us. What could you call that other than love? What could you call him, other than hero?" Tabitha asked simply.

***Break***

As Zero crashed to the ground, Siesta waited. She had been halted by that little imp who had been prowling the halls and told to wait here as she mumbled,"Mathmatics is your friend. Use it!" After a few minutes of waiting she was about to leave, thinking this another of her pranks, until she was knocked off her feet by the sudden landing of Zero who hadn't noticed anyone around as he jumped out the window into the darkness. As soon as he realized that there was someone in his jump path his arms enveloped them and he rolled with them. When he came to a stop he looked down to see Siesta in a dress that was more than a trifle daring, but also appeared to be at least the cost of her yearly wages here.

"Z-zero?" Siesta asked in shock.

"Ah." Zero could only say, turning his face, with a blush. "S-sorry Siesta. I didn't mean to drop in like this."

"Oh... It's f-fine!" Siesta replied quickly,"I wanted to show Zero this dress!" She couldn't think of a reason about why she was standing here if that was what she wanted.

"It's...A nice dress. B-but isn't it a little..." Zero replied hesitantly as he took a step back.  
>"I see... Miss Valliere loaned me this dress... I suppose that a commoner like me in this type of dress is ridiculous...Yes..." Siesta said, lower her head, shaking her shoulders a little.<p>

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" Zero cried out,"Don't cry! I just meant, isn't it a little small? I mean, you look pretty in it! But I mean, I mean..."

"Pretty?" Siesta asked, her face turning upwards, a radiant smile on her face. "I'm pretty in this?" With Siesta's reaction her body and more accurately her chest bounced causing Zero to blush again.

"Well... N-not exactly. You see..."

"So... I'm really not pretty?" Siesta asked as she stared at Zero.

"Well, no. I didn't say that! It's just you're pretty the way you are. Why do you have to wear something like half your size to try and show off?" Zero mumbled out.

"Well..." Siesta said as she thought for a moment,"Because it worked?"

"W-what?"

"Well... Zero is effected. Even I can see that." Siesta said as she could moved closer to Zero. "So does Zero see me as a woman when I am like this?"

"I... Siesta, listen to me," Zero said as he held her by the shoulders,keeping her from drawing closer. "I'm not a person. I'm not real. I'm a weapon. You can do better than that. Don't just settle for the mysterious stranger."

"You say that, and while that may have been the case at first, Zero is no longer a stranger. Zero is Zero. Zero is kind, and helpful. Zero cares about my feelings, and treats me well. Zero pulls away because he cares about hurting me. Zero is the person in this world who cares the most about what happens to my heart. That is why Zero is the only one I will entrust my heart to. Even if I am not the first that you choose, I will wait for you. I do not mind being a mistress if that' is what it comes to. I want to be with you. I want to protect your heart the way you wish to protect mine. I do not want to see Zero in pain. I will do everything in my power to see that it is so!" Siesta said boldly as she took a step forward grabbing Zero's hand off her shoulder and placing it against her chest.

Zero was about to speak when suddenly he felt a sudden pulse of power, quickly identified as void, and it was coming from the direction of the palace! His eyes widened as the implications of this made him run through the scenarios in his head as he nodded.

"Zero? Please do not pull away. I Am telling you this from the bottom of my heart. Do not retreat..." Siesta pleaded as she saw Zero's gaze become distant.

"Siesta..." Zero said slowly, looking into her eyes. "I need you to go to Louise and tell her... That there is a mage like her in the direction of the palace... I'm going there now."

"B-but, what about me? Zero? Won't you respond to my feelings?" Siesta asked again.

"We... We can talk later," Zero said as he took his hand back, shifting into his armor, his helmet flickering with power. "I'm serious Siesta. Tell Louise. I'm going ahead." And with that he took off, without a word.

Siesta stared after the suddenly serious Zero. While she wanted to be offended by his dismissal of her, he said that they could talk later! That meant the discussion wasn't closed! She hurried to find Louise and tell her what Zero had said. While that was important she couldn't help but cheer herself on as she thought of the effect she had had on Zero. He had been melting in her hands!

***Break***

Seeing the guest who came to the royal reception room, Henrietta could only stare in blank surprise.

His dark-purple priest robes and high cylindrical hat symbolized the highest authority among all of Halkeginia's priesthood in other words – he was the Pope of Romalia.

Because he held a position higher than any king in Halkeginia, Henrietta invited him to take the most honorable seat.

However, the young man's face did not suit well with the priest clothes that he wore. His gentle eyes, sculptured nose, and well-shaped lips formed into an ever-present smile - beauty that made everyone turn to look. Even if one searched all the theaters in Halkeginia, it would be difficult to find an actor as beautiful as him.

To Henrietta, it seemed that his smile was filled with godlike affection.

"Doing well, Henrietta?"

Ashamed, Henrietta snapped out of her trance.

"I am sorry, Your Holiness. I was deeply moved by your holy power."

His hair, like thin gold threads, shivered as the Pope of Romalia laughed. "Call me Vittorio. I don't like such formal manners. Treat me like a regular priest of the country."

"That is gracious of you. I am very sorry I could not attend the enthronement ceremony."

Vittorio Serevare St. Aegis the 32nd had been enthroned three years ago. Though it was a custom for each of Halkeginia's royal families to attend the ceremony, Henrietta had caught deathly ill and was not able to be there.

St. Aegis the 32nd the one who succeeded the name of "Founder's Shield," the thirty-second Pope. A very young person who had just passed twenty years of age, and though Henrietta had heard rumors that he was a very handsome person, she didn't think it would be to that degree. "I don't mind. The enthronement is just a ceremony. You still follow God and are the Founder's pious servant; that is enough for me."

It was said that despite his young age, St. Aegis the 32nd received ardent support from the Romalian citizens. The reason for that was because there was a special liberal feeling that surrounded him. To a degree, Henrietta could relate to that, as she could not feel anything haughty in this young Pope either. However though nice, it was a really unexpected visit. St. Aegis the 32nd announced his visit to Tristain just two days before. The palace went in an uproar preparing for the sudden guest. After all, the Pope's visits were very rare. The last time the Pope had come as a guest was for the coronation of the King, her father. So the reason for such a sudden visit of St. Aegis the 32nd was a mystery. During the rushed dinner between the Queen and the Prime Minister Mazarin, Henrietta discussed the problems regarding the reception.

"However, as expected from the rumored Halkeginia's Flower, Queen Henrietta is really beautiful. I am extremely honored to meet you. If I were not the I am priest, I would ask you to dance."

Henrietta kept her features as schooled as possible as she looked at the pope. "Can I ask something?"

"What?"

"Can I learn the reason for such an unexpected visit?"

Surely, he did not come here just to have idle chat.

St. Aegis the 32nd gave a deep sigh."Queen Henrietta, what do you think about our prior campaign?"

The war in Albion. The league of nobles who introduced themselves as Reconquista, the destruction of Albion's royal family, the war started by the union of all nobles who did not rely on a monarchic government and sought the Holy Land The war between Reconquista and the united Tristain-Germania army, the sudden intervention of Gallia, which ended in the victory of the Allied Forces The war that took away Henrietta's beloved. She did not want to recall that difficult war. Henrietta lowered her head in sadness. "It was a sad war. I would not want to repeat such a war a second time, I think."

St. Aegis the 32nd nodded approvingly. In a gentle voice he said,"Seems like Henrietta is my friend."

"What do you mean?" Henrietta asked mystified at such a change of subject.

"It means that I agree. I too was grieved at heart by such a war. I was determined to let the militia participate as well, as soon as possible, because I wanted this useless war to be over with."

"Useless war"... At such words, Henrietta's heart reacted strongly."Is it because it was not profitable?"

St. Aegis the 32nd gave a big nod.

"It is as Queen Henrietta says. Such conflict has no benefit. I am always troubled because of this. We are all Founder Brimir's pious servants, so why should we fight against each other?"

Henrietta answered in a constrained voice."Though I am immature as a politician I think that as long as people have desires, wars will never be over."

"Founder Brimir also acknowledged the existence of desire. When desire captivates a person, he is likely to stray away from the path of righteousness. That's why self-control is beautiful. We, priests, vow celibacy and once a week devote ourselves to vegetarian ration in order to not forget self-control."

"If all people could control themselves like his Holiness, there would be no wars in the world."

"It is so, there would be none. However, I am a realist. Asking Halkeginia's people to have as strong belief as Romalians would be a foolish demand to make, we know that well."

"It is as his Holiness said – true faith sank to the ground because of the nature of the world."

For a moment, the Pope closed his eyes to her words and then looked up.

"This country is a very beautiful one. The colors that decorate the kingdom in spring, rich forests, gorgeous rivers, suiting the name of the water country. Romalia is poor in water. It makes one envious. And when such a beautiful country is involved in a war, I take it as blasphemy to God."

"I think that it is my mission to defend the peace." Said Henrietta. It was slightly disappointing that the Pope of Romalia really had come for simple sightseeing and preaching about pacifism."I wished that Albion had not provoked us, but what could I do? They killed so many of their own people and burned our villages. They planned to attack us... I just wanted to protect my people, but I couldn't even do that! What use is there for a queen who can't shield her subjects her commoners from harm? Isn't that nobility? To take the world and it's burdens so that others do not have to?" However, St. Aegis 32nd didn't stand up.

"Your Holiness?"

"I came today to help Henrietta accomplish her mission."

St. Aegis the 32nd and Henrietta went to the royal courtyard. The courtyard of the palace was bathed with rays of moonlight, and though its magnificence was not as great as Gallia's Palace of Lutece, the flowerbeds were filled with various flowers in full bloom.

While walking through the path between the flowerbeds, St. Aegis the 32nd kept his silence.

"What did you want to show me?"

Breaking the silence, Henrietta asked. St. Aegis the 32nd noticed something in the corner of a flowerbed and squatted down.

"Please look here."

There were ants.

"Aren't those ants?"

"Black ants, red ants – fighting for food." Indeed, small group of insects - the red and black ants - were fighting. The two kinds of ants were desperately competing against each other. "Strife exists even between small creatures." St. Aegis the 32nd placed a hand between the insects, putting a barrier between the opposing parties of black and red ants. Eventually the fight between the two groups ended, and both returned to their nests.

"Splendid arbitration." Henrietta said with a smile, seeing the lack of fighting thanks to the Pope's gesture.

"The ants will not be able to understand that they have been arbitrated. It's because my existence is bigger than they can perceive. A human has full power over the ants. If I wanted to, I could destroy the ant nest. Of course, I do not intend to do such a thing."

"What do you intend to do? Or should I say, what is it you mean to say?" Henrietta asked nervously. Power, great power was something that made her nervous.

"In short - power. For the preservation of peace, a huge power is necessary. A huge power that could arbitrate the two warring factions"

"Where to get such power"

As Henrietta started to say so, her eyes grew wider upon realization.

"That's right. Henrietta also knows about the legendary power"

"I cannot understand, what do you mean?"

Henrietta tried to play dumb. But St. Aegis the 32nd continued to speak.

"The power given to us by God. The power that like water, has no color. A person's mind can make it either white or black."

"Your Holiness, ooh, Your Holiness,"Henrietta shook her head in sorrow.

"Do you know the Founder's element?"

"The Void." Henrietta replied in a heavy voice.

"Yes. Great Founder Brimir himself divided this powerful power into four – it was entrusted to the treasures and the rings. The Ruby of Water and the Founder's Prayer Book are what Tristain got."

"I know the story behind it, and it's truth..." Henrietta commented, her eyes downcast.

"Again, the people who should bear this power were also divided into four. Perhaps from the fear that the power would concentrate in one person's hands."

Henrietta recalled Louise. And the ones similar to Louise, including the half elf girl. She was Albion's royal treasure, my cousin.

"The Founder said it himself – 'Four treasures, four rings, four familiars and four users – when all four of them are gathered in a single place, my Void will awake.'"

"What a frightening power." Henrietta said solemnly

"Frightening you say? It is power given by God. It depends on the person whether it becomes white or black." The Pope countered.

"Power makes one corrupt. I learned it from my mother. while I do not think that it is always the case as been proven by... Someone important to myself, I would like to leave that power alone. To bring such power to the front could cause much needless death."

"For how many years have we been involved in these useless fights?"

As those words were spoken a humming sound could be heard as a glowing sword appeared next to the young man's head. "Pope. Why the hell do you not have a four foot tall pope hat? Isn't that regulation for popes, or is this world really that different?" Zero asked humorously, although Henrietta knew that when Zero drew weapons that he was serious.

"Well... You see, we had one like that except it was just too easy to hide wine bottles in so they took it away... All I had left was this smaller one they gave me... Which I could only hide small flasks in... But then they took that away too..." Came the smooth, comical reply.

"Right. Now that the mandatory banter is out of the way, any reason a void mage is attempting to get close to my princess and advise her to release her knowledge of her void mage to him? I figured you'd already figured it out. Or do you already know and are trying to push her to force the issue." Zero asked, his voice all business.

"Z-Zero, he's the Pope, you must not draw a weapon on him!" Henrietta objected strongly as she regained her composure.

"He's not my pope. I don't believe in your god. And if he's real, then he'll be fine with me because I don't boil people alive as a form of recreation to prove faith." Zero replied easily. "I'll at least give them the fair... ish. chance to run."

Ignoring the drawn weapon that glowed with an ominous light, St. Aegis the 32nd took out something from his pocket. It was a colorful candy. And threw it at the ants. All the ants became crazy about the sudden blessing. They clung to the big candy. And they were not fighting against each other. Because there was plenty for them all, there was no need to fight.

"Together with the power, a common destination is needed. We already have it."

"Destination?"

"Something like this candy, do you understand?"

"I don't."

"The Holy Land."St. Aegis the 32nd said.

"the Holy Land."

"So, a war with the elves, using the void. How the fuck do you think you are a pacifist? Or does something not being human not make it worth living? IF what's not on that side of the border isn't human does that make it alright?" Zero demanded.

"I spared the ants. Did I not?"

Zero stepped forward, his saber out and ready. "One has to wonder. Will you attempt to stop me." He flipped his saber as he prepared to pierce the mound of red ants. Suddenly he slammed his saber into the ground destroying the small colony of ants. Zero watched the Pope very carefully for a reaction then nodded. "Nothing. I see nothing in your eyes. You are not annoyed, not angered, not aggrieved. Those ants were nothing but a way to show false benevolence to sway her to your cause. The void as it stands is limited to four people. I know all four of them. And at this point I can kill any of the two that I am regarding as a threat as I choose."

"Zero! You are out of line!"

"I"m your knight-commander of your personal guard. This man here is a void user attempting to manipulate you. And should I see even one void spell from him we'll need a broom and mop to clean him up."

Henrietta nodded reluctantly at Zero's reasoning then returned her gaze to the pope. "It was Founder Brimir's promised land guarded by elves. Though all kingdoms of Halkeginia united many times and aimed to recapture the land, it never ended in success! All that we would do is destroy that which the founder gave us, the lives of our people for such a goal."

"You are wrong. With the holy land and the holy element Void to bring about unity, we could at least acheive true peace!" St Aegis argued

"But the elves are strong" Henrietta countered

"They practice Ancient Magic. It is so. The Kings of Halkeginia have been defeated many times. However, they did not have the 'Founder's Void.'"

"Yet another war? This time with elves? But that's not what you said before? You said you wanted it to end!"

"The existence of such strong power would likely be enough to occupy the wise elves. You do not need to actually 'use' it, but rather to 'show' that you have it."

St. Aegis the 32nd gave Henrietta an intense look. In those eyes there was not even a slight shadow of doubt in oneself. However, such absolute confidence in oneself could only be in a clergyman's eyes.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Indeed. We can have a peaceful 'negotiation' with the elves. For that we need a great power in other words, the Founder's power is necessary."

"No dice. If we need that land, I take it. Elves aren't' anything special. But as it stands, there isn't a damned thing you people can't get from the land around you. This world is rich with life, and there is plenty for people." Zero replied, his saber still out, humming with power.

"It takes on average thirty square mages to take one down! You think too lightly of them." St. Aegis the 32nd stated calmly.

"Hmm. Henrietta. How many square mages were in either of the armies i demolished? And what about that Bishudal fellow who's 'ancient magic' I copied. If I felt the need I could lead a charge to take back the holy land in a war. But if they've held on to it for so long, then they've got good reason for it. If it's as harsh an environment as I've heard then they must have a reason and will not leave without fighting. And with fighting will come death. Axl should have warned you about me and my powers."

"Ah yes. My oh so 'loyal' servant. Always speaking with a mind of his own, and telling me the most outlandish stories about his great hero Zero." St. Aegis said, a gentle smile on his face. "Who can tell just what he says is true when he says so many unlikely things. Now, I believe you should put your sword away before you cause yourself some great trouble."

"First off, I"m not a hero, and second off I've killed over 6 billion people I can account for, probably a hell of a lot more. There isn't enough people on this _world_ to stop me if I get going. You think you threaten me at all? Tristian will do what Tristan must and if you force them into a war, I will take it out on you personally, not on your country, not on your guards or your army. Are we clear? This country is still recovering from a defensive war and are now posed to watch a void mage on the throne of Gallia who seems to be playing a game we can't figure out, and you want to pick a fight with the elves... Your grasp on tactics is amateur at best. And mind numbingly stupid at worst. This conversation is over, get the hell out of here."

"Hold gentle familiar, for I think you misunderstand me, it is not just that which I bring tidings of. Gallia. Sadly, it is a country ruled by a man who has no faith. People's happiness is dominated by his personal desires. Henrietta,we need to ally our ideals together."

In her mind, Henrietta recalled Joseph, King of Gallia. His attitude to take over the other nations in the conference. An ambitious person, who persecuted Louise on a number of occasions. The Duke of Orleans who was the younger brother of the true king was a tyrant. A cruel man who harmed his own niece Tabitha repeatedly...

"You saw how his mind works? "

"Yes."Henrietta nodded. Really, she could do nothing but agree.

"As a Pope, a servant of the god and of all people of Halkeginia, I order you - take the 'Void' from that place, we cannot leave the amulet in the hands of a person who has no faith."

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard. You honestly want Tristian to try and take something from the Royal Gallian palace? That would start a war. Besides it's too late for that. He has the knowledge, and he's already been using it. Thanks in part to you, yes Axl told me about the little music box. We have our counters to him if it comes down to it. You said your word now get the hell out of here. I'll deal with Joseph. He has already summoned a reploid similar to yours. I managed to break that bond so he might have a new one. Whatever happens from here with us doesn't concern you. Just get out of here and go do whatever it is you priests do in this world aside from try and instigate wars in the name of peace."

It was clear the discussion was over, so Henrietta called Agnes with a small gesture.

Agnes kneeled down on one knee when facing the queen.

"Commander, His Holiness, the Pope needs rest. Please guide him to his room."

"As you wish." Standing up, Agnes turned towards the Pope. "Your Holiness, please follow me."

"Thank you very much for your efforts."

Once looking up at St. Aegis the 32nd's face, Agnes lost her tongue. Gone was her usual calm soldier mask, replaced by a pair of wide, glistening eyes.

"Is something the matter?"

Hearing the Pope's gentle words, Agnes lowered her head in panic. "F-Forgive my rudeness."

Agnes, feeling like her heart was torn… started to walk. For a moment, she was reminded of her past, 20 years ago. As they left they could hear Henrietta reprimanding Zero most loudly, bringing a smile to Agnes' face. He was a unique individual if nothing else.

***Author's notes***

What's this? Another chapter? Why yes, yes it is! Not sure when next one is coming out but hey at least this one is out. On note of all the mistakes in this, I'm doing this all alone. Nobody has really volunteered to help beta them and help me fix the typos and stuff and if I do that too much I kinda just walk away or do something else. Then nothing gets done for a few weeks. Also, benefit. that's how you spell the word. Rocks and glass houses and all. Or in Zero's case... Anything and glass houses. Or castles. Or colonies. Also, the enter button thing... I press the enter button but the thing just take sit out. I think it's got something in there to remove extra spaces and it works on things that ARE NOT extra spaces too sometimes.

For the people sticking with the story, thank you.

On Omega vs Zero, here is how it happened. Zero allowed his body to be put under and his mind removed from the shell so that they could attempt to remove the maverick virus that was a core part of him, to see if it was part of his body. During this time, Weil came in, put in a new AI that was totally loyal to him and took the body. He called this false personality Omega. Now, the "power" you see vs Omega is actually original Zero and the Dark elf fused. This is not the same as his Awakened power. There is no Omega protocol. It's just something made up by people who wanted Omega to be more than he was. Omega is nothing more than a loyal AI put into Zero's old body. If Omega had been any part of the original Zero do you think he would have taken commands from the old fool? Not likely. Even if he was in his awakened state he would have just killed the fool, and declared war on the rest of the world with the dark elf by his side. Instead, he followed Weils orders, which Zero has always had a very hard time doing period(following orders that is). So no, Omega is not a part of Zero in any way shape or form.

Zero, Leviathan, Roll and Axl aren't really normal robots. They're synthetic life forms. We actually have in series things showing that reploids and humans can have relationships and as it stands no matter how much Zero wishes it otherwise, a relationship with him WOULD be productive in the way you're talking about.

Oh, and for some clarification for people who keep asking about characterization...

Henrietta has many of X's qualities when it comes to questioning her actions and the power that she has. As the Queen she has a great deal of power, thought it is not the amount of personal power that X had it still causes her much concern and hesitation. This is where his loyalty to her stems from more than anything.

Louise has X's qualities of self doubt from earlier in the series when he didn't think he was powerful or good enough. He grew into the power as she has partially grown into hers.

Tabitha is someone he sees himself in to some extent. She is powerful with a troubled/tragic past. She's not Zero powerful but she's definitely a square mage at a young age who's killed countless powerful beings. She is like the female human Zero right there.

Kirche is Layer. Just WAY stronger on the catch Zero vibe.

Cattelya is very Iris like. Before the whole brother killed thing.

Tiffania is Ciel like. taking it upon herself to take care of others and protect them.

Siesta... She's just herself. Nothing wrong with that.

Roll ... Basically a retooled combination of what little classic Roll there was, and Powered up Roll who is hilarious and awesome. She is also a melee fighter in that game as well as every other game she is a primary character in(fighting games). The first Capcom vs Marvel doesn't count as she was an added in character who in some ways was overpowered when used right she could not be hit because of her hit box. I then add say 20 years of development to this and this is the Roll I see when given the reploid upgrade.

Rock: Trapped in a boy's body for so long, with a 'little sister' for so long he's going to have picked up some habits. While he can be overly serious and do his work like a good lab assistant or go out and save the world, I wanted to have more fun with his character.


	63. Chapter 63

By the time Louise had been tracked down by Siesta, who had surprisingly enough been in Kirche's room having a heated argument with the girl, and managed to break up the argument long enough to convey her message to the distraught girl, a messenger owl from the palace had already arrived with a note.

"Oh my," Louise said as she took the scroll from the owl, "Already taken care of. Be home soon." Louise read as she looked at the scroll.

"But... Isn't that... A little fast? I mean a void user..." Kirche replied doubtfully.

"Pope?" Tabitha asked curiously.

"What?" all three girls asked as they looked at the normally silent girl.

"The void mage, the pope. Shouldn't be an issue. Axl's Master?" Tabitha asked

"Ah, I see..." Louise said with a sigh of relief. With that out of the way she turned to glare at the girl whom she had originally come here to yell at. "Back to our original subject, how could I have listened to you?" she demanded angrily.

"Oh, be nice Louise. You just came on too strongly. You need to be able to read the mood a little better. Sometimes you need a feather's touch and others you need the full weight of your arsenal, so to speak." Kirche replied easily to which Tabitha nodded. "Besides, it takes a very great deal to affect him."

Almost unconsciously, Siesta disagreed, "The black dress I'm wearing had an effect." and suddenly she found herself under the scrutiny of the other girls.

"What kind of effect?" Kirche demanded, an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Well... he was blushing a lot. And he didn't even deny that he saw me as a woman. H-he was blushing and couldn't look at me straight" Siesta said quickly, blushing and feeling flustered at the mixture of attention she was getting from the girls. From Kirche she saw some sort of unidentifiable fire; Tabitha's was a cold calculating scrutiny and Ms. Valliere... Miss Valliere's look made hellfire seem cold in comparison. "Then he suddenly pushed me away, changed into his armor, and told me to find you Louise. He said we'd talk about it later!" The maid could barely contain her excitement.

"Hmm... That's more than any of us have gotten." Kirche said thoughtfully as she assessed the maid. She shook her head and smiled. Zero could do worse. The girl was pretty enough, and while a commoner, she had an exotic look to her. But even more than that, the girl was honest. This girl would never hurt Zero. She would probably die before that, but knowing that it would hurt Zero she'd probably do her best not to do that either. "Yes..." came a single word as Kirche loomed over Siesta.

"Y-you. Y-you." Louise stammered, her face flushed with anger as she glared at the maid.

"Now, now Louise. Remember, Zero will make his own choice. As long as he chooses that's all that matters, right?" Kirche asked as she laid a hand on the girl's shoulder.

When Louise glared back at Kirche she was met with a sad but somehow happy look from the redhead. Although she could not say that she was happy about this... If she became angry, wouldn't it make her words a lie? Her feelings a lie? "I...See. Yes. I'll be going to sleep now." Louise said suddenly as she walked out of the room, not looking at anyone else.

"Poor girl." Kirche said as she shook her head, and then turned to look at the maid. "Reaction, you say?" With a smile like the Cheshire cat that they knew nothing of Kirche stalked closer, and the Maid had wished that she had departed with the young La Valliere "So just what did... What did you do to finally snare him, at least a little. The war isn't over but to make a concession... That means that... His defenses around you are the most broken. But why? What is the difference between who you are, and who we are?

"Well... I am a commoner, so I do not know if that had anything to do with it. He simply saw me in this dress after he caught me in his arms when he fell from the tower," Siesta said truthfully.

Kirche replied with a nod. "I see. So holding a girl that is scantily clad can get a reaction out of him..." She laughed as she thought about her unused secret weapon. This would be it, the counter for the black cat suit would be perfect!

"Excuse me... but what is so funny?" Siesta asked, confused.

"Best not to ask," Tabitha replied calmly as she read her book, "her mind is a scary place."

"It is not! It's full of love and the flames of passion!" Kirche objected, being broken out of her plans for Zero and her 'ultimate weapon'. "Wait, did you just make a joke Tabitha?"

"No," was the serious reply given with a straight face. "You're only proving the point."

Kirche looked at Tabitha for a few moments than hugged her tightly as she laughed, "Oh, you are just the best!" to which Tabitha just continued reading her book.

***Break***

"Louise, class started a while ago. Get up." Zero said as he tried to wake Louise up. However, she tugged back on the blanket and did not come out of the bed. When no response was given, he said, "Get up." Zero pulled the blanket, but she pulled it back with force. It looked like Louise had no intentions of getting out of the bed. Siesta, who watched that sort of scene, primly poked Zero's shoulder.

"Hm?"

Then Siesta clung to Zero and shouted.

"Such a thing! Zero! Doing such a thing so early in the morning!"

Still, Louise didn't get up from the bed. She seemed to be considerably depressed.

"Hey Louise… the hell is the matter?" Zero demanded.

Siesta abruptly parted from Zero and said with a polite cough. "Zero, you know what you did to make Miss Valliere so depressed..."

"Huh? I didn't do anything." Zero said quickly, wondering just what it could have been this time.

"Then, why is Miss Valliere depressed so much? You couldn't have forgotten already, could you?" Siesta asked with a smile on her face for some reason.

"Just what kind of person you think I am?" Zero asked.

"So you didn't do anything? Or say anything? That's the truth?"

Zero looked at the two of them and did what Zero would inevitably do, come to the wrong conclusion. "It is! Why would I do anything to Tabitha? She's human! Louise is depressed over nothing. Not that your little display helped, I'm not even sure how the hell I got into this situation! It's like someone is conspiring against me!" Zero shouted. When the girl didn't stir Zero demanded, "Hey, Louise, stop sulking this instant." Zero rocked Louise.

"Zero." Siesta said lowly.

"What?" Zero asked irritably.

"That small girl… Indeed, it must really be your fetish. My mother said – when a man loves small girls more than needed, he will perpetrate acts in the future. But, if Zero has to perpetrate then… I…" Siesta's face turned crimson as she said this.

"The hell is wrong with you all? Why is this all about sex? I'm not human! Can't you all understand? It's not like there is any future! She was teaching me to read as repayment for helping her mother. A fair trade or something like that! The hell is so wrong with that!" As he stared at the girls he sighed. "I can't take this anymore. I am not a possession, I am not a prize, I'm not a lover, I'm nothing more than a weapon. And staying here is just making this worse by falsely reinforcing your beliefs. You people keep thinking that I am more than I am." Zero said heavily. After a pause, when nobody spoke, Zero shook his head and continued. "I'll be staying in the lab from now on when I'm not on duty so to speak. Louise and Roll and I guess Guiche will know how to get to me, as will Cattleya. I just can't deal with this crap anymore." Zero murmured, his voice tired as he started walking toward the door. As his hand reached for the door the weak hands of Louise trapped his arm.

"Please forgive me. Please forgive me. I'm sorry," she chanted. "I, I know that you're not human, but that doesn't matter. If I never become a mother, I'm okay with that. If I just have Zero, I am okay with that. But please, please don't leave me. Please." The girl begged, tears in her eyes as she tightened her grip slightly.

"Why? Why shouldn't I Louise? You'll know how to find me, but there will be no misunderstanding. I'll either be working with the knights, be working in the lab or be sealed in the capsule. This way, there are no more misunderstandings. No more girls going after me. And you'll all finally realize that I'm serious when I say that I'm not human! Only a weapon, a non-human entity can be sealed away like that! Humans can't be sealed like this, it kills them. Only something like me can!"

At the word sealed, something broke inside Louise and a wellspring of energy enveloped her as she jumped into Zero and knocking him to the ground while screaming, "No! You will not! I won't let you! I swear, I swear if you try and seal yourself I'll blow up those tubes! I will! I know you need them to do that!"

Zero just looked into the panicked eyes of the girl who had somehow managed to drag him down with her sudden burst of strength. Zero shook his head as he tried to calm her, "I don't think you understood me. I didn't mean a permanent sealing like what happened a hundred years ago, I meant something closer to sleep..."

"No. No sealing, I refuse. Never again. You will never seal yourself again, you understand? If you don't promise me now I will destroy them both!" Louise threatened, pulling her wand out as if to demonstrate.

"Then what more do you want me to do Louise? I can't take this anymore! Either I'm fighting battles, or I'm doing the best I can to dodge the advances of... everyone!" Zero replied hotly.

"Pick one." Siesta said, her voice trembling. "If you don't want us fighting over you, then pick one to favor. Then we could at least accept that."

Zero just grabbed his head with his hands. "You don't understand. That's not the problem. Do you really want me to rip off my skin or something and show you just what it is you're in love with? I'd rather not since it will be a pain for it to regenerate not to mention the pain of actually doing it, but if I have to, then that's fine!"

"I do not care what you are Zero." Siesta said finally, with a nod from Louise. "Human. Demon. Reploid. None of these things mean anything to me. Your heart is more human than any other man I have met. My choice is still the same. If Zero would have me, I would marry you at a moment's notice. If you would not, I will wait the rest of my life for you."

Louise looked oddly at the maid then back to Zero. "While she puts it plainly, perhaps that is for the best. That is how I feel as well Zero. As I have said, as long as you are by my side, nothing else matters." Louise's eyes started tearing up. Her mind flashed with images of Zero standing before her, taking injuries for her. She imagined Zero's silhouette as he looked down at an army the likes of which she couldn't imagine. He had been everything to her, had been willing to give everything for her. After a pause she continued, "I need nothing, other than you. You are the reason why I exist in this world. I almost died so many times... But you saved me. Zero I... Do truly... Truly love you."

"W-what the? What are you talking about?" Zero replied as he broke her hold on him, unable to withstand such an honest confession. "Why would you say something like that? Don't you understand anything? I mean, honestly, to feel like that for a guy like me?" As the two girls stared back at him, he shook his head. "What am I supposed to do for you all? What is it that you want? I can't even get you to understand what I'm saying."

"And you think running away would solve that?" came a soft voice from the door. All turned to see Tabitha standing in the doorway. "Heroes don't run."

"Damn it, I'm not a hero! I'm not human!" Zero objected angrily, "Why can't you all understand that?"

With a rare smile that shocked Zero, Tabitha replied, "Heroes rarely call themselves such, nor do they care about such things. A true hero does things not because they will make them heroic, they do things because nobody else can. Or will. That's what makes them heroes, isn't it?"

"We're all proof of that, aren't we darling?" Kirche replied as she stepped into view. "I see that it was a good idea to come check up on you all once I noticed that Louise had not come to class this morning. To think that my advice backfired so badly that such a thing has happened..."

With a sigh, Zero asked, "Is it me, or is everything I say ignored?"

"It isn't ignored." Kirche replied as she stepped forward and placed a hand on Zero's shoulder. "But it is disregarded when you're wrong. And while in battle you're perfection... Outside of battle, you're so awkward that it's cute!"

"W-what?" Zero asked taking a step back from the unexpected turn in the conversation.

"Oh yes, yes." Kirche replied with a smile. "When anyone draws close you run away as fast as you possibly can, which I'll admit is also impressive. You also tend to take any opening you can to escape. Including windows. I've noticed that Tabitha's room is a bit drafty at the moment, incidentally."

With a sheepish look on his face Zero turned away. "I had a reason for that. It's not like I meant to anyhow."

"Oh, so having a cute girl showing her intentions to you in an obvious attempt to catch your fancy is reason enough to jump out of a window at that height? Interesting." Kirche replied with a smile. She then giggled.

"It's not funny." Zero replied angrily.

"Oh, in some ways, it's tragic..." Kirche replied seriously, "But I prefer my tragedies to have happy endings. And Zero, as I see it, you're one long tragedy. But just like Romeo and Juliet, you shall find your love in the end."

"And die alongside them?" Zero asked, in disbelief that Kirche would mention that story. Even Zero knew that was the definition of a tragedy.

"What? Well sure they poison themselves, but then the magic cure revives them and they live happily ever after!" Kirche replied with a smile.

"This world, is so fucked up, it is beyond belief." Zero said as he face palmed. "You are aware that where I'm from, the Romeo and Juliet story doesn't have a happy ending. They both die. Young. Because of something stupid like everything that's been happening."

"Well then, isn't it nice that this isn't Zero's world?" Siesta asked brightly, "If this world has the ability for such happiness to happen, then why can't Zero's story be changed as well? Your tragedy could become happiness here."

"The maid... Has a point." Louise conceded as she looked at Zero. "Please, please just give us a chance. That's all we're asking."

"Pick whoever you want. While I'd love if you chose me, and I'd make sure that you loved it as well," Kirche said with a coy smile, "All that matters to me right now is that you open yourself up to someone. If not us, Roll is quite pretty, as is that Leviathan girl, when she's not trying to kill you."

Zero met the gaze of each girl who was focused on him and shook his head, "I don't know. I have to think on this. I can't just..."

"Take your time. We'll give you space." Tabitha said as she looked at the other girls. "Won't we?" the last two words held a chill that reminded them all of the powerful square ice magic she held sway over. The other girls nodded in agreement when she said this, afraid of invoking the wrath of the small ice princess.

Zero nodded. "I suppose you can go to class now Louise?" When he received an affirmative he said, "Then I have to talk to Colbert. I have some things I need to take care of."

"No. You're not leaving yet." Louise replied suddenly.

"Louise, we agreed to give him his space." Kirche said reluctantly.

"That may be, but he will not leave my sight until he promises." Louise replied.

"Promise what?" Zero asked, confused for a moment.

"That you will not attempt to seal yourself. I will not let that happen. If you don't promise now, I'll go down to the lab right now." Louise replied, her wand held threateningly in her hand.

"You're serious?" Zero asked, but got no response from the pink haired girl. "Fine, I promise. I won't try sealing myself or anything. Ok? So don't go crazy." When she smiled and nodded he shrugged then sighed. He couldn't help but wonder why dealing with all this made him so tired. As he strode from the room he could hear Kirche say, "Now that that is all out of the way, shall we go back to class?"

As everyone shuffled out of the room, not one person noticed the letter that was tossed delicately through the window, nor the gentle smile of this unknown person. When all was clear they jumped from window to roof and waited for extraction as he laid a small piece of equipment on the floor.

***Break***

As he looked around him he couldn't help but smile. While it had been painful in a way, he had come to enjoy the pain. While he was in this body he would regenerate it, but each time he removed a portion of himself what was replaced was not organic, and that which he removed could be manipulated to an extent. While it had seemed fruitless at first, the more he worked at it, the more useful parts he could create. And thus was this place born. It was but a room, a lab, but in this lab this world would be born anew. He had his start. He understood why he had lost last time. Omega had been imperfect. He had been overly logical and thoughtless with all but the current goal in his mind. This was not perfection. When faced with Zero's determination and flawed logic and actions, he had been unable to counter the more diverse skill set of the original, even though he was in nothing more than the copy body. But this time, his Omega, his new _**Zero**_ would be the victor. Because, just like that time over a hundred years ago... The man let out a sharp laugh as he looked at the red crystal inlaid into the blue helmet. While neither was complete, once they were, the world would be his to command!

A voice called to him from the door,"Excuse me, Sir..."

'Joseph' turned to face her, a smile on his face. "Yes, my dear Ms. Moliere?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"You told me to inform you once we gathered the alchemists and the materials you asked for. I have here the invoice for the materials and the names of all the alchemists that we have managed to obtain the services of." She said hesitantly as she handed the papers to the king whose manner had changed so drastically with the departure of that strange woman.

"Good work. Thank you. Such a treasure to have one such as you. I must humbly admit my dear Ms. Moliere that I would be lost without you. I'll leave you to your other tasks." He replied with a nod, dismissing her. As he looked at the list he smiled. Things were going too well. With the alchemists' work, the iron, steel, gold, and platinum would become the basis for his new armies. Once that ancient fool knew what was going on, it would be too late and he would fall as he should have. Everything was on his side this time. "Ah Zero. I do hope you're enjoying this little taste of paradise... Because once I make my move, you will know the hell that I knew... But not for long, no. I will not allow you, who nearly killed the unkillable to live. You shall be destroyed." With that he turned back to the works before him, made from his own evolving parts. He smiled sinisterly as he looked into the glassy blue eyes of the perfect copy of Zero's most treasured partner. Indeed, the fools of this world would know that they had nowhere to live but under his rule.

***Author's notes***

To everyone... I can see the end, fairly clearly. Happy, sad, who knows? But it's done. and we're just working towards it now. Thank you for staying this long.

Zero FINALLY got pushed far enough by the girls. I was always wondering just when that was gonna happen. Who expected it on this chapter? I dunno. But my new beta reader called me a bastard.

As with the little teaser with "Joseph"...Hah, who saw any of that coming?

As had been made clear, or at least I thought was made clear... Void's true aspect is nuclear. It has the ability to change the world down to it's base components. Small amounts of energy become big booms with her around on even a simple spell. They have the power to change how the world operates, how reality works. That's pretty fuckin scary. Why throw in some bogus "Demons and devils". They're considered demonic and evil because of how it can be used, how it was almost used. A void mage is in essence a walking Hydrogen bomb if they could figure the correct type of spell to use. So no, no evil void mages. that's just dumb. Especially with what's been in my story. Also, Sasha. First Gandalfr. wasn't summoned. He just put the runes on her. She was an elf. No supposing there. Them's the facts. But that's all you'll get outta me.

On Wale's retarded decision, if by his reluctance to use Zero as a weapon there was two reasons. 1) no matter how powerful a single blast he could make he could be out numbered. He figured that someone like that dying in a lost fight would be detrimental to the woman he loved. Having such a powerful defender there to protect the one most precious to him was a big reason for him saying no. The other is, even though they resembled, those people had families. They had lives, and they technically were his responsibility. Had Zero come earlier, and offered to just go kill the leader, Wales would have whole heartedly agreed. This wasn't retarded. In the mind and heart Wales couldn't bring himself to cause that much death and destruction, but at the same time he had to cause them some loss of morale. Such a force taking the damage it was to take from his nobles would be enough to bloody their nose and buy time for Henrietta. Everything Wales did was out of love, be it for Henrietta or his country as a whole. That fact that people might construe this as retarded makes me sad... I mean, how many people find something or someone the feel deeply enough about to purposely go into the line of fire, to put themselves in harms way? Yet alone, how many people find people or something that isn't just worth the chance of dying, but going through with it as the certainty. That is the most sublime attribute of humanity. Self sacrifice for love, for someone you hold dear. That is what self sacrifice is about. It isn't about being forced to or doing it out of guilt. Either of those are useless. Wales was an upstanding man who chose how he chose because he was, in a way, too good for this world.

I like Tabitha too. She's awesome. Next thing you know she's going to offer an alliance with Leviathan since Kirche and Louise have one going already, even if it has been strained... to say the least.

Tabitha: ...

Zero: Oh god she heard you!

Tabitha walks away calling out softly: Leviathan... I have something I wish to speak to you about.

Whoops?

Zero:Whoops? No Whoops! They were going to calm down, now this?

Well... it's in the author's notes, so it's non cannon right?

Zero: Oh you want us to think that. But everything in the author's notes have come true, or almost everything. Or foreshadowed something! Remember Axl?

Huh... Hey Zero.

Zero: What?

If that's true... Shouldn't you be more worried about Erza Scarlet Henrietta?

Zero: ...Oh... my...god...

That's right. So You wanna agree with me on this. Authors notes is non canon?

Zero: Yes, yes non canon for the love of god / founder / Vishnu / Flying Spagetti monster whatever you humans worship!

That's right.

Anyhow, read and review people.


	64. Chapter 64

As Colbert walked into Atol's alchemy, he had a smile on his face. He had supplied the implements to Roll as asked, and had talked to her about learning the strange language of her world so that he could have access to the vast store of information that was to be found within the lab. She had agreed almost immediately, although she did say that it would hinge on the free time she could take from another important project. While she wouldn't say exactly what this project was, Colbert couldn't help but notice the smile she had when she spoke of it. After that they had talked about a few of the compounds needed, and after analyzing them, he found that they could be replicated from some rather... interesting plants that many frowned upon the usage of. As Colbert browsed the selection of plants that were available taking mental note of what would prove useful. As he did he noticed a familiar flash of pink hair turn the corner. His first thought was how unusual it was that his student would be in such a shop, since she didn't seem one to brew potions. Then when they came into view he realized it was the girl Cattleya who had been on the mend at the academy when Roll had used her techniques to cure her of the wasting sickness. "Ah, hello Miss Cattleya." He said with a smile as she turned. "What brings you to this area?"

"Oh, Mr. Colbert right? It has been a while, hasn't it?" Cattleya replied with a smile. "I was going to be heading to the academy today, to talk to the headmaster regarding a position I had inquired about before I left the campus last, and thought it might be nice to have a perfume made for Miss Roll, as a thank you, all things considered."

"Ah, how thoughtful of you. But what position is it that you're interested in?"

"An assistant in the infirmary. If things go well there, I hope to learn what I can from Roll on what she calls, 'the art of medicine'."

"I see... You are talented with water magic, yes?" Colbert asked, remembering what little he could about her abilities. When she nodded in an affirmative Colbert smiled at her. "You know, Roll has been looking for a water mage to help her with something, one who wouldn't oppose her more... radical methods."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see, she's trying to assist someone who has what could be considered an incurable affliction, but she needs to use some methods that others might find... barbaric or worse." Colbert replied seriously.

"Oh my. Well, while her methods are unusual, I am proof of their effects. If my skills can help... then I'd be glad to lend my assistance."

"Very well then. Shall I escort you since that is what my trip out here today was for?" Colbert asked with a smile on his face. He had not expected things to fall together so well. He had expected it to take weeks if not longer to find a water mage who would work with someone who wasn't gifted with the ability to use magic, yet alone what she planned to do.

"It would make things easier. Thank you" Cattelya said as she considered the man, then smiled at him kindly.

"Oh, it's no problem." Colbert replied as he contemplated the enormity of what was going to happen, the type of impact it could have on medicine as a whole should it succeed. He wasn't thinking at all of the endless information that would be opened to him should he be able to learn that language. A laboratory and studies done for the betterment of humanity that he would soon gain access to. No, not at all. Colbert continued smiling as he said again,"It's no problem at all."

***Break***

After classes, Louise decided to go back to her room before the evening meal. She was pleasantly surprised to notice Zero in the room, sitting at the foot of the bed. He seemed to be concentrating on something. As she moved closer to him, he turned to face her a look of frustration on his face. "What's wrong?" Louise couldn't help but ask.

"This!" Zero tossed the note written in the native language at his summoner. "It was here when I got back, and it's stupidly cryptic and i can't figure out what it's supposed to mean! Not to mention someone was able to get this close to the room!"

"What do you mean?" Louise asked as she started reading the note. It was written in a sure, bold hand.

_To those who reside here, I bid you greetings._  
><em>There are many questions to be asked in life, and few are ever answered, and those that are answered often lead to yet more questions. You will surely question who I am and what my motive is for bringing this letter to you, but that is something I'll leave to you to figure out. For the past decade the Elven Nation has been assisting one known as King Joesph despite my protests. They have now found the results of that come home to roost. One of the most respected and powerful elves is dead at the hands of what some could call an abomination. I personally think they reaped what they sowed, but that's apparently beyond them. Since that time ten years ago when they ignored my counsel I have worked on my own to ensure that our countries do not fall to chaos, and thus I offer this question to you, in hopes that it will be a bit of good will towards the elves. If "Magic" is dispelled and "Evil" forgotten, what remains? Once you figure this out, I wish you the best of luck, you will need it in the days to come,unless I miss my mark. And I rarely miss.<em>

_Signed, The Elven Knight_

"Huh... what an, unusual message. I wonder what that last part meant..." Louise said as she read the letter. It had little content except for some philosophy and a question. "So does this mean that there is an elf who is on our side?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Zero demanded shortly,"This letter was here when I got here. And seriously, what the hell is that whole 'if magic is dispelled and evil forgotten, what remains?' crap? Why can't they just give us a straight answer?"

Louise furrowed her brow trying to understand the question as well. "Well, it has always been said that the elves have thought differently than humans. Perhaps we should think of this literally?" as she said this, she read the letter again and gasped as she reached a word. It seemed to be almost darker than the other words. Dispelled. That was it! "It's talking about my Dispel spell!" Louise shouted as she took out her book.

"I figured it was something like that, but it still doesn't make any sense, what are we supposed to use it for? I mean, Leviathan's magic was already overwritten by me. I can't really see the use for dispelling..." Zero trailed off as his eyes widened. Louise's eyes had gone wide at the same time.  
>"Zero, do... do you think this is talking about Tabitha's mother?" Louise asked nervously. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but that was all she could think of relating to the elves.<p>

"Yes... and forget! That's a spell Tiffania can use." Zero said as he bolted to his feet. "Dispel the magic that is afflicting her mother, and erase the madness that remains? Could that be the peace offering? A way to negate what the other elves have done?"

"We have to get Tiffania!" Louise said immediately.

"No, I'll go get Tiffania, you go get Tabitha. We'll meet in her mother's room." Zero replied as he took the quickest way out of the room, the window.

"Well... At least he opened it this time." Louise replied with a slight smile. In some small way, she was happy because at the moment, Tabitha seemed to be the one who held the most interest for Zero... And he didn't want to go get her himself. Quietly she berated herself before she ran out the door to find the girl, thanking the founder that Zero had at least gone out the window... and not through it.

***Break***

As Tiffania and Louise stood over Tabitha's mother, the small girl was more pale than usual. Her lips were a thin line, and her features seemed drawn. It was easy to tell that she was nervous. While she hoped this would work, she couldn't let her hopes get up. She couldn't, because if this failed...

"Are you ready Tiffania?" Louise asked as she looked at the large chested girl.

"Yes, Miss Vallaire. I'm ready." She replied, a steel in her eyes and voice. The moment Zero had told her that she could use her power to cure someone, to save their life she had felt a resolve that she had never known before. Unlike the past, this was something she could do. Something that was her and her alone. And in a way, she wanted to be of some use to Zero...

"On one." Louise said as she held up her left hand with three fingers on it. "Three. Two. One."

As soon as her countdown was done, the two started casting in tandem. An odd "warping" could be felt by Zero as the two void spells seemed to ease into one matrix that he could clearly see. It was bright, and clear. He couldn't help but wonder if this was what it meant to combine the power of the void users. He watched as the glow became almost blinding, and he was forced to turn away. As he turned, he noticed that Tabitha's eyes were locked on her mother, a sort of desperate longing in them. He placed his right hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. When she turned to look at him he smiled at her reassuringly. Her response was a nod as she looked back to her mother. As the magic reached it's peak and was released, Tabitha's mother gasped, and was covered with a glow of magic. After this, she seemed to sleep.

"It's done." Tiffania said hesitantly, and Louise nodded.

Tabitha moved over to the bed that her mother was on and placed her hand on her mother's arm tentatively. When she did, the woman's eyes shot open. A stark clarity that hadn't been in them for years was there, and she took in world around her. She didn't know any of the people around her, this place had the feel of a sick room. Had she been sick? For how long? Her Charlotte needed her! As she looked at Tabitha she spoke suddenly, "Where am I? Who are y-..." There was a pause as she looked into the tear filled eyes of her daughter. "Charlotte?"

"Momma!" Tabitha cried out as she held the woman who was finally looking through the world with clear eyes.

"Charlotte, just what has happened? You... You got so big." the woman said as he looked at her daughter.

"You were sick Momma..." the girl murmured as she buried her face in the woman's neck.

"Sick?" She asked, but there was no response from her daughter.

"You took a poison meant for her. A poison that was going to destroy her mind." Zero said flatly. "You've spent years in a prison in your own head."

"Zero!" Louise cried at his tactlessness, then turned to face the woman who they had just freed from her mental prison.

"I see...All I remember was..." Her voice trailed off, and her eyes watered. "My husband. He was killed by a poison arrow, and during one of the balls we were required to attend afterwards, I overheard one of the the king's men talking about the drink that they would be offering to my daughter! They spoke of a brew of elven origin!"

"Yeah. We got that much when we saved Tabitha from the same situation as you." Zero replied darkly.

"No! They can't target my daughter again!" the woman cried as she clutched her daughter protectively.

"I don't think he will." Zero replied, an almost cruel smirk on his face.

"And why is that?" she asked, almost suspiciously.

"Because the bastard elf who tried... I ripped him in half." Zero said brightly with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"You... Bested an elf? How many of you were involved in this combat?" She asked, looking around the room.

"It was one on one, more or less." Zero replied said as he flexed his right hand in anger as he remembered the nonchalant way that elf handled the destruction of an innocent girl's life. "The others went to get you and your daughter. I told them that I was angry. And I was. And that I was going to rip him apart. Which I did."

"So... I have you to thank for protecting my daughter?"

"Nah. not at all. You had people who cared about Tabitha, and her feelings for you that brought me to where I was. In all actually thinking about it that way," Zero replied dismissively. "I just did what I wanted to do. Like always. Nothing special there, maybe even a little selfish."

"He's a hero..." Tabitha murmured just loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Zero asked exasperated, but a small shake of Tabitha's head got him to sigh. "Listen, I'm not a hero. I just don't do it well. Hero's don't rip people apart or any of the other things I've done. Believe me, I know what it takes to be a hero and that's just not me."

"A hero does what needs to be done, even if he damns himself in the process." Tabitha countered, still holding her mother tightly.

"I think that Zero is a hero as well." Tiffania said timidly as she looked at the floor.

"Ugh. Whatever." Zero replied as he crossed his arms. He didn't think that this conversation was going to go anywhere, so he wasn't even going to argue. "It doesn't really matter anyway. You're back safe, and you're with your daughter. Let's go everyone. I'm sure they have lots to catch up on." Zero said as he left the room with Tiffania and Louise following close behind.

"I see you have met an interesting young man in my... absence my dear Charlotte." Tabitha's mother said as they left the room. She then looked her daughter in the eyes.

"I have..."

"But why do they call you Tabitha? Was that not the name of the doll that I gave you?" she asked curiously.

"Long story. It doesn't matter. My name doesn't matter... All that matters is, you're back." She replied as she hugged her mother again.

***Break***

As Copy X read a book he couldn't help but smile at his partner's annoyance. When they had been activated, the first thing the reploid had done was punch their creator. Called it an "instinctive reaction". Since then, the two of them had been given these rooms near the laboratory and were told to learn what they could about the world from the small library of books that had been placed here. "You know, your pacing will accomplish nothing, Zero."

"I don't know what's going on. All I know, is that we have to 'learn' about this world. What the hell does that even mean? And come on, look at us and everything else. Everything seems peaceful, but there are weapons all around. Is there a war coming? Is that what we were created for? Damn it!" Copy Zero punched the wall in annoyance, powdering some of the stone with the force he had used.

"Calm down. Our father has only asked us to learn of this world. He doesn't seem to be very aggressive either. One thinks...That perhaps we were created as a deterrent. Or as defensive weapons I hope."

"Yeah, right. There's nothing defensive about me." Copy Zero countered.

"Perhaps that's why he made the two of us?" Copy X hazarded sounding unsure.

"Who knows. I just know that the stupid smile he had on his face when I opened my eyes made me want to punch him so much." Copy Zero replied angrily as he swung his fist again as if to emphasize the point.

"That was really inappropriate though." Copy X admonished. "He was simply greeting your entrance into this world. You didn't have to punch him so hard."

"There was something more... I just can't figure out what it was." Copy Zero said as he shook his head. "But I'll find out."

"I think you might be thinking too much but..." Copy X started then paused,"If you're right... Something tells me that I should stand with you."

Copy Zero looked at Copy X for a few moments then laughed,"Stand with me huh? It might be nice to have a partner to have my back. Fine then, same goes for you. I'll watch your back, since you're obviously too trusting. If I don't watch your back then you'll just leave it open."

"Maybe. But I would like to hope. Don't you?" Copy X asked of his counter part.

"No. I can't say I do. I'd rather work towards my goal, or defeat what needs defeating than hope it all goes alright. Because if we just stand there and hope, nothing gets done. And then it will all go to hell. Then what?"

"Hmm... I suppose you are right, but we can hold out hope until we need to act right? There isn't anything wrong with that is there?" Copy X asked with a smile.

"I guess not." Copy Zero grudgingly admitted.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Copy X laughed.

"Whatever." Copy Zero replied as he rolled his eyes, although he couldn't hide the easy smile that he felt.

***Author's notes***

And here is the next chapter. Working on more as I can but have been fairly busy.

On the question of why Zero isn't going all super assassin and killing all the nobles? That would turn into a bloody, bloody conflict. The commoners would end up getting pushed into it, the structure of society would be upended and anarchy would reign for a period of time. That always ends with death. A new political structure put into place with force is NEVER a smooth transition. Now, if the commoners had risen up and decided to do a democratic self governance that might be helpful, but at the same time the nobles do for the most part do the job of protecting them from the normal demi-humans, elves not withstanding. So the orcs/ogres/trolls who attack the commoners are repelled or discouraged by the nobility. The nobility seems to get pushed into war a lot, to the point that the students are put into a temporary officer corps, while you didn't see anything similar to that for the commoners. While there were commoner soldiers they seemed far more like real mercenaries than conscripted soldiers, while the student officers were far closer to that. While it has it's flaws it's not the worst system of governance. Add on to that fact that Zero isn't really the whole 'murder everyone without just cause' type of person, and you see why there is still a nobility.

On Weil not being bright... He's brilliant. Unfortunately he's like Wily in that he's got a little bit of an ego problem. The only question is... How is it going to turn out now that he has two copies at his disposal, even if one punched him in the face the moment he woke up.


	65. Chapter 65

As Zero surveyed the room, and looked at Roll and Cattelya wearing what looked to be surgical scrubs, he couldn't help but ask,"Okay, again why do I have to be here?"

"Because, I may need an extra set of hands." Roll said sternly as she ensured the sterility of the tools with a cloth that had been liberally doused in a pure alcohol.

"But you have Colbert and Cattelya here. I still don't see a reason that I'm needed here. Isn't Colbert one of those 'new age' thinking people who wants to learn all about this stuff?" Zero asked.

"Cattelya will be busy using her water magic to ensure that our patient stays stable. And no offense Mr. Colbert, while you may be a former soldier and have seen death, many people who have had that type of past can't handle the true workings of the human body." Roll said as she looked apologetically at the older man.

"Ah... No need to apologize... While I'm somewhat eager to see what could be a new door for our world of medicine... The way you're going about it still seems unnatural in some ways..." Colbert replied looking somewhat sheepish.

"So I need you to be here and assist me." Roll said as she looked at Zero.

Zero shrugged as he looked at the broken girl who was laying on her stomach. Roll had put her under with an injection of something or another, Zero didn't really want to ask. He was just here to pass along tools. He watched with something akin to interest as the first incision was made, followed by another. As the injured section of her spinal column came into view it hit Zero. "Roll, wait." He said as he took a step forward, his finger lightly touching the bone." There was a thump from behind him as Colbert had lost consciousness. "I... I can feel it. This area, it is completely devoid of magic. It's almost as if... It's absorbing magic entirely. This could be dangerous if you try and use magic on this point..."

Roll looked at Zero and nodded,"Thank you, Dr. Zero." Roll replied, no sarcasm in her voice."Another reason I wanted you to be here. This confirms that magic can not effect this. but fortunately, with some information that has come to light, I believe we can use some of our own systems and replace the area entirely. From there, I am hoping that with water magic easing the replacement the body will heal 'into' the new parts."

"Ah... But... Is that even possible?" Zero asked bewildered at the giant leap that Roll had made in her logic.

"It is. All thanks to the information I've gotten from your systems, we can do this with little issue." Roll replied as she continued working. She looked at Cattelya who's face was a little off colored. "Are you alright? I need you to hang in there?"

Cattelya nodded as she watched the girl work."I will be fine. Do not concern yourself with that. Just do what you need to do, I will endure."

"Right." Roll replied with a nod as she continued her work, with Zero watching on, handing her tools as she asked, and taking the tools from her when she was done with them. And so began the first surgical procedure of Roll's medical career.

***Break***

Copy X sat in a chair, his eyes lingering on the book he had been reading. As he stared at it he couldn't help but feel a depression. Almost unconsciously he murmured "Zero..."

"What is it?" replied Zero's copy as he sat on some pillows that he had placed under a window.

"Why is there so much war? Why do people have to fight so much when there is no meaning behind it?" Copy X asked, clenching the book tightly in his hand, bending the spine. "Why is it that this library has nothing but a terrible history of death and destruction?"

"Maybe that's the truth of things. It wouldn't surprise me, looking at what we're capable of," Copy Zero replied lazily, having given up on the reading material. He had gotten annoyed at all the stupidity and war, but he'd just set it aside. For some reason, he seemed to accept it on some level, and knew that it would probably always be there.

"That can't be. There has to be more to life than this. There has to be more to the truth of the world than this evil history!" Copy X said fervently.

"Who knows." Zero replied with that same indifference.

"We can put a stop to it right? That's why we were created, right?" Copy X demanded.

"Who knows? We haven't been told why we have been created. For all we know we might just end up being tools to further that type of history." Copy Zero replied somberly.

"I don't believe it. We can change it. If we were created to destroy, wouldn't our father have used us immediately? Would he have given us such freedoms?" Copy X demanded hotly,"Would he have given us the ability to ask such questions?"

"What freedoms? We're given what we need and a library. How is that freedom? It's a freaking cage is all. All we've been given is a cage. How can you call that freedom?" Copy Zero asked irritably.

With a thought, Copy X looked at Copy Zero. "Well... Have we tried leaving?"

Copy Zero's face was blank for a moment before he shook his head. "Hmm. No, I suppose we haven't, have we?"

"Then let's go. We'll see now if father intends to use us, or if we were given freedom when he made us. We'll see if my hope is in vain." Copy X said as he walked to the door. As he opened it and went through, they walked through the corridor that lead to their father's lab where 'Joseph' was working in earnest.

"Ah, my boys. Is there anything that you need?" He asked as he looked up at the pair, his attention attracted by the the sudden noise and movement of the door.

"We're leaving." Copy Zero said while he glared at the man he couldn't bring himself to trust.

"Hmm... Well, growing up so fast. It's alright, have fun, but know you're always welcome to come back to your home. You are my children after all." he replied turning back to his work. "Although..." he said causing Copy Zero and X to pause,"I advise against leaving without seeing Ms Moliere. Just tell her that you need a stipend or some such. I can't leave you to the cold world without some assistance."

"Why?" Zero asked suspiciously.

"Because, as I said my Zero. You're my son. And what type of father would I be to not support you. If you wish to leave and see the world, who am I to stop you from following your dreams? I just wish to give you what help I can." Joseph replied smiling kindly at the copy of Zero.

"See? I told you Zero." Copy X said with a smile.

"That's fine. But we're still going." Copy Zero replied as he left the room. Copy X paused only long enough to give his 'father' a smile and a wave before he followed after him.

Once the two were gone, 'Joseph' whispered to himself,"That's right. See the world for what it is my 'children'. When you do, you will beg to help me rule these people. With this world's blood stained history and hatred, you will be the key to unlocking everlasting peace under my rule!" His laughter continued as he envisioned a world that was his alone to command.

***Break***

Charity flew around the campus, often stopping to interact with people using simple hand signs or to cause mischief when she could. In Tiffania's class she was floating behind Mrs. Chevreuse mimicking her actions, and when the class laughed causing the teacher to look behind her, she would stay out of sight of the teacher. This went on for about a quarter of an hour until she decided to sit on the teacher's shoulder causing her quite a shock. When the woman had squawked out like a startled bird Charity shot out the window giggling as she flew.

"You know, that's not very dignified." Leviathan said as the cyber elf settled on her shoulder. The smaller being made a dismissive gesture then grinned impishly. "Well, at least I know where I got my playful side, if you're any indication. Right father? Or is it mother?" When the girl said that Charity flew into a flurry of activity making multiple hush motions and panicking as she looked around. "You don't have to worry. Zero's working with Roll today. Some new medical 'breakthrough' Roll was calling it. He'll probably be there all day." Charity pouted at that and placed her chin in her hands. "Hey, don't look at me like that. It wasn't my idea. You could always go down there, but I doubt you'd be any help in that form. Besides, isn't it so much nicer out here?" Leviathan asked as she stared at the clear water in the fountain she had chosen to sit near. When Charity nodded, Leviathan smiled.

***Break***  
>Zero assisted Cattelya up the stairs. It had taken hours, but somehow it was done. With the use of the water magic, and the resequencing of the artificial DNA that was inside the unfinished reploid parts, they had been able to repair Mathilda's spine. While she was still under sedation, neither Zero nor Cattelya had been able to feel anything wrong within that section of her. Cattelya nearly missed a step up as her body sluggishly moved to obey her commands.<p>

"Can you believe it?" Cattelya asked, leaning on Zero. "We just... We just did the impossible!"

"It's not really impossible if we did it." Was Zero's reply. "The word impossible tends to lose it's meaning after a while. You just realize you haven't figured out how to do it yet."

"Ah. I see, but still. A wound that magic couldn't heal! Can you believe that we managed to use magic and the techniques that Roll came up with like that? It's amazing, it's a new start to the world of medicine!" Cattelya said excitedly, sounding much younger than she normally did.

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves here." Zero replied cautiously. "We only have so many supplies here, and while alchemy can be used to replace non complex materials, I'd not want to trust something as... unscientific... for such important and delicate operations."

"True, true, but not everything has to be like that. We can start with what we can do. I mean, with this, we've proven that these 'surgical' methods are workable! More than that even!" Cattelya said enthusiastically, her voice at odds with how slumped her body was. Her feet dragged as she nearly missed another step.

"Maybe. But who knows how it will turn out." Zero said as he sighed at the slow pace, kneeled down brought an arm behind Cattelya's leg and picked her up bridal style. "What I do know, is that you need to get some rest. Maybe we should have looked for more than one water mage for that type of thing." Zero commented as he took the steps at a quick but not uncomfortable pace for his passenger. Perhaps because of the low light, he missed the blush blossoming on her cheeks.

***Break***

Louise was sitting in Kirche's room, drinking some tea. "What is it that you wished to talk to me about?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just realized, that though we are supposedly friends and allies... I have yet to ask you over for tea. While you are not the eldest daughter of your family, I can't help but think that this can serve two purposes." Kirche said seriously as she looked at the smaller girl.

"Oh?" Louise asked curiously, her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Well, you see, if we create a rapport with each other then we can prevent further conflict between our families, and perhaps move from there." Kirche said seriously, taking a sip of her tea.

"I see..." Louise replied as she looked at the girl in a new light. "And what was the second purpose we could accomplish?"

"Why, to capture Zero's heart! We shall use your adorable petite cuteness and my robust and healthy beauty to ensnare him. No matter his preference we shall work together as an unbreakable team that shall snare our fair Zero's heart!" Kirche replied passionately.

Louise stared at her for a moment and realized she was serious. "That's the secondary goal?"

"Well, as I understand it." Kirche replied seriously,"Zero is going to live forever..."

"And?" Louise prompted.

"Well... We can be with him for a while, but we'll need to be careful." Kirche replied sagely.

"What do you mean careful?" Louise asked , unable to help herself. She couldn't see where this conversation was headed, but for some reason it worried her.

"What do you suppose will happen when we get older? Perhaps when we die?"

"I don't know..." Louise replied, unsure where this was going. Why would the girl be thinking like this?

"We need to ensure that there are those who come after us." Kirche replied seriously.

"What?" Louise asked, her face blank. "I don't get it."

"Lovers. People to share his bed and his life. We won't be the first... And I intend that we not be the last."

"What? How can you talk like that? I thought you wanted him as well!"

"I do Louise... but still, wouldn't it be tragic when we're gone... For him to close himself off again? As his wives we can ensure that he will have love even after we're gone. And should he inherit your estate and my families estate..." Kirche let the implied union hang in the air.

"Are you saying you would broker peace with Zero holding land in both country?" Louise asked incredulously.

"Ah. I don't think it would be broker, but I do know that my King would not do anything so stupid as provoke our beloved. Nor do I think your Queen would either. As his life will far exceed our own... He could become a fixture. A light for this world...And it's hero." Kirche stated as she took a sip of her tea. Her gaze never wandering off the nervous looking Louise.

***Break***

Having tucked Cattelya in to bed, and ensuring that she was comfortable, Zero walked down to the courtyard and was surprised to see Guiche and a few of his own cadets working on what appeared to be a building in the late afternoon. "What are you doing?" Zero called out to them.

Turning to look at his commander Guiche smiled and half saluted with his wand."We're building our headquarters." He said simply as he spoke a few more words of power and the earth shifted again.

"It looks awfully large don't you think?" Zero replied with some annoyance at the presumption his second in command had.

"Well, myself and Reynold got to talking." Guiche replied as he turned to face Zero. "While this is a base for us, we've decided that it would extend underground. With wards to prevent scrying and with the assistance of the headmaster, we'll have a large hardened room that can be used as a shelter in case of an attack on the academy. While the last attack wasn't overt, there is no saying that the next one won't be a more direct attack. This way we have someplace safe that would be harder to attack. Adding to that that..." Guiche paused for a moment before he blushed,"Perhaps because of our overwhelming pride, most nobles prefer to have their studies and meeting at the top of towers, you have to admit that putting our important things and holding our meetings below ground goes against all that our enemy would expect."

"I see." Zero replied with a nod. It all made a certain amount of sense. "I see you and Reynold have been doing some soul searching when it comes to being nobles."

"I suppose you could call it that." Guiche said with a smile. "As a noble I have a job to do, and pride to uphold. But I've come to realize it's not my pride that needs to be upheld. It is the pride in my job, the protection of my people and country that I must uphold. My pride in holding to my values and what I believe to be right."

"Sounds like we've got a little Zero on our hands." Leviathan said from behind Guiche, Charity firmly seated on her shoulder. "I was wondering why such a place was being built. I must say, that I do not like the whole earth thing you got going though, it's just not my style..."

With a grin Guiche replied,"Oh I think you'll change your tune. Although it's not magically heated as the bath is, there is a small pool of water that Montmorency was kind enough to create by forking a small underground stream through the lower area. While the water flows through it slowly, it's more than fast enough to keep the water from becoming stagnant."

Leviathan raised an eyebrow at the kid and asked,"You did all that for little ole me?" as she leaned forward over Zero's shoulder. At this time Charity took the chance to seat herself firmly on Zero's shoulder.

"Not likely." Zero replied with a smile, to which Leviathan scowled.

"Well... For such a beautiful lady I would like to say I did, but having a ready access to fresh water during short siege like one might expect... would be helpful don't you think?" Guiche replied blushing a little at the practicality of his 'gift' to her being discovered so soon.

"Sound tactics..." Leviathan replied while keeping her scowl, then grinned as she looked at Zero. "So, how did it go today?"

"Oh, it went well. It was much more involved than we had hoped it would be, but it should be fine now." Zero replied sounding relieved, if tired.

"What should be fine?" Guiche asked curiously.

"Ah ah ah, you'll have to wait like everyone else." Leviathan replied with a smile,"Especially after trying to offer up a gift like that when it wasn't even meant for me. That's just unforgivable, especially since Zero's the only person I'd allow to _play_ with me like that."

Zero choked as he realized the innuendo that was used. "Leviathan..."

"Yes, _commander_?" she asked sweetly.

"You should watch what you say... It could be taken out of context." he said trying to control his voice, and the rising blush on his face.

"Oh, I doubt that." Leviathan replied,"I didn't say anything I didn't mean."

"People don't just take words literally." Zero replied tartly.

"I know. I still stand by my statement." Leviathan replied slyly as she leaned against Zero causing him to back away while she laughed at him.

"My commander, were it not for my beloved Montmorency I would ask that you teach me what art it is that you use to attract so many fair and beautiful women, but alas that door is shut to me." Guiche said theatrically as he pulled his rose wand from his shirt. "But there are others in our command who could use your guidance, those who do not yet have a love to call their own that you should give your guidance to."

"Guiche. You're about three seconds from a sparring match." Zero grumbled angrily as Leviathan laughed at him, while Charity also showed her own mirth at Zero's predicament.

***Author's notes***

Holy crap. two people fixed in two chapters? Roll is certainly on a roll when it comes to fixing people up! Shields himself from the rotten fruit that is thrown in response to his terrible, terrible pun..

So, Copy X and Copy Zero are going out to see the world. One wonders what they'll find? The biggest thing is, they don't appear to know they're copies either.

Honestly haven't played any of the KH games after the first one. I intended to but lost interest. Tends to happen to me. Although it's a classic trend in history. Heroes are made in the memories of those they touch, not in the intentions of the heroes themselves. So a hero could be someone who wants to be a hero and does their best to be a hero... Or it can be someone who just can't stand the way things are and does what they need to to fix it. IF they die, or have to pay for it, that's fine. They did what they believed is right, and have saved those that they could. It's often those heroes I respect the most.

The Zero virus is a computer virus. it only effects mechanical and biomechanical things. A humanoid might be effected by it, depending on how they're set up, as would a reploid but a pure human would not.


	66. Chapter 66

"They really are lively aren't they?" Copy X asked as he watched the people go about their business. After being fitted with capes, being given a pouch of money and a map they had been told to 'have fun', and the reploid really was enjoying his time as he walked through the streets of the capital.

"That's one word for it. Don't they realize the state of the world, how they are just part of an endless cycle of war and hate?" Copy Zero asked as he looked at the humans with contempt.

"Well...Maybe that's why." Copy X offered with some hesitation.

"That's why they celebrate?" Copy Zero asked, unable to understand how that could make anyone happy.

"No. They celebrate because for now, this peace that they have... No matter how fragile, is all they have to hold on to. Perhaps they enjoy it while they can?" Copy X supplied, looking thoughtful.

Copy Zero looked at his partner and shrugged. "I suppose you're right. And it's not like they can really do anything. They're just commoners, right? They don't get any decisions in things like war, death or any of the stupidity that the nobles tend to push on them."

"That's true." Copy X replied as he continued to look about the city as he followed the map leading towards the main gate, and out to the world beyond.

At one of the stands, a rather small young woman with long brown hair bound behind her in a loose pony-tail, was working diligently over what seemed to be a heated surface, a griddle. She was all smiles as she worked and prepared the food she was selling. It was easy to see her pleasant conversation and the happiness that she felt when someone would comment on the quality of her cooking. As Copy X moved towards the stand she looked at him and was suddenly very weary as she viewed the color of the cloak and the marking of the royal family of Gallia,"S-sir, would you like to try one of my crepes? I'm sorry to say that I've only prepared fillings for apples, chocolate, or pears. You may have any you wish, though."

"It smells wonderful, whatever they are. I do think I'd like to try some." Copy X said as he fumbled with the pouch he was given.

"Ah... I couldn't take money from one from the royal palace!" she objected quickly.

"Why not?" Zero asked as he stepped forward, a frown on his face causing the girl to shrink on herself.

"Well... It wouldn't be right. I mean, you're..." her words faded out, unable to meet the more intimidating noble's intense gaze.

"If the quality of your food is as high as I suspect even this would be far too little to truly show our appreciation." Copy X replied with a smile, trying to calm the girl who was unnerved by their attention. He slid a single gold coin to her.

"W-what?" the girl asked as she looked at the coin dumbly. "Sir...I... I do not have the money to provide you change... Please, do-"

"Did we ask for change?" Copy Zero replied dryly as he looked flatly into her eyes. "I'm fairly certain if we wanted change he would have asked for it. If we're not asking for change it's likely he's paying you what he thinks it's worth."

"Now now, Zero, the girl is intimidated enough as it is. Enough with that." Copy X admonished. "I'm sorry for my friend. He's really a good person and quite friendly in his own way, but he doesn't know how to express it without covering it up. I think it's quite endearing." Copy Zero growled at that remark. Copy X smiled at his friend and turned towards the girl and continued,"But besides that, think of it as encouragement, if you do not want it as payment. I enjoyed watching you work in earnest, enjoying your job and doing your best. I think, I would respect that about you and that it should be rewarded. But that's getting off track, now isn't it? I would like one of each type of these pastries if it would not be a problem."

"A-alright." the girl replied nervously as she set the batter on the griddle to cook. She blushed as the young man watched her intently. Even with her nervousness her movements were sure and steady, and within a few minutes three fluffy pastries each enfolding one of the toppings that she had prepared were wrapped in a thin wax paper. "Please sir, enjoy them." The girl said as she bowed.

Copy X chose the apple one and took a bite from it first. His face lit up and he smiled. "Indeed..."

"What?" Copy Zero asked as he looked at teh stupid face Copy X was making.

"Such quality, you can almost feel the effort you put into making these." Copy X replied as he smiled at the girl again. A small crowd had gathered around them and was listening in intently. "I do believe I shall come back here, so keep working hard, alright?"

"Y-yes sir!" the girl stammered out, blushing heavily as the beautiful young noble smiled and walked off.

"Are they really that good?" Copy Zero asked when they were finally out of ear shot of the stand, although they had noticed a rush of people both commoner and noble go to the stand and start ordering as soon as they left.

"It's good. Perhaps not up to the fare that they serve at the palace, but isn't that ok sometimes? But even without that,she's trying. You can tell by how she was working that she was really doing her best." Copy X said with a smile as he turned to copy Zero,"And to me, that's worth the extra money."

"You probably just got her more sales in a day than she normally gets in a week with all that activity and those flowery comments." Copy Zero replied with a smirk.

"That's true. But what can I say, I liked what she was doing, and I liked her attitude. It was a good deed we could do, so why not?" Copy X replied. After a pause Copy X looked up,"You didn't have to intimidate her like that."

"Like what?" Copy Zero asked innocently.

"Doing that whole bad guy thing. She was scared of us. Do commoners really have to live in such fear of nobles?" Copy X asked sadly,"I mean... I do not like the idea of people fearing me..."

"Who knows. If those books are correct they-," Copy Zero was cut off as they heard a scream. Instinctively he broke off his conversation and ran as fast as he could in the direction of the scream with Copy X right on his tail.

"What was that?" Copy X demanded as they ran, taking to the roofs to cover more ground, and avoid the people getting in their way.

"I have no clue but I'm gonna find out." Was the curt reply as Copy Zero jumped into an alley and landed in front of a rather pretty girl who had been pushed up against the wall. Her blouse was ripped open, and standing before her was a man wearing a black mantle. As he surveyed the situation Copy Zero demanded,"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

With a look of confusion, the other man replied,"What should it matter? She is merely a commoner. What happens with her is of little consequence to us, no? I simply wished to show her my... appreciation for her charming beauty."

"Your appreciation?" Copy X asked from the roof top, his face red with anger. "Your appreciation? How could you do that to a person?" He demanded, a high pitched whine starting to eminate from him.

"What's the problem. She's just a commoner. If you want her, she's yours. I'll just go find another way to spend my time." The man replied, putting his hands up in a calming manner, knowing that he was out ranked here from the mantles these men were wearing.

"I have an idea for that." Copy Zero replied a little too brightly. "It's a good one too, I think we'll all enjoy it."

"Ah, I see. I wouldn't have expected such a thing from one of such station, but I suppose our likes and dislikes as nobles stem from common ground." The nameless noble replied, relief on his features. The high pitched whine from Copy X had died down when Zero had seemed to fall into line with the man's 'plans' for the evening.

"Ah, I see we have a misunderstanding." Copy Zero replied in that same bright voice. Before anyone could react his saber was out and the noble was dead. After the 'noble' had been reduced to a corpse Zero spoke again,"That you would compare yourself to us is enough to make me sick. I'll clear the air here and let you know the idea was, that you could spend the night dead. Bastard."

"You didn't have to do that. I was ready to take him out..." Copy X said from the roof closest to the alley.

"Yeah, well. You're too soft. you would have regretted it." Copy Zero replied as he turned to face the girl. In a gentle voice he asked,"Are you alright? What am I saying, of course you're not." He took off his cloak and draped it around her shoulders covering her body.

"T-thank you..." She replied shyly. "I'm sorry for the trouble... I really am. I'm sorry..."

Copy X finally jumped down from the roof and replied,"You didn't cause any trouble. We simply... had to deal with someone who was doing something unacceptable."

"But you're nobles..." The girl whispered.

"Yes. I suppose we are. But isn't it the job of nobles to protect the people we hold station over? How is what he was doing protecting you?" Copy Zero demanded.

"Well...It's understood..." The girl said, her eyes tearing up,"That those who are nobles can... can..." The girl sobbed as she realized that she really was saved.

Copy Zero sighed,"Damn it. No good deed goes unpunished. We need to get her new clothing. But where do we even go about that? A tailor? Or something? She can't walk around like this."

"Do you think father would help?" Copy X asked suddenly.

"I don't know. I mean, we probably do have tailors up in the castle... But wouldn't it feel kind of stupid going back there so soon? I mean we just left this morning and we've only been wandering around the city most of the day."

"That's true, but we can always leave again... Shouldn't we as nobles try and do what we can for those who we are stationed above?"

"No good deed unpunished." Copy Zero groused as he sighed in defeat.

***Break***

"So... Did my children happen along the path that you planned for them my Dear?" 'Joseph' asked with a smile as he turned toward the light footsteps that had announced the presence of his most reliable aide.

"Yes, my king. Already their reactions are just as you planned..." Ms. Moliere replied bowing slightly.

"Now, now. No need for that in private. We knew that they would react this way of course. I need to be careful, for they are the strongest of all my creations, and also the most intelligent. I must handle their 'growth' with care lest they turn on me. They must be the ones to come to the conclusion that I am in the right, that I am trying to save this world from itself.

"What about the guard that you used in your...example?" the woman asked hesitantly, a faint hint of distaste in her voice.

"Well, he did his job, and since Zero killed him in the line of duty I do suppose that his family should get compensation." Joseph replied with a laugh

After a short pause the woman spoke again,"They are on the way back though, although they are moving at a rather slow pace."

"Coming back so soon? That is unexpected of them, especially of Zero." 'Joseph' commented curiously.

"Yes, that commoner girl is with them. Apparently they don't know the first thing about actually shopping or taking care of people,so they are bringing her here to put her into more experienced hands."

"I see. Well then, what's say we prepare a bed for the girl tonight, a small recompense for her troubles and a rant against such deplorable acts by those who deem themselves nobility?"

"They should be here just shy of night fall. Shall I have dinner withheld until they make it back?"

"No. That would show that we knew they were coming back. But do make sure they and the poor dear are fed. We must show that we at the palace do truly care for our people." 'Joseph' replied with a lopsided grin.

"Of course my king..." the woman replied submissively.

***Break***

As Zero sat in his new headquarters, he had to wonder just what was going on. The knights were all gathered, and after a discussion on tactics and the use of multiple small groups of coordinated attack formations, they had decided to break for a snack since the girls of the academy had decided to prepare various things for them, which had led to this current subtle warfare between the maids and the young girls of the academy. It seemed to be a stalemate, but you could see the open admiration on both sides for the serious young knights who had been training in earnest.

"Oh, really, you shouldn't be doing such a thing." Siesta said to Tiffania as she offered a small pastry to Zero. "For a noble to cook when there is a commoner around, it could cause much trouble."

"Ah... I don't think so. I mean, cooking is an art in it's own way right? Anyone can cook so long as they put their heart into it." Katie said as she looked at Tiffania who had seemed intimidated by the maid's manner. "If she made that for Commander Zero, I don't see a problem with it."

"Ah. That's right. I made it to thank him for all he's done for us." Tiffania replied with a bright smile.

"It's really no problem, you didn't have to trouble yourself." Zero replied trying to diffuse the upcoming fighting.

"But it's all I can do to show my gratitude." Tiffania replied sadly.

"Really, there isn't anything to thank me for, I just did what i wanted. I mean, that's just being selfish right?" Zero replied with a shrug, blushing slightly at the attention.

"No. That's not true." Siesta disagreed,"Zero is never selfish. Remember when I was in need? Remember when your master was in danger? You're not selfish at all... I think we wish you were."

"What does that mean?" Tiffania asked confused,"Why would we wish Zero was selfish."

"Because then he might be inclined to take some things." Siesta replied boldly, although her face was rapidly turning red.

"Oh? I'm not sure I understand." Tiffania replied her head tilted in confusion.

"S-so pure." Came the voice of one of the nights followed by a smack from the girl that was showering him with attention at that moment.

"It's an adult thing." Siesta said as she sniffed, showing her superiority even if it was in just this one thing.

"But... Zero doesn't want that. So why can't we just stay with him as his friends?" Tiffania asked, showing that she had more of a clue than she was letting on.

"Okay, I'd say I'd hate to interrupt this conversation, but that would be a total lie." Zero said suddenly,"But seriously if I can't stop you from having this conversation can you do it in a less public forum? I swear to god you people have less care about privacy than people did during the height of the internet!"

"The what?" Both Siesta and Tiffania asked in unison.

"...Nothing. Not even going to attempt to explain it." Zero replied,"Let's just say it was a way people could talk and share information at long distances instantly."

"That sounds wonderful."Tiffania replied,"It would be nice to be able to talk to all the people that I meet no matter where they are."

"Yeah, it had it's advantages," Zero replied thankful that he had managed to derail that little conversation. That could have been one hell of a conversation and as it stood he was on the ground floor so there wasn't like he could just jump out the window and be at least fifty feet away by the time he hit the ground.

"But it's still not right." Siesta said suddenly,"It's not fair! I can cook, I can be a good wife for him. I will not let you take away my one advantage as a commoner!"

"You think that's your advantage? That's not true at all!" Tiffania replied heatedly. Suddenly, everyone was shocked at the words that Tiffania had said. Nobody had expected such harsh words from the normally sweet girl. Before anyone could say another word the girl willed herself to keep speaking, "You came searching for Zero when you were sure something had happened to him. You had faith in him, and cared about him enough that you went to the ends of the earth to see him again... When it comes to feelings, isn't that something that's important too? Without proper feelings no matter your skills you could never reach the person you care for! You agree with me, right Zero?" Tiffania asked as she turned to look at Zero only to find the chair empty.

"He did that whole disappear in a flash of red light thing again." Guiche said with a smirk on his face. "Although, it seems we have a new contender for our commander's heart. Not that I'm surprised at all, with him having saved you before. It's just becoming more interesting to watch. Our commander is like a rose, one that should bloom for all to see." He said as he held out his rose.

"Guiche..." Montmorency ground out as she stepped up next to him.

"Except for my dear Montmorency." Guiche replied,"For I am the rose that blooms only for her."

Montmorency blushed as she hit her boyfriend in the side. "You shouldn't talk like that, especially when Zero's not around."

"I don't see the problem my dear Montmorency. It is the truth. He is unlike any other person in this world, and with all of his tragedy, he has a pure and noble heart. Any happiness he can find he deserves." Guiche replied stoically, reassured that Zero wasn't here to hear him talk like this. He knew well what the penalty was for speaking such when he was around... And while some doubted his intelligence he wasn't that stupid to provoke his commander _that_ often.

***Author's notes***

First things first. Tiffania has a very awkward way with words. She means well but one has to accept that her social graces might be a little unpolished because of her isolation.

Now on to the meat of the A/N.

I think it's time I laid to rest a terrible misconception. Weil is a charismatic character when he wants to be. There is no way that someone who is out and out suspicious and insane can get close enough to a deactivated and empty Zero and put in an AI without at least fooling people, at least that's my take on things. Weil had to have planned for months, maybe even years to make that happen. To do that, he'd have to act like a good person, a good researcher in line with the other people's goals of helping humanity. While he was a bit over the top in the games there are a few good reasons for this. 1) He had the support of "X". Nobody questioned X in Neo Arcadia. Then he committed a political power move when he caused the copy to explode upon going to it's second form, then took control of the city through martial law, upgraded the pantheons then replaced them with his own variants. This led him to uncontested power. Even with the defeat of Omega it wasn't a total loss. All of the guardians of X were gone, leaving just Zero(As if Just Zero isn't a bad enough situation), but it was still something that he felt he could handle. This is where his ego came in allowing him to act how he wanted.

2) At first he really wasn't all that over the top. He simply told Omega to stop, and that they were working together with Neo Arcadia. Until he commited his power play the only thing he did was work to prevent the guardians from being repaired.

So looking at these two points, and the fact that he's now a "King" with the power to do things and change his position before he goes all world domination on everyone, he's certainly not going to announce to everyone as he did on a plummeting space station just how bat shit crazy he is. He may be crazy, but he's also intelligent. And intelligent crazy person can still blend into their surroundings making them all the more dangerous.

As for people sending me PM's demanding to know who Zero's going to end up with... I'm not going to give that away. That's a part of the story and just as it seems, it's very possible that it will teeter on the brink till the end of the story. Or not. I'm the only one who knows, so enjoy the suspense because it's all you're gonna get.

On how the operation is unnatural and totally not frequent in Zero's world, Fouquet is quite likely the first attempt humanoid. That's pretty unnatural to me. She's not a complete humanoid, but they're adding in a cybernetic side to her. And the whole Zero going up and touching the exposed bone once the skin flap was moved would have made most people faint, if the sight hadn't in the first place. Keep in mind, surgery is still a very new field even for us and it does have it's risks even in minor surgeries. It's why we sign release forms. Weil is pretty much the only other person who's been mechanized. I don't think Mathilda would enjoy hearing that.

Sorry for the somewhat lengthy AN, but I've had a number of personal messages asking me these things or things being mentioned in reviews(or both) and I felt it best to just clear the air so that people understand what is happening rather than get confused by why things are happening when they do. Also, Weil is STILL a fucking bastard as seen by the fact that he sacrificed a royal guard JUST for a 'lesson' for his children.


	67. Chapter 67

As Copy X and Zero walked through the halls, flanking the young commoner girl on either side, the cloak still wrapped awkwardly around her, covering her as best it could. It was easy to tell that she was not used to such splendor as her eyes wandered back and forth drinking in the things around her. To her, it was like a fairy tale. She ha dbeen in trouble and a pair of handome young knights had come to her rescue and now she was walking through the royal castle. The royal castle! She was pulled out of her throughts when they came to a door and the young noble standing guard before a a rather large and ornate maple door spoke, "Ah, excuse me sers, but we weren't expecting you back so soon."

"Something came up." Copy Zero replied angrily.

"Ah... I can see that." THe young man said hesitently as his eyes lingered on the girl a touch too long.

"You should keep your eyes where they're supposed to be." Copy X said as he noticed Zero's fist clench. "Zero's in a bad enough mood with what he stopped... And I wouldn't consider it a good idea to provoke him. We need to talk to father."

"Ah... Yes..." The young man gulped as he opened the door allowing the three access to the outer study of the king.

"Hey old man!" Copy Zero yelled out, when he saw nobody in the room. Suddenly, blue hair was visible as the 'old man' in question stood from a chair that was facing a window on the far side of the room. In his hands was a rather large book.

"Ah, my sons. I was not expecting you back so soon..." For a moment he glanced at the girl who was wrapped in a cape. Suddenly his face contorted in anger, his eyes blazed with barely withheld rage, as he yelled, "... While you are my children, I do not know what you think you are doing...But I will not allow such unacceptable behavior!"

"What?" Copy Zero cried out in anger, unsure why the hell the old man was yelling at him? Did stopping the noble from doing what he was doing really count as that bad a thing? Zero tensed as he prepared to draw his saber on his 'father' if it came to that.

"Father... I think you are mistaken as to the circumstances..." Copy X said calmly as he stepped between the two.

"I've seen this all too often my son, and I will not allow it. A young woman catches a noble's eyes and well..." With a short, sharp bow of his head he looked at the girl,"I'm sorry if they caused you any trouble. I'll see to it that they don't do anything like this again."

"T-that's not the case! So shut up old man!" Copy Zero replied angrily his hands clenched into fists as he was on the verge of attacking the bastard.

"I... I'm sorry. It's not like that!" The girl stammered nervously. "These two, they.. They saved me from another noble! I thought that... I thought that..." tears welled in the girls eyes again as she realized where she was and who she was speaking to in such a manner.

"Ah..." 'Joseph' said his face relaxing, then a look of regret passed across his features. "I see... I... I am sorry. I should have trusted you both more than that..."

"You're damned right!" Copy Zero said hotly. "You think we'd ever do such a thing?"

"Honestly, I would wish it weren't so... But, I can not discount such things. Blindness when it comes to one's own family can lead to the most terrible of acts... And with how common place such practices are, and how easily they're swept under the rug for the mere price of a few gold... I'm sorry. I should have asked first, and it was entirely my fault. As your father I should have had more faith in you." Joseph said, his eyes watering as he looked at Zero. When Zero didn't say anything Copy X nudged him.

"It... It's alright. At least you were concerned about her. I'll give you that much old man." Copy Zero replied grudgingly.

"I have to be... It's my responsibility as king." Joseph said morosely. "As king, all things that happen in my land are my fault, all crimes by my nobility... They reflect upon me and as such..." He turned to look into the girl's eyes directly,"I must apologize personally for such a thing. To think that one of my nobility would do such a thing is unacceptable... Did you happen to get the man's name? I'll need to file formal charges."

"don't worry about it. I took care of the problem." Copy Zero replied coldly, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind exactly what he meant.

"Why do you still hold that book, father?" Copy X asked as he pointed to the item that 'Joseph' was holding in his white knuckled hands.

"...This is the one of many archived... Ledgers." he said, his lips tight. "You could call them, records of bribes to the crown for the 'forgiveness' of certain misdeeds..."

"Ah... I think I see. You were already angry when we came in, weren't you father?' Copy X asked.

"Yes, I'll admit, I was. It was a terrible thing for me to take it out upon you two. Can you two forgive me?" the man asked, sounding sincerely contrite.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter to me anyway. We didn't do what we did for you anyhow. We did it because it was right." Copy Zero replied as he crossed his arms.

"So what are we going to do?" Copy X asked when nothing else was said.

"Well... Has the poor dear eaten?" 'Joseph' asked warmly. When both of the copies shook their heads, he sighed and said,"Well, I'm sure we can get something for you from the kitchens, although you should have thought about that earlier. It is alright though, we always have something going for various reasons. I'll not let it be said that someone starved in my castle, no matter their station. And I suppose I'll have to call upon my secret weapon to get her clothing replaced." 'Joseph' said with a grin.

"Secret weapon?" Copy X asked confused.

"Oh my yes. Ms Moliere!" He called out, and soon enough the gentle foot steps of his assistant were heard.

"Yes, my king?" the submissive woman asked as she bowed to him.

"Can you see to it that this girl gets a bed for the night, and that she is clothed adequately." the king replied then paused for a moment as if thinking,"And I'd like you to find out just who a certain noble is."

"A certain noble my lord?" She asked, clearly confused.

"One who tried to force himself upon the girl here. I want his name, and family. And then I want half of his season's stipend given to to this girl as recompense for the violation on her person." 'Joseph' said coldly.

"I-it will be done." the woman replied unsteadily, as if surprised by the cold anger in the man's voice. With a deep breath she collected herself and said,"I'll see to it at once. I shall send a maid along with a proper robe of your size, and then escort you and the princes to one of our smaller dining rooms."

"P-princes? I-i I had not heard!" The girl stammered as she looked at the two young men in a panic. Suddenly she was bowing to the two of them, but was stopped by Zero placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Quit it." He said simply. "It's not like being a prince, or a noble or anything like that matters. So don't go bowing to us like that. It's not why we did what we did."

"Ah yes they are unknown, I've kept them out of the light one could say..." 'Joseph' said with a smile,"So that they could learn decency and compassion. That they didn't grow up as spoiled nobles, allows them to view the matters such as what occurred today in a sure and just manner. While I am disappointed in the noble that could do such a thing, that my sons would so swiftly move to save an innocent soul... I could be no more proud of them than I am now."

"Father..." Copy X said in awe at the praise he was receiving. He smiled at the older man and nodded. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for your pride old man. I did it because it was right." Copy Zero replied, although customary the edge in his voice had almost disappeared, and appeared to be no more than a token of it's previous self.

"Then again, that's why I'm proud of you." 'Joseph' replied with a warm smile. As he said that a timid knock could be heard on the door. "Ah, yes. Come in." he called out softly.

A maid came in, her face downcast timidly as she held a long robe in her hands that looked to be fit for royalty. She announced in a clear and polite voice,"The supper is prepared and... I was told to relay that they know who the noble was..."

"So quickly?" 'Joseph' asked suspiciously. "How did she find out so quickly?"

"My king, there is only one person who wields a weapon like Prince Zero. The young noble who was brought in wrapped in his cloak a few hours ago... Is presumed to be that man. He was brought here by one of the mages who was in charge of the city watch for the area."

"That would explain how he got here so fast. I take it they used a levitation spell?" Copy X asked.

"Ah... Sir, I do not know. I was not told any more than that." She replied, bowing.

"It's alright. I understand." Copy X said as he shook his head. "I'm just unhappy that it came to that..."

"See, I told you. That's why I didn't let you make the kill. You'd be feeling even worse if you had pulled the trigger." Copy Zero replied as he smirked at his partner. "Well, lets not keep dinner waiting. If the girl is going to enjoy food at the palace, let's at least make sure it's hot."

"Agreed. The girl must be hungry and tired." 'Joseph' agreed and said,"Do have a good dinner... I must continue my work here."

"Alright. We'll see you later old man." Zero called out as he motioned for the maid to lead on and followed her out of the room.

When all was quiet a familiar female figure walked into the room. When she was sure nobody was around to hear the words between them she spoke quietly,"Sir, do you really mean to identify the man and take the money that has been paid to his family?"

"Of course I do." 'Joseph' replied with a smile.

"But you said-" Ms. Moliere started before she was interrupted by 'Joseph placing his finger on her lips.

"I know what I said. But that he would agree to do such a thing, disgusted me. While i knew my sons would stop him, I feel no remorse for what happened to him. He was a tool, and he served his purpose. Now his purpose in death is to show my love for the common man. In doing this, I will gain the adulation of my kingdom in all these many small matters. From there, and with my new army that relies on a combination of science and magic... I shall be an unstoppable force, the king of this world, with my beautiful Queen by my side." He said as he stroked her cheek lightly. "That is my dream. I am sorry I deceived you, but I needed your reaction to be real when it came to the 'shock' at such an unusual punishment."

"A-ah. Yes, my king." Ms. Moliere replied delightedly, her previous thoughts of annoyance gone completely. "I must say though, that the plan worked flawlessly. Now the two unknown 'Princes' shall become the contenders for the throne. But what of your daughter?"

"My daughter is a spoiled brat that I wouldn't trust to be in charge of a pig farm. She's useless and spiteful with no redeeming qualities." He replied acidly as he thought of his 'daughter'. "The only reason she is still taken care of is the fact that she is my daughter and it would be a sheer scandal were anything to happen to her. Even with the fact that she turned on us in the end, my niece is a far more acceptable alternative to be Queen than that little monster."

"How can you speak so about your own flesh and blood?" she asked, suddenly feeling wary of the man who had made his affections known to her.

"My dear, family means nothing in most cases. Just because we share blood does not make the person automatically good. Where it not for the political climate and my own foolish actions in the past things could be different... But I am viewing this world with clear eyes, and while I regret much of what I have done... There is no turning back. The only thing I can do is try to take the steps I can. I will bring peace to this world, and order. And with that, I can end the suffering of all the peoples, both noble and commoner. This is what you want too, and why you serve me so readily."

"Yes, my king." Ms. Moliere replied, her head bowed.

***Break***

Colbert looked at the screen blankly. He recognized the letters now. He had felt a fool going through them with Roll like a child, but each time he felt like giving up he would remind himself just what was at stake. As a man of science... This was his greatest goal right now, to unlock the mystery and knowledge of this vast repository. As he thought back to the days of patient lessons, he thought that Roll must have had the patience of a saint, and couldn't help but wonder why she had been so helpful then, but had thrown him to the sharks so to speak shortly after. As he slowly read the words and input the commands, going through various tutorials and training programs, he nodded his head along with what he read. Suddenly an annoying sound could be heard and a scowl crossed the man's face. There on the screen was a talking piece of wrapped metal. At first the information he gave him was somewhat helpful, but soon Colbert found that the thing was simply repeating what he'd already figured out, or was trying to distract him by asking if he meant something else.

"Ah, it seems you have as much love for that little guy as my father did." 'Rock-chan' replied with a giggle as she sat on the high seated stool watching the man work. "I'll let you know a secret."

"Oh?" Colbert replied, unable to bring himself to take his annoyance on the seemingly innocent young girl.

"There is a way to turn him off. He's not really like me, or Roll. He isn't intelligent or sentient. He's just an automated response." She replied absently.

"What? You mean, I don't have to work with him? How do I turn him off?"

"Now that would be a test wouldn't it?" Roll replied as she walked up behind him, Cattleya following close behind. "Clippy stays until you figure out how to turn him off. No helping either, Rock."

"I wasn't gonna. It's too much fun watching this." Rock replied with a smile as she swung her feet off the edge of the stool.

"You are both cruel and evil people. And for the love of the founder, why would someone name such a weird and obnoxious creature like this Clippy? why would they even make it?" Colbert demanded as the little paper clip again found his way to the screen repeating the same thing it had said thirty seconds ago.

"Well, you see... For the name, they had no imagination." Roll replied, and then Rock finished,"And people are stupid as a general rule!"

"That's not very nice to say..." Cattelya said as she heard the two speaking so insultingly. She was quite shocked at such an out of character display from the two of them.

"It's true though." Rock said with a fake pout.

With a small nod Roll laughed gently then said,"In a way it is, when you build software like this for millions of people to use for millions of different applications, it needs to be accessible by _all_ those millions of people. Not all of them are intelligent or have common sense or even someone to help them figure out how the programs work. You have to make it so the lowest common denominator can use it at least proficiently, or else you lose the meaning of making something like this a wide spread tool. Truth be told, that was a bit of a rant that our father got into whenever he ran into these types of programs that couldn't be turned off so easily. Whenever he ended up doing a large upgrade to some laboratory or another he'd always end up with new programs that he couldn't shut down at first and while he was a kind and gentle man... Even he had his peeves. I remember before a patch to the operating system, there was an even more obnoxious version of Clippy that could _not_ be turned off. He was audible and had a squeaky high pitched voice."

"Ah... I think I understand." Cattelya said as she nodded,"So while annoying for some people, this 'helper' would allow anyone no matter their intelligence or training to make use of the 'program'?"

"That about sums it up, yes.." Roll replied with a nod.

"So, why are you torturing me like this? You've already commented on how fast I learned your alphabet, and how fast I learned to work your keyboards. So why dear founder, why must you inflict this pestilence upon me?" Colbert asked half jokingly as he continued using the 'cursor' and reading through the different things he found, sometimes asking for the meaning behind a word, other times attacking Clippy with the cursor until he was closed..

"Well, if you're frustrated you'll remember! I mean, it's hard to forget stuff when you're annoyed!" Rock replied with a grin.

Roll put her finger on her chin and then spoke in a reasonable tone,"I suppose that's one way to put it. The real reason is that right now you're dealing with the simplest of word format files. We're using it as a training program, using some information that I've simplified and set up in the system under the file 'Readme'. If we did everything for you, then you'd be unable to figure things out for yourself. If you learn how to do things on your own now, the odds that you'll be able to figure out how to navigate the more advanced programs and searches are much higher. Is that not why you have hands on training and such rather than sticking strictly to book work? If you could educate with just telling, wouldn't that be the end of it?"

Colbert nodded as he continued interacting with the program until he located the file that was mentioned. While he read slowly, he was able to grasp the meaning. With a smile and a nod of understanding he deftly moved the cursor around until he finally found an option that said 'Disable Tutorial'. He noticed a box next to it and brought the cursor over it and clicked on it. No sooner did he click on the box than Clippy disappeared.

"See? You didn't need our help after all did you?" Roll laughed at the smile the man wore at his triumph over the annoying program that Rock had purposely activated.

"You're right." He replied happily, as he looked back to the read me file reading it over and over again, trying to come to terms with the new words, new phases, and methods of retrieving and storing data. To the onlookers it was totally clear that he was completely absorbed in this new endeavor.

"So... Cattelya..." Rock said in a sweet voice as she kicked off the stool and landed nimbly on her feet. "I saw it."

With a confused expression the girl in question turned to Rock and asked,"Saw it? I am afraid I'm not sure what you mean."

"I saw you, in Zero's arms." She said in a sing song voice as she started walking toward the other side of the lab, the one that had become the temporary location for all of the new medical supplied that Colbert had generously donated after the very first successful procedure. Cattelya and Roll couldn't help but follow. Suddenly Rock turned around and asked,"Did you enjoy it? I'm keeping count, for accuracies sake you know. You do know there are a good number of women already after his heart, right?"

"W-what? What is there to enjoy?" Cattelya asked as she blushed heavily,"I was just exhausted, that is all. The operation had taken quite a large amount of effort."

"Is that so. Is that why you leaned into him so much?" Rock asked slyly.

"I..." Cattelya looked at the ground embarrassed. "How could you know, I did not see you anywhere near..."

"Well, I didn't know that part until now, but I have a general idea of where everyone is in this school, if not who is who. I need to when I'm more or less the system." Rock replied simply.

"What?" Cattelya demanded, shocked that she had been tricked by the sometimes impish pseudo girl.

"What, what? The fact that I tricked you, or that I know where everyone is?" Rock asked as she jumped off the stool and landed on her feet.

"B-both." Cattelya replied looking at the ground.

"Well, we have a short range network here. With a few solar powered beacons placed, I receive some information, not much mind you, but enough to allow the use of teleportation. Without real time knowledge of the surrounding area and the people in it, teleportation would be extremely hazardous to those around us. This is one of many reasons that you couldn't teleport to wherever you wanted using the network. If you materialized somewhere that someone else was.. Yeah, not a very good ending. And the reason I tricked you into revealing that is... Because it's fun." Was the reply Rock gave.

"Rock!" Roll sharply called his name,"That's enough. Apologize to her."

"Why? I'm not sorry. I'm not allowed to go anywhere or do much in this body, I've got limited mobility, and I'm bored all the time that I spend doing nothing. One of the few interesting happenings around here is the preoccupation all of you have with Zero. It's interesting to see what is happening, and perhaps helping to instigate things." Rock shot back.

"Instigate?" Roll asked bewildered.

"Sometimes things have fit together just a little too perfectly don't you think? Besides, Zero isn't really very honest either, so I'm helping him. He's sorta like a big brother, so I'm helping keep the field interesting for him."

"Rock..." Roll ground out angrily. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're causing?"

"I'm not causing any. When he's overwhelmed he's always got a way out. Be it a window, or a teleport. But when it comes down to it, he's not going to make the first move to open up." Rock countered. "He's not like us or X. He's like Bass, if he was a good guy. So we have to push a little."

"That's not for you to decide." Roll replied.

"That is right..." Cattelya said lightly. "It is Zero's choice with what he does with his life. And though I feel that it is a betrayal of my dear Louise, i must admit that I do harbor some pure feelings for that wounded young man, I can not and should not act upon them for that would be a betrayal of the highest order."

"Why?" Rock asked."How is it a betrayal? He's pretty much proven he is not interested in any of the others. He talks more easily with you and his guard is down more often. Even more than with Roll."

"Rock... Don't you see?" Roll asked with a sigh,"That's the reason."

"What's the reason?" Rock asked curiously.

"Ever since I started hinting that I've liked him... Since I've shown interest in him he's withdrawn himself." Roll said with a sad smile. "In trying to draw closer to him I've only lost ground."

"That doesn't make sense. If he's at ease with someone, then he should just accept that, and let things take their course." Rock replied angrily.

"That's not how people work Rock..." Roll replied shaking her head.

"It's not fair though." Rock replied angrily,"With everything that's happening, he's going to end up alone if things keep going this way, and that's not fair. He's already been alone for how long? He's never really had a family, not like us. Not like dad, you, or Blues! And he deserves it!"

"I agree that he deserves it... But you can not force love. The heart is as unusual and unpredictable as the spring storms." Cattelya replied as she gently placed her hand on Rock's head.

"It still doesn't make sense. Someone has to do something." Rock replied with her arms crossed. "And I'm running out of Roll's Shoujo manga for ideas. And my manga involve more fighting and explosions, which while Zero's _forte_ don't really end up with any real personal developments."

"Rock... People can't be predicted so easily. Those stories are entertaining... Just because they're that. Stories." Roll replied in an exasperated voice.

"But we even have the token big breasted maid!" Rock replied angrily as she stomped her foot. "We have every single archetypical love interest in that four hundred gig collection you have!"

"Rock!" Roll cried louder, unable to hide her exasperation with the smaller robot.

"it's true! And since everything else is falling into place he's going to end up after some long or strained courtship end up with whoever ends up fitting him best!"

"That's not true. Life isn't always that pleasant..." Cattelya said seriously. "Your sister is right. Just because things seem like a story book, does not mean that things will ennd so happily. All that we can hope is that someone can reach his heart and draw out the dazzling person that we can only catch glimpses of."

"You see, even that!" Rock replied in annoyance,"Is something like someone in your stories would say! I'm not wrong!"

"You're not going to let this drop are you?" Roll asked.

"Unless you want me to start organizing underground martial arts tournaments or become some sort of misunderstood delinquent that has a heart of gold, but goes around getting into fights all the time, no!" Rock replied angrily.

"...We really need to finish your body..." Roll replied as she sighed. "I honestly think you might be the first AI to have cabin fever..."

"Cabin fever?" Cattelya prompted, unfamiliar with that particular malady.

"It's a mental malady that is often associated with people being trapped indoors or inside of an area for a certain period of time without being able to come out due to extenuating circumstances." Roll replied seriously as she looked down at her old body.

"So now you're calling me crazy?" Rock demanded as she glared up at her sister.

"Yes. I am as a matter of fact." She replied as she smiled and rested her arm on rock's shoulder. "But then, you always were a little crazy. I mean, the first thing you volunteered for was to get the combat modification and a buster to go save the world. And that was right after a certain someone finished reading a number of old Astro bo-" Roll said but was cut off before she could say anything else.

"That's not true!" Rock cried out in embarrassment and anger. "I didn't do it because of those. I admit i thought it might be cool, but I didn't do it for that! I did it because my brothers were being used for things they would not have wanted. I didn't ask for Wily to do what he did. But I wasn't going to run. I had to fight, and not just fight, I had to fight my brothers, who a week before had been part of our family!"

Roll looked at Rock, realizing that she had said something she probably shouldn't have. "I'm sorry. I didn't really mean that. I know you didn't want to fight our brothers. But you did it because you needed to, and you didn't find it fun. I know that. I'm sorry." Roll drew Rock into her arms gently as she said that.

***Break***

Mathilda was walking the Vestri courtyard, her steps slow but steady. Walking close behind her was Zero, who had already caught her twice when her body had failed to react when it should have. "This is... Much harder than I thought it would be."

"It's the norm for any large scale surgery after an injury. People have to relearn the use of their body, or in this case, learn to use an entirely new system. Don't worry though, you're making progress."

"It doesn't feel like progress." she replied as she took another few steps. She hadn't expected the pain when she walked, nor the overwhelming fatigue that quickly enveloped her as she made her attempts to get back to the way she had been. Her lower body had felt sluggish at first, but after a bit the sluggishness had become almost leaden, and her legs had burned as if she had been running for miles. With each step she took she'd hesitantly look to the ground to make sure that her legs were doing what they were told.

"I"m actually surprised you're up and about so soon. You know Roll is going to be angry." Zero replied warningly.

"You could have restrained me... And I've had enough sitting and resting to last a life time." Mathilda countered as she took a few more steps. "you don't need to hover over my shoulder like this if it's that troublesome for you," She said as she kept her face looking away from Zero.

"That's where you're wrong. Roll would kill me if I had you out and about without at least some supervision at the moment. And while i'm crazy, i'm not stupid." Zero replied with a laugh.

"I see. So you fear the girl's wrath?" Mathilda asked teasingly.

"Well, considering she beat the hell out of me with a broom, I have to wonder what she can do with real weapons." Zero replied seriously. He almost walked into Mathilda when she stopped.

"She... Did what?" Mathilda asked as she turned to face Zero, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Well, there was some confusion when she woke up, she had a metal broom near by. And then came the pain. I can't even do any house hold chores anymore I've been so traumatized." Zero replied seriously.

Mathilda looked at Zero and laughed,"Very funny. You almost had me on that until the last part."

"Well, it's a good excuse. I mean, honestly. Who expects to take on army and be alright, and then get put down by a girl with a broom?" Zero demanded mock angrily, but couldn't help laughing at the end of the sentence.

"Well, at least we have someone to keep you in check. Otherwise you might run off and do something stupid like that again. If you survived. Or even if you didn't, when you came back she'd probably have this broom you so fear, waiting." Mathilda said with an ominous air.

"...Don't even joke about that. Once is enough." Zero replied, shuddering in 'fear', causing Mathilda to laugh.

"Hmm. This information would be worth a large amount to the enemy. Arm themselves with cleaning supplies and they'd be able to bring you to your knees. I could make quite the pretty penny off that... And it's quite attractive, considering my former profession." Mathilda said teasingly as she turned to continue her walk, but her right leg failed to pivot as she planned and she suddenly found herself moving from a vertical position to a horizontal one alarmingly quick. With no hesitation Zero moved forward and caught the falling woman. "Damn it!" she screamed in annoyance as Zero held her, then after a calming breath she said again, "Damn it..."

"Don't worry about it. You're making progress. You're already weeks ahead of what Roll expected. You're making great progress. You should be proud that you've already walked up and down a few flights of stairs, and have been walking the courtyard. You have to realize that not just your spine was injured, but you had months of muscular decay since they weren't being used." Zero said gently as he righted her again. "Do you want to keep going? You should probably rest."

"Hmph," Was Mathilda's answer. "You think anything would stop me?"

"I honestly don't." Zero replied with some admiration as he watched her move back to her steady pace, if careful pace, and he continued right behind.

***Break***

It was a wonderful morning, and many of the most powerful and knowledgeable nobles from around Gallia had been gathered in the countries largest arena for what they were told was sure to be a true spectacle. There was much talking, and even some interest, although a great many still talked about the king as a fool who was wasting their time. They didn't complain at all about the quality of the food that was being served by the host of maids that the king had ordered to see to the needs of the nobles. One of the main topics of interest was the fate of a young nobleman who had been doing something that while frowned upon, was considered normal for someone his age. Sowing his seed among the common rabble was not uncommon, and as long as it didn't produce too many bastards it was often ignored.

The king surveyed the people and waited until they seemed to be completely absorbed with each other rather than the man who called them here. When he judged this was the case he spoke in an all too happy voice,"Watch this, my dear Ms. Moliere!" as he pointed towards the arena that his two masterpieces were currently standing near one of the entrances of the arena.. While the blue armored young man was standing there, almost hesitantly, the one in Red stood there with a confident stance that almost taunted everyone who saw it.

The woman's eyebrows arched at his odd mood. She couldn't help but wonder what his plans were."Hmm... Are those not the princes?" she asked, unsure why they were here in the combat arena. She had been told it was simply another combat test of the Pantheons, which had been shown off multiple times to great effect. She had voiced her concern that too many tests of them would make them lose their 'impact' and that the secrecy behind them would be too easily breached, but had been waived off with a dismissive gesture from her king.

"They are indeed. That is why I have brought them here today, so that others could witness their greatness. They are perfection incarnate. That is what I have brought them here to show you. You and all the other nobles who support me and my eccentricities." He said, bestowing a warm smile that made the woman blush. "Release the Pantheons!" He ordered loudly, and suddenly the sound of heavy boots could be heard, and a full platoon of sixty Pantheons thundered out into the arena from a large gate that had been pulled open. As the murmurs of the nobles filled the room, the Pantheons moved into a rough phalanx formation, their busters held at ready. "Destroy those two," Joseph said as he pointed towards the Copies of X and Zero that he had so painstakingly made and positioned to be his 'princes'.

As a hail of buster fire assailed the two outnumbered reploids, the gathered nobles in the stands shook their head at the waste of it all, until a glowing green arc of energy intercepted and diverted the first wave of buster fire. After multiple arcs of light, a high pitched whine could be heard followed by a large blue energy discharge from Copy X's buster. The first shot destroyed ten of the Pantheons. This was followed by a charge from copy Zero with no delay, while he was given covering fire by Copy X. In under a minute, sixty of the improved pantheons lay on the ground in pieces, nothing more than scrap, and the two victorious reploids stood there, having taken no damage.

"Huh. You're gonna need to do better than that old man." Copy Zero called as he looked up in the stands. "You think you can defeat us that easily?"

To these words Mrs. Molière's eyebrows arched even higher up. Such words were unsuited when talking to the king and while he would accept such words in private, it was unacceptable among so many highly placed nobles. And yet, Joseph didn't seem to mind them.

"Of course not, of course not my dear children. This was just a test." was the warm reply. "I knew that you could defeat them, I know you could do far more than that. But I had to show your power to those who believe but what they see. For people in this world have no faith in each other, no faith in anything they can't see. No faith in something that won't help them or further their goals. For people who care about nothing but their pride and station as nobles."

Copy X looked at him then cocked his head to the right. "I see... Why have you done this? What is the purpose."

"To put this world under it's rightful ruler of course. One who will guide it and bring peace!" came the higher pitched reply from "Joseph".

"I see..." came the hesitant reply from the blue reploid. "And who is that?"

With a grin that bordered on insane "I, your father and Master. X, and Zero. The greatest of partners,the greatest of my children. You shall deliver the world to me, and through that we shall deliver order to this world from the chaos of death and war this world seems to so love!"

Copy Zero looked up at him and grunted, while Copy X's face took on a worried countenance

***Author's notes***

On note of Zero's blue eyes... In the new art style his eyes are black. I tend to change his eyes to the three colors used through the series to show his mood, because I do know people who's eyes DO change colors significantly when that happens.

Zero's 'permanent' solutions tend to be "Stab repeatedly with saber or blast with Zbuster until target blows up". I fail to see how that fits into the storyline here. Fight or flight. With nothing to fight, he is left with the option of flight.

The ending will be definite. Don't worry about that. No hints, just enjoy the ride.

Who knows if Tiffania will even summon a familiar in the time this story takes to complete. She's a first year, not a second year.

Oh, and something I didn't address... I said no Sigma. I never said no reoccurring enemies. Zero said that he didn't like them and tends to... Take measures. Like with Wardes. The poor, poor dead fool. I haven't broken my word yet, so nothing to worry about.

Zero: I swear to god if you break your word you'll be typing with an unsharpened pencil between your teeth because that's about all you'll be able to do.

... Right. I guess I get to say again. no Sigma. No Sigma at all.

And that's all for today. slightly longer chapter. Getting into a bit of a rough patch before my more complete chapters are gonna come up again. Might be a bit before updates, but then expect a few updates in a row. Or if things pan out well... Updates may be soon. depends on reviews/motivation/things turning out how I want them to and not seeming stupid.


	68. Chapter 68

Weil looke around himself and smiled miniacally at the lab which he had created with his own sweat and blood. The man who was to be his 'master'... His body was being destroyed and replaced by his own mechanical parts slowly. As each generation of parts were replaced, and used to increase the effectiveness of his lab, the facilities he had to work with become even more advanced, but he still had a number of problems.

Each time he tried to recreate the so called guardians something went _wrong_. In retrospect he had wished had had paid more attention to the flawed copies of X that had defended Neo Arcadia. They had been much more specialized and would have made for excellent specialized forces. In particular Phantom and Leviathan's abilities interested him the most, as their areas had been where X and Zero both lacked any specialization at all. The fool of a man that had summoned him had squandered her power wasting it on what was ultimately a superior reploid out of her element. That he would get such a fine piece of workmanship as her and then get her destroyed against Zero, there was nothing more stupid he could imagine than perhaps, killing his own loyal and talented brother. As Weil ran through the man's memory he couldn't help but think of the insanity that twisted this man, and had caused so much strife. But this just reinforced his belief, that all the pitiful humans of this world should live under his immortal thumb. He was the most brilliant mind in the world, and he would have what he deserved, nobody would stop him. And with his 'children' developing nicely and the starts of a true pantheon army taking root he knew that by the time Zero found out it would be too big for even him to stop. The copy of X was perfect, not in that it believed itself to be perfect but it had all the same character flaws, and the routine he had put into the copy of Zero to find these qualities worth protecting would only serve to ensure that when Zero set himself against them he would find himself facing two incredibly powerful reploids who felt they were doing the right thing, therefore they would not turn against him as their father.

"So much yet to be done... But soon enough," The man said as he walked over to a panel that showed the configurations for the next batch of pantheons, noting the increased core capacity from his refined parts, he had chosen to limit the charge power of the busters. There was no reason for their busters to be any more powerful than a normal pantheon. Any more, and the damage that they could cause would be too high. This was enough for such unthinking machines. It just wouldn't do for his new world to be destroyed by his creations when he could just as easily take it over as they were now. The fools would know soon enough. They questioned his actions even after seeing the pantheons in action. They even questioned the need for the copies of X and Zero... He'd shown them the potential they had and yet they still failed to understand. When all was shown and done, they still called him incompetent and worse behind his back. It was alright though, they'd see it all for themselves. Soon enough they would all see the greatness of his creations, the greatness of his champion and destroyer. All they needed was guidance and careful manipulation. With all of the controversial texts and histories he placed for their 'enjoyment' he knew that they would come to the same conclusion that he had come to long ago. And he finally had a lead on one bit of knowledge from a spy in Romalia, one that would shatter their belief in the humans of this world. The man chuckled darkly as he said in a low, almost tired voice,"There was no place for fools to run, they must all be under my rule."

***Break***

As Leviathan lay in the pool of water in the headquarters she watched Zero pacing back and forth. She was floating almost effortlessly in the large pool, watching him pace back and forth repeatedly as he looked at a large map that was made of multi-colored sand. Montmorency and Guiche were sitting in chairs at the table, working silently on their own homework from class. Finally Leviathan sighed and asked,"Alright, what is wrong Zero?"

"I am trying to figure out exactly what is going on with Gallia. Just what are their plans it doesn't make sense." Zero replied angrily. "We haven't heard a damned thing about them and with everything that happened they should have moved already. We more than bloodied their nose. We stopped their endorsed uprising in Albion. We killed their pet elf, I took you away from them and we took someone who could be a viable heir to the throne should I take the time out of my busy schedule to kill that useless waste of space they call a king. Not to mention I still can't figure out why he is doing half the things he was trying to do. "

"I suppose trying to understand him is not going to get anywhere. As his former familiar, all I can say, is that he was quite insane. He made Weil look like a well balanced individual." Leviathan said lazily as she splashed a little move back and forth in her pool.

Zero growled angrily. "Damn that bastard. I don't have time to think of something like that now anyhow. I still have to figure out why he'd go to the effort of trying to killing that water spirit..."

"Oh, the one in that lake?" Leviathan asked, a hint of distaste in her voice.

"Yes, he was helping Albion, so did he order her killed because of the rising waters, or the ring?" Zero asked as he came to a stop looking at the map.

"The ring? You mean the control ring?" Leviathan asked as she fumbled in her armor, pulling the ring from a small compartment."This one?"

Zero turned to look at her slowly. "Is that?"

"The ring of Andvari. A very powerful tool that I took from Cromwell." Leviathan replied as she held the ring up. "It has some interesting powers, although just touching this thing makes me feel like I'm being dirtied by an oil slick."

"Seriously? You've had that all along?" Zero replied almost angrily. "Why didn't you say anything about it?"

"Why? What do you need it for. I doubt... Well actually, you seem to be able to use magic so you could probably use it. But why? I don't see you using it for any of it's abilities."

Zero looked at her and shrugs."I promised the water spirit I would recover it, so that she would stop raising the water levels."

"I see." Leviathan replied with a smirk." And you keep your promises do you?"

"When I can, of course. Who doesn't?" Zero commented, visibly annoyed.

"A trade then?" Leviathan asked coyly.

"A trade? What type of trade?" Zero asked cautiously.

"A service for an item. We're in an old style system so bartering is allowed, even normal, correct?" Leviathan asked as she lazily dipped under water for a few moments.

"What do you want for it?" Zero replied suddenly feeling very wary of the situation.

"Nothing much. I suppose a date might suffice." Leviathan replied as she once again held the ring up into the air. "That might do indeed for such a pretty bauble, although I must admit that normally men give rings to the women in those types of situations... But I'll forgive your lack of knowledge on such things. You are so awkward when it comes to these things after all."

"W-what?" Zero demanded as he started at her.

"You heard me. I'm not repeating my price. Although for something like this, that's a steal. I could ask for more than one... I mean, it IS a priceless artifact of unimaginable power." Leviathan commented as she kept her gaze upon the ring, content with watching Zero out of the corner of her eye.

"And you're selling it for a date?" Zero demanded incredulously.

"Well, you are quite the bargainer. I suppose _two_ would do better." Leviathan replied with a giggle as she placed the ring back in the small compartment in her armor. "Till then, I'll have to hold on to it of course, but don't worry. I won't let anything happen to it."

Zero just stared at her for a few moments, unable to comprehend the conversation that was taking place. Was this really happening? After a few moments of silence Zero asked her, "Are you serious?"

"Are you trying to talk me up to three?" Leviathan replied, pouting quite noticeably. "You're really quite the persuasive man aren't you? If you really want..."

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" Zero protested.

"So two?" Leviathan asked sweetly, as she turned to look at Zero, fluttering her eye lashes at him.

"One!" Zero replied hotly, so flustered by the conversation that he didn't realize what he was saying until he said it..

"Done. Let me know when." Leviathan replied with a smirk as she swam to the side of the pool, eyeing Zero. "I'll even let you be one of the first to see my civilian guise, because you're such an astute and perceptive negotiator."

Zero sputtered as she this, his face turning red before he finally turned away, his arms crossed. "Fine." Was the only thing he could say. Damn it, why did he have to promise that stupid water spirit he'd get the ring back? Didn't she owe him anyhow for saving her from that stupid void mage?

Guiche and Montmorency had long ago lost interest in their homework by this point, and Guiche leaned over to his girlfriend and murmured,"Wow... This one gets points for creativity and planning..." to which Montmorency nodded, obviously in awe at the wiles of the woman who shared an element with her.

***Break***

Mathilda was in the lab sitting on a table while Roll was busy poking and prodding her. She didn't know why it was important that her leg moved when her knee was hit with that small mallet thing, nor why she was wasting her time. "Why exactly do you need to do all this? I can walk right? And there hasn't been any residual pain, except for the weakness in the muscles you told me about."

"It's simple." Roll replied as she tapped Mathilda's right knee, it jerking nicely as she did so. "I'm looking at the speed of your recovery, and the human body has a great number of these types of reactions, be it blinking or reacting to joints being hit. If you didn't have any reaction then that would show that some of the nerve damage is still there. Then we'd probably have to try using more of that water magic, because I'm not to keen on operating again, especially so soon. "

"Well there isn't, is there?" Mathilda asked, impatient to be out of the area. Until she had been able to walk again she had never realized just how fully she had missed being able to walk.

"Not that I can see, but as my patient you do need to follow up with me to ensure there are no complications." Roll replied matter of-factly as she stood up straight.

"This is just how she is." Cattelya said with a smile,"She was the same way with me when she was treating my illness. Although she hasn't threatened to use Zero as a... What was it called again?"

"An orderly. Someone to restrain an ill or injured person who's being unruly. " Roll replied with a bright smile on her face. "Not that I don't have the physical strength to do it myself, I lack any real intimidation." Roll said while laughing.

"No intimidation my hypothetical ass." Rock said from the computer. "You were the scariest robot master out of all of us. You beat people with cleaning instruments! Even Zero can't go near a broom anymore thanks to you!"

"That was one time! Let it drop!" Roll replied angrily as she turned to face the main monitor that Rock normally used. "So I hit him with it. He laughed about it isn't a big deal!"

"You hit the supposedly most powerful robot master with a broom. Knocked him flat on his back. You're scary enough." Rock replied mock seriously.

"OH yeah? Scary am I? I guess someone wants another dose of cos-play!" Roll replied heatedly. "I'll even get that Siesta girl to get you a little maid outfit!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Rock replied, horror in his voice.

"Oh, wouldn't I? I'm scary right?" Roll replied with a smug confidence.

"What exactly is going on?" Mathilda whispered to Cattelya, confused at how the conversation had turned this way.

"They're fighting like any brother and sister would, I suppose, even if they're... Not arguing about the most normal things in the world." Cattelya replied in a hushed voice as the two continued to bicker for a few more minutes.

***Break***

After finally being allowed in to see their father, a full two days after the event, Copy X was as close to a fury as he had ever been. To pull a stunt like that that could have killed them, then not have time to even speak to them in person? "Father... I do not understand, why did you place us in that place and attack us? Then why block yourself from our company? Are you just going to betray us?" Copy X demanded of his 'father'.

"I'm sorry, but the nobles view me and you as incompetent because of your association with me. I needed to show them that you, my heirs are capable. And... The reason I secreted myself away was... It had nothing to do with either of you. Nothing you could do could be so horrible... So evil." 'Joseph' said, his voice catching at the appropriate time.

"I can see the logic in that,although you coulda given us some more warning on that whole fighting thing," Copy Zero replied, his arms cross, a scowl on his face. "What I really wanna know is why this library you made for us is nothing but material made to make us hate this world, or show how much conflict there is in it. I don't like being used like a pawn old man!"

"While I did ensure that you two would know some of the extent of the corruption of this world... I hid the worst. In this world, the unpleasant is swept under the rug in the name of nobility. You saw that yourself. What you would consider wrong and evil others take for granted as every day life. I have here a book, that while it isn't quite the worst... This is bad enough. once you read this you'll understand... You must understand. Something like this must never happen again." 'Joseph' said, his voice catching. "Never again..." As he said this 'Joseph' walked up to his desk and removed a single volume.

"What are you talking about father?" Copy X asked as he looked at the book that his father was offering him. He hesitantly took it, unsure of his father's demeanor. One would expect an argument, not this overbearing sorrow that seemed to wrack the man's form. Just what was it that had caused him to feel this way?

"Read the volume, from cover to cover and do not miss a word. It is small, but do not be surprised at just how vile the happenings found within it can be... I can not bare to talk about it. I will not talk about it. All I can say... Is never again." 'Joseph said as he turned away and walked from the room with a sigh, the two copies staring at his back.

"What do you think is in it?" Copy X asked as he looked at the cover. In an almost ominous black script the words "New Religion Hunt" were emblazoned upon the front of the tome.

"Who knows. But he seemed... Honestly upset?" Copy Zero said as he looked at the door as he left. Had he really misjudged that man so much? Although he thought this, some part of him told him not to trust the man. It was like an echo of another's voice, telling him not to trust him whenever he felt swayed by him.

"I agree..." X said as he hesitantly opened the volume his father had given him. "I wonder just what this 'New Religion Hunt' could be..." As the reploid flipped the pages and read through the volume, he became paler and paler.

"X? X?" Copy Zero cried out when he noticed that his partner was shaking.

"Over power, and money. Men, women, children. All innocent!" Copy X cried out as he glared at the book. "All burned alive! All burned alive so that people who wanted to hold on to their power could. These things. These unforgivable things!" he grated out, truly angry for the first time.

"Calm down, it can't be that bad." Copy Zero said for once trying to calm down his partner, rather than the other way around. When he said that he found the book thrown at his face.

"You read it! You tell me it's not that bad!" Copy X yelled at his partner, his uncharacteristic rage continuing.

Copy Zero shrugged as he read the slim volume. While his face didn't turn red, there was an audible crack then the spine of the book cracked in his hand. "Unacceptable." Was all that Copy Zero could say.

"That's all you can say? They killed innocents enmass? women and children. They burned them to death!" Copy X cried out as he looked at Zero, who's normally stoic face was colder than stone.

"X. If i go anything beyond unacceptable I'm going to go and attack two separate countries." Zero replied, the volume bent almost at a 45 degree angle. Never again indeed. "Anyone who wishes to try this... I will destroy no matter what it takes. These people... No, these monsters don't deserve to live. I'll kill them all." Copy Zero replied ominously as he looked at the remains of the book. "I'll kill them all..."

Copy X wanted to say something hopeful, but even he realized the gravity of the situation and how terrible it was. In this world there were things that were unforgivable and this was one of them. Perhaps, this was why father had been trying to tell them that they needed someone to guide them. While he was the king, and different from the other nobles, maybe that is why he was ridiculed. Perhaps his thoughts on his common man, and his compassion were what were so alien to those beings that called themselves nobles. "We will be nobles Zero. In ever sense of the word. And... Should any noble break their word... Should any noble betray that trust..."

Copy Zero nodded in agreement at the unsaid statement. They would deliver the justice that the victims could not. They would destroy this reign of chaos, anger and hatred.

***Author's notes***

Holy crap it's an update. Got some Rock and Roll action going on. Got some Leviathan Blackmail action going on. Got some development on the clones going on. Small chapter, but I'm not too disappointed in it.

1) By Aesthetics, the ceramic armor while horned looks like nothing more than form fitted armor on a young man... Those don't happen early on. And you have to realize, that just because he has armor doesn't mean anything. A mage, unless they are a knight of one of the orders bearing a crest has no use for armor. Unrecognizable armor might mean the young man is a formidable fighter. But what is physical strength to a magician? Guiche could at the time call out 7 Valkyries. No matter how powerful a person might be, as long as they didn't specialize in long range attacks, and they weren't a mage, what purpose would he EVER have to think that someone in unusual armor would be a match for his Valkyries?

2) The Romantics have been decided, and have been decided for a very long time. But unfortunately, I'm not telling you who it is. Yes, some of it IS intended to annoy Zero, but this is also to call into question Zero's ability to interact with people in general. The characters have changed in this if subtly. The maid and all the staff are bolder to an extend, Kirche is in an alliance with Louise, they're trying different and sometimes more bold things but they're not fighting over Saito. They're fighting to get his attention away from someone who's been dead for a long time. Call it a tumor if you want, but it all serves a purpose that you may or(if you call it a tumor) not see yet.

3) Zero never had a heart attack. Saito had 0 kills in that battle. I intended that one person to survive because right now there are some nasty rumors going on about what Tristian is willing to do to it's people. That's a nice humanitarian thing there. Turning your people into monsters so you don't lose. His break down was actually him harnessing too much power, too quickly, without his body having an adaption system in place. Consider it a hose with enough PSI behind it that it blew off the nozzle and now has no control over itself. As a thinking person would you let it spray all over the place, or turn it off as a safety? Zero's sharding in that particular portion was(And spoiler here don't read if you don't want) the plan of Wily in his head. He had analyzed the rune enough to know that "death" was the end. But with Zero, what is death? Wily was removing the barriers in his mind one by one allowing the power of that place to shift into Zero causing him to eventually shut down. Once his mind blanked and there was nothing there, it's not that hard for you to assume the rune will leave. From there, he can do the necessary repairs to Zero's mind and fix what the blasted rune had broken after using the remaining energy to do an emergency teleport. And if it comes to why Tiffania's village? Because I like her character.

4) Zero as a weapon. This is true. He knows he is a weapon. But he is a weapon who will not wield himself. Megaman X. He only shows up to save X. Megaman X 2. He only shows up either to fight you(being used against you), or to destroy the other Zero(because I always got all his parts that's all I ever saw). Megaman X3. Zero would come and help when needed. But you had to ask. He didn't volunteer. He was always ALWAYS ALWAYS doing what other people wanted him to do with the possible exception of command mission, but even then he was still following orders in the way he believed they should have been followed. Then look at the MMZ series. in MMZ2 he saves a pronounced maverick from the guardians. Think on that. Elpizio announced that he was going to destroy all of humanity. Yet he still did what Ceil told him and went to save him. Zero as a weapon, is a weapon that OTHERS wield with the exception of X5 bad ending. So unless he's good and gloriously pissed, he's gonna follow the orders to the T, but he couldn't bring himself to find a way to stop Col. Or Iris from dying. So I disagree with your statement on every level about him being a weapon and not tolerating things.

5) Not really sure what you mean by Vanilla. Keeping some aspects of ZnT throughout? I've kept a majority of the awkward and needless romantic stuff out, and shifted the focus to a wounded warrior who just can't find a break. Kirche alone is a massive change. She should be after Colbert. Mathilda should be nursing Wardes back to health. Wardes shouldn't be dead. There shouldn't be copies. There shouldn't be real or pseudo pantheons. Am I supposed to give up everything about the "host" series just because Zero could(Although wouldn't) have the ability to destroy everything that annoyed him? I can't say that there is much that i've actually kept intact canon wise, and that the majority is so far off the rails(even if not that far off) that there is no way to get them back on. And with each minor nudge(And some major ones) it's moving farther and farther away from the "vanilla". Last I checked, the partial humanization of a person has yet to happen in ANY ZnT story. Much less Mathilda.

6) As for Zero vs Saito. let's do a comparison. Both lack drive without someone asking them for something in most cases. Neither of them have faith in themselves(in their own way. Zero uses everyone ELSES moral compass but his own to determine if things are right. "I fight for the people I believe in and the those things they believe in"(Litereal translation, not fixed for grammar). He's saying that the people he fights for decide what he believes in. This leads back to Zero letting a real Maverick live, and then that leading to X getting killed. That's a giant ass lapse in judgement because he doesn't have the drive, motivation or self confidence in his own decisions to make the damned decisions. The only decisions he easily makes are 1) Blow self up in MMX1 2) Take second shot from sigma but kill sigma in X5 3) Kill Omega(In a way, kill himself) 4) Fall to death aboard a doomed space station.

Saito just has no compass at all because he's lost, nor the power to fix what he feels is wrong. Where Zero can identify the people and things that he feels are wrong... Saito couldn't. The two are very similar if you look at it from that angle on an outside combat basis.

And now that I've dealt with the reviews, and explained why things happen, I'm done.

Zero: Freakin seriously? You write me into this chapter after playing through MMZ2 on hardmode, resetting the state every time you got hit? Will you give me a damned rest?

When you stop screwing up, maybe.


	69. Chapter 69

Zero stood on top of the armory tower, scowling down at the school. How the hell had he gotten into this? It didn't make any damned sense, and here he had been cornered and outwitted by that girl?

"So, what are you doing up here?" came the familiar voice of Axl from behind him.

"Nothing." was Zero's curt reply.

"I hear you have an upcoming date with Leviathan. Congratulations. I don't think anyone has ever backed one of the guardians into one before. I mean, with her attributes you could say she's a real ice princess." Axl commented, laughing as Zero grumbled quietly."Why complain so much. Why don't you go out and have some fun? What's the worst that could happen? The tragic Zero could have a bad day or something? You got a date with probably the hottest reploid in Neo Arcadia and one of the few women who can understand you. Have some damned fun before Layer shoves my ass aside and beats the stuffing out of you again."

"She wouldn't." Zero replied seriously, still looking away from the other reploid.

"You have no idea just what she would do. Hell, when she took over she surprised me more than it surprised you truth be told. She is the strongest of the cyber elves that I have, and without her my combat capabilities would be pretty stunted, at least in close quarters combat. But that's not really important. What is important is that everyone agrees except Armored Armadillo that you need to wake up and realize that the past doesn't always happen again. Sigma is gone. Weil is gone. You have a new chance, in a new world with people who care about you. If you really want to throw that away... We're all going to work together to beat some sense into that empty head of yours. And Armored Armadillo is on board with that part at least."

Zero chucked lightly. "I see...Even Iris feels that way?"

"Especially Iris. She loves you Zero. Enough to set you free. Go have fun on your little date, and see what comes of it if anything. Who knows what could happen in the days to come. Just give it a chance if nothing else." Axl said in an oddly gentle voice that warped near the end. Suddenly he shook his head with an annoyed look.

Zero, who was deep in thought missed this, but just shook his head. "I suppose I can try..."

"If it's so impossible will you just give up?" Axl asked some contempt leaking into his voice.

"Give up? Who do you take me for?" Zero demanded as he whirled to face Axl.

"It's not really a question if you can or can't make this work. It's more a question if you will or you won't." Axl replied with a grin.

"If I will or won't? What a stupid thing to say." Zero replied rolling his eyes.

"Well, I am talking to someone who is pretty stupid when it comes to this. I'm just trying to give you a little guidance on this." Was the quick return from the younger reploid.

"Whatever. I suppose I have to go face the music either way," Zero commented as he stood and headed towards the stairs down.

"Have fun. And remember, don't let her get third base on the first date! Make her work for it!" Axl cried after him, although was disappointed when Zero didn't respond to the tease as he had hoped. After a few minutes Axl sighed. "Well, that wasn't as amusing as I had hoped it would be. But at least this is progress."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

"Still not showing yourself, huh?" Axl replied with his own question not bothering to turn around. "You're just digging yourself a bigger hole for when he does find out. If you need me to though, I'll try and find some musicians to play that song... What was it called, the Benny Hill theme or something like that? I'm pretty certain that it would be fitting."

"He doesn't need to find out." X replied with a smile at the other reploid. He always had a way of finding the lighter side of things, even now. "I'm content like this. I do not need to fight, I do not need to save the world. All I need to do is support those who are important to me. I... Kind of like it this way."

"Always the coward, X? You're leaving it all on us again. But in the end, it feels like it will all come down to Zero again. I'm doing what I can... But you being 'dead' still hurts him. There isn't any reason for you to stay out of sight like this." Axl replied, a hint of anger in his tone, his fists clenched. "You're just afraid to act, just like before!"

"You might be right, and this might be selfish..." X said somberly,"But in the end, this is what I feel is right. I'm sorry."

"Who cares. I'm not the one who you need to apologize to. I'm doing what I feel is right too. But I don't think you're right so I won't agree with you." Axl replied as he finally turned to face X. When he turned, he realized that the cyber elf had already left. "Damn it. You ran away again..." Axl murmured as he shook his head. With a brief burst of agitation Axl kicked the parapet he was standing on, looking much like a child barely restraining a tantrum. "Don't you idiots understand that neither of you saved the world alone? Nobody can do something like that. And people call me an idiot? I hate this about you both... Idiots..."

***Break***

Leviathan looked at herself in the mirror. She supposed her civilian guise would work for this, although she'd always been too embarrassed to wear it before. This just didn't fit the aquatic warrior that she was, but right now that was not what she was aiming for. Looking in the mirror she had to admit that this would trap Zero. This hunt had to be carried out in an alternate way, and this was the weapon for that. All she had to do was wait for him. She lightly brushed her long azure hair, allowing it to sweep behind her so that it didn't obstruct other... views. Suddenly she started as she heard a tentative knock at the door. "Who is it?" She called out, knowing she wouldn't let anyone else see her in such a condition before Zero.

"It's me." came Zero's slightly nervous voice from the other side of the door. The sight that greeted him when he opened the door was something he had not expected. While Leviathan's face had become more than familiar to him, the dress she wore was something altogether different. It was a long, pale blue dress that seemed to be latticed around the bust with a whitish material, somehow pushing her chest up and making her look something akin to a goddess cresting out of a wave. His face turned instantly as red as his armor as he turned away.

"So ugly that you can't stand to look at me? You know, you're the first person I've shown this to, and I'm that ugly?" Leviathan asked in a sad voice, although she was pleased with the reaction he had to her secret weapon.

"N-no, nothing like that!" Zero stammered as he turned to face her again, his face still bright red."I just... Didn't expect you to..."

As Leviathan looked at Zero, still in his armor, she prompted,"Expected me to what? Look like a girl?"

"Ah, not that. I just..." Zero protested lamely as he tried to keep his eyes where they should be.

"You know Zero, it would be considered fairly rude if you don't show me yours, after I've shown you mine." Leviathan said after Zero fell silent again, his gaze faultering periodically.

"W-what?" Zero asked as he took a step back. Date or not, not even Kirche had been that forward!

"Your civilian form. Show me the other side of Zero. We would look ridiculous if I'm the only one not in armor." Leviathan replied coyly."Althoguh if your mind is on that track I suppose we could always skip the precursor going out. I mean, you've been courting me since the first time we met after that woman woke you." Leviathan said as she laughed and took a step back as she spun with her dress showing just a hint of her lower legs and her hair splaying about as she enjoyed teasing him. "You know, your power has always driven me crazy, right?"

Zero shook his head violently as his form shifted to his civilian guise, his cloak falling to the ground as he did. "Damn...Stupid useless cloak." Zero complained as he picked it up.

"You can leave it here if you want. I don't care about it, or what it means." Leviathan replied honestly as she made a show of looking Zero up and down with a satisfied smile on her face.

Finally, Zero nodded.

"You know, Zero..." Leviathan said slowly as she moved too hook her arm in his after she tossed his cloak toward her bed,"If we ever see Harpuia again... He's going to kill me."

"For dealing with the enemy?" Zero asked, confused that she would bring that up. He and Harpuia hadn't really been on that bad of terms, and in the end he thought there had been some sort of casual peace between the two of them, seeing as he had been the most like X.

"No, not really. He had more of a crush on you than even me. He'd always say things like 'He makes me feel more alive than anyone. This is how it should be,'. I mean, he even brought you to the resistance when you collapsed." Leviathan replied with a smile as Zero choked on that realization.

"You're joking, right?" Zero demanded as he tried to move away, but Leviathan held tight and stepped with him.

"Nope. That spoiled boy had it really bad for you. When he woke us up and finished our repairs so that we could help you against Omega he had the stupidest smile on his face." Leviathan replied with a smirk,"Each time you two played together it just got worse. Just like all of us really. I suppose even Fighting Fafnir had a thing for you in some way." Leviathan couldn't help but laugh at the face Zero made when she said that.

"...That is incredibly disturbing." Zero said in a flat voice, hoping that it could be dropped, but knowing his luck, nothing would be that easy.

"Probably. But then, it doesn't really matter. Because i'm the Guardian you're on the date with. Now, where exactly are we going, or are you going to take me up on my other offer?" Leviathan asked as she raised an eyebrow at Zero.

Zero growled at her teasing then replied,"We'll figure it out when we get there."

"Get where?" Leviathan asked curiously.

"You'll see." Zero replied as he headed out the door and reached down to grab something. It appeared to be a woven basket with a small blanket on it.

"I can't wait, although is it really a date if you walk away from me? I'd hate for us to have to do this over for you to get the ring." Leviathan noted stopping Zero in his tracks. When she stood next to him he started moving again, she kept pace with him, suppressing laughter at how easily the reploid who had defeated her so many times in the past could be flustered outside of combat. It was kind of cute really.

***Break***

Guiche sat in the Koga headquarters, going over their training schedule for the week. Zero had made it fairly 'light' this week, focusing more on developing skills involved with stealth and infiltration as well as the counters to these skills. He shook his head, trying to figure out why they couldn't have just been a more normal order of knights, then sighed again. If they were normal, then they wouldn't be the Koga knights. Suddenly his attention was captured by the door swinging open and a pink haired girl charging in.

"Where is Zero?" She demanded angrily as she grabbed Guiche by the lapels.

"The c-commander?" Guiche stammered, unsure why he was suddenly the target of the girls rage.

"Yes, that Zero! My familiar? Where has he gone to? The maid said that he had stopped by the kitchen and gotten everything one would need for a picnic for two!" Loiuse replied while shaking Guiche angrily. "

"Ah!" Guiche cried as he was man handled by the much smaller girl. If he had the ability to concentrate he'd ask just how she was able to do this, but he didn't at the moment. This left him with just one choice, answering the question,"D-date." As he uttered the word, she stopped shaking him and her body went rigid.

"What did you say?" Louise asked calmly as the word sunk in.

"That woman, Leviathan and him were going out on a date because," Guiche replied, trying to explain but was interrupted by the angry girl.

"That stupid woman tried to kill us, and now he brought her back, allowed her to join his order of knights and is now taking her out on a date... Unacceptable..." Louise replied angrily,"It's not fair!"

"Ah, but Louise," Guiche tried to get a word in but it was clear she wasn't listening.

"Stupid familiar, stupid Zero!" Louise cried as she kicked the table.

"Stupid girl!" came a sharp voice from the corner getting her attention.

Louise scowled at Derflinger who had been left out of his sheath, a mirror polish on him. "Pay attention when people speak. Guiche wasn't done talking."

"What more was there to say?" Louise demanded as she stomped up to the sword.

"Ah... Well, you see... She kind of coerced him into it Louise." Guiche said scratching the back of his head, taking a few steps back and putting some furnature between him and her.

"Coerced?" Louise asked, her attitude shifting,"How could she do that?"

"Well, she had the ring that he had promised to recover for the water spirit. She said that it belonged to her, but that she'd trade it for a date... Myself and my dear Montmorency where there for this exchange... Her tactic was equal parts flawless, ruthless and brilliant. Before he knew what had happened he was demanding a single date, rather than three dates and... Then I think he caught up to the conversation. I don't think I've ever seen the commander look so confused before." Guiche explained, trying not to laugh at the end.

"She has the ring of Andvari?" Louise gasped and Guiche nodded an affirmative. "I see... So he went on a date to get the ring. While I dislike that notion, I suppose it is acceptable... I mean... He did promise. So that's alright. A date in exchange for such an item wouldn't mean anything. It couldn't." Louise said as she nodded to herself, talking herself down from the panic she was feeling.

"Don't fool yourself Louise. While partner is more defensive around her, he also lets his guard down in some ways when she's around." Derflinger said seriously,"She is rather pretty, and they're both fighters. But I have just the plan for you!"

"What plan?" Louise asked suspiciously.

"Have you ever dressed up as a bunny before? I have the most wonderful idea as to how you can catch partner's attention!" Derflinger replied in an enthusiastic voice.

"...I'm going to go talk to Kirche..." Louise stated in a flat tone as she breathed deeply, remembering she was not really supposed to melt Derflinger. It would just make Zero angry. But he'd get over it. Really, a bunny. What was that stupid sword thinking, who could ever find a bunny attractive. As she reigned in her blossoming anger she deliberately walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"A bunny you say?" Guirche asked the sword curiously,"What's so good about a bunny?"

"Ah, my young uncorrupted friend, think of your dear Monmon in a lacy number, rabbit ears and a fluffy tail. Visualize this, and answer the question yourself." Derflinger replied, his voice more serious than Guiche had ever heard.

As Guiche visualized this particular thought, his face turned red and his eyes locked on to the sword. "T-that...That is... an amazing thing!"

"I knew you'd understand. That girl just doesn't understand the glory of my wisdom. Too stubborn to admit it, too." Derflinger said with regret.

"Ah, that's too true, too true. As expected of the sword of the commander, a wise and considerate weapon." Guiche gushed as his mind raced. "Oh noble weapon, do you believe... That you could convince my Dear Montmorency to dress like that? I would forever be in your debt."

"Eh, my partner likes ya so we'll see. Although I normally only step in and give my great wisdom when people have troubles with their partner. Unless you do something stupid you don't really need my help, right kid?" Derflinger asked a pouting Guiche.

"I suppose not..." Guiche admitted glumly, then shook his head,"But still, such a thing... Such a thing would be amazing to behold."

"Of course. Why do you think I brought it up? I do have six thousand years of experience after all. I've learned a lot about humans in that time." Derflinger spoke proudly.

***Author's notes***

Because apparently it's not clear to some people. Zero is not Omega. Omega would probably have no problem killing anyone he wanted to if they annoyed him enough, or even just once. Zero is not Omega. While Omega could be said to be a type of incarnation of Zero with no other use but to destroy that is NOT Zero, nor will it every be Zero. Even Capcom has said this. If you don't like that write your own story where Omega gets summoned, have it last three chapters while he depopulates the entire continent or whatever.

Because I've recently had a number of questions involving some earlier things that have happened, I'm going to give a few quick explanations. A lot of the current stuff started around chapter 17. If you guessed that the incident involving the rune there was something involving Wily then you're absolutely on track. this was Wily's first attempt at subverting/removing the rune, and lead to his knowledge of how to remove it. Simply rendering Zero unconscious wasn't enough, but he later used the information he had to simply let Zero's system overload itself by making it draw more and more on the magic of the world in an uncontrolled fashion in the fight with Albion so that his system would actually shut down even if it was for only a few moments to rid the body of the rune so he could repair Zero. Wily's plan for that was spanning that far back.

TLDR version : Chapter 17, Wily picked a fight with the rune and lost. But he learned enough that helping Zero overload himself he got rid of it later.

Also... Derflinger. How the hell is a sword so perverted?

Also. Wardes took multiple gunshot wounds from the Zero. Then he plummeted outta the sky on his dead dragon. Wardes = Done. Fouquet saved Wardes in the real story so... Who saved him now? Nobody.

Zero: He better be or else next time I meet him this story is getting upgraded to an M rating. And the cleaning staff is gonna be pretty pissed at you.

And where exactly are you taking Leviathan for your date, since you decided to show up down here again Zero?

Zero:...You really want me to break the spoiler for you?

Ah...Not really, I was just teasing...

Zero: Had enough of that with Axl, I'm gonna be taking her to the-

Okay that's enough of that lets give them a reason to keep reading.

Zero: You asked. I was going to answer.

Yes, it seems you were, you crazy crazy person.

So what were you doing?

Oh just finished replaying MMZ-Z4 S rank and Megaman X1-4. 4 is half done. Cleared on X first, now clearing on you. God damned Speeder stage. controls for it suck.

Zero: So that's why i've been so tired. Well at least you didn't go after any more no hit games than MMZ2 right?

Yeah. Totally harder to get 0 hits esp in 4 when they made the bosses like Mino Magus. He's a douchebag. Just sayin. letting it be known. He's cheaper than Zero in MMX4 once he beats magma dragoon.

Zero: ... Wow. That's pretty damned cheap, but you're right. He was NOT fun to fight. I couldn't figure out how his systems worked with the amount of magnetic energy wasnpusling through him and holding him together.

So yeah, I have multiple screenshots of Zero being a Hero, Redeemer...through out the series

Zero: You... have... what?

Oh. Here, I have the stats right here

Result:

Mission: 100% 20 points

Clear time : 1'51' 20 points

Enemy 40 15 points

Damage 15 points

Retry 15 points

Elf 15 points

Total points 100

Rank Hero

Departure just makes you feel uber and the just keep throwing three mini boses the pantheons the birds it's not really a nice opening stage but it's a WONDERFUL continuous stage. it is games like these that make me wish that Capcocm still made awesome games like this. I'd have to say it's the most memorable video game opening ever. you're busted down, you're nearly weaponless. You can swing your saber once. You can only partially charge you buster. No shield, no troll(sorry recoil rod). But still you fight until you have to destroying everything you can until you meed boss, boss, boss all with about a 20 second difference between em.

Zero:What did you call me?"

"I didn't call you anything. I'm just saying what the game I was playing on said.

Zero : :glares intently at Destrinbriar.

...okay moving on before he kills me, another small chapter. But hey an update is an update. Thanks for the support will see you all at chapter 70.


	70. Chapter 70

The thick tree cover overhead obscured the light of the sun partially from the two reploids walking side by side through the forest near the Tristian acadaemy of magic. They had been walking for a while with little conversation from either side, although both seemed calmed by the gentle power that the forest gave off. While it wasn't the type of power that either of them recognized, it was more subtle. The trees, the flowers, and the assorted brush that they passed all seemed to be permanent, as if they'd be there long after they were gone. Both reploids were thinking along these lines, that perhaps the clear air, and the fresh scent as well as the evidence of something with as much permanence as them comforted them both.

"So... Zero. Why exactly are we out here?" Leviathan finally asked as Zero walked beside her on the forest path.

"Oh. I... Just thought it would be someplace nice to see." Zero replied cautiously."I never really got to see the more inhabited parts of Neo Arcadia that was still alive, and... I spent even less time in Area Zero. And before that... It was a long time since I had seen nature flourishing like this."

"Area Zero?" Leviathan wondered why a place would be named for him.

"Yes... A place that had a resurgent growth of plants animals and the ecosystem in general. All from a remaining colony life support system that had somehow lasted the years since the crash. It was called Area Zero because it was the central impact site for the colony. It had been a forbidden zone because of the condition it had been in post impact was... bleak to say the least." Zero replied as he looked up at the blue sky.

"You mean... The colony Eurasia?" Leviathan asked, somewhat shocked. "An environmental system from that era was still activated? How though, how could it restore an area of any real size?"

"Well, you see... There weren't people there or anything, it allowed normal nature to flourish assisting it in growing at a natural pace. That's why I wanted to bring you here." Zero commented. His shoulders slumped slightly as he spoke, "There is just something about the nature of this world that I can't help but love. Maybe it's because I'm the cause of our world's destruction... But I want to protect it."

"You weren't the cause of anything Zero." Leviathan replied, a small laugh following this. She continued carefully when she noticed his shoulders stiffen at her laughter."You're too soft and nice to be the one responsible. I mean, you didn't kill any of the guardians... At least intentionally. We wouldn't have shown you that same courtesy. In all likelihood you were just someone involved with the situation of the crashing colony. I mean, how could you be the cause of, or stop something so massive on your own? Do you really expect to save the world every time by yourself, and if that fails will you blame yourself for not being able to stop it whatever the world would become?" Leviathan asked reasonably.

"It's not that easy. You know, it was all because it was my virus that started the maverick crisis in the first place that it's nobody's fault but my own." Zero commented with a sad shake of his head.

"Hmmm. So before you there was no Maverick hunters? At all?" Leviathan asked Zero pointedly.

"What? Of course there were. Sigma, the leader at the time was even the one to restrain me when I first woke up, even if he had help." Zero admitted, feeling some shame at the way he had needed his father to step in to get him out of that towering homicidal rage he had been in. He didn't even know why he'd been like that, all his father had said was that he had been woken up improperly.

Leviathan nodded when he said that and continued,"That means there must have been mavericks at the time if they had the organization. Right?"

Zero looked at Leviathan with some amount of surprise. "W-what? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I've been doing my own system scans... And I've noticed something..." She replied as she moved closer to Zero keeping step with him. When he didn't ask what she had found she spoke again,"All of my preprogrammed responsibilities are gone. Although I would still serve Neo Arcadia or Master X without hesitation...I no longer am _required_ to. As a 'maverick' my choice is to do what I want. Perhaps your virus caused it to happen more often, but who is to say that it didn't happen like that before you, just less wide spread. Perhaps if it had been less wide spread and more subtle things might have been worse in their own way."

"What are you getting at? Yes there was the occasional maverick, but nothing on the scale of the outbreak I caused when Sigma and the rest of the Maverick hunters left." Zero protested as she tried to trivialize the impact that his awakening had on the world. She hadn't been there, or dealt with Sigma, or even the echoes of his own nightmare.

"That may be, but you weren't the first maverick... And you spent your entire life fighting them until you were sealed away at the end of the elf war. Haven't you paid enough?" Leviathan asked him lightly, placing her hand on his arm lightly.

"I don't know." Zero replied honestly enough,"I'm not even sure you can weigh things that way."

"Then why bother trying? You're Zero, so quit acting like you're not. You're the reploid who charged against a country with a vastly superior military with the help of a simple resistance of mavericks that were supposed to have been eradicated." Leviathan countered.

Zero looked at her then shrugged in response. "I didn't know anything then. I had no memories, nor did I even know my name. Ciel had just found me and broken the seal on me. When she asked me to protect her... I couldn't just leave her like that. So it's not really the same at all."

"By Master X, I swear you are the most stubborn person in the world. Everyone makes mistakes. Bad things happen. But even when you had no reason for it, no drive, you still chose to protect her. That has to be you at your base, at the beginning of your programming. That is the truth of Zero. There isn't anything else. But even disregarding that, you've done more good for this world than bad and are taking the time to help the people. Honestly help them." Leviathan replied, her fist contacting Zero's shoulder without warning. "And if you can't see what increasing medical knowledge, stopping violent religious revolutions or out of control maverick guardians does for the world, then I'm going to make you see."

"Hey!" Zero complained as he was nearly knocked off his feet. "Aren't threats of violence on a date a little much?"

Looking somewhat embarrassed,"Sorry. I suppose I can't kick my old habits quite so easily." Leviathan smirked as she said that. "But then that means I'll probably never be able to stop chasing after you, doesn't it?" she asked with a giggle.

"The horror." Zero replied in a deadpan as he continued walking. As he got to a rather large tree he turned to look at Leviathan and then jumped his way to the top of the tree, basket still in hand.

"What exactly are you doing up there? You don't have to run that far away." Leviathan complained with a pout. "I didn't hit you that hard."

"I'm not running. This is the way we have to go." Zero replied seriously. He almost laughed at Leviathan's clumsier movements, then took off jumping from tree to tree deeper into the forest, covering ground much faster than a human could follow. After a few short minutes of this and a few minor swears from Leviathan Zero dropped to the ground, laying the basket down gently. "And we're here."

"What is wrong with you? Making a lady run after you like this on a date?" Leviathan demanded glaring at Zero, her hands balled into fists, like she was ready to visit violence upon the offending reploid.

"Unless you wanted to have it be a four person date, we had to move." Zero replied reasonably.

Leviathan's head tilted to the right as he said this, and she spoke after a few moments,"Explain..."

"Pink hair is not stealthy." Zero shot back with an almost insufferable smug grin. "We were being tailed. Although I swear I'm going to pay for ditching her, it might not be so bad since I tried to make it look like I was just trying to ditch you though."

"...That's not getting you any good points with anyone." Leviathan replied crossly, then turned away from Zero in mock anger. Suddenly she realized that there was the sound of rushing water and she noticed that there was a small waterfall with a pool of water that was no more than three feet deep. Looking closer she saw some small fish swimming gentle under the surface, and that the stone around the large pool had been covered with a layer of moss. The trees seemed to create almost a roof overhead, giving this place a feeling of seclusion. The lack of a path simply seemed to make that more obvious.

"Ah, you saw the main attraction I suppose." Zero said when he saw Leviathan's shoulders relax. "I figured you'd like this place, it's been a nice calming and hiding place for me when I get angry. I figured that this would be the best place to take you on a date. You dislike the lack of water and the presence of dirt in this culture... So I figured I could take you someplace that has both nature and water."

"Smooth." Leviathan replied unexpectedly. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were the romantic type. But that's not possible." She said teasingly.

"Yeah. Probably not. But everyone lucks out sometime. I figured after three hundred years I was probably due. Although this probably used it up for the next three hundred years as well." Zero replied with an easy grin as he carefully unpacked the lunch that he had obtained. Being told that it was for him and a non noble the man had seemingly spared no expense in preparing a work of culinary art. Well Marteu was certainly predictable if not normal, but that was a completely different subject. Zero chuckled lightly.

Leviathan looked at the care Zero was taking in laying out the food and smiled. "Oh my, you certainly came prepared."

"I do my best I suppose." Zero replied modestly, thanking the eccentric chef once again for his thoughtfulness.

"I'd certainly call it that. But let's focus on something else for the moment. Why did you want to lose your tail so badly.?" Leviathan asked, her voice seemingly disinterested, but if Zero had been paying more attention he would have likely seen the glimmer of interest in her eyes.

"Because, the girl just doesn't realize the truth of the matter. I'm not human and never will be. There is no way for it to work out. Both her and that maid. I mean, what about when they want children?" Zero asked her, casually ignoring the fact that the last bit wasn't a useless argument.

"Good points." Leviathan replied,"But is that all?" Leviathan pressed a little harder this time.

"Well I said I would go on a date with you. It wouldn't seem fair or honest if it ended up with them interrupting us and I knew about it." Zero shrugged as he spoke.

"My, my. Such consideration. This could go to a girl's head. Going so far for a date I blackmailed you into." Leviathan teased Zero.

"Well, I figure if I'm going to do something I'll do it right regardless. Plus apparently there are threats of violence involved from others if I don't take this seriously." Zero commented with a smirk.

"So anything you do, you really do to the best of your ability?" Leviathan asked for clarification from Zero after he said that.

"Yeah. There isn't much reason to do it if I'm not going to put my all into it." Zero replied with a shrug.

"You promise?" Leviathan asked coyly stressing the word promise, causing Zero to blush at the implications. Soon enough they continued speaking and enjoying each other's company, the surroundings and the food that had been supplied to them from the noble's kitchens. All in all it was a more calming and pleasant interaction with the fairer sex than Zero had encountered in years, although for some reason it still felt off. He still kept her at arms length.

***Break***

Louise growled as she and the maid hid behind a tree. Why had they taken to the trees? She knew she hadn't been seen. Zero would have said something or gotten angry. He had seemed annoyed at Leviathan then took to the tree. She had recognized that telltale smugness when she struggled to make the same jumps she did in her dress. Louise couldn't believe how inconsiderate her familiar was to that woman, but at the same time it made her happy. Rather than walk at a relaxed pace they had been forced into a sprint through the tree tops which was decidedly less than romantic.

"They got away..." Siesta commented when Louise didn't say anything.

She stuck her chin out and proudly announced,"It's fine. Didn't you see Zero's face? He was annoyed, and even made her chase him across the trees in that r-ridiculous dress she is wearing. I don't think anything will come of this. I mean, I would probably never forgive him for that."

"But maybe he was trying to lose us?" Siesta asked as she looked uncertainly at Louise.

"I don't think so. He seemed more angry at her than anything. I think he was trying to upset her by making her take to the trees to follow him. Did you see how unsteady she was when she moved like him? I mean, why even take her this deep in the forest for a date, when you have the city of Tristian only a short distance away. I mean, he didn't have to pay for it at all. Even the food and wine were taken from the kitchen. Such a date as this is like something a noble would do for a commoner, not what you would seriously treat someone you are courting to. Even commoners would probably go someplace in the city or the like, and spend something on the person that they liked..."

"I suppose. But... but in one of my favorite books the queen's champion-," Siesta said before being rudely interrupted.

"We will not speak of your books maid." Louise replied her face red, her finger suddenly right between the maid's eyes. "We will not speak of them."

"But-," Siesta protested.

"No buts," Louise yelled at the maid.

"Alright Miss Valliere." Siesta replied mock demurely.

"Your books almost got Zero killed!" Louise shouted at the girl who was giving her attitude. "He got a hole put directly into his chest and died again because I couldn't get him to stop. He said if I failed..." her voice faded and her face turned bright pink, almost a perfect match to her hair.

"If you failed?" Siesta asked puzzled at the sudden change in demeanor of the girl.

"I'd have to read one of your books in class cover to cover." Louise murmured her face's color now resembling nothing more than a ripe tomato as she looked away.

"That's not that bad. They are _good_ books after all." Siesta objected.

After a few moments silence the Louise elaborated,"Out loud."

"Oh... Oh my." Siesta replied as the gravity of the situation hit her. Then the rest of that girl's sentence caught up with her and she gasped, "Wait, what do you mean he died again?"

"You... Didn't know. I forgot..." Louise replied awkwardly, her fingertips poking together.

"What happened?" The maid demanded,"What happened to Zero while he was fighting for you nobles again?"

"He's a noble himself... And it doesn't matter anyhow. He's fine, and he had to fight _that_ woman because he was the only one that could. He was fighting her as a reploid, not a noble!" Louise shot back, angry at the girl's continued protests at Zero's seeming disregard for his person in the face of the 'spoiled' nobles.

"And... She killed him?" Siesta asked confused,"Then why are they on a date? Why is she pursuing him if she wanted to kill him? It doesn't make any sense Miss Valliere. Please explain."

"Well... they made it clear she was under the control of someone else at the time and that Zero had been working to free her. So I don't think her hurting him was exactly her fault. She apparently carried him halfway back to us until the little fairy that follows him around found him and healed him. Like everything else with Zero... It always seems more complicated than it needs to be." Louise explained.

"What? There has to be more than that!" Siesta demanded,"Why did he do it? What exactly happened on that trip that I don't know about? Please tell me!"

"Well..." Louise trailed off, and then sighed. She started from the beginning, at their 'release' from the castle and their branding as traitors to the crown, the maid hanging on her every word about Zero's escapades.

***Break***

The lone figure looked out upon the city of Tristian, standing on the roof of one of the more common buildings in the area. He sighed as he tried to keep track of so many things. This was getting to complex and annoying for him, and was beginning to become nothing more than a giant headache. He was thankful that his low frequency network had been set up and undetected for so long, especially when people who could use it had found their way to this world. He had been half afraid that they would have found the network he had built and then tracked him down but none of them seemed to care that much about it. At first Axl had come over, then had come that guardian, Leviathan. And then against all odds, Zero had been summoned mere seconds before death. The figure shuddered as he recalled the original specs for that robot. Why had it turned out like this? Things had been so much simpler before, he could broker peace with all of the different sides when there wasn't so much sheer power there. When it had seemed he had the advantage of that sheer power it had been so much easier to bully these idiots into submission in a quiet way. Then again, he had to admit in some ways he was kinda jealous of the power that some of them had, not that he was defenseless himself. Far from it, but he doubted that as he was now he'd be a match for any of them, so he'd have to continue working from the shadows. At least they'd been able to figure out his message. With a soft laugh he shook his head. While some might have thought his message cryptic for the sake of causing trouble he had been completely unsure if it would work. At the same time, he couldn't afford to come out of the shadows just yet. Besides, that was his thing. He'd never be comfortable being a hero after all. Leave that to the overly trusting fool...

***Author's notes***

Dun dun dun.

On to the review made a comment I feel like responding to.

I think we're ALL safer not knowing where Derflinger gets his ideas. He might just be a creepy old guy trapped in the body of a sword. And as Hellsing ultimate abridged has shown... Well it's an inappropriate joke but you'll figure it out eventually.

I might as well go play Megaman Zero you say? That's a good choice, but I'm just about finished with my hard run through of Megaman Zero 4. Started with Zero. But that's never a bad choice. Great game, although the entire series is much harder than the standard fluff nowadays(if you want anything above a B rank that is yet alone going for an average of 98+). Also stupid cheating damned horse pegasus jerk. Die in a fire..

Clippy: Why the hell why did they turn me off?

The hell? How are you a thing? I mean, they hated you, and that's why they turned you off but you shouldn't be here.

Clippy: That's not nice. I have feelings too!

It wasn't meant to be, no you don't. Now go away.

Zero: The hell is a paperclip doing talking?... Is it a maverick?

Yes. Yes it is Zero.

Zero:... Right. I know how to deal with this.

*Que Z-saber*

Clippy: Noooooo.

*Que end of Clippy*

Now that that's taken care of, 71 should be along shortly. Probably.


	71. Chapter 71

Louise and Siesta were walking down the forest path, trying to keep track of where Zero and leviathan had gone. While they saw some bent branches here and there that were evidence of their passing it was far slower going for the two human. As they walked Siesta became more and more apprehensive, seeming to be bothered a great deal. With a sigh Louise demanded,"What's wrong now? We have to be almost there. I mean how far would he make her run in a dress like that?"

"So, Miss Valliere, do you really think it's okay for them to be off on their own like that?" Siesta asked hesitantly. She had gotten less and less time with Zero as his life as a Tristian noble had developed and she could not stand that. "I mean, what if something were to happen between them.

"You saw how much they were bickering. Do you really think anything could come of something like that?" Louise asked the maid calmly.

"Well.. That is true. I mean, doesn't it kind of remind you about how Zero and yourself used to fight all the time? It had almost the same quality." Siesta commented, her finger pressing into her chin thoughtfully.

"What did you say? Are you laughing at me, maid?" Louise ground out, her hands tightening into fists.

"Ah... No, no. I mean..." Siesta spoke hesitantly then sighed.

"That girl has quite a past with Zero, and they've fought countless times. I don't think that they could ever be together like 'that'. While Zero and I have had our problems, he is still my familiar." Louise replied confidently, although she knew that in all honesty her confidence was completely unfounded. Not that she'd ever admit that to herself, but somehow she still knew it.

"Is that all?" Siesta asked curiously.

Louise nodded with a smile on her face. "I've thought about it. The ritual to summon a familiar gives you the familiar that is most suited to you. And he has become my familiar twice now. We are bound by an unbreakable bond. Being tied together by fate in such a way is something like that a commoner can't understand."

"Is that so?" Siesta replied mock demurely.

"Of course it is." was Louise's haughty reply.

"But wasn't Leviathan called by her summoner..."

"Yes, and?" Louise asked impatiently.

"And their bond is breakable. Is it really as fateful as you say?"

Louise's face turned red at the maid's questions and glared at her. As she was about to respond the sound of trees cracking and breaking could be heard from deeper in the forest in the direction Zero and Leviathan had fled. Her eyes widened she turned in the direction of the sound, and started running through the brush, fearing the worst for her familiar.

***Break***

A thunderous crash could be heard in the brush and the sound of impact was loud as multiple snapped trees fell over. Zero lay among the scattered limbs and branches of the trees as stomped closer. "What the hell did you say?" Leviathan demanded in anger when Zero was in her view again.

Zero stood up shakily trying to figure out just why he had been launched the way he had been without warning. Leviathan's form had blurred into her armored form quite quickly. And Zero sized her up as he braced himself for another attack, but she didn't move, she simply glared at him. With a pained sigh he asked, "So are you going to explain to me why the hell you did that?"

"How can you talk about Master X that way? You knew him best, and were his greatest friend yet you call him a coward? He sacrificed so much and still you talk in such a way? Such a thing is unforgivable! He was a hero, you have no right to say such things about him! It's... It's unforgivable for you to say such things about him! You abandoned him to sleep for so long so you wouldn't have to fight? Isn't that right? Doesn't that make you the coward?" Leviathan spat back venomously.

"Huh. That's not what I meant by it." Zero replied with an annoyed look on his face, although he was able to hide how close to home Leviathan's barb hit. Then with a sharp laugh he said,"And this is why I'm just a combat reploid. It was X who could talk to people... I'm never really good with words or making people understand." After looking at Leviathan for a few minutes, her rage still written on her features Zero figured he should try again... Thankful that there was some distance between them this time. Keeping his voice steady and serious he looked Leviathan straight in the eyes as he spoke in a calm level voice. "That's the thing Leviathan, it's true. That's why X was better than that copy of his. The real X was a coward. I knew him, he worried about everything, he was afraid of fighting because people got hurt. There were even times he even refused to fight. He always looked for ways to avoid fighting to solve problems, but in the end when he was against the wall and had to make the difficult choices, he did. Yeah, he never cared about himself getting hurt but he was always afraid that he'd do the wrong thing. He was afraid people would get killed because of a lack of judgement on his part. That's what made him who he was. It is what allowed him to be the hero for mankind... When the most heroic thing I ever did for them... Was seal myself away because they couldn't bring themselves to ask me to die. Looking back at it, I was nothing even close to a hero. Looking back on it, it is funny really..." As Zero finished that statement a hint of regret and sadness could be heard in his tone.

"What?" Leviathan asked, unnerved as she looked at Zero's eyes as they faded in size and color for a moment. "What do you mean it's funny?"

"After everything that happened, after all my fighting... The truth is, the time that had more peace and stability during my life, was when I was asleep. Although... X had come to me during the process. I knew that he wouldn't want me to seal myself, but it had already been decided that I was too much of a threat to be allowed to walk around unmonitored. I didn't 'sleep' because I wanted to. Those people that X believed in were probably right. That blood stained history... As long as I was around, that bloodstained history would continue." Zero commented with a bitter smile. "It's also funny that X was much better with speaking his mind and making people understand." A look of hesitation could be seen on Leviathan's face but she didn't say anything. Zero laughed once more, it seeming less forced and slightly more natural. "Although I've always had a talent for misunderstandings. I have to ask. Is the date considered over once you get knocked through a tree or three?"

Leviathan frowned as she looked at Zero then shrugged,"I don't know. Is it over? I guess you've earned the ring... But, I still don't agree with you. Master X wasn't a coward. He was a hero."

Zero laughed warmly at this, then shook his head,"You really do have it wrong. He was a hero because he was one. He always found the courage to fight... That's what I admired so much about him. It was just like you four. You knew how strong I was, and the dangers associated with me, and later Omega. But even then, you still fought for what you thought was right."

"You're calling me a coward now?" Leviathan asked testily, as her foot tapped the ground, her whole demeanor showing her irritation again.

Zero's eyes widened as he realized what he said and how it could have been taken. "Huh... I think I'm going to leave now while I'm about seven miles behind." Zero said as he smiled ruefully,"For what it was worth, it was fun. I'll see you back at the academy." With that thought Zero's body seemed to fade for a moment before he disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Wait, I didn't!," Leviathan spoke too late, then tried to follow Zero only to be denied the connection to the network. That little brat that managed the system had actually locked her out! How could they do that? "Damn it! You stupid brat, I can't believe you'd do that!" she half cried, half thought to the link that she could sense but not use. The echo of a thought returned irritated her even more as she caught a vague sense of disapproval and contempt. Suddenly her attention was caught by the sound of someone hurrying through the forest, crashing through the brush recklessly. Within a few moments a girl with pink hair was glaring at her, her wand drawn and pointed at Leviathan. "What do you want?" She asked, her mood considerably darkened from both her failed attempt for Zero's affection, and her lockout from the information system attached to the academy.

"Where is Zero?" Louise demanded, not caring to answer the question that was posed to her. When Leviathan didn't answer Louise glanced around but found no evidence of Zero except for the remnants of a basket, a blanket and a broken bottle of wine. "He was with you. Where did he go?"

"No clue." Leviathan replied turning her back to the girl, not wishing to give the girl the satisfaction of seeing her unsettled. "You know, spying on people isn't really that nice of a thing, and really won't get you any points with the people you're spying on. Not that it matters. Give this to Zero. I'm sure he isn't interested in seeing me at the moment anyhow." Leviathan reached into the compartment on her armor that held the ring and tossed it toward the girl then took to the trees in the direction of the academy.

Louise's gaze followed the female reploids movements until she was out of sight before she bent and picked up the ring. While she should be happy that things had turned out this way, there was something about the atmosphere of this that made her feel badly, even if she should feel reassured that this girl had also failed to capture Zero's heart.

"What's going on Miss Valliere?" Siesta asked as she finally caught up to the girl. The sight of the ruined picnic caught her eyes and she gasped, more than a little annoyed at the wasted food and drink. "Such a waste...Although, I guess you were right Miss Valliere... I guess they really were fighting..."

Louise nodded slightly as she thought about the ring she held. She couldn't figure out what must have been so bad that Leviathan couldn't give it to him in person.

***Break***

Zero's eyes opened and he found himself in the lab suddenly. Heaving a sigh of relief Zero looked at the main monitor and thanked the former robotmaster.

"You seemed to be in a bit of a bind. I figured I could help. Although, I have to wonder... Who taught you how to talk to people?" Rock asked, some amusement evident in his voice.

Zero cocked his head as he looked at the screen then asked,"How were you monitoring me?"

"Well, I was talking to Axl the other day about all the different adventures you used to have together. In the middle of one of the stories he turned into a pretty girl with purple hair. After we talked for a bit, she said that since I could more or less fill in as an operator since I'm in control of the system that there was a secure channel you left open at all times out of habit. It's the channel that you used to use as a Maverick hunter."

"Why...Am I not surprised." Zero said in a deadpan, his face meeting his palm. "So how often are you spending your time spying on me with it?"

"Well...I didn't plan on it, but when I found out about the date today and was told about it... I wanted to give you an out if things turned badly. Other than that I have not monitored you with that." Rock said reasonably. What he left unsaid is that he had tracked him in numerous other ways, but that wasn't what Zero had asked.

"What do you mean an out? I mean, not that it didn't happen that way... but..."

"But what?"

"No clue." Zero replied with a laugh. "I was gonna protest but I couldn't think of anything to object against beside the lack of privacy. But, I guess I can understand you being that bored since you're stuck here all the time."

"That's not the case at all." Rock protested,"You're a good person. I want to help you. It's why I covered your escape by putting up Dr. Light's security system so that Leviathan couldn't follow you back."

"You what?" Zero replied,"She tried to follow me back?"

"Yes, she did. But unlike you she didn't have access to the network when she made the request. I didn't think you'd want her following you after all this. Besides... While what you said could have been said better, if she took some time to understand, she'd realize why you said it. I may not agree with what you said, but it was all respectful. In some ways, I'd be happy if someone could speak that way about me. I don't think I'd ever really thought about it that way."

"No way, ain't gonna happen." Zero replied with a grin,"You're just a troublemaker who's never gonna die."

"So sure? Eventually the computer will wear out. Although I've been surprised at Colbert's advances. Would you believe that man is brilliant? I mean, with this alchemy once he gets an understanding and the base materials behind things he can mimic the creation of things. He created a chip I required for one of my backup servers and it has been working for over six hours now with no fail. It's only a temporary fix for now, but it's amazing just how quick his mind is."

"See? Never gonna die. Just gonna annoy me forever." Zero smiled as he made his point.

"Yeah well, it's your own fault. You put me in a dress." Rock replied ominously,"All that befalls you for that is from your own hand."

"So your true colors show, huh. Rock-chan." Zero replied, his voice overly sweet as he stressed the word chan.

"I will break you..." Rock threatened,"At this very moment... I'm informing Roll of your catastrophic date."

"What? No you're not." Zero replied angrily.

"Yes, I am. And I've already suggested that she and Axl join us for Karaoke. They're on they're way. And the program is running. There is no escape." Rock replied with a laugh.

"Very funny...Wait, did you say Axl?" Zero demanded as he looked toward the tower door.

"Yes, I did. Why should it matter?" Rock said, confused by Zero's sudden change of demeanor.

"Well. This isn't going to end well. Thanks for the save. And thanks for putting me in way more danger!" Zero called as he sped out the room and up the stairs opening the door, dashing out of the tower. As soon as he thought he was home free he felt a pair of boots connecting with his back slamming him into the ground. As he rolled away he looked into the irate face of his old operator, Layer. "Well. Shit." Was all Zero could bring himself to say.

"Happy to see you too Zero." Layer replied with a wide smile.

"Yeah. Happy. I would never have guessed. So... What do you think of the weather lately?" Zero replied wondering if he should try and outrun her. He probably could. But then she might just wait him out.

"Oh I've seen worse. So, how did your date go?" She asked, that smile not changing at all.

"...Could have been worse." Zero replied truthfully.

"Really? Because I hear you were doing some landscaping. With your face. Not exactly sure what you did, but you do know this means I'm going to have to cause you grievous bodily harm, correct?" Layer asked Zero as she smiled at him.

"It wasn't my fault. And seriously, how is that supposed to help? I just stuck my foot in my mouth, then I ended up getting launched into a tree, then another tree after that one. I wasn't even talking about me! She brought up X and asked me some questions. I just answered honestly!" Zero replied hotly, trying keep his calm but he knew that Layer wasn't one to make threats... Although a smile crept onto his face as Layer's almost comically delivered threat and self assured smile.

"Well, as we all told you there are differences between boys and girls." Was the coy reply.

Zero rolled his eyes at this and replied sarcastically,"I wouldn't have known, what with you all being so reasonable and listening to what people say."

"Well apparently I'll have to fix that. And unfortunately it seems talking doesn't do anything for you boys. I guess sometimes boys just can't understand until they get down to things on a physical level, as it were. So we're going to have to do this one way or another. I think we'll both enjoy it anyhow. You don't get to cut loose all that often, right?" Layer replied with a smile as she took a few steps closer.

"I know you're talking about a fight Layer." Zero replied, although he blushed slightly, his eyes staying on the female reploid. "I suppose it could be fun, if I can't avoid it though."

Layer drew the guard for her beam rapier and smiled as Zero brought his saber out. "I remember all the lessons you gave me in the past."

"You were always a quick learner." Zero replied, remembering how quickly she had picked up the skills from both himself and from what mavericks she encountered.

"I had to be if I wanted to catch up to the great Zero. You have no idea how hard I had to fight to become your operator." Layer said with a smile as she dashed forward and slashed with her rapier, causing Zero to casually deflect the attack.

"Oh come on, you weren't even trying. And we both know that." Zero replied as he pushed her back with little effort.

"Well, maybe. It would be a shame for the fight to be over too soon." Layer replied as she made a casual show of loosening her shoulders as she smiled at the gathering crowd at the edges of the courtyard and looking out from the windows. Maybe she had been a little too noisy when she'd jumped out of the window in that old man's office. Without any warning her hand was replaced with a buster and much to Zero's surprise a massive tornado of wind swept him off his feet causing him to tumble backwards in surprise.

With a curse Zero's palm hit the ground knocking him up through the wall of spinning compressed air expecting to take Layer by surprise, but was shocked to note that Layer had ridden her own tornado's gust and was well past where he had planned to strike her. As he landed he raised an eyebrow. "Huh, since when could you copy weapons? And where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I'm just borrowing a friend's power. And come on, using it this way increases the speed of my thrust by over eight times. I'm more surprised you never did it. " Layer commented a smirk on her face.

"Well, I never used those weapons." Zero said with a mock indifference, then shook his head and grinned. "But I gotta admit. it was a nice move. Little too artful for me though."

"Thanks. I wonder what you'll think about this though..." Layer charged and the rapier was thrust in front of her creating a beam of electricity as she thrust.

"Hey, wait, where did you learn that?" Zero demanded as he dropped to the ground then rolled to the left before jumping away from the purple haired girl.

" Files on the previous reploids you fought." Layer replied easily. "Too easy to use really, and effective. Not to mention flashy. The only problem is that it is a little slow with the saber. But with my rapier already being a focused energy weapon... The charge time on such an attack is negligible."

"Pretty good. I'll admit that...I guess this will be fun." Zero commented as he ran toward Layer, deciding to go on the offensive this time. He might as well have some fun with this. As he moved he swung his saber after he switched to the ice chip and created a blade of ice that followed the initial arc of energy. Layer's response was quick and merciless. Her weapon caught fire and she executed a perfect Ryuenjin. Zero though, had expected this and had jumped at her when her vision had been filled by her own weapon's energy. As he grabbed her by the leg he 'lightly' tossed her back to the ground and followed the attack with a smooth stabbing motion going into the ground.

"Huh. going for the kill huh? I must be a real big threat." Layer replied a smirk on her face, wanting to laugh at the gasps of the crowd that had gathered. "Although... Truth be told, I really think that was just for show. I don't know if you're really trying."

"Eh, figured you'd be angrier if I wore the kid gloves." Zero replied, drawing his buster in his right. "You're still just as good as I remember."

"And you're slacking way more than I remember. This isn't the Zero I remember." Layer replied with a quiet certainty. "If you're going to fight me, you should do it all the way. Especially since we have such an audience."

"Audience?" Zero asked curiously then realized that all of the windows of the academy were full, and while people were well outside of their combat range they seemed to have the majority of the academy watching them from various vantage points. "Hmm. What to do... Aren't I going to seem like the bad guy if I fight you?"

"Oh?" Layer asked, surprised at Zero sudden change in subject.

"Well, yeah I mean you've got the powerful combat reploid versus the pretty girl. Who has sent me through a wall on more than one occasion. But it's not like they know that that last part. Of course I'm going to look like the bad guy!" Zero retorted, rolling his eyes at his old operator.

"Well, it doesn't matter does it? I'm not going to let you go with just that so go all out. Give them something to remember Zero." Layer replied with a smirk, cocking her arm and aiming the tip of her rapier at Zero. She moved in quickly, ducking low and attempting to sweep up. Zero's saber came into contact with the blade pushing her back as he held his ground. "So finally going to put your heart into it?"

"I suppose." Zero replied with a shrug. As the two rushed each other they both stopped as they heard a familiar high pitched whine. Zero was the first to look away, seeing Roll in the black armor both hands replaced by busters. "Oh...Been a while since I've seen someone do that... Hello Roll, great day isn't it?"

"Is... That your black armor Zero?" Layer asked somewhat nervously, remembering that it had been his true trump card against her. Even she couldn't stand up to the sheer power he wielded in that form. It had even been the armor he had used to claim her life...

"Yeah... It is. And I'm kinda regretting giving it up now." Zero said as he glanced nervously at the pair of busters that were aimed at him

"Are you two going to stop this stupidity? Why the hell did you leave the headmaster's office so quickly Axl?" Roll asked quietly, although it was clear she was furious.

"Hmm. It would be a good question as to why he would do something like that. But it doesn't matter since Axl wasn't the one in charge." Layer replied, a hand on her hip as she looked at the blond girl.

"What do you mean?" Roll asked suspiciously.

"You see, Zero obviously can't figure out how to keep his foot out of his mouth and no matter what he says, but he always feels better after a good fight." Layer commented turning her gaze back to Zero.

"So you're saying that that's all Zero can do? You think that all Zero can do is fight?" Roll asked in a deadly serious tone.

"In a way, yes. It's the only time he'll open himself up. It's the only time he is honest. When Zero isn't fighting, he is unsure and can't think correctly. He doesn't understand people... Or their feelings... Believe me, I know this more than you can possibly imagine. Did you know... That X and Zero fought a terrible battle once? And I believe... That battle made him realize the truth about himself. That his power, regardless of what he was created for was to stand by those he believed in. No matter what, that's all he ever did."

"And you think that doing this will help?" Roll demanded angrily.

"It couldn't hurt." Layer replied with a shrug. "And if we have some fun with it, what's the problem with that?"

"Damn it, don't you care at all? He's trying to make strides in another direction, of course he's going to be awkward, he's going to have problems. But that's just the way of things when you try something new! He can't suddenly change over night. He can't suddenly know exactly how to talk to people. But he's trying. So what is this supposed to accomplish? Tell me that? Tell me exactly what the hell this is doing but pushing Zero back into what he has always been rather than what he's becoming?" Roll demanded loudly, both of her busters leveled at Layer, the familiar high pitched whine of a charged buster was far louder now.

"...Oh come on, this is not fair." Layer said as she blurred back into Axl's form,"Seriously I don't care if you get me killed you bitch, but can you please stop leaving me to deal with this type of crap when you decide it's time to break out? I had no part in this! I was specifically trying to encourage him damn it! Why the hell were all the other hunters damned idiots!"

Suddenly a new voice interrupted,"I really wish you three or is it four? I can't really tell, but anyhow I would take it as a favor were you all to calm down." The headmaster was standing there with his staff in hand. "This is a place of learning after all, and no place for such serious fighting."

"I've been calm. I'm still not sure why this crap keeps happening, but it doesn't really matter." Zero replied, replacing his saber at his waist, then crossing his arms.

"Sorry about that," Axl scratched the back of his head as he looked at Zero. "Before I knew what had happened Layer had decided to take control and... Well yeah. Don't really need to explain what happened after that."

"My, what an interesting turn of events... Although, if you happen to do this again..." Osmand said, a tight and cruel smirk on his face,"I'll have to show you the true meaning of humiliation. I mean, my scrying wards that I've placed in... Strategic areas have found some frankly embarrassing things by even my standards."

"What?" Axl asked, his eyebrows arched in panic. "but I didn't do it!"

"Then what, you're expecting us to believe that your cyber elf has the ability to push your mind out of the way? That goes against everything that has been explained to me about cyber elves." Roll replied calmly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, and unless you can think of a way to stop them from doing it, gimme a break here! I mean, they were given this freedom because of this damned rune because they..." Axl stopped suddenly as if unable to speak, took a deep breath and said,"I mean hell the only thing that pisses me the hell off about X and Zero is that they're always acting as if they can't do anything and are always hiding from each other even if it's in plain sight because they're so damned certain that the other one can do the job they can't! Protecting everyone isn't something you can do alone damn it! No matter what you're doing you can't save or doom the world alone!"

"What do you mean hiding in plain sight?" Zero asked, his curiosity piqued for a moment as he tried to figure out just what the younger reploid was talking about.

As Roll looked about to speak, Axl managed to speak first,"Don't you remember when you first woke up? I mean, honestly. That was X who was there with you working alongside you that entire time. He even gave you back your saber, then hacked the security systems for Neo Arcadia. he was there, ready to help you but he just never brought himself to be himself in front of you. And he's damned lucky you didn't go into cyber space after him to kick his ass."

"Ah... Yeah. I suppose looking at it like that...But still, he was tired. He needed to rest peacefully, at least for a while. And it was my fault after all." Zero replied with a sad shake of a head

"Oh hell no, don't you even start that oh woe is me bullshit. You were approached by those damned people that X believed in, the people he served and they told you that you had to be sealed away. Because your loyalty to X was so strong you listened to those people he believed in. You believed in him so damned much that you gave up your life. That's too much for anyone to ask for you idiot! And you don't even realize just how much he changed after that day! He blamed himself for years for it, but there was nothing that could be done. We're not even sure how the hell you managed to wake up and be functional, yet alone actually regain your memories. You are aware that they purposely botched the sealing process hoping it would wipe your mind entirely, and possibly damage your body!"

"What? That was just hibernation sickness." Zero dumbly replied. "That's what Ciel said."

"No, that's not it at all! They said there wasn't "time" for a complete sealing process and did everything in their power to ensure you wouldn't wake up... And even with that when you woke up the first thing you did was continue to carry out X's legacy." Axl shouted,"And then comes this woe is me bullshit. I'm not gonna accept it. You're both idiots! No single person can save the world! Not and survive to see what that world will take the shape of. Why the hell couldn't the two of you ever accept help? You always fight to the very end alone and then you just end up with the luck that the other person shows up to help you in the last minute. What would have happened if I had not taken the place as Red back then? Things wouldn't have worked out near so well. And it all could have been avoided if you idiots would just be willing to fight together damn it!"

Zero stared back at Axl, unable to speak. He'd never seen the young man this upset, and he really couldn't dispute the logic behind his words, even if he still couldn't bring himself to agree with those words.

"I swear, you're both idiots. We were a team. Yes, maybe you disagreed with me, and yes maybe I was one of the reasons you decided to seal yourself away but god damn it you will forgive yourself if I have to drag Iris out." Axl stated in a cold serious tone.

"You wouldn't dare." Zero replied, his own gaze going flat.

"You have no idea do you Zero? I'm not the same person I was. But even with everything I've seen, you've still been a hero in my eyes. You're rash and quick to move but you're also quick to promise and help those who need it. You act cold on the outside but inside you're more than willing to fight and die for those you come to love. You might not call it that, but that's exactly what it is! Not even X was able to bring his personal feelings for individuals to such a level. X cared for everyone, but you're the one who learned to care for people as individuals, to become attached and love them as they were, not as humans, but as Iris, as layer, as Ciel. Do you remember what you told the guardians of Neo Arcadia? Not one more member of the resistance will die as long as I'm around? What the hell do you call that? There are more types of heroes than just the cowards of the world. There are heroes who choose the difficult path not because they overcome their fears but because they feel it needs to be done. There were other strong reploids. Look at their choices. You had all the choices in the world since you were never really bound the way the earlier reploids were. You could have gone maverick at will. But you chose to stand firm and in that choice, in the dedication to protect, that's all that mattered. While you have that overly cold exterior you're just the same as X. How many people, if they were afraid of it or not would sacrifice their lives to stop a madman. You had an out. You could have run, you could have teleported off Ragnarok. But instead you fought to what should have been your death to save everyone. What the hell is that aside from heroic?"

As Zero was ready to fire back with an angry if incoherent objection the headmaster called out,"If you two are quite done arguing, I really think that we should get to the business at hand."

Zero turned to glare at the old man who's lazy gaze didn't falter. "And what business is that?"

"Apparently you and a select for others have been summoned by her majesty on the morrow." Osmand spoke as he held up a letter.  
>"So you would probably do best to gather those people that you need to and inform them about it."<p>

"Don't think this is over Axl." Zero replied as he turned to walk away. As he took his first step a lance of ice landed a mere inch before his foot. Looking up he saw an unlikely pair baring the path to the lab. Tiffania stood there, the closest thing he had ever seen to true disapproval on her face, and Tabitha with her trademark mask that showed nothing beyond perhaps apathetic disinterest. "What now?"

"You are a hero. You can fight it if you want. Just like Ivaldi, you are a hero even though you probably don't know the meaning of the word. Although, I suppose that foolishness is the same as his." Tabitha spoke, surprising most present with what was perhaps the most she had spoken in their presence.

"I agree. When you knew nothing, you saved us. You helped myself and my family..." Tiffania spoke softly. "When you found out that one of my family was someone who you had fought in the past... who had been your mortal enemy, you forgave her. Even when your memory came back, didn't you still stand by us? Didn't you do everything you could to save her? Didn't you cry for her when she was..." Tiffania shook her head violently banishing the memory, then spoke again,"You're a good person, Zero. Without you I couldn't be here... Without you..."

"I already told you it was nothing. I just did what I wanted to do." Zero shouted exasperated.

"But why did you want to do it?" Axl interrupted.

Zero glared at him, and thought for a few moments. "I don't know. I just wanted to."

"And why was that?" Axl pressed again before he felt a boot connect to his head. He tried to move but found that the offender was balancing rather well on his head despite his struggles.

"It doesn't matter. Why does everyone care about heroes?" Roll asked quietly. "Isn't all that stuff labels? Does it really matter? Zero is a good person. Zero is someone who tries... And if anyone else pushes him tonight... You'll have to deal with me."

"Ah... Roll...don't doctors have a hypocritical oath or something?" Zero asked curiously.

"It's hippocratic Zero, and I'm not even going to get into what's wrong with how you said that. But anyhow, here they don't. And I haven't taken one since only humans could be doctors back in our world." Roll replied as she showed a remarkable amount of balance staying on Axl's head as he continued to try and struggle out from beneath her.

"I... see." Zero replied cautiously.

"Now, are you going to behave yourself Axl?" Roll asked sweetly. "Tap the ground once for yes, and twice for no." Axl stopped struggling at this, then he brought his palm up and down once, impacting on the soft ground then he stopped moving. "Alright then. Just make sure you behave... Or else."

"Roll, was Rock joking when he said that you were the one the robot masters were most afraid of?" Zero asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Some." Was the enigmatic reply the girl gave, a bright smile on her face the unnerved all present after her previous show of 'dominance' on Axl.

"Well I've said my peace anyhow. I guess I'll go back to my room. Later Zero." Axl replied as he walked with what dignity he could muster.

"And you two. Just what are you aiming for?" Roll demanded of the two humans who had decided to interfere.

"Zero... Is an important person to me. But, he tears himself apart with guilt..." Tiffania replied, her face downcast. "I...I want him to stop that. Although I want him to stop that I don't know if I can make him understand. But, I had to try."

Roll looked at the girl, her eyes meeting the water orbs of the half elf, unshed tears in her eyes. "That's all you're looking for?"

"Isn't that enough?" Tiffania asked confused at the questions. "Isn't it enough to want to help a friend? Isn't that what Zero taught us?"

"I... Don't think I taught anything of the sort." Zero interrupted as he walked up, the melting lance of ice in his hand. He offered it to Tabitha and with an insufferably smug grin on his face said,"Here. Your aim was off."

"Keep it as a warning... Next time I'll pin you down... and let Kirche know your whereabouts." Tabitha commented in a low voice causing Zero to stiffen in panic.

"You wouldn't, right?" Zero asked almost desperately. "Right?" Tabitha just stared back at Zero when he asked this question. "Speaking of which... Where is she anyhow?"

"Ah... She was helping Mr. Colbert obtain the funding for the last stages of a new project he has been working with Roll on." Tiffania replied.

"Ah, the power of youth. to completely ignore their elders in the face of what is really important. But I must insist you take this note Zero. It's from the princess, and requests you and a select few others." Osmand cracked dryly, causing all present except for Tabitha to blush. As Zero walked up and took the note from Osmand he couldn't help but shake his head at how young the older... person acted compared to him. If he didn't know better, he'd think that the reploid was just another young man. Even if said young man had more emotional baggage than he'd ever seen in his life

As Zero scanned the letter he looked at a number of the people gathered and back at the letter. "Well... This is certainly going to be a large party, or something bad has happened..."

"What do you mean Zero?" Tiffania asked hesitantly.

"Along with the summoned for myself, you, Roll, Louise, Leviathan,"Zero released an inaudible groan when that name came up, but he continued,"Mathilda, Guiche, Axl, Reynold and Tabitha are all requested..."

"My... That is a rather large number of people." Tiffania murmured as she spoke,"But at least Kirche is already there."

"Yeah... So I wonder what else can go wrong today?" Zero asked aloud as he looked at the sky. He had a sudden sinking feeling as he asked that question. Not that he believed in tempting fate or bad luck, but then he'd never really believed in magic before either...

***Author's notes***

The battle between X and Zero was NOT the Awakened Zero vs X battle, it was the normal one where they confronted him cause they thought he went maverick.

On Mott's hand. there are times that extreme amount of anger or disbelief can actually hold off shock. I've seen it in combat truth be told. Then there are also the people who refuse to show that they're really in pain. Some out of pride(In this case probably Mott), in others so they don't worry the others. Then in many cases it's a point of sheer disbelief.

Huh. Zero, would you kill me if I brought Bass in?

Zero: Why the hell should I care? What's he gonna do? Shoot ineffective shots at me that I can pretty much shrug off. He's worlds behind me in power. And that's before I've reached the point I have now.

Good point.

Zero: so are you doing it?

Who knows?

Zero: You do.

Well considering the fact that while i had the beginning and end written at the start everything has skewed so far off the original path that I set, that I can honestly say that there is a chance that I might not know.

Zero: You just have ADHD and a terrible memory in my opinion.

shut up.

Anyhow, without anymore sass from Zero, I'd have to disagree on part of Robo's review. I don't think it's the fact that Louise can't understand modern scheming, she knows that something is wrong but she doesn't want to admit it. One thing people fail to realize in judging her is that she's an adolescent girl. And be they male or female, people in that age group tend to overlook reality or push blame or wishful thinking into their 'reality'.

Surprised Tiffania wasn't trailing Zero? She's not the type. She falls very heavily into the Kasumi role, in that she's passive and happy just to be a part of Zero's life without needing all the attention that the other girls demand of him. The question is, how will this effect things at all?

Not sure why you think Zero needs to kiss people to transmit his information. The closer he is, the faster it is. The reason that the information exchange with Roll took so long wasn't because he was infecting her, it was because he was transferring a whole set of armor and rather than using a capsule or something that is more set for high information transfer, he was using what was the equivalent of a crappy Wi-fi connection compared to cable modem or the like. If Axl needed the Virus, it would probably be just as quick as with Leviathan. Keeping in mind that he never kissed her. Just helmet bump. Just, ya know without a fist going through the crystal.

On the note of absolute Zero armor... No. Think i mentioned that already. But no. He had three sets of armor coming forward. X/Black/Normal.

Oh btw Roboreader was totally right on one count. Not only could he not do it again, he couldn't even hold it through the date.


	72. Chapter 72

It was mid afternoon in a fortress much like Alhambra Castle, although there were far fewer scars from the centuries of war in this stronghold. In one of the private gardens, six elves stood or sat, talking among themselves. All of them looked young, but had an air about them that made them seem far older. While they all were composed, the matter they were discussing was not one that they took lightly.

"Bishudal is dead. Do you not understand that? What we have wagered on that inept king was lost to one of the founder's demons," One said, a hint of anger in his voice, "And we're supposed to ignore that?"

One of the two female elves shook her head,"It is not that we should ignore it, but we should tread carefully. I was given a dispatch from our... Knight. While he has been working on his own since we allowed Bishudal to enter the service of that man, he has made a great number of observations on the young man who killed our former councilor."

"How much can be said to be true? That person betrayed us when we didn't do exactly as he said! He is just an arrogant pup!"

"He warned us that it wouldn't go the way we thought it would. And with his lack of aging he's proven he's not human, even though he's obviously not an elf. You've seen his abilities for yourself. He's an independent type of person, very rebellious, but he seems to be effective in what he does. Even if we can't accurately predict him." Was the observation of an elf who stood off in the corner of the garden, not even bothering to look at the others as he spoke.

"That may be, but the fact that he abandoned us doesn't change! He never even gave us his name. He simply just does what he wishes to!" The first elf replied angrily, showing his anger at the other council members for dismissing that fact.

"He isn't an elf, so we can not understand him, as he can not understand us. Nor does he owe us anything." Was the calm reply from the second female. "My biggest question is, what was in the dispatch from him?"

"Ah, that. Apparently, the death of Bishudal was quite spectacular. The young man who killed him was able to either steal or copy his power and the use of counter. His skill with it was immediate and has since grown. Most troubling of all, is that Bishudal was one of the most formidable among us with that skill."

"What?" Demanded the elf who had before shown little interest in the others while he had been talking previously."If that's the case then he must be neutralized. That is something that we can not allow out in the world." he said, far more animated now as he turned to face the others, a look of mixed anger and fear across his features.

"That's the least of our worries." Replied the woman, then shook her head,"Apparently he has also found evidence of some unusual and quite frankly disturbing circumstances that... Change everything."

"What could be more important than suppressing the outside spread of our races only defense against the magics of the western humans?" demanded one of the elves who had yet to speak.

"It is the reason I called this meeting, while protecting our race is important, what was reported by our knight... Is even worse news. It is almost unbelievable, but while he has been fickle in temperament his sources of information and knowledge have always been accurate. The King of Gallia was a void mage. His familiar was freed from the compulsion that the runes set upon her and when the king tried to summon a new familiar, something... Unnatural was summoned. This familiar was neither human nor elf. It took over that man's body and is in the process of building an army of monstrosities. Two of which have a level of power similar to the the young man who killed our late compatriot. We also have reports of that young man fighting on Tristian's behalf. By himself he has accounted for at least sixty thousand deaths. This is not counting the golem deaths that are included in the report as 'stupid sniper joe rip offs'. Incidentally, that's the only part of the report I didn't understand." The woman finished, and silence greeted her announcement.

"Such a thing... That is not possible is it?" The second woman asked, a look of fear on her face,"What type of being could accomplish such a thing? And how does our knight know of these things?"

"I do not know. But it is what is in the report. Apparently an overture of peace had been offered to the one who killed Bishudal in the form of a solution to the poison that was given to that girl's mother. While it was risky ,and not at all as safe as using the actual antidote, using the power of the void... Two of the void mages were able to use their forbidden power to heal the woman's mind."

"That monstrous power? It was used to heal?" The one elf who had remained silent the whole time asked in a surprised voice,"Such a thing...I was unaware that that power of destruction and deception could be use in such a way. That power, it was said to destroy, warp or twist everything it came in contact with, even ancient magic. How can such a thing be used to heal?" A look of amazement was easily visible on his face as he contemplated something that should have been impossible.

"Yes... You see, that was more or less how they solved the issue. He had them combine the power of the destruction of memories, and the destruction of magic to remove the memories of madness that would have remained, and the magic that would have further poisoned her mind. An unusual solution to be sure. And far more dangerous than our knight knew... But it worked." She said with a smile. "And we can use that as a point in negotiations of peace should we ever be directly confronted by that person. At least, that is the hope. While he needs to be eliminated eventually, If he can be used as an ally until the monsters in Gallia are removed, there is little else we could hope for."

"I see. It is sound as a plan, but somehow I dislike the dishonesty." The elf who had protested so violently turned back to look at the flowers,"But do as you think is best. When it comes time, I will hunt him down and remove that threat to us once and for all."

"You idiots really think you can take someone like that? What a joke. I doubt even that 'divine' dragon you all have could kill him." Said a familiar voice as a new figure came into view. "But then I suppose that would be fine since I'd be able to go home without him guarding that stupid gate."

"You, what are you doing here?" Demanded the first elf, his temper lost at seeing the person who they had been talking about suddenly show himself after so long, along with his overwhelming lack of respect.

"No... This is no time for fighting amongst ourselves. If you know so much about what is going on, then what would you have us do?" the hunter asked looking from the garden to the 'young man'.

"Wait. Do anything else and you'll probably end up causing a catastrophe. Doing anything, be it for revenge or to protect some petty thing like a spell that only elves should know would be reckless. And you all claim that you are all supposed to be far more logical than the humans, what with your longer lifespans and all. So try to think before acting so stupidly. I swear, you're just like the doctors. Neither one of them thought anything out."

"You have a point. Waiting in this type of situation would be best. What else have you found that you felt the need to return here so soon after leaving your last message? I recieved it but a scant few days ago."

"Things are coming to a head. Gallia has completed over six-hundred shock troops, all armed with the same type of weapons that I use. They're not as smart as me, and their power seems to be lower than mine... They're still more than a match for any other military in this world, including your own."

There was a pause before the apparent head, the woman who had first spoke about the report asked,"So...Things are truly as bad as you say?"

"Probably worse. Whatever that thing is that got summoned by Joseph has been working on those two I was talking about. They're insanely powerful. And he's installed them as the true princes of Gallia. I wouldn't be surprised if the princess ends up dead in a few weeks or less. It also seems like they're on the move. At least one full squad of them have slipt out of the borders of Gallia. They seemed to have one unit that was in command of it. He seemed slightly more powerful than the others but I wasn't about to trail them all the way. I broke off pursuit once they detected me."

"To detect you is a rather large feat... We will proceed with caution and prepare our defenses. Then we wait. That is all we can do until things settle down..." The first woman spoke with some authority in her tone and all but the young man bowed their head slightly in agreement.

***Break***

The next morning, Louise awoke to the morning sun shining on her. As she slowly opened her eyes, she realized that she was alone again. She couldn't figure out where her familiar had gone to, but they were going to see the princess soon... Was he with someone else? Louise still currently felt a great deal of uncertainty because of the at least temporary closeness that was shared with Leviathan during the date and she clutched the silk sheets tightly as the pain in her chest swelled. She knew that they had been called to the palace, but she didn't want to go. But still, her friend, her best support in this world besides Zero needed her. She couldn't bring herself to reject her friend's summons... But she still didn't have to be happy about it. She rolled slowly out of bed and began to prepare herself for the day ahead.

***Break***

Leviathan lay in the pool of water soaking up the cool refreshing feeling of it, enjoying the shade of the trees that hung overhead. As the pink haired girl had left she had not realized that Leviathan had circled around her and went back to spot of the date. She had been so close, but she had screwed it up. While he could have put it much better... Alright, much much better, that didn't matter. He was telling the truth as he saw it, and in his weird skewed way of looking at the world... It made sense and it probably could have been meant as a complement. But, this was wrong. As she ran through what Zero had spoken of, she couldn't help but see what he might mean by it, although she had never seen her Master hesitate. He had always demanded that they protect the weak people of the world, and to destroy the mavericks who would threaten Neo Arcadia. He had never really hesitated, and didn't seem the type. Well, truth be told he never really demanded anything. He only ever asked them to do things, but that was just his personality. That didn't mean he hesitated or was a coward. Master X was a hero, but she couldn't believe him to be a coward no matter what Zero thought. "It's not true. Master X couldn't ever be a coward." Leviathan said, more to reassure herself than anything. What she hadn't expected was the voice that replied to her spoken thoughts.

"Actually, he was. One of the biggest in all of the maverick hunters." the voice of Layer replied to the statement with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Who are you?" Leviathan demanded as she turned on the unfamiliar girl. Upon looking at the girl who had managed to get the drop on her she noticed the telltale armor and the visor that obscured the girl's eyes. "You're a reploid!"

"Of course I am. As to who I am there are two responses. There is the me who I am, and that is Layer. Former lover of Zero. And if you're asking about the body I'm in right now? That would be the body of Axl. He was the Maverick Hunter's chief source of mischief and you could almost say 'youth'."

"What? That doesn't make sense." Leviathan replied as she stared at the girl.

"Of course it does, you just don't understand yet." Layer replied as she held up her right hand. The runic writing on it caused Leviathan to gasp. "That's right. This allows the user to subvert the familiar's will over time and bring them in line with the one who branded them. Funny how it doesn't work when you have five different minds for it to try and control. When one mind is too influenced by the rune another can take over and break that control. While not as elegant a solution as say, killing yourself off for a little bit, or being infected with the Maverick Virus... It works. So we didn't cause any atrocities like some other void familiars."

"What did you say?" Leviathan demanded angrily at the jab that was aimed at her, and possibly at Zero. "I'll admit I did things I'm not proud of but don't you dare lump Zero into that category! I forced him into those positions, the guilt is mine alone!"

"Whatever. Listen up princess, I don't have much more time and I'm already angry at you for the treatment you gave Zero yesterday." Layer spat back,"Axl has been going almost directly against the orders of the Pope for quite a while now so it's getting easier and easier for us to take over. But that comes with a price as well." Layer said, the anger bleeding out of her speech. "Unfortunately, direct commands are beyond Axl to ignore, and each time he is cohered he is 'damaged'. He is an A-trans new type model. The very first, actually. And, the last. But his systems are being subverted by this rune..."

"Why don't you tell Zero this?" Leviathan asked,"Why tell me?"

"Because...Honestly, I don't mind this. Eventually Axl will be in range of the pope again when I will have the ability to take over... And i'll end that threat just like Zero would. The death of the user or the familiar of the void is all it takes to remove the bond. But until then, I can still see and talk to Zero just a little more in the mean time." Layer replied, a gentle smile on her face. She noticed a look of disgust on Leviathan's face and laughed. "I know you probably think i'm a horrible person for this... But for a hundred years, I had thought Zero was lost."

"What?" Leviathan asked, startled at how the conversation had shifted. "What do you mean you thought he was lost? Didn't you know that he was sealed? I mean, if you and Master X were his partners you would have known where he had been sealed. If you wanted to see him again, why didn't you unseal him."

"You don't know this, but Zero was purposely damaged when he was sealed the last time. They were in a 'hurry' to seal him. Then they put a barrier up around him so that nobody could get close to his body, because honestly if he dies in combat... There are going to be some fireworks. Aside from that, I don't even know how that scientist, Ciel, managed to wake him up and make him remember everything. But even with that, it had been a hundred years since I had seen him, his face inches from mine... his saber through my chest. Axl decided to help as he could at the time...And I wanted to do the same."

"How was that? If Axl is as powerful as you say then why didn't he fight along side Zero against us?" Leviathan questioned her, clearly skeptical of the claims being made.

"The truth is, that Axl's power didn't start increasing until he was pulled here. With the increase to his powers the rune gave him, and us, he started to change. Before that, he had hit a sort of limit. He spent most of his time in various other forms. His 'brute power' had hit more or less a 'peak', but his capabilities for infiltration and DNA copying continued to evolve. The majority of 'real' maverick attacks that you faced while Zero was fighting Neo Arcadia was simply Axl using his copy DNA ability. He never hurt anyone, but he sure could make a scene. Add that with spying and helping X break the security to Neo Arcadia's inner sanctuary, it wasn't an inconsequential contribution. Zero probably would have won either way but he'd likely have had to go through all of Neo Arcadia. That would have caused far more casualties of the non pantheon forces. The reploids that are 'alive' and sentient."

Leviathan just looked at the other reploid, at a loss for words,"You mean, you fought against Neo Arcadia?"

"Of course. All of us, including Axl respect Zero. And at least three of us would die for him." She said with a gentle smile, stepping foward slowly as she spoke. "Oh, by the way, there has been a summon from the palace for Zero and a few other people. You're one of those mentioned specifically. You should probably head back to the academy..."

Leviathan glared at the other reploid then replied,"I don't care. I'm not in the mood right now and the only person who can tell me otherwise is master X."

"Yeah. Who do you think sent us out here? Why do you think we say he is a coward?" Layer asked with a grin at Leviathan's shocked gasp as she took another step closer. When Leviathan made no move, Layer spoke again, "Oh yes, we know just who Charity is. And Leviathan...one more thing."

"What is it?" she asked with more than a mild annoyance in her tone. She was shocked when her legs were swept out from under her and the blade of an energy rapier was placed less than an inch from her throat. "W-what is the meaning of this?"

"If you ever attempt to lay a hand on Zero again...I'll kill you myself. Just as he'll kill to protect those important to him, I'll do the same...Because he will not fight for himself. And without your powers as a familiar...It would be an easy task... for..." The girl said, her voice distorting slightly. Suddenly her demeanor changed becoming decidedly less feminine and the rapier was de-activated and stowed followed by a few choice curses.

"What the hell?" Leviathan demanded of the girl as she leapt to her feet, her spear out and at the ready.

"What the hell? You think you get to ask that?" 'Layer' demanded as she spun around stomping away,"What the hell is up with all you crazy people in the maverick hunters? I thought you operators were sane! And you told me that I was too quick to act! Stop laughing damn it! And stop taking over!" she cried out before shifting into Axl's main form.

Leviathan stared at the young man then asked curiously,"So, this is the real Axl then?"

"Yeah, whoever that is." Axl replied bitterly as he shook his head..

"What do you mean by that?" Leviathan asked as she looked appraisingly at the reploid who's demeanor was completely different from other times she had seen him.

"It doesn't matter. At least Layer delivered the message. we should be headed back to the academy. The others are probably waiting." Axl replied, clearly annoyed before he took off in the direction of the academy  
>***Break***<p>

Zero stood looking at the morning sun from the roof of the tower, Charity floating quietly next to him. He wondered why high places were so good to think from. Was it because they allowed you to view larger areas? Did they help your perspective? Not that thinking could help him too much as it was. No matter what he did things just wouldn't resolve themselves. He didn't know why dealing with people was so hard. With a smile he turned towards his companion and asked,"Hey, Charity... Do you know why people are so confusing?" The only response he got was a confused look and a shrug. "Yeah, I figured as much. I have no clue either. Sometimes, I wish dealing with people was as easy as fighting." Zero complained in a tired voice. As he said this Charity flew to a point directly in front of Zero's face and scowled at him as she crossed her arms. "What? I'm not saying I wish it was fighting. I just wish it was easier. I'm no good at it. I-i... I wish that X was here. He knew how to deal with people. I'm just no good with things like this..."Zero replied as he looked up at the sky. When he turned to look at Charity he noticed she had a sad look on her face. "Hey, don't you get upset too. I mean, I do have you. Although I wish you could tell me exactly what you were doing or where you were when we got separated on the way to this world... Maybe someday, right?" Zero asked as he looked at the small cyber elf. Zero shook his head and sighed as the look on the cyber elf's face seemed even more depressed than it had before. "Although it doesn't matter. You're here now. We should probably get down to the courtyard... Looks like everyone is waiting...

***Break***

Most of those who had been summoned to the castle were gathered near the gate, with Sylphid and Pallet laying lazily in the morning sun, waiting on the last remaining member to join them, some of them enduring the waiting none too patiently.

"Where is he? If we wait much longer we're going to be late!" Leviathan complained as she stood glaring at Axl. "You came and got me to be stood up like this?"

"Hey, now don't blame me. They told me to go get you. And since when has anyone been able to control Zero's actions. He does what he wants." Axl replied with a grin. "Or hadn't you figured that out yet?"

"I don't think so. I think he just does what he believes to be right... And then uses that as an excuse to make himself appear selfish or uncaring." Mathilda said sagely as she leaned up against the wall, Not withing to be seated, but still unable to stand unassisted for excessive periods of time.

"I don't think that's true. He seems too honest to do that." Tiffania objected.

"Who knows what darling is really thinking?" Kirche asked with a whimsical smile on her face,"Isn't that what makes him so interesting?"

Reynold shrugged as he smiled,"I've come to learn that the commander is far more straight forward than everyone thinks. He just has a skewed sense of humor sometimes."

"He'd better be thinking about what I'll do to him if he makes the princess wait for some stupid reason like that!" Louise said darkly, her brows twitching as she stood near the gate, her arms crossed, her whole demeanor showing her displeasure. "

"Oh, and just what are you going to do to me?" Zero asked as he held on to the wall above her.

"Zero!" Louise shouted angrily as she jumped and turned to face him. "Why were you making us wait like that?"

"I was thinking." Zero's casual response had a sort of self defacing tone to it, which continued when he followed up with,"And we all know I don't do that very often. So it takes me a little longer."

"You're a terrible liar. You're probably the smartest one out of all of us." Came the high pitched voice of Rock as she came into view.

"Rock? What are you doing out here?" Zero asked bewildered.

"The younger sister of Miss Roll insisted that she come with us today." Guiche said,"Despite her elder sisters protests."

Roll scowled at Guiche as he said that and replied,"Really, it's not a good idea. Yes I upgraded your power source so you can stay out longer but you still shouldn't be too far from the academy."

"Why not? It's not like we don't have the walking reploid router there with us. IF anything happens, then I'm sure I can hitch a ride back here with him." Rock said pointing at Axl.

"What did you just call me?" Axl asked, completely at a loss at the words of the little girl he knew to be X's older brother,"I'm more than a walking Belkin you know!"

"Of course you are. But you could more or less function as one in an emergency if something happened to me right?" Rock pressed.

"Well, yeah. I could. But I don't see why you need to come."

"That's for me to know, and for you to guess! And I'll follow you anyhow. So it's either take me with you, or have me follow you and maybe cause some trouble trying to sneak into the castle. Although, I've gotten really good at infiltrating castles. Although they do tend to get blown up...Or have a giant robot come out of them once i've finished infiltrating them."

"You're impossible!" Roll said as she looked at her 'brother' and shrugged,"Fine whatever. We need to go anyhow."

"...This explains why 's hair was so white. It really does." Zero said as he watched the display between the two siblings then laughed as they glared at him at the same time. "Well, we might as well be going. With two dragons we should be there in no time at all. Even with our additional passenger." Zero said as he walked up to Sylphid who raised her head to greet him with a happy 'Kyu'.

***Break***

As the two dragons landed in the courtyard of the castle, Rock was the first to hop off the dragon. With a curious look on her face she gazed up at one of the highest towers and scowled slightly.

"What's with that look?" Zero asked as he noticed the odd actions by the older robot.

"Hopefully nothing... It's just...Don't you..." Rock said hesitantly, then shook her head,"No, it's nothing."

"You're being weird Rock." Roll said as she came up behind them after helping Mathilda disembark,"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rock replied with a smile, although Roll looked back doubtfully.

"Shouldn't we be going? We're already running late and I wouldn't wish the princess to be angry with us for being late." Guiche said.

"Yeah,lets see what the little princess wants with all of us." Leviathan commented.

"Queen, she's the queen!" Louise corrected the blue armored reploid, glaring at her angrily.

"Now, now. No need to be so angry just because I got to spend some time with Zero." Leviathan admonished her.

"Quit it you two." Zero said as he took off towards the audience chamber, everyone forced to follow him. As he opened the door to the waiting room, he was met with a familiar face.

"Ah, so our young hero and his companions have gathered," Cardinal Mazarin said, a smile on his slightly younger looking face.

Before Zero could reply Rock spoke,"Yep. The hero is here, so do we get to meet the princess now?"

"Ah, forgive me... But, I do not recall you being on the summons... Might I ask your name little one?" The cardinal asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"My name's Rock. And i'm not little by choice." Was Rock's annoyed response.

The older man laughed as he patted Rock on the head much to her growing annoyance"Ah, hah. Just like little Henrietta when she was younger. Don't worry, time has a way of fixing these things."

"If only you knew," Rock muttered darkly.

"You're looking better these days Cardinal," Zero said cutting through the banter that was going to get Rock ranting.

"Yes, I find that with things more calm, and her majesty shouldering more of the burdens of ruling, that life as an adviser has been much less demanding."

"I imagine so. Being in a position of leadership sucks doesn't it?" Zero questioned him, a knowing smile on his face.

"Honestly, it is not the best place to be... But sometimes you need to step forward, even if others will hate you for it." Was the cardinal's response.

"Yeah, well, that's leadership too. Is Henrietta ready to see us?" Zero asked as directly as before.

The cardinal shook his head as a he grinned ruefully,"Always the impatient one. Cutting through the hour or so of prerequisite courtesies. It's too bad there aren't more nobles less willing to waste time."

"It saves time at least," Axl commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Is she ready or not?" Zero asked again

"She has been anxiously awaiting the coming of her knight," Mazarin said in an almost teasing way. "I'm sure you know the way by now."

"Yeah of course." Zero replied as he again moved with the others following him.

"He acts so casually around all of these people..." Tiffania said nervously as she surveyed the opulent surroundings that somehow reminded her of her childhood.

"Honestly... I wouldn't have expected any different from him," Mathilda said with a smile,"I honestly don't think he could care less about station or the required courtesies of the court."

As the guards at the door of the audience chamber saw Zero they opened the large double door and called out,"Knight Commander Zero of the Koga knights."

Henrietta stood as she watched them entered then smiled gently as she walked up to them. She looked at the group before her eyes finally fell on Mathilda and Tiffania. She curtsied deeply before speaking in a formal yet somehow sincere voice,"I greet thee, dear cousins. Welcome to Tristian."

"Dear cousins?" Tiffania asked shocked. Mathilda only looked away.

"You may not know this, but yourself and Mathilda may be the last of our cousins, the nobility of the Albion royal family. Forgive my formality, but I felt the need to express how much joy I found that the line is not... lost." She said with some regret.

"I'm no noble. Not anymore." Mathilda replied both stung at having to admit that, and annoyed at the Queen for making her do so.

"That matters not to me. We are family, and through your actions you have proven your loyalty to your family. To me, that means something. Here, at least in Tristian, you are of noble status." Henrietta replied honestly, no hint of deception in her manner. Mathilda just stood there blushing a little at the praise, wondering how a girl so much younger and inexperienced than her could work her up like that. "As you may or may not know... There are two things of great importance that we must discuss, as well as some other small matters. And all here are involved in them in one way or another." Henrietta said shifting to a more serious tone until she noticed the little girl that was standing next to Roll, looking around distractedly as if listening for something. "And just who might you be?" She asked kindly.

"My name's Rock. I'm not a little girl. I'm like Zero. This isn't my body so don't bother telling me how cute I am. I just came here because I was bored. We really didn't have any princesses or anything back home so I figured I could meet one." Rock replied seemingly annoyed, at the interruption to whatever her musings were.

"Ah... So you are the one who is responsible for helping my cousin recover? Zero spoke with me at some lengths, although I did not realize that you would look so young. I must thank you for helping her."

"It's fine," was the clipped response Rock gave.

"Rock, behave yourself! You wanted to come out here, so why are you being so rude?" Roll demanded. Rock just averted her gaze.

"It wouldn't do to scold her like so. She, like you has also lived far longer than I. She is not the little girl she appears to be. But that is all unrelated to the reason I have called you here. You all have been involved in a great number of adventures," Henrietta said awkwardly as she was seemingly dismissed by the small girl.

"I suppose you could call them that," Axl replied hesitantly,"Although I haven't really done anything to merit any recognition."

"You gave me hope. In my darkest hour, you let me feel the faintest glimmer of hope. That is nothing to dismiss." Henrietta said honestly,"And you were involved in preventing the kidnapping of my dear friend Louise, as well as the liberation of Sax-Gotha. These actions were not unimportant."

"I suppose." Axl conceded with a nod, unable to shift the 'blame' for those situations.

"Okay so without getting off track anymore, what did you bring us here for?" Zero asked,"It has to be important to have all of us come here at once."

"As direct as ever? Very well, Mathilda...I wish for you to ascend the throne of Albion. You are the last remaining person with the old royal blood."

"I am a disgraced noble, and even if I wasn't, why would I care to lead a group of nobles who have already proven that they're more than willing to overthrow the royal family if they think they can?" Mathilda asked.

"It... May be so, but we have already... remove most of those nobles. And while we have control of Albion, it is viewed as an occupation because it is not an Albion noble who is a reagent. The only other option would be Tiffania, but Zero and myself feel she needs to be protected." Henrietta

"Because I'm an elf?" Tiffania asked, her hands going subconsciously to her ears as she was reminded of and became conscious once again about her heritage.

"You are a void mage. As such, we must keep your identity a secret for as long as there are people who would abuse you. I would like to say that it is the only reason, but it is not. After talking with the pope, I have come to a realization." Henrietta said, pausing for a moment.

"Don't tell me you actually believed what he was saying." Zero replied acidly.

"No, I do not. Had you not shown up, I do not know what I would have believed, but with your words, and his actions... I do not agree that elves and humans can not live in peace. Tiffania is proof that humans and elves can not only live in peace, but can fall in love. If the heart is the same, then we have a starting point. I hate to say this, but I would use you to open talks with the elves who dwell to the east. Rather than senseless war, I would like to open channels with, and come to an understanding between our peoples. While they may be known as our Founder's enemies... Who really knows after all this time?" Henrietta said as she looked her cousin in the eyes. "I know this is a heavy burden to ask of you, but it is one that I must ask of you."

Everyone looked at Tiffania who's shocked expression was no surprise to anyone. Nobody had expected these things to be brought up. After a few moments to compose herself she replied,"But...How can I bridge that gap? I know so little of human or elf. I'm just now learning what it means to live among humans. I do not wish to end that so soon."

"That is fine. It it is not what i had called to you about this day. But i could not lie to you. You are my cousin in blood, and one who i aspire to be like. Zero speaks very highly of you." Henrietta murmured and laughed when Zero voiced his objection. "But no, I had to broach the topic of the succession of Albion. The other topic is far less happy. We have lost contact with all of our diplomats who were living in Gallia. One of our spies managed to make it back just yesterday. They said that they are producing beings that are faster and more sturdy than humans but have an eerie similarity. They fire balls of fire strong enough to decimate magical defenses. It would seem, that whoever has been summoned to be that man's familiar is helping him far more than his previous one did."

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter!" Leviathan said testily as Henrietta looked at her.

"Oh, but you did." Henrietta replied,"From what Zero told me, your knowledge and capabilities were used to the absolute minimum that you needed to do the jobs that were given to you. The runes of the void familiar are runes to control the subject if they do not properly align themselves witht he summoner."

"I didn't talk to you about that." Zero said as he narrowed his eyes. "Where are you getting this information?"

"I was asked not to reveal the person's name but I told them that I refused that. Late at night, a young woman who's image I had only seen once entered my room. When I awoke, I panicked until i saw her face. I thought it to be Axl, but... In fact it was not."

"Iris?" Zero gasped.

"Yes... She said that even she was able to hold control longer now because your friend has been degrading. That's what she called it. She said that it had happened to her programming once. And if not for the assistance of a gray haired old man, she likely would have been lost forever."

"Grey?" Zero demanded,"Who the hell? Wait Axl's programing is in danger?"

"She didn't say. All she said is that Axl has been fighting along side you, doing everything he can. to help you without going directly against the pope's orders. Whenever he does, his mind is altered and his thought process is damaged. When this happens the other minds in him shield him from that effect by taking over but there is only so much they can do. He's dying to help you Zero. That is what he's been doing since he has joined your side."

Zero turned to glare at Axl and then demanded angrily,"Is it true?"

"So what if it is." Axl shot back.

"Damn it Axl! How can you talk about me taking care of myself when you're going to do the same damned thing?" Zero demanded as he grabbed him roughly.

"It isn't the same." Axl said as he looked Zero in the eyes. "You run headlong into any situation that could destroy you because of some obscure guilt. I make the conscious decision to possibly sacrifice myself for someone who might as well be an older brother."

"Damn it, it's not about guilt!" Zero replied angrily as he threw Axl to the ground

"Not at all?" Axl asked, his left eye brow raised.

"Fine, maybe a little bit, but it wasn't the main drive behind it!" Zero shot back,"It never was! I fight because I can, because it's needed!"

"And you're just the one to do it?" Axl asked calmly as he stood.

"Is there any doubt?" Zero asked coldly,"We both know that I've withstood hundreds of years with only one real loss in battle... And that was when I was berserk. Even then, that was when Wily stepped in and stopped my Tantrum ore else I would have been the maverick leader...Well, if i developed enough thought processes beyond the destruction of anything that moved anyhow. With that power should I stand by while others get harmed when I can still fight?"

"Why does it always have to be you?" Axl asked angrily,"Why do you always have to find a reason to fight then?"

"I don't have to...I just don't have a choice." Zero said as he looked away.

"There is always a choice! You could have ran from Sax-Gotha, you could have delayed them and then retreated. You didn't have to push yourself so far, you don't have to but you do!" Axl glared at Zero as he accused

"I might not have to...But I can't help it." Zero said tiredly,"I don't know how to do things halfheartedly... As long as I live, I'll protect everything important to me. I don't care what it takes. I'll do what I have to do. To protect you, to protect everyone. If you recall, that's what my power is for. It is what I decided." A silence hung in the air as everyone looked at the two reploids who had been arguing. While Axl still looked agitated, Zero's shoulders had relaxed slightly and he spoke again. "Okay, now that we've moved off topic again... Although I think myself and Axl are going to have a long talk after this is over, just what was this about Gallia? You made it sound like they're building reploids over there. Like, real ones. But that should be impossible with the level of technology here. Even with replication it would still take years to get to the point of even building old style robots."

"I do not know any of this, I know only the information that has reached my ears."

"Speaking of reaching someone's ears, am I the only one hearing that really annoying buzzing sound?" Rock asked as she looked around.

"I don't hear anything Rock..." Roll said as she looked at the others who all shook their heads in the negative. She looked back at her brother and a look of concern flashed across her face. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just I have this really annoying echoing buzz going through my head..." Rock replied trying to sound apologetic but failing.

"...Maybe I should do a check up on the body when we get back..." Roll said as she knelt down to inspect her old body's ears. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with the external portions. "I don't think they want me to open you up here... So we should probably hurry..."

"Ah... I did not know that her health was that fragile. I'm sorry for calling you out here, but we have to discuss what we are to do about Gallia. It would be helpful to have a fully united front, Albion, Germania, Tristian and Romalia...And dare I say even the elves standing against them... But as it stands Albion's forces are factored and scattered without a true banner to call their own. This is why we so need someone to ascend the throne. And why we will at some point rely on you my cousin Mathilda, and you too Tiffania... I am sorry for placing these burdens in your paths."

"I'm sorry. But... I can't do that." Mathilda replied as she shook her head,"I won't be a party to those who did wrong my family and cast us out. I owe nothing to the nobles nor the Albion royal family."

"I see..." Henrietta replied disappointingly,"Then that is so... Then Zero, Axl... what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, our best bet would probably be some infiltration to scout out just what's going on..." Axl said hesitantly. "But between every 'scouting' mission I need to return to the pope and give him a full report. But if what you're saying is true, that makes Gallia even more dangerous than before. And the pope is far more concerned about a state that would misuse the void than anything else."

"And trying to take the elves out and reclaim the holy land isn't misusing it?" Zero asked testily.

"Not in his mind. He's a religious zealot Zero. he has to be, he's the leader of the religion. But he's not so bad as half the older population of priests. And at least he puts dealing with Joseph's corrupt void above anything else." Axl disagreed, although he didn't sound very convincing.

"So, I take it... that you are stretching the orders you were given to stay here then?" Henrietta asked Axl, who sheepishly nodded."Might I ask what mission you were given that allows you to stay here?"

At first Axl didn't look like he would speak, but then his demeanor changed and he spoke in a deeper, more deliberate voice than usual,"He was ordered to assess Zero's power and threat. He was also told to assess the power and cohesion of the Tristian military and how they could be best used or maneuvered to the benefit of Romalia."

"Armadillo, is that you?" Zero asked surprise on his face.

"Yes." Was the only reply he got back.

"i thought you were one to always follow orders and respect your superiors, even to the point of joining Sigma's revolt." Zero said, not understanding why Armadillo was giving away such information.

"Simply enslaving someone and calling themselves my master doesn't make them my superior. Commander Sigma was my superior and when he started his revolt his reason was clear. It was only warped later. And as it stands, you are still the ranking Maverick hunter here." The deep voice replied resolutely, without hesitation.

"Okay, before this causes a fight, I'm stepping in. I know how you feel about Sigma and you're probably right but I'm more concerned about Rock at the moment than to let you rant about him." Roll replied as she stepped between them. "You'll eventually need to give the information that has been gathered to the pope before you can start another scouting mission... Well, with how informed the pope seems to be now, he's likely not to get any useable information anyhow, so if you're going to go you should go soon. And with you doing that, Zero can stay here and be ready to defend us in the case of an attack."

"That is sound tactics," Guiche admitted.

"But is it really ok to give him even more information?" Kirche asked curiously,"It seems like we can't really trust him..."

"Trust doesn't matter. Right now the bigger danger is Gallia and my uncle," Tabitha spoke pointedly. "I agree with Roll."

"What we should think about, is the advantage this gives us. If we make adjustments to our forces now we can change their composition and placements enough that by the time Axl returns to Romalia the information that he has will be of little use. Knowing the spy that you have and letting him provide information that is old causes more harm to them than to the state being spied upon."

"...You pay too much attention during my lectures on stealth tactics. That was word for word." Zero said as he looked at the young man who, in the past, had always seemed to have a full wine glass near him.

"I take notes." Was Reynold's off hand dismissal of his memorization.

Henrietta nodded and agreed,"Yes... It is a sound reasoning and plan. We can make preparations to follow these things...But the specifics of that will wait for a day or two I think."

"A good idea." Axl said, sounding somewhat relieved.

"So, now that everything is addressed for the day, if not resolved, I will let you retire... But before you leave I would speak to my knight before he leaves." Henrietta said,"It hopefully should not take very long.

"Princess?" Louise spoke hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, but this is a matter of great importance." Henrietta replied, he face becoming a formal mask that she had practiced for this occasion. "Please rest in the royal gardens while I confer with my knight. I thank you all for coming, and thank the founder that at last I was able to meet my last surviving cousins from Albion. I must also thank all of you for supporting me during this time of turmoil, even though some of you have no need to give your loyalty to me."

"It's our honor Princess!" Guiche replied happily.

"This is the home of my beloved, so of course I'm willing to stand with you." Kirche replied honestly.

"I repay my debts." Tabitha said coldly, but didn't meet the princesses' gaze.

"I'm not really here to help you. Nor do you have my loyalty. I'm simply following my Master's will. To protect the weak things of this world, and prevent Zero from being taken down by anything except me." Leviathan took a standoffish poise and spoke with confidence.

"That may be so, you may all have your reasons for it, but I still must thank you." Henrietta replied with a smile.

"Don't mind Levy, she's just a tsundare. Kinda like Louise. She won't say what she really feels." Axl said before he suddenly found himself on the ground due to a swift punch from Leviathan. From his lowered vantage point he just mumbled "Proving my point."

Zero just shook his head and said,"Okay, now that Axl has been hit, I can say this is a successful ending to the meeting. Let's get this private meeting over with so that we can get Rock back to the lab." With that he gave a meaningful look to the door and the others moved to leave, Roll careful to stay close to both Rock and Mathilda. When they were all gone he looked at Henrietta and asked,"Okay, what is it that you want to talk to me about that's so important?"

"Zero... I must know, am I doing alright? Have I made too many mistakes for it to come this far, for people to become hurt like this?"

"Don't blame yourself." Zero commented as he looked her in the eyes. "This isn't your fault."

"... It was all my fault.. I ordered the war in Albion. And it all led to this." Henrietta replied shaking her head.

"You did what you thought was best at the time. You didn't declare war until they had already burned one of the villages of this country to create a foothold. Where I'm from, once someone does that if you declare war or not, that's a state of war. You react with the force that's necessary to keep them from doing it again. You did that, and that was your responsibility as a ruler. Otherwise, who would have made the decision to stop them, who would have prevented them from coming back and setting another place on fire, and killing innocent civilians to have foothold to take the port." Zero asked, his voice almost sounding bored,"We've had this conversation before. it's nothing big. Trust me."

"But... I."

"Don't worry about it. leave everything to me." Zero replied with a smile. "I'll protect you all, no matter what happens. As long as I live, I won't let any one of you die."

"No!" Was the sudden and violent response from the princess.

"What?" Zero was confused by her sudden shift in attitude.

"Don't speak like that. I would rather I die than you lose your life! You've helped us so much, protected us through many dangers. You are a true hero to the people of this country. You are my hero... You must not die... Because if you die again...I do not think that I could live."

"You can and you will if, and that's pretty unlikely, if something actually manages to take me down." Zero stated as he looked her in the eyes. "Because if you don't... Then you're betraying everything I stand for."

An awkward silence hung in the air for a few moments, causing Zero and Henrietta to both feel more than a little uncomfortable. Finally, the young queen broke the silence. "Zero..." The young queen's eyes shut for a moment,"Zero..." Her voice was hesitant as she spoke. "There is something I must tell you. Something I must ask you. I hate to ask you and i hate to tell you but I can not withhold this."

"What's wrong?" Zero asked bewildered by the sudden change.

"Zero."

"What is it?"

"There are two things that I need right now as queen." Henrietta said her voice betraying her nervousness.

"And what are they?" Zero asked curiously. Just what two important things could be narrowed down as 'needed' by a queen?

"Truth be told, Zero... They are one in the same. I need a strong, kind and fair king to help me rule Tristian. I also need by my side the person for whom my heart beats." Henrietta had tears in her eyes as she spoke, shaking slightly but determined to finished her confession.

Unfortunately, Zero misunderstood her words entirely, and he suddenly looked guilty as he replied,"I'm sorry. It's my fault he isn't here. It's my fault that he's dead. I accept the blame for the death of the prince Wales."

Henrietta shook her head then spoke again after she laughed lightly,"You misunderstand me kind Zero. The man who I would share my throne and rule with... Is my gallant Knight Commander."

"I... Think i misheard you." Zero said as he took a stop back, suddenly back on familiar, and very uncomfortable ground.

"I know Louise may hate me for this, but I do this for two reasons. First, as the Queen of this nation I implore you, become my king. Help me do what is right and just. And secondly as Henrietta, or as Ann as you once called me, I wish for you to stay by my side. I wish never to lose you again, never to be unsure if you are alright. I know that it is selfish, and were it not for the first reason, I would not think to betray my childhood friend in such a way... At least I do not think that I would, but I can not honestly say... So please Zero. Will you become my husband?"

"No." Was the calm reply as Zero turned away from her. "You'll find someone else, you're still young. I'm not the type of person that you want around."

"That is not true. These are my feelings-" Henrietta said but stopped as several loud blasts could be heard from just outside, in the royal gardens where the others waited.

Zero cocked his head and listened for a moment, locating the direction of the noise. The gardens, and if he wasn't mistaken those were the explosions caused by discharged plasma weapons. Eyes widening he ran to the window and without missing a beat crashed through it as he called out to the princess,"Hide! We're under attack!"

***break***

As the group reached the garden, all but the reploids and Roll took advantage of some comfortable seats that had appeared to be put out in preparation for this. Leviathan leaned up against a wall while Axl lay on the ground in the grass. Roll had taken Rock to the side and as she so casually had put it, had 'opened her up' so to speak, but after an initial check could find nothing wrong.

"Ya know, no matter how much I'm exposed to it, I got to say that I really do love these type of places. Maybe that novelty will wear off in a few decades, but I don't think I'll ever take them for granted ever again." Axl said he stretched and rolled over to look at the grass.

"Was it really that bad back home?" Roll asked Axl as he shut his eyes and relaxed.

"Probably worse. I mean, at least before Neo Arcadia. Things got really bad a few times. There were times when the humans even had to hide below ground while the reploids made things semi-habitable on the surface again.

"That's... bleak." Roll said as she shook her head.

"I have to agree. It is a scary thing to think of what could happen if someone with powers like you or Zero abused them." Mathilda said as she walked over to him. Noticing Rock's growing irritation as she seemed to be looking around she asked,"Rock... I know the others asked, but are you sure you're ok? You really are acting oddly."

"I'm fine. If this stupid buzzing would go away instead of getting louder. It's almost like a...a..." Rock's eyes opened up widely as her eyes darted to the tower she had originally looked at when they had landed. "That's it! It's up there! It has to be up there, and it's so high nobody would think to check for it! Or even know what it is!"

"What are you talking about Rock? You're not making sense?" Roll demanded.

"Is your brain shut off or something Roll? Can't you tell there is a trans server here!? And some sort of signal or interference has been coming off of it, it's almost like...Oh no." Rock replied looking around.

"What are you talking about? I can't find what you're talking about?" Roll replied as she tried to locate the trans server that Rock was talking about. "And what's this oh no?"

"Something. Something is coming. Or a lot of somethings!" Rock said as his eyes darted around,"This isn't a buzzing! I've been hearing it for the past two days and now I finally know what it its!"

"What are you talking about? Hearing what?"

"Encrypted linked feeds! Like sniper joes!" Rock said in a panic,suddenly feeling very vulnerable without his battle body, and knowing that the power source he was running on now would not support such a drain even if the armor was still stored on the body.

"I can't hear anything, and I'm not picking up anything either. Although... Now that you mention it, I think i found the trans server. It's got a low spectrum signal. Normally it runs in a higher band so it's more easily located." Leviathan replied as she looked around, although she brought her lance out. As she spoke she saw a shadow on the wall above her and found herself looking into the face of a reploid who's armor vaguely resembled X's. As it leveled it's buster on her and fired, multiple shots were also fired from different vantage points. With the warning they had from Rock's early detection Tabitha quickly created an ice wall around herself which absorbed the impacts and fell into pieces immediately after. Roll and Axl both jumped into action, along with Leviathan. Rock attempted to grab Mathilda and jump but found that the small body he was in did not have the leverage to move that fast. Rock's left arm and upper body was heavily damaged, but the real damage of that attack was done to the passenger who had been unable to move quickly enough to save herself without assistance.

"Mathilda!" Rock cried as she jumped again, getting Mathilda and herself into a corner of the garden where it would be hard to target them. The damage the shot had done was minimal comparatively, since much of the energy had been expended on Rock, but there were excessive burns on her chest, and there was bright red blood coming out of her mouth immediately.

Within seconds the explosion of two of the pantheon shock troops dispatched by Axl's busters signaled that the tide had turned for the moment. Three more explosions followed as they were impaled by ice lances. Roll and Leviathan each claimed one kill for their own as well. Tiffania who had been shielded by Tabitha's defense could only look at Mathilda who lay in Rock's single remaining arm. As she saw this, her mind went blank and suddenly, she started chanting, despite the fact that she had no wand in her hand. As she finished her chant, three pantheons had scaled the wall behind them and looked ready to take aim when she turned her palm out at them. The single word "Implosion" could be heard from her lips. A bright light encompassed them and their bodies seemed to fold in on themselves. As their bodies exploded, even the blast seemed to fold in on itself until naught was left but a fine white ash. Upon the release of this spell Tiffania fell bonelessly to the ground. As more of the Pantheon shock troops jumped over the walls Louise turned to face them. Somehow, this made her angry. It was always Zero. Zero had always been the one to save everyone, but now... Only she was here, and she knew her power wasn't enough. Her spells were too long. She wished somehow that she wasn't so weak, so useless. In that desperation, in that moment she saw them fire at her she too suddenly had a revelation. With three short words, one for each group of blasts that was hurtling towards her, the power welled up in her then died, and in the path a black space opened up and seemed to absorb them. As she absorbed the attacks she felt a sudden rush of power, as if she was going to explode. Channeling that power into an explode spell was more than easy and one of the reploid that had fired his three shots at her was consumed in an explode blast that knocked the rest off the wall. When more came to replace them a familiar red figure jumped into view saber and buster out and already firing as he screamed his fury having seen the condition of Rock and Mathilda. A rapid series of explosions followed as Leviathan Axl and Zero went on a somewhat coordinated offensive. More accurately, Leviathan and Axl followed a neigh berserking Zero as he brutally dismembered reploid after reploid.

Roll rushed over to Mathilda's side immediately and looked in to her eyes.

"It seems... I cheated death... Once, and even got to walk again before I get judged for my actions by the founder..."

"Stop talking!" Roll said angrily,"You're not dying. You're not!" Tears leaked from her eyes as she looked at the girl. Then she gasped as she saw the condition that her old body was in.

Mathilda coughed as she followed Roll's line of sight , her eyes widened,"For...me? Please, tell me you didn't do that..." she coughed and struggled as she tried to move. Mathilda tried to cast water on herself, but with how little effect it gave she could tell that this was truly a mortal wound. And there was no artifact to save her this time.

"I did it because I want to! You can't die! You're my friend! You're not allowed to die!" Rock demanded as she held her awkwardly, her eyes opened but seeing nothing as he locked into the trans network, and forced an override on both Mathilda and Roll as he activated the solar powered beacon that extended them to the lab. He'd never taken a human through a trans-server before, but she wasn't entirely human. Maybe, just maybe being a cyborg would be enough. and it might just be the only way. In a flash of red, black and green the three retreated the field.

Zero swung his saber through three more Pantheons as he released a buster shot into two more and was suddenly blindsided by what looked to be an unfinished X model. While he looked mostly the same, his features were dull, but aside from that his armor was mostly spot on from how it originally had been. Zero growled that someone would use something that looked so closely to his old friend to cause such issues. It took only seconds of combat, with a mixture of sabers and busters but Zero dispatched him easily. As soon as the unit that had fought Zero had been destroyed the other units seemed to slow and became less responsible. Zero called out angrily,"Capture them if you can! I want as much information on these bastards as possible if we have to tear them apart to do it!" As he called this, Axl and Leviathan as well as Tabitha nodded, but suddenly he felt the familiar presence of his father, It spoke in his mind gently,'Zero... These mindless machines of death. Please... Stop them. You can do it. This is what you were created for. Don't let any more of these people get hurt!' Zero's eyes widened and suddenly his body glowed purple as he shouted, "Nevermind. I have this." He ran to the first reploid and the first thing he did was make physical contact, letting the virus find it's way into the system. With the shared information system that they seemed to be governed by, the remaining pantheon troops were neutralized instantly. Zero breathed deeply, angrily and then turned to look for Rock, Roll, and Mathilda. "Where did they go? What the hell happened? Damn it!"

"They transferred out of here." Leviathan replied

"Damn it! So they at least got away?" Zero asked sounding someone relieved, "Then that frees me up! I'm going to go put an end to whoever the fuck is in Gallia right now. I don't care about patience anymore. You all... You all could have been killed. Mathilda and Rock might not make it!"

"Think on that Zero." Leviathan suggested as he turned to face her. "You might want to go back and try and help. Mathilda wasn't dead. And If roll can maybe take care of things that would be fine? But you're the only one to experience things like that. none of us would know where to start. We'll clean up here. You go help Roll!"

Zero glared at her but had to admit she had a point. If her life was in danger, another pair of at least somewhat experienced hands for whatever type of operation could be needed to save the girl... If it was even possible. "Fine. But after that, I'm going to destroy that country. I'll erase it's entire existence if i have to." Zero replied as he too used the recently uncovered trans server to return to the academy.

"Well, this couldn't be any worse..." Leviathan sighed as she looked about ready to strike one of the pantheons.

"Wait. We need to find out about them, how advanced they are!" Axl replied angrily.

"And why is that? We can find most of that from scrap." Leviathan asked curiously.

"Because, I have no problem cannibalizing these things." Axl replied honestly.

"C-cannibalize?" Kirche asked suddenly very nervous as she heard Axl speak.

"Ah...No not what you humans mean. Basically these things can't think or feel or anything. These are basic machines period. They're like semi intelligent drones that kill people, although they're quite useless without someone giving the orders. That's not a very good thing, but they are made of parts and seem advanced enough that we could probably use what we could break their bodies down into to repair Roll's old body. Or give X or Rock a brand NEW body. At the same time we can analyze to see just how advanced these things are so we have an idea about what type of defenses we might need. I think my scouting job here just got extended, and now Gallia is a part of this scouting mission... Although just who in the hell would hide a trans server in a royal castle. that's pretty damned ballsy. Even by my standards. Oh, by the way. I'll leave you guys to explain to the princess what is going on. Later." Axl said as he waved then called out,"Okay you stupid pieces of scrap metal we're going to be teleporting back to the academy. Accept coordinates and transmit now!" As Axl gave the command the pantheons disappeared in flashes of light.

***Author's notes***

I understand disagreements, but honestly, writing this far into the story i'm not gonna cut the damned basis for the story and the "end" so much because people interpret things differently than I do, or if I take liberties with things when they seem unlikely or impossible as stated by Capcom. So here is my super rant. Hopefully you enjoyed the story.

While some people make claims that anything after x4 is non canon, I'm not gonna argue about it. It doesn't directly contradict anything, even if the PLAN had been something else originally. The only thing it changed was X to Copy X as the real antagonist for MMZ. Although if you look at it, esp if they had done a follow up to Command mission(Where X was seriously all about the 'establishment'. Super soldier. Follow orders, no mercy for mavericks. Okay maybe embellishing but it was a much different take on him compared to previous games where he at one point decided he didn't wanna fight at all. While he wasn't half as bad as I'm making him out to be he was much closer to the X that you saw in MMZ) which took place significantly after the other games you'd have an actual LINK to MMZ and the ROLE REVERSAL that would come about with X encouraging Zero and working behind the scenes while Zero fought. Right now the closest link to the MMZ games is the supra/force metals that were uncovered and being used. But in that game it showed character shifts in all of the characters that i've tried to incorporate with this my story, or were supported later. And considering that it never states specifically WHEN Zero sealed himself away for the first time, but that Command mission was something like a hundred years after the first MMX game, that's a pretty significant time difference for character shifts. In the future, X while behind the scenes COULDN'T kill his copy not because he didn't want to or have the power, he was doing something more important. Mainly acting as a living prison. But his cyber elf form was far more to the point. He wanted that copy killed because that copy was maverick, no if ands or buts about it. He might not have killed humans, at least not till MMZ3 when he was reprogrammed, but he had caused the innocents to suffer and created a gap between reploids and humans that Zero and X had both done their best to close in their own ways. Yes Ciel was responsible for this but at the same time she really didn't mean for it to happen. So yes, I'm going to bring in plot points from any games that don't directly contradict themselves, and those points that do I am going to find middle ground as I have been doing. That whole rant isn't to say X's character changed entirely. You can tell that he didn't by the audio tracks. But he gained a more firm will and an easier time identifying targets that needed to be removed without antagonizing over it. If you have complaints about it, go read another dedicated story involving Zero that actually tries to work with the inconsistencies in the different series to all work out together. There are plenty of them floating around.

Zero: Isn't the reason that you made this about me and not a separated Tensa Zangetsu post Final Getsuga Tenshou because you really wanted to see a story with me that didn't just break off at the end, or not have a beginning or not just totally suck.

First, it hasn't been established that this doesn't suck. Second, shut up about my other ideas during my rant you stupid robot or I swear you'll start acting like Bob and George's Zero!

Zero: You...Wouldn't dare.

Wouldn't I? A certain holiday is coming up if you recall.

Zero:...Question withdrawn.

On Zero training Louise to fight? Not likely. Zero really doesn't have a history of training people to fight minus what is infered by him helping his unit, X, and Axl. For the most part he just ends up going out and doing his own thing. Finding Sigma's fortress. Blowing everything up. Destroying all the pantheons and Copy X. The only people Zero has trained to fight have been other reploids in high tech simulators as seen in the day of Sigma. Those type of resources are lacking and I don't think Zero was doing anything other than following basic boot camp when it came to building up his "knights". Everything he did to them was designed to get them to go away so he wouldn't have to deal with being a leader. Joke was on him though.

And to the person who asked, yes, I'm perfectly aware of just how important the elf was to an uncompromised FoZ story. Unforunately, Zero is Zero and does things his way.

Zero: Jerk deserved it. Doesn't matter if he gave his word. Things aren't always black and white.

...

Zero: What?

Nothing.

Roll: Also, I'm not trying to push the status quo so to speak! I've said what I needed to say, but if you push Zero too much he just closes up or runs away. That's why I use a feather's touch and lightly remind him. It's much easier to ease a stubborn person out of a way of thinking if you lead them at a pace they can accept. Rushing in and 'making' him see things, that doesn't accomplish anything! What little of psychology I do know, pushing people who are at their breaking limit is only going to cause more harm than good and cause them to become more introverted. And since I'm fairly sure Zero can't take mood stabalizers or anything would you have EVERYONE chasing him into a corner? You don't need to have the tact of a wrecking ball to get through to him. Infact, that just makes him run away. He's just a little dense so it takes time for him to realize things. And like most men if he doesn't figure it out for himself he's never going to get it.

Zero: I'm right here... And that's... Not really a flattering view...

Roll: And? Author's notes. Besides, it's honest.

She has you there. And honestly, this is like the first downtime you've had. Before this you were a maverick hunter always on missions. Then sealed. THen elf wars. Then sealed, then resistance fighter. The only time you ever had to reflect was when you were dying, or about to be sealed.

Roll: Speaking of which, that is not healthy, and you need to stop or I'll get the broom.

Zero: ... This is just the author's notes. She can't really do that can she? I mean if i'm dead she can't use the broom, right?

I'll allow it.

Zero: Hate you...


	73. Chapter 73

Rock stumbled to her feet, knowing that she was in terrible shape. Her core was damaged and her arm was missing. Without a local power source she had to use her own to activate the trans server. Reaching out with her left arm she tried to lift Mathilda up, to pull her to the improvised operating table that they had used before. "Come on...Help me here... Don't give up" She begged of the girl. A moment later a larger set of hands carefully took the older woman from the small hand that was clumsily trying to move her.

"Don't worry Rock, I got her." Roll Assured her as she placed her carefully on the table and inspected the woman's injuries. She gasped as she realized the extent of them. It appeared that two ribs had punctured her lungs and her chest was fast filling with fluid. Then she turned to look at Rock and noticed that shot she absorbed had actually pierced clear to her core. Even with this damage, it seemed Rock was still staying in her body with how she was struggling to move. "Get back into the computer Rock, I have her!" Roll demanded angrily.

"I can't... " Rock replied weakly, her voice breaking momentarily, sounding far too synthesized.. "It seems I took more damage than I thought..."

Roll panicked as she saw Rock's eyes lose some of their light. Rock would be fully shut down within minutes if not sooner, and with the temporary nature of her brain, Roll didn't know if her brother would survive such a thing. With desperation Roll picked up Rock who fought weakly against the assistance. Roll said in a despairing cry, "We need to get you into your capsule now! Other wise... you might die!"

"No...time..." Was the low response of Rock,"Worry about Mathilda. I know you can save her."

"What? We'd need a water mage, and we just don't have the capabilities to help her in her condition!"

"That's a lie." Rock replied,"I know just what you're doing in that shielded room. You didn't say what you were doing, but I saw what you were bringing in there... And the amount of power needed for the 'tests'... You have most the parts needed for a reploid body put together there."

"What about it?"

"Zero said...A human...Can be modified..." Rock said weakly. "Do it. Save her, please."

Roll immediately objected as she shook her brother gently,"But Rock,those are your only chance at life, how could I do that? You can't leave me!"

"It's ok Roll...I've had a good run, right? I saved the world, I had a good sister and father. I had two awesome younger brothers, a rival. I've had everything anyone could ask really... Now I have to go keep Blues company. I'm sure he's getting lonely, wherever we go...So please... please use my new parts to repair her. She can't... She can't die. please." " Rock said weakly with a smile.

"I don't think you're going anywhere brother." Charity appeared in a flash of light, and suddenly, a glow seemed to infuse Rock. She turned to look at Roll,"Hurry, prepare for surgery. Cattleya, Montmorency and Zero are on the way. The headmaster's seals alerted him the moment someone's life was in danger and he sent for them to be of help. he doesn't now the specifics but at least we can be thankful he put those spying wards down here."

"But, what about Rock? He is your brother too!" Roll demanded.

"You heard him. He's willing to make that sacrifice. I'm holding him stable, and that's enough for now. I'll hold him until you can get him back into the computer, but you can't do this with a human life. Get to work Roll. They'll be here any moment." Charity said as she gave a stern look at her elder sister. Roll finally answered with a curt nod and rushed to the sealed room to get the parts needed. Once she had what she believed she would need, she gathered the materials for surgery and prayed that the water mages would hurry. She didn't look forward to her first unassisted open chest surgery on a scale such as this without something to fall back on.

With a flash of red light Zero suddenly appeared and looked at the scene. He gasped as he saw Rock's condition, then noted that Rock's body was being slowly repaired by Charity. He then turned his gaze to Roll and asked,"What's going on?"

"The only thing I can think of Zero." Roll said with a frown,"I'm going o try and use Rock's new generation parts to patch Mathilda's body up. It's... It's insane, but it's the only thing we can do. She's dying." As she said that both Cattleya and Montmorency ran into the room

Cattleya looked around the room, and gasped as she noticed Rock's small body laying down with Charity standing vigil over it, and Mathilda already being prepared for surgery. She looked at Roll and asked,"What are we doing? What's going on? Is rock alright?"

"We're about to do something insanely stupid, we got attacked by some pretty powerful reploids at the palace, and does it look like Rock is alright? At most charity is just holding him in a form of stasis for now. I"ll deal with rock as soon as you two get over here and help me!" Roll answered waspishly.

"What do you need me to do?" Montmorency asked as she looked at the woman,"Even healing magic won't save her..."

"You're supposedly good with water magic, so help me keep this girl alive while I repair her. You don't need to heal her just keep her stable." Roll said as made her first incision removing the skin so she could see exactly what needed to be done. As her chest came into view she realized it was even more dire than she thought. "Zero get over here, I need your steady hands for this because I don't have four of my own. Her heart has been damaged. Her right lung is useless and and one of her kidneys and part of her liver have all received heavy damage. The massive shock to her system has almost totally fried her, even if she didn't take the buster shot's full power, a human's body was never meant to deal with this type of trauma. Montmorency, Cattleya do not let up with your healing magic until I tell you to, understood?"

"Right." Zero replied crisply as he moved to assist Roll.

"Yes," and "Understood" came from the two water mages who started feeding their power directly to the injured woman.

***Break***

Leviathan spent a few minutes jumping from wall to wall in the castle in case any additional troops had escaped Zero's virus, but when she noticed no sign of anything she made for the throne room. In it, seated on her throne, her hands held in her lap pensively sat the princess.

"What has happened?" Henrietta asked her immediately. "None of my knights have any idea what happened other than you were attacked. Nor where my Knight Commander has gone."

"It was a surgical strike by the enemy. Whoever made those things, they're definitely someone who either was from Neo Arcadia or was familiar with their technology." Leviathan replied as she looked the princess directly in the eyes. "Their first targets when they attacked were the synthetics among us. And the Semi-synthetic."

"What?" Henrietta asked, confused at the statements.

"Reploids. It seemed like, as the people who could deal with them more easily, we were the targets. And Mathilda since she is partially synthetic was probably lumped into that same category. From a strategic view it makes sense. And this was a very precise strike. Nothing the likes of your nobles would probably be able to accomplish."

"Mathilda? Is she unharmed?" Henrietta demanded, suddenly concerned for both her cousin, and Albion's future.

"Probably not. she took most of a buster shot to the chest. For a human to walk away from that unscathed, without any protective armor is impossible... Even talking about survival is almost impossible, even if there were some humans who managed to survive being damaged in the more out of control maverick attacks. She was teleported out of here by a hidden trans server that apparently the enemy doesn't know about. And neither did Axl. So we have the possibility of another reploid spy running around who isn't a familiar. Or there is another void mage we don't know about. And while Rock and Mathilda were the only casualties, that's not going to help everyone once word gets around. It's all just happening at a bad time." Leviathan stated.

"The little girl as well?" Henrietta asked softly, then her eyes turned steely for a moment, as she spoke again,"I see. Is there anything else you can tell me? We won't be able to ignore this strike. Not this time. It was on the grounds of the Royal palace... This will eventually lead to another war."

"On those details, no. This is all the information I have at this moment. The battle was quick and brutal. They attacked us without warning. Apparently the echoing buzz in Rock's ear and the cause of their disgruntlement was the shared thoughts of those drones being intercepted and broadcasted by the beacon in the castle. We killed a few of them, and it looked like the void mages picked up some fancy new tricks. We seemed to have them on the run for a moment before they regrouped, then Zero jumped in and killed their command unit and took control of the surviving Pantheon like soldiers. Then he teleported back to the academy to assist in repairing that girl although it is likely an impossible feat, that's Zero's style. Not to give up when things are impossible. But better that than Zero running off to Gallia on his own when we know nothing about who is there. Axl then brought the walking scrap metal back to the academy. They're no longer a threat and he wanted to know just how advanced they were so that we'll know what to expect should they attack again, or should we need to mount a counter offense." Leviathan stated honestly.

"Ah... Was anyone else injured? I am sorry this had happened like this, I never imagined asking you to the castle would put you all in harms way."

"They would have attacked us regardless. And honestly, it probably would have been far uglier if it had been elsewhere. At least we had Rock's warning on their initial volley." Leviathan stated in a somewhat reassuring manner.

"I am glad for that at least. Where are the others?" Henrietta asked.

Leviathan shrugged then replied,"I had them take the dragons and head back to the academy. We have a small fortified below ground base and a much stronger trans server and detection system there. It would be almost impossible for them to catch by surprise there like they did here. Now that we know that they're out there, how they are working and most importantly, who they are targeting."

"I see. Are you going back as well?" Henrietta asked Leviathan.

"I am." Leviathan said with a nod.

"Then can you tell Zero to please consider the matters brought to his attention and just what changes they may cause, how many people they might help?"

Leviathan's left eyebrow arched as she looked at the queen before asking,"What matters?"

"I'm sorry but they are to be known only between myself and my knight commander," Henrietta apologized.

"Whatever. I think I know what's going on but I'll deliver your message. Good luck on that, but just realize he's my game. So you don't stand a chance at getting him. And don't worry, I'll encrypt the trans server before I leave. There won't be any uninvited guests coming around through that anymore." Leviathan replied with a smirk as she too activated the trans server and made her way back to the academy.

***Break***

It had been a grueling nine hours of surgery. Tabitha, Colbert and even Old Osmand had to come in and relieve the current water mages throughout the procedure. But little by little progress was made. For Roll this was all guess work. She had no idea if Mathilda would ever wake up again. But she had no choice. This was what her brother had wanted, and once started it wasn't like she could stop halfway. She didn't know why, but for some reason that stupid brat wanted this woman to live, enough to give his own life. Why did he always have to do that? Why couldn't things ever work out for her brother? While he wasn't going to die, and Charity just stood a silent vigil over her old bodies prone form, without X's help Rock would have likely died. As the surgery had progressed, every now and then Zero would stop or correct her, when she went to make a change. While she was the expert on humans, it appeared that Zero was far more versed in the repair of reploids than he had ever let on. He almost appeared to be a different person, more serious and focused. His talking patterns were odd and he seemed to process what was going on much faster than she assumed he would. They had already replaced her heart, lungs as well as most of her internal organs. They had even had to replace some parts of the woman's brains that had hemorrhaged. That was where Zero had stepped in and taken the lead as if he understood this part of the procedure fully. By the time they were finished, Roll felt exhausted, body and mind, but her patient was stable. As she looked down at the green haired woman who now lay there without a scar, thanks to the amazing water magic employed, she wondered just what else technology and magic could do together. Her attention was suddenly drawn to Zero who picked the woman up and placed her body in the capsule, and then returned her old body to her capsule, initializing Rock back into the main frame. From there he went to one of the larger consoles and started initializing programs that hadn't been used since her father had last adjusted X's battle forms. Her suspicions rose to the surface and suddenly she glared at Zero's back and accused,"It's you, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Was the calm reply as 'Zero' continued his work.

"You're Wily. The Wily in Zero's head. There is no way you'd be familiar with that program if you weren't. Even I don't know how to use that program." Roll commented mildly.

"Does it really matter at this point?" he asked as he turned to look at her,"I'm kind of busy at the moment. Zero asked for my help. He was lost. He has had to repair his body on some occasions so he knew enough to help you with some of that, but the only one who knew the human brain well enough to do something like what you did... Were myself and Thomas. That woman, she intrigues me. She is a good person who is willing to stand by her beliefs. Even if they'll kill her. So I decided to give it a shot and see if it was possible. I have to say though, this was very interesting. Interesting indeed. And with how we blended in Zero's DNA structure into her own, she should repair at a far faster rate. She won't be immortal but she'll be the next best thing."

"You're done with the operation. What are you doing then? The surgery is over. Give the body back to Zero now. You're not welcome here" Roll said, feeling her anger at the man who was the cause of all the problems in her life.

"Don't be simple. I know that _none_ of Thomas' creations were stupid. Naive perhaps, but never stupid. I wonder what caused you such enmity? Was it your evolution as a reploid, the condition of your brother, our past dealings, or a culmination of all three? Oh well, it matters not. If you must know, I'm building her a battle form. She's not really a reploid, but she's not human. Who knows what she really should be called. But that was one of the things that Zero insisted you add in. But neither of you know anything of the programing involved in a matter to energy conversion armor system. So here I am, awake for a bit to set up the sleeping beauty with enough power to keep this from happening to her again. Mainly because it seems to be a trend for her and a rather unsettling one at that. Not as bad as Zero, but still not a very good way for things to go." Wily said as he continued his work. He stopped typing for a moment then tapped his chin thoughtfully. "She seems to be a personal type of person. Like when she put herself into a golem's body. I'm thinking, she should have claws. Like slash man. And honestly, I have to say green really is her color. And I always did like the horned design Zero's helmet had. Although a buster is also a pretty needed thing. I really don't like how Zero's integral buster was eventually removed through his evolution. An integral buster is really useful in my opinion. But that's besides the point. She doesn't have the experience or capabilities of Zero to overwhelm everyone in close range, so she should have another option. What do you think?"

"I don't care, just finish what you're doing and then go back to wherever it is you came from." Roll replied testily.

"You act like I'm your enemy, even though I've saved Zero and this girl. I even saved that niece of yours. And oddly enough, while you were standing around like a fool, I even replaced Rock who is my enemy back where he belonged, safely. But still I'm your enemy. Oh well, I suppose myself and Thomas really did create souls in steel. You feel love and hatred...just like any human. And just like humans... You can't see from any perspective but your own." Wily said as he continued with his work. there was a silence that hung oppressively in the air for thirty minutes as he continued to work. Finally he stopped and said,"It is finished. Well as finished as I can make it. You'll need raw materials, but from what I saw, those fake Mega Men from upstairs have the type of materials you'll need. She'll need to use a capsule to obtain the armor once it is finished, but then that's why I placed her there. Make sure you run a diagnostic on her before you move her out, who knows if we ended up missing anything. Better to triple check than to have to redo the work all over again. I learned that with... A good number of my creations. Anyhow, I'll be leaving now. Tell Zero he did a good job. I think he could use that type of encouragement," Wily said as he smiled at Roll. Zero's eyes blanked before turning a bright blue again. Suddenly, he asked in a puzzled tone,"Huh, it's over? Did he do it?"

Roll looked at Zero and replied,"Yes, it's over. We did it. Mathilda is stabilized and your 'father' even decided to give her a combat armor."

"That's a good idea. Now she can take care of herself. But how is she going to use it if she doesn't have an internal energy storage?" Zero asked curiously.

"You were there, you insisted we put it in her, in case of emergencies. You also had us install a mini fusion reactor just like ours as well. We made her as close to a reploid without fully remaking her.." Roll reminded him.

"Huh... Nope. Wasn't me. I think that was Wily. Maybe? Everything is kinda fuzzy at the moment." Zero admitted as he shook his head.

"Just how much of the surgery were you there for Zero?" Roll asked curiously.

"I think about three hours? After that I saw us hitting some walls, and... I didn't know what else to do. Wily knows way more about this type of thing than me. And since I failed to protect Mathilda again... I wanted to at least give her a chance."

"I see... I don't like Wily, but i suppose i can appreciate what he has done." Roll admitted grudgingly.

"I don't know if you can or should forgive him, but I really don't think he's that bad. I just think he might be... Unbalanced? Insane? Egotistical? But at the core he still seems to be a good...ish person." Zero commented.

"Are you trying to insult him or compliment him? I can't really tell." Roll asked honestly as she looked at Zero. "He did say we should get the materials needed from the 'fake mega men' upstairs for her armor. Then to triple check her systems before removing her from the tube."

"I guess. I hate doing that type of stuff... But at least destroying these mavericks will actually help someone..." Zero said in a subdued tone. While he had no problem fighting or killing, destroying someone or something that couldn't defend itself seemed to be a bit... wrong.

***Break***

It was some weeks later in the heart of the Gallian captial that Copy X looked out of the window of one of the towers that he and his brother had been given use of. Without turning he asked, "Hey, Zero, did you hear? Things are going badly..."

"Yeah, I know. I expected it. Especially with everything that has happened, it's not really surprising." Copy Zero replied in a calm voice, no evidence of any alarm in his posture.

"But why would Tristian remove all it's diplomats from this country? And why then was our dear sister poisoned during dinner?" he asked.

"My bet, they're about to make a move. They don't know about us so they couldn't make any plans to kill us." Copy Zero replied with some calm,"Although i don't know why you're so upset. You only met her three times."

"How can you say that? She was our sister! She had such a bright smile, and was so full of life. She was a child Zero!" Copy X said as he turned around angrily.

"I suppose you're right... But something about her just felt forced. It was probably just me though. I'm sorry," Copy Zero said sounding sincerely contrite.

"Do you think that the country of Tristian would really attack us? Our country is far larger than ours."

"They have a wild card though. I don't know who it is, but according to the records we have they have weapons similar to ours, and have accounted for over a hundred thousand deaths." Copy Zero replied grimly. "Who knows if we can stop them?"

"We have to. We can't let any more of our people die. You've read the histories, the wars. It has to come to an end! The wars must stop."

"I suppose you're right, but can we ever really stop them?" Copy Zero asked curiously.

"We have to. One way or another my sons." Joseph said as he entered the room.

"How do you suggest we do something like that, old man?" Copy Zero asked scornfully.

"We will try with the olive branch. I will send a messenger to the Queen of Tristian. I do not know what it will do, she has shown in the past that she is quite greedy... But if I must i will go myself and sue for peace." Joseph said gently.

"But what about you? If they really do wish you start a war with us, what about you father? They could kill you if you go by yourself." Copy X demanded, immediately seeing the danger their father would be walking blindly into.

"If that is the way things must be, then I expect you two to do what I would do. Find a way to peace. Our country Gallia is beautiful, safe and prosperous. You must keep it thus. That is my command as your king and father."

"Like we'd need to be told something so common sense," Copy Zero replied, feeling some kinship with the man before him, but somehow an echo seemed to warn him, telling him of half-truths and lies. He couldn't shake it, nor did he know if he wanted to. "So what are we doing with our Pantheon forces?"

"They're going to be placed at areas of the border to tighten security. IF an armed force does move to this country we'll know within hours." Joseph replied and then shrugged,"That's all we can do for now."

"Couldn't that be seen as a threat by the other countries?" Copy X asked,"Haven't there been wars based on misinterpreted threats?"

"That is true, but we can't do nothing. The suspicions and the offensive war in Albion that Tristian waged, it can not be ruled out that something similar won't happen here. I do not like the idea but sometimes the best choice still isn't a good choice," Joseph said sadly. "I have things I must attend to. I will be visiting your sisters grave before dinner if you two would like to come."

"We'll be there father." Copy X answered for both of them while Copy Zero just stared out the window at a group of pantheons, a look of concentration on his face. With that, Joseph left and Copy X looked at Zero and asked him,"What is with you, normally you at least say good bye to him. He has lost a beloved daughter and you act as if everything is normal."

"I still don't trust him," Zero replied as he moved one arm. then he directed Copy X's eyes to the platoon of Pantheons that had just been finished. As Zero moved his arm the pantheons moved theirs as well. "I'm not sure why, but it seems like I can control those things. Can you?"

Copy X just looked at Zero then sighed,"Talking to you is so exhausting at times."

"That may be. But can you control those things?" Copy Zero asked,"Just reach out with your mind and see if you can."

Copy X stared at his counterpart then did as he was told. When he tried to get the pantheons to do anything he was met with no reaction. "No. How are you doing that anyhow?"

"I don't know. It's kind of confusing. It's like i get an echo from them, and some information. I also have the ability to control their movements although I seem to be fighting with that cheap knock off of you out there for control." Copy Zero said as he relaxed his control.

"Unusual. Perhaps this is just one of your talents?"

"But what purpose could it serve?" Copy Zero asked,"And just what is the limit of it?"

"That, I do not know..." Copy X replied honestly, but was troubled with Zero's preoccupation and new found power.

***Break***

Mathilda's eyes opened slowly and as she rose to consciousness she could tell from the soft bed and the comforting sounds of nature that she was somewhere pleasant. Her eyes focused and she moved to situp until she suddenly found herself embraced by someone. As her vision cleared she realized the person holding her was Zero. "...This might not be a bad afterlife..." She murmured dreamily as the sunlight poured in through the open window and she wrapped her arms around him.

Zero hurriedly put her at arms length and said,"You idiot, this isn't the afterlife! Can't you learn to dodge?"

"What?" Mathilda asked, her mind still hazy. She felt as though she was waking for the first time in a very long time, yet her limbs didn't feel weak or stiff. She felt surprisingly good as she flexed her arms and legs lightly. She then shook her head and objected,"But I was sure that I was dying."

"You were. Pretty much your entire body was shot!" Zero replied angrily.

"Then how am I here?" Mathilda asked, looking at herself, confused. Peeking beneath her shirt she noticed not a scar.

"Well...You might be mad, or not." Zero replied as he looked away. Mathilda said nothing so he continued,"We kinda took your back surgery a step farther. The majority of your internal organs and a part of your brain have been replaced by reploid parts. We had to place some regulators through-out your body, but using the same DNA technology that myself, Roll and X used, your body thinks that is what is normal. As you get stronger you'll become more and more like us."

"Are you saying that... I'm a reploid now?" she asked in disbelief.

"No. But you're not human either. You're somewhere in between. We couldn't save you any other way," Zero replied waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Mathilda looked at his face and saw the visible fear and concern. "Ah... You think that I would be angry because I am no longer human?" she asked with a gentle smile. Zero nodded slightly. "My most loved family member is an elf, and the majority of those I would call my friends are reploids. Why would I be upset by that?"

"Ah... I guess i see your point. Back home a lot of people got really angry when experiments to mix the two happened. That's kinda one of the reasons they asked me to seal myself away. Myself and X were the only ones who had DNA that could conceivably be used to create modified humans with how adaptable it was." Zero murmured, some regret in his voice.

Suddenly Mathilda remembered Rock's condition before she had lost consciousness,"What about Rock, is she alright?"

"Fine. A little stir crazy now that Roll's old body is totalled, but we got him back into his computer system." Zero replied a smile on his face,"He's been demanding to see you as soon as you woke up and could walk."

"I see. I think i'd like that. If it were not for his actions, I would be dead right now." Mathilda spoke with a smile,"I guess he really is that hero that he always said he was."

"I never had a doubt. It runs in that family." Zero replied with a smirk.

"So what now?" Mathilda asked seriously.

"I'm going to Gallia and am going to blow up the capital. Or at least the king and whatever armies he has made." Zero replied seriously.

"That's not a good idea. You can't just go alone."

"The longer we wait the more entrenched he's going to get, and the more danger he will pose to you all. My inaction last time is what caused this. If I had just followed through after Leviathan we would have been fine. But because I didn't things have gotten to a whole new level of dangerous." Zero argued.

"It is funny... You once tried to kill me. And now, for the second time you wish to attack a country by yourself for my safety." Mathilda giggled. "I must say, you are quite the charmer. Waiting at my bed for me to wake up, and such a nice way to wake up as well. I know the others are after you, and it makes you uncomfortable, so I will not say much more. I would like to say thank you... I really mean it. I was nothing more than a disgraced noble, a dishonorable thief who cared about nothing but keeping one person safe. I'm not going to push myself the way the other girls have... But, my bedroom door will always be open for you should you require it, even if a more formal arrangement is out of the question. You have my council, my love... and my respect...Just stop blaming yourself. You did everything possible. It was those things that hurt me. And whoever sent them. Instead of being angry at yourself... Be angry at them. Hate them instead of yourself. They took my life, you gave me a gift. I don't know why but I feel better than I have in... perhaps ever. All I have ever seen you stand for is life. So don't you dare hold that against yourself."

Zero gently released her and walked towards the door, stopping just before exiting. "I am angry at them, and I do hate them. But I can't deny that I could have stopped it. And I'll tell you what I've told all of them. There are far more deserving people of your love than me." With that he left the room to inform Roll that her patient was finally awake." What he had not expected was Mathilda to bound out of her bed and chase after him.

"Oh, you're not leaving me in that bed any longer. I wasn't kidding when I said I felt like i could run back to back marathons. If we're going to go see Roll let's go see Roll," Mathilda paused as she unconsciously blurred into her battle armor, and stood with a smile on her face,"but... I've always wondered, just how fast I could run if I was a little like you, especially after being stuck in a chair for so long. So I guess... You'll have to catch me first!"

"You really shouldn't!" Zero shouted as Mathilda disappeared in a trail of after images. "Huh. Do I rub off on everyone I'm around? Or is it just that I'm not half as crazy as I think I am." With a laugh he gave chase on what would turn out to be an amusing game of tag that would get both of them scolded by Roll as she checked Mathilda over much later once Zero finally caught her.

***Break***

"Hmm. it would appear that the strike didn't even kill one of them." Joseph complained as he looked at the map that contained the troop formations in his pavilion. There was one King that had been painted red that stood there, defiantly. While the piece didn't have eyes, Joseph could still feel that unnerving glare. That glare that told him he wasn't afraid of him. As both an action rooted in anger and fear he slammed his fist down on to the piece crashing it. "A whole platoon lost. But at least I have learned that if anything, that damned reploid is even stronger than before. I must be careful. But if I can build the power of my 'sons' enough, then he will have no way to defeat them. They will have the moral high ground, and the psychological trauma of fighting an X that is just like his X was... That should be enough to tip the scales. And aside from that, Some helpful information was uncovered. The lead reploid even alerted me to a trans server that was inactive at the castle. A curious development, but now it is encrypted. If I am able to break that encryption, I will be able to move my troops directly into Tristian territory and destroy their royal family in one fel swoop." Joseph mused, then laughed at the unexpected stroke of luck. "No, not what I had wanted at all, but in a way this could be a great blessing. I've learned the limits of these fools when it comes to tracking and security. They know nothing about keeping a combat reploid out. And with this new information, I can have the platoons that are securing the borders search for more of these. If there is already some form of trans server set up here, It would be a shame not to use it."

***Break**

With people in the unit attacked, and the threat of further attacks on the kingdom looming in the future, the complaints of the Koga as they were run ragged and put into obtuse and often times confusing situations was less than one would expect. Although even with that, there had been an upsurge in membership, including Mathilda who was being personally trained by Zero in how to use her new capabilities. As Zero was working with her on how to keep her aim with her buster accurate and compensate for the recoil involved, one of the newest recruits from the first year complained on time too many, to one who had thought would be the most open to his issues. It was Malicorn of all people. As he listened to the young man complain about how harsh all the training was and how unsuited for people like himself, he stopped and turned to yell at him. "Shut up! Don't you know anything? You didn't go to war, you don't know what it's like. It's scary, it's not fun. We're doing this now, because we have to. If we can prepare ourselves we might not die. If we don't die then those who would harm our our commoners and the other nobles will not get through. It is our duty as Koga to become stronger to become better. I don't care if Zero says that you made the cut, shut up and keep working. People could have died today. Mathilda nearly did. The power of those things, the power of Zero are beyond anything we can do and you complain and want to give up? Just why the hell did you join? Don't you want to protect something? Or show the world you're not a failure? Or is this a game to you?" His shrill voice carried as he glared at the sufficiently cowed cadet.

Zero came jogging up with a smile on his face. "We have a problem gentlemen?" He asked.

"No, sir." was the mumbled response of the troublemaker.

"We do!" Malicorne insisted." I'm in worse shape than anyone. But I'm still trying. I'm still pushing myself. I've fainted, I've dealt with broken bones. But I've got something to fight for. If you can't figure out what you are fighting for, if you can't figure out who that is, then you aren't needed!"

"And what is your reason?" Zero asked curiously.

"When we invaded Albion... On one of the few ships we encountered during our departure I... I saw a young man like me. His insecurities showed on his face. I could almost call him a kindred spirit. But in the end, he chose to take action. Just like I did. I hated it. I don't ever want to do it again. But then, if we can't put a stop to it, if we make people see things like this because we can't stop it then what is our purpose, what do we accomplish? Just because I had to kill him, doesn't mean I enjoyed it. I hate it. But that's not the question. I did it because I had to, and because the people were relying on me. How many people could have died. the airship I was on was filled with people. All those people were relying on me and I had to do it! So don't complain when you've never had to fight for your life."

"Malicorne. Stop." Zero said as he gently placed his hand on his soldier. "You've made your point."

"What?" was the confused response of the still slightly pudgy young man.

"You made your point. And again you manage to surprise me. I expect you to be the first to fall out... You lap the academy an extra time. You deal with broken bones like a trooper. You fight your hardest. I trust you. " Zero said as he looked at him. "But don't get angry at him. He's new he hasn't seen what you've seen. He's shaking just from you yelling at him. And don't ever call yourself weak. You might not look it, but you have steel in you. And I respect you for that. Now, both of you get back to work.

"Sir." Was the reply from both young men, although Malicorne's sir was said with far more awe. The commander had never spoken like that to him personally. It was enough that he would redouble his efforts. He swore to that as he ran even harder.

***Break***

It was later that evening that Cattleya poured a cup of tea for Roll and Mathilda, who had taken to spending more time in the lab, even if she was far more mobile than she once was. Cattelya couldn't help but smile. "So, what did you wish to come down here for today?"

"Hmm? What would I need to come down here for? I mean, I'm just visiting a friend right? What about you?" Mathilda replied back with her own question.

"I'm learning the basics of medicine and the 'theory' of surgical procedures from Roll. She said that there was much work to be done before she'd allow any type of procedure to be done without extreme duress without water magic supporting it. She talked of banks for bloods and a number of unfamiliar things. It all sounds like a lot of work, and most of it I don't understand. But I can hardly gainsay the results of her expertise."

"It humbles you doesn't it? To think that as a noble, you know so much compared to the commoners, yet in compassion to beings so much our senior... We know nothing." Mathilda asked dryly.

"I never claimed to know very much." Cattelya replied with a small smile. "I was dying. My family did everything they could to make me comfortable before my life's end. I was certainly not strong enough to carry a child, I could not marry... I couldn't even use magic without paying for it. My mother and father cared only for my comfort and safety... They only had me learn what I wished to learn... And mostly, I just wanted to be with my animals before now. It's funny, I loved them so much more than other people because they didn't pity me, or look down on me as the 'weak' daughter of the heavy wind who would never live to be a true 'adult'. To them, I was an important person." Cattelya seemed to gaze into the air before her, caught up in her own memories.

"Ah... I did not know it was that serious." Mathilda replied uneasily, unsure what to say to that.

With a blush and a shake of her head, Cattelya said,"Oh, it wasn't too serious. I was just,"

"Actually, it was that serious. I do not know how long you would have survived had Zero not acted as he did." Roll interrupted in a sharp tone,"Just because you're better now doesn't mean you should down play how sick you were. By all rights you should be dead. But that's your magic for you." Roll interrupted after she had taken a sip of tea.

"Ah... I guess you're right. But anyhow, what Roll was able to figure out, the magic that was being used could have kept me alive for a fairly long period of time, but that it would have been a gamble. And it would not have been able to improve my quality of life all that much. Nobody could predict such a thing. But you, you were dying entirely. Even all the water magic in the world would likely have been unable to help you. Without the parts that had been made for Rock's new body you would surely have perished..."

Mathilda dropped her glass of tea which shattered on the floor as she looked at the girl in front of her, her mind momentarily frozen as she rolled the implications of what was just said around in her mind. It couldn't be true, she made it sound like they had used parts that would have given Rock a body...To save someone like her? Suddenly a massive swelling of anger and anguish welled up in her. Tears could be felt rolling down her face,"What did you say? That can't be true! Why would you do such a thing?" She demanded angrily.

"Ah...I am sorry. Did... You not know?" Cattelya asked, as she stood up slowly and took a step back.

"Of course I didn't know! If I knew do you think I would have allowed such a thing to happen? How could they do this to him? He's been stuck inside of that giant... machine, and his little sister's body. He finally had a chance at freedom after so long, now that it was proven that he truly was a hero. Now that it was completely undeniable that he was a good person!"

With a gentle voice, Rock replied from his main console,"You're a friend, I couldn't let you die. You stay down here, listening to me ramble. Do you know how lonely it is? How mind crushingly lonely I get? Even with Roll who is gone a good bit off the time, you still talk to me. I'm not a curiosity. I'm not some oddity. To you I'm another person. Someone I can chat with. Someone who listens to what I have to say and doesn't judge me. One who understood my pain when I talked about how I had to fight my own brothers, or how much of a handicap it was being limited in mobility! You tease me like a normal person and treat me like a normal person. I couldn't ever let you die. you're like a big sister to me! When things were at their worst before Charity saved me... I was going to die,or you were going to die. I knew that! I chose your life over mine and I'd make the same choice again right now! I'd never let my older sister die!" Rock said angrily.

"So just what am I?" Roll demanded jokingly, trying to diffuse the argument between the two. While both sides were emotional and yelling, she could tell that both were only angry out of concern for the other person. She also knew if she calmed them down, or deflected their anger to her, that they could talk about it more rationally. Or at least with less screaming. She had noticed that when people were screaming, they tended to say things they didn't really mean. Or things just didn't get taken the right way.

You could almost hear the grin in Rock's voice as he replied,"My beautiful little sister who had a growth spurt. But then, isn't it natural that girls get them before boys? I thought that was the case anyhow. And you know... You know that I'd make the same sacrifice for you."

Roll laughed harshly at that and then in an act that was unusual for her slammed her palm hard onto the table."You know, this reminds me so much of what Dr. Light said to you before he sealed you up. He said he created us as his children. He gave you everything that he could, the power and the sense of justice... All the things that he could program were there. But that burning in your heart, that needs to protect and help others beyond all else including your own safety, that was you and you alone. He loved you Rock, and everyone should love you. You never compromise your ideals,or your feelings. That burning in your heart that tells you to protect and love people... you listened to it even when you yourself were the target. You're too good for this world..."

Mathilda nodded before she spoke, a smile on her face, and a gentle caring tone coming from her that was at odds with her normal voice. "I agree. But... I would be glad to have a cute little brother... Who may have growth spurt at some point. I mean, nothing is impossible. I'm proof of that, aren't I? Although...I must apologize again, if it were not for me, you would be nearly ready to have a body of your own... I'm sorry.

"Apologize again for us saving your life and i'll punch you in the face when I get my own body. I know those parts and I know you can take it." Rock said darkly. "I demanded she use those parts because I love you. you're like a family member. If you had a family member, like a sister or a cousin... Would you give your life for them?" Rock demanded angrily.

"I... See. You are a thoughtful one aren't you. And a little too well informed." Mathilda said stiffly as she looked away.

"I'm not thoughtful! You're someone important to me. This burning in my chest tells me that I'm going to protect you. I'm going to do what I can. It's not much, I'm useless. but i was able to save the life of someone that I love. that makes my life worth living!"

"Why do you talk about love? I mean, I'm so much older than you. I mean, you're like a kid, no offense is intended...But that is how I see it, and there is someone else... And how do you have a burning in your chest when you don't... Have a chest?"

Rock chuckled awkwardly, then as he was about to speak, he chuckled again. It took a few minutes for him to regain his composure even as a computer program."I don't think the translation is getting across as well as i hoped... Love is the very center of my life Mathilda. Roll, Dr. light, Zero, you. My brothers who had been reprogrammed. I love you all, and I love humanity. I do what I can, but I can only do so much. But that is the basis of my life. Dr. Light helped me realize that. I don't fight because i want to, I don't fight because I need to. I fight because I love the people who would be harmed if I do not fight. For me, that is my catalyst that made me into the warrior Megaman. I would have been happy if i never had to take up a buster to combat my brothers. But I did, and for the right reasons. Fighting for power, or control is meaningless and evil. Taking up your arms to protect those you love, that's the only reason that anyone should ever do so. Zero is the same but he just can't see it. And if he could, he'd never be able to say it."

"To have a little brother like you..." Mathilda said as she walked up to the screen rock was inhabiting and placed her arms gently around it, something even Roll had not done. "As your elder sister... I could not be more proud of you than I am right now. nor can i possibly think of a better little brother. I will have to strive my hardest through all this... Just so i can measure up to the one I have to be a role model for. Although I'm pretty far behind you..."

***break***

Axl stood in front of the pope, after having explained the entire situation. The room was deathly quiet as the young man sat there considering his familiar's report . Finally the silence was broken as the pope spoke in quiet voice,"this is terrible. news if it's true."

"It is. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, that's debatable." The pope replied with a smile.

"I've never lied to you. I've done my best not to mention things that didn't need mentioning, and to keep us from poking a hornets nest that could end civilization... But things have taken a step for the worse. things have gotten amazingly bad in an amazingly short period of time." Axl stated in a serious voice, one that the pope almost never heard.

"Are things really that bad my young friend?"

"I'm going to cut to the chase. If things keep going this way we're fucked. At the moment, they're using central command bu they had strength and numbers. if Zero hadn't taken the command unit then used his virus we would have lost more than what e did. as it were, we almost lost two. one of which is no longer human, the other doesn't have a body. The damage that was done was severe, but what actions we take is for you to decide. Whoever is in Gallia now is going to go after the other void mages and their Reploids. That includes you. Our best bet is trying to ally with as many people as possible. including the elves.

"Our enemies? How can you even imagine that."

"As things are going we're leading to another war. And this war seems to be leading up to the scale of the ones we had back home. Unless you want the world destroyed you'll do what I say. You SAW what my world looks like through that tiny portal you have here. you've seen the death, the destruction, you've even seen some of what Zero and Omega are capable of. That would be the fate of this beautiful planet. And it could all fall down to being your fault. are you alright with that? Are you really okay with knowing in your heart that because you oppose peace with the elves, that the entire world could be turned into a waste land like my home? Answer me, damn it! Are you ready to see this world the Founder gave to you fall to a lifeless husk all because you couldn't put aside your hatred? Didn't your Founder preach about forgiveness and all that other good stuff? Well now is one of those times that if you don't start practicing what you preach a lot of people are gong to die."

"I... Suppose you are right." the pope then looked at Axl. "Axl, are you alright?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Axl asked, giving neither an affirmation or denial about his current state.

The Pope looked at him, his face creased with concern. He spoke quietly to his familiar,"Ever sense you got here, you have changed."

"Well yeah, I've gotten more powerful." Axl replied in an all too smug tone.

"No. I mean, your heart which was so bright and full... It seems so heavy now. Is the duty that i place upon you so much? Will you not tell me what is wrong as your master?"

"I..." Axl couldn't say anything as he looked at the pope. He grimaced as if in pain for a moment then without warning Axl's form shifted into a brown haired girl. When the pope said nothing she spoke in a clear voice."Sir... You have to stop."

The pope looked at Axl confused for a moment. He'd never met this girl before. He'd also asked Axl if he wouldn't mind refraining from doing such a thing around him, but sometimes his willful familiar did what he wanted, but that was half the problem in his opinion. As he considered the girl before him he asked,"I have to stop what?"

"The orders sir... You really have to stop them."

"Why? he serves me as my familiar. It is a holy duty, one that is a great honor to both of us," The pope replied,

"Yes, but when you order him to do something that he would not do and it goes against his moral code, something happens." The girl said, although she didn't say anything else. It was if she was prompting him to ask.

The pope finally gave in and asked" And what is it that happens when I give him an order that goes against his own moral code?"

"His 'soul' gets damaged. Every time he goes against your wishes or perceived wishes his soul becomes more and more unstable. Your familiar is dying to try and save the world and you're so concerned about such petty matters." The girl replied, her voice almost scornful, but at the same time there was an amount of pity to them as well.

"What? Why wouldn't he tell me these things?" St. Aegis demanded,"Something serious like this, why wouldn't he tell me himself?"

"Axl is not the type to put himself into that type of situation. He likes to think he's independent, and he is one of the people who does what they can regardless of what happens to him. That bad habit rubbed off on him from both X and Zero."

"I see. Are those two really as strong as he says?" THe pope asked the girl. "I would like an honest answer."

"In all honesty, I can not say. Neither Axl nor X nor Zero have seen the true depths of their own powers. They only reach as far as they need to. They pull on the strength that they must to protect those things they find precious. And sometimes, the strength to shatter that which is precious tot hem when the world is on the line." A thin trail of tears could be seen running down the girl's face as she spoke.

"...I, don't understand of what you speak, but I believe you are telling the truth. So then, what exactly am I doing to him? Just what is happening to my familiar?" the pope asked sincerely.

"You're destroying him. And not in a way that we reploids can be repaired. His very programing. His very soul is being corrupted. Warped."

"Corrupted? As in evil?" The pope asked aghast that he could be causing evil to seep into Axl's soul.

"No, you misunderstand the meanings of the words as we use them. To us, corruption is the state that our minds, our hearts can not function regularly anymore. When it gets to a certain point... Our minds become... I suppose the better word for people like you who don't understand how we really work is... You're unraveling his mind like a scarf. At first you won't notice the fraying on the ends of it, and it will still function until it gets to a point here it will do nothing for you when you use it. That all you will be able to do is try and grasp at the individual strings... Except even those strings will eventually fade away. Those strings will never be able to be made into the whole again. That's what happens when a reploid's mind is corrupted in such a way. It will simply mean that you will have killed off a great hero just so you could have your own way, when all he wishes is to see the world survive and prosper. That is his wish, that and to see his brothers happy again. He's willing to sacrifice his soul for such a thing... It would be a shame if that is what was required for such a fate to happen though. I know that both of his brothers would mourn his loss. And neither of them forgive themselves easily. And one of them... Might act dangerously, and rashly. I'm sure you know who he is. He value's Axl's life far more than yours. And even Axl will not be able to stop Zero if he chooses to kill you. They might be fairly even in overall power but only X had the type of power to protect like that. Both Axl and Zero are more blunt, and honest with their power."

"I... I had no idea." The pope said, horror clearly showing on his face,"He didn't tell me. Why would he not tell me these things? Whenever i gave him an order he followed without question except in a few instances... But he was always his own person and would disagree with me. I didn't know, I promise you that. And why would Zero come here to kill me? Why would he not simply tell me what is going on?"

"Zero... Is Zero. He handles things quickly, and demands deference. He would probably give you the ultimatum to release Axl. You, without the knowledge you have now would have refused. He then would have likely acted at that moment. With very predictable and final results." The girl explained sadly.

"You make it sound as if you have dealt with him before." The pope said, some suspicion clear in his voice.

"It is... a situation I am familiar with. Through the pride of my brother and our organization, and Zero's stubbornness, a great many people including myself were killed. But had both sides decided to talk rather than simply act... Who knows what might have happened. I was one who was precious to him then, but I lost my mind and decided that I had to fight him. To avenge my brother I fought with him until he defeated me. My own programing was almost entirely lost were it not for... No this doesn't matter. You need to fix this." Iris spoke in a low voice as she shook her head.

"What do you expect of me? Axl is my familiar so he is my responsibility. As the inheritor of the holy void, and being entrusted with one of the blessed familiars it is my duty to protect him as much as it is for him to protect me." St. Aegis said as he looked into the girls eyes, no shadow of guile or deception evident in his features.

"Then please, Stop issuing orders to him. Ask things of him, ask his opinions, he'll gladly give them... But you must stop the orders or something that is irrevocable will happen."

"And what is that?"

"Either Axl will die, or you will."

"You keep going back to that? Will Zero really come all the way to the capital of Romalia and go through my troops to destroy me?"

"If it came to it, yes. But he is not the only danger to you. You are aware there are other beings that share a body with Axl, such as myself. We are not effected by your runes. And should Axl be unable to control them, they will take advantage of a moment of weakness in your presence... And in that moment that they take their forms they could end you as easily as Zero killed those ants. Zero is not the only one you need to worry about if you would do more harm to Axl. There are others. That is why I wished to speak in the voice of reason. I know that this voice often gets ignored, but just like back then I have to try." Iris said seriously.

The pope's expression stiffened as he stared back into the girl's face. "I see...Thank you for being honest with me, even if it is not news I would have wished to hear. While I do not feel that it is right to deal with spirits such as yourself, I do feel a debt of gratitude to you. I will try and do as you ask."

"I hope so. Because... Axl really doesn't like hurting other people unless it's absolutely necessary. He talks a lot but he's really a good deal of bluster. And I do not wish for Zero to suffer any more blood and death than he has to. He's seen enough. He has seen too much."

"I see..." The pope said, his head lowered in thought as his familiar, who now appeared to be highly agitated took on his own form again.

***Break***

Zero was looking over the reports for the day in the small office in the underground stronghold that was his. He heard a knock on the door and he replied,"Come in"

Reynold walked into the room with a purpose, his head held high, and his chest puffed out. He stood waiting before Zero's desk, waiting to be acknowledged.

"What is it? You obviously have something you want to say." Zero said as he looked up at the young man then back at hte paper work. God he hated paper work.

Reynold looked at Zero then said," I want to talk to you about the attack on us at the castle. Any fool with even a basic understanding of tactics can see who they were directing their actions towards. They obviously were after the reploids living among us. They even got one of you. They are truly such a dangerous opponent. If they were to do such a thing again, us humans would have near no chance of stopping them from doing what they want. It would all fall to you, the doctor, Leviathan and the former thief. If the enemy could could eliminate any of them, then killing humans would require little to no effort. Especially since these enemies appear not to be real people. If they have no fear no conscious... That makes them especially terrible. They will not act with humanity compassion or nobility. They will act as true monsters."

"There isn't much we can do Reynold. I've been instructed to wait and I'm doing it since I've been out voted by both Axl and Leviathan on this."

"What about the queen? Surely she has made mention that we must take action as well. What have the dispatches from her said in that regard?" Reynold pressed further.

"The queen is a smart girl and all but she's too trusting and Naive." Zero said in a critical fashion.

"Well we can prepare. I have ... I've seen you practicing with Mathilda. I've seen her power. And I have seen the power of those monsters Gallia has created... I'm willing to die for my county if it means i can gain the power to defend it. "

Zero cocked his head as he looked at the young man and said quite simply,"If you're going where I think you're going... And I'm pretty certain I know where you're going, you are insane."

"Good. You understand then. Insane or not, that doesn't matter. They have taken liberties with power in Gallia. They've created inhuman monsters. "

"So you're saying that reploids are inhuman monsters?" Zero asked

"Of course I'm not, I'm saying these," He motioned at the remaining pantheons who were standing still against the wall," Are monsters. They don't think, they don't speak, they don't eat, they don't do anything but kill. What is that but monstrous? We can not stoop to their levels, we should not stoop to those levels! But it was proven that we can become stronger, while retaining our senses, our moral judgements. Mathilda was the first, and as you put it, if you ever go maverick and could cause harm to Tristian, I could... have a chance of at least slowing you down while others helped to get people safely out of the area.

"You would die trying to slow me down even with the upgrade. Although the chances of survival from such an operation would be slim as well. They would also open you up to all sorts of complications. Forget about this absurdity." Zero said coldly.

"That's fine. I don't mind dying for my country. When things are this dark, when our royal palace can be infiltrated, when our towns can be burned. When people are arbitrarily killed for no reason, what can I do? I can do nothing! Nothing at all and I do not accept that. I'll do whatever it takes including give my life to protect the people here."

"How can you be nonchalant about the thought of your own death?" Zero asked seriously

"The little girl, Rock, died. I know, I heard about the wound to her arm and chest she received when she was saving Mathilda. I had met the little scamp on more than one occasion. She was a bright and beautiful little girl. Her personality was... Different, but she always wanted to help. Sure she was troublesome and liked to play pranks every once in a while but we were all children once! She was always doing things for other people. Such a bright future was snuffed out, such a good heart removed from this world!" Reynold's fist slammed into the wall with a thud. "I will not forgive them! To aim for a child like that. I will give up my life to stop them. Because I know they will not stop there! I will protect the people of this kingdom, my fellow knights, I will avenge Rock and most of all, I will protect Katie. I don't care what I have to do to be able to do that! I don't care what risks I have to take! If I have to risk death to have the power to save them then so be it!"

"You are aware that if we do this I'll be able to read your mind to an extent with my capabilities. If you're doing this just for power... I'll kill you on the spot." Zero replied lazily as he placed his hand on his saber, as if to emphasize the point.

Reynold's jaw was set resolutely as he spoke in response,"I have no problems with that. I know it won't happen. Your power. This power. It's to protect. You said yourself. That's the power I want. That is the only power I want is to have to protect. Right now, what has my power as a noble given me? Has it given me anything but the ability to watch on the sidelines as people die? What good is my noble title if i can't protect those below me? I am a noble Zero! And in being a noble I need the power to protect all those who serve me. Because I Serve them. They are my body, while I am their sword and shield. That is how nobility works. And if a shield is useless, it should either be tempered or cast off. If I do not live through the procedure, that is fine. If i do, then I'll be able to protect those who need it. But if I die there are hundreds of nobles who can take my place. As an individual I am unimportant. I am Koga, and it is my job to take the risks so that others may live."

Zero looked at the young man then shook his head. He wondered just what made these crazy kids think this way. Was it his fault? Because he'd honestly hadn't heard half of these ideas and radical thoughts from these nobles until he'd made himself more known. Zero sighed, it probably was his fault. Damn it. Being a role model sucked. "I don't think turning people into reploids is going to be a fashion craze around here. But honestly, the only reason we performed on Mathilda was because she was already heavily damaged and was doing to die." Zero replied, remembering how close to death she had actually come. "I do not see it becoming a recreational surgery. Unless there is a reason I do not believe that we'll be performing such a thing again."

"I see. So all I have to do is be in danger of dying?" Reynold asked as he slipped his wand into his hand. he started chanting and Zero could see the power of wind and water forming around him. But it was in a pattern that he had seen only once before. The magic was forming around Reynold and to Zero's sight it was easy to see where it was directed to. The power was going to converge on the caster, maiming or possibly killing him. As soon as Zero realized this his saber was out and the wand that Reynold was using was shattered, his spell completely demolished. He held Reynold up by the collar of his shirt and demanded in a voice filled with fury,"Do you want to die, you fool?"

"I already told you I'm willing to die for this country and the people I wish to protect. That is not an empty boast. If I'm dying you'd be able to make me more like you. If that's what it takes I don't care. After everything I've seen, I am willing to risk it. My pride and duty as a noble requires it." Reynolds said, looking defiantly into his commander's eyes.

"Fine, if you're willing to go that far I'll think about it. Maybe talk to Roll about it. But don't get your hopes up. We need base materials, and a better understanding before we can try and replicate what we did. It wasn't easy and most of what we did was guess work." Zero admitted candidly. "Oh and Reynold. If you ever attempt to do that again I'll break both your arms and not allow them to be healed. I'll make sure you can't hold a wand until I'm sure you won't try something that stupid again." Zero's cold threat held no hint of it being a bluff. Both knew he would follow through with his threat were he pressed to.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Reynold replied but his tone held no hint of apology.

"Now get the hell out of here. I have to finish these damned reports." Zero replied angrily, still ready to punch the young man for his near suicidal action. After Reynold was gone he had to wonder, with a laugh, if this was how Signas felt half the time.

***Break***

Zero walked down the steps to the lab. It was already late at night and although he had finished with his paperwork and the training schedule for the next two weeks hours ago, he had been unable to get Reynold's actions out of his mind. He walked down the stairs deliberately. He heard the voices of Roll and Mathilda talking lightly as he entered the lab. Both turned when they heard him enter the room.

"Zero? What are you doing here so late?" Roll asked curiously, since normally he had shown a preference to staying either in his summoner's room or staying to the top of the towers with Charity.

"I could ask the same of you two. Not that I'm going to." Zero replied, unsure how to broach the subject.

"You're obviously thinking about something. What is it?" Roll asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Roll, what would you say if I told you that I had one of the members of my knights who wishes to become more like Mathilda ... Or more accurately like you and myself when we have the capabilities?" Zero asked cautiously.

"It would be out of the question. We only did what we did because she was going to die. It was an emergency with no real other option. I wouldn't do it just because someone wanted power. It would be too easily abused." Roll replied, somewhat angry that someone would wish to be converted like that before they even finished a new body for Rock.

"I think so too... But the person who asked, he's one of my more reliable members. He...Was upset." Zero said awkwardly. "He though that Rock was killed, and that he was powerless to stop them. I can see where he is coming from. But what disturbed me the most, is that Reynold was willing to cause himself excessive harm tonight to make a reason for us to attempt it."

"What? Why would he do that? And what did you do to stop him?" Roll demanded.

"I broke his wand and told him I'd break his arms if he tried it again. I also said I might talk to you about it." Zero replied seriously. "Since the beginning he's been one of the few that seems to understand what I've been getting at entirely... But the anger he had shown was uncharacteristic. I don't know, I think that the nobles here think it's alright for them to be killed, but that the innocents shouldn't be brought into the fight."

"Well... I do know the boy, and he was watching as we were practicing." Mathilda replied,"He looked more troubled than anything... I don't think that this is necessarily a bad thing to consider, but you would need to be careful who you gave such abilities to. I mean, objectively, as a former thief and disgraced noble you should have let me die than to make me into... What I have become."

Without warning Zero smacked Mathilda upside her head. Roll just stared at his reaction, and asked "How exactly is it that you can do that and be upset when someone says something like that, but you get upset when other people get angry at you for saying basically the same thing? Or actually following through with it?"

"Because I'm Zero? And I can dodge?" Zero answered seriously,"Or was that a rhetorical question? Am I in trouble now?"

Mathilda laughed at Zero's response as she rubbed her head. "I said objectively. You really are rash sometimes Zero. But it is true that you are Zero. But that means, that if you say things like that that if you can't dodge it then it's perfectly fine?"

"Well, no. I didn't say that." Zero defended.

"It's what I heard." Rock replied,"So... Roll, make sure you keep your broom on hand. Especially when he starts getting moody."

Zero looked at the grin Roll had on her face as she looked at him and backed away slowly as he made a break for the door, Mathilda's laughter echoing behind him.

As Zero left, Mathilda looked at the blond girl who had just 'intimidated' Zero so easily and wondered aloud,"So if you like him so much, why chase him away?"

"It's not really chasing him away." Roll replied easily, a small smile still on her face. "He isn't comfortable with those things, and we were having an uncomfortable conversation for him. We gave him something to think about, and then a reason to go think about it. He's troubled now, but rather than have him brood on something that we aren't even the position to do now, he'll at least think about something constructive."

"You're...Manipulative, aren't you?" Mathilda asked in a deadpan tone.

"Only a bit. I mean, she could try being upfront but that's just gonna really chase him away. He was about as scared when we brought it up now as he was when I chased him with a broom after their wonderful makeover they gave me. Different cultures view different things as funny. You could almost call the threat of the broom a close joke between them." Rock said seriously, sounding much older than his voice.

"Oh? So she really didn't hit him that hard with it?" Mathilda asked curiously,"It was all just a joke?"

"Oh, no. She did. Knocked him about 5 feet back. Totally floored him. I actually have the video of it. Saved it under five different files in case any get corrupted." Rock replied with a chuckle as his monitor suddenly changed and a repeated loop of Zero getting floored with a broom was shown.

Mathilda cocked her head as she watched it, and then was suddenly overcome with laughter as it started playing frame by frame,"...You have a good arm, I guess. I have to give you that. But that look of utter shock and disbelief on his face is...unbelievable."

"Well I was Rock's back up when he used to save the world. I did have some skills." Roll replied modestly.

"I bet. Defeating the villains of the world with a cleaning instrument. I bet they never showed their faces again after such a defeat. The shame must have been horrible." Mathilda replied still laughing at the frozen frame of Zero's face blank with confusion.

"That is true. She was far more feared than even I. Even Zero said that while the broom hurt his pride was even more injured." Rock said seriously.

"It wasn't that bad!" Roll objected, but just blushed as both Mathilda and Rock laughed harder.

***Break***

Louise sat in her room, looking out the window. She hoped Zero would return tonight. HE had not been to her room since the attack at the palace. And while she knew that it had been a terrible event and it required all of his attention, she missed her familiar's gentle encouragement. Her eldest sister would probably call her a disgrace, hinging all of her worth on what her familiar thought of her, but then, that didn't matter to Louise. Suddenly a double knock on the door was heard, and a moment later Zero let himself into the room. With a bright smile she turned to greet him. "Ah, Zero! You're back!"

"I didn't really leave," Zero replied as he sat down, his back against the wall.

"But you haven't been here. I've missed you."

"Sorry."

"But even without you here, I've still gotten stronger!" Louise said proudly as she puffed up her chest. "I've been working hard too!"

"I'm glad." Zero replied as he looked at her kindly, then turned to look at the floor.

"Is something wrong, Zero?" Louise asked curiously.

"Am I a hypocrite?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean? Why would you ask that so suddenly?"

"I want to know, do you think I'm a hypocrite Louise." Zero asked her.

Louise turned her head up in thought then nodded,"Definitely. The biggest I've ever seen."

"Thanks." Zero replied dryly.

Louise thought for a moment more then started speaking slowly, as if choosing her words carefully."Well, I'm not going to lie to you. But it's not like it's a bad thing either. At least, not entirely. You're like the princess. You both shoulder everything, but tell others not to do the same. You both force yourselves to be accountable for the power you possess... But wish for others to live peacefully. While she internalizes her battles, and makes them her own mentally, you do so physically. I think you both need to learn, that not everything is your fault. And that sometimes things happen. You're just not control of a situation and you can only do what you can do. Does that make sense?"

"I guess." Zero replied, feeling embarrassed at the girl's assessment. While she was moody and oftentimes prone to fits of violence he forgot that she was much more intelligent than he gave her credit for.

"But that doesn't matter. I'm glad you came back tonight. I was lonely." Louise said again.

"How can you be lonely, you've made more friends and are more accepted by everyone. Nobody uses the term 'the Zero' as an insult anymore either." Zero replied.

"I became so used to having you close at hand. It was comforting. When I was feeling weak, or useless... You were there. As time has gone on, you've been pulling away from me." Louise spoke, sounding near on tears. "I know that you're dealing with important things, but still... You're my familiar."

"What? This old thing again?" Zero asked, half annoyed that he was being classified down again. Would she ever learn?

"I... Didn't mean it like that Zero." Louise said quickly,"I mean, as my familiar, you're my partner. The one who I am to share my life with. As my familiar, or as your mage, we are meant to have a connection. I... Do not wish to lose that. But I am afraid of it."

Zero sighed as he looked at the ceiling,"I'm not going anywhere Louise. you don't have to worry."

"You might not be physically... But you're still leaving me." Louise accused.

"I told you that I wouldn't abandon you didn't I? That I'd be there as you showed the world just how powerful you are." Zero replied with a charming smile, and was surprised when Louise glared at him.

"That isn't what you said. You said that if you died you'd expect me to do that. You said you had faith in me. You said that I was different, something new. But..." Louise's voice broke as she looked at Zero, openly weeping now.

Zero reluctantly moved closer to her and held her as she wept. "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. You've heard Axl and Leviathan. But... I'm going to keep fighting. I have to."

"What? Why do you have to?" Louise demanded as she beat on his chest,"It's not your responsibility! You don't always have to bear the weight of battle on your shoulders!"

"I suppose you could say I care too much about all you stupid humans." Zero replied offhandedly. "If I didn't fight what would happen? You'd go off and get yourself killed without me here keeping you from doing stupid things. Like in Albion."

"Thank you." Louise mumbled into Zero's chest. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me. For not giving up on me. For fighting for me. For saving me. For coming back to me. I've never thanked you properly. But I should have. You're the only person who would have done those things for me. Even with how I treated you"

"Don't worry about it." Was Zero's calm reply. "I just do what I can."

"Will you stay here tonight? Please?" Louise asked "I know I ask too much of you, but I do not wish to be alone tonight. With everything that has been happening and another war looming, one which I might have no place in... I wish to spend some time with you."

Zero looked down at the girl in his arms and then nodded slowly. What could it hurt? "I suppose I can."

"Then the first thing you need to do... Is lose the armor." Louise said mock severely. "Because even with everything happening, I will not let you forget... You're not just a weapon. You are Zero."

Zero rolled his eyes as he shifted into his civilian form. "There, that better 'princess'?" he asked mockingly.

Louise looked at him then nodded,"It is indeed. But I'm not..." her voice died as she suddenly came to a realization.

"That's right. You are actually a princess now. I forgot. Oh well that doesn't seem to fit ya." Zero said with a grin.

"And why's that?" Louise demanded with a scowl.

"A leader can't be so prone to their emotions or actions. You're way to quick to fly off the handle." Zero shot back.

"Don't forget, you're just the same." Louise accused.

"Yes, and it's why I kept objecting to the positions I keep getting pulled into. Seriously."

"That doesn't matter. I'm still Louise and you're still Zero. It is getting late though." Louise said, a blush gracing the fair skin of her face,"We should go to bed now."

"I suppose. You weren't waiting up for me, were you?" Zero asked as he was dragged down on to the bed by Louise.

"Maybe I was. For just a little longer. Even when you don't come back, I still wait." Louise replied as she clamped her arms around Zero's chest.

"You really shouldn't do that. You need your sleep." Zero objected.

"It's fine. If I get to see Zero it' worth it in the end." Louise said as her head was placed on her chest.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the guilt trips. I'll try and make more time with you." Zero finally said, sounding pained,"Just don't neglect your health because of me."

"Alright," Louise murmured, as she was already drifting off to sleep.

"What the hell am I going to do with these girls," Zero wondered aloud after Louise had fallen asleep. He couldn't get them to stop chasing him, but somehow he didn't want to leave either. Was it really impossible to just have a friendship? He didn't have the answer, but as he lay there before he himself drifted off to a fitful sleep, he pondered just that.

***Author's notes***

Oh my, another chapter so soon? Probably because I wrote most of this one before the last one. Also the fact that there was lots of reviews on the last one couldn't hurt. Not too much in the way of questions, which makes me think thinks are finally slipping into place. Until I totally screw with your heads again.

Zero:They'd stop complaining if you would stop using the dartboard to figure out how the story goes

But I get to write, and throw things. I suppose I can just let the fangirls have their way and give them the Zero X ending.

Zero: ... I was wrong. All hail the dart board.

I thought so.

By the way to have a closer understanding of my Dr. Wily(In Zero's head)... Listen to "Look What You've done" By the Megas. Also, purchase their albums. They're worth it. Quick and the blue. Message from Dr. light acoustic. Fucking brilliant. That is all. There is a quote in the story today based on something they said.

Not sure when next chapter is out. Secondly, why do you keep asking about CPR, it was already stated that Leviathan did NOT kiss Zero to get the virus. Their helmets met and the jewels on their foreheads touched. As has been Canonish, those jewels tend to be a sort of focus of power for the brains or something, where lots of information or energy get routed to(like when you're injured, or something. I can't explain it. Capcom can't explain it. I'm just rolling with it.)

On another note... Those Copies don't seem to be too bad. I kinda like them.

Mathilda, hit with the bad luck stick... Now a full on humanoid.


	74. Chapter 74

Zero awoke the next morning feeling somehow refreshed. He couldn't quite grasp it, but for some reason he felt hopeful. Thinking back to the words the young girl had spoken last night Zero could barely contain the self depreciating laughter. He didn't want to wake Louise who lay next to him, holding on as if for dear life. While what she said had made sense, and that cute matter of fact way she had called him the biggest hypocrite that she had ever seen was too funny, somehow.

"I see you're in a good mood this morning," Louise murmured as her eyes opened slowly, having been woken by her familiar. "Might I ask what is so funny?"

"Nothing at all. Just thinking about what you said last night." Zero replied lightly as he scratched his head lightly. "I don't know that I agree with you but I can't really argue your logic. I think that's the first one you've won against me. I have to admit that I do tend to make everything my battle. Even things that probably don't involve me." Zero conceded.

"Well of course you do. You're a hero after all. You can't just stand around when innocent people are in danger. When people are in danger you'll rush off to save them regardless." Louise said as she kept her hold on Zero. When Zero protested she continued,"Did you forget how fast you got to the Zero when Tarbes was attacked? Or how you ran into a burning building to save the civilians in Albion? What about when you had no memory of me, and only thought that I was someone who wanted to make you a slave? You came through that portal when I needed you most. You can say it was selfish, but even if it was selfish, our perceptions of your actions will not change. While the history of your world may call you one thing, the history of ours will call you a hero. That is the truth."

Zero lay there quietly for a while as he considered what she had said. "You seem to have that pretty well thought out..."

"Well, I have had a good deal of time to think on the nights I stay up waiting for you," Louise admitted.

"You really shouldn't do that." Zero admonished her,"You have to take care of yourself."

"I can't help it. When you're not here... I can't be comfortable. When you disappear from my sight, I do not know where you are. If you have run off again. If something has happened. You leave without a word to confront a void mage in the palace... If something where to happen and you left, what would I do if something happened? I can't help but think of these things when you do not come home to me each night..." Louise admitted as she hid her face.

Zero sighed and placed his left hand on her head."Alright. I won't rush off without telling you. In person. You don't have to worry, alright?" When he said this Louise nodded happily. "Although we should probably get up. You have school soon, and I have to go deal with my knights."

"You're so serious about that... I thought you hated responsibility?" Louise commented as she reluctantly let go and rolled off the bed.

"I do. But just because I hate it doesn't mean I'm not going to do what needs to be done. It's become my responsibility and if I'm going to do something I might as well do it as best as I can. Otherwise why bother with it?" Zero questioned her honestly.

Louise just shook her head and smiled as she took out her clothing for the day. "That is one way to look at it. It's the same for me. It's why I always had the wish to be a great mage..."

"You are a great mage though," Zero said facing the wall the moment the girl's clothing had started to come off. "Different, but amazing. You have nothing to compare yourself to."

"Thank you Zero, but I'm really not that great. Aside from simple cantrips and my void spells I'm still very much a novice who can't do things." Louise replied in a gentle voice.

Zero tapped his chin as he hypothesized,"That's not really true. You just do things differently than everyone else. While there are many things they can do that you can't, you're the only person I know who can cast the explosion spell. Or that wierd void thing you did that absorbed those buster shots. I still can't describe what the hell that felt like. And then you completely glowing with power. I"m surprised you didn't make a bigger explosion. I mean, with what i've seen I'm unsure if you're even compatible with the normal elements that the other mages use. You're like an AC current and they're like DC currents."

"I suppose. But I still wish I could be like everyone else..." Louise said with some regret. Then she tilted her head as the last bit sunk in. "What exactly is an AC current? Or a DC current?"

"Heh, sorry. It's tech talk. Basically speaking alternating current has multiple currents that are out of sync with each other. This allows for constant power and sometimes multiple power draws without fluctuation of power, while direct current is just a set amount." Zero replied, feeling sheepish at assuming she'd understand something so "Simple".

"...What? What does that even have to do with what we were talking about?" Louise demanded, not really angry but completely out of her depth with the conversation.

"Sorry, it's just natural to put it that way. Back where i'm from, an alternating current would short out a device that was made to work with DC...And a DC would be unable to afford the power required to run something that requires AC." Zero replied as he remembered the time Axl had managed to set fire to one of the few rec rooms in the maverick hunter headquarters. A walking natural disaster, that one.

"Still... I don't want to be different. I want to be like everyone else." Louise complained.

"Where is the fun in that. If you were like everyone else you wouldn't have gotten me as a familiar, right? So it's a good thing right?" Zero asked playfully.

With a sudden gasp, Louise turned towards Zero and lunged at him. "That's true! If I was like everyone else, I would not have Zero by my side..." Louise scowled as another thought came to mind and she said in a low voice,"And if I didn't have you by my side you would have died. So... I am glad. I really am glad I'm not like anyone else..." Louise's face took on a calm, almost serene look as she ran that through her mind. Apparently for all her time thinking she'd not thought of that.

"Huh. Wait, I managed to actually give a pep talk without totally screwing it up?" Zero asked, somewhat mystified. He wasn't sure if he should chalk this up to Louise being bi-polar or just luck on his part.

"...You know when you ask that at the end, that's pretty close to screwing it up... If that helps your piece of mind any." Louise said teasingly as she let go of Zero and finished dressing herself. "Thank you Zero. I hope to see you tonight. I'm going on ahead now. Don't work too hard."

"Have fun in class," Zero said as he turned around, to watch his summoner walk out the door. He had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

***Break***

Zero sat at his desk, looking at ceiling. His cape was thrown over the back of his chair and a look of annoyance was clear on his face. There went his good mood that he had. First a giant stack of paperwork that needed to be done, reports filed, and then within a newly delivered scroll from Henrietta that asked about the current state of the Koga, he had found a message at the bottom asking him to once again reconsider the decision that was the gravest importance. Zero sighed as he thought,'I suppose I have put it off long enough', and had finally decided that he had to address the Queen's offer of a royal position in a way that she couldn't mistake his intent or determination. He wondered just how to be diplomatic with her. He couldn't see himself saying anything practiced or even spontaneously that would sway her. She was determined in her own way. He tapped the crude ball point pen on his desk as he gave a quick thanks to Colbert for understanding the theory behind it so easily, then his mind turned back to the matter at hand. Through out his life he had talked with people, heard them. He had argued and laughed. But in the end, he had never come to understand anyone. Not even himself. He could almost hear a rough laugh in his head as the memory of Craft came to him. He smiled wearily as he remembered that brave reploid. While he had killed humans, he had done it for what he thought was the right reasons. And in the end, he had admitted that he was all likelihood Craft had been the only person he had truly come close to understanding, not just being able to predict. Then Zero remembered again his response to Craft's question. Zero deliberately picked up a piece of parchment and started to write a letter to the princess, being careful to try and at least keep the letter somewhat in the style the nobles liked to read. He would often pause as he wrote to consider the words he would use. He went through five parchments making markings and etching out words he figured were inappropriate. Though this was taking up a good portion of his day, it was a rejection of her honest feelings and even he knew it should be handled... Delicately. He might stick his foot in his mouth regularly when talking with people, but at least in writing he could try and catch that habit ahead of time. As he finished the final copy, he read it to ensure that it delivered the message he wished it to. For something that had taken him so much time to write, it sure was short, but it was the message that mattered not the length. He looked down on it and read it one last time.

"Princess Henrietta,

While you may believe that I am right to be both the king and your husband, that is something that can not take place. My hands have taken lives beyond counting. I am a reploid designed for war. It's not my place to change this world. It is my place to protect those who would change it. I believe in you, Louise, and everyone else. With that faith, I will stand behind all of you as you guide us to a future that you envision. One with peace, and understanding. That is my purpose. Nothing more. Nothing less. Although it may be unkind of me to say this, it is the truth. I am no great hero, I am no legend. I am simply a weapon to be used in the defense of peace and those who wish to bring about that peace. I apologize for any pain this letter may cause you, but I know it is for the best that the truth be delivered to your hand in all timeliness, before it can cause you any more pain.

With my regards, Your Loyal Knight Commander Zero.

As Zero was about to fold the letter up a voice dripping with thinly veiled contempt and anger spoke up from behind him,"You know, that letter is nothing but a lie. Or the result of someone who is in horrible denial," Mathilda said as she leaned over his shoulder, inwardly amused at the way he jumped in his chair because of her silent arrival.

Zero looked behind him, completely startled by how Mathilda had appeared so close to him. She had been making good use of her power as an earth mage to 'test' the strength of the underground stronghold and would randomly appear behind Zero or surprise him. "I don't see how the letter is any of your business. Or how it's a lie." Zero replied coldly as he folded the letter and placed it in his desk.

Mathilda looked at Zero her eyes half lidded. "So, you're not the one who has been driving these nobles to be more than themselves? To be above the petty disputes that have long wasted lives and destroyed the good fortune of both noble and commoner alike? You haven't had a hand in the introduction of what Roll calls 'modern medicine', or the development of a new 'apprenticeship schooling' system for orphans? What about the clinic for the commoners that you suggested to the headmaster, or the interesting things that you've helped Colbert develop. You're changing the world more than anyone since the Founder, turning society upside down. The founder left us a world with magic and war, and a faith that has caused many a great deal of pain, even if it wasn't his intention. Everything you put forward, everything you give is to end that war that persists in our most backwards of worlds. That you even have hope, and can believe in us puts a lie to all else you have said. But even then, even then, you can bring yourself to write something so false. It's amazing really. The depths of your denial that is."

"That isn't me." Zero replied with a shake of his head,"Roll is the one who did everything. Both for you and Cattleya. I was just an extra pair of hands. Even when it was 'me' in the lead it wasn't. It was my father. All the things Osmand has done with the money were his ideas. He wanted to make things better for the commoners long term. All I cared about was giving the money back where it belonged, to the people who worked for it. It just felt too much like stealing to me to take the money. Colbert simply asked me questions. So many questions. I just happened to know the answer to some of them because back home, the stuff that is new and useful here is hundreds of years out of date."

"It's sad that you think that way. I don't understand it either." Mathilda said, leaning on his shoulders, rapping her knuckle against his head. "Both Colbert and Osmand think the world of you. So do Rock and Roll. Not to mention all the little girls chasing after you either. And should I even bring up Ema and all the other kids?"

"They haven't seen the things I've done. You wouldn't understand." Zero replied as he looked away."How do you know if an act is forgivable or not?"

"Does it matter?" Mathilda asked mildly.

"What type of question is that?" Zero wondered, bewildered at such an offhand dismissal of all he had done.

"I've done horrible things. Because of me people are dead. My hands aren't clean. But you still protected me. I still don't think you ever even got to a point you needed to forgive me. You felt too guilty about what you had done to me to even think about having to forgive me for what i'd attempted to do to you and your summoner. You were justified with what you did to me. Most would have ended my life. In a reversed position I would have ended yours." Mathilda said, kneeling so she could look the seated Zero in the eyes, holding up her porcelain colored hands, as if to show the evidence, prove her existence to him. "If anyone understands, it's me Zero. I asked myself constantly if I could be forgiven for all I've done. If the blood on my hands could ever be washed away when I was staying with Tiffania before you came along again, and turned my world upside down again. But here I am Zero. You saved my life not once, but twice. I have been given a noble title by the Queen despite my objections, and I am a part of her royal Guard. In the end, it doesn't matter what happened. What matters is what type of future you want to build. What type of future you are building. And while you deny it every time you are given the chance, you want a world with peace. You do not want to fight. If fighting was all you cared about, you wouldn't have sat vigil by my bedside until I awoke from the restorative coma I was placed in. You wouldn't take the time to ensure that people would come to value peace, or the values that you hold dear. You wouldn't have brought all the orphans or Tiffania along with you when you left Albion. You wouldn't have knocked into the heads of these foolish young nobles how horrible war really is and why it must be prevented or ended as swiftly as possible. These are the actions of someone who cares deeply for others. One who feels love for a great many people. Someone who shows love to all those he feels are worth it, but rejects it because he himself feels that he is undeserving of it. Or perhaps, is afraid of it. Could that be the one thing that the great Zero is afraid of? Love?" As she finished talking, Mathilda gave Zero the most irritating, mocking smirk she could.

Zero looked back into Mathilda's eyes and shook his head. "Until you kill the person you love the most, you'll never understand."

With a sigh Mathilda placed her head on his shoulder and spoke softly,"I won't ever be in that position. You'll always be stronger than me. And Tiffania is just too sweet a girl to ever need to do such a thing. I could also put her down safely though, if it ever came to it. From what both Layer and Iris say, Layer was far too powerful for you to subdue, and Iris destroyed her own 'programming' by creating a conflict between some battle mind and a civilian mind. I don't understand it, but her body was mostly intact by your standards and could have been repaired. It was a conscious choice on her part that lead to her fall, she didn't have to fight you. These actions were caused by those ghosts in your past named Omega and Sigma. Let them go. If no one else, do it for me. Or to spite them."

"What do you mean, for you? And when did you ever talk to them? And what do you mean spite them?" Zero demanded as he shook himself slightly dislodging Mathilda's head from his shoulders, then stood up to face her.

"You said that we're you're family didn't you? And you said you'd protect us. You remember that, right?" Mathilda asked Zero seriously, her eyes locked on his.

"Of course I do." Zero replied, slightly confused as to the turn in the conversation.

"Do you like it when you hurt your family members? The people that are precious to you, and who in turn you are precious to?" Mathilda pressed further, smirking at Zero's obvious disadvantage in this conversation.

"Of course not. Who would?" Zero demanded angrily.

"Then if we told you that it hurt us that you think so badly of yourself, that you have no care for yourself, what would you do?" Mathilda pressed, her eyes boring into Zero's own.

Zero just stared back at the green haired woman. The only answer he could give was an inarticulate, "What?"

"What would you do? If all of this was hurting us, watching you tear yourself up inside? More to the point... What would you do if someone you cared about was in pain because of who they were?" Mathilda pressed further as she tapped Zero's chest at the end. "Tell me."

Zero looked away, and was silent for a time, before he hesitantly answered,"Well... I'm not sure."

"That's a lie too. Remember when the girls confronted Tiffania about her heritage and you stepped in on her behalf. That was not the first time that she had felt that way. And it wasn't the last. But when things overwhelmed her, when she was in pain or even danger because of it, you stepped in. You became a support for her when she needed it." Mathilda said with a smile as she shook her head.

"And how exactly does that relate to the letter being a lie?" Zero asked, completely bewildered by how much of a tangent the woman had gone off on.

"Because it's the same. You beat yourself up, you tear yourself apart, but you won't allow anyone to help you. All the others can do is what they think is best to help you deal with it but it's apparently not working. Roll is trying to give you space, Louise and Kirche are trying to make you see that you're more than a weapon. Tabitha seems to... I'm really not sure really. She presses at unusual times but her feelings seem to be sincere in that she wants to help you. Siesta just wants to be with you and comfort you. Leviathan seems to understand you, and is more or less willing to let things run their course with your guilt. For better or worse. I'm not too sure what to think about that. But if you bring either Leviathan or Tabitha into the equation, just like myself, we've done terrible things. And you're willing to forgive us for them." Mathilda calmly replied, as if speaking to a child.

"Ok... And what about you? What are you doing this for?" Zero shot back, not very happy at the feeling of being looked down on, even by her.

Mathilda's features betrayed her frustration as she snapped back,"I'm confronting you because it's getting to the point that it's almost pathetic. You're so smart, you're so powerful. You've got everything together except yourself. And until you get that together or at least admit that you don't have it together then you'll never be able to take the first steps to finding whatever it is that will make you happy."

Zero laughed gently as he replied,"It would make me happy if nobody I cared for was to be put in harm's way ever again. But I know that's impossible. So I just do the best I can."

"That's not true damn it. You just throw yourself into your work, into your role. You're more than that or else you wouldn't have stayed by my side while I was in my restorative coma! You wouldn't have worked so hard to save so many damned people!" Mathilda yelled angrily."You could be happy if you actually worked for that happiness instead of blindly following what you feel others want you to do!"

"I don't blindly follow what people want me to do. I am just trying to keep the people I care about safe, and to what extent I can, happy." Zero objected calmly, unsure why Mathilda was so upset.

Mathilda reached out, grabbing Zero by the neck and slammed him into the wall as she screamed,"Like hell you don't! And don't screw with me! I'll find my happiness in my own way! If it's with you, that's fine! If it's not, that's also fine! But I'll reach out and grab it with my own hands! Nobody can tell me what my happiness is aside from myself and neither can you! You have to find your own happiness and living in the past and hating yourself will never find that! You'll never find peace, and you'll just bring pain to everyone who cares for you!"

Zero looked into the angry eyes of the humanoid who had bodily lifted him up against the wall. It would almost be amusing if she wasn't so angry. Or if she wasn't crying. Well there went his points for the pep talk with Louise for the day. He wondered if he'd ever get a day where he didn't make someone cry for some reason or another. He sighed as he stared at the determined woman who was glaring up at him, as if demanding an answer. After a sufficiently long awkward silence, Zero asked,"If these things can only be decided by me, then how can you lecture me like this?"

"I can't tell you how to find these things. But I can help you start looking." Mathilda responded.

"What? Considering the fact that you have me pinned against the wall, and kudos on that, this doesn't seem like an 'I want a date' type atmosphere." Zero replied with a chuckle. Mathilda sighed and let Zero down as she shook her head. With his feet in contact with the ground again Zero asked,"So with everything going on, with all these waiting games with Gallia, with the knowledge that Axl isn't in the best of shape, what am I supposed to do? I've never had to deal with this waiting game before. Everything has always happened so fast. It's been one crisis after another, one outbreak after another. Then I slept, and then was violently woken up and found myself fighting against the armies of Neo Arcadia. I don't know how to deal with this crap..."

"The first step you need to do Zero, is take a deep breath, relax. Enjoy the time that nothing is happening when you can. Take a walk through the forest with me. Perhaps go to an inn or tavern and try and be a normal person for a few days. You've set the Koga up to be almost self sufficient, and with myself, Leviathan and Roll around there isn't much we can't handle if trouble comes around. Take some time to find out just who Zero Wily is. Not the weapon Zero, but the person."

"But I don't need to breathe." Zero replied almost absently when she finished.

"It... Was more metaphorical Zero. You need to distance yourself from this for a little while. You know that's what I meant." Mathilda scowled at him as he blushed.

"I guess. But still, that wouldn't seem right. All this is happening and it's really not a time to enjoy myself. Although, you never answered, what do you mean spite them?" Zero explained lamely, then pressed for an answer to his previous question.

Mathilda looked at him with a knowing stare,"You need an excuse then. You still haven't been to the lake. To the water spirit specifically. You're supposed to bring that ring back. So why don't you just take it there, and then on the way back you can stop by the capital and relax for a little bit after a job well done. And honestly, those two beings who caused you the most trouble in the past, would feel vindicated or at least take joy in your suffering because of them. And would probably be pretty pissed off if you just threw them off. Especially that Sigma. As tenaciously as he apparently clung to life, you have to think that you keeping the guilt and everything so alive keeps his memory alive. As long as that's alive he'll still exist in a way."

"I don't really see why that's such a big deal. I mean, I have the ring. I'll get it to her when I have the time. And how am I supposed to just forget about them? ABout everything that has happened?" Zero spoke defensively.

"You have the time now. Better to make use of this more relaxed time to figure that out than worry about it in the middle of a fight, don't you agree?" Mathilda noted rather clinically.

"I suppose I do." Zero admitted sheepishly.

"Then go. If you want I'll go with you." Mathilda suggested as she learned on Zero again,"I've heard of how your meetings with the spirit go so I can give you some moral support if you need it."

Zero looked at her with a glare that showed he was not amused."Do you really think I'm that weak? Besides. She only looks like her. I've already been put through the ringer by meeting her..."

"No, but even if you're strong you can still take support from others." Mathilda replied with a suggestive hint,"It's not weakness to accept help."

"It's fine. I guess i'll be going." Zero said as he turned towards the door, an unreadable look on his face. "Make sure the idiots don't do anything stupid while i'm gone."

"Aren't they your trusted soldiers?" Mathilda asked, amused at Zero's reference to his knights.

"They're still children. Even if they have magic and they've gone into battle they've still done stupid things before. And they'll do them again. Especially since they seem to be taking notes from me on all the wrong things." Zero replied with a moderate amount of self depreciation. Then with a bit more hesitation he said,"Keep an eye on Reynold as well. If he doesn't pull out of his slump take him to the lab. Let him meet Rock in person. He took that loss the hardest out of all of us. Probably because we haven't really explained everything to them."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. It shouldn't come down to that. Now get out of here. And if you come back before this evening i'll tattle to Axl." Mathilda said as she gave Zero a push towards the door.

"Alright, alright. I get it. Don't do that, though. Seriously. Unless you want to repair the walls that I go through. Don't. Tell. Axl." Zero said as left, heavily stressing the last little bit, much to Mathilda's humor.

***break***

Zero looked out at the clear waters of the lake Ragdorian. He sat on the banks which had receded noticeably. He wondered what he should do to get the spirit's attention. He took the ring out and held it, wondering if maybe she would feel it or something. After waiting for half an hour Zero started to get impatient. After a few moments he balled his fists in frustration and shouted,"I know you're out there spirit. I got the ring so come get it! I don't have all day!" Nothing happened for a few minutes, then that same familiar rippling in the water happened and he saw the form of the water spirit taking shape. For some reason, he noticed that rather than the form of Iris, she had chosen to take the form of Louise.

"You have brought me back my ring?"she asked, although there wasn't any question in her statement. Her eyes were locked on the ring in Zero's hand.

Zero nodded and smiled at her, then said,"Yeah, I keep my promises. And I wanted to thank you."

"What thanks do you need give me, God of Destruction?" The water spirit asked, her face taking a cute, if confused configuration for a moment.

"You didn't take her form. I appreciate that." Zero said in a gentle voice.

"It would seem ungrateful of me after you did such a service. And the little one you had some affection towards so I do not see you attempting to harm her form either. Now, the ring. Please." The water spirit responded, some amount of desperation in her voice as she brought the subject of the ring up.

"Not yet." Zero replied as he put the ring behind him. "we're gonna have a talk first."

"What is there that needs to be talked about, you have recovered the item and I have recovered my strength."

"If it was stolen once, it might be stolen again," Zero commented,"And rather than having you indiscriminately raise the water levels you are to go to the first person you find and tell them to find myself or the Koga knights at the Tristian magic academy. If you don't hear from us within a week find someone else. We'll eventually get the message. That way there aren't any more misunderstandings or useless fights. Don't tell them what it's about but just let them know that they'll get paid by saying the water spirit wishes to acquire the Koga's services."

"But surely as the God of Destruction you must relish the fighting that retrieving the ring causes, do you not? Why would you avoid it?" The water spirit asked, for the first time showing bewilderment at what the crimson reploid was saying.

Zero laughed as he shook his head. He looked the spirit in the 'eyes', and said in a calm resolute tone,"You don't understand at all. I'm not a god. I'm nothing like that. And my power isn't to destroy. My power belongs to me, and with it I'll protect those things worth protecting. I'll even agree to help you if something happens as long as you don't go crazy like you did last time and start flooding everything."

"Curious. Perhaps the spirit of Charity was correct in her assessment of you. I suppose that means that my bargain with her must also be upheld after all. A pity... One had grown quite attached..." The water spirit spoke, a hint of regret in her voice then she shrugged.

"Your bargain?" Zero asked suddenly,"What type of bargain. And wait, by charity you don't mean a fairy like creature do you? One that is actually named Charity?"

A musical giggle could be heard from the water spirit as she brought her hand to her mouth, a soft smile on her face as she seemed to shift between Iris and Louise for a moment."Of course. Is there another? And I am not allowed to say what the bargain is. That is part of the stipulations of the agreement. And an oath is something to take seriously."

"What do you mean? And wait a minute, you said she was correct in her assessment. That means you talked to her, but Charity can't talk!" Zero replied, wondering if he'd missed something important. Just what had his cyber elf been up to while they were separated?

The water spirit hesitated for a moment, it's face showing multiple emotions before settling on confusion,"But everything living talks. You might not understand, but even when you do not speak you talk. That is how I could feel the pulsing need for that one person at the time. But I still can't help but see you as I see you. Even now your power is even greater than before. And within you I can not see a limit. That scares me beyond what you can imagine. For the first time in my very long ... life... I find something that is completely incomparable. Something that is beyond even the limitless future that is the same as the present."

"Whatever. I did my job. Just remember, don't flood the area again. Just get word to us and we'll figure something out." Zero replied, growing tired of listening to the riddles the spirit was speaking in. He had to wonder if he'd ever talk like that if he ever got to be that old. He made a mental note to fall on his sword. Repeatedly if needed, if it ever came to that.

"I will do as you instruct. You have proven yourself trustworthy." The spirit said with a smile. "Good bye then, Zero. You have my blessings. And my true thanks."

Zero just stared at her, noting that she had not only used his name but had given him some sort of benediction. "Ah... No problem. I'll be going now. Enjoy your ring. And make sure you take care of yourself. Don't let yourself get forced into the state you were in when we first met." He said as he ran back the way he came.

As Zero disappeared from sight a flash of light appeared next to the spirit and the form of X could be seen. "You are aware you nearly blew my cover right?"

"Cover?" the spirit asked, unsure of what was meant by that.

"I'm hiding." X replied simply.

Again, the spirit looked at X's form and tilted her head in confusion."But you're with him. How is that hiding?I thought that hiding meant that you were out of sight of the person you were hiding from."

"Because unlike you I'm always changing. Well, more than just the superficial changing thing you do. Anyone can tell you're the water spirit no matter the form cause you're still the water spirit. I have become something completely different than I was before. At least some of the time, anyhow. I can be with him and not be the person he knew. So that way I can stand by his side without him ever knowing."

"Is that really something to be happy about? I can feel the pain that he is in because of you. Is it worth that pain to continue your subterfuge?" The water spirit asked conversationally.

"For me, it is." X answered curtly.

"You mortals no matter your power are so incomprehensible to me. If you have a feeling act on it. If you want to do something, do it. What is natural is what is best." The water spirit said as she held the ring to her chest, absorbing it into her form.

"That might be the case for you, but everything and everyone is different. That is the truth that I have learned." X replied with a smile as he looked in the direction Zero had left.

"You might be right, but then, you might not be. Only time will tell. And I have all the time in the world to watch. Who knows, for the first time in a very long time... Things are beginning to interest me. Perhaps I shall watch his exploits... He certainly is full of surprises." The water spirit said mysteriously as she sunk below the water.

"Hey! What about our deal!" X demanded but knew that the water spirit was too engrossed in the reacquisition of her artifact for her to care about anything he had to say at the moment. "Oh well. She'll get around to it eventually. She is the spirit of oaths after all. And worst comes to worst I can always make a note for Zero to come out saying Charity demands the deal be met. Although, I can't help but wonder. Is she acting upset about my deception because she's the water spirit... or because she's female? I do not know if I'd ever stop laughing if Zero had caught the eye of a six thousand year old spirit as well as those girls." X shook his head,and looked up at the sky, smile on his face. With a sigh he took on the form of Charity once again, and sped off to follow Zero. Discreetly of course.

***Break***

Zero entered the city of Tristian, which was bustling with a great deal of people. Wagons moved goods, smaller less elaborate street stalls were set up selling anything from food, to clothing, to jewelery. He didn't know where he would end up, but that didn't matter. Before he had entered the city he had switched into his civilian form and decided to just walk around and see the sites. Among many of the things that amazed him were the vast amounts of potion and alchemy stores. While he could tell all had herbs and plants in them, only a very few of them had any thing close to the hint of magic about them. He even saw some slight of hand games which he found to be annoying. Especially since he saw the person running it to be cheating quite outrageously. As he walked by the table he 'tripped', causing the table and it's contents to spill. Upon seeing that all of the wooden cups held the same type of gold colored disk, the crowd grew both suspicious and angry. The middle age gentleman turned towards Zero and angrily demanded,"Aren't you going to apologize for knocking over my table like that? You're getting in the way of my business!"

"No more so than you're going to apologize for swindling these people." Zero replied lightly, a hint of a grin on his face.

The look on the middle aged man's face turned calculating and cold as he replied easily,"It's not swindling. Some of the people have even won. It's just a game of chances and reflexes. How do you explain that?"

"You select the winners. All three of those tokens were the same. It's a tired old setup, and anyone who isn't part of the gig is a loser. That was proven wth the evidence when I knocked the table over."Zero replied slyly, a mean grin on his face as he met the eyes of the suspicious man.

AS Zero said this two large men came out of an alley and glowered down at him. "Sir, we would like to have a word with you about the stress you have caused our business associate Such slander and false words could do nothing more than hurt his sterling reputation. As his friends and business partners we would like to discuss this with you in a more private setting."

Zero looked at them then shrugged, a lazy smile on his face as he led his way to the alley they had been waiting. "Well lets go. I only have so much time for fun before I have to work, and I wouldn't wanna use any longer than I need to on a group of thugs like you."

The larger man appeared hurt by the statement and in an over dramatic voice protested,"Thugs you say? W'ere hurt. We're just enterprising businessmen who happen to have heard you bring slanderous terms against our friend. I'm afraid that we'll have to deliver punishment on yer body unless you apologize to him now."

"Whatever, just hurry up. " Zero said as he disappeared into the alley waiting for his accosters. It was over quick with nothing more than a quick scream as he slammed one in the gut, and then took the other by his shirt and started slamming him against the wall a few times for good measure. The man slumped as Zero dusted his hands off and walked out of the alley. As his gaze met the middle aged man, who was sweating heavily on seeing the young man come out completely unscathed, he said in an almost caustic voice,"Really, for an entertainer your sense of the theatrical is lacking. And seriously, those two didn't even give me a challenge. Absolutely no fun what so ever. I guess we can see if you can fight any better than them. But I doubt it."

"W-what?" The street swindler demanded, his eyes darting hopefully to the alley way, thinking that one of his partners might take the young man from behind.

"They aren't coming to help. If they're back up in less than an hour I'd be really, really surprised. But whatever, you don't have any muscle to protect you anymore. And this whole crowd knows you've been cheating them. Have fun dealing with them. I'm sure that will be more entertaining than anything I can do. Enjoy." Zero said as he pivoted and waved without turning back. He grinned as he heard the man's stammered excuses and apologies to the mass of people closing in on him. Zero walked on and soon the commotion was out of his hearing range. He was just wandering aimlessly looking for something, anything to nab his interest until he heard an all too familiar voice call out to him.

A bright eyed young girl cried out to him, "Papa Zero!" as she ran forward and hugged his leg tightly.

"Emma? What are you doing?" Zero asked, bewildered, as the girl had appeared out of the crowd and was now quite firmly attached to him.

"I was in an argument with the other kids at home, the ones who weren't from our village. They said mean things about you and Tiffa Mama. I yelled at them then ran away because they were being mean but... I don't know where I'm supposed to go..."

Zero looked at the girl and said out loud without thinking about it,"Child name tags. That's definitely something I got to start..."

"What did you say, Papa Zero?"

"Nothing, nothing. Well, I'm not doing anything, would you like to walk with me back to the orphanage. Maybe grab a treat on the way?" Zero asked as he knelt down to Emma's level. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Well, guess that leaves us time to explore. But you have to promise me..." Zero said as he stared into her eyes,"You can't run off like that. There are lots of bad things and people in the world. You can't just go off on your own. I won't always be the one you run into."

"But you'll save me though right? You said so yourself." Emma replied in a simplistic way,"Just like now."

"Yeah, that's just luck though. Promise me Emma. If it comes down to it, just punch them in the stomach. It's faster and it will make them cry, not you." Zero said with a laugh then ran through his mind what he had just said and immediately face palmed. It then became clear to Zero that there was one absolute truth in this world and the last. He really, REALLY sucked at being a role model. This was reaffirmed as the little girl nodded and made two hilariously cute fist pumping motions as if she was punching someone. "I guess... if that's what you're gonna do we'll need to work on that sometime..."

"Okay! Promise?" Emma asked, her eyes watery and guileless.

"...Of course. Now calm down." Zero said as he took her hand and led her around the city. He had to scratch that whole 'female mages are dangerous thing' off his mental list and put 'females of any age are dangerous". With a gentle laugh he led Emma down towards the street he remembered all the vendors and restaurants were on.

***Break***

"Hey... Zero?" Copy X said in a gentle voice, as he read a book that he had gotten from the royal Library. The Hero Ivaldi.

Copy Zero was silent for a few moments, standing with his back against the wall. His eyes opened and he turned to the copy of X and asked,"What is it?"

"What is it that makes the world corrupt?" Copy X asked seriously,"And why is it that when people know it's corrupt, they hate that corruption but do nothing to stop it? And those few that do die? But then in stories, the heros are always able to fix things, and save people?"

"You need to give me some time to answer, X, if you really want me to try and answer those questions." Copy Zero replied with a shrug, then continued," I'd have to say that people make the world corrupt when they start wanting what others have. It's only natural. Even if it's not for themselves, it's the same. You are my brother and I would kill to protect you. I know that I might become corrupt to save you. And in most cases, people don't realize corruption for what it is, until it's too late really. I mean, look at how everything starts slowly. In recorded history the powers and rights of the commoners of all the nations have gone down, minus the nation of Germania which was near on revolt with the advent of more accurate fire arms and a large amount of natural resources. People value their lives, and more importantly probably, the lives of their family too much to risk dying standing alone against a corrupt world, so they too become corrupt. But with the stories and their messages, they find hope. In religion, in tales of valor, all these things are found. The hope to face the world as it is, because someday it might be better." With a distant look on his face, Copy Zero looked out the window and felt as if he was talking more from experience than he should have been.

"That's so sad. I don't like that." Copy X replied,"But I can not argue with your assessment. The world is corrupt, and the nobles are doing nothing to stop it. They simply play games with people's lives. It must end."

"Probably." Copy Zero agreed.

"Do you think that this is the point father wanted us to understand?" Copy X wondered aloud.

"Who knows. I still don't think he's right for the job. I think a dreamer like you, one who understands the situation, but still wishes to change it would be more useful for something like that." Copy Zero replied as he smiled gently at his brother.

"Ah...I don't think so. I mean, it would be wonderful if the world could become like that though. If a city, or a country could be formed as a starting point, a place where peace, order, and understanding were the cornerstone of life, others could go there and learn. It would be like a beacon to the rest of the world."

"It seems you already have thought of that place. It almost sounds like you want to build it..." Copy Zero observed as he looked at Copy X. When the other blushed a little at being found out, Copy Zero asked,"So, what is the name of this little dream of yours?"

"I would call it... Elysium." Copy X replied with a gentle laugh."And I would do everything in my power to share the light of that place with the world."

"Of course you would," Copy Zero said with a smile as he shook his head. The only problem he didn't want to bring up is the fact that all the known world was occupied. So in order to bring such a place into existence... Blood would need to be shed. Copy Zero couldn't help but wonder if there was a way to build upon a cycle of deaths and war without the result bein gas corrupted as the original.

***Break***

As Emma ate her iced cream , something that Zero was surprised to have found here, she frowned up at Zero. He couldn't help but think how cute that frown was, or how amazingly little ice cream was being spilt for such a young girl. Once the girl had finished her treat she finally started speaking."The other orphans say how you can't trust adults... How we don't have families... But they're wrong. Mama Tiffa and Papa Zero are always going to be there for us right? I know I don't understand a lot yet, but Mama Tiffa said that you called us a family. So you're gonna marry her and then we're all gonna be a big happy family!" Emma said with a smile on her innocent face.

"That sounds... nice." Zero agreed,"But I have responsibilities."

"What?"

"I can't just settle down like that. There are bad people out there. People that want to hurt Tiffa because she's different than other people. I know it's not much... But all I can do is give you a home, and protect you all. It's... The only way I can protect my family, is by not staying close."

"That's what a good Papa is supposed to do though. They're supposed to protect the Mama and the children." Emma replied, seeming confused. at Zero's explanation.

"Yes, I suppose so, but more than just Tiffa rely on me. Lots of people do. And I have to help them too."

"Why?" Emma asked curiously.

"Why what?" Zero asked, trying to keep his exasperation out of his tone. Why did the girl keep asking questions. Great, now why was HE asking why?

"Why can't you just help Tiffa mama?"

"I don't know." Zero replied with a shrug. "Why did you all help me when you didn't know me?"

Emma looked down. "Because, you were hurt, right?"

Zero laughed lightly,"Not really. But close enough. What would you think of 'Zero Papa' if he didn't help the people who needed it?"

"Papa Zero..." Emma protested mildly,"It's not the same."

"Of course it is." Zero said as he placed a hand gently on her head.

"Is it because we're commoners, and you and Tiffa Mama are nobles now?" Emma asked seriously,"all the other orphans say that since Tiffa Mama and you are at the academy that you're nobles and that we can't trust you for that either."

Zero picked the girl up and placed her on his shoulders and said,"I don't care about nobility. The only reason I wear my cape is because I can use it to help people. I don't wear it when I'm just out walking around... And I've thrown it away once before. And if it ever makes it so I can't protect my family... I'll no longer have use of this noble title. The princess was a little worried when I threatened to blow up half the castle to go save a friend."

"...Zero, aren't the good guys supposed to... Save the princesses, not threaten them?" Emma asked curiously.

"It's okay. You see, the other girl that was in danger was a lonely princess. Her Mama had been put under a spell so that she couldn't recognize her daughter. This hurt both of them a lot. And when that girl wouldn't hurt Tiffa, me, or anyone else... The evil person was going to hurt her too."

"Oh...But why would he do that?" Emma asked,"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. But that's a good thing. If you can't understand why people do evil things... Then at least that means you got a good heart. That you're a good girl." Zero replied somewhat seriously.

"Of course I'm a good girl. Tiffa Mama raised me!" Emma said imperiously from Zero's shoulders.

"Ah of course. of course." Zero nodded, shaking his shoulders slightly causing the girl to hold on ot him tightly. "Well, we're getting close to the orphange, do you wanna walk or do you wanna ride in on my shoulders?"

"Shoulders!" Emma cried out excitedly.

"I figured as much," Zero replied in a deadpan.

***Break***

AS Zero stepped foot into the orphanage, he couldn't help but think that it was far different than what he had imagined. It was a well kept, sturdy building, with a few entrances, a side stairway that seemed to lead to what he guessed where the rooms, while the bottom portion of it was mostly used for stalls for the various crafts and was fairly open, it was well cleaned and organized. Zero also noticed that it was far larger than Osmand had said. As he looked around Zero asked,"So this is home now, is it?"

"Yes. Most of the older kids have to go to the different craftsman to learn the basics of crafts but I just have to help with the stalls sometimes and learn my numbers and letters. We have a new 'house mother', but she's not Tiffa Mama. I'm still doing well though!" Emma said proudly.

"Well, you're bright. You'll do fine." Zero replied without thinking

"That's right! I'm already ahead of a lot of the other ones who think that it doesn't matter." Emma replied happily.

"So, a noble brought the sniveling brat back to this place. And here we thought she was gone for good. Too bad, guess we still have to listen to her whine. People like you aren't welcome here. Just leave the girl and go back to wherever you nobles stay." said one mean mannered youth who was sitting on a step, working on a piece of wood with a sharp knife, apparently attempting to carve something, and maybe trying to look imposing. He seemed to be failing horribly at both taskes, which just made Zero want to laugh.

Zero just glared back at him, causing the young man to turn away then replied,"First off, why are you assuming I'm a noble? I'm not wearing a cape or anything. And considering I own this orphanage, and that little Emma is at least partially my responsibility I don't see you having any say on where I go kid."

"In such fancy clothing? No commoner could afford that, at least not the type who would return a little girl to an orphanage." The boy replied easily. Then he raised an eyebrow and said in an accusatory voice," Oh, so you're the Papa Zero she won't shut up about? Well why won't you come around more often? too much of a busy schedule to come see the people you say are your family?"

"Technically yes. I just got back from Gallia. And before that I was doing some work with the new order of knights I was saddled with. Then some stuff happened and I had to help some people who got injured in an attack. Things have been busy. And in all reality, coming by too often would put you all in danger. So for a number of reasons I've been unable to check on them as much as I'd like." Zero replied easily. He wanted to laugh at how this young man seemed to have such confidence. He could already tell that whoever was running this place had to have their hands full with him.

"Hah, more of those stories. Everyone says you're so deadly, but I think that the Queen just started those rumors as a way to discourage aggression from those who might think to invade us. Even a kid like me can see through something so simple." The youngster taunted him.

"Think what you want kid, it doesn't matter to me, but I suppose I'll have to drop by or send someone to check on Emma now and again to make sure she's okay. And considering that the people I've been training are versed in stealth and infiltration you'll never know when they're watching you."

"Oh, and what would you do? An adult threatening to harm an orphan? You nobles are all the same. Put us commoners in our place just to make yourselves feel better." The young man said bitterly.

Zero grinned evilly as he replied,"Oh, oh my no. You see, I have a friend who just loves pranks. Believe me, I don't need to cause you harm to make your life unpleasant. I can make you the laughing stock of the kids here without any real trouble. Like, imagine waking up in a dress. Or finding one of your eyebrows shaved off. There are quite a few things that they'd be happy to do if I gave them permission. Although I'd probably stop them short of bolting all of the furniture in your room to the wall. As hilarious as that was when he did it to Signas."

"Hah, a bluff. I'm sure your noble pride wouldn't let you do anything like that. Just like all the others you're nothing but words. You'll hide behind them until you want to send us commoners off to be killed, just like my brother.."

"Think what you will, but just realize," Zero said as he switched from his civilian guise to his more normal armored form,"She is important to me. And I'll hang your up on the wall by your pants and leave you there if you make her cry again."

"You don't have the guts old man," The youth taunted back.

"He does... He does have the guts." Emma said hesitantly. "I saw..."

"What? what did you see?" one of the other kids asked as Emma suddenly had the attention of everyone.

"those people... That came to the village. I snuck away from Aunty Mathilda and looked out the window..." The girl said hesitantly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Zero's face went blank as he realized where this was going. Zero's mind started racing, and he was having trouble thinking straight. Had she seen the fight with those bandits? He prayed she didn't, but he had to ask, "Please tell me you didn't see that. You didn't see that fight, right?"

"I saw the people and monsters and Papa Zero fight." Emma said as she lowered her head." But, I mean... They were bad people who were going to hurt Tiffa Mama. Aunty Mathilda said the same thing. they didn't leave us alone, and were going to harm us to get what they wanted... But you wouldn't let them. Your glowing saber...it cut them all..." Emma said as she looked up at Zero.

"Well I had to. Otherwise I wouldn't have been protecting you, right?" Zero asked, feeling ill at ease knowing just what the little girl had seen, even if she seemed to have taken it in stride. He hated the world that would cause something like this to be even close to common place. This is what he was working against...

"That's right. That's why I trust Papa Zero." Emma replied confidently, seemingly unaware at how uncomfortable she had made Zero by bringing that situation up. "How is Tiffa Mama doing?"

"She's had some trouble. She had trouble making friends because she was so... meek... but that soon changed. She had become more outgoing and has been doing much better in that regard."

"I'm happy... i'm not very old, but still. I know she hated it sometimes when it was only us around. She loved us, but she was never as happy as she was until you came to live with us when we found you. She must have wanted to spend more time with you because you're the same age as her."

"She didn't hate it. It was probably hard, but she did it because she cared for you. But that doesn't really matter. She's got alot of fans, and she is having fun, although every day she is exhausted. I don't think she realized how much effort it took to be a student, especially since she doesn't know how to deal with so many people at once."

Emma looked at Zero seriously and asked,"So you'll keep protecting Tiffa Mama?"

"Of course." Zero replied with a smile,"I promise."

**Break***

it was late afternoon and Zero found his feet wandering back to the academy. While he'd seen a few of the children, he had started to get uneasy about what might be happening at the academy without him. As he approached the gates, he noticed a lone figure with long blond hair, sitting against the wall, looking out to the flat countryside, lost in thought. As Zero walked up to her, she didn't even seem to notice. It wasn't until he leaned lightly on her head that Zero caught Tiffania's attention. When she looked up at him he asked,"What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Ah...I..." Tiffania replied, unsure what to say. After she took a few breaths to calm herself she said,"thinking."

"What about?"

"The attack." She admitted, then turned away, as if ashamed.

"I know, it was probably pretty scary." Zero replied, "I'm sorry That things turned out the way they did.I probably shoulda done more to prevent this type of thing."

"That wasn't what I was thinking about," Tiffania replied morosely.

"Then what was it. You know Rock is alright, if a little stir crazy. We're already working on a new body for him, so he'll be out here annoying us with his antics soon enough." Zero replied with a laugh.

"That isn't it either Zero. I did something that none of the other students can do. I did something that makes me...Different. Something that they would hate me for. They would call me a monster. Something that makes me a monster..." Tiffania replied as she looked down again.

"What are you talking about?" Zero asked, confused by Tiffania's mood.

"Without a wand in hand I wielded the power of my magic. It was different, and powerful. It felt... Good. When I crushed those monsters I felt really, really good. Before I passed out, that's all I remember..." Tiffania replied shaking her head,"That makes me a monster. If everyone knew, they'd hate me too."

"That's not true. I don't hate you. And both Kirche and Tabitha were there. And maybe Louise. When she does her whole void thing, sometimes she kinda just spaces out. And don't forget Reynold. He was there. And I'd swear that little bastard sees everything. Even without those note pads he uses he can recite things word for word. I think he just is trying to hide how intelligent he is and place it on his 'diligence'. If he hated you and thought you were a monster I'm sure he would have said something. Believe me, the kid is direct." Zero replied.

"But, I wanted to destroy them. It felt... Good, because they had hurt Mathilda and Rock. I should have been worried, and I think maybe I was. But at the same time, with that power running through me, I didn't feel like me... But, it felt good. I almost want to do it again." Tiffania said, shaking as she said the things she had dared not say aloud since the incident.

"That's the thing with power. If you let power take over, it will want to be used, you'll use it for the sake o fusing it. I've seen that happen before. But you're still the kind and gentle Tiffania I know," Zero said as he sat down next to her. "If you weren't, you wouldn't be worrying about this. You'd probably just enjoy what rush you can get from me, I'm guilty of that. There were times that i found hunting mavericks and destroying the stronger ones fun, and exciting. Looking back on it I shouldn't have but I did. It was my friends that kept me grounded. And if I need to I'll keep you grounded." Zero said with a smile. He stiffened as Tiffania's head came to a rest on his shoulder as she leaned into him.

"Thank you Zero. You're my only real friend." Tiffania said as she sighed,"None of them can ever know the truth, you're the only one who won't judge me because of this."

Zero just grunted and replied,"You'd be surprised. Louise is just the same. She'd understand far more than you. You killed a few mindless machines. She killed people. A lot of people. She has blood on her hands. You're both void mages. So if you have doubts, I'm sure she'd listen. Besides, I think it would be good for her too. I don't think many people go to her with their problems. Having someone looking to her for her experience, or her advice might soften that insecurity she has going."

"I... Suppose. But is it true, that Louise has killed people?" Tiffania asked, somewhat aghast. She knew that Zero had killed people, but it seemed to be a part of his character. He was hardened, and wounded in his own way. Louise was still a selfish child.

"Yes. They had killed a large number of civilians, destroyed a town, torched a beautiful field of flowers, had killed the love of her best friend, and were going to kill many, many more. So in her mind she came to the conclusion during her spell that the only option to remove the threat they presented was to kill them." Zero explained softly.

"I see. How does she deal with such things?" Tiffania asked curiously.

"She doesn't think on it a lot really. She isn't the type to dwell on it. She didn't necessarily _want_ to kill them, but if someone were to attack Emma with a knife, would you use your power to stop them if you had to?" Zero asked her.

"Of course!" Tiffania's response was more forceful than her previous statements.

"Then it's the same thing. Just remember that your power is yours to use as you see fit. Don't become too enthralled with it. I've seen where that goes. And it's never good. And I... Don't want to ever have to find out if I can bring myself to stop someone important to me again," Zero said as he let the girl rest her head on his shoulder a little longer.

"...Thank you Zero. I'm sorry..." Tiffania replied as she leaned into him for support as she thought on their conversation.

***Break***

The princess looked at the scroll on the table in front of her, a faint hope swelling in her chest, although warring with it, a deep depression. Her overtures to him had been ignored or dismissed in his casual reports on the status of his knights. With a sigh she willed herself to be brave, and broke the Koga seal on the scroll and started reading. It started off normally enough, the information about the knights surprising her more and more as the weeks went on. If what Zero said was true, and he had not made a habit of lying, the Koga could soon be the premier group of assassins in this world, even if it wasn't what she had originally hoped for in a royal order. Then her eyes drew to the bottom of the page, where a more personal message was penned. As she read the words, her mind blanked. Her hands tightened around the parchment as she read. The words in the scroll made her feel empty, yet at the same time enraged. Who was he, to say such things? He had done so much. He had changed everything. Were it not for him, her kingdom would be lost. She would either be a puppet, or more likely, dead. Yet this rung true. What he wrote, it felt like Zero. While it was not the truth that she saw, or that any of the others saw, this was obviously the truth that Zero saw. He was blind to the facts involving himself, he could only see the truth. Her eyes were burning with unshed tears as she read and reread the personal message again and again. Soon they were no longer withheld and she sobbed as she finally realized just how deeply wounded the one she had come to care for was. Somehow this anger formed itself into a resolve, even more than before. Her stubborn Knight Commander would know of her displeasure, and her complete and utter inability to understand how he could hate himself so. She would find some way to wake him, so that he could see the Zero that everyone else saw.

***Author's notes***

Sorry guys. Long space between chapters. Unless i choose to split them these next chapters are gonna be big. The main reason that I am taking so long is because I have to reread the whole story every single time so that I can try and keep up with what I've done. There are some things I'd like to redo(mainly grammar or where I've found stuff just missing. Thanks FF word processing thingy. I know the stuff is there because it's on my unfinished stuff i keep saved), but it's all the little stuff. I'm still happy with how the story itself it turning out. And I don't wanna lose that and 'jump' the shark and just put out a couple crappy chapters to end this. For as much time invested in to this, I feel the only way I can call this a waste of time is if I fuck up these last few chapters. I am STILL working hard on this. Most of you probably won't understand it, but I'm working really hard, trying to make everything fit, build some spaces between plot action to give it a more natural feel but somehow at the same time not add too much. It's a fine line to walk and i don't like walking it but I have to. Anyhow without further delay to the questions from the readers

Why wasn't Tiffania at Mathilda's side? Pretty easy. Timelapse = weeks as stated in the part with the copies at the end of last chapter. While worried, she was only in a regenerative sleep similar to what Saito was in, just more traumatic. I don't think that the headmaster or anyone would let her skip classes that long. I'm sure she was there often, but unlike Zero she actually needs sleep and food. Zero has a rather self sufficentish Corps of knights that knows where the heck to find him. And when the heck not to bother him when you have no proof of a imminent invasion of some kind.

on the Shinanigans, Roll actually got that part taken out due to censoring.

Zero: I honestly don't know what some of those words she used were.

Me either.

Mathilda: I hung around quite a few unsavory people. I knew what they meant. But... Wow. She had a flair for it. It was also the first time I've seen Colbert blush.

Roll: Shut up! What the heck were you two thinking letting Mathilda run around like that when she had just had such major damage and a complete overhaul of her body? And you? What the hell were you doing running around like an idiot?

Why ask me? Blame Zero.

Roll: ...You're the author.

Who apparently can't control my own cast as is being proven **_right now_**. So see previous point, blame Zero. The broom is where you left it in the lab.

Roll heads off calmly to the lab

Zero: You bastard!

Hey, I've gotta survive if you wanna survive.

Zero: I might not survive!

So what? you'll just get better you always do... Should prolly start running though.

Mathilda: Is it always like this down here? It's kinda nice... More relaxed and... IS that Roll chasing Zero with a metal broom... And Zero attempting to flee.

Yep. Can't buy entertainment half as good as that.

Zero: I'll get you back!

Not if you die first! Huh. I probably shouldn't have said that should I of. Okay maybe the pain meds made me say something that I shouldn't have.

Mathilda glares at me: So... He's going to die. I believe you should rethink your course of action.

Ain't mine. Ask Zero. tell him not to fight ALONE like a tool and he might avoid it.

Mathilda: So if Zero doesn't fight alone he'll live?

Can't be sure. But it's a lot more likely.

Mathilda: What's going to kill him.

Can't tell. Compromise primary story.

Mathilda: You're doing this just to get one over on Zero?

Nope. Just can't do it. One of those author's rules even in notes. Even with the fractured psyche that makes me think I'm talking to you and all that, got to keep the story intact.

Mathilda: You are a strange little man.

I'm like 6 feet tall and can still run a mile and a half in just over 10m even with bum knee.

Mathilda: You are a strange moderately sized man.

That's right. Although might as well just call me crazy.

Mathilda: Point... Seriously though, are you going to kill him?

Nope. That's Roll's job. It's why she has the broom. It's okay he comes back anyhow regardless of what anyone, myself OR Capcom write.

Mathilda: Do you ever take anything down here seriously?

Not really no.


	75. Chapter 75

Copy Zero stood in the lab, watching his father work. He had been called here after some supposed 'irregularities' had popped up in some of their troopers, and that his father had wanted to talk to him about them. He leaned against the wall, wondering if this was about the control he was learning to exhibit over the other units?

"So... Zero... Is there any reason that your coding keeps finding its way into the pantheon shock troopers?" The blue haired man asked, without turning from his monitor.

"Couldn't tell ya." Copy Zero replied shortly.

"I see... You know that the base of your brother was used for them, correct? You two think differently, so it could cause problems if it keeps happening." The other man responded admonishingly.

"I've got no idea what's causing it." Copy Zero replied, still denying anything. Almost inadvertently, Copy Zero pushed out with his thought into the lab itself. As his mind linked into the computer momentarily, he realized something. The computer was linked to Weil! Suddenly, the thought,'Who is Weil?' crossed his mind. A sudden shift in his memory caused a massive flux of information from the computer system he had tied himself to before he was able to remove the link he had made. He cried out violently and clutched his helmet. A sick feeling of glee and a twisted ego touched his mind.

"Are you alright my son?" 'Joseph' demanded as he ran up to the Copy of Zero who had been standing behind him. "Zero, what happened?"

Zero's eyes stayed unfocused. He was watching himself. He was fighting, always fighting. But it was from a distance. Yes, that body was a wonderful battle body. It was perfect. Destructive. He could rule the world. These disgusting thoughts continued in his mind. He then saw himself fighting... Himself, and a hazy shadow of someone who looked like X standing behind him. He was so close! He could have ruled the world if not for that damned Zero! Copy Zero suddenly realized that this was not any memory of his, and that the influence of whatever he had probed was trying to take him over. His mind fought back viciously once he made note of that. In his mind he fixed on the form of X. A hero. A naive hero. A hero who could save the world because he cared. Zero would always be doomed to destruction and blood but X could change all that. Time passed in Zero's head as he saw a battle from Weil's perspective on board the space station Ragnarok. He was there, fighting. Then, finally, pain. Zero had struck a mortal blow. The explosions started soon after, and Copy Zero almost wanted to sigh in relief as he realized Area Zero was safe now. Then, everything was dark, but he heard some voices. Just as he knew that the darkness was ready to strike at that voice, a sudden shift could be felt, and the world seemed to change under him. From dirt, to finished stone, and the temptation of power... Copy Zero finally understood. His eyes opened as he looked his creator in the eyes. "You..."

"Me?" 'Joseph' asked quite confused,"You seem out of sorts. You locked up for a moment."

"You are Weil..." The low voice Zero used was the only warning the other man had to jump back as the saber came free and slashed, causing the man's left arm to be severed at the elbow. "You're my enemy."

"Damn it! What did you do?" 'Joseph' demanded as his arm even now started to regenerate. With his link to the system he sent a message to all of the commandos that Zero and X were to be removed on sight. "Why would you call your own father your enemy? Have you gone mad?"

"Mad? Says the man stupid enough to recreate the only forces that were able to stand against your evil lies and domination." Copy Zero said as his saber was pointed at the man standing before him.

"You think I would do so with out a way to defend myself, you useless replica?" 'Joseph' demanded, his body shifting,taking on a more mechanical form. "If I had known the trouble you would cause, I would have spent less time perfecting your copy. I'll know better for next time."

"There won't be a next time." Zero replied as he charged with a slash, aiming to pierce Weil's head, but the man retreated out a window and a hail of suppressing buster fire kept Zero from jumping out of the window immediately. His chance at a quick kill lost, Copy Zero decided he had only one option. He had to get to X. He was in danger. And the copy of X was his only hope!  
>***Break***<p>

At this same time, another serious battle was taking place. Zero had been called to Kirche's room, because she had something she needed to 'talk' to him about. She insisted that it was important, and had called in the 'favor' of always listening to him instead of judging or jumping to conclusions. So here he was, looking at the red haired girl, who was standing by her bed wearing more clothing than he had ever seen. It was a gossamer gown, that while quite fetching, was not what one would expect from such a girl. It appeared to be layered heavily, so while the material was somewhat see-through, all you could see was the previous layer of fabric. Even her hands could barely be seen in the gown. With a sigh, Zero decided to get whatever was going on over with. "So what did you need me here for Kirche?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She replied honestly as she sat on her bed comfortably,"Come, sit. I won't try anything to get you into bed. Unless you act first." She almost purred.

"That's not going to happen." Zero replied, but moved to sit down next to the girl. She wasn't known to lie, so he didn't really have any worries. All he had to do was not do what she expected him to do as a man.

"You see, I've been wondering, just what it would take to earn a place in your heart." Kirche said as she looked into Zero's eyes.

"A place in my heart?" Zero asked confused,"I care about all of you, so why worry about that?"

"Because. I want a bigger place in your heart. Your heart is so big, nobody would notice." Kirche replied piteously, keeping Zero off balance,"I want you to see me for the woman that I am. I know you're older than me, but i'll be dead before we're ever close to each other in age. So I don't care about that. I want to be with you. Stand by you. Love you. Shoulder your burdens."

"What?" Zero demanded as he pulled away from the girl who leaned in. As he did, his subconscious mind informed him that the girl had been using a weak, almost undetectable amount of magic through her entire plea. Unfortunately it was too late for him, as when he pulled a little away, nearly invisible silken strings caused the dress to tear away in some places. Suddenly, Kirche was no longer so modestly dressed.

"Oh my," Kirche replied in mock surprise, then lunged, her arms encircling Zero. "Undressing a girl does count as the first move, doesn't it?"

"The hell is going on?" Zero demanded unsure of what had just happened.

"This dress is my secret weapon," Kirche replied as she held to Zero tightly. "Using the 'tie rope' spell, I was able to attach the silken strands to you. The more you run away, the less clothed I'll be."

"...What the hell is wrong with you?" Zero asked in an exasperated voice as he instinctively pulled back again and part of the dress came with him before he stopped moving. Kirche closed the distance again. "Agh stop!"

"No." Kirche replied cutely,"I'm not going to lose. I don't mind sharing you. But i'm not giving up! It's your move. Pull away again, or I'm just going to keep holding you tightly!"

Zero looked into the girl's eyes, confused as hell. "What?"

"The more you pull away, the more I'll chase." Kirche replied as she laid her cheek on his chest. "It's in my nature to give in to my passion. And, it's in my nature to light that passion in others. Your heart will be healed in the flames of my love!"

"How...does this even make sense?" Zero demanded of the obviously insane girl.

"You're conditioned. At least that's what Roll called it." Kirche replied reasonably, not moving at all.

"Conditioned?" Zero asked mystified.

"When people are close, you pull away. You desire to run when people are too close because you are afraid of being hurt. This dress is the perfect counter to you. When you pull away you'll only get us closer. This dress will let you see the error of your ways. I shall remove your conditioning myself, though it is a task certain to be a hard and long fought battle." She replied coyly. "Your move."

"I'm not moving until you undo the spell." Zero replied, his face clearly pink with a blush at the now strategically undressed Kirche.

"Ah ha, you're blushing! You're finally blushing!" Kirche cried almost triumphantly. "I'm finally a woman to you!"

"That's not true!" Zero replied angrily and turned away.

"I'm so happy." Kirche cried, half sobbing as she held tight. "I'm not letting go. You can run all you want. But i'll find you. And I'll make you see it. You are not alone."

"I know I'm not alone." Zero replied in a low voice."I have people that I care for. That I fight for."

"That is lonely though." Kirche shot back,"You are away from those people, you separate them from you."

"If I don't, they'll die." Zero replied.

"If it's to save Zero, I don't mind." Kirche replied.

"Don't say that!" Zero nearly yelled,"Don't talk about throwing your life away meaninglessly."

"It wouldn't be meaningless. And I don't want to die." Kirche replied calmly as her hand came to rest on his cheek."I really, really don't want to die. The thought of dying scares me."

"Then why do you talk about it so easily?" Zero asked her.

"When you love someone enough, their happiness and well being is the most important. To give ones life for another is the highest expression of love. Isn't that close to what you said?" Kirche asked coyly.

"That's different!"

"Why is it different?" Kirche asked quietly. "Explain it to me. If you can explain it to me so I can understand, I will release the 'tie rope' spell."

"Because you're all worth fighting for. You are all good people." Zero's response came, but Kirche just looked up at him and smirked.

"So, Zero, you are a good person. You're worth fighting for." Kirche parroted his wording,"You're saying that If the person is a person who I see as good, and is someone worth fighting for that I can die to protect them?"

"That's not what I said," Zero objected.

"It's _**exactly**_ what you said, darling. Well, you said you could do it. But we're the same. We'd both die to keep the people we love alive and happy." Kirche's smile was gentle as she looked in his eyes,"We are the same... You've yet to convince me how we are not. You are driven by love just as surely as I. Your heart is open and large enough to let you hold so many people within it. I can only hold you within mine. You fill my heart to bursting... And with your answers you've only given me more reason to... Pursue you." Her hand had moved from his face to his chest.

"That's because you're not listening!" Zero said angrily.

"I am listening. And I'm understanding. It is you who will not listen." Kirche said as her hand moved further down. "And since you will not be a good boy and listen, you'll have to be 'punished'."

"Wait, what?" Zero demanded as he felt the girl's hand moving more aggressively south. It was at that point that Zero finally took action before things got even worse. He disappeared in a beam of light as he did the only thing he knew how to do in this situation. A strategic redeployment to the rear. Retreat. Run away.

As Kirche laid on her bed alone, most of her dress gone with Zero, she had to smile. She had gotten to hold him. She might have lost her chance at him by pushing him with this, but perhaps that was alright for him. Her eyes filled with tears as she pressed her resolve forward and she said aloud,"Priority two does not ever...E-ever supersede priority one."

***Break***

As Zero appeared in the lab, he heaved a sigh of relief. Then he noticed that both Mathilda and Roll were in the lab, and looking at him quite oddly. "What?" he demanded.

Roll just laughed as she looked at Zero and replied,"Well... First, you just transferred in without warning. And... You have at least half a dress attached to your clothing. You're also... Blushing."

"I didn't think you had it in you, but good job." Mathilda said as she raised her cup of wine to Zero. "So which one did you finally choose?"

"I didn't choose anything!" Zero spat out,"Kirche tied this thing to me with a spell while we were talking. Whenever I tried to move away parts of it kept ripping off her. And she wouldn't listen to what I was saying!"

"It seems something more than that for it to fluster the great Zero so much," Mathilda replied as she leaned back lazily in her chair.

"It was nothing!" Zero replied angrily.

"Whatever you say, Zero." Mathilda replied knowingly.

"She probably shouldn't have come on so strongly, but I guess she came to the end of what she considered 'subtlety'," Roll laughed as Zero blushed even more.

"It's your fault! She said you talked about me being conditioned!" Zero shot back at Roll.

"Well, it is true." Roll replied as she looked thoughtful. "I never thought she'd actually do something like this though. It certainly has you worked up though. So it must have at least touched on the issue. Why, this might just be a breakthrough on robot psychology. If she continues to be right abotu this, we might just have to work up a reploid psychology doctorate program for her to take."

"Does this seem like some big joke to you?" Zero asked her as he glared at Roll, still looking ridiculous with the dress pieces hanging off him.

"Considering you're wearing half a dress, yes. It really does at the moment." Roll replied as she watched Zero start fighting to get the pieces of the dress unentwined. "Oh well, you got here just in time. We were just about to do some karaoke. Mathilda has been enjoying it, even if she can't understand the songs."

"Oh, I don't need to understand some of them. The emotion in them, the instruments seem to convey what needs to be said sometimes." Mathilda replied.

Zero's eyes shot open at this and he tried to data transfer but all that could be heard was the locking of the electronic door and an eerie boyish voice saying,"Unavoidable."

***Break***

Copy Zero ran through the halls of the castle, his saber biting into every pantheon that crossed his path. He was halfway there. While they weren't dangerous to them in combat form, X tended to stay in his civilian form all the time lately. If one got a jump on him he'd be lost! Copy Zero cried out,"X!" as he ran through the halls, deflecting a hail of buster fire, his saber turning purple for a moment as it deflected the energy. Suddenly he heard the sound of a charged buster from right behind him. He was about to slash whatever was behind him when he was blown back by a concussive explosion. As he looked up he saw the remains of one of the pantheon commander units. Standing in a nearby window Copy X stood, his integral buster still ready, his default combat form already online.

"Just what did you do Zero? What is going on?" Copy X asked him, his buster reluctantly turning towards Copy Zero.

"I found out what 'father' is!" Copy Zero replied.

"What?" Copy X asked mystified.

"Our 'father' is a being known as Weil. An evil entity that tried to destroy the world he came from since he could not gain dominion over all humans. He made us and has been carefully raising us to be his sons... Because we're the ones who defeated him in the past!" Copy Zero spoke quickly, noting that his brother's buster was fully charged already.

"Why would he do that?" Copy X asked as he unleashed his buster on a group of pantheons that ran around the corner.

"He has done it once before with me. He made a Copy of Zero before. Using that he nearly took over the world. And killed billions uncounted all in a mad quest for world domination. Zero and X stopped him then, and again. When he was summoned here by the man Joseph he took control of the man and started where he left off!"

"Then that means...You were right..." Copy X said sadly,"I had hoped... I had hoped that things could work out peacefully..." After he said that, Copy X's face turned up in anger,"But if this must be done, if he truly wishes to harm the people of this world, we will stop him. Father or no, he will not harm anyone while we remain nobles of this world! That's what we said, right? We'd be true nobles?"

"That's right." Copy Zero replied, relieved that Copy X had so readily remembered their promise. "Our first mission is, eliminate the threat that is Weil." As he said that Copy Zero dropped to his knee in pain, more memories seemed to be settling from the information he had gleaned before. "Maverick..." He murmured as Copy X knelt next to him, saying something. He couldn't tell. He remembered though. The maverick virus. It worked on mechanical beings that didn't have Copy X's innate resilience... As his head cleared he looked into Copy X's worried face."Sorry, I'm alright."

"Zero, are you sure?" Copy X asked.

"Yes, I'm just remembering how to use my power. The fool... Brilliant he might be, but he's insane too." Copy Zero replied as he stood up. "He wanted to make the perfect copies. Well he did just that. And just like before, we're going to stop his plans. We might not be the originals, but we can't just stand by and let him do what he wants!"

Copy X smiled as Copy Zero stood up and said this. The resolution on his brother's face seemed to lift his spirits, give him confidence."That's right. Copy or not, it doesn't matter! We won't fail. let's go, brother!" With that, Copy X charged his buster and ran with Copy Zero, destroying any of the Pantheon forces or nobles who got in their way.

***Break***

After fighting through most of the palace they had found Weil. He had surrounded himself with almost all of the remaining local pantheons, and was looking even more monstrous than before. His body was encompassed by a large metal suit. What looked to be almost half eaten pantheons were scattered around him. From their hiding place, Copy Zero figured that must have been how he had managed to make such a large battle form so quickly. He almost felt sorry for them. "So what do we do?"

"I'm not sure. Do you know what his capabilities are?" Copy X asked.

"Not really. I remember the last time he got all big and metal like that, he could shoot beams of energy but he really was predictable. He's a scientist not a fighter. He was a downright joke for the real me to kill. And I doubt he's taken the time to practice fighting since he got here." Copy Zero replied quietly.

"I see. If you think you can take him down, I'll run in with two charged buster shots and draw attention." Copy X said,"I'm more durable than you are, and can dodge far easier than you since you're more close range. When an opening happens, you take him out..."

Copy Zero was about to object but then nodded. It was a solid plan, although he didn't like the thought of putting his brother in danger. But the madman had to be stopped here. "Right. Just make sure you dodge. If you get yourself killed i'll repair you and then kill you myself."

Copy X laughed gently and replied,"Duly noted." With that, he charged up both of his busters and then charged towards the pantheons, releasing two blasts towards Weil that were intercepted by the pantheons he was using to guard himself. Multiple smaller blasts were released from Copy X at that point and what appeared to be a small path opened up. A few stay buster shots hit him but most were dodged, and he didn't particularly feel like they had done anything anyhow. He watched in fascination as Zero ran in, dodging the Pantheons as he dashed, his saber flashing twice at two that remained in his way and then it seemed to expand and release a crescent of energy that cut Weil's head and upper body off. The stream of energy continued on until it hit the tower that was once occupied by the now deceased princess. It had been so much easier than expected. As Copy X watched, he noticed the body still moving too late, and saw Copy Zero get slammed into the ground, as the head of their 'father' grew back. "Zero!" Copy X cried as he ran forward, his buster discharging shot after shot.

"You think you could kill me that easily? You think I'd let you? You're my creations! Nothing more! I will destroy you as surely as I created you!" Weil cackled as he swung again at Zero who rolled away and jumped back.

"You can try Dr. Weil. But you will never succeed. You could never best us." Copy Zero replied as he came to stand next to Copy X.

"We will stop you. We don't wish for this fighting, we don't wish for this war. But if this is what it must come down to." Copy X said regrettably,"Then I shall kill you myself, father. Surrender and we will spare you."

"Surrender? To an impudent, naive pup? Who would do such a thing?" Weil demanded as a beam of orange energy was released from his arm with no warning. Both Copy X and Zero jumped in opposite directions, narrowly avoiding the beam, although the damage to the landscape and the castle wall was quite severe.

"Your aim hasn't improved since I killed you on Ragnarok, Weil. You really should know that such an attack won't work on us. Not even Omega for all his might could stand against X and Zero. And you are far from Omega." Copy Zero said with a calm detachment. "As a matter of fact... You're not even a reploid. You're a former human. You're inhabiting a mechanical body, just like a reploid though."

"And of what of it boy? You should see by now that you can not kill me. I will just regenerate." Weil taunted as he took two buster shots from Copy X and regenerated them in next to no time.

"I see. I wonder, are you immune to me?" Copy Zero asked as he smirked at Weil.

"What? What are you talking about?" Weil demanded.

"You're mechanical. You're nothing more than a robot with a human mind inside. I doubt you have the fail safes that were built into myself and X." Copy Zero replied as he made a quick move to close the distance with Weil. His palm flashed out, a brilliant Z formed it, and made contact with the battle body. As he did, he forced his mind out, or more accurately, the control of the maverick virus. The man wasn't immune. That was shown by the fact that Copy Zero had been able to access him accidentally. As Copy Zero delved into the dark mind of Weil, he wasn't there to convert, or to change. he was there to destroy. Every line of code, everything he came across. He inwardly shuddered with disgust at being in contact with such a diseased mind, a mind that was pushing at his, demanding obedience, making obscene promises. But through it all he kept X's face in his mind. The reploid who had sacrificed himself for Neo Arcadia, the one who had done everything, given everything for the world that this man had tried to destroy. He felt a despairing feeling, and could feel Weil's conscious mind dying under his assault. A grim smirk came to Zero's face as he looked into the almost lifeless eyes of his 'father'. "It's all over now." he said out loud. "I know you can hear me, and I know you know what I'm doing. You might be right that we can't destroy your body. And thank you for letting us know that. That just means that we simply need to destroy your mind."

"Zero, what are you doing?" Copy X demanded as he ran up. The pantheons had stopped moving the moment Zero had made contact with Weil, and now, Weil's form was slouching, as if it no longer had a will.

"We can't kill him. He's probably right about that. At least with his mind active. He'll just regenerate. But I have a virus inside of me that allows me to deal with such problems. I'm killing him from the inside." Copy Zero explained with a smile.

"No...So...close..." Weil muttered as his vision was going black, his arm reached out slowly but was slapped away by Zero. "I...created...destroy..." He struggled out then was silent.

"Done." Copy Zero said with a dreadful finality.

"Are you sure?" Copy X asked as he moved forward. He pointed his buster at the man's head and released the charge. To the surprise of both, his head started regenerating again. "Zero?" Copy X demanded of his partner, although he looked just as surprised.

"He's still regenerating. But his mind is empty." Copy Zero said, slightly bewildered at the effectiveness of the mechanical body that Weil had. "If he was half as competent as us with this type of body... Things could have been badly."

"...I think we should get his body back to the lab." Copy X said as some nobles had started to gather at the edges of the courtyard where the final battle had taken place.

"Agreed." Copy Zero replied as he ripped the main body of Joseph out of the battle body, and carted the husk behind him. Copy X followed closely behind.

***Break***

There in the lab, Wiel's body had been mounted on the wall. Three times they had tried to destroy the body, before they had finally found the core inside the man's chest. When Copy Zero had moved to strike it, Copy X had stopped him. When Copy Zero threw him a questioning look, Copy X just smiled and shook his head. "Ah... Such a selfless sacrifice. To give up one's mind so that they can bring true peace to this world, that is far more than one should ever be asked to do. Know this my creator and king, we shall do our best to create a lasting peace. We will hold this world in our hand and it shall flourish." Copy X bowed to the bound form of his 'Master Joseph' who's blank eyes stared at nothing.

"Now, isn't that just a little taunting? I wouldn't have expected that from you X." Copy Zero commented.

"Yes, well... I could have said much worse things, but in truth he will be bringing about world peace because of and through us, and we will be using his regenerative powers to provide ourselves with the army we need to do such after such an event destroyed most of his current one... While his intentions were anything but pure, his actions will have brought about the peace that we hope for, Zero. And after all, he is family... In a way I suppose." Copy X said sadly.

"I guess. Still don't like giving that bastard any sort of credit. If it were up to me I'd just as soon cut him to pieces." copy Zero replied with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry, once we no longer need him he'll be disposed of. He'd be far too dangerous should he ever find a way to reinstate his mind." Copy X commented sadly.

"Yeah, like that could happen. My virus wiped clean his mind, and it's wiping out any and all memories that are created every nanosecond. I won't let that bastard return. Not after everything he did. You wouldn't believe everything I saw... everything this bastard did! I won't let that happen again." Copy Zero said with a grim look. After a few moments he punched the mindless husk's face.

"My, you have some strong feelings. I feel relieved." Copy X said with a smile as he looked at his partner.

"Why's that?" Copy Zero asked curiously, snapping out of his near rage.

"Because, we will need those feelings, and all our power to save this world from itself..." Copy X stated calmly, in a voice filled with sorrow.

"Always the hero huh?" Copy Zero asked as he looked at his friend with a knew the original X was dead, but somehow, this new Copy was nothing like the Copy he remembered from Weil's memories. He was different, he seemed to carry the burdens of others rather than foist his supposed perfection on to others as if desperately seeking recognition. Copy Zero had wondered if he would have to fight the Copy of X at some point, if he would turn out like the corrupted copy in Neo Arcadia. But for some reason, he couldn't believe that the person that stood there could ever turn out like him.

"It's not that I'm a hero... But someone has to step forward... Someone has to stop the deaths and the killing somehow... If no one person steps forward then the endless cycle of pain and death will continue, and we will fail in our promises to be true nobles. Then more tragedies will happen, and more people will die. I won't let that happen Zero." Copy X said with a small frown. Further cementing Copy Zero's view on his partner's motives and feelings.

"As I said. Always the hero, no matter the form." Came the warm reply from Copy Zero. He knew that the original X was dead... But somehow, this person standing there seemed so much like the skewed memories that the doctor had of the original. The difference, was that while Weil had been disgusted by the supposed naivety of the original, Copy Zero knew that it was that point that was the difference between the Copy of Neo Arcadia and the Original. This new X, was the best hope, and he would protect him.

***Author's notes***

And that's the end of this arc. Read and review. The amount of reviews really is directly proportional to how much I work on the story. The more I get, the more I feel that people actually like the story, rather than me just telling myself stories. Cause if that's the case I'm already content with the ending. I like it.

Why the break in the middle of the thing for Zero's run in with Kirche? Technically, it's happening at the same time. So figured I'd emphasize that. Also get that outta the way.

Zero: Who the hell gave you the idea for that weird dress?

Ex girl friend. Although instead of magic she made use of the fact that I sleep heavily in my own bed. Good times.

Zero: ...I wish I had not asked that. I'm now deleting the memory of that dress and that previous comment.

That's right. And when Isn't Henrietta not up to something lately? _In a good way_

Assassins do not need to be the assassin's creed type. As a matter of fact, the most simple assassins are the ones who look no different than anyone else. A man with a small breath spray bottle with a cyanide mixture in it, and a kerchief to cover his mouth as he sprays it in someone's face(while walking perhaps), would cause the person to die within seconds of an apparent heart attack. Can not poison the food for a feast? Poison the silverware. A truly good assassin will make you wonder if they were ever there at all unless a point is being made.

And yes, I know, Angst, Drama, all that other stuff. But he, Weil got what was coming to him. And in case anyone was missing it, this is why Copy Zero punched Weil in the face. He awoke, and while he was still learning how to use his virus, it was being used in a sort of passive information gather mode. He knew enough even upon waking to mistrust the man and that put the deep seeded need to punch him in the face. You all prolly just thought he punched him because let's face it, Weil has a punchable face. But no, there WAS A reason fir it.

Because the Koga have had many questions and PM's(please don't bother PMing if it's a review. Just put it in review. I check all my reviews and attempt to answer them. If I don't post for a while then you can PM me.) I'm going to do a bit of a writeup on what they are and what they are not and how they are quite honestly the single most politically breaking force. In this, you have commoners being treated as equals and seen as people during their training. During their conditioning and training things stay with you. I will honestly say that I was never a racist person, but I was more then a little afraid if I was not in my neighborhood alone when i was younger. And for no damned reason. Perfectly good neighborhood. And good people. But I was uneasy about it. Human condition. But as it stands, I've served with every single type of person that you can think of in the service. I've gotten over any racism because I've been through hell and back with people I would die for to this very fucking day. Lucky 7's and the Meat Gazer!(a wooden sword someone crafted. It was...She was...It was a deployment I don't know that last time any deployment story made sense to other people who haven't deployed.) But in this, working with this, showing them compassion are the commoners, being patient, helpful and doing their best right alongside them. This has the doubling effect of showing the need the nobles have for them, as well as humanizing them. Would Guiche challenge Count Mott for Siesta now that he knows her as a person? As someone who has assisted his friends? Of course not. The point is to drive home, from the top down(Royal guard is about as top as it can get. Aside from the queen, she promoted Agnes anyhow) you will be seeing a rippling effect of commoners being held in higher regard when they deserve it. I'm not gonna say all commoners deserve to be treated with respect. The public idiot/drunk? Nothing will change for him. But the shoe maker, the scribe, The wood crafter. The cook. These are the people that the Koga are realizing that even their LIVES are in the hands of. A single angry cook could add something and kill them. Many things with edible flowers or roots, have very very poisonous roots/flowers. It's not hard to get a hold of. Looking at it like that, you'll see how having a group of mages who mixes with commoners and treats them better and is more accepting of them will be better than a fully non mage platoon muscling it's way into high society and trying to change opinions with the very thing that's looked down on, brute force. In my opinion. Because it's much easier to start a top down transition in procedures than a bottom up. An order comes from the top, it goes all the way to the bottom. A suggestion comes from the bottom it normally gets ignored or whatever butter bars or captain is looking for their next OPR bullet will run with it and say they did it, but won't have the expertise/knowledge to get it seen by the people who really make decisions.

The Koga Knights will act as an elite corps of assassins as needed, but not officially. Officially they are knights. But they are receiving the training of both sides, and that is what is making them run ragged. They're learning to be the true "noble knight" that can politic in court, get information out of their rivals/knights from other countries through the pleasantries of conversation. But at the same time this knight corp has a black ops side. He's built it up almost similar to the Maverick hunters back home. He's got the whole "Front" for the Koga, and that's all he wants people to see. Kids in training. He doesn't want you to see children who can hide as commoners, who are able to cast deadly magic. Who are able to be subjected to the 'treatment" just shy of sexual abuse at the hands of other nobles to hit their target. THey are learning war from someone who is from a world were we tossed off those petty restrictions on honor, had two terrible horrible world wars that were abominable, and then lead to the Law of Armed Conflict, followed by the total force/total war concept. I'd say Zero is intelligent, and ever since Cain reactivated him(Still can't put a Dr. there) him he has likely been 'bookish' on information involving past military defeats, deceptions etc. In day of Sigma it shows that he isn't just some one dimensional person. Yes he's more combat oriented than X in personality, but be it paranoia, or less 'faith' in sigma than X he figured it out first. So knowing the impact that a few trained assassins, some peasants and dressing up small animals as ninjas to make them believe that what they did was magic.(They'd go so far as to knock out a squirrel and put ninja garb on it, and then release it for them to chase). And often times during all this, the one making the distraction wasn't the one who did the killing. it was the Geisha, or the cook or someone who put a little bit of something into someone's cup or bowl. That's the type of bookish information Zero would know about. Would build upon. It is also why nobody expected him to run it like that. It's kinda like us having a time traveler from 600 years in the future when war over energy is gone(What a stupid war that was. Seriously, all we needed to do was make those machines that supposedly never stop to generate electricity in a 0 gravity/resistance environment. Duh. Stupid 21's century. The real war is now about who lives above/below ground and who gets to live on colonies in the moon and on other planets because there isn't enough room. I'm sure they'd have hundreds of new tactics that we wouldn't never think of because we don't have the numbers, or the advancement of our army to fathom strikes the way they do. Even now some of our high tech stuff is so out there(TOP SECRET), that you just look at it and can't help but wonder if you stepped into one of those weird Sci-fi movie or something.


	76. Chapter 76

Later, after they had forced Zero to sing off some of the stress he had been under, the three sat in the lab talking. Roll couldn't help but laugh that his fighting singing must have been at least half of him blowing the stress off. But when he did it, he sure did it. She just wished he'd pick more positive songs. And bands. Dead by April? Avenged Sevenfold. Return to Zero? Oh well, if it helped him relax, it was fine. While the were all sitting and enjoying their drinks, Roll said quite suddenly,"So, Zero have you heard the news about the headmaster?"

"What news is that?" Zero asked,"Did something happen to the old man?"

"No, not really. We put a remote terminal in his room. I printed out some language lessons for him and... He turned them back in to me in under a day while still getting his paperwork done." Roll replied.

"The beginner stuff?" Zero asked curiously,"That's pretty good."

"Starters, medium, and two hard sets." Roll replied casually.

"Well how far off was he.?" Zero asked.

"Not very. I'm beginning to think that the man might just be as brilliant in his own way as Dr. Light." Roll said with a smile.

"Why do you say that?"

"At that late of an age, learning a language, or at least the basic rules of a language should be near impossible at such speed. He can't speak it for anything. He tried but he sounds worse than you can imagine. But he's picked up the reading using the comparative rules at a fast pace."

"Are you sure the old man's human?" Zero questioned her. "That's not possible."

"Oh believe me, he's a man." Mathilda replied darkly. "And one day I will have my revenge."

"This is the panties thing isn't it?" Zero asked and suddenly dodged a fist. "Yep, the panties thing."

"I advise you not to call it the 'panties thing'." Mathilda said calmly as she glared at Zero.

"...The undergarment thing?" Zero tested, then shook his head. "Yeah that doesn't have quite the ring to it that the 'panties thing' does. Oh well."

"Zero..." Mathilda grated out.

"You're going to try to violently beat me if I don't stop aren't you?" Zero asked playfully.

"That or I'll drag you to bed if you want to keep bringing up my panties as a subject of conversation." Mathilda replied with an evil smirk. "And i'm sure that my little brother would just need to find a reason for system maintenance on the data transfer system to be done."

Rock spoke up at that moment in a monotone voice,"Inconsistencies in the Data transmission systems have been detected. Servers going offline for unscheduled maintenance and diagnostics. ETA until restoration unknown."

"...So...Karaoke round two? Who's in for it?" Zero asked overly loud as he wandered over to the area of the lab the machine was kept,"Anyone?"

Roll leaned over and whispered to Mathilda,"did you mean that?"

"Maybe, somewhat. Wouldn't have done anything he didn't wanna do but the threat still worked." Was the quiet reply that Mathilda returned as she leaned towards Roll's ears.

"What was that?" Zero asked, as the two whispered between each other.

"Girl talk." Mathilda replied with a smirk, to which Zero gave a shrug and then sighed as if resigned.

***break***

The following morning was the day of the void. Louise sat at a small table in her room accompanied by Zero and Guiche. As she sipped her tea, she thought about the reason they were here. She finally asked, "So, why do we need Guiche's help for this again?"

"You have a new spell. It was able to absorb a plasma shot from a buster and convert it into magic energy. This means that magic is a form of recognizable energy. And since energy is in fact linked with matter, we need to find out if any physical force can trigger the ability, or if your ability will break down that physical force. I'd really rather not be atomized while attempting to punch that void shield thing you do." Zero explained,"While Guiche can afford to lose a golem or two in training."

"Ah. I don't get it. What do you mean matter and energy are linked?" Louise asked curiously.

Zero just face palmed. "God damn it, do your mages do anything? Alright, quick run down. Not even gonna explain it well. Matter and energy are linked. Once excited enough matter can be moved into a state that breaks down it's cohesion. When a blast of plasma is released it's at a semi-state. The particles are super accelerated, and accelerated particles give off heat. Heat is a form of energy. Cold is actually the absence of heat, so cold is an absence of energy. That is one reason I say this stupid magic crap doesn't make sense. How the hell do you form/control a lack of energy? Anyhow, back to your spell, I want to know if your new spell breaks down matter, energy, or both. And the safest way to do that is to use weaker and more controlled spells than a hail of buster fire. A small bolt of fire, or a single valkyrie from Guiche would be able to tell us the difference."

"Sir, please do not insult my Valkyrie golems so. They are my pride, and I have worked to improve them." Guiche protested.

"That is true, but you can summon one without a weapon. You can have it perform a simple weak punch. This would keep any danger out of the experiment while letting us find out exactly how the spell works. I'm selecting you because of your control, not what potential destructive force you may or may not have." Zero replied honestly. "Also, I rip those things apart for fun."

"Sir, comparing just about anything to you isn't fair. You've got two full armies under your belt since you've gotten here. And an elf." Guiche commented, then took a sip of his tea.

"Just means you mages need to work harder to catch up." Zero replied with a grin.

Louise just rolled her eyes at the banter of the two. When they had first met, she had never imagined that things would turn out this way. While they weren't the best of friends, Guiche looked up to Zero as his idol, and Zero looked at Guiche as a promising pupil who had gained a great deal of common sense. Common sense that was gained mostly after having the stupidity beaten out of him in their duel, but common sense none the less. "Enough with your posturing and jesting you two. I get it. So when should we go try it?"

"As soon as we're done here, we'll take a trip out to the forest. This way we'll be able to experiment with a little more room for error, and keep your special capabilities under wraps." Zero stated reasonably.

"A good plan Commander. I must say though, the tea this morning is exceptional. We must thank the staff for it," Guiche commented with a smile. Like many of the cadets in his squad they now understood how much work the things that they took for granted required because they had been forced to learn. Most of them had taken to treating the commoners in a much better manner, and correcting the manners of the other nobles who could not or did not wish to make the cut.

"Actually...I made it." Louise said as she blushed,"It's nothing special, it is just something Cattleya taught me how to do."

"Then my complements." Guiche replied with a winsome smile,"Perhaps you can teach this particular recipe to my dear Monmon."

"It's really nothing special." Louise replied offhandedly,"You just need to soak a large mint leaf and add a little honey to the water before you pour it into the tea pot."

"Ah, I see. Simple, but it makes an impression." Guiche commented.

"Tea aside, are you two done?" Zero asked, having long since finished his tea, even if he wasn't a big fan of it.

***Break***

Roll looked around the table, noting that one of the chairs was empty. She had asked for Cattleya, Leviathan, Mathilda, Siesta, Tiffania, Tabitha and lastly Kirche to join her for tea this afternoon. Unfortunately, it seemed like the female reploid didn't feel like listening to her. As she slowly stirred her tea with the small spoon provided for such, she sighed loudly enough for all present to hear. Soon, all but Mathilda and Kirche were looking uncomfortable. "Does anyone know why I've asked you all to meet with me today?"

"Of course." Kirche replied lazily as she leaned back in her chair.

"Good. You did something very stupid. You know that right?" Roll asked calmly, then continued," You are aware that Zero will probably never trust you to be alone in the same room as him unless there is room for him to run away, right? After all that you've talked about, you were willing to just ruin your chances like that? Or are you delusional enough to think that he would take you up on your offer? Haven't you learned anything about him in all the time he's been here?" Roll demanded as she looked at Kirche.

"That's fine. I guess _nobody_ really listens. As I have said, having Zero for my own is my second priority. Having Zero be happy is my first. I know I ruined my chances with him." Kirche commented, steel in her voice,"I'm not the fool you seem to think I am, Ms. Roll. What I said needed to be said, and nobody else was willing to say it. Everyone was content to just let him sit inside himself, and go out on his own until he eventually finds the death that solitude will bring him, that he seems to yearn for. Besides that, he only really listens when he's shocked or forced to face the facts." Kirche continued, her tone moving towards irritability as she looked back into Roll's glaring eyes fearlessly. After a few minutes she continued absently, her eyes suddenly filled with unshed tears. "I made my point, and I know he saw it. I know he understood it. I could tell from his eyes, and his voice. He understands now, even if he won't admit it. He won't run. At least, not if you are more subtle than I was. Because unless he can justify it, he won't do anything. It's the way he is. And if nobody takes advantage of the opening I've made... I'll set you all on fire."

"...Did you just threaten to set us on fire if we don't make a move on Zero?" Siesta asked, unsure if she caught the meaning of what the girl correctly.

"That's exactly what I said. I went into that situation, my heart breaking all the while. I knew what was going to happen. I knew that he would run, and I know that he will avoid me now." Kirche said, her tears no longer contained,"But it had to be done. Nobody else would do it, so I had to."

Roll looked at the girl and shook her head. She suddenly felt terrible for berating the girl. While the young woman had more than once shown how perverse she was, it was almost impossible to hold that against her when she had done something that she was sure would sacrifice her own chance at happiness. With a smile Roll shook her head and was about to reply when Tiffania spoke gently, "Who knows if you really lost your chance with Zero. Yes you might have set yourself back in some ways, but out of all of us, you've at least expressed the deepest feelings to him. He might not seem it, but I can tell that his heart is good. He is a person who is loyal. While he might be cautious of you, he admitted that he would die for you."

"He would die for any of us. That's the problem..." Mathilda said sourly,"He won't let anyone else fight for him or hold him up. I'm about ready to beat some sense into his head if he doesn't stop this whole lone wolf thing. It's going to get him killed one day, and I won't allow that."

"You're starting to sound like Leviathan. Or Layer." Tabitha commented as she looked at Mathilda,"Violence isn't the answer."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Mathilda shot back,"Maybe if someone can prove that they're tough enough to take him on he won't worry so much. Or that we care enough to fight for him."

"That's wrong. He is like the Hero Ivaldi." Tabitha said with a sigh,"He can be no different than who he is. Any changes he makes, he will make. But heroes are destined to walk alone. Because only they are willing to walk that path."

Roll who had started this conversation had just listened up to this point as the girls talked amongst themselves, but then suddenly a realization hit her. "So what you're saying Tabitha, is that as a hero he has to be alone? What if there are other heros?"

"They might walk the same path as him, but they will surely separate when their ideals diverge." Tabitha replied back honestly.

"And what if their ideal is to be like Zero?" Mathilda asked curiously.

"I do not know." Tabitha answered.

"You're such a smart girl," Kirche said as she hugged the little blue haired girl. "Just when I am feeling down you know just how to get my spirits back up!"

"But I told you it's hopeless." Tabitha responded, obviously confused at how she had been misunderstood by Kirche.

"He doesn't view himself as a hero. And heroes walk alone. But for hundreds of years he walked with his friends. And even now, Axl and the rest stand by him, right? Even through death these people stand together. Maybe heroes aren't what we think of them? Maybe they are just people with the will to do something and the people willing to support them as they do it? I may not be able to stand up for Zero in combat, but I can continue to listen to his problems. I can continue to help as I can." Kirche spoke, her voice hopeful as her mind calculated how best to support the reploid she had fallen for.

"I guess that is true." Tabitha admitted,"He is not like the other heroes in the stories."

"That's right. He's a person. We can't just classify him like that." Cattleya agreed. "We just need to help him as we can, and hopefully one day he'll be able to open up to someone. In fact, I have seen his open heart laid bare to me once, when he had visited our estate after your little adventure into Gallian territory... The Princess and my little sister ruined that moment, but there are at least times when his heart and walls do open to others."

"So you're in it for his heart as well?" Kirche asked curiously as she looked at Louise's older sister. SHe had wondered why Roll had brought the girl along to this little 'gathering'.

"While I would not steal him away from my younger sister, were he to reveal he had feelings for me, I would not be disappointed." Cattleya replied with a blush.

"You could always share him." Kirche replied coyly. "Sisters share things. Like their combs, or hair pins. Oh, and dresses. This is sort of the same, right?"

"W-what?" Cattelya stammered out, her face beet red as the realization of what the girl was saying hit home.

"Kirche!" Roll spoke harshly,"That's horrible!"

"I know! But she's just like her sister. She's got such a cute blush, even though she looks so calm and mature!" Kirche replied with a devilish laugh.

With that laugh, the rest of the girls excepting Tabitha giggled at least a little bit. With that, the tension was broken and they sat talking about various affairs, including matters involving Zero.

***Break***

Louise cringed as the small bolt of fire was thrown at her. As she spoke the word that seemed to be void itself, the attack was consumed as a paper thin black tear in reality appeared in it's path. Louise felt the the power from the spell immediately.

"So pure magic is a go." Zero replied from next to her. "Although I couldn't hear whatever word you spoke."

"...It's ''" Louise said, hesitantly, the same black patch of reality opening up. But even to her, there was no sound to the word.

"Odd..." Zero replied as he looked at her. "I can't hear what you're saying on any spectrum."

Louise nodded as looked at the ground, trying to figure out how to say this. Was this something the founder had to deal with? Was figuring out something entirely new and alien to everyone else always this hard? "I feel the power from the fire spell, but it isn't very much."

"Well, I only used a small one. Would you like me to try a larger one?" Guiche asked,"I wanted to make sure no injury would come to you if the spell didn't work right."

Louise nodded and braced herself as Guiche chanted a much larger fireball. When it was released, the exact same thing happened. The word was unspoken, and reality shifted and the power came to her. Suddenly she had a thought as she turned to Zero,"This spell, this power!"

"What about it?" Zero asked curiously.

"It reminds me of Derflinger's ability! He absorbs the spell power. He said he was made by ancient magic. But he was also used by the familiar of the founder, the original Gandalfr." Louise nearly shouted.

"I suppose I was." Derflinger replied off handedly.

"There has to be a link!" Louise said as she drew the sword from Zero's shoulder. "Speak up, did the founder make you?"

"I don't think so. He may have had a hand in it, but I know that I was made by my original wielder. And that the majority of my magic comes from the magic of spirits." Derflinger replied seriously.

"The original Gandalfr was a smith?" Zero asked with some interest.

"The original Gandalfr was many things. She was even more of a bitch at times than you. But then the founder did a lot of stupid things and betrayed the elves so all this stupid stuff happened!" Derflinger replied angrily. Then sounding mystified,"Huh. Where did that come from."

"What did you just say?" Louise asked in wonder,"What about the founder and the elves?"

"I can't remember." Derflinger replied absently,"I have no idea where that came from. Maybe it's the nostalgia of the power you're using. But somehow, i don't think even the founder did what you did. This is something I don't recognize. Every time a void spell is used I remember Brimir using it. But not this one."

Louise looked at the sword suspiciously then handed the sword back to Zero. "Alright, Lets try the valkyrie!" Louise announced with resolve. As she said this a pink flash could be seen as one of the fake flower pedals became one of Guiche's signature golems. Without a word it charged with it's fist cocked back as it prepared to attack the young girl. Louise's spell opened up the familiar black tear and as the fist of the valkyrie hit it, it seemed to crumble and dissolve, then the dust it was reduced to seemed to be drawn into it. After a few moments what was left of the golem fell over immobile.

"Well that's interesting." Zero commented for the first time."The arm that hit it seems to have been absorbed. But the rest of it appears to have had the magic siphoned right out of it. But it's still bronze."

"...That is odd. Why did it stop at only the arm?" Guiche wondered.

"Maybe it only effects a certain area? Your fire bolts and the blasts of plasma continue in their path as they're absorbed. The physical force stopped at the point of contact. What was nearest to the tear was dissolved and the rest just... fell." Zero said as he ran through his mind what happened. Even being able to see how magic moved it had been unusual.

"Let's continue. I need to get faster with this spell either way." Louise replied,"The Valkyrie almost hit me. And we need to try with them having weapons once I get better."

"Heh, taking after the commander. Always trying to get better. Truly worthy of the title the Zero." Guiche replied with a grin, using her former shame as a form of respect, causing Zero to laugh and Louise to blush.

As they continued, perhaps twenty fireballs, and fifteen more golems were stopped over the three hours. They broke for lunch, and then continued experimenting with both spells. Guiche was nearing his limit towards the end, but they found that the more powerful his golems were the more of it was destroyed when it hit the barrier, although the weapons tended to ensure less was destroyed than the ones that were using hand to hand combat. Shaking his head after trying to raise another Valkyrie, Guiche said,"That's it for me. I couldn't even raise another golem."

"You've been a big help. She's gotten much faster and we more or less have an idea how this spell works. Even if she still can't say the word." Zero replied.

"I can too say the word, you just can't hear it!" Louise grated out angrily. "What do I do with all this magic I've drained? It feels kinda like a dead weight... It doesn't feel like it did at the castle."

"It what?" Zero asked curiously.

"it's not the same." Louise replied. "I can feel it separate from me too..."

"Hmmm..." Zero replied as he looked closely at the girl. He wasn't sure how he'd missed it, but the girl seemed to be circled by two separate colors of magic that seemed to be at once both part of her and not. "Try to use that magic, and only that magic you've absorbed for an explosion."

Louise nodded and chanted the words for the explosion spell, forcing the power she had absorbed out to the front of her mind. Her words faltered halfway through the casting. "I can't. I can't feel the magic. I can't feel the aria of the spell..."

Zero nodded as if this had been expected then replied,"I want you to try and cast a fire ball."

"But you know I can't do that." Louise replied,"Don't make me embarrass myself."

"You never know till you try. Do it." Zero replied, the command in his voice made Eleonore's voice appear soft in comparison.

With a Huff Louise turned her wand on an unoffending tree and uttered the words for a fireball spell. For the first time she felt it. She felt the spell as it should have been felt. As she released the last word the bolt of flame that she unleashed nearly knocked her off her feet. The gout of flames had reduced not just the unoffending tree to ashes but had burned a solid path twenty feet in front of her. "Did... Did I just do that? I did, didn't I?" Louise demanded as she jumped up and down. "I just did a normal spell!"

"...I don't think I'd call that normal." Guiche replied as he looked on. "That was at least a square class fire ball.."

Zero nodded and said,"And you're out of fire magic."

"What?" Louise asked curiously.

"You used your fire magic to do that." Zero pointed at the devastated trees as he spoke.

"I can do it again!" Louise replied imperiously as she cast the spell, but as she finished, she knew she was wrong. The same non elemental explosion followed her spell. She tried her best not to cry as she realized that she really couldn't do it again.

"Now try and do something with earth magic. Something less destructive." Zero said in a commanding tone.

Louise nodded as she attempted to make a number bronze golems. As her chant finished, before her stood fourteen bronze visages of Zero, sharpened Derflingers in hand. "...I did it!"

With a quick flick of his wrists the golems were cut to pieces by his sword. "Yeah, we'll be having none of that." Zero replied as he replaced his saber. "So anything you absorb has to be used on the energy that was used on you."

Louise glowered at her familiar for destroying her artful golems, then asked,"But what about during the attack? I used the attacks of the pantheons to use void magic."

"That just validates a theory I've had that I really didn't want to think about." Zero replied as he sighed. "Void is not really the correct word for your magic."

"What? Then what would you call her magic? It is the same as the Founder's is it not?" Guiche asked from where he had seated himself.

"He probably called it that, but it's not very fitting. The easiest way for you to understand this is that plasma is an almost halfway point between energy and physical form. Well more on the energy side, but it's between that. If you can absorb that and use it for your void spells, with the way the molecules are excited and the way the power is... It, combined with the way your explode spell works points to only one option." Zero stated, although it seemed he was talking to himself.

"What option is that?" Louise asked curiously.

Zero shook his head then sighed,"You're a nuclear mage."

"Nuclear?" Louise and Guiche both asked.

"It's hard to explain. Believe me, and I don't have time to give you both a physics class. You control things at the atomic level Louise. I'm betting if we took a closer look at one of your explosion spells you'd see just a very small center of the spell that would then expand. It would also explain how you were able to make such a massive blast on the Albion fleet at Tarbes. I had my suspicions... But until now, it hasn't been proven."

"I don't really understand." Louise replied looking up at Zero like a confused kitten. "Is it bad?"

Zero laughed as she looked up at him,"Not if you don't abuse it. Nuclear weapons caused millions of death at once. But at the same time, nuclear power saved millions of people. Using it, hospitals had power, people were able to keep warm. It is the application of said power not the power itself which is bad. You should know that by now."

Guiche stood up as they said this,"I think I get it. But i'm beat commander. I think I'll be leaving now, if I have your permission."

"Go ahead." Zero replied. He watched as he his second in command chanted a levitation spell and almost lazily floated off to the academy. "wow, he really must be beat."

Louise nodded as she sank to her knees, excited even though she had been tired out by the repeated use of the void spell, and then releasing all of the stored magic she had in one go. Her eyes closed as she heard Zero talking to her.

***Break***

Zero walked through the academy, Louise held in his arms. He hadn't expected her to pass out like that. Although looking back on it, she had used a very large amount of magic very quickly and that supposedly caused mages to become tired. He wondered though, if she could be 'recharged' by absorbing a buster shot. That was something for another day though. He felt her stir in his arms as they were halfway across the courtyard to the tower that her room occupied.

"Zero..." Louise murmured.

"What is it?" Zero asked as he walked through the open lower portion of the tower.

"Thank you..." She said as her eyes closed and she leaned into his chest as he started up the stairs to her room.

"For what?" Zero asked curiously.

"For believing in me again. So many times you could have given up on me... I have given up on me..." Louise murmured as Zero juggled her in his arms as he got the door to her room open.

"I'm not one to give up." Zero replied reassuringly,"And besides. I absolutely love to get people to admit when I was right."

"Thank you..." Louise murmured again as she fell asleep in his arms again.

"Certainly pushed yourself hard today didn't you?" Zero asked as he carefully undressed her. This was the only time he'd do this for her. He changed her into her night clothes, but unlike normal, her panties stayed on. He settled the girl into her bed, then sat at the desk, taking out a few notes of his own when he noticed a letter addressed to him on the top. His eyes narrowed as he realized that it was written in English. He opened it and started reading it immediately.

"Good job figuring out what I meant with that woman. I honestly mean that. Although this isn't a letter written for pleasantries. Gallia is in a bad spot right now. The king, who was a void mage summoned something monstrous that took control of him. This has been made public to the higher level nobles and military. This thing made a bunch of robots, and yes I know you know what those are. Two of them were very powerful, and my spies told me that they were being led to believe they were princes. I believe they found out that their 'father' was the one who killed their sister, and was positioning for a war. They removed him, and destroyed most of the army he had built. But now they're making even more powerful robots. They're able to think for themselves, but they are being made far more slowly. Be on guard, things are probably going to get rough fairly soon."

As Zero finished reading he realized there was none of the flowery language that was in the previous letter, nor was it signed. Zero swore as he looked at the contents of the letter again and decided that it would have to wait until tomorrow. With a sigh, Zero looked over his summoner, who's face was lit by the gentle light of the twin moons and shook his head. Why did things always have to get more and more complicated?

***Author's notes***  
>Hey, look. Void magic getting used and categorized. Scary too.<p>

A Knight Templar X... That would be bad. I'm also surprised nobody noticed the name he chose for his new beginning.

Who knows what their plans for peace are. There are as many ways to view peace as there are people.

For now, it would appear that yes Gallia has lost it's void. But having the two copies still makes them an opponent to be reckoned with.

Honestly I was expecting more people to call the whole "I saw the copies killing him" With the hints of the Maverick Virus showing up in Copy Zero. But I'm also happy with all the surprised reactions as well. The one thing that I intended to be a surprise was the manner in which Copy Zero "killed" him. As a human he had no protection against the virus at all compared to later models of reploids who were already infected with the virus(complete free will) from the very beginning. Although at this point Copy Zero has more experience with changing the code/use of the Maverick Virus than the real Zero.


	77. Chapter 77

Guiche woke up early that morning, his head feeling like it was splitting open. He groaned as he rolled off his bed. This had become an almost normal occurrence. The headaches had started weeks ago but had been minor at first. The one thing that didn't seem to change about them was that they seemed to lift like a morning mist once he had been awake for more than half an hour. Standing up slowly Guiche was very careful to move his head as little as he could. He knew it was irrational but if he moved his head too much it felt almost like it would roll right off his shoulders. Carefully, he got ready for the day, then realized just how early he was up. The sun was barely crested on the horizon and the twilight time between night and dawn was barely gone. It seemed the headache this morning was going to be one of the worst. He'd already seen the academy infirmary water mages, and they'd said that there was nothing wrong with him, and he hadn't wanted to worry Montmorency with such a thing. He wondered perhaps what Zero might say to him seeing Roll. It was truly an oddity ,these headaches, perhaps she might have more knowledge about that which magic couldn't detect. With a sigh, Guiche sat at his desk. At least light didn't seem to effect the strength of the headaches. With a casual flick of his wrists the lamp flared to life, far more spectacularly than he had meant. He shrugged, realizing too late how much it would hurt. As his vision cleared he decided he would do something calming, so he took up a pen and paper and started writing a letter to his brother, letting him know about all the things that had happened since the war. At least, those things that were public knowledge anyhow. He smiled as he realized as he wrote that he had actually earned some of the respect that people showed to him by default for him being a 'noble'.

***Break**

As it was the day of the Void, Zero had set up an early training session for the 'cadets' before letting them go on their way for the day. Watching them closely he noticed Guiche and surprisingly enough Reynold struggling to keep pace with the others. He knew Guiche sometimes drank to excess or stayed out too late, but it wasn't like Reynold. "Ah well, everyone has those types of days." Zero said as he watched them run through their physical exercises.

"What type of days are those?" Roll asked from behind him.

"Bad days." Zero replied easily,"But even still they're keeping up."

"I see. Why don't you go easier on them? It is after all their holiday." Roll replied earnestly.

Zero shrugged then shook his head as he said,"It's just like a Sunday. People still worked on Sundays back home. Even back then. I mean sure things were normally more laid back, but that's it. After their exercises they're free to do what they want. So what brings you up here?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just checking on the headmaster and Rock asked me to take a look at some of the small information arrays out here." Roll commented. "Am I in the way?"

"Not at all. Hell, if you wanted I could toss ya in the group. Let you set the pace." Zero said with an evil smirk.

"Ah, no. I don't think that would be very nice." Roll declined Zero's offer then laughed.

After watching the group of students continue to work with Roll standing near by him for another fifteen minutes Zero called out,"That's enough. You're all released."

When Guiche heard that he turned towards Zero and noticed that Roll was standing beside him. It was probably his best shot to talk to her. Although his headache was gone now, it had still been alarming enough this morning that he wouldn't pass up a chance like this. As he made his way to Zero and Roll who had started talking lightly he said as humbly as he could,"Excuse me, Miss Light, might I have a moment of your time? There is something I would wish to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Roll asked, not having been called that before. "What is it?"

"I don't really want to seem weak or anything." Guiche said slowly as he looked at his commander,"But I've been having some problems lately."

"What type of problems?" Zero asked mildly alarmed, although he hid it.

"Headaches. I've been to the infirmary and they've given me a clean bill of health." Guiche spoke slowly. "They've been waking me up quite early, and are severe enough that the first few I had I was quite convinced I was going to die. Or that my head was going to fall off. At some points I believed either one of these would have been preferable to the pain at some point."

"The hell did you just say?" Zero demanded as he looked Guiche in the eyes.

Guiche quickly replied,"Ah, I didn't mean it like that. I know what Reynold did. I just meant hat if the headaches killed me that it would have been a release. I've never felt pain as consistent or powerful as this before. And... Twice now accompanied with these headaches an increase in the application of magical power I've used in spells has happened. I nearly blew up the magical lamp in my room this morning when I was writing a letter home to my brother..."

"That's not what I'm angry about! Headaches like that can be a major issue! You didn't bring up what could be a dangerous condition to your superior officer immediately?" Zero gritted out between grinding teeth. Was this is punishment? Was this the thing called Karma in action?

"Ah, but they're just headaches sir. I've never heard of anyone using headaches as an excuse or anything. Not to mention by the time that I got to talk to you about it, they would be gone for hours and almost forgotten." Guiche replied defensively.

Roll stepped in at this moment, delaying the wrath of Zero as she moved in close to Guiche."Zero...I'd like you to restrict Guiche to the lab with us." Roll said as she looked at him, her face suddenly inches from his. Her hand was on his for head, her eyes staring intently into his making minor movements that his almost mirrored, her other hand placed on his wrist. She stood like that for a full minute. "Temperature is normal, no sign of a concussion from the reaction in his eyes but his heart rate is exceptionally high. Almost a hundred beats per minute."

"Roll..." Zero said with a grin,"You might want to check his temperature again. It's probably raising like his heartbeat."

"Why is that?" Roll asked curiously, then she noticed that Guiche's face had turned red and that he had started sweating slightly.

"You forget don't you?" Zero teased.

"Forget what?" Roll asked as she cocked her head curiously.

"Wait, you really did forget didn't you? You can't be serious, right?" Zero asked seriously this time.

"I must have, what did I forget?" Roll demanded, annoyance at Zero's needling clearly showing.

Zero just laughed and shook his head. "I'll agree to letting you take a look at him in the lab. I've heard of headaches like that being pretty nasty but since they just started hopefully they'll be fixable without too much issue. I'm only worried because of the inclusion of the instability of his magic with them. Mental deterioration and headaches can be a very bad sign in humans. Hell even reploids with similar issues can show towards something life threatening. Although worse comes to worse we'd probably have to do something similar to our operation with Mathilda. Although we'll probably need him again."

"I doubt it will come to that yet. I'll just run some tests on him using the microscope that Mr. Colbert was able to make for me, as well as run a few of the recreatable tests that I can do with our emergency kits. Now what is it that I forgot?" Roll demanded, not content in letting Zero dodge the question any further.

"A beautiful young girl moves so close and places her hands upon a young man who has in the past been moved by far less. You certainly are cruel." Zero replied as the evil grin from earlier appeared.

"Although s-she surprised me, I understand what she was doing. I just wasn't prepared because normally you have us do all three things separately when we do our first aid training! I wasn't ready, that's it! Montmorency is the only one for me!" Guiche protested vehemently.

"I know." Zero replied, failing to halt his laughter. "But Roll forgets that she's not a cute little girl anymore. She is beautiful. Depending on tastes she could be called the greatest beauty on campus if one can look beyond her humble attitude. It's just even more funny with you being the former wannabe Romeo of the campus. Well lets get down to the lab... But first," Zero stopped and turned around bellowing,"Louise!"

A flash of pink hair could be seen running from the Vestri courtyard. "Yes Zero? Is it time for us to get ready for our lunch in town?"

"Unfortunately, I'm probably going to have to call it off for the day. I'll take you to dinner tomorrow. I promise." Zero replied earnestly.

"What's wrong?" She asked suspiciously. Her mind analyzed what he said and she spoke almost cautiously,"You didn't promise to take me out to lunch. You just offered to take me out to lunch. Now you're promising dinner to me. You're trying to forestall my objections which means something is wrong. Is something happening? Is everything okay?"

Zero sighed as he face palmed. "I forget that you're a sharp like that. Truth is, I don't know yet and I'd rather not say. Privacy and all that. But I need you to tell Cattelya we might need her expertise down in the lab. Could you possibly track her down?"

"Is everyone alright?" Louise demanded, her face softened as she looked at the faces of those present. Nobody seemed to be injured, but then why would her sister be needed?

"I can't say yet, but don't' worry, it's going to be fine." Zero assured her. When doubt showed on her face, he repeated,"Don't worry."

"Alright, I can do that. I'll go find her right now." Louise's determined voice said before she ran off to the library, her sister's first choice of spots to find relaxation."

"For all her faults..." Guiche said quietly,"She certainly has a big heart...Despite everything we did to her. Despite what everyone did to her."

"That's right. She does. And she's getting better." Zero replied with a shake of his head. "She's not there yet but she's almost able to live without me. She's finally opening up to people and becoming confident in her own powers. One of which includes a perfect defense even I'd be afraid to attack. It Atomizes physical attacks as well as energy attacks. And here she is acting like it isn't something special, like she still needs to catch up to you all. You kids might just outdistance me at this rate."

"Really?" Guiche asked excitedly.

"Not a chance. But bring it on blondie!" Zero grinned as he responded.

"Um... Zero, we're all blond here." Roll commented as she led them to the lab.

"Yeah, but his is natural. I can have silver hair if I wanted to. Well I used to be able to. Now you're the only one that can do that." Zero replied flippantly.

"So can you tell me anything else about what has been happening to you lately Guiche?" Roll asked as she opened the door that lead down the corridors,"Does light effect your headaches, or just movement? Does resting in darkness effect you at all?"

"Well, light does nothing. Pitch darkness and the brightest of light effects me not at all, but it seems almost scheduled, as if early in the morning I am to be interrupted by the anger of a thousand vengeful Montmorencies inside my skull should I ever look at another woman."

"...That's an usual description." Zero replied doing his best to hold his humor at the plight of the young man, and failing horribly as he finally broke into gales of laughter yet again, at his subordinate's vivid description.

As they made it down into the lab, Roll gently guided Guiche to a seat. Guiche looked around the area, still surprised by how surreal this place was. While he had been to the lab once or twice he was still awed by the place. Although as alien as it was, this place was something good in his opinion. He had been instructed to bring Reynold here to meet with Rock, who had managed to survive by going into one of the machines with their mind. While the small body was brutalized by the attack and was suspended in the glass tube, he wasn't one to say it but he himself was very relieved that the young girl, or young man, was safe. From his conversations with him, Rock didn't seem to know anymore what gender really was since they said that aside from looks they never really had one before the current generation bodies, being mobile and having a body was more important than looking like a girl or a boy to him. As Guiche ran through the oddities this place presented he noticed that without saying a word Roll had rolled his sleeve up and was using a small damp cloth pad on his arm. He was unsure what the substance on it was, but while cold and damp it left his skin feeling almost overly dry a moment later. Next he felt a sudden prick and his eyes widened as he saw a needle inserted into his arm, his life blood coming out slowly. He was about to panic when he looked into Roll's gentle eyes.

Roll smiled gently at the young man, and said in a low voice,"That's good. I got it on the first try, almost done. Just hold still a moment longer."

"Y-you should have warned me? what is this? Why drain my blood? I thought you said that draining blood wasn't a real cure." Guiche commented shakily.

"It's a simple blood test. I'm not removing your blood to make you better." Roll replied as she removed the needle and placed a clean cloth on the arm.

"But why then?" Guiche asked as he looked at the red syringe that she held.

Roll shook her head,"it's simple really. when your blood is healthy it will look healthy under a microscope. Sometimes there are signs in your blood that something is wrong. I've also got a few positive/negative tests that I can apply the blood to in an attempt to narrow down possible causes for these headaches."

"But they're just headaches no matter how bad right?" Guiche replied concerned.

"No..." Roll said as she shook her head,"headaches can mean bad things. Headaches and mental or motor function deterioration together can signify very significant illnesses and ailments, many of which can be life threatening. This is why Zero was upset earlier when you brought up the issues you did, and not letting him know before now." As she said this she went to the cabinet where she kept the glass dishes that Colbert had gotten made for her, and then went to the box removing a number of compounds. She placed a small amount of blood in each and then went to the microscope and set about preparing a slide.

Zero and Guiche looked on at the efficiency that she worked with a sort of awe. "Are you sure you never practiced?" Zero asked finally.

"No, But I did watch. There were a number of times towards... The end, that Doctor Light had to go to the hospital. While I was there, most of the doctors had no problem with me strictly watching. A few even welcomed me when I spent time with the people who were sick. Eventually they gave me little tasks here and there, such as running here or fetching that. It wasn't really anything real. But I saw them do things often enough. And between my own copy abilities and the medical texts that I've studied I am not entirely inexperienced." Roll said as she adjusted the microscope, and pulled her head back. She shook her head,"This can't be right." She said in a slightly raised voice as she prepared another slide with what was left of Guiche's blood.

"What's wrong." Zero asked with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"I must have prepared the last slide wrong." Roll said as she focused on the new slide. But she saw the same thing. While human blood cells tended to be round, the "blood" cells for the reploid bodies varied in shapes and would change depending on what was needed. "...This one to..."

"What's wrong?" Zero repeated again, more insistently.

"Zero..." Roll said slowly as she backed off the microscope. "Look at the two slides and tell me what you see."

"I-is something wrong?" Guiche asked, nearly panicking at the unusually doubtful tone Roll had in her element.

"Hmm...This can't be right can it?" Zero said as he switched between the two. "That's got to be impossible."

"What's impossible?" Guiche demanded standing up, panicking now.

"Zero, go to all your troops. Ask if any have experienced any of the symptoms Guiche has had. Bring any of them down here that have. Make sure to point out the headaches, perhaps ask if they're regular or on a schedule and the increases in their magical power." Roll said seriously.

Guiche was shivering as he looked between them.

"Right. On it." Zero replied as he ran out the lab and up the stairs, passing Cattleya who was on the way down the stairs as fast as she could go.

"What's wrong? what did you find? is it that bad?" Guiche demanded after he got a hold of himself.

"...I can not say if it is bad or not..." Roll said as she looked at the slide. "But this can't be possible. This isn't right."

"What isn't possible?" Cattleya asked as she entered the room, concern clear on her face as she saw all of the tests that had been laid out. Many of them Roll had explained the theory on.

"His blood..." Roll replied,"It's showing similarities to my own and Zero's. It's not the same, it's actually... very close to a sample from Mathilda. But how? we haven't done any modifications to you."

"We're not alone." Rock said suddenly, as he tried to lock down the security system.

"I've hacked more secure systems than this brother. But good reactions." Cyber elf X said as he appeared suddenly. "I suspected this would happen. But I didn't think it would happen so soon. And I don't have the time to try and get this information to you in my more known form."

"Happen so soon?" Roll asked of her younger brother,"What do you know about this? And why appear so suddenly?"

"The maverick virus... No. The Zero virus." X said as he shook his head,"Zero does not know this, but it can effect humans. There were only two times in history that it has done so, and that was only accidental from mass saturation through global dispersal. This is different. Zero has unlocked his virus through decryption. But even though it is unlocked he doesn't control it. He subconsciously hates it for all that it has caused in his life so it is just going by his will because he refuses to use it consciously." X looked towards the stairs. "I do not know how long it will take for him to return, but you need to ask him if the Zero virus had ever effected humans, and if so, just what it might be attempting. From what I theorize, Zero is working these 'Cadets' of his so that they will not die, so that they'll be powerful to protect themselves, each other and the civilians. And with the possible mix of actual combat reploids in the battles his virus is encouraging their growth so that they can survive and compete against this threat."

"...That's not possible. A computer virus can't do that." Roll objected violently. "What you're saying just isn't possible!"

X shook his head as he looked at his sister and said,"A computer virus couldn't. The Zero virus is not merely a computer virus. It like Zero has evolved throughout his life. It evolved in it's first adaption to not even need a physical form to manifest itself. It is an oddity and utter mystery to me in how it was made or even how it works. My guesses have been only by what I have seen in the past and observations I have made on Zero. His virus levels go up when he is training the others but they are neutral. They're not even like the elevated virus levels he used to get during the Maverick Wars that would make him stronger."

"Well why didn't you bring this to our attention sooner?" Roll demanded angrily.

"I only noticed it recently, and by the time I figured out what was happening it already was too late. It seems that the virus alone is enough to give at least some reploid traits to the humans that Zero trains and prepares. I doubt it will be a full conversion, at least not in a timely manner but their speed and reflexes and even their energy handling capabilities are all expanding at a rate that would not be possible for normal humans." X said, a finger going to his chin.

"Um... I'm sorry, but... Who are you?" Cattleya asked in the silence that rang after X's announcement.

"Ah... I guess I forgot. You don't know who I am. I am Zero's brother. X. Although, I've been hiding in the form of Charity for a long time now. We keep that a secret from him." X said in a polite tone.

"But why would you need to keep that a secret from Zero?" Cattleya asked curiously.

"Because when I originally took this form he was trying to save the world. I could not have my fate be a distraction during such a time sensitive mission. And from then on Zero has started to fight for his own reasons. I will assist him but I will not become the beacon for his reasons again. He will find his reasons to fight and I will support him as he once supported me. I will support him as he tries to make the world a better place as he once did for me." X said with a gentle but tired smile on his face.

Cattleya looked at X with a frown on her face as she looked at X. "You're afraid."

"Excuse me?" X asked, an eyebrow raised as he heard the girl's accusation. "What am I afraid of?"

"I can't tell yet." Cattleya said, her frown turning into a gentle smile. "Are you afraid of revealing yourself to Zero? Or is it that you are afraid because you failed to protect the world you were a part of before? You both were it's protectors along with Axl correct? You're that X that Zero talks about right? Although he blames himself for the problems that beset the world... It was the reploids that you were the father of that did the damage. Isn't that right?"

"Cattleya!" Roll admonished the pink haired woman,"How can you say such a thing?"

"He has not denied either accusation." Cattleya noted calmly, her gaze not leaving X's features. "He is a gentle soul, even I can see that... But the burden he feels is no less than Zero's if I am not mistaken. Isn't that so?"

X looked away for a moment then shrugged. "It could be... I fought for so long. I don't know when I stopped caring about the fighting. For a time I stopped caring about the world."

"What?" Rock asked at the unexpected statement from his younger brother, the young reploid who had been made out to be a hero beyond compare,"What do you mean you stopped caring about the world?"

"Exactly what I said..." X said with a sigh,"People around me died, no matter what I did the next great disaster always happened. Zero was gone, Axl was being run ragged. So many died. I became numb as time went on. To be honest, I welcomed the time that I was sealing the Dark Elf. Then Zero woke up. And I found myself coming back. I found myself leaving the seal mentally, and against all odds, I felt a need to fight for the first time in...a century."

Cattleya looked at X with her head slightly tilted, a knowing smile on her face. "You love him don't you?"

"What?" X asked, bewildered by the question.

"You love him." Cattleya said again.

X then had a thoughtful look on his face,"I'm unsure. He's always been there for me. I fought so hard after we found out his origins so that we could prove fate wrong... To prove that he was a protector, like me. I guess when I stopped caring was when he was lost to me... But that doesn't mean I love him."

Cattleya laughed lightly,"It's really only natural. Zero has a prickly exterior, but everyone who doesn't hate him, loves him. I wager that he was your only family for a long time. I can't imagine the thought of losing one of my sisters... And I've only had this one lifetime to grow attached to them. If I lived as long as you two did, I would probably be unable to handle the loss of them. Adding into that that they would be my only constant under such a long life... I do not truly think I could take the loss of such an important person to me."

X looked at the girl then laughed himself,"I see. I guess you're right. I guess I do love the idiot, even if he is a little unreasonable at times. But that's why I must keep myself a secret. I've had my turn of things. I've been the hero, the leader. The one that people looked to for a bright future. While I was told that I was special for the deepness of my emotions... Zero's are no less deep. I dare say his are even more complex than mine. He's been in love. Looking back, I really have felt love for others, but... I've never been in love. I think with his emotions driving him, he's the person who's right for leading to the future, whatever that is. If he were to know it was me giving him my power, he would want me to lead. He would follow me."

"I can't say that I think that's a reasonable thing. You should be honest with him." Cattleya commented as she looked at X.

"You know Zero. He is easily influenced by those he cares for." X said sadly,"I do not want that. I can't handle that burden again so soon."

"It is your choice and I will not judge you for it. I simply have told you my feelings on the matter. Your secret is safe with me, as it is not my place to tell him. It is yours." Cattelya said as she sat down at one of the chairs with a smile.

"Thank you." X said as his form shimmered and he returned to the form of Charity, settling for the moment on the table.

"Although I must say that if you do end up liking Zero in this form, you only have to grow just a little more to be in the competition." Cattleya teased 'Charity', with a straight face,"I'm sure he could use another girl's attention." The only reply to the teasing that Cattleya got was a scowl and a turned head. "It was just a suggestion." She said innocently as Roll stared at her. "Yes Miss Roll? Is something wrong?"

"...You just suggested my younger brother go after another boy..." Roll said, her eye twitching, leaving it unsaid that this was the same reploid that she had her sights on.

Cattelya put her finger to chin and replied,"Oh? I suppose I did." As she said this her eyes were wide as saucers, an air of innocence surrounding her. Finally Cattleya giggled again as she said,"It was only in jest, although it almost appears you're jealous of the advice I've given him."

Rock laughed as his sister's face turned a red that closely matched her normal dress. And so the mild banter continued until Zero returned with Reynold in tow.

***Break***

"Hey X..." Copy Zero said as he looked out the window. "Did you know that the first you was a lot like you?"

"Oh?" X asked, looking up from the atlas he was studying. "In what ways?"

"He too wanted to build a utopia. It's original name was also to be Elysium, but the name was changed as it came to be a reality... of sorts" Copy Zero said with a smirk.

"Oh, do you know why?"

"A vague memory... Some old culture called the afterlife for good people Elysium. It was supposed to be a paradise for the people who endured the hard world as a good person. I think. I guess naming a place for the living as a place for the dead would have bad overtones." Copy Zero said as he tapped his foot.

"Unusual. I wonder why the place was in my mind, why that name..." Copy X wondered aloud.

"Perhaps it's because that's the place you want to create. Not just a place for people to live, but you want to have an eternal place where everyone is equal and can live their lives without fear of war or starvation." Copy Zero said looking out at the courtyard. The scars from their battle had been repaired but he could also remember vividly from the memories he had seen of the doctor just how dead the world they came from was. "I know you don't want to cause any major issues in the world... And I support that, but at the same time, you can't build anything on a rotten foundation. And with the Maverick copy of me running loose in Tristian, we're going to have to do something about that."

"Perhaps he can listen to reason?" Copy X asked hopefully,"I mean, he was opposing the doctor before we were created, and before that he was fighting to save the world he came from right?"

"He also vowed to save a man who declared he would kill all the humans of that world." Copy Zero replied acidly. "I hate to say it, but can you really think of that as anything but an out of control, or at least out of touch being. I don't think a human life is more important than ours. But they're probably equal all things considered. Good humans should be protected, while the evil ones should be destroyed. Just like reploids. You can't just lump one or the other as being more important."

"I don't think it's so black and white." Copy X protested as he stood up. "There has to be a way."

"The other you tried it your way for hundreds of years. We only really have one shot at this." Copy Zero commented as he looked up at the sky through the window.

"What do you mean we only get one shot?" Copy X asked.

"We've unleashed the pandora's box that is technology on this world. Specifically weapon technology. If we move to expand, we'll have to use the less weaponized versions of things to help expand and increases the quality of life and living conditions of the people of this world, but it's easier to make weapons with technology. And over time they might even be able to make weapons that threaten us. At which point this world would face the battles that ours did. It could end up just as dead as our world." Copy Zero spoke in a gentle voice, an air of regret in his words.

"That wasn't you. You were just created. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Copy X admonished his counterpart. "Don't worry. We'll make it work. We have power here, we're changing our nobility structure, and we're building reploids who can think and feel as we do. Not as powerful as ourselves to be sure, they can still fight the wars that might need to be fought while still allowing them to show mercy as they can."

"Mercy, huh?" Copy Zero asked then laughed. "You really are the same. The doctor might have been a fool, but he was a genius to be able to recreate us so faithfully. It's just too bad for him he did just that."

"I suppose. I hate that it had to come to what it did, but he didn't give us any choices. It was either kill or be killed." the blue reploid said as he frowned at the thought of their "father".

"I guess we'll see how things go, if the other Zero can be reasoned with. I have some spies hired to find out what he's doing, but at the same time I know Gallia made an attack against them before we came to power. Who knows if he'll listen to us. From what I know about him he's like me. Once he comes to a conclusion it's very hard to change his mind about it."

"We'll see when we get there. I don't want there to be any unnecessary fighting, but if he's intent on fighting, or building up an army to destabilize our efforts... We'll deal with him if need be." Copy X said with a shrug.

"Of course." was Copy Zero's only response.

***Author's notes***

This delay brought to you buy the letter F. For Fuck Fire Emblem Awakening.

Zero: Then why do you have the game on right now?

Because shut up. Seriously.

Zero: I still couldn't believe you got past Lunatic+ chapter 5. Where do you find the patience?

From dealing with you. Now go away.

Zero: Don't you have to do the reviews? Isn't that your thing where you reply to questions and stuff in the reviews?

Ugh fine if you'll leave me in peace to try and beat Lunatic+ I'll do it.

The political climate is getting to be quite mixed. Who knows what's gonna happen? Full scale war? Reploid against reploids? Humans against reploids? Zero vs Copies? Or will something else happen? It's good to speculate. But I'm not telling.

As it stands right now Zero isn't working out with anyone. Maybe that will change by the end. Who knows?

Zero: You. I read ahead. For real this time.

Shut up or I'm going back to Fire Emblem before I finish the review responses.

Zero: Right.

The story is gonna be as long as it needs to be. There is still a decent bit left to be told to get to the "End". Which might not be an end.

Yes Louise is a Nuclear mage. All Void mages are. It's been hinted at a few times. It was actually inspired by thoughts from the first Persona game on PSP when I was playing it. There is one element of magic called nuclear magic.

And nobody knows who the Elven Knight is. Both Blues and Bass are supposed to be dead. So yeah.

Zero: You'll twist logic to make it fit. You always do.

That's it! Going back to Fire Emblem.

Zero: Hey, wait! Get back here! Didn't you say you weren't getting a 3ds because no Megaman Legends 3? Hello? ... Guess that's all for today. Thanks for reading and waiting on his lazy ass? Remember to review because he gets an email that reminds him the story still isn't done for you guys yet... I'm gonna go try and pry that thing out of his hands... You'd think he's the one possessed by Grima...

Shut the hell up with the spoilers and end the chapter jackass.

Zero: ... Right. See you all next update.


	78. Chapter 78

"So what do you think is going to happen to everyone?" Rock asked Zero who was currently leaning back in his chair in a relaxed state.

"Who knows. Roll says that it doesn't seem to be causing any actual issues. About the only thing she can do is keep an eye on all our cadets. If anything happens we'll deal with it. Although I guess I'll try and keep my virus more in check..." Zero commented with a frown.

"Is it really a bad thing? It hasn't really harmed them. And it is increasing their survivability. If they get stronger then they might be able to defend themselves when face to face with a reploid or something of similiar power." Rock argued reasonably.

"That is true, but matching power for power... Isn't good." Zero disagreed as his eyes became distant.

"What do you mean by that?" Rock asked confused.

"Matching power for power will only lead to greater and greater powers. With greater powers more and more battles will happen. And with those battles all will be burned to the ground again..." Zero replied almost morosely.

"That's not true. If you don't match power... Then you'll end up with a world much like the one you left, where the powerful can sacrifice those without power for their own gain. Funny how similiar these two worlds were at the core, even if one is labeled as based on nobility... And the other is just based on power." Rock countered with an almost chilly tone to his uncanny insight.

"...That's true... I suppose." Zero said as he looked up at the Cieling. "Do you think I should just keep going the way I have?" He asked after a pause.

"That's your decision Zero." Rock replied lightly,"I think you should. But in the end it is your choice. It's less dangerous than adding reploid parts to them, and should they ever need to be repaired their body will probably more readily accept the parts since they'll be slowly converting into a reploid like form anyhow." Rock commented.

"That's true. Speaking of parts..." Zero said slowly,"There is something we need to talk about."

"No." Was Rock's immediate response.

"What?" Zero couldn't help but ask. "You didn't even let me say what I wanted to."

"You were going to say that my body was more or less finished from the parts from those sniper joe things." Rock said

"Well, yeah. I mean, you have your body almost ready, we need to start getting you ready to inhabit it too ." Zero said.

"I will not. You need to remember I'm not ready for that. I'm still just a robot master, and my code is still not stable enough to be put behind something that powerful." Rock replied.

"Why not? You were fine in Roll's old body."

"A body that wasn't running a full capacity, that had no combat capabilities, and wasn't really a full run through like she and X got in their capsules. It's still too dangerous." Rock said with no sign of backing down.

"Seriously? If you're worried about hurting anyone I can stop you if you do go maverick. Then we can just figure out what is wrong from there. I mean I was one of the ones who restrained Vile on his first little tantrum before he went full maverick, and your body's baseline power isn't quite up to what he was. And that was well before my body was up to even Roll's current abilities." Zero argued.

"No means no, Zero." Rock replied with a tone of finality. "Until you can prove without a doubt that I'll be safe in that new body I will not take it. Or unless things become that desperate."

"You're like talking to a damned wall!" Zero commented angrily.

"Technically, that's pretty close, due to the fact that this computer takes up the wall. You're not much better though. I have the excuse of actually being this wall. You on the other hand don't." Rock replied playfully.

"What?" Zero demanded angrily as he glared at the panel that Rock had chosen to occupy.

"You heard me. No matter what anyone says you won't listen so you're like talking to a wall. I'm a physical fixture. You're not. I have an excuse to act like a wall since i'm pretty close. You just act like one so you can make pretty girls like Kirche cry."

"I'm about to put you in that body so I can kick your ass..." Zero replied darkly.

Rock ignored the threat and continued,"Everyone tries to tell you that you're not half as bad as you think you are and all you do is think about all the terrible things you've done. You don't think about the good things or the victories you've had. In the end, you're even more stubborn than I am and you don't even have the ability to see that. And go ahead and try. We both know I could delete myself faster than you could load me." Rock replied acidly,"And it is the truth. I don't know exactly what she told you, but she said you knew she was right, but she was crying because she was the one who had to tell you. I don't understand you and I don't want to. You're a hero, but you're a terrible person at times!" Rock replied angrily.

"You're right." Zero replied coldly,"I'm a terrible person. I'm the best weapon there is. But that goes without saying. Oh, and just try to delete yourself. I'm pretty certain that I could infect you and prevent that before you ever had a chance. My programming is far, far superior to yours. And I have a link to this system that even you can't cut off after all this time." After saying this, Zero walked to the exit which electronically locked as he marched up to it and then looked back to the monitor. In an unemotional tone he commented,"And here is the proof." With a sound and a green light on the locking mechanism Zero opened the door and marched up the stairs, out of Rock's actual "sight".

"Damn it..." Rock said angrily,"He just won't listen to anyone! And how dare he override my program's control of the lab?" However, there was no answer to his complaint.

***Break**

As Zero stormed out of the tower that housed the underground lab, he noticed Tiffania talking to the stupid blond brat. He couldn't remember her name, not that it was really important. He decided that he wouldn't bother her while she was talking to her new friend and would just walk to the kitchen. After his first step he froze. Siesta was at the kitchen. And he didn't wanna deal with her now. As he was trying to decide if he should go lay down on top of one of the towers or go out to the woods for a while, he was almost surprised by Tiffania who had walked up behind him. As she was about to speak Zero asked in a stiff voice," What do you need?"

"I don't need anything..." Tiffania said, some reluctance in her voice,"But something seemed wrong. I figured you could use someone to talk to."

"No, nothing's wrong," Zero replied in an unconvincing voice.

"It doesn't sound like something isn't wrong." Tiffania answered back, her head held high and her eyes met Zero's as he turned around.

"Alright, fine." Zero shrugged, figuring he could skirt most of the conversation downstairs. "Rock is being a pain. He is refusing to inhabit the new body myself and Roll have constructed for him."

"Oh my... Why would he do that?" She asked in shock,"Doesn't he miss having a body? And won't he be a boy again if he has a body?"

"That's the thing, he doesn't feel safe in a body." Zero replied the annoyance and hints of anger clear in his voice.

"Well, he was hurt badly while he was in his sister's body..." Tiffa hazarded,"Although I don't think that's a reason to seal oneself up. I mean, he won't be as weak as he was in his little sister's body right? He'll be able to defend himself if we get attacked again?"

"That's not the reason. He's afraid he's gonna hurt someone in his body, so he threatened to delete, kill himself, if we make a move to force him into the body." Zero commented. "Not that I'd let him. All I have to do is infect him with the virus and I can add a line to his code that prevents him from causing damage or harm to his own program and body and he'll be unable to. And I told him as such,not that I really want to do anything like that. But before I could say that I stormed out before we could continue to fight."

Tiffania couldn't help laughing at the sudden mirth she felt at the irony of the situation. Her shoulders shook as she laughed at Zero's unintended hypocrisy.

"What's so funny?" Zero demanded as Tiffa's gentle laughter continued.

"You two are the same, aren't you?" Tiffania asked, her clear eyes, while still gentle seemed to pierce Zero's soul as he met them.

"What do you mean by that?" Zero demanded.

"You're both far more concerned with the harm you can do, or have done in the past than the good you can do and have done. You keep everyone at arms length because people could be hurt by their closeness to you. He's doing very much the same thing. Perhaps you are not the best to champion the cause of him having a new body?" Tiffania suggested as another laugh escaped her.

"It's not the same." Zero replied quickly.

"Oh?" Tiffania asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh, what?" Zero questioned her.

"How is it not the same?" Tiffania wondered aloud, her eyes wide as she held his gaze, seeming to enhance the innocence that Zero knew she embodied.

Zero frowned at the look she gave him. He swore she didn't know how to do that before. She was learning from the others."It just is."

"But that isn't a reason. If you're basing your reaction on just emotions, that is something only a person does. Professor Colbert says that machines just do things, and that 'computers' just do what they're made to do. Wouldn't this mean that both you and Rock are people already? Why should it matter if he has a body or not. If he has a body he'll be the same person now as before so it shouldn't really matter. He's just doing the same thing that you do. Right?" Tiffania spoke, posing a question that Zero didn't want to answer.

Zero looked at her, and was at a loss for an answer to her question. Although, he wondered if he should pull out Tiffania in the next verbal duel he had with Rock. While she didn't seem threatening at all, her guileless insights cut sharper than any intended barb or insult could. After a long pause Zero just shrugged and replied "Who knows."

Tiffania also shrugged and replied,"It doesn't matter if it happens immediately. You have time right? So does he. Things will work out, I'm sure. Just as you brought me to a place like this, helped me make friends with so many people and allowed me to find so many new fun things each day... I'm sure you'll reach him in time."

Zero looked at her and smiled. Unlike many forced smiles, or confident smirks this one he felt. If he had been just about anyone aside from Zero he would have noticed the blush that spread on her face as she looked at him, but he didn't. The only thing he focused on was the fact that she was right. He'd lived for how long? It wasn't like the school would be overrun anytime soon and the lab was very much a secret. And if anything DID happen Axl could ferry Rock around until they were able to get him into the body. While it would take days, possibly weeks to transfer a full personality from body to body, it would be doable. With a nearly imperceptible nod Zero replied,"I hope so."

"I know so. I trust that you can do it." Tiffania said smiling at Zero.

Zero laughed and commented,"For all my confidence, placing all your trust in me like you do is still a little embarrassing."

"That's not true. I've seen it many times over. You've never failed any of us." Tiffania spoke softly,"Myself, Mathilda... Your summoner. I hope that I can be half so lucky as Louise when it becomes my turn to obtain a familiar."

"I honestly don't know if I want you summoning a familiar..." Zero said as he looked away,"It could be troublesome if it's an enemy. And if it's not an enemy, you might be taking someone away from their home and family."

"I guess you're right. I'd hate to take someone from their family. I know how important it is stay with the people you care about, and take care of them. And to have them take care of you in return." Tiffania said with a slight blush.

"That's right. It would be terrible if something like that happened. I mean, if you really were looking for a familiar to stay with you why not look for someone who you could form a familiar contract with and skip the summoning." Zero said all too reasonably.

"Hmm... So I should pick who would be my familiar?" Tiffania asked guilelessly, although her blush deepened again. "So I could ask Zero to accept my contract as well?"

Zero looked at Tiffania aghast and replied,"Hell no! What part about this hurting more than lava don't people understand? Although I guess it was really Magma since it was below ground... But still, seriously it hurts more than you can imagine."

"Oh..." Tiffania replied, her shoulders slumped, a tone of disappointment pulling at Zero's heart strings.

"I mean, it's not like I need to be your familiar to help you or protect you right? I'll do that anyhow." Zero quickly said, not wanting to see the normally bright and happy face of Tiffania so sad.

"I guess not. But...but I wish I could have a connection to you too. Like Miss Valliere does. Then you could stay with me too." Tiffania replied as she looked straight into Zero's eyes.

"Huh." Zero said as he suddenly seemed quite distracted,"That escalated rather quickly, if what you're saying means what I think it means. You don't need a connection to me. And you certainly don't want to start chasing me like the other girls. You're better than that, better than me. You're like Ciel. You're an innocent and good person."

"I'm an innocent and good person? I'd be a dead person were it not for you. Or at the least I would never have stepped outside of my village. I wouldn't have known the world that i do because of you." Tiffania countered, her voice much quicker than normal adding further to her lack of composure."I fail to see how you're not a good person. While yes you do things different than me, it's your heart and your feelings that make you the Zero we all love. Compared to you, I'm just a timid coward who can't even do anything for the people I love. You don't realize, but you saved me. Not just my life, but you saved me from the endless tears I couldn't cry. You accepted me. A freak, who was neither elf nor human. Something in between. You have no idea how afraid I was that the children would reject me once they grew older and understood the world more, once they understood what an elf was. You challenged my status as a half breed, a freak repeatedly, both in the face of your friends and the students of this school. More than that, beyond what anyone could ask, you gave me a whole new world to see. Then you gifted me with friends and your continued support, advice and confidence. All while taking care of the orphan children I had been taking care of in the past. Make no mistake Zero. You are bar none, the person who is perhaps the greatest force of good in this world. I truly believe that in my heart. That is why we love you. In every sense of the word. Without you, I do not know if I could survive."

Zero looked at the girl but couldn't think of anything to say in response to her words. While she had said them awkwardly and hurriedly he couldn't really dispute what she saw. It was her perception, and she would never know the truth of his past, even if she was told about it. There were just some things that couldn't be conveyed. They could only be experienced. Finally he questioned the girl as he looked at her,"What is it that you want from me?"

"I want..." Tiffania hesitated as she sensed a change in Zero's attitude," I want to live a life with the people I love, happily. With everyone who has become precious to me. I want you to be there. I don't want you needlessly sacrificing yourself. I also do not want you to be in pain. You're not alone. Just like me, you're not alone, so you don't need to shoulder the world. At one point, you might have had to. But now you do not. We're all here for you. Truly, we are, and I do not want any of us to leave you alone. "

Zero cocked his head as he looked at the girl. Where any of the other girls would have pressed when he asked that, she had actually backed off. she had decided on yet another unselfish future. The only thing he couldn't figure out.

Tiffania looked at Zero's confused visage and asked,"Was there something wrong with what I said?"

"I don't know?" Zero replied, unsure,"Even when I ask, you still act so unselfishly."

"That's because I don't need you to love me more than you do." Tiffania chuckled as she replied.

"Love you more than I already do?" Zero asked incredulously, bafflement easily seen on his face.

"Of course you already love me. You love all of us, even if you will not say it. Yours is the biggest heart I've ever seen, seemingly able to love without limit. You wouldn't do the things you do for people you do not love. As long as I can stay near one who loves me as much as you love me it doesn't matter what type of love it is. Or if it is ever anything deeper. For all that you have given me, whatever it is is deep enough. It would be selfish to ask for more. And I could never do that to someone that I loved so dearly, someone who I owe my current existence to, my current happiness. I just want to see everyone around me experience that happiness as well, I want everyone who meets you to see the same Zero I see. And like me, try to be a little more like you..."

"I see." Zero replied flatly. Every time she spoke, this girl reminded him more and more of Ciel.

"I knew you'd understand. You always do, even if you pretend not to." Tiffania replied with a smile. After a few moments she hesitated then looked into Zero's face. again,"Now, I know it's been a while, but I think we should go see the children today. It will help lift your mood I think."

Zero smirked, then shook his head,"While I'd like to, i really need to talk to the headmaster. But you should go, Emma said that you haven't been by since you started going to school here."

"I know, it's just been so hard. Everything is so new and difficult here that I've just had no time. And whenever i Do have time everyone is always vying for it and I can't help but feel guilty when i reject them."

"Just tell them no. it's as easy as that." Zero said with his usual smirk.

"I guess, I just can't bring myself to do that." Tiffania laughed, then her face turned sullen. "But do you think they'd want to see me? I mean, I abandoned them..."

Zero rolled his eyes as he responded,"You took care of them for years and are a primary force behind them having better lives. Besides I don't think anyone could be unhappy to see you."

"I suppose. Then I'll go. I'll make sure to spend time with them more often too. You have fun talking to the Head Master. He seems like such a nice old man." Tiffania looked at Zero Oddly when he burst out laughing.

"don't worry about it. It's nothing." he replied as he chuckled again uncontrollably. "I'll see you later then Tiffa. Thanks for the talk." Zero said as he started walking towards the tower that housed the Head Master's study.

Tiffania looked at his back for a few moments until it disappeared then she realized that he had called her Tiffa...

***Author's notes***

Yay, new chapter because I didn't die in the hospital. But seriously. Fuck IV's, and the story almost didn't get this chapter. Fuck IV's hardcore. Anyhow, on to the normal Author's notes. Although almost dying gets you some good meds.

Lotta new readers it seems. I appreciate the input and the complements. I will also agree that writing for Zero can be a bit of a bitch because he is a complex character. But he's not complex on the surface. Most complex characters are complex from the get go, while some like Zero, or Post Crisis Core Cloud(Which really fleshed out the back story and actually improved FFVII's story by a massive amount. The game FFVII was fun as hell and one of my favorites but you have to admit there were too many plot holes because they had to cut discs on the game. True story. Once they put in the back story everything fell into place. A hell of a lot better than DoC) seem VERY simple on the surface, but have much more going on below. Kind of like the ocean. It might seem calm on the surface but that doesn't mean there isn't a riptide or the like lurking below the surface of that calm and almost wave less body of water.

On the Maverick Virus. It is a corrupted version of the Zero Virus, they are distinctly different things(both evolved in different ways). It is neither good or bad. Like all power it is the use that makes it what it is. The Maverick virus was evil because it gave birth to sigma, and the Zero virus is good because it freed Leviathan. Either could have done the other, but it's the usage of the particular virus that made it good or bad.

Gonna agree. All the parties have their own goals and none seem to sync up together. That could cause friction or all out war. That could be bad.

On the whole X and Zero possible Bromance or Romance(Although I hate the word Bromance I do use it ironically or to taunt people.) I'll let you guys keep guessing because I'm an asshole and I like watching people get aggravated. Who knows. Could the female X like Zero? Also X is technically not gay if he likes guys at the moment since his cyber elf IS fully female.

Zero: I'll kill you.

But come on you're the perfect pair. And don't tell me that you kept sacrificing yourself like that out of "Bromantic" feelings.

Zero: Shut the hell up. I'd do that for anyone who I cared about!

... True. Seriously though you need to stop getting yourself blown up.

Zero: I haven't technically gotten blown up in this storyline so far!

Why did you say so far? Did you edit the script?

Zero: Maybe?

God damn it Zero you're a fictional character, stop doing crap like this! I'm not even sure how you keep doing it! If you keep it up...

Roll: I'll get involved...

Oh... Uh... Running running running!

Zero: Wait!...I'm in trouble aren't I?

Roll taps the handle of the broom on the ground, while holding what appears to be a bucket that is half full of water

Zero: Aren't those your weapons from...Oh god I hear your theme music!

(A safe distance away)

Now, to continue with hopefully no further interruptions, aside from the distant sounds of Roll going all MvC on Zero. On the note of there being no Sigma like villian, I will say that it would be far too convenient to just throw in something like that. And it would also ruin the pacing of the story to cop out like this. Zero's story here is dealing with everything that is going on. At the moment there is no great force of actual evil. Just people with differing thoughts. There are many paths this story could take from here and not one of them is going to have an over the top Villain who is completely identified as a Villain. While it might work in other stories, this one has built on a more moderated view of things going so far as making one of the primary villains of the Megaman series not even that bad a guy. At least in his own mind.

On another note, Weil did have access to ALL of Neo Arcadia's knowledge. And Omega's body and specs. He was also one of the few that was intelligent enough to understand the systems in Zero to at least control his body. The only person who tried that was Sigma. And that never ended well for him, and for all his insanity Sigma wasn't stupid. So you can bet that Weil made his copies to each surpass Zero's power when they fought on the space station. Has he grown enough to take them on? Who knows?

A few new readers have asked me why Zero can call X a coward but doesn't let others, and why he calls himself a hero a few times.

1) Zero can call X a coward because he knows him and isn't using it as an insult. Kirche way back when used it as an _insult._ Big difference in context.

2) Zero has either called himself a hero in a joking, self depreciating or self mocking/ironic fashion. He doesn't actually mean it.

Okay, I've also somehow gotten a barrage of messages on how I'm wrong about Wily. I'm not going to say what I really think about Wily. Honestly when I was a kid the man was responsible for more than a few thrown controllers(thank god for the indestructible nintendium they were made of at the time so they never broke), so to me he really is a fucking evil prick. But the previous uses in the story of Wily are not what I think of him(Although I do agree, Bass could have killed Light with no issue and I saw that immediately). The Wily in this story could easily be the real Wily. Everything is _perception_. We all can universally admit that Hitler was evil despite the good things he did(And he did do good things. This can not be denied). But just because he did good things _**doesn't**_ absolve him of guilt for the evil things he did and ordered. Just because he had motives that were in his mind 'good' doesn't justify these things. In this case the saying "the road to hell is paved with good intentions" is exceptionally true. You can also go back to previous statements by me that villains minus one or two are usually very poor and stupid if all they're viewed as is "pure evil" even by themselves. Either pure evil villains are destroyed by their own organizations falling upon themselves regardless of what the heroes would have done, or are too prideful and arrogant to work together. Even Exdeath from FFV didn't view himself as evil. He viewed the void as the natural state of things and wanted to return them to that. I think that even the legendary Kefka didn't even think he was evil. I don't even think Kefka understood good or evil. All he understood was that destruction and death was the fate of everything, and that's all he understood. He didn't understand that perhaps that was what made everything that much more important. He didn't even understand where positive emotions, like hope and love came from. They were completely alien to him.


	79. Chapter 79

Roll sat across from Headmaster Osmand, her eyes serious as his gaze bore into her. It was times like this the old man unnerved her because she couldn't help but think he was looking into the depths of her soul. That is, until he opened his mouth and said, "So, is there any reason that you are keeping my dear familiar away from you when he simply wishes to say hello to such a pretty young lady?"

Roll glared at the old man and replied acidly, "Because Mathilda told me what the mouse does to those who are foolish enough to let it get close when it is still on the floor, and I do not wish you to know the print on my panties thank you very much."

"Now, now. No need to be so angry. Mótsognir Really does like you. He says you're a good person. But he can't quite make the jump from the desk." Old Osmand replied in an off handed manner, then continued in a morose voice, "The little traitor even denied my request the last time you were here to give me such simple information…"

Mótsognir stood up and looked at his master and then at Roll and replied with a simple yet somehow proud,"Chuu, chuu!"

"Now you listen here! Just because she's nice to you doesn't mean that you should disregard your partner's orders!" Osmand angrily shot back at his mouse, his brows furrowed in anger. "How long have we been friends, partners? How long have I given you rewards for such a meager job?"

"Chuu, chuu!" Mótsognir replied with an almost imperious tone to his response.

"Well he's not here! You don't have to worry about him stepping on you!" Osmand replied matter of factly,"And I don't think anyone would tell on you because you're such a cute little creature."

"Chuu!" The mouse answered back with a turn of his head.

"Fine be that way. I'll find another way! Maybe using mirrors or perhaps a scrying rune…" Osmand said, lost in his musing. He was alerted by a growling from Roll. "Oh, right. Was there something you wanted me to talk to me about? Like why you disappeared mid conversation with me before?"

"Zero didn't tell you?" Roll demanded angrily, and then when the old man shook his head with a sly smile she said her voice low, "I'm going to…" Just as Roll's anger was about to boil over from being repeatedly ignored for a mouse, the very same mouse voiced an objection. "What did he say?" Roll asked curiously, her eyes somehow suspicious. She noted that the mouse might not be able to speak but it had the ability to include tones into his chittering that were almost human like in conveyance.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Osmand replied as he took out some nuts from his desk and placed them in front of his longtime partner," Isn't that right?"

"Why do I not believe you?" Roll questioned him further.

"Would I lie to you?" the old man replied with a laugh.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuu." The mouse sighed in what appeared to be exasperation when his master lied.

"According to that, yes." Roll answered honestly.

"Okay. Maybe he did." Old Osmand said, "But I can't remember if he did or not, my age and all. You have to remember as we get older, we can't remember things so clearly."

"…You were trying to distract me weren't you?" Roll asked drolly.

"It worked! Now, an emergency came up, and you were needed for a possible medical problem. That's really not telling me what's going on. It's more of a cursory summary. So I didn't lie. Not really." Osmand replied in his defense. "So what was the emergency? He said he didn't know exactly other than some health issues with one of his recruits."

Roll sighed, and rolled her eyes. "It appears that while training his cadets Zero has been neutrally using his virus to change them. They're becoming stronger, faster, smarter. We're unsure, but Guiche has become a line mage as well, but has been suffering some massive headaches that have coincided with his increase in power, and even more powerful bursts as well. We do not know if this is the case."

"Ha, no. That's not the case in that." Osmand replied causing Roll to look puzzled,"At least Guiche becoming a line mage. I saw it all, and it was glorious. The young man reminded me so much of our intrepid hero, and it did my heart good at the time. I had so worried that Zero's legacy would be lost without so much as a whisper."

"What are you talking about?" Roll asked unsure of how much this old man really knew.

"You see, Eleonore visited here to see Louise when you and the others were searching for our wayward swordsman. Or should we call him a spell sword? Well that sounds better than sword speller." Osmand mused, apparently trying to spontaneously give Zero's abilities a new designation.

"Focus!" Roll finally interrupted with exasperation," What do you mean he was like Zero?"

"The middle sister of that family called Zero a mere familiar and wrote off his death and achievements as if they were nothing. Guiche apparently remembered every word that was told to him in that fight with Zero, although considering he probably thought he was going to die, it's something that will likely stay with him his entire life. He recounted his flaws, and then said some things are worth fighting for. He'd fight to the death for those things, because they are that important. To him, Zero is important enough for him to fight for. I've never heard of someone beating someone in a duel so badly, stomping on someone's noble pride and gaining such a faithful follower. I'm sure that young man would follow Zero through the fires of any battle field regardless of the danger. He's really a charismatic person, even if he has a bad attitude most of the time."

Roll's head just tilted as she looked at the old man, unsure what to make of the story he was spinning. "What?"

"You heard me. That was one of the most spectacular awakenings I've ever felt. If she had pushed him, I'm unsure, but I believe he might have even stepped a level _farther_, to that of a triangle mage. I could feel the urgings of wind wrapping him as well, but she backed down when she looked into a face that closely resembled Zero's in that moment. He even had the smirk down perfectly. Again, I must admit when I thought that Zero was dead, it pained my heart to see that smirk, but at the same time I was relieved."

"Are we talking about the same Guiche?" Roll asked curiously," Sure he puts his effort into the drills but he's nothing on the level of Zero."

"Of course he isn't. But who really is? But then I never said he was on the level of Zero. I just said that he reminded me, and probably her of him. He might not have the power, but his heart has been changed by interacting with that remarkable young man. Everyone's has. My former assistant, that half elf girl, you, myself. Not a single person has been touched by that person and not been changed for the better. Except possibly the people who became corpses. But then with those mercenaries and with what the Albion army intended I'm unsure if that's the cast. Even that Tabitha girl who refuses to go back to using her real name even with everything worked out regarding her mother. Even our hopelessly spoiled princess of the academy has become kind to those around her. She was so stuck up, but now she does everything she can to emulate Tiffania, and from what I hear she has quite the crush on Zero once she found out about his actions and his beliefs."

"A c-crush?" Roll replied incredulously.

The old man grinned at Roll, then shrugged as he reassured her,"Nothing serious, but she now understands why he did what he did after spending so much time with Tiffania. She even understands that it wasn't necessarily Tiffania herself who he did it for despite the speech he gave about destroying her kingdom for the girl. He did it because it was right. And if it had been anyone else on campus, Zero would have acted much the same. Even if it had been her. I even asked him, if Tiffania had judged her guilty and would have burned her at the stake, what he would have done."

"What did he say?" Roll asked, unable to contain her curiosity, although she noted that the headmaster was purposely moving away from the subject.

"He said, and I quote 'It doesn't matter. I might have let it go along to see if anyone would stop it, and perhaps to teach her a lesson… But do you think I would let a girl, any child really, die like that? Do you really think I'm a monster, Old man?" Osmand laughed heartily at that, then continued," What a soul that young man has. Spouting things like he doesn't care about justice or being a hero. But then doing everything in his power to save everyone, to bring peace. If there were more people who weren't heroes by his definition our world would be a far better place, where peace might have a chance."

"Zero…" Roll said as she looked down at her hands. Her eyes welled up with tears, then she felt a surge of anger," Stop changing the subject! You heard what I said! The cadets are being changed by Zero. What do you think of this?"

"Oh, that. It's nothing big. I've known since you talked about it in the lab." Osmand replied while buffing his finger nails on his robe.

"What did you say?" Roll asked, venom in her voice," You're listening to everything happening in the lab?"

"Of course not. As I told Zero I have wards down there that listen. But each one is activated by keywords. Things like, safety, health, very significant illnesses and ailments many of which can be life threatening. Words that indicate that there is a danger to my students or the people who are under my care trigger these. As you recall, the wards also helped to save Mathilda's life. I do not have the wards there to spy on you despite what you may think. I have them there so that should anything happen, I know about it. I know you value your secrets, but it is my responsibility to know things that might harm the students I protect. As Zero is willing to do anything to protect the people he cares about, I will do the same. It might be 'underhanded', but it is what I feel I must do. Get angry if you want but I'm not removing them."

"So you're saying you're not using them to spy on us all the time?"

"Dear god no. I'd get nothing done if I did just that. But it would be irresponsible for me not to leave such a dangerous area unattended. While I might not be able to do much, I'm still a water mage of no small power so if there is trouble I or others with the talents to help in a current situation can be dispatched."

"I see. You're not just a pervert. You really do take your job seriously." Roll said with more than a small amount of surprise in her voice.

The old man looked down at his desk, his voice losing all traces of levity as he spoke again, "Of course. Everyone at this academy, including the teachers are my children. I may not live forever, but for as long as I am alive, those who live in my school… They will be under the protection I can afford them. Had I known the truth of Tabitha's predicament, I would have intervened in my own way. But instead, I failed another student…"

"It's not like that. How could you know? She never spoke about it." Roll replied angrily.

"That is true, but… I do have a number of items in my vault that could have suppressed or reversed the process and saved her without having to rely on the void in a dangerous gamble. I was looking into them when the girls made their foolish if successful attempt to fix that woman's mind. And as headmaster, it is my fault. I knew something was wrong but I just couldn't figure it out, and I never confronted her about it." Old Osmand replied with a shake of a head.

"It's not true. You gave her someplace peaceful, a home where she was accepted for who she was. She did not have that in Gallia. Here she made friends because of you. But stop moving the conversation! What do you feel about the changes being made to the cadets?" Roll asked halfheartedly, as she realized the regret the old man had was genuine, and that no matter how smart she thought she was he kept turning the conversation away from it's intended course.

"It is fine. They volunteered for it, and it is doing them no harm from what you've said minus some headaches. It's not widely known, but many who push their magical boundaries or come into their power too fast have headaches that are much like what the young Guiche described. It is not common but not unheard of. I believe that the hardening of their resolves and the need to protect what they feel is important to them has put both of those two even further ahead of their comrades in terms of growth than what you believe you are doing to them. The late traitor Wardes had the same problem when he was here. Many who get those and know what they are, believe themselves to be special and often their world view changes. Because they are special they can do what they want. Or perhaps because they are 'special' destiny has better plans for them and they can do what they wish or change the world alone. That what they do is more important, and that they can see things more clearly than those with lesser gifts."

"Nobody can change the world alone." Roll objected violently.

"What of Zero?" Osmand asked curiously, "He has given us so much by himself. He has offered so many things. What of you? Your knowledge of medicine has caused new classes for water mages to open, allowing us hundreds of years of advancements, or so you say, in a scant few months when it comes to treating wounded."

"That's just because it's their water magic allowing them to do what it would take hundreds of years to do. Knowledge enough isn't enough. Without the proper tools or the magic to 'cheat' our way through it, most surgeries would be unsuccessful if they are complex. Sure removing a gal bladder would be doable, but what about repairing a lung or a heart? None of these could be done without water magic. And in many cases as long as they know what they're looking for they can do it without any invasive surgery." Roll replied modestly.

"But still, you changed the world with your medical knowledge and compassion. Zero has changed the world in his own way with his dreams, hope, and determination. Perhaps you can't save the world single handedly, but perhaps the determination to see the world a better place can be just enough to turn those wheels of fate. Do not sell yourself or Zero short in this."

"I'm not!" Roll replied angrily, Suddenly her gaze turned icy along with her tone, "But I will not have anyone tell Zero that he should be going around or can go around and change the world himself. I will not allow it. He's already dead set on saving the world alone, I don't need anyone to support him in that! We're finally breaking through to him!" Roll said in a deadly tone as she looked into the old man's eyes. "And I swear to god I will get a water mage to cure you of your smoking habit entirely if you do not promise you will not promise to keep away from this line of conversation concerning Zero."

"Cure me?" Osmand asked curiously.

"Yes. By removing the tar from your lungs and healing them, we can make it as if you never smoked at all. You'll still have the nicotine addiction in your system, but smoking it would be very harsh on your lungs. In fact it would probably be harder for you to start smoking ever again should we do this at your age, because of how unpleasant it would be for your clean lungs to deal with such a thing." Roll replied sweetly.

"Ah. What? I'm sorry I forget what we were talking about. I believe it had something to do with panties or something? I most certainly wouldn't talk to Zero about such a thing. He nearly broke my shoulder when I brought them up last time so I'm sure that I'd never do such a thing. Isn't that right Mótsognir?" Osmand asked as he gently stroked the mouse who had come to comfort him when the scary girl had turned her gaze on the old man. "Now that that is settled, can you tell me why my most reliable and creative mage has gotten such an interest in picture books?"

"Picture books? Reliable mage?' Roll asked confused at the sudden turn of conversation.

"Yes, Colbert. While he's always been eccentric he's always been reliable in counsel and creating new and innovative uses for magic, but lately he's been reading those so called Manga constantly. At first it was slowly now he's spending his days entirely consumed by them. He says many of the stories are odd, or just downright not something he enjoys yet he keeps going. Why would he do that?"

"He's trying his best to learn our language, and one of the best ways is by reading. And while he could do so in the lab, the manga that myself and Rock had are more portable and far more familiar as they are books of a sort rather than information on the computer. They also have more emotion to them than programs explaining various uses of other programs. So he's trying to become more proficient by reading them and doing the language batteries. He's not just content with understanding, he's trying to increase the speed he can read them at and at the same time increase his ability to understand words that can mean multiple things. Many of them also explain at least the basics of what would be considered high technology to your people, but is considered common knowledge back home. Simple things like 'Team Medical Dragon' has a large amount of real life information mixed into the drama. While I wouldn't suggest it as a true textbook it does have a number of unusual and good insights into both the medicine, and the errors that can be made in a medical system that limits the growth or correct treatment of people. That, and for some reason one of Rock's favorite mangas 'Rurouni Kenshin' Seems to have struck a chord with him."

"Oh?" Osmand asked curiously.

"It's not for me to say, but he seems hopeful after reading it. In my opinion while most people read those at a younger age, I think it's doing a world of good for him. He might not like them all, but his demeanor is relaxing and his ability to communicate with people has been a little better oddly enough. Especially since most people who read nothing but Manga as teens often had trouble talking with people. But then who knows, when it comes to someone with a very bad case of PTSD… Even back home people with that disorder differed greatly from each other and made it hard to figure out how to deal without the use of pharmaceuticals which are a double edged blade in this case," Roll put her finger cutely under her chin as she considered.

"PTSD?" Osmand asked curiously, "What on earth does that mean?"

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's name has changed repeatedly throughout history but it means the same thing. He has seen something, or far too many somethings that have caused a scar or scars to his psyche that does not allow him to interact with people or be around particular situations without being reminded heavily of the past and effecting his ability to live his life normally."

"Oh? I'd never heard of it before. Is this one of those things that your world has discovered?" Osmand asked seriously.

"Your world probably discovered it, named it war fatigue or something similar. People react to it differently. Some become disconnected with reality and no longer care for the lives of others. Many others sink into terrible depressions they never get over. Others no longer care for the lives of themselves. Then there are the people who try to atone for those things they believe that they did that were wrong. He fulfills the last two criteria. It all depends on the under laying nature of the person. But no two people are the same."

"Ah… I never knew it was such a large issue." Osmand replied pulling on his beard thoughtfully. "Is it truly safe to have someone with those issues? I mean, I trust the man, but you're the one who has more knowledge about this type of thing."

"Yes. Just because he has these issues, doesn't mean he can't integrate back into society. Some cannot, some have seen too much death, or find a joy in it, but problems like that are normally also tied to other mental disorders which are under the surface and interact with it. In some cases though, many snap during combat and in the end find themselves doing things that are quite terrible and out of character… It's sad, but humans, and from what I've been told, reploids… They're the same. Once a person's heart is stained so, it is hard for them to live normal lives. This is why we try so hard to make Zero understand he is more than a weapon, and why I will not let you infer to him that he can change the world alone. He will equate that with being able to take on the world alone. This would leave him further and further from being able to address his own mental health issues." Roll said sadly as she explained further.

"What? Zero has mental health issues? I've noticed nothing of the sort, except for a somewhat quick temper but he's not the first I've met like that." Osmand replied shocked that she would say something like that about Zero.

"The truth is, Zero is passively suicidal." Roll replied quietly.

"Passively suicidal? I'm not sure what you mean by that." Osmand again seemed at a loss.

"During his fight against Albion's main forces and golems he left behind someone that would have made his victory far more secure, without him having to have drawn on the power of this place and causing damage to him as it did. He has, for centuries, dove into battles that should and have in many cases killed him. He has also blown himself up or allowed himself to take fatal attacks for others repeatedly over that time and as you know has sealed himself away for years at a time. Thankfully those around him have cared enough to repair him, or he has managed to repair himself, probably with…No that's too complicated to get into, let's just say his father probably helped repair him. If he didn't have people who cared about him so much he would be dead ten times over."

"Interesting. I would never have thought such a thing. I knew he was hardened from all of his battles, but this is not something that I've noticed… Another failure on my part is it?" The old man commented, his features showing how troubled he was at the revelation, and how serious he was in his previous statements that all those at the academy were viewed as his children.

Roll smiled gently at the old man as she comfortingly replied, "Of course you didn't. He's learned to hide it. He's spent hundreds of years hiding it. Until someone very close to him for all that time explained it, even I didn't understand." Roll shook her head in exasperation after this and continued, "And while we're making him understand in some ways, we still can't really get him to open up to us. To let him in to our lives as more than what he thinks he is."

"Ah… While I had not known of those other facts, I've seen this often enough. Maybe not as bad as our dear friend Zero, but who does anything like him, after all." The headmaster replied with a smirk, then said in a matter of fact way," Zero is just like any stray cat."

Roll squinted her eyes as she looked at the old man, wondering if she should hit him for saying such a thing. "Explain what you mean by that."

The old man smiled as he took out his pipe, and lit it in front of Roll. As the glare given to him heated, he simply said," Indulge me just this once. It is hard for me to collect my philosophical thoughts without my lit pipe in hand." After a few puffs on his pipe Osmand continued, "Stray cats are used to living for themselves and perhaps other cats, but their trust is not earned easily. It is a harsh world they live in, where there are many threats to them and other cats. They will rebuff any attempts to get closer to them. To them there are only other cats, predators, and prey. But this running away is also a test. If you withdraw your kindness then you'll never get anywhere. You may fight, yes. But you can't force yourself into its confidence. But you must never stop your actions. Even if misunderstandings happen, always leave your door open and never walk away from it when it needs you. Do not walk away with words of anger or frustration. If you perhaps fail in this, as long as the door is open to welcome him back, he'll know that this is where he belongs. Where he is needed."

"I…See," Roll replied uneasily. It was rather unnerving how the old man's made sense. It was even more unnerving how she could imagine Zero sans helmet, with a pair of cat ears.

"I'm sure you do. Well if that's all you needed, then I'm sure we've handled all the possible issues you wanted to bring up. Although I'm loathe to admit it, and lose the presence of such a pretty young lady, I do have work to do." Osmand lamented.

"Thank you for your time, Headmaster." Roll replied as she stood up and bowed respectfully towards him.

"No problem, it's what being old is all about. If you didn't gain wisdom in age then what good is it?" He asked with a smile, then watched as the reploid let herself out. He sighed as soon as he was sure she was gone. These kids were aging him more than the past decade alone. But at least it wasn't boring. He made a mental note to never complain about being bored again, recalling how most of this had started on that one day when he had decided to voice his objections to the peaceful times they had lived in.

***Break***

"X, what are you doing?" Copy Zero asked as the blue reploid looked out over the castle from the battlements.

"Oh, nothing Zero. Thinking I guess. Worrying might be a closer word though if we're being honest." Copy X admitted candidly.

Copy Zero laughed knowingly at that and replied," I already knew that. But what are you doing up here alone? And why are you worried this time?"

"I am lost Zero. How do we confront your other self? How do we get people to work together? We can not even get our own nobles and people to work together easily, and we have the 'power' to tell them what to do." Copy X questioned his partner, looking as if he hoped that Copy Zero might have some insight.

Copy Zero paused for a moment then shook his head," I don't like thinking about it, but truth is I can't really think of anything we can do that won't cause trouble. If we don't do anything, wars and misunderstandings will happen, people will be abused, and destruction will come from it. If we move to create a world of peace, that would cause problems to. People would rise up against us, either misunderstanding us, or because they are forced to by the nobles that 'own' them. It is a delicate situation. We have to deal with not just the thoughts of the people, but their hearts as well. Then we have to deal with the greedy nobles and people with power who will do everything they can to hold on to their privileges and 'rights' that deprive others of those same rights. Even worse, I still can't figure out the answer to a problem that I have had. In order to build something new, a foundation must be laid. But what can we do with such a rotten foundation? We'd have to start over new, or change how everything works."

"This doesn't help at all Zero!" Copy X objected loudly, sounding almost boyish in his objection.

"I know. There isn't much we can do right now until we get some answers. Although, there are some things from his world that Zero has gotten enacted. Small things that have helped the commoners of Tristian to an extent." Copy Zero replied, openly showing his distaste at admitting that the other Zero had beaten him at something.

"Don't worry, even if you're a copy of him, you're still you." Copy X comforted his friend when he paused.

"It's not that… It's just the thought of him unnerves me. He is so willing to fight, and doesn't have anyone to stop him. If… If the first X was alive, I'm sure there could be peace. I'm sure of it. But without you, I'd be irresponsible and probably unreasonable. I'm sure it's the same for him. While we're different people we're still the same. I know my own weaknesses and I know his as well. We're the same… And right now we're his enemies. So to deal with him, before any peace can be made we will need to meet him saber in hand no matter what, otherwise he'd cut us down before we could even finish speaking." Copy Zero commented seriously.

"Do you think so?" Copy X asked, disappointment clear on his features.

"I know so. But that's something else to worry about. Anyhow, before the war with Albion Zero had been a knight under Henrietta. I'm unsure how, but our spies have actually gotten information that he has the capabilities to learn not only elemental magic, but ancient magic as well, so he was able to be instated as a noble there without any issues despite their rules. Unfortunately I do now know how he does it nor do I seem to have any affinity for magic either, which will probably put us at a disadvantage until I can close that gap. Anyhow, after he was placed in his current position it seems he pushed for regulation on food staples, and the amount at which they could sell as well how much of a tax a noble can gouge out of the commoners that he 'allows' to live and work under his protection. He has also pushed for and successfully accomplished the creation of tribunals that are holding nobles accountable for crimes against commoners. He's also apparently created new apprenticeship based orphanages and other non profit operations to increase the capabilities of commoners and their quality of life in an oddly sustainable fashion that keeps them from being seen as street urchins or other lower members of society. I hate to say it, but in this at least, my other self is more than a few steps ahead of us."

"I see. I'm glad." Copy X said with a smile, his features gentle as he nodded.

"Why are you glad that he's ahead of us?" Copy Zero asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Because he took the steps to move forward without a need. He's no commoner, he's a noble of the highest ranking now correct? Yet even with that he has pushed against that system, and with these things is attempting to help others without my counterpart there to help him. These are not the thoughts of someone who lives with only his sword in hand. Maybe we'll find a way to bring ourselves together. That is what I can only hope." Copy X smiled as he said this.

"Maybe. But it remains to be seen if what he's doing will make a difference. Those who sit in the upper levels of power are often the ones who use the openings made when people are generous to line their own pockets. Can we change the base feelings of people? There is one thing that the original Zero has that we do not…" Copy Zero commented quietly.

"What is it that he has that we do not? We're the same as him, even if he's older. Even if we're not the originals we are people still. We are our own lives." Copy X almost shouted, the heat in his tone betraying how passionately he felt about this.

"No, not that. Fear. A great many people fear his power and the actions he has taken." Copy Zero stated flatly.

"Fear?" Copy X asked, his fiery tone of before gone, replaced with confusion.

"He removed a noble's hand when he first got here, and has stood up to and faced nobles in mortal combat repeatedly. He has slaughtered at the very least a hundred thousand people or so since he came to this world. People do what he suggests and do not try and push against the rules he wants because they fear his wrath. The amount of death and destruction we would need to create that same fear that would let us do what we wish is almost... Unthinkable. And I don't even think it's possible for you."

"I see…" Copy X said, clearly disappointed. "But I do not wish to be feared."

Copy Zero shook his head and then shrugged before continuing, "It doesn't matter. I don't think anyone would be afraid of you X. That's why… I'll take that job. But even I do not know if I can fill the crazy role that man has taken upon himself. He has in the past said he would take on the whole world for the people he's fighting for now. I am certain it is _not_ a bluff. What it is though, is borderline crazy."

"But that's going to be a terrible thing to have to burden yourself with." Copy X replied angrily,"Why must you have that burden?"

"Because, we made a promise. We're going to be nobles X. It may be hard, and it may require sacrifices, but even if we have to sweep away the current world for it… Even if we have to sacrifice things about ourselves that we hold precious… We will make a world where anyone can join hands with any other person. No fear or anger based upon race or nationality. That's our ultimate goal. It's the only thing to work for. It's something worth fighting for. Most importantly, it's something worth dying for." Copy Zero said, a confident smile on his face.

"I see. You're right. I'd almost forgotten that. While I don't know if I can do it, I'm sure we can!" Copy X replied with a smile, his boyish and excited tone back again.

Copy Zero laughed lightly as he saw the smile on his friend's face and was again inspired to protect him with his life. "There's the X I was looking for. Anyhow, you're missing a meeting with the newest reploids. I just came to find you so that you would get a chance to speak to them before they go out into the field. And I couldn't very well bring you out to speak to them with a worried face like you had before."

***Break***

Henrietta sat in her room. Thanks to Zero, most all of the rooms in the castle had been refurnished. While in many cases not as ornate as they had been, most of the items and furniture had been far more practical than those that had come before them. Smiled as she thought of all the good that he had done for the country that was not his own. No, while it was not his hailing nation, it was his home nation. This nation belonged to him as much as anyone. He had paid in blood and tears for this world. He had died twice for this world that was not his own. With a small. sad, smile she shook her head and just sighed.

"I figured once you became queen, that your sighs would stop." The Cardinal Mazarin said from across the table, a tea cup in his hand.

"It is fine. It's fine. I'm just thinking." Henrietta said reassuringly.

"Thinking about what?" The older man asked her.

"Zero. About how reliable he is. That clock on the wall is as much a symbol for him as anything." Henrietta commented as she pointed to the wall clock. A small wind stone powered it, and with the mechanical components moving as they did, you could see the seconds ticking away in a precise march. "So precise and so practical. I just wished that he could find some peace and know this as his home. Because it is his home. He has given his life twice for our country. He has fought many enemies and risked himself endlessly."

"I agree, otherwise I would not have suggested making a foreigner the leader of your personal guard. Why does this make you sigh?" The cardinal asked.

"Because he does not seem to understand or feel that way." Henrietta replied unhappily.

"I think you're wrong. I think he does understand. And he does feel that way. Why do you think he has stood up for you? Stood up for the commoners. If he had not stood up for that maid, you would not have thought of half of the new policies involving the commoners and how they are treated. Although it's his apparent support of your laws that have truly helped them go without any protests from the nobles. Funny that Zero is helping the commoners without even having to lift that saber of his. Although while he is a part of Tristian, and it is his 'new home', there are still things here that need to be fixed despite our progress. I don't see Zero being content with how things are until he no longer has a reason to pick up his saber."

"Others believe that he picks up his saber to seek out death." Henrietta replied morosely.

"I am not others. While he does seem to have his own issues, his own feelings for others are deeper to my sight. Were he to die far too many would mourn him. He knows this instinctively. You said he has given his life twice. If he has given his life, and he had been seeking death, then why does he still stand today? Why did he return from death? This doesn't make sense to me, so I must look at it closer. If he died, but clawed his way back from that unknowable abyss to protect the people of this land once more, then he must have a reason why, don't you agree?"

Henrietta looked at the older man and couldn't help but shrug helplessly.

"I will tell you why." The old man stated then paused for a moment. With a smile he said, "Because he is not seeking death no matter what he may say. He is seeking life. Not his own life, but the life of all those in this world he can protect. The meek, the loving, the good. Those who do not have the ability to protect themselves, or the heart to hurt others. Through his examples and his beliefs you have come to find your own feelings, your own style of ruling. While many of the things you did were controversial, I believe now they were right. The regulated laws for commoners and nobles, the tribunals. I can not wait for the day when our lazy Knight Commander actually takes notice of the changes that you have enacted while he was busy playing with his little troop you gave him to command."

"I suppose. But I do not know where to go from here. I feel as if I have run into a dead end. There is nothing I can think to do, and Gallia is a very real threat. I also do not trust the pope, even though I trust his familiar… How foolish, trusting someone's familiar who is supposed to be the best suited being for the one who is summoning him…" Henrietta spoke, mocking herself openly in the end.

"Considering he threatened to boil the pope alive if he didn't outlaw the church's use of the heresy inquiry… I believe you might be right. Perhaps for someone who's mind is blinded by religious zeal, someone who is willing to fight him and keep him grounded is the perfect familiar for him."

"Do you truly think that, Cardinal? Aren't you a man of the cloth?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes, I am. But I am not as many are. Some feel that the founder was a god. The founder was not god, but used god's power. I believe that he was a great man who fought for and created the world we live in, and left us with the rules and teachings to help us as we are now. That is why we thank the founder in the name of god. But I also believe now, that he was a man that understood humans at least a little. He broke his own power up and distributed it. I do not know how, but with this it shows that he didn't want any one person to have his power again. What would a full void mage be able to do if they were someone like the king of Gallia? Imagine the danger. No, he was a man. A good man. But he is not worth killing for now. Nor do I believe he would want anyone to be killing in his name. That is my belief, as a man of the cloth."

"Ah, I see. You have thought much on this since all of the new information on Louise and the treasures has come to light Haven't you?" Henrietta asked.

"Indeed. But it has not weakened my faith. It has in fact made it stronger. I feel I understand things a little better now. Things that used to make no sense or that were arbitrary now seem more purposeful. It was a great point of contention that the pope was only selected from a scattered bloodline that was kept intact by a group of record keepers who's only job was to keep track of the blood of the man who became the first pope of our church. It caused hard feelings and anger among many who said that it was discriminatory. And while things seem a little vague in other places, I have to think that some of our other traditions are also there to serve a purpose even if not everyone knows it."

"I see. I'm glad that our trials have been able to help you strengthen your resolve Cardinal. With all the uncertainty in this world I must continue to draw on your experience, I'm sorry to say." Henrietta admitted apologetically.

The cardinal looked at Henrietta and smiled before he spoke in a fatherly tone,"Don't worry about such things. I will help you shoulder this burden that is on you now. While you do things differently than I might, you inspire loyalty and hope in your subjects. You inspire loyalty in those who are not of this country. I have faith in your abilities to lead this country because I know you will find the right path to bring it to it's future. It may take time and it might be a path with many mistakes, but you will find it. I'm sure of it. As long as you do not give up on making this kingdom a place of equality and strengthening the foundation that this country is built upon then I have complete faith in you. You are working hard to see the dreams of Zero realized, but you are also not willing to sacrifice people for that sake. While the war with Albion cost us much, you have learned a great deal from it... Including how precious the lives of people really are, be they of this country or not. One can only hope the sacrifices that were made at that point will let you prevent such sacrifices in the future."

"I can only hope," Henrietta replied as she looked at her folded hands,"I can only hope..."

***Break***

Zero was laying down on the top of the armory tower. It was peaceful here and the sun shone brightly. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the warmth of the sun. He heard the sound of a bird which had seemed to speak constantly to him for the past twenty minutes. Finally, unable to help himself, he opened one eye and saw a small yellow bird that was looking right at him. Its voice sounded out again and Zero couldn't help responding, "What is it? I'm trying to relax and you're being noisy." It replied with another high pitched note. Zero replied in a dry voice,"Is that so. As interesting as that is can you do your whole singing thing elsewhere? I can't understand you and there have to be better places you can go do your thing." As Zero looked at the bird which stared back at him, he sighed. "Right. What am I doing talking to a bird? Whatever. Better enjoy this before classes are over." Zero lay there for another few minutes and then opened his eye again. The bird hadn't made any noise since Zero had spoken to it, but it also hadn't moved. "Go away. I'm not interesting and you can go do bird things elsewhere."

"I probably could… But I'd be way less fun." Axl's voice came from the bird when Zero said that, much to the surprise of the crimson reploid who shot up from his position immediately, much to Axl's enjoyment.

"Axl is that you?" Zero demanded as he look at the bird.

"Of course it is." The bird replied as it hopped a few times moving away from the edge of the tower, then it's body seemed to expand and turn into energy before solidifying as the familiar troublemaker.

"What the hell?" Zero demanded as he looked at Axl.

"Was scouting elsewhere and finished up early so I decided to come back and see what you were doing. I didn't think me showing up would be such a big surprise," Axl replied, sounding hurt.

"No, what the hell, as in what the hell are you doing as a bird? Since when could you do something like that?" Zero demanded.

"Oh, for a while now. It was one of the first things I was able to do. This is the second gift the familiar rune bestowed upon me. If an animal has magical power, I can replicate their form if I have a part of them. A feather or scale or a little bit of blood works fine."

"And why didn't you let me know about this?" Zero demanded angrily. This would have been a nice ability to have used for spying on the enemy in Albion.

"I wasn't allowed to. Also totally worth holding it till now to screw with you. The look on your face was totally worth the wait." Axl replied with a grin.

"That's not funny, you could have been real use-wait. You weren't _allowed_ to?" Zero asked after interrupting his rant when the meaning of the sentence sunk in. "What changed?"

"The pope gave me a final order." Axl replied with a smile. "Thanks to a certain someone who values talking more than fighting…"

"What?" Zero asked, completely missing the meaning behind what Axl had said.

"Nothing. It's not important. What is important is that He has ordered me to not follow any more orders. In this order, I was told that I am to take all that he says under consideration and give him advice. I am also to continue protecting all of the people who need it, and to use my powers to their fullest in that action." Axl commented with a straight face.

"Wait, so you're free?" Zero asked as it sunk in.

"Mostly, yeah. I mean I still got that power he gave me, but I feel different. After a few days I started feeling…. I don't know. I guess you could say 'whole' again."

"Really?" Zero asked, disbelief clear in his voice. He hadn't thought the pope would take action to prevent Axl's further damage. Familiars were after all regarded by many to be mere possessions to be used and at times discarded..

"Yeah. But we have a dangerous situation." Axl replied seriously.

"What? Another attack?" Zero asked, already annoyed at the possibility of fighting more reploids.

"You should be so lucky if it was something that mundane." Axl replied ominously.

"What? Wait, lucky? How is an attack lucky?"

"Well, you see… Iris and Layer have come to an agreement." Axl replied in a low tone.

Zero froze for a moment before he asked cautiously,"An agreement? Wait why is this bad? This sounds like you're just screwing with me."

"The two have agreed that they both have points on their beliefs on their actions, and that between them they each nominated some of the girls they will support. As of now you have Iris supporting Roll, Cattleya, Mathilda and Tabitha. Layer is supporting Kierche, Mathilda, Charity and Roll. They have had a big argument on the point of Tabitha and Charity making you a 'lolicon' if it comes down to that. The counter argument about Charity in that is that Charity as a cyber elf is in fact able to control the way she looks at her stage in her evolution. And neither of them think you're suitable to be royalty, although Layer thinks you'd do fine as long as someone who could put you in your place like Tabitha was the one to win you over."

"Oh very funny Axl, laugh it up at my situation why don't you, but don't go adding Charity to the list!" Zero demanded as he turned to stomp off angrily.

"I'm being serious. Well almost entirely serious. I think Layer was joking about Charity. I hope. You have no idea how much I hope." Axl replied in a deadpan, stopping Zero in his tracks. "They're both going to be taking actions to support these girls and give them their insights on you. While I found it vaguely amusing before, things are going to get troublesome for ya because of this. I figured a warning was the least I could do."

Zero turned to face Axl and looked up at the sky for a moment, then back at Axl. Finally he asked, "Are you really serious about that? If you're joking I'm going to punch you until you can cry."

"I'm serious. Also, I can already cry." Axl replied calmly.

"Damn it. If you're being serious about this, how worried should I be? One to ten it for me." Zero asked, an almost resigned look on his face.

Axl looked at Zero then he put his finger beneath his chin for a moment then nodded before replying, "I'd say a 6 out of 10. Because you can still outrun all of them but maybe Mathilda and Roll."

"Why does everything have to be such a pain?" Zero demanded as he looked down at the school.

"Ya know, most guys would kill to be in your position." Axl replied with a smirk.

"Funny, I killed to be in my position. And it hasn't made me terribly happy." Zero replied and was met by a sudden smack to the back of the head after he saw the telltale light shift of a transformation. As he turned to look at Axl again his response to the action died on his lips, "Really Layer is that-," Zero's eyes widened as he looked into the face of Iris, who despite the serious glare she was giving him somehow looked embarrassed at her outburst.

"You are happy. Happier here than I have seen you in so long. It might not be perfect, but there is no perfect place. There never will be. But you will not be alone. We won't allow that, even if we have to drag you to that happiness kicking and screaming." Iris announced, a rare steel in her voice.

"Iris? Why?" Zero asked stupefied by her action. She had never been one to be physically violent. Well, aside from that one time she tried to kill him.

"Because, you won't listen to our words. So I had to get your attention. I have it now, and I'm simply letting you know. We will support those who support you, and you as well. That is what we have decided. If you choose someone else that is fine, but you will choose, eventually." Iris spoke in a gentle voice, but the tone had a finality to it that Zero had heard only a few times in the past, mostly when it came towards him doing something stupid or risky during his missions that she didn't approve of. Every time she had used that tone he had backed down.

"Why are you doing this? Iris…" Zero asked, his emotions overcoming him as he realized that this was truly his Iris.

"Because I love you, and I want you to have some closure. I want you to move on. Perhaps someday my program will stabilize enough that I'll be able to inhabit a body but that may not ever be the case. I survive as a cyber elf, but I am a basic one at that. It was Axl who drew my personality out. He found all of us but Layer but refused to use us once he realized what a majority of the wandering cyber elves were. He worked on giving us back our identities while we were with him. He covers for my flaws and gives me the strength to support you while asking for nothing in return. Without him my programming would slowly fail until I became a simple cyber elf again. Because of these limits this is all any of us can do for you."

"I see…" Zero replied, his head bowing as he realized that while the woman he loved was so close, she was still so far away…

"I'm glad. I'd hoped that it wouldn't be Layer who had to come out and 'speak' next. She's decidedly more excitable than I am. And this is a rather high area." Iris noted with a gentle smile as she looked down at the academy, enjoying what freedom she could, with Zero beside her. Neither seemed to want to speak, to break or ruin the moment that they could spend together.

***Author's notes***

And we're back with a decently long chapter. Now on to some subjects people have reviewed/messaged about.

If it is a rule 63 X pairing, 2 options explain why it happened. 1) Ciel did it. 2) X never had much of a gender. He was male but didn't really give off any specifically male or female vibes(Except the US versions where he had terrible voice acting. I'm looking at you X4. Well just about EVERYONE in X4) until the PSP game where his voice acting was awesome if a bit over the top(calling out the tame of EACH attack EACH TIME. Storm Tornado, Storm Tornado, Storm Tornado… I spammed that like it was the original game so that and rolling shield was what I heard the entire damned time. G-Gundam it why don't you? Ohhhhhhh. I see what you did there Capcom. Neat.) But regardless of all that nobody knows if X is going to end up developing or has developed those feelings. Except me. Ha.

Since a number of people have sent me tells about the cleaning / inconsistencies of the initial chapters, I'll make clear two points, 1) They could use clearing up. 2) The whole switching between perspectives which at times think differently is supposed to be that way as a hint to the fact that even in that early stage Zero's mindset was warping between different parts of himself. You'll note that different people think differently and some people think in the first and others in the third person. Add to that the fact that some of those thoughts were from a non dominant personality. 3) As to why his face turned red when drinking the wine? Remember, at one point he DID deal with physical attraction. Reploids CAN blush. Hot girl in a maid outfit after such a long dry spell? In the Zero series he did have any attraction shown. NONE AT ALL. He was a no nonsense save everyone X style but with more blowing up and being labeled a maverick. The disjointedness of that was purposely in there. Also stop messaging me and review. The reason I didn't explain this in the early reviews is because it would have spoiled stuff that became plot points MUCH later in the 'game' so to speak, while were still hinted as his mind formed into a more 'stable' form.(comparatively. I mean he DID go nightmare on us once. Like full out nightmare.) form.

Zero: Yeah. I was kick ass at the time too.

You nearly killed Levy.

Leviathan: What did you call me?

...Moving on.

Zero: Coward.

Prudent.

Leviathan: You're both stupid. And don't ever call me that again. I'm still debating on if I should kill you for that Halloween thing you did. I would never dress like that.

What's wrong with that? she was exceptionally powerful and was based on water. It was the perfect fit.

Leviathan: Don't care. Just finish up your reviews.

Right. Anyhow, who knows if Zero could beat the copies together.

Zero: Oh, me. I do.

Stop reading ahead god damn it.

Zero: Stop leaving the script around.

It was in my fireproof lock box.

Zero: You need something a bit more secure. I snapped the top off that thing way too easily.

That thing was like two-hundred dollars you jackass!

Zero: Why am I the bad guy here? It's not my fault you don't take the time to make multiple scripts to throw me off the trail anymore.

That's because I spent more time distracting you than writing the god damned story when I had to do that!

Zero: True... Oh well, guess I get to keep reading ahead.

...Hate you so much sometimes.

Zero: mutual.

Leviathan: finish it up you two or you'll both regret it. This is non canon and I've got an axe to grind with both of you, although I suppose my spear would be just fine. Or I'll go borrow Roll's broom.

Zero: I think you should finish the reviews...

...right. Anyhow... If I wasn't alive I wouldn't be able to answer the question. So pointless question to ask. And on Zero and Rock not seeing from the others perspectives this is how they're both very human like. You can try to look through others perspectives but if they're truly different than yours or you feel different enough that doesn't matter. You'll still see it your way no matter how much you try and see it the other person's way. It's the difference between being an emotional being and one that is more mechanical in mind. Human beings often try to see each others perspectives but they never really will. They can empathize but without truly knowing what someone has gone through they can only guess as to what the other person is thinking.


	80. Chapter 80

Zero strode through the palace with Louise following closely behind him. They had gotten an urgent summons from Queen Henrietta, and unlike her more social notes, this had been delivered by a single courier on a Manticore. With the seeming importance of the note and the urgency suggested in it, Axl had given them transport on the wind dragon Pallette and was waiting where they had landed. Axl had been able to give him the information that the King of Gallia and Princess had both been killed and removed and replaced by two new candidates for the throne. The biggest problem he had faced during his scouting mission was the way they were shrouded in mystery, and with the amount of combat reploids that he encountered Axl had said that he would have been unable to scout out more information without giving himself away. As Zero thought about the problems that were cropping up in the already murky international politics, he was suddenly pulled out of his brooding by Louise.

"What do you think could be happening? Do you think Gallia has started to move an army against us again?" Louise asked, fear clear in her voice.

"Could be. " Zero replied with a shrug. If it was just that, it wouldn't be an issue. If it was just an army he had no doubt Axl and he would be enough for that.

"Don't be so calm!" Louise protested," It could mean war."

"Maybe. But we've been at war before. And an attack on the royal palace is an act of war anyhow. Even if it's now declared openly we're more or less _already_ at war, the public just doesn't know about it yet." Zero commented with a sort of detachment that chilled his summoner.

"How are you always calm about this stuff? People are going to die!" Louise demanded in frustration.

"Because it's happened so many times before. You learn to deal with it somewhat philosophically and try to balance the numbers so the least amount of people die. At least I'll be getting in at the start of this war and can mitigate the numbers lost on our side." Was the resigned explanation Zero gave before he picked up his pace a little forcing Louise to spend more of her effort keeping up with him while not looking like she was trying to run next to him. As they reached Henrietta's audience chamber the guards announced his presence then before they could open the door Zero continued past walking in. He saw red hair and the familiar bulkiness of a combat reploid's armor sitting across from the princess who appeared to be less than ease with her, even though there were five musketeers in the room with her.

As the door burst open the red haired individual looked back, a look of shock on her face that was mirrored in Zero's as well. "You really do look like our prince…" Was all the woman said when she saw the shocked look that was on the mirrored face of one of the people who had created her.

Zero's eyes met those of the redhead, but while the face was familiar, he sensed nothing about her that was the person he thought she was. Where he would have expected curiosity or a smile, she just looked at him stupidly. He spoke for the first time since he entered the room after he had recovered from the shock and asked,"What is your name, and what is your purpose for being here?"

"The name that has been given to me is Neige. And I am here on a diplomatic mission from my princes to extend an invitation to the princess for a peace conference at the Gallian castle."

"Oh? You mean the same 'princes' who killed their father and sister? And what do you mean that your prince looks like me?" Zero asked flatly.

"That was a regrettable thing that happened. They did not kill the late princess, nor is the King truly dead, although they did have to take steps to prevent the King from doing as he wished. And it is simply as I said it. The resemblance between you and my prince is quite uncanny." Neige replied, her head partially bowed as she spoke.

"The King isn't dead?" Zero demanded.

"That is correct. His mind has been removed, but his regeneration continues to this day. Most of us can only speculate on just what happened but it is far beyond my grade." Neige admitted with a small frown.

"Why should we trust you? We've been attacked by your reploids before, and had one person critically wounded, and one killed." Zero shot back, counting Rock's loss of the modified robot master body as a casualty, knowing it would give them an edge here.

Shaking her head, Neige objected, "That was not the will of either Prince Zero or Prince X. They wanted to bring peace to the world. Their father wanted to use them as weapons so that he could control the world! They had to fight him!"

"What did you say?" Zero asked in a low deadly tone that was full of menace. What was intimidating to her though was that he now stood before the reploid, his body glowing with energy yet with flat black eyes that gave her the first taste of true fear since she had been created.

"I-I'm sorry. W-what did I do wrong? What is the meaning of this?" Neige stammered, her grip on her emotions slipping when confronted with something that all of her senses screamed 'death'.

"What do you mean Zero and X. X is dead, and has been for a few years. And I'm the only real Zero. The last one who tried to take my name and my body lies on the scrapheap that is evolution. I'm not doing anything now but barely containing the excess energy that I could be using to demolish you because you haven't made any overt attempts to be aggressive. Go ahead and change that if you want." Zero's glare didn't soften as he looked at her for a few moments. Her fear was apparent as she looked at the dangerous and angry version of her kind if distant prince.

"Zero!" Louise reprimanded him by smacking him in the head with her wand. "You might not trust her but you do not need to scare her like that!"

"Louise, there are only three people in existence who could have made the copies of X and myself. And only one of them has a regenerating body. And only one of them knew Neige." Zero replied without taking his eyes off of the red haired reploid whose visage mirrored very closely the human reporter he had become friends with during the Ragnarok incident.

"Who might that be, Zero?" Henrietta asked gently.

"Dr. Weil. The same man, who stole my body, rebuilt copy X, bombed residential areas and used my original body to start a war that killed billions. He also tried to drop a space station on to our world to destroy it after he couldn't use it as a weapon to control it. To kill the original Neige and her human resistance." Zero's eyes bored into Neige's as he spoke.

"W-what? But our king is named Joseph." The intimidated reploid objected.

"Wouldn't put it past Weil to find a way to replace him. He's always had a power fixation. And I don't see myself trusting anything touched by him, yet alone made by him. The gentle judges were enough proof of that." Zero replied, "They want an audience they come to Tristan. Alone. No army, no reploids. That's it. Retainers or other people like that is fine. But we can and will remove any additional reploids who come along. By force if need be."

"What? We?" Neige asked curiously despite the clear threat she was under.

"Not giving you any intelligence to help you plan an attack beyond what you have. Just realize our defenses have gotten far more powerful with the addition of more reploids whose abilities eclipse yours by a very large margin. And considering that I'm the real Zero I can handle the defenses against anything you can throw at me."

"Then why not escort the Queen to the conference? If you are as powerful as you say, she should be in no danger."

"I'm good at destroying things. I'm the best sword my world ever produced. X was the one who was good at protecting. I might be able to destroy Gallia… But I don't think I could protect anyone while doing it."

"You're bluffing. There is absolutely no way that you could destroy all of Gallia." Neige replied, the sheer audacity of the statement seemed to overcome her fear.

"The war I fought when my original body was stolen from me sacrificed billions of lives. I've lived for three hundred fifty years and have been the center of battle for all that time. I've evolved with every battle I've found in. The rune has pushed my evolution even farther. My power is far and beyond what it was when I faced Weil last time. I've learned my lessons the hard way. I will not let those mistakes of the past be repeated again." Zero commented as he took a step forward.

"I'm…Sorry. " Neige replied looking down.

"What are you sorry about?" Zero asked almost casually as he looked at her.

"That I am not doing my job very well. I am not conveying the wishes of Gallia, of my lords correctly. My princes do not wish to cause strife or anger or conflict. That is why they had to defeat their father. I do not believe they wished to evoke the experiences that you had in battle. That is the last thing that they would wish to do. They want peace. They have even been following your example of the changes to the laws that deal with criminal charges and code involving commoners and nobles." Neige replied.

"Well we'll see." Zero replied as he turned to walk away, his arms crossed as he looked out the window.

At this point Henrietta spoke," I believe that is admirable on their parts, and something I would wish to do. They are welcome here in Tristian should they ever wish to speak with me in the name of peace. I must admit that it has been my experience that my Knight Commander's advice has been far too accurate in the past for me to risk myself when he believes there is a danger to my person or Tristian. He has much more experience, and in all truth I cannot ignore his thoughts on my safety. That is after all, the reason that he became my personal guard. His past experience has let him spot threats and the deceptions people wished to use on me in the name of peace… I will admit that I am still too young and inexperienced to ignore the suggestions of those who advise me. From the Cardinal, to Zero, to my Court Lady. To do so would be foolhardy and would leave the people whom I am responsible for in danger. I hope that you can understand."

Neige nodded and smiled slightly at the gentle Queen,"I understand. I will relay this response back to the princes. Although I must admit for the sake of candor that the two princes are quite fearful of Zero."

"The only people that need to fear me are those that threaten the people I believe in. If they do that I'll kill them without a doubt." Zero replied without looking back.

"I see… But it is not their own safety they fear for. They fear what could happen should the three of you clash in battle. They do not wish to visit the horror of war on this world. They have read so many histories involving just this world, and the death and destruction of wars before people such as us were created were terrible in and of themselves. " Neige said, her eyes widening for a moment as the new Zero that she had met reminded her of her prince for a moment when he had declared his who should fear him.

Henrietta looked at Zero and the reaction the other girl had to him. She shook her head and smiled as she commented, "You need to forgive Zero. He has lost a great many friends through his life, so whenever he feels one of us is in danger… He gets over protective. But in truth he has no loyalty to this kingdom. He in fact went against my orders to save a princess of Gallia, the one known as Tabitha. Anyone who wishes for peace and to foster trust has nothing to fear from my Knight Commander no matter what he may say. But despite that, he has no problem intimidating people or informing them of the consequences of their actions."

Neige smiled despite herself as she replied, "I see. I see you did not use the word threat…"

"That is correct. Know that people who would harm others, bring war or oppress others will find no mercy under his blade. He fights for his ideals. Do not ever underestimate him because he will fight only when forced. Once he is unleashed, he has been called nothing short of the God of Destruction by a being far greater than us unworthy humans, his blade claiming all those who would harm the people who wish to live in peace." Henrietta smiled sadly as she looked into the eyes of the reploid sitting across from her.

"Ah, thank you for the warning, I suppose." Neige awkwardly commented as she stood up, unnerved by the open honesty the queen was showing. "I believe that I have given my message as best I can, and now will return with yours. I hope to meet you all again on better terms." Neige bowed before she went to the door waiting for the guard to let her out.

As soon as the reploid was out the door Louise exploded violently, grabbing Zero by the shoulders. "What did you do that for? They were trying to be helpful! Why are you being so antagonistic? They were trying to offer peace!"

Zero shrugged his summoner off and walked up to the window, looking out at the clear blue sky. After a pause he spoke in a measured and thoughtful way, "I've seen the peace that Weil and his creations offer. It's never what it seems. I do not trust them, and I trust even less something that is a mimicry of myself or X. Recall what happened the last time there was a copy of X. It was the main factor in the destruction of the real one and the unleashing of the Dark Elf not to mention the untold deaths of innocent reploids and even the deaths of humans during the second Omega incident. A "Zero" and an "X" made by that man would be beyond dangerous. We have no idea how much of what that girl said was the truth. Or even if she told the "Truth" was that what she knows, and not what really happened? It's easy to manipulate your underlings if you want to. Going into the lion's den would be extremely stupid. You might not realize it, but that girl in here was probably half as strong as Leviathan. She wasn't made to be just a courier. Add on to the fact that she looks just like one of the last friends I made in my world, hell she sounds like her too and has the same name! They're playing a psychological war against us. Against me. When someone starts off their war that way before the first buster shot is even fired what are you supposed to expect? If they're going to try and open those wounds or use a familiar face to try and get in with us and 'avoid' our issues my first instinct is to distrust them and be on guard. Remember how Albion used Wales."

"A friend?" Henrietta interrupted curiously.

"She was a reporter, and a friend of Craft, the leader of the warriors of Ragnarok. I cut my way through them and put Craft down when he fired on and destroyed Neo Arcadia. She was a human who had originally rejected my help but I still got drawn in because… Well Ceil wanted me to."

"I see. You truly think this is some way to get into your head and put you off balance?" Henrietta asked, worry clear on her features.

"I can't think of anything else it might be. What are the chances of them just happening to come up with a Neige who looks and sounds the same?"

"Ah, I see your point." Henrietta acknowledged.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you Zero." Louise apologized,"I didn't understand. I thought you were just being aggressive because she was someone you considered an enemy."

"Well maybe a little. But it didn't help that they thought they could play mind games with me. I've had to kill real people who I cared about in the past. They must have been made exceptionally flawed if they think a mere copy of someone I knew would keep me from fighting or thinking clearly." Zero commented with a scowl.

"I see… Well that's all that can be done on this until we hear a reply back to our terms," Henrietta smiled as she spoke then looked at Zero," I must thank you again. Your wisdom and support have once against saved me from a possible mistake."

"It's my job." Zero shrugged as he answered. "Although now that everything is a bit clearer I need to get back to the academy."

"Why is that?" Louise asked curiously.

"Because it's time Rock got the hell over his issues and took up the spot we need him to fill." Zero replied cryptically.

"The spot?" Henrietta couldn't help questioning Zero because of the unusual use of language.

"Who better to fill in for X than his older brother?" Zero replied with a smile. "We'll be going now Henrietta. If there are any explosions from the academy he's probably trying to kill me."

"He… What?" Henrietta's eyes widened as she tried to figure out what her Knight Commander was saying.

"Eh, I've already figured out how to turn his program off and transfer him into a body if he says no. We need him now that we know what we're going on about… If the Copy of me is of Omega level and the Copy of X is the same as the Copy of X from Neo Arcadia they could be a very large threat. If Weil improved on either of the two this could enter into a war that is of near the proportions of what happened back home. And knowing Weil, and his knowledge of how powerful I was when we fought… He would have been a fool to not make improvements. We need Rock, even if it is just to have someone to defend this country while we deal with Gallia."

"Do you think that it is wise to do something against someone else's wishes?" Henrietta couldn't help but question Zero's methods.

"Probably not but… When I first faced Omega it took both myself and X to defeat him. While I might be more powerful than either of them, together they could probably take me down depending on their abilities. If that happens I need to make sure that X's brother and sister can defend this world in my stead. I will not allow the world to fall like the last one. We will protect it." Zero spoke with a quiet certainty.

"Are they really that much of a threat, Zero?" Louise asked her familiar.

"Yes." Was Zero's only response as he walked out the door of the audience room, Henrietta and Louise feeling a great sense of unease? Louise followed after Zero quickly after that.

***Break***

Axl was sitting on the grass with Pallette's head across his chest. He looked up at the clear blue sky, then noticed a shock of red hair and a fairly well armored reploid leave from the same direction as Zero. He raised an eyebrow at the near panicked look she held, and the glances she threw over her shoulder. With a smirk he called out, "So you met Zero, I take it?"

Startled, Neige looked around for the person who spoke, then saw the reploid who had a dragon laying on him. "Who are you?" She asked, making no move to get closer to the unusual person.

"Nobody really important. Name's Axl. You act like you've seen a ghost." Came the relaxed response from the reploid.

"Not a ghost, but something unnerving nonetheless." Came the nervous response from the girl.

"Don't worry too much about Zero. He's scary but he ain't half as bad as he seems. I mean, at least he probably didn't pull a buster on you the first time he met you right? That used to be his standard operating procedure." Axl commented with a laugh.

"You sound like you know this from personal experience." Neige stepped closer to the unusual reploid as he lay there, not making any move to relocate the large beast that was currently comically cuddling up to him.

"Of course. I was a suspicious character to him. Pretty much all of his relationships involve pointing his buster at people. Or his saber. He's a tsundere, did you know? I think that's how he keeps attracting everyone. They have the power to attract a lot of different people types."

Neige looked down with a puzzled expression as she asked for clarification, "He's a what? I do not believe I'm familiar with that word."

"Hah. Well, it's pretty easy to figure out. He's all lovey lovey on the inside but he's got the prickly disposition to keep people away. He's always been like that. He'll save your life then act like an asshole. It's part of his charm. He's been doing it for as long as I've known him."

"That's … Weird." Neige said with some trepidation.

Axl's eyes flashed and looked slightly vicious as he continued, "Yep. But then what about him ain't weird? Hell, would he be normal if he wasn't weird? He's seen nothing but war for three hundred and fifty years. He has killed a copy of himself with enough power to kill millions. He's had to fight against what he thought was his oldest friend. He was betrayed by his commander and failed to save many people's lives because of that misplaced trust. Even still, instead of giving up he's always moved forward. He will protect those who want peace. He'll fight to his own death for it. Be aware of that. If you really are an agent of peace, you'll be fine. But if you plan on hurting anyone. Noble, commoner, human or reploid… He'll put you down, along with your masters. And I'll be by his side."

"Is that a threat?" Neige demanded as she took a step back from the sudden vehemence that the reploid displayed.

"Nope, it is simply a stated fact. His is a dream that he holds along with myself and X. A world where any two people can hold hands. The simple truth of the matter is, that he isn't trying to hold anyone back. He isn't trying to hold anyone down. He isn't fighting to hurt people. His power isn't to destroy, but instead to protect the things and people he believes in. If your masters become a nightmare to this world as the last copies of their respective forms were… They have no chance."

"They would never! They want to bring the world together! They even disabled my own buster before sending me here in case it became an issue! And I volunteered for it, knowing that I could be killed without any way to defend myself!" Neige protested violently.

"Then you're fine, aren't you? Why be afraid? Zero wouldn't attack an unarmed reploid. He always waits for them to make the first move. More openings to cut them that way too." Axl lapsed back into his previous speech patterns as he spoke, sounding more relaxed with almost an edge of humor to his voice.

"You're weird too." Neige observed as she looked at the reploid who's dragon was now tapping his face with her snout, obviously distressed at the swings in his mood.

"I've been called worse. Anyhow, Zero's probably gonna be on his way out soon. You might want to get going if you don't want to run into him again. Especially since you were definitely designed from someone he knew in his past. That probably put him more on guard as well. He doesn't really like copies at all. They tend to go crazy and try and justify their existence getting a lot of people killed along the way. But that's beside the point, just remember that even though you might look like someone else you're still you. See ya later Neige."

Neige locked up as she looked at the reploid and demanded, "How do you know my name too?"

"I said you looked like someone. Now I know it was intentional. You might want to ask some questions about that. Or not. The real Neige would. But are you the same type of person or are you different?" Axl smirked at the frustration he saw building.

"Who was the real Neige?" she demanded.

"Who indeed. She was famous, of that it is certain. But she was a human. You can figure it out for yourself. Or not." Came the lazy reply.

"I don't need to deal with this, I have a long trip ahead of me." Neige retorted as she started walking away.

With that over Axl looked up into the sky, a grin on his face. Despite everything, it was interesting that they had chosen that face. She had been an investigative reporter, one of the last and best. And later Zero had said she became the face of the human resistance to Neo Arcadia. He wondered what the people who made her were thinking, then shrugged causing the dragon to grumble at his movement. With a warm smile he looked at Pallette and put his hand gently on her eye ridge. Closing his eyes he waited, and no more than five minutes had gone by before Zero came storming out of the building clearly agitated. "What's eating you?" Axl asked as Pallette lifted her head to allow the reploid to stand.

"You had to have seen her."

"Oh you mean the Neige clone?" Axl asked with a grin.

"Exactly!" Zero replied angrily.

"Yeah. She seemed confused. And it didn't seem like she was acting. She seemed upset that I knew her name and that she was a copy. She'll probably ask some pointed questions when she gets back if she's anything like the real deal."

Zero's eyes closed slightly as he shook his head. "Why do that? Why use someone's face like that?"

"Who knows. But now you know that there might be copies of other people as well. Who knows if there is a copy of Ceil in Gallia.

"There will be hell to pay for it if there is. Absolute hell." Zero grumbled darkly.

"Yeah, there probably will." Axl commented as he noticed the anger that was already building in Zero at just that thought. "But who knows if there is. Let's get back to the academy… When your little summoner catches up to you anyhow."

Zero looked back to the doorway into the building they had just left and out stormed the pink haired girl. "Yeah. She's probably even more angry now."

Louise walked up, her body tense as she looked at Zero. She paused for a moment, took a deep breath and said, "I'm not going to yell at you for leaving me behind like that, but I am going to ask you to please slow your pace down in the palace."

"Ah…" Zero looked at his summoner then blushed a little as he realized that he actually had lost a bit of his composure due to the shock of seeing someone from his time with the resistance, even if they were a copy, and had actually taken it out on the princess and his summoner. For all the talk of controlling her reactions he had said, she had him dead to rights. With a light chuckle he spoke again," Sorry, I'll try."

"I suppose that's all I can ask. I think it is time we got back to the academy. Pallette, would you mind returning us to our home?" Louise asked the dragon directly, ignoring the reploid who was her rider.

"Hey, why aren't you asking me?" Axl asked annoyed at being ignored.

"Because she does all the work and you're insufferable when you get entirely too smug about your abilities." Louise replied back with a smile of her own.

Zero laughed at the exchange, shaking his head. Perhaps he was training his summoner too well.

***break***

Zero led Louise and Axl down the stairs into the lab. The door was locked as he came to it. He sighed as he realized Rock was still mad about their little altercation a few days ago. Then again he hadn't apologized about it, but still. "Hey Rock, can you open up?"

"Why not do it yourself? You've already proven you can override my command of the facility." Rock answered back tartly.

"Yeah, but I don't really want to." Zero replied clearly regretful.

"So are we going to finish the fight? Or did you come back to apologize." Rock asked, his voice neutral.

"Little of both. I shouldn't have dismissed what you thought, but at the same time I need to talk to Roll and you about some things that have happened… Things that are Omega level bad." Was the honest reply from Zero. As he said the word Omega, the door's electronic lock clicked and the light went green. "Thanks Rock."

As Zero walked into the Lab he almost wished he hadn't. Sitting around the table that had never gotten taken out, was Cattleya, Kirche, Tabitha, Tiffania, Mathilda, Seista and Roll were sitting around the table with Charity sitting calmly in the center. The room was oddly silent, as if he had just interrupted a conversation by entering. "Is something wrong Zero?" Roll asked, surprised that Zero had come back so soon. She had expected the falling out between him and Rock to at least last a few more days. She knew that they were both stubborn after all.

Zero tapped his foot as he appeared to be thinking how best to put the situation. "Well, things have changed for the worse, I think. But why are you all down here? And why was it so silent when I entered the room?"

"Ah, we were just discussing how best to help you get your feelings across to us. Roll suggested that perhaps you could sing us a song to assist you in conveying your feelings since you're not very good at telling people things with your own words." Kirche replied honestly.

Zero just looked at Roll and shook his head and sighed in exasperation. It appeared that ," Ok. Well we'll deal with this in order of importance. Have Rock play you the song 'Unknown Soldier' if you're that interested in a song that describes my feelings. And now that the easy thing is out of the way we have real issues here to deal with Roll, and Rock needs his body. Last week preferably."

"What is so important that you're blowing the girls off, and throwing what I want out of the window in such an offhand manner?" Rock demanded, his tone making clear that he was evidently very angry.

"Gallia's two new rulers are copies of X and myself. They're building up high quality combat reploids and tried to get the queen to go to Gallia. On top of that they tried to play mind games by sending a female reploid with the name, voice, and body of a friend of mine from the Ragnarok incident to try and convince her of that. There are only two people in existence that can do these things. Weil, and Ceil. So I'm fairly certain that Weil somehow survived the drop from orbit and was pulled here by the former king of Gallia. He had high amounts of knowledge involving myself and X and the pantheons. He also had a regenerating body that was mechanical and could have been an easy way to get access to the materials to build the pantheons that came here. That's the most important matter at the moment. And if I was at a point that I wanted to tell people my 'feelings' I'd do it on my own terms. I don't need someone else to give me a voice or an opinion. I'm pretty straight forward. So simple answer, we've got a possible war brewing that can destroy most of this world like the last, and I don't really have time to play around anymore." Came the dry reply from Zero who would have laughed at their suggestion if things weren't so grave.

"Are you serious? A copy of both of you?" Roll asked, disbelief at what she had heard, her eyes glancing towards Charity who's face now held a dark scowl that she hadn't ever seen before.

"We haven't confirmed it, but it makes the most sense, and it certainly explains why they've kept their identities a secret. It's even more likely since they made a copy of an important person to Zero. Someone he would feel indebted or guilty about because he killed the person who was important to them." Axl spoke sullenly. "I'd really hoped we'd be able to avoid a large scale war, and maybe we still can. From what the copy of Neige said, the people who created her killed their 'father' who made them because he planned to use them as weapons. But even if that's the case, just being made by Weil could be enough to twist their thoughts, just like the Gentle judges I suppose. But if it gets to be a fight and it's drawn out there could be a lot of death. Thankfully there isn't the ability for us to make missiles on either side, or space stations so some of the large scale atrocities can be averted, there is still Albion. Zero could probably crash it and if the Copies are even half as powerful as he is, which I've no doubt they're more than that we could see some damage on scales this world hasn't ever seen before."

"So that's it? We're going to give up on this so quickly? What about trying to talk to them?"

"I wouldn't have a problem with that, and they're welcome to come here. We've already extended that invitation. Well, the queen did. But they opened up with psychological warfare and nearly killed Mathilda. Who knows what will happen next? I could tell just from her movements, reflexes and her basic confidence that the reploid that was as the palace today was easily half as powerful as Leviathan. Speaking of which, where is she?" Zero asked, wondering why she wasn't at the meeting.

"She said it was a stupid idea that would annoy you, and that she'd just wait until you remembered her Civilian form again." Rock supplied when none of the girls made a move to talk. "She said you spent quite a while looking too. Especially around the chest area."

"I was surprised! Surprised!" Zero objected violently, "How was I to know the same girl who repeatedly tried to kill me could turn out to have a cute side like that? I mean, yeah she was all vaguely flirty and had a decent personality in a fight, how the hell was I supposed to expect that?"

"A cute side?" Louise asked, her tone flat and foreboding. "So you think she's cute?"

"Now is not even the time to deal with that if it was a factor! And it isn't. I was just asking because every other girl that likes me who wasn't summoned to see the princess is here. What am I supposed to think?"

"You're not supposed to call other girls cute," Louise said in a discontent voice.

"Seriously, that is not what is important right now." Zero said dismissively as he walked up to the main monitor that Rock used most of the time. "Rock, I need you. I cannot do this alone. Your body is modeled closely after X's own. It's not the same. It has some improvements in control, and isn't as powerful in some ways, but what else can we do? I can't fight myself and your brother at the same time. Even if they're not as powerful as me, the last time a "Zero" fought an X and a Zero it was a victory that killed hundreds of thousands. No matter if it's a win or lose situation without your help a lot of people are going to die."

"Zero… I don't think I can. What if I go berserk, what if my mind can't handle it?" Rock demanded angrily, "Are you going to stop me then?"

"Your mind has been just as free as anyone else's since we put you in Roll's body. The body might have been the same, but we modeled the brain and repaired your code when we transferred you. While it might not be a full out run, it gave us enough data to see that you would not lose control. And if you do lose control, I can put you down without killing you for now. I believe in you, that's why I'm asking for your help."

"As am I," Mathilda added her voice to the conversation. "You were clearly ready to sacrifice yourself for me. I believe in you as well. And if I'm a big sister like you say I am, then you should listen to me."

Rock was silent for a few moments, then he replied hesitantly, "I'll do it. But I want my buster offline until we've proven I'm not a danger, or until someone aside from me is in danger. I want it in my code that I cannot use my buster except to protect people."

"Whatever, I'm not going to argue about the finer points. We'll do it your way. So now that we have that decided you guys can go scheme elsewhere. Except you Roll. We have work to do." Zero said as he walked into the shielded back room without waiting for a response to his orders.

"Does… Does this mean that I've been given permission to scheme?" Axl said, seemingly in two separate female voices in unison before continuing in his own voice, "Oh… That's not going to end well. I think that's the first time they've ever had the exact same thought before..."

"That may be, but you heard Zero. That is exactly what he told us to do, so being as loyal as we are to him, I believe we should listen to him." Kirche stated simply, a mischievous grin on her face as she put her arm around Axl's shoulder. "Now, let's all go off and scheme as we were told."

"I really, really don't think this is a good idea," Axl replied hesitantly as he tries to fight off the compulsion from his two cyber elves and his own inability to fight off an attractive girl.

"Oh but you're outvoted though aren't you?" Kirche asked teasingly, to which Axl just sighed.

"I believe I'll sit this out." Mathilda said nervously, "I was only down here to see Rock when this whole thing started, and I could see this getting out of hand a little too easily."

"Well, that's fine. You can join us later if you want. You'll be coming with us too, right Tiffania?" Kirche directed her gaze to the young half elf as she asked this.

"Ah, I suppose. But we really shouldn't do anything to trouble Zero." Tiffania agreed reluctantly.

"Don't worry, what's the worst that could happen? I mean, he even told us to do it. That means he's stopped denying his feelings. Now it's just a game to get in close enough!" The red haired girl's confident smile caused Tiffania to nod in understanding.

"She's very persuasive if nothing else, isn't she?" Mathilda asked Rock as the girls all filed out of the lab.

"Yes. I know I've said some things to Zero but I really hope nothing like this ever happens to me… " Rock said in an all too serious voice.

"Oh, but why not? You're the perfect guy. You won't get old and ugly, and you've already got experience as a woman. You'd surely be a treasure because you can understand us, right? There are a great many girls who are in this academy who are quite pretty but are a little too intimidated by our intrepid young knight. I could see them setting their eyes for you. Don't you think so too?" Mathilda asked innocently, the twinkle in her eyes all that was betraying her teasing.

"Maybe Zero is right. Maybe running is the right answer…" Rock commented as he realized the new dangers he would face when he had his body.

"Running doesn't solve anything unless you don't have to come back. All it does is delay the inevitable." Mathilda shot back with a smirk.

"Wonderful. I wonder if I can change my mind about going into the body still?" Rock wondered aloud.

"Hell no. You make fun of me for this, and I'm going to make sure you have at least as many girls chasing after you as me!" Zero yelled out as he came out the door, carrying a large reploid style body that was roughly the same size as him, although missing the hands at the wrist. "Now we get you downloaded, and there is this cute little blonde princess who I think you'll really hit it off with. Then we take you around and introduce you to all the girls in the academy. You're just the right amount of cute little brother that I think I can get at least half of the academy's female population after you."

"Stop teasing him. He's already nervous enough about having a body." Roll admonished Zero as she came out carrying the missing hands and a number of tools on a tray. "We're going to load you into the body, and we've already cut the connections to the busters and removed your hands. Like myself and X you'll have access to an integral buster, but because of that we're going to be removing your hands until you're in the body and are satisfied with it. Then we'll do the repair work and get your busters working correctly."

"Ah, alright. That sounds fair. I can't use a weapon if they're not actually on me." Rock agreed, sounding relieved.

"Yeah, and you can't try and kill me when you wake up in the dress." Zero agreed.

"What?" Rock demanded, "I will find a way if you do that again! It could almost be acceptable before because it was Roll's body, but this is mine! You will not make me cross dress!"

"That might be fun. But anyhow, time for lights out for a bit. I'll get Guiche in here to wake you up when we're done sleeping beauty." Zero commented as he shut down Rock's program so he could transfer it safely.

Roll just looked at Zero as he continued working, before she finally asked, "So how much of that are you actually serious about?"

Zero smirked then replied with a smug satisfaction, "None, but it was fun, and I feel he kinda deserved it. Although if you do wanna do it, one of your dresses would fit him, but he might destroy it taking it off when he wakes up."

"Thank you, but no. I do not want anything to happen to any of them. What I mean to say, is that it would be a waste." Roll answered, leaving it unsaid that the clothing were all gifts from Zero.

"I guess," Zero agreed readily, then shrugged as he continued, "But sometimes you need to make sacrifices in the name of comedy."

"I suppose. But not today." Roll answered back.

"Fine, fine. He'll wake up normally. Besides he will be getting his buster back and I'd really like him not to try and kill me within the first for hours of it."

"Learning some prudence, are we Zero?" Mathilda grinned as she rested her chin on her hands.

"Not really. I'll think of some way to screw this up. I figure, I don't actually need to try for a disaster like that to happen. It's just gonna happen anyhow so why bother putting more effort into it. Like those old wild fires back in the western US." Zero explained.

"The what?" Mathilda asked, suddenly lost in the conversation.

"Don't worry about it Mathilda. Unless you want a geography lesson and the nature of wild fires in an environment that naturally uses them to fertilize the soil that is rapidly developed by a civlization," Roll said as she placed the hands on a work table and hooked some wires to the back of it. Tapping a command into the computer at the work station the hands quickly converted into their buster forms. She popped open a panel on the top of them and went to work, ensuring all the connections were correct and solid.

"What are you doing?" Mathilda wondered as she saw the hands convert. While her armor converted, she knew for a fact that her hands did not convert in the sme way.

"I'm ensuring the weapons are going to be in good working order, and that they'll change as needed," Roll replied as she shut the panel and tapped another command into the terminal. As she did this the busters became a pair of hands once again.

At that point Zero walked back up to them, his load deposited in the capsule, he moved to ready the upload of Rock's mind. "You ready to get this started? I'll need your help with this since we need someone to man the computers at the same time as the capsule. And unlike with you, we don't have Rock to do this for us this time."

"Yes, I'm ready. I just wanted to check the busters one last time." Roll acknowledged, then strode over to the lab's main console.

"Then let's get this going. It's been too long since I've seen a real hero's return." Zero said with a smile.

"Excepting yours?" Roll wry response caused Zero to scowl, but she paid him no mind. "But I do agree. It's been too long since the blue bomber has been around to protect everyone. I'm starting the upload now."

"Right." Zero replied as he nodded, his eyes on the capsule's controls. Soon enough, X's older brother would have a body again and they'd be a little safer. He was sure that the more childlike robot would definitely be able to fill in for X. Much better than he could…

***Author's notes***

Lunatic + is now my bitch! And I'm never doing it again! Oh yeah, MA + Chrom S rank using +dual strike with Celecia's Gale forged up and a forged up brave blade(Both full + attack with + accuracy. I don't even think you CAN crit on Grima in lunatic or higher) = 12 attacks(Chrom attacks x2 with each attack from your x4 attacks) = Screw you Grima(With Ignis and Galeforce I managed a 2 turn victory. If I hadn't won with that I woulda died horribly since I only brought in MA and Chrom. As it is she totally hit me for 71 points of damage in her single return attack leaving me with 9. To be fair the bitch DID ignis on me.) Woo. Yeah.

Zero: So now back to mindlessly bashing your way through my games regularly because you're a masochist.

Shut the hell up. Also killed Weil like 10 times in the past week anyhow.

Zero: Oddly enough you're not denying it.

Just because I like a challenge doesn't mean I'm a masochist.

Zero: You went through Lunatic+. And you've gone through all my games on hard mode 100 S rank. The hell you're not.

If you were like this to your writers at Capcom no wonder you got yourself blown up so often.

Zero: Yeah and it shows how often I listened to them when they told me to stay dead.

Uh huh.

Zero: God damn it put that 3ds down. Do not start another game!

It's only Lunatic though…

Zero: Only Lunatic? Do you know how crazy that sounds? The word LUNATIC is in your sentence!

Whatever. Now what to name my new avatar.

Zero: How about making another male character. It's kinda weird how you only made two. Why do you keep being a female in the game?

GALEFORCE. Galeforce. Morgan and Lucina with Galeforce, and rightful king and Ignis/Sol and Ignis/Aether? Wtf more do you want from them? Also the whole mother willing to sacrifice her life for the daughter part always gets to me. Then Sacrificing myself at the end.

Zero: What? Before even asking about the first part, why are you putting in such big spoilers?

It's been out a while and if they're gonna get it they've prolly already got it and if you don't know what I'm talking about stay on normal/casual because without turning your characters into specially made killing machines you will not make it through on a no farm run.

Zero: Seriously, you growled at me and bit my hand when I tried to play the game. And why are you not even doing reviews?

Not that many reviews. People apparently don't care about em anymore. Except for someone who is anon and can type whatever they want. They should at least have the balls to ya know… Iunno, sign up and show me how it's all done. But they won't. And then there are the people who still ask why you didn't take your time on Guiche. I mean you're Zero. You win your stages by going as fast as possible and cutting people up as fast as possible. The longer you are in a battle with an enemy the more you lose compared to X because he has stand off capabilities even in the games that beat yours, while you have a MUCH higher base damage that requires you to be in physical hit range. Oh yeah and apparently the part where i was complaining about the stuff cutting off cut off. Nobody told me about that. It was supposed to end "that different when comparing them in complexity and how they function". But regarding me biting you, it might be a good idea to get yourself checked for rabies.

Zero: You know, I probably should with how you've been acting. Guess I'm going to see Roll. Don't play the game too much.

Uh huh. Pft, shut up Fredrick. Mr EXP eating suspicious jerk. Just because I am in a field with a sword and a magic tome and I know Chrom's name doesn't mean I'm a spy. Crazy maybe, but not a spy.

Zero: I'm gonna go kill the copies without your knowledge.

Yes, yes. We know you're not dainty Lessa. Although you are one shotable by everything in this game till I can isolate damage on a boss and grind out enough levels to make you a war cleric as I blow my gold on healing staffs.

Zero: …Guess that's it for now everyone. He's not even reacting to anything. I shudder to think what will happen when he remembers he has an unopened Persona 4 Golden for his Vita that he put off playing.

Excuse me? I have what now? Winning!

Zero: Oh god damn it, get back here! ... This might be a while... Wait, when the hell did I have to start keeping tabs on the author? Wasn't he supposed to try and keep me in check? Whatever. I'm going to go beat him until he's motivated. Or dead. See you all next time.


	81. Chapter 81

Zero stood in front of the capsule looking at Rock's new body. Memories of happier times stirred and he smiled as he knelt down to the console at the base of it, monitoring the system and the information flow. So far everything was nominal. He had rarely been part of the maintenance of other reploids but somehow this felt right. He was not only creating here, but he was giving a body to the brother of the reploid who had given him hope and had shown him that he was more than just a god of destruction.

"You seem happy Zero. I can't recall the last time I've seen you smile like that," Roll said, happy just to see that Zero had calmed down from his entrance before. While most wouldn't have noticed his focus on Rock's body and the possible fight it might cause forcing him into one was something she knew he would not risk lightly, and that he took these turn of events far more seriously than he let on.

"Of course. It's been too long. I know it's not the same, but his body and his heart, they're very much like his younger brothers. He was always willing to fight for those who deserve it even if they don't have the power to fight. Even if the only thing they can do is just sacrifice their own life to protect others who are less worthy than they are. They're the same. This world will finally have a shield again. A shield to go with its sword. A balance, one that will protect this world." Zero replied back as he continued his work, his voice with a note of enthusiasm that Roll had never quiet heard before.

"You're no less a shield than he is Zero." Roll replied back. "You may view yourself as a sword but that's it. It's your view. I believe you could be as much a shield as Rock or my brother X if you simply changed how you think. But then, you wouldn't be you. I don't want you to change. But you can be whatever you want. Just like I can. I can protect people, I can help heal people. I also have the capacity to kill people. I can do all of these things. And they're all because of you Zero. If you look at everything, it returns to Zero. All of the good all of the change, it returns to you. While some of it might have been small waves at first, even those small waves made great changes. You have helped lives beyond measure while you've been here, and you've saved myself and my brother. You've helped me build a body for him. So I guess, what I want to say is… That you're not a sword. You're also not a shield. You are Zero. Just like Rock isn't a shield. He is Rock and I am Roll. No matter what we'll stand beside you. Because believe in you. It's absolutely no different from how you feel."

Zero looked at Roll, his gaze almost blank as the words she said sank in. He felt his face flush at the way the words made him feel and he looked away quickly before he replied," You're giving me too much credit. I didn't do anything special. I beat a few people up, I started up an old lab. I helped a few people. That's it. Everyone else did all the real work."

"If you say so Zero." Roll replied indulgently. As she looked at the Crimson Reploid who's face now nearly matched his armor, she felt a warmth inside of her. Though things were coming to a head, and battle might again loom in her immediate future she had been able to say the words she had wanted to say to Zero for so long. She had finally found the correct words to use and he had heard them. Kirche had been right. With whatever she said, she had opened his walls if only this much.

***Break***

"So, we were given leave to scheme, and I believe that as Zero's loyal followers and possible lovers we should follow his words to the letter to show him our loyalty." Kirche said to the girls and reploid who had taken up residence in her room in the most reasonable tone one could imagine. The tone was so normal it was one you would use to talk about the mild spring weather. Louise, Siesta, Tiffania and Tabitha along with Axl sat in a circle at the center of the room. This kept the count at six, or eight depending on how you counted. Or was it ten? Kirche wasn't really sure. After stating this fact and pondering the number of people involved in this meeting she put her finger to her chin and spoke again,"But what should we scheme? If he knows we in fact are up to something then he knows to guard against it. So what should we do? What form of scheme should we hatch that would get past his ever stalwart defenses?"

"Don't scheme and let me go?" Axl replied from his position under Kirche.

Kirche shook her head and spoke in reply," Oh but how could I do that my dear friend. You are just a font of information. Especially with the two friends of yours who have vowed to help us. Our goals are all the same. To see Zero happy. To let such a staunch ally out of their duty would be irresponsible of me. And a betrayal on your part."

"If that is so, then you don't care if you're not the one he selects." Iris's voice came from Axl's mouth quite clearly. The tone was quite clearly not that of a question.

"That is so. I…I failed in my last gambit although I knew that the gambit was not to be with Zero but to get him to acknowledge our feelings and his own, and the worthiness of himself to acknowledge those feelings. I know I will not end up with him after what I did. I do not deny this. But I love him. I would die for him." Kirche replied then shook her head with a smirk," But I could never do that. No, I don't think I could ever do that…"

"You would die for him, but you could never do that?" TIffania asked confused, Siesta who sat beside her didn't speak but her face held a similar befuddlement," I don't understand. Is there something I'm missing? I mean, I too would give my life for him but I know that it is unlikely that my power would ever be of any use to him."

"I agree. I would die for him without hesitation as unlikely as the prospect is. For what he has done for me I would give anything. He has returned my mother, he has given me freedom. I am no longer a caged bird who has nothing to look forward to but my final assignment that would keep my mother safe in her insanity until old age took her off to rest with me. I believe that anyone here would have similar feelings ." Tabitha spoke clearly unusually more talkative then normal, her tone almost accusatory. Her inquisitive gaze then fell upon Kirche and with a tone she rarely ever used with her friend, she spoke in an icy tone, "Explain your statement."

"That's the thing I don't think any of you get. It doesn't matter if we would ever give our lives for him. That is not what Zero wants. Zero wants us to _live_. Zero can come back from death. Zero is different from us. He will out live us. He is beyond us. But that doesn't mean that he has to be alone. Our goal right now is to figure out how to make him happy. _This_ is what is important. **_That_ **is what this meeting is about." Kirche stated in a voice that Louise's own mother would have found hard to match with the command in it.

"Then what is it that you must scheme in this session that you have called? What about snaring his heart as you always talk about?" Layers voice came from Axl.

"How we can all come out alive… And how we can make him happy. To make him happy should be our first priority as a group. If we cannot live with him as the woman or women in his life that may end up being the truth of the matter that can not be changed. He will be on guard now anyhow, and while passion is lighted by the thoughts of war… In a true and serious war one most hold one's passions close and use them for what they must be kept for."

"And what is that?" Louise asked, honestly quite curious as to what the Germanian girl's family valued above even the love that they claimed to hold so dearly.

"In a war that is true and serious, the love and passion we hold dear and clear within our hearts must be used to safeguard those that we love the most. It is with these feelings that we can become a sword or shield for those who we love. This is why our nation is how it is. We do not care about appearances for their own sake. We are a nation that feeling and rational thought almost in harmony lend their support to. Now is not a moment to view as an opportunity to unload our arsenals on Zero so to speak, but instead support him and his dream in any way possible. As we know, Zero has been damaged by a spell from Wardes that he had not been expecting. This means that he and any other reploid are vulnerable to magic if they are caught off guard or are overpowered." She continued.

"I didn't know that." Tabitha admitted.

"You'd be surprised what you learn from Louise when she starts to drink just a little." Kirche smirked then shook her head. At the girls reaction, but continued anyhow,"But that's besides the point. You've fought with him Tabitha, even if you didn't try and kill him you know the movements he is capable of. I suggest that we work at being able to defend ourselves and should it come to it in some way, Zero with our magic without being a hindrance. So that we can all come out alive."

"So let me get this straight. We offer to help you capture Zero's heart. And the first thing you can think of rather than seduce him is to train yourself to be as close to his equal as possible? Why did I pick you to be one of the people I supported?" Layer demanded, sounding annoyed.

"That's right. There is a time and place for everything. Right now Zero is worried, and he will be concerned with all of us. I would lay his fears to rest as best we can and ensure we all come out of the possible battles ahead alive. While these girls are my rivals in love, they are also the ones with the best chance of making him happy. While the others believe I have a chance, I believe they are wrong. I would die to prevent their deaths, but I would not die to prevent Zero's. As you, Iris and X have proven Layer, Zero doesn't seem to ever forgive himself for those he fails to save on the battlefield. He will outlive us. But must the grief we cause him outlive us as well? Isn't it our duty if we truly love him to be able to protect ourselves? Our beloved has a heart which is at once both opened and closed. He gives freely his love no matter how rough the form may be, and takes all into his heart yet all the same he does not accept that love which we do return freely. I believe honestly that everyone here would agree to share Zero if he so wished. While some would find it distasteful I do not believe anyone here would deny anything Zero asked of them. Except to leave him alone to his own devices, that is." As Kirche stopped she raised a hand to stop Louise's outburst which started building when she started talking about sharing, "But that is not important right now. Nor is it likely. I simply state that nobody here would deny Zero anything. He has given us everything freely. His protection, his love, his guidance, his understanding, a shoulder to lean on, wise counsel as needed, confidence and friendship each in turn. Even the Queen who has lost her love in Albion has been smitten with him for obvious reasons. Although I can not tell if her feelings are true or not, I wouldn't be surprised were they true, but enhanced by the great loss of one she loved for so many years. The loss of one so dear and in such a tragic way has often caused the person who has suffered such losses to latch on to others in a way because after experiencing or feeling such a bond with a person they can not live without such a bond, without someone to 'complete' them."

"Are you calling into question the princess' feelings?" Louise demanded, although she felt somewhat relieved if pained again that it was her fault for the trust she placed in Wardes that he died. Her fault for not letting Zero do what he wanted to do from the beginning. If everything had gone well Wales would be alive today and Henrietta would be happy.

Axl was silent for a moment before he smirked and said in his own voice overflowing with mirth," Now this is the type of thing I can get behind! Some common sense without all that predatory stalker thing you all have had going. If he does decide to pick one of you, my support definitely shifted from total support of Mathilda or Roll to more you. I mean he can pick who he wants but you're not half as shallow as I thought you were."

"Thank you. Although that isn't the reason I'm doing this. I'm doing this because it's what I believe needs to be done now." Kirche replied almost defiantly to the flippant tone that the reploid used.

"Oh don't be thanking me yet. We haven't started training. And what would the best way to train against reploids be than to fight me. We're going to have all sorts of fun with this one. Well, I will. You, not so much. Now I know how Zero felt when he got all those new troops! This is gonna be awesome!" Axl's grin now caused Kirche to reconsider her words, for they appeared to have unleashed a side of Axl she had never seen before.

***Break***

His eyes opened and he found himself disoriented. Where was he? The last thing he had remembered was... he couldn't remember. Was he being held? Who would hold him here?

_Do not move so much my young treasure. Today is the day of your awakening. The day of your rebirth and life. But for now you must not struggle. You must not fight. _

He tried to demand who the voice was and he realized he was underwater, his lungs were full. He couldn't breathe!

_Do not worry. You do not yet need to breathe. I support you. I preserve you. I use the magic as it was intended, as only one of the true great spirits can. I awaken you because you are ready. And while time is indifferent to me, and I would have gladly gazed on you longer, the fairy that I made a deal with would be most wroth should I withhold on my obligations. And with the god of destruction at her command, I shall not go back on my word. Today is your rebirth and with it, your day of sorrow. For you now know you will die again. I am sorry I took you from death's peace, but it was a promise I must keep. Above us await those who I have summoned to care for you and deliver you. All will be clear soon enough._

The voice in his mind calmed him and he felt himself rising. It was almost as if what was talking to him was enveloping him. Giving the words to him through feelings more than words. He felt himself rising and soon felt the warmth of the sun. But it couldn't be. He remembered the last time he had been woken from death to see the horrible deeds he had done. He had felt nothing. No pain no warmth no cold. He had been an empty shell. Here he felt fear at the unknown, and could feel the warmth of the sun as it shed its light on the lake's surface. This voice was strange and spoke of a god of destruction. Suddenly the name Zero popped into his head. Did whoever bring him back have some sort of compact with Zero? Suddenly he felt the air on his face as he broke the surface of the water and was guided to shore. In a rush the water that had been inside of him left immediately, and he felt at once equally invigorated, fatigued and incredibly hungry. Not far off, an apple seller and a coach awaited.

"Mere humans, you are to feed the treasure and ensure his safe passage to the Koga knights! Inform the God of Destruction, the one known as Zero to tell his fairy companion that our deal is done. Our debt is paid. Let her also know that it has been an honor to have met them both and that they and all those who they would count as allies have an ally in me as much as I can be. While I am bound to my element I am healing as much as I am destruction and devastation as proven here today. Tell them that to the god of destruction I pledge my power of life to his! As the whispers of the rivers and lakes have brought to me, and the great aquifers have told, the god of destruction has done almost nothing to destroy. He has done his best to create and change his fate, change his power. He would stand against destiny when he is one such as I, a being with a destiny and power that has a definite form with purpose. I admire that. I respect that. I am intrigued by that. Let him know this and all else. But above all else, see that the treasure is fed and taken for an oath was made and an oath must be fulfilled. For this, I promise water for your orchard even in the worst of droughts barer of the sweet fruit, and to you two who would deliver him, the Koga have said they would pay you gold should I ever send word of needing their assistance. I believe this qualifies."

The eyes of the coachmen lit up at that, and the apple seller was on his knees thanking the spirit profusely. The spirit looked at the apple seller who while on his knees was strangely bent. "You, bearer of the sweet fruits, why do you show fear in my presence, and what is the cause of your unusual shape like that?"

"Ah, I do not show fear great water spirits. Your generosity is beyond bounds. For the mere bounty that you have already gifted me with you would bless me further. I cannot help but be moved by your benevolence. And as to my state, there was an accident on a ladder when I was but a youth of twelve. The bones in my shoulder and back never healed quite right so I've been like this ever since. I've learned to live with it but, I suppose it is noticeable. I'm sorry if it has offended you in some way. Please forgive me."

The water spirit laughed, an almost chime like sound. "You who work the land, to provide life to others, you who toil endlessly to bring fruit from the plants. You are a good man. You work for what you have in your basket. I know this for I have seen it. Do not think that just because there is water that everything is my actions. Were it not for your actions your orchard would be like any other land parcel of land. It wouldn't produce the fruit which supports those you care about. But, your humbleness…"

"My humbleness, great spirit?" The man asked as he backed away as the spirit made it to land and walked towards him, the two coachmen and the 'treasure' watching as each step she took brought her closer to him, leaving a puddle.

"It becomes you. You are simple, yet you do not realize your worth. You do not see as the water sees. Without you, many would go without food. You provide for so many yet get so little in return. Thus it is to me to ensure that you do." In saying that the water spirit walked up to the farmer and embraced him. She held him tightly as he shouted out in pain once or twice. His bones could be heard audibly popping and shifting. She held him long after the sounds had stopped. The three watching couldn't take their eyes off the spectacle. The horses on the carriage seemed to be more interested in the grass that grew so well here. After a few long minutes of the apple grower standing still the spirit let him go then smiled at him. "It has been years since I have deigned to do such a thing. But perhaps my emotions have been awoken by that fairy and her companion after all this time? I will be taking my leave of you all now. And you three, tell the Koga of what I did. Of the effects. Let them know that they need only bring the god of destruction or the one of the bloodline to me if they wish for me to add more people's water to my memory. " With that the water spirit walked to the lake and was out of sight within a few moments. As soon as she had moved away the "treasure" ran to the man who had a basket of apples and noticed the tears in the mans eyes.

"What did she do to you man? How has she hurt you? What hurts so much that it would bring you to tears?" He demanded. While she had spoken so benevolently she had caused damage to a man for showing humility? He couldn't understand it and was ready to draw his wand…His wand? Where was his wand. As he reached for it he realized it wasn't there.

"My back, my arms!" He cried out. "I… I feel no pain!" He moved his arm around and stretched his neck rolling it around. "My body, my back, my arm. It feels so, I don't remember! I couldn't remember. Was this life without pain? Is this possible? Why would she do this for one so lowly as me? I'm a mere commoner!"

Suddenly the 'treasure' understood," I see. She doesn't think like we humans do. She sees things from a longer perspective. She sees all the people you help. She can follow water to an extent. And as we all know, fruit is rich in water unless it is dried. She probably knows that your food sustains a great many, yet you are no rich man. You share that which you grow with those around you in a fair and honest way. Perhaps she believed this deserved a reward. And while you aren't given gold or anything precious for the contribution and necessity you are to so many lives, perhaps your devotion and humbleness moved her to this action. Thank the founder that such beings exist."

"What do you mean thank the founder?" One of the coach drivers asked curiously.

"A spirit of oaths, one who will hold onto our oaths for all eternity, one with empathy and who while cold on the surface is willing to impart life and heal those whom she deems worthy, deems good. Although I do not know why she would call me a 'treasure'." The man said, seeming to have much more knowledge on the subject than the others.

"Well, parden m'lord but you are a fair bit handsome, and it would be said that you could break the heart of many court ladies. Would you be able to tell us your name, beyond 'treasure'?" One of the coach drivers spoke up, his voice a little rough.

"I do not think so. I believe I should meet with this god of destruction first. It is what I was told to do, and it is what I shall do. If this god of destruction is who I believe he is I owe him many debts, and even more than that… I owe him my honor for he saved it. He saved my honor and something that was worth far more than my honor." The treasure replied a serene look on his face.

"He doesn't sound like a god of destruction to me." The coach driver who had been silent up until now spoke.

"Oh, I don't think he is. Or he chose not to be. But the potential is there, that much I know for certain. That much I have witnessed. But power is power. I believe that a god of destruction to one, could be a god of protection, or a god of creation. It is how power is used. And if it is the man I believe him to be, then I for one will never call him that." The 'Treasure' spoke again, a smile on his face.

"You sound like you've met him before, if it's the person you believe it is." The first coach driver spoke.

"Oh yes, twice. Once he was on my side and offered me his power. I foolishly rejected it. I thought I could save my subjects if I showed them the power of noble pride and the belief in the founder. Instead it was my hesitation that brought war to Tristian, and nearly the death of my beloved. The second time I met him I was controlled and saw with my own eyes his true power. He defeated a spell that could fell the sturdy walls of a reinforced castle wall with naught but a swing of his sword and his power. His power is amazing. It beggars belief, truth be told. But I honestly believe he could have attacked Albion from the Tristian soil we stood on..."

The second coach driver gasped, "You mean the commoner sword mage? The Knight Commander Zero? There be none other who has performed feats such as what you mentioned… and if that be so, then you must be-"

"Speak not my name. It is for him to make that judgment. He shall judge me for my crimes when I meet him again." The young man's stomach rumbled and the grinning apple grower brought his basket over to the man who took one and bowed thankfully," Although, Knight Commander? Last I heard he was a Knight Captain. I think? Or was it Commander. It's so hard to remember. But I do remember, we need to go back."

"Aye, that we do. Well noble lad the coach is all yours, the ride might be a bit bumpy, the water is only just receded and no earth mages have come to repair the roads as of yet." The coach driver said as he opened the door for the young man, and the apple grower placed the basket of fruit on the seat opposite the young man.

"Ah, is that so. Would I a wand I would help with that but alas I do not have one," The young man replied earnestly after he had boarded. "I do not know what I can do, I shall so see to it that whatever I may be able to do to fix this will be accomplished even if I must return myself. But all the same you have my gratitude, bumpy ride and all."

"I like this yung'n" The first coach driver said lapsing into a more relaxed dialect. as he moved into position behind the horse "M'boy back there seems relaxed, unconcerned with station. But fitting with responsibility. I hear tells of nobles like them but founder knows there are damned few of them."

"That's true. But he is still a noble. We should really watch our language around him." Second replied quietly

"Ya'dnt mind ifin we don't speak as the high and mighty do, do ye young noble?" The first coach driver asked as he opened a wooden slot that let him see the young man smiling back at him.

"Of course not. This is no formal court. Why should you be bound to a noble who has done nothing for you and who owns not the land you walk? A noble's duty is more important than their privileges. And to hold against people their culture and up bringing to our own ego is perhaps the surest way to show that one is not a noble, for it shows that we have too little confidence in ourselves. And our pride as nobles should not be so easily tarnished. Our pride as nobles should only be tarnished when we can no longer protect that which we have sworn to protect. And I must say that mine is rightly tarnished many times over... And I'm sure at least one of you has made some educated guesses on who I might be, but I don't think I've ever had the time to talk so freely with those of those who are so low in the order of commoners. While this is a carriage, it is clearly second hand and your seemingly natural dialect is far less forced than the polite words. I'd like to hear more of your upbringing. Your hard ships."

"And why would you like to know about those m'lord?" The second driver asked cautiously.

"Without knowing the pains that the lower commoners face, how could one open to alleviate them? How can one help those who are suffering if they know not the plights they face? Are you all happy? Is everything perfect? I doubt that. Especially since you seem to be so nervous around a noble." The man pointed out to the second driver of the carriage.

"I suppose you might be right, but I'm sure our upbringing would be a boring tale to one as traveled as you," the second coach driver said, but having a man come out of the lake living after coughing up two lungs full of water and dealing with the water spirit might put anyone on edge.

"Ah, that might be true. Or it might not be. But still, I would hear what I could. Please, tell me unless it was that unbareable... And if that is the case tell me the name of the noble who made it so unbareable and I shall see that justice is done. Either by my hand, or if my judgement is harsher than I expect then the very same blade that brought judgement upon me once before." The noble asked in a polite voice that was anything but a command. It was a plea from one man to another. A favor mayhap, or a plea. But not a command as one would expect of many of the nobles they had dealt with. Perhaps that is what loosened their tongues as they talked with the man, more and more at ease with every step the horse that led the carriage took.

"It be meaning after meaning so much ta ya?" The older coach driver asked curiously, "Why?"

"Because, I'm tired. While i was, sleeping I had so many dreams, so many questions. And one that came up I do not know if they were mine or not but, why must people suffer. Why must people hate? I contributed to that. I stayed within my royal bounds. I was no better! Things happened I could have stopped but my station kept me from acting lest I cause trouble for my family. But never again. He taught me that acting with honor is the only way to keep your honor from being tarnished. My honor was tarnished far before the rebellion. If there hadn't been something for them to latch on to aside from that tired old holy land reclamation thing then the normal people would have rejected them. And a collection of nobles with no commoners to provide for them wouldn't last long. We must have been doing far more wrong than even I knew..."

As the miles opened up before them the prince spoke more and more about what troubles they faced as commoners, took names even asked for a quill and parchment which they were able to provide and took notes. As he pleasantly conversed with the drivers he took down names of those nobles who treated their people as less than human, who actually treated as little more than serfs, which had been an establishment that was abolished by the great founder himself...

***Break***

As Zero opened the capsule he took something out of his pocket. Before he did the final activation he placed a pendant around the young reploid's neck. He then knelt down and pressed the last buttons that awoke Rock. As his eyes opened Zero smiled the same smile as before.

"What are you smiling at? What is this around my neck? I can feel it. Why did you put jewelry on me?" Rock demanded angrily.

"At least it's not a dress." Zero countered "And even men can wear tasteful jewelry."

"Why would you let him do this Roll?" Rock demanded as he looked at his sister who had already moved to the table to work on his buster.

"I had no idea he had anything planned." Roll looked up and then gasped when she saw what the amulet was. What the significance was. "Zero, how could you?" She demanded as she stood up and lifted him up.

"What? Is it that necklace you treasure so much? Don't worry I won't break it!" Rock reassured her, but when he said this she only started to cry. "What's wrong? What is it what did I do wrong? I'm sorry!"

"It's not you, you idiot. Zero did something heartless. Zero do not let him see that! Do not!" Roll said as she shook the reploid.

"I'm sorry, but he has to. " Zero replied back sadly.

"What? See what? What's so important about this necklace? Let me see it?" He asked curiously as he tried to catch the chain with stumps that were currently his arms.

"No!" Roll called out but Zero lifted it up into full view of Rock's eyes.

"Rush!" There in silver relief was the partner he had relied on for so long. Apparently Zero had found the time to play sculptor in his off time much to Rock's ire. "Why? Why would you choose him? What purpose is there in even making me wear jewelry much less that?"

"There is two reasons," Zero said quietly." The first is this. That if you do not control your power, there could be more victims. Victims you care about or love. Victims who fought beside you and whom you love. The second is this, Rush, your companion gave his life for you. He will always be with you. As long as you remember him, and the things the two of you strove for you will never need someone to lay a path for you. I believe in you, and the bond you shared. Between you your sister, the memory of Doctor Light and Rush your faithful companion… You will never be a threat to anyone who is not a threat to those before them. And you will never truly lose them."

"That's cruel." Roll accused Zero, although she didn't contradict anything he said.

"But it's true. What do you feel when you see the face of Rush on that pendant?" Zero asked clearly expecting a prompt response.

Rock just stared at the pendant that was held in front of his face, the stubs of his arms too short to hold it themselves. He stood there, trying to collect his thoughts. "I feel, pain. I failed him. I knew it was dangerous. I knew that both myself and Bass were unstable. I should have gone alone. Both myself and Bass would have over powered our cores and destroyed ourselves."

"But did you try and go alone?" Zero asked curiously.

"Well, I transferred to the location and Rush followed me. Before I knew what had happened he initiated an override and we were fighting together as one." Rock spoke sadly, recalling what he could of that battle.

"So your friend, your companion trusted you, even in your state to protect people. He gave his life in his belief. Is that what you're saying?" Zero pressed with a cold smile.

"I don't know! I don't remember well!" Rock cried back, not wanting to admit to it.

Zero's voice was forceful as he responded back harshly,"You do know. That's why it hurts the most. You're afraid of letting him down, of letting Doctor Light down. You are everything X was when he was younger. Maybe more. You're unsure and insecure in your power. But you aren't untested… Furthermore because you have been tested you are even more afraid because you have seen what great power can do. You have felt overwhelming power take control of you and effect your programming. You've felt regret and you show that you also are capable of feeling camaraderie if not outright love. You rescued Mathilda at the cost of your own body and you thought, your life. You did the same thing Rush did."

"Shut up!" Rock screamed at Zero.

"Zero stop it! He just woke up, stop pushing him!" Roll said, shifting into her black armor subconsciously, wanting to protect her brother, even if the person who was causing him this pain now was Zero.

"I will not. He's in his body. He's got his mind. What's different Rock? What's changed. Tell me, are the feelings different. Are you still afraid? Do you still think you might go berserk? Does the thought of power excite you?" Zero demanded.

"No! I don't want power! I don't want to need power! I only want to be able to protect the people I love and that's all! Why can't that be enough?" Rock demanded of Zero stepping forward and getting directly into the Crimson reploid's face.

"And that's all you want? You don't want to kill me? You don't want revenge on the Wily in my head. You don't want to kill all those people in Gallia or Albion for harming Mathilda as they have? Nearly killing her? Taking her home and family away from her, forcing her to go on the run just because she and the prince didn't wish to marry. You don't want to take revenge for such injustice to someone you love?" Zero pounded him with question after question.

"What would any of that do? How would hurting innocents help anyone? Why would I want to kill you? Aside from being an insensitive asshole, you're still a good person even if you have the tact of a charging rhino!" Rock demanded back.

"You see, this is it. This is why you don't have to worry. You'll only have the power to protect the people you love. That's all. The same power that X had. You'll have it too, because you will never push yourself above others, you won't use your power for anything but what you stated." Zero smiled gently as he placed a hand on Rock's shoulder. "And if provoking you this badly didn't make you go berserk, I'm not quite sure what would."

"What?" The words were echoed from both siblings who both looked at Zero, their expressions both showing that they were at a loss at Zero's sudden change in attitude.

Zero grinned that insufferably smug grin of his as the two continued to look at him until he shrugged. "While everything I said was true, I also knew that I was being insensitive and downright hostile in how I was saying it," Zero replied in a soft voice as he took a step back and laughed, "But what better way to show Rock that he is just that. He is himself, now as he always was. The only difference now, is rather than being confined and helpless to stop those he loves from being harmed he can be the shield he wanted to be. He doesn't want power, he just wants to protect. At his most unguarded and unstable and angry those were the words he chose. While different from X in his own way, I know I can trust him just as I could his younger brother for those words alone."

"Are you saying you were testing me?" Rock demanded, his voice low and threatening.

Zero shrugged and smirked, "Well you did want to be tested. I'm pretty certain that I could infuriate you and push you farther and faster than any program that kind old man could come up with. And you did make a mention of not wanting a body without testing. So there you have it. You are tested, and are ready to have your arms attached. And preferably not pointed at me immediately. Or I at least get a headstart so we don't have to worry about repairing the area."

"We'll see about that when I figure out how I feel in five minutes," Rock replied darkly.

"I still can't believe you would do that to my brother," Roll spoke, the anger in her voice easily heard.

"It was the easiest way. I can have you both angry at me, but as it stands now, Rock was brought to a rage to the point that he could have attempted violence as an answer. His legs are more than powerful enough to punch a giant hole in the wall. I know, with less initial power I did the same thing. But he didn't! Now he'll have no doubts. Be angry if you want, but he needed this."

"I suppose you are right. I may have needed a test of some form like this." Rock spoke calmly, "Although I do believe you were out of line bringing Rush into this just as a form of a test. How would you feel if I used X as a weapon against you?" He demanded angrily.

"That… That wasn't part of the test. I expect you to keep that if not wear it." Zero replied calmly. "You must never forget those who have sacrificed themselves for you. Those who you fought with, those who believed in you. You must never lose sight of them in your mind, or what you believed in when they believed in you."

"That's it then isn't it?" Rock asked suddenly, "That's why you're trying to fulfill X's dream even here. It's why you're trying so hard for peace. Why you have refrained from using your power when you could have easily overwhelmed those on the other side entirely. You want to protect this world just as X would have wanted to. As you fought together for. It wasn't just his dream. It was your dream too. Then that means you weren't following X's dream back then?"

"What the hell has Axl been talking about?" Zero demanded, jumping to the conclusion that Axl had been talking again, and his fist closed as a flare of anger rose in him. "I may have admired X, the world we wanted to build was just that, a world we wanted. It was a dream we shared. It is why I fought on when he wanted to rest after I defeated the copy of him. Even if I didn't know the true reason for it that was the reason that I took those steps forward. That is why I didn't walk the same path as the resistance. I walked the path that would end the aggression of Neo Arcadia not just placate them. That is why we parted ways. And why I joined them once again when I felt that they had come closer to my ideals. It may not have been consciously but that is something that I do believe to be true."

"Somehow, that makes more sense…" Rock hesitantly said as he looked away from Zero. He had much to think about. X was right, there was just no figuring Zero out…

***Break***

Neige entered the throne room which was no longer well appointed as it once was. It was filled more practically with tables with reports maps and law books with the bustling of reploids and noble alike moving in and out of the room giving reports to the two princes. The room was silent when all noticed that the diplomat had walked into the room. She strode up to the two that she called prince and bowed low. "I'm sorry that my trip took so long, but I have returned after meeting with her majesty Queen Henrietta."

"Oh? Did the meeting go well? What did she have to say?" Copy X asked with some relief that the messenger had made it back safely. Zero had been against this excursion because he thought it would be wasting the life of a fellow reploid by sending her into the lion's den. Copy Zero just looked mildly surprised to see her standing there unharmed.

"Sir, I believe that it would be best if I gave the report in private." Neige said nervously as she looked at all who were active in the room. While the 'open' throne room got much more done and allowed for more access of information and oversight by the two ruling reploids, sensitive matters had to be discussed in what was once the old king's study.

"I see." Copy X stated flatly, and nodded as he lead the way, Copy Zero following closely behind him and Neige trailing after them slightly. As they entered the room and Neige shut the door, Copy X asked, "We knew the mission was apt to have some issues, but may I ask what went awry in our talks?"

"Well, it's hard to say." Neige said quietly," It seems that two people knew my name before I gave it to them, and with the previous attack on the palace of Tristian they are hesitant to come to Gallia. They have instead extended an invitation for you two and whatever retainers you might need for a diplomatic trip at any time. The other…Zero, was very insistent on saying no reploids aside from you two would be allowed and that they would be removed with force if necessary."

"Well, those are fairly harsh terms… But not unforeseen. They could have been far worse, and asking for reparations for the damage caused by our father's surprise attack. All in all I think you did a wonderful job." Copy X replied happily.

"If this is all there was to it, why did you want to talk to us alone?" Copy Zero asked quietly. Then with a gasp he continued before she could respond," You said that they knew you before you gave their name? Are you saying they have spys here in our court?"

Neige shook her head as she frowned," No. If it were that simple it wouldn't trouble me so. It is far more complex an issue than that, one that I feel uncomfortable broaching."

"Sometimes you must face uncomfortable truths if you are to find the right path. Looking away from things won't make them any less true," Copy X replied with a sage air, and an almost saintly smile.

Neige nodded then continued as her prince prompted her," Apparently I have the same face, name and voice of someone who Zero knew in his life on his world. Someone who he counted a close friend I believe. I do not know of what they speak but there is little doubt that he believes my appearance and name to be an attack upon him. This made him completely hostile from the start."

"Oh? But you aren't harmed?" Copy Zero asked.

"He said that because I hadn't made any aggressive actions he didn't destroy me, but he offered me the chance. I chose not to take him up on the offer." Neige replied dryly.

"but you said that two people recognized you?" Copy X spoke up.

"That is correct. An unusual reploid who I believe is the familiar of the Pope of Romalia knew my name and expanded on the reasons why Zero was upset. I do not believe that the Zero that resides in Tristian is exactly a threat, unless we appear threatening." Neige stated confidently at the end of her statement.

"Unusual. Very unusual. " Copy X said as he looked Neige's face.

"To say the least. You can leave us now. We have much to discuss. Thank you for your service Neige," Copy Zero spoke his words a clear dismissal. Neige bowed and let herself out. "We made someone from Zero's past…"

"Troubling. But how we would we know?" Copy X asked, curiousity waring with weariness on his face.

"The only person who would have known those things is…Weil." Copy Zero spoke softly. "Are we still being effected by him? Or are the reploids we make being shaped partially by him?"

"I do not feel like we are being effected by him, but most of the reploids get to choose some of their form and features as they are being built and the parts are directly from father…" Copy X spoke hesitantly.

"So if we see any suspicious signs out of our created reploids does that mean that they might be corrupted by him? I thought my virus was doing it's job but for such a subtle attack to be made against Zero when we're trying to do things your way is more disruptive than anything else. The possibility for the 'psychological warfare" that we might be trying to use could blow up in our faces... And only he would want that." Copy Zero stated flatly.

"If that's the case then what do we do?" Copy X demanded.

"We handle them the same way you handle any maverick. You purge them." Copy Zero's determined voice chilled the room.

"That's murder Zero! She didn't do anything wrong and even brought this information to light! She believes in us and everything we do! She even warned us! If she was a maverick woudl she do that?" Copy X argued.

"Which could be another play on our psyche to set us against the real Zero. We'll watch her. If anything is odd or we notice more issues involving her we'll do what we have to do. We can't have a maverick getting in the way during such a time, I'll remove her. Because I know you can't." The finality in Copy Zero's statement was even more chilling than the last.

***Author's notes***

YAY a new chaper?

Also not lunatic. I had lunatic down in about a week. It was my bitch. Lunatic+? Now that took A LOT more doing because the game is a cheating bastard. 100% hit chance + 100% luna + 100% attack first even on defense? Bullshit I sa_y_. Still beat it though. So how's them apples Grima? Oh yeah and finally slogged through future's past for fun. FUCK YOU 1 TURN GRIMA. Hurt Lucina and Kill Chrom? You get the same royal bitch slapping from me and Morgan as you always get. But yeah I've actually been playing my MMZ collection and the games on the computer(because i have a nice controller for it and it seems harder in the original one than the DS version even if you're on the original modes doing each pack). It gives me motivation to write.

No, to us the copies will remain copies. To each other they keep their names. It's who they are. If I met someone with my name in real life I wouldn't change my name to be different. Nor would I demand they change their names. It's not the same thing but it is closeish. They aren't going to change their names just because of Zero. They "Grew up" before rebelling against Weil as X and Zero. They are also very close to being an X and a Zero if not for the fact that they are copies which is both good and bad. You can't hate too much on the pair for no reason.

Yes I cut off right at a good part. I did that intentionally. Cliffhangers and all being awesome. Kinda like is Neige going to be retired? Who the hell knows?

Zero: Not you, you're way the hell off script.

And?

Zero: Seriously. When did you even come up with that part?

As I was writing it.

Zero: So you just change things up so my knowledge of the future in the script could be totally wrong by the time I get there?

Yep!

Zero: So that's why you haven't been trying to stop me lately!

Mostly. That and I've been more concerned with FE. And FFXIV ARR. Love my Pld and War. Although my War is way too squishy compared to paladin. Also why does WARRIOR have huge amounts of self healing and paladin have NONE. Just wondering. I know I can junction cure as an ability but it sucks. At 50 it does nothing. At all.

Also update speed, 1/8th my speed = writing. 1/2 = rereading and ensuring that no plot holes or anything. 2/8 changes to what I wrote and making it make sense of all the crap in the MM/MMX/MMZ universe that defy the laws of physics without giving actual explanations. Also working a head a little bit on that because i'll find parts of my chapters that I decide need to be delayed. And yes i'm aware alot of crap just hit the floor on this chapter. But that's how some chapters are. but all the clues are there for those who were looking from as far back as forever ago. That last 1/8th is adding what little polish i can do since i'm working alone compared to people who have a few beta readers who are willing to assist with edits or plot hole finding. So throwing out a couple thousand words that sync up takes longer and longer the more that gets stacked up.

Jokulaup I hope I've managed to keep your interest beause things only start getting crazier from here. Who knows what's going to happen? IT might be as chaotic as what you're named after.

Zero: Not you!

Shut up.

And while I appreciate the reivews for reviews tell me what you find interesting if you don't mind. That's more encouraging to me than just "interesting." What didn't you see coming? What was new? What did you think was perhaps inappropriate or unforeseen.

Zero: So that covers all reviews.

Yep! Time to get back to FFXIV! Later all. Updates whenever.


	82. Chapter 82

Zero looked around the lab assessing the various and fastest routes of egress for when he awoke Rock once again. He wondered if he should get out of his civilian guise and into armor before doing this but dismissed that as unfair. There had to be some risk or there wasn't really any reason to have done this. After his initial start up Zero had allowed Rock to enter the computer again while they performed maintenance and made small adjustments to the core of the reploid body that had been used for the first time. He stifled a laugh as he looked at Rock and shook his head. After they had finished he had decided to get some 'fresh air' or rather to get away from Roll who had been glaring daggers at him for a little bit since his little shock 'test'. When Kirche and the others walked by, following Axl, he decided to stop them, and asked for a little help from Kirche and Siesta after an idea struck him. He left the others upstairs because he knew that they'd probably not be willing to join in on what he had planned. As he explained his plan to Axl, Siesta and Kirche he had no real idea why he was going to do it, especially after arming Rock as he did but as Axl had said many times before, comedy was its own reason and reward. He had also been expressly not to do it, which for some reason made it even more important to him. After many protests from Roll who finally relented to his boyish grin, Kirche and Siesta got to work in earnest on Rock who was uploaded but not activated yet. Roll had left the room refusing to be there for the actual activation, although Axl and the girls hung back either curious or amused at the antics of what was supposed to be the greatest weapon in all of existence. Zero pressed the final confirmation codes and Rock's blue eyes lit with life as they went from a wide dull blue to a more focused, lifelike form and the glass retracted, "Welcome back to the world of the living." Zero commented as Rock took a step out of the capsule.

Rock's eyes immediately narrowed as he heard a swooshing sound on his first step. Looking down he noticed that he was in his civilian guise which had a similiar composition to Zero's but with a dark, almost navy blue, scheme and over the 'normal' clothing was a yellow sun dress. "Zero. Would you care to explain this before I test my buster on you?"

"Well, you see the hard part was getting the clothing on you with you being inactive. Especially activating your civilian form without waking you up. That actually took a bit of work without Roll helping. The makeup was actually the easiest part because Kirche and Siesta helped. " Zero replied seriously, with Axl stifling a laugh behind him and the two girls looking away from Rock.

"I see. Now why did you do this?" Rock asked slowly his hand grabbing Zero by the shirt of his civilian form.

"Well, you see, you spent a rather large amount of time in Roll's body. And I figured that you'd feel a little more at home in your new body if we eased you back into things little by little. I mean, you just can't give up your girlish figure so easily can you?" Zero asked, his tone dead serious.

"Is this another shock test?" Rock asked Zero who shook his head in the negative. With no warning after that Rock's hand shot out and grabbed the broom that Roll had placed near his capsule without Zero noticing it and before Zero could react swung it hard enough to throw Zero across the room into the wall. "Then I hope that was recorded."

"It was! Backing it up now." Came Roll's voice from the back lab.

"What the hell is that broom even made of?" Zero demanded as he stood up, noticing that the broom was still straight as it was before.

"Titanium carbon ceramic." Rock replied calmly.

"That's what most of our armor is made out of!" Zero replied in surprise then demanded, "Who would even do that?"

"Someone who wanted to stop replacing broken brooms. Roll went through a steady supply of them." Rock replied just as seriously as Zero was before. After this he struggled to get the dress off him, thankful that he didn't have his armor on at the moment because of the ways it had been tied. Then he went to the sink in the corner of the lab and began removing the makeup.

Zero chuckled lightly with how calm Rock had been, and how absurd the idea of the broom was. He supposed that he got off rather easily compared to how badly things could have been. But then again, he had been broomed. Again. And it had been recorded. Again. He just wish he'd payed more attention to Roll before she left the room. "Then I suppose you're ready to go and meet everyone as the new and improved Megaman."

"I'm just Rock. No matter what. That's all I want to be. With just that I can protect everyone." Rock replied with a smile.

Zero smirked at that and replied, "Yeah. You're right. You can. Let's go. They've been waiting long enough. You had more people worried about you than you think."

"Really? Are you sure you didn't just want to parade me around like you woke me up?"

"As amusing as that would have been they would have had to be down here because I didn't think you'd leave the lab like that. Unless you're into that kind of thing secretly," Zero replied mockingly then dodged a swing from the newly upgraded reploid. When Rock didn't say anything else Zero walked to the door and said, "Let's go. Your adoring public awaits."

Rock followed Zero up the stairs out of the lab. He felt a surge of excitement in him as he realized he was setting his first steps outside in his own body in what had been entirely too long. While he had been able to get out using Roll's old body, the chance to be out as himself again was something that made him eager to actually be outside the lab and see everyone. As the door opened and he stepped out into the sunlight with Zero he saw that a number of people were waiting outside everyone in the lab followed him outside. He recognized most of the little army that Zero was training, with Reynold and Guiche at the front of the crowd and many of the other students and some of the staff he had met in Roll's body. He noticed that the Colbert there as well, and even the headmaster.

"Ladies, gentlemen and shameless elderly womanizers, I give to you the new and upgraded Rock, properly upgraded and with the correct gender! Fully compatible with humans by the way, for all you eligible single young ladies who are looking for a reliable and handsome if somewhat naive young hero!" Zero said theatrically and Louise placed her face firmly in her palm causing Zero to smirk even more. He was fairly sure that was her first face palm ever. Now she knew how he felt!

Rock's face flushed as Zero proclaimed that out loud and he was about to say something sharply to Zero when he heard a sob from one of the girls. If he recalled her name correctly, her name was Katie. Suddenly, he scratched the back of his head as he started speaking apologetically , "I'm sorry to have worried you all. Thank you for your thoughts. I'll be doing my best to protect you all now. So leave it to me."

Reynold walked up to him, place a hand on his shoulder and smiled, his eyes visibly wet. "We're sorry. It's because of our weakness that you almost died. We should have been the ones to protect you when you needed it."

Rock shook his head and smiled gently, "I appreciate that. But I chose my action then. I could have avoided damage to myself in that instance but I chose not to. It was the fault of nobody but those who attacked us."

Katie was the one to speak then, "Why would you do that? Choose to be hurt?"

Rock smiled sheepishly, "Because, I knew that my body at the time could possibly survive the damage the discharged would cause. But I knew that Mathilda in her state at the time would have been killed with **_no_** actual chance of survival." After saying this, a series of murmurs went through the crowd, and Rock was alarmed to hear from a few of the girls how cute, reliable and serious he seemed. He saw a blush on a number of their faces, and he recognized some of the voices including Beatrice and her group. He glanced at Zero who had a near Cheshire grin on. "But to tell the truth, this is what I've done for a long time. I wasn't made for combat like Zero. So I'm not as good as him. I simply had to fill the role to protect people. So I'll be in your care from now on." Rock said with a slight bow which caused more murmuring.

"It's about time you accepted this." Mathilda said from a wall behind Rock. "I told you that everything would work out fine. We were all just waiting for you to realize it too. You're as bad as Zero with things like this aren't you?"

Rock sighed in defeat as everyone chuckled at his expense, although few really understood the true meaning behind the admonishment. "Alright… I got it, I got it. I'm here now right? That's enough right?"

"Well, we'll still probably remind you sometimes when you get too insufferable," Mathilda smirked as she dropped to the ground.

Zero smirked as he prepared to respond to Rock until he noticed Mallicorne who he had set to gate duty for the morning running towards them, a serious expression on his far less pudgy but still stocky visage. Zero wondered what type of catastrophe was going to ruin the perfectly good unveiling of Rock's new body. This was the closest that he'd get to having a birthday and it was already was set to be ruined which immediately set Zero off. With a sigh he walked up to receive whatever message it was that was being delivered, hoping it was something that could be fixed or blown up easily enough so that Rock's big day wouldn't be a total loss.

***Break***

As the academy came into view from the carriage the young passenger looked at it feeling somewhat pensive. He had to do this, he knew. He had to face everything. He would have to face Zero and face the judgment and punishment of a coward. His talk with the commoners who had driven him thus far and the memories he had of that once dark time showed that his actions had been simply running away. Dying was the easy way out. A sad smile crossed his face as he felt the carriage come to a stop and heard one of the two drivers dismount.

"You alright back there sir? You've been quiet for a while. If you're worried about meeting that man you shouldn't be. While he is a right terrible enemy to have I've never heard of him being murderous or anything of the sort without a reason. He gave little quarter to the enemy who invaded but he seems to be good people." The older driver said as he leaned back waiting.

"That may be, but I still am not all that excited to see him again. His council that he offered was accurate and I defied it for my own reasons. And because of that people close to him were put in danger." Was the calm reply.

"Pardon me saying out of turn, but honest mistakes are just that. My mother always said nobody, even the mightiest of noblest is perfect. An honest mistake is a mistake you try not to make again. It's when your pride makes ya repeat them that you should kick yourself." Came the dry reply from the driver.

"A very practical and wise view of things. But even with that, I am still to blame. Being a noble makes things my responsibility. It is the truth of the position. When you are entrusted to protect people and the society they live you must be held to a higher standard. I threw away the lives of three hundred men and women in arms. Their blood is on my own hands. All for nothing…"

"That may be, I'm glad I'm not a noble if that's how you view things. No offense intended sir."

With a light laugh the young man shot back," None taken, and for what it's worth I've often wished I hadn't been a noble. Free to love whom I want, free to go where I want. Free to cast off the shackles of responsibility."

"Many do not feel the same. I'm glad there are nobles like you around, just as much as I hate the nobles who lord over their position and make a fuss over us commoners as if we were a livestock." The man paused then spoke again," I think our conversation ends here… You should probably step out now."

With a nod, the blond man opened the door and stepped down from the carriage to the ground. He saw the other driver carrying a brown pouch, and a familiar young man wearing a stylish if somewhat subdued black suit of some kind. But even from the distance he was in, the hair and intense eyes made it clear who this man was. A wave of dread washed over him as he saw this time, the shift of Zero's armor. Suddenly the suit had been replaced with the armor he had seen before.

"Prince Wales? What are you doing here? Did someone somehow get that ring again?" Zero demanded as his hand touched his saber reflexively.

"No, gentle familiar. The spirit of water staved off the last vestiges of my death while I was in her lake. When you returned the ring she had to complete her bargain with a fairy of some kind which was to nurse me back to life as near as I can figure it. Under her control the ring can do more than just bring about 'false life' as she explained it."

Zero looked at Wales a moment then seemed to be furious as he complained," Wait, she never said anything about that!"

"You seem upset by this…" Wales spoke when Zero said nothing more. "I know I ignored your council and even betrayed the woman I love... But I didn't expect this level of anger."

"Why shouldn't I be angry?" Zero demanded looking both flustered and frustrated at the same time," Louise cried, Kirche cried, Henrietta probably is still crying. All this and she couldn't just let me know that you were coming back? Wait, fairy… damn it Charity, is this what the spirit meant when she said she had could talk to you? Also what the hell is with the humans here? You're not supposed to be repairable after death. I mean, not that I'm complaining… But seriously, if she knew you were alive she wouldn't-" Zero cut himself off. He was not going to tell the prince about the marriage proposals from the princess. Even he knew that would be a terrible idea. With a sigh he collected himself. "So what now? You're alive again? We should probably have Roll check that out too…"

"Roll? Check what out?" Wales asked, confused at Zero's sudden change of demeanor after he had suddenly stopped ranting.

"Roll is a physician. And Reploid like me. Her power level is comparable to mine as is her brother's. Enough to take out that joke of an army at Newcastle, if she actually didn't prefer to treat the wounded." Zero spoke easily, then paused. "So does this mean you're going to go become king of Albion?"

"No… I am unworthy of that title. I could not hold the country, nor bring its people together. I am but here to throw myself on your mercy for the wrongs I have done." Prince Wales replied somberly.

"What mercy? You made a decision and stuck it through. I didn't agree with you, but you had your reasons and logic behind it. You did what you thought was right, to protect what you felt needed to be protected. Who am I to judge that?" Zero wondered aloud, almost to himself then after a few moments he continued sounding bemused, "Although if we're lucky Henrietta will only be throwing chairs at you instead of both of us when I bring you to the castle."

"Throwing chairs? Whatever would cause my flower to do such a thing?" Wales asked confused.

"Beware prince, your little 'flower' has some thorns and steel in her now." Zero replied with a smirk, "Although she lacks the bramble that my own summoner has. And honestly I'd not be surprised if she's more like Louise than we think with the stories I've heard of their childhood play time."

"I see…" Wales said slowly.

"You don't now, but you will." Zero promised, a hint of humor in his voice. "Believe me, you will. But we'll deal with that later. For now, it's the birthday of someone very important. And after you get checked out you're going to take part in the festivities. I'm not letting anything get in the way of Rock's big return! I even got the head chef to go all out for us on this so nobody is going to say no."

Wales smiled slightly at Zero's demeanor, a far cry from what he had expected on his way to the academy. This warrior he had met during his last days as the prince of Albion continued to surprise him with his demeanor and attitude.

***Break***

Henrietta was shaking, tears flowing from her eyes as she held the letter that had been sent to her from the academy. It was penned in Zero's precise almost perfect script. Apparently today had been an eventful day at the academy. The young Rock had a new body and had celebrated the new birthday with the people of the academy. What was penned after that though, brought her up short. Wales had returned? The spirit of the lake had conspired with a fairy that was probably Zero's companion and neither had told Zero of the prospect? The report stated that his physical condition was fine and that he was very much alive. The paper tore in her hands slightly as she shook. Wales was back? Her Wales? Was it too much to hope? But then what of Zero, who she also loved? Her heart was heavy and conflicted. She had promised her love to Wales, then promised to forget him. She couldn't keep the second promise, but her heart had opened up to Zero through their trials together, and his guidance and companionship had deepened the feelings she had for him. Her head sank to the desk as everything sank in to her heavy heart. She felt lost, and conflicted to the core at the moment. While she read the words, and knew that they weren't a lie. But still, she felt like it was all wrong. In the depths of her heart she felt as if she were betraying both Zero and Wales both. Were anyone to see the girl sobbing at the desk, few would think she was the regal young queen they had come to admire.

***Break***

Neige walked through the crowded information and security room. Stacks of paper and modest terminals were placed at regular intervals. Reploids worked earnestly at tracking and putting in the gathered intelligence into the database. Being one of the higher ranking and powered reploids the others acknowledged her and assisted her. As she skimmed through the information she read reports on troop movements in Tristian and a group of young cadets in training. Not much was known about them except that they were young mages that had apparently been given to Zero's command despite objections from him and some of the higher ranking nobles that opposed his 'modern' views on human rights. She smirked at that. While he wasn't like her Prince, who was willing to take any responsibility that was required to make the world a better place, he took what responsibilities he had very seriously and took similar stances on many of the same issues. As she looked around, ensuring that none of the other reploids were watching her she started looking back in the database. She saw in the files information regarding eight warriors of Ragnarok, the "Einherjar" and something called "Area Zero" all input under the name Weil, the pass code protecting them seemed imbedded into her mind. The single word, "Omega". While her name was not involved in the incident it seemed familiar. She felt a dread thinking back to it, and felt something in the back of her mind. That anyone would want to kill so many just to subjugate people who wished for nothing more than to be free was a terrible thing. If this was the truth behind the father of her princes then they had done what they had to. He was a monster. She shuddered as she wondered how this all implicated her though. How did she know the word Omega? Blinking a few times she felt her mind lose focus for a moment. When she recovered and looked around none of the other reploids seemed to have noticed it. Feeling that she had found enough for now, she continued to work on the task that had been assigned to her. As she set about her work she started humming a light tune without realizing it.

***Break***

Copy Zero stood still in the private study he shared with Copy X. One eye was closed, his concentration focused almost entirely on Neige. He had no idea what she was doing but she had been deviating from her orders fairly often to look into restricted files. He had noticed parts of her programing being rewritten. It was like the program he possessed but far more advanced and in some cases abstracted. None of the other reploids seemed to have been interested in music yet he had on multiple occasions heard her singing lightly or humming while busy with other work. He had first thought the changes to be a legacy of Weil to thwart them until he analyzed it more base virus program was like his, and resisted any attempt for him to counter it. If it had been part of the doctor then he never would have been able to defeat him the way he did. That meant that it was likely the work of the original Zero from when he had interacted with her. If this was true then did that mean that any Reploid sent to deal with Tristian would be compromised even in such a short period of time? Copy Zero frowned as he realized they might need to use humans as diplomats to that particular kingdom if Neige did go rogue. As of now, the program had advanced her programing and seemed to give her key bits of information, including passwords and knowledge about events that they had been unable to access giving them more knowledge about things that had happened before that the good doctor had laid out for posterity in his demented mental state. Copy Zero sighed as he decided that sooner or later he would have to make a decision as to Neige's fate. She was acting on her own accord, but was not disrupting operations and in fact had helped uncover new information and specs including armor schematics for Copy X and more in-depth information involving his own weapons and armor as well as possible improvements that could be made to them . The information he had skimmed from her as well showed a strong loyalty to both himself and Copy X as well, often comparing them to the other Zero to find him short in some way even when a similarity came to her mind. His right hand tightened into a fist. He damned the original version of himself for putting him into this position. They had created this race of reploids to be guardians, and he had corrupted one of the finest with his virus and Copy Zero could do nothing to prevent it. The only thing he could hope was that the change would stay benign, or he would have to solve the issue permanently despite Copy X's objections…

***Author's notes***

Hey all. Been a while since the update. Been very busy. Still been working on the story but haven't had time to really get too much into the individual chapters. Gonna just go straight to the new reviews after bringing up the point that I've been getting spammed by a shit ton of notes from telling me that people keep favoriting or following my story. Which I appreciate and actually motivated me to get back to work with everything being so hectic lately. So on to the reviews since the last post. And boy are there a lot of them because of the timeframe.

First off, you're calling how people act OOC... But you don't know the characters from one half of the cast, their histories or how they were in previous games or how they changed over centuries or how 'ooc' they could act in their own series/games because of varying circumstances? Zero went from the awesome overpowered hero who saves you in X1, to a bunch of parts you put together in x2 that you might have to fight in an epic battle that was perhaps the most awesome thing on an SNES, to being a semi-playable overpowered if slower seeming character in x3 (When X realizes that for some reason he and Zero will someday need to fight. Why's that?) x4 Zero remembers "Father" and it shows that he was a psychotic son of a bitch when he woke up. X5 He ends up showing that he's the one who started the maverick revolt because he's the one who holds the virus. Then you go into X6 which shows that both Zero and X have the ability to evolve since they beat High Max easily enough. X7 sucked but still went further in showing Zero's paranoia but even beyond that he still wants to protect people and innocents. X8 he does everything he can to defeat and kill Sigma. He holds a VAST amount of guilt that his DNA(And yes, reploids HAVE DNA even if it's an artificial form of it) had been used to bring the world to the brink of destruction repeatedly. This happens over the course of a VERY, VERY long time, not even adding in Command mission and the apparent lapses of time and a hard to pinpoint exact starting point of the Elf Wars which had in a few short years killed more beings than about 10x the population of the world he's in now. A majority of the people in the world were killed in this event and the ecosystem of the entire planet was compromised. The death toll and scope of destruction is staggering if you take the time to think about it. And it is HIS FAULT in his mind. His body, his DNA. He makes no excuses and puts _**all**_ the blame on himself. More guilt. Hundreds of years of fighting. He gets himself sealed till Zero 1 when he gets awakened. Then a lot of stuff happens. But a big thing in this is that each time he has a major personality shift in the series it's right AFTER something huge happens, often damage to himself or him being sealed. On the question posted about Zero not offering to slaughter the army before he knew more about the world? He's not a cold blooded killer and didn't want to become involved in politics. Now he ended up involved in politics but he also at the same time was weighing in if he should jump out of a window. Or through the wall. So he was more or less dragged kicking and screaming into that. And why did he act so irrationally for a few chapters before his mind finally "Clicked"? Go read the AN's it's all there. Not sure why I'm repeating myself. To clarify one thing, I'm not saying Zero had all his memories back by the end of the first game. But he had enough to remember that he fought along side X and made the best team with him. I'd think that he got more back with each game. By the end of the fourth game he had enough back to be Zero again in all his awesomeness minus the total angstfest involving Iris and Layer. That could actually be considered a plus in almost every way. Liked them especially since Iris showed interest in the MMXtreme 2 I think it was for the gameboy before they became an item in MMX4. It added depth to his character but would have dragged too much in the stories of the games and their fast paced no rest timeframes.

X is literally unavailable in one of the games with his NAME ON IT until you unlock him. Because he got tired of fighting and tried getting taken care of on the political field. There are times in the series where he is quite the chicken shit although he ends up manning up by X8, mostly. To have him hiding is actually quite in character. And this is GOOD because he is the foil to Zero. Zero is the one who takes the obvious path and will bare any burden for the people he deems worth protecting. X is the one who questions and feels deep regrets. He'll hesitate until forced to take action or make a choice. And if you played MMZ1(Which you haven't and admitted) he has proven he can work without being known, even with the DESIRE to not be known for who he is until he's kinda forced at the end to tell Zero what's going on so Zero will act.

Axl… He just wasn't developed enough. What development he did have was him being more or less what's in the story(Without the jaded jerk at times) and him totally getting tricked by a female reploid thief. In the story there are also elements of the other reploids as either in the games, or posted in their statistics. Seeing as they've taken up residence inside his head for such a period of time it's kinda hard to think he'd not pick up some of the feelings or mannerisms of them. I mean, his specialty was infiltration and he was able to do so well enough to fool Sigma in X7 at the end.

And the characters in the story from FoZ acting OOC? They're effected by the new cast members. Guiche is a perfect example. He's turning into a fine young officer with combat experience and formidable magics at his command. Karin would probably piss herself if she had to fight Zero again with his true capabilities now more or less known by everyone with her own personal experience fighting him(the whole thinking she died when he tried the experiment with counter probably was a shock).

On the fact of Mathilda not dying, here is my view. She has the ability to use water magic. Magic is not something Zero was used to dealing with. While he supplied Derflinger with MORE energy than he normally would have had(which led to the actual resistance of the wound to magical recovery) he struck an area that was more likely to kill a reploid than a human. While the wound was able to be closed through the application of her water magic, the more delicate portion of it(the rebuilding of nerves and tissue and the spine that is needed for mobility and to actually control the body was something that couldn't be done.)If you pay attention especially in day of Sigma you'll notice that the power sources for reploids are located in their midsections or torso which is heavily apparent if you look at the reploid hackers Sigma took out. Where a human spine might be severed a reploid's power source would be taken out causing either an explosion or a shut down(like X in the movie thing). Zero has MUCH more experience killing reploids and his fighting style is what made me decide that Mathilda was going to live, although she was going to become a cripple. He assumed she was dead because if it had been a reploid it would have been destroyed. And why Derf? He was dealing with two mages and he had just found out about Derf's magic eating ability. His saber can't do that and if he used his saber for long range attacks he likely could have his other buildings with the attacks passing through the targets(since humans aren't really sturdy enough to stop an energy arc from his saber). This later worked into the humanoid thing and Roll's evolution in the plot into a relevant force not to just add some modern medicine but to create a bridge between the humans and reploids like the humanoids in MMZX.

On if this is a happy ending I can't say. On Roll beating someone up with a broom, chances are it's gonna happen. There is no suspense if I give it away. But just because you have hope doesn't mean the ending is going to be happy. Look at Persona 3. Great game, connections made to people, and the meaning of life found by one person… And in the end, you have two choices. The world dies, or just you. With a smile.

Science is the human knowledge accumulated of the world around them and how to manipulate it within the physics of it. Magic is the human knowledge accumulated of the world and how to bypass those physics either with spells like the mages use or through 'spirits' like the elves. Each of different limitations and gaps that the other can not overcome in some ways. Zero adapted to this by evolving ways to use the energy that is latent in the environment and copying it with his own.

I do not believe anyone will see Zero's past. Humans are probably unable to deal with all of that. Either the crushing guilt or the excessive amount of time and death he saw condensed. I'm fairly certain having Zero's past thrown into their mind would unhinge any member of the cast possibly excluding the synthetics(not counting Mathilda who is currently mostly Synthetic).

Now is chapter 82. And all those piled up reviews just about answered.

Zero: Yeah. After waiting forever.

Hush. And yes, I've always planned for the prince to come back. Look back into the chapter with him being put in the lake. There is rainbow lights. Who in this story could create such an effect by being there? Who is going to have to run like hell once Zero finds out?

X: Please don't let him find out

Zero: Find out what now?

X: Nothing. Just doing a guest spot down here. Figured I'd see how you're doing without me.

Zero: It's just not the same. I don't have you telling me not to blow things up or yelling at me when I get myself killed.

X: … Wait, are you telling me that you get yourself killed just so I'll yell at you?

Zero: Not JUST for that reason but it's up there in the top three reasons. Number 1 is that you left yourself open and number 2 is that I failed to dodge.

X: … I'd like to be surprised but with a reason like "I had to hide while I repaired myself" it was pretty bad.

Zero: And you didn't even say anything about it. Which was the best part.

X: Ok. I'm leaving now.

Zero: Hopefully you'll make an appearance soon!

X: It's doubtful.

Zero: Ah, you don't wanna work with this lazy author? He's a jerk too. Keeps pulling up stuff from my past and making my life harder than it needs to be.

X: Yes… I suppose those would be good reasons.

Zero: Well, it was good to see you again anyhow X. Well I'm gonna go look for his next chapter he was working on. See you in the next story someone writes about us.

X: Ah… Yeah. I'll look forward to it…

Ya know, he's going to **murder** you when he finds out. Heh.

X: … wait, when? What do you mean when? That implies he's going to find out. That was not in our stated agreement!

Oh. I mean if. If he finds out.

X: No, no what do you mean when. You said specifically when. You're not dropping it that easily!

Hmm. This is the part where he's right about me being a jerk. See you all in the next update. Now to go play some Persona 4 Golden!

X: Damn it, why would you do this to me? Answer me! Put that stupid game system down and answer the question!

Who knows. Maybe I'm just trolling you. Or the readers. Or myself? I'm not really sure anymore. But I do know that I'm trolling Yosuke.

X: that doesn't speak well for your mental state.

It's fine, It's fine. Because I'm already certified as mentally unstable it's even on my DD214

X: …


	83. Chapter 83

Wales looked around the celebration. It was a simple and somewhat more subdued event than he would have expected such a prestigious school with many of the servants seeming to cycle into enjoying the party and serving. Oddly enough too, the nobles here didn't seem to care which he approved of. While luxury was nice it was best if sparingly enjoyed and shared if possible. It could make you soft or too severe otherwise as his elder brothers had found out the hard way... He smiled almost ruefully as noticed that there were a large amount of people talking and having fun although he didn't seem to be that much of an attention grabber which was unusual considering his former station. The one thing that truly stuck out to him about the party was the music playing from somewhere he couldn't quite figure out. The few songs he had heard were using words he'd never heard before, but the beats and instrumentals in them seemed to resonate was something entirely new. Zero who had been giving him some information as the others enjoyed the party that was supposed to be some sort of "Rebirth-day" for Rock, who had died for the woman Mathilda but who was remade like Zero. He wondered why the name seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Though the thought that this was possible made him reassess that perhaps his jumbled and hazy memories from when he had been resurrected by the rebels and Zero made some statements and showed power that he couldn't imagine. Maybe he was even more powerful than he though. The one thing that was clear in his mind was Zero's shining form and the threat to sink Albion entirely. Shaking his head he was interrupted from his thoughts by Zero sighing.

"You know this is a celebration. Even if some serious things are happening it's kind of your rebirth-day too since you were dead too. So you should be a little happier right? I mean, we managed to put down the rebels, and things in general are going pretty good overall so you shouldn't sweat the small stuff for now." Zero said in an almost lecturing tone.

"But don't you always sweat the small stuff?" Derflinger asked from a chair where he was propped up against. "Like you always do? I mean just this morning you were asking me about the health of our cadets and how we should deal with things providing they keep developing."

"That's not sweating the small stuff. That's just me being worried as a commander for a bunch of stupid kids who shouldn't even be doing what they're doing." Zero replied offhandedly.

"Zero… Is your sword having a conversation with you?" Wales asked quite surprised that he had possibly encountered one of the few weapons that might be considered legendary. A magical item with a mind.

"Yeah. He's my partner. Magic absorbing sword of more or less pure awesome as Axl has called him. His real name is Lord Derflinger although his friends just call him Derflinger or Derf. Not sure what he wants you to call him." Zero replied while looking at the sword.

"Well as the prince seems to be kinda dumb but with a good heart and an all too willingness to sacrifice himself for others, just like my partner I'll allow you to call me Derf. Although I'm a little insulted you don't remember me from our fight. I was instrumental in turning that giant water tornado into a giant ice sculpture." He replied graciously while his guard hitting his scabbard almost seemed like a laugh.

"Ah… My time when I faced off against Zero is very hazy. The only clear memory I have is of Zero stating that he could sink Albion and the sheer power and terror that he instilled in a being that should have known no such emotion." Wales stated somberly, " I am sorry for any slights I have made to you two in that regard…"

"It's not like we can hold that against you. That damned Cromwell and them did that to you. And he died for it. But that's besides the point, I'm not that bad." Zero replied annoyed at the constant hits Derflinger was landing without him being able to parry him. While Zero was certainly powerful he just didn't have the six thousand years that Derflinger had to sharpen his edge.

"You've died twice since I've met you. The prince needs to at least once more to catch up with you. You left me behind to face the army in Albion. That was pretty much asking for death without my awesome power to help. So my point still stands. I'm sorry if it cuts a bit too close though. But truth often has an uncomfortable edge to it." Derflinger replied sounding apologetic.

Wales stared at the sword and swordsman who was glowering at it before they both broke out in laughter. He smiled lightly himself, "Noble weapon, It is folly to compare one such as I to Zero. I failed to save anything. And sacrificed myself for no real reason. Zero had the right of it."

Derflinger laughed in a rich voice and replied, "And Zero had no reason to leave me behind when he fought in Albion against those ice golem things. You at least thought you had a reason. My partner isn't as smart as you think he is. He is however the most fitting noble I've met in a very long time."

"What?" Zero asked sounding seriously annoyed with that little statement. Then turned to glare when Wales spoke his agreement.

"I agree. Zero is perhaps the most noble person I've had the pleasure of meeting. Nobleman or not, it doesn't matter. But his beliefs and his actions show him to be truly noble regardless. Along with that he cares about all who deserve it and is willing to stand for them. Should all nobles have a heart like Zero then this world may finally know peace." Wales finished with his own confident smirk as he saw Zero actually blush.

"Whatever, if you two are going keep saying crap like this I'm going to see how everyone else is doing. Make sure you say hello to Louise, Wales. She grieved for your loss too. And she'll… No, I'll let it be a surprise." Zero replied as he walked away from the sword and the prince, one laughing and the other finally seeming to have gotten into a cheery mode if at the expense of Zero's pride. As he walked around the party the first person he ran into was actually Tabitha who was sitting at a table drinking a cup of tea. She sat looking uncomfortably as she looked around, and something looked off to Zero. After a few moments he realized she had no book with her. She noticed him as he moved towards her.

"Hello, Zero…" She said quietly.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be reading a book." Zero replied.

"My mother told me that I could not take a book with me today. It is bad manners and will prevent me from socializing." Tabitha responded before she continued darkly, "Kirche told my mother about the previous celebrations and galas."

"Ah. Well, then why aren't you?" Zero asked curiously.

Tabitha looked at him flatly and sighed before she looked down to where she normally would have a book. She placed her tea cup on the table as she finished it.

"Well if that's how you're going to be I'm just going to have to drag you around with me." Zero replied taking a step away but Tabitha made no move to follow him. "Well?" he asked expectantly.

The girl shut her eyes and held her breath for a moment, as if thinking about how to explain her feelings. "I do not feel like socializing with the other students. You understand, do you not? I… Do not feel like I am one … of them!" Tabitha shouted at the end of her response as Zero picked her up and placed her under his arm and carried her off towards where more people were gathering. She heard a few laughs at the scene and her pale face blossomed pink. "Let me down this instant!" Tabitha demanded of Zero once she was able to speak but he made no move to comply.

"Are you going to enjoy the party with us?" Zero asked seriously as he looked down at her after about ten steps.

"Will you put me down if I say yes?" Tabitha asked. When Zero just smirked at her she sighed and replied, "Yes. I will attempt to enjoy the party with you."

A new voice joined the conversation when this was said. "That's no good. I agree with Zero and your mother that you should enjoy the company of others more," Kirche said a grin on her face at her friend's predicament.

Tabitha looked at Kirche and replied with a single word. "Betrayer."

"I do what I must even if it brings the ire or hatred of my beloved friends," Kirche replied with mock regret, her hand backwards against her forehead in an exaggerated motion. "But you have yet to answer the question correctly."

Zero almost laughed when Kirche had gotten involved but was able to narrowly hold it together. Ignoring the girl he was currently holding he spoke to the red head," So how are you doing? Have you spoken to Rock?"

"I have. As a matter of fact, he sent me to collect you. And you've already collected Tabitha." Kirche replied with a straight face as she started walking away but turned her head towards Zero, "Although I do not believe I could collect you in such a manner."

"It's fine. We all have our limits." Zero replied sounding like the soul of benevolence as the smaller girl tried a few times to struggle free then gave up, her pride having been appeased that she at least gave an attempt. "So are you going to enjoy the party?"

Tabitha finally replied, "I will enjoy the party if you would put me down." As she said this Zero placed her on the ground rather gently as they were walking, and she straightened her simple dress as she moved. She looked at Zero and then said coldly, "Never again."

Zero returned the look innocently and asked, "Or what?" Knowing full well that she couldn't actually hurt him.

"Something." Tabitha replied ominously.

"And I'll help!" Kirche replied as she stopped to hug the little girl. This was possibly the first playful threat she had heard the bookish girl make and that in itself was progress!

"Still not forgiven." Tabitha replied but couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her lips.

"Forgiveness has nothing to do with it. These are two different things!" Kirche insisted as she led them once again towards a larger crowd of people that was disproportionately female. She cleared her throat and a few of them moved or turned to look behind them. As they saw Zero the path cleared more and a seated Rock who looked decidedly uncomfortable with the attention he was getting . He noticed that Louise, Tiffania , Mathilda and Axl were all noticeably absent at the moment.

"Zero!" Rock called out, "Where have you been?" clearly trying to steer everyone's attention to the more known reploid.

"Oh, catching up with an old friend. You shouldn't have been too lonely without me though. " Zero shot back and then looked at the surrounding group with an innocent smile. "So have any of the pretty young ladies managed to catch your interest? They're all quite nice."

"I have no time for anything like that!" Rock replied angrily, "I still have to train and become as powerful as you so I can protect everyone like you. If I can't protect everyone then there was no use in me being reborn!"

Zero laughed lightly at first then loudly. Shaking his head he couldn't help but smile at the young robot master. "You'll be as strong as you need to. Just like X you will rise to the occasion with your feelings."

"How can you be sure?" Rock asked, doubtful.

"Because you're just like him." Zero shot back with no delay. "So like him, I have to make sure you spend what down time you have enjoying yourself."

"Oh really?" Rock asked sarcastically, "You who spend none of your down time enjoying yourself."

"I enjoy myself. I just have my own way of being amused." Zero replied with an infuriating smirk. "Although going out and saving the world single handedly repeatedly does sound kinda fun."

"It's not like that. Things just always happened and I kinda got drawn into it. I mean, the last time it happened before Wily disappeared and Forte's core started to go without the proper maintenance there was a huge virus outbreak that started to make all the robots around the world go a bit crazy. It wasn't fun at all." Rock replied his tone sour.

"That sounds… Familiar. Disturbingly so..." Zero said uneasily. "A virus?"

"Well yeah. A virus. And then after I finally beat his giant death machine he was piloting I chased him down and had to fight this invincible robot with long… blonde… hair?" Rock replied as he looked at Zero for a moment.

"What? What do you mean long blonde hair?" Zero asked, suddenly feeling uneasy at where he conversation as going but he asked his question before he could stop himself.

"Honestly, the body was different. It had some similarities to yours I think, but the armor wasn't completed and it was way more bulky, it didn't have a buster or a sword and it did not have a personality or any grace. It just repeated the same attack patterns but it was so fast and was able to deflect all of my attacks that it eventually wore me down. It fought me till it ripped my right arm off and as I was about to be killed it kinda shorted out." Rock spoke seriously as he looked at Zero's face a little closer. How had he not put the two things together before?

"That's… Kinda disturbing to hear." Zero spoke as he realized the conversation all around them had died down, "I can't say it wasn't me but from what you've said it sounds more like a prototype or alpha body. Even when I woke up berserk I had a personality. A crazy one but a personality. I remember that much. Although it's not really a comfort to remember a time when I was more or less insane..."

"That makes sense. That was also the last time Wily attacked. After that he just disappeared. No more robot masters, he abandoned the fortresses we knew about and the robot masters as well. Most of them were integrated into society after having some of their program fixed by Dr. Light but Forte refused to be adjusted or have maintenance done."

"Well, I can't really blame him for that." Zero replied uneasily. "I mean, who would volunteer to have someone toy around with their brain. Aside from a complete idiot of course."

"But didn't you decide to do just that when you let the scientists research your body and try and disable the virus before Weil stole it and made it into Omega?" Roll asked sweetly. The following moment seemed to have peaked the tension which had been building for quite a while.

"I've never said I'm not a complete idiot, sometimes." Zero followed up somehow expertly diffusing the tension causing everyone around to chuckle.

"That's been proven because you haven't given up and chosen one of us, darling" Kirche added in as she leaned on him suddenly, somewhat surprised when he didn't pull back.

"I still have to wonder about Wily though. Why did he make you look so girl like. I mean, your face is pretty feminine when you're asleep and your hair is longer than Roll's to be honest." Rock mused aloud. "Why would he do that?"

"Hey, I do not look feminine." Zero objected angrily.

"Well… I did think you looked rather pretty with your face so close to mine…" Leviathan who had been silent up until now, "And the way your hair moves in combat is almost enchanting. I think that's one of the things that Harpuia liked the most about you."

"It fits." Tabitha nodded as she added her two cents into the conversation, short as it was.

"Agreed! It is easily Zero's best quality. And so distinctive." Kirche added as she stroked his hair and he immediately pulled away. She guessed that was the limit that he'd allow, but an odd one at that.

"If it's that much trouble I should just cut it off," Zero replied, his armor shifting and reaching for his saber before he felt an Iron grip on his hand. He noticed Roll's hand had flown out and it too was armored.

"If you event attempt that I will get the broom." She stated coldly. "And I won't stop till it breaks."

"But… Isn't it made out of the same stuff as our armor?" Zero asked curiously.

"It is. It might take a while." Roll answered with a smile on her face.

"Oh god it's the Roll that all the robot masters feared more than me!" Rock cried out as he pointed at his sister. After a few moments all four reploids present started laughing, while the rest of the crowd looked on awkwardly.

"Although, To be honest you are pretty good looking in that way. Your face when you're relaxed is just soft and gentle enough and your hair certainly doesn't hurt. You're definitely a bishi." Roll commented much to Zero's indignation.

Colbert, who like the rest of the normal humans had stayed out of the conversation to this point blinked owlishly once. Twice. Recognizing the word and it's meaning he did something nobody at the academy had heard before. He laughed. And he kept laughing as he realized the truth about the looks of the most powerful force of destruction the world had ever seen. A bishonen, that was what the greatest weapon ever was. He couldn't seem to stop laughing as it rolled around in his head.

"It's not that funny!" Zero replied angrily, and by this time the laughter had spread. "And there are times I really do want to get rid of my hair! It makes me look awesome, but kids get grabby. Although Tiffa's little group was good about it I remember when Aloutte was reaching for me and grabbed my hair. She was stronger than she looked!" As he said this the laughter intensified.

"Seriously, if you cut your hair I will get the broom." Roll said again, no smile on her face.

"Defacing a national treasure like Zero would be a terrible crime." Kirche added.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Zero asked, although he knew he had no real plans of changing his hair style. He'd had it for hundreds of years and had heard all the jokes about it.

"None." Was the reply from the blue haired girl he had been carrying earlier.

It was then that the jovial atmosphere was broken as the students that had gathered parted for another more serious looking person. Old Osmand walked up, and smiled at Rock who looked rather nervous at the moment. "It's good to see you finally up and about again. I suppose it is my turn to say happy birthday to you? While you're not as cute as you were before I suppose it's better than anything happening to you. But why couldn't you be more like your sister?" As he said this he felt a familiar pressure on his shoulder. He laughed lightly as he looked at Zero and said "A joke. Just a joke. Of course I'm happy he got to have a body again. Especially after the valor he showed even without the ability to do combat. Although this just means I have one more child here who doesn't know their limits and that I'll have to watch out for."

"I knew my limits, sir. I just chose someone else's life over mine." Rock stated clearly.

"That's much better than the reasons Zero normally gives so I suppose it can be forgiven this time. But next time pick the person up and then dodge." Osmand advised.

"If I can," Rock answered back.

With his introduction to Rock's new self done and his best wishes given he turned to look at Zero. His face was serious once more. "This is the first I've been able to run you down between all of your activities but there is something we need to talk about."

Zero just looked at Osmand and shook his head, "Not a single day? I can't have a single day without something happening can I?"

"Well, that's the way the world works when you have more responsibilities." Old Osmand smiled as he spoke. "This shouldn't take too long I don't think but it is important. And private. I'm sorry that I have to interrupt the celebration like this, but it's something that can't be put off any longer." With this he walked away from the gathered young nobles, with Zero following him with a resigned look on his face.

***Break***

Neige looked at the paper she was writing. She growled with frustration that she had felt almost compelled to do this. Was it a sense of duty because of her time as a diplomat? Or was it the fact that for some reason her responsibilities had been given to others and she was left with little more than overseeing multiple projects but without any real ability to get involved. Nothing more than busy work. So she had decided to write to the other Zero about what was happening here. Well, nothing that would endanger their efforts but the systematic changes to their law codex and the other things that her beloved princes were doing. Looking over the penned letter she also noticed that she also included enough questions on his thoughts on the matter to make it seem more a personal letter than anything. The one personal thing she included was that not one person knew why she was like the person from his past. She'd asked around as lightly as possible and each person who was built chose their name when they woke for the first time. She had been the same. It had seemed so natural and familiar. On top of this she discussed how she had been treated differently lately, and that perhaps she had been a mistake or done dissatisfactory work. Her responsibilities curtailed and the inquires she'd made into various subjects rejected. Suddenly she was aware of someone watching her and she turned to see Prince Zero staring at her. She stood up and bowed quickly.

"My prince! I'm sorry for not noticing you sooner!" She spoke quickly.

"It's fine. I wasn't trying to be noticed. So, who are you writing to?" He asked casually, almost disinterestedly.

Neige paused for a moment. Thinking it through she nodded, "I am writing to the other you."

The Zero before her raised an eyebrow and asked , "And what reason would you have to do that?"

"It is my duty as the diplomat to Tristian. Even though I'm no longer active in that station Zero has met me and I agitated him. It is my responsibility to inform him of the things that you and Prince X are doing to make the lives of everyone better." Neige answered with far more confidence than she felt. She felt a pressure against her mind and briefly wondered what it was.

"So you're saying you're reporting our information to a foreign knight? A dangerous one?" Copy Zero spoke with more interest and perhaps some regret in it.

"Of course not my prince!" she objected vehemently much to the surprise of Copy Zero, "Nothing I've written is more sensitive than what you could hear from the lips of the commoners. The fair and equal treatment and dignity you afford to all. Noble, reploid or commoner! From what I have gathered in his actions and those that I met while there, he is someone who cares more for people than he does himself. If he believes you are fighting for the same things then you do not need fight him."

"Do you think myself and X would lose against him?" Copy Zero asked with a hint of agitation.

"I do not honestly know." Neige replied boldly, "But I fear what would happen if you did. And lately it feels as if I am not trusted… So I'm doing everything I can with the power I have. I don't want anyone to suffer if it can be helped."

"Oh?" Copy Zero asked as he took a few steps closer.

"The three of you, or perhaps four if the one known as Axl joins the battle would create a battlefield that would be unparalleled. Couldn't people be caught up in that? I'm afraid if you fight that people in our country or theirs will suffer. Their princess is earnest in her desire for peace or else she would have ordered Zero to attack in response to the attack on the palace. From the information I saw one of Albion's fallen royalty was injured and a girl that was likely no older than ten were killed in that exchange." Neige commented looking sad.

Copy Zero scanned the paper as it came into view he analyzed what was written. He begrudgingly approved of it until the end. That was not information a commoner or anyone outside their own reploids should know. He frowned as he spoke softly, "Nothing more than a commoner could tell? Information on our reploids is something that is known so widely on our streets?"

Neige suddenly felt cold. She shook her head slowly. "That… That isn't the case. But the other Zero is suspicious of me. Because I am a figurative copy of someone he knew. He viewed my very existence as an attack upon him personally. Benign information like that seems to impart more than it does. The fact that we choose our names tells nothing of importance about our creation. But with the knowledge that perhaps I'm an irregular in this regard and one that is untrusted… I distance myself from the rest of Gallia… I make myself the target of his ire…"

"You don't understand do you?" Copy Zero "The reasons that we've reduced your responsibilities and have watched you?"

"You've been watching me?" Neige asked surprised at the revelation that her own Princes had that little faith in her. She lowered her head slightly at that.

"Ever since you went to Tristian and interacted with my counterpart you were infected by a virus that he seems to hold. While it's given you some information that was useful, it has also changed you in a great many ways. From what we know it was this virus that caused the end of the world that Zero and our good 'father' hailed from." Copy Zero stated not quite coldly but with an edge in his voice. "And unfortunately your erratic behavior and overstepping of boundaries have gone from unimportant or helpful to treasonous. "

"That's not true! Everything I've done has been for you my prince!" Neige shouted as she looked up, tears in her eyes.

"You can cry can you? That's not something any of the rest of us can do. Unfortunately this is just proof of how much you've been infected." Copy Zero stated, "Your erratic action and the irrational way you're going about things in secret is too dangerous. I'm sorry but I can no longer trust you."

Neige looked at Prince Zero. She finally understood. She had been changed by interacting with the other Zero. Corrupted. She nodded as she smiled. Her prince was here to cleanse her. If that was his wish so be it. Anything for them, for the world they wanted to build. That is when she saw it. Far better than she should have with her known specs. She could have dodged his saber as it was arcing to her but instead she stepped into it, ensuring the blow would cleave her core. A smile graced her face as she looked into the surprised face of her executioner who couldn't divert the course of the blade at that late in the arc.

Copy Zero stood over the remains of the reploid he had just killed. He had expected her to flee or freeze in terror so had gone for a wider sweep of the blade that would injure rather than go for the power core initially. If he had missed she might have made it to the window while if he injured her she would have almost no chance of escaping with her capabilities. Instead she had stepped into his blade as if she could see its arc from the very start which should have been impossible. She simply hadn't been born with that type of power. The smile on her face gave lie to that thought, along with a trail of tears that still leaked. Copy Zero somehow knew that she had known. That she could see the attack. "What the hell? Why didn't you even try and dodge?" He demanded of the girl who couldn't respond.

"Zero…" Copy X said his name in a low voice from the door. He had seen the whole thing. "Was she really such a threat?"

"I… I don't know!" Copy Zero replied as he stared down at her, two streams of not yet dried moisture on her cheek, her smile haunting him as he looked at her. "She has been acting suspiciously and then was going to be giving information about the creation of the other reploids to the Zero who is in the other country. You agreed that if anything sensitive was to be divulged that we should act."

Copy X nodded. "I did. But, it somehow seems wrong. It's as if she accepted our judgment." After a pause Copy X shook his head. "No, with all she's said she probably did it gladly. She must have known what we were talking about… But if she was willing to do that, then we were wrong!" he finished his voice full of frustration and anger. "How could we do this?"

Copy Zero spoke in a resolute tone at this," We had to make a choice. We can't second guess ourselves after a choice is made. Once the action is done we can figure out if it is right or wrong but indecision is the difference between life and death. And if she had continued the way she had, then she would probably have directly rebelled. The person she was at her base was changing right? We saw that. If that's the case, then it's for the best that this happened before she lost herself."

"Do you really think so Zero?" Copy X asked doubtfully.

"I don't really know. But I do know that if that other Zero had never encountered her, this never would have happened. And this is what will happen to any reploid aside from us who goes near him. Because even we've been unable to figure out how a number of our higher systems work ! They have no defenses against him!" Copy Zero replied angrily.

"That is true. But I can't help but feel that we killed an innocent. One who supported us with all her heart," Copy X replied as he looked at the girl who had just shown her absolute faith. He felt a sharp pain in his chest that he knew was not physical looking at the body.

"She was an innocent. And a victim. Her blood is on our hands, and on my originals." Copy Zero stated with finality. "We both agreed we'd have to sacrifice to build a world like you wanted. This is one of them. From this point on, no diplomats are going to be sent to Tristian that are not loyal human nobles. We can't repeat the same mistake." Copy Zero spoke with a heavy weariness to his voice. The smile on the red haired reploids face still persisted, her eyes still appeared to be filled with trust. He damned himself for seeing that smile. If only he'd known this would happen he could have subdued her. But he expected her to do anything but what she had done. This was his burden to bare. He had taken her life. The life of one who believed in him. And while he would admit his guilt in this he could not forgive the one who had forced things down this path. He would never forgive the original Zero… He looked over to X who had moved to her body and gently picked it up. A sad look on his face he gently moved to the door, and motioned for Zero to follow him.

As the room emptied a sigh escaped the lips of an unnoticed observer from above. He'd found infiltration here to be far easier than he'd thought possible. They'd really only defended against humans. They pretty much expected any reploids to either be on their side or rampage on in like Zero would. These two were amateurs at things like this, but that just made them more dangerous. Murdering a faithful follower and blaming someone else. Great way to cause bad blood. And lose competent diplomats. He walked to the table that held the dead girl's last words and picked up the letter. He wondered just what he'd do with it. If he delivered the letter and let Zero know what happened he'd be throwing oil on the fire. Or maybe it was throwing liquid oxygen on the fire? Whatever it just meant it would make it worse. But if he didn't, these fools could head in an even worse direction. Why the hell was everyone so damned stupid? That was a question that had been plaguing him since he had been built. Shaking his head he activated the one trans server he still had hidden in this castle and left.

***Break***

Zero walked into the headmaster's office behind the old man who had wanted to talk to him. After the headmaster seated himself and looked at Zero with those serious eyes he rarely ever had, Zero finally asked, "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about that you couldn't talk about with everyone around?"

"I've been talking to Tiffania about a request she made. Apparently you believe that her summoning a familiar is a bad idea. This is something we need to discuss." The old man said as he looked the more intimidating young man in the eyes unflinchingly.

"You say that but there isn't anything to discuss. It's pretty obvious that void users like Tiffa or Louise call beings of power. They also take people away from their lives. If whoever is called doesn't like that or has protections against the runes it could put them in danger. If they don't have protections against the runes they'll become slaves. It's lose-lose all around." Zero replied in a matter of fact tone.

"It might be as you say but it's still more complex than that. Tradition is a very important thing. There are times to throw it away and times to embrace it. There are also times to grudgingly accept it."

"And this is one of the times to throw it away!" Zero answered back angrily. "You'd place someone else or Tiffania in danger just for tradition."

After Zero said this another voice chimed in that surprised them both after a brief flash of light revealed Axl hiding in the corner of the office. "You both have some points but you have to look at the meaning behind the ritual. What does it serve and why is it required by everyone."

"What are you saying Axl? You should know better than anyone what it's like to be branded!" Zero shouted angrily. This was perhaps the first time the headmaster had seen Zero lose his cool like this. "Axl's programing, his soul was almost destroyed by the pope and that stupid rune!"

"I understand Zero. I know what it is like to be branded like this. But the other side of the coin is that she can't be protected from the world and its expectations. The familiar summoning is important to a person who is a mage. Its even more important to their peers." Axl replied tiredly. "What would happen, or would be said if she couldn't summon a familiar. Would it be because she's an elf? Would people think differently of her for it? This spell is the only non elemental spell in this world. It is purely based on the spirit of the wielder. You also have the fact that two of the void familiars were summoned near their deaths. Perhaps I was going to die soon too before I was summoned. Considering that the spell is really only a guideline we could alter the spell to ensure it summons someone who needs her rather than one she needs or something."

"That is true. In this way we could have her summon someone she could help… And being a familiar does grant some benefits. And if she issues a command like the Pope did for your dear friend then that should be no issue right? It would be an entirely beneficial arrangement for the familiar in question, correct?" Old Osmand asked with a smile on his face.

"Except the whole hurting more than falling into lava thing? Well technically it was magma since I was underground but still. I guess but I don't see inhumane torture during the branding to be something you can mitigate or explain away." Zero replied acidly.

"It can't be that bad. Besides if you had been burned so badly there would be marks." Osmand replied.

"Actually, that's not his original body and he kinda got his original body blown up… A few different times that I was there for. And a few times before that. So, most of his original body was really replacement parts so it's actually pretty believable." Axl spoke with a quiet certainty then added, "And I can attest to the sensation. The pain is unbearable. I was able to take it but someone not used to pain would probably pass out."

The old man sighed and shook his head, "I agree with much of what you two have said and done and have been privileged to have such kind hearted youngsters around who do what they can for others, but there are some things that just can't be changed."

"Anything can be changed with enough force old man." Zero spoke threateningly.

The old man stood up and walked closer to Zero with a sad look in his eye. "If you don't care about the aftermath then yes, that is true. Anything can change… But still, she is a good girl and I do not believe she would be in any danger. Her spell would bring out a familiar perfectly suited to her. I don't think she could summon something dangerous. And if it was dangerous then it's not like there wouldn't be time to react to-" The old man spoke in a wise sort of tone but cut off suddenly.

Zero looked out the window and without even looking at the headmaster he had drawn his saber, it's arc of light leaving a dazzling green glow as it came to rest less than half an inch from the headmaster's throat. "This is how fast a fatal strike could come from something like us, with just as much warning. We now know that if she summons something then she can be attacked by it. Confusion or aggression it doesn't matter, we know that something summoned can kill their summoner before contracted. King Joseph is proof of that. Are you willing to bet the lives of your students on this?"

The headmaster looked down at the blade which the blonde reploid withdrew and then returned to it's resting place. His eyes were thoughtful as he looked at Zero. "Do you really think that something like that could be summoned by that young girl? A familiar is a reflection of a person's self. Do you really think that she would summon something that would harm her?"

Axl looked between them and then asked, "Is that the only reason? I mean, it makes sense. If a powerful reploid or something was summoned at a bad time something might happen. I mean, I almost shot the Pope when he summoned me in the middle of an intel gathering mission. But there's something you're not saying. When you're telling the truth you never turn your eyes away. But you weren't looking at either of us while speaking. By the way you can thank Iris for that. She says it's classic Zero lying pose number three. "

Zero glared at Axl and then shook his head. "They should get a choice. Even if we change the wording, if she summons a person… It doesn't matter if they're reploid or human. Or anything else for that matter. If it has intelligence they should get a choice. We can't send them back. But if they are summoned like me because of the changing of the words, then it might be ok. But they need to be informed beforehand."

Osmand frowned and looked at Zero, "I understand what you are saying but she needs to complete the contract. Once a familiar is summoned she cannot summon another. "

"That's besides the point. She doesn't need a familiar to protect her. But if she needs to summon one then they should know."

"Contract familiar can also be used on something, or someone that wasn't summoned." Axl commented lightly before he continued, "I'm sure that Mathilda or Rock would-" He paused as he found himself lifted off the ground by Zero. He chuckled before he continued, not seeming to be bothered by the lack of contact he had with the ground. "Ok, not a fan of that solution? Yeah it hurts becoming a familiar, but you can't deny it's made you and I more powerful. And with the knowledge of what the runes do she can easily give a command like the Pope issued to me that will prevent the rune from working actively like that like Osmand said. At least that's the theory. And worse comes to worse we pick out a suitable dragon or something that takes a liking to her and have her make that into her familiar. Then people get impressed at it and she gets a pet to look after."

"I don't like the word theory. " Zero stressed quietly. "That's all any of that is. I still don't see why she should summon anything to begin with."

Axl looked down at Zero and countered , "Well, all students must complete a familiar summoning. According to the rules that's what is. People don't always accept changes and with her race it would do better if she be the same as the others and it would also keep anyone from making an issue of her heritage. Although nobody mentions it there are still the older people who get hung up on those things. But think about it, the rules state specifically that contract can fail but the summoning must happen. And as void familiars I'm pretty certain we have a role to play in this. Again at least two of the void familiars have been summoned at the moments of their deaths with little time for delay. Seconds at the absolute most in the case of one. The three of us that have been summoned have managed to do a pretty good job of things all things considered right? I mean, even when Leviathan was still under the effects of her rune she was able to resist and when she fought you she provoked you and goaded you into attempting to kill her. And now that she's working with us she's surprisingly reliable. Although I didn't think I'd ever be working with a guardian…" Axl finished with a chuckle.

Zero shook his head violently as he let go of Axl and replied,"I don't agree. Weil got summoned too. And if we weren't here then Leviathan would have caused more or less the entire world to be suppressed by the kingdom of Gallia with its pseudo-pantheon shock troops. This is stupidly risky."

"You both bring up very valid points. Although I've never heard of someone summoning and not attempting to contract with the familiar. But if we changed the wording and she was able to summon someone or something who was in danger of dying like you say that you were Zero, then I suppose we could compromise. A summoning with us in attendance where we can then explain the dangers of contracting and what benefits it might bestow and allow them to decide. And if what is summoned is something dangerous, and we had both of you there would you not be able to suppress it?"

"I honestly don't know." Zero replied honestly. "We'd be working off unknowns and with the apparent split in time between here and our world who knows how long it's been. She might summon a reploid or a normal human. Or a mechanaloid. Or something that we don't know about yet."

"You have a point, even if I'm not sure what a number of those things are… When you go into the differences between a mechanloid and a reploid I just don't get it. But…" Osmand replied carefully, "But Axl brings up a very solid point. Tiffania is a half elf. And while her peers adore her, their parents and those in the church are more leery of her. While she has the crown's protection she can't be seen to be flouting the rules too much or else one of two things will happen."

Zero looked at Osmand as he waited. When the old man didn't continue his thoughts, Zero asked, "And what is it exactly that will happen?"

"There are two things. One, those with knowledge of the specialty of some of the mages and the unique measures of their familiars to gauge their strength and purpose will be able to make some educated guesses. This will be the same as announcing her as what we wish to hide. The second is that those who look down upon her heritage would view it as her way of insulting the founder. People and their religious and traditional convictions are such a pain to deal with. And while you can protect the girl you cannot make people like her. You cannot protect her from the scorn or hate of others. And from what I've seen of the girl, she desperately wants friends and people to approve of her. That is why she wants to see the world. And by not allowing her to summon her familiar you will in fact be hindering her social growth and circles." Osmand finished, looking quite pleased at the defeated look Zero had on his face. With a grin he continued, "Don't worry Zero. We won't let anything happen to her. Between the three of us we should be able to ensure everyone comes out of this safe and happy. Us old men have got to use our knowledge and experience or else being old means nothing. Right?"

"Whatever. You win this round but this better not come back to bite us in the ass or I'm going to lay all the blame on you." Zero replied as he stormed from the room.

"Honestly that went better than I had hoped. You've got a way with words old man. And a peculiar way of looking at things. Even though we're older than ya, sometimes it's still like we're kids when we're talking to you." Axl commented as he looked at the old man.

"It's because you've never expanded." The old man replied honestly. He paused for a bit then continued his thought, "You've both been fighting and spying for so long. You've just done the same thing. I've loved, fought, built, protected and explored. I've lived a very full life. I sometimes wonder why I'm still around and the only thing I can think of is to pass on my knowledge to those who don't have it."

Axl looked at the old man and shook his head. There really wasn't anything he could say to counter that. Maybe it was time for them to expand their characters a bit…

***Author's notes

X: Seriously Zero isn't here, and the last time we got cut off. You aren't going to let him know right.

Well… at least let me start the Author's notes off next time you decide to come down here. Anyhow, just read this. It's only a copy so it doesn't matter if you destroy it. This is where you come in. Hands a stack of papers to X

X: He'll kill us both for this!

You think so? I think he's more forgiving than that.

X: Are you joking?

Yes. Sometimes you need to make sacrifices for comedy though.

X: This isn't comedy though. This is terrible! This is tragedy!

Zero : What's terrible?

Oh, nothing. X just wanted to read something I wrote.

Zero: Why don't I believe you.

Why would you not believe me. I'm an honest sort of person. It's true. To the very letter of every word.

X: Ah… Yeah. That's it.

Zero: So what is it?

X: … Armor turns red and he burns the papers in question

X, when did you gain the ability to use your flame thrower from X1?

X: Non canon.

Ah. That's true. Welp let's deal with the reviews. Top three pairings? Really? No Leviathan? No Rock? There might be relationships with people who aren't Zero in this. He could end up going stag.

Zero: I damned well better be.

People do die! Wardes is dead. Neige is now dead. Lots of Albion officers and soldiers and other people dead. Main characters? Not so many yet.

Zero: Wait, what? Wasn't I supposed to kill her? And what do you mean yet?

Nope. She was an innocent in all this. The other you killed her. Kinda an Iris moment. Probably gonna fuck with his head now like that did with you.

Zero: God damn it, why are you such an asshole?

Never thought about it. I just… Am. It feels... right. But moving on to more reviews…

Anyhow, just curious why Louise is above some of the other characters. But that's neither here nor there. On Bass he's confirmed dead. I said he was dead. And Protoman is dead. And I think I said the guardians were dead. So I guess I'm not a trustworthy source of information. And on preemptive of the person who asks, there is still no chapter 84 yet.

On the games being non canon, they're all canon even if they conflict(btw X6 was made without Inafune's knowledge and made them redo the story for the entire Zero series so they wouldn't have X showcasing as both a villain and a hero in two separate titles. Opened up plot holes too but Capcom never cared too much about that. Looking at the Zero series as it was released(Since we got that instead of the original version) there were some decent plot holes and changes. In reality if you look at it, If X 5 ended with Zero NOT being a Maverick, X could be a Maverick as the hero. If he was a maverick(Awakened) then X talks about Elysium. In this case it would actually show a BRANCHING path between The Zero and Legends series(although the former has far less time pass). But it didn't. It all changed with X6 being made and released as it was. The time after X8 that led to command mission actually helped the overall storyboard in my opinion. Last time I'm bringing this up.

I stated in the past that the Zero virus couldn't effect humans. That was true. And false. The Zero virus at it's base(Like the copy has) can NOT. The evolved Maverick Virus that Zero has is an entirely different thing. The Zero virus can not touch it in complexity or power. This leads to the fact that yes, Neige was being changed just because she met Zero. He is more or less emitting his virus passively. In an area like the castle that does have a minor data network as placed by (At this time unknown who could that dashing rogue be? I'm not telling) it is even worse.

Zero: Seriously. You didn't just kill her off like you said you did right? I mean all I did was scare the crap outta her. If I got her killed then I'm gonna feel like a complete jerk especially if she wasn't doing anything wrong. Wait seriously, if this is non canon I can go read what it was.

Um. Well this is non canon so you won't remember any of this anyhow so yeah you can.

Zero: … Picks up pages to this chapter and reads it in it's entirety I'm going to destroy them slowly and painfully.

Yeah I figured you'd say that but good thing you don't know.

Zero: But the Elven knight, whoever that is, is probably gonna tell me.

Wait what? Lemme see that. How the hell did that happen?

Elven Knight: You're like the clones. You only hide your stuff from Zero's straight forward approach. It was easy to write myself in.

God damn you all. I'm supposed to be the author.

Elven Knight: Yeah well, you're supposed to update faster too. I just added a little extra to help fill out the story.

But Zero is going to be freaking FURIOUS if he gets that letter and finds out about what happened.

Elven Knight: Not my problem. It's the clones problem. The bigger problem is who I am. I could be Quint. Or Blues. Or Forte. You've already proven the time line separates. We could all be from separate ones with the time lag! Which means I could come from a world that called me Forte instead of Bass if I am in fact bass! I Could even be Megaman Shadow!

God damn it that is not the case so stop saying stuff like this. We're done. Finishing reviews then done. No more obscure characters or anything like that or stupid theories that may or may not be valid! No more of you spouting off theories that are not confirmable!

Elven Knight: But I'm never really in the story. I just effect things behind the scenes. This is actually pretty fun.

And more words on, missing words. Even one of the REVIEWS which is in chapter 67 I've been informed has at least two missing words. You can prolly figure out which one it is.

And even though it's yet another PM instead of a review, I'm gonna clarify this since someone did put it together (Not as fast as I'd like), The reason Copy Zero knew stuff from the beginning might have been because Weil was slightly infected by the Original Zero's more passive virus. It makes some sense. I'm only rewarding a good guess here.

Also for people saying that reploids couldn't enjoy music (Again this comes up). My final standing is this. Even BLUES the first of the robot masters liked music enough to have an iconic WHISTLE THEME. Therefore I decree this to be true.

On why I had two totally different tones on the chapter with Weil having his mind erased way back when? It's easy. Both of those are the start of something perhaps. One is the start of the Clones freedom and their ability to maybe shift the way things were going and have a peaceful ending. Or not. And Zero fighting not against the girls, or the girls against Zero but against the collective wall that Zero has built up. And his wall crumbled more than a little with the arsenal unleashed both physical AND mental.

Zero is still currently the most powerful single entity on this world that he is currently in

Zero: Of course. And with the copies killing Neige I'm going to show them just how powerful I am.

Shut up! Didn't you threaten her anyhow? And didn't I say we were done?

Zero: Yeah. And? I was also told I was dead a few times.

Elven Knight: Not like he can stop us from talking.

The fact is Copy X and Zero, and the new information they uncovered as a pair because of the late and devout reploid(Thank two of the people who sent me PM's for voting on her fate), their capabilities as a team are unknown to you all. Is the armor specs the X5 ultimate armor? The X8 armor sets? Or maybe the X8 ultimate armor? Or maybe the falcon armor. That was a pretty badass armor. It wasn't ultimate but you could argue that the focused shot of it was FAR more powerful when it hit.

Zero: Ignoring us. Huh. Well I do got to agree though, for the amount of times I died on the speeder stage to get all those stupid blue orbs it had better have been a badass armor. God damned X not appreciating how much work I put in to get that since you rarely ever played as him.

And while Zero is a walking weapon of mass destruction I've always played him as a focused and quick character. After X3 he's really felt to be a much less durable character than X who could REALLY put the hurt on the enemies super fast. And as things went further he gave up more and more survability for more and more damage.

Zero: Hell yeah. Just my normal jump attack with a sabre is stupidly OP. Some bosses it's faster just to do that than use their weakness. And in Zero 3? Charge slash Up slash down slash. Rinse and repeat once. It is a boss. It was a boss. The stage has ended.

And the necroed was mostly a joke. I hadn't really stopped but at the same time it was a long time since the last update. Well that's about it. I'm off. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Zero: Think he's really ignoring us now. Guess the Author's notes are over now. See ya next time.

Elven Knight: Yeah. Well you guys probably won't see me unless I screw up badly but hopefully this idiot updates sooner rather than later.


End file.
